Broken
by Jimmi08
Summary: Slovenský preklad poviedky Broken od Inadaze22 - Slovak translation. With permission.
1. Prológ

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/1/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Prológ: Najlepšie klameme, keď klameme sami sebe**_

Keď bola Hermiona Grangerová malé dievčatko, niekto jej raz povedal, že život je najlepší učiteľ, pretože každá lekcia, ktorá sa odučí, každý test, ktorý sa odovzdá, zostane naveky vyrytý v našej mysli.

Pre sedemročné dievčatko s hustými vlasmi a veľkými hnedými očami to znelo ako hádanka, ale nikdy na tie slová nezabudla.

Ale čo znamenali, pochopila až oveľa neskôr.

Presne o jedenásť rokov neskôr.

V osemnástich ju život naučil všetky možné nezabudnuteľné ponaučenia: dobro zvíťazilo nad zlom, všetko, čo si potreboval vedieť, sa dalo nájsť v knihách, nie všetko bolo také, aké sa zdalo, to, čo ťa nezabije, ťa posilní, najtmavšie je vždy pred svitaním a že nie každý človek, ktorý prešiel tvojím životom, mal v ňom zostať.

Ale neboli to len tieto ponaučenia, ktoré sa ten rok naučila.

Život tiež Hermionu naučil, že úprimnosť je zradná a vrtošivá vec... a z toho dôvodu na ďalších päť rokov vymietla všetku pravdovravnosť zo svojho života. Úprimnosť jej nikdy nepriniesla žiadne dobro; ani pred piatimi rokmi v jej osemnástich, keď vojna skončila, a určite nie teraz. Nikdy nič dobré nevzišlo z toho, keď sa povedala pravda.

"_Hermiona, pravda bolí, pamätaj na to_," vždy vravievala jej matka.

Za svojej mladosti Hermiona nikdy úplne tomuto tvrdeniu neverila; vždy bolo príliš nejasné, aby sa dalo považovať za neomylnú pravdu.

Pripustila skutočnosť, že jej matka mala aspoň čiastočne pravdu; pravda bola bolestivá vec, ale na základe tých rokov sa tiež zdalo, že pravda má tiež strašné cesty ako pripomínať človeku jeho vlastnú bezvýznamnosť v kolobehu vecí.

A v poslednej dobe si pripadala obzvlášť bezvýznamná a nepodstatná.

Dobre, takže pravda možno bolí, ale klamstvá... klamstvá môžu zabíjať.

Klamstvá boli ako zlodej v noci, zahalený v plášti pri krádeži. Čakali na perfektnú príležitosť, aby sa vyrútili, rozrezali hrdlo klamárovi, a potrestali jeho či ju za ich hriechy a krivdy. Zdalo sa, že nezáležalo na to, kam klamár utekal, ku komu bežal, alebo ako sa snažil napraviť svoje činy... klamstvá čakali, dívali sa po očku a škodoradostne, aby si vybrali svoj dlh. Klamstvá vždy spôsobili, že sa klamár neustále obzeral poza jeho či jej plece, paranoidný a nemajúci pokoja; dokonca keď si klamári mysleli, že sú v bezpečí, neboli.

Hermiona Grangerová sa považovala za bystrejšiu než je priemerný klamár; vyhýbala sa dostihnutiu lepšie než tí najlepší.

Kvôli tomu a tomu samotnému bola na seba pyšná... akosi.

Napriek všetkému bola Hermiona vychovávaná, aby bola pravdovravná a šľachetná; zástancom všetkého, čo je dobré a spravodlivé na svete. Aj jej činy a aj jej rozhodnutia spred piatich rokov boli pekným, metaforickým "srať na vás" do zásad a hodnôt, ktoré jej štepovali rodičia a príčinou jej zlomeného srdca.

Ale jej nečestnosť nebola jediný problém.

Bola jednoducho vyčerpaná z tejto šarády; bolo únavné udržať krok s tým, ktorú lož komu povedala. Potom tu bol ten prostý fakt, že naozaj _klamala_; ona proste na to nebola zvyknutá. V skutočnosti ako dieťa bola veľmi úbohý klamár a každý ju dokázal prekuknúť. Roky skúseností eliminovali podozrenie a napriek tomu, že klamanie bolo nevyhnutné, Hermiona nedokázala zabudnúť na pravdu: jej lži boli príjemné ušiam iných, ale neznesiteľné pre jej srdce.

A jej srdce... nuž, nebola si istá, či jej nejaké zostalo.

Pravda, stále bilo v jej hrudi a pumpovalo krv jej telom, ale zdalo sa byť prekliato prázdne, vyčerpané a nenapraviteľne zlomené.

Jej srdce veľa nedokázalo cítiť, len beznádej, ktorá sa sama pripojila k tej naprostej skľúčenosti. Ale bola akosi vďačná za svoje vzácne náznaky emócií. Nemohla by zniesť pocit akejkoľvek ľútosti za veci, ktoré urobila ľuďom, ktorým tvrdila, že ich bude milovať a chrániť. Hermiona nepotrebovala cítiť dôsledky či dozvuky jej činov, pretože už poznala, čo ju jej klamstvá stáli.

Všetko.

Klamstvá stáli Hermionu Grangerovú jej život, ako ho poznala a ona nečakala, že sa jej vráti čokoľvek, čo stratila.

Nikdy nebola idealistická či dosť naivná, aby verila v nemožné; napokon, nenazývalo by sa to 'nemožným', keby stále existovala nejaká možnosť... nanajvýš komplikovaná myšlienka.

Uvedomila si, že sa jej myšlienky zatúlali a strhla sa späť s myšlienkou, ktorá by vydesila masy: nielenže Hermiona Grangerová bola klamárom, ale chýbala jej akákoľvek motivácia prestať ním byť. Nuž, došlo jej, že klamári sa nikdy nezaujímajú o motivácie či dôsledky. Cenili si tú rýchlu nápravu, ktorú im zariadili ich klamstvá a potom sa rýchlo posunuli ďalej. Ale Hermiona vedela, že tie rýchle nápravy dlho nevydržali, hlavne nie v jej prípade.

Bolo to ako používať malé papierové servítky na vyčistenie olejovej škvrny.

Takže pred piatimi rokmi utiekla; zbalila celý svoj život a utiekla skôr než tá celá pravda mohol vztýčiť svoju hnusnú hlavu - a teraz, bola späť. Nebolo treba utekať viacej či ďalej, jediné, čo musela teraz urobiť, bolo udržiavať tie lži, ktoré živila a vydychovala takú dlhú dobu.

Ale kvôli tomu, že utiekla, pociťovala skoro vinu; za to, že si vybrala tú ľahkú cestu von a ublížila tým, na ktorých jej záležalo, ale v tom čase neboli žiadne iné možnosti po ruke. Bola lapená v obraznom (a tiež doslovnom) rohu ako lovená korisť – urobila, čo si myslela, že urobiť musí a utiekla.

Ale takto klamári prežívali svoje životy.

Klamári sa nikdy nezdržali, aby vyčistili tie zmätky, čo napáchali a nepociťovali kvôli tomu skoro žiadnu ľútosť, pretože pre nich to bolo nevyhnutné zlo, nech je svedomie prekliate.

Hermiona predpokladala, že mať svedomie nebola vlastnosť, ktorú si klamári vysoko vážili.

So všetkými tými klamstvami, ktoré povedala, si bola istá, že jej svedomie bolo dávno preč v obláčiku dymu. V skutočnosti za posledných päť rokov klamala tak veľa, že mala pocit, že jej lži sa stávajú pravdou.

Klamala, aby ukryla a chránila každého pred bolestivou pravdou a aby chránila samu seba: vznešené dôvody, ale na tom nezáležalo. Iróniou bolo, že jej lži neublížili jej obetiam tak zle, ako ublížili jej. Jej obete si žili šťastné, požehnané a neznalé životy, v ktorých ju nenávideli, z dobrých dôvodov, a ona bola zanechaná, aby trpela osamote. Mali jeden druhého, mali sa na koho spoľahnúť a ona - ona nemala nikoho, naozaj. Ale tieto lži neboli tými najhoršími.

Ani zďaleka nie.

Existovali horšie lži, než tie, ktoré povedala ľuďom, na ktorej jej záležalo; lži, ktoré povedala sama sebe.

Keď s ňou Harry odmietol hovoriť, či skôr vôbec uznať jej existenciu, minulý mesiac na ministerstve, navravela si, že ju to netrápi. Keď si Hermiona uvedomila, že si skoro nikto nevšimol alebo mu nezáležalo na tom, že je späť už viac než sedem mesiacov, navravela si, že ju to ani v najmenšom nezarmúti. Kedykoľvek videla obrázky Ginny s Harrym a Ronom, navravela sama sebe, že skutočnosť, že bola nahradená v ich životoch, ju nevyvedie z miery. Ginny ju neprinúti žiarliť.

A keď Hermiona premýšľala o svojich rodičoch, navravela si, že skutočnosť, že zomreli bez toho, aby vedeli o svojom vlastnom dieťati, nezlomí jej srdce. Netrápilo ju, že strávi svoj život osamote. A nie, nebola v pokušení utiecť každý jeden deň, odkedy sa vrátila.

Klamstvá. Klamstvá. Klamstvá.

A existovalo nesčítane iných klamstiev, ktoré si navravela, každé jedno rovnako bolestivé ako to predchádzajúce.

Fakt, že sa prinútila myslieť si, že je v poriadku, keď v skutočnosti nebola - tak to chcelo nadanie. Čo chcelo ešte viac nadania, bolo navravieť si, že život sa teraz zlepší, keď je späť v Británii. Bol to dosť výrazný talent, že sa vybrala po ceste zničenia, po ktorej kráčala dokonca skôr než vojna skončila.

Hermiona klamala najlepšie sama sebe, keď sa to spočítalo.

Prišlo jej to také ľahké ako vymeniť si ponožky.

V každom ďalšom dni mohla stokrát klamať sama sebe a po celú dobu ignorovať pravdu, že je stratená a vo vnútri umiera.


	2. Dvaja samotári

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/2/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola prvá: Dvaja samotári**_

**Časť 1: Vďaka mandarínkovým šatám a úsmevom sa svet točí**

Draco Malfoy potlačil zívnutie nezáujmu a ignoroval vrčanie v bruchu.

Nevýslovne sa nudil a jediné, čo chcel, bolo ísť domov a pokračovať vo svojej výprave zbaviť svoj život a dom svojej poslednej ex-priateľky.

Upratovanie domu - to bolo jedno z nevyhnutných aspektov jeho novo nájdeného a dúfajme dlhodobého, rodinného života. Príliš blbé, že to súčasne nenávidel. Mimo práce Draco nikdy nebýval jedným z tých upratovačov, tých usporiadanejších ľudí. Bol hýčkané a rozmaznané dieťa, ktoré dospelo v muža. A s množstvom priateliek, ktoré mal za posledných päť rokov, nemal Draco nikdy veľa dôvodov byť usporiadaný.

Fajn, už dva dni bol sám.

A bolo to dobré - nie, _skvelé_.

Samozrejme, osud, jeho matka a Pansy Parkinsonová mali pre neho na dnešok iné plány.

Plány, ktoré zahŕňali a naplánovali skúšanie sviatočných šiat v Šikmej uličke... ach, a mierne povedané, z jeho strany riadené mučenie.

Áno, dovliekli ho so sebou.

Doslova.

_"Draco, láska, nechceš ísť s nami do Šikmej uličky na moju skúšku šiat?" spýtala sa Narcissa Malfoyová cukrovým hlasom, ktorý, dosť čudne, znel zároveň skoro zákerne. _

_Pansy tiež nasadila roztomilý úškrn._

_Roztomilý? Teraz by to už nebolo slovo, ktoré by použil, aby popísal Pansy alebo svoju matku. _

_Chladne odpovedal, "radšej by som na seba sám použil Stupefy!."_

Skôr než ich stihol vykopnúť zo svojho domu, Pansy mu povedala, že má niečo na chrbte a po tom, čo sa to pokúsil zmiesť, zbytočne, matka sa rozhodla poskytnúť mu pomocnú ruku tým, že ho schmatla a premiestnila ho do Šikmej uličky. Príliš omráčený z asistovaného premiestňovania, aby vybuchol, skôr než začali blýskať fotoaparáty, trvalo Dracovi celú minútu, než si uvedomil, že nemá svoj prútik, aby sa premiestnil naspäť.

Sakra.

Toho prefíkaného - a diabolsky driečneho - Draca Malfoya napálili... dve slizolinské baby. K čomu ten svet speje?

Pripadal si poriadne hlúpo za to, že padol do takej ľahkej pasce, ale jednoduchosť bola občas kľúčom. Jednoduchosť, napokon, bola Pansyinou silnou stránkou. Matka, naopak, bola čokoľvek, len nie jednoduchá. Keď ona plánovala, plánovala vo veľkom, takže vedel, že ich malý trik bol buď Pansyin nápad alebo náhodné šťastie; naozaj nevedel - možno by mal počítať s matkiným zapletením.

Narcissa Malfoyová bola dosť prešibaná intrigánka, ale len keď mala pocit, že je to nevyhnutné. Samozrejme, nevyhnutnosť vyvstala zakaždým, keď došlo na jeho ľúbostný život. Občas ho presvedčila, že on bol ten, kto prišiel s tými nápadmi, ktoré mu v skutočnosti ona naimplantovala do hlavy. Narcissin plán bol už dávno uvedený do činnosti, kým jemu došlo, koľká bije.

Otravné? Určite, ale to boli tie druhy vecí, ktoré sa stávali v rodinách plných ľstivých slizolinčanov, ktorí urobia čokoľvek pre svoj osobný prospech.

To bol dôvod, prečo bol Draco dnes v Šikmej uličke.

Osobný prospech.

Dôvod ťahať spolu so sebou Draca bol prostý: aby nosil tie balíky ako prekliaty domáci- err, dobrý chlapík.

A to nespomínal, že sa mal stále chovať ako súčasť normálnej, a predsa aristokratickej rodiny tým, že ignoroval poškuľujúcich fotografov, ktorý stáli obďaleč a cvakali fotoaparátmi.

_Normálnej?_ Draco sa uškrnul pri tej myšlienke. Malfoyovci už dlhú dobu neboli normálni a nezdalo sa, že by sa k normálnosti mali niekedy vrátiť.

Vojna veľmi značne zmenšila ich majetok - vďaka vojnovým náhradám škôd, ktorých platba sa vyžadovala od bývalých smrťožrútov. Ale nestačilo to, aby ich to vyškrtlo zo zoznamu elity. A Narcissa Malfoyová sa sakra chcela postarať o to, že ľudia nikdy nezabudnú, že oni sú súčasťou menšiny privilegovaných čarodejníckeho sveta.

"Mandarínku?" spýtala sa Pansy, keď sa elegantne usadila v kresle vedľa neho, skoro desať stôp od zrkadla u Madam Malkinovej. Nohy prekrížené, trpezlivo ponúkala plátok.

Draco strelil tým slávnym malfoyovským pohľadom na čiernovlasú čarodejnicu, ale rýchlo uchňapol kúsok ovocia z jej ruky a v milisekundách ho prehltol. Kým prežúval to šťavnaté ovocie, zlostne zazeral a nevrlo sa vyhrážal, "nemysli si, že ťa nejaký kúsok mandarínky dostane z mojej čiernej listiny, Parkinsonová."

"Ooh, mám sa triasť v mojich topánkach od Jimmy Choa?" s rúžom namaľovaných pier čarodejnice uniklo zívnutie nezáujmu; bolo to ako keby ju jeho hrozby k smrti nudili.

"Áno," jeho úsečná odpoveď visela chvíľu vo vzduchu.

Ošúpala ďalší kúsok a lenivo si ho s ľahkosťou vrazila do úst, keď sa elegantne zaklonila v kresle a pozerala sa na svoje dokonale upravené nechty. "Zdá sa, že ty večne zabúdaš na to, že kým tvoj úškrn vystraší z väčšiny ľudí dušu, mne je absolútne ukradnutý. Ja považujem tvoje vyhrážky skôr za dosť komické," uškrnula sa Pansy.

Draco zistil, že sa skoro na oplátku usmieva - skoro.

Napokon, bol stále v odpornej, vražednej nálade.

Jednako sa zahľadel na ženu vedľa neho.

Keby existoval superlatív pre '_Najväčšia zmena od Rokfortu_', Pansy 'mopslíči ksicht' by ho vyhrala, to vedel bez najmenších pochybností. Nevedel, či to bolo ohavnosťou vojny, ktorá si vyžiadala duševné zdravie jej matky a život jej otca, jej nervovým zrútením po jeho smrti, alebo tým, že proste len dospela, ale už viacej neexistovala buldočia tvár a škaredá Pansy Parkinsonová. Za posledných päť rokov vyrástla do krásy. A čo viac, Pansy nadobudla neuveriteľné množstvo rovnováhy a vyspelosti, naučenej vymedzením zodpovednosti a toho, čo znamená byť dospelým. Radšej bojovala za to, v čo verila, než ustúpovala, a získala akýsi zdravý rozum. A čo viac, opustila tie staré čistokrvné názory, pretože akosi získala obrovský rešpekt pred muklorodenými - a bola by prekliala každého, kto by dovolil vykĺznuť slovo '_humusác_i' z jeho pier.

Pansy nebola dokonalá, ale po vojne si prešla mnohým a stála pri ňom počas tých najťažších časov jeho života. Za to samotné ju musel rešpektovať.

Hoci ju jej život ako staršej editorky najpopulárnejšieho čarodejníckeho luxusného módneho časopisu, _Magicky a elegantne_, stále mimoriadne zamestnával a zdržiaval mimo Londýna, Pansy dala jasne najavo, že sa v najbližšej dobe nikam nechystá.

A on potreboval tak veľa podpory, ako mohol získať.

"Čo si o tomto myslíš?"

Draco vzhliadol na svoju matku, ktorá bola vyzdobená v jasne zelených šatách a s pokojným výrazom sledoval, ako sa ešte raz zatočila v zrkadle, aby im poskytla plný výhľad.

Bolo to kratučké a keby zažmurkal, bolo by mu to ušlo, ale zbadal obočie svojej najlepšej priateľky nadskočiť. Nepáčilo sa jej to a Draco dychtivo čakal na Pansy: toho snoba, čo vzíde z popola otrávenej ženskej. Elaine, návrhárka, sa pozerala pyšne na šaty svojej zákazníčky, pravdepodobne dúfala, že ich Pansy ocení; snažila sa odkedy prišli, zbytočne. Viete, Pansy využila svoj vplyv, aby presvedčila manažment zavrieť obchod na tri hodiny pred zákazníkmi, kým budú mať súkromnú audienciu s ich najlepším návrhárom, Elaine. To dovoľovalo matke vybrať si v pokoji šaty na slávnosť na koniec leta. Šaty, ktoré mala práve na sebe, boli dvanáste, ktoré videl - a hoci to nepovedal nahlas, tie šaty boli dosť desné.

"Čo je to - môj bože, tie sú jednoducho _príšerné_," zalapala v hrôze Pansy, keď krútila hlavou s maximálnym nesúhlasom a odporom. "Vyzerá, ako keby sa namočila do rozsekanej žiabrovky."

Z nejakého dôvodu ho jej ostrá reakcia neprekvapila. Pansy strávila svoje dni pozeraním sa na tie najlepšie návrhy, pracovala s tými najlepšími návrhármi v branži, hodnotila tie najlepšie šaty a pozerala sa na tie najlepšie fotografie modelov. Jej názor a odborné znalosti podľa všetko silne zavážili u jeho matky, ktorá sa mračila... a na tú zamestnankyňu, ktorá vyzerala ako zmoknutá sliepka.

Tmavovlasá zamestnankyňa placho prehovorila na svoju obhajobu, "ak by vám nevadilo, že sa pýtam..."

Pansy flegmaticky odvetila, "spýtajte sa."

"Čo je na nich zlé, slečna Parkinsonová?"

"To je excelentná otázka, Elaine," Pansy sa vzpriamene posadila a Draco pokrútil hlavou - ten snob. "Predovšetkým, farba, ktorú ste vybrali, absolútne _nič_ nerobí s jej odtieňom pokožky; vďaka nej vyzerá, ako keby chcela vracať. Po druhé, vďaka strihu tých šiat zostarela za päť sekúnd o viac než sto rokov... tie prekliate šaty sa skoro dotýkajú podlahy a vyzerá v nich ako hastroš. V skutočnosti _celý_ ten outfit vyzerá staro a skoro zúbožene... vďaka vám vyzerá pani Malfoyová ako kus trávy, o ktorú je treba zaliať a pohnojiť... a to poriadne."

Draco v duchu súhlasil. Narcissa sa tvárila naštvane. Pansy zjedla posledný kúsok mandarínky a ďalšia predavačka okamžite mala pre ňu pripravený vlhký uterák, aby si očistila ruky.

Smiešne.

Elaine sa začervenala a zakoktala, "ja-ja-ja to môžem napraviť..."

"Upokojte sa," Pansy lenivo zdvihla ruku, ako keby chcela tú ženu utešiť, jej hlas bol autoritatívny a súčasne upokojujúci; výkon, ktorý dokázala len ona. "Naozaj sa nie je čoho báť. Chyba ako táto je bežná pre necvičené oko a dá sa ľahko napraviť. Viete, Elaine, vy myslíte '_obyčajne_' a ja vás za to neobviňujem, pretože toto je obyčajný obchod so šatami, vaša voľba je prijateľná, keď pracujete s bežnými ľuďmi," na to sa Elainina tvár rozjasnila, "ale práve teraz, chcem, aby sa vykročili zo svojho stereotypného fádneho myslenia a našli niečo '_mimoriadne_', môžete to pre mňa urobiť?"

Elaine prikývla tak vehementne, že si Draco pomysel, že sa jej krk ulomí z tela. "Ja-ja to môžem zvládnuť, slečna Parkinsonová. Nie, ja to _zvládnem_," jej vystrašená a predsa potešená tvár sa skrútila do jediného výrazu naplnenej odhodlanosťou.

Pansy sa na mladú čarodejnicu usmiala. "Skvelé! To je to oduševnenie! Po prvé, potrebujete jasnejšie farby a náhodou viem, že vďaka odtieňu svojej pleti je pani Malfoyová v lete omračujúca vo fialovej a v akomkoľvek odtieni oranžovej či broskyňovej." Narcissa súhlasila s prikývnutím a úsmevom. "Ďalej, myslím, že by sme mali skúsiť niečo, čo nie je také nariasené alebo tak nezostaršuje; niečo čo objíme jej postavu, ale neprilepí sa, niečo, čo reprezentuje jej vek, ale nepreženie to. Nakoniec, mali by ste nájsť niečo, čo jej elegantne siaha po kolená. _Je_ leto."

S poslušným prikývnutím Elaine pobiehala po prázdnom obchode, brala šaty Narcissinej veľkosti, ktoré sa zhodovali farbou a zámerom, ktoré požadovala Pansy, kým jeho matka sa pchala späť do šatne, zatvorila za sebou dvere, stále trochu nahnevaná na návrhárku obchodu. Ďalšia do zadku sa pchajúca predavačka, ktorá sa práve krčila ako vták pred dravcom, bola prepustená mávnutím Pansyinej ruky.

Vďaka Merlinovi.

Keď si bola istá, že nikto nie jej v dosluchu, predklonila sa a spýtala sa hlasom, ktorý bol sotva silnejší než šepot, "ako sa má tvoj otec? Tvoja matka mi povedala, že sa pred dvoma dňami znova zosypal a že je na pár dní späť v nemocnici."

Dracova tvár okamžite stuhla pri zmienke o jeho otcovi. Keď nemal tie psychotické zrútenia, vďaka ktorým zostával u Sv. Munga, Lucius Malfoy trávil svoje dni potulovaním sa po Manore, pomätený a majúci preludy z tých dvoch rokov, ktoré dostal v Azbakane za svoje vojnové zločiny. Draco s obrovskými ťažkosťami a tupou bolesťou v hrudi vysvetľoval, čo sa stalo pred dvoma dňami. "Pokúsil sa prepichnúť sa mečom na jednom tých brnení. Zachránil som ho tým, že som premenil meč na kameň. Namiesto toho, aby sa prepichol, má len hnusnú modrinu a prasknutú platničku na chrbte, ale nevyzeralo to, že by ho to spomalilo."

Nebola to zvlášť príjemná spomienka či téma, ani to nebolo to, o čom sa túžil baviť u Madam Malkinovej.

"Ach, Draco..." zalapala Pansy, zdesená; dotkla sa jeho ruky, aby sa pokúsila dať mu najavo svoj súcit.

On ho nechcel, ale nedal to najavo. "Mám skoro v pláne raz ho nechať, aby sa mu to podarilo," vyšplechol trpko.

"To nemyslíš vážne."

Chladné a vzdialené šedé oči sa stretli s otravne optimistickými modrými. Hlboko, hrdelne si odfrkol, "Ach, vážne?" a vytiahol si ruku z jej zovretia.

"Ty miluješ svojho otca."

Bez emócii, "nepleť si môj rešpekt s láskou."

"To malo byť čo?"

Jeho ďalšie slová boli presne opačné letnému dňu. "Láska a rešpekt sú dve odlišné veci, Pansy." Draco sa zaklonil v kresle a zachytil nakrátko Elaine, keď schmatla ďalšie fialové šaty. Mierne pokrútil hlavou nad ženou, ktorá závodila o Pansyinu pochvalu. Bolo to dosť dojímavé, ale chápal, že žena vedľa neho mala veľký vplyv; ak si ťa obľúbi, tvoj život už nikdy nebude rovnaký.

"Ako presne odlišné, Draco?"

"Rešpektuješ tých, ktorých miluješ, ale nemusíš milovať tých, ktorých rešpektuješ."

Posledných päť rokov to Draca Malfoya naučilo príliš dobre.

S malým, lenivým pokrčením Pansy odvetila, "myslím, že niečo na tom je."

Po týchto slovách celý rozhovor skončil, keď si Pansy prezerala pár šiat, ktoré našla Elaine. Okamžite sa na tri zo siedmych šiat, ktoré vybrala, zamračila a povedala jej, aby sa nevracala, kým nenájde ďalšiu sadu šiat, ktoré by schválila. Dracovi nebol poskytnutý dlhý čas, aby sa oddával mlčaniu, pretože keď zase boli sami, Pansy sa vrátila k tomu hroznému rozhovoru o otcovi pokojným, "rozpráva sa s tebou?"

Blondiak sa pri jej otázke skoro prikrčil, ale mal dosť rozumu, aby si udržal svoju tvár tak neutrálnu, ako bolo možné. Odkedy sa jeho otec vrátil pred troma rokmi z Azbakanu, trávil každý víkend na Manore so svojou matkou, ale ani raz nespal. Namiesto toho sedel na posteli a načúval svojmu otcovi pred jeho spálňou. Lucius Malfoy škriabal na jeho dvere ako mačka a strkal prsty bez nechtov pod dvere, ako keby sa ho snažil dočiahnuť. Dracovi sa pretočil žalúdok, keď jeho spomienky zašli k jeho poslednej návšteve. Otec neustále a zanietene hovoril o stvoreniach nazývaných víglovia. Podľa všetkého napadli otcovo telo, myseľ, a dušu; kontrolovali ho, prezradili mu budúcnosť a povedali mu, aby zabil seba alebo celú svoju rodinu, aby ich uchránil pred ich tragickou budúcnosťou.

_"...tí víglovia mi povedali, že sem prídu humusáci a vysajú ti mozog z hlavy..."_

_"... zahnal som ich najlepšie, ako som mohol, ale tí víglovia prevzali moje telo... a mne sa to páči..." _

_"...ty budeš taký istý ako ja, len počkaj. Nemôžeš uniknúť svojmu osudu, Draco. Po teba prídu ako ďalšieho, synu. Tí víglovia ťa chcú, páči sa im tvoja krv a tvoja pekná pokožka... oni vždy dostanú to, čo chcú..."_

_"...môžem to cítiť vo vzduchu... tú vôňu, tú vôňu smrti, rozkladu a krvi... ty nie? Necítiš to, Draco? Je to nádherné... ach, ako mi chýba tá krv..." _

Zbledol pri nedávnych spomienkach, ktoré sa rútili jeho mysľou, ale odpovedal na Pansyinu otázku so zdvorilým, "áno."

Keby bolo tak, ako chcel Draco, jeho otec by bol zamknutý na psychiatrickom oddelení u Sv. Munga, až kým by nezomrel alebo sa neuzdravil. Ale osud Luciusa Malfoya neležal v jeho rukách. Nie, jeho matka držala vo svojich rukách osud svojho manžela. K jeho obrovského sklamaniu ju láska k nemu zaslepila a ona verila, že sa mu podarí úplne sa uzdraviť. Nechystala sa ho opustiť - bola tvrdohlavá a optimistická.

_Láska_, pomyslel si Draco potrasením hlavy, _láska jej zlomí srdce. _

Otec sa nechystal zázračne sa uzdraviť, bol príliš chorý a zašlo to príliš ďaleko, aby sa to udialo. Tie jačiace strety, ktoré sa udiali medzi matkou a synom, len veci medzi nimi napäli.

_"Je na tom horšie, matka! Musíš ho vziať ku Sv. Mungovi natrvalo, skôr než ti ublíži!" hádal sa Draco pred kozubom, kde sa prechádzal. _

_Ona si jednoducho nedala povedať a on ňou chcel zatriasť a prinútiť ju pochopiť jeho názor. _

_Narcissa Malfoyová sa pokojne posadila na gauč, sledovala s modrými očami, ako sa jej syn prechádza cez celú izbu. "Nie, nie je, Draco. Vôbec sa nezmenil." _

_"Prečo si nedáš povedať? Prečo nepočúvaš ľudí, ktorí sa špecializujú na takéto veci? Vravia, že mu nebude lepšie! Popieraš to, matka! Nikdy mu nebude lepšie! Pokus obesiť sa na tapisérii nie je znakom zlepšenia!" _

_Narcissa bola na nohách a kričala na neho po prvý raz v jeho živote. "Čo oni vedia? Čo vieš ty? Čo hocikto vie? On sa úplne uzdraví! Nevzdám sa mojej viery len preto, aby si ty mohol dokázať akýsi prekliaty názor, Draco! Ja v neho verím! Zázraky sa stávajú!" _

_"Áno, stávajú... ale len v rozprávkach."_

_Zobral trochu letaxového prášku a vošiel do kozubu. _

_"A naše životy sú všetko len nie život." _

Prosila ho, aby s ňou zostal na Manore, keď prvý raz zvažoval, že sa odsťahuje, mesiace po návrate jeho otca domov, ale nemohol - nie on _by _nezostal. Nie s najdrahším oteckom, ktorý mu každú noc škriabe na dvere napriek kúzlam, ktoré umiestnil na svoju izbu. Takže si Draco rýchlo kúpil dom blízko ministerstva a matka žila na Manore so škriatkami, ktorí sa starali o jeho otca. Ale on ju úplne neopustil.

Nikdy.

Draco bol nápomocný v dohliadaní na to, aby boli rôznorodé uzamykacie kúzla a štíty okolo izby jeho matky, ktorá mala svoj vlastný súkromný kozub, kde mohla použiť letax dnu aj von. Keď nablízku neboli liečitelia, všimol si, že neopustila svoju spálňu buď kým ju on alebo Blaise neodprevadili. Hoci záhadná duševná choroba zásadne zbavila jeho otca jeho magických schopností, Draco odmietal akokoľvek riskovať, keď jeho tvrdohlavá matka zostávala žiť na panstve. Schopnosti toho kedysi skvelého Luciusa Malfoya boli zredukované na schopnosti šesťročného dieťaťa; čo znamenalo, že sa mu mohli podariť neovládané výbuchy mágie, ktoré spôsobovali rôznorodé veci od zablokovania niekoho na mieste až ku odrezaniu svetiel - nič vážne.

V skutočnosti bol dosť neškodný.

Až na jeho násilnícke črty povahy a jeho túžbu po krvi.

Jeho choroba postupovala, skôr než ustupovala, fakt, ktorý matka pohodlne ignorovala. Draco zistil, že sa mu celkom uľavilo, keď bola jeho matka stále neobyčajne zaneprázdnená v Londýne a trávila svoj čas v rodinnom byte. Tiež sa mu uľavilo tým, že mimo malých banketov, nikdy nevpustila na Manor nikoho, kto nemal lekársky certifikát. Pravdu povediac, Draco rešpektoval svoju matku viac než rešpektoval nejakú inú ženu vo svojom živote; bola rovnako silná ako bola tvrdohlavá, a po vojne vytiahla ich rodinu von z tej hlbočiny, z diery stvorenej Voldemortom. Chcel veriť jej inštinktom ohľadne otca, napriek jeho vlastnej zlej predtuche o celej tejto situácii.

Ale už si viacej nebol istý.

"Som si istá, že sa toto všetko nakoniec vyrieši," uisťovala Pansy.

"Zase si si hrkla optimistického elixíru mojej matky?" Vážne si ju prezeral, ale jeho hlas bol dosť hravý, na neho.

Zachichotala sa, "ty z neho potrebuješ trochu sám... si dosť nudný, odkedy si sa stal hlavou Malfoyovskej rodiny."

Draco potlačil nutkanie zagániť.

Pán domu.

_To_ teraz nebol titul, ktorý v dvadsiatich troch chcel, ale vďaka jeho psychotickému otcovi, to bremeno byť '_chlapom v rodine_' spočinulo priamo na Dracových pleciach. Bolo jeho zodpovednosťou vylepšiť meno Malfoy vo všetkom, čo robil, s každým, s kým sa spojil, s každou ženou, s ktorou verejne chodil a dokonca svojou prácou na ministerstve.

Narcissa vyžadovala Dracovu prítomnosť pri každej spoločenskej udalosti, na ktorej sa zúčastnila, na každom dobročinnom bále, ktorý usporiadala a na každom obrade s prestrihávaním pásky, priveľa k jeho nevôli. Draco mal pocit, že v tejto veci nemá na výber. Robil to, čo bolo najlepšie pre jeho rodinu - nuž, aspoň pre to, čo z nej ostalo. Nezáležalo na tom, že _pohŕdal_ večierkami a mukelským páskami; alebo že by oveľa radšej skočil z vrchu najvyššej budovy v Londýne než strávil ďalšiu noc v miestnosti s bandou tvrdohlavých starcov so stuhnutými názormi. Nezáležalo na tom, že nenávidel privádzať svoje 'priateľky-v-tejto-chvíli' na večierky, pretože všetky, bez výnimky, žiadostivo hltali očami hocijakého chlapa bohatšieho než on, bez ohľadu na to, koľko mal rokov.

Na rovinu, považoval to za úbohé a odporné.

Aspoň mu bolo dovolené udržiavať verejné priateľstvo s Pansy Parkinsonovou a Blaisom Zabinim, ktorý ho počas tých večierkov dostatočne udržiavali pri zdravom rozume, ktorých sa všetci zúčastnili. Hoci verili v staré čistokrvné tradície (Pansy viac než Blaise, ktorý bol trochu pózer počas školy a chodil s kýmkoľvek, nech čert vezme krv), keď dospievali, ich rodili neboli spriaznené s Voldemortom v žiadnej vojne. V skutočnosti, kvôli ich neutralite, boli Pansyin otec a Blaisova matka zavraždení v poslednom odpore, ktorí podnikli smrťožrútmi, ktorí prežili, asi mesiac po vojne.

Jednako sa ho Narcissa stále skúšala prinútiť do spolku s vojnovými hrdinami, Potterom a Weasleym.

Žiadna šanca v zasranom pekle, že by sa on niekedy ponížil tak hlboko, aby ukoval akýsi pakt s tými blbcami, len aby uspokojil svoju matku a splnil svoju úlohu v oživení mena Malfoy. Čo sa toho týka, bol k nim Draco priateľský tak, ako bolo možné, keď narazil na nich, tú Weslíčku... alebo niektorého Weasleyho - k jeho maximálnemu zhnuseniu. Mala by byť potešená jeho pokusmi o zdvorilé správanie sa k tej ich bande, pretože byť k nim zdvorilý, bolo asi tak príjemné ako byť mučený kliatbou Cruciatus.

Ale jednako to vydržal. Naozaj nevedel, ako sa mu to podarilo.

Draco sa nestretával s Weslíkom alebo tou Weslíčkou priveľmi, vďakabohu, ale videl Harryho Pottera každý jeden prekliaty deň v práci, dokonca mal príležitosť pracovať s tým aurorom na množstve prípadov. Celý čarodejnícky svet mal s pekla šťastie, že Draco Malfoy miloval svoju prácu, inak by nebol tak zdvorilý zakaždým, keď sa k nemu Potter dostal.

Občas chcel toho blba prekliať tak strašne, až to bolelo, ale ovládol sa.

Prečo?

Bol to dosť jednoduchý dôvod - Draco Malfoy miloval svoju prácu.

Po vojne sa Draco, spočiatku na naliehanie svojej matky, stal žalobcom. Najprv to absolútne nenávidel, ale po vyhratí náročného prípadu, na ktorom sa nadrel, si uvedomil, že je to jeho povolanie a že mu nevadí pracovať. Využívalo pre dobrý účel všetky jeho nadania. Študovanie ľudí a nájdenie ich slabých miest, vytiahnutie emócii z ľudí, dohadovanie sa o svojich názoroch a venovanie pozornosti tým dokonca najbezvýznamnejším detailom. Zistil, že vedenie obžaloby bolo niečo, v čom exceloval a niečo, za čo mohol byť známy namiesto toho byť synom Luciusa Malfoya a tým jediným smrťožrútom, ktorý nikdy nikoho nezabil. Draco Malfoy si sám urobil meno a on ho miloval.

Trávil päť dní v týždni ničením obhajoby obžalovaného, argumentovaním svojich prípadov, prekladaním dôkazov a posielaním množstva zajatých smrťožrútov (áno, ministerstvo ich stále privádzalo), vrahov, teroristických skupín sympatizujúcich s Voldemortom a chladnokrvne napadajúcich muklov a iných vážnych kriminálnikov do Azbakanu bez toho, aby dvakrát premýšľal. Ovládal ich osudy, držal ich na dlani svojej ruky a to mu dávalo pocit kontroly; kontroly, o ktorej mal pocit, že bez nej žil celý svoj život.

Za skoro tri a pol roka sa mu podarilo vyzdvihnúť sa do najvyšších sfér úcty a rešpektu od každého člena Starostolca a dokonca samotného ministra Shacklebota. Pravda, existovalo pekných pár, ktorý nenávideli celú rodinu Malfoyov, ale nad tým všetkým ho ľudia rešpektovali, kriminálnici sa ho báli a ostatní žalobcovia chceli byť ním. Draco bol spokojný; bol konečne v niečom najlepší a konečne mal kontrolu aspoň nad jednou oblasťou svojho života.

Nuž, dvoma oblasťami. Rozišiel sa s Astóriou Greengrassovou, poslednou v dlhom rade priateliek z prvej triedy, noblesných rodín, ktorých mu zariadila jeho matka. Bol odhodlaný, že Astória bude posledná v dlhom rade nádherných, ale hlúpych dievčat, s ktorými chodil a Narcissa Malfoyová nebude pchať svoj zvedavý nos do jeho milostného života... nuž, aj tak len do toho, čo z neho zostalo!

"Pán Malfoy? Slečna Parkinsonová? Máte všetko, čo potrebujete?" Pýtala sa zdvorilo tá vlezprdelka, uterák držiaca predavačka.

_Iné než prútik_, _aby som sa sakra mohol odtiaľto premiestniť a najesť sa doma, nie,_ pomyslel si trpko.

Kým Draco mlčky pokrútil hlavou, Pansy zdvorilo odpovedala, "nie, máme všetko, ale ďakujeme vám za opýtanie."

Ubezpečil sa, že zakryl svoje podráždenie. Viac než čokoľvek iné naozaj nenávidel, keď ho ľudia volali pán Malfoy. Spôsobilo to, že mu srdce začalo biť trochu nepravidelne a oči vyliezali z jamiek kvôli jeho nepríčetnému otcovi. Ale pokiaľ o to ide, samozrejme, že nemal v úmysle to povedať jej alebo niekomu inému. Mladá žena prikývla a odkráčala. Pansy sa ospravedlnila, aby pomohla Elaine a jeho matke v konečnom výbere šiat. Premiestnila sa do šatne a okamžite boli jedny šaty vyhodené von.

Jeho žalúdok znova zavrčal a Draco sa strhol v nádeji, že to nikto nepočul.

Šedé oči preskočili k predavačke a uvoľnil sa, keď zistil, že vešia šaty.

Bol čas zabaliť túto cestu za nákupmi z pekla. "Pansy, môžeš si prosím ťa švihnúť a vybrať tie šaty!" Vyštekal.

Nevyvedená z miery tónom jeho hlasu odpovedala ťahavo. "Už len pár minút, Draco."

"Matka!" Zavolal zo svojho nepohodlného kresla dosť nahnevaným hlasom.

"Buď trpezlivý, Draco," odpovedala Narcissa, jej hlas mierne tlmený.

Nedokázal zabrániť svojej tvári, aby sa neskrútila do úškrnu. Trpezlivý bola jedna z vlastností, ktorú nemal, hlavne, keď bol _vyhladovaný_ na smrť.

"... a ani sa neuškŕňaj. Potom vyzeráš úplne ako tvoj otec."

Dracov úsmev zmizol.

Začul Pansy zachichotať sa.

Ako do pekla vedela, že sa uškŕňa?

Pri Merlinovi, buď bola naozaj dobrá alebo bol taký predvídateľný - asi podivná kombinácia oboch.

Skontroloval hodinky, keď jeho žalúdok zavrčal trochu hlasnejšie. Boli dve hodiny. Čubčí syn. Ten zvuk rachotenia jeho žalúdku ho znova dostal do varu. "Pre lásku božiu... Matka!"

"Áno?" Zavolala späť sladko. Tá vlez-do-prdele predavačka práve zdvíhala elektrizujúce ružové šaty, ktoré Pansy vyradila.

Draco sa nechtiac strhol nad tou hroznou farbou. Oči sa mu doslova zapálili od tej všehochuti žltých, ostro ružových, citrusovo zelených, oceľovo modrých a jasne levanduľových šiat, ktoré videl.

"Už ste všetci skoro hotoví? Umieram hladom!"

Najprv sa objavila Pansy s úsmevom, potom Elaine, s výrazom úľavy, a nakoniec vykročila Narcissa zo šatne a na sebe mala mandarínkové šaty, "čo myslíš, Draco?"

Jeho hnev a podráždenie sa dočasne upokojili, keď ju zbadal. Aby pravdu povedal, nemohol poprieť, že vyzerá pekne, dokonca aj keď to bola jeho matka. Narcissa Malfoyová mala elegantný výzor, ktorý nikdy nezmizol, dokonca ani po čase a vojne. Bola rozvážna, dôstojná a talentovaná v množstve vecí, vrátanie vnútornej krásy a verejného prejavu. Narcissa sa nosila s vytríbenosťou a eleganciou, ako by každý Malfoy mal, a Draco často zisťoval, že sa na ňu spokojne usmieva.

Ako teraz.

Narcissa sa raz zatočila, aby získala jeho uznanie.

Vďaka mandarínkovým šatám vyzerala mladšie a žiarivejšie. Keď sa usmiala, skutočne vyzerala naozaj šťastne.

Draco vedel, že hlboko vo vnútri, hoci o tom nikdy nehovorila (Malfoyovci neboli známi tým, že by zdieľali svoje pocity o háklivých témach), sa jeho matka trápila až nerozumne nad stavom jeho otca. Nechala ho prezrieť každým špecialistom (aj magickým aj mukelským), ale nikto nebol schopný pomôcť vytrhnúť ho z jeho psychotického stavu. Hoci nikdy neprestala bojovať za myseľ svojho manžela, z celej tejto situácie bola nešťastná a Draco nikdy nemal rád, keď bola jeho matka smutná. Priveľmi mu to pripomínalo roky jeho dospievania.

V skutočnosti, bez ohľadu na to, že nemal prútik, tu zostal trčať kvôli tomu, že ju nechcel vidieť smutnú. Smutná žena nebolo niečo, s čím by sa dokázal vysporiadať. Ale práve teraz sa usmievala. Usmievala sa odkedy prišli a ani to nebolo predstierané. Úprimne, už chvíľu nevidel jej úprimný úsmev a bolo to pekné - a iné. "Vyzeráš pekne, matka. Mala by si vziať tieto šaty a pripojiť sa ku mne na obed," navrhol s úsmevom a pridal s posunkom k tej čiernovlasej čarodejnici s rukami v bok skoro dožadujúcim sa spôsobom, "ty tiež, Parkinsonová, dúfam."

**ooo**

**Časť 2. Mučenie prvej triedy**

Šikmá ulička.

Naozaj nevedela, prečo tam stále chodí sobotu čo sobotu. To miesto bola horúca, páchnuca žumpa zlých spomienok a nostalgie porozkladaných po dlaždiciach tej ulice a byť tam vždy u Hermiony vyvolalo túženie hlboko v jej bruchu, to, ktoré zvalila na bodnutia hladu, ale čo bolo, zase, lož.

Po tom, čo vojna pred piatimi rokmi skončila, bola Šikmá ulička ihneď obnovená do svojej pôvodnej nádhery a kúzla a bola teraz ešte krajšia než predtým. Počas doby rekonštrukcie tu Hermiona nebola, ale počula o tom. V šiestom ročníku sa Šikmá ulička zmenila na mesto duchov a keď mali byť siedmaci, boli ulice doslova zaplavené zúfalými muklorodenými čarodejnicami a čarodejníkmi, ktorí boli prenasledovaní novým systémom, ktorý sa nastolil za Voldemortovej vlády moci, hrôzy a deštrukcie.

Neboli to pekné časy, ale bola to minulosť.

Ticho dúfala, že sa história nikdy nezopakuje, ale vôbec nebola idealistka a tak rešpektovala rovnováhu medzi dobrom a zlom. Utkvelo jej v hlave jedno ponaučenie od Divookého Moodyho. Bolo o tom, že nebezpečenstvo sa skrýva za každým rohom, že sa musí neustále udržiavať ostražitosť. Hermiona často uvažovala, čo sa stalo jeho oku, ale rýchlo striasla tú myšlienku z hlavy. Vyšla z Deravého kotla a dovolila letnému vánku zaviať jej do tváre a skrz vlasy.

Bolo uprostred augusta a Hermiona už vedela, čo to znamená. Bol to ten čas roka. Boli na rade nákupy do školy pre príliš aktívne čarodejnice a čarodejníkov, ktorí dychtili po tom, aby letné prázdniny skončili a znova začalo vyučovanie. Tí neochotnejší študenti pravdepodobne vo veľkom zhone dokončia svoje nákupy do školy budúci týždeň. Hermiona si v duchu poznamenala, aby sa budúci týždeň Šikmej uličke vyhla. Z nejakého nápadu pobehla cestou spomienok; späť do časov, kedy ona dychtivo čakala na prvý september.

Záblesky a záblesky spomienok bežali jej mysľou najvyššou rýchlosťou. Nákup Krivolaba (cz: Krivonožky) zo Zázračného zverinca. Harry. Pozorovania Parvati a Lavender. Zazretie Malfoya v rozličných obchodoch Šikmej uličky. Rokfort. Ginny. Ten konflikt medzi pánom Weasleym a Luciusom Malfoyom v Čarodejníckej literatúre. Ron. Kúpa jej prvého prútika u Ollivandera. Dean a Seamus. Kupovanie bŕk, atramentu a pergamenu. Fred a George. Ťahanie jej rodičov skrz klenbu - nie.

Musela si prestať toto robiť sama sebe.

Keď sa jej hlava roztočila a srdce ju rozbolelo od spomienok, Hermiona okamžite vypudila všetky myšlienky zo svojej mysle a rozmačkala tie spomienky skôr, než ich bolo príliš veľa, aby sa dali zvládnuť. Aj tak jej spomienky ako tieto nerobili v týchto dňoch veľmi dobre. Pravdepodobne by už dávno sama na seba použila Obliviate, keby to mohla urobiť bez toho, aby stratila všetko - nuž, nebolo to tak, že by už všetko nestratila. Pokrútila hlavou, pobúchala na správne tehly a sledovala, ako sa otvoril klenutý priechod.

Hermiona sa oviala. Dokonca, keď vietor fúkal, bol sparný horúci deň.

Zdalo sa, že Londýn, a zvyšok sveta, postihla nejaká horúca vlna. Samozrejme, že to ani kúsok neodradilo obchodníkov či zákazníkov.

Uvítali ju neuveriteľne prepchaté dláždené ulice, uponáhľané obchody, ukecané čarodejnice a čarodejníci, šťastné deti poskakujúce do a z rozličných obchodov, deti žobrajúce svojich rodičov o rozmanité darčeky a domácich miláčikov, predavači snažiaci sa zarobiť si s náhodnými a vecami často z druhej ruky a všetkým iným, čo zahrňovalo pamiatky, zvuky, vône a ten pocit zo Šikmej uličky. Malo to byť utešujúce a dôverne známe, ale nebolo - už viacej nie.

A potom začali blýskať fotoaparáty, niečo, čo sa zúfalo snažila ignorovať. Vrazila do zopár neznámych ľudí, keď kráčala smerom k svojej reštaurácii, zamrmlala ospravedlnenia, keď skromne kráčala a zovierala viazanú knihu tesne u svojej hrude. Hermiona len trikrát vzhliadla nahor, aby zistila, ako blízko je k svojmu cieľu cesty. Bolo to ťažké, ignorovať na sebe všetky tie pohľady, tie fotky, čo tajne robili a jej meno, ktoré šepkali viac než niekoľkí.

_"Je to Hermiona Grangerová? Naozaj je späť v Británii?" _niekto „zašepkal".

Takt jasne nebol ich druhé meno. Obri, ktorí sa prerážali lesom, robili menší hluk.

_"Hermiona Grangerová? Nevedela som, že je späť. Myslíte si, že tie fámy sú pravdivé?"_

Hoci sa to snažila ukryť, naježila sa pri spomenutí jej vlastného mena... a od tých započutých fám.

_"Prepánakráľa, naozaj je to ona. Vyzerá inak..." _Zašepkal ďalší ženský hlas, nie tak diskrétny.

Ten vyhlásený 'Mozog za úspechom Zlatého tria' bol v Šikmej uličke. Niektorí to zjavne považovali za dostatočne zaujímavú novinu, o ktorej stálo za to šepkať si a fotografovať.

Hermionu bolela ruka. Chcela tú bandu prekliať tak strašne, že sotva dokázala stáť na nohách. Namiesto toho zrýchlila svoje tempo k cieľu, preklínala samu seba za to, že sa nepremiestnila rovno do reštaurácie, ako to zvyčajne robievala, aby sa vyhla tomu zízaniu, fotografiám a šepotu jedovatých čarodejníc.

"Hermiona Grangerová? Si to naozaj ty?" vzrušený a povedomý hlas sa spýtal asi z pätnástich stôp pred ňou.

Náhle zastala, pozrela nahor, zažiarila chabým úsmevom a mávla blížiacej sa Hannah Abottovej.

Dve dávne priateľky si vymenili zdvorilé, ale slabé objatie, skôr než ju Hannah začala informovať o posledných piatich rokoch svojho života. Hneď po vojne sa vydala za Terryho Boota a pyšne zažiarila svojím snubným prsteňom. Hermiona jej povedala o tom, že posledných päť rokov žila v Benátkach, v Taliansku, ale Hannah už vedela o jej náhlom presťahovaní.

"Bolo to vo všetkých novinách," informovala, "každý chcel vedieť prečo."

Hannah dala jasne najavo, že ona _stále_ chce vedieť prečo, takže jej Hermiona poskytla odpoveď (lož, samozrejme) a dúfala, že to uhasí jej zvedavosť. "Potrebovala som po vojne zmenu prostredia. Benátky sa zdali dokonalým miestom kam ísť a mať po prvý raz trochu pokoja a ticha. Vedela som, že ak okamžite neodídem, neodídem nikdy."

Keď sa usmiala a povedala, že rozumie, Hermiona si v duchu vzdychla úľavou.

"Takže, Hermiona, ako dlho si späť?"

"Asi sedem mesiacov."

Hannah sa zatvárila šokovane. "Pri Merlinovej brade! Tak dlho? Mohla si napísať alebo niečo také."

Prikývla a ďalšia lož skĺzla z jej jazyka. "Som stále naozaj zaneprázdnená s mojou novou prácou." Jej pozícia ako jedného z špičkových kliatborušiteľov v Európe a skutočnosť, že pracovala pre súkromnú kliatborušiteľskú spoločnosť, vhodne nazvanú Kliatborušitelia, umožňovala Hermione luxus pracovať tri dni v týždni. Hoci jej nezáležalo veľmi na peniazoch, nemohla si sťažovať; zarobila za tri dni viac než niekto za šesť mesiacov.

Pravda, pokiaľ ide o to, prečo nenechala svet vedieť, že je späť, je tá, že spočiatku chcela byť nenápadná, až kým sa neusadí vo svojom novom dome a živote. Hermiona tiež nechcela, aby sa jej starí priatelia zastavili, aby s ňou prediskutovali posledných päť rokov. To boli roky, ktoré si naozaj chcela podržať v tajnosti.

"Čo robíš ty?" spýtala sa zdvorilo Hermiona.

"Vlastním centrum starostlivosti o magické deti. Je to niečo, čo som vždy chcela robiť, až kým som sa nerozhodnem mať svoje vlastné."

Hermiona udržala úsmev na tvári, napriek tomu že začal slabnúť. "To je skvelé, Hannah. Znie to, ako keby ti všetko vychádzalo." Dúfala, že tieto slová nevyšli tak trpko, ako zneli v jej hlave.

Samozrejme skromná Hannah rýchlo prešla k záchrane, "ach, nie. Nie je to dokonalé, ale je to život, správne?"

Nemohla súhlasiť viac.

Hannah inicializovala to obávané, "_pamätáš si, keď_."

Počas tej prvej D.A. spomienky tam Hermiona len stála a bránila svojím perám, aby sa zamračili.

Počas druhej sa usmievala, pretože to bolo jediné, čo jej zabránilo kričať. _Nenávidela_ hovoriť o starých spomienkach väčšmi než nenávidela rozprávať o svojej úlohe vo vojne. Pri Merlinovi, pre nich všetkých to bol poriadne drsný rok, zvlášť pre Harryho - nie, nechystá vtiahnuť samu seba do starých spomienok. Nie teraz...

"Ach! Pri Merlinovi! Už sú skoro dve. Pozri na ten čas! Musím sa stretnúť so Susan u Apatieky. Naozaj bolo milé stretnúť sa s tebou, Hermiona. Občas si pošleme sovu, dobre?" Hannah jej venovala ďalšie príjemné objatie, ktoré pravdepodobne zachytil nejaký fotoaparát a odkráčala svižne ulicou smerom k Apatieke.

Celú minútu tam Hermiona len stála, vzdychala úľavou, že ten rozhovor konečne skončil. Rozprávanie bolo ťažšie než sa rozhodnúť presťahovať sa späť do Británie. Hermiona nechápala prečo tomu tak bolo, ale nejako nazbierala zvyšky svojho pokoja a energicky sa pohla smerom k reštaurácii. Hosteskou reštaurácie bolo šestnásťročné dievča menom Charlotta. "Je tu trochu hekticky," zažiarila na Hermionu bielym úsmevom. "Pozriem sa na to, aby ste rýchlo dostali miesto."

Charlotta chodila na Beauxbatons (cz: Krásnohulky), ale počas leta pracovala v reštaurácii, aby si zarobila dosť peňazí a nemusela si požičiavať od rodičov na školské potreby či míňať peniaze, kým študuje. To dievča bolo najstaršie zo šiestich detí a jej rodičia boli chudobní. Napriek tomu, že vedela, že nemusí dať prepitné hosteske, Hermiona jej vždy každú sobotu dala malý balíček naplnený asi dvadsiatimi galeónmi - len aby jej vypomohla.

Nazvite to očistou duše, nazvite to akokoľvek, ale Hermiona ju mala rada a sama sa cítila lepšie, keď jej pomohla.

Bola milá, priateľská, inteligentná, vďačná a nedotknutá druhou vojnou. Charlotta nezízala na Hermionu a rozprávala sa s ňou, ako keby bolo skutočná ľudská bytosť viac než vojnový hrdina. Neboli si blízke a málokedy počas svojich rozhovorov zašli do niečoho osobného, ale počas jej prestávok si skutočne párkrát zašli na zmrzlinu. Vášnivú čitateľku ako Hermiona raz Charlotta zavliekla do Čarodejníckej literatúry, aby našla knihu, ktorú Hermione odporučila prečítať. Bola to skvelá kniha o starovekých a zastaraných magických praktikách a tradíciách. Minulý mesiac sa Hermiona stretla s Charlottinou rodinou, keď ju pozvali na večeru a bola ohromená tou láskou a tým putom medzi nimi všetkými. Boli blond verziou Weasleyovcov a to u nej znova plnou silou vyvolalo všetky tie pocity túženia a nostalgie; dôkladne odmietala všetky ďalšie pozvania za použitia rôznych klamstiev a výhovoriek. Charlotta predstavovala všetko, čím si priala, aby stále bola, ale vedela, že nikdy znova nebude môcť byť.

Bolo to sladkotrpké, naozaj. Chýbala jej jej nevinnosť, ale tá bola dávno preč - tak dávno, že začala uvažovať, či bola vôbec niekedy nevinná.

"Je to v poriadku, slečna Grangerová?" spýtala sa zvedavo Charlotta.

"Žiaden problém, vôbec žiaden, máš čas, nič nemám," ponúkla láskavý úsmev mladému dievčaťu, ktoré ho opätovalo a potom sa hnalo preč, aby pomohlo jednej z čašníčok s veľkou spoločnosťou.

Bez toho, aby dvakrát premýšľala, Hermiona zaujala to jediné voľné miesto a zvažovala, že bude čítať.

"Ach, môj bože! Hermiona Grangerová!" Skoro sa prikrčila pri tom hlase, ale pomaly otočila hlavu.

Lawender Brownová - s dieťaťom.

Nie je treba vravieť, že Hermiona vrástla do zeme pri pohľade na svetlovlasú spolužiačku s chlapčekom v náručí; jej ľavé obočie skoro v šoku narazilo do stropu. Nemyslela si, že Lavender bola materský typ, v skutočnosti si bola istá, že táto čarodejnica bola anti-detská. Ale, zrejme, život zmenil jej názor na túto vec - alebo bola stále taká bezstarostná ako bývala na Rokforte.

Takže zatiaľ to z dvoch ľudí boli dve spolužiačky, ktoré nechcela vidieť... a tiež v jednom dni. Kto bude ďalší? Draco Malfoy? Pri Merlinovi, mala mizerné šťastie.

"Hej," usmiala sa chabo na blonďavú ženu, ktorá sa zhodou okolností posadila vedľa nej. "Ako sa máš?"

"Skvelé. Seamus a ja sme sa vzali minulý rok a toto je náš syn, Chase. Má šesť mesiacov."

Dieťa, prezývané 'Bacuľko Chase' nevyzeralo ani trochu šťastne. V skutočnosti sa tvárilo dosť nešťastne.

Hermiona s ním súcítila.

Hlavou sa jej hnali znepokojujúce myšlienky. Bolo to, ako keby každá, s ktorou chodila do školy, bola vydatá a usadila sa vo svojom živote a dokonca tie, ktoré ešte neboli, boli stále bližšie k šťastiu než ona. Zaplavil ju pocit strachu; bol to ten istý pocit, ktorý ju ohromoval, keď sa jej snívavalo o tom, že zmešká vlak do Rokfortu.

Odsúdenec.

Klamstvá Hermiony Grangerovej spečatili jej osud: bolo jej zakázané spoznať šťastie. Bola prekliata k životu v skoro doslovnej a prenesenej samoväzbe. To, čo bolo na tomto zvláštnom poznaní to najbolestivejšie, bolo to, že vedela, že ona si nezaslúži nič tak obyčajné alebo posvätné ako spokojnosť. Hannah, Lavender a všetci ostatní - tí si ju zaslúžili. Ona nie. Nech sa snažila ako mohla, Hermiona nemohla ignorovať tú žiarlivosť a smútok, ktoré narastali v jej hrudi, kým pozorovala matku a syna. Po prvý raz vo svojom živote mala Hermiona Grangerová pocit, že beží nepotrebná a posledná v tom závode života. Bol to čudný pocit, ktorý upchal jej hruď a spôsobil, že sa jej ťažko dýchalo. Ona nikdy nebývala v ničom posledná, nikdy. Bývala číslo jedno v triede celých šesť rokov, čo chodila na Rokfort, mala jasnú a sľubnú budúcnosť s Ronom a mala najlepšieho priateľa v Harrym Potterovi, akého kto kedy mohol žiadať.

Bola na trati. Všetko bolo dokonalé _pre žili šťastne až naveky_, ale to sa nikdy nestalo...

Hermiona mala často pocit, že uviazla na mieste, že čakala, kým príde jej vlastný vlak. Dokonca po piatich rokoch si pripadala, ako to isté dievča, keď jej bolo osemnásť.

Teraz bola uviaznutá v čakaní na to, kým jej život začne, zatiaľ čo všetci ostatní dospeli a prešli popri nej.

Jediná myšlienka, ktorá jej bežala hlavou, bola: _kedy sa to všetko tak pokazilo?_

Ale vedela, kedy sa to pokazilo, samozrejme, že vedela. Hermiona poznala dátum a hodinu, kedy sa to všetko rozpadlo. Desiaty september. Nevstala v ten deň z postele s vedomím, že to bude posledný deň jej života, ako ho poznala, jej posledný deň s priateľmi alebo začiatok jej posledného dňa s Ronom. Ale bol - možno keby bola zostala, možno by mala ten život, ktorý chcela, deti, o ktorých snívala, alebo tú spokojnosť, po ktorej túžila... ale nebol čas o tom premýšľať.

Nie. Tá myšlienka bola mučením prvej triedy.

"Takže, už som ťa roky nevidela, čo porábaš?" spýtala sa Lavender.

"Pracujem - vieš, aká som," Hermione sa podaril úsmev napriek silnému nutkaniu zamračiť sa.

"Samozrejme," odpovedala so šťastným úsmevom, ale Hermiona poznala pravdu. Lavender nevedela to základné o nej mimo toho stereotypu, ktorý považovala v škole za samozrejmý. Jednako, tá žena naliehala, "takže, ako dlho si v meste?"

"Sedem mesiacov - vďaka práci som mimoriadne zaneprázdnená."

Klamstvo, uvedomila si, je vždy ľahšie, keď ti je fuk ten človek alebo jeho názor.

Samozrejme, Lavender sa rozhodla, že chce pokračovať v Hannaninej forme mučenia a zahájila ďalšie dve kolá obávaného "_spomínaš si, keď_".

Hermiona si vo frustrácii potiahla za vlasy.

"Spomínaš si, keď bol Neville prvý raz omráčený..."

Počas tretej D.A. spomienky v ten deň, sa Hermiona zasmiala, ale znelo to duto v jej ušiach, pretože po druhý raz toho dňa úprimne cítila, že si vymieňa spomienky s cudzincom, s ktorým nemala absolútne nič spoločné. Zvonka to bola jej spolubývajúca, chrabromilčanka, spolužiačka, člen D.A., bojovník vo finálnej bitke a ten fakt, že v šiestom ročníku strávila niekoľko mesiacov s jazykom v Ronovom hrdle. Hermiona a Lavender si neboli dosť blízke na takéto stretnutie alebo na výmenu príjemných spomienok. Lavender dokonca chvíľu nemala Hermionu rada, po tom, čo sa s Ronom rozišli.

Nie je treba hovoriť, že bolo čudné vymieňať si s ňou spomienky. Zvláštna, trochu divná a trpká chuť na jej jazyku.

"Spomínaš si, keď som sa snažila vytvoriť Patronusa..."

Počas štvrtej D.A. spomienky v ten deň (spomienky, na ktorú si vôbec nespomínala) Hermiona odpovedala, pretože si nebola istá, či jej minulosť na Rokforte bola sladkotrpká spomienka alebo nádherný sen; na chvíľu to nechcela vedieť.

Chase začal plakať z plných pľúc. Hermiona sa okamžite strhla pri tom bolestivom jakote jeho výkrikov, ale potom sa jej oči roztvorili. Nemohla uveriť množstvu hluku, ktorý vzišiel z takého malého, bacuľatého dieťaťa... nuž, v skutočnosti mohla. Lavender sa k nemu sklonila a podarilo sa jej ho upokojiť, dať najavo jej stále nemotorné materské schopnosti. Hermiona sa snažila, ale nemohla odtrhnúť oči od toho dieťaťa, keď sa znova upokojil a žužlal si svoje malé pästičky. Bol to bacuľatý chrobáčik s riedkymi svetlohnedými vlasmi a hnedými očami; bol rozkošný. Chase vyzeral ako jeho matka, dokonca keď špúlil ústa, ale stále v ňom videla tiež kúsok Seamusa. Lavender hopkala chlapcom na kolene a snažila sa, bez úspechu, rozveseliť ho a rozosmiať ho.

Po chvíli sa otočila k Hermione so zmäteným výrazom na tvári, "celý týždeň má takú nevrlú náladu, a ja nechápem prečo."

S neosobným pokrčením pliec Hermiona predniesla, "deti jeho veku kričia ako banší len z niekoľkých dôvodov, buď sú hladné, unavené, majú bolesti alebo sa im prerezávajú zuby. Možno sa Chasemu prerezávajú zuby..."

Lavender zastavila, ako keby ten návrh zvažovala a potom sa usmiala, "to by vysvetľovalo to žužlanie a pohrebnú náladu... Hermiona, ty naozaj vieš všetko?"

Znova pokrčila plecami, unavená z toho rozhovoru. "Samozrejme, že nie. Len.."

"Slečna Grangerová," prerušila ich Charlotta, keď sa priblížila k sediacej žene s priateľským úsmevom. Hermiona sa snažila nevyskočil a neutiecť od Lavender tak rýchlo, ako by jej nohy stačili. "Váš stôl je pripravený. Tadeto. Pani Finniganová, váš stôl je už skoro uprataný a hneď sa vrátim, aby som vás zaviedla k vášmu miestu."

Lavender milo prikývla.

"Ďakujem vám," Hermiona dúfala, že neznela tak uľahčene, že sa zbaví starej spolužiačky, ako sa cítila.

Po zamávaní na Lavender a Chaseyho a pár prázdnych sľubov, že budú v kontakte, kráčala popri tom dievčati.

Charlotta bola neobyčajne krásna, vyššia než Hermiona, so špinavými blond vlasmi a modrozelenými očami, priateľským úsmevom a zdala sa byť večne stratená v znepokojujúcich myšlienkach, ktoré spôsobovali, že sa jej obočie zvraštilo a na jej čele sa zjavili vrásky. Hermiona chytila ruku toho zamysleného dievčaťa a vložila do nej malé vrecko galeónov. "Nemala by si tak veľmi vraštiť obočie, Charlotta, si príliš mladá a pekná, aby si tak zavčasu získala vrásky."

Usmiala sa a skrčila si vrecko do vačku so zachichotaním. "Moja matka mi to hovorí po celý čas. Robievam to odkedy som bola dieťa."

Dokonca predtým, než jej začala dávať balíček galeónov, Charlotta sa vždy postarala, aby Hermionin stôl na konci prvého radu stolov v prednej časti reštaurácie zostával prázdny každú sobotu o tomto čase a bude jej naozaj chýbať, keď v stredu odíde do Beauxbatons.

Poloha toho stola bola dokonalá; v rohu, trochu izolovaný, pár stôp od okna. Bolo to perfektné miesto, aby sa vyhla všetkým tým očiam, čo ju neustále sledovali, kedykoľvek prišla do Šikmej uličky. V tomto dennom čase bolo slnko na oblohe šikmo, trochu nižšie než bol jeho vrchol, kedy lúče prúdili cez veľké okno a smerom k jej stolu, udržiavali ju v teple a pohodlí, kým si čítala a jedla.

"Už máš všetky knihy do školy?" spýtala sa Hermiona, keď sa usadila za čistý stôl.

"Áno, už od včera," odpovedala Charlotta a na chvíľu si prežúvala spodnú peru než položila ruku Hermione na plece a dodala, "len vám chcem poďakovať za všetko, čo ste pre mňa toto leto urobili; všetku vašu podporu, láskavosť a rady. Naozaj si to vážim. Ste naozaj veľmi odlišná o toho, čo sa o vás hovorí."

Hermiona nevedela, či sa usmiať alebo zamračiť nad tou poslednou vetou, ale zachovala si tvár, "niet za čo."

"Napíšete mi do školy, dobre?" Oči jej žiarili nádejou.

"Iste, v poriadku, ale musíš mi dať vedieť, že si si v poriadku privykla."

Charlotta sa usmiala, prikývla a objala ju.

Napriek tomu, že s ňou trávila čas počas leta, jej objatie bolo také neprirodzené ako od Hannah, ale Hermiona jej ho opätovala, neohrabane, skôr než Charlotta zamávala a vrátila sa dopredu, aby zachránila Lavender z čakacieho priestoru. Keď si sadla za svoj stôl a objednala si pohár bieleho vína a kúsok lotrinského koláča, ktorý nikdy nedojedla, Hermiona doslova vypustila malý povzdych a obzrela sa po uponáhľanej reštaurácii. Bola hlučná, ale Hermiona mala podivnú schopnosť rozkvitnúť v naprostom zmätku. Udržiavalo to jej myseľ čistú a bránilo jej myšlienkam zatúlať sa na miesta, kam nechcela, aby sa zatúlali.

Tá hrôza, že bol čas obeda, sa hnala reštauráciou a čašníčky vyzerali tak vyčerpané, ako sa Hermiona cítila, ale im sa aspoň podarilo udržať si úsmev. Ona v tej úlohe zlyhala, len čo sa posadila, pretože, priamo tam, jediné, čo chcela, bolo plakať. Ale odmietala preliať tie slzy. Nie na verejnosti. Nie niekde, kde je najviac zraniteľná. Zatvorila oči, dúfala, že tie slzy zadrží v očiach o trochu dlhšie. Jej mysľou preleteli záblesky spomienok: hádka... krik... nárek.. zavrčanie...smiech...ruky... záblesk zelenej. Hermionine oči sa roztvorili a ona si pritlačila špičku nosa v poslednej snahe udržať nad sebou kontrolu.

Nejako to zafungovalo.

Po tom, čo sa úplne upokojila, nalistovala si svoj román presne tam, kde skončila a jej oči dopadli na starú fotografiu, ktorú používala ako záložku.

To túženie, ktoré pocítila vo svojej hrudi, skoro zničilo jej posledné zásoby rezerv, keď jej prsty jemne roztvorili roztrhané okraje, ako keby to bolo vyrobené z krehkého hodvábneho papiera. Nebola tou jedinou, čo mala, ale bola tá posledná. Prikázala tým slzám zostať v jej očiach, keď hľadela na tú starú fotografiu. Nepoznala totožnosť muža, ktorú ju urobil alebo v ktorý presne deň to bolo, ale bolo to v jednom z tých posledných období, čo si pamätala, že bola naozaj šťastná. O týždne neskôr jej srdce uschlo a zomrelo. Nemyslela si, že bude niekedy rovnaká.

Keď boli okraje hladké, prsty zľahka prechádzali po tom obrázku, keď zavrela oči a spomínala si na ten deň.

_Hermiona sa usmiala a presunula svoje bremeno z jedného boku na druhý, keď prehovorila dokonalou taliančinou. "Ak to nie je nejaký problém, pane, mohli by ste nám prosím urobiť fotku?" _

_Očami prešiel nadol, potom nahor skôr než zažiaril oslnivým úsmevom, "to nie je problém, madam, budem poctený."_

_Trochu nepríjemne pod jeho pohľadom, "Hmm... vďaka."_

Otočila fotografiu lícom dole na stôl a pokračovala tam, kde prestala, v románe o žene, ktorá stratila svoju cestu.


	3. Skríženie paralelných životov

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/3/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola dva: Skríženie paralelných životov**_

**Časť 1: Zviesť sa na účet hrdinov**

Tvrdiť, že reštaurácia bola len rušná, by bolo extrémnym podcenením.

Bola hlučná a preplnená skoro na hranicu svojej kapacity. Draco vážne nebol schopný rozoznať jeden hlas od druhého, všetky sa v jeho ušiach premiešali, napádali jeho vlastné myšlienky a zanechávali ho neschopného na niečo sústrediť sa. Úplne vyčerpané servírky chodili od stola k stolu, prijímali objednávky, donášali jedlo a pitie a dokonca zákusky; všetky usmiate a uchovávajúce si svoj profesionálny výzor, ale vyzerali na smrť unavené. Dokonca tá mladá hosteska vyzerala nervózne z toho množstva zákazníkov v reštaurácii. Jej blonďavé obočie bolo zvraštené, vďaka čomu sa jej na čele objavili vrásky. Draco bol skoro v pokušení povedať jej, že vrásky sa niekomu tak peknému vôbec nehodia, ale neurobil to. Nebolo by to vyšlo tak, ako zamýšľal; skôr kruto než prívetivo... _a _ona vyzerala naozaj mladá, možno šestnásť či sedemnásť.

Určite príliš mladá.

Napokon mal svoje štandardy a mal rád o trochu staršie ženy... ale nie _príliš_ staré.

Okrem toho, Draco bol už priveľmi vyvedený z miery. Nielen že ich neusadili okamžite, ale k tomu všetkému narazili na toho nafúkaného blbca, Percyho Weasleyho, ktorý netrpezlivo čakal na svojich vlastných hostí. Keď ho zbadali, skôr než sa na jeho tvári stihol plne vyformovať ten úškrn nad tým, že vidí nejakého Weasleyho, Narcissa jeho smerom vystrelila neľútostný pohľad. Pansy zrealizovala ten najrýchlejší odchod, aký kedy videl; uškrnula sa nad tým, ako sa zatváril, ospravedlnila sa a odišla na záchod.

Bolo dosť zlé, že musel znášať jeho prítomnosť každý deň na ministerstve a občas na nejakom prípade s tým trkvasom pracovať, ale Percy Weasley vpadol do jeho víkendu so svojím úbohým pokusom okúzliť jeho matku svojím siahodlhým, nudným vysvetľovaním zložitých a myseľ ochromujúcich detailov o svojej práci tajomníka v Oddelení medzinárodnej magickej spolupráce... _toto_ teraz nebol schopný vydržať.

"... najlepšia časť je, že pracujeme s kúzelnými komunitami na celom svete..."

Kecy, kecy, kecy. Všetko, čo kedy počul kedy vyjsť z úst Percyho Weasleyho, boli hovadiny.

Keď mu znova zavrčalo v bruchu, Draco sa strhol a zaprial si, aby si hergot pohli. S prázdnym žalúdkom dokázal v jeden deň zniesť len určitú dávku Percyho Weasleyho; veľmi rýchlo sa začínal blížiť k limitu.

Široký úsmev rozžiaril tvár jeho matky, keď ho oslovila, "ach, Percy. To znie _tak_ zaujímavo." Vyzeralo to, že Narcissa naozaj javí záujem, ale on ju poznal lepšie. Bola slizolinčanka. Bolo to o ctižiadostivosti, inteligencii, klamaní a postavení. Draco vedel, že jeho matka zvysoka kašľala na Percyho prácu. Takmer kašľala na jeho vlastnú. Raz jej rozprával o svojom dni, na čo zareagovala unudeným kývnutím a nezaujatou odpoveďou, "_Áno, drahý, báječné," _a utíšila ho, aby si mohla prečítať článok o svojom večierku v Týždenníku čarodejok. To bolo naposledy, kedy sa s ňou niekedy bavil o práci.

Jeho matka jednoducho chcela, aby ich _niekto_ videl rozprávať sa a nafúkol to neprimerane do toho, že Weasleyovi a Malfoyovi sa stýkajú, stavajú mosty nad tým, čo ich v minulosti rozdeľovalo, otáčajú nový list - a podobne. Draco si uvedomoval jej hru, pretože bola taká brilantná. Byť priateľská k Weasleyovcom bol výhodný ťah, ktorý prinesie obrovské výhody v súčasnosti či budúcnosti a podporil by Dracovu kariéru, keby sa niekedy rozhodol byť politikom a kandidovať na nejaký úrad na ministerstve. Ale šanca, že sa tieto dve rodiny _naozaj_ stanú priateľmi sa blížila k nemožnému, bez ohľadu na to, akí optimistickí ľudia boli.

Weasleyovci vyšli z druhej vojny ako hrdinovia, Malfoyovci nie. Bola to celkom prostá logika, naozaj. Zviesť sa na účte hrdinov, aby dosiahli svoje.

Viezla sa na Percym ako prekliatom oslovi zakaždým, keď ho stretla. On bol, napokon, ten najdosiahnuteľnejší a najctižiadostivejší Weasley. Jednako, Draco z toho nebol menej podráždený na Percyho obťažovanie, ale chápal ten veľký kolobeh vecí. To, ako bol Draco prinútený správať sa na verejnosti, ho celkovo vyčerpávalo. Zabíjal by za možnosť uškrnúť sa ešte raz na toho blba. Samozrejme osud a jeho matka by mu nedovolili prežiť jeden mizerný deň bez toho, aby nevidel nejakého prekliateho _Weasleyho._ Draco by načúval ich rozhovoru, ale až _tak_ netúžil po nejakom rozptýlení. Nuž, asi by nemal byť taký hnusný. Napokon, Percy bol ten najviac znesiteľný z klanu Weasleyovcov - aspoň podľa jeho názoru.

Úprimne, ktorýkoľvek deň by bral radšej tohto nafúkaného hlupáka než toho zmätka Weslíka, čo má za brata -

"Oj! Percy!"

Povedať, že Draco stuhol, by bolo podcenením, bol prekliato blízko k prikrčeniu sa. Nie. Toto sa _nedialo_.

Poznal by ten prekliaty hlas kdekoľvek a musel ako čert bojovať s tým, aby zabránil úškrnu zjaviť sa na jeho tvári, keď strieborno-sivé oči vyleteli nahor a zbadali Weslíka, Pottera a tú Weslíčku vojsť do reštaurácie oblečených v mukelských šatách. Poslední dvaja sa držali za ruky a Draco prehltol ten pohotový komentár, čo sa mu dral nahor hrdlom. Trvalo asi sekundu, kým Draco upokojil svoje napäté črty, uvoľnil sa a nasadil chladný a pokojný výraz - ako správny Malfoy.

Bol dospelý a povznesený nad detskou rivalitou. Áno, on _bol_ nad to povznesený.

Jednako sa Dracovi chcelo zamračiť tak strašne, až to bolelo, ale zdržal sa.

Weslík, hovorca, sa pozdravil so starším bratom hlúpym mávnutím, skôr než sa spýtal, "ako sa máš?"

"Celkom dobre," Percyho oči sa presunuli od jeho brata k Narcisse, "som si istý, že si všetci pamätáte pani Malfoyovú."

Traja z nich pomaly prikývli, Potter sa dokonca uškrnul. Samozrejme, že ju poznali. Napokon, ona bola tá, kto klamal Voldemortovi, keď sa spýtal, či je Potter stále nažive po tom, čo ho zasiahol smrteľnou kliatbou. Narcissa zachránila Potterovi život; bola to jediná vec, ktorá ju zachránila pred Azbakanom. Draco klamal na Manore, jeho vek, okolnosti a činy počas Bitky o Rokfort zachránili _jeho. _Narcissa sa horlivo s nimi privítala, zdvorilá ako vždy, "je báječné vás všetkých znova vidieť."

Draco vôbec nebol nadšený, kým sledoval, ako si s každým trasie rukou.

_Prečo proste nepadneš na kolená a nepobozkáš im rovno tu ich zadky, to je efektívnejšie, _pomyslel si nevrhlo, keď sa pomaly zdvihol zo svojho miesta, snažiac sa najlepšie ako mohol, aby zabránil kútiku úst poklesnúť do zamračenia... a zamračeniu zmeniť sa na hnusný úškrn.

Percy pokračoval v rozhovore s Narcissou o ďalších detailoch svojej práce na ministerstve a zanechal jeho brata a jeho dvoch priateľov zízať na Draca. A pri Merlinovi, tí zízali - nuž; aspoň Weslíčka zízala, so širokými, žmurkajúcimi hnedými očami. Bolo to ako keby bola v akomsi tranze. Draco spojil oči s jej a v duchu sa uškrnul, keď sa jej líca začervenali zvláštnym odtieňom ružovej. Sklopila oči na nohy, kým si priala, aby sa prestala červenať v jeho prítomnosti. Dokonca Potterove dievča si uvedomovalo, aký je príťažlivý a vďaka tomu sa rozžiaril pýchou. Potter si ho prezeral s náznakom mrzutosti, ale v jeho očiach nebola žiadna nenávisť. Draco ho videl len včera na ministerstve, priveľmi k jeho podráždeniu. Práve dokončili prácu na spoločnom prípade obvineného z vraždy a vďaka Dracovi spomínaný vrah zhnije v Azbakane. Weslík otvorene hľadel nenávistne, ako vrčiaci, špinavý, besný pes. Draco bol pripravený, že uvidí trochu peny v kútikoch jeho úst. Jednoznačne primitív.

"Malfoy," pozdravil Potter chladne.

"Potter, Weasley a..." Šedé oči sa mihli k Ginninej prázdnej ľavej ruky, "Weasleyová," zatiahol Draco znudeným hlasom, keď strčil ruky do vreciek a pozrel sa inam, ako keby nestáli za viac jeho času - a oni nestáli.

Prešlo trápnych pár minút.

Oni s ním nechceli hovoriť a Draci si bol pekelne istý, že on nechce plytvať na nich akýmikoľvek drahocennými slovami. Tak tam stáli, mlčky. Potter niečo zašepkal Weslíčke do ucha a ona sa usmiala. Weslík stále na neho zúrivo hľadel. Ešte žiadna pena. Toľké sklamanie.

"Takže... čo tu robíš, Malfoy?" spýtal sa Potter s náznakom zdvorilosti v hlase.

Draco na neho zízal, ako keby sa zcvokol. Aký idiot. Stále zostával pokojný, "naozaj si mi položil túto hlúpu otázku?" Okej, čiastočne pokojný.

Len pokrčil plecami. "Len som sa snažil o rozhovor."

"Úboho," odsekol s prevrátením očí.

Všetci mlčali chvíľu než Weslíčka prehovorila, "takže, Malfoy, počula som, že si sa rozišiel s Astóriou."

_Stavím sa, že si počula_, pomyslel si s úškrnom, prezerajúc si ju ľahostajným pohľadom. Bola pekná, na Weasleyovú. Mala na sebe letné šaty bez rukávov s bielymi kvietkami a sandále. "Rozišiel," bola Dracova neprítomná odpoveď.

"Zdá sa, že ich berieš riadne zhurta," komentoval Potter s odfrknutím. Tá Weslíčka sa na svojho priateľa vážne pozrela.

"Ako kebyže tebe na tom záleží," blondín zatiahol s prevrátením očí a mávnutím zápästia.

"Čomu ja nerozumiem," Weslík konečne prehovoril, posmech a nenávisť zrejmá v jeho hlase, "je prečo dievčatá vôbec mrhajú svojím časom na blba ako si _ty_. Si len hnusný, bledý, zlý malý fretčí... blb."

"A sme znova pri urážaní," Draco nezúčastnene zívol, keď si prehrabol rukou vlasy, aby ich uhladil. "Myslel by som si, že za päť rokov dospeješ, ale bohužiaľ, mýlil som sa." Úprimne, len chcel, aby odišli; bolela ho hlava z rozprávania sa s tými troma idiotmi. Trel si spánky v smere hodinových ručičiek. A kde sakra bola Pansy? Tá baba si jednoducho zdvihne kotvy a nechá ho s Potterom a tými jeho blbcami; chcel ju uškrtiť - alebo niekoho.

Weslík sa len mračil, "niečo ti vadí, Malfoy?"

Draco mal proste dosť toho červenovlasého kreténa. "Teraz, keď si to spomenul, áno, vadí, Weasley. Z tvojej prekypujúcej tuposti ma začína hrozne bolieť hlava, takže keby si láskavo sklapol tú svoju prekliatu klapačku, možno by sa mi podarilo znovu nadobudnúť istú úroveň inteligencie, ktorú som stratil, keď si otvoril svoje zasrané ústa."

Potter a Weslíčka sa tvárili zaskočene. Weslík zúril... jeho tvár sa menila na pekný odtieň červenej rajčiny."

"Ty -"

Dosť ostro ho prerušil. "Kde do pekla je Grangerová, keď ju potrebuješ? Ak sa mám nechať uraziť, radšej by som, keby ma urazil niekto s väčšou slovnou zásobou než je moja. Niekto, kto nepoužíva tie isté otrepané nadávky ako 'fretka' a 'blb'. Myslím tým, vážne, raz ťa zmenia na fretku a _nikto_ ti nedovolí dožiť sa zabudnutia."

Draco si veľkým záujmom všimol, že Weslíčka sa napäla tak, že vyzerala, ako keby na ňu niekto použil zviazanie celého tela, Potterove oči stmavli a nahnevali sa a Weaslík vyzeral, ako by mal dostať záchvat hnevu... všetci pri zmienke Grangerovej mena. Hmm... zaujímavé... veľmi zaujímavé, vskutku. Možno tie fámy, čo tu vírili posledných päť rokov, neboli celkom tak vzdialené od pravdy, ako si myslel.

Všetky tie titulky vírili v jeho hlave.

_Vojnová hrdinka odchádza a opúšťa Londýn, smeruje do Benátok. _

_Je to koniec 'Zlatého tria?' _

_Hermiona Grangerová a Ron Weasley: "Je koniec."_

_Záhada sa vznáša nad náhlym odchodom 'Mozgu Zlatého tria'. _

_Zostávajúci členovia 'Zlatého tria' odmietajú v rozhovoroch hovoriť o Hermione Grangerovej._

_Kde na zemi je Hermiona Grangerová?_

Draco chcel znova otvoriť ústa, aby spomenul Grangerovú, len aby sledoval ich reakcie a počúval ich slová, ale Pansy Parkinsonová zmarila jeho plány tým, že ich poctila svojou prítomnosťou. "Tak mi je ľúto, že som ťa tu nechala samotného, narazila som na ukecanú čitateľku, ktorá sa rozhodla, že chce -" Čarodejnica zmĺkla, keď si všimla, že s ním stoja Weslík, Potter a tá Weslíčka. Úsmev, ktorý si nasadila na tvár bol napätý a falošný, ale vedel to len on, pretože ju dosť dobre poznal... a jej výrazy tváre boli na nezaplatenie. Ten, ktorý práve nasadila, vravel 'zasraní čubčí synovia', ale jej pery ich chladne pozdravili, "Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter a Ginny Weasleyová, je príjemné sa s vami znova stretnúť."

To bola očividná lož.

Ako nadržaná fena Weslíčka pustila ruku svojho priateľa a nalepila sa na Pansy, čo bolo jemu maximálne vtipné a jej neskutočné odporné.

Pansy _nenávidela_ byť dotýkaná a snažila sa striasť jej ruku bez valného úspechu.

"Ach... páni!" Mladšia čarodejnica vzrušene vykríkla, keď jej mačkala ruku. Našťastie pre nich všetkých sa uistila, že nedovolí svojmu hlasu, aby sa zmenil na jakot. "Pansy! Je jednoducho _skvelé _ťa znova vidieť! Práve som vravela Harrymu, že dúfam, že dnes budeš v Šikmej uličke a ty si tu... v tej istej reštaurácii ako ja! To je proste osud!"

Muži ju sledovali mlčky - a veselo, v Dracovom prípade - keď sa Ginny Weasleyová znížila na tú najhoršiu vlezprdelku v Európe; bolo to dosť nevhodné a trápne.

"... to posledné vydanie časopisu bolo jednoducho fenomenálne. Nechápem, ako to robíš..."

Nebolo veľkým tajomstvom, že najmladšia Weasleyová je ctižiadostivá módna fotografka a považovala Pansy Parkinsonovú jedine za prostriedok k cieľu.

"... tie farby modelu na strane 145 boli jednoducho ohromujúce. Tá modrá bola jednoducho úžasná. Máš obdivuhodné oko na módu? Už ti to niekto povedal?"

Keby Pansy zatínala zuby silnejšie, aby si udržala ten úsmev, boli by sa rozpadli. "Nekonečne..."

Zakaždým, keď poskytovala Weslíčka nejaký rozhovor, odporne fantazírovala o svojej vysnívanej práci ako fotografky pre nejaký časopis a ako dúfala, že toto postavenie do roka získa. Bolo od nej dosť netaktné čakať, že jej dajú tú prácu len kvôli tomu, kým bola, skôr než kvôli jej talentu, ale Dracovi došlo, že takt nebol nápadnou vlastnosťou Weasleyovcov, podľa toho, ako sa na neho Weslík otvorene škeril.

Ten prašivý, vychrtlý, červenovlasý, hlúpy, nedospelý bastard.

"...prisahám, že ti nemažem med okolo úst, keď poviem, že si možno ten najlepší editor, akého ten časopis _roky_ nevidel. Mala by som to vedieť, napokon, som jeho fanúšikom už od detstva. Pri Merlinovi, snívala som o práci v ňom, odkedy som dokázala zdvihnúť fotoaparát..."

A čo viac, ona prakticky kvôli tomu miestu dva roky otravovala Pansy, posielala jej ukážky svojej práce, poslané v nadšených odporúčaniach jej súčasného zamestnávateľa (pracovala ako svadobná fotografka) a všelijako ju obťažovala od doby, čo ju skoro pred troma rokmi povýšili na staršieho editora časopisu.

"Hľadáte vôbec fotografa? Ja..."

Chladne a diplomaticky ju Pansy prerušila. "Nie v tejto chvíli, ale dám ti vedieť kedy a či plánujeme obsadiť to miesto," poťapkala to dievča po pleci svojou voľnou rukou. Samozrejme, Draco objavil malý, takmer neviditeľný úškrn, ktorý ozdobil jej prekrásne črty a bojoval, aby sa naplno nerozosmial. Nebolo tajomstvom, že Pansy sa tá červenovlasá čarodejnica očividne hnusila, nepotlačovaným vášnivým hnevom a sotva dokázala vydržať jej prítomnosť akékoľvek množstvo času. Nevedel prečo a nepýtal sa na to. Nemal silu byť svedkom Pansyinej tirády a búrky v nekontrolovateľnej portugalčine, ktorú sa naučila počas mesiacov, čo kedysi strávila na ostrove Madeira. Madeira bola čarodejníckou svetovou Mekkou módy alebo tak mu ona povedala.

"Ako vieš, ja nie som tá, čo najíma..." pripomenula, keď sa pokúšala zbaviť Weslíčkinej ruky.

Jej úloha zatiaľ bola neúspešná.

Pansy sa tvárila dosť rozčúlene.

"Áno, som si toho vedomá, ale viem, že tvoj názor si vysoko vážia."

Čiernovlasá čarodejnica nebola polichotená jej poznámkou, ale potlačila povzdych a povedala, "nuž, keď bude to miesto k dispozícii, _môžem_ sa za teba stratiť slovo."

Draco bol jediný, kto si všimol, že nepovedala, či to bude dobré alebo zlé slovo. Nebolo tiež žiadnym tajomstvom, že hoci Pansy Parkinsonová si naozaj užívala, keď sa jej ľudia pchali do zadku, neoceňovala tie zjavné kecy, ktoré najmladšia Weasleyová zanechala po každom stretnutí. A kým Draco nebol prekvapený jej správaním (bolo to napokon po piaty raz čo ju videl takto sa správať v Pansyinej prítomnosti), stále považoval celý jej postoj za celkom nevhodný a znížilo to jeho názor na ňu dokonca ešte nižšie než bol, čo bol celkom výkon. Ona bola, v jeho očiach, asi tak nízko ako jej sparchantelý brat. Nestála za jeho čas či druhý pohľad.

"Naozaj?" Hnedooká žena sa uškrnula na jeho najlepšiu priateľku, vzrušená a začervenaná.

Pansy zvraštila nosom. "Len ak mi pustíš ruku."

Najmladšia Weslíčka odskočila, ako keby ju oparili. "Ach, správne, je mi to tak ľúto! Pokrčila som ti šaty? Dúfam, že nie, pri Merlinovi, vyzerajú na tebe úžasne..." Ďalších šesť minút rapotala o Pansyiných šatách, potom o jej osobnom štýle, potom ako veľmi jej štýl obdivuje a dúfa, že ho raz napodobní, potom o tom, že by mala uvažovať o modelingu, pretože je taká fotogenická.

Po celú dobu Narcissa a Percy stáli bokom nezúčastnene vo svojom vlastnom rozhovore. Jeho matka sa usmievala a Percy sa tváril snobsky ako vždy. Potter vyzeral otrávený a strápnený nechutným správaním svojej priateľky, Weslík zízal na svoju sestru v zjavnej hrôze za jej do neba volajúce pochlebovanie slizkej a diabolskej slizolinčanke a Pansy po ňom strelila pohľadom, ktorý jasne hovoril, _'ak nezastavíš toto šialenstvo, tak mi všetci svätí pomáhajte, použijem Neodpustiteľnú' _alebo niečo tomu podobné. Draco, po prvý raz za celý deň, si celkom užíval, že ho odvliekli do Šikmej uličky.

Práve vtedy, keď Pansy bola milimetre od toho, aby vytiahla svoj prútik, priblížila sa k nim tá pekná blond hosteska a odkašľala si, "pán Malfoy, váš stôl je pripravený."

Hoci sa pri tom oslovení naježil, načasovanie nemohlo byť lepšie.

Ponúkol Pansy rameno a ona ho nedočkavo prijala.

**ooo**

**Časť 2: Popol popolu, všetci padneme k zemi**

Hermiona sa snažila presvedčiť samú seba, že má určite halucinácie.

Niekto jej musel dať niečo do jej tekvicového džúsu alebo jej trochu kvapli toho nového halucinogénneho elixíru do vína, čo bol v móde medzi dospievajúcimi; a že _toto_ bol dôvod, prečo práve videla Harryho, Ginny a Rona, ktorí sa usadili v strede reštaurácie, ako sa rozprávajú, usmievajú sa a veselo sa spolu smejú ako tí najlepší kamaráti. Áno, to bolo jediné vysvetlenie. Halucinácie - to bolo to, čo boli; výmysly jej prehnane aktívnej predstavivosti.

Výsledok hnusného žartu. Oni _nemohli_ byť skutoční.

Nenápadne pričuchla k vínu... voňalo jej čisto. Do pekla.

Nebolo to tak, že by videla niečo iné, napríklad dúhovo sfarbených testrálov, hovoriace lesné stvorenia, Nargly (Škrkny), heliopatov či niečo iné, čo by bolo čudné, smiešne a vedecky nepravdepodobné. Občas jej Luna chýbala. Nie, boli to len jej ex-priatelia, ktorí sedeli vo všedný deň v reštaurácii. S povzdychom to Hermiona uzavrela tým, že oni boli naozaj skutoční... a poznamenala si v duchu, aby nijakým spôsobom nedala najavo svoju prítomnosť. S výnimkou Harryho, ktorý viac než pravdepodobne mlčal o ich stretnutí, nevedeli, že je späť. Nikto z nich, na druhej strane, nevedel, ako dlho je späť a Hermiona mala v úmysle udržať to takto tak dlho, ako sa dalo.

Ale súčasne zistila, že ich nenápadne sleduje.

Bolo to nové, zdokonalené a vylepšené 'Zlaté trio' - nech sa snažila ako mohla, Hermiona sa nemohla zbaviť pocitu, že bola využitá, odhodená a nahradená niekým lepším. Harry šepkal a usmieval sa na Ginny, ktorá sa pri jeho slovách začervenala. Ron na tú dvojicu prevrátil oči a rozprával sa s Percym, najpravdepodobnejšie o metlobale. Keď sa jej myseľ zatúlala, jej myšlienky sa rozptýlili a ona vsunula samu seba do tej scény, vedľa Rona, samozrejme.

Kde inde by mala byť?

Ginny by pri nej bola neobyčajne tichá a ostražitá. Hermiona by asi triasla hlavou nad niečím, čo by Ron povedal. Harry by sa na ňu asi usmieval. A Ron by ju asi držal pod stolom za ruku - keď by si nehádzal jedlo do úst ako hlúpy divoch. Nemohla si dovoliť zabudnúť, že by v máji oslávili spoločných päť rokov spolu - keby zostali spolu. Ron by bol hovoril o manželstve a ona by tomu nebola naklonená kvôli ich veku. On by bol trochu netrpezlivý, ale to bol šarm Ronalda Weasleyho. Bola to jej práca zabrániť mu roztriasť steny, kedykoľvek zostal trochu nervózny či unudený. Hermiona v duchu uvažovala, kto robil jej prácu, odkedy utiekla z tohto obrázku, ale snažila sa, bez úspechu, presvedčiť samu seba o svojej vlastnej ľahostajnosti.

Stalo sa to tak rýchlo, že Hermiona nemala ani čas počítať s tým.

Hnedé oči Ginny Weasleyovej sa krátko zdvihli a náhodou sa stretli s jej. Po tom, čo sa pozrela dole a inam, Hermiona sledovala, ako sa znepokojená vzchopila a okamžite ukryla ten výraz naprostého šoku (a skoro hrôzy) na svojej tvári skôr, než sa láskyplne usmiala na svojho priateľa. Pozorný Harry si všimol tie zmeny v reči jej tela, ale nenapadlo ho pozrieť jej smerom. Najskôr sa jej asi spýtal, či je v poriadku, pretože mu venovala sebaisté prikývnutie a pobozkala ho na líce, aby ho odmenila za jeho záujem.

Nepozrela sa znova Hermioniným smerom.

Keď sa všetko vrátilo k normálu (alebo k takému normálu, v akom veci boli) Hermiona sa pozrela na fotografiu vo svojej ruke. Keď ju pohladila prstami, rozhodla sa, že už sa nikdy nestratí v tom, čo mohlo niekedy byť. Bol koniec. Ich priateľstvo skončilo. Táto kapitola jej života bola uzavretá. Dali jasne najavo, že ju nepotrebujú a že ona prekliato iste nepotrebovala ich - vzdychla si.

Klamala, zase.

Bol to taký obranný mechanizmus. Klamstvo bolo lepšie než vyrovnanie sa s realitou situácie. Jej priatelia jej tak veľmi chýbali, až to bolelo a spaľovalo to jej telo a srdce tak veľmi, že si pripadala ako mučená, keď bola s nimi v jednej miestnosti a nebola schopná s nimi hovoriť, tým menej sa na nich pozrieť. Ale tá pravda bola horšia než stovky lží, ktoré si v tejto chvíli navrávala. A veľmi malá, skoro mikroskopická časť z nej chcela prehltnúť svoju pýchu, vstať, prejsť tam a ospravedlniť sa za veci, čo urobila a neurobila, a dúfala, že jej potom odpustia - o čom to sakra _premýšľa!_

Bol to ten najhlúpejší nápad v dejinách nápadov; taký hlúpy, že si Hermiona v duchu nadávala za to, že je idiot.

Ron by na ňu pravdepodobne použil tie najdrsnejšie kúzla, ktoré poznal, skôr než by mohla otvoriť svoje ústa, a potom by ju pred všetkými strápnil, kým by tam stála a bezmocne do dlaní plakala, pretože si zaslúžila jeho nenávisť viac než kohokoľvek iného. Harry by sa na ňu pozrel s pohŕdaním a bol by priskočil na Ronovu stranu. Vždy mával sklony stáť na Ronovej strane skôr než na jej, nie tak celkom by jej dal šancu vysvetliť niečo skôr než by na ňu zaútočil. A Ginny by pravdepodobne odkráčala preč, neschopná sledovať tú scénu s čistým svedomím.

Od toho rozkolu si s Ginny sporadicky písavali, len dva listy do roka. Hermiona si nebola istá, či ich komunikácia znamenala, že sú priateľky, ale pochybovala o tom. Napriek všeobecnému názoru nikdy neboli naozaj blízke priateľky; s Lavender si bola bližšie než si bola s Ginny. Dlhú dobu uvažovala nad tým prečo. Nikdy jej nič neurobila, ale potom, vo štvrtom ročníku, ju tá tretiačka jednu noc konfrontovala v spoločenskej miestnosti po tom, čo všetci šli do postele.

Ukázalo sa, že Ginny bola chorá.

A príčinou bola žiarlivosť.

Medzi štyrmi očami pripustila, že odmieta Hermionu kvôli jej úlohe v životoch Rona - a dôležitejšie - Harryho. Dokonca potom, čo výslovne Ginny povedala, že ona nie je priateľkou hrdinu, to mladšie dievča sa k nej správalo s opovrhnutím a Ginny ju vždy zblízka sledovala, len aby sa uistila, že myslela vážne, čo povedala. Potom v piatom ročníku sa pokúsila infiltrovať do 'Zlaté tria' a premeniť ho na 'Zlaté kvarteto', ale Ron sa postaral o to, aby sa tak nestalo. Nepáčila sa mu predstava, že jeho mladšia sestra je prijatá za svoju jeho skupinou priateľov... a stále ju držal na okraji spolu s Nevillom a Lunou. Ginny všetkým povedala, že vo svojom treťom ročníku sa dostala cez Harryho, ale Hermiona vedela, že je to lož. Celý ten rok sa na nich lepila a uisťovala sa, že Hermiona dodrží jej slovo o platonickej povahe ich priateľstva; D.A. jej pomohla v jej úlohe. Ginny si nerobila zvláštne obavy o Harry vzťah s Cho Changovou; _obe_ vedeli, že to dievča bolo citovo strateným prípadom, ktoré sa chcelo vzchopiť zo smrti Cedrica Diggoryho a nech by sa stalo čokoľvek, nevydrží to.

Ginnin odpor k Hermione nezoslabol dokonca ani potom, čo začala chodiť s Harrym.

Akýkoľvek Hermionin pohľad na neho, akýkoľvek šepot, akýkoľvek úsmev bol vysvetlený ako jej snaha o to, aby sa rozišli a ona si ho mohla ukradnúť sama pre seba; a hoci na tom pohrebe z ich rozchodu Harry obvinil Voldemorta, Ginny ju kvôli tomu neskôr večer konfrontovala, vyložene šialená a vyhrážala sa jej, kým ona tam stála ako oparená. Nepomohlo tomu, že nasledujúci rok spoločne hľadali viteály; nič nemohlo zmierniť Ginninu žiarlivosť. Ani ten bozk, čo jej dal Harry, keď ju našiel po finálnej bitke. Ani tie správy o Hermioninom a Ronovom vzťahu, ktoré boli potvrdením platonickej povahy jej vzťahu s Harrym Potterom. Nič nepomáhalo - nuž, nič okrem Hermioninho náhleho odchodu z Londýna.

Po prvý raz sa nezdalo, že by Ginny voči nej chovala nejakú zášť, nuž, aspoň podľa toho, čo čítavala v listoch tej mladšej čarodejnice.

Ale Hermione Grangerovej došlo, že ona len konečne dostala, čo naozaj chcela: Hermionine miesto v 'Zlatom triu', ktoré okamžite ukončilo hrozbu, že Hermiona zaujme jej miesto v získaní si srdca Chlapca-Ktorý-Prežil. Naozaj bola šťastná, keď ona bola preč; Hermiona to mohla rozoznať podľa jej listov. Ginny ju informovala o udalostiach v jej živote, o živote svadobnej fotografky a jej snahy stať sa fotografkou pre _Magicky a elegantne, _jej rodine (s výnimkou Rona) a ako sa dalo čakať, bola nejasná o jej vzťahu s Harrym. Boli spolu a zamilovaní, toľko vedela, ale to bol koniec debaty. Hermiona robila to isté vo svojich odpovediach, písala jej o živote v Taliansku a o tej práci, ktorá ju udržiava mimo Británie.

Nič viacej - nič menej.

Ginnine listy boli veľmi chladné a ľahostajné, ako keby si dopisovala neochotne a Hermiona nerozumela prečo. Niežeby žiadala Ginny, aby jej písala, v skutočnosti, ona jej napísala prvá, tesne potom, ako šlo všetko do pekla. Ten list prišiel ako šok dva dni potom, čo prišla do Benátok; Hermiona skoro rozbila pohár, keď jej tá sova klesla na stôl a odpovedala jedine preto, aby bola zdvorilá.

Nuž, aj tak na tom nezáležalo, nie naozaj.

Hermiona sa len uistila, že vo svojich vlastných listoch Ginny udržuje tú istú vzdialenosť, len odpovedala na jej otázky a občas priložila nejaké obrázky, žiadne jej, len nádherné, talianske krajinky, ktoré sa zdalo, že sa Ginny páčia. Ako na jednej z tých hlúpych pohľadníc, kde stálo: _"Prajem ti, aby si tu bola!" _Až na to, že ona si to nepriala.

Roztrpčenie sa dosť rýchlo zdvíhalo v jej hrudi, keď začula Ronov hlasný smiech. Nepočula sa ho smiať päť rokov a spôsobilo jej to niečo dosť neočakávané: vyslalo to ňou bolestivý náraz, ako keby niekto siahol do jej hrude a šokoval jej srdce tisíckami voltov elektrického prúdu.

A jej svet sa začal krútiť. Srdce začalo biť o závod. Dych sa zrýchlil. Tvár sčervenala.

Vyzerali, že sa im bez nej darí dobre. Vyzerali šťastní s ich novým doplnkom. Hermiona naozaj nedokázala rozdrviť tú bolesť, ublíženie, zlosť a hnev skalopevne usadené v jej hrudi, ktoré žobrali o uvoľnenie. Bola vôbec ona niekedy pre nich dosť dobrá? Práve teraz mala pocit, že nebola. Nekontrolovateľné emócie podnikli partizánsky útok na jej zmysly; rýchly a tvrdý, vedela, že musí odtiaľ vypadnúť skôr než vybuchne.

Hneď.

Okamžite.

Bez ďalšieho pohľadu ich smerom sa Hermiona zdvihla zo stoličky, kráčala so sklonenou hlavou smerom k toaletám a snažila sa mentálne samu seba upokojiť, bez veľkého úspechu. Bolelo ju brucho a hruď a v hlave jej búšilo. Dýchanie bolelo; všetko bolelo, ruky sa jej triasli, kvôli čomu, nevedela. Musela sa proste len dostať do súkromia - narazila na tvrdé telo. Zdalo sa, že čas spomalil, keď zavrávorala niekoľko krokov a dopadla dosť tvrdo na zadok. Hermione vystrelila chrbticou bolesť a tvár sa jej skrútila.

Okamžite prestali všetci hovoriť, zákazníci zastali uprostred objednávok, niektorí zalapali po dychu, čašníčky zastali uprostred kroku, stoličky sa posunuli, ale nikto sa nepohol, aby jej pomohol. Hoci ona bola tá jediná, ktorá bola na zemi, Hermionine pery sa pripravili ospravedlniť sa, keď sa jej oči zdvihli... a spojili sa s chladnými zelenými očami Harryho Pottera.

**ooo**

**Časť 3: Zvedavosť zabila fretku**

_(PP: to je upravený idiom:_ _Curiosity killed the cat. Doslova Zvedavosť zabila mačku. Prekladá sa to ako Zvedavosť zabíja, alebo Kto sa veľa pýta, veľa sa dozvie. Len to treba použiť na Fretku.)_

Celá reštaurácia s očami dokorán a padnutou sánkou sledovala ako Svätý Potter strelil nenávisťou naplneným pohľadom na Hermionu Grangerovú, ktorá ležala na zemi, ako ju prekročil a odkráčal, aby sa vrátil k svojmu stolu.

Draco bol stratený; nevedel, či byť zaujatý alebo zmätený. Uspokojil sa s prekvapeným, došlo mu, že je to dobrá stredná emócia. V skutočnosti bol taký užasnutý, že zmeškal Pansyin varovný povzdych a jej náhly únik z jej stoličky. Jediné, čo zbadal, bol záblesk čiernych vlasov, ktoré sa prihnali k čarodejnici na zemi, ale najprv si skrížili cestu s Harrym Potterom. Draco Malfoy sa niekoľkokrát uštipol do ruky, pretože si bol istý... nie, bol si absolútne istý, že sníva vo svojej posteli a že Pansy Parkinsonová nebráni Hermionu Grangerovú.

Nie, nepopieral to. On si len selektívne vyberal tú realitu, ktorú prijme.

To, čoho bol svedkom, nebola realita.

Draco zažmurkal a zažmurkal a ešte raz zažmurkal, dúfajúc, že ho klamú jeho oči. Nie, to nebola Pansy, ktorá sa uškrnula na Pottera a chladne si odfrkla, "Ty hnusný, neúctivý blb! Nevidíš, že si ublížila? Čo je do pekla s tebou? Nemáš ani tej slušnosti, aby si jej pomohol vstať!" a nie, ona sakra nešla pomôcť Grangerovej so širokými, uslzenými očami zo zeme a neviedla ju smerom k toaletám. Bol to neznámy človek, nie, _cudzinec._

Jeho najlepšia priateľka bola _cudzinec._

Samozrejme, Draco nebol jediný, koho prekvapili Pansyine činy. Celá reštaurácia, už onemená od stretu medzi dvoma vojnovými hrdinami, kolektívna zalapala po dychu. Potter natvrdlo žmurkal na tú čiernovlasú čarodejnicu, ktorá viedla jeho ex-najlepšiu priateľku preč s utešujúcou rukou na jej chrbte. Dracovi neušiel ten výraz krajnej bolesti, zmätenia a rozpakov na Grangerovej tvári, keď prijala láskavosť tej čarodejnice.

Všetko sa pomaly, ale iste vracalo k normálu, ale Draca bolela hlava od všetkých tých myšlienok, ktoré uháňali jeho mysľou. Po prvý raz za dlhý čas bol skutočne bezradný, a to nebol príjemný pocit. Čo sa tu do pekla práve stalo? Prečo Pansy vystúpila na Grangerovej obranu? Prečo vynadala Potterovi? Čo sa stalo medzi Potterom a Grangerovou? Do pekla, čo sa stalo medzi Grangerovou a celým svetom? Boli tie reči pravdivé? Bol koniec pôvodného 'Zlatého tria'? Prečo sa Grangerová vrátila do Británie? Prečo ho to vôbec zaujíma?

"O čom to všetko bolo?" spýtala sa jeho matka po niečom, čo sa medzi nimi zdalo byť hodinami mlčania, ale v skutočnosti to bolo len pár minút po tom, čo sa situácia v reštaurácii vrátila k normálnej.

"Som rovnako zmätený ako si ty, matka," bola jeho úprimná odpoveď, ale chystal sa získať zopár prekliatych odpovedí.

Čoskoro.

"Byť opovrhovaný niekým, kto bol tak dlhú dobu jej najlepším priateľom – to, čo urobil, bolo vážne podlé! To _úbohé_ dievča!" Jeho matka prejavila súcit a pozrela sa stôl, kde Weslík, Weslíčka, Potter a Percy sedeli, potichu sa rozprávali (alebo hádali) medzi sebou. Strelila po nich pohoršený pohľad. "Jednoducho _nemôžem_ uveriť, že sa ani neospravedlnil, ani jej nepomohol vstať. Aké grobianske - a Pansy, nevedela som, že sú si také blízke, aby ju šla brániť."

Draco zahryzol do kúsku sviečkovej a zamyslene prežúval. Do pekla, nevedel, čo si viacej myslieť pri všetkých tých nemožných veciach, čo sa práve udiali.

Okamih hnevu Narcissy Malfoyovej mal ďaleko od ukončenia, "dokonca som ju tu ani nevidela. Myslíš, že s niekým sedela? Možno - " Draco v duchu pritlačil na gombík nemoty a jeho myšlienky sa rozbehli. Prežúval ďalší kúsok a neposkytol jej odpoveď, ktorú už poznal.

Hermiona Grangerová bola rozhodne a prekvapivo sama.

Draco ju zbadal za jej malým stolom v rohu pri stene, úplne ponorenú do jej vernej malej knihy, skoro okamžite ako sa usadili. Vzal na vedomie jej prítomnosť - začul, že už je chvíľu späť, takže jej prítomnosť nebola šokom - a pokračoval ďalej pretože, nuž, iste si pôjde sadnúť so svojimi priateľmi, keď sa vytiahne zo svojho sveta beletrie.

Očividne sa mýlil.

Tá zrážka a Pansyina prudká reakcia budú do zajtra v novinách, tým si bol istý. Jednako Draco pocítil bodnutie súcitu s tým knihomoľom, nie veľa, len bodnutie. Aby povedal pravdu, nepociťoval k nej takú nenávisť ako k Potterovi a Weslíkovi. Tú Vševedku Grangerovú v skutočnosti len sotva zameral svojím radarom nenávisti; v skutočnosti ju Draco nenávidel len preto, že bola najlepšia priateľka s Svätým Potterom a jeho nezrozumiteľným partnerom; kliatbami jeho existencie. A teraz, keď nebola, mohol ospravedlniť svoje dôvody pre nedostatok nenávisti k nej. Ona bola ale tou najznesiteľnejšou čarodejnicou v Británii, podľa jeho šestnásťročného ja.

Nikto nemohol poprieť jej brilantnosť, ktorá ho nekonečne rozčuľovala. Draco strávil šesť rokov tým, že ju komandoval, vravel jej, že je lepší než ona kvôli svojmu krvnému postaveniu a ona ho odpálkovala vo všetkom, čo súviselo so štúdiom, vzdorovala všetkej možnej logike, ku ktorej bol vychovaný, aby veril ako pravde - logike, ktorú po vojne opustil. Takmer všetko stratil (vrátane svojho života) kvôli nejakým teóriám o krvi, ktoré boli jasne mylné, a _ktoré_ boli pre neho nelogické. Jednako, Grangerová na škole bola nedotknuteľná a to, čo ho najviac hnevalo v jeho šestnástich, bolo, že nemohol tvrdiť, že dobehol za ňou druhý. To miesto patrilo tej otrave, Theodorovi Nottovi, a dokonca on bol druhý veľmi vzdialene.

Draco Malfoy sa uspokojil so šiestym miestom, za dvoma Bystrohlavčanmi a prekliatou Bifľomorčankou.

Ale teraz namôjdušu nemohol povedať, či tú čarodejnicu nenávidí tou istou vášňou ako kedysi; nemohol povedať, že ju nenávidel ako keď mu bolo šestnásť. Teraz o nej nevedel dosť, aby ju nenávidel, čo ho síce nikdy predtým nezastavilo, ale teraz bol Draco starší, a trochu dospelejší a sebaistejší, a v zajatí svedomia, ktorému načúval - ak na neho jačalo dosť hlasne alebo sa vďaka nemu cítil dostatočne vinne. Nosil svoje svedomie ako doplnok, ako jeho matka nevkusnú smaragdovú broš, ktoré poctivo nosila; zabudnuté až kým sa nepotrebovalo vyrozprávať.

Dokonca jeho svedomie mu vravelo, že o nej nevie dosť, aby ju nenávidel.

Nič než tie občasné zvesti, ktoré o nej posledných päť rokov počul, Draco jedine vedel, že ona bola fontánou všetkých možných informácii, že bola muklorodená chrabromilčanka, ktorá sa takmer dostala do Bystrohlavu, a že bola neobyčajne zaujatá právami domácich škriatkov. To bolo jediné, čo vedel, a ak mal byť úprimný, bolo mu to srdečne fuk. To, čo Draco Malfoy cítil k Hermione Grangerovej, bol nedostatok záujmu, nie nenávisť. Chcel povedať, že jeho nedostatok záujmu sa dal pripočítať k jej krvnému postaveniu; že plytvanie emócii na niekoho ako ona bolo zbytočné. Avšak jeho ľahostajnosť bol jedine kvôli tomu, že nevedel o nej dosť, aby sa staral.

"... videl si ju, keď sme vošli dnu?"

Vôbec neodpovedal svojej matke; namiesto toho pokračoval v jedení, stále stratený v myšlienkach.

_Samozrejme_, že ju videl. Bolo akosi ťažké nevidieť ju. Okrem jej príšerných vlasov a nevkusného muklovského oblečenia, Hermiona Grangerová, mimoriadny učiteľský miláčik a tá osoba, ktorá zachránila životy Pottera a jeho hlúpeho partnera pri nespočítateľných príležitostiach (k priveľa k jeho smole), mala okolo seba tú nevysvetliteľnú auru. Hoci sa drasticky zmenšila od doby, čo ju naposledy videl, stále sa jej darilo žiariť. Slnečné lúče presakujúce cez okno naľavo od nej nepomáhali v tom, aby to potlačili. Keď sa prvý raz posadili, nemohol vidieť jej tvár skrytú za knihou, ale proste vedel, že je to ona. Draco ju nevidel od Bitky o Rokfort. Bolo to, ako keby zmizla v prachu mesiacov po páde Voldemorta; skoro zabudol, že existuje. Dôveryhodné fámy tvrdili, že veľmi náhle vzala prácu ako kliatborušiteľ v talianskej čarodejníckej banke štyri mesiace po skončení vojny a odišla.

Podľa všetkého bola späť a Draco, hoci ľahostajný, bol slabo zaujatý.

Čo vytiahlo tú knihomoľku z úkrytu?

Rýchlo jeho oči zodpovedali jeho otázku, keď sa posunuli k Potterovmu stolu a pár okamihov ich pozorovali, zhromažďovali všetky informácie, ktoré potreboval. Zdalo sa, že ju Potter nenávidí. Weasley sa zdal, že ju nenávidí ešte viacej ako Potter, ak to bolo možné. Weslíčka sa tvárila akosi znepokojene, keď sa snažila upokojiť svojho priateľa a brata. Ten ďalší Weasley bol neutrálny; len sledoval s unudenými očami, ako jeho brat stráca nervy. Draco začul Weasleyho prudko nazvať tú knihomoľku, _"neznesiteľnou, zasranou kurvou_," a povedať, _"nemôžem uveriť, že má tú drzosť ukázať svoj ksich v Londýne po tom, čo urobila,"_ skôr než ho jeho sestra zasiahla umlčujúcim kúzlom, priveľmi k jeho maximálnemu zdeseniu.

_Poučné, poučné_, pomyslel si Draco s nepatrným zaškúlením.

Chcel počuť viac z toho, čo Weasley povedal o tej knihomoľke, ale napriek tomu jeho slová položili základ, aby Dracova zvedavosť prevzala kontrolu. Po tom, čo začul Weslíka naštvane chrliť, Draco si uvedomil, že nech ich rozdelilo čokoľvek, bude to určite príšerne zaujímavý príbeh; príbeh, na ktorý si mohol vynahradiť trochu svojho voľného času, aby ho zistil...

"Netvár sa takto, Draco, vyzeráš presne tak, ako tesne pred tým než si skočil po našej mačke, keď ti boli dva roky."

Zamračil sa na matku a vyčistil svoj tanier od zvyškov zemiakovej kaše, cítiac sa každým kúskom plný, pretože bol zaujatý tou tichou zrážkou medzi Potterom a Grangerovou - a Weslíkovými slovami.

Nechať to na matku a ona zničí jeho myšlienkové pochody a rozseká ich s nejakou strašne trápnou spomienkou.

"Takže," Narcissa si prezerala ponuku dezertov. "Už si si našiel partnerku na tú udalosť zajtra poobede?"

Draco sa hral so svojou zeleninou a rozhodoval sa, či ju zjesť alebo nie. "Asi zoberiem Pansy."

"Myslím, že ona už partnera má. Blaisa, myslím."

"Ach..." Nuž, to bola novinka pre jeho uši.

Napriek tomu bol to ešte väčší dôvod, aby šiel sám.

Rozhodol sa vyskúšať svoje šťastie na kúsku brokolice, kým čiastočne načúval Potterovi a jeho spoločnosti. Nie zlá. Nemohol prísť na to, prečo ju nemal rád ako dieťa... inú než fakt, že bol dieťaťom, ktoré žilo a dýchalo na 'anti-zeleninovom' pravidle.

"Viem, že to s Astóriou nevyšlo, ale môžem ti nájsť vhodnú..."

"Nie!" vykríkol hlasnejšie a drsnejšie než zamýšľal.

Čašníčka zastala uprostred kroku a zopár ľudí z rôznych stolov v blízkosti si ho prezeralo s roztvorenými očami. Jeho matka sa tvárila prekvapene a trochu dotknutá jeho výbuchom. Draco nevedel, prečo bola rozrušená; naozaj robila prekliato dobrú prácu v posraní jeho randiaceho života jej výberom 'vhodných čarodejníc'. Bol si sakra istý, že jeho matka bola jediným dôvodom, prečo sa nikdy nechcel oženiť.

Nuž, to a jeho neschopnosť odradiť zlatokopky.

Takže rezignoval k domácemu životu slobodného mládenca. S povzdychom a ospravedlňujúcim pohľadom Draco zjemnil svoje črty a hlas skôr, než pokračoval, "to, čo som chcel povedať, bolo, že viem, že Pansy má rande a myslel som, že by som mohol ísť sám... alebo s tebou."

Narcissa sa usmiala, nadšená predstavou, že ju jej syn odprevadí na takú udalosť. Draco jedol svoju brokolicu, kým ona bľabotala ďalej, ale keď navrhla, aby si dal mandarínkovú viazanku, aby pasoval k nej, skoro mu v hrôze spadla vidlička. Prešlo desať minút než zachytil prvý náznak Grangerovej po tej udalosti a jeho zvedavosť dosiahla nový vrchol, keď zistil, že má ruky prepojené s Pansy '_Nemám rada, keď sa ma dotýkajú_' Parkinsonovou. Medzi nimi dvoma sa muselo prihodiť niečo hlbšie a bol dosť šokovaný, že o tom nevedel.

Proste vedel, že Pansy pred ním nikdy nemá žiadne tajomstvá.

Ach, ako sa mýlil.

Zvedavo sledoval, ako si spoločne sadli za Grangerovej stôl. Vyzeralo to, že majú dosť vážny rozhovor. Pansy sa tvárila znepokojene a Grangerová smutne potriasala hlavou, oči uprené na stôl. Na počudovanie si Draco uvedomil, že pozoruje Grangerovú. Zdala sa mu úplne iná; chudšia, bledšia, a vyčerpanejšia; dutá schránka toho panovačného dievčaťa, ktoré poznal. Mala na sebe trochu splývavé biele kaftanové nohavice a tyrkysovú blúzku s krátkymi rukávmi, ktorá bolo jednoduchá a na jej vychudnutom tele vyzerala priveľká. Jej hnedé oči boli prázdne a temné, vlasy mala oproti svojej pôvodnej dĺžke skrátené asi na polovicu po plecia, a podarilo sa jej skrotiť to vtáčie hniezdo do príjemných, ale stále nepoddajne poletujúcich kučier, ako keby jej niekto rozvlnil vlasy, aby sa s nimi pohral.

Bol to krok nahor, musel priznať, ale iste mala pred sebou dlhú cestu.

Keď ju Pansy poťapkala po pleci a zdvihla sa z miesta, Draco sa rozhodol, že je čas spustiť svoje vyšetrovanie, pretože žiaden čas nie je lepší než prítomnosť. Chcel sa ospravedlniť od stola, ale jeho matka mala inú predstavu, keď mu zmarila jeho plán na nenápadný odchod s nie celkom tichým, "kam ideš?"

Jeho odpoveď bola taká úlisná, že sa rozliala z jeho pier ako maslo; bolo to, ako keby bol plánoval svoju odpoveď, "zistiť, či Pansy nechce priviesť jej novú priateľku, aby sa k nám pripojila na dezert." V duchu si zatlieskal za poskytnutie takej duchaplnej odpovede.

Narcissa sa tvárila ohromene. "Ach, to je báječný nápad, Draco. To úbohé dievča. Dobrý nápad."

S malým úsmevom sa ospravedlnil, vykĺzol zo stoličky a pohol sa smerom k jej stolu svojou vykričanou malfoyovskou pyšnou chôdzou a tým okúzľujúcim spôsobom, na ktorý sa čarodejnice nedokázali mračiť. Niežeby ona bola nejaká obyčajná čarodejnica, ale vyvolať u nej úsmev stálo za tú snahu, ak chcel zistiť, čo sa stalo medzi ňou, Potterom a Weslíkom.

Ale skôr než vôbec mohol prísť k tomu stolu, ocitol sa zoči-voči nespokojnej Pansy Parkinsonovej a skôr než mohol otvoriť ústa, schmatla ho za ruku. To ďalšie spoznal, pocítil totiž známe a nepríjemné potiahnutie premiestnenia a oni pristáli v uličke vedľa reštaurácie.

Ak jednu vec nenávidel Draco Malfoy najväčšmi, bolo to nečakané asistované premiestnenie. "Čubčí..."

"Nehovor mi, že si sa chystal priblížiť k Hermione." Zazerala na neho s rukami vbok.

Nevrlo riekol, "budiž, nepriblížim sa."

"Nech plánuješ čokoľvek," vyprskla a rýchlo dodala, "pretože ja viem, že niečo plánuješ, takže tu nestoj a nepredstieraj, že nie... nechaj ju na pokoji, Draco. Už toho zažila naozaj veľa."

"Ach, _naozaj_," uškrnul sa Draco, "prečo ma teraz nepresvedčíš, aký bol život ku Grangerovej nespravodlivý, Parkinsonová?"

"Nie je to môj príbeh, aby som ho rozprávala a ani ja dokonca neviem všetko," bola jej rozhorčená odpoveď.

"Nuž teda, my sa očividne potrebujeme porozprávať o tom, čo _vlastne _vieš."

"Nie je sa o čom rozprávať, Draco," Pansy sa pozrela inam.

Uškrnul sa. Keď Pansy klamala, nedokázala sa mu pozerať do očí. Dokonalé. "Dovoľujem si nesúhlasiť," naliehal.

"Prečo ťa to zaujíma?"

"Nezaujíma."

"Potom sa od nej stiahni."

"Odkedy si skončila s prácou v časopise a prijala si miesto osobného strážcu Hermiony Grangerovej?"

Pansy zazerala. "Možno nie som taká sebecká, ako si myslíš, Draco. Možno mám srdce a odmietam dívať sa, ako opovrhujú niekým tak..."

Premýšľal o tom celú sekundu, kým to označkoval jasným "nesúhlasím". Pansy bola naozaj sebecká žena a nebránila by len tak niekoho. Nie, musel tam byť nejaký dôvod. Pomaly zdvihol jej bradu, aby sa stretla s jeho pohľadom. Vzdorná modrá zazerala späť. "Znie to, ako keby si mi niečo nepovedala, Pansy."

Odrazila jeho ruku a prešla do obrany, "ach, nechoď na mňa s týmto, ty manipulatívny bastard. Nechaj ju na pokoji! Myslím to vážne. Nie je to niečo, do čoho by si sa ty chcel zapliesť."

"Nechaj to rozhodnutie na mňa."

"Draco," Pansy skoro prosila. "Myslím to vážne. Nechaj ju na pokoji."

A premiestnila ich späť do reštaurácie, kde predstieral, že si znova sadol, kým sa ona ospravedlňovala z obeda s výhovorkou nejakých nevyhnuteľných obchodov, ktorých sa musí zúčastniť. Po tom, čo jeho smerom poslala ďalší výhražný pohľad, odišla. Draco nezobral na vedomie nič, čo jeho najlepšia priateľka povedala a priblížil sa ku Grangerovej stolu.

Na chvíľu sledoval, ako bola sústredená na niečo, čo vyzeralo ako roztrhaná fotografia v knihe, ktorú čítala a odložila ju s povzdychom na stôl.

Jej meno vyšlo z jeho úst vo veľmi ľahostajnom a úlisnom tóne, hlbokom a aristokratickom, "Grangerová."

Draco skoro čakal, že sa jej telo vyplaší pri začutí jeho hlasu... ale nestalo sa tak. Keby toto bola obyčajná čarodejnica, Draco by sa cítil trochu urazene, že jeho hlas s ňou vôbec nič neurobil, ale ona nebola obyčajná, ani nikdy nebude. Hermiona Grangerová bola nad tými zlomyseľnými, chichotajúcimi sa čarodejnicami, s ktorými sa zvykol rozprávať a nebolelo ho priznať to, bola to iba pravda.

Hnedé oči sa pomaly stretli s jeho. Skoro sa strhol a odvrátil pred tou dôverne známou prázdnotou v nich, ale neodvrátil.

"Chcel si niečo, Malfoy?" Zatiahla, následne zažmurkala, zmätená.

Draco sa prebral z myšlienok na svojho otca, "M..."

Rýchlo ho prerušila mdlým mávnutím ruky, "...ak si tu, aby si sa mi vysmial do tváre, že som padla na zadok pred celou reštauráciou, ušetri si dych. Už sa aj tak sa cítim úboho, ako sa cítim a nepotrebujem, aby si do mňa kopol, keď som na zemi. Už to všetci robia veľmi dobre."

Klamal by, keby nebol ohromený tým mdlým ostrím a drsným chladom v jej hlase, tým ako jej poklesli plecia, kým rozprávala, alebo ako ľahko sama seba urážala, ale vôbec to nedal najavo. Draco nikdy nepovažoval Hermionu za typ, čo si nadáva sám sebe alebo usporiadava ľutujúce večierky. Bola silná, viac než to, alebo aspoň to bolo tak, ako si ju vždy pamätal. Niekedy bola taká silná, že skoro zabúdal, že je človek, bola skôr akýsi superhrdina.

Teraz bolo jasné, že je len obyčajný smrteľník.

Prešlo medzi nimi pár okamihov, ale nakoniec našiel svoj hlas. "Prepáč mi?"

"Počul si ma, Malfoy," bola jej bezvýrazná odpoveď. "Zmizni odtiaľto, aby som mohla v pokoji sedieť."

Znova mlčanie. Grangerová hľadela dopredu, oči prázdne a držanie tela ochabnuté. A Draco hľadel na ňu, vpíjal sa do jej vzhľadu ešte raz. Ďalšie slová vyšli z jeho úst skôr než ich jeho svedomie mohlo zastaviť, "vyzeráš, ako keby si prešla skrz vojnové územie."

Trpko odpovedala, "nie pre všetkých vojna skončila."

Draco nevedel, kým do pekla bola, ale táto žena, čo si ho prezerala s tými prázdnymi hnedými očami, nebola Hermiona Grangerová, to bola sakra isté. Tá skutočná Hermiona Grangerová bola povýšená, vznešená, panovačná, skoro neznesiteľná vševedka. Tá žena, čo sedela tu, bola skoro príliš žalostná na slová. Tá skutočná Hermiona Grangerová by ho bola prekliala na mieste, keby bola mala tušenia, čo mal za lubom. Táto žena pred ním sa nezdala, že ju niečo zaujíma a nechala svoje oči zablúdiť znova do vnútra jej olemovanej kabelky. Tá skutočná Hermiona Grangerová ho nekonečne rozčuľovala, ale k žene pred ním cítil niečo blízke k ľútosti. A kým ho to nekonečne rozrušovalo, to, čo ho hnusilo najviac zo všetkého, bol ten mučivý fakt, že niekto alebo niečo zlomilo ducha Hermiony Grangerovej na nespoznanie.

"Smiem sa k tebe pripojiť?" Nebol si istý, prečo sa to spýtal; nechcel byť videný sedieť s touto žalostne vychudnutou mýlkou ženy, ktorá sa prehrabávala svojou kabelkou, ako keby na tom záležal jej život. Nebola veľmi veľká a vyzerala byť prázdna. A olemovaná.

Hermiona stuhla nad jeho požiadavkou, krátko si ho prezerala opovržlivo než ten pohľad vybledol k pohľadu, ktorý bol niečím medzi zmätkom a nedôverou. Jej ľavé obočie sa zdvihlo len na sekundu skôr, než ukázala na prázdnu stoličku. "Je to slobodná krajina," bolo jej jediným vysvetlením než vytiahla veľkú peňaženku na mince, ktorá skoro prekypovala peniazmi a zaplatila za svoje jedlo.

Draco sedel na tej stoličke, potichu a zvedavo sledoval, ako spočítala presné množstvo galeónov, siklov a knutov, roztriedila ich a urobila z mincí kôpky. Urobila tri samostatné kôpky s dvoma galeónmi, troma siklami a štyrmi knutmi skôr, než dala peniaze nabok a pridala šesť galeónov, priveľmi veľkorysé prepitné. Dokonca ho ani nepoctila ľahostajným pohľadom, keď chladne povedala, "je veľmi netypické, aby Malfoy sedel potichu, aký máš presne zámer? Pochybujem, že ťa sem poslala Pansy."

Samozrejme, že si všimol, že nazvala Pansy jej krstným menom a ten fakt samotný podporil jeho zvedavosť. "Máš pravdu... zdala sa byť neústupná v tom, aby som ťa nechal na pokoji."

Jej obočie sa na chvíľu zdvihlo, ale rýchlo sa jej tvár vrátila do svojho predchádzajúceho stavu. "A dovoľ mi hádať, zvedavosť všetko prevalcovala."

"Ach, ale ty nemáš celkom pravdu vo svojich predpokladoch."

Pomaly sa jedno obočie nadvihlo, "ach, nemám?"

"Nie, moja matka chcela, aby som ťa pozval k nášmu stolu na dezert," bola prvá vec, čo dokázal vymyslieť a akosi to bola pravda.

Na tom sa chmúrne hnedé oči Hermiony pomaly zdvihli, aby sa stretli s jeho, obočie prehnuté... "Teraz vážne?" Zatiahla, bubnujúc nechtami rytmicky po stole, "A poslala ťa sem, aby si ma presvedčil?" Čím viac hovorila, tým viac Draco videl tú skutočnú Hermionu Grangerovú presvitať cez ten deprimovaný výhľad pred ním. "Mala by väčšie šťastie, keby sem poslala Voldemorta, aby ma ukecal."

"Alebo Pottera," navnadil, len aby analyzoval jej reakciu.

Bolo to niečo, čo robil po celý čas, keď vypočúval kriminálnikov a určoval, či klamú alebo hovoria pravdu. Draco pozorne sledoval celú zmenu jej správania v celej škále emócii premývaných jej črtami. Vyzeralo to, ako keby zvádzala vnútorný boj: vojnu emócií. Prešla od vyzerania roztrasene, k zranenej, k utrápenej, k rozčúlenej. Všimol si zmeny v jej dýchaní, tie zmeny v jej rytmickom ťapkaní, a tie zmeny v držaní tela. Na sekundu si pomyslel, že na neho Grangerová vyletí, ale ona ani to neurobila.

Na miesto toho prehovorila so šokujúcim množstvo vášne a sily: "Ty nevieš _nič_."

Vystrelil nazad so všetkým, čo poznal, "viem, že si zmizla skoro pred piatimi rokmi, presťahovala sa do Talianska, kde si prijala prácu ako kliatborušiteľ pre taliansku banku, tvoji priatelia z detstva ťa nenávidia a niečo sa stalo medzi tebou a Pansy... niečo, vďaka čomu je ti oddaná a chráni ťa - niečo, kvôli čomu má predo mnou tajomstvá."

"Nuž, gratulujem, detektív Colombo," uškrnula sa posmešne.

Ignoroval ju, mierne zaujatý tou masívnou obranou, ktorú na neho namierila. Grangerová chcela, aby odišiel, to bolo jasné. Ale on sa odmietal podvoliť, nie jej.

Podivne si ju Draco doberal, pretože hlboko vo vnútri si užíval dostať sa jej pod kožu. "Som zvedavý, čo vytiahlo tú levicu z jej brlohu."

Pohľad, ktorý po ňom strelila, by mohol ukončiť vojny. "Vypadni, Malfoy."

Len trochu sa predklonil, "Ako si uviedla predtým, toto je slobodná krajina. Môžem si sedieť, kde chcem."

"Potom _pôjdem_ ja," zbalila si veci a chcela sa zdvihnúť rýchlo zo stoličky.

Draco použil svoje stíhačské reflexy, aby vytiahol ruku a schmatol jej skôr, než sa mohla celkom postaviť. "Nespôsob ďalšiu scénu, Grangerová. Priznávam, som nimi unavený," Jeho hlas bol hladký, ale obsahoval silu a chlad, ktorý spôsobil, že sa jej oči spojili s jeho. Dracove ďalšie slová boli pomalé, ako keby sa veľmi nudil s týmto rozhovorom. "Tak veľmi ako ty budeš _milovať_ byť v novinách vďaka tvojím idiotským ex-priateľom, ja nemám žiadnu túžbu vidieť sa vo večernom Prorokovi."

"Potom ma pusti," zazrela na neho Grangerová, zúrivo.

Samozrejme, nesplnil tej čarodejnici jej prianie, ale jeho zovretie zjemnelo, nevedomky, samozrejme. "Ale musíme toho tak veľa prebrať."

Nakoniec si od neho vykrútila ruku, ale neodišla okamžite. "Nedokážem prísť na dve veci, ktoré mám preberať s tebou."

Dokonalý malfoyovský výraz sa rozprestrel jeho bledou tvárou, "poďme sa porozprávať o tom, _kto_ alebo _čo_ ťa prinútilo utiecť do Talianska."

Grangerová sa strhla takým spôsobom, že Draco vedel, že ďalšie slová, ktoré vyjdú z jej úst, budú lož. "Si šialený, Malfoy," prevrátila oči a jej hlas sa jej skutočne triasol. "Neviem, o čom hovoríš."

Tá vznešená chrabromilčanka bola lepším klamárom, než kedy čakal alebo si pamätal; musela si svoje schopnosti za posledných päť rokov zdokonaliť. Snažila sa tváriť sa pokojne a nerozrušene, a keby nebol taký dobrý vo svojej práci alebo čítaní ľudí, bol by mu úplne ušiel ten výraz paniky, ktorý sa jej zatrepotal tvárou.

Bol rýchly a kratučký, ale veľavravný. V duchu sa poťapkal po chrbte za skvele odvedenú prácu. Ten výraz na jej tvári mu povedal, že rozhodne zasiahol veľmi bolestivú strunu. V duchu to pridal na ten rastúci zoznam vecí, ktoré vedel. Jej odchod do Talianska bol unáhleným rozhodnutím... a teraz musel zistiť „_kto"_ alebo „_čo"_ ju prinútilo utiecť. Draco mal podozrievavý pocit, že cesta k pravde Hermiony Grangerovej bude tou hrboľatou jazdou.

Ako stvorená pre dokonalé rozptýlenie.


	4. Život všetko zmení

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/4/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola tri: Život všetko zmení**_

**Časť 1: Vážne je toto môj život?**

Narcissa Blacková Malfoyová milovala svojho syna; to bola skutočnosť, ktorá bola Hermiona veľmi zrejmá v tom okamihu, ako sa posadila.

Rozplývala sa nad ním, keď povedal alebo urobil niečo milé, hrešila ho, keď sa správal ako malfoyovský blbec, tak Hermione dôverne známy a usmievala sa pyšne, keď prehovoril (na jej naliehanie a na svoju očividnú mrzutosť) o svojej práci štátneho žalobcu a tom množstve úspechov, ktoré sa mu podarili počas uplynulých piatich rokov, aj osobne, aj profesionálne.

Hermiona jedla svoj tvarohový koláč s jahodami a veľmi dobre ukryla svoj šok. Nielen že bola ohromená ako ďaleko sa od vojny Malfoy dostal, ale to čo ju extrémne šokovalo, bola jeho evidentná skromnosť o tom všetkom. Iste, stále rozprával tým svojím povýšeným hlasom a celkovo bol stále ten arogantný blbec, ale v slovách Draca Malfoya bola vyspelosť a múdrosť... sakra, dokonca aj tá fretka dospela. Tá myšlienka zanechala podivný pocit v jej vnútri, a tiež vedomie, že ona má mizernú smolu.

V jedno popoludnie... štyri rozhovory so štyrmi spolužiakmi... z ktorých všetci sa zmenili k lepšiemu. A kde bola Hermiona?

Stále na tom istom mieste, ako keď jej bolo osemnásť: stratená, ublížená, vinná a s chýbajúcim cieľom.

Draco Malfoy, rýchlo si uvedomila, vzišiel z popola toho vydeseného chlapca, ktorého videla v prijímacej izbe Manoru do dospelého, ale príliš sebaistého muža. Nech sa snažila ako mohla, nedokázala na neho hľadieť, ako na toho slizkého parchanta zo školy; nie, jediné, čo videla, keď sa na neho pozrela, bol muž, ktorý kedysi býval chlapcom... chlapcom, ktorý klamal o ich identite za obrovskú osobnú cenu a zachránil nielen jej život, ale aj Ronov, Lunin, pána Ollivandera, Deanov a tiež Harryho - Hermiona sa skoro skrčila pri tej spomienke, skôr než ju odtlačila do toho tmavého priestoru vo svojej hlave, kde ju pripojila k ostatným bolestivým spomienkam zo svojho krátkeho života.

Pre nich všetkých to bol hrozný čas, nezabudla na tie zvesti o Voldemortovom hneve potom, čo v tú noc utiekli a vedela, že tá žena a jej syn, ktorí s ňou sedeli, mali šťastie, že sa z toho dostali živí... a slobodní. Hermiona bola rada, keď videla, že aspoň na určitej úrovni, ich vojna zmenila... k lepšiemu.

„Môžem si dať za lyžičku tvojho banánovo karamelového zákusku*, Draco, láska?" Zatiahla zdvorilo pani Malfoyová, s úsmevom.

Prvých dvadsať minút po tom, čo sa k nim pripojila, strávili prázdnym rozprávaním o rôznych témach v rozsahu od nádhery starovekých rún k účelu muklovských swatchiek (PP: hodinky). Najviac zo všetkých tých pocitov, ktoré práve vírili v jej hlave, bola Hermiona vyčerpaná. Napokon, nebolo pozvanie Malfoyovcov na dezert nejakou pascou, správne? Musela byť ostražitá tak, aby ju nezaskočili. Nedalo sa povedať, čoho boli schopní. Ona, samozrejme, mlčky a pozorne čakala viac než polhodiny po tom, čo sa posadila, kým duo matky a syna odhalí svoje skutočné úmysly za ich pozvaním na zákusok.

Trvalo jej trošku dlhšie, kým si uvedomila, že sa nechystajú na ňu zaútočiť... aspoň nie pred všetkými.

Hermiona sa na mieste pomrvila. Dokonca po tom, čo si uvedomila, že sa z nej nestane sekaná, stále bola napätá, nesvoja a zmätená kvôli poslednému zvratu udalostí. Napriek nervozite, ktorá sa jej po rozhovore s Pansy usídlila v podbrušku, napriek rozpakom, ktoré pociťovala pri Malfoyovcoch, a napriek tým obrovským ťažkostiam, ktoré spôsobil incident s Harrym, Hermiona sa stále držala maximálne na pozore a nedovolila, aby dala najavo svoje skutočné pocity. Prehovorila sebavedome, keď hovorili k nej a povedala, čo si myslí, keď sa jej spýtali, ale inak zostávala zadumaná a mlčanlivá. Zvláštna vec bola, že ako minúty plynuli, Malfoyovci sa pri nej uvoľnili... nuž, pani Malfoyová sa uvoľnila.

„Prosím, láska?" usmiala sa pani Malfoyová.

„Nie," bola Dracova konečná odpoveď. Prevrátil oči a s dokonalými stolovacími spôsobmi zjedol ďalšiu lyžičku svojho koláča.

Kútiky jej úst prehrali svoj boj s gravitáciou a zmenili sa na zamračenie. „Prečo nie?"

„Pretože zakaždým, keď ti dovolím dať si kúsok, zješ ho celý."

Keby jej nejaký veštec len včera povedal, že o 24 hodín bude sedieť na verejnosti s Narcissou a Dracom Malfoyovými, že bude jesť ovocné košíčky**, kým bude načúvať ich haštereniu sa o tom, že jej Malfoy odmietol dať za lyžičku svojho zákusku, tak by sa tomu človeku zasmiala do tváre a označila ho šialencom. Stále to bolo podivné, bez ohľadu na to ako veľa podivných zákrut a otáčok a pádov jej život podnikol a ona zistila, že sa obzerá dokola a uvažuje: _je toto vážne môj život?_

Tá odpoveď bola vždy dôrazná a hlučná: _áno. _

„Ach, to nemôžeš povedať... kto zjedol _celý_ ten dobošový rez *** skôr, než si niekto iný mohol kúsok dať?

Napriek jej nepríjemným pocitom načúvanie ich dohadovaniu sa, ako keby na jej prítomnosti nezáležalo, bolo trochu smiešne.

Malfoy sa zamračil, „mal som _desať_, matka. Prečo stále vyťahuješ každú spomienku a hádžeš mi ju do tváre?"

„Pretože," uškrnula sa s náznakom zla v hlase a modrých očiach, „to je to, čo robím najlepšie."

Zavrčal a zamrmlal niečo pod nosom, asi niečo nezdvorilé, skôr než sa sústredil na svoj zákusok.

Bolo dosť zvláštne sledovať tú výmenu... bolo to také... _skutočné_. Sladkotrpké bodnutie zasiahlo jej hruď a jej slabý úsmev sa stratil do ničoty, keď ju zasiahlo to bolestivé uvedomenie si, že ona už viacej nemá žiadnu rodinu.

„Ach, nebuď sebecký, len jeden kúsok," durdila sa pani Malfoyová.

Bol to dôkaz, ktorý potrebovala, aby mohla s istotou tvrdiť, že napriek ich povojnovým pokusom o odstup od všetkých 'obyčajných' vecí, Malfoyovci neboli vôbec rozdielni od akejkoľvek inej rodiny, ktorú poznala. Dohadovali sa nad malichernosťami a mali svoje nedospelé chvíľky, milovali a rešpektovali jeden druhého, a mali problémy presne tak ako všetci ostatní. Vojna ich zmenila, k lepšiemu, ale asi mali svoje dôvody pre spomínanú zmenu. Oveľa pravdepodobnejšie bolo, že Malfoyovci zmenili svoje elitárske presvedčenia a názory o krvnom postavení, aby mohli znova vybudovať rodinné meno v teraz tolerantnejšej čarodejníckej spoločnosti. To dávalo zmysel. Viac zmyslu než to, že by sa zmenili z nejakých nesebeckých dôvodov.

Hermiona, po štyridsiatich siedmych minútach v ich spoločnosti, priznala, že ich nesebeckosť bola vysoko preceňovaná.

Jednako... hoci to bolo prosté, hoci pred nimi bola stále ostražitá, hoci zámery Malfoyovcov boli menej než počestné a on stále chcel prísť na tie tajomstvá z jej minulosti a jej spojenie s Pansy, a hoci zákusok asi pre nich neznamenal vôbec nič, pozvanie Malfoyovcov bola asi jedna z najkrajších vecí, ktorú kvôli nej niekto urobil, odkedy sa vrátila.

„Aký je ten tvoj ovocný košíček, Hermiona?" Staršia žena sa usmiala po úspešnej krádeži kúsku zo zákusku svojho syna, ktorá skončila zabavením celého taniera, ako predpokladal.

Malfoy stále vrčal pod nosom, kým sa mračil - statočne, samozrejme.

„Vynikajúci, pani Malfoyová," bola jej zdvorilá, a predsa nedôležitá odpoveď.

„Ach, volaj ma Narcissa..."

Hermionine oči sa rozšírili.

Malfoyovo blond obočie zmizlo v jeho vlasoch.

Nastalo pár napätých okamihov ticha.

Napriek vyplašenému uvedomeniu si, že oni sú v skutočnosti normálni ľudia, Hermiona sa stále necítila pohodlne pri otvorenom rozhovore s Narcissou, napriek tomu, že bolo očividné, že tá staršia žena zúfalo od nej chcela, aby sa pri nich uvoľnila. To proste nemohla urobiť. Napokon, bola to sestra tejto ženy, ktorá ju pred piatimi rokmi neúprosne mučila. A iste, Hermiona to už prekonala, ale predstava niečoho iného, než byť k nej náležite rezervovaná a volať ju Narcissou namiesto pani Malfoyová boli dve - z mnohých - vecí, na ktoré si bude treba zvyknúť postupne, ak s tou ženou po dnešku vôbec ešte prehovorí.

„Ďakujem vám... pani Nar..." Nevkusne koktala, keď zízala chvíľu na svoj tanier, snažiac sa upokojiť svoje nervy, skôr než dokončila. „Ďakujem vám za vaše pozvanie. Je to od vás veľmi láskavé."

„Ach," mávla na ňu s úsmevom. „Neďakuj mne, poďakuj Dracovi. Bol to _jeho_ nápad, aby sme ťa k nám pozvali na dezert."

Malfoy zbledol, stuhol a na obrus mu spadla lyžička. To, ako sa tváril, potvrdilo tvrdenie pani Malfoyovej. Hermione skoro oči vypadli z jamiek z jeho reakcie: jeho nosné dierky sa rozšírili a okamžite mu padla sánka. Našťastie pre ňu, bola uprostred dvoch súst svojho zákusku, pretože kebyže nie, asi by jej ten ovocný košíček zabehol.

Pomaly, jej oči zablúdili k blonďavému mužovi, ktorý sedel hneď vedľa nej naľavo. Nebola hlúpa. Nemohla (ani by si nedovolila) uveriť, že ju pozval z láskavosti svojho srdca, to by bolo príliš dobré, aby to bola pravda. On bol napokon stále Draco Malfoy; vojna ho urobila znesiteľnejším a menším kreténom, ale nezmenil sa na prekliateho svätca. Ani raz v ich blízkosti nezmenšila svoje ochrany a on bol čiastočne príčinou. Poznala jeho motívy, uvedomila si ich okamžite, ako ju požiadal, aby sa k nim pripojila. Až do tejto chvíle starostlivo a svedomite volila svoje vlastné slová a činy, pretože vedela, že ju pozoruje, ako by doktor pozoroval svojho pacienta.

„_Poďme sa porozprávať o tom, kto alebo čo ťa prinútilo utiecť do Talianska."_

Hermiona nevedela, či pri týchto slovách omdlieť alebo zvracať, a dúfala, že on nezachytil jej panickú reakciu skôr, než svoje emócie pochovala hlboko vo svojom bruchu a pustila sa do patetického pokusu ukončiť ten rozhovor. V skutočnosti Hermiona súhlasila s pripojením sa k nim len, aby zastavila ten útok, ale mala nejasné tušenie, že trochu poklábosenia si s Malfoyom a jeho matkou nebude stačiť, aby to rozptýlilo jeho zvedavosť.

Dnešok nebol koniec.

Len začiatok.

Kým to dokonale ukryla za fasádu sebadôvery, veľmi sa obávala každého slova, ktoré prehovorí a uistila sa, aby jej odpovede boli dosť nejasné, aby v nich nedokázal prečítať príliš veľa, ale nie príliš nejasné, takže oni si neuvedomia, že niečo zahmlieva. Ale, samozrejme, rýchlo zotrela ten priblblý výraz zo svojej tváre, pretože mala úlohu, ktorú mala hrať a spadnutie sánky nebolo celkom slušné. „Ale ty..."

Samozrejme, že ju vôbec nenechal dokončiť.

Malfoy strelil hrozný pohľad, ktorý vrátil Hermionu do druhého ročníka, keď ju po prvý raz nazval humusáčkou. Jeho slová neboli také kruté ako jeho pohľad; v skutočnosti boli dosť pokojné a vnímavé... keď o tom premýšľala, „vážne si myslíš, že by si prišla, keby som povedal, že som ťa pozval _ja_?"

Dobrý postreh.

Bola by zdrhla z tej reštaurácie, ako keby jej sám Voldemort horel za pätami. „Predpokladám, že nie."

„Si rada, že si prišla dať si s nami zákusok?" Narcissa sa podivne tvárila nádejne.

To bolo čudné.

Napriek tomu po prvý raz za dlhý čas Hermiona prehovorila úprimne, „bola som najprv trochu ostražitá, ale... neľutujem, že som prijala to pozvanie."

Zatvárila sa potešene... do okamihu, kým Malfoy strelil po svojej matke nezvyklý pohľad, ktorý Hermiona nespoznala - niežeby v prvom rade rozoznávala niektorý z jeho pohľadov. Zdalo sa, že ten pohľad vyvolal neverbálny rozhovor medzi matkou a synom, ktorý podozrievavo sledovala, kým baštila ten najlepší ovocný košíček, ktorý kedy mala. Skončil prísnym pohľadom od Narcissy, ktorý premenila do úsmevu, keď sa pozrela na Hermionu. „Nuž, tiež bolo príjemné dať si s tebou dezert, správne Draco?" strelila po ňom pohľadom.

„Správne," zatiahol znepokojene.

Chcela sa zasmiať na tom trápnom výraze jeho tváre, ale uvedomila si, že ona sa cíti tak trápne, ako on vyzerá. A potom Hermiona zistila, že je jej pozornosť priťahovaná k Dracovi Malfoyovi po prvý raz, odkedy sa k nej priblížil. Dosť čudné. V skutočnosti vyzeral úplne inak ako vtedy, čo ho naposledy videla po finálnej bitke, keď sedel za stolom so svojimi rodičmi, ale ona vedela, že päť rokov dokáže človeka zmeniť. Možno zmenil svoje presvedčenie a pozmenil svoje hodnoty, ale nejako sa mu podarilo uchovať si všetky tie svoje '_kladné_' vlastnosti, ktoré ho robili ním - vlastne, Dracom Malfoyom: blbcom nafúkaným do krajnosti. Samozrejme, vôbec nestratil tú svoju preslávenú pyšnú chôdzu, nad ktorou slintali všetky dievčatá na škole, tú formálnosť vo svojom hlase alebo ten chlad vo svojich očiach.

Bola presvedčená, že sám seba kládol vysoko na svojej 'stupnici osobnej dôležitosti', ale teraz to nebolo o krvi - nie, bolo to jednoducho preto, pretože bol Malfoy: sila, s ktorou sa malo počítať. Ona by bola prvá, ktorá by to priznala (hoci neochotne), že je znesiteľný a teraz dospelejší, než kedy bol v škole, ale bolo na ňom ešte niečo iné, čo bolo odlišné. Zdal sa teraz taký skutočný; v jeho minulosti boli skutočné hrôzy a sformovali ho do muža, ktorý sedel vedľa nej. Už to viacej nebol chlapec, ktorého niekto chránil; už viacej nebol slabochom a nenariekal; už viac nebol stratená existencia... alebo, aspoň, ak bol, odvádzal prekliato dobrú prácu, aby to skryl. Čas ukáže, či je to ten prípad; ešte bol skromný, toľko postrehla, keď jeho matka musela žobrať, aby rozprával o svojej práci alebo svojich úspechoch.

Šestnásťročný Malfoy by jej vmietol do tváre každé ocenenie, každé osvedčenie a každý triumf bez toho, aby o tom veľa premýšľal.

Skutočnosť, že to neurobil, bola šokujúca.

Fyzicky sa rovnako zmenil. Prvá vec, ktorú si všimla, napriek faktu, že vyzeral staršie, bola, že vyzeral viacej ako človek a menej ako upír. Podarilo sa mu nájsť dosť slnka, aby mierne zafarbila jeho pokožku. Ale len trochu. Bol nonšalantne oblečený v šedých nohaviciach, ktoré perfektne sedeli k jeho očiam a v športovej košeli s krátkym rukávom. Hermiona si nemohla pomôcť, aby nepremýšľala s drobučkým potrasením hlavy: _pedantný a zladený ako vždy._ Zmenil si vlasy na štýl, ktorý videla na jednom mužskom modeli v muklovskom časopise a na ňom vyzeral dosť dobre - šokujúco - _on_ vyzeral dobre, hoci by si musela odhryznúť vlastný jazyk, aby to priznala nahlas. Samozrejme, podľa toho, ako sa uškrnul na každú ženu, ktorá prešla okolo a čumela na neho, bol si vedomý, ako dobre vyzerá.

Samozrejme.

„Takže, Hermiona, čo robíš?" spýtala sa pani Malfoyá.

„Pracujem pre Kliatborušiteľov - poznáte tú spoločnosť?"

„Áno, poznám. Pred pár rokmi som si ich najala, aby odstránili tie prekliatia na prsteni Luciusovej matky, ktorá nechcela, aby som ho mala. Počula som, že sú mimoriadne vyberaví ohľadne kliatborušiteľov, ktorých najímajú, takže musíš byť veľmi dobrá v tom, čo robíš."

Skromne pokrčila plecami. „Nie som v tom taká hrozná. Práca pre benátsku banku mi pomohla zdokonaliť moje schopnosti," nechcela to povedať, ale z celkového hľadiska na tom naozaj nezáležalo. Všetci podľa všetkého vedeli, že pracovala v banke v Taliansku; nebolo to žiadne tajomstvo.

Pani Malfoyová si vzdychla. „Nebola som v Benátkach, odkedy som bola malé dievčatko. Plávala si v mori?"

Hermiona vehementne pokrútila hlavou. „Ach, nie. Neviem plávať."

„Nevieš?" znela šokovane.

„Nie. Nikdy som sa to nenaučila. Nikdy som nemala skutočný dôvod."

„Mala by si to skúsiť. Môj syn je _excelentný_ plavec," vyhlásila pyšne, uškrnula sa na svojho zadumaného syna skôr než navrhla ľahkomyseľne, „možno by Draco mohol," Hermionine oči sa rozšírili v hrôze, vediac, čo bude nasledovať a súčasne sa toho desila, „naučiť ťa ako..."

Malfoyovi okamžite zabehlo jeho pitie.

„Draco!" Narcissa vyľakane vykríkla, čím pritiahla trochu pozornosti k ich stolu.

Keď prskal a kašľal do servítky, Hermiona vytiahla svoj prútik a švihnutím zápästia a tichým kúzlom sa Malfoy prestal dusiť a strelil po nej vďačný pohľad, keď ústami naznačil 'vďaka'. Zo šoku z jeho vďačnosti onemela. Jediné, čo dokázala urobiť, bolo nemé prikývnutie.

„Si v poriadku?" spýtala sa jeho matka, úprimne znepokojená.

„Áno. Trochu vody vošlo do nesprávnej dierky. Žiadne obavy, som v dokonalom poriadku," odpovedal presvedčivo svojej znepokojenej matke, kým sa šedé oči presunuli od nej k Hermione, keď sa spýtal, „takže, aké to bolo žiť v Taliansku?"

Hermiona veľmi dobre vedela, čo robí a bolo to prekliato dokonalé. Zmena témy na hocičo okrem príšerných lekcií plávania bola tým najlepším nápadom; akosi obdivovala jeho dôvtip, ale došlo jej, že poznal svoju matku lepšie než ktokoľvek iný. To, čo Hermiona povedala ďalej, bola pravda a pôvabne skĺzla z jej pier, „mesto bolo absolútne nádherné a bohaté na históriu, súčasne aj magické aj muklovské, a hoci som tam žila skoro päť rokov, nemyslím si, že som všetko videla. Bolo tam toho príliš veľa a ja som nikdy nemala čas. Ľudia boli jednoducho úžasní; tí ľudia, s ktorými som obvykle pracovala, mali so mnou naozaj trpezlivosť, kým som sa naučila po taliansky. Len si myslím, že boli šokovaní, že som sa vôbec o to pokúsila."

Tento kúsok vyvolal záujem pani Malfoyovej. „Hovoríš dobre po taliansky?"

„Plynule."

„Ach, prosím, povedz niečo," bola vo vytržení, kým jej syn mlčal; výraz na jeho tvári bol skoro zamyslený. Hermiona vedela, že zamyslený Malfoy nebol dobrý Malfoy.

S úškrnom odtlačila Hermiona tie obavy nabok, splnila želanie tej staršej ženy a začala rozprávať Ezopovu bájku nazvanú _Líška a hrozno_**** v dokonalej taliančine. Príbeh bol o líške, ktorá sa snažila, bez úspechu, dočiahnuť hrozno, ktoré viselo vysoko na viniči. Vzdala sa a ustúpila so slovami „_To hrozno je aj tak nezrelé!" _Poučenie z tohto príbehu: _je ľahké pohŕdať niečím, čo nemôžete mať. _Najprv z nej vychádzali slová ťažkopádne a drsne; nehovorila taliansky nahlas viac než sedem mesiacov, ale rýchlo sa do toho dostala, so sebadôverou vyrozprávala ten rýchly príbeh. Čítala ho toľkokrát, že sa ho naučila naspamäť.

Celý čas sledovala, ako Narcissina tvár planie záujmom a rešpektom, hoci nemala potuchy, o čom rozpráva; žiarivý úsmev zdobil jej črty. Hermiona pozrela na Malfoya, ktorý sa zdalo, že jej stíha, akosi. Tváril sa zmätene pri niektorých slovách, ktoré povedala a požiadal ju, aby niekoľko vecí zopakovala. Malfoy vedel trochu po taliansky? To bola pre ňu novinka. Všetko, čo dnes povedal a urobil, bolo pre ňou úplnou novinkou. Nuž, tušila, že sa každý deň dozvie niečo nové, a keď skončila, povedala anglicky, „koniec."

Pani Malfoyová zatlieskala. „Ach, to bola nádherné! Nemám najmenšej potuchy, čo si povedala, ale bolo to úžasné. Myslíš, že by si ma mohla učiť taliansky? Premýšľam o tom, že pôjdem v auguste na dovolenku a chcem byť pripravená."

„Iste," prikývla Hermiona a v duchu s úsmevom sledovala, keď sa tá staršia žena rozžiarila.

Napriek prechádzajúcim pocitom, čím viac rozprávala, tým viac si Hermiona uvedomovala, že sa jej Narcissa Malfoyová páči. Ešte z toho nebolo 'mala rada', ale uvedomovala si, že by k tomu mohlo prísť časom. Dosť čudné, že považovala tú staršiu ženu za príjemne ohľaduplnú, zdvorilú a to najbližšie k obrázku matky, ktorý za dlhý čas mala vo svojej blízkosti.

Tak bez akejkoľvek ľútosti povedala, „len mi dajte vedieť, kedy chcete začať a ja budem šťastná, keď vás budem môcť začať učiť." Hermiona uvažovala, či Malfoy vedel, aké má šťastie, že ju má vo svojom živote. Asi nevedel. To ju rozosmutnilo. Keď sa pozrela naľavo, prezerala si toho muža so zvláštnym pohľadom, „ty hovoríš taliansky?"

Draco sa zaksichtil, „poznám veľa slov a dokážem lepšie písať než porozumieť, ale mám dosť ďaleko od plynulého rozprávania."

„Kto ťa učil?"

„Blaise, ale on je podľa všetkého mizerný učiteľ," nadhodil s rýchlym pohľadom.

Po chvíli zmätku, keď sa snažila pripomenúť si to meno, nakoniec prišla s tým správnym, „Zabini? Ten auror?"

Prikývol. „Áno."

Ach, správne. Pred pár týždňami ho videla v oddelení aurorov, a v skutočnosti sa s ňou rozprával o jej živote v Taliansku. Začul tie zvesti, a bolo osviežujúce hovoriť o tej krajine namiesto o tom, kvôli čomu tam bola. Práve sa vrátil z tajnej misie v Poľsku a vyzeral dosť vyčerpane - a predsa stále atraktívne, podľa čarodejníc, ktoré z neho šli do mrákot. Hermiona by ani za milión rokov nehádala, že taký domýšľavý slizolinčan ako Blaise Zabini skončí ako výnimočný auror, ale všetko je možné, správne?

Potom zistila, že nie je domýšľavý, ani v najmenšom.

V skutočnosti bol k nej skôr milý počas ich dvadsať minútového rozhovoru. Hovoril jej o svojom poslednom pobyte v Lodži, nuž, o tej časti, o ktorej _mohol_ hovoriť a predviedol tú mini ukážku poľštiny, čo poznal. Bolo to veľmi úbohé, ale zistila, že sa pri jeho pokusoch usmieva. Ona mu porozprávala, ako kedysi navštívila Varšavu kvôli summitu veľvyslancov, kam ju vyslala jej muklovská škola, do ktorej chodila, keď jej bolo desať. Vyzeralo to, že sa skutočne zaujíma o jej dobrodružstvá v Poľsku a o jej život v Benátkach, dokonca bol tak zaujatý, že ju pozval na kávu, aby v tom rozhovore pokračovali. Zdvorilo odmietla, tvrdila, že má povinnosti, ku ktorým sa musí v kancelárii vrátiť a on vyzeral, že si potrebuje zdriemnuť.

„Plánovala si zostať v Taliansku nastálo?"

Otázka pani Malfoyovej ju zaskočila a nepodarilo sa jej to zakryť, čo ju dosť zamrzelo. Hermiona mala maximálne v úmysle zostať tam navždy, prežiť zvyšok svojich dní v nádherných Benátkach, ale zdalo sa, že osud to nedovolí a to strašne bolelo. S dvoma telefonickými hovormi a jedným listom odišla z Talianska tak náhle, ako odišla z Británie pred piatimi rokmi.

„Áno, plánovala, ale veci sa menia."

**ooo**

**Časť 2: Nie som synom svojho otca**

Odkedy sa ich cesty s Hermionou Grangerovou rozišli, Dracova myseľ bola zachmúrená myšlienkami. Keď sedel po tom, čo ju nechali pred Čarodejníckou literatúrou, vo svojej obývačke s drahým nábytkom so svojou matkou, jeho myseľ sa bezcieľne potulovala, kým ona švitorila o tom večierku, ktorého sa zajtra zúčastnia.

„...bude to úžasné..."

Od okamihu, čo sa Grangerová posadila, počúval uprene každé jej slovo, snažil sa odkryť záchytné body toho, čo sa pokúšala ukryť medzi riadkami. Zatiaľ si bol absolútne istý, že nemal potuchy, prečo opustila Britániu alebo čo ju priviedlo späť. A čo viac, ani raz v rozhovore nespomenuli Pansy, takže ani v najmenšom nemohol zistiť, ako jedna druhú tak spoznali. Len si uvedomoval, že Pansy z ich rozhovoru vynechávala úmyselne a Draco si pomyslel, že to robila vynikajúco.

Aby bol úprimný, nebol otrávený nedostatkom vedomostí, ani v najmenšom. Nečakal od nej, že mu bude dosť dôverovať, aby mu všetko vysypala po jednom zdvorilom dezerte... nie, Hermiona Grangerová mala okolo seba vybudované obranné hradby; hradby tak vysoké, že ich bolo pravdepodobne vidieť z mesiaca. Bolo dosť zrejmé, že nikomu neverila a ani kvôli nikomu nezoslabila svoju ochranu. Nečakal od nej, že sa otvorí, nie jemu, hlavne nie v prítomnosti jeho matky. Neušlo mu, že Grangerovej bolo v jej prítomnosti veľmi nepríjemne; nepokoj bol vpísaný v celej jej tvári a začul ho v jej hlase, keď sa na začiatku usadili. Kým muselo byť pre ňu ťažké sedieť vedľa synovca tej istej nepríčetnej ženy, ktorá ju mučila bez štipky milosrdenstva, vedel, že muselo byť ťažšie zdvorilo sa rozprávať s jej sestrou. Na istej úrovni, dokonca hodiny neskôr, bol stále ohromený, že oni traja zvládli viesť príjemný, ak nie milý, rozhovor, keď sa nevyťahovali vojna, Temný pán a krvné postavenie. Niežeby v tieto nezmysly viacej veril.

„...myslím, že oranžová je nádherná letná farba..."

Nejako sa mu podarilo zachytiť niekoľko narážok na dobu, čo strávila v Taliansku, ale úmyselne nechávala svoje slová nejasné.

„...myslím, že besiedka je trochu mukelská, ale nádherná..."

Ak existovala jedna vec, ktorá mu dnes bola dokonale jasná, tak to bolo to, že by nemal podceňovať Hermionu Grangerovú. Vôbec nebola ako tie debilné čarodejnice bez mozgu, s ktorými Draco pravidelne prichádzal do styku, až ho to bolelo priznať. Hermiona Grangerová bola bystrejšia a ľstivejšia než on; kvôli tomu majstrovstvu, ako zvládla rozhovor s nimi, by mala byť v Slizoline. Bez zmeny tempa si pozorne vyberala slová; ako keby vedela, že sa ju snaží rozlúštiť. Dala jasne najavo dokonca bez toho, aby to najavo dala, že nechce, aby sa pokúšal.

Tá drobnosť, čo nevedela, bola, že to len míľovými krokmi podnietilo jeho záujem.

„...a myslím, že biela sa nehodí..."

V istých častiach rozhovoru zazrel zopár zábleskov emócií v jej očiach; hlavne keď sa jej jeho matka spýtala, či plánovala zostať žiť v Benátkach navždy. Nakrátko zazrel to ublíženie a bolesť, skôr než uzavrela svoje pocity a Draco zistil, že je zvlášť zvedavý na jej život v Benátkach.

„...myslím, že by si sa mal zastaviť na Manore v to ráno skôr než pôjdeme, môže byť Draco?"

„Áno," bola jeho neprítomná a neutrálna odpoveď; jeho myseľ pokračovala po jeho dráhe.

Povedať, že bol len prekvapený, keď zistil, že Hermiona Grangerová je oveľa skutočnejšia, než _kedy_ čakal (alebo by jej v tom veril) bolo veľkým podcenením; čumel ako vyoraná myš nielen kvôli jej slovám, ale jej zjavným nedostatkom odsúdenia. Bola zdvorilá k jeho matke po tom, čo ona ňou v minulosti opovrhovala, milá k nemu po ich jasne pochybnej minulosti a on neobjavil jediný kúsok falošnosti v jej hlase alebo jej činoch. Za hodinu sa o nej dozvedel viacej než sa dozvedel za šesť rokov: mala zmysel pre suchý humor, hovorila plynule benátčinou a taliančinou a s problémami po nemecky, počúvala jedine klasickú hudbu, nevedela plávať, mala rada cestovanie a spoznávanie histórie každého miesta, ktoré navštívila a žila v blízkosti veľkého jazera.

„... myslím, že majú kúzla, aby tomu zabránili, takže by sme si nemali robiť starosti."

Taktiež sa Hermione Grangerovej podarilo urobiť niečo, čo sa žiadnej inej žene okrem Pansy Parkinsonovej nikdy nepodarilo... ohromila jeho matku.

„...Pansy mi povedala, že bude mať na sebe levanduľové šaty..."

Bol zmätený z matkiných točených loptičiek. _(PP: curve ball, pojem z basketbalu, zmenia nečakane dráhu)_

Keď sa jej spýtala, či je rada, že si s nimi šla sadnúť. Bol si určite istý, že využíva Grangerovú, aby vylepšila ich obraz v spoločnosti; napokon, bol by to skvelý ťah. Čoskoro zistil, že sa v tomto obvinení mýlil. A potom, keď skoro ponúkla jeho služby, aby naučil Grangerovú plávať. Draco nemohol uveriť, že by jeho matka urobila niečo také. Keby ju nepoznal lepšie, povedal by, že sa ich dvoch snaží dať dokopy, ale to bol ten najabsurdnejší nápad, ktorý ho kedy napadol. Nie, to by mu jeho matka neurobila.

Jednoducho to _muselo_ byť tým, že sa jej Grangerová páčila a chcela sa s ňou vídať častejšie.

Áno, to bolo ono. To dávalo väčší zmysel.

A čo viac, Narcissa básnila o tom, aká inteligentná, pozorná, neodsudzujúca a príjemná bola, väčšiu časť hodiny po tom, čo opustili Šikmú uličku; jasné znamenie jej novonájdenej náklonnosti k tej mladej, defenzívnej čarodejnici. Narcissa nikdy o nich nerozprávala - ani si nikdy nepamätala ich mená - ak ich nemala rada. Ďalší znak jej úcty: plány stretnúť sa s ňou v reštaurácii budúcu sobotu, aby popracovali na taliančine a pri obede si pokecali. Neušiel mu ten prchavý výraz šoku, ktorý zažiaril na Grangerovej tvári. Bolo to ako sledovať nemajetného muža, ktorý dostal dodávku plnú galeónov. Vyzerala dosť vďačná za Narcissinu ľudskosť a poďakovala im dvom po svojom za zákusok a rozhovor. Narcissa odkráčala po tom, čo jej venovala úsmev a sľub, že jej do týždňa napíše, aby si stanovili čas stretnutia. Draco ju nasledoval žalostne trápnym zbohom.

Žalostne trápnym bolo slabé slovo a on to vedel.

Bolo to strašné.

„_Err... to bolo, hmm... nuž, milé ťa znova vidieť, Malfoy."_

_Len krátko prikývol, otočil sa na podpätkoch a ponáhľal sa... elegantne... za svojou matkou bez toho, aby sa obzrel."_

„...myslela som, že možno modrá..."

Keby nič iného nevedel, povedal by, že Hermiona Grangerová je osamelejšia než si uvedomovala.

„Draco?" Narcissa opakovane pukla prstami pred jeho tvárou.

Zažmurkal asi desaťkrát, než sa pozrel na svoju matku, „čo je?"

„Počul si niečo z toho, čo som povedala?"

„Prepáč, ale nie veľa. Premýšľal som o pracovnom projekte," úprimne sa ospravedlnil a ukončil to lžou, keď si dal dlhý dúšok čaju.

„Ach, všetko je v poriadku. Predpokladám, že ťa aj tak totálne nudím." Vyrovnala si šaty, „takže, čo si myslíš o Hermione Grangerovej?"

Po druhý raz v ten deň sa kvôli nej Draco skoro zadusil. Skadiaľ sa toto do pekla berie? Nemal by byť taký prekvapený jej neomalenosťou, ale bol. Matka nestrácala čas, takpovediac. „Je v poriadku, predpokladám," jeho odpovedi chýbal cit, ale bola to pravda.

Narcissa nasadila výraz tváre, ktorý sa mu nepáčil; bol to ten spolčujúci. „Ona je klenot: inteligentná a rozvážna. Iste, zaujala trochu obranné postavenie, ale kto by to neurobil, keby bol v jej situácii? Myslím, že zvládla tú situáciu s Potterom najlepšie, ako mohla. Myslím, že by si sa mal pokúsiť spoznať ju lepšie."

Draco súhlasil, hoci mlčky, so všetkým, až kým nepovedala tú poslednú vetu. Mohol doslova _počuť_ tie kolieska v jej hlave, ako sa prevaľujú; tie kolieska a jej slová spôsobili, že sa zrazu cítil veľmi nepríjemne. Snažiť sa spoznať Grangerovú? Jeho obočie sa zmiešalo s jeho vlasmi len pri tej obyčajnej myšlienke. „Prepáč mi?"

Jasne sa mu niečo zdalo.

Dracovi nevadilo, že sa jeho matke Grangerová páčila; len chcel, aby ho z toho vynechala. Spoznať ju lepšie by zničilo jeho plán zistiť, čo sa stalo 'Zlatému triu' a odísť inam.

Z nejakého dôvodu mal pocit, že sa to ľahšie povie ako urobí.

„Počul si ma, Draco. Možno by ti to stálo za tvoj čas."

Odpovedal medzi posmešným smiechom. „Podľa všetkého si sa rozlúčila so zdravým rozumom, matka."

Narcissa sa len usmiala, nie zle, len v dobrej nálade a vstala zo svojho miesta. „Musím ísť. Prídu liečitelia, aby sa pozreli na tvojho otca a zmenili mu niektoré elixíry. Do jedenástej zajtra dopoludnia buď na Manore, aby sme mohli spolu odísť na tú udalosť."

Pozrel sa na ňu trochu vyplašený. Liečitelia? Na panstve? „Potrebuješ dnes večer pomôcť s otcom?" Po návšteve liečiteľov a úprave jeho denného režimu elixírov nasledovali agresívne noci.

„Vôbec nie," poťapkala ho po pleci. „Nerob si s ničím starosti. Každý z nich je silný rovnako ako diskrétny. Neexistujú žiadne obavy, že by sa niečo z tohto dostalo von a oni zostávajú ďalšie dve noci, aby zistili, či si dobre zvykne na tie elixíry."

„Ale..."

„Mám to pod kontrolou, Draco, napíšem ti, keby som potrebovala pomoc," Narcissa sa zohla, aby pobozkala na líce svojho jediného syna a zanechala ho, letaxom, s jeho myšlienkami, ktoré už neboli viacej o tej záhade za Grangerovej fasádou, ale o mužovi, ktorý bol dôležitou súčasťou toho, akým bol on človekom.

Povedať, že Draco zbožňoval svojho otca, by bolo hrubým podcenením. Doslova _uctieval_ toho muža, tá úcta a obdiv vždy očividné v jeho očiach. V poddajnom veku si ho Draco umiestnil na pódium a keď dospieval, otvorene prechovával túžbu byť presne taký istý ako on. Vidieť svojho otca v jeho súčasnom stave šialenstva bolo zvlášť ťažké pre to dieťa ukryté v ňom. Strach jeho otca a jeho lojalita k Temnému pánovi zničila ich životy, a predsa ho Draco stále rešpektoval, v súčasnosti už len tak, ako by mal syn rešpektovať svojho otca... ach, ale verte, že mu trvalo dlho, kým vymazal to roztrpčenie a vrátil sa k predchádzajúcemu stavu.

Draco Malfoy prešiel od rešpektovania svojho otca k jeho nenávideniu v rozsahu asi dvanástich sekúnd.

Bolo to tesne po jeho šiestom ročníku, ktorý sa náhle prerušil a po ktorom šlo všetko z kopca. Sedel v prítomnosti Temného pána, tajne vydesený až k smrti (ale skrývajúc to pre otcovo dobro) kým sledoval, ako mučí a vraždí niekoho v prijímacej izbe. Jeho oči preskočili k jeho otcovi a tam to bolo. Do neba volajúce. Ten istý strach v jeho sivých očiach, o ktorom vždy vravieval Dracovi, aby ho ukryl. To pokrytectvo bola iskra, ktorá podnietila pocit čistej nenávisti; nenávisti namierenej na jeho otca. Rýchlo rástla v jeho hrudi a zúrila v ňom ako požiar.

Samozrejme, Draco to v tom čase nechápal, ale neskôr si uvedomil, že tým, že uvidel Luciusa ako niečo menej než toho silného odvážneho Malfoya, ktorým nútil Draca byť (podľa jeho otca bol strach niečo, čo _pravý_ Malfoy nepociťuje, po istej 'nehode so svetlom sviečok', keď mu bolo, nuž, šesť), takže to spôsobilo, že stratil všetok rešpekt k svojmu otcovi.

A odvtedy sa to kazilo.

Priviedlo to do varu tú nenávisť a obarilo mu to pokožku.

Vyvolalo to prudkú triašku jeho rúk a zmenu jeho dýchania.

Spôsobilo to, že si uvedomil o svojom otcovi veci, ktoré si nikdy predtým neuvedomil.

Lucius Malfoy bol sebecký bastard. Bolo mu srdečne jedno, čo stane jemu alebo jeho matke, keď sa rozhodol otvorene nasledovať Temného pána. Bolo mu srdečne jedno, ako to zničí a navždy pozmení ich životy. Boli mu srdečne jedno dôsledky jeho činov. Všetko mu bolo srdečne jedno. Nie, on len robil, čo _on_ chcel robiť, kašľal na následky, kašľal na neho a jeho matku, nech to všetko ide do pekla. Určite ich odpísal na ten najdlhší čas, nielen v spoločnosti, ale aj v ich vlastných mysliach. A potom mal jeho otec tú drzosť _báť_ sa Temného pána po tom, čo roky zaplavoval Draca príbehmi o všetkých tých skvelých a mocných veciach, ktorých bol Temný pán schopný.

Sračky.

To všetko.

A otec?

_Nasiaknutý _sračkami.

Draco sa v tom okamihu pred šiestimi rokmi chcel načiahnuť a jednu mu vraziť, pretože to peklo, v ktorom žili nasledujúci rok, to peklo, ktorým si ten rok prešiel; to všetko bola jeho chyba. Namiesto toho, aby ho z toho všetkého vynechali, pretože nebol plnoletý, Draca označkovali, zasvätili a vtiahli do otcovho sveta, doslova. Ach, ako neznášal svojho otca za to, že všetkých so sebou stiahol; za to, že ho vyslal na cestu, ktorá zaviedla Draco k tomu, aby ho využili ako zasrané morča v zvrhlej chlapskej hre, na misiu, ktorá ho skoro stála život a jeho duševné zdravie... a keď Temný pán zistil, že nedokázal dokončiť svoju úlohu sám - potreboval týždne, aby sa uzdravil.

Bola to dlhá cesta, ktorá nasledovala po vojne, ale Draco nakoniec dospel ešte raz k rešpektu svojho otca, i keď bol šialený. Trvalo to tri roky, kým spoznal, že jeho otec v tejto veci nemal na výber. Trvalo tri roky, kým porozumel, prečo urobil veci, ktoré urobil. Trvalo mu to tri roky, ale dozvedel sa o svojom otcovi viac, než sa kedy dozvedel, kým bol zdravý.

Samozrejme, nikdy sa úplne nevrátil k tomu istému obdivu, ktorý mal k svojmu otcovi ako dieťa. Nie, bol príliš starý, príliš vojnou zmenený, a príliš týraný sadistickým Temným pánom, aby si udržal tie isté detské sny a ciele.

V praskote zelených plameňov vystúpila z ohniska Pansy Parkinsonová. Kým si čarodejnica oprašovala sadze z plášťa, zvedavo ju pozoroval. Čo tu robí? Nemusel dlho čakať na svoju odpoveď. Pansy sa poobzerala, skôr než sa chladne spýtala, „myslela som, že tu ešte bude tvoja matka, nie je?" skôr než si zavesila hábit na očarovaný vešiak a prešla si rukou po jej modrých šatách, aby uhladila tie neviditeľné pokrčenia.

„Odišla asi pred dvadsiatimi minútami."

Pansy si znova zdvihla hábit, pripravená odletaxovať sa na Manor. „nuž, myslím, že pôjdem..."

„Zostaň."

„Nemyslím, že by som mala."

Draco sa zdvihol z gauča, prešiel izbu a postavil sa tesne pred svoju priateľku. „Čo je? Teraz sa ma bojíš?" spýtal sa jemnejším hlasom. Posledná vec, čo potreboval, bolo, aby sa ho bála. Nie po tom všetkom, čím si spoločne prešli ako priatelia.

Pansy zízala na zem. „Nie, samozrejme, že nie."

Ignoroval ten nepatrný pocit úľavy, ktorý nim prešiel. „Potom prečo sa na mňa nepozrieš?"

„Práve teraz nedôverujem tomu byť s tebou sama."

Dlhý čas sa nič nepovedalo, pretože úprimne nevedel, čo povedať. Mať ju tu skrížilo jeho plány dať jej pár dní, aby sa upokojila a priblížiť sa k nej kvôli situácii s Grangerovou nad príjemným obedom a pár drinkoch. Pansy sa _vždy_ uvoľnila pri drinkoch. Bol to skvelý plán, ale teraz musel začať od piky. „Je to kvôli Grangerovej?"

„Áno."

Vyrovnane, ako keby mu to bolo jedno, ale chcel to pochopiť, sa spýtal, „prečo ju ochraňuješ? Ja tomu prosto nerozumiem."

Pansy cúvla od Draca. „Niekto musí."

„To nie je pre teba typické byť sebaobetavá a ty to vieš. Nie je na tebe, aby si niesla jej bremená."

To svetlo, ktoré rozžiarilo jej hnev, sa zaplo. „Pozri sa na ňu, Draco! Naozaj, pozri sa na ňu! Chradne, pretože nie je schopná niesť svoje vlastné bremená! Nepoznám všetko, čo sa jej stalo, nepoznám tajomstvá, ktoré predo mnou chráni, ale je na tom oveľa horšie než, keď som ju videla pred siedmimi mesiacmi..." s malým zalapaním po dychu Pansyina ruka vyletela k jej ústam a oči sa jej rozšírili.

Podľa všetkého povedala príliš veľa. Jeho myseľ sa roztočila nad tou novou informáciou, ktorej sa mu neúmyselne dostalo. Pansy videla Grangerovú pred siedmimi mesiacmi. V Taliansku, predpokladal.

V plne vypočúvacom tóne rýchlo prišla jeho ďalšia otázka, „prečo si bola v Taliansku?"

„Nemôžem ti to povedať."

„Kedy si ju videla?"

„Nepýtaj sa ma otázky, na ktoré ti nemôžem odpovedať."

„Čo na teba má?"

„Ona na mňa _nič _nemá."

„Potom prečo ju chrániš?"

„Už som ti povedala."

Dracova tvár sa skrútila do úškrnu, na ktorý by bol pyšný ktorýkoľvek z jeho predkov, „klameš mi, a ja _nenávidím_, keď mi klamú."

„Záleží na tom? Ty mi klameš po celý čas! Vravíš, že ťa tá záležitosť s tvojim otcom nerozrušuje a ona to robí!" vykríkla Pansy. „Prečo sa o ňu staráš? Nechystáš sa jej pomôcť. To je na teba veľmi nepravdepodobné." Draco otvoril ústa, aby sa hádal, ale ona mu nedovolila povedať slovka. „Ty si sebecký bastard, presne ako tvoj otec! Nezáleží ti na nikom inom okrem seba, Draco! Ja to viem, ty to vieš, Blaise to vie, a dokonca tvoja matka to vie, takže prečo sa _teraz_ začínaš starať o ostatných?"

Zúrivosť bublala v jeho vnútri, jeho telo šlo do červena a jeho oči stemneli. Draco prešiel späť na druhú stranu izby, aby zabránil tomu, že jej strelí. Ruky sa mu triasli; chcel ju prekliať tak strašne, až to bolelo. Ale to bolo to, kým bol. On nepreklínal ženy. On neudieral ženy. Nebol hrubý. Nebol zlý. Jeho otec toto všetko z času na čas. Nie on. Správne. On nie.

„Nemáš čo povedať?" nahnevane sa spýtala.

A to ho vytočilo. „Ach, mám čo povedať, Pansy. Ako sa sakra _opovažuješ_ porovnávať ma s ním? Myslel som, že ma na to poznáš lepšie! Sakra, Pansy, ja nie som ani trochu, _ani trošičku_, ako on! Ja nie som _vôbec _ako..."

„Ty si, Draco! Snažíš sa nebyť, snažíš sa chovať lepšie, snažíš a snažíš a snažíš, Draco, ale ty si! Si presne ako on!"

„Nie, nie som!" zajačal; to zúfalstvo v jeho hlase bolo zaštítené požiarom hnevu, ktorý sa mu usídlil v hrudi.

„Áno, si! Môžeš tu sedieť celý deň a popierať to, ale si. Kým nie si hrubý alebo zlý ako tvoj otec na svojom vrchole, si manipulatívny a si si pekelne istý, že sa nestaráš o nikoho iného než o seba samého. Chceš od nej niečo, a nič ťa nezastaví, aby si to získal. Znie ti to povedome? Malo by." Dala si ruky v bok. „Môžeš byť na mňa naštvaný, môžeš ma vyhodiť, môžeš sa dokonca odmietnuť so mnou rozprávať, ale čím skôr pravdu akceptuješ, tým lepšie na tom budeš."

Draco z nej chcel prekliať dušu, pretože hlboko dole vedel, že má pravdu a on ju za to nenávidel.

Utlmilo to jeho hnev.

Trochu.

„Choď do pekla, Pansy," kypel.

Nastalo ďalšie bolestivo dlhé mlčanie, kým zamrmlala, „prepáč mi, Draco. Prekročila som medze."

„To si sakra prekročila."

„Len som chcela, aby si nechal Hermionu na pokoji," povedala mu Pansy chladne.

„Tak to je _Hermiona_?" vyšplechol hnusne. „Ona je teraz tvoja najlepšia priateľka?"

„Nič tomu podobné," pokrútila pomaly hlavnou, stále začervenaná z tej hádky. „Nie sme ani priateľky. Ona dokonca nemá to slovo rada."

„Potom prečo ju chrániš?"

Keď si vzdychla, vedel, že ju zlomil. „Nechcem sa s tebou hádať."

Nenávidela, keď sa hádali skoro rovnako, ako to nenávidel on.

„Tajíš predo mnou veci, Pansy. Myslel som, že už sme za tým."

„Draco," povedala chabo, oči spojené s jeho. Ten blond čarodejník sledoval v miernom šoku, keď tá žena pred ním stratila svoju vyrovnanosť. „Je toho veľa, čo pred tebou tajím."

„Potom mi to povedz."

„Nemôžem." Jej plecia sa triasli a oči sa zarosili; bolo to tak dávno odkedy ju videl dať najavo nejaké emócie, ktoré ukazovali, aká je zraniteľná. Draco ju skoro chcel objať, ale ona netúžila po úteche. A ani on. Takže tam stál a díval sa, ako sa zosypala priamo pred ním a cítil sa pri tom hrozne vinne. „Chcem ti všetko povedať, ale nemôžem."

„Pansy." Bol to dotyk súcitu v jeho hlase, ktorý ju prinútil zdvihnúť zrak.

Dracovi sa nepáčilo vidieť ju zranenú; a bol to ten prekvapivý rozdiel medzi ním a jeho otcom. Kým otec nezaváhal dokopať jeho matku za to, že ho príliš rozmaznáva a dvakrát nepremýšľal, kým kopol Draca za ne-malfoyovské správanie, keď bol dieťa, Draco samotný odmietal kopať do Pansy. Odmietal zopakovať históriu, pretože sa z nej poučil. Napokon, existovala hranica, koľko mohol niekto vydržať, kým sa vyčerpal a predstava Pansy, ktorá by sa vyčerpala kvôli nemu, mu zanechala nepríjemný pocit v žalúdku. Takže jej odmietol ublížiť slovami len preto, že mu ona ublížila s jej. Do pekla, odmietal jej akokoľvek ublížiť. Nikdy. V skutočnosti, urobil všetko, čo bolo v jeho moci, aby zmiernil jej bolesť po vražde otca.

Jedine Merlin vedel, ako dlho jej trvalo dostať sa do bodu, kde bola dnes. A nebolo času na recidívu.

„Neťahaj to zo mňa, Draco," prosila medzi slzami. „Len mi ver, keď hovorím, že to, čo skrýva, je niečo, do čoho sa naozaj nechceš zapliesť. Prajem si, aby mal osud pre mňa lepšie plány."

Nastala ďalšia pauza skôr, než sa spýtal, „čo tým myslíš?"

Smutne sa zachichotala a usušila si slzy. „Myslím tým, že by som spala v noci lepšie, keby som nepoznala aspoň časť z toho, čím si prešla, časť z toho, čo ju sužuje. Spala by som lepšie, keby som nevidela tú jej hrôzou ohromenú tvár v mojich najhorších spomienkach alebo nepočula jej výkriky v mojich snoch. Spala by som lepšie, keby som nebola jediný človek, ktorý pozná dôvod, pre ktorý pred piatimi rokmi opustila Britániu."

_*Banoffe pie: __.org/wiki/Banoffee_pie_

** _treatle dort_ (podľa internetu dort s melasou, podľa Kráľovičovej ovocné košíčky, Medka sirupový košíček, nechám to na vás: .org/wiki/Treacle_tart)

*** _Opera cake_ .org/wiki/Opera_cake

****Zopár ukážok z čitateľských denníkov (kvôli tým poučeniam):

**O líške a jej chuti na hrozno **

Líška bežala cez pole v zlatistom slnečnom dni. Končisté uši mala nastražené, vetrila nosom či nezachytí, známky nebezpečenstva. Ľudia ju nemali radi. Zastala na okraji vinohradu. Po drevených koloch sa popínali stovky viničov. Z nich viseli obrovské strapce šťavnatého hrozna. „Uchmatnem si z nich, kým príde gazda" pomyslela si líška. Natiahla sa a chňapla po najbližšom strapci. Bol však privysoko. Vrčiac od zúrivosti zacúvala, rozbehla sa, vyskočila do vzduchu a klapla mocnými čeľusťami naprázdno. Po viac neúspešných pokusoch vyla od zlosti a skúšala to znova a znova. Celú hodinu behala, skákala ale hrozna sa nedočkala. Napokon to vzdala a odtiahla preč. „Veď to hrozno ja vlastne vôbec nechcem - určite bude kyslé a zlé !" - mrmlala si pre seba ...

**POUČENIE**: _Keď niekedy nemôžeme získať to, čo sme chceli, tvárime sa, že sme o to vlastne vôbec nestáli..._

**Ezopova bájka o líške a hrozne**.

Líška dostala chuť na hrozno. Darmo sa však za ním načahovala a vyskakovala. Bolo privysoko. Keď sa ho nemohla zmocniť, utešovala sa tým, že je nezrelé.

**Poučenie: **_Ani človek nemá smútiť, keď nedosiahne to, po čom túžil. Nech si povie, že to nebolo preňho vhodné._

**Liška a hrozny**

Liška si chtěla natrhat pár hroznů, ale byly příliš vysoko. Skákala, vrčela, ale nešlo jí to. Nakonec si řekla, že je ani nechce, jsou určitě nedobré a kyselé.

**Poučení: **_Když nemůžeme dosáhnou toho, co bychom chtěli, tváříme se, že o to nestojíme._

**Líška a hrozno**

Vyhladnutá líška zbadala na vysokom viniči strapce hrozna a chcela sa k nim dostať, ale márne. Napokon sa pobrala preč a povedala: „Sú kyslé.

**Poučenie:** _Takto aj niektorí ľudia pri neúspechu zastierajú svoju neschopnosť nepriaznivými okolnosťami. _

**Lišák a hrozny**

Byl podzim a hrozny sladce zrály. Lišák si vykračoval cestou přes vinice a najednou dostal chuť na hrozny. Pokoušel se, ale hrozny byly moc vysoko. Řekl si proto, že jsou zelené a kyselé.

**Poučení: **_Lepší je říct si, že jsou kyselé, než se trápit. Z této bajky by si měli mnozí lidé udělat ponaučení. _


	5. Vzostup a pád jednoslovných odpovedí

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/5/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola štyri: Vzostup a pád jednoslovných odpovedí**_

**Časť 1: Oni**

Hermiona pomaly zamiešala hnedočervenú tekutinu v pohári.

Bolo to, ako keby svet vo svojom pohybe okolo osi na chvíľu spomalil. Pri tej myšlienke unikol výdych z jej pier a zdvihla si pohár k perám. Tekutina pálila v jej hrdle, keď ním tiekla nadol a na chvíľu si uvedomila, že sa modlí, aby spálila všetko, čo realita reprezentovala, aj keď len na pár sekúnd. Ona by prijala útechu kdekoľvek, kde by mohla. Keď bol pohár znova dole, Hermiona zamiešala tou tekutinou a pozrela sa skrz ňu. Naozaj, svet bol jantárovo a ružovo sfarbený. Musela priznať, že pozerať sa na svet cez do ružova sfarbené sklo občas dosť upokojovalo. Bolo to tak dávno, čo sa jej to slovo vôbec objavilo v mysli: ružové okuliare.

Niektorí celý svoj život nosia ružové okuliare a to bolo najsmutnejšie; slepý optimizmus bol rovnako bolestivý a zanechával niekoho rovnako zraniteľným, ako keď žiaden optimizmus neexistoval. Hermiona po celý čas nenosila ružové okuliare; vedela priveľa, aby to robila. Názor, že všetko sa dialo s najlepším úmyslom a že každá zmena viedla k niečomu lepšiemu boli dva názory, ktoré jej boli cudzie. Život sa zdal byť taký beznádejný - tak beznádejný, že často zabúdala, čo slovo optimizmus znamená.

A nič sa na tom vôbec nechystalo zmeniť, ale to bola tiež jej chyba.

Keď sa pozerala cez to ružovo sfarbené sklo, uvedomila si, že to nie je vždy o optimizme. Možno to bol proste len čin uchopenia sa oboma rukami posledného kúska integrity v nádeji, že sa zaženie tá pravda, pretože pravda, vedela, nebola jednoduchá. Vyčerpaná čarodejnica zdvihla pohár k svojim perám a na jeden dúšok prehltla zvyšok. Znova to pálilo, ale ona si to vychutnávala a dúfala, že to spáli jej hriechy.

"Určite si nezačala bezo mňa," zatiahol snobský ženský hlas od vchodu do kuchyne.

Nastala pauza, v ktorej sa Hermiona rozhodla, že nepotrebuje otočiť hlavu, aby identifikovala rečníka, pretože to už vedela. Bol to hlas niekoho, kto jej pomohol prekonať náročné obdobie jej života napriek problémom, ktoré to narobilo v jeho vlastnom živote; ten hlas niekoho, ktorému chcela dôverovať, ale nemohla. Bol to ten istý hlas, ktorý jej pred dvoma mesiacmi šeptal do ucha, _'Potter je blbec'_, keď ju ťahala smerom k toaletám.

Pansy Parkinsonová.

Rýchlo jej myseľ zablúdila k jej prvému povojnovému rozhovoru s Pansy Parkinsonovou. Bolo to v lietadle, dosť čudné.

_"Čo tu robíš?" spýtala sa zhora Pansy._

_Keď Hermiona odvrátila svoj pohľad od okna, rýchlo si všimla, že jej hlas neobsahoval žiadnu zákernosť, čo vzbudilo jej záujem. A čo viac, vzhliadla nahor a zbadala unavené a uplakané modré oči, ktoré jej pohľad opätovali. Až vtedy trochu zoslabila svoju ochranu. Stačilo to, aby odpovedala, "myslím, že sme tu z tých istých dôvodov, Parkinsonová. Ja cestujem... do Austrálie... hoci som zmätená pokiaľ ide o to, prečo ty cestuješ po muklovsky."_

_Pansy skontrolovala lístok, vzdychla si, a posadila sa na svoje určené miesto, hneď vedľa Hermiony. "Nepredpokladaj, že ma poznáš, Grangerová," povedala podráždene, keď sa usadila na mieste. _

_"Nápodobne."_

_Povýšene, "veľakrát som takto cestovala."_

_Tak toto bolo prekvapujúce, ale Hermiona vedela, že nemá dať najavo svoj šok. Tá čistokrvná princeznička cestovala 'podradným' muklovským spôsobom? A prežila to, aby rozprávala rozprávky? A robila to opakovane? V najlepšom prípade to všetko bolo k smiechu, ale ona nemala dôvody smiať sa. _

_"Prečo ideš do Austrálie?" _

_"Prečo sa so mnou rozprávaš, Parkinsonová?"_

_"Len sa snažím o rozhovor... aby som stále nemyslela na... to." _

_Hermiona presne vedela, čo má na mysli. Ona tam bola, napokon, keď sa drahocenný, rozmaznaný život Pansy Parkinsonovej navždy zmenil._

_Zdalo sa, že sa po vojne začali vydávať všetky čistokrvné dievčatá. Pre smrťožrútoch dychtiacich po pomste bolo obrovským prekvapením a dokonalou príležitosťou, keď sa rodiny Parkinsonovcov a Zabiniovcov začali stretávať na jednaniach o spojení svojich neutrálnych rodín. Pani Parkinsonová mala len sekundu na to, aby poslala po pomoc, keď na nich zaútočili uprostred jedného z takýchto 'svadobných rozhovorov'. Bol to dobre naplánovaný útok, ale nepočítali s patronusom pani Parkinsonovej._

_Aurori a Rád prišli na scénu skoro okamžite a to, čo nastalo, bola veľkolepá bitka, ktorá Hermione okamžite pripomenula záverečnú bitku na Rokforte spred dvoch mesiacov. Ale tentoraz bolo bojiskom rovina. Stovky bitkou uštvaných smrťožrútov verzus stovky vojnou unavených aurorov a členov Rádu. Hermiona bola jedna z nich. Harry a Ron tam boli tiež. Boj pokračoval a Hermiona, ktorá práve v súboji porazila jedného smrťožrúta, sa rozhliadla a zbadala hysterickú Pansy vzlykať nad zjavne mŕtvym telom svojho otca. Keď jeden smrťožrút namieril svoj prútik na trúchliace dievča, urobila prvú vec, ktorá ju napadla._

_Zachránila život Pansy Parkinsonovej. Zašepkané omračujúce kúzlo bolo jediné, čo na to stačilo._

_"Ako to tvoja matka zvláda?"_

_Pansy mala nasadenú masku ľahostajnosti, tvár, ktorú Hermiona často roky vídavala na Dracovi Malfoyovi, "moju matku mučili, až kým nezošalela podobne ako rodičia Longbottoma."_

_Hermionine srdce trúchlilo nad čarodejnicou, ktorá sedela vedľa nej. "Je mi to úprimne ľúto..."_

_"Nikdy sme si s matkou neboli blízke, takže na tom nezáleží."_

_"Samozrejme, že záleží... je to tvoja matka."_

_"Nehraj tu, že ti na tom záleží. Asi si myslíš, že som dostala, čo mi patrí."_

_"To si nikto nezaslúži."_

_Pansy nič nepovedala._

_"Máme osemnásť," vyhlásila Hermiona, keď sa pozrela na apatickú čarodejnicu. "Ale prečo mám pocit, že už naše životy skončili?"_

_Tá otázka visela vo vzduchu, kým sa tie dve dievčatá pozerali jedna na druhú, obe zničené zverstvami vojny a neisté, kam ich životy zavedú. _

Mala si vtedy uvedomiť, že sa ich cesty znova skrížia. Napokon, počet obyvateľov Brisbane nebol nijako zvlášť obrovský.

Hermione chvíľu trvalo, kým sa premiestnila späť do reality, ale jej odpoveď na Pansyinu otázku bola rovnako roztržitá, ako keby tu nebola. "Nepočula som, keď si prišla letaxom."

Pansy rýchlo zaujala prázdne miesto za Hermioniným stolom, privolala si zo skrinky pohár a naliala si do neho hojné množstvo jantárovej tekutiny. Pansy ju rýchlo na jeden hlt vypila a strhla sa, keď ju tá tekutina pálila v hrudi. Bolo treba ďalšiu minútu, než zmizla drsnosť v jej hlase. "To je kvôli tomu, že som sa ne... tvoje ochrany mi dovolili premiestniť sa priamo dnu. Dúfam, že to neznamená, že ma považuješ za priateľa..." odfrkla si.

Hermiona nevrhlo odstrelila s rozhodným, "nie."

Pravdu povedať, nenastavila žiadne ochrany na svoj dom.

"Dobre."

"Prečo si tu, Pansy?"

"Blaise mi napísal, že ho Draco požiadal, aby mu vyhrabal tvoje záznamy na ministerstve."

Hermiona nebola prekvapená. V skutočnosti to od neho čakala. Nechajte to na Malfoya a on pošle niekoho iného, aby urobil jeho špinavú prácu. Nechajte to na Malfoya a on to nenechá na pokoji. Hoci Hermiona nečakala, že bude tak dlho čakať. Ako mladík bol bezohľadný, keď niečo chcel a nič by ho nezastavilo, aby to nezískal. Toto, tento ohľaduplný ťah, bol tým dôkazom, ktorý potrebovala o jeho ohromnom raste - a získaní istej trpezlivosti - počas posledných piatich rokov.

Desivé.

"Nech si ho má."

"Ale Hermiona..."

"V tej zložke nie je nič dôležité. Postarala som sa, aby sa všetko odstránilo. Nech dúfal, že získa sprístupnením k mojej zložke čokoľvek, tak to je dobre chránené."

Medzi nimi sa roztiahlo mlčanie ako hustá hmla a každá z nich si v pokoji dala druhého panáka; v pokoji, ktorý bol rýchlo prerušený drsnými slovami Pansy. "On sa to chystá zistiť, vieš to. Zistí to o tebe, o mne, o Austrálii a o všetkom ostatnom, čo chceš, aby zostalo ukryté pred ním a pred svetom." Keď sa Hermiona pokúsila odporovať, prerušila ju. "Vyplatilo by sa ti, keby si ho nepodceňovala, Hermiona. Keď on niečo chce, nič ho nezastaví, až kým to nedostane."

"Ja som ho nikdy nepodceňovala."

Malfoyova ctižiadostivosť bola skoro legendárna. Hlboko vo vnútri, od toho dňa v reštaurácii, vedela, že to zistí a časť z nej - submikroskopická časť - chcela, aby to zistil. Tajomstvá boli hroznými vecami na to, aby ste ich nosili samotní, ale rýchlo si pripomenula, že občas boli tajomstvá horšie, keď sa dostali na verejnosť. To bol dôvod, prečo tak tuho na tých svojich visela. Bolo dosť blbé, že ich poznala Pansy, povedala jej všetko v okamihu zraniteľnosti, ale Hermiona nepotrebovala, aby to Malfoy zistil. Nuž, aspoň Hermiona verila Pansy dosť na to, že si nemyslela, že to všetko vykecá Malfoyovi.

"Musíš _niekomu_ povedať, čo sa stalo; tvoje tajomstvá ťa zabíjajú."

Už je to tu zase. Rýpanie, presne ako to robila vždy. Pansy jej nikdy nepovedala, čo chcela počuť, ale skôr to, čo počuť potrebovala. A dosť jej to liezlo na nervy. Počuť pravdu malo na ňu vždy tento účinok.

"Nepotrebujem tvoje rýpanie, Pansy."

"Nie, to, čo _potrebuješ_, je trochu pomoci," vyčítala jej Pansy, keď si naliala ďalšieho panáka. "Musíš sa s niekým porozprávať o Austrálii, o Taliansku, o všetkom, vrátane nich."

Hermiona sa to pokúsila skryť, ale jej tvár ju zradila a ona sa strhla.

_Nich. _

"Nechcem o nich hovoriť."

"Ty nikdy nechceš, Hermiona, to je ten problém. Ty nikdy o ničom nehovoríš a nikdy si netrúchlila, ale ani to nikdy nenecháš tak. Nemysli si, že neviem, čo máš v podkroví. Nemôžeš ich zamykať navždy. Nemôžeš zatajovať skutočnosť, že existovali. Nemôžeš tajiť..."

S každým prehovoreným slovom pociťovala bublať nespútaný hnev vo svojej hrudi. "Viem!" rozhorčene vykríkla, "viem, že existovali! Nepotrebujem, aby si mi vravela, že existovali! Ja to viem!"

"Vieš?" pripomenula pokojne Pansy, "pretože mne sa zdá, že robíš všetko, čo je v tvojej moci, aby si zabudla."

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou. "Nezabudla som na nič. Len preto, že to nerozhlasujem po celom svete, tak to neznamená, že som zabudla."

"Nehovoríš o tom... rozhodne nie so mnou."

"Čo dobré by rozprávanie prinieslo? Nezmenší to tie nočné mory."

"Záleží na tom, s kým sa rozprávaš," zmĺkla. "Porozprávala som sa s Blaisom."

Hermione z tváre zmizla všetka krv, keď vypliešťala v hrôze oči na tú čarodejnicu. "Ty- ty si to povedala Blaisovi?"

Pansy vážne prikývla. "Než som šla na kontrolu ku Sv. Mungovi."

"Nuž, aspoň viem, prečo je ku mne taký milý," poznamenala trpko.

"To nie je len tým, Hermiona. On chápe. Pochybujem, že nájdeš niekoho, kto by to nepochopil."

Hermiona prešla prstom po kraji pohára a vzdychla si. "Nuž, som rada, že ty si našla niekoho, komu dôveruješ..."

"Ty by si mohla tiež, keby si strhla to opevnenie a dovolila niekomu dostať sa dnu. Ty nikomu neveríš, dokonca neveríš ani mne a vieš, že ja by som radšej položila svoj _život,_ než by som ťa bodla do chrbta. Odpustila som ti, že si mi klamala, zachovávam tie tajomstvá, robím všetko, čo je v mojej moci, aby som ti dala najavo, že ma môžeš pustiť dnu, ale ty ma stále nepustíš. Mlčky trpíš. Nemyslíš, že som jediná..."

Hermiona si prezerala tú čarodejnicu a pravdivo odpovedala, "jedného dňa ťa pustím dnu. Jedného dňa ti budem dôverovať, bezvýhradne."

Medzi tými dvoma čarodejnicami zavládlo ticho. Jedna elegantná ruka uhladila prameň hustých hnedých vlasov za ucho, skôr než jej vlastníčka, kým so zraneným modrými očami hľadela na Hermionu, zašepkala dosť smutno, "možno vtedy budem dosť silná za nás obe. Práve teraz nie som dosť silná, aby som zvládla tú váhu sveta, ktoré nesieš na svojich pleciach. Ledva dokážem uniesť svoju vlastnú."

"P-"

Pansy ju energicky prerušila. "Poviem to Dracovi, a ty nemôžeš urobiť nič, aby si zmenila môj úmysel."

Hermionin hlas sa zdvihol v panike. "Pansy, premysli si to..."

"Ja som o tom premýšľala. Neustále o tom premýšľam posledných päť rokov a on si zaslúži vedieť to, čo vie Blaise. Som pripravená pohnúť sa v mojom živote ďalej. Nechcem byť ako ty. Nechcem mať tajomstvá a nechcem už viac vravieť lži. Nechcem byť ubolená, chcem v noci spávať bez toho, aby som v hlave počúvala tvoj hlas a chcem v noci spávať bez toho, aby som počúvala svoj vlastný. Chcem poraziť svojich démonov, tak aby som mohla pomôcť tebe poraziť tých tvojich."

Kým vášnivo rozprávala, oči sa jej naplnili ponurými slzami, ale nepreliali sa.

Ozvalo sa slabé zaklopanie na kuchynské okno.

Napriek svojmu najlepšiemu úsudku Hermiona rýchlo vstala a vpustila sovu dnu. Automaticky spoznala jej vlastníka: jej šéf, Gregory Kingston. Potom, čo Pansy sovu nakŕmila, dívala sa, ako z okna odletela na spiatočnú cestu s miestom určenia: domov.

"Od koho to je?"

"Od môjho šéfa."

"Takto neskoro? Myslela som, že máš voľno."

Hermiona otvorila list, "mám... a nie je tak neskoro," a hľadela na obsah skôr než ho prečítala nahlas.

_**Slečna Grangerová, **_

_**chápem, že dnes máte voľno a chápem, že je neskôr, než by bolo vhodné, ale máme do činenia s naliehavým prípadom. Môžete sa prosím bez meškania preletaxovať do kancelárie? **_

_**Ďakujem vám **_

_**Gregory Kingston**_

Pozrela na hodiny na stene a vzdychla si pri predstave, že by jednoducho ten list ignorovala; jej vnútro jej vravela, aby ho skrčila a v pondelok, keď sa vráti do práce, predstierala neinformovanosť.

"Nejdeš, však?" potichu sa spýtala Pansy.

"Nemám nič lepšie na práci."

Čarodejnica si odfrkla, ale Hermiona ju poznala lepšie, než aby si myslela, že sa ju jej poznámka urazila.

Ale okrem opitia sa do nemoty s Pansy, zbláznenia sa strachom z toho, čo Malfoy povie, keď sa dozvie o Austrálii (rozhodla sa odložiť vlastnú ochranu nabok a umožniť Pansy to zahojenie, ktoré požadovala, pretože, napokon, ona bola stále sebaobetujúca sa Hermiona Grangerová) a nechania tej depresii, aby ju rozložila do hĺbky duše, nemala iné plány na stredajší večer. Bolo len sedem hodín. A čo viac, bola dosť zvedavá, prečo ju zavolali.

Zvedavosť tú bitku vyhrala.

Bola pre ňu dosť silná, aby sa pustila do minihľadania svojho prútika, skrytom medzi vankúšmi gauča a svojej tašky do práce, ktorú privolala z prednej šatne. Pansy sedela na gauči, ťapkala nervózne nohou, keď sa vrátila do obývačky. Ustarane vzhliadla, keď Hermiona prešla pred ňu a ona vďaka tomu okamžite vyskočila na nohy. "Her..."

"Povedz mu to," Hermiona sa na ňu slabo usmiala. "Máš pravdu. Zaslúžiš si byť slobodná."

Potichu odvetila, "ty si tiež zaslúžiš rozhrešenie."

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou, "nie - nie, ja nie."

Pansy ju objala a ona sa chcela zrútiť v jej náručí, "Raz musíš odpustiť sama sebe. Všetko. Som si istá, že ti všetci odpustia..."

Tie dve čarodejnice sa obe odmiestnili, ale na rozličné miesta.

**ooo**

**Časť 2: Marquette Manor**

Niečo sa určite dialo.

Keď nakukla do hlavnej zasadacej miestnosti, zaplavil ju pocit hrôzy. Ani jej nálada nepomáhala zmierniť tie pocity na spodku jej brucha. Vzduch v miestnosti bol stuhnutý a bol slabo cítiť tabakom a kávou; hnusne, ale znesiteľne. Len tak-tak. Bola trochu príliš osvetlená - svetlá v miestnosti žiarili dosť na to, aby každého rozbolela hlava; ale ona tu nebola na to, aby sa sťažovala. Deväť vyleštených, čalúnených kresiel bolo umiestnených okolo lesknúceho sa okrúhleho mahagónového konferenčného stola.

Jedno bolo prázdne, ale zvyšných osem nebolo.

Tri boli obsadené úradníkmi ministerstva: minister Shacklebolt (cz:Pastorek) oblečený v prepychovom habite, jeho námestník a asistentka námestníka. Jedno kreslo, to vedľa ministra, bolo obsadené jej šéfom. Tri zaberali aurori: ani jedného nespoznala, ale vedela, že jeden bol šéfom oddelenia aurorov (odkedy sa vrátila, párkrát videla jeho tvár v Dennom prorokovi). Posledné bolo obsadené nikým iným než dokonale oblečeným Dracom Malfoyom, ktorý sa tváril, že bojuje s nezáujmom a rozmrzenosťou. Zdalo sa, že rozmrzenosť zvíťazila, pretože jeho prázdny pohľad sa zmenil k slabému zamračeniu, keď človek vedľa neho povedal niečo o nezaujatých súdoch.

Niečo jej vravelo, že nechce vedieť, o čom sa rozprávajú.

"Slečna? Chceli by ste niečo na pitie? Možno kávu?" spýtala sa nízka hnedovláska v okuliaroch s kovovým rámom.

Hermiona párkrát zažmurkala na nižšiu ženu - tú asistentku námestníka - skôr než pomaly potriasla hlavou, "nie, nemáte čaj?" Tá žena neodpovedala; namiesto toho sa otočila, zamestnala sa prípravou šálky čaju a o minútu neskôr ju ponúkla Hermione. Po tichom, "ďakujem vám," dala Hermiona najavo svoju prítomnosť.

Minister Shacklebolt na ňu láskavo prikývol zo svojho miesta skôr, než jej ukázal na to posledné voľné miesto medzi šéfom aurorov, Robertom Dorchestrom... a Dracom Malfoyom. Šéfovi aurorov prišla neodkladná sova a šiel ihneď tú záležitosť vyriešiť. Vďaka tomu im zostal čas porozprávať sa skôr než stretnutie začne. Odpila si z čaju a dúfala, že jej Malfoy nič nepovie. Napokon, vyhýbala sa mu rovnako ako sa upíri vyhýbali dennému svetlu, nie kvôli tomu, že by urobil alebo povedal niečo hnusné alebo bezcitné v tých ďalších týždňoch, ktoré nasledovali po ich opätovnom predstavení, ale skôr z princípu samotného. Poznala dôvod, prečo s ňou chcel hovoriť a nemala v úmysle sama sa s ním dostať do zraniteľnej pozície.

Malfoy od toho neblahého dňa v reštaurácii nekládol žiadne sondujúce otázky, ale nebolo to preto, že by sa nesnažil; Hermiona mu nikdy nedovolila dostať sa dosť blízko. Počas minulých troch týždňov sa trikrát stretli a Malfoy sa ju snažil chytiť do lasa používaním drsných zdvorilostí a šarmu, ale ona sa nedala zmiasť jeho fasádou.

"Nechceš vysvetliť, prečo ťa cítiť ako obchod s alkoholom?" ozval sa flegmatický, ale slabý hlas z jej ľavej strany.

Hermiona vystrelila jedovatý pohľad, "dnes mám voľno a povolali ma, nie že by to, čo robím vo svojom voľnom čase, bola tvoja vec, _Malfoy_."

"Nie je treba byť tak prekliato defenzívna, _Grangerová_," posmieval sa úlisným prevrátením očí.

Odfrkla si a pod nosom zamrmlala niečo hrubé, keďže vedela, že pri ňom má plné právo byť v obrannom postavení.

Ten strojený úškrn sa zväčšil do niečoho, čo pripomínalo úsmev. "páni, páni, čo ťa naštvalo?"

"Choď do prdele," odpila si z čaju skôr, než vytiahla brko a kúsok pergamenu z tašky.

Predstieral, že ju nepočul, "ako pokračujú hodiny taliančiny s mojou matkou?"

Napriek sebe a tej spoločnosti, ku ktorej bola dočasne prinútená, sa Hermiona usmiala. Čím viac času trávila s Narcissou Malfoyovou, tým viacej dospievala k tomu, že tú ženu má úprimne rada. Mimoriadna udalosť v rodine im zabránila na celý mesiac začať s vyučovaním, ale ako náhle bola prvá hodina za nimi, všetko odtiaľ išlo ako masle. Minulú sobotu urobili niečo iné a stretli sa v reštaurácii v botanickej záhrade. Prirodzene, Hermiona bola ostražitá, ale nakoniec nebolo nič také treba. Počas šiestich hodín sa len rozprávali a prechádzali. Narobila paniku kvôli Hermioninej štíhlej postave, vravela jej, aby jedla niečo iné než šalát. Hermiona jej povedala, že anglické jedlo chutí dosť nemastno-neslano po piatich rokoch strávených v Taliansku. Po tomto si už nevymenili žiadne ďalšie osobné informácie, minimálne zo strany Hermiony - v skutočnosti ona vôbec veľa nerozprávala. Pani Malfoyová prevzala kontrolu nad rozhovorom, ale urobila niečo, čo Hermionu skrz naskrz šokovalo. Ospravedlnila sa.

_"Je tak veľa vecí v živote, ktoré si prajem, aby som mohla vziať späť, ale viem, že nemôžem. Jediné, čo môžem urobiť, je hýbať sa vpred a žiadať odpustenia za minulosť." _

_Hermiona zažmurkala. "Vy chcete odpustenie... odo mňa?" _

_"Áno."_

_"To skutočne nepotrebujete. Odpustila som už dávno celej vašej rodine. Vtedy som nemala tú silu, aby som si ponechala tú nenávisť, a určite tú silu nemám teraz."_

_Narcissa za zatvárila prekvapene. "Ty si naozaj mimoriadna."_

_"Nie, nie som."_

_"Áno, si. Viem o tebe viac než si myslíš."_

_Pokúsila sa prehltnúť tú hrôzu, ktorá sa zdvihla v jej hrudi pri týchto slovách._

_"Nemusíme o tom hovoriť, zabudni na to, že som vôbec niečo povedala. Ale, ak niečo budeš potrebovať, stačí mi poslať sovu."_

Jej hľadanie vykúpenia bolo skutočné; nepotrebovala Pansy, aby jej to povedala. A hoci uvažovala nad tým, čo presne o nej pani Malfoyová vedela, Hermiona sa rozhodla, že najlepšie bude nerobiť si s tým starosti, pretože ani jedna to už znova nespomenula. Z nejakého dôvodu mala pocit, že Narcisse Malfoyovej rozumela. Napokon, v jej vlastnom živote bolo tak veľa vecí, ktoré chcela vziať späť.

Tak veľa.

"Skvelé. Ide jej to prirodzene," bola jej tichá odpoveď.

Na chvíľu nastalo ticho než Malfoy povedal, "má ťa rada."

Kradmo sa na toho muža pozrela, "teba má tiež rada." A mala. Tá žena počas ich hodín o ňom často rozprávala. Trochu otravné, v skutočnosti, ale ona bola pyšná matka. Hermiona nerada priznala, že konečne mala dobrý dôvod byť. Domnievala sa, že Malfoy bol obstojný... keď nebol dotieravý, ľstivý, záznamy kradnúci, spolčujúci sa blb na loveckej výprave.

Domýšľavo sa usmial. "Mňa má rád každý. Nemôžu si pomôcť."

S odmeraným odfrknutím Hermiona prevrátila oči. "Vidím, že si stále bezočivý bastard."

"A _ty_ _si_ stále knihomoľská vševedka; je dobré vedieť, že niektoré veci sa nezmenia... nuž, okrem tvojho postavenia v Potterovej armáde obľúbencov. Povedz mi, Grangerová, prečo sú moja matka a Pansy jedinými čarodejnicami v Británii, ktoré ťa majú radi?"

Skoro jej zabehol čaj.

Malfoy na jej vkus šiel vždy príliš rovno k veci.

Práve keď si myslela, že by mohla mať príjemný... dobre, slušný rozhovor, on to zmrví.

"Všetko je to nedorozumenie," to bolo dosť nejasné.

Prehrabol si dlhými, svižnými prstami nedávno ostrihané vlasy. "Nedorozumenie je, keď ti dajú na sendvič rajčiny, keď si si ich nepýtala. Nech sa stalo čokoľvek medzi tebou a Potterovou brigádou, je to trochu viac než prosté nedorozumenie, takže neurážaj moju inteligenciu ďalšími svojimi klamstvami."

Ten chladný hlas, ktorým rozprával, vyvolal jej hnev a obrany sa zdvihli samé od seba. "Čo ti to vadí, Malfoy? Naposledy, čo viem, tak ti bol fuk každý okrem teba samotného či čistoty tvojej krvi."

"Naozaj?" odsekol.

"Áno. Si presne ako tvoj otec. Podobáte sa ako vajce vajcu."

Ten urazený - a vyložene ničivý - pohľad, ktorý Malfoy po nej strelil, spôsobil, že sa chcela skrútiť do klbka a umrieť. "To je to, čo si o mne myslíš?" jedovato vyšplechol. "Myslíš si - myslíš si, že som ako môj otec?" Rozzúrený Malfoy ju dokonca ani nenechal odpovedať, dokonca ani žmurknúť než znova prehovoril. Jeho hlas bol hlboký a rozzúrený. "Horúca novinka, Grangerová: ja _nie_ som ako môj otec. Keby som bol, skoro okamžite by som odovzdal teba a Pottera Temnému pánovi tej noci v prijímacej izbe. Nepokúsil by som sa zastaviť Crabba a Goyla pred tým, aby vás zabili, keby som bol ako on. Nebol by som tu sedel a rozprával sa s tebou, keby som bol ním. Bol by som použil legilimenciu, aby som získal tvoje spomienky, ktoré skrývaš a a o ktorých klameš posledných päť rokov, kliatba imperius by ich vytiahla z tvojich úst, keby si sa _opovážila_ zablokovať ma zo svojej hlavy a keby by si stále odolávala, použil by som Cruciatus... to je to, čo by som urobil, _keby_ som bol mojím otcom."

"N..."

Malfoy zúril, jeho tvár bola stále skrútená hnevom, ale jeho hlas bol podivne stále chladne vyrovnaný, "neopovažuj sa predpokladať, že ma poznáš a neopovažuj sa myslieť si, že ma môžeš jednoducho odsúdiť a zaradiť ma medzi kategóriu tých 'zlých smrťožrútov' s mojím otcom. To tak nefunguje. Takže mi dovoľ, aby som jednu vec ujasnil, Grangerová: ty vieš _hovno_. Vieš hovno o mne, o mojom otcovi, či celej mojej rodine a čím sme si prešli... a bolo by od teba múdre, keby si sklapla svoje posrané ústa." Stále hovoril hlboko a po celý čas sa ovládal svoj hlas, ale ona si uvedomovala, aký je nahnevaný.

Ohromená tam sedela, žmurkala vďaka prudkému zmäteniu. Možno mal vo všetkom pravdu a možno nebol ako jeho otec., ale stále bol slizký blb.

Na chvíľu pocítila vinu a zvažovala ospravedlnenie.

Na sekundu vyzeral, že vážne zvažuje, že ju prekľaje.

Na ďalší okamih zvažovala všetky možno bezprútikové kúzla, ktoré na ňu mohol použiť bez toho, aby to niekto zazrel. Napočítala sedem... a ani jedno z nich nebolo pekné. Ale odkedy boli kliatby pekné?

Po ďalších pár okamihoch napätého mlčania medzi tou dvojicou, sa predklonil a povedal chladným, jedovatým hlasom, "strávila si skoro polovicu nášho života tým, že si si myslela, že som blbec s predsudkami, a mala si k tomu právo, ale kto je práve teraz blbec s predsudkami?

Nakoniec našla svoj hlas. "Ach, neseď tu a nechovaj sa ublížene, Malfoy." Hermiona vzdorovito obviňovala, keď sa ryplo do jej vlastnej kože. "Mám plné právo zmýšľať o tebe zle. Neexistuje totiž dôvod, ktorý by si mi dal, aby som zmýšľala inak."

"Myslím, že byť k tebe slušný je dostatočný dôvod."

Obočie jej vyletelo dohora. "Ty si myslíš, že _toto _je, keď si _slušný_? Ha! Malfoy, ty by si nespoznal slušnosť, ani keby si na teba sadla. Okrem toho, kedy si bol vôbec slušný? Ako plod? Hoci z tých hrozných historiek, čo mi vravela tvoja matka o svojom tehotenstve s tebou, dosť vážne o tom pochybujem."

Malfoy sa tváril ako keby chcel zlomiť brko vo svojej ruke, ale niečo zadržalo jeho náladu na uzde. "Nie som tak hrozne prekvapený, Grangerová, že má nepoznáš ani spolovice tak ako si myslíš, že poznáš."

"Pravda, ale skôr som prekvapená, že _tebe _naozaj záleží na tom, čo si _ja_ o tebe myslím, Malfoy."

Veľmi zbledol a chcel odseknúť, ale Robert Dorchester sa vrátil na svoje miesto a minister Shacklebolt začal jednanie.

Perfektné načasovanie.

"Ako niektorí z vás asi už vedia, dnes večer podnikli aurori raziu na Marquette Manor a zatkli sme všetkých dvesto členov teroristickej skupiny sympatizantov Voldemorta, ktorú založili bývali smrťožrúti a v infiltrácii do ktorej odviedli naši aurori znamenitú prácu. Tá skupina, zodpovedná za posledné štyri roky za menšie útoky rovnako na muklov a muklorodených, bola okamžite zhromaždená a poslaná do Azbakanu.

Hermiona ani za svet nemohla prísť na to, prečo tu bola, ale robila si svedomité poznámky na pergamene.

Malfoy, zvedavo si všimla, písal perom.

Čudné.

Ale, nebola prekvapená prítomnosťou ministra na jej pracovisku. Kliatborušitelia plnili veľa úloh pre ministerstvo, rušili kliatby na zadržaných artefaktoch počas razii aurorov, predávali ich na aukciách za smiešne veľké peniaze a dávali ministerstvu polovicu zisku. Na dôvažok k tomu Kliatborušitelia pracovali s rôznymi čarodejníckymi bankami po celej Európe. Spoločnosť súkromne pracovala pre rodiny ochotné zaplatiť, kupovala prekliate veci od tých, čo sa ich chceli zbaviť, zlomila všetky kliatby a predávala ich múzeám, ak boli dosť cenné alebo ich vydražila. Hučal neustále niekoľko minút o dôležitosti tej razie na teroristov a ocenil tam, kde bolo treba. Prebral informácie súvisiace s procesom s Malfoyom, ktorý prikyvoval na všetky ministrove žiadosti a robil vlastné návrhy.

Nuž, to určite vysvetľovalo, prečo tu bol _on._

Jednako, bolo to dosť nudné stretnutie a cítila, ako jej oťažievajú viečka.

To bolo dovtedy, kým nepovedal, "ale zdá sa, že ten dom nie je len veľmi silne chránený kúzlami, ktoré naši aurori nie sú kvalifikovaní zlomiť, ale je prekliaty zastaralou mágiou. Dôkazy, ktoré sú v tom dome, sú tiež prekliate, hoci dosť jednoduchými kúzlami. Problém je, že ten dom nedovolí nikomu, kto nie je krvne spojený, odtiaľ niečo zobrať a nikomu, kto nie je príbuzný, pokúsiť sa prelomiť to kúzlo na čomkoľvek vo vnútri toho domu."

Hermionine oči sa trochu roztvorili. Bez ohľadu na to, koľkokrát niečo takéto videla, stále zisťovala, že ju ohromuje kam až sú ľudia schopní zájsť, aby zachovali svoje tajomstvá.

"Počul som od vášho šéfa, slečna Grangerová, že veľmi dobre poznáte tento druh prekliatia."

Inštinktívne prikývla, ale bola príliš zamestnaná svojimi poznámkami, aby vzhliadla nahor, tým menej niečo povedala.

Ach, určite veľmi dobre oboznámená. Množstvo zmluvných prípadov, ktoré urobila v Taliansku v dňoch, keď nepracovala pre banku, zahrňovali takéto kliatby; už skladala v hlave zoznam kúziel, ktoré by mohli prelomiť tie ochrany na a v dome.

"Báječné!" Podal jej plány k panstvu, ktoré malo v záznamoch ministerstvo a dokončil, "pán Dorchester vás vezme na miesto činu hneď ako tu skončíme. Teraz..."

**ooo**

**Časť 3: Opustenie**

Marquette Manor vyzeral ako z gotického románu, ktorý čítala, keď bola mladšia; to, že bolo skoro šero, keď sem pomocou prenášadla prišli s Robertom, len umocňovalo jeho hrôzostrašnú príťažlivosť. Bolo dosť hlučné a hemžilo sa aurormi, ale z nejakého dôvodu Hermiona sa necítila veľmi bezpečne len tak do neho vojsť. Plány už mala uložené v pamäti; študovala ich počas stretnutia a dokonca počas desiatich minút po jeho skončení. Malfoy, ktorý už viac svojimi očami neplánoval jej smrť, sa držal nablízku a, k jej maximálnemu šoku, zodpovedal každú jednu z jej otázok o polohe Marquette Manor.

Zhodou okolností ležal asi tak tridsaťdva kilometrov od Malfoy Manor. Malfoy hľadel do tých plánov, odkedy ich získala a poukázal na niekoľko miest, kde by mohol byť Manor najslabší. Potom rozprával, ako jeho rodina zvykla navštevovať Marquettovcov predtým než bol dosť starý, aby chodil na Rokfort a ako všetky decká s prútikmi zvykli precvičovať kliatby a kúzla na domácich škriatkoch - k jej hrôze. Avšak znepokojujúci bol fakt, že ju Malfoy _varoval_, že tí domáci škriatkovia boli tej rodine vášnivo lojálni a pravdepodobne sa pokúsia zmanipulovať vyšetrovanie. Vďaka tejto rade prvá vec, ktorú na mieste povedala aurorom, bola, aby odpratali domácich škriatkov.

Jej myšlienky náhle prerušil hlas Roberta Dorchestra, "je okolie bezpečné?"

Hermionina hlava vyletela nahor od zoznamu kúziel, ktoré plánovala použiť na ten dom nielen, aby prelomila ochrany, ale aby zlomila tú kliatbu; jej oči dopadli na vysokého Blaisa Zabiniho, človeka, na ktorého bola tá otázka namierená.

"Áno, pane. Keby ma slečna Grangerová nasledovala..." Prívetivo kývol rukou.

Bolo to prvý raz, čo ho videla od ich rozhovoru na ministerstve, tiež prvý raz odvtedy, čo ho stretla a vedela, že vie o Austrálii. Nie je treba hovoriť, že Hermiona mala obavy v jeho prítomnosti.

Spočiatku.

Rýchlo došla k záveru, že nebol obyčajný auror. Mal dokonalé ruky, čerstvo oholenú tvár, aristokratický hlas a len dve viditeľné modriny. Pravda bola, že bol veľmi, _veľmi _atraktívny muž. "Bol to dobrý nápad poslať domácich škriatkov preč," prehovoril Zabini dosť pokojne, keď prechádzali cez množstvo aurorov smerom do intenzívne osvetlenému panstvu.

"Nuž, za to nepatrí vďaka mne. Povedal mi to Malfoy. Neviem, ako môžu byť domáci škriatkovia lojálni k rodine, ktorá dovolí svojim deťom používať ich ako cvičné ciele na kúzla, ktoré sa naučia v škole."

"Nie, predpokladám, že to nepochopíš."

Hlava jej vystrelila jeho smerom. "A to malo znamenať čo?" Nebola schopná zabrániť, aby sa jej v hlase neobjavil hnev. Začal znieť ako šestnásťročný Malfoy a Hermiona nemala náladu baviť sa s bastardom s predsudkami.

Zabiniho tmavé oči na okamžik zaleteli k nej, skôr než použil prútik, aby otvoril tie masívne predné dvere. "Dúfam, že si sa neurazila, ale ja som len mieril na to, že okrem Dobbyho, Winky a Kretchera nemáš priveľa skúseností s domácimi škriatkami."

"Ako si vedel..."

"Posledných päť rokov som pracoval s Potterom. Rozprávame sa... _občas._"

To stačilo, aby sa jej pery puknutím zavreli a srdce dychtilo po tom zmeniť tému.

Zabini zobral jej mlčanie ako súhlas pokračovať. "Tak či tak. Predstav si, že máš tento diamantový prsteň vo svojej rodine. Odovzdáva sa z rodiny na rodinu, z generácie na generáciu a teraz je tvoj. Nedá sa zaplatiť. Znamená pre teba viac než celý svet, pretože symbolizuje tvoju minulosť a tvoju budúcnosť."

"Dobre..." Hermiona chcela zistiť, kam tento rad dôvodov povedie. Prekrížila si ruky, nohy zakorenené vo veľkej, ale ani zďaleka nie ohromnej vstupnej haly. Ponevierali sa tu poslední z aurorov a pracovníkov ministerstva, ale dvojica, ktorá práve vošla, si ich nevšímala.

"Povedzme, že na teba doľahnú ťažké časy a niekto ti povie, že musíš predať ten diamant. Predala by si?"

"Samozrejme, že nie!" Nechala si všetko, čo patrilo jej rodičom. Všetko: fotografie, výber vinylových platní a hraciu skrinku, knihy a listy, ktoré jej napísali na Rokfort. Všetko to boli pre ňu poklady. Neoceniteľné poklady - hoci stále zamknuté v jej podkroví, pretože bolo stále príliš bolestivé sa na ne pozerať.

"Takéto to je aj pre domácich škriatkov. Ich rodiny sú ako diamantový prsteň v tom zmysle, že sú s nimi obvykle stovky rokov; majú v sebe lojalitu, ktorej sa nedokáže vyrovnať ani ten najvznešenejší chrabromilčan. Domáci škriatkovia rodiny Marquettovcov boli s nimi od 14. storočia. Myslím, že ja by som si trochu chránil niečo, čoho som bol súčasťou posledných sedem storočí."

Mal pravdu, ale vôbec nedostala šancu to komentovať alebo zareagovať.

"Hej, vy dvaja ste už dokecali?" otázka, ktorá prišla spoza nich, spôsobila, že celé Hermionine telo stuhlo. "Ak áno, môžeme sa prosím dostať k práci, aby som mohol ísť domov ešte tento týždeň?"

Hermiona sa nemusela otočiť, aby vedela, kto to prehovoril.

"Áno, už sme tu skončili, Potter. Je celá tvoja."

_Celá tvoja? Čo to malo znamenať?_

"Nuž, Grangerová, bola to zábava..."

"Ty odchádzaš?"

To proste nebolo fér. _Nemohol_ ju len tak nechať s Harrym. V jej hrudi začala narastať chuť zdupkať a na zlomok sekundy skoro chcela schmatnúť Zabiniho za ruku a prosiť ho, aby neodchádzal.

Prikývol. "Harry má za úlohu postarať sa o tvoju bezpečnosť, kým budeš robiť na tom dome..."

Oči jej zaleteli k mužovi, ktorý ju mal ochraňovať. Netváril sa vôbec nadšene svojou úlohou. V skutočnosti vyzeral dosť nahnevaný - dobre, rozzúrený, rovnako ako bol v tej reštaurácii, keď ju zrazil až na zem. Hermiona sa prihrbila pri tej spomienke - a na ten článok o tej udalosti v Dennom prorokovi na druhý deň s titulkami: _Oficiálny koniec Zlatého tria a úloha Pansy Parkinsonovej... od Parvati Patilovej._

"Bolo príjemné sa s tebou porozprávať, Grangerová, ako vždy."

So zlomeným povzdychom Hermiona bezmocne sledovala, ako Blaise Zabini vyšiel zo dverí a zmizol z dohľadu.

Nastal jej súdny deň.

Ďalšie dve hodiny, keď pracovala, boli čisté mučenie. Teraz prázdny Manor bol rovnako nádherný ako hrôzostrašný, ale necítila sa ani najmenej bezpečne pod predpokladaným ochranným štítom, ktorý Harry poskytoval; jej kúzla ním prešli von, ale nič, čo by dom mohol vrhnúť spiatky, sa nedostalo dnu. Namiesto normálneho teplého štítu, tento pre ňu bol chladný; takže jej zimou cvakali zuby a bolelo ju svalstvo. Hermiona vedela, čo to chladné ochranné kúzlo znamená a to robilo prácu skoro neznesiteľnou. Napriek tomu úspešne zrušila okrem jedinej všetky ochrany panstva. Jediné, čo bolo počuť, bolo rachotivé hrmenie zvonka; znamenie blížiacej sa búrky.

V tejto chvíli to bola metafora jej života.

Napätie v miestnosti bolo desivé, ale to napätie medzi nimi dvoma mučilo. Nemala by byť tak mrazivo chladná a ochromená, mala by byť schopná cítiť tú páľavu z jeho pohľadu... a tej diery, ktorú jej svojimi očami vypaľoval do zátylku hlavy. Hermiona si bola istá, že pred hodinou a pol sa dostal až k šedej kôre mozgovej. Teraz čakala, kedy hrádza napätia praskne a zničí tie nádherné podlahy a prekrásne vyzdobené steny.

Stalo sa to dosť rýchlo a s jedným tichým a predsa nenávistným slovom z jeho pier: "prečo?"

Keď to prvý raz povedal, predstierala, že jeho slová nepočula. Prečo? Prečo čo? Naozaj nevedela, alebo nechcela vedieť, o čom rozpráva. Nebolo nič, o čom sa mohli rozprávať. Alebo aspoň to bolo to, čo si Hermiona navrávala sama sebe. Takže s trasúcimi sa rukami pokračovala v mrmlaní kúziel pod nosom, usilovne sa snažila zlomiť tú poslednú ochranu, aby sa mohla pokúsiť zlomiť to prekliatie na dome a ísť domov.

Ale potom sa to spýtal znova: "Prečo?"

Na spodku jej žalúdka sa vytvorila bublina hnevu. Tá jeho drzosť _teraz _tu stáť a pýtať sa _jej_ prečo. Nikdy predtým sa neobťažoval pýtať sa, aspoň nie vtedy, kedy na tom naozaj záležalo. Len zareagoval. Len prijal veci tak, ako sa zdali a nikdy sa neobťažoval pozrieť sa hlbšie. On jednoducho vzal sedem rokov priateľstva a hodil ho do odpadkového koša dokonca cez - Hermiona sa zhlboka nadýchla, aby sa upokojila. A predsa hrozilo, že sa slzy vyronia v kútiku očí, ale odmietala preliať jedinú v jeho prítomnosti.

Harryho hlas zosilnel, keď sa spýtal po tretí raz: "Prečo?"

Maličkosti zasiahli jej zmysly. Odbíjanie stojacích hodín hneď za tanečnou sálou; nová hodina - deviata hodina. Hrmenie hromu zvonka bolo hlasnejšie než predtým; tá búrka bola bližšie. Slabé hlasy posledných aurorov na mieste; zvyšok poslali domov, aby si na noc odpočinuli, pretože ďalší deň mal byť pre nich dlhý. Harryho nerovnomerné dýchanie. Zvuk dažďa na streche; ktorý stekal nadol bez šance, že by sa to zmenilo. Zvuk jej vlastných zubov, ktoré cvakali, keď chlad jeho ochranného kúzla prenikal jej pokožkou. Jednako, ignorovala ho. Ignorancia bola vždy lepšia než dokonalé šťastie. Praskot blesku sa stretol s duniacim hromom a mávnutím jej prútika sa ten posledný štít rozpadol. Všetky tieto udalosti spojili sily a priviedli to nepriateľstvo v sále k vrcholu.

Intenzita v Harryho hlase vystrelila miestnosťou, keď zareval, "_Prečo!"_

Hermiona zmrzla ľakom, nepohla ani svalom, niežeby mohla. Ten chlad a napätie a zvyšujúci sa hnev búšili do jej tela; jej pocity na ňu vyskočili ako bitkári, ktorí skočia na obeť bitky na školskom dvore. Bolelo pohnúť sa. Bolelo dýchať. Cítila sa slabá. Viac než čokoľvek iné chcela kričať a plakať, ale slová a slzy sa nedostavili. Namiesto toho tam stála, nohy pevne zarastené do zeme. Nevedela, či sa jej telo trasie od strachu, od chladu alebo od hnevu, ktorý sa udomácnil v jej hrudi. Bola to asi kombinácia všetkých troch. Blesk zažiaril skrz okná a o chvíľu neskôr začula hrom, ktorý znel, ako keby bol rovno za oknom.

Nestačilo to, aby Harryho zablokoval pred neustálymi a ohlušujúcimi: "Prečo! Prečo! Prečo! Prečo! _Prečo!_"

Hermiona mu nerozumela, ale dalo sa bezpečne povedať, že ani stále kričiaci Harry ničomu nerozumel.

Nepovedala mu nič. Bez ohľadu na to ako jeho jačanie zraňovalo. Ale bol tam ten tlak v jej hrudi. Bol intenzívny, tak intenzívny, že mohla sotva dýchať, keď stále dookola kričal to isté slovo: prečo.

"Prečo! Prečo! Prečo! Prečo!"

Všetko to zasyčalo, zaiskrilo a spenilo sa v jej vnútri, a skôr než si Hermiona uvedomila, čo sa deje, otočila sa na päte a vykríkla späť, hlas škrekľavý od sklamania a toho chladu, "prečo čo? Harry! Prečo čo?"

"Prečo si tu?" trpko vyšplechol s viac než len náznakom hnevu, tvár rozpálená dočervena. Keby zaťal päste silnejšie, zlomil by si prútik.

Napriek faktu, že bola úplne zdrevenená z chladu, Hermiona uviedla veľmi pokojne, "ako ty si tu len robím svoju prácu. Takže ma ju nechaj robiť v pokoji."

Na pár prekliatych okamihov nastalo ticho. Potom ho začula zamrmlať, "nemôžem uveriť, že ma sem strčili s tebou."

To bol jej bol zlomu. "Ty si myslíš, že ja tu s tebou _chcem_ byť?" Hermiona na neho vzdorovito hľadela. "Myslíš si, že chcem byť v tej istej krajine ako ty, tým viac v tej istej _izbe_? Nuž, ak ťa to napadlo, mýliš sa. V hociktorý deň v týždni by som si radšej vybrala Zabiniho. Nechcem tu byť tak veľmi, ako ty tu nechceš mňa!"

"Potom vypadni!" ukázal prstom na dvere. "Vypadni! Padaj! Môj život bol bez teba lepší!" hneval sa. Potom vyšplechol slová naplnené takým množstvom jedu, že jej odumreli vnútornosti, "spravila si z nás všetkých bláznov a ja ťa nenávidím."

Pery sa jej zachveli hnevom a zármutkom. Toto bolo vyslovením nahlas toho, čo už vedela: Harry ju nenávidel.

"Pripoj sa ku klubu," zamrmlala Hermiona tak slabo, že ju nemohol počuť. Pripoj sa ku klubu, pretože ona tiež nenávidela samu seba. A vidieť ho - vidieť ich všetkých - bola krutá pripomienka tejto pravdy.

Slzy sa objavili v jej očiach a on začal trhane dýchať. Na chvíľu načúvala, snažila sa upokojiť. Ona nebude plakať. Nie pred ním; jej slzy boli ako kyslík pre zúriaci požiar, iba by to podporilo jeho hnev. Už zostávalo vrhnúť len jediné kúzlo a ona bude môcť opustiť tento chlad jeho ochraňujúceho kúzla, opustiť túto tanečnú sieň, opustiť tento Manor, a opustiť jeho. Existovalo viac než dosť dôvodov, ktoré vynútili tieto ďalšie slová z jej pier: "Ďakujem ti, že si sa tak zrozumiteľne vyjadril, Harry, ale ja tu mám prácu a ty tu máš tiež nejakú. Takže dospej a nechaj ma dokončiť moju prácu. Potom ti nič nebude brániť, aby si ma nenávidel tak veľmi ako chceš, z diaľky."

Očakávala, že skrotí svoju náladu očakávala, že bude súhlasiť a očakávala, že sa stiahne. Neočakávala, že náhle zruší ten ochranný štít a vybehne z miestnosti, zatreskne za sebou tie obrovské dvere tak silno, že sa izba zatrasie.

Hermiona sa zapotácala.

Nemohla tomu uveriť: to bola jediná vec, čo cítila, keď hľadela na tie zavreté dvere, čistá neviera. On naozaj odišiel.

Ukázalo sa, že izba nebola o nič teplejšia než to ochranné kúzlo. Zistila, že sa znova trasie, ale mala prácu a rozhodla sa dokončiť ju, aby sa sem nemusela vracať. S rýchlym pohľadom na svoj zoznam kúziel, namierila prútik a vyslovila prvé kúzlo. Nič sa nestalo. Hermiona zajačala ďalšie. Nič. Mierne znechutená zamrmlala tretie.

To ďalšie, čo sa stalo, prišlo tak rýchlo a tak silne, že nemala ani okamih k tomu, aby vrhla rýchly štít a ochránila sa pred dopadom.

Bez ochrany či štítov tá kliatba na panstve začala vnikať dnu v krupobití bielych svetiel a surovej mágie, ktorá prúdila zo všetkých štyroch stien. Skoro nemohla vidieť, také boli tie svetlá jasné. Tá izba - _ten dom_ - sa triasol silou, ktorú Hermiona nikdy nezažila. Keď padala k zemi, nemala sa čoho zachytiť. Steny neboli ušetrené, keď v nich gule mágie vypaľovali diery. Keď sa pokúsila slepá preplaziť k východu, svetlo a mágia zničili všetky okná vysoko nad jej hlavou. Zosypalo sa na ňu sklo, a Hermiona mala dosť času len na to, aby zavrela oči. Cítila sklo v blúzke, vo svojich vlasoch a na rukách. Po tom, čo sa prach skla usadil, Hermiona opatrne otvorila oči a vyskočila na nohy. Krátko premýšľala, ako dlho bude trvať tomu svetlu, kým ju zasiahne a tej izbe, kým sa na ňu zrúti. Nebol čas prepočítavať to, pretože zem sa znova zatriasla.

Jediné, čo potom cítila, bola bolesť, keď pristála na sklenených črepoch.

Nikto ju nenájde. Nebudú vedieť, že je tam. Nikto nebude - zem sa zrazu prestala pohybovať.

Prúdy svetla stále strieľali zo stien okolo nej. Počula, ale nevidela, dvere, keď vpadli do izby a pristáli na menej než tridsať stôp od nej. Pohyb, ignorovala tú bolesť a trasúce sa sklo vo svojich vlasoch. Nebol čas premýšľať. Len čas utekať. Musela sa zachrániť.

Lúč svetla preletel popri jej ruke a vyrazil jej zo zovretia prútik. To ďalšie ju minulo úplne. Padla na zem, aby sa vyhla tretiemu. Štvrté ju prinútilo vyskočiť z prikrčenej pozície. Zdalo sa, že sa celú večnosť uhýbala tým úderom svetla, ktoré po nej vrhali steny so pružnosťou a rýchlosťou, keď sa po kúsočkoch približovala k otvorenému vchodu.

Ale bolo to príliš dobré, aby to bola pravda.

Prvý lúč surovej mágie narazil do jej tela s rovnakou silou ako pri čelnej zrážke v plnej rýchlosti. Adrenalín poprel jej právo cítiť bolesť, ale spoznala ju, keď druhý úder poskytol Hermione jej prvé okúsenie skutočnej bolesti. Bolo to, ako keby každý nerv v jej tele trhali na slíže.

A neprestávalo to.

S každým úderom prevaľovali svetelné lúče Hermionine telo viac a viac zo zeme. Po dobu, ktorá jej pripadala večnosťou, sa jej telo bezmocne krútilo a otáčalo, vlnivo vo vzduchu. Hlava nad nohami, a nohy nad hlavou. Tá bolesť bola nepopísateľná, ale nemalo zmysel kričať. Nie kvôli pomoci. Nie kvôli ničomu. Nikto jej nemohol pomôcť. Nikto ju nemohol zachrániť. Takže keď dom uvoľnil silnú vlnu energie a mágie, ktoré ju prehodila cez izbu, Hermiona sa pripravila na dopad, o ktorom si bola istá, že príde. Zvuk lámaných kostí zazvonil v jej ušiach, keď jej telo narazilo vo výške na stenu.

A potom padala.

Pocit z padania bol úplne rovnaký ako zlý sen, len horší, pretože vedela, že sa nezobudí pred tým, ako dopadne na zem. Toto bola realita. Tesne pred tým, než dopadla polámaná na kusy ako handrová bábika, sa zmierila s tým, že z tejto izby neodkráča.

Všetko prestalo.

Ticho a pokoj.

Hermiona uvažovalo, či je mŕtva, ale keď otvorila oči a zbadala tú zničenú izbu, uvedomila si, že nie je.

Bála sa pokúsiť pohnúť alebo dýchať príliš hlboko, ale aj tak sa pokúsila.

Bolesť.

Oslepujúca, neznesiteľná, trýzniaca a kataklizmatická bolesť, nepodobná ničomu, čo kedy cítila vo svojom živote, trhala každý centimeter, každú časť, každú bunku jej tela. Chcela vykríknuť po niečo, po niekoho, aby pomohol, ale bolelo pohnúť perami. Slzy sa chceli preliať, ale bolelo plakať. Bolelo myslieť. Bolelo dýchať. Bolelo to. Všetko bolelo. Tak tam ležala. Ležala tam a mlčky kričala po pomoc a plakala nemými hysterickými slzami. Ležala tam a snažila sa presvedčiť samu seba, že nič z tohto nie je jej chyba. Ona neprinútila Harryho, aby ju opustil; ona nič z tohto nespôsobila. Zatiaľ jej dochádzali argumenty, pretože nemohla myslieť na iné, okrem _"toto je tvoja chyba!"_ Hermiona poznala riziká, než prijala túto prácu a jediné, čo mohla urobiť, bolo obviňovať samu seba za to, že nebola opatrnejšia, za to že neprestala, za to, že tak nedbala na svoj život.

Hermiona si mlčky sľúbila, že ak sa odtiaľto dostane, nikdy znova nebude ľahkomyseľná. Ona nikdy...

Tá myšlienka sa so škripotom zastavila, keď pocítila niečo vlhké na zátylku. Hermiona okamžite vedela, že je to krv.

Jej krv.

Miestnosť sa roztočila. Hermione bolo skoro zle zo všetkého toho pohybu. Vedela, že musí udržať oči otvorené, ale oni sa aj tak zavreli.

A vtedy začula kroky... a hlasy.

_"Našli sme ju!"_

_"V tanečnej sále!"_

_"Pri Merlinovi, je naozaj vážne zranená!"_

Kroky sa k nej priblížili. Chabo otvorila oči, ale nedokázala nikoho identifikovať.

"Kde je Potter?" spýtal sa mrzutý hlas.

Len zmienka jeho mena vyslala bodnutie bolesti jej telom.

"Nie je tu."

"On ju opustil?"

Zastenanie uniklo z jej pier. Áno, on ju opustil, ale došlo jej, že to bola odplata za to, že ich opustila ona. Nastal ďalší pohyb a vedela, že si niekto kľakol vedľa nej. Hermiona použila zvyšok svojej sily, aby sa zamerala na tmavé, vydesené oči Blaisa Zabiniho. Bola to posledná tvár, ktorú videla predtým, než všetko sčernelo.


	6. Zosobnenie stratenej nevinnosti

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/6/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola päť: Zosobnenie stratenej nevinnosti**_

Časť 1: Nedostatok spánku je hnusná vec

Draco v tom okamihu, ako vyšiel z letaxovej siete, vedel, že je niečo zle.

Čudné bolo, že nič nebolo viditeľne inak, len ten pocit... a jeho pocity sa skoro nikdy nemýlili. A predsa sa to zdalo byť normálnym dňom na Ministerstve mágie. Už stretol dvoch Weasleyovcov, priveľa k jeho mrzutosti. Percy sa z nejakého dôvodu ponáhľal a venoval mu mávnutie, ktoré bolo podobné tomu bratovmu... stále dosť stupídne. A pán Weasley mu len zdvorilo kývol, keď popri ňom prechádzal, tiež príliš zaneprázdnený, aby sa porozprával.

Niežeby mu to vadilo.

Existovala práca, ktorú bolo treba urobiť a u zatknutých teroristov sa malo začať s vedením procesu. Nebol čas na rečičky s Weasleyovcami. Draco polovicu noci pracoval, čítal ich zložky a zapisoval si poznámky k prípadu. Jediné, čo mohol teraz urobiť, bolo s trpezlivosťou - dobre, s polovičnou trpezlivosťou - čakať, kým sa dostavia dôkazy. Ak mal existovať dôkaz kliatborušiteľských schopností Grangerovej, tak by ním bolo, keby už prelomila to prekliatie na dome a tím kliatborušiteľov z jej spoločnosti by už kontroval dôkazy, aby zistil, či sú čisté, kým by ich on dostal do rúk.

Nevedel prečo, ale bol si istý, že je to tento prípad.

Keď prechádzal halou popri dlhých radoch kozubov, po prvý raz za hodnú chvíľu sa Draco poobzeral. Boli tam zamestnanci. Všetko bolo rovnaké; ten istý zhon, to isté staré dobré ministerstvo prepchaté až po okraj tvárami, ktoré nespoznával dokonca ani po tri a pol roku. Tí istí ľudia ho zdvorilo zdravili (niečo čo sa za tie roky _zmenilo_). Návštevníci z iných krajín sa stále čudovali fontáne čarovných bratov, kým tí, ktorí ju videli každý deň, prechádzali popri nej bez toho, že by na nej zotrvali pohľadom. Obežníky medzi oddeleniami stále poletovali nad jeho hlavou - hoci ich bolo o trochu viacej než zvyčajne - keď nastúpil do výťahu, aby sa dostal na druhé podlažie Oddelenia presadzovania čarodejníckeho práva, kde bola umiestnená jeho kancelária.

Nič nebolo iné. Ale, jednako, stále mal ten pocit.

Keď prešiel dverami Oddelenia presadzovania čarodejníckeho práva, jeho podozrenia sa potvrdili. Bola tam totálna skaza. Totálny chaos. Božie dopustenie. Zmätok. Blázinec. A každé ďalšie synonymum, ktoré by sedelo na to, čo sa tam dialo. Draco mal pocit, ako keby z výťahu vkročil na vojnové územie.

To bol teda pohľad, vážne.

A v skutočnosti sa chcel otočiť a zobrať nohy na plecia skôr, než si niekto všimne jeho prítomnosť a bude žobrať o pomoc.

Pretože naozaj, sakra, on mal lepšie veci na práci. Ale svoju prácu mal rád, a tak vďaka tomu urobil radšej krok pred než vzad. Ľudia sa rozprávali, bolo počuť hlasné, nahnevané hlasy; zamestnanci pobehovali so zložkami a spismi a krabicami a inými rozmanitými nezmyslami. Niektorí klábosili a predstierali, že pracujú. Iní písali na pergameny s roztvorenými očami. Bolo tam niekoľko ľudí, ktorých nespoznával, mihali sa tu, ako keby poznali toto miesto lepšie ako on, ako keby tam naozaj pracovali. Káva a pečivo na raňajky boli rozdeľované ako bonbóny (uchmatol kávu z očarovaného podnosu, ktorý visel pred nejakým unavene vyzerajúcim chlapíkom a venoval mu svoj najlepší úškrn, keď mal odvahu mu povedať, aby si zohnal svoju vlastnú). Po miestnosti poletovali minimálne dve stovky interných obežníkov; boli posielané tak rýchlo, ako ich čítali.

O deviatej ráno to vyzeralo, ako by tu všetci boli už veľmi dlho.

Títo úbohí, nedostatočne zaplatení blbci.

Ach, nuž, pomyslel si Draco, keď v duchu pokrčil plecami, lepšie oni než ja.

So súdnymi procesmi, ktoré sa v diaľke črtali, on strávi v kancelárii asi viacej času než oni dohromady.

Keď si Draco razil tým chaosom cestu k svojej pracovni, ktorá sa zdala vzdialená skôr míľu než stopäťdesiat stôp, započul niečo, čo znelo ako rozčúlený stret, ktorý sa odohrával v hlavnej zasadačke. Pri tom kriku a zmätku, čo sa tam dial, začul niekoho dosť jasne kričať, _„... zo všetkých sebeckých, ohavných vecí - mal si ju na zodpovednosti, sakra civilistku, a dopustil si, aby sa zranila! Je v nemocnici kvôli tebe a tvojej prekliatej zášti!"_

To bolo všetko, čo počul skôr, než niekto na tú miestnosť umiestil silné umlčujúce kúzlo.

Do pekla. Ach, čo už. Skôr či neskôr sa to dozvie.

Druhá zasadačka bola preplnená krabicami, vďaka ktorým zistil, že Grangerová bola vo svojej práci naozaj dobrá. Krabice magicky prenášali do súkromnej miestnosti, pravdepodobne hlbšie v Oddelení záhad, kde ich kliatborušitelia asi usilovne kontrolovali. Mal v plnom úmysle dohliadnuť na ten proces len čo si odloží svoje veci do svojej pracovne. Nič sa nestane ničomu v tých krabiciach bez jeho súhlasu. Zdvorilo sa pozdravil s viac než niekoľkým ľuďmi prikývnutím, vrátane sekretárky Správnej rady Starostolca, Shannon Marcelovej, ktorá mu venovala podivný pohľad, než sa načiahla po obežníku nad svojou hlavou. Draco otvoril svoje dvere...

A skoro vyskočil z kože, keď zbadal Blaisa Zabiniho sedieť na jeho stole - v tme.

Napoly čakal, že uvidí poloprázdnu fľašu whisky, ale neuvidel. Napriek tomu to bol v najmenšom znepokojujúci pohľad, dokonca bez tej whisky. Jediné, čo osvetľovalo jeho pracovňu, bola zápalka, ktorú Blaise použil, aby si zapálil ďalšiu cigaretu skôr, než si možnože najdlhšie, ako Draco kedy videl vo svojom živote, potiahol. Draco zakašľal, keď prekročil prah dverí; vnútri to bolo cítiť ako zasraný popolník. Keď hovoríme o popolníku, bol plne naplnený; Blaise musel vyfajčiť minimálne trinásť cigariet skôr, než vôbec vošiel dnu.

Počkať sekundu.

„Neprestal si fajčiť pred troma rokmi?"

„Choď do riti," zamrmlal jeho najlepší priateľ skôr, než znova potiahol.

Blondiak s úškrnom zasvietil a s vlhkými očami otvoril jediné okno v miestnosti, pretože si bol istý, že od inhalácie dymu zomrie.

Strhli sa súčasne, ale samozrejme z rôznych príčin. Blaise, ktorý sa strhol zo svetla po tom, čo tak dlho sedel v tme, vyzeral, ako keby mu na hlavu padol traktor a potom ho roztočili na jednom z tých mukelských kolotočov, v strhujúcej rýchlosti. Vyzeral ako hastroš v aurorskom hábite, na ktorom boli znepokojivo veľké škvrny od krvi, jeho choro vyzerajúci priateľ mal vačky pod očami vo veľkosti hipogrifa, zamračený pohľad, ktorý zničil jeho obvykle pokojné črty, vlasy potrebovali riadne vykartáčovať (a možno tiež ostrihať) a ... celkovo Blaise vyzeral, ako keby zostarol na dvadsaťtri rokov za jedinú noc. Draco sa strhol, keď ho uvidel.

„Tak ako sa volala?" vtipkoval Draco s ľstivý úškrnom. Dal si dole plášť a zavesil ho na očarovaný vešiak.

Blaise, ktorý bol uprostred ďalšieho dlhého potiahnutia, vystrelil zmätený a rozpačitý pohľad jeho smerom a pomaly vyfúkol nosom dym, „o kom, do čerta, hovoríš, Draco?" Hlas mal drsný a znelo to, ako keby bol rovnako vyčerpaný ako vyzeral.

„Tá ženská, kvôli ktorej si bol celú noc hore, kamoš. Vyzeráš, ako keby ťa pošliapalo stádo kentaurov, a to bolo slušne povedané. Musela byť hergot dobrá." Otvoril kufrík a poriadne dlho si odpil z kávy.

Z muža za jeho stolom sa ozvalo slabé odfrknutie, „som si dobre vedomý, ako vyzerám a nie, vôbec som sa minulú noc nevyspal. Ach, a jej meno je Hermiona Grangerová..."

Draco neelegantne vyšplechol dookola horúcu tekutinu a začal prudko kašľať.

Blaise sa zatváril skoro pobavene, keď sledoval, ako sa jeho najlepší priateľ dusí a znova si potiahol. Za to získal hnusný pohľad od Draca, keď sa zotavil a odložil svoju kávu na stôl; ktorýkoľvek deň dával prednosť životu pred kávou. „Grangerová? Strávil si noc s Grangerovou?" jeho hlas bol pochybovačný, prinajmenšom. Niežeby mu na tom záležalo, ale bola to _Grangerová_ pri Merlinovi! Blaise nemal vysoké štandardy, ale nebol si vedomý, že by mu úplne chýbali. Okrem toho, ešte neprekonal Pansy! A čo je najdôležitejšie, bolo zrejmé, že Grangerová je v zraniteľnom stave. Z nejakého dôvodu. Jeho matka, ktorá s ňou minulú sobotu mala svoju tretiu lekciu taliančiny, ju nazvala 'krehkou maličkou' a medzi štyrmi očami sa mu priznala, že ju dosť ľutovala, pretože sa zdalo, že veľmi trpí. A nielen že trpela mlčky, ale trpela väčšinou sama, pretože mala pocit, že si nezaslúži pomoc.

„Technicky nie..." zmĺkol, keď sa zmocnil Dracovej opustenej kávy a dosť rýchlo ju vyprázdnil.

Draco na neho vypleštil oči, trochu vyplašený; nielenže už Blaise viacej _ne_fajčil a _ne_pil kávu, ale od čias Rokfortu po ňom Blaise nepil (niečo o baktériách: pojem, ktorý sa naučil od jednej z jeho muklorodených priateliek v piatom ročníku). Napriek tomu sa musel dostať na koreň tejto Grangerová/Blaise situácii... _rýchlo_.

„To malo čo do čerta znamenať? Buď si s ňou strávil noc alebo si nestrávil. To nie je ťažké pochopiť."

„A to je _to_, v čom sa mýliš," hodil pohár do koša. „Strávil som s ňou noc, ale sedel som v čakárni."

„V čakárni?" Teraz bol rozhodne zmätený. „O čom to sakra melieš?"

Zahasil cigaretu a lovil v habite po ďalšom balíčku. „Vieš o razii na Marquette Manor, však?"

„Samozrejme. Strávil som polovicu noci kontrolovaním spisov. Nemajú šancu v..."

„Drž sa témy, Draco. Tak či tak vieš, že ju poslali, aby zložila tie ochrany a prelomila prekliate na Manore..."

„Áno, vedel som to. Poslúchla ma s tými domácimi škriatkami?"

Blaise vážne prikývol, „poslúchla. Bola to prvá vec, čo urobila, keď prišla." Draco sa samoľúbo usmial. „_Tak či tak_," prevrátil oči, „pointa je, že bola zranená, keď zložila tú poslednú ochranu, ktorá nám umožnila dostať z toho domu dôkazy... zranená dosť vážne."

Keď Draco počúval, ako jeho najlepší priateľ podrobne popisuje udalosti minulej noci, neveriacky na neho vypliešťal oči.

„Celý dom sa triasol. Nemohli sme sa dostať dnu; museli sme počkať, až kým to neprestalo. Našli sme ju samotnú, na zemi pri stene. Muselo ju hodiť cez celú miestnosť. Muselo to byť minimálne päťdesiat stôp."

„Kde bol Potter? Myslel som, že si povedal, že ho poverili..."

„On ju _opustil_," rozhorčene vysvetľoval Blaise a zapálil si ďalšiu cigaretu a dlho si potiahol. „Ten blbec ju opustil! Nechal ju samotnú a bezbrannú; dobre to vedel! Uvedomoval som si, že s ním nechce zostať a aj tak som ju tam nechal. A čo urobil on?" V tom okamihu kedysi rozvážny muž sa prestal ovládať rovnako ako prestal brať ohľady, a Draco s väčšími očami (ak to bolo možné) načúval, „ten blb ju opustil a šiel domov bez toho, aby to niekomu povedal! Bol doma, keď za ním šiel Johnson po tom, čo sme dostali Grangerovú k Sv. Mungovi, sedel si na gauči so svojou priateľkou a díval sa na blbý mukelský film o prekliatych hovoriacich opičiakoch. Opičiaci, Draco, prekliati hovoriaci opičiaci! Bolo mu to kurva ukradnuté!"

A práve vtedy si uvedomil, prečo je Blaise taký rozzúrený.

Ten príbeh v Dracovi Malfoyovi doteraz vyvolal tú najneobvyklejšiu emóciu; emóciu, o ktorej si nikdy nemyslel, že zažije na Grangerovej účet.

Draco Malfoy bol zlosťou bez seba.

Keby nejaký divák povedal, že je jednoducho naštvaný, bolo by to podcenenie ako hrom; chcel z niekoho alebo z niečoho vymlátiť živú dušu, chcel roztrhať svoju pracovňu na kúsky, chcel nájsť Pottera a zovrieť jeho hlúpy, prekliaty krk. Zdvihol sa z kresla a prechádzal sa cez celú pracovňu, kým Blaise pokračoval, už viacej neschopný obsedieť bez toho, aby nechcel niečím hodiť alebo niekoho uškrtiť.

„...Grangerovej prútik bol zlomený na niekoľko kúskov a jej noha... tá krv... Tarsiers vracal, keď ju uvidel..."

Od rozzúreného blondiaka sa ozvalo slabé 'hm', „ten _bol _vždy slaboch. Nechápal som, ako sa mu podarilo..."

Blaise pokrútil hlavou a rozmačkal ďalšiu cigaretu v plnom popolníku. O chvíľu neskôr si zapálil ďalšiu, mrzuto triasol hlavou, „nie, nerozumieš, Draco. Myslel som si, že _ja_ budem vracať a mňa nikdy nič zvracať neprinúti."

Pravda.

„Draco, jej noha bola... tak podivne vykrútená... vedeli sme, že je zlomená väčšmi, než aby sa dala magicky napraviť. A jej ruka," striasol sa pri tej spomienke a znova si dlho potiahol než vysvetľoval, „vyzerala ako _zmangľovaná_. Z jej hlavy tieklo príliš veľa krvi." Znova sa striasol. „Netrénujú nás vysporiadať sa s takýmito vecami. Nevedel som, čo sa jej v tej izbe stalo, ale bol som šokovaný, že bola pri takom vedomí, pri akom bola, keď sme ju našli."

„Naozaj bola pri _vedomí_?" Krucinál, Grangerová bola silnejšia, než si kedy myslel.

„Sotva. Pohybovala perami, oči mala zakalené, a rozprávala o tom, že to bola jej chyba. Mohol by som _prekliať _Pottera za to, že ju nechal myslieť si, že to bola jej chyba."

Naštvaný muž stále bojoval s tým, aby všetko pochopil. „Ako ste ju našli?"

„Videli sme zvonku iskry surovej mágie. Vyzeralo to ako prekliate bojisko; alebo ako keby niekto spustil skurvený ohňostroj a uväznil ju v izbe... s _Potterom_. Nebolo by to také vážne, keby ju neopustil, mohla sa odtiaľ bezpečne vyhrabať. Ten protokol... ten skurvený protokol!"

Blaise zrejme pred chvíľou stratil kontrolu nad svojimi pocitmi. Bola dávno preč.

A toto sa _nikdy _nestalo.

Draco bol ohromený správaním svojho najlepšieho priateľa, jeho popisom, jeho... kurvovaním, jednoducho bol ohromený všetkým.

Grangerová, ktorú opustil Potter? Zranená? Zmangľovaná? Noha? Ruka? Protokol? Čože? A on, Draco Malfoy, bol nahnevaný v mene Grangerovej?"

Nuž, samozrejme, že bol nahnevaný! Bola jedna vec chovať sa k nej ako k spodine vesmíru a strápňovať ju pred všetkými; iná bola ignorovať kódex etiky, ktorý je základom pre ich prácu a bez hanby neuposlúchnuť príkazy, ktoré viedli k tomu, že sa nejaký _civilista_ tak vážne zranil. Draco pracoval s Potterom niekoľkokrát a vôbec sa nezdalo, že by bol pre neho tento typ nehanebného ignorovania typický. Bol prekliato vznešený, tak otravne, ale robil svoju prácu, robil ju dobre, a nikdy ani len špičkou neprekročil medze, až doteraz.

„... pozrela sa na mňa, zašepkala moje meno a oči sa jej pretočili a začala sa triasť. Nikto z nás nevedel, čo robiť. Nie sme prekliati liečitelia alebo mukelskí doktori alebo niečo také; my sme _aurori_. Tak som ju len zdvihol, stále sa triasla, a premiestnil som sa do Sv. Munga. Myslel som, že som ju rozštiepil, pretože som niečo začul praskať a to boli... to boli len jej zlomené kosti v ruke, ktoré sa o seba treli..." Blaise dlho potiahol z cigarety, ktorá už bola skoro celá spálená, kým Draco zadržiaval nevoľnosť, ktorá sa chcela zdvihnúť v jeho hrudi.

Nasledujúcich niekoľko minút Draco sledoval svojho najlepšieho priateľa prehrabávať sa svojím oblečením; hľadal ďalšiu cigaretu a ruky sa mu triasli. Bolo jasné, že tá vec s Grangerovou bolo niečo, čo si naveky zapamätá jednoducho preto, že to z neho vystrašilo živú dušu.

Niežeby to priznal nahlas, ale Draca by to vystrašilo tiež, keby bol svedkom niečoho takého.

Dokonca keď to všetko počul, jednoducho nemohol uveriť, že to všetko sa stalo kvôli tomu, že ju Potter opustil bez toho, aby to niekomu povedal a nechal sa nahradiť.

Samozrejme, bola mu ľahostajná a bol na ňu nazúrený kvôli tomu, ako ho na tom stretnutí prirovnala k jeho otcovi, ale Draco vždy bral všetko vážne a keby ochraňovať ju bola jeho práca, bolo by skôr peklo zamrzlo, než by ju niekedy opustil, ako to urobil Potter. Do pekla, on by dokonca neopustil ani Weslíka, a to ho nenávidel.

Ako svoje osobné pravidlo nikdy nedovolil, aby jeho city voči niekomu, buď nenávisť alebo láska alebo čokoľvek medzi tým, ovplyvnilo jeho prácu.

Poslal rodičov niekoľkých svojich najlepších priateľov, s ktorými vyrastal, do väzenia bez toho, že by o tom dvakrát premýšľal a chystal sa to urobiť rodine Marquettovcov. Ani trochu ho to netrápilo; bola to jeho práca a on ju chcel robiť najlepšie ako dokázal. Takže fakt, že ušľachtilý Potter prišiel o svoju bezúhonnosť kvôli Grangerovej spôsobil, že si uvedomil, že nech sa medzi nimi stalo čokoľvek, bolo to vážnejšie než kedy čakal a to vyvolalo len jeho väčší záujem o pravdu... a súčasne trochu ostražitosti.

„Je v poriadku?" spýtal sa Draco bezvýrazným hlasom.

Jeho svedomie to chcelo vedieť viac, než to chcel vedieť on, alebo aspoň to bolo to, čo si navrával.

Blaisovi trvalo päť minút čistého fajčenia než odpovedal.

„Tie kosti v jej ruke a nohe sú úplne zničené, má zlomeninu lebky, päť zlomených rebier, a dve vyskočené platničky v chrbtici, zlomenú panvu, a zlomenú čeľusť... čo myslíš _ty_? Nemyslím, že bude v poriadku niekoľko týždňov, ak vôbec bude. Strávili celú noc tým, že ju dávali dokopy, dorastaním jej kostí, a napravovaním nejakého vnútorného krvácania. Privolali dokonca niekoľko mukelských doktorov, a áno, aspoň je stále nažive, ale v bezvedomí. Uspali ju pre jej dobro."

„Nuž, som si istý, že už sa za ňou zháňajú jej priatelia a rodina," prevrátil oči.

Títo prekliati chrabromilčania držia spolu za všetkých okolností, bez ohľadu na to, čo k sebe v tom čase cítia.

Blaise sa na neho pozrel, ako keby bol pomätený. „O čom to rozprávaš? Ona _nemá _rodinu či priateľov, a stopercentne nemá žiadneho pokrvného príbuzného, ktorého by zavolali. Viem to. Musel som poslať Patronusa - to bol jediný dôvod, prečo som zostal. Prišiel jej šéf, ale bol taký rozzúrený, že ho museli vyviesť von. Takže prišiel dnes ráno na ministerstvo a pokračoval vo svojom prívale nadávok, ktorý som si istý, že si začul," pokrútil hlavou.

Nuž, to vysvetľovalo tých dvoch jačiacich mužov a kto na koho jačal, ale to poznanie bolo zatlačené do úzadia Blaisovými slovami. Grangerová? Sama a bez priateľov? Nie, to sa musel byť omyl. Draco zamietol ten šialený nápad. Napokon, Blaise trpel nedostatkom spánku.

Tesne v pätách toho odmietnutia šliapala otázka, ktorá naliehala, aby sa položila. „A koho mali zavolať v takomto prípade?"

„Pansy."

A zápletka zhustla.

**ooo**

**Časť 2: Päťdesiatsedem minút**

Dracovi trvalo sedem minút, než si usporiadal záležitosti toho dňa.

Prešlo sedemnásť minút (a dobre namierenú kliatbu), aby vypáčil cigarety z Blaisovej ruky a poslal toho vyčerpaného muža letaxom domov s dávkou Bezsenného spánku skôr, než sa ufajčil k smrti alebo sa priviedol do šialenstva. Bude na tom lepšie, keď si trochu pospí.

Prešlo dvadsaťsedem minút, aby si vymyslel výhovorku, prečo musí tak zavčasu odísť.

Prešlo tridsaťsedem minút, kým našiel čaj a vypátral Pansy Parkinsonovú.

Prešlo štyridsaťsedem minút, kým získal prístup na poschodie, kde držali Grangerovú.

Bolo treba päťdesiatsedem minút, kým zaklopal na už pootvorené dvere nemocničnej izby.

Až vtedy si uvedomil, že nemá v rukáve žiaden premyslený plán.

Do pekla. Ach, čo už, už tam bol.

Keď Draca okamžite nezasiahla kliatba, pomaly zatlačil do dverí, aby ich úplne otvoril.

Nemusel vidieť jej tvár, aby vedel, že je rozrušená; skutočnosť, že ho nepočula vojsť bola svedectvom toho, aká je naštvaná. Pansy mala na sebe tie isté šaty, ako mala včera pri obede a on sledoval, ako váhavo položila elegantnú ruku na Grangerovej obväzmi pokryté čelo, na ktoré stále nedovidel.

„Do čerta s Potterom, že ťa opustil," mrmlala nahlas tá čiernovlasá čarodejnica; jej hlas vôbec neskrýval hnev, ktorý skoro vyžaroval jej pokožkou, „do čerta s tebou, že si ma určila za najbližšieho príbuzného, na čo si do pekla vôbec myslela? Myslíš, že sa mi _páči _vidieť ťa takto? Hermiona." Pansy s puknutím zovrela pery a ťažko si vzdychla.

Bola unavená.

Keď tam Draco stál a sledoval tú scénu, spomínal si na veľa vecí.

Spomínal si, ako mu povedala, že Grangerová potrebuje ochranu, že on sa musí držať bokom, aby nenasiakol tým krupobitím, ktorým bol jej život, a že tie dve ženy neboli priateľky. To posledné sa rozbilo tým vášnivým protikladom, ktorý sa odohrával pred ním. Pansyine sympatie k čarodejnici v bezvedomí boli nesporné.

„Nechcelo by sa ti vysvetliť, ako si sa sem do čerta dostal, Draco?"

Draco bol takmer ohromený tým, že ho identifikovala bez toho, aby sa otočila. Ohromený, ale nie prekvapený.

Nejasne odpovedal, „mám svoje cestičky."

Čarodejnica na stoličke sa otočila a pokojne vstala, prenikavé modré oči hľadeli neskrotene na neho. Jej ružovo sfarbené líca a nedostatok maskary prezradili jej tajomstvo; v istom okamihu plakala. Jednako napäla svoje plecia pri pokuse udržať si svoju fasádu sily a preplietla svoj hlas sarkazmom, „skvelé. Máš svoje cestičky... použi ich, aby si ihneď vypoklonkoval svoj zadok von z týchto dverí."

Draco tupo hľadel, „a sme späť pri rutine strážneho psa... je to hrozne zastarané."

Zhlboka sa nadýchla; ako keby sa vážne snažila zabrániť si, aby mu jednu nevrazila alebo sa nerozplakala, nevedel, čo z toho. „Toto práve teraz nepotrebujem, Draco. Proste _nepotrebujem_. Buď môj najlepší priateľ a nezačni sa so mnou hádať, buď môj najlepší priateľ a prestaň s čímkoľvek, čo plánuješ, skôr než s tým začneš a buď môj najlepší priateľ a... a," plecia jej poklesli a črty zjemneli. „Proste buď môj najlepší priateľ."

Do pohybu sa dalo presne stodvadsaťsedem odpovedí, niektoré už pripravené na špičke jeho jazyka, ale ten nešťastný a vyčerpaný výraz na Pansyinej tvári ho prinútil potlačiť každú jednu z nich.

Do pekla s jeho svedomím, dopekla s jej slovami budiacimi súcit, a dopekla s ním, za to, že mu naozaj _záležalo_ na Pansy.

Keby sa to stalo pred siedmymi rokmi, ignoroval by ju a zlomil ju najlepšie, ako by vedel: s kúsavými, obviňujúcimi a odpornými slovami. Ale časy ho zmenili a on už viacej nebol tým chlapcom. Nie, bol muž s tým prekliatym svedomím. Ona naozaj bola jeho najlepšia priateľka, dokonca aj keď sa tak po celý čas nesprávala. Jednoducho jej nemohol ublížiť tak, ako to robieval ako dieťa, ani keby sa pokúsil...

Nuž, sakra - do pekla. Takže namiesto toho, aby jej ublížil, Draco vytiahol tú šálku, čo držal za chrbtom a ponúkol jej ju.

„Priniesol som ti čaj. Napadlo mi, že by sa ti možno zišiel. Je to ženšen."

Pansy mu dovolila zostať a uistila sa, že sa dvere za ním zavreli.

Ale len čo uvidel Grangerovú, prial si, aby bol odišiel v tom okamihu, keď Pansy vytušila jeho prítomnosť. Draco si prial, aby bol ušiel opačným smerom, pretože z nejakého dôvodu vedel, že ten obraz dolámanej ženy ležiacej pred ním ho bude prenasledovať.

Sakra, Blaise mal pravdu... vo všetkom. Naozaj sa nedalo slovami popísať to, čo videl pred sebou. Mal právo na tie skurvené obláčiky dymu v tme. Dracove vlastné pery sa skrútili v túžbe po cigarete, aj keď vôbec nefajčil. Mal právo vyzerať zle, mal právo rečniť a rozplývať sa nad protokolom, tak ako to robil minúty predtým, než ho Draco natlačil do súkromného kozuba vo svojej kancelárii. Mal právo byť nahnevaný na Pottera, pretože Draco práve bojoval s nutkaním nájsť toho blba a mučiť ho Cruciatom dovtedy, kým nebude kričať a žobrať o milosrdenstvo.

Pohľad na ňu mal ten istý účinok ako kyslý dážď na skaly; len teraz to bola jeho skala ľahostajnosti, ktorá sa rozleptávala.

Nie, nestačilo to, aby ju rozleptalo úplne, len ju rozožralo. Poriadne.

To, čo sa jej stalo, bolo niečo, čo si nezaslúžila za to, že bola taká neznesiteľná vševedka, ani to nebolo fér. Draco si uvedomil, že sa tá nespravodlivosť neskončila. Začul narážky a reči, že šéf Oddelenia presadzovania čarodejníckeho práva chcel tú udalosť pochovať s tak malými následkami, ako sa len bude dať, a hoci neveril, že by ministerstvo kleslo tak hlboko, aby ochránilo svojho hrdinu, nebol vôbec prekvapený.

Žiadna ďalšia súvislá myšlienka mu neprišla na rozum, keď stál nad Grangerovej posteľou, pretože jediné, čo dokázal urobiť, bolo dívať sa.

Vyzerala tak jasne... _zmangľovaná_, ako keby ju kruto napadol divoký medveď alebo si ju pohadzoval nejaký obor. Bledá, pomliaždená a zbitá; pohľad na ňu ho mrazil až na kosť. Jediný dôvod, vďaka ktorému vedel, že nie je mŕtva, bolo nepatrné dvíhanie a klesanie jej hrude, keď nadychovala a vydychovala kyslík.

Vďaka teplu v izbe boli prikrývky prehodené cez jej pás a on si všimol jej modriny. Pokrývali skoro každý centimeter jej pokožky. Grangerovej vlasy, hoci čisté, boli vyložene otrasné a pochlpenejšie ako zvyčajne. Obväz na zranení jej hlavy potreboval vymeniť, pretože jasnočervená krv pomaly začínala farbiť tú bielu gázu. Mala monokel, roztrhnutú peru a modrinu na líci, asi z toho, ako jej napravovali zlomenú čeľusť. Bola oblečená v klasickom odeve Sv. Munga pre pacientov v bezvedomí, rýchlo si všimol, že ľavú ruku mala uzavretú v akejsi forme a tá druhá bola pokrytá ľahkými modrinami.

„Ďakujem za to, že sa nepýtaš a za ten čaj; bolo to presne to, čo som potrebovala."

Šedé oči stále upreté na Grangerovú, keď zamrmlal, „niet za čo."

„Vyzerá lepšie než vyzerala dnes ráno," Pansy sa objavila pri jeho boku, práve odhodila preč plastový pohár.

Draco zistil, že je tomu nemožné uveriť.

„Potter je hnusný blbec za to, že ju takto opustil a tú sekundu, čo ho uvidím, vykuchám ho."

V duchu súhlasil a pomaly otočil svoj pohľad od tej čarodejnice v bezvedomí.

Bolo úplné ticho, keď Pansy svedomito narovnala prikrývku, čo ju zakrývala. Tento čin láskavosti ho rozhodil. Chystal sa to okomentovať, keď prehovorila, „už som volala liečiteľku, aby prišla vymeniť ten obväz na jej hlave. Dúfam, že mi dovolia urobiť niečo s tou príšernosťou, čo má na hlave. Už jej to dosť pochlpené aj bez tohto. Bude to asi vyzerať ako vtáčie hniezdo alebo drátenka, keď sa prebudí," rapotala, kým použila prútik, aby roztiahla závesy v izbe.

„Ako dlho bude v bezvedomí?" Draco sa nechcel spýtať, ale škoda už bola narobená.

„Nevedia, pravdepodobne ďalší deň či dva, ale nie viac ako tri dni... nuž, nemyslím si. Ešte nevyliečili všetky jej zlomené kosti; strávili väčšinu noci snahou uzdraviť jej nohu a ruku. Opuchlina zmizla a myslím, že sa to chystajú dokončiť po tom, čo ju tá čaromedička párkrát skontroluje. Dúfam, že to urobia, aby sa mohla zobudiť."

Pansy rapotala len vtedy, keď bola ustaraná a keď potrebovala zbaviť svoju myseľ toho, čo sa dialo.

„Povedali mi, aby som sa s ňou rozprávala, pretože povedali, že ma môže počuť, ale myslím, že sú to totálne kecy... kde je tá čaromedička? Hrom do toho, povedala som im, aby _hneď_ prišla..."

Draco chvíľu len hľadel na svoju najlepšiu priateľku. Nikdy vo svojom živote ju nevidel prejavovať záujem o niekoho iného než o seba, o neho, Blaisa, či jej otca, keď bol nažive. „Tebe na nej záleží, však, Pansy?" Jeho hlas nebol obžalujúci, nebol zvedavý, do pekla, nebola to dokonca ani otázka.

Bolo to skôr potvrdenie očividného.

Pansy zmrzla a pozrela na neho, len aby zistila, že sa pozerá na ňu. S povzdychom a chvíľkou mlčania priznala slabým hlasom, „nie sme priateľky... nie pretože ja nechcem, aby sme boli, ale pretože mi neverí dosť na to, aby si myslela, že jej nevrazím nôž do chrbta. Myslím, že ju za to neviním, pretože stále je v toľkej bolesti od toho emocionálneho šoku, ktorým si prešla v poslednej dobe. Ale máš pravdu. _Naozaj _mi na nej záleží... veľmi. Urobila by som kvôli nej čokoľvek; urobila by som čokoľvek, aby som ju zbavila bolesti."

„Prečo?"

„Vrátila mi späť môj život, Draco... a ja jej verím, skoro tak veľmi ako verím tebe a Blaisovi... aj keď to ona rovnako necíti smerom ku mne."

„Ale prečo?"

„Zachránila ma... dvakrát."

Kým sa z kresla v rohu izby díval a načúval Pansyinmu povyku nad čaromedičkou kvôli Grangerovej vlasom, dovolil jej slovám zopakovať sa, hoci rýchlo, v jeho hlave.

„Len ich chcem vyrovnať alebo niečo také."

„Slečna. Parkinsonová, nemyslím si, že môžem..."

„Vy môžete a vy to urobíte. Pozrite sa na to! Je to absolútne otrasné! Bude z toho zamotaný chumáč, keď sa preberie."

Hermiona Grangerová, vznešená chrabromilčanka, záchranca humusákov a rovnako magických stvorení, skutočne zachránila život fanatickej Pansy Parkinsonovej? Z toho čo vedel, jedna druhú nenávideli, ale podľa všetkého nevedel nič o ich vzťahu v poslednej dobe.

„Nepoznám žiadne kúzla..."

„Čo do pekla myslíte tým, že nepoznáte žiadne kúzla? Ste nejaký druh idiota alebo niečo také?"

Dvakrát? Grangerová jej dvakrát zachránila život? A o čom to hovorila, keď povedala, že nedávno prešla emocionálnym šokom?

„Ja- ja sa ospravedlňujem, slečna Parkinsonová," koktala čaromedička.

„Do pekla správne, že sa potrebujete ospravedlniť. Pri Merlinovom mene, naozaj musím urobiť za vás vašu prácu? Ustúpte nabok, Helga."

„Umm..."

„_Uhnite!_" Draco nezačul kúzlo, čo použila, ale začul jej samoľúbe slová, „vidíte, _takto_ sa to robí."

„_Je_ to dosť pekné a neprekáža to tomu obväzu na jej hlave."

Domýšľavo povedala, „viem, Helga. Použila som svoj mozog. Mali by ste to občas skúsiť."

Blaise ho zásobil všetkými podrobnosťami o nehode na panstve Parkinsonovcov deň pred pohrebom Pansyinho otca, kým trúchliace dievča, ktoré všetko stratilo v tridsiatich siedmich minútach, spalo v posteli na druhej strane izby.

Povedal, že videl toho smrťožrúta zdvihnúť svoj prútik, ale nemohol sa k nej dostať včas ani zakričať cez ten chaos; nemohol urobiť nič. A potom, keď stratil všetku nádej a bol si istý, že Pansy zomrie, Blaise povedal Dracovi, že videl, ako sa ten smrťožrút zrútil k zemi. Potom zbadal Grangerovú predrať sa k Pansy, odtrhnúť jej ruky od mŕtveho otca a odprevadiť to hysterické dievča do bezpečia.

Ale Pansy povedala, že jej život zachránila dvakrát; nevedel nič o tom druhom raze.

Draco bol okamžite vytrhnutý zo svojich myšlienok, keď vošiel tím liečiteľov, ktorí sa medzi sebou zhovárali. Pansy, ktorá sa odnikiaľ zjavila na stoličke vedľa neho, si oprela hlavu o jeho plece skôr ,než ho trochu potriasla. „Musíme ísť, chystajú sa ju vziať na záverečnú nápravu jej kostí, keď je už tá opuchlina preč... a ja potrebujem sprchu, nejaký obed a potom... sa musíme porozprávať."

**ooo**

**Časť 3: Katalyzátor**

Pár minút neskôr sa ocitol v Pansyinom dome, ktorý zdedila po svojich rodičoch.

Kým sa sprchovala a prezliekala, Draco sedel v obývacej izbe a zhromažďoval svoje myšlienky. Pokúsil sa prísť na to, ako by sa mohol priblížil k tej téme bez toho, aby ho prekliala do budúceho roku. V hlave mal pätnásť nápadov dovtedy, kým dojedli obed, ale nemusel ani jeden použiť.

„Navštívila som svoju matku." Povedala mu Pansy potichu, keď taniere čistil jeden z domácich škriatkov, ktorých vlastnila.

Draco nič nepovedal. Nebolo nič, čo mohol povedať.

Pansy bola telom i dušou dievčatkom svojho otca a nebola si s matkou blízka, vôbec nie. Počas dospievania sa hádali o všetkom, od školy po manželstvo. Hoci nebola najbystrejšia či najhorlivejšia študentka, Pansy záležalo na jej vzdelaní a považovala svojich sedem rokov na Rokforte za skvelú príležitosť niečo sa naučiť. Jej matka to cítila opačne a vždy zdôrazňovala význam toho vydať sa a usadiť sa čo najskôr, ako bolo možné.

„Nemala potuchy, kto som, a, predpokladám, že to bolo asi najlepšie. Keby moja matka vedela, že som ju posledných päť rokov nenavštívila, žiadne Silencio kúzlo by nebolo dosť silné, aby ju umlčalo," smutne sa Pansy zachichotala.

Celý nápad zasnúbenia sa s Blaisom bol nápad jej matky a Pansy vinila svoju matku za nechcené spôsobenie otcovej smrti. Napokon, nemala nikoho iného, na koho mohla ukázať prstom a tak použila svoju matku ako obetného baránka. Po tom, čo ju umučili do nepríčetnosti a umiestnili k Longbottomovcom, Pansy o nej sotva hovorila, nikdy ju nenavštevovala, a Blaisov pokus pomôcť jej pochovať jej odpor k svojej matke skončil katastrofickou hádkou medzi jeho najlepšími priateľmi, ktorú Draco pozoroval s unavenými očami.

Čoskoro nechali tú tému na pokoji a dúfali, že nájde útechu svojimi vlastnými silami.

„A... a myslím... myslím, že som konečne pripravená nechať to ísť."

Draco sa na ňu pozrel, ale nič nepovedal; došlo mu, že potrebuje, aby len počúval a nehovoril.

„Nebola to jej chyba, a, ak niečo, tak zachránila svojím Patronusom životy nás všetkých. Vedela som to dlhý čas, ale visela som na sebe a na mojej vlastnej bolesti. Ale myslím, že som konečne pripravená nechať niektoré veci odísť... tak s tým povedané, potrebujem, aby si mi urobil láskavosť."

„Akú?"

„Použi Legilimenciu."

Blond obočie vyletelo dohora. „Prepáč?"

„Počul si ma... použi na mňa Legilimenciu."

„Pans..."

„Pozri," durdila sa. „Hoci som to prekonala _rokmi_ terapie, stále o tom nedokážem s tebou hovoriť. Radšej by som ti ukázala svoje spomienky mojimi očami."

A tak sa ocitol v jej obývacej izbe, letax zablokovaný a svetlá stlmené, keď hľadel na tú nádhernú čarodejnicu s havraními vlasmi, ktorá sedela v kresle a trpezlivo čakala. Tak istý a tak v pohode, ako sa zdal, Draco Malfoy nechcel nič iné než sa odletaxovať z jej domu a opiť sa do nemoty.

Ale útek nikdy nič nevyriešil, akokoľvek chcel veriť v niečo iné.

Chcel zistiť Grangerovej tajomstvá, nie Pansyine. Grangerovej tajomstvá bolo ľahšie zvládnuť; nezáležalo mu na nej. Ale Dracovi _záležalo_ na Pansy. V jeho mysli neboli pochybnosti, že to, čo uvidí, bolo príčinou toho, prečo sa tak strašne zosypala hneď po jej návrate z Austrálie. Trvalo mu a Blaisovi skoro päť mesiacov, než ju presvedčili, aby sa dala skontrolovať u Sv. Munga.

„Hermiona mi zachránila život dvakrát," povedala mu, keď na ňu opatrne namieril prútik. „Viem, povedala som ti to, ale musím to zopakovať. Prvý raz to bolo ten večer, čo zomrel môj otec. A druhý raz to bolo asi o deväť týždňov neskôr v Austrálii. Volá tú spomienky, čo ti chcem ukázať, 'katalyzátor', začiatok konca všetkého, čo kedysi poznala. Trvalo mi roky, kým som pochopila prečo, ale teraz myslím, že to viem.

Kým rozprávala, Draco si spomenul na to, ako sa Pansy objavila na jeho prahu uprostred noci, prosila ho, aby ju odviezol na letisko. Práve na ňu previedli majetok jej otca a ona povedala, že musí uniknúť z Londýna, že musí odísť, pretože všetko jej ho pripomína a že je toho príliš veľa, s čím sa musí vyrovnať. Potrebovala pauzu, tak odišla. Až do druhého dňa nikto nevedel, že odišla. Blaise bol pochopiteľne naštvaný.

„Si pripravená?" spýtal sa, stále opatrný kvôli tej spomienke, ktorej chcela, aby bol svedkom,

Zaujímal sa o spomienku, ktorá bola katalyzátorom v Grangerovej živote a zaujímalo ho prečo a čo nasledovalo po udalostiach tej noci, ale naozaj sa necítil príjemne kvôli tomu, že spozná úlohu, ktorú v tom zohrala Pansy.

„Áno."

„_Legilimens!"_

Ďalšie, čo si uvedomil, bolo, že prežíva spomienku očami Pansy Parkinsonovej.

_Keď sa pokúsila utiecť, muž bez tváre ju chytil okolo pása a hodil jej telo nemilosrdne o tehlovú stenu budovy hneď veľa tej uličky. Útok bol brutálny a ona vykríkla bolesťou, keď čierne škvrny zastreli jej videnie. A potom tam bol on, tlačil sa za ňu, teraz tak blízko, bol tak blízko - zacítila jeho alkoholom nasýtený dych na svojej tvári a skoro ju to prinútilo vracať. Niečo do nej strčilo na spodku chrbta a to zvracanie, čo sa usadilo v jej hrudi, skoro dokončilo svoju cestu na povrch. Uvedomila si, čo to je a zostalo jej z toho nevoľno._

„_Ty si také pekné dievčatko, koľko máš rokov?" zašepkal ten anonymný muž, prešiel prstami po jej čiernych vlasoch, kým sa ona triasla strachom._

_Pansy uvažovala, ako sa mohla ocitnúť v tejto konkrétnej situácii a ničila svoju myseľ v snahe zistiť, kde presne to všetko začalo ísť z kopca. Mala to byť skratka k jej hotelu. Hotelový sluha jej o nej povedal, keď predtým odchádzala. Nečakala, že ju schmatne... nečakala, že nebude mať prútik... nečakala, že ju tak rýchlo premôže._

_Zrazu jeho zovretie na jej vlasoch zosilnelo a ona zastonala v utrpení, „odpovedz mi, mačiatko..."_

„_Os-osemnásť. Prosím, neubližujte mi."_

„_Necharakterizoval by som to, čo sa chystáme urobiť ako 'ublížiť ti'. Asi to trošičku zabolí, ale užiješ si to tak veľmi ako ja, sľubujem." Ten muž bez tváre zašepkal do jej ucha a nadýchol sa jej vône, „Mmmm, mladá a vyvinutá, voniaš božsky, mačiatko. Ako jahody, šťavnaté... ach, budeš zapamätaniahodná viac než tie ostatné," vlhko a chrapľavo ju pobozkal na krku, „povedz mi, mačiatko, už si predtým bola s mužom?"_

_Pansy neodpovedala; príliš sa sústredila na pokus o útek, aby mu naozaj venovala pozornosť._

_Zrazu hodila hlavou dozadu. Narazila na jeho pery a on vypustil záplavu slovných prekliatí, keď si zakryl krvácajúcu peru rukou. Pansy ani chvíľu nezaváhala skôr, než mu dupla na nohu a vyštartovala po uličke, kričiac z plných pľúc o pomoc._

_Ale nedostala sa ďaleko, pretože ju chytil za vlasy a hodil ju tvrdo k zemi, kde prepukla v plač. _

„_Prosím! Prosím, nechajte ma na pokoji!"_

_Hlas toho muža bol pokojný; usmieval sa v celej svojej krvavej nádhere, „nie až kým nedostanem to, čo chcem, mačiatko."_

_A potom ju pobozkal. Žlč sa zdvihla, keď nanútil svoj jazyk do jej úst tým, že ju schmatol za hrdlo a stisol. Vydýchla priškrtený vzdych a jeho jazyk sa vnoril dnu. Pansy zavrčala, pokúšala sa ho zo seba odtlačiť, dokonca ho niekoľkokrát udrela, ale bolo to zbytočné._

_Nakoniec sa odtiahol, sťažka dýchal. „Ako sa ti to páčilo, mačiatko?"_

_Pansy mu napľula do tváre a okamžite to oľutovala._

„_Ty kurva!" Zovrel jej hrdlo a ten muž bez tváre ju zdvihol zo zeme. Zúrivo kopala, lapala po dychu, a pokúšala sa roztvoriť jeho ruku okolo svojho krku. Nič nezaberalo. Ona zomrie, ak ju čoskoro nepustí._

_Ale on ju namiesto toho hodil na zem a keď ňou preletela bolesť, priala si, aby ju bol zadusil. Nemilosrdne Pansy potrestal; kopol do jej, skočil jej na chrbát, udrel ju, škrtil až na pokraj bezvedomia a v skutočnosti ju prefackal, aby sa prebrala, keď naozaj odpadla. _

_Násilie bolo niečo, čo nikdy vo svojom živote nezažila. Pansy kričala, prosila, ospravedlňovala sa, krčila sa, chránila sa, liezla po štyroch; urobila akúkoľvek a každú možnú vec, aby unikla. Bolesť, ktorú cítila, bola horšia než byť prekliata, horšia než Cruciatus, horšia než čokoľvek, čo kedy vo svojom živote zažila. A plakala, a prosila o zľutovanie vôbec po prvý raz, prosila o svoj život._

_Ale on nepočúval. Nie, príliš ho zamestnávalo strhávanie jej oblečenia. Bolo mu to jedno. Vrhal na ňu všetky možné pomenovania._

_Pobehlica. Kurva. Cundra. Šľapka. Pľuval na ňu a ona sa nikdy vo svojom živote necítila tak ponížene. _

„_Prosím, len ma pustite. Nikomu to nepoviem." Prosila skrz vzlyky, jednu ruku pridŕžala na svojom bruchu a druhou ho od seba udržiavala (hoci len sotva)._

_Záhadne, „ty to aj tak nikomu nepovieš. Nie, keď s tebou skončím. Budeš taká ako všetky ostatné..."_

_Keď nadvihol jej sukňu a zaryl svoje nechty do jej stehna, vykríkla._

_V tom okamihu sa Pansy zmierila so svojím osudom. Bojovala a bojovala a bojovala a bojovala ešte trochu, ale podľa všetkého jej nebolo predurčené vyhrať. _

_Rozopol si jednou rukou nohavice, kým ju druhou pridržiaval pevne na mieste. Jej nohy boli vykrútené nabok, škrabali o betón. Odierali sa. „Prosím, prestaňte," prosila Pansy skoro šeptom. _

„_Sklapni ty malá kurva a prestaň sa krútiť inak ťa zabijem hneď a nebudem čakať."_

_Nohavice už mal stiahnuté na kolenách a až vtedy získal kontrolu nad jej zvíjajúcimi sa nohami. Ten muž bez tváre ich rozdelil od seba. Pansy zavyla, ako keby ju bili olovenou trubkou. „Nie! Prestaňte! Ja..." jej slová boli prerušené tvrdým úderom, ktorú ju skoro priviedol do bezvedomia. V očiach mala väčšie čierne škvrny a zízala na austrálsku oblohu, slabá a zlomená._

_Krv presakovala z jej úst a zvuk trhania látky bolo jediné, čo počula. _

_Príliš unavená a dobitá, aby s ním už viacej bojovala, Pansy premýšľala, či je toto ako karma za všetko to zlé, čo urobila vo svojom živote._

_A plakala za všetky tie veci, ktoré stratila na tej ceste a kvôli tomu, čo sa chystala stratiť._

_Vykríkla bolesťou, keď do nej nemilosrdne vrazil tri prsty a kruto narážal do kričacieho dievčaťa svojimi prstami. Ten muž bez tváre sa len usmieval, užíval si to mučenie, ktoré spôsoboval nevinnému dievčaťu. „Ach, si taká tesná," nastavil sa nad ňu... a potom zničil jej nevinnosť jediným úderom. _

_Pansyina hlava sa zrazila so zemou, keď zarevala bolesťou, vzlykala ako zlomená žena. Neprestal, aby jej umožnil vzchopiť sa. Nie, to by bolo príliš pekné. Tá bolesť bola neuveriteľná a ona kričala z plných pľúc a stále neprestávala kričať. _

_S každým slovom, čo povedal, vrážal do nej tak brutálne, že ju stále približoval a približoval k bezvedomiu._

„_Ja... si... ťa... zapamätám... navždy... fuj... sakra..."_

_Svet zozelenel a ten muž bez tváre padol na ňu, mŕtvy._

_Pôvodne nevedela, čo robiť. Stále bol v nej a jej telo bolo v šoku. Presvedčená, že vstane a bude pokračovať, nepohla vydeseným svalstvom. _

_Nuž, asi pätnásť sekúnd. _

_Vtedy sa ten šok prelomil a ona znova prišla ku zmyslom. Pansy vykríkla v hrôze a úľave; nevedela, čo prevyšovalo čo. S namáhavým dýchaním, chvejúcim sa telom a bruchom zovretým pri pohľade na jeho nahé telo na nej. Náhodou bol ten muž bez tváre v pozícii tak nebezpečne blízko nej, ktorá jej umožňovala po prvý raz hľadieť priamo do jeho nehybných tmavých očí._

_Telo sa jej nekontrolovateľne triaslo, keď odpojila ich telá úzkostným vzlykom, zdvihla ho zo seba, a posadila sa s toľkou bolesťou a nepokojom, okamžite prehľadávala uličku kvôli svojim roztrhaným šatám._

_Jediné, čo chcela urobiť, bolo utiecť, pretože opustiť Londýn bol ten najhorší nápad, ktorý kedy mala. Jediné, čo chcela, bolo zabudnúť na túto noc, zabudnúť na jeho tvár, zabudnúť na prsty, ktoré sa do nej surovo zaborili, zabudnúť na neho v jej vnútri, zabudnúť na stratu svojho panenstva, zabudnúť na stratu svojej nevinnosti a zabudnúť na skutočnosť, že by bola zomrela, keď by s ňou bol skončil... keby nebola zachránená._

_Chcela zabudnúť na všetko, vrátiť sa do svojho hotela, dať si sprchu a spať až do konca vekov. _

_Namiesto toho sa ocitla zoči-voči človeku, ktorý ju zachránil._

_Stála tam Hermiona Grangerová, prútik namierený na mŕtveho muža, keď tiché slzy stekali po jej lícach. _

_Slzy naplnili pomliaždené modré oči Pansy, keď to druhé dievča zašepkalo cez svoje slzy, „ach, bože, čo som to urobila?"_

Keď Draco padol na kolená uprostred Pansyinej obývačky v okamihu, keď prerušil spojenie, jediná súvislá myšlienka toho bledého a vydeseného muža bola, že obe boli dokonalým stelesnením stratenej nevinnosti.


	7. Bod zlomu

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/7/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola šesť: Bod zlomu **_

_(O štyri dni neskôr: 30. októbra)_

**Časť 1: Čas stále stojí**

„_Čo takéto pekné dievčatko ako ty robí na mieste, ako je toto?"_

_Hermiona sa pozrela na muža s tmavými očami, ktorý sa práve posadil na prázdnu stoličku vedľa nej. So slabým cinknutím odložil prázdnu plechovku od piva a objednal si ďalšiu od unavene vyzerajúcej čašníčky, než blysol po Hermione úsmevom, z ktorého sa cítila nepríjemne. Nepochybovala, že je opitý; bolo ho cítiť pivom a nejakou čudnou pižmovou vôňou, ktorú nemohla celkom identifikovať. Voňal ako žena, ale neprekvapilo ju to. Ten muž vyzeral dosť neupravene; ale tiež ako keby mal za sebou v tú noc už zopár dlhých, vášnivých súloží. Napoly sa usmieval s tým skleneným pohľadom, ktorý rozoznala ako pohľad uspokojeného muža._

„_Starám sa o svoje veci a jem večeru; mali by ste to skúsiť," chladne odsekla a aj so stoličkou sa od neho odsunula ďalej._

„_Ach, nehanbi sa, mačička," prešiel prstom po línii jej čeľuste. „Si taká jemná, taká nevinná."_

_Okamžite mu Hermiona odrazila jeho ruku preč. Silou mu ju prirazila k stolu, „neopovažujte sa na mňa položiť ruky. Považujte to za vaše prvé a posledné varovanie."_

_Zaškeril sa bližšie, „ty si divoká mačička, však? Naozaj mám také rád... mohla by si byť dobrá."_

_Zhnusená zaplatila za jedlo a vyskočila od stola, dychtivá utiecť od toho kreténa._

_Nevedela, že ju nasledoval von z Bar & Grill, až kým nezabočila do uličky, ktorá bola v smere k jej hotelu. Bola mimoriadna jasná a bezoblačná noc, ktorá nasledovala po úžasnom západe slnka a ona si uvedomila, že je ohromená. Ulička, cez ktorú kráčala, bola čiastočne osvetlená a prázdna, z výnimkou dvoch zatúlaných psov, z čoho sa cítila trochu nepríjemne. V prvom rade ona zbožňovala mačky. Psi jej nesedeli. _

„_No, no, mačička, mačička," ozval sa hrozivý hlas hneď za ňou._

_Mesiace a mesiace existovania za Moddyho 'neustálej bdelosti' sa vrátili plnou silou, keď sa zvrtla... len aby sa ocitla zoči-voči tomu kreténovi z baru. Hermiona sa v prítomnosti mukla trochu uvoľnila a zvažovala, či ho prekliať do poslednej nitky. Jej prútik zostal v zadnom vrecku._

„_Prečo ma sledujete?" spýtala sa Hermiona s rukami v bok._

_Ako keby nepočul jej otázku, neznámy odpovedal. „Voniaš božsky, ako ovocie... broskyňami," a potichu zastenal, ako keby práve zjedol dokonale zrelú broskyňu._

_Rozčúlená sa otočila, pripravená utiecť, ale bol oveľa rýchlejší než očakávala. _

_Skôr než mohlo prekvapené vykríknutie uniknúť z jej pier, Hermionu strhol dozadu za vlasy a prirazil o stenu budovy, z ktorej práve odišla. Bolelo to, toľko vedela, ale jej adrenalín uháňal najvyššou rýchlosťou a ona nič necítila okrem hroznej potreby utiecť. Bojovať alebo utiecť... vybrala si bojovať pred útekom. Hermiona nevedela celkom ako bojovať, vo svojom živote nebola vo fyzickom boji s nikým (ak nepočítala tú facku Malfoyovi), ale inštinkty rýchlo zvíťazili. Bila sa, škrabala a pokúsila sa ho kopnúť; nestarala sa, čo sa stane, ale nech ju vezme čert, keby prehrala bez toho, aby nebojovala o a pre svoj život. _

_Spočiatku vyzeral byť prekvapený jej silou. Prijal niekoľko úderov než sa zmocnil jej rúk svojimi._

„_Ale, ale, mačička, budeš sa pekne hrať," sotva lapal po dychu; zadychčal sa, keď sa ju snažil skrotiť. _

_Bojovala proti nemu, „choď do hajzlu, ty blb, pusti ma!" _

_Usmial sa a len vtedy si uvedomila, že už viacej nedokáže vidieť jeho tvár, vďaka mesačnému svetlu. „Taká divoká mačička. Asi si ťa nechám pri sebe a nezlikvidujem ťa ako tie ostatné."_

_Zlikvidovaná? Ostatné? Hermione stuhla krv._

„_Mmm, mačička, nemôžem sa dočkať, až zlomím tvojho ducha."_

_Ach, nie, ona nemala byť porazená. Zašla príliš ďaleko, aby takto skončila. Ešte nevidela svojich rodičov! _

_V štýle skutočnej Hermiony Grangerovej mala naplánovaný svoj útek za presne deväť sekúnd a jediné, čo musela urobiť, bolo prinútiť ho, aby jej pustil ruku._

„_Koľko máš rokov?"_

„_Môj vek ti môže byť ukradnutý, ty odporný krpatý hajzel," bola jej nadutá odpoveď._

_Ako plánovala, zdvihol ruku, aby jej strelil facku, ale k tomu sa nikdy nedostal._

_V okamihu ako jej pustil ruku, Hermiona schmatla svoj prútik zo zadného vrecka, zasiahla ho Odpudzujúcou kliatbou, čo ho prinútilo náhle ju pustiť, vystrelila Potkýnacie zaklínadlo, vďaka ktorému dopadol na zadok s prekvapeným a nahnevaným výkrikom a bol v polovici uličky, keď na seba použila rýchle Splývacie zaklínadlo a snažila sa polapiť dych._

_Začula jeho nahnevané preklínanie, počula jeho kroky, keď bežal uličkou smerom, ktorým utiekla a keď zastal menej než desať stôp od miesta, kde bola stále pod Splývacím zaklínadlom. Hermiona spomalila svoje búšacie srdce, aby ju neodhalil. _

„_Zasraná mačička... kde si do pekla tak rýchlo zdrhla? Pohrali by sme sa..." prevrátil niekoľko odpadkových košov, aby zistil, či sa za nimi neskrýva._

_Hermiona si zakryla rukou ústa, aby stlmila zalapanie po dychu._

_Potom, čo prevrátil pekných pár košov a prázdnych škatúľ, jeho hlas sa stal hrozivejším. Mrazilo ju až na kosť, „predo mnou, za mnou, nikto nesmie stáť," ozval sa jeho pospevujúci hlas. „Nemusíš sa ma báť, neublížim ti. Budeš sa vďaka mne cítiť naozaj dobre."_

_O tom pochybovala. _

_Ozvalo sa viac rinčania, keď prešiel od nevyhrážania sa k hrubosti. „Pozri, ty malá mrcha, keď ťa nájdem, za toto mi zaplatíš."_

_Jediné, čo počul na oplátku, bola nahnevaný štekot psov._

„_Sakra!" Vykríkol frustrovane, čím prinútil Hermionu trochu vydesene vyskočiť. „Teraz si musím ísť nájsť ďalšiu, aby som ťa nahradil, mačička. Je to tvoja chyba! Krucinál!" a potom vybehol z uličky a utekal po ulici. _

_Len vtedy sa uvoľnila. Len vtedy si dovolila klesnúť na kolená, šokovaná až do hĺbky duše. Pätnásť minút tam sedela a triasla sa strachom. Jednoducho vedela, že sa vráti a nájde ju a splní, čo sľúbil. Jednoducho nemohla uveriť tomu, čo sa stalo, nemohla uveriť, že unikla; celý ten zážitok ju nekonečne vystrašil. Jediné, čo jej bežalo mysľou, bolo, „čo keby som nemala svoj prútik?" a „čo keby môj plán nevyšiel?"_

_Hermiona sa striasla; nechcela premýšľať o tom, čo by sa bolo stalo, pretože to už vedela. _

_Len vtedy si uvedomila, k jej absolútnej hrôze, že bol znova na love. A ďalšie dievča možno nebude mať také šťastie ako ona._

_Skôr než mohla Hermiona premýšľať, plánovať, či uvažovať, vyšprintovala po ulici. Nezašla ďalej než dva bloky, keď začula bolestivý ston vychádzajúci z inej uličky._

_Bolestivý ston... zavrčanie... plač... facka... a potom priškrtený výkrik._

_Bolo to, ako keby výkrik toho dievčaťa niečo v Hermione prebudil a prinútil ju rozbehnúť sa po uličke v plnom záchranárskom režime. Ale zmrzla pri tom, čo pred sebou uvidela. Našiel si ďalšie dievča a tá nemala také šťastie ako silná alebo ako šťastná Hermiona. _

_Slzy jej zaplavili oči a srdce sa utopilo vo vine; prípad viny toho, čo prežil, vo svojom najlepšom. Naozaj mala pocit, ako keby to bola jej chyba, že znásilnenie tohto dievčaťa bola jej chyba. Naozaj mala pocit, že mohla zabrániť, aby sa to stalo. Naozaj mala pocit, že ho mohla prekliať, zviazať ho, spomaliť ho, a / alebo mu zabrániť, aby opustil tú uličku. Naozaj mala pocit, že mohla ísť po pomoc, povedať niekoľkým ľuďom o tom, čo cestou videla; ulice boli skoro opustené v tomto nočnom čase, ale neboli úplne prázdne. Naozaj mala pocit, že mohla niečo urobiť, hocičo..._

_Ale ona neurobila nič, dokonca po tom, čo vedela, že je znova na love._

_Premrhala pätnásť minút, keď mohla zachrániť ďalšie dievča pred ublížením. Neurobila nič a on si vybil svoj hnev a sklamanie na inej. Bolo to nezmyselné, vedela, ale necítila sa vďaka tomu o nič lepšie._

_To dievča znova vykríklo a Hermionine srdce sa bezmocne rozpadlo. Okamžite ten výkrik poznala. Čo to urobila, keď mu dovolila odísť z tej uličky?_

_Pansy._

_A čas sa zastavil..._

Hermiona otvorila oči.

_(Tri dni neskôr: 2. november)_

**Časť 2: Londýnske bomby**

Bola tam diera.

Diera, ktorá bola hlboko v jej vnútri, hlboko v zákutiach jej tela... tak hlboko, že nemohla presne určiť, kde sa nachádza, ale cítila ju. Bola v jej duši... hlboko... mala pocit, ako keby v nej bola ďalšia dimenzia, ako nejaký alternatívny svet, kde dole je hore, vľavo je vpravo, alebo niečo podobne čudné a skrútené. Alebo možno tam boli nory, ktoré viedli k záhadnému miestu, ktoré bolo naplnené jej vinou.

Aké presne to 'miesto' bolo? Hermiona nemala potuchy; nedokázala to pomenovať, do pekla, nebola schopná to ani vysvetliť. Premýšľala o tom ako o mieste, ktoré menilo svoju polohu a pohyb rýchlo, každý deň, každú minútu, každú sekundu. Z horúceho k studenému. Z krupobitia na čľapkanicu. Z bezvetria na víchor. Zo sucha na mokro. Všetko súčasne. Nikdy sa nezastavilo. Jediná vec, ktoré zostávala nemenná, bolo to bolestivé vyčerpanie; bola to vyčerpanosť, ktorú žiadne množstvo spánku nemohlo vyliečiť, únava, vďaka ktorej bolo niekedy ťažké fungovať.

Ale keď to vyčerpanie bolo zvlášť silné, tá čarodejnica zistila, že uprene hľadí ako teraz. Nie, nehľadela na nič. Len zízala a uvažovala, či toto bol naozaj jej život alebo nejaká chorá, zvrátená ríša snov, v ktorej bola uväznená na veky vekov. Hermiona si priala, aby to bol tento prípad; aby bola zaseknutá medzi svetmi, snívala (alebo skôr mala nočné mory, ako sa zdalo). A potom sa znova prebudí ako sedemnásťročná. Sedemnásť. Keď mala svet na dlani ruky a nebola tak úplne nešťastná. Existovali veci, ktoré by zmenila, ale iné by nechala tak. Existovali cesty, ktoré by precestovala a z niektorých z nich by rýchlo zamierila inam.

Ale domnievala sa, že poučenie sa z minulosti je vždy dvadsať na dvadsať _(PP: 20/20 - normálny zrak, u očného zo vzdialenosti 20 stôp prečítate riadok označený 20) _

Dopekla, sedemnásť bol dobrý vek.

V tom čase nebol život jednoduchý, bolo to peklo, ale bolo to určite lepšie než súčasnosť. Mala priateľov, o ktorých sa mohla oprieť, s ktorými sa mohla porozprávať, vyblázniť sa, objímať, ... milovať. A kde sú teraz tí priatelia? Mohla povedať, že mala Pansy, ale to bolo puto, ktoré sa vytvorilo preto, lebo jej zachránila život. Nebolo to priateľstvo, ktoré tá druhá žena chcela. Nie, ich vzťah vôbec nebol vynikajúci.

To, že ju Harry opustil, dalo jasne najavo to, aká je neobľúbená a hoci to pre ňu nebolo prekvapenie, to, že ju opustil, jej ublížilo skoro rovnako ako preletieť vzduchom takmer päťdesiat stôp.

Skoro.

Rýchlo prinútila tie myšlienky odísť a vykázala ich zo svojej mysle.

Uvedomovala si, že keby si k tej bolesti, ktorú pociťovala, dovolila ešte cítiť aj bolesť z jeho opustenia, nepochybne by zomrela. Takže dovolila sama sebe premýšľať len o živote v sedemnástich.

Bolo to jedno z najpríjemnejších období jej života; tesne predtým než všetko šlo do pekla v kanistri benzínu. Život v sedemnástich býval o toľko lepší než byť každý boží deň pripútaná na nemocničnú posteľ. Bývalo to lepšie než zízať z otvoreného okna, než si priať, aby realita nebola nič iné než zlý sen. Bývalo to obrovské dobrodružstvo. Bývalo to desivé, a, hoci boli vo vojne, život v sedemnástich bol plný nádejí. Jej život vtedy býval tak oveľa lepší než sedieť na posteli u Sv. Munga, na ktorej sa snažila obalamutiť samu seba a uveriť, že sa raz prebudí z tejto nočnej mory a začne žiť. Život v sedemnástich nebýval taký deprimujúci. Zacítila ruku na pleci, ktorú rýchlo odignorovala; ona nepreruší svoj výhľad z okna. Z pier jej unikol povzdych.

Mala pocit, ako keby tu dnu bol uväznený hriech, pretože vonku bolo tak prekliato krásne, príjemne. Jesenná obloha bola dokonalá a bez mrakov, sýto blankytne modrá; slnko žiarilo, a nezdalo sa byť príliš horúco či chladno. Len... príjemne. Fúkal vánok; vedela to vďaka tomu, že sa stromy v jej výhľade tak pomaličky hojdali.

Tá ruka sa spojila so svojou polovičkou a jemne jej odsunuli vlasy z tváre. Hermiona zažmurkala, len raz, a poškrabala tú dlahu na svojej ruke, ako keby nesedela správne. Zdalo sa, že nič nesedelo správne; a jediné, čo chcela, bolo znecitlivieť. Znecitlivieť voči všetkému. Znecitlivieť voči vine. Znecitlivieť voči bolesti. Znecitlivieť voči všetkému.

Bože, potrebovala sa napiť... a to _hrozne_. To by ju správne znecitlivelo. Ale pri všetkých tých elixíroch, čo Hermiona práve užívala, hlúpo sa opiť bola prinajmenšom trýznivá myšlienka.

Keď znova zažmurkala, uniklo z jej úst slabé zavrčanie.

V svojom živote videla zopár zábleskov hlbín, ktoré ľudia zažili (ako keď jej matka potratila, keď mala deväť rokov; nikto si nemyslel, že ešte niekedy bude rovnaká); úplné hlbočiny, ktoré ich privádzali do stavu znecitlivenia tej bolesti a nahradením ju niečím iným.

Tie ruky stiahli jej rozstrapatené vlasy do chaotického konského chvosta. Hermiona sa nechcene strhla; jej hlava, hoci vyliečená, bola stále háklivá a boľavá.

Hlboko vo vnútri Hermiona vedela, že ak to nezastaví teraz, ak nezoženie pomoc, ak sa neoslobodí od toho obrovského množstva viny, že jej to udusí srdce, že aj ona skončí ako tie deprimované a nevedomé duše. Ale, práve teraz, sa rozhodla ignorovať pravdu. Čo na tom vôbec záležalo? Keby zohnala pomoc, dala by sa do poriadku, a potom čo? Bola by šťastná?

Tie ruky sa pohli a ona ich znova cítila, keď jej naťahovali ponožky na nohy. Ani si neuvedomila, že sú studené, ale bola príliš stratená v myšlienkach, aby prehovorila.

Čo do pekla bolo vôbec šťastie? Aké by bolo byť naozaj šťastná? Smial sa človek hlasnejšie? Usmieval sa človek, ako keby každý okamih bol úprimný a skutočný? A potom, keď ten úsmev vybledol, potom čo? Už chvíľu nebola skutočne šťastná, v skutočnosti tak dlho, že ani nevedela, či je schopná také niečo znova cítiť. Hermiona vedela, že mohla klamať a klamať a povedať, že to nechce cítiť, ale to bolo smiešne. Každý chcel byť šťastný, správne?

Možno jej šťastie unikalo z nejakého dôvodu...

„Hermiona?" dosť potichu prehovoril vlastník tých rúk, „myslím, že je čas na ďalšie elixíry."

Hnedé oči sa presunuli k rečníkovi a ona slabo prikývla. Nikdy si nemyslela, že by to niekedy priznala, ale bola nekonečne vďačná za slizolinčanov.

**Pred troma dňami: **_**(30. októbra)**_

Prebratá z hroznej spomienky sa Hermiona prebudila z jej štvordňovej umelo vyvolanej kómy.

Okamžite bola zmätená a vyľakaná troska, ale vtedy začula Pansyin hlas, pretože predčítavala z módneho časopisu; článok o tom ako skrotiť kučery bez mágie... nahlas.

Zábavné.

Nemohla hovoriť, tak vydala hlboké, roztrpčené zastonanie. Bleskovo bola Pansy pri nej, naliehala nežným hlasom, že sa nesmie hýbať. Potom sa na niekoho osopila (neskôr zistila, že to bol - dosť čudné - Blaise Zabini), aby rýchlo zavolal liečiteľa. Hermiona skúsila jeden pohľad na jej tvár, pomyslela na tú neustálu nočnú moru, ktorú stále dookola prežívala v spánku a okamžite prepukla do srdce zvierajúcich a skoro hysterických vzlykov.

Pansy, ktorá sa pri jej slzách vždy cítila nepríjemne, ukročila nabok a ďalší slizolinčan zaujal jej miesto.

Narcissa Malfoyová.

Slzy sa jej okamžite zastavili zo šoku, keď zbadala svoju 'študentku' pri svojej posteli.

Neexistoval absolútne _žiaden_ dôvod, aby tu pani Malfoyová bola. Mohla byť kdekoľvek inde na svete, ale bola tu... kvôli _nej. _Staršia žena usušila jej slzy a prosila ju, aby zostala ležať, kým nepríde pomoc. Jej hlas bol ako zamat, taký jemný a starostlivý, taký materský. Už tak dávno sa necítila taká ochraňovaná, že si to vychutnávala. Hermiona nebola jej dcéra, ani dokonca blízky priateľ; bola len jej učiteľka taliančiny. Medzi nimi nebolo žiadne citové spojenie a nemala potuchy, ako vôbec pani Malfoyová vedela o tom, čo sa stalo na Marquette Manor (neskôr prišla na to, že jej to povedala Pansy).

Hermione v tej chvíli bolo fuk, kto jej to povedal. Bola len za to vďačná, po prvý raz za dlhú dobu nebola sama. Po prvý raz za dlhý čas sa necítila osamelá.

Narcissa Malfoyová nezostala dlho po tom, čo sa Hermiona prebrala z bezvedomia, nezostal ani Blaise. Liečitelia vykázali každého von, okrem Pansy, jej najbližšieho príbuzného, a ona nečakala, že niektorého z nich znovu uvidí. A nevidela, minimálne v ten deň.

Ten deň sa nakoniec ukázal ako veľmi namáhavý. Hermionu podrobili hromade testov: prechádzanie sa, rozprávanie, sledovanie prstu pred tvárou, zopár základných kúziel s Pansyiným prútikom (ktorý bol prekvapivo poddajný) a hromadu iných testov. Kládli jej základné otázky ako sa volá, koľko má rokov, miesto narodenia, a tak ďalej a tak ďalej. Pýtali sa jej, čo sa stalo a Pansy sa strhávala pri tých detailoch, ktoré uvádzala. Kládli jej otázky o mágii, histórii, kliatborušiteľoch, Aritmantike, Elixíroch, Starovekých runách a množstve iných predmetov; otázky, na ktoré bezchybne odpovedala. Bolo to ako ústna skúška, a hoci sa veľa vecí za posledných päť rokov zmenilo, Hermiona Grangerová mala stále radosť z testov.

**Pred dvoma dňami (31. október)**

Pani Malfoyová a Blaise prišli spoločne; bolo zavčasu ráno, keď otvorila oči a zbadala ich rozprávať sa s Pansy pri dverách. Sedeli pri nej, kým si Pansy šla dať domov sprchu a prezliecť sa. Blaise im obom priniesol raňajky a neohrabane stál pri dverách, kým Narcissa kládla čerstvé kvety z malfoyovskej záhrady na okennú rímsu, aby tú izbu oživila.

Čoskoro na to spoločne odišli.

Blaise sa popoludní vrátil sám s obedom, kým Pansy šla na pracovné stretnutie; nebola veľmi hladná, ale spráskala plátok citrónovej torty, priveľa na jeho pobavenie. Nerozprávali sa veľa, možno dohromady dvadsaťtri slov (spočítala to).

„_Ako sa cítiš?" spýtal sa Blaise znenazdania. _

„_Ako keby som preletela cez izbu." Všimla si, že sa trochu strhol, ako keby mu predstava preletu izbou spôsobila fyzickú bolesť. Hermiona sa nadýchla a načiahla sa za ním zdravou rukou. Skončila na tej, ktorá ležala na opierke jej postele. „Blaise?"_

_Ich oči sa stretli, „Hmm?" _

_Trochu sa ošívala, ale tie slová vyšli z jej úst hladko, „ďakujem ti... vieš, za to, že si ma zachránil."_

„_Kedykoľvek, Hermiona - kedykoľvek."_

Hermiona mala pocit, že naozaj nevedel, čo viac v tej chvíli povedať. A to bolo dobre, pretože naozaj nechcela, aby čokoľvek povedal, vôbec. Ona a Blaise boli prakticky cudzinci, ktorých vzájomné spojenie vytvárala Pansy. V minulosti sa párkrát príjemne porozprávali, nič hlboké alebo majúce význam. Fakt, že ju stále chodil kontrolovať, dokonca z jeho strany bez toho, aby bol k tomu zaviazaný, hovorilo viac než kedy slová mohli.

Ten večer sa vrátila Narcissa, tesne pred koncom návštevných hodín a dala sa vyskúšať v talianskej abecede a v číslach, ktoré ju Hermiona učila na ich predchádzajúcich lekciách, len kvôli tomu, aby nemuseli sedieť v tichu... a potom zhodila bombu na čarodejnicu pripútanú na posteľ.

„_Pansy mi povedala..."_

_Hermiona skoro vyletela, „Pansy?"_

„_Nuž, ona mi to celkom nepovedala. Bolo to skôr tak, že ja som bola ten človek, čo ju musel upokojovať po tom, čo si jej poslala svoj list. Mala pocit, že si ju zradila, Hermiona. Tak strašne jej ublížilo, že si jej v tomto nedôverovala a že si to pred ňou tajila viac než štyri roky. Pansy tomu nerozumela a ja som jej musela pomôcť porozumieť, že existujú dôležitejšie veci ako je ona. Nech je tak veľmi zlatá ako je, občas potrebuje pripomenúť, že sa svet sa netočí okolo nej."_

_Hermiona si vzdychla, „chcela som. Merlin vie, že som chcela, ale jednoducho som nemohla. Bolo to dosť ťažké, aby som to prijala ja sama. Šli sme tam v to ráno, ako bolo dohodnuté, vošla som dnu, a jednoducho som to nemohla urobiť. Práve som stratila svojich rodičov, stratila som svoju identitu, práve som niekoho za-zabila a vedela som, že kvôli tomu stratím všetkých svojich priateľov, ale nemohla som. Nemohla som sa toho vzdať. Prečo potrestať niečo také nevinné kvôli strachu? Prečo by som mala potrestať niečo tak nevinné len kvôli tomu, že ja som si pripadala ako monštrum? Hanbila som sa, ale myslela som si, že niečo dobré by mohlo vzísť zo všetkej tej skazy v mojom živote... Myslela som, že bude tým kladom, ktorý vzišiel z toho negatívneho."_

„_Prečo si to nepovedala tomu Weasleyových chlapcovi?"_

_Zastala. „Ron by to nepochopil. Myslím, naozaj, sami sme boli deťmi a on nebol pripravený dospieť. Strávili sme celé naše detstvo bojom s netvorom a jediné, čo chcel späť, boli roky, ktoré stratil. Nespomínajúc, že sme spolu neboli veľmi dlho. Bolo toho proste príliš veľa; tú ranu by sme neboli prekonali, tak som nás zabila skôr, než mohol zistiť pravdu. Zatajila som tú pravdu, aby som ho chránila."_

_Narcissa prikývla a zdalo sa, že tomu rozumie. „Rozumiem, prečo si to nepovedala Weasleymu, ale prečo si čakala a povedala to Pansy až vtedy, keď si jej to povedala?"_

_Drsné emócie boli evidentné v jej hlase. „Potrebovala som ju, jednoducho preto... Klamala som jej, klamala som všetkým, a kvôli tomu som nemala nikoho, keď som ich potrebovala najviac. Musíte pochopiť, bola som zúfalá. Pripadala som si taká sama a taká vinná a bola som stratenejšia než som teraz."_

_Narcissa sa dotkla jej pleca. „Nemusíš týmto prechádzať sama; tvoja strata je taká čerstvá."_

„_Deväť mesiacov, sedemnásť dní, štrnásť hodín a dvadsať minút," odrecitovala potichu, pery sa jej triasli._

„_Môžeš o tom hovoriť so mnou. Chápem..."_

_Pokrútila hlavou, trpko. „Nie, nechápete... vy ste nemuseli pochovať svojho syna."_

_**Včera (1. november)**_

Prvý človek, ktorého videla, bol jej šéf.

Po týždni od tej nehody mal hnev Gregoryho Kingstona ďaleko od upokojenia. Stále bol za to, čo sa stalo, taký naštvaný na ministerstvo a aurorov, že kričal rovné dve hodiny a hoci to bolo pri nej, vyviedlo ju to z rovnováhy rovnako.

„_Stále nemôžem uveriť, že sa táto sračka stala! Pozri sa na seba! Týždne nebudeš môcť ísť do práce a ja ťa nenechám zaťažovať sa viacej než musíš! Mne záleží na mojich zasraných zamestnancoch, aj keď tomuto ministerstvu nie! Vieš čo? Vycúvam z tej zmluvy s ministerstvom! Roztrhám ju, hodím do koša a dám ju vyhlásiť za neplatnú! Nie je to ani omrvinka našich finančných príjmov, ale ich to zničí! Prídu o milióny galeónov a potom poviem každej kliatborušiteľskej spoločnosti v celom prekliatom Londýne a do pekla, v celej Európe, aby sa na nič nenechali najať ministerstvom mágie, pretože oni radi ubližujú kliatborušiteľom! To naučí tých prekliatych sráčov vystavovať mojich zamestnancov nebezpečenstvu a nepotrestať náležite toho prekliateho zločinca! _

Nielenže klial v angličtine, ale tiež odhalila aj trochu španielčiny a nemčiny.

Priniesol jej kvety, ale bol taký nahnevaný, že náhodou rozbil vázu, rozlial vodu a peruánske ľalie po celej zemi. Keby neprišiel Blaise s trochou raňajok pre ňu (pretože jedlo u Sv. Munga nebolo niečo, po čom ste túžili), Hermiona si bola istá, že by tam pán Kingston stále bol celý deň a rečnil. Jednako bolo príjemné vedieť, že mu na nej záleží - jeho vlastným spôsobom.

Tentoraz sa ona a Blaise rozprávali, ako keby sa tá neohrabanosť z minulého dňa nikdy neudiala. Bol úprimný a ona mu závidela.

„_Pansy má nejakú naliehavú záležitosť na Madeire; niečo, čo má čosi spoločné s jednou z modeliek. Musela tam ísť prenášadlom a povedala, že ti pošle sovu len, čo bude môcť."_

_Už si zvykla na Pansy, ktorá ju obskakuje s čaromedičkou a liečiteľmi a bolo čudné, že tam nebude. Bude jej chýbať jej humor, ktorý poskytovala, „uhmm... oh, okej..."_

_Nastalo niekoľkominútové mlčanie, než sa spýtal, „čo ti najviac chýba z Talianska?"_

_Najviac zo všetkého chcela povedať, „môj syn," ale jediné, čo vyšlo z jej úst, bolo, „strava."_

_Zachichotal sa, „mne to tiež chýba... Matka sa presťahovala späť do Londýna, keď som začal chodiť na Rokfort; trvalo mi tri roky než som si zvykol na tú nevýraznosť." _

_Stále potichu sa spýtala, „chýba ti?"_

_Blaise pokrčil plecami, „neboli sme si blízki. Prakticky ma vychovávali domáci škriatkovia, kým sa ona potulovala po svete so svojimi početnými manželmi. Mal som rád svoju matku, ale nepoznal som ju dosť na to, aby mi chýbala... ak to dáva zmysel. Nebol som ani zďaleka taký zlomený matkinou smrťou ako bola Pansy otcovou."_

„_Zomrela v tú noc na Parkinson Manor?"_

_Prikývol. „Myslím, že to bola noc, kedy som sa rozhodol stať sa aurorom. Nepotreboval som peniaze. Stále nepotrebujem, ale chcel som zaistiť, aby nikdy nikto nemusel utrpieť také isté straty ako... nuž, aké zažili skoro všetci." Nastalo ďalšie mlčanie. _

„_Toto možno bude osobné, ale ty a Pansy sa stále chcete zobrať? Pamätám si, ako mi vravela, že po skončení vojny ste sa jeden druhému zasľúbili."_

_Blaise sa na chvíľu zatváril nepríjemne než vyjasnil svoju tvár a odpovedal. „Som zamilovaný do Pansy a asi ju vždy budem milovať. A keby to akokoľvek naznačila, zajtra by som sa s ňou oženil. Ale, ešte nie je naozaj pripravená, takže budem robiť to, čo robím, až kým nebude," zhlboka sa nadýchol._

„_Vieš, ona ťa tiež miluje."_

_Prikývol. „Povedala mi o Austrálii... povedala mi, čo sa stalo a čo si pre ňu urobila... ďakujem ti, že si ju zachránila. Chcel som ti poďakovať odvtedy, čo som ťa zbadal prvý raz na oddelení aurorov, ale vedel som, že ti nepovedala, že mi to povedala a nechcel som ťa vydesiť."_

_Teraz bola Hermiona na rade, aby sa cítila trápne. _

„_To, čomu nerozumieš o Pansy, je, že nech akokoľvek vraví, že je vyliečená a pohla sa ďalej, ja viem, že nie je, nie celkom."_

„_Čo tým myslíš?"_

„_Občas sa strhne a nenávidí, keď sa jej dotýkajú. Vždy si veľmi vážne uvedomuje svoje okolie, do tej úrovne, že nikto nemôže vojsť do izby bez toho, aby si to nevšimla. Má hrozné nočné mory, kvôli ktorým sa prehadzuje v spánku. Nevychádza von v noci a spáva so zapnutými svetlami po celom dome, pretože sa desí tmy. Austrália v jej mysli neexistuje a ona odmieta ísť východom Šikmej uličky v Deravom kotli, pretože musí prejsť malou uličkou..."_

„_Po tej noci ani ja nie som veľký fanúšik uličiek, aby som bola úprimná," zamrmlala Hermiona. Keď sa na ňu pozrel, pokrútila hlavou. „Nič, prosím pokračuj."_

_Blaise na ňu chvíľu hľadel, kým pokračoval. „Nechcem ju hnať do nejakého vzťahu... keď bude pripravená, bude vedieť, kde ma nájsť."_

Rozhovor sa presunul k ľahším témam a Blaise u nej prvý raz vyvolal úsmev svojím naprosto verným napodobením jej šéfa. Priniesol Hermione jej zlomený prútik v igelitovej taške spolu s jej kabelkou a ona mu potichu vyjadrila svoje uznanie.

„_Prečo sem stále chodíš, nosíš mi jedlo a presedíš tu so mnou hodiny?" uvažovala._

_Blaise pokrčil plecami, „napadlo mi, že pretože ministerstvo s tebou nezaobchádza slušne, ja budem."_

To bolo posledné, čo povedal, skôr než pán Dorchester strčil svoju hlavu do dverí. Blaise chladne pozdravil svojho šéfa a povedal niečo o bytí na dovolenke skôr, než ich dvoch nechal samých. Pán Dorchester jej priniesol kvety, povedal jej, že suspendovali Harryho na dva týždne, bez platu, a že kým si nedokáže zabezpečiť jej odpustenie, bude pracovať za stolom v kancelárii.

Nemusela mu povedať, že Harry bude pracovať za stolom do konca času, pokiaľ to malo závisieť od nej.

Samozrejme, jeho návšteva mala iný účel.

„_Práve sme dostali správu od vašej spoločnosti, že odstupujú od zmluvy a ak to nie je problém, prosím, požiadajte svojho šéfa, aby to zvážil. Ak to prejde, bude to stáť ministerstvo pol bilióna galeónov... a mňa moju prácu."_

_Po príslušnom zvážení, si Hermiona zahryzla do pery. „Pokúsim sa, ale nič nesľubujem."_

Minúty po odchode pána Dorchestera strčil Blaise hlavu do dverí, aby sa rozlúčil.

Okrem otravných čaromedičiek a Pansyinho listu bolo jeho zbohom posledný kontakt, ktorý s niekým mala; to bolo dovtedy, kým sa mimoriadne zavčasu neukázala Narcissa, skôr než začali návštevné hodiny. Tá žena vyzerala znepokojene, ako keby túto noc veľmi veľa nenaspala, a Hermiona sa chcela spýtať, ako prešla bezpečnosťou pred návštevnými hodinami, ale neurobila to. Láskavo ju pozdravila, ale Hermiona mala pocit, že tá žena je dosť rozrušená; bledé líca mala zmáčané slzami. To bolo jediné vodítko, ktoré potrebovala.

„Hermiona?" Jemný hlas pani Malfoyovej znova zazvonil v jej hlave hodinu potom, čo sa objavila.

„Prepáčte," zamrmlala odpoveď a prehliadla si ju po prvý raz, „zamyslela som sa."

„Žiaden problém, ja sa tiež dnes zdám byť stratená v myšlienkach," staršia žena sa chabo usmiala, keď jej podala fľaštičku a vrátila sa úprave čerstvých kytíc kvetov, ktoré priniesla. Keď skončila, poobzerala sa, pyšne, „Vyzerá to tu plné života...vypi to," prikazovala materským hlasom.

Na Hermioninej tvári sa ukázal náznak úsmevu, keď naklonila fľaštičku, ale okamžite sa zmenil do hnusného výrazu, keď sa zarazila a mračila sa, keď to prehltla. Chutilo to absolútne _hrozne_ a prijala pohár džúsu, ktorý jej podala pani Malfoyová, aby si odpila niekoľko glgov. Na jazyku mala stále trpkú chuť, ale už bola na ňu zvyknutá.

Posadila sa do kresla, „Ako sa dnes ráno máš?"

Hermiona sa zamračila a zízala na ruku, ktorá bola zavesená v pohodlnej šatke.

Hoci pri chôdzi trochu krívala (dúfajme, že dočasne), Hermiona mala pocit, že mala šťastie, že dokázali zahojiť všetko ostatné... nuž, okrem jej ruky. Podľa všetkého to poškodenie bolo také hrozné, že po znovu dorastení kostí spodná časť jej ruky bola veľmi krehká... krehká až tak, že musela kvôli ochrane mesiac nosiť mukelskú sadru (privolali špecialistu, aby ju nasadil správne) a užívať odporné elixíry, aby zosilnili jej kosti.

Tak bola tu, so sadrou, ktorá siahala od lakťa k zápästiu... a dokonca s anti-svrbiacim a anti-vysušujúcim kúzlom na nej, tá sadra bola stále veľmi nepohodlná. Hermione došlo, že by sa nemala sťažovať. Mohlo to byť oveľa horšie. To bolo to, čo si navrávala, keď si pripadala taká slabá.

„Lepšie než včera," odpovedala so slabým pokrčením pliec.

„To je vždy dobre... Chystám sa odísť, nepotrebuješ niečo?"

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou. Naozaj bolo veľmi príjemné mať niekoho, kto sa o vás staral. „Tak veľmi ďakujem... za všetko."

Venovala mladšej žene ďalší chabý úsmev. „To nie je problém. Ja sa vždy starám o tých, na ktorých mi záleží."

Nechcene sa jej srdce vznieslo do výšok a ona onemela.

„Moja ponuka stále platí. Ak sa chceš porozprávať o..."

Hermiona sa prihrbila a použila všetku svoju silu, aby potlačila slzy. „Nie," ale jej hlas, ako ona, bol zlomený.

Narcissa s ňou súcitila a už to viacej nespomenula. „Nebudem sa môcť zastaviť niekoľko ďalších dní, ale myslím, že príde Blaise." Zdvihla prútik a so slabým poťapkaním na jej ruku, odišla. Narcissa Malfoyová bola asi dve stopy von z dverí, ktoré boli uprostred zatvorenia sa, keď začula jej hlas. Bol lemovaný prekvapením a k Hermioninej absolútnej hrôze, zalapala po dychu, „pán Potter?"

Naozaj dúfala, že bude existovať ďalšia osoba s priezviskom Potter... možno Melvin alebo Courtney Potterová.

Dokonca by prijala aj reinkarnáciu Jamesa Pottera.

Hocikoho okrem Harryho.

Hermiona nebola schopná zvládnuť ten citový otras, ktorý sa už udial v jej srdci... a teraz Harry?

Dvere sa zavreli, len aby sa znova otvorili pre nikoho iného než Harry Pottera.

Srdce jej spadlo z postele a zrazu mala pocit, ako keby vošiel do izby dementor; každý kúsoček šťastia, ktorý pociťovala, bol vycucaný z jej tela. A potom sa všetko ochladilo, presne tak ako sa ochladilo v tú noc, čo ju opustil. Hnev a ublíženie bublalo na spodku je brucha, keď si jednu ruku preložila cez tú zranenú, ako keby sa chránila pred chladom v miestnosti.

Všetko bolo tiché a nechybné celú minútu; počítala to.

Na šesťdesiatu piatu sekundu si Harry odkašľal.

Hermiona ho ignorovala.

Na sedemdesiatu druhú sekundu sa Harry priblížil k boku jej postele.

Hermiona odvrátila zrak a pozerala sa von oknom.

Na osemdesiatu siedmu sekundu prehovoril, „Hermiona?"

Nebola schopná zakryť tú trpkosť v jej hlase, „Prichádzaš dolámať to, čo zo mňa zostalo a nechať ma rozpadnúť sa?"

Nevrlo odpovedal, „nie."

„Prečo si tu?"

Hlboko, trpezlivo sa nadýchol skôr, než skoro neochotne odpovedal, ako dieťa, ktoré je prinútené ospravedlniť sa za žartík, ktorý nedopadol dobre, „prišiel som sa... ospravedlniť."

„Ospravedlnenie sa neprijíma, zmizni," Hermiona odmietavo mávla zdravou rukou.

„Pozri..."

Prenikavo na neho pozrela, „nie, _ty _sa pozri, Harry. Ja nechcem počúvať tvoje vynútené ospravedlnenie tak veľmi, ako ty ho nechceš vyriadiť. Ušetri nás oboch; prestaň plytvať svojím dychom a mojím časom, a vypadni."

Zatváril sa urazeno, „prečo si myslíš, že je vynútené?"

„Keby si to myslel vážne, nebol by si čakal tak dlho... Možno som bola preč päť rokov, Harry, ale na tej ceste mi mozog nevypadol z uší," odsekla chladne Hermiona. „Nechaj ma hádať, povedali ti, aby si si zabezpečil moje ospravedlnenie, tak aby ti nemuseli predĺžiť tvoje suspendovanie..." zmĺkla, zízala na jeho rýchlo sa meniaci výraz tváre.

Harryho výraz sa menil od urazeného k ohromenému. To bol celý ten dôkaz slov pána Dorchestera, ktorý potrebovala.

Plný zásah pre Hermionu Grangerovú; mala pravdu, a to ju rozhnevalo väčšmi, než si kedy pamätala. Na hlúpy zlomok sekundy si prihlúplo myslela, že to poprie, povie, že sem prišiel z vlastnej vôle, povie jej, že ju nechcel opustiť, a ospravedlní sa za to, že dovolil, aby sa tak ťažko zranila kvôli jeho hnevu a nedospelosti. Pripadala si hlúpo za to, že si niečo také hlúpe myslela. Znovu a znovu byť sklamaná by malo vykuchať každý kúsok optimizmu. Podľa všetkého niečo zostalo.

„Nuž," prehovorila dosť uštipačne, napriek tomu nepokoju, ktorý v nej pokračoval. „Smola... dúfam, že si užívaš život za stolom. Počúvam, že je fantastický."

Z týchto slov očervenel milým odtieňom červenej, ktorý jej vzdialene pripomínal Rona v jeho najimpozantnejšom. Vzdialene.

Nemusela dlho čakať na jeho reakciu. „Toto celé je tvoja chyba!" Harry vybuchol.

Hermiona k tomuto rozhodnutiu dospela sama, takže mohol ísť rovno k veci. Mohol kričať, až by mu zlyhali pľúca; odsudzovať ju, ako zvyčajne. Mohol na ňu pľuvať, prekliať ju, povedať, že to bola jej chyba, že je u Sv. Munga. Mohol hovoriť o tom, ako zlomila srdcia ich všetkých, hovoriť o tom, že ona žiadne nemala, hovoriť o jej názoroch a o tom, ako posudzovala veci. Ona _chcela_, aby sa pohol vpred a povedať, že bola sebecká, že sa im otočila chrbtom a že si zaslúžila jeho kruté zaobchádzanie. Mohla prijať jeho kritiku; prijala jej viacej od seba samotnej než by on mohol kedy rozdať.

„A ako je toto moja chyba?" udržiavala si svoje chladné správanie, napriek nutkaniu umlátiť ho svojou sadrou.

„Ukážeš sa tu po piatich rokoch a myslíš si, že môžeš len tak vpadnúť do môjho života - nuž, nemôžeš, Hermiona! Ty si pokašľala naše priateľstvo! Ty! Nie ja! Viedol som si bez teba skvele!"

Mohol sa pohnúť vpred a obviňovať ju. Obviňovať ju zo zničenia ich priateľstva. Obviňovať ju, že spôsobila každý jeden jeho problém. Obviňovať ju a zvaľovať na ňu vinu za všetko, čo dopadlo zle v jeho živote. Hermione to bolo jedno. Ale čím skoršie si uvedomí, že časť z tohto bola tiež jeho chyba, tým lepšie.

„Nie som si vedomá, že by niečo z tohto malo čosi spoločné s faktom, že si ma bezdôvodne opustil a zanechal ma bezbrannú."

Frustrovaný povzdych vybuchol z muža stojaceho v jej izbe, „ja..."

Hlas sa jej triasol, keď rozprávala, „bez ohľadu na to, čo použiješ na svoju obhajobu, ty si urobil chybu, nie ja."

„Ty si tá..."

„Myslím, že tvoja spomienka z tej noci je hrozne poškodená," rozochvene Hermiona prerušila Harryho. „Neurobila som nič okrem toho, že som navrhla, aby sme dokončili našu prácu a tak mohli ísť domov. Nenáviď ma všetkým čím chceš, Harry, ale ty si toto zmrvil, nie ja... a zaslúžiš si každý deň práce za stolom, ktorý dostaneš."

„Čože!" zareval.

Hermiona po ňom strelila pohľadom a, napriek svojím vlastným pocitom, vyštekla chladne. „Máš šťastie, že máš svoju prekliatu prácu, pretože keby som chcela, zaprotokovala by som obvinenie na tvoj zadok tak rýchlo, že by sa ti z toho zatočila hlava. Nebol by si schopný _vyhláskovať_ auror, keby som s tebou skončila." Jej posledné slová sa stretli s mlčaním od rozčúleného aurora a ona využila to mlčanie, aby sa dala dokopy; bola dve sekundy od toho, aby sa zosypala v jeho prítomnosti, ale zadržala slzy na ich mieste.

Bez ohľadu na to, čo mu povedala, stále sa obviňovala za veľa vecí, ktoré sa medzi nimi stali.

Obaja urobili tak veľa chýb.

„Vidím, že podivuhodne vychádzaš s Pansy Parkinsonovou a Malfoyovcami." Poznamenal zhnuseným hlasom, ako keby prehltol kúsok zhnitého ovocia. „Premýšľam, čo by povedala tvoja matka na to, že jej jediná dcéra sa priatelí s dvoma predpojatými, odpornými..."

Prietrž mračien - žiaden posraný tajfún - emócií ju v okamžiku zaplavili. Trápenie, zúrivosť, a skoro nutnosť chrániť dopadli ako prvé, nasledované rýchlo mrzutosťou a sklamaním. Každý kúsok rezervy, ktorú uchopila v predchádzajúcich minútach bol okamžite roztrhaný na maličké kúsky, ktoré sa nikdy nedajú dokopy.

„Nie," vypálila vehementne, dávajúc najavo každý kúsok zúrivosti a vášne smerom k mužovi s havraními vlasmi. „Neopováž sa dovoliť, aby ďalšie hanebné slovko o Pansy alebo pani Malfoyovej vyšlo z tvojich úst. Nedovoľ, aby sa mi dostalo do uší, že si o niektorej z nich povedal niečo pohŕdavé. Obe sú láskavé, milé ženy, ktorým na mne záleží viac než tým 'priateľom', ktorých som údajne mala mať celý svoj život!"

Zrazu jej začala tá šatka vadiť, strhla si ju z pleca a hodila cez izbu.

Nastala pauza, pauza, ktorú využila, aby nabrala dych, keď dostala zo seba ďalšie slová. „Moja matka by bola šťastná, že som si našla také spriaznené duše, že som odviedla svoju prácu v premostení priepasti medzi starými predsudkami. Pansy a Malfoyovci sú lepší ľudia, než ty alebo ja sa budeme kedy snažiť byť. Pansy stratila svoju _rodinu_ vo vojne a oni boli _neutrálni_ a Malfoyovci sa museli zmieriť so všetkými tými hovadinami, čo na nich ľudia kydali a boli ku mne lepší než ktokoľvek iný kedy bol! Takže ak chceš vidieť predpojatého, odporného človeka, pozri sa do zrkadla, Harry!"

Nasledovala ďalšia krátka pauza, keď Harry žmurkal a Hermiona ho prepaľovala pohľadom.

Múdro vybrala nasledujúce slová a zavrčala, „A ak niekedy ťa budem počuť nazvať niektorého z nich nejako inak než ich menami, nájdem najbližší prútik a prekľajem ťa tak strašne, že tvoji _potomkovia_ pocítia následky!"

Vyzeral, že je zaskočený jej slovami, ich hlasitosťou a jej lojalitou k slizolinčanom, ktorí sa o ňu starali posledné tri dni. „Ty si pre nich len taký malý prípad dobročinnosti. Nezáleží im na tebe. Využívajú ťa, aby vyzerali lepšie."

Tmavovláska pateticky pokrútila hlavou, „ty si taký pokrytec."

„Čože?" rozohnil sa Harry.

„Ty ma tiež využívaš!" zajačala Hermiona, unavená z tohto rozhovoru a zranená z boja s bývalým najlepším priateľom. „To je dôvod, prečo si tu a žiadaš ma o odpustenie, Harry. Ja som tiež len prostriedkom k _tvojim_ cieľom, takže tu neseď a nepovažuj ich za zlo, nechovaj sa, ako keby si ty bol ten vznešený a svätý patrón všetkého, čo je dobré a správne, pretože obaja vieme, že nie si."

„Ach, a ty si slečna Dokonalá, čo?

„Nikdy som sa nehlásila k tomu, že som dokonalá, dobrá, či vznešená, Harry."

„Ty..."

Prevrátila oči. „Už som unavená z tvojich pokusov začať hádku, Harry. Myslela som, že sme dospelí."

Harry vydal hlboký frustrovaný zvuk. „Pri Merlinovi, Hermiona! Ja len chcem tvoje odpustenie tak, aby som mohol pokračovať v mojom živote bez teba!"

Existovala hranica, koľko z neho bola schopná zniesť. Existovala hranica koľkokrát by mu dovolila ublížiť jej jednoducho preto, že sa cítila vinná. Ale toto bol koniec. Bolo tak veľa vecí, čo mu chcela povedať. Chcela mu povedať o Austrálii, o jej rodičoch, o všetkom, čo urobila, o tých klamstvách, ktoré im všetkým povedala, ale jediné, čo dokázala vysloviť, boli dve slová: hlasom hlbokým a požadovačným...

„Vypadni odtiaľto."


	8. Priznania na streche

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/9/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola osem: Všetci sa mýlili**_

_(O mesiac neskôr: 2. december)_

**Časť 1: Bezsenné noci**

„Ako dlho bude v bezvedomí?" spýtal sa Draco liečiteľa, keď nakukoval na odpočívajúceho otca.

Ako ubiehali mesiace, časové intervaly medzi otcovými jeho nervovými zrúteniami sa rapídne zmenšovali. Za posledné tri týždne mal tri záchvaty. Viac než kedy predtým Draco prosil svoju matku, aby dostala rozum a otca natrvalo umiestnila ku Sv. Mungovi, kde mohol mať nepretržitú 24 hodinovú starostlivosť a ochranu pred sebou samotným.

Za posledný mesiac sa Lucius stal nedbanlivejším; nespal, nejedol ani nehovoril, pokiaľ to nebolo o vígloch. Začal sa pravidelne púšťať do domácich škriatkov (v záchvate zúrivosti zaškrtil dvoch... súčasne) a mlátiť si hlavu o stenu. Dospelo to k bodu, keď museli očarovať všetky steny na Manore, aby boli na dotyk mäkké, ako vankúše. Nezaberali protipsychotické elixíry. Ani muklovské lieky nezaberali.

_Nič_ nezaberalo.

Jeho orgány pomaly degenerovali, ale jeho mágia sa stávala viac a viac nekontrolovateľnou. Bolo nad slnko jasnejšie, že Lucius Malfoy buď spácha samovraždu alebo sa rozpadne priamo pred ich očami.

„Možno deň či dva," liečiteľ neznel príliš sebaisto.

To spôsobilo, že Draco zaškrípal zlostne zubami. „To má byť čo; deň či dva?" vyprskol.

„Draco," zavolala jeho matka hlasom, ktorý ho prosil, aby zostal pokojný.

Šedé oči vystrelili k malej pohovke, kde sedela jeho matka s flegmatickým Blaisom; mala slzy na krajíčku a to utlmilo jeho hnev. Na rozdiel od tých modrín na jej rukách, modriny pod okom, a neupraveného vzhľadu; bola inak nezranená od tej poslednej udalosti s otcom. Draco si ťažko vzdychol, vzchopil sa a načúval, keď liečiteľ táral o účinkoch elixíru, ktorý dali jeho otcovi.

„Pán Malfoy," Draco sa naježil pri tom oslovení, „prepáčte mi, _Draco_, ale problém s týmito elixírmi je..."

Zdalo sa, že sa otec stával stále viac kreatívnejší pri svojich samovražedných pokusoch. Pred dvadsiatimi dňami našiel kuchyňu a strčil si hlavu do trúby. Bol tam asi päť minút než prišiel domáci škriatok, vypol pec a upokojil ho čokoládou a primäl ho opustiť kuchyňu. Asi pätnásť minút po tom, čo ho priviezli domov z jeho obvyklej trojdňovej šichty u Sv. Munga, ktorá nasledovala po predchádzajúcom pokuse o samovraždu, Draco ho našiel v prijímacom salóne dusiť sa, keď visel na škrtidle, ktoré si urobil z gobelínu. Švihnutím prútika otec padol k zemi, pričom vracal a preklínal svojho jediného syna za to, že ho prinútil žiť ďalší deň.

Draca to nezastrašilo, alebo si to aspoň navrával.

A predtým ten večer ho matka našla, ako sa snaží prebodnúť sa otrávenou dýkou. Očarovala tú dýku, aby zmizla, ale neočakávala Luciusov hnev. Surovo sa zasmial na svoju ženu, vykrikoval slová v niečom, čo znelo, ako povedala, vymyslený jazyk, keď ju povalil na zem. Draco odmietal premýšľať o tom, čo by sa stalo, keby neprišiel do tej izby vtedy, kedy prišiel.

Bola to rovnako bolestivá myšlienka ako nahnevaná.

„Z toho dôvodu vám nemôžem povedať, či ten elixír vydrží jeden alebo dva dni." Draco nepočúval ani slovka, ale prikývol, ako keby počul, a liečiteľ pokračoval. „Pôjdem vyliečiť modriny vašej matky, ak máte nejaké otázky, neváhajte a spýtajte sa." S tým sa ten mladý liečiteľ otočil na päte a prešiel k jeho matke.

Medzi Blaisom, jeho matkou a tým liečiteľom sa odohrala malá výmena, skôr než poslední dvaja opustili spoločne izbu. Až keď sa masívne dvere na izbe zavreli, sa Draco pozrel na svojho najlepšieho priateľa s blýskajúcimi šedými očami. Blaise, samozrejme, uvoľnený na ľahkom japonskom matraci, ako keby inštinktívne vedel, že sa mala zahájiť tiráda Draca Malfoya. V minulosti bol ich svedkom dosť často, aby poznal príznaky: mierne začervenané líca, typický malfoyvský úškrn a blýskanie v očiach.

„Mám akurát dosť tohto nezmyslu," zúril Draco, keď sa podráždene prechádzal pri otcovej posteli. „Čo musí urobiť, aby ju to prinútilo počúvať ma a dať ho do Sv. Munga navždy? Musí nás všetkých zabiť v spánku, než mi ona _uverí_?"

„Draco..." Blaise sa náhle zdvihol z miesta.

„Mohol ju zabiť! Mohol ju zabiť a neexistovalo by sakra nič, čo by som s tým mohol urobiť!"

„Draco..." Blaise pomaly siahol do svojho vrecka.

„Musí sa dať do nemocnice, niekde, kde sa o neho postarajú a uistia sa, že sa nepokúsi obesiť sa na nejakom prekliatom lustri!"

„Draco!" zajačal Blaise trochu prudko.

„Čo je?" Blondiak explodoval.

Záhadne oznámil. „Ruka tvojho otca sa hýbe."

Čo do pekla? Ten sprostý liečiteľ nevedel, o čom hovorí. Bez ďalšieho zaváhania sa zvrtol a naozaj, jeho ľavá ruka _sa pohybovala_, otvárala a zatvárala, zvierala a rozovierala. Vyzeralo to, ako keby používal tú ruku, aby napodobnil ľudské srdce. Jeho oči sa pomaly presunuli nahor, aby spočinuli na jeho zatvorených očiach. Tváril sa pokojne - ako keby spal.

S úškrnom sa otočil znova k ustaranému a predsa flegmatickému Blaisovu, „nerob si starosti, je stále v..."

Stojace hodiny zazvonili. Bola polnoc.

A izba upadla do tmy...

„_Lumos!"_ začul Draco Blaisa vykríknuť a malý svetelný lúč vytryskol z konca jeho prútika, ale nestačilo to, aby videl všetky detaily. „Draco? Kamoš, si v..."

Draco zacítil na svojom zátylku mozoľnatú ruku len okamihy predtým, než všetko prešlo z jednoduchého k zložitému. „Čo do..." Inštinkt ho v temnote zvrtol, ale jediné s čím sa stretol bol vzduch.

„_Nox!" _

Ruka na okamih stisla a uvoľnila. Znova sa otočil; len vzduch. Blaise jačal každé svetelné kúzlo, ktoré poznal, v nádeji, že jedno z nich znova zapne svetlá. Dracovi uniklo priškrtené vyjaknutie, keď bol zozadu pritlačený k zemi.

„Si v poriadku?"

Niežeby mohol odpovedať. Draco nemal ani šancu zareagovať a pripraviť svoje telo na ten pád a dopadol na zem. Tvrdo.

Bolesť zovrela všetky jeho zmysly; až k úrovni, kedy mohol ochutnať a zacítiť bolesť, ktorú pociťoval. Hľadal a hľadal, ale nemohol nájsť svoj vlastný dych a prevrátil sa na chrbát v nádeji, že získa to, čo stratil. Mdlo počul Blaisa skrz hučanie vo svojich ušiach, ale nedokázal sa sústrediť na hlas svojho najlepšieho priateľa. Nie, jediné, na čo sa mohol sústrediť bol nával krvi k jeho hlave a ten mdlý pocit, ktorý pociťoval v žalúdku.

„Draco, odpovedz mi!"

Snažil sa, naozaj sa snažil, ale keď sa pokúsil zhromaždiť dosť sily a vzduchu, aby odpovedal na Blaisov skoro zúfalý príkaz, mal pocit, ako keby sa pokúšal nadýchnuť cez tenučké steblo slamy. Jednoducho tam nebolo dosť vzduchu, aby sa dostalo do jeho pľúc. Príšerne pálili.

V pozadí mysle začul náraz a Blaisove barvisté kliatie, „je tam štít, nemôžem sa cezeň dostať."

Z nejakého dôvodu Draco jednoducho _vedel_, že je v maléri.

Nad ním prehovoril tichý hlas; záhadný, pokojný a bez emócii. „Víglovia chcú tvoju dušu, Draco... chcú tvoju dušu a tvoj život. Chcú ju miesto teba očistiť. Daj im ju. Neboj sa. Budem s tebou na každom kroku tej cesty," a potom sa tá istá mozoľnatá ruka omotala okolo jeho krku.

Keď sa zovrela, odrezala ho od vzduchu úplne, Draco Malfoy, hoci kopal z celej sily, sa cítil bezmocný po prvý raz za skoro sedem rokov. Nebol to príjemný pocit. A keď Lucius Malfoy vložil do svojho stisku silu, v snahe zabrániť mu dostať sa preč, po prvý raz za veľmi dlhú dobu sa naozaj bál o svoj život.

„Otče, prosím..." chripel, kým jeho oči pálili. V poslednej snahe Draco ovinul svoje ruky okolo zápästí svojho otca a zúfalo sa snažil vypáčiť jeho ruky zo svojho hrdla.

Len sa viacej zovreli.

„Ššš... nechaj to... prijmi to. Ja som prijal."

Bol to boj, v ktorom rýchlo prehrával.

Snape mu kedysi povedal, že sa nebál smrti, že smrť bola ako stávka, ktorú človek uzavrel, aby mohol hrať hru zvanú život. Áno, nuž, srať na to. Snape bol vždy príliš záhadný a filozofický pre svoje vlastné dobro.

Draco, na druhej strane, nechcel zomrieť. Nie takto. Nie túto noc.

Ale vedel, že smrť na nikoho nečakala.

Luciusove ruky stisli hrdlo svojho syna silnejšie; bol to pocit, ako keby mu drvil priedušnicu vo zveráku. Dracova myseľ kričala bolesťou, v hlave mu búšilo od nedostatku kyslíka, a cítil ako jeho srdce spomaľuje. Slabne stále viac a viac každou sekundou. Draco cítil, ako sa jeho nohy pomaly prestávajú šialene hádzať sem a tam, len šklbnú občas, keď sa šedé oči pretočili.

Jeho myseľ na neho kričala, aby stále bojoval, ale on to jednoducho nemal v sebe.

„Ššš, všetko bude v poriadku, uvidíš... zachraňujem ťa, synu, zachraňujem ťa..."

Dracove oči sa zatvorili, prestal kopať a bojovať; ústa mal pootvorené, ako keby sa stále pokúšal nasať vzduch.

„_Finite!"_

Nič sa nestalo.

„Celý svoj život si nikdy nevedel, aké je to byť slobodný... toto je tvoja šanca. Víglovia ťa chcú. Chcú tvoju čistú krv," zavetril nad pokožkou Dracovho krku. Bolo to, ako keby mohol cítiť tú krv, ktorá pomaly pumpovala tepnami jeho syna.

Draco vo vnútri zavrčal.

„Ššš, nebojuj s tým, synu... víglovia vedia všetko. Budeš ako my, Draco."

„_Finite incantatem!"_

A tie svetlá boli späť, dvere rozletené a Draco slabo začul vydesený výkrik svojej matky.

„_Stupefy!" (cz: Mdloby na tebe!)_

Luciusove telo sa bez dlhých rečí prevalilo vedľa tela jeho syna.

Tlak jeho rúk bol preč, ale Draco mal pocit, ako keby bol lapený v sne. Ani tu ani tam. Všetko počul, ale necítil nič. A jediné, čo mohol robiť, bolo uvažovať, či byť po druhý raz za tri roky skoro zaškrtený jeho nepríčetným otcom bolo naozaj to, o čom mal byť jeho život...

„_Nestojte tam, vy blbý liečiteľ, zožeňte pomoc! Pošlite Patronusa, urobte niečo!"_

Začul tresknúť dvere.

„_Ach, pri Merlinovi, Blaise, dýcha?"_

„_Sotva. Pozrite, urobím niečo, čo som sa naučil prednedávnom. Zakloním mu hlavu dozadu a potrebujem, aby ste mu stlačili nos a vdýchli do jeho úst, zvládnete to?"_

„_Áno..."_

Podľa všetkého nažive mal byť.

Jeho hruď pálila, keď sa zostra nadýchol.

Pri Merlinovi, to bolelo! Hlava mu bezútešne búšila, telo ho bolelo a jeho krk bolel ako čert. S hlavou otočenou nabok kašľal po dobu, ktorá sa zdala byť hodinami, až kým znova nepopadol dych, a dokonca potom chrapľavo lapal po dychu. Bolo to, ako keby jeho telo nemohlo zachytiť dosť kyslíka, aby ho udržalo. Jeho emócie zdivočeli, bol šťastný, že môže znova dýchať, ale bol pekelne naštvaný, že sa dostal do takejto situácie. Draco začul, ako jeho matka hrozne plače a to bola voda, ktorá uhasila plamene jeho hnevu.

Draco sa chcel pohnúť, ale zacítil Blaisovu ruku na pleci, ktorá ho prinútila zostať dole, keď zamrmlal, „nehýb sa."

Ale pomaly otvoril oči a tie sa ustálili na jeho citovo zničenej a vyčerpanej matke. Vyzerala neuveriteľne otrasená a rozcuchanejšia než predtým.

„Matka," zašepkal, stále neschopný nájsť svoj hlas.

Narcissino telo sa triaslo, keď plakala nešťastnými slzami, nielen kvôli svojmu synovi a manželovi, ale aj kvôli sebe a tým rozhodnutiach, ktoré boli prinútení urobiť na svojej ceste; rozhodnutiami, ktoré by ona vzala späť okamžite, keby mohla, keby to znamenalo návrat jej rodiny.

Po tom, čo liečitelia odviezli jeho otca preč na týždeň ku Sv. Mungovi do jeho súkromnej izby, kde bol pod kontrolou, jeho matka ho prosila, aby zostal na Manore. Draco jej ponuku odmietol. Namiesto toho zariadil, aby zostala u priateľky a zaplatil im obom na týždeň spoločné kúpele v Paríži.

Blaise sa ponúkol, že s ním zostane doma, ale aj túto ponuku Draco rýchlo odmietol. Potreboval čas osamote, ale jediné, čo naozaj chcel, bola noc, noc pod svojimi vlastnými obliečkami, v jeho vlastnej posteli, v jeho vlastnej izbe, v jeho vlastnom dome. Noc, kde by mohol premýšľať o tejto noci a spať v pokoji.

Samozrejme, keď sa usalašil pod prikrývkami, ten čarodejník sa chvíľu prehadzoval a pretáčal, neschopný zaspať.

Ale noci bez spánku neboli ničím novým pre Draca Malfoya.

Po vojne, dokonca so silnými dávkami Bezsenného spánku, sa zvykol budiť kričiaci a trasúci sa v studenom pote, z jeho nočných morí mu zvyklo bývať nevoľno. Všetky tie smrti, nešťastie, mučenia, tá neustála hrozba, že ho zožerie Nagini, Temný pán a tá vina, ktorú pociťoval kvôli veciam, ktoré urobil, aby zachránil svoju rodinu; žiadne množstvo elixíru mu nemohlo zabrániť, aby znova všetko neprežíval, keď zatvoril oči.

Jeho prvé rozhodnutie, ktoré nasledovalo po finálnej bitke, bolo nespať vôbec. Draco strávil mesiace potulovaním sa celé noci po chodbách Manoru, až kým sa nezosypal. Domáci škriatkovia ho odniesli do postele, kde spal asi hodinu, kým sa neprebudil v studenom pote a znova sa nepokojne prechádzal po Manore. Býval to začarovaný kruh, ktorý trval viac než deväť mesiacov, než jeho matka zasiahla všetkými možnými elixírmi, ktoré mu pomohli prespať noc.

Ale mal dosť rozumu, aby vytušil, že brať elixíry každú noc bolo návykové a obmedzil to skôr, než sa to stalo problémom. Trvalo mu dva roky než prespal celú noc, ale dokonca vtedy Draco vždy spával nepokojne. Tie nočné mory sa nikdy neupokojili, dokonca po celom tom čase, ale už bol na ne zvyknutý. Nemal inú možnosť.

Bolo nepravdepodobné, že by niekedy jednoducho prestali. Nie, Draco jednoducho bral v živote veci tak ako boli a vysporiadal sa s videním svojich najhorších spomienok, dokonca v snoch. Jeden deň to prekoná a bude spávať pokojne.

S odfrknutím sa Draco prevalil na chrbát a zízal na strop, keď sa dotýkal svojho boľavého krku.

Mýlil sa.

**ooo**

_(Zhruba v tom istom čase)_

**Časť 2: Neotvorený list**

Bola polnoc _dňa číslo_ _pätnásť_ a Hermiona bola čulá ako rybička, premýšľajúca a ubolená.

Jej otec vždy vravieval: _„Čas zahojí všetky rany, Hermiona. Nič nezostane navždy rovnaké."_

Pri týchto slovách sa trpko zasmiala. Aké kecy. Čas prešiel. Bleskurýchle bolo preč päť rokov jej života. Ona sa snažila. Urobila všetko možné, aby začala s procesom liečenia a všetko zlepšila, keď bola späť v Británii, ale teraz Hermiona pevne verila v skutočnosť, že ani čas nedokáže vyliečiť niektoré modriny. Stalo sa toľko vecí, ktoré ju primäli veriť v takú vec.

„_Prečo si tu?"_

„_Ako ty si tu len robím svoju prácu. Takže ma ju nechaj robiť v pokoji." _

„_Nemôžem uveriť, že ma sem strčili s tebou." _

„_Ty si myslíš, že ja tu s tebou chcem byť?_ _Myslíš si, že chcem byť v tej istej krajine ako ty, tým viac v tej istej izbe? Nuž, ak ťa to napadlo, mýliš sa. V hociktorý deň v týždni by som si radšej vybrala Zabiniho. Nechcem tu byť tak veľmi, ako ty tu nechceš mňa!"_

„_Potom vypadni! Vypadni! Padaj! Môj život bol bez teba lepší! Nenávidím ťa."_

„_Ďakujem ti, že si sa tak zrozumiteľne vyjadril, Harry, ale ja tu mám prácu a ty tu máš tiež nejakú. Takže dospej a nechaj ma dokončiť moju prácu. Potom ti nič nebude brániť, aby si ma nenávidel tak veľmi ako chceš, z diaľky."_

Vďaka tomuto rozhovoru strávila v nemocnici viac než tri týždne a slovami sa nedalo vyjadriť, aká bola v prvý deň svojho prepustenia nadšená. Nezáležalo na tom, že krívala. Iste, mala ruku v sadre. Dobre, nemohla vykonávať namáhavé činnosti a ďalších dvadsať dní pracovať, a musela navštevovať mukelského terapeuta. Hermione neprekážala skutočnosť, že brala dosť elixírov na to, aby z nej urobili šťastného závisláka.

Na ničom nezáležalo.

Bola vďačná, že sa dostala z postele, preč z tej izby, preč z tej podlahy a preč z tej nemocnice.

Zbohom Ginniným prekvapivým návštevám s jej falošnými úsmevmi a tomu, čo má za lubom. Zbohom čudným rozhovorom s Dracom Malfoyom na streche, pri ktorých ho skoro považovala za príjemného. Zbohom čaromedičkám a '_mrchamedičkám'_ ako ich volala Pansy. Zbohom hroznej nemocničnej strave a ahoj svojej vlastnej posteli.

Keď Hermiona pred pätnástimi dňami opustila nemocnicu, mala pocit, ako keby korčuľovala na špici sveta. Niekde počas tej jazdy zistila, že je úbohá krasokorčuliarka, ktorá zakopla a pristála na hubu.

Podľa všetkého mala Hermiona venovať viacej pozornosti záverečnej liečiteľskej správe.

_'Pätnásť dní pohov' _v skutočnosti znamenalo _'neopúšťajte váš dom na pätnásť dní, pretože to množstvo elixírov, ktoré beriete, sa vám odplatí totálnou vyčerpanosťou a prekliatym skoro bezvedomím'. _

Navrávala si, že sú horšie veci, ale skutočne, Hermiona mala pocit, že je v pasci, ako zviera v klietke, vo svojom vlastnom dome. Čo bolo horšie, bola skutočnosť, že nebolo žiadnej Pansy, ktorá by to zmiernila. Tá mala na Madeire prácu, na ktorú musela dozrieť a to zanechalo Hermionu Grangerovú s novo nájdeným rešpektom k väzňom v Azbakane - dokonca k tým zlým, ktorý po ceste prišli o rozum.

Pochopila prečo.

Byť lapená na jednom mieste jej nikdy nerobilo dobre, ale vďaka elixírom prespala väčšinu _dní číslo jeden, dva a tri_. Bolo to dokonalé odvrátenie pozornosti od reality jej situácie.

A potom sa prebudila.

Hermiona sa chcela opiť, ale namiesto toho strávila _dni číslo štyri, päť, šesť a časť siedmeho_ upratovaním všetkého od povaly po strop, po mukelsky, pretože nemala prútik. Hermiona sa ubezpečila, že všetko bolo vyčistené, zorganizovala svoju kuchyňu, dívala sa na všetky filmy, ktoré jej ušli počas jej neprítomnosti, sedela vonku pri jazere, vyleštila podlahy, zvažovala najať niekoho, aby jej upravil jej pozemok, usporiadala svoje knihy podľa názvov a autorovho priezviska, vyčistila svoj kozub, odpísala Charlotte, napísala Pansy a pani Malfoyovej, a sedela a čakala, kým jej niekto odpíše späť.

Nikto neodpísal.

Zvyšok _dňa číslo sedem_ strávila prechádzaním sa po tom malom modrom koberčeku pred jej ohniskom. Za tie hodiny sa rýchlo opotrebil a ona sa po ňom prechádzala sem a tam, nejedla, nepila, nespala, nežmurkala... len sa prechádzala.

_Ôsmy deň_ absolútnej samoty nastal, keď jej v hlave začali prebleskovať spomienky.

_Po štvrtý raz odkedy prišli na letisko, ju Hermiona uisťovala, „budem v poriadku. Lietadlo mi odchádza za hodinu."_

„_Môžem ísť s tebou do Benátok. Môžem ti pomôcť usadiť sa tam, celkom chápem, že nechceš byť v cudzej krajine po tom všetkom, čo sa stalo s tvojimi rodičmi a..."_

„_Pansy, som v poriadku," zdôraznila chladne Hermiona. Nebola to téma, z preberania ktorej sa obzvlášť tešila. V skutočnosti to bolo dosť bolestivé a ťažko uveriteľné. _

„_Potrebuješ ísť domov; do Londýna. Potrebuješ sa postarať o seba. Bolo to pre nás obe dlhých šesť týždňov."_

„_A to som si myslela, že si beriem dovolenku," smutne sa zachichotala Pansy. Ozvalo sa posledná výzva pre let 390 do Londýna a Pansy ju znova objala. „Keď sa vrátim, zapíšem sa na terapiu. Stále mávam nočné mory o množstve vecí - ty by si mala urobiť to isté."_

_Hermiona striasla zo seba jej slová a modlila sa, aby si Pansy švihla a odišla skôr, než mohla prehliadnuť skrz tie lži, ktoré jej Hermiona celé dni vravela. „Povedala som ti Pansy, som v absolútnom poriadku. Choď, inak zmeškáš svoj let."_

_Keď Pansy zmizla cez terminál, Hermiona sa otočila na pätách a odišla preč. _

_Jej let do Londýna odchádzal o tri hodiny neskôr._

Bola to márna nádej prinajmenšom, ale v _dňoch deväť a desať _Hermiona dúfala, že sa niekto zastaví, aj keď len na hodinu. Pani Malfoyová mala v rodine nejakú naliehavú udalosť, ktorá ju zaneprázdňovala a Pansy bola stále zavalená povinnosťami na ostrove. Bez nich dvoch sa Hermiona cítila veľmi osamelá. Bola to zvláštna atmosféra, ale atmosféra, ktorú si sama stvorila. Nikto nevedel, kde býva, pretože ona nikoho neinformovala a s nikým sa nespojila.

Vďaka tomu si pripadala nepokojná, osamelá, uväznená a neuveriteľne smutná.

Na _pätnásty deň _bola zaseknutá v tom istom pekle depresie.

_Ron na ňu hľadel, ako keby bola šialená, ale nevenovala mu žiadnu pozornosť. Napokon, mala toho veľa na práci, a ešte stále nebola v pohode z prekonania časových pásiem počas jej letu z Austrálie. Výlet do Brlohu nemal trvať dlhšie ako desať minút, ak chcela dodržať svoj rozvrh. Nespomínajúc, že musela ukončiť nádhernú kapitolu svojho života a nechcela to. „Čo myslíš tým, že odchádzaš, Hermiona? Práve si sa vrátila!"_

_Oči sa jej zaliali slzami, ale ona ich potlačila skôr, než ich zbadal a necitlivo odpovedala, „presne to, čo som myslela. Odchádzam, Ron. Sťahujem sa do Benátok. Dostala som vynikajúcu pracovnú ponuku ako kliatborušiteľ, tá spoločnosť mi zaplatí súkromného učiteľa, takže za pár mesiacov môžem zložiť skúšku z MLOKov. Je to tá najlepšia príležitosť a ja ju musím prijať. Zajtra mi letí lietadlo. Zastavila som sa len, aby som sa rozlúčila. Nevyhováraj mi to. Je to niečo, čo musím urobiť."_

_Pripomínal jej paradajku, v jeho tvári bol evidentný hnev a ona vedela, že môže očakávať tú najväčšiu hádku za celých sedem rokov ich priateľstva a zbrusu nového vzťahu. Ale potom rezignoval a prešiel cez izbu, aby sa k nej spredu priblížil. Bože, bola unavená a nechcela sa hádať, ale toto všetko bolo nevyhnuteľné._

_Ron bol priamo tam, len kúsok od jej tváre._

_Hermiona si bola vedomá skutočnosti, že je doslova chrbtom vtlačená do steny a nad ňou sa týči Ron._

_Namiesto hnevu prehovoril s pohnutím, ktoré jej lámalo srdce. „Miona," vydýchol jemne na jej čelo, skôr než ho zľahka pobozkal. Všetky rezervy, ktoré mala, sa roztopili v kaluži okolo jej nôh a Hermiona zovrela v hrsti jeho košeľu, keď sa jeho pery pohybovali po jej líci, nadol jej bradou, a nahor, kde zavadili o jej._

_Kde si takú nežnosť osvojil, nevedela, ale spôsoboval, že pre ňu bolo ťažšie urobiť to, čo si naplánovala._

_A keď zajal jej pery v bozku, urobil to prekliato blízke nemožnému._

_Potom sa jej všetko vrátilo._

_Pomaly sa odtiahla, chrapľalo, „Ron..."_

_Oprel si čelo o jej, „máš pravdu. Viem, že ti nemôžem zabrániť urobiť to, čo chceš, nebolo by to fér a priveľmi ťa milujem, aby som ti bránil využiť tvoj potenciál. Ak je Taliansko to, kam chceš ísť, nemôžem ťa zastaviť. Jediné, čo chcem, je nádej, že to znovu zvážiš."_

„_Ron, prosím, nerob to ťažšie, než už to je." Prosila, sekundy vzdialená od sĺz. Ona nechcela odísť, ona ho nechcela opustiť, ale on by to nepochopil. „Naozaj o tom nechcem práve teraz rozprávať. Benátky sú pre mňa úžasnou príležitosťou. Zvažovala som to a premýšľala o tom znova a znova a hovorím áno. Som práve teraz absolútne vyčerpaná a nezmením svoj názor."_

_Vzdychol si a pustil ju, na čo jej zrazu zostalo chladno._

_Vyzeralo to, že ho to stálo veľa nechať tú tému tak a ona ho za to milovala._

_V duchu mu Hermiona poďakovala, „bolo to dlhých šesť týždňov v Austrálii..."_

_Zdalo sa, že cieľom Ronalda Weasleyho je vyrozprávať sa a zbaviť sa všetkého, čo ťaží jeho myseľ. „Našla si svojich rodičov?"_

_Po odkašľaní sa Hermiona modlila, aby ju zlomený hlas nezradil, „áno, našla."_

_Urobil rukou pohyb, ako keby chcel od nej, aby to spresnila, a keď to neurobila, spustil svoje ústa po dobu, ktorá sa zdala byť večnosťou. „Nuž, kde sú? Ako sa majú? Ako to šlo?"_

_Starostlivo vyberala svoje slová. „Sú stále v Austrálii a je im fajn. Zdajú sa byť zmierení so všetkým."_

_Ron si nevšimol, aká bola nejasná. „To sú skvelé správy, Hermiona. Viem, že si si robila starosti, že budú na teba nahnevaní kvôli celej tej veci s úpravou pamäte."_

_Zazvonili hodiny a Hermiona sa zhlboka nadýchla, otočila sa k svojmu čoskoro ex-priateľovi. Oprela si hlavu o jeho plece a pozrela sa mu priamo do očí. „Ron, je niečo, čo musím urobiť a je to pravdepodobne tá najťažšia vec, ktorú som kedy vo svojom živote urobila, ale musí sa spraviť..."_

Do _trinásteho dňa_ to Hermiona konečne vyriešila.

Byť doma jej poskytlo príliš veľa času premýšľať o všetkom, čo povedala Malfoyovi v ten deň na streche, a o všetkých tých veciach, ktoré nikomu nepovedala.

Jej myšlienky sa zatúlali k Harrymu, k Rokfortu, k vojne, k Ronovi, k tomu roku, čo strávili v lese honbou za viteálmi, k jej rodičom, k Ginny, k smrti, k Lune, k Pansy, k chorobe, k Nevillovi, k práci, k rozhovoru na streche s Malfoyom, k jej synovi, k tej noci v uličke, k životu v Benátkach, ku všetkému, o čom nechcela premýšľať.

_Pansy na ňu zízala, keď držala otvorené dvere: „myslíš, že to zvládneš urobiť sama?"_

_Hermiona pokrčila plecami a vyšla na chodník a nadýchla sa austrálskeho vzduchu. Bolo tam nádherne. Bola škoda, že sa nedostala k tomu, aby si to užila, pretože každú voľnú chvíľku strávila hľadaním svojich rodičov. Bleskurýchle bola hneď vedľa nej jej čiernovlasá spoločníčka. „Nie som si istá," bola jej pravdivá odpoveď._

„_Ty toto nemusíš robiť sama. Sú iné možnosti, napríklad to povedať otcovi."_

„_To je to, v čom sa mýliš. Povedať mu to neprichádza do úvahy. Vojna narobila bordel zo všetkého, a ja nemôžem zbabrať život aj jemu. Prešli sme spoločne toľkým. Bude si ma chcieť zobrať len z povinnosti a potom čo? Spoločne zostarneme? Nie, niekde v zákutiach svojej mysle mu to budem dávať za vinu. Budem obviňovať jeho a to dieťa za zbabrané príležitosti. Nemyslím, že s tým dokážem žiť."_

„_A čo ty a tvoje sny?"_

„_Kto vraví, že moje sny sa týmto zastavia?"_

„_Je to dieťa, Hermiona..."_

„_Kto vraví, že si to dieťa nechám?"_

_Pansy zalapala po dychu._

„_Toto je niečo, čo musím urobiť sama, žiaden Ron, žiaden Harry, nikto iný..."_

_Zobrala Hermionu za ruku. „Nedovolím ti, aby si to urobila sama... máš mňa."_

Včera, _na štrnásty deň_, Hermionu napadlo, že sa doslova zblázni z prílišného premýšľania. Už vedela, že začína prichádzať o rozum z toho, že tak dlho zostáva v tomto dome bez toho, aby sa s niekým stýkala.

„_Je mi ľúto, slečna Grangerová, nemôžeme nič urobiť."_

_Bola hysterická. „Čo tým myslíte? Môžete niečo urobiť!"_

„_Nie, nemôžeme. Je príliš slabý, aby sa niečomu ubránil."_

„_Vy sa vzdávate?" _

„_Nie, samozrejme, že nie, ale musíte začať robiť prípravy, len pre istotu..."_

V predchádzajúcich dňoch Hermiona plakala, rozbíjala v hneve riady, kolísala sa na zemi, sedela vonku na terase a zízala na jazero za jej domom, až kým nemohla vidieť na viac než na dva palce, a potom stále sedela tam vonku, dokonca hoci jej bolo mrazivo zima.

Zábavné, ako ju chlad nedokázal znecitlivieť väčšmi než už bola.

Bolo 16:38 na _štrnásty deň_, keď Hermiona dosiahla bod zlomu.

„_Kedy som sa stala nepriateľom číslo jeden na tvojom zozname?"_

„_Keď si opustila môjho brata, Hermiona! Vtedy si sa stala mojím nepriateľom! Krv je silnejšia než voda, Hermiona, to by si mala vedieť!"_

„_Nie, bola som tvojím nepriateľom dávno predtým a ty to vieš rovnako ako ja." _

„_Zábavné na tom je, Ginny, že bol čas, kedy som si priala, aby sme boli priateľky."_

„_A teraz?"_

„_Teraz... som rada, že nie sme."_

Celý ten rozhovor ju zanechal zvnútra chladnú. V tej sekunde, keď sa Ginny Weasleyová otočila na pätách a odišla bez ďalšieho slova, sa na jej duši usídlil neuveriteľný nános viny. Bola to záťaž, ktorú bola neznesiteľne ťažká, aby sa dala odniesť; bremeno, ktoré potrebovalo uvoľniť.

Napriek Malfoyovmu: „_Zaslúžila si každé slovo_," ktoré ju zanechalo nepokojnú po zvyšok dňa, Hermiona dobre vedela, že nie je vhodné počúvať Draca Malfoya. Nebol hnusný malý hlodavec a jeho ostré poznámky o jej krvnom postavení a podradnosti šokujúco neexistovali, ale na jeho názore nezáležalo.

Určite nie jej.

Ginny, hoci jej dôvody pre priblíženie sa k Hermione boli v najlepšom podradné, si nezaslúžila jej hnev, bez ohľadu na to, ako tá čarodejnica rozzúrila Hermionu svojím tónom a útočnými pohľadmi. Slová, ktoré vystrelila po Ginny, neboli oprávnené. Ginny mala všetky dôvody k tomu, aby bola na ňu nahnevaná.

Ron bol zničený do nemoty, keď sa s ním rozišla. Pri Merlinovi, zbledol tak, že pripomínal Malfoya v šiestom ročníku. Bolo treba všetko, čo mala, aby sa nerozplakala, keď tá osamelá slza stekala po jeho líci. Bolo treba všetku jej moc, aby to všetko nevzala spiatky a nehodila sa mu okolo krku. Bolo treba všetko, aby mu nepovedala, že ho miluje, že vždy bude. Bolo treba všetko, aby mu nepovedala skutočný dôvod, prečo ho opúšťa. Bolo treba všetko, aby mu nepovedala všetko, čo jej ležalo na mysli. Bolo treba všetko, čo bolo v nej, aby sa neobzrela, keď kráčala preč z jeho života.

Ale ona sa neobzrela.

Zlomila jeho srdce a zanechala ho stáť uprostred obývačky, uvažujúc, kde urobil chybu.

Pri Merlinovi, ak bolo niečo, čo ľutovala väčšmi, bolo to toto - bol to on. Bolo to to, čo mu urobila.

Ron nebol dokonalý, ale bol k nej dobrý. Nezaslúžil si, aby mu ublížila. Nikto z nich si nezaslúžil. Hermiona vedela, že nemôže zmeniť, čo sa stalo, ale mohla aspoň s niečím začať. Z vojny medzi nimi bola unavená, bola unavená z tých rečí, a unavená z toho, že nepoznajú pravdu.

Už neexistoval žiaden dôvod ukrývať ju; pravda bola... mŕtva.

Takže, prehltla svoju pýchu, vytiahla pergamen, našla svoje obľúbené brko a strávila zvyšok štrnásteho dňa tvorbou listu Molly Weasleyovej. Napokon, vyzeralo to ako vhodné miesto, kde začať svoju cestu ku spáse. Harry, Ginny a Ron boli priťažkí; tie rany medzi nimi boli príliš hlboké. Pani Weasleyová bola, napokon, ten posledný Weasley, s ktorým hovorila, než pred piatimi rokmi odišla.

„_Hermiona?" Hlas pani Weasleyovej bol láskavý, keď sa zozadu priblížila k plačúcemu dievčaťu. „Je všetko v poriadku?"_

„_Nie. Je to beznádejné. Všetko je beznádejné."_

_Pokúsila sa ju utešiť. „Možno..."_

„_Dnes večer som sa rozišla s Ronom. Sťahujem sa do Talianska."_

_Pani Weasleyová zalapala po dychu, „ale prečo?"_

„_Nemôžem... nemôžem vám to povedať, ale je mi to tak ľúto."_

„_Nemáš sa za čo ospravedlňovať..."_

„_Keby ste len vedeli..:"_

„_Viem, že sa možno takto cítiš, ale to nie je ten prípad."_

„_Ale..:"_

„_Neváhaj mi napísať, dobre? Len mi daj vedieť, ako sa ti darí... a či nepotrebuješ nejakú radu, som vzdialená len na jedno zavolanie krbom."_

_Hermiona prikývla, ale pochybovala, že to pozvanie bude platiť, keď dokončí zlomenie srdca jej syna._

Ospravedlňujúci list pani Weasleyovej nezahrňoval len ospravedlnenie za nedostatok komunikácie počas rokov, ale aj ospravedlnenie za Rona, za to, ako ho opustila, za všetku tú bolesť a útrapy, ktoré im všetkým spôsobila. Ospravedlnila sa, za to, že ich opustila po tom, čo ju prijali za vlastnú a ospravedlnila sa za to, že zničila ich dôveru v ňu. Hermiona nežiadala o odpustenie, pretože ho nechcela. Dokonca po celom tom čase, nebolo nič, nič na posledných piatich rokoch, ktoré by vzala späť. Nie, len žiadala, aby si prečítala jej list s otvorenou mysľou a srdcom.

Ale to, čo sa stalo potom, ju prinútilo uvedomiť si, že vybrať si najlepšiu cestu nebolo jednoduché. Prinútilo ju to uvedomiť si, že možno hľadanie vykúpenia nestálo za tú bolesť, ktorú to spôsobovalo.

Dnes, _na pätnásty deň_, ten posledný deň jej väzenia, sa Hermionin list vrátil - neotvorený.

Bolo to ako tá najväčšia facka do tváre, ktorú kedy vo svojom živote dostala a lícia ju z toho pálili.

Pomsta Weasleyovcov sa podávala studená.

Posledné tri hodiny Hermiona len zízala na ten list na konferenčnom stolíku, kým plakala. Plakala, až už viacej nemohla hovoriť. Plakala, až kým už dlhšie nemohla počuť. Plakala, až kým už viacej nemohla vidieť ten úhľadný text 'pani Weasleyová' napísaný na béžovej obálke. Tie slzy stekali, pretože sa cítila ponížená, a pretože si nikdy v celom svojom živote nepripadala tak absurdne. Byť lepším človekom vždy bolí, keď nikto nechce počúvať, čo musíte povedať.

Čo si do pekla myslela?

Otvorenie komunikačných liniek bol z jej strany zúfalý ťah. Bol zúfalý a chybný.

Slzy stekali po jej lícach a chudé plecia sa triasli.

Viac než to, bola chorá a unavená z toho byť nešťastná. Hermiona Grangerová stratila svoju ľudskosť, odhodlanosť, a vôľu pokračovať žiť tým spôsobom, akým žila. Problém bol, že neexistoval žiaden únik z toho života, pretože bol životom, ktorý sama stvorila. Nemohla uniknúť, nie bez akéhosi odpustenia od zdroja, ktorý by ju okamžite neodmietol.

Bola to nemožná misia a ona plakala, pretože všetko bola jej chyba.

Bolesť. Bolesť z pravdy, bolesť z jej zármutku, a bolesť z očividného dôkazu odmietnutia od pani Weasleyovej bolela viac, než kedy boleli dolámané časti jej tela. Bolesť bola taká podivná predstava pre niekoho, kto ju nikdy necítil, pre niekoho, kto nevedel, čo v skutočnosti znamenala. Bola čudná až naivná a šťastní tí, ktorí ju necítili.

To slovo, keď im ho poviete, pravdepodobne vyvolá v mysli zrejmý typ bolesti: fyzická. Ten druh bolesti, ktoré jej pustilo žilou a zanechalo modriny; ten druh bolesti, ktorá zanecháva značky na tele, aby dokázala, že ho zničila. Niekedy zanecháva jazvy a občas sa tie jazvy zahojili a zmizli, zabudnuté. Ale Hermiona, ktoré zažila viac fyzickej bolesti než väčšina, nikdy nezabudla.

Pamätala si každú stopu, každú ranu a každú boľačku.

Neexistovala možnosť, že by mohla niekedy zabudnúť.

Ale fyzická bolesť nebola to najhoršie, ani vzdialene. Existoval iný typ bolesti: emocionálna bolesť, ten jediný aspekt bolesti, ktorej mnohí nemohli, či s väčšou pravdepodobnosťou, nechceli porozumieť. Väčšina o nej nepremýšľala tak ako ona a možno to bolo kvôli tomu, že ju nikdy nezažila tak ako ona.

Väčšina vravela, že bolesť je fyzický pocit, niečo, čo cítite len telom, ale nie srdcom. A to jednoducho nebola pravda. Keď vaše srdce trpelo, vaše telo trpelo tiež. Emocionálna bolesť bola tiež fyzickou; jej zlomené srdce bolelo presne tak fyzicky ako jej zlomená ruka.

Hermiona hodila neotvorený list do ohňa a sledovala slzami zmáčanými očami, keď horel.

Jej matka jej kedysi povedala, že ospravedlnenie bolo ako superlepidlo; dokázalo všetko napraviť.

Ako sa zdá, mýlila sa.

**ooo**

_(Na druhý deň ráno: 3. december)_

**Časť 3: Kde sú v pekle jej rodičia?**

Draco Malfoy sa zobudil v povedomej posteli na vôňu vajíčok... a slaniny.

Na chvíľu si pomyslel, že je na Manore a domáci škriatkovia mu nesú raňajky do postele, ako to vždy v sobotu robievali. Zhlboka sa nadýchol. Určite nebol vo svojej posteli na Manore, ale skôr v posteli vo svojom vlastnom dome. Zahrabaný v hromade vankúšov a pod hrubou prešívanou prikrývkou. Draco pomaly zdvihol strapatú blonďavú hlavu, aby sa poobzeral kalnými šedými očami.

Znova potiahol vzduch, mrmľajúc, „vajíčka?" pod nos.

Draco ani nevedel, že nejaké vajíčka _mal_; bol si pekelne istý, že by si ich nedokázal pripraviť.

Prešlo pár okamihov než sa prevalil a posadil sa vzpriamene na posteli. Trochu ho bolel krk, ale celkovo sa z minulej noci zotavil. Nuž, vo všetkom okrem pýchy. Keď odhodil deky, strhol sa, keď ten chladný vzduch jeho domu zasiahol jeho nahú hruď, ale to mohlo počkať. Keď ustlal posteľ, zastrkal prikrývky v rohoch presne tak, ako sa mu to páčilo, Draco zívol a natiahol nad hlavou ruky do výšky; a výdych úľavy unikol z jeho pier, keď kosti v jeho chrbte a pleciach zapukali.

Potom si hľadal košeľu, ktorú našiel v koši na špinavú bielizeň v práčovni.

Po troch neúspešných pokusoch prísť na kúzlo, ako magicky vyčistiť svoju bielizeň medzi dvojtýždňovými návštevami jeho gazdinej, si Draco v duchu poznamenal, že má nahovoriť Pansy, aby to urobila za neho a vrátil sa späť do spálne, kde našiel svoj prútik presne tam, kde ho nechal. Umyl si zuby, vlasy ignoroval, a zízal na tie viditeľné modriny na svojom krku, kde spočinuli ruky jeho otca.

So zamračením si vzdychol. Život pokračoval. Odmietal premýšľať o svojom skoro smrteľnom zážitku. Jeden problém naraz bolo všetko, čo mohol zvládnuť, a s presvedčivým prikývnutím sa rozhodol, že je čas zvládnuť toho votrelca.

Aj tak to nebol skutočný votrelec.

Pri všetkých tých štítoch a ochranách na dome to musel byť jeho priateľ, aby sa dostal do jeho domu. Jednako Draco nasadil zastrašujúci úškrn a kráčal dole schodmi, prútik v ruke, stále vyzeral rozstrapatene a mierne uslzene, ale už nebol bez košele. Ale to, čo našiel stáť uprostred jeho kuchyne, bola pekne oblečená Pansy Parkinsonová s nerestným úškrnom a panvicou na pečenie v ruke.

Nevedel, že _vie _robiť praženicu, dokonca ani uvariť vodu. Ten pohľad bol skoro desivý.

„Bré ráno slniečko!

Obočie sa mu postupne zdvíhalo, keď ju pozoroval so zmesou okúzlenia a zvedavosti. „A čo _presne_ tu robíš?"

Modré oči prešli z neho k panvici, „nie je to jasné?"

Podľa všetkého výzor Pansy mal predstavovať modernú, mukelskú žienku domácu. Mala na sebe krátke čierne tričko a krátku, ale elegantnú malú čiernu sukňu, ktorá sedela jej postave, zdôrazňovala jej dokonalé boky a ukazovala nádherné, holé a trochu opálené nohy. Pansy bola obdarená snáď tými najkrajšími nohami, aké kedy videl na žene. A ten fakt, že mala čierne podpätky, spôsoboval, že vyzerali ešte dlhšie, lepšie.

Sladký Merlin... skoro si zahryzol do pery.

Okolo svojho úzkeho pása mala hrubý biely opasok, ktorý sa zhodoval s jej čelenkou, ktorá zadržiavala dokonale upravené čierne vlasy z jej jasne modrých očí... a samozrejme, okolo pása mala opásanú malú bielu zásteru. Bola nádherná. Vždy bývala. Počas takýchto okamihov uvažoval, prečo spolu nechodili...

„Keď sa rozhodneš prestať ma vyzliekať pohľadom, tam na stole ťa čakajú raňajky."

Draco v duchu zastonal.

Samozrejme, že mu tým, že otvorila svoje prihlúple, otravné ústa, musela pripomenúť, že od spomínanej ženy nepociťuje nič iné než platonické vibrácie. Nuž, to a Blaisova hrozba, že ho zabije sedemdesiatimi piatimi spôsobmi, ak sa s ňou _opováži _chodiť. Blaise nebol k ničomu inému taký majetnícky, ako bol k Pansy Parkinsonovej.

„Nehľadel som na teba, pretože som ťa chcel vyzliecť pohľadom, bohovia nedovolia, aby sa _taká_ sračka niekedy udiala," kontroloval jej skoro hravou zlobou vo svojom hlase. „Zízal som, pretože som uvažoval, kto pod tým všehodžúsom je. Tá Pansy Parkinsonová, ktorú poznám, by bez mágie nedokázala ani zovrieť vodu."

Vystrelila roztrpčený chladný a nechutný pohľad, vďaka ktorému vyzerala ako mopslík, skôr než sa jej kútiky pomaly vykrútili do zlého, ale pekného úškrnu. „Máš pravdu," podotkla Pansy chladnou pomalou rečou. „Nechala som sem prísť škriatka, aby navaril. Merlin nedovolí, aby som mrhala svojím časom na niečo také hlúpe, ako je varenie. Budem to musieť nechať na Hermionu," informovala ho skôr, než spustila panvicu do drezu, ako keby jej popálila ruku a nepríjemne sa pritom zaksichtila.

Keď spoločne vošli do jedálne, domáci škriatok stál pri stole.

„Binky," oslovila ju, „som si istá, že Draco má nejakú špinavú bielizeň, o ktorú sa je treba postarať. Môžeš sa ty s Doxy toho prosím ťa ujať a vyčistiť ho trochu?"

Domáci škriatok prikývol a puknutím prstov zmizol, aby uposlúchol príkazy.

Draco sa na ňu len usmieval, keď si dala dole zásteru a posadila sa za stôl, keď si preložila nohy rovnako elegantne, ako zdvihla kávu a pokojne si z nej odpila. Žiadne usrkávanie, pretože bola takto sebaistá. Potom mu ukázala na jeho tanier s pariacim sa jedlom švihnutím zápästia. „Sadni. Jedz."

Znelo to ako príkaz, ale aj tak to urobil.

Bol asi v polovici jedla a v štvrtine svojej kávy, ktorú vylepšil elixírom proti bolesti - len pre istotu - keď sa Pansy spýtala. „Blaise sa zastavil včera v noci. Bol rozrušený a fajčil jednu za druhou. Ešte teraz mi smrdí obývačka po cigaretách. Musela som mu vliať do pitia Bezsenný spánok, aby som ho dostala do postele. Čo sa do pekla stalo včera v noci - a čo do pekla máš s krkom?"

Draco si odfrkol do kávy a odložil ju, pokojne vysvetľoval všetko, čo sa stalo, hoci to bolo pre neho bolestivé. Keď skončil, Pansy mala nasadený utrápený výraz. „Ach, si v poriadku?"

„Je mi fajn," nedostatočne ju uistil, keď poťapkal jej pestovanú ruku.

„Vieš, že ak existuje niečo, čo môžem urobiť..."

„Poznáš nejaké Kúzlo krásy?"

Pansy sa usmiala. „Samozrejme, že poznám."

Bolo veľa vecí, ktoré miloval na Pansy Parkinsonovej.

Prvá vec bola jej nevyčerpateľná lojalita. Draco poznal Pansy, odkedy sa pamätal; ich matky boli dobré priateľky a otvorene živili nádeje, že oni dvaja dospejú a vstúpia do zväzku manželského. Samozrejme, s vojnou a tým všetkým, sa to nestalo a bol pekelne istý, že sa nikdy nestane. Teraz, keď o tom premýšľal, mohol sa len nahlas zasmiať nad predstavou, že by sa s Pansy vzali; v prvý deň by zavraždili jeden druhého.

Škrtnite to, v prvú _hodinu_.

Pansy bola nádherná - nie - bola ohromujúca, ale on by si ju nevzal, tým menej randil s ňou ani za všetky galeóny sveta. Hoci bola sebaistá, drzá, zvláštna, hlasná a rýchlo ho prekliala, keď sa choval ako blb, keď ste to scvrkli na minimum, Pansy vychovávali, aby vyzerala a správala sa ako tá dokonalá čistokrvná nevesta: poslušná až poddajná, lojálna k ich rodinnej cti, spoločenská, a úžasná v zachovávaní si reputácie za zlých časov. Jej výchova sa stávala bolestivo jasnou kedykoľvek boli v jej blízkosti preživší členovia rodiny.

Dokonalá, poslušná a čistokrvná manželka? Určite nie to, čo hľadal. Vôbec nie.

Úprimne, Draco celkom nevedel, akú hľadal manželku, tým menej družku. Nemal skutočne čas na tento aspekt svojho života. Iste, chodil s veľkým množstvom žien, ale len aby zachoval dekórum. Ani na jednej z nich mu nezáležalo, a ani sa neobťažoval spoznať ich. Časom poslúžili svojmu účelu a odišli.

Bolo mu to jedno. Neboli to, čo chcel. Ale čo _chcel_?

Po tom, čo o tom premýšľal, vedel, že chce čarodejnicu inteligentnú dosť na to, aby sa držala svojho konca rozhovoru, čarodejnicu, ktorá bola nezávislá, a čarodejnicu, ktorá bez problémov prejavila svoj názor. Nič viac než to ešte nevedel, ale nad tým všetkým musela byť nejaká iskra.

A bez ohľadu na to ako úžasne Pansy na podpätkoch vyzerala, rozhodne tam žiadna iskra nebola.

Ale zo svojho vzťahu z Pansy získal niečo viac než manželku. Mal oddaného priateľa, ktorému na ňom záležalo a mal na srdci jeho najlepší záujem, priateľa, ktorý by nikdy nijakým spôsobom nepoškodil alebo neoklamal. Bola priateľom, ktorý by zabil, áno _zabil_, hocikoho, kto by sa o to pokúsil. Ako s Grangerovou, Pansy bola kvôli nemu šialene ochraniteľská, skoro k úrovni, kde ho to nekonečne otravovalo, ale na rozdiel od Grangerovej, Dracova dôvera v ňu sa tiahla až k hraniciam vesmíru. Bola nekonečná. Ach, a tá oddanosť, ktorú cítila k nemu ona, bola obojstranná.

Bol by zabil kohokoľvek, kto by ublížil jedinému čiernemu vlasu na jej peknej hlavičke a hlboko v duši ho bolelo, že niekto ublížil. Ten muž mal šťastie, že ho Grangerová zabila, pretože to, čo by mu urobil on, keby on bol ten, kto ju našiel - to by bolo nekonečne horšie.

„Takže," Pansy, ktorá práve použila dokonalé Kúzlo krásy, aby zakryla jeho modriny, sa predklonila a ukradla mu kúsok slaniny. „Čo dnes robíš?" spýtala sa s rukou zdvorilo si zakrývajúcou ústa, kým prežúvala.

Draco na ňu zazrel. „Pracujem na prípade Marquette."

„Ty príliš veľa pracuješ."

S pokrčením pliec po pravde priznal, „aspoň mi to bráni premýšľať."

„Potrebuješ vypadnúť, Draco a ja mám dokonalý plán. Idem k Hermione..."

Dracove myšlienky o včerajšej noci boli rozdrvené v okamihu, keď Pansy vyslovila jej meno.

„Je sama doma, odkedy ju pustili z nemocnice a v liste vyzerala dosť na dne. Chcem jej vynahradiť svoju neprítomnosť tým, že ju zajtra vezmem von na večeru."

Keby mal byť sám k sebe úprimný, priznal by, že v poslednej dobe na ňu myslel viac než zvyčajne, ale nevedel prečo. Mohol z toho ľahko obviniť matku (ktorá nedokázala o nej prestať rozprávať), prácu (kde práve dokončil operáciu Kamufláž), Blaisa (ktorý sa na ňu pýtal včera večer, než sa udialo to fiasko) či jeho spomienky z ich rozhovoru na streche. Ale neurobil to. Namiesto toho sa Draco rozhodol, že úprimnosť k sebe samému, hoci vysoko preceňovaná, bola pravdepodobne nevyhnutná v prípade Hermiony Grangerovej. Takže, áno, premýšľal o nej, nie ustavične, ale párkrát sa k nej jeho myseľ zatúlala alebo ju niekto spomenul.

Ako teraz. Bola skvelým rozptýlením od jeho problémov. Odomknutie tých záhad, ktoré zmrvili život Hermiony Grangerovej, bolo dobrým rozptýlením od jeho osobného súkromného pekla.

Všetko, čo sa dozvedel o Grangerovej živote, malo doteraz protikladný účinok od toho, aký očakával. Kým Draco čakal, že jej príbeh v ňom vzbudí nekonečný záujem, neočakával, že to, čo prekonala vo svojom vlastnom živote, spôsobí, že ju bude viac rešpektovať. Nečakal, že to spôsobí, že sám bude viacej rozmýšľať o vlastnom živote. Samozrejme, to nezoslabilo jeho zvedavosť, prečo sa 'Zlaté trio' rozpadlo. V skutočnosti, po ich strešnom rozhovore a jej hádke s tým Weasleyových dievčaťom sa jeho zvedavosť maximálne zväčšila. Bol zaujatý, skoro po hranicu, pri ktorej to zamestnávalo jeho myšlienky, keď sa nudil alebo keď mal voľný čas.

Existovalo veľa kúskov, ktoré mali do seba zapadnúť, a on sa chcel uistiť, že budú pravdivé.

Ale existovali isté hlavné medzery, ktoré potreboval, aby sa zaplnili:

Prečo bola v prvom rade v Austrálii? Táto otázka sa zatúlala do jeho mysle po ich rozhovore minulý mesiac na streche. Prečo opustila Weslíka, ak ho (ble!) milovala? Uvedomil si, že to bolo zo zúfalstva, ale prečo? Čo by ju mohlo priviesť do takého zúfalstva, že by kvôli tomu opustila krajinu? A to viedlo k ďalšej otázke: rozišla sa s ním pred Austráliou alebo až po nej?

Prečo spolu Weslíčka a Grangerka nevychádzali? Postrehol malé narážky, ako napríklad, že Weslíčkiným cieľom bolo udržať Grangerovú od Pottera. Ale prečo? Grangerová bola to jediné, čo mal Potter v rukáve počas školy: Draco vedel, že mu tá kučeravá čarodejnica zachránila zadok pri mnohých príležitostiach vďaka svojim nekonečným vedomostiam a jej repertoáru kúziel. Prečo bola Pansy jediný človek, ktorý vedel, prečo Grangerová opustila Londýn? Definitívne sa na to bude musieť spýtať Pansy.

A čo prinútilo Pansy navštíviť Grangerovú pred piatimi mesiacmi? To malé prerieknutie z Pansyinej strany sužovalo jeho myšlienky, ale došlo mu, že to je niečo, pri čom si bude musieť počkať na odpoveď; bolo treba zaplniť dôležitejšie medzery. Napríklad: otázka, ktorá mu ustavične bežala hlavou. Kde do pekla boli jej rodičia počas celej tejto ťažkej skúšky?

Samozrejme, že vedel veľmi málo o Grangerovej (a to čo si myslel, že vie, bolo veľmi ďaleko od skutočnosti), ale Dracovi došlo, že svojich rodičov milovala. Ona jednoducho vyzerala ako typ, ktorý by urobil čokoľvek a všetko, aby ochránil svoju rodinu; v tomto zmysle bola ako on. Zdalo sa dosť čudné, že o nich nehovorila, vôbec. Ale bolo zvláštne, že ich ani raz nevidel, dokonca ani po tom pobyte v nemocnici po nehode na Marquette Manor.

V novinách o nich nebolo nič, takže vedel, že žijú...

Všetky tieto nezodpovedané otázky zanechávali jeho hlavu v hmle, ale zase chránili jeho myseľ pred bolesťou z krku.

„Draco?" Pansyin znepokojený hlas ho vytrhol z jeho myšlienok. „Si v poriadku? Ako keby si tu nebol."

Nasadil na tvár falošný úsmev, „premýšľal som o prípade." Klamal s ľahkosťou, „vravela si niečo?"

Potom, čo sa na neho čudne pozrela, pokračovala, „premýšľala som, že vezmem Hermionu zajtra na večeru, aby sme oslávili koniec jej liečebného domáceho väzenia a chcela som vedieť, či chceš prísť - je to môj darček," uškrnula sa.

Ledabolo sa spýtal, „Blaise ide?" Nechcel sedieť s tichou, defenzívnou Grangerovou a ukecanou Pansy bez vyrovnaného Blaisa.

„Áno, vlastne, my ideme," koktala a trochu sa začervenala. „Rozhodli sme sa pokúsiť dať nás do poriadku. Som pripravená pokračovať vo svojom živote."

Draco sa usmial od ucha k uchu nad touto novinkou. „Nuž, je na čase."

Pansy sa závratne usmiala, „to je, však?" a dopila čaj, „takže, ideš?"

„Dobre," odmlčal sa na chvíľu a zjedol plátok slaniny, zamyslene prežúval než prehovoril. „Mám otázku."

„A možno ja mám odpoveď," bola jej bystrá súhlasná odpoveď, ktorú nasledoval úškrn.

Pohľad, ktorý vystrelil, schladil teplotu o niekoľko stupňov. „Ha, ha, ty si číslo, Pansy." Draco nasadil kamennú tvár a odpil si z kávy. „Premýšľal som, ako dlho poznáš Grangerovú."

Pansy si ho prezerala s dosť podivným pohľadom. „Ja ju 'poznám' odkedy nám bolo jedenásť."

Jeho tvár sa skrútila do neškodnej verzie úškrnu. „Myslel som, odkedy si sa k nej začala chovať ako k človeku."

Niečo sa v nej zmenilo; všimol si to zakaždým, keď sa bavili o niečom vážnom. Povznesenosť bola preč, tá hravosť bola preč, a pred ním sedla tá vážne vyzerajúca Pansy Parkinsonová. Odpila si z čaju a zízala celú minútu na stôl, než odpovedala. „Prišla na pohreb môjho otca." Jej hlas bol sotva silnejší než šepot.

Grangerová na tom pohrebe? On si ju nevšimol.

Pansy zatvorila oči, ako keby sa snažila spomenúť na ten deň a dokonca po piatich rokoch bola nešťastná z toho, keď o ňom premýšľala. „Stála niekoľko stôp ďaleko, naľavo pri tom obrovskom dube. Ja som sa len náhodou pozrela jej smerom, keď ho spustili do zeme, slabo mi prikývla, zvrtla sa a odišla." Otvorila oči a uškrnula sa smutne nad tou spomienkou. „Myslím, že môj rešpekt k nej sa zoštvornásobil; nemusela prísť, asi by nebola vítaná niektorými mojimi staršími, väčšmi zaujatými členmi rodiny, ale prišla. To chcelo guráž, a dalo mi to najavo, že jej na mne záležalo. A potom som ju zbadala v lietadle..."

„Do Austrálie?"

„Áno. Moje sedadlo bolo hneď vedľa nej a po našich chladných pozdravoch sme sa začali rozprávať."

„Prečo šla do Austrálie?"

Z ničoho nič sa tá čarodejnica zatvárila znepokojene nad jeho otázkou. „Prečo sa staráš?"

Draco odpovedal ľahkomyseľne, „nemám dôvod... len som zvedavý."

Nastala dlhá pauza a on vedel, že sa snaží prísť na to, čo presne môže povedať. „Bola tam, aby našla svojich rodičov."

„Nájsť svojich rodičov?" Draco si odpil ďalšiu kávu, obočie nadvihnuté.

Malý povzdych unikol z jej pier. „Nemala by som ti to vravieť. Pri Merlinovi, zabila by ma, keby vedela, že som ti to povedala, ale Hermiona zmenila spomienky svojich rodičov a poslala ich do Austrálie, aby ich po šiestom ročníku zachránila, len pre istotu, keby sa ich rozhodli napadnúť smrťožrúti. Šla ich do Austrálie nájsť, zvrátiť to pamäťové kúzlo a priviesť ich späť do Londýna."

Skoro vyprskol navôkol kávu, keď mu to všetko do seba zapadlo v hlave. Tá prominentná otázka v jeho hlave bola konečne zodpovedaná. „Sú mŕtvi, však?"

Pansyin povzdych bolo jediné, čo potreboval. „Ale ako si vedel..."

Ponuro odpovedal. „Jednoducho. Nerozpráva o nich, ani nie sú uvedení ako jej najbližší príbuzní, to si ty. Takže buď ju jej rodičia nenávidia, o čom pochybujem, naozaj, kto môže nenávidieť Hermionu Grangerovú?" Draco prevrátil oči. „Alebo sú mŕtvi."

Medzi nich dopadlo dlhé mlčanie, než si nakoniec vzdychla. „Máš pravdu. Sú mŕtvi."

„Ako?"

„To ti nemôžem povedať, ale môžem ti povedať, že desiaty september bol asi najhorší deň v jej živote."

Hoci mu to došlo, Draco bol stále ohromený jej priznaním, ale nedal to najavo. Grangerovej rodičia? Mŕtvi? Ako? Kedy? Čo s tým má spoločný desiaty september?

Zvláštna vec bola, že nepočul o ich smrti, ani počas roka, čo kočovali po anglickom vidieku a ani v tých rokoch po vojne. Ako správy o ich smrti zaujali jeho myseľ? Blaise mu získal jej zložku v to ráno po nehode na Marquette Manor, ale bolo treba ďalší týždeň než sa tá zložka dostala do jeho rúk. Smutné na tom bolo, že nenašiel nič nejako zaujímavé, k jeho sklamaniu.

V skutočnosti bola zložka Hermiony Grangerovej tak podivne bezúhonná.

Dracovo obočie sa nadvihlo pri tej spomienke.

Zahrňovala o nej základné informácie; celé meno, kde sa narodila, adresu pred jej presťahovaním, dátum narodenia, mená rodičov, vek, výšku, približnú váhu, výsledky z VČÚ a MLOKOV (spravila ich fenomenálne, ako sa čakalo), niekoľko ocenení a vyznamenaní, ktoré jej udelili pred a po vojne atď.

Boli tam tri články; jeden o jej odchode do Talianska po vojne. Druhý o tom, ako ju zaradili medzi jedného z najelitnejších ženských kliatborušiteľov v Európe. Tretí bolo chabé odhalenie, ktoré o nej napísali talianske čarodejnícke noviny (strávil hodiny snahou preložiť to, vzdal to, a požiadal Blaisa o pomoc, príliš k zmätku svojho priateľa), ktoré o nej nič neobsahovalo, čo spôsobilo, že bol ešte zvedavejší, ak to bolo možné. Nikde sa nespomínala smrť jej rodičov alebo vôbec fakt, že existovali, o čom vedel, že existovali. Videl ich pred druhým ročníkom. Iste by Denný prorok vytlačil niečo o tom, keby niečo vedeli - čo znamenalo jedinú vec.

Nevedeli to.

Nikto to nevedel okrem Pansy - a neho. Draco dopil zvyšok kávy. „Prečo si mi nič z tohto nepovedala predtým?"

Pansy pokrčila plecami. „Nemyslela som si, že ťa to zaujíma."

Chvíľu bol zadumaný a potom mu tá najalarmujúcejšia myšlienka preletela hlavou. Ona si myslela, že sa nezaujíma?

Nuž, ona sa mýlila.


	9. Všetci sa mýlili

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/9/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola osem: Všetci sa mýlili**_

_(O mesiac neskôr: 2. december)_

**Časť 1: Bezsenné noci**

„Ako dlho bude v bezvedomí?" spýtal sa Draco liečiteľa, keď nakukoval na odpočívajúceho otca.

Ako ubiehali mesiace, časové intervaly medzi otcovými jeho nervovými zrúteniami sa rapídne zmenšovali. Za posledné tri týždne mal tri záchvaty. Viac než kedy predtým Draco prosil svoju matku, aby dostala rozum a otca natrvalo umiestnila ku Sv. Mungovi, kde mohol mať nepretržitú 24 hodinovú starostlivosť a ochranu pred sebou samotným.

Za posledný mesiac sa Lucius stal nedbanlivejším; nespal, nejedol ani nehovoril, pokiaľ to nebolo o vígloch. Začal sa pravidelne púšťať do domácich škriatkov (v záchvate zúrivosti zaškrtil dvoch... súčasne) a mlátiť si hlavu o stenu. Dospelo to k bodu, keď museli očarovať všetky steny na Manore, aby boli na dotyk mäkké, ako vankúše. Nezaberali protipsychotické elixíry. Ani muklovské lieky nezaberali.

_Nič_ nezaberalo.

Jeho orgány pomaly degenerovali, ale jeho mágia sa stávala viac a viac nekontrolovateľnou. Bolo nad slnko jasnejšie, že Lucius Malfoy buď spácha samovraždu alebo sa rozpadne priamo pred ich očami.

„Možno deň či dva," liečiteľ neznel príliš sebaisto.

To spôsobilo, že Draco zaškrípal zlostne zubami. „To má byť čo; deň či dva?" vyprskol.

„Draco," zavolala jeho matka hlasom, ktorý ho prosil, aby zostal pokojný.

Šedé oči vystrelili k malej pohovke, kde sedela jeho matka s flegmatickým Blaisom; mala slzy na krajíčku a to utlmilo jeho hnev. Na rozdiel od tých modrín na jej rukách, modriny pod okom, a neupraveného vzhľadu; bola inak nezranená od tej poslednej udalosti s otcom. Draco si ťažko vzdychol, vzchopil sa a načúval, keď liečiteľ táral o účinkoch elixíru, ktorý dali jeho otcovi.

„Pán Malfoy," Draco sa naježil pri tom oslovení, „prepáčte mi, _Draco_, ale problém s týmito elixírmi je..."

Zdalo sa, že sa otec stával stále viac kreatívnejší pri svojich samovražedných pokusoch. Pred dvadsiatimi dňami našiel kuchyňu a strčil si hlavu do trúby. Bol tam asi päť minút než prišiel domáci škriatok, vypol pec a upokojil ho čokoládou a primäl ho opustiť kuchyňu. Asi pätnásť minút po tom, čo ho priviezli domov z jeho obvyklej trojdňovej šichty u Sv. Munga, ktorá nasledovala po predchádzajúcom pokuse o samovraždu, Draco ho našiel v prijímacom salóne dusiť sa, keď visel na škrtidle, ktoré si urobil z gobelínu. Švihnutím prútika otec padol k zemi, pričom vracal a preklínal svojho jediného syna za to, že ho prinútil žiť ďalší deň.

Draca to nezastrašilo, alebo si to aspoň navrával.

A predtým ten večer ho matka našla, ako sa snaží prebodnúť sa otrávenou dýkou. Očarovala tú dýku, aby zmizla, ale neočakávala Luciusov hnev. Surovo sa zasmial na svoju ženu, vykrikoval slová v niečom, čo znelo, ako povedala, vymyslený jazyk, keď ju povalil na zem. Draco odmietal premýšľať o tom, čo by sa stalo, keby neprišiel do tej izby vtedy, kedy prišiel.

Bola to rovnako bolestivá myšlienka ako nahnevaná.

„Z toho dôvodu vám nemôžem povedať, či ten elixír vydrží jeden alebo dva dni." Draco nepočúval ani slovka, ale prikývol, ako keby počul, a liečiteľ pokračoval. „Pôjdem vyliečiť modriny vašej matky, ak máte nejaké otázky, neváhajte a spýtajte sa." S tým sa ten mladý liečiteľ otočil na päte a prešiel k jeho matke.

Medzi Blaisom, jeho matkou a tým liečiteľom sa odohrala malá výmena, skôr než poslední dvaja opustili spoločne izbu. Až keď sa masívne dvere na izbe zavreli, sa Draco pozrel na svojho najlepšieho priateľa s blýskajúcimi šedými očami. Blaise, samozrejme, uvoľnený na ľahkom japonskom matraci, ako keby inštinktívne vedel, že sa mala zahájiť tiráda Draca Malfoya. V minulosti bol ich svedkom dosť často, aby poznal príznaky: mierne začervenané líca, typický malfoyvský úškrn a blýskanie v očiach.

„Mám akurát dosť tohto nezmyslu," zúril Draco, keď sa podráždene prechádzal pri otcovej posteli. „Čo musí urobiť, aby ju to prinútilo počúvať ma a dať ho do Sv. Munga navždy? Musí nás všetkých zabiť v spánku, než mi ona _uverí_?"

„Draco..." Blaise sa náhle zdvihol z miesta.

„Mohol ju zabiť! Mohol ju zabiť a neexistovalo by sakra nič, čo by som s tým mohol urobiť!"

„Draco..." Blaise pomaly siahol do svojho vrecka.

„Musí sa dať do nemocnice, niekde, kde sa o neho postarajú a uistia sa, že sa nepokúsi obesiť sa na nejakom prekliatom lustri!"

„Draco!" zajačal Blaise trochu prudko.

„Čo je?" Blondiak explodoval.

Záhadne oznámil. „Ruka tvojho otca sa hýbe."

Čo do pekla? Ten sprostý liečiteľ nevedel, o čom hovorí. Bez ďalšieho zaváhania sa zvrtol a naozaj, jeho ľavá ruka _sa pohybovala_, otvárala a zatvárala, zvierala a rozovierala. Vyzeralo to, ako keby používal tú ruku, aby napodobnil ľudské srdce. Jeho oči sa pomaly presunuli nahor, aby spočinuli na jeho zatvorených očiach. Tváril sa pokojne - ako keby spal.

S úškrnom sa otočil znova k ustaranému a predsa flegmatickému Blaisovu, „nerob si starosti, je stále v..."

Stojace hodiny zazvonili. Bola polnoc.

A izba upadla do tmy...

„_Lumos!"_ začul Draco Blaisa vykríknuť a malý svetelný lúč vytryskol z konca jeho prútika, ale nestačilo to, aby videl všetky detaily. „Draco? Kamoš, si v..."

Draco zacítil na svojom zátylku mozoľnatú ruku len okamihy predtým, než všetko prešlo z jednoduchého k zložitému. „Čo do..." Inštinkt ho v temnote zvrtol, ale jediné s čím sa stretol bol vzduch.

„_Nox!" _

Ruka na okamih stisla a uvoľnila. Znova sa otočil; len vzduch. Blaise jačal každé svetelné kúzlo, ktoré poznal, v nádeji, že jedno z nich znova zapne svetlá. Dracovi uniklo priškrtené vyjaknutie, keď bol zozadu pritlačený k zemi.

„Si v poriadku?"

Niežeby mohol odpovedať. Draco nemal ani šancu zareagovať a pripraviť svoje telo na ten pád a dopadol na zem. Tvrdo.

Bolesť zovrela všetky jeho zmysly; až k úrovni, kedy mohol ochutnať a zacítiť bolesť, ktorú pociťoval. Hľadal a hľadal, ale nemohol nájsť svoj vlastný dych a prevrátil sa na chrbát v nádeji, že získa to, čo stratil. Mdlo počul Blaisa skrz hučanie vo svojich ušiach, ale nedokázal sa sústrediť na hlas svojho najlepšieho priateľa. Nie, jediné, na čo sa mohol sústrediť bol nával krvi k jeho hlave a ten mdlý pocit, ktorý pociťoval v žalúdku.

„Draco, odpovedz mi!"

Snažil sa, naozaj sa snažil, ale keď sa pokúsil zhromaždiť dosť sily a vzduchu, aby odpovedal na Blaisov skoro zúfalý príkaz, mal pocit, ako keby sa pokúšal nadýchnuť cez tenučké steblo slamy. Jednoducho tam nebolo dosť vzduchu, aby sa dostalo do jeho pľúc. Príšerne pálili.

V pozadí mysle začul náraz a Blaisove barvisté kliatie, „je tam štít, nemôžem sa cezeň dostať."

Z nejakého dôvodu Draco jednoducho _vedel_, že je v maléri.

Nad ním prehovoril tichý hlas; záhadný, pokojný a bez emócii. „Víglovia chcú tvoju dušu, Draco... chcú tvoju dušu a tvoj život. Chcú ju miesto teba očistiť. Daj im ju. Neboj sa. Budem s tebou na každom kroku tej cesty," a potom sa tá istá mozoľnatá ruka omotala okolo jeho krku.

Keď sa zovrela, odrezala ho od vzduchu úplne, Draco Malfoy, hoci kopal z celej sily, sa cítil bezmocný po prvý raz za skoro sedem rokov. Nebol to príjemný pocit. A keď Lucius Malfoy vložil do svojho stisku silu, v snahe zabrániť mu dostať sa preč, po prvý raz za veľmi dlhú dobu sa naozaj bál o svoj život.

„Otče, prosím..." chripel, kým jeho oči pálili. V poslednej snahe Draco ovinul svoje ruky okolo zápästí svojho otca a zúfalo sa snažil vypáčiť jeho ruky zo svojho hrdla.

Len sa viacej zovreli.

„Ššš... nechaj to... prijmi to. Ja som prijal."

Bol to boj, v ktorom rýchlo prehrával.

Snape mu kedysi povedal, že sa nebál smrti, že smrť bola ako stávka, ktorú človek uzavrel, aby mohol hrať hru zvanú život. Áno, nuž, srať na to. Snape bol vždy príliš záhadný a filozofický pre svoje vlastné dobro.

Draco, na druhej strane, nechcel zomrieť. Nie takto. Nie túto noc.

Ale vedel, že smrť na nikoho nečakala.

Luciusove ruky stisli hrdlo svojho syna silnejšie; bol to pocit, ako keby mu drvil priedušnicu vo zveráku. Dracova myseľ kričala bolesťou, v hlave mu búšilo od nedostatku kyslíka, a cítil ako jeho srdce spomaľuje. Slabne stále viac a viac každou sekundou. Draco cítil, ako sa jeho nohy pomaly prestávajú šialene hádzať sem a tam, len šklbnú občas, keď sa šedé oči pretočili.

Jeho myseľ na neho kričala, aby stále bojoval, ale on to jednoducho nemal v sebe.

„Ššš, všetko bude v poriadku, uvidíš... zachraňujem ťa, synu, zachraňujem ťa..."

Dracove oči sa zatvorili, prestal kopať a bojovať; ústa mal pootvorené, ako keby sa stále pokúšal nasať vzduch.

„_Finite!"_

Nič sa nestalo.

„Celý svoj život si nikdy nevedel, aké je to byť slobodný... toto je tvoja šanca. Víglovia ťa chcú. Chcú tvoju čistú krv," zavetril nad pokožkou Dracovho krku. Bolo to, ako keby mohol cítiť tú krv, ktorá pomaly pumpovala tepnami jeho syna.

Draco vo vnútri zavrčal.

„Ššš, nebojuj s tým, synu... víglovia vedia všetko. Budeš ako my, Draco."

„_Finite incantatem!"_

A tie svetlá boli späť, dvere rozletené a Draco slabo začul vydesený výkrik svojej matky.

„_Stupefy!" (cz: Mdloby na tebe!)_

Luciusove telo sa bez dlhých rečí prevalilo vedľa tela jeho syna.

Tlak jeho rúk bol preč, ale Draco mal pocit, ako keby bol lapený v sne. Ani tu ani tam. Všetko počul, ale necítil nič. A jediné, čo mohol robiť, bolo uvažovať, či byť po druhý raz za tri roky skoro zaškrtený jeho nepríčetným otcom bolo naozaj to, o čom mal byť jeho život...

„_Nestojte tam, vy blbý liečiteľ, zožeňte pomoc! Pošlite Patronusa, urobte niečo!"_

Začul tresknúť dvere.

„_Ach, pri Merlinovi, Blaise, dýcha?"_

„_Sotva. Pozrite, urobím niečo, čo som sa naučil prednedávnom. Zakloním mu hlavu dozadu a potrebujem, aby ste mu stlačili nos a vdýchli do jeho úst, zvládnete to?"_

„_Áno..."_

Podľa všetkého nažive mal byť.

Jeho hruď pálila, keď sa zostra nadýchol.

Pri Merlinovi, to bolelo! Hlava mu bezútešne búšila, telo ho bolelo a jeho krk bolel ako čert. S hlavou otočenou nabok kašľal po dobu, ktorá sa zdala byť hodinami, až kým znova nepopadol dych, a dokonca potom chrapľavo lapal po dychu. Bolo to, ako keby jeho telo nemohlo zachytiť dosť kyslíka, aby ho udržalo. Jeho emócie zdivočeli, bol šťastný, že môže znova dýchať, ale bol pekelne naštvaný, že sa dostal do takejto situácie. Draco začul, ako jeho matka hrozne plače a to bola voda, ktorá uhasila plamene jeho hnevu.

Draco sa chcel pohnúť, ale zacítil Blaisovu ruku na pleci, ktorá ho prinútila zostať dole, keď zamrmlal, „nehýb sa."

Ale pomaly otvoril oči a tie sa ustálili na jeho citovo zničenej a vyčerpanej matke. Vyzerala neuveriteľne otrasená a rozcuchanejšia než predtým.

„Matka," zašepkal, stále neschopný nájsť svoj hlas.

Narcissino telo sa triaslo, keď plakala nešťastnými slzami, nielen kvôli svojmu synovi a manželovi, ale aj kvôli sebe a tým rozhodnutiach, ktoré boli prinútení urobiť na svojej ceste; rozhodnutiami, ktoré by ona vzala späť okamžite, keby mohla, keby to znamenalo návrat jej rodiny.

Po tom, čo liečitelia odviezli jeho otca preč na týždeň ku Sv. Mungovi do jeho súkromnej izby, kde bol pod kontrolou, jeho matka ho prosila, aby zostal na Manore. Draco jej ponuku odmietol. Namiesto toho zariadil, aby zostala u priateľky a zaplatil im obom na týždeň spoločné kúpele v Paríži.

Blaise sa ponúkol, že s ním zostane doma, ale aj túto ponuku Draco rýchlo odmietol. Potreboval čas osamote, ale jediné, čo naozaj chcel, bola noc, noc pod svojimi vlastnými obliečkami, v jeho vlastnej posteli, v jeho vlastnej izbe, v jeho vlastnom dome. Noc, kde by mohol premýšľať o tejto noci a spať v pokoji.

Samozrejme, keď sa usalašil pod prikrývkami, ten čarodejník sa chvíľu prehadzoval a pretáčal, neschopný zaspať.

Ale noci bez spánku neboli ničím novým pre Draca Malfoya.

Po vojne, dokonca so silnými dávkami Bezsenného spánku, sa zvykol budiť kričiaci a trasúci sa v studenom pote, z jeho nočných morí mu zvyklo bývať nevoľno. Všetky tie smrti, nešťastie, mučenia, tá neustála hrozba, že ho zožerie Nagini, Temný pán a tá vina, ktorú pociťoval kvôli veciam, ktoré urobil, aby zachránil svoju rodinu; žiadne množstvo elixíru mu nemohlo zabrániť, aby znova všetko neprežíval, keď zatvoril oči.

Jeho prvé rozhodnutie, ktoré nasledovalo po finálnej bitke, bolo nespať vôbec. Draco strávil mesiace potulovaním sa celé noci po chodbách Manoru, až kým sa nezosypal. Domáci škriatkovia ho odniesli do postele, kde spal asi hodinu, kým sa neprebudil v studenom pote a znova sa nepokojne prechádzal po Manore. Býval to začarovaný kruh, ktorý trval viac než deväť mesiacov, než jeho matka zasiahla všetkými možnými elixírmi, ktoré mu pomohli prespať noc.

Ale mal dosť rozumu, aby vytušil, že brať elixíry každú noc bolo návykové a obmedzil to skôr, než sa to stalo problémom. Trvalo mu dva roky než prespal celú noc, ale dokonca vtedy Draco vždy spával nepokojne. Tie nočné mory sa nikdy neupokojili, dokonca po celom tom čase, ale už bol na ne zvyknutý. Nemal inú možnosť.

Bolo nepravdepodobné, že by niekedy jednoducho prestali. Nie, Draco jednoducho bral v živote veci tak ako boli a vysporiadal sa s videním svojich najhorších spomienok, dokonca v snoch. Jeden deň to prekoná a bude spávať pokojne.

S odfrknutím sa Draco prevalil na chrbát a zízal na strop, keď sa dotýkal svojho boľavého krku.

Mýlil sa.

**ooo**

_(Zhruba v tom istom čase)_

**Časť 2: Neotvorený list**

Bola polnoc _dňa číslo_ _pätnásť_ a Hermiona bola čulá ako rybička, premýšľajúca a ubolená.

Jej otec vždy vravieval: _„Čas zahojí všetky rany, Hermiona. Nič nezostane navždy rovnaké."_

Pri týchto slovách sa trpko zasmiala. Aké kecy. Čas prešiel. Bleskurýchle bolo preč päť rokov jej života. Ona sa snažila. Urobila všetko možné, aby začala s procesom liečenia a všetko zlepšila, keď bola späť v Británii, ale teraz Hermiona pevne verila v skutočnosť, že ani čas nedokáže vyliečiť niektoré modriny. Stalo sa toľko vecí, ktoré ju primäli veriť v takú vec.

„_Prečo si tu?"_

„_Ako ty si tu len robím svoju prácu. Takže ma ju nechaj robiť v pokoji." _

„_Nemôžem uveriť, že ma sem strčili s tebou." _

„_Ty si myslíš, že ja tu s tebou chcem byť?_ _Myslíš si, že chcem byť v tej istej krajine ako ty, tým viac v tej istej izbe? Nuž, ak ťa to napadlo, mýliš sa. V hociktorý deň v týždni by som si radšej vybrala Zabiniho. Nechcem tu byť tak veľmi, ako ty tu nechceš mňa!"_

„_Potom vypadni! Vypadni! Padaj! Môj život bol bez teba lepší! Nenávidím ťa."_

„_Ďakujem ti, že si sa tak zrozumiteľne vyjadril, Harry, ale ja tu mám prácu a ty tu máš tiež nejakú. Takže dospej a nechaj ma dokončiť moju prácu. Potom ti nič nebude brániť, aby si ma nenávidel tak veľmi ako chceš, z diaľky."_

Vďaka tomuto rozhovoru strávila v nemocnici viac než tri týždne a slovami sa nedalo vyjadriť, aká bola v prvý deň svojho prepustenia nadšená. Nezáležalo na tom, že krívala. Iste, mala ruku v sadre. Dobre, nemohla vykonávať namáhavé činnosti a ďalších dvadsať dní pracovať, a musela navštevovať mukelského terapeuta. Hermione neprekážala skutočnosť, že brala dosť elixírov na to, aby z nej urobili šťastného závisláka.

Na ničom nezáležalo.

Bola vďačná, že sa dostala z postele, preč z tej izby, preč z tej podlahy a preč z tej nemocnice.

Zbohom Ginniným prekvapivým návštevám s jej falošnými úsmevmi a tomu, čo má za lubom. Zbohom čudným rozhovorom s Dracom Malfoyom na streche, pri ktorých ho skoro považovala za príjemného. Zbohom čaromedičkám a '_mrchamedičkám'_ ako ich volala Pansy. Zbohom hroznej nemocničnej strave a ahoj svojej vlastnej posteli.

Keď Hermiona pred pätnástimi dňami opustila nemocnicu, mala pocit, ako keby korčuľovala na špici sveta. Niekde počas tej jazdy zistila, že je úbohá krasokorčuliarka, ktorá zakopla a pristála na hubu.

Podľa všetkého mala Hermiona venovať viacej pozornosti záverečnej liečiteľskej správe.

_'Pätnásť dní pohov' _v skutočnosti znamenalo _'neopúšťajte váš dom na pätnásť dní, pretože to množstvo elixírov, ktoré beriete, sa vám odplatí totálnou vyčerpanosťou a prekliatym skoro bezvedomím'. _

Navrávala si, že sú horšie veci, ale skutočne, Hermiona mala pocit, že je v pasci, ako zviera v klietke, vo svojom vlastnom dome. Čo bolo horšie, bola skutočnosť, že nebolo žiadnej Pansy, ktorá by to zmiernila. Tá mala na Madeire prácu, na ktorú musela dozrieť a to zanechalo Hermionu Grangerovú s novo nájdeným rešpektom k väzňom v Azbakane - dokonca k tým zlým, ktorý po ceste prišli o rozum.

Pochopila prečo.

Byť lapená na jednom mieste jej nikdy nerobilo dobre, ale vďaka elixírom prespala väčšinu _dní číslo jeden, dva a tri_. Bolo to dokonalé odvrátenie pozornosti od reality jej situácie.

A potom sa prebudila.

Hermiona sa chcela opiť, ale namiesto toho strávila _dni číslo štyri, päť, šesť a časť siedmeho_ upratovaním všetkého od povaly po strop, po mukelsky, pretože nemala prútik. Hermiona sa ubezpečila, že všetko bolo vyčistené, zorganizovala svoju kuchyňu, dívala sa na všetky filmy, ktoré jej ušli počas jej neprítomnosti, sedela vonku pri jazere, vyleštila podlahy, zvažovala najať niekoho, aby jej upravil jej pozemok, usporiadala svoje knihy podľa názvov a autorovho priezviska, vyčistila svoj kozub, odpísala Charlotte, napísala Pansy a pani Malfoyovej, a sedela a čakala, kým jej niekto odpíše späť.

Nikto neodpísal.

Zvyšok _dňa číslo sedem_ strávila prechádzaním sa po tom malom modrom koberčeku pred jej ohniskom. Za tie hodiny sa rýchlo opotrebil a ona sa po ňom prechádzala sem a tam, nejedla, nepila, nespala, nežmurkala... len sa prechádzala.

_Ôsmy deň_ absolútnej samoty nastal, keď jej v hlave začali prebleskovať spomienky.

_Po štvrtý raz odkedy prišli na letisko, ju Hermiona uisťovala, „budem v poriadku. Lietadlo mi odchádza za hodinu."_

„_Môžem ísť s tebou do Benátok. Môžem ti pomôcť usadiť sa tam, celkom chápem, že nechceš byť v cudzej krajine po tom všetkom, čo sa stalo s tvojimi rodičmi a..."_

„_Pansy, som v poriadku," zdôraznila chladne Hermiona. Nebola to téma, z preberania ktorej sa obzvlášť tešila. V skutočnosti to bolo dosť bolestivé a ťažko uveriteľné. _

„_Potrebuješ ísť domov; do Londýna. Potrebuješ sa postarať o seba. Bolo to pre nás obe dlhých šesť týždňov."_

„_A to som si myslela, že si beriem dovolenku," smutne sa zachichotala Pansy. Ozvalo sa posledná výzva pre let 390 do Londýna a Pansy ju znova objala. „Keď sa vrátim, zapíšem sa na terapiu. Stále mávam nočné mory o množstve vecí - ty by si mala urobiť to isté."_

_Hermiona striasla zo seba jej slová a modlila sa, aby si Pansy švihla a odišla skôr, než mohla prehliadnuť skrz tie lži, ktoré jej Hermiona celé dni vravela. „Povedala som ti Pansy, som v absolútnom poriadku. Choď, inak zmeškáš svoj let."_

_Keď Pansy zmizla cez terminál, Hermiona sa otočila na pätách a odišla preč. _

_Jej let do Londýna odchádzal o tri hodiny neskôr._

Bola to márna nádej prinajmenšom, ale v _dňoch deväť a desať _Hermiona dúfala, že sa niekto zastaví, aj keď len na hodinu. Pani Malfoyová mala v rodine nejakú naliehavú udalosť, ktorá ju zaneprázdňovala a Pansy bola stále zavalená povinnosťami na ostrove. Bez nich dvoch sa Hermiona cítila veľmi osamelá. Bola to zvláštna atmosféra, ale atmosféra, ktorú si sama stvorila. Nikto nevedel, kde býva, pretože ona nikoho neinformovala a s nikým sa nespojila.

Vďaka tomu si pripadala nepokojná, osamelá, uväznená a neuveriteľne smutná.

Na _pätnásty deň _bola zaseknutá v tom istom pekle depresie.

_Ron na ňu hľadel, ako keby bola šialená, ale nevenovala mu žiadnu pozornosť. Napokon, mala toho veľa na práci, a ešte stále nebola v pohode z prekonania časových pásiem počas jej letu z Austrálie. Výlet do Brlohu nemal trvať dlhšie ako desať minút, ak chcela dodržať svoj rozvrh. Nespomínajúc, že musela ukončiť nádhernú kapitolu svojho života a nechcela to. „Čo myslíš tým, že odchádzaš, Hermiona? Práve si sa vrátila!"_

_Oči sa jej zaliali slzami, ale ona ich potlačila skôr, než ich zbadal a necitlivo odpovedala, „presne to, čo som myslela. Odchádzam, Ron. Sťahujem sa do Benátok. Dostala som vynikajúcu pracovnú ponuku ako kliatborušiteľ, tá spoločnosť mi zaplatí súkromného učiteľa, takže za pár mesiacov môžem zložiť skúšku z MLOKov. Je to tá najlepšia príležitosť a ja ju musím prijať. Zajtra mi letí lietadlo. Zastavila som sa len, aby som sa rozlúčila. Nevyhováraj mi to. Je to niečo, čo musím urobiť."_

_Pripomínal jej paradajku, v jeho tvári bol evidentný hnev a ona vedela, že môže očakávať tú najväčšiu hádku za celých sedem rokov ich priateľstva a zbrusu nového vzťahu. Ale potom rezignoval a prešiel cez izbu, aby sa k nej spredu priblížil. Bože, bola unavená a nechcela sa hádať, ale toto všetko bolo nevyhnuteľné._

_Ron bol priamo tam, len kúsok od jej tváre._

_Hermiona si bola vedomá skutočnosti, že je doslova chrbtom vtlačená do steny a nad ňou sa týči Ron._

_Namiesto hnevu prehovoril s pohnutím, ktoré jej lámalo srdce. „Miona," vydýchol jemne na jej čelo, skôr než ho zľahka pobozkal. Všetky rezervy, ktoré mala, sa roztopili v kaluži okolo jej nôh a Hermiona zovrela v hrsti jeho košeľu, keď sa jeho pery pohybovali po jej líci, nadol jej bradou, a nahor, kde zavadili o jej._

_Kde si takú nežnosť osvojil, nevedela, ale spôsoboval, že pre ňu bolo ťažšie urobiť to, čo si naplánovala._

_A keď zajal jej pery v bozku, urobil to prekliato blízke nemožnému._

_Potom sa jej všetko vrátilo._

_Pomaly sa odtiahla, chrapľalo, „Ron..."_

_Oprel si čelo o jej, „máš pravdu. Viem, že ti nemôžem zabrániť urobiť to, čo chceš, nebolo by to fér a priveľmi ťa milujem, aby som ti bránil využiť tvoj potenciál. Ak je Taliansko to, kam chceš ísť, nemôžem ťa zastaviť. Jediné, čo chcem, je nádej, že to znovu zvážiš."_

„_Ron, prosím, nerob to ťažšie, než už to je." Prosila, sekundy vzdialená od sĺz. Ona nechcela odísť, ona ho nechcela opustiť, ale on by to nepochopil. „Naozaj o tom nechcem práve teraz rozprávať. Benátky sú pre mňa úžasnou príležitosťou. Zvažovala som to a premýšľala o tom znova a znova a hovorím áno. Som práve teraz absolútne vyčerpaná a nezmením svoj názor."_

_Vzdychol si a pustil ju, na čo jej zrazu zostalo chladno._

_Vyzeralo to, že ho to stálo veľa nechať tú tému tak a ona ho za to milovala._

_V duchu mu Hermiona poďakovala, „bolo to dlhých šesť týždňov v Austrálii..."_

_Zdalo sa, že cieľom Ronalda Weasleyho je vyrozprávať sa a zbaviť sa všetkého, čo ťaží jeho myseľ. „Našla si svojich rodičov?"_

_Po odkašľaní sa Hermiona modlila, aby ju zlomený hlas nezradil, „áno, našla."_

_Urobil rukou pohyb, ako keby chcel od nej, aby to spresnila, a keď to neurobila, spustil svoje ústa po dobu, ktorá sa zdala byť večnosťou. „Nuž, kde sú? Ako sa majú? Ako to šlo?"_

_Starostlivo vyberala svoje slová. „Sú stále v Austrálii a je im fajn. Zdajú sa byť zmierení so všetkým."_

_Ron si nevšimol, aká bola nejasná. „To sú skvelé správy, Hermiona. Viem, že si si robila starosti, že budú na teba nahnevaní kvôli celej tej veci s úpravou pamäte."_

_Zazvonili hodiny a Hermiona sa zhlboka nadýchla, otočila sa k svojmu čoskoro ex-priateľovi. Oprela si hlavu o jeho plece a pozrela sa mu priamo do očí. „Ron, je niečo, čo musím urobiť a je to pravdepodobne tá najťažšia vec, ktorú som kedy vo svojom živote urobila, ale musí sa spraviť..."_

Do _trinásteho dňa_ to Hermiona konečne vyriešila.

Byť doma jej poskytlo príliš veľa času premýšľať o všetkom, čo povedala Malfoyovi v ten deň na streche, a o všetkých tých veciach, ktoré nikomu nepovedala.

Jej myšlienky sa zatúlali k Harrymu, k Rokfortu, k vojne, k Ronovi, k tomu roku, čo strávili v lese honbou za viteálmi, k jej rodičom, k Ginny, k smrti, k Lune, k Pansy, k chorobe, k Nevillovi, k práci, k rozhovoru na streche s Malfoyom, k jej synovi, k tej noci v uličke, k životu v Benátkach, ku všetkému, o čom nechcela premýšľať.

_Pansy na ňu zízala, keď držala otvorené dvere: „myslíš, že to zvládneš urobiť sama?"_

_Hermiona pokrčila plecami a vyšla na chodník a nadýchla sa austrálskeho vzduchu. Bolo tam nádherne. Bola škoda, že sa nedostala k tomu, aby si to užila, pretože každú voľnú chvíľku strávila hľadaním svojich rodičov. Bleskurýchle bola hneď vedľa nej jej čiernovlasá spoločníčka. „Nie som si istá," bola jej pravdivá odpoveď._

„_Ty toto nemusíš robiť sama. Sú iné možnosti, napríklad to povedať otcovi."_

„_To je to, v čom sa mýliš. Povedať mu to neprichádza do úvahy. Vojna narobila bordel zo všetkého, a ja nemôžem zbabrať život aj jemu. Prešli sme spoločne toľkým. Bude si ma chcieť zobrať len z povinnosti a potom čo? Spoločne zostarneme? Nie, niekde v zákutiach svojej mysle mu to budem dávať za vinu. Budem obviňovať jeho a to dieťa za zbabrané príležitosti. Nemyslím, že s tým dokážem žiť."_

„_A čo ty a tvoje sny?"_

„_Kto vraví, že moje sny sa týmto zastavia?"_

„_Je to dieťa, Hermiona..."_

„_Kto vraví, že si to dieťa nechám?"_

_Pansy zalapala po dychu._

„_Toto je niečo, čo musím urobiť sama, žiaden Ron, žiaden Harry, nikto iný..."_

_Zobrala Hermionu za ruku. „Nedovolím ti, aby si to urobila sama... máš mňa."_

Včera, _na štrnásty deň_, Hermionu napadlo, že sa doslova zblázni z prílišného premýšľania. Už vedela, že začína prichádzať o rozum z toho, že tak dlho zostáva v tomto dome bez toho, aby sa s niekým stýkala.

„_Je mi ľúto, slečna Grangerová, nemôžeme nič urobiť."_

_Bola hysterická. „Čo tým myslíte? Môžete niečo urobiť!"_

„_Nie, nemôžeme. Je príliš slabý, aby sa niečomu ubránil."_

„_Vy sa vzdávate?" _

„_Nie, samozrejme, že nie, ale musíte začať robiť prípravy, len pre istotu..."_

V predchádzajúcich dňoch Hermiona plakala, rozbíjala v hneve riady, kolísala sa na zemi, sedela vonku na terase a zízala na jazero za jej domom, až kým nemohla vidieť na viac než na dva palce, a potom stále sedela tam vonku, dokonca hoci jej bolo mrazivo zima.

Zábavné, ako ju chlad nedokázal znecitlivieť väčšmi než už bola.

Bolo 16:38 na _štrnásty deň_, keď Hermiona dosiahla bod zlomu.

„_Kedy som sa stala nepriateľom číslo jeden na tvojom zozname?"_

„_Keď si opustila môjho brata, Hermiona! Vtedy si sa stala mojím nepriateľom! Krv je silnejšia než voda, Hermiona, to by si mala vedieť!"_

„_Nie, bola som tvojím nepriateľom dávno predtým a ty to vieš rovnako ako ja." _

„_Zábavné na tom je, Ginny, že bol čas, kedy som si priala, aby sme boli priateľky."_

„_A teraz?"_

„_Teraz... som rada, že nie sme."_

Celý ten rozhovor ju zanechal zvnútra chladnú. V tej sekunde, keď sa Ginny Weasleyová otočila na pätách a odišla bez ďalšieho slova, sa na jej duši usídlil neuveriteľný nános viny. Bola to záťaž, ktorú bola neznesiteľne ťažká, aby sa dala odniesť; bremeno, ktoré potrebovalo uvoľniť.

Napriek Malfoyovmu: „_Zaslúžila si každé slovo_," ktoré ju zanechalo nepokojnú po zvyšok dňa, Hermiona dobre vedela, že nie je vhodné počúvať Draca Malfoya. Nebol hnusný malý hlodavec a jeho ostré poznámky o jej krvnom postavení a podradnosti šokujúco neexistovali, ale na jeho názore nezáležalo.

Určite nie jej.

Ginny, hoci jej dôvody pre priblíženie sa k Hermione boli v najlepšom podradné, si nezaslúžila jej hnev, bez ohľadu na to, ako tá čarodejnica rozzúrila Hermionu svojím tónom a útočnými pohľadmi. Slová, ktoré vystrelila po Ginny, neboli oprávnené. Ginny mala všetky dôvody k tomu, aby bola na ňu nahnevaná.

Ron bol zničený do nemoty, keď sa s ním rozišla. Pri Merlinovi, zbledol tak, že pripomínal Malfoya v šiestom ročníku. Bolo treba všetko, čo mala, aby sa nerozplakala, keď tá osamelá slza stekala po jeho líci. Bolo treba všetku jej moc, aby to všetko nevzala spiatky a nehodila sa mu okolo krku. Bolo treba všetko, aby mu nepovedala, že ho miluje, že vždy bude. Bolo treba všetko, aby mu nepovedala skutočný dôvod, prečo ho opúšťa. Bolo treba všetko, aby mu nepovedala všetko, čo jej ležalo na mysli. Bolo treba všetko, čo bolo v nej, aby sa neobzrela, keď kráčala preč z jeho života.

Ale ona sa neobzrela.

Zlomila jeho srdce a zanechala ho stáť uprostred obývačky, uvažujúc, kde urobil chybu.

Pri Merlinovi, ak bolo niečo, čo ľutovala väčšmi, bolo to toto - bol to on. Bolo to to, čo mu urobila.

Ron nebol dokonalý, ale bol k nej dobrý. Nezaslúžil si, aby mu ublížila. Nikto z nich si nezaslúžil. Hermiona vedela, že nemôže zmeniť, čo sa stalo, ale mohla aspoň s niečím začať. Z vojny medzi nimi bola unavená, bola unavená z tých rečí, a unavená z toho, že nepoznajú pravdu.

Už neexistoval žiaden dôvod ukrývať ju; pravda bola... mŕtva.

Takže, prehltla svoju pýchu, vytiahla pergamen, našla svoje obľúbené brko a strávila zvyšok štrnásteho dňa tvorbou listu Molly Weasleyovej. Napokon, vyzeralo to ako vhodné miesto, kde začať svoju cestu ku spáse. Harry, Ginny a Ron boli priťažkí; tie rany medzi nimi boli príliš hlboké. Pani Weasleyová bola, napokon, ten posledný Weasley, s ktorým hovorila, než pred piatimi rokmi odišla.

„_Hermiona?" Hlas pani Weasleyovej bol láskavý, keď sa zozadu priblížila k plačúcemu dievčaťu. „Je všetko v poriadku?"_

„_Nie. Je to beznádejné. Všetko je beznádejné."_

_Pokúsila sa ju utešiť. „Možno..."_

„_Dnes večer som sa rozišla s Ronom. Sťahujem sa do Talianska."_

_Pani Weasleyová zalapala po dychu, „ale prečo?"_

„_Nemôžem... nemôžem vám to povedať, ale je mi to tak ľúto."_

„_Nemáš sa za čo ospravedlňovať..."_

„_Keby ste len vedeli..:"_

„_Viem, že sa možno takto cítiš, ale to nie je ten prípad."_

„_Ale..:"_

„_Neváhaj mi napísať, dobre? Len mi daj vedieť, ako sa ti darí... a či nepotrebuješ nejakú radu, som vzdialená len na jedno zavolanie krbom."_

_Hermiona prikývla, ale pochybovala, že to pozvanie bude platiť, keď dokončí zlomenie srdca jej syna._

Ospravedlňujúci list pani Weasleyovej nezahrňoval len ospravedlnenie za nedostatok komunikácie počas rokov, ale aj ospravedlnenie za Rona, za to, ako ho opustila, za všetku tú bolesť a útrapy, ktoré im všetkým spôsobila. Ospravedlnila sa, za to, že ich opustila po tom, čo ju prijali za vlastnú a ospravedlnila sa za to, že zničila ich dôveru v ňu. Hermiona nežiadala o odpustenie, pretože ho nechcela. Dokonca po celom tom čase, nebolo nič, nič na posledných piatich rokoch, ktoré by vzala späť. Nie, len žiadala, aby si prečítala jej list s otvorenou mysľou a srdcom.

Ale to, čo sa stalo potom, ju prinútilo uvedomiť si, že vybrať si najlepšiu cestu nebolo jednoduché. Prinútilo ju to uvedomiť si, že možno hľadanie vykúpenia nestálo za tú bolesť, ktorú to spôsobovalo.

Dnes, _na pätnásty deň_, ten posledný deň jej väzenia, sa Hermionin list vrátil - neotvorený.

Bolo to ako tá najväčšia facka do tváre, ktorú kedy vo svojom živote dostala a lícia ju z toho pálili.

Pomsta Weasleyovcov sa podávala studená.

Posledné tri hodiny Hermiona len zízala na ten list na konferenčnom stolíku, kým plakala. Plakala, až už viacej nemohla hovoriť. Plakala, až kým už dlhšie nemohla počuť. Plakala, až kým už viacej nemohla vidieť ten úhľadný text 'pani Weasleyová' napísaný na béžovej obálke. Tie slzy stekali, pretože sa cítila ponížená, a pretože si nikdy v celom svojom živote nepripadala tak absurdne. Byť lepším človekom vždy bolí, keď nikto nechce počúvať, čo musíte povedať.

Čo si do pekla myslela?

Otvorenie komunikačných liniek bol z jej strany zúfalý ťah. Bol zúfalý a chybný.

Slzy stekali po jej lícach a chudé plecia sa triasli.

Viac než to, bola chorá a unavená z toho byť nešťastná. Hermiona Grangerová stratila svoju ľudskosť, odhodlanosť, a vôľu pokračovať žiť tým spôsobom, akým žila. Problém bol, že neexistoval žiaden únik z toho života, pretože bol životom, ktorý sama stvorila. Nemohla uniknúť, nie bez akéhosi odpustenia od zdroja, ktorý by ju okamžite neodmietol.

Bola to nemožná misia a ona plakala, pretože všetko bola jej chyba.

Bolesť. Bolesť z pravdy, bolesť z jej zármutku, a bolesť z očividného dôkazu odmietnutia od pani Weasleyovej bolela viac, než kedy boleli dolámané časti jej tela. Bolesť bola taká podivná predstava pre niekoho, kto ju nikdy necítil, pre niekoho, kto nevedel, čo v skutočnosti znamenala. Bola čudná až naivná a šťastní tí, ktorí ju necítili.

To slovo, keď im ho poviete, pravdepodobne vyvolá v mysli zrejmý typ bolesti: fyzická. Ten druh bolesti, ktoré jej pustilo žilou a zanechalo modriny; ten druh bolesti, ktorá zanecháva značky na tele, aby dokázala, že ho zničila. Niekedy zanecháva jazvy a občas sa tie jazvy zahojili a zmizli, zabudnuté. Ale Hermiona, ktoré zažila viac fyzickej bolesti než väčšina, nikdy nezabudla.

Pamätala si každú stopu, každú ranu a každú boľačku.

Neexistovala možnosť, že by mohla niekedy zabudnúť.

Ale fyzická bolesť nebola to najhoršie, ani vzdialene. Existoval iný typ bolesti: emocionálna bolesť, ten jediný aspekt bolesti, ktorej mnohí nemohli, či s väčšou pravdepodobnosťou, nechceli porozumieť. Väčšina o nej nepremýšľala tak ako ona a možno to bolo kvôli tomu, že ju nikdy nezažila tak ako ona.

Väčšina vravela, že bolesť je fyzický pocit, niečo, čo cítite len telom, ale nie srdcom. A to jednoducho nebola pravda. Keď vaše srdce trpelo, vaše telo trpelo tiež. Emocionálna bolesť bola tiež fyzickou; jej zlomené srdce bolelo presne tak fyzicky ako jej zlomená ruka.

Hermiona hodila neotvorený list do ohňa a sledovala slzami zmáčanými očami, keď horel.

Jej matka jej kedysi povedala, že ospravedlnenie bolo ako superlepidlo; dokázalo všetko napraviť.

Ako sa zdá, mýlila sa.

**ooo**

_(Na druhý deň ráno: 3. december)_

**Časť 3: Kde sú v pekle jej rodičia?**

Draco Malfoy sa zobudil v povedomej posteli na vôňu vajíčok... a slaniny.

Na chvíľu si pomyslel, že je na Manore a domáci škriatkovia mu nesú raňajky do postele, ako to vždy v sobotu robievali. Zhlboka sa nadýchol. Určite nebol vo svojej posteli na Manore, ale skôr v posteli vo svojom vlastnom dome. Zahrabaný v hromade vankúšov a pod hrubou prešívanou prikrývkou. Draco pomaly zdvihol strapatú blonďavú hlavu, aby sa poobzeral kalnými šedými očami.

Znova potiahol vzduch, mrmľajúc, „vajíčka?" pod nos.

Draco ani nevedel, že nejaké vajíčka _mal_; bol si pekelne istý, že by si ich nedokázal pripraviť.

Prešlo pár okamihov než sa prevalil a posadil sa vzpriamene na posteli. Trochu ho bolel krk, ale celkovo sa z minulej noci zotavil. Nuž, vo všetkom okrem pýchy. Keď odhodil deky, strhol sa, keď ten chladný vzduch jeho domu zasiahol jeho nahú hruď, ale to mohlo počkať. Keď ustlal posteľ, zastrkal prikrývky v rohoch presne tak, ako sa mu to páčilo, Draco zívol a natiahol nad hlavou ruky do výšky; a výdych úľavy unikol z jeho pier, keď kosti v jeho chrbte a pleciach zapukali.

Potom si hľadal košeľu, ktorú našiel v koši na špinavú bielizeň v práčovni.

Po troch neúspešných pokusoch prísť na kúzlo, ako magicky vyčistiť svoju bielizeň medzi dvojtýždňovými návštevami jeho gazdinej, si Draco v duchu poznamenal, že má nahovoriť Pansy, aby to urobila za neho a vrátil sa späť do spálne, kde našiel svoj prútik presne tam, kde ho nechal. Umyl si zuby, vlasy ignoroval, a zízal na tie viditeľné modriny na svojom krku, kde spočinuli ruky jeho otca.

So zamračením si vzdychol. Život pokračoval. Odmietal premýšľať o svojom skoro smrteľnom zážitku. Jeden problém naraz bolo všetko, čo mohol zvládnuť, a s presvedčivým prikývnutím sa rozhodol, že je čas zvládnuť toho votrelca.

Aj tak to nebol skutočný votrelec.

Pri všetkých tých štítoch a ochranách na dome to musel byť jeho priateľ, aby sa dostal do jeho domu. Jednako Draco nasadil zastrašujúci úškrn a kráčal dole schodmi, prútik v ruke, stále vyzeral rozstrapatene a mierne uslzene, ale už nebol bez košele. Ale to, čo našiel stáť uprostred jeho kuchyne, bola pekne oblečená Pansy Parkinsonová s nerestným úškrnom a panvicou na pečenie v ruke.

Nevedel, že _vie _robiť praženicu, dokonca ani uvariť vodu. Ten pohľad bol skoro desivý.

„Bré ráno slniečko!

Obočie sa mu postupne zdvíhalo, keď ju pozoroval so zmesou okúzlenia a zvedavosti. „A čo _presne_ tu robíš?"

Modré oči prešli z neho k panvici, „nie je to jasné?"

Podľa všetkého výzor Pansy mal predstavovať modernú, mukelskú žienku domácu. Mala na sebe krátke čierne tričko a krátku, ale elegantnú malú čiernu sukňu, ktorá sedela jej postave, zdôrazňovala jej dokonalé boky a ukazovala nádherné, holé a trochu opálené nohy. Pansy bola obdarená snáď tými najkrajšími nohami, aké kedy videl na žene. A ten fakt, že mala čierne podpätky, spôsoboval, že vyzerali ešte dlhšie, lepšie.

Sladký Merlin... skoro si zahryzol do pery.

Okolo svojho úzkeho pása mala hrubý biely opasok, ktorý sa zhodoval s jej čelenkou, ktorá zadržiavala dokonale upravené čierne vlasy z jej jasne modrých očí... a samozrejme, okolo pása mala opásanú malú bielu zásteru. Bola nádherná. Vždy bývala. Počas takýchto okamihov uvažoval, prečo spolu nechodili...

„Keď sa rozhodneš prestať ma vyzliekať pohľadom, tam na stole ťa čakajú raňajky."

Draco v duchu zastonal.

Samozrejme, že mu tým, že otvorila svoje prihlúple, otravné ústa, musela pripomenúť, že od spomínanej ženy nepociťuje nič iné než platonické vibrácie. Nuž, to a Blaisova hrozba, že ho zabije sedemdesiatimi piatimi spôsobmi, ak sa s ňou _opováži _chodiť. Blaise nebol k ničomu inému taký majetnícky, ako bol k Pansy Parkinsonovej.

„Nehľadel som na teba, pretože som ťa chcel vyzliecť pohľadom, bohovia nedovolia, aby sa _taká_ sračka niekedy udiala," kontroloval jej skoro hravou zlobou vo svojom hlase. „Zízal som, pretože som uvažoval, kto pod tým všehodžúsom je. Tá Pansy Parkinsonová, ktorú poznám, by bez mágie nedokázala ani zovrieť vodu."

Vystrelila roztrpčený chladný a nechutný pohľad, vďaka ktorému vyzerala ako mopslík, skôr než sa jej kútiky pomaly vykrútili do zlého, ale pekného úškrnu. „Máš pravdu," podotkla Pansy chladnou pomalou rečou. „Nechala som sem prísť škriatka, aby navaril. Merlin nedovolí, aby som mrhala svojím časom na niečo také hlúpe, ako je varenie. Budem to musieť nechať na Hermionu," informovala ho skôr, než spustila panvicu do drezu, ako keby jej popálila ruku a nepríjemne sa pritom zaksichtila.

Keď spoločne vošli do jedálne, domáci škriatok stál pri stole.

„Binky," oslovila ju, „som si istá, že Draco má nejakú špinavú bielizeň, o ktorú sa je treba postarať. Môžeš sa ty s Doxy toho prosím ťa ujať a vyčistiť ho trochu?"

Domáci škriatok prikývol a puknutím prstov zmizol, aby uposlúchol príkazy.

Draco sa na ňu len usmieval, keď si dala dole zásteru a posadila sa za stôl, keď si preložila nohy rovnako elegantne, ako zdvihla kávu a pokojne si z nej odpila. Žiadne usrkávanie, pretože bola takto sebaistá. Potom mu ukázala na jeho tanier s pariacim sa jedlom švihnutím zápästia. „Sadni. Jedz."

Znelo to ako príkaz, ale aj tak to urobil.

Bol asi v polovici jedla a v štvrtine svojej kávy, ktorú vylepšil elixírom proti bolesti - len pre istotu - keď sa Pansy spýtala. „Blaise sa zastavil včera v noci. Bol rozrušený a fajčil jednu za druhou. Ešte teraz mi smrdí obývačka po cigaretách. Musela som mu vliať do pitia Bezsenný spánok, aby som ho dostala do postele. Čo sa do pekla stalo včera v noci - a čo do pekla máš s krkom?"

Draco si odfrkol do kávy a odložil ju, pokojne vysvetľoval všetko, čo sa stalo, hoci to bolo pre neho bolestivé. Keď skončil, Pansy mala nasadený utrápený výraz. „Ach, si v poriadku?"

„Je mi fajn," nedostatočne ju uistil, keď poťapkal jej pestovanú ruku.

„Vieš, že ak existuje niečo, čo môžem urobiť..."

„Poznáš nejaké Kúzlo krásy?"

Pansy sa usmiala. „Samozrejme, že poznám."

Bolo veľa vecí, ktoré miloval na Pansy Parkinsonovej.

Prvá vec bola jej nevyčerpateľná lojalita. Draco poznal Pansy, odkedy sa pamätal; ich matky boli dobré priateľky a otvorene živili nádeje, že oni dvaja dospejú a vstúpia do zväzku manželského. Samozrejme, s vojnou a tým všetkým, sa to nestalo a bol pekelne istý, že sa nikdy nestane. Teraz, keď o tom premýšľal, mohol sa len nahlas zasmiať nad predstavou, že by sa s Pansy vzali; v prvý deň by zavraždili jeden druhého.

Škrtnite to, v prvú _hodinu_.

Pansy bola nádherná - nie - bola ohromujúca, ale on by si ju nevzal, tým menej randil s ňou ani za všetky galeóny sveta. Hoci bola sebaistá, drzá, zvláštna, hlasná a rýchlo ho prekliala, keď sa choval ako blb, keď ste to scvrkli na minimum, Pansy vychovávali, aby vyzerala a správala sa ako tá dokonalá čistokrvná nevesta: poslušná až poddajná, lojálna k ich rodinnej cti, spoločenská, a úžasná v zachovávaní si reputácie za zlých časov. Jej výchova sa stávala bolestivo jasnou kedykoľvek boli v jej blízkosti preživší členovia rodiny.

Dokonalá, poslušná a čistokrvná manželka? Určite nie to, čo hľadal. Vôbec nie.

Úprimne, Draco celkom nevedel, akú hľadal manželku, tým menej družku. Nemal skutočne čas na tento aspekt svojho života. Iste, chodil s veľkým množstvom žien, ale len aby zachoval dekórum. Ani na jednej z nich mu nezáležalo, a ani sa neobťažoval spoznať ich. Časom poslúžili svojmu účelu a odišli.

Bolo mu to jedno. Neboli to, čo chcel. Ale čo _chcel_?

Po tom, čo o tom premýšľal, vedel, že chce čarodejnicu inteligentnú dosť na to, aby sa držala svojho konca rozhovoru, čarodejnicu, ktorá bola nezávislá, a čarodejnicu, ktorá bez problémov prejavila svoj názor. Nič viac než to ešte nevedel, ale nad tým všetkým musela byť nejaká iskra.

A bez ohľadu na to ako úžasne Pansy na podpätkoch vyzerala, rozhodne tam žiadna iskra nebola.

Ale zo svojho vzťahu z Pansy získal niečo viac než manželku. Mal oddaného priateľa, ktorému na ňom záležalo a mal na srdci jeho najlepší záujem, priateľa, ktorý by nikdy nijakým spôsobom nepoškodil alebo neoklamal. Bola priateľom, ktorý by zabil, áno _zabil_, hocikoho, kto by sa o to pokúsil. Ako s Grangerovou, Pansy bola kvôli nemu šialene ochraniteľská, skoro k úrovni, kde ho to nekonečne otravovalo, ale na rozdiel od Grangerovej, Dracova dôvera v ňu sa tiahla až k hraniciam vesmíru. Bola nekonečná. Ach, a tá oddanosť, ktorú cítila k nemu ona, bola obojstranná.

Bol by zabil kohokoľvek, kto by ublížil jedinému čiernemu vlasu na jej peknej hlavičke a hlboko v duši ho bolelo, že niekto ublížil. Ten muž mal šťastie, že ho Grangerová zabila, pretože to, čo by mu urobil on, keby on bol ten, kto ju našiel - to by bolo nekonečne horšie.

„Takže," Pansy, ktorá práve použila dokonalé Kúzlo krásy, aby zakryla jeho modriny, sa predklonila a ukradla mu kúsok slaniny. „Čo dnes robíš?" spýtala sa s rukou zdvorilo si zakrývajúcou ústa, kým prežúvala.

Draco na ňu zazrel. „Pracujem na prípade Marquette."

„Ty príliš veľa pracuješ."

S pokrčením pliec po pravde priznal, „aspoň mi to bráni premýšľať."

„Potrebuješ vypadnúť, Draco a ja mám dokonalý plán. Idem k Hermione..."

Dracove myšlienky o včerajšej noci boli rozdrvené v okamihu, keď Pansy vyslovila jej meno.

„Je sama doma, odkedy ju pustili z nemocnice a v liste vyzerala dosť na dne. Chcem jej vynahradiť svoju neprítomnosť tým, že ju zajtra vezmem von na večeru."

Keby mal byť sám k sebe úprimný, priznal by, že v poslednej dobe na ňu myslel viac než zvyčajne, ale nevedel prečo. Mohol z toho ľahko obviniť matku (ktorá nedokázala o nej prestať rozprávať), prácu (kde práve dokončil operáciu Kamufláž), Blaisa (ktorý sa na ňu pýtal včera večer, než sa udialo to fiasko) či jeho spomienky z ich rozhovoru na streche. Ale neurobil to. Namiesto toho sa Draco rozhodol, že úprimnosť k sebe samému, hoci vysoko preceňovaná, bola pravdepodobne nevyhnutná v prípade Hermiony Grangerovej. Takže, áno, premýšľal o nej, nie ustavične, ale párkrát sa k nej jeho myseľ zatúlala alebo ju niekto spomenul.

Ako teraz. Bola skvelým rozptýlením od jeho problémov. Odomknutie tých záhad, ktoré zmrvili život Hermiony Grangerovej, bolo dobrým rozptýlením od jeho osobného súkromného pekla.

Všetko, čo sa dozvedel o Grangerovej živote, malo doteraz protikladný účinok od toho, aký očakával. Kým Draco čakal, že jej príbeh v ňom vzbudí nekonečný záujem, neočakával, že to, čo prekonala vo svojom vlastnom živote, spôsobí, že ju bude viac rešpektovať. Nečakal, že to spôsobí, že sám bude viacej rozmýšľať o vlastnom živote. Samozrejme, to nezoslabilo jeho zvedavosť, prečo sa 'Zlaté trio' rozpadlo. V skutočnosti, po ich strešnom rozhovore a jej hádke s tým Weasleyových dievčaťom sa jeho zvedavosť maximálne zväčšila. Bol zaujatý, skoro po hranicu, pri ktorej to zamestnávalo jeho myšlienky, keď sa nudil alebo keď mal voľný čas.

Existovalo veľa kúskov, ktoré mali do seba zapadnúť, a on sa chcel uistiť, že budú pravdivé.

Ale existovali isté hlavné medzery, ktoré potreboval, aby sa zaplnili:

Prečo bola v prvom rade v Austrálii? Táto otázka sa zatúlala do jeho mysle po ich rozhovore minulý mesiac na streche. Prečo opustila Weslíka, ak ho (ble!) milovala? Uvedomil si, že to bolo zo zúfalstva, ale prečo? Čo by ju mohlo priviesť do takého zúfalstva, že by kvôli tomu opustila krajinu? A to viedlo k ďalšej otázke: rozišla sa s ním pred Austráliou alebo až po nej?

Prečo spolu Weslíčka a Grangerka nevychádzali? Postrehol malé narážky, ako napríklad, že Weslíčkiným cieľom bolo udržať Grangerovú od Pottera. Ale prečo? Grangerová bola to jediné, čo mal Potter v rukáve počas školy: Draco vedel, že mu tá kučeravá čarodejnica zachránila zadok pri mnohých príležitostiach vďaka svojim nekonečným vedomostiam a jej repertoáru kúziel. Prečo bola Pansy jediný človek, ktorý vedel, prečo Grangerová opustila Londýn? Definitívne sa na to bude musieť spýtať Pansy.

A čo prinútilo Pansy navštíviť Grangerovú pred piatimi mesiacmi? To malé prerieknutie z Pansyinej strany sužovalo jeho myšlienky, ale došlo mu, že to je niečo, pri čom si bude musieť počkať na odpoveď; bolo treba zaplniť dôležitejšie medzery. Napríklad: otázka, ktorá mu ustavične bežala hlavou. Kde do pekla boli jej rodičia počas celej tejto ťažkej skúšky?

Samozrejme, že vedel veľmi málo o Grangerovej (a to čo si myslel, že vie, bolo veľmi ďaleko od skutočnosti), ale Dracovi došlo, že svojich rodičov milovala. Ona jednoducho vyzerala ako typ, ktorý by urobil čokoľvek a všetko, aby ochránil svoju rodinu; v tomto zmysle bola ako on. Zdalo sa dosť čudné, že o nich nehovorila, vôbec. Ale bolo zvláštne, že ich ani raz nevidel, dokonca ani po tom pobyte v nemocnici po nehode na Marquette Manor.

V novinách o nich nebolo nič, takže vedel, že žijú...

Všetky tieto nezodpovedané otázky zanechávali jeho hlavu v hmle, ale zase chránili jeho myseľ pred bolesťou z krku.

„Draco?" Pansyin znepokojený hlas ho vytrhol z jeho myšlienok. „Si v poriadku? Ako keby si tu nebol."

Nasadil na tvár falošný úsmev, „premýšľal som o prípade." Klamal s ľahkosťou, „vravela si niečo?"

Potom, čo sa na neho čudne pozrela, pokračovala, „premýšľala som, že vezmem Hermionu zajtra na večeru, aby sme oslávili koniec jej liečebného domáceho väzenia a chcela som vedieť, či chceš prísť - je to môj darček," uškrnula sa.

Ledabolo sa spýtal, „Blaise ide?" Nechcel sedieť s tichou, defenzívnou Grangerovou a ukecanou Pansy bez vyrovnaného Blaisa.

„Áno, vlastne, my ideme," koktala a trochu sa začervenala. „Rozhodli sme sa pokúsiť dať nás do poriadku. Som pripravená pokračovať vo svojom živote."

Draco sa usmial od ucha k uchu nad touto novinkou. „Nuž, je na čase."

Pansy sa závratne usmiala, „to je, však?" a dopila čaj, „takže, ideš?"

„Dobre," odmlčal sa na chvíľu a zjedol plátok slaniny, zamyslene prežúval než prehovoril. „Mám otázku."

„A možno ja mám odpoveď," bola jej bystrá súhlasná odpoveď, ktorú nasledoval úškrn.

Pohľad, ktorý vystrelil, schladil teplotu o niekoľko stupňov. „Ha, ha, ty si číslo, Pansy." Draco nasadil kamennú tvár a odpil si z kávy. „Premýšľal som, ako dlho poznáš Grangerovú."

Pansy si ho prezerala s dosť podivným pohľadom. „Ja ju 'poznám' odkedy nám bolo jedenásť."

Jeho tvár sa skrútila do neškodnej verzie úškrnu. „Myslel som, odkedy si sa k nej začala chovať ako k človeku."

Niečo sa v nej zmenilo; všimol si to zakaždým, keď sa bavili o niečom vážnom. Povznesenosť bola preč, tá hravosť bola preč, a pred ním sedla tá vážne vyzerajúca Pansy Parkinsonová. Odpila si z čaju a zízala celú minútu na stôl, než odpovedala. „Prišla na pohreb môjho otca." Jej hlas bol sotva silnejší než šepot.

Grangerová na tom pohrebe? On si ju nevšimol.

Pansy zatvorila oči, ako keby sa snažila spomenúť na ten deň a dokonca po piatich rokoch bola nešťastná z toho, keď o ňom premýšľala. „Stála niekoľko stôp ďaleko, naľavo pri tom obrovskom dube. Ja som sa len náhodou pozrela jej smerom, keď ho spustili do zeme, slabo mi prikývla, zvrtla sa a odišla." Otvorila oči a uškrnula sa smutne nad tou spomienkou. „Myslím, že môj rešpekt k nej sa zoštvornásobil; nemusela prísť, asi by nebola vítaná niektorými mojimi staršími, väčšmi zaujatými členmi rodiny, ale prišla. To chcelo guráž, a dalo mi to najavo, že jej na mne záležalo. A potom som ju zbadala v lietadle..."

„Do Austrálie?"

„Áno. Moje sedadlo bolo hneď vedľa nej a po našich chladných pozdravoch sme sa začali rozprávať."

„Prečo šla do Austrálie?"

Z ničoho nič sa tá čarodejnica zatvárila znepokojene nad jeho otázkou. „Prečo sa staráš?"

Draco odpovedal ľahkomyseľne, „nemám dôvod... len som zvedavý."

Nastala dlhá pauza a on vedel, že sa snaží prísť na to, čo presne môže povedať. „Bola tam, aby našla svojich rodičov."

„Nájsť svojich rodičov?" Draco si odpil ďalšiu kávu, obočie nadvihnuté.

Malý povzdych unikol z jej pier. „Nemala by som ti to vravieť. Pri Merlinovi, zabila by ma, keby vedela, že som ti to povedala, ale Hermiona zmenila spomienky svojich rodičov a poslala ich do Austrálie, aby ich po šiestom ročníku zachránila, len pre istotu, keby sa ich rozhodli napadnúť smrťožrúti. Šla ich do Austrálie nájsť, zvrátiť to pamäťové kúzlo a priviesť ich späť do Londýna."

Skoro vyprskol navôkol kávu, keď mu to všetko do seba zapadlo v hlave. Tá prominentná otázka v jeho hlave bola konečne zodpovedaná. „Sú mŕtvi, však?"

Pansyin povzdych bolo jediné, čo potreboval. „Ale ako si vedel..."

Ponuro odpovedal. „Jednoducho. Nerozpráva o nich, ani nie sú uvedení ako jej najbližší príbuzní, to si ty. Takže buď ju jej rodičia nenávidia, o čom pochybujem, naozaj, kto môže nenávidieť Hermionu Grangerovú?" Draco prevrátil oči. „Alebo sú mŕtvi."

Medzi nich dopadlo dlhé mlčanie, než si nakoniec vzdychla. „Máš pravdu. Sú mŕtvi."

„Ako?"

„To ti nemôžem povedať, ale môžem ti povedať, že desiaty september bol asi najhorší deň v jej živote."

Hoci mu to došlo, Draco bol stále ohromený jej priznaním, ale nedal to najavo. Grangerovej rodičia? Mŕtvi? Ako? Kedy? Čo s tým má spoločný desiaty september?

Zvláštna vec bola, že nepočul o ich smrti, ani počas roka, čo kočovali po anglickom vidieku a ani v tých rokoch po vojne. Ako správy o ich smrti zaujali jeho myseľ? Blaise mu získal jej zložku v to ráno po nehode na Marquette Manor, ale bolo treba ďalší týždeň než sa tá zložka dostala do jeho rúk. Smutné na tom bolo, že nenašiel nič nejako zaujímavé, k jeho sklamaniu.

V skutočnosti bola zložka Hermiony Grangerovej tak podivne bezúhonná.

Dracovo obočie sa nadvihlo pri tej spomienke.

Zahrňovala o nej základné informácie; celé meno, kde sa narodila, adresu pred jej presťahovaním, dátum narodenia, mená rodičov, vek, výšku, približnú váhu, výsledky z VČÚ a MLOKOV (spravila ich fenomenálne, ako sa čakalo), niekoľko ocenení a vyznamenaní, ktoré jej udelili pred a po vojne atď.

Boli tam tri články; jeden o jej odchode do Talianska po vojne. Druhý o tom, ako ju zaradili medzi jedného z najelitnejších ženských kliatborušiteľov v Európe. Tretí bolo chabé odhalenie, ktoré o nej napísali talianske čarodejnícke noviny (strávil hodiny snahou preložiť to, vzdal to, a požiadal Blaisa o pomoc, príliš k zmätku svojho priateľa), ktoré o nej nič neobsahovalo, čo spôsobilo, že bol ešte zvedavejší, ak to bolo možné. Nikde sa nespomínala smrť jej rodičov alebo vôbec fakt, že existovali, o čom vedel, že existovali. Videl ich pred druhým ročníkom. Iste by Denný prorok vytlačil niečo o tom, keby niečo vedeli - čo znamenalo jedinú vec.

Nevedeli to.

Nikto to nevedel okrem Pansy - a neho. Draco dopil zvyšok kávy. „Prečo si mi nič z tohto nepovedala predtým?"

Pansy pokrčila plecami. „Nemyslela som si, že ťa to zaujíma."

Chvíľu bol zadumaný a potom mu tá najalarmujúcejšia myšlienka preletela hlavou. Ona si myslela, že sa nezaujíma?

Nuž, ona sa mýlila.


	10. Rozhrešenie a rozmazané hranice

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/10/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola deväť: Rozhrešenie a rozmazané hranice**_

_(Na druhý deň: 3. Decembra)_

**Časť 1. Čo viacej sa dá stratiť, keď už ste stratili všetko?**

Hermiona zízala.

Na nič konkrétne, sedela v pohovke na terase a hľadela na jazero a na šedú novembrovú oblohu. Asi bola zima, aspoň podľa toho, čo vravel meteorológ, ale Hermiona nedokázala cítiť chlad prenikajúci do kostí. Necítila nič, vôbec nič.

Vietor jej zafúkal vlasy do tváre a ona ich pokojne uhladila za uši a zízala. Jej oči zachytili výhľad na sťahovavé vtáky, a ona zízala. Jej myseľ unášalo preč, a ona zízala. Začala práve uvažovať, či jej život nebude, ako keby bola sťahovavým vtákom. Ale potom sa z toho prebrala. V jej živote boli príjemné spomienky, spomienky, ktoré by nevymenila ani za celý svet; spomienky, na ktorých zúfalo visela, keď zízala.

_Rozstrapatila tie neskrotné hnedé vlasy, zľahka cez ne prehrabla prstami. Jeho vlasy boli vždy také jemné ako vyzerali a hoci sa trochu pomrvil, nemohla si pomôcť, aby sa ich naposledy nedotkla predtým než sa zdvihla z jeho postele v tvare vláčika Thomasa. _

_Skôr než sa otočila, aby odišla z izby, jej pery sa stočili k nebu a usmiala sa na spiace batoľa na posteli._

_Pre nich oboch to bol dlhý deň, ale stálo to za všetku tú bolesť, ktorú tak dlhú dobu znášali. Vojna konečne skončila a oni zvíťazili. Nemohla tomu uveriť. Vyhrali._

_A teraz mohla dýchať. _

Hermiona zatvorila oči a načúvala.

Sedela s očami zatvorenými a ušami otvorenými a načúvala svetu okolo seba. Mohla počuť zavýjanie vetra, škriekanie vtákov a praskanie vetiev. Hermiona mohla počuť zvuky čeriacej sa vody, keď vtáky prelietali povrchom pri svojom pátraní po jedle. Dokonca počula zvuk svojho vlastného srdca.

Ale viac než hocičo iné počula tú nenávisť v Ronovom hlase v ten večer ich hádky... ten večer, čo odišla.

„_Nechápeš, čo mi robíš?" Ronov hlas sa zlomil._

„_Je mi to ľúto," plecia sa jej triasli, keď trhane vzlykala. „Dúfam, že mi raz odpustíš. Dúfam, že raz pochopíš, že som nemala v úmysle ublížiť ti... nikdy ti ublížiť."_

_A použila zvyšok svojich síl v tele, aby sa premiestnila z tej izby._

_Smer, sústredenie, sila vôle. _

Občas si Hermiona priala, aby bola hluchá. Potom by nepočula tie reči a tie urážky, ktoré obklopovali jej meno. Keby bola hluchá, nepočula by to, čo si o nej ľudia šepkali, keď si mysleli, že nepočúva.

Keby bola hluchá, nemohla by počuť to utrpenie v jeho hlase.

„_Ale, ja-ja ťa milujem, Hermiona," znel panikársky, mučivé slzy naplnili jeho oči._

„_Je mi to ľúto."_

„_Čo tým myslíš? Po všetkom, čím sme si prešli, toto jednoducho nemôžeš povedať, Hermiona."_

_Odhodlane prehovorila, ale jej rozhodnutie bolo načaté a slzy jej stekali po lícach divokým prúdom. „Ja môžem - a práve som to urobila. Je mi ľúto, že som ti ublížila."_

A Hermiona túžila.

Sedela v kresle s očami otvorenými a sústredenými do priestoru, a ušami pevne zavretými. Túžila po úteche, po niekom, kto by ju objal a povedal, „všetko bude v poriadku, Hermiona," a naozaj to myslel vážne. Bez ohľadu na to koľkokrát si to sama v hlave povedala, neverila svojím vlastným slovám. Hermiona túžila po pokoji, po pleci, o ktoré sa dá oprieť, po ruke, ktorú by držala. Bolo jej jedno, skade to príde alebo aké budú podmienky; v tomto okamihu by zaplatila za spoločnosť.

Hermiona túžila po niečom lepšom. Po dni, kedy sa všetko konečne urovná a dýchať nebude tak veľmi bolieť.

_Slnce už zapadalo, keď prišla s kyticou kvetín a jedným ťažkým a zlomeným srdcom._

_Súkromná bohoslužba bola v ten deň už skôr a ona sa nedokázala prinútiť, aby sa rozplakala pred tými troma ostatnými, ktorí stáli pri jej boku, oblečení celí v čiernom._

_Zadržiavala slzy, keď stála nad rakvou a nakúkala dole; nevyzeral mŕtvy, len spal. Stále kontrolovala svoj hlas, keď prednášala smútočnú reč pred neveľkým obecenstvom; keď o to pestúnka požiadala, Hermiona zdvorilo odmietla. Nikto ho nepoznal ako ona. Nikto._

_Počas cesty na cintorín Hermiona sedela mlčky, zízala z okna a bojovala s nutkaním neprekliať toho mukelského šoféra, ktorý sa ju pokúšal rozveseliť. Jej život skončil, jej pýcha a radosť posledných štyroch rokov bola mŕtva a jemu sa chcelo rozprávať skurvené žarty. To bolo jediné, čo mohla urobiť, aby sa nezosypala. _

_Stála tam, keď kňaz preniesol tie slávne slová, „popol popolu, prach prachu..." Zľahka pobozkala mahagónovú rakvu po tom, čo na jej vrch položila ružu a zamrmlala, „už teraz mi chýbaš, Mathew." _

_A, snažila sa nezosypať, keď kráčala preč. _

_Ale vrátila sa. O menej než sedem hodín neskôr sa vrátila a sedela pri jeho náhrobnom kameni. Prstami na ňom obkresľovala tie veľké písmená: Granger. Hlina bola stále uvoľnená a keby dosť silno zatvorila oči, dokázala ho stále počuť, dokázala ho cítiť, ale počutie a cítenie nezmiernilo ten zármutok, ktorý pociťovala. _

_Nič nemohlo. _

_Viac než čokoľvek iné ich chcela späť: svojich rodičov a syna. Chcela, aby sa všetko vrátilo k normálu, a chcela vedieť, že nie je sama. Chcela vedieť, že smrť nie je koniec, a že tam vonku bolo niečo viac. Chcela vedieť, či oni všetci vedeli, ako jej je to ľúto, a chcela vedieť, či ich duše našli pokoj. Chcela vedieť, či má dôvod, aby žila po tejto hodine, tejto minúte, či tejto sekunde. Chcela vedieť, či jej srdce bude vždy tak strašne bolieť ako v tejto chvíli. _

_Ale ten okamih imaginárneho premýšľania a chcenia prišiel a odišiel, zanechajúc temnotu na svojej púti. _

_Jediné zvuky, ktoré bolo počuť na cintoríne, keď slnko zapadlo za horizont, boli vzlyky zúfalej ženy, ktorá stratila svoju cestu a svoje všetko. _

A z tej spomienky Hermiona pocítila bolesť.

Pociťovala bolesť tak intenzívne, že sa jej roztočila hlava. Pociťovala bolesť, pretože poznala pravdu. Pociťovala bolesť, pretože vo svojom krátkom živote stratila tak veľa. Stratila svojich rodičov, svojich priateľov, svoju identitu, svoj domov a svojho syna. Bolo to všetko príliš veľký náklad, aby sa dal niesť sám.

Mala pocit, že je jej predurčené byť nenávidená každým človekom za tie lži, čo navravela. Mala pocit, ako keby jej bolo predurčené byť opovrženia hodná. Mala pocit, ako keby jej bolo predurčené vždy si pripadať sama a prázdna, ako bubon. A každý krutý čin a každý povýšený pohľad bol rezom priamo cez ňu, ďalšia rana k tomu, aby sa skryla za jej mlčanie. Každá spomienka, každé bodnutie viny, každý okamih každého dňa len ničil jej úbohú dušu. Bolo to ťažké. Stávalo sa stále viac a viac ťažšie ukryť tento druh bolesti pred všetkými teraz, keď už bola v Londýne.

„_Si v poriadku?" spýtala sa kedysi Pansy, keď sa posadili za ich stôl._

_Hermiona sa pozerala nešťastne na zem, stále príšerne vyvedená z miery. „Asi tak dobre ako môžem čakať, že budem."_

„_Nedovoľ Potterovi, aby sa k tebe dostal, Hermiona. Nevie... nikto z nich nevie."_

„_A nie je to nikoho chyba, len moja vlastná."_

Začala plakať - mlčky.

Jej oči sa zaplnili slzami, keď sa jej hlava otočila. Kričala v duchu na niekoho, aby ju počul, ale nikto nemohol. Kričala tak nahlas po tak dlhú dobu, že si nemyslela, že by dokázala dlhšie kričať. Chcela byť počutá, potrebovala vedieť, že niekto načúva, a že sa niekto stará. Áno, prosila o pomoc, kričala o ňu, ale kričala mlčky, pretože to vedela robiť lepšie, než kričať nahlas.

„_Ak takto zostaneš, Hermiona, prídeš o rozum."_

_Zízala na prázdnu stenu, nežmurkala, len zízala, a zvierala obrázok v ráme pri svojej hrudi, ako keby to ten najdôležitejší majetok, ktorý vlastnila. A bol. „Prísť o rozum? Myslíš, že zvysoka neseriem na svoju myseľ?"_

_Jej hlas prosil, „Her..."_

„_Pansy, povedz mi," pozrela sa na tú uslzenú čarodejnicu. „Čo viacej môžeš stratiť, keď si už všetko stratila?"_

„_Hermiona," upokojovala ju Pansy, keď sa dotýkala jej pleca, vlhké slzy stekali po jej tvári. „Len..."_

„_Práve som stratila svojho syna. A je to moja chyba. Keby som bola povedala pravdu, bola by šanca..."_

„_To nevieš, Hermiona - jednoducho nevieš."_

Hermionine oči sa naplnili slzami a začala plakať.

Vzlykala, pretože vedela, že ju nikto nemôže počuť, pretože tá bolesť, ktorú cítila, bola taká intenzívna, že niekedy vďaka nej chcela padnúť mŕtva. Ten zármutok, ktorý pociťovala, nemohli vyjadriť žiadne slová. Tak veľa slz preliala, tak veľa tichých aj hlasných vzlykov, o ktorých nikto nevedel. Bola to jej nedokonalá očista, jej oslobodenie, a tá jediná vec, ktorá ju dostala na kolená.

Hermiona potrebovala plakať. Bol to jediný dôkaz, že bola, že stále je skutočná; jedine takto vedela, že je stále Hermiona Grangerová.

„_Niekoľko dní je z teba chodiaci zombie, moja terapeutka..."_

„_Seriem zvysoka na tvoju terapeutku," odsekla trpko._

„_Hermiona," vzdychla si tá čiernovlasá čarodejnica._

„_Pansy," posmievala sa tá hnedovlasá, ale jej hlas mal dutý okraj. _

„_Nemôžeš žiť takýto život. Nemôžeš žiť život a všetko zadržiavať. Ty si nikdy neplakala, Hermiona. Ani raz. Ja plačem kvôli ľuďom, ktorých som stratila, po celý čas, robí to..."_

_Hermiona vypla, aby ju nepočula._

Ten večer sa Hermiona modlila.

Nebola si celkom istá ako, ale otvorila ústa a modlila sa k niekomu, aby jej konečne dal ruku a vytiahol ju z pekla, v ktorom žila.

Keď sa jej oči tuho zatvorili a slzy sa z nich preliali, modlila sa len za jedinú vec.

Hermiona chcela, aby ju niekto znova naučil cítiť. Chcela vykúpenie a odpustenie, tak aby mohla odpustiť sama sebe a oslobodiť sa od časti tej viny, ktorá na nej tak dlho visela. Chcela v noci spávať pokojne. Chcela súcit a pochopenie, chcela sa vysmiať svojej minulosti a neplakať nad ňou, chcela byť úprimná ku všetkým, vrátane seba a chcela cítiť všetky tie veci a všetky tie emócie, ktoré na tej ceste zabudla...

Áno, potom bude v poriadku.

Potom sa mohla obzrieť na svoju minulosť a nebyť prenasledovaná.

Potom mohla mať pokoj, po ktorom tak túžila.

Len myšlienka na to mať ten druh pokoja ju naplnila a spôsobila, že cítila väčšiu nádej než týždne pociťovala.

„_Takže, rada by som vedela, kam ten rozkošný, malý chlapček Mathew ušiel?" pýtala sa Hermiona dosť nahlas 'prázdnej' izby, keď si založila ruky vbok. Vedela, že miluje, keď z toho robí divadlo a ona zistila, že to miluje tiež. Po raňajkách z čokoládových palaciniek (lahôdka sobotného rána) mu povedala, že sa musia ísť prezliecť, aby šli k doktorovi na vyšetrenie. Ako vždy bol dosť neochotný._

_Hermiona sa raz otočila chrbtom a keď sa otočila späť, bol preč a ona hneď vedela, kde je._

_Hranie, došlo jej, bol spôsob ako sa Matthew zbavoval svojho strachu pred ich cestou k doktorovi. Bolo to lepšie než tie výbuchy hnevu, ktorú mal minulý rok._

_Spod prikrývok na jej neustlanej posteli sa ozvalo slabé zapišťanie._

_Nevinne sa spýtala izby, „je v skrini?" nakukla do skrine. „Nie, nie je. Premýšľam, kde je," povedala spevavým hlasom._

_Ďalšie zapišťanie._

_S úsmevom sa prikradla cez izbu k posteli. „Je pod posteľou?" Hermiona si kľakla a nakukla pod posteľ. „Nie, ani tam nie je. Ach, kde je?" vzdychla si dramaticky._

_Hermiona sa pokúsila nezasmiať na tlmenom zachichotaní sa trojročného dieťaťa, ktoré sa triaslo pod prikrývkami. Naozaj bol hrozný v čomkoľvek, čo zahrňovalo ukrývanie. Bol ustavičným uzlíčkom energie, tak veľmi, že sťažka dokázal zostať bez pohybu a ticho dlhší čas. Nuž, s výnimkou tých prvých troch dní po jeho liečbe, ale potom sa vrátil k normálu: pobehovaniu po dome, strkania sa do všetkého, naháňania svojej lietajúcej metly na dvore, poskytujúc pestúnke možnosť zaslúžiť si jej peniaze, a všetko, čo robia malí hyperaktívni trojroční chlapci._

_Pokrútila hlavou, stále sa snažila s celej sily, aby sa zasmiala nad jeho pokusom zostať ticho._

„_Je v zásuvke?" nemusela sa tam ani načiahnuť, pretože ten spomínaný malý chlapec vyletel spod prikrývok; oči iskriace, na sebe pyžamko s vláčikom Thomasom, rozstrapatené vlasy, rozkošný úsmev, lepkavé prsty a to všetko._

„_Tu, mami, tu!" a skočil jej do náručia. _

_Hermiona ho so smiechom tuho objala, schovala si prsty v jeho vlasoch, kým sa jej on tak silno držal. Bola dôverne oboznámená s jeho zverákovým zovretím. Vždy nenávidel, keď ráno odchádzala a išiel vyskočiť z kože, keď sa večer vracala, dusil ju objatiami a lepkavými prstami, ktoré zbožňovala. Bol jej srdcom, jej dušou, jej pýchou, jej radosťou a dôvodom, prečo každý deň žila._

_Matthew Caleb Granger bol jej všetkým._

S postrčením sa vytiahla z kresla cítiac sa lepšie, než sa cítila mesiace a pozrela sa na hodinky.

12:45 PM.

Hermiona vbehla dnu, aby sa obliekla.

Nebude tu posedávať v takýto deň. Napokon, toto bol prvý deň jej oficiálnej slobody.

A bol to čas na zmenu scenérie.

**oooo**

_(O dve hodiny neskôr)_

**Časť 2: Popis stalkera **

_PP: stalker - osoba abnormálně posedlá zájmem o určitého člověka, kterého sleduje, obtěžuje a pronásleduje, provádějící stalking_

_PP: stalking - cílevědomé, úmyslné, zlovolné a nebezpečné pronásledování a obtěžování jiných osob (původní význam slova znamenal stopování a přibližování se)_

Draco Malfoy chcel len poukázať na to, že stalking nie je typická vlastnosť Malfoyovcov, a on žiadne prenasledovanie nerobil.

Stalking bolo príliš negatívne, aby ste tým označili niečo, čo sa udialo tak nevinne.

Keď premýšľal o stalkeroch - nie, nepremýšľal o nich často – vyskočili mu v hlave obrázky zlomyseľných, osamelých, pomätených a nespomínajúc pochybných charakteroch. On nič z toho nebol - okrem toho, že sa občas naozaj pokúsil byť zlomyseľný. Ale, práve teraz, nebol. Ani zďaleka.

Draco nemal dobrú predstavu o stalkeroch; tí jediní, ktorých kedy videl, boli v mukelských filmov, ktoré ho Blaise prinútil sledovať. Stalkeri sa zakrádali okolo, prenasledovali cieľ, a skočili do najbližšieho krovia len okamih predtým, než ich prichytili. Stalkeri boli vždy oblečení v čiernom a zahalení v tajomnosti, vždy nasadili úchylne úškrny, keď zbadali, že sa ich cieľ obzerá s pocitom, že ho sledujú, svojim cieľom písali zamilované lístočky a potom ich pečatili bozkom, a často prehľadávali ich odpadky kvôli čudným veciam, akými bola stará spodná bielizeň a prázdne fľaštičky od parfumov, ktoré im pomáhali lepšie spoznať ich obeť.

Dobre, tak možno vďaka veľkému množstvu podradných filmov bola jeho predstava o stalkeroch deformovaná, ale bola v tom pointa.

To, čo robil on, nezodpovedalo kategórii stalkera.

Prenasledovanie? Možno - ak niekto chcel byť technický.

Dívanie sa? Možno - ale bez tých pletiek.

Ale Draco nebol stalker, ani zďaleka. Bol len pozorovateľ ľudí - a ona bola jeho cieľ.

To znelo oveľa lepšie.

V skutočnosti to bolo spôsobené tým, že zazrel Hermionu Grangerovú v Čarodejníckej literatúre; zhoda náhod a nepredvídaných udalostí, ktoré ich v rovnakú dobu priviedli na to isté miesto.

Okrem toho, on tam bol prvý, takže ju nemohol prenasledovať. To ona prenasledovala jeho! Správne? Dobre, možno nie.

Draco sa zastavil v Šikmej uličke na ľahký obed s Blaisom, len aby ho ten zrušil kvôli nejakej naliehavej schôdzke v práci. Pretože neskôr mali ísť na večeru s Grangerkou a Pansy, dal si len zákusok, v pokoji, a náhodou zašiel do Čarodejníckej literatúry kúpiť knihu, ktorú chcel večer Pansy dať. Len čo vošiel do obchodu, začalo pršať.

O desať minút neskôr _ona _vošla dnu z toho dažďa, vyzerajúc presne tak vychudnuto ako predtým, len teraz bola mokrá. V skutočnosti to dosť smutný pohľad. Potom otvorila škatuľu, čo držala, so svojím novým prútikom vykonala sušiace kúzlo na oblečenie a zrazu už viacej nevyzerala tak hrozne. Nechápte ho zle, vyzerala vyložene chudo a dosť smutne, ale nevyzerala ako zmoknuté kura v mokrých, vydutých šatách.

Chvíľu ju sledoval, keď vošla do antikvariátu s vlastnou knihou zastrčenou pod rameno.

Draco mohol odprisahať, že ju začul vydýchnuť úľavou, ako keby prebehla maratón a práve prešla cieľovou páskou.

Keď sa pozrela jeho smerom, iste len náhodou, samozrejme, Draco pred svoju tvár zdvihol knihu, ktorú si prezeral, aby Hermiona nezbadala, že sa na ňu pozerá. Keď dal knihu dole, bola preč. Samozrejme. Draco nemal žiaden dôvod, čo sa týka toho, prečo ju chcel nájsť, ani nevedel, čo jej povie v prípade, že ho prichytí, ale vydal sa na minipátranie, aby ju našiel.

Stačilo prejsť tri uličky, naraziť do štyroch čarodejníc s kučeravými, hnedými vlasmi a nakoniec si vyslúžiť pozornosť od predavača, aby ju Draco našiel. Kráčal popri uličke, v ktorej stála, ale zazrel jej husté vlasy a zacúval. Stála na druhom konci uličky Historická mágia a prezerala si rad kníh. Draco sa díval, keď sa načahovala po knihe, ktorá bola priveľmi vysoko. Tá kniha, s ktorou prišla, jej vykĺzla spod ramena, padla na zem a otvorila sa. Vypadol malý obrázok a skôr než sa poň mohla Hermiona načiahnuť, urobil to niekto iný.

Pani Weasleyová.

Draco nevedel, na čo myslel, keď okamžite vošiel do vedľajšej uličky, ktorou bola sekcia Magické kulinárstvo; jediné, čo vedel, bolo, že _musí_ vypočuť ich rozhovor. Takže kým načúval, predstieral, že hľadá knihu.

„Ach, drahá, vypadlo vám niečo - Hermiona?"

Grangerová znela trochu na omdletie. „Pani Weasleyová?"

Tá druhá žena znela jasne natešene. „Ach, matička skákavá! To si ty! Percy mi povedal, že si späť v meste a ja som tomu nemohla uveriť! Občas musíš zájsť do Brlohu, vyzeráš vyložene vyziabnuto, dieťa - mám v úmysle ťa okamžite vykŕmiť. Pred pár mesiacmi som ti poslala list, keď som zistila, že si sa vrátila, ale poznáš Errola, nemohol ťa nájsť. Naozaj začína byť starý na doručovanie pošty. Arthur a ja sme sa práve bavili, že ho asi musíme poslať do dôchodku, ale už je v našej rodine roky... Napadlo ma, že si ho asi necháme ako rodinného miláčika. Vieš, že mal dlhý život. Naozaj ho mám rada, ale napriek tomu mi došlo, že keby si ma chcela kontaktovať, potom by si sa ozvala. Napadlo mi, že potrebuješ trochu času, aby si sa v Londýne znova usadila. Ako vidíš, Šikmá ulička sa vrátila k svojej pôvodnej nádhere..."

Draco už bol unavený z tej ukecanej ženskej.

Grangerová znela zmätene. „Ale - ale ja som vám včera poslala list, a vy..."

Teraz bola pani Weasleyová na rade, aby znela zmätene. „List?"

„Áno," zhlboka sa nadýchla. „List."

„Nie, nedostala som od teba žiaden list. Ginny mi odovzdala všetky listy, čo sovy doniesli. Tvoj list som nevidela. Ach, ale vadí to? Vidím ťa teraz."

Všetko na chvíľu stíchlo, keď Draco uvažoval o tom liste a čo to znamenalo. Uvedomil si, že keby Grangerka naozaj poslala list pani Weasleyovej, bola by Weslíčka tým dôvodom, prečo sa nikdy nedostal k jej matke. Ach, keď si to uvedomil, zostal maximálne zaujatý.

Ale samozrejme tá ukecaná matinka to ticho ukončila.

„Ach! Zabudla som ti vrátiť tvoj obrázok." Nastala pauza. „Je to...?"

Grangerová znela, ako keby bola sekundy vzdialená od omdletia. „Áno," ale našla svoju silu. „Vrátite mi to?"

Pani Weasleyová zase znela, ako keby bola naplnená úctou. „Samozrejme, drahá. Je jednoducho príliš pekný. Ako sa volá?"

Nastala pauza, ale prehovorila s obrovskou námahou, skoro ako keby tá otázka bola rovnocenná s namierením kola skrz jej srdce.

„Matthew."

Draco premýšľal, kto do pekla Matthew je a prečo Grangerová vyslovila jeho meno, ako keby jej to spôsobovalo tak veľa bolesti.

Asi bývalý priateľ, dumal s prevrátením očí.

„Vieš, že 'Matthew' je anglicky, muklovia vravia, že to znamená..."

Láskavo a skoro zlomene zašepkala, „dar od boha, viem."

„Nuž, kde je tento roztom..."

„Molly," prerušil ju neslávne známy radostný hlas pána Weasleyho. „Tu si. Práve som premýšľal, kam si zašla... Hermiona! Skvelé! Bol som zvedavý, kedy budeme mať šancu sa s tebou stretnúť, teraz, keď si späť v Londýne! Mala by si sa občas staviť v Brlohu! Molly ti pripraví tvoje obľúbené kura s haluškami, však Molly?"

„Samozrejme! Budeme radi, keď prídeš na návštevu. Môžem sa postarať, aby sme boli len mi traja," nastala pauza. „Ach, ako veľmi si mi chýbala."

Ozvalo sa slabé potiahnutie nosom a Draco by odprisahal, že tá ženská Hermionu objala, ale sám to nemohol vidieť.

Grangerová znela dosť nesvoja. „Ja - ja uvidím, či budem môcť. Viete, že mám strašne veľa práce."

Vedel, že klame, ale dvojica Weasleyovcov nie.

„Len mi pošli správu, kedykoľvek budeš mať možnosť, dobre? Nechcem, aby prešlo ďalších päť rokov bez toho, aby som ťa videla..." hlas jej zoslabol a naplnil sa emóciami. „Viem, že nie si zadobre s Harrym, Ronom a Ginny, ale ja nie som súčasťou vojny medzi vami štyrmi. Ja som neutrálna. Vždy som bola," uisťovala. „Vždy som ťa považovala za svoju vlastnú, Hermiona. A vždy budem... a ak sa chceš porozprávať so mnou o Matthewovi, alebo o niečom inom, môžeš. Vždy tu budem pre teba. Len si to pamätaj, Hermiona, dobre?"

Nastalo slabé zalapanie po dychu, ale keď Grangerová prehovorila, vedel, že plače. „Ja bu-budem, ďakujem vám tak m-m-moc."

Vedel, že ju pani Weasleyová objíma, znova, keď začul utešujúci hlas. „Ach, no tak, no tak, moja, neplač - nie je nič, kvôli čomu smútiť. Toto je opätovné stretnutie."

„Ja nie som sm-smutná," bola tlmená odpoveď vzlykajúcej čarodejnice. „Mne sa tak uľa-uľavilo, že ku mne necítite ne-ne-nenávisť."

„Ja by som ťa nikdy nemohla nenávidieť, Hermiona, nikdy. Myslím, že začínam rozumieť, prečo si odišla, a len chcem, aby si vedela, že to nie je tvoja chyba. Jednoducho nie je. Urobila si, čo si musela pre seba a pre svoje dobro. Len si prajem, aby si nám dovolila byť toho súčasťou, ale necítim k tebe nenávisť ani na minútu... ani na jedinú sekundu. Nikdy."

Dopadli na nich okamihy ticha, kým Draco načúval Hermioniným zlomeným vzlykom s čudným pocitom v hrudi.

„Molly," ozval sa znepokojený hlas jej manžela.

„O chvíľočku sa s tebou stretnem vonku, drahý."

Draco krátko zbadal prejsť pána Weasleyho popri jeho uličke, ale jeho hlava bola zaneprázdnená myšlienkami a jeho hruď, nuž, tá sa necítila dobre. Ako keby zjedol priveľa chili papričiek. Viac než kedy predtým bol presvedčený, že nevie vôbec nič o všetkých tých ľuďoch, hlavne o Grangerovej. Myslela si, že ju Weasleyovci nenávidia? Tá predstava bola pre neho absurdná. Rozišla sa s Weasleym a pred piatimi rokmi ich opustila, to je toho! To nestačilo, aby jej zabezpečilo ich nenávisť.

Ale Matthew, nech to bol ten chlapík ktokoľvek, naprosto zničil Hermionu Grangerovú; toľko vedel. Ale bol stále zmätený. Grangerka sa nezdala byť typom, čo sa nechá zlomiť nejakým chlapíkom. Bola to rozumná bytosť, vždy bývala. Rozumné uvažovanie vždy stálo pred citmi. Čo ju zmenilo? Kým si dovolila stať sa trochu emocionálna nad Weslíkom počas jej hádky s tým Wesleyových dievčaťom, nezostala taká rozhodená, ako sa stala nad tým Matthewom.

Draco znova načúval, a áno, stále vzlykala. Bol zázrak, že jej zostali nejaké slzy k plaču. Tá úľava a smútok v jej hlase ho miatol ešte viac. Na chvíľu mu tá jeho rozumná časť vravela, aby odišiel, ale zvyšok z neho vedel, že je v tom prihlboko, aby sa zastavil.

Pátranie, ktorého východiskom bola zvedavosť, začalo žiť svojim vlastným životom. V tom okamihu si uvedomil, že to bola viac než zvedavosť a viac než rozptýlenie od svojich vlastných problémov. Premenilo sa to v ňom do skutočnej starostlivosti. Ale na čom presne mu záležalo? Nevedel.

Už viacej nevedel veľa vecí.

Hlavne to, čo cíti ku Grangerovej.

Očividne vo svojom živote po vojne prešla mnohým, viac než si prešiel on, to bolo isté.

Očividne Grangerová veľmi trpela, tak veľmi trpela, že Draco uvažoval, ako sa držala pokope tak dobre, ako sa držala. Austrália bokom, ona stratila celú svoju rodinu, vrátila sa do Londýna len, aby ukončila vzťah, ktorý jasne ukončiť nechcela a odtrhla sa od svojich priateľov a všetkého, čo poznala. To ho miatlo. Prečo odišla, aby sa o päť rokov neskôr vrátila? Nemusela sa vrátiť. Nemusela sa vrátiť do sveta, kde jej priatelia boli jej nepriateľmi a nepriatelia boli - niečo iné. Potterov výbuch hnevu, jej pobyt u Sv. Munga, a tá donebavolajúca Weslíčkina nenávisť boli veci, ktorým sa Grangerová mohla vyhnúť. Tak prečo sa vrátila? Možno by na to mohol odpovedať ten chlapík Matthew.

Draco si pretrel spánky. Do pekla, len premýšľanie o jej živote ho vyčerpávalo. Ako s tým ona do pekla mohla prežiť každý deň.

To naozaj stavalo jeho vlastné problémy s otcom do inej perspektívy. Naučil sa žiť s mnohým, keď prišlo na jeho otca. Bolo to niečo, čo Draco robieval roky, ale v žiadnom prípade by nebol schopný zžiť sa s toľkým, ako sa zžila ona. Bolo to jednoducho nemožné. Tak veľmi bola Grangerová ako tikajúca časovaná bomba, rovnako ako bola záhadou a puzzle, ktoré skladal dohromady s ohromnými a osobnými ťažkosťami.

A čo sa stane, keď konečne tie kúsky zloží?

Draco tak dopredu nepremýšľal. Zdalo sa to na veky vzdialené.

Trvalo to pár okamihov, ale vytiahol sa z vlastného vnútorného monológu. Stretol sa s tichom. To bolo čudné.

Iste Grangerka neskončila s plakaním. Dal preč z police dosť veľkú knihu, na ktorú hľadel a dúfal, že uvidí skrz na druhú stranu. A uvidel. Nikto tam nebol. Nuž, to bolo dosť...

„Malfoy?"

_Doprčíc._

Draco sa pokúsil zostať priateľský a zdvorilý, ale skoro vyskočil z kože pri zvuku Grangerovej hlasu. Neelegantne mu kniha vypadla z ruky a treskla na zem s hlasným bum. Rýchlo ju zdvihol zo zeme a strčil na miesto, skadiaľ ju vzal. Teraz bol čas dostať sa z tejto situácie. Trvalo mu asi desať sekúnd, aby vymyslel stodvanásť klamstiev, ktoré jej mohol povedať. To stačilo.

Nakoniec sa jeho oči posunuli jej smerom. „Grangerová," odsekol a dovolil svojim šedým očiam preniknúť tou čarodejnicou. Oči mala prižmúrené, ale červené od preplakaných sĺz. Okrem toho by Draco neusúdil, že niečo nie je v poriadku. Skúsene zakryl nervozitu vo svojom hlase a po krátkej pauze strelil úlisne spiatky. „Nie som prekvapený, že ťa tu vidím. Ty si stále otrokom svojich zvykov."

„To je pravda," jej hlas bol obranný a silnejší, než by kedy čakal od niekoho, kto si pred pár minútami práve vyplakal srdce.

„Ja _som _otrok zvykov, čo vysvetľuje, prečo _som _tu ja. Ty, na druhej strane, nuž - priznávam, že som trochu prekvapená z mnohých dôvodov. Nevedela som, že Malfoyovci čítajú kuchárky, aby si vylepšili svoje kulinárske schopnosti, ale na druhej strane som ani nevedela, že robia stalking. Musí to byť novinka, ktorú zahŕňaš do malfoyovskej doktríny, však?"

Odmietol dovoliť svojej tvári, aby ho zradila a pokojne odsekol, „ja som nerobil stalking."

„_Správne_," zastrčila knihu do lemovanej kabelky, keď prevrátila oči. Všimol si, že v ruke držala nejaký obrázok a došlo mu, že to musí byť ten, čo jej vypadol. „Takže, sledovanie ma po Čarodejníckej literatúre a načúvanie môjmu rozhovoru nie sú dva znaky toho, že som obeťou stalkingu. Odpusť mi moje ponosy," vyšplechla uštipačne Grangerová.

„Je ti odpustené. Nikto z nás nemôže byť dokonalý ako ja," odpovedal povýšene Draco, skrývajúc fakt, že ho rozčuľovalo jej uštipačné správanie sa.

„Koľko si toho počul?"

„Nie veľa," odpovedal neúctivo.

Grangerová prižmúrila oči. „Klameš."

Blondiakovo obočie sa trochu nadvihlo. „Som si istý, že o tom ty vieš všetko, há?"

„Neviem, o čom hovoríš, Malfoy."

Naozaj si musela myslieť, že je ten istý idiot ako tamtí Weasleyovci. On prekliato dobre vedel, kedy sa mu klame. Nuž, on jej to predvedie. Všetky plány na rozhovor a rýchly únik boli preč a nahradilo ich nutkanie podpichovať ju dovtedy, až kým mu nepovie pravdu o svojich slzách, o Weasleyovcoch, a o Matthewovi. Chcela sa hrať na tvrdú. Fajn, tú hru môžu hrať dvaja.

A nech sa s ním jeho svedomie akokoľvek vadilo, zvysoka na to kašľal.

„Máš červené oči, Grangerová, _plakala si_?" spýtal sa jej s polovičným úškrnom na tvári.

Oči sa jej prižmúrili až tak, že vyzerali ako dve štrbiny; bol zázrak, že ho vôbec dokázala vidieť. „Nie, neplakala."

„Klamárka," hnusne vyšplechol. „_Počul _som ťa."

Rýchlo sa jej črty zmenili. Samozrejme, využil ten drastický okamih k tomu, aby sledoval tú zmenu s vyrovnaným výrazom. Jemne rozšírené oči, prihlúply pohľad, trasúca sa ruka s prútikom, vyhýbavé oči, napnutie tela a tá kniha, ktorá bola pevne zaseknutá pod jej silným ramenom... Hermiona Grangerová bola nervózna v jeho prítomnosti - a nepodarilo sa jej to dobre zakryť.

Draco sa pokúsil neusmiať sa nad svojím malým víťazstvom, ale vo vnútri tancoval víťazný tanec.

Grangerová sa pokúsila popri ňom prekĺznuť, ale on bol rýchlejší, a zablokoval jej cestu. Nahnevaná sa pokúsila prejsť vľavo, ale on ju zablokoval znova. Nenapadlo ju otočiť sa, ale on bol pripravený na okamih, kedy by to urobila. Považoval za zábavné, ako sa karta otočila. Ona ho prichytila, a teraz sa nemohla dostať preč. Zrejme jej irónia tej situácie docvakla. Draco sledoval tú širokú škálu emócii premývaných jej tvárou: podráždenie, bezmocnosť a hnev boli tie tri, čo zbadal skôr než sa znova zabarikádovala.

Skoro vzdorne zdvihla k nemu oči. Stále boli tak prázdne, ale jej hlas bol ostrý. „Čo chceš, Malfoy?"

Jednoducho sa rozhodol, že má dosť jej klamania. „Len sa porozprávať."

„Naposledy, čo viem, tak sme sa nemali o čom baviť."

Grangerová sa znova pokúsila okolo neho prekĺznuť, ale on bol na ňu pripravený.

„Máme toho _množstvo_ k prediskutovaniu - ako napríklad, prečo si plakala na pleci pani Weasleyovej."

„To nie je tvoja vec."

„Nuž, ja z toho robím svoju vec."

Ako dieťa pripravené spustiť svoj výbuch hnevu, dupla nohou. „Čo odo mňa chceš?"

„Povedal som ti. _Rozhovor_. Chápem, prečo máš také obavy diskutovať o svojich slzách, takže sa poďme začať baviť o tom, čo bolo v tej knihe, na ktorej tak zúfalo visíš. Ešte lepšie, poďme sa porozprávať o tom obrázku v tvojej ruke."

Oči sa jej rozšírili, potom prižmúrili. „To nič nie je."

Bol nahnevaný jej klamaním a jej predpokladom, že je príliš zaujatý sám sebou, aby ju neprekukol. „Nuž..."

Drzo na neho zazrela. „Tvoja matka stále hovorí, že príliš do všetkého strkáš nos pre svoje vlastné dobro."

Draco jej hľadel plne do očí. Jeho ďalšie slová neboli prehovorené zlomyseľným tónom, len skôr ľahostajným. „Nuž, ja aspoň nejakú tú matku _mám_..."

Zdalo sa, že sa drahocenný čas zastavil, keď sa obaja zachveli z jeho slov.

Nechcel to povedať, úprimne. S istotou mohol povedať, že vedel, že svojimi bezcitnými slovami urobil tragickú chybu v okamihu, keď vyšli. Akýkoľvek pokrok, ktorý sa mu podaril u Grangerovej, bol preč. Ďalších pár okamihov svojho života strávil sledovaním, ako sa Grangerovej tvár skrúca zistením, že áno, že vedel o jej rodičoch... potom k hnevu... potom k zármutku... potom späť k zmesi hnevu a hrôzy, ktoré tiež príliš dobre poznal.

Po prvý raz v živote Draca Malfoya sa cítil hrozne za niečo, čo povedal, dokonca aj keď to nemyslel celkom zlomyseľne. Bola to rana pod pás a ona si to nezaslúžila. Otvoril ústa, aby niečo povedal, ale zistil, že nemôže.

To málo farby, čo zostalo v Grangerovej tvári, zmizlo. Telo jej úplne stuhlo, ale prudko sa triasla; nedávalo by to zmysel, keby to nevidel rovno pred sebou. Vizuálne potvrdenie, že narazil na zlatú žilu a svojimi slovami trafil boľavé miesto, sa ukázalo v okamihu, keď zbadal vystúpiť slzy v jej očiach. Utrápené slzy jej stekali po lícach, zbierali sa na brade a padali na modrú blúzku.

Draco vyhral. Vyhral hru, o ktorej ona ani nevedela, že hrá, ale za akú cenu?

Prešla od príšerne bledej a tichej do otvoreného plaču. Pri Merlinovi, vyzerala ochotná hodiť sa pred Smrtiacu kliatbu; ten strápený výraz na jej tvári bol neznesiteľný. Draco zbledol pri tej myšlienke a pohľade na vzlykajúcu ženu pred ním. Stále dobre nezvládal slzy či plačúce ženy. Počas svojho detstva videl plakávať svoju matku, a keď bol už dospelý, vídaval ju plakávať ešte viac. Vídaval plakať Pansy v mesiacoch, ktoré nasledovali po jej návrate z Austrálie a to ho prinútilo zložiť osobný sľub, že nikdy žiadnu ženu nerozplače.

A zrazu si Draco uvedomil, že nie je lepší než veľa ľudí, na ktorých sa pozeral zvrchu: než Harry Potter, na začiatok. Potter sľúbil, že ako auror bude chrániť a poslúchať príkazy; niečo, v čom poriadne zlyhal v tú noc s Grangerovou. A Draco sľúbil, hoci len sám sebe, že nikdy žiadnu ženu nerozplače. A ako Potter zlyhal. A to ľutoval. Po druhé, uvedomil si, k svojej hrôze, že nielenže nebol lepší ako Potter... nebol tiež lepší ako jeho vlastný otec.

Slová boli mocné. Naučil sa od svojho otca presne ako ich používať, aby všetkým ublížil skôr, než mohli ublížiť jemu. Keby bol jeho otec pri zmysloch, bol by jasal nad Dracovom sedemslovnom totálnom verbálnom zničení Hermiony Grangerovej, ale jediné, čo Draco chcel, bolo vziať ich spiatky. Myšlienka, ktorá zanechala chladný pocit v jeho hrudi.

Srdce lámajúci zvuk, ktorý unikol z jej hrdla, to ešte zhoršil.

Bez ďalšieho premýšľania ju Draco schmatol za ruku a skôr než mohla protestovať, premiestnil ju do uličky pred Deravým kotlom.

**ooo**

**Časť III. Slávne posledné slová**

Povedať, že Malfoy zasiahol boľavé miesto, by bolo podcenením desaťročia, nie, storočia.

Hermiona mala pocit, ako keby ju zrazil Rytiersky autobus (cz: Záchranný). Jediné, čo mohla spočiatku urobiť, bolo na neho zízať, ale v hrudi sa jej rýchlo začali dvíhať emócie. Hermiona sa snažila. Naozaj sa snažila najlepšie, ako mohla, aby ukryla svoje sklamanie, vinu, a smútok za prázdnou tvárou, ale nedokázala to. Tá paľba emócii a poznania sa s ňou zrazili plnou silou.

_On vedel._

On vedel o jej rodičoch, ale ako?

Len hŕstka poznala pravdu o ich smrti; dokonca ani to nové a vylepšené 'Zlaté Trio' ju nepoznalo a Hermiona chcela, aby to tak zostalo. Nepotrebovala ničiu ľútosť, a nepotrebovala vidieť tvár svojich rodičov na prednej strane Denného proroka. Nepotrebovala, aby sa ktokoľvek rýpal v jej živote, snažil sa prísť na to, čo svojim rodičom spravila a prečo boli v Austrálii. Nie, ona urobila to, čo bolo najlepšie pre jej duševné zdravie a jej spomienky na rodičov a tajila to, nechávala to uzátkované vo vnútri svojho srdca.

Počas dní, ktoré nasledovali po smrti jej rodičov, s Pansy upravili pamäť niekoľkým Austrálčanom a pochovali ich pod hrobmi číslo 17834 a 17835 pod menom Wilkinsonovci. Potom o nich urobila čistku vo svojej zložke na ministerstve v tom okamihu, ako sa vrátila do Londýna. Po tom všetkom nemala žiadnych rodičov. Teraz bola všetka jej námaha zbytočná, Malfoy poznal pravdu, a chystal sa ju vykričať zo strechy. Chystal sa to použiť, aby jej ublížil väčšmi než už ublížená bola, ak to bolo možné. A prečo? Pretože bol tým typom človeka, ktorým bol.

Ale Hermiona sa vždy pýšila tým, že bola rozumná pokiaľ šlo o jej emócie.

Bez ohľadu na to, ako veľakrát boli jej city zranené, a bez ohľadu na, ako veľa krát bola ponížená, urazená, prehliadaná alebo dokonca ohováraná, vždy ich zvládala udržať pod kontrolou, pretože hlboko dolu, bez ohľadu na to, bola stále rozumná žena. Jednoducho ju žiadna hlúpa vec nerozplače.

Ale teraz bolo niečo na jeho slovách, ten chlad a ľahostajnosť v nich, ktoré sa naozaj dostali k boľavému miestu v jej srdci. Niečo, čo ju prinútilo zniesť sa v rekordnom čase nízko z výšin, kam sa dostala po rozhovore s pani Weasleyovou; niečo, čo ju pohlo k tomu, aby plakala slzami, o ktorých prisala, že pred ním nikdy nepreleje. Hermiona nebola hlúpa; vedela, že Malfoyove slová neboli prehovorené v zlobe, len v ľahostajnosti.

Hermiona by kedykoľvek radšej brala jeho krutosť než jeho nedostatok záujmu.

Malfoyova ľahostajnosť drvila každý jej kúsok viery v ľudskosť, ale nerozumela prečo.

Napokon, on nebol veľmi dobrým príkladom ľudskej bytosti.

Jednako to jej dobrú náladu zničilo a bolo to len ďalším príkladom toho, prečo si všetkých držala od tela. Ešte ďalším dôvodom, prečo si vybudovala tie opevnené hradby, za ktoré ju Pansy kritizovala. A ešte ďalším dôkazom toho, že všetkým bolo srdečne ukradnuté všetko okrem nich samotných a zničenia ostatných.

Tá pravda jej lámala srdce, a skôr než ho stratila úplne, pocítila to dôverné známe potiahnutie premiestnenia. Nečakané asistované premiestňovanie spôsobilo, že sa zapotácala a padla na všetky štyri na studenú, mokrú zem.

A priamo tam, v akomkoľvek pekle bola, Hermiona Grangerová stratila kontrolu nad svojimi emóciami.

Hermiona nebola tým, kto pred niekým ukazoval svoje slzy, ale bolo jej to jedno. Bola ublížená a do pekla, chcela plakať, pretože to je to, čo skutoční ľudia robia, keď sú zranení.

Bolo jej srdečne ukradnuté, či bol Draco Malfoy prítomný jej pádu alebo či sledoval jej plač s domýšľavým výrazom na tvári, pretože si myslel, že ju konečne zlomil. Nuž, mýlil sa. Bola zlomená už dávno predtým, než sa k tomu dostal on. Takže dovolila samej sebe plakať kvôli jej rodičom, kvôli svojmu vlastnému úpadku, kvôli svojmu mŕtvemu synovi, a kvôli tomu všetkému, čo skrývala; jej teplé slzy stekali na už mokrý a studený chodník. Ale nedovolila si plakať naveky. Nie. Bola silnejšia než to, silnejšia než aby utopila svoje srdce v slzách, silnejšia než aby dovolila Malfoyovi verbálne ju zašliapať.

Trvalo to niekoľko minút, ale Hermiona sa zozbierala, hoci len tak-tak. Presunula sa do sediacej pozície na studenej a mokrej zemi, pritiahla si kolená k hrudi a položila na ne hlavu, aby si ju podoprela. V ruke zvierala ten poskladaný obrázok, chcela ho otvoriť a pripomenúť si šťastnejšie časy, ale nedokázala to. Jedinú podporu, ktorej sa jej práve dostávalo, bola z nej samej - a to bolelo väčšmi, než kedy čakala.

Viac než predtým _mala _akurát plné zuby toho nezmyslu, ktorý nazývali životom. Mohli si ho vziať spiatky. Prekliato ju vyčerpával a ona už skončila s bojovaním, čo sa života týka.

Hermiona bola chorá a unavená zo žitia života, kde všetko bolelo. Bola chorá a unavená z toho, že je po celý čas smutná; bolo to vyčerpávajúce a ona mala pocit, že v jej vnútri už nič nezostávalo. Bola chorá a unavená z tej bolesti, nie len tej, ktorú prinášali jej takzvaní priatelia a Malfoy, ale aj z tej bolesti, ktorú zažívala po tak dlhú dobu, že sa stala súčasťou toho, akým bola človekom. Bola chorá a unavená z toho, ako sa cítila vinnou; chorá a unavená zo žitia života, v ktorom ju každý ubíjal k zemi svojím vlastným špeciálnym spôsobom.

Najprv opustenie Harrym, potom správanie Ginny, a potom Malfoyova krutosť - mala by sa poobhliadnuť za roh kvôli Ronovi? Uzavreli všetci nejakú dohodu, aby zistili, kto ju dokáže zničiť prvý? Nevedela, ale pripadalo jej to tak.

Ona jednoducho už viacej nemohla vydržať.

Bola preč všetka tá nádej, ktorú cítila, keď sa dnes ráno obliekala; bolo preč všetko šťastie, ktoré pocítila v náručí pani Weasleyovej. Všetko to bolo nahradené trýznivým pokušením jednoducho prestať, jednoducho sa vzdať...

Hermiona bola tak zahĺbená do svojej vlastnej bolesti, že skoro zabudla, že tam je Malfoy, až kým neprehovoril hlasom, ktorý veľmi slabo zakrýval jeho nepokoj. „Grangerová, pozri, ja..."

„Nie," prerušila hrozivo, ani sa na neho nepozrela. „Nepovedz mi nič ďalšie, Malfoy. Nepovedz žiadne prekliate slovo, nie o mne, nie o mojich rodičoch - nie o čomkoľvek."

Samozrejme, že nepočúval. „Pozri..."

Zazrela na neho a nechala každý kúsok utrpenia, ktoré cítila, prejaviť sa v slzami zmáčaných hnedých očiach. „Gratulujem, Malfoy! Dvadsať bodov pre Slizolin za rozplakanie humusáčky. Ďalších dvadsať za to, že si mi ukázal, kde je moje miesto! Dobrá práca!"

Vyzeral trochu zaskočený jej slovami, ale potom ten výraz zabarikádoval za chladnou stenou ľahostajnosti. „Ja..."

Hermiona odmietala dovoliť mu prehovoriť ďalšie kruté slová, tak ho znova prerušila. V jej hrudi rástol hnev a nenávisť, kým sa slzy stále prelievali z jej očí. Vykríkla: „Prečo si stále tu? Vyhral si! Zober si svoju výhru a choď povedať svojim malým priateľom v Dennom prorokovi o tom, ako tá humusáčka stratila svojich rodičov. Povedz im, že ona je dôvodom, prečo sú mŕtvi!"

Jeho ďalšie slová boli veľmi smutné a hlboké; vďaka tomu tónu znel jeho hlas skoro ako valiace sa hrmenie. „Počúvaj ma, krucinál, a nehovor. Keby som to chcel niekomu povedať, Grangerová, - čo sa nechystám - bol by som to už urobil. Už dosť dlho viem o tvojich rodičoch, aby som urobil, čo som mal urobiť."

Mala by byť povznesená, mala by sa ho spýtať ako, a mala by ho prekliať, ale jediné, čo mohla urobiť, bolo zízať k zemi. Jediné, čo dokázala cítiť, bol tlejúci hnev a bolesť. „A prečo si nechať tento kúsok informácie pre seba? To nie je pre teba typické, Malfoy. Od teba sa očakáva, že urobíš všetko možné, aby si znepríjemnil chrabromilčanke život." Postavila sa na nohy, pripravená utiecť alebo sa možno premiestniť domov.

„Možno v šestnástich, áno, ale nie teraz. Vidím, že si už dosť smutná a patetická bez mojej pomoci."

Hermiona mala pocit, ako keby jej strelili facku. „Dosť smutná? Dosť patetická? Predovšetkým, ja nie som patetická, ty si! Ty si chladný, bezcitný netvor, ktorý nevie nič o mojom smútku - alebo o kohokoľvek smútku pokiaľ ide o to! Ty si asi nikdy tú emóciu necítil v celom svojom živote!"

Malfoya tvár sa rozpálila, keď vyšplechol jedovato. „Ja o nej viem dosť!"

Odfrkla. „To sotva."

Chladne sa uškrnul. „Ako som sa už predtým vyjadril, vieš o mne hovno, Grangerová."

Hermiona nahnevane odsekla. „Viem, že si žil privilegovaný život, kde ťa tvoja matka šťastne ochraňovala pred hrôzami sveta. Naozaj ti urobila láskavosť. Viem, že keby sa ti neudial šiesty ročník, bol by si pokračoval vo svojom blaženom..." Jej slová boli prerušené, keď ju prirazil silne chrbtom o stenu.

Ani jeden z nich si nevšimol ten obrázok, ktorý vypadol z jej ruky do vrecka jeho kabáta.

Bola príliš nahnevaná, aby cítila strach či bolesť z jeho činov. To bolo asi dobre.

„Varujem ťa, Grangerová," prehovoril potichu, tvár len kúsok od nej. „Prestaň, kým môžeš."

Vzdorne mu hľadela do očí. „Môžeš do mňa strkať všetkým, čo chceš, ja sa ťa nebojím. Ja sa nebojím nikoho!"

„Potom si blázon."

„Ach, a prečo to?" prevrátila oči.

„Jeden deň sa nebudeš schopná ukryť za tými hradbami, ktoré si si okolo seba vystavala," povedal jej pomerne úprimne. „Jeden deň budú tvoje lži vystavené svetu, aby ich uvidel."

Hermionina tvár sa nezmenila, ale srdce jej kleslo ku členkom. Aby pravdu povedala, Malfoy ju vystrašil až na kosť. Bola vydesená jeho blízkosťou a tou úprimnosťou v jeho hlase. Mal pravdu, a jej sa to ani trošička nepáčilo. Raz nastane ten deň, kedy sa už viacej nebude skrývať, a ona mala pocit, že sa ten deň rýchlo približuje.

„Prečo sa staráš o moje hradby?" spýtala sa zatrpknutým hlasom, zvedavo hľadiac do jeho očí.

„Nie som si viacej istý," bola jeho jednoduchá a predsa zložitá odpoveď.

Dlho na neho hľadela, emócie zakryté zmätením. „To malo čo do pekla znamenať?"

Malfoy sa tváril, ako keby si chcel vo frustrácii do niečoho kopnúť. „Neviem."

„Takže nechceš poznať moje tajomstvá, aby si sa mi mohol posmievať, že nie som tá dokonalá chrabromilská princezná a smiať sa na mojom nešťastí?" Hermiona si pomyslela, že jej hlas znie zvláštne priškrtene, ale obvinila z toho jednoducho svoje nervy - a pretože sa práve pokúšala vtlačiť sa do steny, aby sa vyhla kontaktu s ním.

Pol sekundy sa tváril zamyslene, než ukročil dozadu. Jeho hlas vyšiel v hrubom zatiahnutí. „Som z teba zhrozený, Grangerová. Nikdy som si nemyslel, že budeš schopná mýliť sa tak veľakrát v jednej vete."

„_Mýliť sa?"_

„Áno, mýliť sa. Viem, že ty nevieš, čo to slovo znamená. Viem to, pretože ty sa zriedkakedy mýliš, ale Grangerová, ty sa mýliš. Pochop, nezáleží mi na tom, aby som ti zrazil hrebienok, to nie je môj cieľ. Napokon, vyzerá to, že v tom už život odviedol skvelú prácu."

Malfoyove slová boleli a ani to nedokázala zakryť. Hermiona zavrávorala, „len vypadni, Malfoy. Nepotrebujem..."

„Nie, potrebuješ skoncovať s tými kravinami, Grangerová," prerušil s dôrazným vyhlásením.

Zdvihla svoj pohľad, aby sa stretla s jeho, šokovaná a zmätená, „čože..."

„Prestaň s tými lžami."

Jediné, čo mohla Hermiona urobiť, bolo zízať na neho. „Neviem, kde si dostal ten nápad..." jej hlas bol tichý a skoro vypočítaný, keď pomaly odovzdával každé slovo.

„Klameš. Klameš mne, svojím bývalým priateľom, tej žene, ktorá ťa považuje za svoje vlastné dieťa, Pansy..."

Hermiona skoro prišla o rozum vďaka jeho pravdivým slovám. „Buď ticho, Malfoy! Ty nič nevieš! K Pansy som bola _jedine_ úprimná!"

Z nejakého čudného dôvodu sa jeho hlas nezdvihol spolu s jej. „Ale čo všetci ostatní, Hermiona? Prečo nikto nevie o tvojich rodičoch? Prečo to ani tvoj ex-priatelia nevedia? Prečo to Weasleyovci nevedia, keď je zrejmé, že sa starajú? Prečo do pekla _nikto_ _nič_ o tebe nevie? Nielen o tvojich rodičoch, ale aj do pekla o tom, čo si robila posledných päť rokov a..."

„Pretože ja nechcem, aby to vedeli!" vybuchla. „Pretože to nie je ich vec! Pretože..."

Malfoy žiaril, „pretože sa cítiš vinná! Pretože sa cítiš vinná kvôli svojim rodičom a všetkých tých ostatných sračkách, čo držíš vo svojom vnútri, to je ten jediný dôvod, prečo všetkým o nich klameš! To je ten dôvod, prečo si v depresii! To je dôvod, prečo piješ, aby si zabudla na svoju vlastnú vinu! A to je dôvod, prečo som povedal, že si patetická!"

„Čuš!" jej hlas sa príšerne lámal.

„Nie, nechystám sa čušať! Ty nie si jediný človek, ktorý v živote trpel, Grangerová! Ty nie si jediný človek, ktorý sa musí vysporiadať s tými sračkami, ktoré nemôžeš kontrolovať! Pansy sa musí! Ja sa musím! Blaise tiež! Musíš prekonať to peklo a pohnúť sa ďalej! Musíš priznať to všetko, čo u teba sakra vyvoláva ten pocit prekliatej viny, pretože mne je z toho zle. Je mi zle z Pansy, ktorá sa k tebe chová ako k decku, je mi zle z toho, že s tebou zaobchádza ako s porcelánovou bábikou, je mi zle z tvojho obranného postoja, je mi zle z toho, že sa ku mne správaš, ako keby som bol nejaká posraná príšera, a je mi z toho zle, že si myslíš, že mi môžeš klamať a že ti to prejde!"

Jej hlas bol chladný. „Ja ne..."

„Neopovažuj sa povedať, čo si myslím, že sa chystáš povedať," varoval Draco takým hlasom, že pri ňom zbledla. „Či sa ti to páči alebo nie, si klamár. Ja to viem. Ty to vieš. Pansy to vie. Môžeš sa tým oháňať a uznať to, ale neklam sa ani na jeden posraný deň, že mňa dokážeš oklamať, pretože nedokážeš."

Bolo to, ako keby v jej vnútri nastala obrovská explózia, explózia, ktorú pocítila na úrovni buniek. Ten strom, ktorý reprezentoval jej duševné zdravie, tá patetická malá vec, ktorá sa ohýbala v tornáde pekla, ktorým prešla, ten malý strom konečne podľahol piatim rokom týrania, nie, bol tým _zničený._ Každá emócia, ktorú ukrývala, všetka bolesť, ktorú pociťovala, všetko to trápenie, zážitky, sračky, _všetko_, čo práve vyvrcholilo v niečo, čo mohla Hermiona popísať len ako - vlastne nevedela celkom ako to popísať.

Nemohla vidieť, nemohla hovoriť, nemohla dokonca počuť - všetko zbelelo, ale len na okamih.

Ale farby sa vrátili a mohla vidieť, ako na ňu Malfoy rozpačito hľadí. Stále nemohla premýšľať. Jej myseľ sa doslova zmenila na kašu; jej nervy sa vyčerpali a jediné čo cítila, bolo to neuveriteľný otras emócii. A premýšľala, či naozaj bola taká priehľadná, ako ju nútil si myslieť, že je - alebo ju prečítal trochu lepšie, než kedy čakala. A obe tieto možnosti ju vystrašili tak ako nič iné. Slzy padali a tie slová boli von z jej úst skôr, než ich mohla zatlačiť späť. „Máš pravdu, máš pravdu," vzlykala do rúk.

Nepozerala sa na neho, keď povedal, „ja viem," ale znelo to hrozne arogantne.

A práve to Hermione pripomenulo, s kým sa rozpráva. V polovici sekundy sa znova uzatvorila, ale tie slzy stále vychádzali. „Len choď preč," jej hlas sa triasol. „Povedal si všetko, čo si potreboval povedať."

Nepohol sa, v skutočnosti mala pocit, že sa dostal bližšie. „Ty si len naštvaná, že som sa ti dostal pod kožu."

Nie. Mýlil sa. Tá pravda bolela viac, než kedy mohla bolieť jeho prítomnosť.

Keď vzhliadla nahor, uvedomila si, ako je k nej blízko. „Zmizni, Malfoy."

„Nie, myslím, že chcem zostať práve tu."

Kolená sa jej zrazili dohromady, mala problémy stáť vzpriamene vlastnými silami. Potrebovala byť sama, tak aby sa mohla dať do kopy, takže by mohla vymyslieť niečo uštipačné, aby ho nahnevala a on by sa od nej stiahol, a tak by sa mohla dostať preč, kým vládala. Stála tam celú minútu a pokúšala sa zatratene usilovne dať sa dokopy a cítila sa skoro lepšie, kým neprehovoril.

„Ešte niečo chceš povedať, Grangerová?" Znel skoro domýšľavo za to, že ju dokázal na tak dlho umlčať.

To trápenie, čo pravidelne cítila, bolo evidentné v jej hlase, ale pripadala si tak ochromená, keď sa na neho pozrela. „Čo ešte iné je tu povedať? Urobil si úžasné pozorovanie, Malfoy. Som klamár. To pre mňa nie je žiadna novinka, je to môj život. Každý deň žijem vo svojich klamstvách. Moji rodičia sú mŕtvi a je to moja chyba. Jednoducho sa zdá, že všetko, čoho sa dotknem, sa zmení na sračky. To je to, čo si chcel počuť?"

„Ja..."

Nemohla si pomôcť, tie slová sa jednoducho valili z jej jazyka. „Mám dvadsaťštyri Malfoy a mám pocit, že môj život je zbytočný. Mám dvadsaťštyri a pripadám si ako nula, _nič_ nevezme preč tú bolesť, v ktorej som. Mám dvadsať štyri a stratila som svoj svet, svoju cestu a zmysel mojej existencie," zlomila sa, šla si vyvzlykať svoje srdce. „Viem, že existujú ľudia, ktorým na mne záleží, ale mne na nich nemôže záležať, pretože vo mne nezostalo nič, čo by mi dovolilo starať sa o nich. Malfoy, mám dvadsať štyri a mám pocit, že mi je osemdesiat. Mám dvadsaťštyri a mám pocit, ako keby som prekonala svoje možnosti. Nič nezostalo. Som zlomená, mám dvadsaťštyri a som zlomená..."

A vtedy jednoducho stratila všetku kontrolu. Slzy už boli neustále, ale ona nechcela, aby boli, pretože to bola jej pravda; to bola jej realita. A hoci to bolelo ako peklo priznať to, po prvý raz za tak dlhú dobu sa cítila podivne ľahšie.

Po tom, čo sa zdalo byť hodinami, Malfoy prehovoril. Jeho hlas nadobudol ten znepokojujúci tón, ten istý, ktorý mal, keď s ňou sedel na streche a keď ju odprevadil späť do jej izby hodiny potom, čo mlčky sedeli. „Grangerová..."

Rýchlo ho prerušila. „Čo ešte chceš, aby som povedala? Chceš, aby som sa ti ospravedlnila? To sa nestane. Nezaslúžiš si to. Chceš, aby som ti povedala všetko? Ani to sa nestane."

„To nie je to, čo chcem, Grangerová..."

„Potom mi povedz, čo chceš! Chceš ma prekliať? Chcel by si, aby som vyčarovala nejakú tehlu, aby si ma mohol fyzicky zraziť k zemi, ako si to urobil mentálne? A čo tak pálku alebo nôž? Môžeš zavolať Harryho, Ginny a Rona, aby sa zúčastnili tej zábavy, ako zraziť humusáčku k zemi, ja môžem počkať. Nezostalo mi nič iné okrem času. Som si istá, že ocenia to pozvanie; už si na to brúsia zuby niekoľko rokov. Možno si vy štyria môžete nad čajom a pečivom pospájať všetky tie dôvody, prečo ma nenávidíte," prehovorila ironicky, ale slzy sa jej valili po začervenaných lícach.

„To nie je to, čo som..."

Nešťastne zdvihla ruky. „Čo chceš odo mňa?"

„Pravdu."

Hermiona na neho zízala, triasla sa a slzy stekali. „Prečo sa staráš?"

Malfoy prevrátil oči, „sakra, ak viem."

„Choď preč, len ma nechaj _samu. _Dnes sa nedokážem zaoberať ani s týmto ani s tebou."

Slzy sa valili jej lícami, jedna za druhou.

„Myslím, že Pansy má pravdu. Bola si ponechaná sama strašne dlho."

Už viacej nevedela, prečo plače; jedine, že plakala a že neexistovalo nič, čo mohla urobiť, aby zastavila tie slzy. Zdalo sa to byť zmesou dôvodov. Plakala z tej pravdy, z faktu, že on poznal pravdu, a pretože jeho slová boli prehovorené tónom, ktorý Hermiona nepoznala; znel skoro nehrozivo a to ju šokovalo.

„Prestaň plakať," povedal dosť jemne, ale jeho hlas bol lemovaný niečím, čomu nerozumela.

Samozrejme, že to len spôsobilo, že tie slzy padali rýchlejšie. „Čo sa deje, Malfoy? Moje slzy sú pre teba príliš skutočné?"

Niekoľko minút nič nepovedal, len sa na ňu pozeral so zamračením kaziacim jeho črty, až kým: „Proste prestaň."

Zízala na neho, stále nechala tie slzy padať. „Proste choď preč," jej hlas bol zúfalý. „_Prosím_. Je mi zle z bojovania s tebou a so svetom," nariekala.

Nastala dlhá pauza, kým prehovoril: „Tak nebojuj."

Skôr než mohla spracovať jeho slová, Malfoy odišiel. A nie, neobzrel sa späť.

Ale keby sa, bol by uvidel totálne šokovanú čarodejnicu zízať za ním so širokými, neveriacimi očami.


	11. Pokojná zmena paradigmatu

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/11/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola desať: Pokojná zmena paradigmatu**_

_(Neskôr v to popoludnie)_

**Časť I. Ilúzie mysle**

Hermiona sa snažila presvedčiť samu seba, že sa jej bude ľahšie dýchať, že sa to zlepší a že sa stratí strnulosť v jej hrudi kedykoľvek, keď premýšľala o Matthewovi a svojich rodičoch. Snažila sa oklamať samu seba, aby uverila názoru, že je ľahšie udržať svoje oči zamerané na budúcnosť, než sa obzerať späť na svoju smutnú minulosť.

Ale nie, nebolo to ľahšie.

Postavila sa a zapálila na ich pamiatku v okienku kúpeľne červenú sviecu. Žiarila a mihotala sa na béžových stenách a strope. Vosk stekal, pomaly kvapkal po bokoch sviečky ako čerstvé slzy. Červená jej pripomenula ako nadšení boli jej rodičia, keď sa dostala do Chrabromilu. Červená jej pripomenula šťastné časy v Taliansku s Matthewom. Používala tú farbu, aby rozjasnila ten žiaľom naplnený život, ktorý boli predurčení žiť. Červená robila všetko znesiteľnejšie.

Dokonca roky choroby, návštevy lekárov, operácie, chemoterapiu, injekcie a návštevy liečiteľov.

Červená bola obľúbená farba Matthewa. Bola to farba kvetín, ktoré Hermiona každý pondelok prináša domov z trhu, farba Supermanovho plášťa, v ktorom pobehoval, farba jeho zubnej kefky, ktorú očarovala, aby spievala jeho obľúbenú pieseň, kým si čistil zuby, farba jeho obľúbeného pohárika so sosáčikom, a tá farba jeho obľúbenej deky bezpečia...

A Hermiona vedela, že nedokáže opustiť tú miestnosť, aby šla na nejakú večeru; nie keď je jej myseľ naplnená spomienkami na neho.

Voskové slzy stekali z horiacej sviečky, kým sa pomaly roztápala. Smutne hľadela na ten blikotajúci plamienok, chcela sa načiahnuť a dotknúť sa ho, tak ako sa chcela načiahnuť a dotknúť sa jeho.

Hermiona si živo pamätala na ten posledný krát, kedy sa dotkla jeho ruky.

Brali ho preč s tvárou zakrytou plachtou... a ona ich zastavila, len aby ho naposledy videla. Jeho malé rúčky boli studené ako ľad a jeho tvár biela ako mlieko. Vyzeral, ako keby spal, nie ako mŕtvy. A ona na neho chcela zakričať v nádejí, že keby začul jej hlas, vrátil by sa k nej.

Ale teraz bola rozumnejšia než vtedy.

Zármutok, ktorý cítila po strate Matthewa, sa nedal porovnať so zármutkom, ktorý cítila po strate rodičov. A dokonca po desiatich mesiacoch sa ich smrť spred piatich rokov stále nedala prirovnať k strate Matthewa. Pravda, bolelo to, ale bol to iný druh bolesti. Bolesť z jeho straty pochádzala z toho, že sledovala, ako sa rozpadajú jej nádeje a sny. Bola to bolesť, ktorá pochádzala zo sledovania konca života, ktorý stvorila, živila a obetovala všetko tomu, aby ho chránila. Bolo to príliš skoro. A dokonca teraz bola jej túžba po ňom taká silná, že nebola schopná dýchať.

Hluk prekrýval jej spomienky na neho ako soundtrack. Utápal tie zlé spomienky, ale, k jej zdeseniu, nevymazal tie slzy a bolesť. Občas si Hermiona priala, aby vyzeral viacej ako jeho otec. Priala si, aby sa mohla pozrieť na _jeho_ tvár a vidieť znova Matthewa, počuť hovoriť k nej jeho hlas a vidieť jeho oči opätovať jej pohľad. Sledovala by Matthewa starnúť, pretože by starol _on_. Bola by videla, ako by Matthew vyzeral, pretože sa menil _on_, pretože sa _on_ vyvíjal.

Možno potom by mohla oklamať samu seba a uveriť, že je stále tu, s ňou.

Skôr než sa mohla zastaviť, Hermionina ruka sa k tej sviečke načiahla. Nemohla sa zadržať - skoro ako keď sa nemohla ubrániť tomu, aby necítila smútok, kedykoľvek o ňom premýšľala. Ten plameň sviečky vzrástol, aby olízal jej prsty.

Bolesť.

Mala by cítiť bolesť, keď držala ruku nad tým plameňom, ale nič necítila. Nič, čo by sa dalo porovnať s jeho stratou.

Pomaly sa Hermiona posadila na kraj vane. Prstami zovrela okraj a očami preletela po všetkom v miestnosti - vrátane zrkadla. Vyzerala _stratená_. To nebol nový vzhľad, bol to presne ten, z ktorého každodenného vídania bola unavená. Pri Merlinovi, už vôbec nevyzerala ako ona sama. Spľasnuté vlasy, vačky pod očami, sinavá pokožka, neporiadne oblečená - jediné, čo Hermiona chcela, bolo vrátiť sa do času, keď ju všetko tak strašne nebolelo, ale bola to márna snaha.

Mágia nedokázala všetko vyliečiť. To sa veľmi tvrdo naučila.

Keď sa odtiahla od zrkadla, Hermiona sa posadila chrbtom k stene oproti tomu okienku. Zatvorila oči a sledovala, ako spomienky na neho víria v jej hlave. Bol skoro skutočný. Tak blízky na dotyk, tak nádherný k počúvaniu, tak krehký na pohľad. Začala nostalgicky spomínať. Začala spomínať na neho.

_"A čo si myslíte, že robíte, mladý muž?"_

_Matthew, pristihnutý pri čine, stuhol v celej svojej fondánovej nádhere a pomaly sa otočil tvárou k matke. Po celej tvári mal fondánové šmuhy, na oblečení, na vlasoch (nedozvedela sa, ako ho dostal do vlasov). A v jeho ruke bol kus napoly zjedenej fondánovej tyčinky. Vyzeralo to, že ho viacej dostal na svoju tvár než do úst, a Hermiona zistila, že je ťažšie a ťažšie udržať ten nasadený prísny pohľad. _

_"Podelím sa..." načiahol ku nej ruku, v ktorej mal ten fondán._

_Hermiona sa uškrnula a trochu ho vyhrešila. "Nemysli si, že podelenie sa ťa z tohto dostane, fondánový chlapček. Myslela som, že som ti povedala, aby si počkal až po večeri."_

_"Plepáč, mami," Matthew našpúlil ústa a vystrčil spodnú peru. _

_"To je v poriadku," jej oči prešli k otvorenej skrinke nad chladničkou, skade získal ukrytú fondánovú tyčinku, potom strelili nadol na jej syna. "Ako pánabeka si sa dostal tam hore?" V jeho dvojročných očkách sa šibalsky zaiskrilo, keď sa podujal ukázať svojej mamine, ako sa tam vyštveral._

_Hermiona potrebovala hodinu a čistiace kúzlo, aby zbavila kuchynskú linku fondánových odtlačkov jeho prstov._

Hermiona sa nútila premýšľať o všetkom; keď bol plný života, keď sa smial, keď plakal, keď hľadel na ňu s tými svojimi očami ako srnka. Vždy to u nej vyvolalo úsmev, bez ohľadu na to, ako sa vo vnútri cítila...

_V jeho očiach bolo odhodlanie, keď sa načiahol k jej rukám._

_"Dokážeš to, Matthew..." Hermiona povzbudzovala skoro zamyslené dieťa, keď pustila jeho ruky._

_Trinásťmesačný chlapec stál celú minútu, väčšinou sa kýval sem a tam. Jeho pery boli našpúlené, ukazovali jeho rozkošné jamky na lícach, a ten výraz na jeho tvári bolo skoro tvrdohlavým odhodlaním. Bude chodiť, aj keby to trvalo celý deň._

_Hermiona ho povzbudila ešte trošička: "To je ono, maličký."_

_Matthew urobil jeden potácavý krok... potom ďalší... a ďalší... zastal... prišiel tomu na kĺb... a vyštartoval. _

Tie spomienky začali silnieť. Kričali na ňu, búšili do jej hlavy, a nútili ju pamätať si o ňom každý detail: jeho vlasy, jeho oči, jeho výrazy tváre, tie zvieracie zvuky, ktoré rád vydával, ako chcel byť levom, keď vyrastie, ako na ňu hľadel s takou láskou a citom, so všetkým. Bolo od nej sebecké chcieť ho späť, choroba a to všetko? Hermiona vedela, že už má pokoj, ale bolo také zlé, že si sebecky priala, aby mal ten pokoj tu?

Sama v kúpeľni Hermiona dovolila jednej slze stiecť po jej líci. Čoskoro nasledoval zvyšok.

Jej hrdelné vzlyky sa odrážali miestnosťou, ale bola sama. Prešli minúty, než sa pohla zo svojho miesta na chladnej zemi. Hermiona si chabo prešla prstami skrz svoje pochlpené, mokré, a drsné vlasy, keď škrípajúci a bolestivý vzdych unikol z jej hrdla. Strhla sa.

Vďaka Malfoyovi za posledných pár hodín tak veľmi kričala a plakala, že bolelo vôbec dýchať. Bola úplne vyčerpaná, ale viac než čokoľvek, vedela, že má pravdu. Kedy vykročil zo svojho ja? Kedy si vynaložil čas, aby ju tak dobre spoznal? Čítal v jej mysli, keď nedávala pozor? Bezpochyby to tak vyzeralo. A zdalo sa to, že sa staral. Hermiona pokrútila hlavou. Malfoy sa nestaral - on bol len - do pekla, nevedela, čo bol, ale vedela, že sa nestaral. Správne?

Hermiona striasla zo svojej mysle všetky myšlienky na neho a prinútila svoje boľavé, stuhnuté telo zdvihnúť sa zo zeme do stojacej pozície. Chvíľu sa pre podporu opierala o to okienko. Tá bolesť v jej kĺboch a svaloch bola tupá, ale aj tak to bolelo. Oči jej dopadli na sviečku, ktorá už dávno predtým dohorela; vosk bol studený a znova tvrdý. Prešla prstami po kvapkách zaschnutého vosku a vzdychla si.

Potom zacítila svoje vlhké šaty a dospela k záveru, že mešká na kúpeľ.

Keď sa voda vo vani zdvihla, Hermiona vhodila pár kryštálikov a naliala trochu oleja do tej vody v nádeji, že uvoľnia jej svaly. Chystala si vyzliecť si blúzku, keď niečo v rohu miestnosti zachytilo jej pozornosť.

Bol to malý chlapček s neskrotnými hnedými vlasmi a očami zelenkavej orieškovohnedej farby; malý chlapec, asi päťročný.

Krv zmizla z jej tváre, keď jej stuhlo celé telo. Začala mať problém s dýchaním, a jej srdce začalo búšiť v hrudi. Hermiona bola paralyzovaná šokom a zmätením, a zistila, že nie je schopná sa pohnúť. Nohy jej primrzli k podlahe. Len jej oči sa pohybovali, pozorovali a hľadeli neveriacky na toho malého chlapca.

Objímal si kolená k hrudi, a mal skoro zvedavý záblesk v očiach, keď sa na ňu pozeral. Mal na sebe džínsy, žltočervené tričko s vlajkou uprostred, a nezaviazané futbalové kopačky. Ten chlapec, okamžite si všimla, bol zdravý a silný s oslnivým úsmevom a červenými tváričkami - ako keby sa práve vrátil z hrania sa vonku. Kolienka mal oškreté; mäso okolo rany bolo natečené a červené. Bola to škaredá modrina, ktorá sa pred jej očami menila na fialovú a modrú, ale zdalo sa, že to tomu malému chlapcovi bolo jedno. V skutočnosti to bolo, ako keby ju nosil ako vyznamenanie.

_Chlapci,_ dumala Hermiona so slabým potrasením hlavy.

Vedela, že to bola halucinácia, výmysel jej zasranej predstavivosti. V jej kúpeľni nebol žiaden malý chlapec, ale on vyzeral tak skutočne. Hermiona si uvedomovala, že je stratená v tranze, keď k nemu urobila váhavý krok.

Ten chlapec zdvihol hlavu zo svojich kolien, bez slov na ňu zízal tými zvedavými očami.

Vinila z toho nedostatok spánku za posledných pätnásť dní, ten zármutok v jej srdci, z nejakého neznámeho dôvodu Malfoya, všetko. Vinila z toho to, že bola zatvorená v tomto dome posledné dva týždne bez jedenia, pitia a dostatku spánku. Obviňovala z toho samu seba, obviňovala a obviňovala, ale jednako urobila ďalší krok smerom k tomu vymyslenému chlapcovi.

Ďalší krok... a ďalší.

Ten malý chlapec bol povedomý neznámy. Pripadalo jej, ako keby ho mala poznať, a Hermiona nikdy nebola taká zmätená vo svojom živote. Bol chlapec z jej minulosti? Jej budúcnosti? Jej súčasnosti? Bol vôbec v jej živote? Bolo jej to jedno. Jediné, čo dokázala urobiť, bolo stáť nad chlapcom, ktorý na ňu hľadel s tajomným výrazom na tvári. Jediné, čo dokázala urobiť, bolo čupnúť si pred neho. Hľadel na ňu, priamo do jej očí, skoro do jej duše, zdalo sa.

Ten malý chlapec nastavil svoje pery a prehovoril slabým a predsa známym hlasom, koktal ako keby pochyboval o svojich vlastných slovách. "Ma-mami?"

Najprv bola príliš ohromená, aby vôbec prehovorila, ale otvorila ústa a vyslovila prvé slovo, ktoré jej prišlo na rozum. "Áno."

Načiahol sa, pokúsil sa dotknúť jej ruky. Jediné, čo mohla cítiť, bolo ako sa jej zježili chĺpky na rukách. "Naozaj si mi chýbala," povedal, znel tak smutne. Slzy naplnili jeho oči.

Hermionine líca boli mokré, keď po nich slané slzy stekali k zemi. "Tiež mi chýbaš."

Jeho hlávka smutne klesla späť na kolená. "Nie, nechýbam."

Načiahla sa, aby rozstrapatila jeho vlasy, ale zastavila sa s krátkym, "chýbaš," sa potichu dohadovala.

Ten malý chlapček znel ublížene. "Nehovoríš o mne. Nenavštevuješ ma."

Uvedomenie svitlo v Hermione a jej telo sa začalo nekontrolovateľne triasť. Matthew. Nohy sa jej podlomili, keď ju premohli zármutok, šok a pravda. Padla na kolená. Neexistovali žiadne slová a žiadne výhovorky, ktoré mohla ponúknuť, takže namiesto toho, ponúkla svoje slzy a dúfala, že jej odpustí.

"Už ma viacej nemiluješ? Bol som zlý? Ty ma nechceš?"

"Nie!" vzlykala hystericky. "Milovala som ťa väčšmi než som milovala sama seba. Nikdy som neprestala. Nikdy. Nebol si zlý, nikdy, ani raz. Bol si..." Hermiona prestala plakať dosť dlho, aby zízala na toho chlapca. Chcela sa za ním načiahnuť, tuho ho objať, a nikdy ho nepustiť, ale niečo ju zastavilo. "Bol si ten najlepší chlapček, tak statočný a silný. Chcela som ťa viac, než som chcela čokoľvek iné v mojom živote. Vždy som chcela a vždy budem. Na svete neexistuje nič, čo by ťa mohlo nahradiť. Neexistuje ani jedna moja čiastočka, ktorá by nebolela, keď o tebe premýšľam. Bola by som urobila čokoľvek, čokoľvek, aby som ťa udržala nažive, ale nechala som ťa ísť, aby si viacej netrpel."

Na jeho tvári bol úsmev, keď sa k nej znova načiahol a zašepkal. "Maminka, to naozaj nebolí."

Hermiona zmätene zažmurkala. "Čože?"

"Už to viacej nebolí."

A potom zmizol priamo pred jej očami...

Po prvý raz sa Hermiona prebudila v pokoji.

**oooo**

_(O dve hodiny neskôr)_

**Časť 2: Niekto kto ťa zachráni**

Naposledy, keď mal Draco blízko k záchvatu paniky, bolo vtedy, keď mal jedenásť. Po prvý raz sa pripravoval na odchod na Rokfort a kým jeho matka povedala, že na jedenásťročného chlapca je jeho reakcia normálna, otec mu povedal, že Malfoyovci nemávajú malicherné malé záchvaty paniky. V skutočnosti, Malfoyovci nepanikária _vôbec_.

Áno, nuž, Draco Malfoy vážne panikáril - a nie, nie celkom rozumel prečo.

Ďalšia vec, čo nevedel, bolo, prečo to urobil: prečo za ňou skočil.

Dobre, tak možno vedel a _možno_ prekonal sám seba...

Po tom, čo opustil vzlykajúcu čarodejnicu v uličke, šiel Draco na pohárik do najbližšej mukelskej krčmy - na jeden silný, ten najsilnejší, ktorý dokážu legálne pripraviť. Trikrát si znovu v hlave prehral tú hádku od začiatku do konca - a potreboval ďalší drink zakaždým, keď sa videl, ako od nej kráča preč.

Nikdy necítil ľútosť za veci, čo spravil. Nikdy necítil toľko súcitu k jedinému človeku. Draco jej ublížil - nie, on ju _rozdrvil_. A keď odkráčal, jeho prekliate svedomie rozpútalo čerstvú vlnu cudzích a neznámych citov a emócií, ktoré nebol schopný potlačiť. Skoro sa zvalil od tej ich naprostej sily. Nebolo tomu tak, až kým kvôli peňaženke, aby zaplatil za svoj účet, nesiahol do svojho vrecka, v ktorom ho našiel, poskladaný a trochu vlhký.

Obrázok.

Vyzeral ošúchaný a starý. Draco ho opatrne rozložil, mysliac si, že to bude obrázok Grangerovej a nejakého muža, ktoré nikdy predtým vo svojom živote nevidel. Namiesto toho utrpel šok, ktorý pretočil jeho svet hore nohami a pevne mu zabezpečil prvé miesto medzi kreténmi v Británii. Áno, na tom obrázku bola Hermiona Grangerová, ale nebola to tá istá prázdna, vychudnutá, smutná čarodejnica, s hroznými kučerami, ktoré nazývala vlasmi a ktorú on dobre poznal. Nie, tá žena na čarodejníckej fotografii skoro žiarila. Mala na sebe mukelské džínsy a čierny sveter s jedným oranžovým a jedným zeleným pásom, ktoré sa strácali v krátkych rukávoch; kučeravé hnedé vlasy mala skrotené a stiahnuté z tváre slnečnými okuliarmi a na tvári mala žiarivý úsmev. Grangerová vyzerala neobyčajne šťastne, aj keď kľačala pred benátskym futbalovým štadiónom menom Stadio Pierluigi Penzo. Na obrázku jej ruky voľne objímali inú osobu - a vtedy si Draco uvedomil, prečo vyzerala tak šťastne.

Čiastočne pred ňou, opierajúc sa chrbtom o ňu, nebol nejaký muž, ale dieťa.

Chlapček mal neskrotné hnedé vlasy a žiarivé zelenkavé orieškovo hnedé oči, na sebe zodpovedajúci futbalový dres s emblémom okrídleného leva, ktorý sa labou dotýkal futbalovej lopty vykopnutej do vzduchu, ako Grangerová malé džínsy a rozviazané topánky. Bol veľmi zamestnaný robením smiešnych grimás do fotoaparátu, a Grangerová považovala za svoju úlohu prinútiť ho usmiať sa. A uspela len potom, čo ukázala na fotoaparát a zašepkala niečo ako, "povedz sýýr," do jeho ucha, čo on urobil – rozžiaril sa ako slniečko.

Draco skoro spadol z barovej stoličky.

Skoro pol hodiny len v ohromení zízal na pohybujúcu sa fotografiu.

Grangerová mala dieťa. Dieťa - syna - o ktorom nikto nevedel.

Až na...

V tom okamihu Draco rýchlo vyrovnal účet, hnal sa do prázdnej uličky a s prásk sa premiestnil rovno do Pansyinej obývačky kvôli niečomu, z čoho sa stala veľmi poučná a hrôzostrašná hádka, v ktorej sa dozvedel viac, tak veľa viac - priveľmi viac.

_Pansy nebola prekvapená jeho vyrušením. "Myslela som, že sa máme stretnúť za štyri hodiny u teba."_

_Draco pustil ten obrázok do jej lona. "Kto do pekla je toto?"_

_Pansy po ňom strelila škaredým pohľadom, rozvinula obrázok a chvíľu naň zízala. Stačil len okamih, aby sa jej oči rozšírili spoznaním._

_"Kde si k tomu prišiel?"_

_"Záleží na tom?"_

_"Áno, záleží," znela trochu vyplašená. "Hermiona to bude hľadať."_

_"Potom jej to daj. Problém vyriešený! Skvelé, teraz mi povedz kto - do pekla - je ten chlapec?"_

_Draco nemal tušenia, prečo sa to pýta. Už poznal odpoveď. Ale časť z neho chcela, aby mu Pansy povedala, že ten chlapec je bratanec, brat... niečo iné než syn. Časť z neho chcela, aby mu povedala, že sa dalo ospravedlniť to, že na ňu jačal tak, ako jačal._

_Ale nič z toho sa nestalo._

_Pansy hľadela na ten obrázok so smutným úsmevom na tvári. "Volá sa Matthew - on je - on bol Hermionin syn."_

_Zatvoril oči a pokrútil hlavou._

_Ale ona pokračovala. "Vravela mi o tomto dni. Zobrala ho na mukelský futbalový zápas, pretože miloval mukelský futbal tak veľmi, ako miloval metlobal. Podarilo sa jej ho zobrať samotnej bez toho, aby ju spoznali. Išiel sa zblázniť. Povedala, že nikdy nevidela štvorročné dieťa byť tak vzrušené nad mužmi, čo behali po ihrisku a kopali čiernobielu loptu do sieťovanej bránky. Nerozumela tomu, ale kvôli nemu by urobila čokoľvek."_

_Nuž, je jedna vec bolo niečo predpokladať a druhá, keď vám niekto tie predpoklady potvrdí. Draco omráčením onemel, ale netrvalo to večnosť. "O-ona mala syna?"_

_To nebola v skutočnosti otázka, skôr faktické pripustenie ďalšej pravdy z Grangerovej minulosti. Pravdy._

_"Čo som koktala?"_

_Ignoroval ju, pretože, naozaj, k dispozícii boli ďalšie naliehavé otázky. "Ako dlho to vieš?"_

_"Desať mesiacov."_

_"Ale on vyzerá, že sú mu na tom obrázku štyri."_

_Pansy na neho prázdne zízala. "Boli mu - a?"_

_"Povedala si, že si to zistila len pred desiatimi mesiacmi."_

_"Viem, čo som povedala, Draco. Nevedela som o ňom, až kým mi Grangerová neposlala dva týždne po tejto fotke list, v ktorom stálo, že ma potrebuje; že jej syn umiera a že nie je nič, čo by ktokoľvek, čarodejníci alebo muklovia, mohli urobiť, aby zabránili nevyhnutnému. Keď ma tvoja matka upokojila po mojom záchvate zúrivosti, pretože ona mi o ňom sakra klamala štyri prekliate roky, o hodinu a pol som bola v lietadle." Pansy zastala a chvíľu sa tvárila zamyslene. "A Matthew zomrel o šesť dní neskôr." Jej hlas zjemnel a zlomil sa, keď zašepkala tých posledných sedem slov s pohľadom pevne upretým na fotografiu v jej ruke._

_Nedokázal uvažovať logicky, a Pansy to nijako nezlepšovala. Slzy sa usídlili v jej očiach, a pre lásku k Merlinovi, Draco mal dosť sĺz kohokoľvek. _

_Skôr než mohol prehovoriť, tá hrádza sa prelomila a ona začala rozprávať. "Bola som tam, keď sa to stalo. Sedela som za stolom a dívala sa na nich, ako piekli koláčiky a spievali nejakú detskú pesničkou o tom, akí sú spolu skvelí pomocníci. Práve mu múkou nakreslila fúzy na tvári a on vydával zvuky rozkošného levíčaťa..." Pansy vyzerala, ako keby bola stratená v nočnej more. "A potom z ničoho nič prestal, pozrel sa na ňu, zašepkal, 'maminka', a zrútil sa. A Hermiona - držala ho v náručí, kým on - " nedokázala dokončiť. _

_A Draco to ani nechcel. Cítil sa dosť zle kvôli tomu, čo jej povedal. Cítil sa kvôli nej nešťastne. Prešla si peklom kvôli jej priateľom a rodičom... a ešte na viac, stratila dieťa. Nebol otcom, ale jednoducho si nedokázal predstaviť, aký ťažký musel byť na ňu život. Keďže nevedel, čo iné urobiť, objal Pansy v náručí a držal ju, keď plakala na tým malým chlapcom, ktorého poznala len šesť dní._

_Prešlo trochu času než zašepkala cez vlastné slzy. "Ja som nik-nikdy nevidela nikoho tak zlomeného. Iste, stratila som otca, ale ona stratila svojho syna - svojho syna, Draco. A jediné, čo som mohla urobiť, bol stáť nad ňou a dívať sa, ako umiera. Ja-ja som chcela zavolať pomoc, ale Hermiona ma zastavila. Povedala, že nie je nič, čo by mohli urobiť, že bol prí-príliš chorý a liečitelia nemôžu urobiť kvôli nemu nič, len ho upokojiť, kým od-odíde. Povedala, že nechce ani, aby telo jej syna rozpárali v nejakej mukelskej nemocnici. Povedala, že nechce, aby zomieral na nejakej pohotovosti, ale doma - kde-kde mal najviac pohodlia. Takže ho objímala, rozprávala sa s ním, vravela mu, ako veľmi ho miluje, vravela mu, ako je jej to ľúto, že si s ním nemôže vymeniť miesto, vravela mu, že jej je ľúto, že sa nikdy nestretol so svojím otcom a že žil život, ktorý stálo za to žiť, a spievala mu talianske uspávanky, kým jeho dych spomaľoval, až sa nakoniec zastavil."_

_Nechcel počúvať viac. "Pansy, prestaň."_

_Ale ona neprestala. "Hermiona sa držala pokope celý pohreb. Neplakala. Bola pokojná. Neviem, ako to robila. Ja som ho poznala len šesť dní a vzlykala som celý pohreb, kým ma ona objímala. Ale vedela som, Draco, vedela som, že bola zničená. Vedela som to. Našla som ju v tú noc pohrebu..."_

_"Pansy," jeho hlas ho zradil. Hruď mu príšerne zovieralo._

_"Nie," plakala. "Musíš ma počúvať, Draco. Si prvý človek, s ktorým som schopná o tomto hovoriť a ja to musím zo seba dostať von." Tá čarodejnica zastala a on si vzdychol, neochotne jej dovolil dokončiť. "Našla som ju, na cintoríne. Len zízala na jeho náhrobný kameň. Nepočula ma prísť zozadu, necítila môj dotyk na jej pleci. Necítila vôbec nič. Tak som tam s ňou sedela celú noc. Nepovedala som ani slovo."_

"Čo sa stalo?" neochotne sa spýtal Draco.

_"Na druhý deň mi povedala, aby som sa vrátila do Londýna, ale o tri dni mi zavolala a povedala mi, že sa sťahuje nazad. Povedala mi, že keby zostala ešte jeden deň, tak zomrie. Chápala som, že uvažuje o ukončení svojho života - a najhoršie na tom bolo, že som chápala prečo. Mala dvadsaťtri rokov a kým životy všetkých ešte len začínali, ona mala pocit, že ten jej skončil."_

_Po Pansyinom rozprávaní o smrti Matthewa sedel Draco na gauči, nešťastný a zamyslený. Nepremýšľal o fakte, že mala devätnásť, keď ho mala. Nepremýšľal o tom, kto bol otec. Nepremýšľal o ničom. V skutočnosti sa snažil vnoriť do jej života. Bol hrozný a naplnený až po okraj ničím iným než utrpením a bolesťou. Draco si prial, aby vôbec nezačal so svojím prekliatym pátraním. Mohol by žiť svoj život bez toho, aby vedel, že jej život je tak oveľa horší. Mohol by žiť svoj život bez vedomia, že ona prešla takými vecami, ktoré z jeho vlastných problémov robili zábavku pre deti._

_Cítil sa skľúčený a hruď ho bolela od napätia. Dracove myšlienky sa zatúlali späť k ich hádke. Pamätal si každé jedno slovo z jej slov o tom, ako je taká mladá a predsa tak zlomená, tak unavená, tak slabá, tak prázdna, a tak stará. A potom si spomenul na to, ako ju pred mesiacmi prvý krát uvidel. Spomenul si, ako premýšľal nad tým, kto alebo čo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej. Nikdy to nebolo o tom "čo" zlomilo jej dušu, ale skôr "kto". Malý Matthew ju zlomil s tým žiarivým úsmevom a strapatými vlasmi._

_"Draco," Pansyin hlas bol vážny a prísny. "Pýtam sa ťa to znova. Ako si prišiel k tomu obrázku?"_

_"Vypadol Grangerovej z ruky do môjho vrecka, keď sme sa hádali."_

_Pansyin hlas sa naplnil rozčúlenou zúrivosťou. "Ty si sa s ňou začal hádať? Do pekla, Draco, povedala som ti, aby si ju nechal na pokoji! Sakra, musím ísť - čo si jej krucinál povedal?"_

_Draco sa nahnevane postavil a vytrhol jej ten obrázok z ruky. "Nechcem o tom hovoriť! Do kelu, Pansy. Proste sklapni a daj mi jej adresu! Vrátim jej ten obrázok sám."_

Po získaní jej adresy od veľmi rozčúlenej čarodejnice, sa Draco preletaxoval späť do svojho bytu a na chvíľu sa posadil, premýšľal a rozjímal v tichu o tom, či by k nej mal ísť hneď alebo počkať.

Keď dospieval, obvykle veľmi málo, ak vôbec, skúmal všetky svoje previnenia. Celé to bolo o pude sebazáchovy a v jeho minulosti bolo príliš veľa hriechov, aby sa na ne nevykašľal. Keby vina bola emócia, ktorú pociťoval ako dieťa, Draco by sa počas šiesteho ročníka zabil, to je isté. Ale teraz mal v pätách ochraniteľskú Pansy a svedomie. Sakra - bol Malfoy. Nemal cítiť hanbu alebo vinu kvôli čomukoľvek, čo urobil alebo povedal. Ale on ju cítil, extrémne.

Takže sa rozhodol vyvliecť sa z toho pred večerou, aby sa vyhol ďalším rozpakom a premiestnil sa s prasknutím k jej domu.

Keď si Draco predstavoval, v akom dome Grangerová žije, vždy si myslel, že to bude skromný dom so záhradou. Pravdepodobne bude pestovať bylinky a rajčiny v malom skleníku, ktorý bude udržiavať.

Ale to, čo uvidel, keď sa ocitol pred jej prednými dverami, sa k tomu ani nepribližovalo.

Hermiona Grangerová žila v jednom z najizolovanejších domov v Británii. Ležal hlboko v okrajovej časti Londýna, kde na míle nemala žiadnych susedov. Malý, obyčajný dom pri jazere so zanedbanou záhradou kvetín a niekoľkými neostrihaným ružovými kríkmi. Stromy boli početné a mŕtve, dažďom zmáčané listy zakrývali trávnik. A potom si všimol to malé, obyčajné auto na príjazdovej ceste. Vyzeralo, ako keby sa na ňom nejazdilo hodnú chvíľu; listy ho skoro úplne zakrývali.

Draco predpokladal, že to bude pekný dom, o ktorý bude lepšie postarané.

Zvieralo mu brucho, keď zazvonil na zvonček u dverí, ale zvaľoval to na počasie. Zdalo sa, že za posledných pár hodín klesla teplota o skoro tridsať stupňov. Po zaklopaní trikrát a zazvonení dvakrát na zvonček, Draco čakal... a čakal... a čakal ďalej. Bola doma. Svetlá boli zažaté.

Takže, zvedavo, obišiel dom a zbadal bránu.

S tichým odomykacím kúzlom do tej brány zatlačil a vošiel na jej dvorček bez stromov, brána sa za ním s počuteľným buchnutím zavrela. Bol tam nepatrne zvažujúci sa svah, na ktorom skoro zakopol, ale nezakopol, pretože on bol ten večne elegantný Draco Malfoy. Čarodejník bol tak sústredený na nájdenie jej zadných dverí, že ju najprv nezbadal, ale keď si ju všimol, jeho obočie sa pomaly nadvihlo.

Grangerová stála na móle, nakúkala na tú vodu skoro zamyslene len v šedých nohaviciach a nátelníku. V treskúcej zime.

A Dracova myseľ blúdila, kým ho jeho nohy niesli bližšie k nej.

Najviac zo všetkého nečakal, že sa ním nechá ovplyvniť. Bola Hermiona Grangerová, koniec koncov. Bola duchaplná a oplácala sa mu rovnakým dielom v tom kníhkupectve skoro, ako keby to bolo prirodzené - _ľahké._ Nemala byť sa dať ovplyvniť čímkoľvek, čo povedal alebo urobil, pretože hoci to nenávidel, bol naozaj Draco Malfoy: ten kretén.

Pravda, chcel ju naštvať tak, aby na neho nakričala pravdu. Pravda, zasiahol ju ranou pod pás. Pravda, bol unavený z toho, ako mu klamala. Pravda, bol unavený z Pansy, ktorá sa k nej chovala ako k nejakému posranému decku. Pravda, urazil ju tým najhorším možným spôsobom. Pravda, myslel vážne každé slovíčko, čo jej povedal. Ale ona si predsa nemala vziať jeho slová k srdcu!

Ženám ako Hermiona Grangerová boli srdečne ukradnuté slová mužov ako Draco Malfoy. Správne?

Ale Draco zabudol ohľadne nej na jednu kľúčovú vec. Bola ľudská bytosť s pocitmi...

Pocitmi, ktoré sa zničili ukrutnosťami života.

Pocitmi, ktoré rozdrvili jej predpokladaní priatelia.

Pocitmi, ktoré boli zničené ním.

A keď si Draco na to všetko spomenul, bolo mu z toho ešte horšie.

Takže, keď rozhodila rukami do vzduchu, nebol Draco vyplašený. Napadlo mu, že - nuž, nevedel, čo do pekla robila. Stál trpezlivo na druhom konci móla a čakal, kým si ho všimne. Nevšimla. Grangerová vyzerala, ako keby bola úplne ponorená vo vlastných myšlienkach.

Keď si vyzula topánky a ponožky a postavila sa na kraj móla, Draca napadlo, že sa pokúša uvoľniť. Po tom, čo sa medzi nimi stalo, sa asi Grangerová potrebovala nejako uvoľniť. Keby bola pokojná, jeho vôbec prvý pokus o nejaké ospravedlnenie by bol jednoduchší.

Keď nakukla do jazera, napadlo ho, že sa snaží mať lepší výhľad. Využil tú chvíľu, aby sa poobzeral po jej pozemku. S trochou práce tam vonku mohlo byť celkom príjemne. Chápal, prečo si vybrala toto miesto a uvažoval len nad tým, koľko na to minula...

Keď Draco začul výkrik, potom rozšplechnutie vody, trhol hlavou, aby zistil, že je preč... preč.

A to bol ten okamih. Ten okamih, ktorý ho priviedol do tejto súčasnosti. Ten okamih, ktorý zmenil všetko. A jediné na čo dokázal myslieť, bolo na ten deň, keď im povedala, že nevie plávať.

_"Nebola som v Benátkach, odkedy som bola malé dievčatko. Plávala si v mori?"_

_Hermiona vehementne pokrútila hlavou. "Ach, nie. Neviem plávať." _

_"Nevieš?" znela šokovane._

_"Nie. Nikdy som sa to nenaučila. Nikdy som nemala skutočný dôvod." _

Srdce mu začalo biť o závod, keď tie myšlienky a panika vírili v jeho hlave.

_Ona nevedela plávať, a skočila bez prútika._

A Draco urobil prvú vec, ktorá ho napadla: rozbehol sa po tom móle a skočil za ňou.

Povedať, že nevedel prečo, by bola lož. Skočil, pretože nechcel, aby mal na svedomí jej smrť. Bolo dosť ťažké vyrovnať sa s jednou; s druhou by sa nedokázal. Skočil, pretože sa naozaj kvôli nej cítil zle. Grangerová si prešla mnohým. Život k nej nebol veľmi láskavý a on to príliš nezlepšil. Skočil, pretože nechcel, aby zomrela bez toho, aby všetkým povedala pravdu. Skočil, prečo sa cítil previnilo; svojimi slovami ju zatlačil cez okraj. Skočil, pretože bol na ňu skurvene nasratý za to, že si vybrala tento zbabelý spôsob ako z toho von. Skočil, pretože Pansy Parkinsonová by ho vykuchala zaživa, keby zomrela.

Ale hlavne skočil preto, lebo _on_ nechcel, aby zomrela.

Takže ju Draco hľadal v kalných vodách toho jazera, v duchu ďakoval svojej matke za to, že ho ako dieťa prinútila brať hodiny plávania. Voda bola hlboká a tmavá a zasrane _ľadová_. Telo už mal stuhnuté a to bol vo vode len minútu. Draco ju najprv nemohol vidieť a musel sa vynoriť, aby sa nadýchol. Vďaka jeho schopnosti rýchlo myslieť, mal dosť rozumu, aby si vyčaroval okolo hlavy bublinu, skôr než sa znova ponoril do tej chladnej vody, prútik v ruke.

To jazero bolo hlbšie a chladnejšie, než by čakal. Draco sa hrdil tým, že je dobrý plavec, ale nebol najlepší, a v skutočnosti jeho končatiny začínali bolieť od tej ľadovej vody.

Ale stále pokračoval, ponáral sa hlbšie a hlbšie, nehlučne rozháňal plávajúce rastliny a ryby preč z cesty. A potom ju zbadal. Ležala na spodku jazera, oči mala zatvorené, a nehýbala sa. Keď malá bublina vzduchu unikla z jej úst, Draco chcel vykríknuť úľavou, ale bol príliš unavený a mal od chladu príliš veľké bolesti.

Zachráni ju, bol rozhodnutý - a potom ju sám zabije za to, že z neho vystrašila živú dušu.

Keď ju schmatol za ruku a začal ich cestu na povrch, Draco bol stále zmesou cudzích emócií a veľmi mnoho paniky. Ach, a stále bol na ňu pekelne naštvaný. Namieril svoj prútik a ďalšie čo vedel, bolo, že pristáli v kope na kraji jazera.

"Čubčí syn!" jačal v bolesti, keď dopadol na bok. "Prekliate zasrané peklo!" Bolesť vyžarovala z každej časti jeho tela, ale oči mu strelili ku Grangerovej a rýchlo zistil, že sa nehýbe ani nedýcha.

Vyzerala mŕtva; popolavá a ľadovo studená, dokonca na jeho dotyk. Jeho prútik sa trochu chvel, keď zamrmlal kúzlo, aby uvoľnil jej dýchacie cesty a uľavilo sa mu, keď sa oči Grangerovej rozleteli. Prudko sa nadýchla a začala hrozne kašľať, keď sa skrútila na boku, dezorientovaná a strašne sa triasla.

Vietor fúkal, keď sa príroda rozhodla rozpútať na nich nie dážď, ale sneh. Draco si to nevšimol.

Trvalo jej chvíľu, než sa konečne na neho pozrela. "M-Malfoy?" zaškriekala.

A to stačilo, aby to pustilo z reťaze jeho hnev. "Osobne!"

"Čo tu...?"

"Zachraňujem ti tvoj prekliaty život, Grangerová! _To_ je to, čo tu robím," zúril, úplne zabudol na všetko okrem svojej vlastnej zúrivosti. Snehové vločky pristávali na jeho vlasoch, ale okamžite sa všetky roztopili, keď sa ho dotkli. "Čo kurva si si _myslela_, keď si skočila z toho móla? Si taká hlúpa? Najbystrejšia čarodejnica nášho veku sa rozhodne urobiť tú najhlúpejšiu vec, ktorú som kedy videl vo svojom skurvenom _živote_! Mohol by som ťa rovno teraz zaškrtiť!"

Jediné, čo robila, bolo, že na neho hľadela širokými, žmurkajúcimi očami, kým sa silne triasla. Snehové vločky pristáli na jej mihalniciach. "T-ty..."

Draco nedokázal prestať kričať. Vedel, že by mal, pretože vyzerala kúsoček od plaču, ale jednoducho nemohol. Nechápal skade sa všetok ten hnev berie, ale rozpútal démona a ten nemal sa v najbližšej dobe uhasiť. "Vieš, čo by sa stalo, keby som sa nebol prišiel ospravedlniť? Vieš, čo by sa stalo, keby som neprišiel dať ti to, čo ti vypadlo? Do prdele! Ty by si... nemôžem uveriť, že by si urobila niečo také prekliato sprosté a sebecké a arrgh!" Rozhodil rukami; naprosto zaplavený emóciami, ktoré nedokázal vysvetliť. Bola tam zúrivosť, úľava, že bola stále nažive, zmätenie, prečo sa staral, a hnev na ňu, že bola taká hlúpa.

Bol rozpoltený medzi chcením prekliať jej hlúposť a svojou túžbou takmer ju objať. Draco sa prikrčil pri tej myšlienke.

"T-ty si sa prišiel ospravedlniť?" oprela si hlavu a vzhliadla nahor na neho, stále sa desivo triasla. To jediné, čo mohol počuť skrz svoj vlastný hlas, bolo cvakanie jej zubov.

Vážne toto bolo to jediné, čo si vybrala z jeho skoro psychotického rečnenia?

Draco bol naštvaný. "Áno! Vlastne som to urobil, ale nevidím zmysel v plytvaní mojím ospravedlnením na hlúpe ženské, ktoré sa radi pokúšajú spáchať..." Náhle zastavil, keď sa jej oči pretočili a jej telo zasiahol ohromný otras skôr než ochablo. Okamžite sa hodil ku nej na kolená a zľahka ju prefackal po tvári a zavrčal: "Do hajzľa, no tak, Grangerová, preber sa!"

Nepohla sa. Dýchala povrchne. A Draco bol rozpoltený medzi tým vytriasť z nej dušu a pritiahnuť si ju do náručia. Ale neurobil ani jedno. S mrmlaním oplzlostí pod nosom, Draco zdvihol jej mrazivé telo zo zeme, schmatol prútik, a premiestnil sa hlasným prasknutím do svojho bytu.

To, čo nečakal, bolo, že nájde Blaisa a Pansy na kúsok od toho, aby si spojili pery na gauči jeho obývacej izby.

Kým sa Blaise uškrnul, Pansy vystrelila z gauča hneď, ako prišiel. "Myslela som, že by sme sa tu stretli o siedmej, už je osem a Hermiona pôjde..." Jeho úsmev a jej hnev zbledli, len čo si všimli, v akom mokrom stave je a tú bledú a ochabnutú ženu s modrými perami v jeho náručí. Blaise vyletel z gauča, keď Pansy vykríkla: "Draco, čo do p... zabil si Hermionu!"

"Nie je mŕtva, le-len je jej zima. Pohnite. Za-zahrejte ju," ochromene odpovedal, zuby mu cvakali od chladu. Neuvedomil si, že on, v skutočnosti, mrzne. To ten adrenalín, ktorý sa zrodil z jeho hnevu a záchrany jej života pred smrťou. Dracovo telo ohavne bolelo, keď ju položil na gauč dosť po pamäti. Blaise rýchlo zažal oheň a Draco zistil, že bojuje proti svojmu vlastnému bezvedomiu, kým Pansy mala záchvat hnevu.

"Keď som ti povedala, aby si sa šiel ospravedlniť, nemyslela som..."

"Pansy!" vykríkol Draco, totálne nazúrený. Každá žilka v jeho tvári vystúpila, kým sa ovládal. "Nemám čas na tvoje kraviny, takže urob mi láskavosť, zavri svoje zasrané ústa a zožeň nejaké skurvené deky a nejaké skurvené oblečenie pre nás oboch! _Okamžite!_"

Ten naprostý hnev a vášeň v jeho hlase stlmila jej hnev. Otočila sa na značkových podpätkoch a šla na poschodie, aby schmatla nejaké deky.

Draco fučal hnevom, keď mu cvakali zuby. Zatvoril na chvíľu oči, aby získal kontrolu nad sebou a tou túžbou sa jednoducho zrútiť. Keby mu ešte jeden človek čokoľvek povedal inak než normálnym hlasom, použije tú najhoršiu neodpustiteľnú kliatbu. Cítil, ako ho Blaise odsunul nabok, keď vyzliekal Grangerovej tričko predtým, než prešiel k jej nohaviciam.

"Čo to sakra robíš?"

Jeho druhý najlepší priateľ prehovoril dosť pokojne, keď po pamäti z nej stiahol oblečenie, oči zavreté. "Je na dotyk studená ako ľad a jej telo je v šoku, Draco. Dostane hyportemiu, ak zostane dlhšie v tomto mokrom oblečení. Musíme ju usušiť a zahriať - teba tiež - takže sa vyzleč."

Tie slová, ktoré nasledovali, zneli, ako keby ich povedal niekto iný: "So mnou sa budeme zaoberať neskôr. Najprv ona."

**oooo**

_(Ďalšie popoludnie: 4. december)_

**Časť 3: Občas to musíte nechať tak, aby ste sa znova našli**

Čo vyvolávalo zmenu života? Zdalo sa, že každý mal na to svoju vlastnú teóriu.

Veriaci verili, že zmena, všeobecne, bola prácou vyššej moci. Zdalo sa, že vedecké typy si myslia, že zmeny boli prirodzene sa vyskytujúci procesom, s ktorým sú niektorí spokojní a druhí nie. Zatiaľ čo si tie cynickejšie typy mysleli, že to bolo situáciami, do ktorých sa niekto dostal a tými rozhodnutiami, ktoré počas cesty urobili a ktoré vyvolali zmenu života.

Pokiaľ ide o Hermionu Grangerovú, kým ju jej slabý idealizmus viedol k tomu, aby verila v zapletenie vyššej moci, tá skeptickejšia a rozumnejšia časť ju viedla tým druhým smerom, k tým cynikom. Ale nad tým všetkým to vnímala inak. Kým Hermiona verila, že zmena sa nestáva iba kvôli situáciám a rozhodnutiam, ktoré človek vo svojom živote urobil, verila tiež, že to bolo aj o ľuďoch, ktorých človek stretol na svojej púti.

Každý človek, ktorý prešiel niekoho životom, zmenil ho. Nezáležalo na tom, či ste toho človeka poznali celý život alebo ste si len sotva mohli spomenúť na jeho meno. Každý človek, s ktorým niekto vošiel do kontaktu, mal potenciál zmeniť svoju hodinu, svoj deň, svoj týždeň, mesiac, rok - svoj život. Ako dopadol niekoho život, bolo čiastočne na dlani rúk niekoho iného.

Keď Hermiona otvorila oči a uvedomila si, že leží na matraci v obývacej izbe Draca Malfoya, okamžite vedela, že niečo je iné. Keď si uvedomila, že je zamuchlaná v hrubých dekách a má na sebe neznáme oblečenie, uvedomila si, že sa niečo zmenilo. Keď sa Hermiona prevrátila a zbadala Pansy spať na matraci vedľa nej, schúlenej pri jej chrbte ako dieťa, uvedomila si, že jej život už nikdy nebude ten istý. A keď zbadala Blaisa spať na gauči vedľa jej matracu, Hermiona si uvedomila, že sa z toho už nikdy nezotaví.

A, Hermiona nevedela, či je to dobrá alebo zlá vec.

Pochopte, Hermiona vedela, že niekedy zmena život zlepší. Niekedy zmena a ten človek zostane navždy. Niekedy zmena bola hrozná a niekto bol prinútený ľutovať ju a toho človeka naveky. Ale na druhej strane, občas, hoci zmena mohla byť báječná, ten človek, ktorú ju priniesol, mal len krátko zasiahnuť život toho druhého človeka - nezamýšľal ostať.

Hermiona zažila všetky tieto zmeny vo svojom živote. Považovala sa za akéhosi "experta na zmeny". A tú, čo práve zažívala, bola obrovská.

Ako posun paradigmatu.

Pomaly sa posadila a bola okamžite privítaná tvárou, ktorú nebola pripravená vidieť.

Draca Malfoya - a netváril sa potešene.

"Takže," uškrnul sa. "Skokanka vstáva a rozhoduje sa poctiť nás svojou prítomnosťou."

Hermiona vypleštila oči. Mala by byť naštvaná, dokonca urazená, ale nevedela o čom do pekla hovorí. Ale... ešte nikdy ho nevidela v takom nedbalom stave. Malfoy mal na sebe dlhé rozťahané nohavice a čierne tielko, žiadne ponožky, žiadne topánky, rozstrapatené vlasy a vždy prítomné mračenie, ktoré kazilo jeho porcelánové črty.

Atraktívny, ale bez toho zamračenia. Nemohla uveriť, že si to práve pomyslela.

"Ummm..." Hermiona zmĺkla, obzrela sa, jej myseľ zahmlená zmätením. "Čo tu robím?"

"Nemohol som ťa tam nechať umrznúť, hoci smrť sa zdala byť tvojím plánom."

Omráčaná jeho obviňujúcim tónom, Hermiona zhodila chvatom zo seba zvyšok prikrývok. "Čo do pekla..."

"Skočila si!" Vykríkol na ňu dosť nahnevane. "Zo všetkých hlúpych, sebeckých, smiešnych vecí, čo môžeš urobiť..."

Hermiona by sa zasmiala, keby si spomenula ako, ale smutne, jediné, čo dokázala urobiť, bolo zízať na neho, ako keby mu narástol ďalší jazyk. Malfoy, ktorý sa nikdy nezdal, že by mu nebola srdečne ukradnutá, bol vyložene naštvaný. Na ňu. Jeho tvár sa zmenila na dosť znepokojujúci odtieň červenej, keď mával na ňu svojím prstom, ako keby to bol jeho prútik. Bol naštvaný na ňu... pretože skočila? Určite prekvapujúci zvrat udalostí.

Zmätenie jej pomohlo udržať si jej rozhodnosť. "Jednoducho si nemôžem predstaviť, prečo sa staráš, či tá neznesiteľná vševedka prežije alebo zomrie, _Malfoy_."

"Nestarám sa!" kričal rozhorčene.

"Potom prečo kričíš?"

So záujmom sledovala, ako mu poklesla čeľusť a jeho tvár zbledla. Nezdalo sa, že má odpoveď. V skutočnosti ju Malfoy prebodol pohľadom a zvalil sa znova do kresla, prekrížil si svoje dlhé ruky ako tvrdohlavé decko. Zmätené oči sa zatúlali k Pansy, potom k Blaisovi. Tá prvá stále trochu chrápala a ten druhý mal otvorené oči a pozoroval ich s akýmsi vyzretým nezáujmom. A Hermiona si uvedomila, že sa mala rada Blaisa jednoducho kvôli tomu množstvu sebakontroly, ktorou bol požehnaný.

Keby len mohol preniesť trochu na svojho priateľa...

A pri Merlinovi, buď Pansy bola expertom na predstieraný spánok, alebo bola na smrť unavená.

Jej oči sa potom zatúlali späť k tomu nahnevanému mužovi, ktorý si frflal pod nosom, nepochybne ju preklínal.

"Bola s tebou hore celú noc," povedal jej dosť pokojne Blaise.

Hermiona sa znova na neho pozrela. "Bola?"

Blaise prikývol, keď sa zdvihol na nohy. "Áno, bola." A skôr než zrealizoval svoju túžbu odmiestniť sa, dodal: "Draco bol tiež hore."

Jej oči sa roztvorili od šoku a keď to Malfoy nepoprel, Hermiona sa spýtala: "Prečo si ma zachránil?"

"Neviem," odpovedal chladne a strelil nazad otázku, ktorú očakávala. "Prečo si skočila?"

"Neskočila som," bola jej prostá a pravdivá odpoveď.

Malfoy odfŕkol: "Kecy. Stál som tam, keď si skočila."

To bolo niečo, čo nevedela. Bol tam, keď spadla a ešte ju zachránil? Čudné.

Nevadí, jej otázka bude musieť počkať, pretože sa potrebovala obhájiť. Hermiona sa zhlboka nadýchla, zastavila ten hnev nad jeho ostrým odmietnutím jej tvrdenia a začala vysvetľovať: "Šla som von s jediným účelom upokojiť sa..."

Po tom, čo Malfoy odišiel preč, Hermiona sa upokojila dosť na to, aby sa premiestnila domov pred roztrhnutia. Dala si pár drinkov - skôr celú fľašu vína, ale to nepotreboval vedieť. Potom zaspala, mala sen, ktorý ju prebral fyzicky aj duševne, a nakoniec sa rozhodla, že si potrebuje premyslieť svoj život. Jazero vždy bývalo tým jediným miestom, mimo kníhkupectva, kde sa cítila dosť pohodlne na to, aby nechala svoju myseľ pracovať.

"Bolo mi teplo od vína, ktoré som si dala pred zdriemnutím, takže som šla von bez kabáta."

Hermiona stála na kraji toho móla po dobu, ktorá sa zdala hodinami, len sledovala vodu a ryby vynoriť sa, aby prehltli pár nešťastných mušiek vznášajúcich sa nad vodou. Čím dlhšie tam sedela, tým menej cítila účinky vína. Čím menej cítila to víno, tým jej to jasnejšie myslelo. Čím jej to jasnejšie myslelo, tým viac si uvedomovala, že _odmieta_ pokračovať žiť tak, ako žila. Bol čas na zmenu.

"Predovšetkým, Malfoy, ja nemám sebevražedné sklony. Nuž, nie naozaj. Nebudem klamať, napadlo ma to párkrát, ale nikdy som tomu nutkaniu nepodľahla. Mávam negatívne myšlienky, ale kto nemá? Som človek. Krvácam. Som zranená. Plačem. Smejem sa. Mávam dobré dni. Mávam zlé dni. Nikto z nás to nemá dokonalé, a včerajšok bol pre mňa dosť drsný. Ver tomu, alebo nie, povedal si mi presne to, čo som potrebovala počuť: pravdu. Všetko, čo si povedal, bola pravda, od tej viny až po zapíjanie všetkého. Takže, nechcem tvoje ospravedlnenie."

Malfoy bez slov prikývol.

"Napokon, už som to vedela, ale je oveľa ťažšie počuť to od niekoho iného. Zatriaslo to so mnou."

Zašla príliš ďaleko, aby stratila samu seba, znova. Zvládala to desať mesiacov bez Matthewa. Zvládala to päť rokov bez svojich rodičov. Bola tým, čo prežili a bol čas začať sa chovať ako jedna z nich. A dovtedy kým dospela k tomu bodu jej osvietenia, bola unavená a roztiahla ruky nad hlavou. Hermiona v duchu odhadla, že vtedy ju prvý raz uvidel.

"Rozhodla som sa, že si omočím nohy. Vedela som, že je studená, vedela som, že mne je zima, ale to jazero bolo upokojujúce. Dala som si dole topánky a ponožky, ale jedna z ponožiek mi padla do jazera. Nahla som sa nad okraj, aby som zistila, či ju dočiahnem, ale bola príliš ďaleko a ja som nemala svoj prútik. Nikdy nemám. Vždy sa bojím, že mi vypadne. A práve som sa chcela otočiť a odísť, keď som sa pošmykla a spadla som tam. Neskočila som."

Malfoy celú večnosť nič nepovedal, vyzeral, ako keby spracovával jej príbeh vo svojej hlave, používal svoje vlastné spomienky na tú udalosť, aby sa pokúsil nájsť diery v jej vysvetlení. Nakoniec sa na ňu pozrel so slabým prikývnutím, ktoré jej napovedalo, že jej uveril. Niežeby jej na tom záležalo. Len nechcela, aby to rozniesol. Nepotrebovala reči o tom, že sa hodila z móla a o ňom, že za ňou skočil a zachránil ju z dobroty svojho srdca. Snažila sa pohnúť vpred, nie dozadu.

Možno jej zachránil život - z nejakého dôvodu, ktorý ani _sám_ nepoznal - ale bol stále Draco Malfoy. Bola pripravená zmeniť svoj život, ale nebol dôvod v tomto okamihu prestať byť v tomto okamihu pri ňom opatrná. "Prečo si tam bol?" Zvedavo sa spýtala Hermiona. "Ako si získal moju adresu?"

Malfoy zavrčal, skoro ako keby to nechcel priznať. "Aby som ti dal niečo, čo ti vypadlo. A tvoju adresu mi dala Pansy."

Toľko ju malo napadnúť. Pansy a jeho matka boli jedinými ľuďmi v Británii, ktorí mali jej adresu, len pre prípad nutnosti. Nuž, Hermiona bola vďačná, že mu tú adresu dala. Bola vďačná, že sa Malfoy rozhodol ospravedlniť skôr než čakal na druhý deň. "Asi by som ti mala poďakovať - že si ma zachránil. Nemusel si. Viem, že ma nenávidíš, ale..."

"Grangerová, necítim k tebe nenávisť. Ver mi, keď vravím, že ťa nemám veľmi _rád_, ale necítim k tebe nenávisť."

"Ten pocit je vzájomný," odsekla chladne, ale vo vnútri plávala v mori zmätku. Malfoy k nej necítil nenávisť? Tak to bola definitívne zmena? "Čo mi vypadlo, že si mi to musel vrátiť?"

Chvíľu sa tváril zamyslene skôr, než siahol do svojho vrecka, vytiahol niečo, čo vyzeralo ako nejaký odkaz a podal jej ho. Na chvíľu naň len zízala, ale potom ho roztvorila.

Bol to obrázok jej a Matthewa. Jej obľúbený. Šokovaná, jej oči skočili k Malfoyovi, "Ako si..."

"Nie som si istý, ale ocitlo sa to v mojom vrecku."

"Nechystáš sa..."

"Tvoj syn nie je nikoho vec okrem teba a tých, ktorým sa to rozhodneš povedať," strelil nevrhlo nazad a odvrátil sa od nej. Malfoy si pošúchal zátylok, kým zamrmlal.

"Úprimnú sústrasť."

Nemohla tomu uveriť; jednoducho tomu _nemohla_ uveriť. Bolo to, ako keby v tej chvíli medzi nich dopadlo chladné porozumenie. Nebolo dokonalé či aspoň harmonické, len porozumenie. Nebolo treba kričať alebo preklínať. Ani slová neboli potrebné. On vedel o Matthewovi a nechystal sa to použiť proti nej. Vedel o jeho smrti, a nechystal sa to povedať ani živej duši.

Možno všetko, čo si o ňom myslela, bol omyl. Možno nebol ako jeho otec.

"Malfoy?"

Bezvýrazne na ňu pozrel. "Čo je?"

Hermiona hľadela na ten obrázok. Chcela sa dať dokopy kvôli nemu. Chcela zostať nažive kvôli nemu. Chcela zostať silná kvôli nemu. Chcela znova žiť kvôli nemu. Chcela očistiť svoju dušu od viny... kvôli nemu. A možno tiež kvôli sebe. A ona využije ten obrázok, tie spomienky na neho, aby si to pripomenula, keď si bude pripadať opustená.

So slzami v očiach bol jej hlas tichý a príjemný. "Neviem, čo povedať, ale ďakujem ti, že si mi toto vrátil. Existujú iné, ale táto je posledná. A - a ďakujem ti, že si ma zachránil."

Už si medzi sebou nevymenili viac slov.

Napokon, nebolo to potrebné.

So strohým prikývnutím sa Malfoy zdvihol z kresla a nechal Hermionu hľadieť na obrázok svojho usmievajúceho sa syna - v pokoji.


	12. Domino efekt

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/12/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola jedenásť: Domino efekt**_

_(O deväť dní neskôr: 12. december)_

**Časť 1: Nepriateľ, ktorým som sa stala**

Hermiona uvažovala o množstve vecí.

Stratená v myšlienkach sedela za stolom a premýšľala, či je taká skazená, ako si myslela, že je. A odpoveď nebola taká jasná ako pred troma týždňami. Ťukala si nechtami po chrbte druhej ruky a napadlo ju, že by z toho mohla obviniť svoju novú terapeutku. Od ukončenia jej prvého terapeutického sedenia prešli dve hodiny, ktoré prebiehali dosť neohrabane.

_"Takže, slečna Grangerová, povedzte mi, prečo ste tu?"_

_Zízala na tú magickú terapeutku presne štyridsaťpäť minút, skôr než potichu odpovedala: "Aby som žila."_

_"Vy už žijete." _

_Hlas jej podstatne schladol. "Len preto, že tu sedím, len preto, že dýcham kyslík, len preto, že moje srdce pumpuje krv mojím telom, len preto, že dokážem cítiť skrzo mňa pulzovať mágiu, len preto, že moje nervové bunky vysielajú impulzy, aby som žmurkala... aby som sa na vás pozerala... aby som hovorila, neznamená to, že som nažive." A vstala, pokojne, a odkráčala preč, dvere sa za ňou s cvaknutím zavreli._

A hoci sa necítila príšerne, z toho krátkeho stretnutia pociťovala len vyčerpanosť. Tie slová, ktoré povedala svojej terapeutke, boli také úprimné a hlboké, že len fakt, že ich vôbec vyslovila, bol obrovský pokrok. Napokon, existovali len dvaja ľudia, ktorí vedeli o jej nedostatku ľudských vlastností, jeden, ktorý ju tak dobre poznal a jeden, ktorý ju stále miatol.

V duchu si nepokojne vzdychla. Nebol to povzdych dvadsaťštyri ročnej ženy, ale niekoho oveľa staršieho, ktorý bol podrobený mnohým skúškam života - a nebol si celkom istý, či nimi prešiel alebo prepadol. A kým nebola taká stará, ako si pripadala, či taká mladá, ako vyzerala, ak existovalo niečo, čím Hermiona Grangerová bola - bolo to definitívne _unavené._

To nebola lož, ale nútilo ju to premýšľať o všetkých tých klamstvách, ktoré povedala.

Dočasne presvedčila samu seba, že stáli za to, hoci si tým nebola celkom istá. Svojho času si Hermiona myslela, že by mohla klamať navždy a mala v pláne klamať, ale na druhej strane bolo to tak dávno, odkedy robila niečo iné, takže ani tým si nemohla byť istá. Premýšľala, čo by v presne tejto chvíli robila, keby nebola odišla, keby šla na začiatku za otcom Matthewa, keby mu neklamala, keby sa nikdy nič z toho nestalo. Nikdy nedovolila svojej mysli o tom príliš dlho premýšľať... pretože, naozaj, aký zmysel by malo premýšľať o niečom, čo možno mohlo byť a čo by mohlo byť?

Strata času.

Hermiona, hoci bola pripravená zmeniť svoj život, stále mala veľa práce s tým, aby sa chránila pred tou bolesťou, ktorú by jej mohli ostatní spôsobiť. Napokon, stále bola krehká, a vedela to. Stála za tými robustnými obrannými hradbami, oblečená ako hastroš, a s hroznými vlasmi, ale toto všetko bol jej kostým a nosila ho ako štít, aby sa chránila pred zničením jej nepriateľmi a veľmi mätúcim malfoyovským dedičom...

_"Čo Draco povedal?" spýtala sa jej Pansy osem dní po tom, čo jej povedala, že jej Malfoy vrátil ten obrázok._

_"Nepovedal vôbec nič. Šiel na poschodie desať minút predtým, než si sa zobudila a navrhla, že sa naraňajkujeme u teba doma, pretože on nemá v špajze nič. Počas raňajok nepovedal nič a ani potom_, čo _si nás nechala samých, aby si odpovedala na list."_

_Chvíľu bola zamyslená, kým lízala cukrové brko. "To je čudné."_

_Hermiona si strčila svoje cukrové brko znova do úst a zamrmlala: "to mi hovor..."_

A on stále nič nepovedal. Nuž, okrem toho: "_Úprimnú sústrasť_."

Mal množstvo príležitostí, ale žiadnu nevyužil. Nevedela, či chce, aby sa pýtal. Pravdepodobne by pre neho nemala žiadne odpovede. Jednako bolo jeho mlčanie rovnako úľavou ako zmätením. Boli ona s Malfoyom zrazu... priateľmi? Ach, pri Merlinovi nie! To bolo absolútne smiešne! Do čerta, Hermiona dokonca ani Pansy nepovažovala za priateľku. Ale na to mala svoje dôvody.

Napokon, keď premýšľala o priateľoch, prvé slovo, ktoré ju napadlo, bolo nahraditeľná.

... druhé: znovu použiteľná

... tretie: odstrániteľná.

To bolo to, čím bola ona pre jej starých 'priateľov', rovnako ako dôvod, prečo odmietala považovať Pansy za priateľku. Ľudia, ktorí bývali jej priateľmi, ju nakoniec vždy opustili - bolo to niečo, s čím sa zmierila. Hoci sa pokúšala najviac, ako mohla, ostať v kontakte, tých pár priateľov z detstva, ktorých mala, ju opustilo po tom, keď začala chodiť na Rokfort. Zmenili sa, a ona sa tiež zmenila. A jej priatelia na Rokforte... nuž, v priebehu rokov, dokonca pred vojnou, opustili ju a zaobchádzali s ňou úboho viac než len párkrát, a z úplne sebeckých dôvodov.

Opustili ju v treťom ročníku, keď povedala McGonagallovej o Harryho Blesku; Ron sa k nej choval hrozne, keď si myslel, že Krivolab zjedol jeho potkana; Ron ju opustil v štvrtom ročníku, keď zistil, že šla na Vianočný bál s Viktorom. A okrem toho ešte toľkokrát, ale necítila sa na to, aby zašla hlbšie do svojej minulosti. Napokon, boli to drobné priestupky, samozrejme, ale hlboko vo vnútri vždy vedela, že sa jej zbavia v tom okamihu, keď od nej získajú všetko, čo potrebovali.

Bolo iróniou, že _ich_ nakoniec opustila _ona_.

Ale to, čo bolelo, bol fakt, že sa zdalo, že prekonali to a ju dosť rýchlo - nuž, rýchlejšie než ona. Hermiona nevedela, čo by urobila, keby ju Pansy niekedy 'prekonala'. Z tej myšlienky jej bolo zle od žalúdku. Takže ju úplne udržiavala mimo kategórie 'priateľov'.

Zatvorila oči a prinútila stiecť trochu tekvicového džúsu jej hrdlom.

Dosť zvláštne, že spomienka, ktorá ju upokojila, bola prostá:

_"...ja ťa milujem, Hermiona." _

Oči sa jej roztvorili, keď tá letmá spomienka zbledla.

Ja ťa milujem.

To boli tri slová, ktoré nikdy nechcela znova počuť. V jej živote spôsobili toľko pekla - tak veľa nešťastia a bolesti. Nevedela, ako do pekla niekto mohol povedať, že ju miluje; nepoznali ju. A ako ju mohli poznať, keď sa nepoznala sama? A ako ju mohli milovať, keď sa nemala rada sama?

Hermionine celé telo sa naplo.

Uvažovala, že by to tak nemalo byť, ale poznala pravdu: ona bola tým, kým bola a kým pracovala na svojej ceste k vyliečeniu, existovali niektoré veci, ktorým bude trvať dlhšie než sa vyliečia ako ostatným.

Hermiona si nemyslela, že bude niekedy schopná sa znova zamilovať; všetko okolo toho bolo tak pokašľané a keď to nevyšlo, priveľmi to bolelo. A dokonca aj keď to vyšlo, bolelo to. Všetko bolelo, ale láska, láska zanechávala srdce prázdne a vyčerpané. Utápanie sa v milencovom hlase, túženie po jeho dotyku, chcenie byť s niekým každú sekundu každého dňa; to nebolo normálne. Spomínala si na všetky tie roky predtým, po hádkach s Ronom, keď uvažovala, či skutočná láska naozaj existuje, pretože možno nejaká časť z jej zdeformovaného mozgu si zle vyložila fakty a teórie o láske a šťastí... nič z toho nebolo racionálne.

Ach, sladká racionalita.

Všetko si odôvodňovala, pretože mohla; pretože to bolo vždy to, čo robievala.

Hermiona bola obdarená darom. Dokázala mentálne ukecať samu seba do čohokoľvek alebo von z čohokoľvek. Dokázala sa ukecať, aby v to ráno vstala z postele. Ukecala samu seba, aby prešla cez tie dvere a vošla do ordinácie svojej terapeutky. Ukecala sa do toho, aby odišla z Londýna, od Rona, od všetkého. Niekedy ten dar nenávidela. Kvôli nemu bol jej život úplne iný. Kvôli tomu daru bol jej život plný prázdnoty, nedôvery, potlačovanej túžby, nenávisti, hnevu a tých rečí.

Tých zasraných rečí.

Počula, čo ľudia o nej rozprávajú. Nebola hluchá. Slepá, občas, ale nie hluchá. Presne vedela, čo ľudia rozprávajú. Stratila na váhe. Stratila priateľov. Vrátila sa do Anglicka a vôbec už nevyzerala šťastná.

Pansyin smiech ju vytrhol z jej myšlienok. "A potom povedal..."

Hermiona sa zrazu cítila mizerne a jediné, čo chcela urobiť, bolo odísť. Ale neodišla. Napokon, Pansy bola neoblomná v tom, že dnes večer pôjdu na večeru. Oni všetci. Spolu. Povedala niečo o tom, že oni všetci potrebujú trochu pozitívneho vo svojich životoch. A potom trucovala, až kým Hermiona nesúhlasila.

Takže keď sedela v tichu v tom polkruhovom boxe s ukecanou Pansy napravo, zdvorilým Blaisom vedľa Pansy, a rezervovaným Malfoyom naľavo, uvažovala, prečo dovolila Pansyinmu trucovaniu prevýšiť zdravý úsudok.

Napriek oslobodeniu z hraníc jej domu, napriek všetkým činom, ktoré podnikla za posledných deväť dní, aby sa dala znova dokopy, a napriek pocitu pýchy nad sebou vďaka pokroku, ktorý urobila, nebola Hermiona v zvlášť dobrej nálade. Bola tu stále tá bolesť zo života, usadená v jej hrudi a uvedomila si, že si poklepkáva po hrudi päsťou, ako keby mala zlé trávenie.

Malfoy po nej strelil čudným pohľadom, ktorý spôsobil, že nevrlo zízala na stôl vystlaný predkrmami.

Predkrmami, ktoré nechcela, ale Pansy trvala na tom, že sa všetci podelia.

Jedlo, dumala Pansy, vždy upokojí trápne situácie... a večera bola rozhodne trápna vec.

Asi to bola aj tak jej chyba. Po jej prvom fyzioterapeutickom sedení skôr v ten deň a prvom emocionálnom terapeutickom sedení pred dvoma hodinami, bola unavená a nepovedala slovka, odkedy prišli do Šikmej uličky. Práve sa usádzali, keď prišla a len tak-tak sa jej podarilo zavrčať pozdrav Pansy. Blaisovi a Malfoyovi sa dostalo len hromadné prikývnutie.

"Nebolo to zábavné?" spýtala sa jej Pansy radostným smiechom.

Hermiona nechcela nič iné než schovať tvár v rukách a plakať, pery sa jej v skutočnosti chveli.

Pansyin úsmev zoslabol a obavy sa zjavili na jej tvári. "Si v poriadku, Hermiona?"

Emócie, s ktorým práve bojovala vo svojej hrudi nejako unikli z jej pier v zlomenom: "Áno. Len trochu unavená."

Nebola šokovaná, že jej Pansy neverila, napokon, vyzerala naprosto mizerne, bledá, a ani za ten svet nebola schopná dostať zo seba lož nejakým presvedčivým spôsobom. Bolo zrejmé, že niečo nie je s Hermionou v poriadku a spočiatku bola Pansy neúprosná v jej výprave prísť na to, čo ju presne trápi, kým Hermiona nešťastne krútila hlavou.

"Ako im to šlo?"

Na chvíľu Hermiona uvažovala prikrčiť sa pri zmienke slova 'im' pretože, vedela, na čo sa pýta. Jej oči zaleteli k vzdialeným šedým očiam, ktoré sa nezdali, že by venovali pozornosť, potom k tým tmavým, ktoré venovali. "Nemyslím si, že by sme sa o tom mali rozprávať tu."

"Dobre."

"Si si istá, že si v poriadku?" k jej prekvapeniu to bol Blaise, ktorý sa pýtal, nie Pansy.

Viac presvedčivo, pretože jemu bolo ľahšie klamať, Hermiona odpovedala: "Áno."

K jej úľave ju nechali na pokoji a Pansy pokračovala v jej rečnení o hroznom fotení, ktoré mala na ostrove.

Všetko bolo v poriadku, kým ten rezervovaný muž neprehovoril. "Dnes večer si dosť ticho, Grangerka," zatiahol Malfoy, ale chýbalo tomu niečo, čo nedokázala identifikovať.

Skôr než Pansy slovami prerušila jej myšlienky, sa nad ňou s Malfoyom vznášalo husté mlčanie; mlčanie, ktoré bolo skoro nepreniknuteľné. Nielen že sa spolu nerozprávali, ale nerozprávali sa ani s nikým iným pri stole. Samozrejme, ich mlčanie umožňovalo Pansy úplne ovládnuť rozhovor s historkami o... o niečom, a ani jeden z nich sa nechcel zapojiť. Vďaka Merlinovi za Blaisa a jeho neochabujúcu trpezlivosť s prázdnym klábosením jeho priateľky.

"Vlastne som. Mám toho veľa na mysli," znelo čudne dokonca aj jej ušiam.

Ani za ten svet nemohla prísť na to, prečo mu to povedala. Ach, správne. Rozhodla sa obmedziť, ale nie úplne prestať, so svojím hlúpym klamaním.

"Ako čo?"

Hnedé obočie sa pomaly nadvihlo. Odkedy sa staral o vnútorné pochody jej mysle? Odkedy sa vôbec staral? Hermiona vedela, že k nej necítil nenávisť, ale neboli celkom priateľmi, ktorí si vylievali tajomstvá nad čajom a koláčikmi. Pekne povedané, slepec by mohol povedať, že sa niečo medzi nimi pohlo; že niečo sa medzi posúvalo od toho popoludnia, ktoré spoločne strávili na tej streche. Hermiona bola dosť zmätená kvôli tomu, _čo_ sa zmenilo, ale nemohla si pomôcť, aby nepremýšľala o tom, ako ďaleko dospejú.

Prešli od tichej konfrontácie v reštaurácii, kde skoro dostala záchvat paniky, pretože zaťal tak blízko do živého, k príjemnému dezertu, k ďalšej odmeranej hádke pred schôdzou, kde si bola istá, že osnuje jej smrť, k nemu, ktorý využil Blaisa, aby ukradol bez povolenia jej záznam na ministerstve, ku príjemnému rozhovoru na streche u Sv. Munga, kde mu priznala veci, ktoré nikdy nikomu nepovedala a ani spolovice to neľutovala tak, ako by chcela, ku vôbec ničomu, k podlému výbuchu v Čarodejníckej literatúre, k slovnému wrestlingovému zápasu v uličke, k nemu, ktorý jej zachránil život, k nemu, ktorý jej vrátil obrázok, čo jej vypadol, a k nemu, ktorý sa jej pýtal, o čom premýšľa.

A jediné, čo mohla urobiť, bolo diviť sa: _kedy do pekla dospeli k tomuto bodu? _

Draco Malfoy a Hermiona Grangerová neboli priateľmi; pri Merlinovi nie, neboli ničím. Potácali sa medzi vojnou a mierom tak často, že sa jej z toho krútila hlava. Hermiona si priala, aby mohla povedať, že jej je ten muž ľahostajný, ale on sa jej niekoľkokrát dostal pod kožu a ona práve nenávidela byť k nemu tak v tak tesnej blízkosti. Bolo to dosť mätúce, pri Merlinovi, bola tak zmätená, úplne ním zmätená. Nevedela, čo premýšľa, plánuje či cíti. Pansy vždy vravela, že Hermiona bola záhadou; nuž, podľa všetkého vedela Pansy o Malfoyovi viac, pretože pre Hermionu bol záhadou on, nie ona.

Suma sumárum, strácala nervy vďaka jeho chladnému, ale zdvorilému správaniu. Vďaka tomu sa stávala ohľadne seba nekonečne ochranná.

"Čo sa staráš, Malfoy?" vyprskla v odpovedi, a hoci sa jej oči prižmúrili na muža vľavo, jej hlas nemal tú istú trpkosť, ako mával predtým.

Miesto toho, aby sa s ňou hádal, k jej nesmiernemu šoku, chvíľu na ňu hľadel a odložil jedálny lístok, ktorý si prezeral. Jasne to bol jeho spôsob, ako jej povedať, že mu nestála za slová. Kvôli tomu tónu, ako k nemu prehovorila, sa cítila zle; slzy bublali pod povrchom.

Použil svoju vidličku, nabral krabie fašírky z tácky s predkrmami na menší tanier. Skôr než si ho zobral pre seba, položil ten tanier pred ňu so slabým 'cink', na ktorý sklopila oči. Nedbalo prehovoril tým bezvýrazným, aristokratickým hlasom, ktorý jej liezol na nervy. "Mala by si niečo zjesť, Grangerová... vyzeráš choro."

Bez slov zízala na ten pariacu sa fašírku.

Snívala alebo bol práve slušný?

Nočné mory boli vedľajším efektom jedného z tých elixíroch na liečenie kostí, ktoré brala. Ale potom sa uštipla a bolelo to, takže to nebol tento prípad. Draco Malfoy bol slušný - ku nej - zo žiadnej zákernej príčine, zdalo sa. O to viacej dôvod byť ostražitá. "Zabije ma to?"

"Snažím sa neublížiť tým, ku ktorým ja... necítim nenávisť."

Hermiona kradmo pozrela na bledého muža, ktorý práve stratil všetko to málo farby, ktoré mal. Pre Hermionu to napätie na Malfoyovej tvári bolo rozoznateľné, ale nie pre ukecanú Pansy a pozorného Blaisa. Bolo zrejmé, že ty dvaja mali oči len jeden pred druhého. Konečne. Nemala potuchy, čo mu bežalo hlavou, ale napriek tomu, aby vymazala ten hrozný pocit v jej bruchu z jeho skoro - nech to bolo čokoľvek, čo to bolo, zjedla tú krabiu fašírku.

A nezabila ju.

Čakala, že sa uškrnie a povie posmešným hlasom: _'Vidíš, vravel som ti, ty paranoidná ženská'_, ale tie slová nikdy neprišli. Namiesto toho si pomohol k poslednej fašírke na mise. Prešli asi dve minúty, kým sa spýtal: "Dobrá?"

Hermiona len prikývla, cítila sa hrozne nepríjemne.

Príjemný rozhovor s Malfoyom mal byť taký neohrabaný ako hovoriť so Snapom o mužských povzbudzujúcich elixíroch.

Podľa všetkého to pociťoval rovnako. "Takže, páči sa ti tá fyzioterapeutka, čo ti odporučila moja matka?"

Znova jej obočie vyletelo dohora, keď si prezerala toho blond muža s obozretnou zvedavosťou. "Snažíš sa so mnou viesť rozhovor, Malfoy?"

Bezvýrazne odpovedal. "No, niežeby sme mali veľmi na výber, s tou rozbehnutou klapačkou tamto."

"Dobrý postreh."

Nastalo medzi nimi ďalšie mlčanie.

"Neuľahčuješ to hrozne, Grangerka," riekol, bez emócii.

"Áno, nuž, odpusť mi za to, že som pri tebe trochu obozretná."

"Vážne, Grangerová," zatiahol Malfoy. "Nemala by si byť tak prekliato paranoidná."

"Mám všetky dôvody byť, keď príde na teba," chladne odpovedala.

Po tomto vyhlásení Malfoy stíchol a spolu dojedli mlčky každý svoju fašírku.

Časť z nej vedela, že má pravdu; _bola_ paranoidná a obranná, keď došlo na neho. Byť na stráži bola prirodzená reakcia vďaka ich minulosti - a tej skutočnosti, že vedela, že v tom okamihu, keď si trochu prestala dávať pozor, poskytol jej dôvod, aby zase začala - ako to urobil naposledy. Bolo to dosť únavné. Časť z nej mu chcela povedať, že sa cíti mizerne: po tom terapeutickom cvičení ju trochu bolela noha, a že bola pripravená odísť. Ale nič nepovedala a cítila sa vinná za to, že sa k nemu správala, ako keby bol stelesnené zlo jednoducho preto, že bola neistá a znepokojená tým, že sa nesprával ako blbec.

Časť z nej sa chcela ospravedlniť za jej obviňujúci tón. Časť z nej sa chcela k nemu prestať správať ako k nepriateľovi. Časť z nej mu chcela poďakovať za to, že s ňou zostal na tej streche s Ginny, pretože nevedela, čo by urobila, keby zostala sama. Časť z nej mu chcela porozprávať o Matthewovi. Časť z nej mu chcela povedať, že sa cítila v pohode, keď sa s ním rozprávala o tej udalosti v austrálskej uličke a celkom dobre nechápala prečo.

Ale nepovedala nič ani len okrajovo vzdialené.

Hermiona nakukla nad otvorené menu v jeho rukách. "Myslím, že si dám grilovaného lososa s hnedou ryžou a miešanou zeleninou."

Malfoy sa pozrel na okamih jej smerom skôr než jeho oči prebehli po menu. "Ja si dám steak a zemiaky."

"Hovoria, že priveľa červeného mäsa ťa môže zabiť."

"Aj tak všetci zomrieme, Grangerová. Radšej by som nič neľutoval."

Ďalší dobrý postreh.

Keď priniesli jedlo, Pansy konečne ukončila jej nepretržité, nepríjemné štebotanie. Pred pár minútami vtiahla oboch, Hermionu aj Malfoya, do nezaujímavého rozhovoru o tom, aké sú niektoré mukelské filmy komické... a potom, priveľmi k Malfoyovmu zrejmému zdeseniu, prešla k tomu, aby im z neho vyrozprávala všetky vtipy. Nie je treba hovoriť, že sa im obom rovnako uľavilo, keď Pansy upustila od tejto témy a začala s ďalšou.

Namiesto toho Pansy hovorila na rozumnú tému o 'vianočných plánoch' medzi hltmi svojmu záhradníckeho šalátu. Hermiona sa cítila trochu lepšie po zjedení skoro polovice svojho taniera a povrchne načúvala Blaisovi, ktorý rozprával to, čo mohol, o svojej poslednej výprave do Quebeku. Malfoy sa stále zdal trochu tichý, kým jedol, ale zdvorilo zabavil Pansy plánmi na sviatočný večierok jeho matky. A Blaise s ľahkosťou prelietaval medzi dvoma rozhovormi, kým jedol kura.

Zdalo sa, že napätie medzi nimi pokleslo, ako večera pokračovala a Hermiona zistila, že sa uškŕňa, keď Malfoy vyjadril svoju vášnivú nenávisť k večierkom. Pansy rozprávala o vianočnom večierku Parkinsonovcov, keď mala desať a Malfoy ju sotil do jazera za panstvom (niečo, čo on s úškrnom na tvári vehementne popieral), a Blaise sa len smial na doberaní sa svojho priateľa a dievčaťa. Ale tá príjemná atmosféra nevydržala. Večera šla dole kopcom deviatimi slovami od Blaisa: "Všetkým pre informáciu, týmto smerom sa blíži Ginny Weasleyová."

Okamžite sa Hermiona napla.

Práve keď sa veci zlepšujú, niečo sa musí do toho zapliesť.

Nevyvedený z pokoja bol Malfoy prvý, kto zašepkal, "vidím," keď švihol prútikom a zamrmlal pod nosom: "Muffiato."

Zabudnite na kúzlo; ani za svet nemohla prísť na to, ako mohol Blaise vidieť niečo tak ďaleko naboku, keď jeho oči boli uprené na nich. Možno roky bytia aurorom významne zlepšili jeho periférne videnie.

Asi sekundu po prehovorení týchto slov boli jej oči pritiahnuté k približujúcej sa ryšavke s nerozlúštiteľným výrazom na tvári. Z nejakého zvláštneho dôvodu pripomenula Hermione ľudskú verziu Rokfordského expresu, keď sa bezohľadne drala smerom k ich stolu a ignorovala zvedavé pohľady od ostatných zákazníkov.

Malfoyove oči zaleteli nahor a potom sa vrátili ku krájaniu ďalšieho kúska jeho steaku, ako keby v jeho svete bolo všetko v poriadku. Blaise sa tváril skôr pokojne a apaticky, ale jeho oči sa blýskali intrigou. Pansyine bledomodré oči sa spojili s jej a medzi nimi prešlo rýchle, neverbálne, 'si v poriadku?'. Hermiona pohotovo prikývla, keď si odpila z vody. Napokon pochybovala, že po ich poslednom rozhovore jej má Ginny čo povedať.

A mala pravdu.

"Pansy!" vychrlila mladšia čarodejnica tým jej protivným tónom. "Myslela, že som ťa zazrela sedieť tu..."

Skôr než mohla Ginny dokončiť chválospevy na Pansy a vopchať sa jej do riti, čarodejnica vedľa nej prehovorila: "Ginevra Weasleyová, musíme sa jednoducho prestať takto stretávať. Čo je toto? Len tento týždeň na teba narazím tretí raz? A to je len streda! Úžasné, ako nám osud skrižuje cesty. Keby som nevedela viac, povedala by som, že ma prenasleduješ." Jej hlas bol zmesou pózy a sebavedomia so štipkou mrzutosti; bol to hlas, ktorý Hermiona Pansy nikdy na nikoho nepočula použiť.

Na chvíľu bola Hermiona v pokušení uškrnúť sa.

Toto bol skutočný dôkaz Pansyinej oddanosti. Nemala rada Ginny Weasleyovú len preto, že bola vlezprdelka, nemala rada Ginny, pretože bola zlá krv medzi ňou a Hermionou.

Na ten urážlivý a protivný falošný smiech, čo Ginny vydala, Malfoy otrávene zavrčal, čo začula len Hermiona.

"Samozrejme, že nie! Som tu s pár priateľmi. Zbožňujú tvoju prácu a umierajú túžbou stretnúť sa s tebou... nechcela by si sa ku nám pripojiť? Len na pár minút, sľubujem."

Hermiona sa cítila tak prekvapená, ako Pansy vyzerala. Na čo sa to Ginny hrá? Bolo jasné, že je Pansy uprostred večere. Nechystala sa ich nechať na suchu uprostred ich jedla. "Nuž, ako vidíš," tá čiernovlasá čarodejnica uviedla jasne otráveným hlasom. "Som tu s mojím priateľom, Blaisom," ten kývol slabo na pozdrav, "a s mojimi priateľmi; som si istá, že poznáš Draca..." Hermiona si okamžite všimla červeň na Ginniných lícach, keď jej Malfoy venoval ľahostajný úškrn a zmiatlo ju to. "A Hermionu, moju najlepšiu kamošku na _svete_."

Pri zmienke jej vlastného mena Hermiona nevedela, či by mala byť zmätenejšia Ginniným začervenaním alebo Pansyiným neobvyklým vyhlásením. Najlepšia kamoška na svete? Čože? K nej sa tá informácia nedostala.

A potom to začalo dávať zmysel. Pansy sa snažila naštvať Ginny, prinútiť ju, aby ich nechala na pokoji, a dať jej najavo, kde leží jej lojalita - všetko v jednom. Brilantné, vážne, to jej Hermiona musela uznať.

Ginnina tvár zbledla. "Neuvedomila som si, že vy dve ste si také blízke," povedala čarodejnica v čiernych šatách, keď sa jej tvár skrútila do mierneho zamračenia.

"Sme," bola Pansyina pyšná odpoveď, keď objala Hermionu okolo pliec. "A boli sme posledných päť rokov."

Červenovláska tajomne prehovorila s prižmúrenými očami na spolužiačku z Chrabromilu. "Mala by si byť opatrná na tých, ktorých si k sebe pustíš a ktorých nie, Pansy."

Blaise sa viditeľne napäl.

Hermiona sa skoro prikrčila nad úderom jej bývalej spolužiačky, kým sa Pansy vzpriamene posadila. "Ty spochybňuješ môj úsudok?"

Ginnine hnedé oči sa roztvorili. "Ach, nie! To by som nikdy neurobila. Len som hovorila, že človek ako ty by nemal udržiavať..."

"Človek ako ja?" bolo Pansyino hlasné varovanie, keď konečne dala ruku preč z Hermioniných pliec. "A človek ako ja? To čo do pekla malo znamenať?"

Ginny Weasleyová vyzerala ako jeleň v svetlách reflektorov. "Nič zlé, uisťujem ťa. Ja-ja som len poukazovala na to, že žena tvojho kalibru by sa nemala zdržiavať okolo ľudí, ktorým nemôžeš veriť."

Hermiona zvažovala premenu svojej vidličky na lopatu, aby Ginny mohla mať správny nástroj na vykopanie jej vlastného hrobu. Malfoy, všimla si kútikom oka, prirodzene prežúval svoj steak, sledoval tú slovnú výmenu chladnými šedými očami, ktoré skákali sem a tam. Zdalo sa, že sa baví, ale nebola si istá.

"Dovoľte mi, aby som vám niečo dokonale vyjasnila, slečna Weasleyová," odsekávala Pansy s takou planúcou vášňou, že nad tým dokonca Malfoy roztvoril oči. "Verím každému, kto sedí za týmto stolom, svojím životom a ty by si nemala strkať svoj nos niekam, kam nepatrí."

Obranne sa nadýchla. "Ja..."

"Ak si taká bystrá, ako si myslíš, že si, neotvoríš svoje ústa, aby si prehovorila jediné ďalšie slovo o mojich priateľoch, Weasleyová. Nepoznáš ich a nepokúsila si sa nikdy spoznať ich. Nebudem tu sedieť a dovoľovať ti o nich robiť unáhlené závery, ktoré nie sú založené na ničom inom okrem rečí," prehovorila s toľkým dôrazom a škripotom zubov.

Blikotanie svetiel v reštaurácii umožnilo Hermione uvedomiť si, ako neovládateľná sa situácia chystala stať.

Blaise sa poobzeral a začal otvárať ústa, aby upokojil svoju priateľku, ale Hermiona ho predbehla. "Pansy," oslovila ju potichu a žiadala zúfalým hlasom, "upokoj sa."

"Dobre," zavrčala tá nahnevaná čarodejnica.

Až na ten zvuk jej hlasu začervenaná Ginny obrátila svoju pozornosť k Hermione a chladne vyšplechla. "Uvažujem ako veľa klamstiev si narozprávala, aby si získala jej dôveru."

"Ja tiež o niečom uvažujem, Ginny," vyprskla. "Uvažujem koľkokrát a koľkými spôsobmi sa jej budeš pchať do zadku predtým, než si uvedomíš, čo vie celý čarodejnícky svet: ty si hrozná fotografka. Uvažujem, kedy dospeješ a prestaneš sa pokúšať ničiť ma, kedykoľvek sa cítiš ohrozená. Uvažujem, kedy si uvedomíš, že nie som tvoj nepriateľ. Uvažujem, kedy si uvedomíš, že viem, čo robíš... Viem, že sa snažíš postarať sa, aby ma nenávideli, presne tak, ako si sa pokúsila prinútiť mňa myslieť si, že ma tvoja matka nenávidí dosť na to, aby mi vrátila môj list neotvorený. A uvažujem koľko potrebuješ narážok, kým ti docvakne, že tu tvoja prítomnosť nie je vítaná."

Hermiona hľadela na rýchle blednúcu čarodejnicu, ktorá na ňu zízala v čistej neviere. Pansy sa uškrnula.

"Takže," zatiahla Hermiona po chvíľke ticha, "ak si nechcela niečo iné, myslím, že by od teba bolo múdre, keby si sa vrátila k svojmu stolu."

Začula Malfoya odložiť vidličku so slabým cinknutím.

"Myslím, že môžem robiť čokoľvek, čo chcem, Hermiona," vyšplechla nahnevaná ryšavka, ktorá sa rýchlo zostavila z toho, že ju odhalila. "Po všetkom, čo si urobila, myslím, že nemáš žiadne právo ku mne akýmkoľvek štýlom hovoriť. Nemyslím si, že máš právo prskať tu na mňa, že niekomu bránim byť s tebou..."

Skôr než Pansy mohla privodiť zrútenie Ginninho svetu rovno na jej hlavu, Hermiona vzdorovito hľadela. "Neopovažuj sa tu začať s tými nezmyslami, Ginny. Toto nie je čas ani miesto, aby si vyťahovala staré problémy."

"Myslím, že toto je perfektný čas a miesto," uškrnula sa.

"Čo sa to tu snažíš dokázať?"

"Len si myslím, že tvoji noví _priatelia_ potrebujú vedieť, čo za skurveného kla..."

Ďalších pár sekúnd v živote Hermiony Grangerovej bolo totálne rozmazaných. Skôr než sa mohla zotaviť z toho, že ju Ginny nazvala klamárom, stalo sa niečo, čo ju prinútilo sa len pre istotu uštipnúť, aby sa uistila, či nesníva. Ginny bola uprostred slova, 'klamárka', keď z ničoho nič tam boli tri vytiahnuté prútiky, dvaja stojaci muži a jedna sediaca, ale šialene rozčúlená tmavovlasá čarodejnica.

Hermiona v duchu uvažovala, či vystúpila z reality do a vošla twilight zóny.

"Ešte jedno slovo o mojej najlepšej priateľke opustí vaše ústa, slečna Weasleyová," zavrčala Pansy svoju hrozbu skoro zdivočelo, ale podarilo sa jej súčasne udržať prirodzenosť, "a ja ti sľubujem, že nielenže nikdy nedostaneš prácu fotografky v módnom priemysle, ale odídeš odtiaľto s výzorom Rudolfa, červenonosého soba, s parohami a tým všetkým."

Hermiona uhla od Pansy trochu vyvedená z miery.

Malfoy zažmurkal zmätením, totálne mimo.

Blaise sa uškrnul.

Ginny sa tvárila zdrvene.

"Vyrušuješ ma pri večeri, Weasleyová, a povedané úprimne, je mi zle z tvojho hlasu," povedal jej dosť nevrlo Malfoy, hlas lemovaný náznakom obťažovania a odsúdenia. "Domysli si to a _vypadni_."

Zo zafučaním Ginny po nich hodila odporným pohľadom a hnala sa späť k stolu s jej priateľmi.

Pansy, samozrejme, prehovorila prvá. "Ach, tak _strašne_ som ju chcela prekliať."

Blaise sa zachichotal.

Malfoy sa vrátil k svojmu steaku.

Hermiona zízala na Malfoya.

Keď sa všetko vrátilo k normálu, v hlave Hermiony Grangerovej zotrvávala otázka: _Malfoy ma bránil?_

Tá otázka bežala jej mysľou nepretržite až do skončenia večere, kým Pansy zaplatila a dala sprepitné čašníkovi, keď sa ich Blaise spýtal, čo plánujú po zvyšok večera, keď mu Pansy povedala, že idú do lekárne, aby vyzdvihli ďalšie elixíry proti bolesti, keď sa Blaise spýtal, či sa on s Malfoyom môžu pripojiť, pretože nič lepšie nemali na práci, keď Malfoy zafučal a zamrmlal si niečo rýchle pod nosom, čo nezachytila, keď Pansy navrhla, aby už odišli, aby sa tam dostali, skôr než za hodinu zatvoria obchody a viedla ich cestou s rukou zavesenou o Blaisovu a keď ich ona nasledovala von, kráčajúc po boku Malfoya.

Jej otázka zostávala nezodpovedaná polovicu cesty po ulici smerom k lekárni, keď Malfoy po prvý raz prehovoril od toho incidentu s Ginny.

Šedé a hnedé oči boli upreté na Blaisa a Pansy, ktorí kráčali pár stôp pred nimi, ruka v ruke, ako bežný pár, ktorý sa nechcel rozdeliť v preplnenej Šikmej uličke. Malfoy, vďaka jej otravnému krívaniu, sa zmieril s tým, že trochu spomalil svoj dlhý krok, aby s ním ona mohla udržať ten svoj. Bola si skoro istá, že si to neuvedomil, pretože kebyže áno, nebol by mal na tvári ten sebavedomý výraz - a bol by naschvál zdrhol.

"Dojímavé, však?" zatiahol Malfoy bez zloby, keď sa pozeral na svojich dvoch najlepších priateľov.

Hermiona bola chvíľu tichu, než odpovedala. "Nie tak celkom. Zaslúži si to... oni obaja..." Jej slová boli prerušené, keď vrazila do tvrdého tela, vďaka čomu by sa bola roztiahla na chodníku rušnej Šikmej uličky, keby nemal Malfoy stíhačské reflexy, ktoré mu umožnili inštinktívne ju zachytiť okolo pása.

Vzhliadla nahor, aby sa ospravedlnila komukoľvek, do koho vrazila, ale po druhý raz za takmer štyri mesiace, sa ocitla tvárou v tvár s niekým, kto ju považoval za nepriateľa.

Tentoraz to bol Ron Weasley.

Ach, sakra.

**oooo**

_(O tri hodiny neskôr)_

**Časť 2: Mimotelový zážitok**

Potreboval prútik, ale dúšok alkoholu by mu urobil rovnako dobre... radšej niečo, čo chutí ako benzín, páli ako čistá kyselina a má dosť alkoholu, aby mu pomohol v jeho túžbe po zabudnutí na všetko, čo sa práve stalo.

Na nešťastie pre Draca, vďaka Blaisovi a liečiteľom u Sv. Munga, nič z toho nemal.

Keď sedel na svojej nepohodlnej stoličke v čakárni obklopený kričiacimi deckami, čarodejnicami, ktoré na neho otvorene zízali, a množstvom chorých pacientov, Draco si bol istý, že keby mal prútik, bol by preklial každého v miestnosti, len aby upokojil svoju vlastnú neovládateľnú zúrivosť. S jednou rukou, ktorou si držal druhú, sa rozbúrené šedé oči prižmúrili v rozpútanej zúrivosti, keď ťapkal nohou po zemi dosť podráždeným spôsobom; zamračenie kazilo jeho príťažlivú tvár.

V tomto okamihu si uvedomil, že matka mala pravdu, že je zbytočné plakať nad rozliatym mliekom.

Keď sa Draco obzrel späť, uvedomil si, že tie rozhodnutia, ktoré urobil bez premýšľania, ho priviedli do súčasnej situácie. Mal mať dosť zdravého rozumu, aby odkráčal preč, keď mal príležitosť alebo keď Weslík okamžite vyletel na Grangerovú. Mal nechať Grangerovú s Blaisom a Pansy, keď sa všetko vymklo spod kontroly.

A to sa vymklo, veľmi rýchlo.

_V tom okamihu, keď Grangerová vrazila do Weasleyho, zdalo sa, že sa čas pre Draca zastavil. Bolo to, ako keby vystúpil z vlastného tela a sledoval tie udalosti, ktoré nasledovali, z nejakého obláčika. Inštinktívne jeho ruka vystrelila a chytila Grangerovú okolo pása, čím ju okamžite vyrovnala. _

_Nebol si istý, prečo to urobil; do pekla, nebol si istý, prečo urobil ten večer veľa vecí: sedel vedľa Grangerovej, rozprával sa s ňou (alebo sa snažil), správal sa k nej zdvorilo, aj keď sa ona chovala defenzívne, bránil ju pred tým Weasleyovie dievčaťom, a kráčal vedľa nej namiesto toho, aby ju nechal za sebou, pretože bola dosť pomalá - vďaka jej nohe. _

_Na okamih sa neprítomne zahľadela na Draca, skôr než sa jej oči presunuli k mužovi, do ktorého vbehla. _

_Ako vždy zdvorilá osoba, Grangerová začala: "Prepáčte..."_

_Okamžite ju umlčalo zavrčanie od toho ryšavca: "Mala by si sa vrátiť do Benátok, keď nedokážeš kráčať bez toho, aby si nevrážala do ľudí."_

_Znikadiaľ prehovorila Pansy, keď sa zjavila pri jeho boku. "To nebolo treba, Weasley. Očividne sa chystala ospravedlniť, ale jasný neandertálec ako ty asi nedokáže pochopiť význam ospravedlnenia." Ruky mala v bok, tvár skrútená v posmešku, a planúce modré oči prevrtávali Weasleyove. Skôr než mohla pokračovať, Blaise ju objal okolo pása, aby ju udržal na mieste. _

_Blaisov hlas bol vážny. "Pansy..."_

_Weasleyove oči sa prižmúrili, keď jeho tvár sčervenela, zrejme ho šlo rozhodiť z toho, že mu nadáva slizolinčanka. "Parkinsonová, neviem, kto do pekla..."_

_"To už stačí, Ron," Grangerovej hlas bol podivne chladný, keď prehovorila k mužovi, ktorého kedysi milovala. "Vbehla som do teba omylom, ospravedlňujem sa. Jednoducho odídeme. Toto nie je miesto na začatie scény." Otočila sa k Pansy a venovala jej dosť prosebný pohľad. "No tak, musím dostať tie elixíry skôr než zatvoria."_

_Pansy po Weslíkovi strelila ďalší nenávistný pohľad predtým, než sa slabo usmiala na Grangerovú. "Fajn, Hermiona, ale máš šťastie..."_

_"Ach, takže ty sa teraz priatelíš s Malfoyom a slizolinčanmi," uškrnul sa ten fľakatý ryšavec, keď na nich zízal s odporom. "Čo sa stalo tvojej lojalite?"_

_Napla sa a zvrtla dokola, zúrivá. Jej kučeravé vlasy skoro praskali nevyužitou surovou mágiou, ich konce vďaka tomu skoro stáli. "A ty si kto, aby si ma spochybňoval, Ron? Kto si ty, aby si mi hovoril o tom, s kým sa priatelím? My nie sme priatelia. To si dosť jasne vyjasnil." Každé slovo bolo prenikavejšie než to predchádzajúce. _

_Zbadal Blaisa švihnúť prútikom a zamrmlať rýchle kúzlo. Asi __**Muffiato**__. To vždy zabralo ako zariekadlo. _

_"Len som si myslel, že stále máš nejakú úroveň." _

_Skôr než Grangerová mohla vôbec nastaviť pery, aby odpovedala, tá čiernovlasá čarodejnica naľavo od nej vzkypela hnevom. "Úroveň?" Pansy sa strhla, ako keby dostala facku a jej slová boli prenikavé. Našťastie Blaisovo zovretie okolo jej pása zosilnelo, inak by mal Weasley nahnevanú ženskú dva centimetre od tváre. "Ty chceš hovoriť o úrovni, keď sa mi tvoja sestra pchá po celý čas do zadku, len aby dostala prácu? Ty chceš hovoriť o úrovni, keď jediné o čom rozpráva v rozhovoroch, je o tom, ako dúfa, že do roka to miesto bude mať len jednoducho vďaka tomu, s kým chodí? Ty chceš hovoriť o štandardoch, keď tvoj najlepší priateľ..."_

_"Dosť," rozhodila Grangerová rukami. "Poďme. Ihneď!"_

_Pansy sa hnevala, stále vypúšťala paru. "Fajn."_

_"Vieš, Hermiona, uvažujem, či tvoji noví priatelia vedia, čo si zač," posmieval sa Weasley._

_"Myslím, že to stačí, Weasley, už som znechutený z teba a tvojej sestry, ako robíte divadlo," začul Draco sám seba povedať, hoci nemohol tomu celkom uveriť a ani nikto iný, podľa tých pohľadov, ktoré vystrelili jeho smerom._

_Pansy spadla sánka, Blaise sa tváril zaujato, Weasley vyzeral vyložene zmätený a nazúrený, a Grangerová sa tvárila, ako keby ju niekto konečne vytočil. _

_To bol ten okamih, keď vedel, že sa mal otočiť na päte a odísť preč, ale on zostal a hovoril ďalej. "Myslel som, že si dospelý. Podľa všetkého som sa mýlil."_

_Weasley len na neho krátko zízal, a na prekvapenie všetkých sa zachichotal. "Slizolinčania brániaci chrabromilčanov, čistokrvní brániaci muklorodených. Keby vedeli, čo naozaj si, Hermiona, nebránili by ťa."_

_Grangerovej hlas sa trochu zlomil, ale zostala silná. "Ron..."_

_"Ty si klamárka," roztrpčene vyprskol._

_Pansy vyzerala pripravená preklínať. "Vypadni..."_

_"Dosť," prerušila ju mierne, hlas sa triasol a oči sa naplnili nepreliatymi slzami. Smrteľne zbledla a Draco nerozumel, čo sa deje v tej chvíli v jeho mysli. Vystrelil ním hnev, nevysvetliteľný hnev - nevysvetliteľný hnev na ten smútok, ktorý ten weasleyovský blb spôsobil Grangerovej. Do pekla, nemala už smútku dosť na to, aby jej vystačil do konca života? _

_Cítil k nej súcit a ten spaľoval jeho vnútornosti, presne tak ako to robil posledných deväť dní; cítil k nej empatiu a z toho sa mu triasli prsty; pociťoval záujem a jej dojímavý smútok - uzavrel tie myšlienky._

_"Má pravdu. Som klamárka."_

_"Hermiona..." Tá čarodejnica sa za ňou načiahla, zľahka sa dotkla jej pleca. _

_Draco si všimol tú náklonnosť, tú oddanosť a tú tichú silu, o ktorej Pansy dúfala, že prenesie len svojím dotykom._

_Weasley prikročil bližšie. "Ty si klamárka... a podvodníčka." _

_Čože? Dracova myseľ sa roztočila z novozískanou informáciou. Hermiona Grangerová? Podvodníčka? V akom zmysle?_

_Jej hlas bol slabý a prosiaci. "Ron, prosím, počúvaj ma, snažím sa ti povedať..."_

_"Nie, mlčal som o tomto päť rokov, Hermiona... päť rokov! Takže ma teraz nepros, je mi srdečne jedno všetko, čo mi musíš povedať! Prečo by mi malo záležať na niekom, kto sa zamiloval do niekoho iného a opustil ma, aby som si pozbieral tie črepy?"_

_Dracove oči sa roztvorili, Pansyine prižmúrili, Blaisove zostali ľahostajné a Grangerovej sa naplnili slzami. Pocítil mrzutosť, keď tiekli po jej lícach a zhromažďovali sa na jej brade. Bol rozčúlený, keď sa jej plecia roztriasli a jej dýchanie začalo byť nepravidelné. Bol podráždený, že sa staral o jej slzy tak, ako sa staral. _

_Sakra, len chcel, aby prestala plakať skôr, než vôbec začala._

_"Ja... ja som nechcela, aby to skončilo tak, ako to medzi nami skončilo, Ron, klamala som ti o..."_

_Weasleyho hlas zosilnel, keď zosilnel jeho hnev. "Ale skončilo. Ty si sa rozhodla. Dal som ti zo seba všetko, všetko! Miloval som ťa a ty si utiekla s ním. Dúfam, že ti ublížil tak, ako si ty ublížila mne, dúfam, že cítiš bolesť, ktorú si mi spôsobila, dúfam, že ťa trhá na kúsky a dúfam, že ťa zabije."_

_A Grangerová ochromene zašepkala slová, ktoré nikdy nezabudne. "Už ma zabila." _

_Weslík sa zasmial, bol to krutý a chladný smiech, zbavený všetkých emócií. "Ach, ako skončili hrdinovia."_

_Ignorovala ho, pozrela sa na utrápenú Pansy a chytila ju za vystretú ruku. "Poďme . Nepotrebujem ďalší negativizmus." Tá druhá čarodejnica len prikývla a odkráčali, ignorovali pritom divákov, ktorí otvorene zízali. On si vymenil s Blaisom zarazené pohľady. _

_Weasley za nimi hľadel a zavrčal: "Skurvená suka."_

_A rozpútalo sa peklo. _

_Draco si nebol celkom istý, čo sa to stalo. Bolo to, ako keby mal mimotelový zážitok, v ktorom sa pozeral zhora a klial nad všetkými tými vecami, čo jeho telo robilo. Jediné, čo si pamätal, bol to slabé šumenie v jeho hlave počas toho rozhovoru; všetko sa to nakláňalo a vrstvilo s každým slovom, ktoré povedal. Celé to prerástlo pri týchto posledných slovách, a uvoľnilo niečo blízke slepej zúrivosti. _

_Vrelo to v jeho žilách, kričalo ako varná kanvica, vybuchlo ako hrom počas náhodnej letnej búrky... všetko súčasne. Jednu sekundu začul Weasleyho nazvať Grangerovú skurvenou sukou a ďalšie čo vedel, bolo že sa skadesi zjavila jeho päsť, spojila sa s Weasleyho čeľusťou a vyslala ho dozadu. Zakopol na niečom a skončil na zemi, kľajúc a stenajúc bolesťou._

_Následky jeho stupidity boli okamžité._

_Uvedomil si, že si zlomil hánky hneď, ako narazili do jeho čeľuste. Naozaj, nebolo to prekvapujúce. Zriedkakedy niekoho udrel po muklovsky, skôr z nich preklial dušu, než sa uchýlil k takýmto barbarským metódam. _

_Draco, po prvý raz v jeho živote, udrel niekoho dokonca bez premýšľania... a jeho ruka kurevsky bolela. "Čubčí..."_

_"Malfoy!" Odnikiaľ sa vynorila Grangerová a klesla na kolená vedľa Rona, ktorý stále stenal v bolesti a zvieral si tvár. "Čo si mu urobil? Čo do pekla sa s tebou __**deje**__?" kričala, nazúrená._

_Niečo na Grangerovej, ktorá bránila Ronalda Weasleyho v ňom vystrelilo ohňostroj. "Čo do pekla myslíš tým 'čo si mu urobil?' Dal som tomu blbovi to, čo si zaslúžil. Nazval ťa skurvenou sukou!" _

_Jej hlas bol podivne nežný, keď sa spýtala: "Prečo ti to vadí?"_

_"Ja..." Draco zmrzol._

_Vďakabohu zastavil tie slová skôr, než opustili jeho pery. Pravdu povediac, značne si ju vážil za to všetko, čím prešla, trochu sa staral a rozumel tomu putu medzi ňou a Pansy. Mal pocit, že jej lepšie rozumie v dôsledku všetkého, čo vedel. Dokonca pozastavil svoje pátranie a sliedenie kvôli tomu, že si uvedomil, že jej bolesť je skutočná, skutočnejšia než akákoľvek, s ktorou kedy jednal on. Bolo to skutočné a dusivé a jediné, čo videl, bola vydesená tvár dievčaťa, ktoré stratilo svoju nevinnosť v záblesku zeleného svetla, jediné, čo videl, bola dcéra, ktorá stratila svojich rodičov, jediné, čo videl, bola žena, ktorá objímala svojho syna v náručí, keď umieral, jediné, čo videl, bola jej bolesť, ale tiež videl jej silu._

_"Ron?" jej hlas bol prenikavý. "Si v poriadku?"_

_Ryšavec sa napäl a v polovici cesty odstrčil jej ruku od seba. "Nedotýkaj sa ma, Hermiona. Nenávidím ťa."_

_Slzy sa preliali z jej očí, keď plakala. "Urobila som, čo som musela urobiť, Ron! Nerozumieš!"_

_"Rozumiem dokonale. Povedala si mi, že si sa zamilovala do niekoho iného a že odchádzaš, aby si bola s ním, že sa nikdy nevrátiš..."_

_"Ale ja __**som**__ späť!"_

_Zúrivé modré oči sa prižmúrili, ako keby sa mu protivila každá bunka v jej tele. "Ty si myslíš, že ja chcem, aby si bola?" Dostal sa na nohy a Draco si všimol tvoriacu sa modrinu a v duchu sa pochválil za dobre odvedenú prácu. _

_Grangerová vyzerala zničená žiaľom a stratená, ako keby chcela kričať. _

_"Je zrejmé, že Weslík na teba kašle, Grangerová," vyprskol Draco. Jeho svedomie na neho jačalo, aby prestal, ale odmietal sa zľutovať. Bol rovnako zúrivý za to, že mu vynadala, že jednu vrazil Weasleymu, ako bol zmätený tým, prečo ju bránil. Zúrivosť a zmätenosť neboli dve emócie, ktoré niekedy Draco chcel pociťovať súčasne. _

_"Buď ticho, Malfoy!"_

_Dracove zamračené oči sa prižmúrili na čarodejnicu ešte stále na kolenách vedľa stojaceho Weasleyho. Hnev sa rútil jeho žilami, chcel ju tak strašne prekliať temnou mágiou a neodpustiteľnými kliatbami. Tá drzosť tej knihomoľky! Dvakrát sa za ňu postavil a bránil ju. Zachránil jej život, mlčal o jej tajomstvách a nechal ju samu, keď sa dozvedel o Matthewovi a ako sa mu ona odplatila? Zahrnula ho výčitkami za to, že udrel jej starú lásku! _

_Pri Merlinovi, Draco chcel niečo umučiť. Čokoľvek. _

_Ten hnev, ktorý ním pretekal ako rozbúrená rieka, ničil všetky jeho rozumné myšlienky. Ksichtila sa na neho, ako keby bol nepriateľ! Správala sa k nemu, ako keby to bola jeho chyba! A pod tým hnevom, pod tým urazením, pod tým všetkým, pociťoval bodnutie bolesti a zrady. A to ho ešte viac vyviedlo z miery. Hoci stále nerozumel, prečo cítil bolesť, Draco Malfoy vedel jednu jedinú vec._

_Bol šialený. Neskutočne šialený. Mučil mačence, kopal do trpaslíkov, hostil sa na surovom mäse nahnevaný. _

_A rýchlo strácal kontrolu, keď Grangerová besnila: "Ty sa nestaráš o nikoho iného než o seba..."_

_Existovalo stodvanásť spôsobov, ako chcel zavraždiť Hermionu Grangerovú, ale na čele bola myšlienka, že v tom okamihu, ako mu vyliečia ruku, nájde ju, bude ju mučiť, bude ju škrtiť, až kým sa neudusí, a zahrabe jej telo v tej obrovskej pustatine na Sibíri... ach, a poskáče a napľuvá na jej hrob._

_"Neopovažuj sa," vystrelil čistý, verbálny jed. "Už mám dosť toho, ako ma súdiš! Myslím, že som dokázal, že nie som to sebecké monštrum, ktoré si myslíš, že som! Ja nie som ten, kto klamal svojim priateľom. Ja nie som ten, kto ušiel. Ja nie som ten, kto všetkých odstrkuje. Ja nie..."_

_Prepálila ho pohľadom, ktorý sa vyrovnal tónu jeho hlasu, vyskočila na nohy a pribehla k nemu, čert ber boľavú nohu. "Buď ticho! Buď ticho!"_

_Draco si nevšimol, že sa rozohnala, ale cítil bodnutie jej facky, keď sa jej ruka spojila s jeho lícom. Trochu sa zapotácal, ale udržal si postoj. Bolo treba všetko, čo mal, aby ju nechytil rukami za krk a hlúpo ju nezadusil. Chcela ho znova plesknúť, ale, tentoraz, mal svoje zmysly späť a chytil ju za ruku. Grangerová s ním zápasila, snažila sa ho udrieť druhou rukou, ale tú tiež chytil._

_Jačala a kričala na neho, nepochybne ho preklínala, ale niečo v jeho hlave to utlmilo. Trhol jej telom mimoriadne silne, keď z jeho úst vyšli tie ďalšie slová. "Možno z toho dnes vyjdeš zo zdravou kožou, ako pred rokmi, ale nabudúce, keď mi dáš facku, nebudem váhať použiť silu."_

_"Choď do pekla, Malfoy! Pusti ma!"_

_Draco uvoľnil jej ruky, práve keď dosť silno potiahla a Grangerová sa niekoľko krokov zapotácala dozadu. Bola by spadla, keby ju Blaise nechytil okolo pása a nevyrovnal ju._

_"Hermiona! Draco! Prestaňte!" Pansy zarevala a okamžite stlmila hlas. "Dávajte pozor na okolie!"_

_Po prvý raz sa obzreli okolo seba a každý človek v Šikmej uličke na nich zvedavo zízal. _

_"Nemôžu nás počuť, ale nepotrebujú nič počuť, aby vedeli, že sa tu strhlo peklo."_

_"Ron, naozaj sa musíme porozprávať. Musím ti povedať..." povedala skoro šeptom, keď hľadela na toho ryšavca. _

_"Vyhýbaj sa mi, Hermiona, myslím to vážne," a potom sa Ronald Weasley odmiestnil zo Šikmej uličky._

_Grangerová zízala na miesto, kde predtým stál, dvakrát zažmurkala a okamžite prepukla v plač; Draco v duchu nepochyboval, že bola zranená, ale nevedel, či jej bolesť bola mentálna, fyzická alebo emocionálna. Jej slzy, v kombinácii s tým výpraskom, ktorým ho častovalo jeho svedomie, spôsobili, že bol neschopný odtrhnúť od nej oči. Stačilo to, aby dočasne zabudol na svoju ruku._

_Zlomila sa, ako keby jej kolená bolo príliš slabé, aby ju udržali, zvierala Blaisa, ako keby bol jej záchranné lano. Kým sa jeho telo triaslo nespútaným hnevom a jeho svedomie na neho revalo, ani za ten svet nemohol Draco prísť na to, prečo bol na ňu taký nahnevaný, prečo všetky tie veci povedal, alebo prečo tam vôbec bol. Zízal na tú vzlykajúcu ženu, ktorú Blaise zvieral v náručí, kým Pansy nepríjemne zízala. Nemohol si pomôcť, aby nevidel, že vyzerá, ako keby práve stratila najlepšieho priateľa, hoci ten už bol dávno preč..._

_Na tej vzlykajúcej žene bolo niečo, čo mu nerobilo veľmi dobre. _

_Draco sa otočil na päte a okamžite sa odmiestnil._

"Nuž, vďaka môjmu dvadsaťpäť ročnému priateľstvu s Ritou Skeeterovou, hádka storočia sa nedostane do novín."

V duchu zastonal, keď jeho matka vyhlásila stoličku vedľa neho za svoju vlastnú. Keď si Narcissa Malfoyová elegantným spôsobom prekrížila nohy, pohladila synove vlasy, príliš k jeho mimoriadnej mrzutosti. Draco práve teraz nepotreboval žiadne z jej prednášok 'chlap v dome' alebo 'nerob nám hanbu'. Potreboval len silný alkoholický nápoj a pekné 'Obliviate' na svoje problémy.

"Matka, ja..."

"Záleží ti na nej, však?" spýtala sa ho potichu.

Ďalšie vnútorné zastonanie, ale toto sprevádzal viditeľný úškrn a ostré: "Matka..."

Bolo ohromujúce, že vždy zostávala taká pokojná a rozumná počas jeho hašterivých chvíľok; bolo to nadanie, ktoré ho šokovalo rovnako, ako až do morku kostí rozčuľovalo. "Draco, nie som tu, aby si ma zatiahol do nejakej hádky len preto, aby si dokázal, že ty si stále ty. Nie som tu dokonca ani preto, aby som ti kázala o tvojich povinnostiach ako hlavy malfoyovského domu. Som tu ako tvoja matka. Som tu, pretože ťa poznám lepšie než ktokoľvek iný... a viem dve veci. Prvá: skoro nikdy nevyletíš na niekoho bez mágie. Druhá: nebol by si udrel toho Weasleyovie chlapca, keby ti trochu nezáležalo na Hermione."

Mala pravdu. Ona mala vždy pravdu. Sakra. Ale nikdy by to nepriznal nahlas, ani keby ho neviemako mučili, a ešte menej jej. Ale ten vševediaci úsmev na jej tvári mu však povedal, že nemusí povedať ani slovíčko. A to ho rozčuľovalo.

A v správaní typickom pre jeho matku s ľahkosťou zmenila tému. "Čo povedali na tvoju ruku?"

Zdvihol ju, natiahol dlhé prsty toľko, koľko mohol. "Je vyliečená, ale povedali mi, aby som sa po zvyšok dňa nepokúšal premiestňovať, kvôli tým elixírom na bolesť, čo mi dali."

Narcissa prikývla, spracovávala tú informáciu, a niekoľko minút sedeli v blaženom tichu.

Draco zistil, že prebodáva vzorku na podlahe, kým si Narcissa pohmkávala nejakú pesničku a ťapkala nohou. Chcel zajačať vo frustrácii, nie na jeho matku, ale na to ako za posledné štyri mesiace všetko mimoriadne zle vypálilo.

Začalo to ako zvedavosť a zmenilo sa to a začalo to žiť vlastným životom; viac než čokoľvek si prial, aby bol počúvol Pansy. Bolo to väčšie než on, bolo to väčšie než mohol alebo chcel zvládnuť. Nemalo mu na nej záležať, len chcel zistiť, čo sa stalo, uspokojiť svoju zvedavosť a pohnúť sa ďalej. Potom to musel pokašľať tým, že mu na nej skutočne začalo záležať. Nebolo to niečo veľké, nezáležalo mu na nej tak, ako mu záležalo na Pansy, či jeho matke alebo dokonca Blaisovi, ale stačilo to, aby ho ovplyvnili jej slzy, stačilo to, aby si tú hádku prehrával znova a znova v hlave a určoval to všetko, čo si prial, aby mohol vziať späť, a stačilo to, aby - jeho sústredenie bolo prerušené párom topánok.

Topánky, ktoré vyzerali strašne ako tie... šedé oči preskočili ku stoličke jeho matky, len aby zistil, že je prázdna.

A potom sa pohli, aby sa stretli s hnedými očami, ktoré na neho intenzívne hľadeli, hoci si v nich všimol to množstvo bolesti a prázdnoty. Jeho rysy značne schladli a jeho hlas stratil každý kúsok emócie, ktorú pociťoval vo svojej hlave. "Čo tu robíš, Grangerová?"

Zhlboka sa nadýchla, očividne majúca obavy pod jeho chladným pohľadom.

Grangerová si olizla pery, presunula váhu z boľavej nohy na tú druhú a pukla hánkami. "Malfoy," zaujala matkinu opustenú stoličku a masírovala si nohu. "Beriem to tak, že ti dlhujem 'ďakujem'... vieš, že si ma bránil..." Očividne to Grangerovú stálo veľa, aby sa ospravedlnila. Príšerne sa ošívala, poťahovala za oblečenie, šúchala si pokožku na ruke a stále pukala hánkami.

"Niet za čo," zamrmlal ten otrávený Draco, keď sa odvrátil inam.

Mlčanie prekvapilo oboch, ale netrvalo dlho.

"Pred piatimi rokmi... som klamala Ronaldovi Weasleymu."

V tom okamihu sa chcel spýtať sedemnásť otázok: O čom to hovorí? Prečo mu to hovorí? Prečo s ním vôbec hovorí? Čo sa stalo? A tak stále dookola, ale jediné čo zo seba dokázal dostať bolo trpké: "Nestarám sa o tvoju drámu, Grangerová. Mne záleží len na mne, nespomínaš si? To je presný citát z tvojich úst."

Potichu povedala: "Bola som nahnevaná a vyletela som na nesprávneho človeka. Pansy mi kvôli tomu dala riadne vynadala, tiež, potom keď si sa odmiestnil."

Pansy sa kvôli nemu pohádala s Grangerovou? Nemohol tomu uveriť.

"Urobil si toho veľa a mlčal si o toľkých veciach. Nezaslúžil si si moje slová. Ospravedlňujem sa."

Krátko prikývol, prijal jej ospravedlnenie z dôvodov, ktorým nerozumel. "Prečo si nevyletela na neho?"

Vzdychla si. "Pretože - nemôžem. Má všetky dôvody sveta, aby bol na mňa nahnevaný, a je to predovšetkým moja vina."

"Naozaj si ho podviedla?"

"Svojím spôsobom, áno... ale musíš pochopiť, že sme boli vo vojne a boli sme vystrašení."

Draco si odfrkol. "Myslím, že tomu rozumiem viac než si myslíš."

Začervenala sa a prehrabla si rukou kučeravé vlasy. "Ach, správne. Prepáč. Občas zabúdam, že teba tiež ovplyvnila."

Pokrčil plecami a znova uprene hľadel na zem. "Je ľahké zabudnúť na ľudí, ktorí boli na nesprávnej strane. Je ľahké zabudnúť na zlo."

"Malfoy," povedala jeho meno spôsobom, že ho to prinútilo sa na ňu čudne pozrieť. "Vtedy si nebol zlo - možno trochu zvedený na zlú cestu, vďaka svojmu detstvu; zaujatý a krutý, ale nie zlo."

Bolo to zvláštne, počuť tie slová prichádzať od nej, a zrazu, nechcel hovoriť o zle či o vojne či o tom, čo bol za človeka, nie rozhodne s ňou. Nie s Hermionou Grangerovou: vojnovou hrdinkou. Takže nič nepovedal a sedeli v ďalšom mlčaní, ktoré znova prerušila.

"Myslím, že je len fér povedať ti, prečo si Ron myslí, že som taká suka. Myslím, že je len fér povedať ti pravdu. Myslím, že je len fér povedať ti, že som nepodviedla Rona. Spala som s niekým iným, áno, ale stalo sa to skôr než sme sa s Ronom dali dokopy. V tom zmysle, než sme boli spolu. V skutočnosti som bola na Rona naštvaná a vystrašená na smrť, keď sa to stalo prvý raz... a bola som kvôli nemu zmätená a ohromená následkami záverečnej bitky, keď sme spolu spali po druhý raz."

Draco sa nepohodlne zamrvil na stoličke.

"Boli sme takí hlúpi. To, čo sme urobili, bolo neospravedlniteľné, a ja sa to ani nepokúšam ospravedlniť," vzdychla si. "Ľudia si myslia, že som dokonalá, a že nie som schopná robiť chyby, a to jednoducho nie je pravda. Nie som len mozog, som človek, a ľudia robia chyby. Spravili sme chybu. Obrovskú chybu. Súhlasili sme, že to následne ukončíme. On začal chodiť s niekým iným a ja som začala chodiť s Ronom. A Ron a ja sme nečakali, skôr než... sme sa zblížili," Hermiona sa trochu začervenala a pozerala sa v rozpakoch na svoje nohy skôr než sa vzchopila. "Pri všetkej úprimnosti, medzi Ronom a mnou bolo všetko v poriadku, až kým som nezistila, že som v Austrálii tehotná. Mala som mať devätnásť a bola som vydesená z toho, že ma odmietne, takže som sa rozhodla zatajiť Matthewa, ja - ja som presne nevedela, kto bol otec - takže som Ronovi povedala, že som ho v Austrálii podviedla, zamilovala som sa a že sa s tým chlapíkom sťahujem preč kvôli tomu, aby nemohol za mnou ísť do Talianska. Neviem, čo som si myslela. Spanikárila som, a nechcela som, aby prišiel za mnou. Fungovalo to ako kúzlo." Jej posledné slová boli trpké.

"Tak prečo lož?"

"Úprimne, pravda by mu ublížila viac - úplne ho zničí."

Draco sa na ňu pozrel. "Kto to bol?"

Stretla sa s jeho očami. "Myslela som, že ti to je jedno."

S pokrčením pliec povedal: "Nemyslím si, že záleží na tom, či sa starám alebo nestarám. Už si mi toho toľko povedala. Môžeš mi povedať aj ten zvyšok."

Zamyslene hľadela na ruky skôr, než sa na neho pozrela. "Ani Pansy to dokonca nevie a musím vedieť, že si s tým nepobežíš do novín a nepovieš im všetko, čo už vieš."

"Keby som chcel bežať do novín s tým všetkým, čo o tebe viem, bol by som to urobil už dávno a ty to vieš," vyprskol dosť nevľúdne. Grangerová na neho s očakávaním hľadela, neobvykle pokojná. Vzdychol si. "Fajn. Máš moje slovo; takže kto je to?"

Grangerová sa na neho pozrela s utrápenými očami. "Kto si myslíš, že to je?"

Draco na ňu chvíľu hľadel, kým sa mu hlavou hnali myšlienky. V koho blízkosti bola počas vojny? Zoznam mien zažiaril v jeho mysli a on vyškrtával každé z nich, až kým nezostalo jediné. A potom všetko začalo dávať zmysel.

To meno vyšlo von šeptom: "Potter."

Grangerová prikývla.

Draco sa na chvíľu zastavil skôr než mu ďalšia otázka unikla z pier. "A Potter je Matthewov..."

V jej hlase bolo toľko bolesti, keď odpovedala: "Neverila som tomu, až kým Matthew po prvý raz neotvoril oči, ale áno."


	13. Vôbec nič

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/13/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola dvanásť: Vôbec nič**_

_(O týždeň neskôr: 17. decembra)_

**Časť 1. Štrnásť minút**

Hermiona kútikom oka ukradomky sledovala, ako sa hodiny nad hlavou jej terapeutky po kúštičkoch približujú k ďalšej hodine.

Zostávalo štrnásť minút a ona si pomyslela, že má dobrú šancu prisvojiť si víťazstvo v súboji pohľadov tohto dňa.

Hermiona predchádzajúcu bitku prehrala a bola odhodlaná žiadnu ďalšiu neprehrať.

Napokon, ona nebola tým, kto prehrával.

Bola to tretie sedenie, ktorého sa zúčastnila a okrem pár podráždených výmen po tom, čo tá terapeutka, Katherine Shepardová, položila tú zvlášť otravnú otázku 'prečo ste tu?', neprehovorili viac než dve slová okrem '_dobrý deň_' a '_nabudúce dovidenia_." Hermiona sledovala, ako sa pani Shepardová pomrvila v svojom pohodlnom kresle, čmárala si poznámky, hoci jej zízanie opätovala.

Hermiona nechcela vedieť, prečo to robila, ale podľa všetkého v tom mala prax.

Možno Hermiona nebola jediná, kto počas sedenia len zízal na svoju terapeutku.

_Zostávalo trinásť minút._

Uvedomila si, že premýšľa, koľko úspešných príbehov má Katherine Shepardová na svojom konte. Asi ani jeden... vlastne, jeden, ak počítala Pansy, ale u nej to ešte stále prebiehalo. Hermiona nebola schopná nájsť zlomeného človeka, ktorého dala do poriadku Katherine Shepardová.

Táto žena bola mladá, na Rokforte bola vyššie len o päť ročníkov, a bifľomorčanka, a kým Hermiona vedela, že byť mladou bifľomorčankou neznamenalo, že toho veľa v živote nezažila, stále ju to neupokojilo. Stále ju to neprinútilo chcieť sa tejto čarodejnici otvoriť a vložiť do nej svoju vieru.

Viera.

Zdalo sa, že sa všetko scvrkáva k tomuto malé päťpísmenkovému slovu.

Zdalo sa, že Hermiona kedysi vložila dôveru do mnohých ľudí, o ktorých predtým neuvažovala.

_Zostávalo dvanásť minút._

Napríklad: Draco Malfoy.

Hermiona nevedela, čo ju do pekla posadlo, že mu povedala tak veľa, ako povedala a nadávala sama sebe, keď ho tam po pätnástich minútach ticha nechala sedieť. Bolo to, ako keby nemohla prestať, keď už začala. Čím viac rozprávala, tým ľahšie sa cítila, zdalo sa, že sa to napätie v jej tele uvoľňuje. Nie, samozrejme, že mu nepovedala všetko, ale nanovo pochopila Pansyinu radu, aby '_všetko dostala von_'. Hoci Hermiona nečakala, že túto teóriu otestuje na Malfoyovi. Z celého toho rozhovoru mala lepší pocit po tom, čo zo svojho odhalenia obvinila zvyškový šok z toho, že ju on otvorene bránil dvakrát za jedno popoludnie.

A ako predtým, po tom, čo skončila, nepovedal ani slovka.

Rozprávať sa s ním bolo iné, ako sa rozprávať s Pansy, to si Hermiona uvedomila skoro okamžite.

Neverila mu ani zďaleka tak, ako verila Pansy, ale mohla povedať, že mu trochu verila. Akosi musela, vďaka ich predchádzajúcemu rozhovoru. A okrem toho jej poskytol množstvo dôvodov k tomu, aby mu verila.

Pansy prekypovala optimizmom; vždy poskytovala útechu, radu a plece, o ktoré sa mohla oprieť a vyplakať sa. Neustále tvrdila, že sa všetko zlepší a rozjasní, keď prejde čas. Pri Merlinovi, Pansy _vždy _mala čo povedať.

Ale občas Hermiona jej slová nechcela. Nechcela jej útechu. Nechcela jej rady. To plece bolo fajn, ale všetko ostatné si mohla nechať. Len chcela, aby niekto sedel a načúval, bez slov.

Malfoy urobil presne to.

Ale nebolo to tak, že by mohol urobiť niečo iné. Nebolo to tak, že sa ju chystal upokojiť svojím optimizmom; jednoducho to nebol jeho štýl či povaha. Nebolo to tak, že by sa ju chystal zaplaviť múdrosťou a osobnými skúsenosťami; bola si istá, že nemal žiadne, ktoré by mohli súvisieť s jej. Nebolo to tak, že by sa ju chystal hrešiť za všetky tie chyby, ktoré urobila; bol presne taký skazený, ako bola ona. Draco Malfoy sa nechystal urobiť vôbec nič, okrem načúvania.

A vďaka tomu sa cítila lepšie, než sa cítila veľmi dlhý čas.

_Zostávalo jedenásť minút._

Uvedomovala si, že tá vojna pohľadov bola pre jej terapeutku taká malá hra, detinská hra Katherine Shepardovej, ktorá bola rozhodnutá vyhrať ju. Hermiona si pomyslela, že je dosť smutné, že dokáže prečítať svoju terapeutku lepšie, než ona dokáže prečítať ju. Zasmiala by sa na tom, keby to Katherine nepovažovala za druh kritického prielomu.

Jej ruky spočívali na operadlách kresla, kým tá hra pokračovala.

A potom sa to stalo.

Katherine sa úplne odvrátila od Hermiony, späť k svojím poznámkach, potom znova... len aby sa stretla so slabým úškrnom víťazky.

_Zostávalo desať minút._

Mohla skoro počuť, ako sa jej terapeutka durdí podráždenosťou. Katherine si musela myslieť, že to dobre ukrýva, ale neukrývala. Mohla tam sedieť a čakať na hocičo, čo chcela, ale Hermiona odmietala odpovedať na tú istú otázku po tretí raz v rade. Bolo to dosť zbytočné a liezlo to na nervy.

Takže sa pani Shepardová mohla hrať s jej brkom; nech sa ním zabaví. Bola to jediná činnosť, ktorá sa v tejto izbe udeje.

_Zostávalo deväť minút._

Hermiona zízala na svoju terapeutku. Vyzerala... normálne. Ako keby sa k nej život správal láskavo. Trochu prižmúrila oči, keď tá trpkosť začala narastať v jej hrudi.

"Hermiona," začala ju tak volať počas minulého sedenia. "Na čo práve teraz myslíte?"

Katherine odložila zápisník na koniec stola pri jej kresle, urobila si pohodlie a napravila si hrubé rámy na tvári.

Nuž, aspoň je toto iná otázka, ale bola príliš bojachtivá, aby odpovedala.

Mlčanie.

Spomínaná žena si odpila z fľaše vody a terapeutka pokračovala v čmáraní vo svojom zápisníku. Pri Merlinovi, koľko poznámok si môže urobiť o človeku, ktorý nerozpráva? Možno si čmárala svoj nákupný zoznam alebo možno zoznam pracovných úloh.

To bolo pravdepodobné.

Hermiona sa zaklonila v kresle, bubnovala prstami po operadlách kresla.

_Zostávalo osem minút. _

"Mohli by ste mi povedať, na čo myslíte?" spýtala sa znova, keď si čmárala ďalšie poznámky.

Hlas terapeutky jej bol protivný, sčasti preto, že znel ako ženská verzia Draca Malfoya. Samozrejme, v tom zmysle, že jej hlas bol odporne pokojný, zbavený emócií a obsahoval náznaky arogancie a nudy, ktoré zasiahli nejakú známu strunu.

S povzdychom odpovedala: "Pýtam sa, prečo vám platím za sedenie v tichu."

To určite pritiahlo jej pozornosť. Pokojne nakukla nad rámy okuliarov a odpovedala: "Sedíme v tichu, pretože odmietate odpovedať na to, prečo ste tu."

Mimoriadne namrzená Hermiona odsekla: "Len preto, že ste mi tú istú otázku položili už trikrát. Už som vám trikrát odpovedala. Čo viacej chcete?"

_Zostávalo sedem minút._

Samozrejme, jej hlas zostal ohavne pokojný. "Toto nie je o tom, čo chcem ja, Hermiona. Je to o tom, čo chcete vy a aby som bola celkom úprimná, nie som si istá, či ste už pripravená na terapiu."

Užasnutá spracovávala Katherinine slová. "Ako môžete niečo také povedať?"

Pokrčila plecami. "Ľahko. Vy... nie... ste... pripravená... na... terapiu. Takže som to povedala."

"Prečo..."

"Hermiona, nie ste pripravená otvoriť sa. Nie ste pripravená rozprávať sa... o ničom. A až kým nebudete, budeme tu sedieť. Verte mi; toto nie je pre mňa ľahké. Som dobrá v tom, čo robím, prešla som tým s množstvom pacientov, a neboli by ma vám odporučili, kebyže nie som taká dobrá, ako moji klienti vravia, že som." Zastala na chvíľku. "Posledné tri dni som zvažovala, či vás neodporučím inému terapeutovi, ale neurobila som to, pretože napriek tomu, že skúšate moju trpezlivosť, moja tvrdohlavosť je asi tak legendárna ako vaša. Ja sa _nevzdávam_ ľudí a nevzdám sa ani vás. Takže tu budeme sedieť, každý týždeň, až kým nezostarneme a nezošedivieme a nebudeme senilné... _alebo_ až kým sa nerozhodnete znížiť tie opevnenia okolo seba."

Ohromená Hermiona tam len sedela a zízala na tú blondínu. Bola absolútne ohromená tou surovou úprimnosťou a odhodlaním v hlase jej terapeutky.

Katherine dokončila s utešujúcim: "Môžem vám pomôcť len vtedy, ak vy si budete ochotná pomôcť, Hermiona."

Vzpriamene sa posadila v kresle a zajačala: "Ja som ochotná!"

"Potom to dokážte, hovorte so mnou... povedzte mi _niečo_. Ukrývate sa za vašimi dobre vybudovanými hradbami. Nedostanem sa cez ne, pokiaľ mi to nedovolíte... nikto sa nebude schopný cez ne dostať, pokiaľ mu to nedovolíte."

_Zostávalo šesť minút. _

Jej chudá ruka uhladila kučeravé kadere. "Čo chcete, aby som povedala?"

"Mohli by ste začať odpoveďou na moju otázku: prečo ste tu?"

A Hermiona Grangerová vybuchla.

Mala nervy na prasknutie a mala práve dosť opakovaného kladenia tej istej otázky.

_Zostávalo päť minút._

Bleskurýchle bola na nohách a jačala s vášnivým, hnevom lemovaným hlasom. "Pretože som vo vnútri v strašnom stave! Pretože sa nenávidím a je mi zle z toho, že sa nenávidím! Pretože mávam sny o mojom mŕtvom synovi, kde mi vraví, že je šťastný a že chce, aby som ja bola tiež šťastná! Pretože mám pocit, ako keby som každého sklamala! Pretože som bola zvyknutá všetko vedieť, ale nedokážem si už viacej spomenúť na _čokoľvek _o mojich rodičoch! Sklamala som ich! Zlyhala som v tom, aby som udržala spomienku na nich nažive! Som tu, pretože neviem, čo robiť a bojím sa, že sklamem svojho syna rovnako, ako som sklamala svojich rodičov. Som tu, pretože nedokážem ísť do môjho podkrovia bez plaču!"

Hlas sa jej zlomil a sklonila nešťastne hlavu do rúk, snažila sa namáhavo nepustiť z reťaze slzy pred jej pokojnou terapeutkou. Katherine sledovala svoju klientku s vyrovnaným výrazom, keď si poznamenávala rýchlu poznámku.

"Ja len..." Hermionin hlas sa znova zlomil a tie slzy sa nakoniec objavili, "ja len ch-chcem byť znova celá, ja len ch-chcem, aby tá bolesť prestala, ja len ch-chcem dýchať, ja len ch-chcem prestať všetkým klamať, ja ch-chcem mať zo seba dobrý pocit a z rozhodnutí, ktoré som urobila, ja sa ch-chcem mať rada, ja len... nedokážem to urobiť sama. A kvôli tomu som tu."

_Zostávali štyri minúty._

Nastala ťaživá pauza, skôr než povedala: "Nie ste neúspešný človek, Hermiona. V skutočnosti, ste oveľa silnejšia než si myslíte, že ste."

To jej vravel každý a už mala týchto slov dosť. "Nuž, bola som silná po tak dlho... Som len unavená z toho, že som silná. Predtým som bola silná pre mojich priateľov a počas vojny. Bola som silná pre Pansy. Bola som silná kvôli mojim rodičom. Bola som silná kvôli Matthewovi. Mne už len nezostala žiadna sila pre mňa samotnú."

"Zostala, a ja vám pomôžem uvedomiť si to, ale problém je, že musíte zmeniť spôsob svojho myslenia skôr, než sa môžu udiať nejaké skutočné zmeny. Pokiaľ budete o sebe zmýšľať negatívne, všetko bude negatívne... a vy prídete o všetky dobré veci a dobrých ľudí, ktorých už vo svojom živote máte, pretože ste tak lapená v tom, aby ste vo všetkom videli to zlé."

"Dokážem vidieť to zlé, pretože to je to jediné, čo sa mi stáva."

"Považujete posledné štyri roky so svojím synom za tak zlé?"

"Nie," pokrútila kučeravou hlavou. "Samozrejme, že nie."

_Zostávali tri minúty._

Potichu Hermiona zašepkala. "Toto budú moje prvé Vianoce bez Matthewa."

Katherine si urobila poznámku.

"Pansy je odhodlaná nenechať ma ani na chvíľu samu, ale to je to jediné, čo chcem."

"Len sa vám snaží pomôcť."

"Viem, ale je toho jednoducho príliš veľa," odpovedala nešťastne Hermiona.

"Prečo jej to nepoviete? Prečo s ňou o tom nehovoríte? Evidentne jej veríte."

A už to tu bolo znova: _viera._

Klamala by, keby povedala, že Pansy neverí. Ako šli mesiace, uvedomila si, že stále viac verí a závisí na Pansy, ale nemohla byť k nej otvorená o skrytých pochodoch v jej mysli. Nechcela to; tak to bolo, nanešťastie, v tejto chvíli.

Bolo to asi preto, že Pansy bola svedkom niektorých najťažších dní jej života (a naopak). Hermione si uvedomovala, že u Pansy ešte existovalo trochu pretrvávajúceho poškodenia, ktoré ukrývala, aby bola silná kvôli Hermione. Nechcela pridať ďalšiu záťaž na Pansyine ramená. Iste, pracovala na tom, aby tie kúsky pozbierala, ale Pansy, ako ona, bola krehká. Nechcela byť záťažou, nechcela byť na ťarchu, a nechcela, aby Pansy odišla len preto, že nezvládla všetok ten smútok v Hermioninom živote.

_Zostávali dve minúty._

"Ste znova ticho, hneváte sa?" spýtala sa terapeutka po celej minúte ticha.

Tie úprimné a chladné slová, ktoré unikli z jej vlastných pier, schladili Hermionu až na kosť. "Áno, ale nie na vás."

Blonďavá terapeutka si prekrížila nohy a poznamenala si niečo. "A na koho sa hneváte, Hermiona?"

Stretla sa s tými modrými očami a zamrmlala. "U mňa je to príliš dlhý zoznam, aby som ho zverejnila na jednom sedení."

"Kde ste vy na tom zozname?"

Nemusela ani premýšľať nad svojou odpoveďou. "Som číslo jedna."

Terapeutka urobila pár poznámok. "Prečo?"

Z nejakého zvláštneho dôvodu jej nerobilo problém vysloviť ďalšie slová. "Urobila som toľko chýb, tak veľa som klamala, ublížila som toľkým ľuďom a teraz to musím napraviť. Keby som bola povedala pravdu, všetko by bolo inak."

"To neviete."

"Ale mám ten pocit. Mám pocit, že ja som príčinou priepasti medzi mnou a mojimi bývalými priateľmi... a v tomto konkrétnom prípade viem, že som. Mám pocit, že som príčinou smrti mojich rodičov... keby som ich nebola vzala do Austrálie, keby ma napadlo dať štíty na ich dom, keby som na všetko toto myslela, boli by stále nažive. Mám pocit, že som vinná za smrť môjho syna. Jediné, čo som musela urobiť, bolo zavolať jeho otcovi, viem, že by bol v Taliansku na druhý deň a bol by mi pomohol akýmkoľvek spôsobom, akým by mohol... ale neurobila som to."

_Zostávala jedna minúta. _

"Po funuse je každý múdry, to viete."

"Áno, viem."

Skontrolovala hodinky. "Máme menej než minútu, ale za posledných štrnásť minút sme hodne pokročili."

Katherine zdvihla prútik a mávla ním vo vzduchu, zašvišťala a švihla.

Hermiona bola príliš rozrušená, aby sa jej spýtala, čo robí.

"Nechávam všetkým mojich pacientov písať si denník." Ako keby na zavolanie sa v izbe zhmotnila knižka a Katherine ju zachytila s dokonalým pokojom. "Raz za deň, chcem, aby ste mi napísali, ako sa cítite. Môžu to byť slová ako 'smutne, deprimovane, šťastne a frustrovane' alebo to môže byť detailnejšie. Nemusíte do neho vôbec písať." Podala svojej pacientke tú knižku a sledovala ako listuje prázdnymi stránkami. "Len si myslím, že sa vďaka tomu budete cítiť o trochu lepšie."

Ozvalo sa známe zazvonenie, vďaka ktorému Hermiona vedela, že sedenie skončilo.

"V ten istý čas o týždeň?" spýtala sa terapeutka plná nádeje.

Hermiona prikývla, zovrela denník v ruku, zdvihla sa z kresla a vyšla von. Mala polhodinu pred hodinou taliančiny s Narcissou a potrebovala každú jednu minútu, aby sa znova dala dokopy.

**ooo**

_(O štyridsať päť minút neskôr)_

**Časť 2: Líška a hrozno**

Vzduch v natrieskanej londýnskej kaviarni bol hustým - príjemne hustým vzduchom, maximálne naplneným vôňou kávových zrniek, koláčikov, džemov, medu a sladkého cesta. Melodické zvuky klasickej gitary sa valili z mukelských reproduktorov, ktoré boli umiestnené vysoko na stenách.

Celkovo bola dosť tichá, okrem tej hudby, slabého štebotania od zákazníkov a tých upokojujúcich zvukov strojov, ktoré drvili zrnká kávy a ktoré sa dali počuť.

Draco Malfoy sedel za stolom pre dvoch v zadnom rohu reštaurácie. Umiestnenie stolu mu poskytovalo dokonalý výhľad na uponáhľané uličky centrálneho muklovského Londýna. Usrkával si svoje kolumbijské espreso a odhrýzal z koláčika, kým vyzeral z okna.

Kým v reštaurácii bolo príjemne, vonku to bolo iný príbeh.

Stena skla ho oddeľovala od zvyšku Londýna a za to bol vďačný. Nebesá vrčali s očakávaním ďalšieho zimného prívalu dažďa. Za posledných pár týždňov veľa pršalo, ale inak než tá metelica, ktorá padala pred dvoma týždňami, keď zachránil Grangerovej život, nesnežilo ani raz; veľmi k zdeseniu jeho matky. Očakávala biele Vianoce.

Vďaka snehu, povedala, vyzeral Manor ako jeden z tých starých zámkov v rozprávkach, ktoré čítala ako dieťa.

Musel jej v tom dať za pravdu, hoci jemu to bolo ukradnuté. V skutočnosti chcel, aby snežilo preto, aby sa ona prestala sťažovať. Chcel, aby snežilo, a ona by tak nerozprávala o tom, ako veľmi sa nemôže dočkať zajtrajšieho návratu Luciusa z nemocnice. Bol u Sv. Munga od tej noci, čo skoro škrtením ukončil Dracov život a zanechal veľmi slabé zvyškové modriny na jeho krku, o ktorých dúfal, že si nikto nevšimne. K jeho hrôze a k jej nadšeniu sa otec vracal domov, ale len na prázdniny, aby bol so svojou rodinou.

Piati liečitelia mu objasnili, potvrdili, že pri tom súčasnom režime elixírov, ktoré bral, už viacej nebol pre ostatných hrozba.

Dracov krk o tom zmýšľal odlišne.

Tie našuchorené biele mraky nad Londýnom stmavli k žalostnej šedej. Zahmlený smog sa usadil nad mestom ako hmla v letnom ráne. Kombinácia šedých mrakov a smogu spôsobila, že sa zdalo tmavšie než by malo byť štyridsaťpäť minút po popoludní.

Považoval to za nejakú čudnú a zvrátenú výstrahu pred budúcnosťou.

Šedé oči zaleteli na jeho drahé náramkové hodinky. Meškala pätnásť minút. Draco sa zamračil a dal si ďalší hlt zo svojej chladnúcej kávy. Rád by povedal, že to, že mešká, nemá na neho žiadne dôsledky, ale uvedomil si, že je trochu nahnevaný na jej nedochvíľnosť, hlavne pretože nebolo od nej typické, aby meškala.

Nuž, nezáležalo na tom, Narcissa Blacková Malfoyová bola tým dôvodom, prečo bol tu.

_"Ach, nie! Zabudla som, že sa musím stretnúť s Hermionou v tej príjemnej kaviarni, kam chodievame na naše hodiny taliančiny. Draco, môžeš mi urobiť láskavosť?"_

_"Podľa toho čo," bola jeho úsečná odpoveď._

_"Mohol by si ísť miesto mňa a dať si s ňou šálku kávy?"_

_Vzhliadol od čítania článku v Prorokovi, blond obočie zvedavo nadvihnuté. "Hmm... prečo?"_

_"Nemala som čas jej napísať a zrušiť našu taliančinu. Býva tak ďaleko a nenávidí, keď musí ísť celú tú cestu do Londýna a nemusela by. Aspoň sa jej dostane šálka kávy a príjemný rozhovor."_

_Jej výhovorka bola prinajmenšom chabá. Draco zbalil opatrne noviny a položil ich na stôl. V duchu sa rozhodol, že ho neprinúti cestovať do muklovského Londýna, keď má deň voľna. _

_"Dobre, v poriadku, pošlem jej svojho výra. Ten odkaz sa k nej do hodiny dostane."_

_Narcissa prižmúrila modré oči. "Zabilo by ťa dať si s ňou šálku kávy?"_

_S pokrčením pliec odpovedal: "Možno."_

Na to mu pohrozila pár kliatbami, než ustúpil.

Veľká časť jeho mysle prehlasovala, že mu nebude vadiť, ak sa vôbec neukáže. Jeho príjemný deň by sa nezruinoval jej príchodom. Mohol by dopiť svoju kávu a dojesť koláč bez toho, aby videl Grangerovej nešťastnú tvár a jej bledé črty, bez počutia jej zlomeného hlasu, a bez pozerania sa do tých prázdnych očí. Počul, videl a cítil dosť z jej nešťastia za posledné dva týždne, ktoré mu vystačia do konca života... a ešte aj zaň.

A potom vošla dnu, dáždnik v ruke. Mala na sebe kabát, džínsy, topánky a ten istý unavený výraz, s ktorým bol dôverne oboznámený.

Draco si vzdychol.

Samozrejme, pod pazuchou mala zastrčené knihy. Učebnice taliančiny, predpokladal.

Okamžite jej oči prešli po celej kaviarni, až kým nedopadli na jeho. Skoro čakal, že sa vo svojich teniskách zvrtne a odíde, ale neurobila to. Namiesto toho sa zhlboka nadýchla a priblížila sa k nemu. Odvážne, hoci veľmi pomaly; vyzeralo to, ako keby sa približovala k divokej pume. Draco prevrátil oči a zahryzol do svojho koláčika, zamyslene ho prežúval keď zastavila rovno pred stolom.

Zmätenie napísané v jej tvári a v jej hlase znelo podobne ako to zmätenie, čo cítil vo svojej hlave kedykoľvek o nej premýšľal. "Myslela som... Myslela som, že som sa tu mala stretnúť s Narcissou."

Napil sa kávy a odpovedal, bez emócii: "Mojej matke sa to dnes nepodarilo zariadiť a poslala ma miesto seba."

Znepokojenie prešlo jej črtami a hlasom. "Je v poriadku?"

Draco chcel byť šokovaný jej záujmom, ale nebol. Vedel, že Grangerovej hlboko záleží na jeho matke a že ten cit je pomerne obojstranný. Vlastne všetkým dôležitým ľuďom v jeho živote záležalo na Grangerovej.

Časť z neho jej chcela vysvetliť, že jeho úplne psychotický otec sa vracia domov a matka je na Manore a domáci škriatkovia sa škriabu po stenách z jej fantastických plánov na '_Vitaj doma_' večeru, ktorú asi nebude jesť, pretože buď bude príliš zaneprázdnený túlaním sa po chodbách panstva alebo bude úplne katonický. Časť z neho jej chcela povedať, že Narcissa bola príliš zaneprázdnená plánovaním výstrednej večere na Štedrý deň - len pre pozvaných, naplánovanej o dvanásť dní; večere, na ktorú bola Grangerová už pozvaná. Časť z neho jej len chcela ukázať, prečo nechce, aby sa jeho otec vrátil domov.

Ale zamietol všetko, čo mu skočilo na myseľ.

Poznal jej tajomstvá a boje, ale ona nepoznala jeho. Draco to takto chcel udržať tak dlho, ako bolo možné. "Áno, je v poriadku. Niečo sa vyskytlo a bolo príliš neskoro, aby ti napísala a zrušila to. Vadilo by ti pripojiť sa ku mne?" Jeho hlas bol zdvorilý, ako vždy, ale mal nezaujatý nádych. Draco chcel, aby bolo jasné, že sú mu ukradnuté obe možnosti.

Grangerová na neho zízala chladných tridsaťpäť sekúnd, než vyslovila: "Čože?"

Draco prevrátil oči nad jej nedostatkom slov. "Sľúbil som jej, že si dám s tebou kávu."

Stála ako socha, ale odložila knihy na stôl. Jedna bola taliančina a tá druhá vyzerala ako nejaký denník. "Prečo by si to robil?"

Nosné dierky sa mu rozšírili, keď vypustil znechutený výdych. "Pretože ma o to požiadala," zavrčal. "Či sa ti to páči alebo nie, dávam prednosť tomu nebyť prekliaty svojou vlastnou matkou. Takže sa posaď."

Trvalo to stosedem cinknutí jeho náramkových hodiniek, kým sa Hermiona Grangerová usadila na miesto oproti nemu.

Trvalo to ďalších stopäťdesiat, než sa rozhodla objednať si horúcu čokoládu a vanilkové pečivo.

Draco si objednal ďalšie kolumbijské espreso a povedal tej peknej servírke, aby zapísala jej výber na jeho účet.

Nevedel, koho nenávidel viac; defenzívnu Grangerovú alebo Grangerovú, ktorá klamala. Bol to skutočne hod mincou. Obe mu vliezali svojimi pazúrmi pod kožu tým najhorším možným spôsobom. Nakoniec sa rozhodol, že dokáže zvládnuť tú defenzívnu Grangerovú, ale to bolo až potom, čo si uvedomil, že je defenzívna, pretože sa cíti ohrozená a má obavy v jeho blízkosti. Mala niekoľko dôvodov, aby sa ho bála, to si uvedomil.

Ale nemala viacej dôvodov, aby mu verila? Draco odtlačil tú myšlienku z mysle. Napokon, už by sa nemohol starať menej o získanie jej dôvery.

"Dokážem si zaplatiť za vlastné jedlo, Malfoy," povedala Grangerová pomaly.

"Nikto nepovedal, že nedokážeš. Prestaň byť tak prekliato defenzívna, Grangerová," dostal zo seba cez zaťaté zuby. "Je to dosť otravné."

Nafučala sa, ale vďakabohu už nič nepovedala.

Desať minút ticha na nich spočívalo ako tie mraky smogu, ktorý ležali na meste. Draco trávil svoj čas striedaním medzi pohľadom z okna a pitím toho, čo zostávalo z jeho chladnej kávy. Keď sa pozrel Grangerovej smerom, zistil že je zaneprázdnená zízaním z okna; jej prsty rytmicky bubnovali v rytme gitary, ale jej takt bol trochu mimo.

Po prvý raz, odkedy vošla, si ju zblízka pozrel.

Sedela oproti nemu; jej držanie tela bolo trochu strnulé a nepohodlné a nohy mala prekrížené. Grangerovej hrozne strapaté a kučeravé vlasy boli stiahnuté z tváre, zvýrazňovali tej nepoškvrnenú pleť, chudú stavbu tváre, prirodzene klenuté obočie, hnedé srnčie oči, dlhé mihalnice, vysoké lícne kosti, gombičkový nos, a malé, ale predsa plné pery.

Dívanie sa na ňu vyvolalo u neho spomienky na to, čo mu povedala v nemocnici. Nedovolil si premýšľať o Grangerovej a Potterovom vzťahu (alebo čo to bolo) alebo o splodení Matthewa; v skutočnosti, nechcel o tom vôbec premýšľať. Bolo to pravdepodobne oveľa komplikovanejšie než ten príbeh, čo mu povedala; všetko iné v jej živote dokazovalo, že to takto fungovalo. Jednako na ňu prižmúril oči, nie zlomyseľne, ale ako keby bola bludiskom, v ktorom sa po prvý raz snažil prejsť.

Z toho, čo si pamätal z obrázka, ktorý jej vrátil pred dvoma týždňami, tie dve veci, čo zdedil Matthew po svojom otcovi, boli časť farby jeho očí a jeho strapaté vlasy. Všetko iné pochádzalo z jeho matky.

Áno, bol synom svojej matky vo všetkých smeroch a porota sa práve hádala o tom, či považuje Grangerovú sediacu oproti nemu za tak atraktívnu ako Grangerovú na tej fotke. Tá myšlienka ho vyplašila dosť na to, aby sa strhol zo svojho duševného snenia.

Jeho oči ešte raz skočili ku Grangerovej, len aby zistil, či bol prichytený a prišiel na to, že ona nedáva pozor.

Na čokoľvek sa pozerala, muselo byť veľmi zaujímavé, pretože sa nepozrela jeho smerom plných sedem minút. A keď to urobila, bolo to len preto, že im čašníčka priniesla ich objednávky.

Grangerová si odpila z horúcej čokolády a dala si z koláčikov. Vyzerala, ako keby viedla vnútorný boj len okamihy pred tým, ako povedala: "Prečo dnes nie si na ministerstve?"

"Vzal som si deň voľna," odpovedal uvoľnene.

Prikývla a poskytla malé, "oh," ako odpoveď.

"Prečo ty nie si v práci?"

"Štvrtky nepracujem."

Dracove obočie sa zvraštilo, keď sa spýtal: "Nuž, prečo nie?"

"Pracujem len tri dni v týždni, od pondelka do stredy," povedala mu. "Je to len kvôli tomu, že ja robím len súkromné zákazky alebo práce v teréne; oboje zaťažuje telo. S ohľadom na nehodu na Marquette ma šéf stiahol kompletne z prác v teréne, až kým neskončím s fyzioterapiou a nezískam všetku svoju silu. Nemyslím si, že sa mu to veľmi páči, ale platí mi príliš veľa, aby ma vyslal do terénu, kde by som sa mohla zraniť ešte viac než predtým."

"Už si odpustila Potterovi?"

"Nie."

Skrytý tínejdžerský Draco Malfoy sa radostne zachichotal, kým si ten dvadsaťdva ročný muž odpíjal za kávy a spýtal sa: "Odpustíš?"

Stuhnuto pokrčila plecami, ale prehovorila pokojne. "Raz."

"Prečo ťa tak veľmi nenávidí?"

"Je to ako tá bájka, čo som rozprávala tvojej matke v ten úplne prvý deň v reštaurácii; tá bájka o líške a hrozne."

Draco nevedel, o čom do pekla hovorí. Pamätal si ten príbeh, ale bol príliš zaneprázdnený spracovaním každého slova, čo v to popoludnie povedala, aby ju pochopil úplne. Medzi nimi sa usadilo ďalšie mlčanie. Draco zostával zadumaný, kým Grangerová ťapkala prstami podľa hudby. Nakoniec vzdal snahu spomenúť si na celý príbeh o líške a hrozne.

Namiesto toho sa jeho myseľ zatúlala iným smerom. Čítal článok v jej zložke o tom, ako bola jedným z najvyššie oceňovaných kliatborušiteľov v Európe. "Ak ti nevadí, že sa pýtam, ako si získala toľko prestíže v kliatborušiteľskej branži, keď si mala doma Matthewa?"

Grangerová na neho chvíľu hľadela, než sa nadýchla.

"Nebudem hovoriť, že to bolo ľahké a že som vplávala do materstva s nacvičeným pokojom. Ani ti nepoviem, že to všetko bolo ako prechádzka ružovou záhradou. Mala som osemnásť, keď som zistila, že som tehotná a mala som devätnásť, keď sa narodil Matthew. Všetkým som sa odcudzila, dokonca Pansy."

"Prečo si to nepovedala aspoň Pansy?"

"Mala na prekonanie svoje vlastné problémy, a to je pravda."

Draco si odpil z novej šálky kávy.

Grangerová si odpila s pariacej sa čokolády skôr, než pokračovala. "Bola som sama a vystrašená, ale bola som odhodlaná kvôli nemu urobiť všetko správne." Vravela mu to s odhodlaným zábleskom v očiach a rýchlo pokračovala. "Neviem, čo by sa stalo, keby som nedostala ponuku z benátskej banky predtým, než som odišla do Austrálie. Mala som plne v úmysle odmietnuť ich, ale keď som sa rozhodla nechať si Matthewa, rýchlo som prijala ich ponuku."

Uvedomil si, že ho veľmi zaujala. "Čo si pre nich robila?"

"Najali ma ako učňa, platili mi skoro nič, a učila som sa na MLOKy s konzultantom, ktorého mi poskytli.

"Ale čo si robila, aby si mala peniaze?"

"Minulý rok počas lovu viteálov som vyčerpala svoje osobné úspory, ale moji rodičia mi založili malý zverenecký fond, ktorý som mohla získať, keď budem mať devätnásť. Takže som použila tie peniaze, aby som si kúpila dom, zariadila ho, zaplatila všetky liečebné výdaje, pretože som sa rozhodla ísť len k muklovskému doktorovi, a prípravy na to mať dieťa. Odložila som nejaké peniaze na zlé časy a keď som mala Matthewa, žili sme z môjho učňovského platu. Bolo to drsné; mala som dosť len, aby som zaplatila za veci pre Matthewa a pestúnku, ktorá náhodou bola čarodejnica. Skoro som ju musela prepustiť, pretože som jej nemala čím zaplatiť, ale zľutovala sa nado mnou a zostala zadarmo... a keď ma najali ako trvalého kliatborušiteľa, zaplatila som jej všetko, čo som jej dlhovala a ešte aj viac."

Nebolo veľa, čo mohol povedať.

Vonku zaburácal znova hrom.

"Bola som tam pre neho ráno, ona s ním zostávala počas dňa, a ja som sa vracala domov každý večer o tom istom čase. Nikto, okrem môjho šéfa, nevedel o Matthewovi a ja som chcela, aby to tak zostalo. Milovala som svoju prácu, ale svojho syna som milovala viac a nevzala som žiadnu úlohu, ktorá by ma zdržala. Zdalo sa, že každých pár mesiacov sa mi dostalo ďalšieho povýšenia a do času jeho druhých narodenín, som mala na starosti všetky bankové operácie a ako fušku som robila súkromné zmluvy."

Mohol povedať, že bol šokovaný jej silou, hĺbkou a zrelosťou, ktorou oplývala, ale to nebolo nič, čo by už nevedel.

"Aby som povedala pravdu, neviem, ako som to všetko udržala v rovnováhe, ale podarilo sa mi to. Zvládli sme všetko, chorobu a to ostatné." Skončila, ale jej hlas stratil jej predchádzajúcu silu. Hnedé oči zaleteli k jej šálke horúcej čokolády. Uvedomil si, že bojovala s tým, aby zadržala slzy.

Odkašľal si dosť nepohodlne. "Je mi..."

Trpko vyprskla. "Nechcem tvoju ľútosť, Malfoy. Okrem faktu, že je to mimoriadne bolestivá téma, je aj iný dôvod, prečo nerozprávam o ňom alebo o mojich rodičoch. Nepotrebujem tvoju ľútosť, nechcem ju. Mám vo svojom svete dosť ľudí, ktorí ma ľutujú, vrátane samej seba, a nepotrebujem, aby si ty naskočil na palubu."

Omráčený jej zápalom sa na ňu ponad stôl pozrel. Jeho odpoveď vyšla chladná a drsná. "Ja som ti ju nedával, Grangerová. Ja ťa neľutujem. Ak niečo, cítim spoluúčasť. Som si istý, že tvoj veľký mozog dokáže poňať predstavu, že ľútosť a empatia sú dve úplne odlišné veci."

Grangerová sa tvárila porazene. "Ja..."

Draco stlmil hlas a sklopil oči. "Opakujem, prestaň byť tak prekliato defenzívna. Je to dosť otravné."

Na to medzi nich dopadlo ďalšie mlčanie. Grangerová zízala na svoju šálku, kým Draco dojedol svoj koláčik.

Chrapľavo sa spýtal: "Kedy ochorel?" Ako vždy, ani za ten svet, nemohol prísť na to, prečo tú otázku položil.

Samozrejme zase bola späť vo svojej obrane. "Prečo to chceš vedieť? Nechystáš sa..."

Už mal toho dosť. "Myslím, že sme sa dostali za nedôveru a myslím, že sme za spikleneckými teóriami," vyšplechol Draco chladne a pokračoval hlasom, ktorý bol zmesou medzi otrávenosťou a nezaujatosťou. "Myslím, že som dokázal, že sa tu nechystám pobehovať a rozširovať historky o tvojich záležitostiach. Myslím, že sme prekonali hranicu, kedy môžem bezpečne povedať, že k tebe necítim nenávisť a že sa nechystám prať tvoje 'špinavé prádlo' na verejnosti. Pansy a moja matka by v_ymysleli _kúzla, ktoré by na mňa použili, keby som to urobil."

Ďalšie mlčanie bolo o trochu nepríjemnejšie než to predchádzajúce. Grangerová si odhryzkávala z pečiva, a s ťažkosťami prežúvala, kým Draco dopil zvyšok svojej kávy.

Smutný úsmev sa zjavil na jej tvári, keď sa osamotená slza skotúľala po jej líci a padla do jej horúcej čokolády. "_Narodil _sa chorý... mal srdcový šelest a strávil prvých šesť hodín svojho života na mukelskom operačnom stole. Povedali mi, že by som ho mala dať k adopcii; že devätnásťročné dievča sa nemôže ani náhodou postarať o neštandardné dieťa ako Matthew samo, ale ja som odmietla. Čo by som bola za matku, keby som sa vzdala dieťaťa len preto, že nie je dokonalé?"

V jeho mysli, uvedomil si, sa zatúlal späť k svojej vlastnej matke a všetkým tým obetiam, ktoré kvôli nemu urobila... a pochopil. Jednoducho pochopil.

"Zvládli sme ten srdcový šelest pozoruhodne rýchlo. Tak dobre sa zotavil - lepšie než čakali. Povedali, že nebude schopný kráčať bez toho, aby sa nezadýchal, ale on ustavične pobehoval, odkedy sa to naučil. Povedali, že nebude schopný nič robiť, ale on robil _všetko_. Hral futbal a neustále jazdil na trojkolke, keď sa to naučil. Všetko bolo normálne, až kým nemal dva roky."

"Dva?"

"Áno, zdalo sa, že sa zhoršuje rovno pred mojimi očami. Vždy bol taký unavený, nepohodlný a slabý. Pestúnka ho vzala do parku a on spadol; modrina mu nezmizla celý mesiac. Začal strácať na váhe, nemohol chodiť rovno, a rozmazane videl. A v jeden deň mal záchvat a odviezli ho do nemocnice. Všetko, čo bolo treba, bol jeden krvný test, aby mi všetko povedal. Mal akútnu lymfocytickú leukémiu a potreboval transplantáciu kostnej drene. Snažila som sa to vyriešiť magickým spôsobom, ale ich spôsob bol skoro taký istý ako mukelský. Takže som zostala pri tom, čo som poznala."

Draco sa nepohodlne posunul na stoličke.

"Ja som nebola vhodná a jednoducho som _vedela_, že Harry bol. Myslela som, že mu napíšem, všetko priznám, a poprosím o pomoc, aby zachránil nášho syna, ale nemohla som. Aj tak som nemusela, pretože rýchlo našli vhodného darcu; dostal dreň, ktorú potreboval a oni začali s chemoterapoiu, a o tri mesiace neskôr bol v remisii. (PP: prechodné ustúpenie príznakov choroby ). Mysleli sme, že sme z toho vonku a boli sme... z leukémie. Ale neboli sme v bezpečí pred zhubným nádorom v jeho mozgu.

Najprv leukémia, a potom nádor? Pri Merlinovi. "Nádor?"

Vážne prikývla. "Vieš, ten záchvat bol spôsobený tým nádorom, nie leukémiou; najprv zachytili tú leukémiu. Takže keď našli ten nádor len pár týždňov po jeho tretích narodeninách, začali s ožarovaním. Bol neochotný, ako by bolo každé trojročné dieťa, ale bol vo všetkom statočný. Mohla som ťažko povedať, že je chorý, nič na ňom sa priveľmi nezmenilo. Vtedy som si už mohla dovoliť súkromného liečiteľa, aby pomohol a ja som ho zavolala. Ten liečiteľ pomohol predĺžiť jeho život a pomohol jeho vlasom, aby mu zostali na hlave, pretože inak by vypadali. Ale ten nádor nikdy neprestal rásť. Bol v nebezpečnej oblasti, nemohli operovať, a čoskoro mi povedali, aby som sa začala pripravovať. A vtedy som napísala Pansy."

A zvyšok príbehu poznal. Nepotreboval ho počuť znova.

Zdalo sa, že jeho rešpekt k nej sa za poslednú pol hodinu zoštvornásobil a ak by mal byť úprimný, nedokázal pochopiť všetko, čo prežila. Ani to nechcel.

Keď mal devätnásť on, nepremýšľal o rodičovstve. Život bol jedine o obnovení rodinného mena, zotavenia sa z vojny, vyrovnania sa s otcom v Azbakane a o boji s tým, aby slušnú časť noci prespal. Nielenže Grangerová sa musela dať dokopy z vojny a osobných tragédii, ktoré nasledovali, a musela na prvom mieste pred sebou uprednostniť dieťa. Bola matkou, ale nielen nejakou matkou, bola matkou chorého dieťaťa.

A ona sa ho nevzdala. Bolo to svedectvo jej povahy a sily.

Slzy stekali po jej lícach, keď zízala von oknom. Ani sa neobťažovala utrieť ich.

Medzi nimi bolo len mlčanie.

Zarachotil hrom, obloha zažiarila svetlom a každý vonku sa hnal pod strechu, keď sa nebesá otvorili a plakali spolu s ňou.

Draco sa pozrel ponad stôl a napadlo ho, že by mal niečo povedať, ale došlo mu, že najlepšie bude, ak nepovie vôbec nič.

* * *

**Autorkina poznámka:** Utrpenie Matthewa je založené na skutočných udalostiach (nuž, okrem toho srdcového šelestu, ktorý som prevzala od svojho malého bratanca - ktorý si teraz vedie skvele). Matthewov život bol založený na chlapcovi, s ktorým som sa priatelila, keď som vyrastala. On a jeho rodičia prešli mnohým pri jeho nádore a leukémii. Bol starší než Matthew, keď zomrel (mal 10), ale nespomínam si na neho kvôli jeho chorobe alebo kvôli tomu ako zomrel... V skutočnosti si na neho pamätám kvôli jeho sile, jeho odvahe, jeho odhodlaniu, jeho zmyslu pre humor a jeho úsmevu. Dúfam, že sa vám všetkým táto kapitola páčila.


	14. Šepot v noci

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/14/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola trinásť: Šepot v noci**_

_(O týždeň neskôr: 24. december)_

**Časť 1: Nikdy neodchádzajte z domu bez prútika**

Bol Štedrý večer a Draco sa nudil až do morku kostí, ale odpíjal si z vína a načúval jalovým táraninám staršieho silnejšieho čarodejníka, na meno ktorého by si nedokázal spomenúť, aj keby na tom záležal jeho život.

Bol to Stamford alebo Samuel alebo Stanford? Ach, do pekla, nevedel.

"...škriatkovia odviedli na tanečnej sále skvelú prácu..."

To odviedli, pripustil Draco s ľahostajným prikývnutím hlavy.

Večierok vychádzal skvele. Jeho matka každého tak veľmi okúzlila s pompéznou nádherou a honosnosťou tanečnej sály, že ani jediný z ich stovky hostí sa nespýtal, kde je jeho otec. K ich maximálnej úľave.

Ale tá noc ešte neskončila.

Plná života, rozhovormi naplnená sála kričala vycibreným (cz: vytríbeným) vkusom Malfoyovcov a ich oddanosťou k slizolinskej fakulte, bola vyzdobená v striebornom a zelenom ladení s troškou cezmínovej červenej.

Bol to večierok roka a každý sa vyobliekal, aby urobil dojem. Čarodejnice a čarodejníci, navlečení v tých najdrahších a najcennejších šatách, sa obzerali po miestnosti v naprostom úžase.

Zábava a rozptýlenie pre všetkých prekypovali: tanec, výhľad na hviezdy na terase, klebety o druhých čarodejniciach, chytanie nič netušiacich pod očarovaným imelom, vytváranie nových známostí, rozprávanie sa medzi sebou a venovanie darov jednému z dobročinných ústavov, ktorý tá rodina schválila. Očarované sviečky sa vznášali vysoko nad zemou a vytvárali tak v miestnosti dôvernejší dojem. Girlandové vence rôznych typov a štýlov viseli na stenách. Ľadové sochy na vianočnú tému boli strategicky rozmiestnené pri preplnenom bare. Taniere s dezertmi a vianočnými lahôdkami sa vznášali po miestnosti. Hudba sa rinula z desaťčlenného orchestra, ktorý najali, aby sa na tento večer postaral o živú zábavu.

A potom tu bol tradičný malfoyovský vianočný smrek, ktorý končil vo výške dvadsaťpäť stôp nad zemou. Bol husto a nádherne vyzdobený striebornými guľami, bielymi svetlami a striebornými girlandami.

Celá miestnosť vyzerala ako erotický sen vianočného dekoratéra.

A Draco Malfoy sa nemohol dočkať, kedy už skončí.

Odkedy večierok začal, nevidel svoju matku, ale to nebolo nezvyčajné. Všetci jeho matku vyhľadávali z rozličných dôvodov: vyjadriť svoje komplimenty, normálne sa porozprávať, a postarať sa o to, aby ich meno stúplo vo vyššej spoločnosti. Celé to bolo o tom '_zviesť sa na chvoste niekoho iného, aby dosiahli svoje parazitické ciele_'. Draco spoznal spoločenského šplhúňa, keď nejakého videl. Stamford či Samuel či Stanford, či nech akékoľvek do pekla bolo jeho meno, sedel na popis spoločenského šplhúňa.

"...kde je váš otec? V spoločnosti ho veľmi nevídam."

Draco sa skoro prikrčil, ale držal sa, keď po prvý raz zopakoval ich vykonštruovaný zakrývací príbeh veľmi kultivovaným a nadradeným hlasom. "Je na Sicílii na dlhodobej dovolenke. Myslím, že sa vráti na Manor ráno."

Nastala ťaživá pauza, keď ten muž spracúval Dracovu výhovorku, ale potom sa chápavo usmial, k Dracovej okamžitej a vnútornej úľave. "Ja tiež každý rok chodievam na dlhodobú dovolenku do Dánska. Je to domov mojich predkov.

Draco bojoval s nutkaním zívnuť. Ten rozhovor ho neskutočne nudil, ale nedal to najavo.

"...musím povedať, že to pečivo je znamenité..."

Nejako ukryl svoje zhnusenie nad tým tlstým mužom, ktorý schmatol celý podnos sladkostí a hodil do seba pekných pár. Existovalo šestnásť vecí, ktoré chcel povedať tomu mužovi, ale nepovedal nič. Napokon, pretože jednal ako hlava malfoyovskej rodiny, mal by sa správať čo najlepšie.

"...moji osobní liečitelia vravia, že by som nemal jesť priveľa sladkostí, ale nedokážem sa ich nabažiť..."

_To určite._

Namiesto toho, aby slovne tomu zavalitému mužovi vyjadril svoj názor, Draco prikyvoval.

Bol na piedestáli, kde ho všetci videli a musel sa podľa toho správať. Bol sledovaný ako jastrab a prezeraný ako dobytok, ale Draco bol na to zvyknutý. Napriek tomu, že ho jeho úspešná práca žalobcu vyniesla na rebríčku úcty, Draco bol zvyknutý, že ľudia zízali na jeho ruky, keď sa nosili kratšie rukávy, aby zistili, či tam temné znamenie stále je. Akoby im on to postupne blednúce znamenie radšej s pýchou ukazoval, než ho schovával pod kúzlom krásy! Mysleli si, že je nejaký idiot? Možno bol idiotom v mladosti, ale čas bol k nemu láskavý. Čas ho zmenil. Čas ho zmenil na múdrejšieho muža.

Niežeby na tom záležalo.

Niežeby na niečom záležalo.

Bez ohľadu na to, koľko míľových krokov za tie roky ušiel, čarodejnícky svet sa zdal byť rozdelený v tom, ako ho vnímali.

Niektorí si mysleli, že bol stále ako jeho otec, aj zjavom aj povahou. Niektorí si mysleli, že bol zodpovedný za smrť Albusa Dumbledora, napriek tomu, že ho zbavili viny. Niektorí ho považovali za nevinného chlapca, ktorého dostihli hriechy jeho otca. Niektorí ho mali radi. Niektorí sa ho báli. Niektorí si mysleli, že si viedol pozoruhodne dobre, po vojne. Niektorí ho kritizovali za jeho chladné a rezervované správanie. Niektorým bol ukradnutý. Niektorým na ňom záležalo priveľmi.

Napriek tomu, bez ohľadu na to, čo si o ňom verejnosť myslela, Draco pekným pár veciam rozumel.

Všetko, čo on a jeho matka dnes večer urobia, bude súdené zvyškom rodín hornej spoločenskej vrstvy, rovnako ako každým v čarodejníckom svete. Všetko, čo povedia, bude opakované, rozpitvávané, a podrobne preskúmané každým v tejto miestnosti, nespomínajúc tlač. Od finálnej bitky prešlo päť rokov, ale stále existovali niekoľkí, čo ich chceli spoločensky znemožniť, bez ohľadu na to, koľko chýb napravili. Každý človek, ktorý s ním bol spojený, hlavne Dracova partnerka, bude zblízka sledovaná kvôli nejakému náznaku netaktnosti a neslušnosti. Pansy a Blaise podliehali tej istej úrovni skúmania, ale o nich si Draco nikdy nerobil starosti.

Dokázali si zachovať dôstojnosť a nikdy by nezahanbili jeho rodinu alebo svoju vlastnú.

Napokon, Pansy bola vychovaná, aby kráčala, hovorila, usmievala sa a správala sa ako dokonalá čistokrvná princezná; a pomáhalo, že ju rešpektovali vo vyššej spoločnosti kvôli jej práci. Nebola najbystrejšou čarodejnicou ich doby, ale bola viac než len pekná tvárička. V skutočnosti bola Pansy mimoriadne prefíkaná v tom zmysle, že využívala moc a jej vplyv k tomu, aby zastrašila ostatných. Ani jediná osoba v miestnosti by nemohla nahnať strach Pansy Parkinsonovej; a oni to prekliato dobre vedeli.

Blaise, ako Pansy, bol z dobrej rodiny a veľmi obľúbený vďaka jeho práci aurora. Zábavné na tom bolo, že bol väčšmi uzavretý a mal povahu chladnejšiu než Draco, ale _jeho_ nikdy nekritizovali.

Ľudia mali Blaisa prirodzene radi. Bol múdry, inteligentný a tajomný - keď chcel byť. Naozaj pomáhalo, že si bol Blaise tak všetkého vedomý, po celý čas. Nič a nikto neunikol jeho povšimnutiu, a často presne vedel, čo chce povedať celé veky predtým než otvoril ústa. Vedel, koho dokáže okúzliť lichôtkami, a koho môže okúzliť svojimi nesmiernymi vedomosťami. Do pekla, vedel, koho nedokáže očariť vôbec. Prečítal náladu ľudí, zmeral ich reakcie a podľa toho plánoval. Blaise v blízkosti ľudí oplýval prirodzeným pokojom, ktorý Draco nemal.

Väčšinou sa Draco považoval za šarmantného človeka a praxou mohol byť rovnako pozorný či v pohode v blízkosti kohokoľvek. Problém bol, že bol príliš netrpezlivý, aby sa obťažoval zvládnuť umenie potešiť ľudí.

"... na budúci rok by ste mali mať Perníčkov v životnej veľkosti ako čašníkov..."

Naklonil hlavu nabok, ako keby zvažoval ten nápad. "Budem to musieť prebrať s mojou matkou."

Narcissa Blacková Malfoyová by ho prekliala do neexistencie, keby taký návrh predniesol nahlas.

"To by bolo nádherné. Môžete si _z nich_ odždibovať, ak nechcete nič na ich podnosoch..."

Vo všeobecnosti nebol Draco Malfoy ohromený ľudskou rasou ako celkom. A kým niektorých toleroval, bolo len vybraných pár, ktorých mal naozaj rád.

Stamford či Samuel či Stanford... či ako sa dopekla volá, nebol súčasťou tých hrdých pár. Bol presne taký odsudzujúci, neúprimný, a závislý na spoločenskom šplhaní ako zvyšok z nich. A potom, čo bol predmetom paľby otázok a hlúpeho tárania, Draco bol pripravený pre neho nájsť vhodnú tanečnú partnerku a vypariť sa. Mal ten muž nejakú partnerku-?

Počkať, kde bola _jeho_ partnerka?

Dopil zvyšok vína a kývol na toho džentlmena. "Ak ma ospravedlníte, musím nájsť svoju partnerku."

Ten muž sa pozrel ponad Dracove plece a uškrnul sa. "Myslím, že už vás našla ona."

Nad tým mu hlava švihla dokola a naozaj, bola tam; jeho partnerka na tento večer.

Volala sa Natalie Christensonová a kým bola ohromujúcou blond kráskou v slizolinsky zelených šatách, bola tiež veľmi fádna. Bola to nečistokrvná čarodejnica z mimoriadne bohatej rodiny, ktorú stretol na dobročinnom bále pred troma týždňami. Vymenili si pár listov, vzal ju na večeru s Pansy (ktorá ju okamžite znenávidela a povedala mu, že by ma na ten večierok zobrať Grangerovú, pretože Natalie sa nebude vedieť zmestiť do kože). A potom tu bola ten katastrofálny olovrant minulý týždeň na Malfoy Manor s jeho matkou.

Pochmúrne šedé oči sa trochu prižmúrili, keď si spomenul na tú hádku s matkou o Natalie, v ktorej mu poskytla jasný názor na tú blond čarodejnicu:

_"Čo myslíš?"_

_Narcissa Malfoyová na neho vyrovnane zízala, ale ten záblesk mrzutosti v jej očiach bol evidentný. "To nemôžeš myslieť vážne, že berieš __**ju**__ na štedrovečerný večierok."_

_Naozaj to nemyslel vážne, a vzdor bolo jeho druhé meno a rozhorčene vystrelil späť. "A prečo nie?"_

_"Prečo nie?" zopakovala, ako keby nemohla uveriť, že je taký slepý a povrchný ako je; že ho lepšie vychovala. _

_Draco si pomyslel, že by nemala byť prekvapená jeho zjavnou povrchnosťou._

_"Je nudná a odporná, Draco. Má úbohé správanie sa. Pri Merlinovom mene, ona si usrkuje! Nielen to, má tú prekliatu __**drzosť**__ pozerať sa zhora na všetko, o čom sa rozhodla, že je pod jej úroveň...a očividne nemá o čom rozprávať. To dievča nie je nič iné než hrozba, opilec, a budúca príťaž. Slope toľko, aby to zložila aj veľkého cicavca! Povie alebo urobí niečo na tom večierku, čo pošpiní meno Malfoy, a všetko, na čom sme pracovali, aby sme pozdvihli."_

_"Nemyslíš si, že trochu preháňaš, matka? Je to len večierok."_

_"To nie len o večierku, a ty to vieš," bola povýšená odpoveď jeho matky. "Ja len nechcem, aby si sa príliš uchvátil tou malou divoškou."_

_Bolo treba všetku jeho silu, aby zachoval ľahostajnú tvár a neuškrnul sa, ale ten úškrn vzišiel z popola jeho zamračenia._

_Samozrejme, matka pokračovala. "A ty to možno teraz nevidíš, ale Hermiona je dvakrát taká dáma ako je ona."_

_A ten úškrn bol preč._

Napokon, už to vedel. Ten deň v kaviarni bol odrazovým skokom k ich... čomukoľvek, v čom do pekla boli.

Ďalšiu hodinu sledovali mlčky, ako padá dážď, kým nezamrmlala, že musí odísť na fyzioterapeutickú liečbu. Neboli priateľmi, keď sa ich cesty o minúty neskôr rozdelili, ale veci medzi nimi sa určite do druhého rána zmenili, keď od nej dostal list, v ktorom sa ho pýtala, či sa nechce napoludnie stretnúť v ďalšej kaviarni hneď vedľa ministerstva.

Povedal áno.

Bol to začiatok niečoho nového pre nich oboch.

Posledných sedem dní sa Draco stretal s Hermionou Grangerovou napoludnie v rôznych kaviarniach mukelského Londýna, kde sa snažili každý deň vybrať niečo iné z menu. Ona zostala pri horúcej čokoláde, kým on mal kávu. Nič sa nezmenilo. Stále boli tým, kým boli.

A súčasne, všetko sa _zmenilo_.

Grangerová mala stále svoje defenzívne chvíľky a Draco sa stále hneval. Stále sa na neho čudne pozerala, keď kládol otázky na témy, ktoré považovala za osobné a on mal stále pre ňu vybrané slová. Grangerová ho privádzala do zúrivosti a on ju rozčuľoval. Ale, nesprávala sa k nemu, ako keby bol antikrist a on si vždy dvakrát rozmyslel, keď jej chcel dať ranu pod pás nejakou jedovatou poznámkou.

Raz sa rozprávali o jej detstve s rodičmi a on sa díval, ako jej slzy stekajú po lícach. Raz sa rozprávali o jeho detstve, ale Draco väčšmi váhal baviť sa o téme jeho rodičov. Grangerová to postrehla dosť rýchlo, a nechala to tak, k jeho úľave. Raz sa rozprávali o rozdieloch medzi ich životmi. Raz sa rozprávali o úplne iných témach. Raz sa bavili o politike a o aspektoch rivality fakúlt na Rokforte.

A väčšinou len sedeli, popíjali svoje nápoje, vyzerali z okna a vôbec nič nehovorili.

"Fraco! Ach, Fraco!" Čudná francúzska a nemecká zlátanina jačavého a nezrozumiteľného hlasu jeho partnerky ho vytrhla z myšlienok. "Ach, takusi, Fraco! Ja som ta fyhľadafala!"

Draco sa prihrbil.

Bola _opitá_?

Nuž, stopercentne nebola Francúzka alebo Nemka, toľko vedel... cubčí syn.

"Zdá sa, že to _niekto_ trochu prehnal s elfím vínom," zachichotal sa ten džentlmen.

Draco sa zamračil.

Natalia mu hodila ruky okolo krku a klesla pri ňom, okamžite na neho zvalila celú svoju váhu. "Fraco, tak si mi chybenkal."

Inštinktívne ju objal a vyrovnal, ale bolo ju cítiť vínom do tej miery, že sa mu skoro urobilo zle. Jej tvár bola na kúsok od jeho, keď zdvihla hlavu. Podnapitá modrá hľadela do jeho šedých. Natalie sa rozžiarila povädnutým opitým úškrnom, ktorý mu akosi pripomenul časy, keď v piatom ročníku prepašovali ohnivú whisky a Dafné sa opila tak, že ju Millicent a Tracey, ktoré boli rovnako opité, museli odniesť do ich spálni, s veľkým ťažkosťami.

Zábavné časy.

"Božínku, ty foniaš, Fraco, mmm..."

Ale mať opitú partnerku na najdôležitejšom večierku roka nebola zábava, vôbec nie.

Ten džentlmen bol na sekundy od smiechu, keď sa mu podarilo stvoriť slová na rozlúčku. "Opúšťam vás dvoch. Užite si zvyšok večera, Fr - Draco."

Blondiak kypel zúrivosťou, ale nebol čas na dobre vykonané _Obliviate_. Hoci by si to ten starý blb zaslúžil, vymazať mu pamäť bol risk, ktorý nechcel na seba vziať a plus, nemal svoj prútik. Matka, vediac, čo je zač, ho prinútila nechať prútik vo svojej izbe. Nevadí, k dispozícii boli naliehavejšie problémy. Musel premýšľať a musel premýšľať _rýchlo. _Draco Malfoy potreboval akčný plán, ktorý by nepreukázal jeho podiel v ňom a mal asi desať sekúnd, aby ich vymyslel.

Samozrejme, ten džentlmen odišiel kvôli väčšej skupine trhlých starších čarodejníc.

Draco si uvedomil, že jeho budúcnosť závisí na tom, či im ten blb povie o opitej Natalie Christensonovej na jeho pleci. Celý večierok, vrátane jeho matky, sa dozvie _všetko_. A on jednoducho nemohol dovoliť, aby sa to stalo. Nie, on _nedovolí_, aby sa to stalo.

"Fraco, ty máš tie najfajnofejšie fočičká, čo som kedy fidela."

Draco sa zaksichtil.

V mrknutí oka prešla od kráľovnej krásy k príťaži.

Zase mali jeho matka a Pansy pravdu.

"Fajnofé fočičká," spievala.

V duchu zastonal, zadržal nutkanie zvracať z toho hrozného zápachu z jej dychu.

Draco okamžite nahodil svoj značkový malfoyovský úškrn na zmätených divákov a vyhovoril sa, že sa jej točí hlava zo všetkého toho vzrušenia počas večera. Hlúpo, jedna z hostí povedala, že má tiež závrat z tej nádhery a ostatní prijali jeho výhovorku, než zase zapadli do svojich vlastných rozhovorov.

Jednu sekundu tam stál s úškrnom a partnerkou napoly v bezvedomí na jeho pleci a v ďalšej ju napoly vynášal von z tanečnej sály, kým bľabotala nezmysly a snažila sa vytrhnúť mu mihalnice svojimi svižnými prstami.

Draco jednoducho _vedel_, že je z toho vonku, keď zavrel za sebou tie obrovské dvere tanečného sálu.

"Hoci je to tak mimoriadne otrepané," zatiahol trochu rozveselený hlas Pansy Parkinsonovej, "môžem byť, prosím, prvá, čo povie: 'Hovorila som ti to'? Poskytlo by mi to obrovské potešenie."

V tom okamihu sa Natalie rozhodla, že chce preč z reality a ihneď odpadla. Kombinácia odpadávajúcej Natalie a zvuku Pansyinho hlasu prinútila Draco bez cavykov nechať klesnúť jej telo k zemi do hromady hodvábnych zelených šiat. Zlomila si podpätok. Draco sa prikrčil, ale zdalo sa, že sa tá opitá ženská nezranila. A keby sa aj, to je toho, nemala sa opiť elfím vínom po tom, čo jej vyslovene povedal, aby sa vyhýbala baru.

Sprostá čarodejnica.

Zaznelo ženské chichotanie sa a Draco zabodol jedovaté oči smerom, kde bola nádherne oblečená a nahodená Pansy.

Keby nebol navyknutý na Pansyinu krásu, upokojilo by to jeho mrzutosť na túto čarodejnicu, ale bol.

"Nie, ale mohol by som byť tým najposlednejším človekom, čo ti povie '_drž klapačku_'? To by mne poskytlo najväčšie potešenie." Posmieval sa, veľmi naštvaný.

Blaise, ktorého zdobil tradičný čierny habit, pustil ruku jeho chichotajúcej sa priateľky a vykročil dopredu. Stačilo, aby povedal len jednu jedinú vec. "Všetky žarty bokom, toto nie je dobré, Draco."

"Ja _viem_, že to nie je dobré," vyprskol drsne, keď sa prechádzal pred dverami, stratený v myšlienkach. "Vytiahol som ju von skôr, než urobila blázna zo seba a zo mňa, ale pár hostí ju videlo. Vypadol som odtiaľ s výhovorkou, že sa jej točí hlava zo všetkej tej zábavy, ale to naveky nevydrží. Nie keď je v bezvedomí a smrdí vínom!"

Mal šťastie, že väčšinu večierka strávili oddelene, takže ťažko niekto bude vedieť, že boli na tom večierku spoločne. A tí, ktorí to vedeli, pravdepodobne zabudli, pretože Natalie, hoci veľmi krásna, bola veľmi zabúdateľná v očiach ich hostí. Pripomínala rasistickým čistokrvným všetky tie dôvody, prečo zvrchu pozerali na tých so zmiešanou krvou. Nevedela nič o vysokej čistokrvnej spoločnosti a mala veľmi málo slušných spôsobov. Stále od neho chcela, aby si s ňou zatancoval, hoci sa výslovne vyjadril, že nemá tancovať chuť, ani najmenej. Vôbec sa nechcela rozprávať s hosťami a nenávidela stáť pri jeho boku. A keď prehovorila, nevyšlo von nič podstatné.

Draco si uvedomil, že by bol urobil lepšie, keby zobral Grangerovú, ako Pansy navrhla.

Hermiona Grangerová asi nevedela nič o vyššej spoločnosti, ale bola dosť inteligentná, aby zakryla svoju nevedomosť rozumným rozhovorom.

"Čím menej, tým lepšie," komentovala Pansy s úškrnom.

Blaise stál nad nevedomým telom Natalie Christensonovej a poobzerala sa dokola. "Draco, musíme prísť na to, čo s ňou urobiť než niekto vyjde von."

"Splývacie zaklínadlo? (cz: Zastírací kouzlo?)" stručne navrhol roztrpčený blondiak. Úprimne, bol príliš naštvaný, aby sa staral, čo sa jej stane.

Blaise ten nápad bez slov zamietol a očakávane sa zahľadel na svoju priateľku. Napokon, v škole vždy vyrukovala s najlepšími nápadmi. Pansyin úškrn zmizol a bol nahradený vážnym a chladne uvažujúcim výrazom. Dala si dole hodvábne čierne rukavice ako zvrátený vrah, ktorý práve dokončil svoju prácu a strčila ich Blaisovi do vrecka.

Po tom, čo nakukla na hodinky svojho priateľa, prehovorila. "Je pol desiatej. Zostávajú ďalšie dve hodiny a pol, takže navrhujem, aby sme ju dali do jedného zo salónov a nechali ju vyspať sa, kým neskončí večierok. Nikto ju tam nenájde. Ešte skôr sme s tvojou matkou rozmiestnili štíty, tak aby sa nikto nemohol dostať ďalej ako na toalety. Napokon, nepotrebujeme, aby sa nám tu niekto potuloval, keď je tu tvoj otec."

Pravda.

Draco sa uškrnul na svojich najlepších priateľov. Bolo dobré vedieť, že mu vždy kryli chrbát a mali na srdci jeho najlepší záujem, bez ohľadu na to aký.

"Takže," povedala jediná čarodejnica pri vedomí na tejto chodbe, keď sa postavila nad tú bezvedomú hanbu pri jej nohách. "Myslím, že lepšia otázka je: ktorý z vás preniesol cez ochranku svoj prútik?"

Blaise a Draco si vymenili pohľady, a pokrútili hlavou, že nie.

Z pier Pansy uniklo podráždené zahromženie, keď strčila kabelku Blaisovi do hrude. "Ani jeden neviete, že si máte vždy nechať prútik pri sebe? Do pekla s ochrankou." Vyhrnula si čierne šaty až do stredu stehna a vytiahla z koženého puzdra svoj prútik. "Ja už viacej nikdy, absolútne nikdy nejdem nikam bez svojho... nikdy neviete, čo sa môže stať. Dokonca v bezpečnom prostredí."

Všetci vedeli, čo tým presne myslela.

"Takže," ukázala prútikom na Natalie. "_Mobilicorpus_."

Tá opitá žena sa ani raz nezamrvila, keď ju Pansy prenášala do bohato zariadeného a ozdobeného salónika na konci obrovskej haly. Ale, v tom okamihu, keď Pansy nechala jej telo klesnúť nemilosrdne na plyšový gauč, Nataliine modré oči sa otvorili a prihlúply úškrn sa roztiahol na jej začervenaných črtách.

Draco si bol istý, že chce v tej chvíli Pansy zavraždiť.

Natalie podnikla chaotický výpad smerom k Dracovi, ale minula ho o míle. Skončila roztiahnutá na zemi na všetkých štyroch. Jej vlasy a celý vzhľad vyzeral, ako keby práve vysúložila z niekoho živú dušu. Zažiarila pomalým, hravým úsmevom. "Frakúšík, nehačkáš si so mnou?"

Pansy sa zachichotala a zašepkala, 'Fracúšik?' pod nosom, čo jej vyslúžilo zamračenie od toho načerteného muža.

"Potrefujem ťa, potrefujem tfoje telo. Folá na mňa... _Natalie,_ _Natalie_, fezmi si ma, som tfoj."

Blaisove ľavé obočie pomaly začalo svoj výlet k nebesiam, pobavený úškrn hral na jeho perách.

Plazila sa na všetkých štyroch tak najlepšie, ako to opitá ženská dokáže. "Frakúšik, lubkám ťa."

Pansy vyprskla smiechom.

Draco Malfoy mal všetkého akurát dosť. Bol unavený, naštvaný, a nemohol sa dočkať, kedy tento nezmyselný večierok skončí, aby mohol odísť. Vytrhol prútik z ruky smejúcej sa čarodejnice a namieril na Natalie. Bez premýšľania zamrmlal prvé kúzlo, čo ho napadlo. "_Stupefy_!" Prúd červeného svetla ju zasiahol doprostred čela a zrútila sa na zem.

Nafučaný Draco strčil prútik späť do Pansyinej čakajúcej ruky a odišiel.

Uškŕňajúci sa Blaise a chichotajúca sa Pansy ho rýchlo nasledovali.

"Nechceš odísť a nechať ju tam, že nie?" spýtal sa Blaise, keď sa vrátili k vchodu do tanečnej siene.

Draco zatlačil do dvojkrídlových dverí a obzrel sa ponad plece na svojho priateľa. "A nechať jej opité správanie sa skaziť ten večierok a nahnevať moju matku, nie vďaka. Ak ju chce niektorý z vás prebrať, je to fajn, ale ja to nie som. Pre mňa nie je vôbec dôležitá." A prešiel cez dvere, schmatol pohár elfieho vína zo vznášajúceho sa podnosu a pripojil sa k večierku.

Trvalo mu trinásť minút, dva veľmi ťažkopádne rozhovory so starými čistokrvnými čarodejníkmi, tri tanečné ponuky od nezaujímavých čarodejníc, a tradičné sviatočné pečivo zo vznášajúcich sa podnosov, kým si Draco všimol prítomnosť Hermiony Grangerovej.

Boli dve veci, ktoré ho prekvapili.

Prvou boli jeho prvotné myšlienky, keď ju zbadal. _Páni, vyzerala predpisovo zdravo. Áno... ešte zdravšie._ V miestnosti plnej čarodejníc oblečených v čiernych, strieborných a smaragdových šatách, Hermiona Grangerová vyčnievala nad všetkými z nich. Videl ju ten deň predtým, keď sa stretli v novej kaviarni tesne na predmestí Londýna, ale vôbec nevyzerala tak, ako vyzerala v tom okamihu. Draco ju skoro nespoznal a keď spoznal, skoro vyprskol všade to elfie víno.

Oblečenú ako dokonalú čarodejnicu z lepšej spoločnosti zdobili Grangerovú hladké šaty až po zem, ktoré ovíjali jej trup a boli mierne rozšírené v páse. Bolo to prvý raz, čo ju videl v niečom, čo zvýrazňovalo jej postavu, ktorú postupne získavala späť; postavu, ktorú mala na tom obrázku so svojím synom. Všimol si, že ametystová farba jej šiat súčasne kontrastovala aj vdychovala život jej bledej pokožke.

Jej príšerne husté vlasy boli stiahnuté dohora do zložitého účesu, ktorý jej zanechal jednu hnedú kučeru v tvári; pramienok, ktorý si každých pár minút zastrčila za ucho. Grangerová nemala na sebe veľa šperkov, len veľké smaragdové náušnice a zodpovedajúci náramok. Bolo to jednoduché, elegantné a Draco okamžite vedel, že sa neobliekala sama.

Ale to poznanie bolo ignorované v reakcii na to druhé prekvapenie.

Nebola sama.

Nie, Stamford či Samuel či Stanford... či aké do pekla bolo meno toho idiota, sa s ňou rozprával.

Draco sledoval, ako odmietla jeho pozvanie k tanci a pohár vína, ktoré jej ponúkol veľmi povýšeným spôsobom.

"Vyzerá nádherne, však?" Blaisa sa postavil vedľa neho s dvoma pohármi vína.

"Án... vyzerá zdravšie," tupo hľadel.

Stretol sa s tmavým pohľadom svojho najlepšieho kamaráta a podráždene sledoval, keď sa jeho pery skrútili do pobaveného úškrnu. "Čokoľvek povieš, Frakúšik," zachichotal sa Blaise.

Blondiak sa uškrnul. "Poďme naložiť s 'príhodou opitej Natalie' ako s tou, keď si ovracal obľúbenú rastlinu mojej matky a obvinil z toho domácich škriatkov; už o tom nikdy znova nehovorme."

"Tvoja matka vyzerá veľkolepo v tých smaragdovo čiernych šatách," poznamenala Pansy, keď sa zľava priblížila k svojmu priateľovi. "Všetci v miestnosti si ju zamilovali vďaka jej zmyslu pre štýl." Domýšľavý úškrn sa objavil na jej tvári, keď nakoniec povedala: "Núti ma to cítiť sa akosi fajn, že ja som tá, kto navrhla tie ša-, ach, Blaise, to je pre mňa?"

Prikývol a podal jej jeden vínový pohár.

Pobozkala ho na líce. "Vďaka, láska."

Blaise zažiaril vzácnym úsmevom.

Draco na tým párikom prevrátil oči a sledoval, ako Grangerová prikyvuje v zjavnej nude nad niečím, čo ten džentlmen povedal. Oprel si svoju krátku a tučnú ruku na spodok jej chrbta a Draco sledoval s neurčitým pobavením, ako sa ľahko zbavila jeho ruky, bez toho, aby dala najavo svoje zhnusenie. On si ho všimol, samozrejme, ale ten pán nie. Draco si znova uvedomil, že Grangerová bola vynikajúca v ukrývaní jej citov pred všetkými okrem neho.

Počas ďalšej chvíle zistil, že si na nej všíma maličkosti.

Každá čarodejnica na večierku, okrem Pansy a matky, mala na sebe hrubú vrstvu make-upu, vďaka ktorému vyzerali neprirodzene. Grangerová, na druhej strane, ho mala veľmi málo. Bolo ho práve dosť, aby zjemnil jej pokožku, zdôraznil farbu jej očí, a zvýraznil tie črty, ktoré si všimol prvý raz, keď boli spolu na káve.

"Zízaj na Hermionu trochu silnejšie," Pansyino zatiahnutie zacingalo v jeho uchu, "a praskne ti cieva."

Šedé oči sa prižmúrili. "Ja som nezízal na _ňu_."

"Ako povieš, Draco." Čiernovlasá čarodejnica si na prst v rukavici ovinula jednu z kaderí, ktorá jej padala do tváre. "Musíš priznať, že na nej moje šaty vyzerajú skvele," poznamenala Pansy len chvíľočku predtým, než prešla k mini-tiráde. "Blbé, že som musela prakticky zápasiť, aby som jej zadok do nich dostala. A nechci, aby som začala o tých hrozných vlasoch. Použila som celú krabicu vyrovnácieho elixíru (cz: Rychlopomády). Pri Merlinovi, bolo to hrozné." Dôležito, dramatický pokrčila plecami.

Blaisa sa uškrnul.

"To je celé nádherné, Pansy," zatiahol Draco na odpoveď. "Ale ja som sa len snažil prísť na meno toho džentlmena, s ktorým sa rozpráva."

"Stephen Winther: auror na dôchodku, čerstvý vdovec a milovník mladších žien." Informoval Blaise skoro mechanicky.

Draco si ho prehliadol. "Ako to vieš?"

Uškrnul sa. "Trénoval ma. Počas môjho aurorského výcviku mi povedal, keď kedysi mal rád moju mamu, keď bola šiestačka na Beauxbaton (CZ: Krásnohůlky). Vtedy mal skoro tridsať, ale zdá sa, že si našiel nový a _mladší _objekt záujmu.

"Ach, to je jednoducho odporné! Je skoro o štyridsať rokov mladšia ako on a on je naprosto starý a príšerný." Pansy sa zaksichtila, vypila zvyšok vína, a odložila pohár na podnos, ktorý sa pred ňou zjavil. "Takže, teraz, ak ma ospravedlníte, musím ísť zachrániť svoju priateľku od toho chlpatého horského trola..."

Blaise ju prerušil jemným objatím okolo pása, aby jej zabránil v odchode.

Čarodejnica vydala rezervované, ale predsa roztrpčené zavrčanie, skôr než sa dohadovala tichým hlasom. "Čo robíš? Musím..."

"Nie," prerušil ju s trochou úsilia. "Musíš si ísť zatancovať so svojím priateľom. Draco to zvládne."

Draco sa uškrnul. Pansy Parkinsonová nemala najmenšiu šancu Blaisovi uniknúť.

Pansy pokračovala v proteste. "Ale..."

Hladko ju prerušil, naklonil jej bradu, aby sa stretla s jeho upretým pohľadom. "Žiadne ale, láska. Všimol som si, že Vivian Penningtonová na nás civela, keď sme vošli dnu..."

Samozrejme, apeloval na jej trochu potláčanú mačaciu povahu. Brilantný ťah.

Čarodejnica si odfrkla a pozrela sa ponad plece tam, kde stála Penningtonová a zízala na tú dvojicu. Pansy si s ňou spojila oči a tá druhá čarodejnica sa odvrátila, zastrašená. "Tá malá diablica len žiarli, pretože ťa roky chcela a dostala som ťa ja... znova. Žiarlivosť je choroba." Uškrnula sa a neúprimne dodala: "Dúfam, že sa tá pobehlica čoskoro uzdraví. "

Blaise sa naklonil bližšie a počuteľne prehovoril do jej ucha. "Nuž, poďme jej dať viacej dôvodov k žiarlivosti." Jeho pery sa potom pohli bližšie, keď jej zašepkal niečo ďalšie, čo Draco nemohol počuť. A súdiac podľa toho rumenca, ktorý sa vplazil na Pansyinu tvár, bol rád, že nemohol.

O chvíľu neskôr boli preč.

Ešte pár ďalších okamihov sledoval, ako Grangerová nad niečím krúti hlavou. Draco si uvedomil, že sa necíti pohodlne; jej oči sa stále pohybovali po miestnosti, ale jeho smerom sa nepozrela.

Keď ten starší čarodejník pohladil svojou ťažkopádnou rukou jej líce, zbledla v jasnej nepohode. S plánom v hlave schmatol pohár s vodou zo vznášajúceho sa podnosu a priblížil sa k tej dvojici.

Bol od nej desať stôp, keď sa ich oči stretli.

"Počul som, že majú na terase zahrievacie kúzlo," poznamenal Stephen, keď si napchal voľnou rukou do úst koláčiky. Keď doprežúval, pokračoval. "Je to len cez tie dvojkrídlové dvere. Je jasná noc a vidno hviezdy, nechceli-"

Draco dal najavo svoju prítomnosť svojím známym aristokratickým hlasom. "Ach, Grangerová, tu si." Podal jej pohár a ona sa na neho zvedavo pozrela. "Voda."

Neboli presne priateľmi, ale tvárila sa, že sa jej uľavilo vďaka jeho prítomnosti a zamrmlala tiché: "Ďakujem," a odpila si z vody.

Len prikývol.

"Pán Malfoy, je _báječné _znova vás vidieť." Stephen sa nezdal veľmi presvedčivý. V skutočnosti vyzeral dosť podráždene kvôli Dracovmu narušeniu jeho plánov. "Kde je vaša _roztomilá_ partnerka?"

"Pozeráte sa na ňu." Zdvorilo ukázal na čarodejnicu vedľa neho. "Predstavil by som vás, ale mám pocit, že vy dvaja ste sa už zoznámili."

Grangerová po ňom kútikom oka strelila divokým pohľadom, ale inak držala svoje steny vysoko a tvár prázdnu. Stephen Winther, na druhej strane, viditeľne vyjadril svoje zmätenie. "Myslel som, že ste boli s tou..."

Draco vystrel plecia a prehovoril s trochou emócii a nadmernou dávkou povznesenosti. "Tou bľabotajúcou blondínkou? Zmýlila si ma s niekým iným. Všetko to vzrušenie z večierka a to víno jej muselo stúpnuť do hlavy. Vyviedol som ju z omylu a medzitým som stratil svoju vlastnú partnerku. Som vám vďačný, že ste ju zabavili, ale ak nás teraz ospravedlníte, pane. Chcem jej ukázať terasu skôr než sa všetci rozhodnú nahrnúť sa tam na polnočný ohňostroj." Ukázal smerom k tým dvojkrídlovým dverám.

Grangerová sa rýchla hnala k nim, jej ametystové šaty pôvabne za ňou viali.

Vo Wiltshire bola nevšedne jasná, ale veterná noc a Draco si vychutnával tú skoro samotu na dobre osvetlenej terase.

Obloha bola tmavomodrá, a bodkovaná hviezdami, ktoré rôzne žiarili; mesiac bol polovičatý a vysoko na oblohe. Vyžaroval na všetko nádherné, a predsa tlmené svetlo. Po rokoch nočných morí a nočných hrôz nebol Draco zvlášť fanúšik temnoty či noci. Jediné, čo spôsobovali, bolo, že mu pripomínali temnejšie časy jeho života, ale táto noc bola podstatne iná. Zo svojej výhodnej polohy videl tie obrovské malfoyovské záhrady, ktoré boli kvôli tejto príležitosti a tomuto obdobiu ozdobené bielymi svetlami. Hudba z orchestra prenikala z tanečného sálu, rovnako ako hlasy džavotajúcich hostí.

"Tu vonku je príjemne."

Neuvedomil si až do tejto chvíle, že Grangerová stojí vedľa neho. "To je."

Zaplavilo ich príjemné ticho, kým sa rozhliadal po tých záhradách a ona sa pozerala nahor k nebesiam. Bol zvyknutý na mlčanie medzi nimi; bola to obyčaj, ktorú nechcel prerušiť slovami.

Takže nechal na ňu, aby tú tradíciu prerušila.

"Vďaka, že si ma zachránil pred pánom Wintherom."

Draco prikývol, mlčky prijal jej vďačnosť.

"Užívaš si večierok?" Spýtal sa o minúty neskôr.

"Je veľmi príjemný, ale priznám sa, že nemám veľmi rada večierky."

Chvíľu sa na ňu vážne pozeral a potom sa uškrnul. "Ani ja."

**ooo**

**Časť 2: Hltači duší**

Po smrti Albusa Dumbledora a Voldemortovom preniknutí na ministerstvo mágie skoro každá bohatá a mocná aristokratická rodina v Británii utiekla do rozličných častí Európy, aby počkala a zistila, kto sa stane víťazom v druhej vojne. Väčšina z nich počula príbehy o _Chlapcovi-Ktorý-Prežil,_ ale nevedeli nič o tých, ktorí mu pomáhali zostať nažive.

Meno Hermiona Grangerová bolo pre nich cudzie asi tak ako meno mukelského prezidenta Spojených štátov amerických. Za to bola dosť vďačná. Vďaka tomu bolo predstavovanie menej trápne.

Ďalšie dve hodiny života Hermiony Grangerovej ako improvizovanej partnerky Draca Malfoya boli vírom rozhovorov s veľmi dôležitými členmi čarodejníckeho sveta lepšej spoločnosti, vtieravými pohľadmi od ctižiadostivých a žiarlivých čarodejníc, a absolútne žiadneho tanca. To bola dobrá vec, pretože vďaka trojpalcovým podpätkom, ktoré jej Pansy nanútila na nohy, nemala žiadnu túžbu tancovať.

Dozvedela sa veľa o sebe a o mužovi, o ktorého rameno bola zavesená.

Hermiona sa dozvedela, že dokáže byť taká nezúčastnená ako Malfoy, keď došlo na rozhovory s tými, ktorí sa jej snažili vopchať do zadku len preto, že sa držala dediča Malfoyov. Usmievala sa a ďakovala tým, ktorí neúprimne robili poklony jej oblečeniu, vyjadrovala svoj názor s dospelosťou a rozvážnosťou tým, ktorí považovali muklorodených za menejcenných a ohromila dokonca tú najzásadnejšiu čarodejnicu svojimi obrovskými znalosťami o vyššej spoločnosti čistokrvných.

Chvíľu trvalo, kým si zvykla na pozornosť, ktorú byť s Dracom Malfoyom prinášalo, ale keď si zvykla, všetko bolo inak.

A pokiaľ ide o to, čo sa dozvedela o svojom "partnerovi", nuž, v svete Draca Malfoya sa ľudia triedili do troch skupín: rodina a priatelia, ľudia-ku-ktorým-musel-byť-milý, a všetci ostatní. Bol príjemný k priateľom a rodine, zdvorilý k tým, ku ktorým musel byť milý a rezervovaný ku všetkým ostatným.

Nebola si istá, kam v tom všetkom zapadá ona, a bolo jej to jedno.

Vysvetlil celé to fiasko s jeho pôvodnou partnerkou, k jej maximálnemu humoru a k jeho maximálnej mrzutosti, a ona sa dobrovoľne ponúkla, že bude jeho predstieraná priateľka z čistej vďačnosti za jeho predchádzajúce činy. Hermiona napoly čakala, že bude ignorovať jej prítomnosť, kým sa rozprával s čistokrvnými čarodejníkmi, a napoly čakala, že od nej očakáva, že bude hrať úlohu poslušnej ženušky.

Ale Malfoy ju naozaj prekvapil. Vážne. Bol príjemný a zdvorilý, ale rezervovaný a skoro ku nej chladný.

Ako to dokázal robiť súčasne, nechápala.

Niekedy boli okamihy, keď si myslela, že je ňou ohromený, ale rýchlo to ukryl za maskou nezáujmu. A občas boli momenty, keď si myslela, že sa uškrnul nad nejakým jej názorom, ale nikdy ho pritom neprichytila. A keď sa dívali na ten nádherný polnočný ohňostroj na preplnenej terase, načúvala mimoriadne fascinovane tomu, ako vysvetľuje celú históriu tradičného malfoyovského večierku pri užasnutých povzdychoch hostí. Povedal jej, že jeho matka začala s dobročinným aspektom večierka po druhej vojne. A čo viac, informoval ju, že za posledných sedemsto rokov ho zrušili len raz.

Okamžite vedela v ktorý rok a prečo musel byť zrušený.

Povedal jej, že obyčajne sa malfoyovský vianočný večierok skončil presne o polnoci záverečným ohňostrojom. Hermiona zistila, že sa skoro usmieva, keď posledné iskry vystrelili do nočnej oblohy.

Bolo to naozaj úžasné, ale bola vyčerpaná.

Bolo desať minút po polnoci, keď posledný hosť, Malfoyova pôvodná partnerka, odišiel letaxom.

Jediní ľudia, ktorí zostali, boli Malfoyovci, Blaise a Pansy. Narcissa a Pansy boli zaneprázdnené rozprávaním o večierku, keď skopli z nôh topánky, kým tí dvaja čarodejníci viedli tichý rozhovor na vzdialenej strane miestnosti. Hermiona si pripadala trochu vynechaná a rozhodla sa, že je čas odísť. Bola mimoriadne unavená a vedela, že Pansy jej neumožní ten luxus, aby si prispala v ten najťažší deň jej života; prvé Vianoce bez Matthewa.

Načiahla sa po nádobu s letaxom, ale Narcissin hlas zazvonil. "Čo robíš?"

Hermiona sa prudko otočila. "Chcela som odísť."

Usmiala sa. "Tipujem, že ti môj syn zabudol povedať o tradičných polnočných raňajkách, ktoré nasledujú po vianočnom večierku."

"Nie, nepovedal."

Malfoy sa na nich pozrel, ale nepovedal nič.

Narcissa ju objala okolo pliec a viedla ju preč od ohniska. "Ako _právoplatná_ partnerka môjho syna na ne jednoducho _musíš_ zostať. Napokon, dnes večer si bola jednoducho fenomenálna. Všetci mi blúznili len o tebe."

Hermiona bola šokovaná. "Vážne?"

Pansy prikývla na potvrdenie, keď ju Blaise vzal za ruku a viedol smerom k jedálni. Obzrela sa cez plece na Malfoya, ktorý za nimi mlčky kráčal; jeho tvár bola nerozlúštiteľná maska.

Typické.

Rozhovor počas výstredných polnočných raňajok bol ovládaný Narcissou a Pansy, kým Hermiona a tí muži jedli mlčky. Bola polnoc, ale zistila, že nie je veľmi unavená. Jedlo bolo znamenité a mala pocit, že praskne, kým zjedla posledný kúsok sušienky. O pol hodinu neskôr sa od stola ospravedlnili Blaise s Pansy, aby odišli do svojich vlastných domov a odpočinuli sa pár krátkych hodín.

Na rozdiel od Narcissy, ktorá trávila svoje Vianoce na rozličných miestach a oslavovala sviatky na rôznych večierkoch, Blaise Zabini nebol príliš na tradície či sviatky. Pozval Hermionu, aby s nimi troma strávila sviatky v Paríži. A ona to prijala.

Získal schválené prenášadlo, ktoré ich prenesie priamo z jeho bytu do srdca Paríža. Príliš k Malfoyovmu hlasnému zdeseniu dovolil Pansy, aby im celý deň naplánovala a Hermiona vedela, že bude príliš vyčerpaná dovtedy, kým sa vrátia do Británie. Návštevy Louvra a zámku vo Versailles, nákupy na Marais, večera v najlepšej reštaurácii v Paríži, korčuľovanie pred radnicou, a ten zoznam pokračoval a pokračoval.

Pansy bola rozhodnutá uistiť sa, že bude príliš zaneprázdnená, aby bola smutná. Ale nebolo dňa, ktorý by prešiel, aby nemyslela na Matthewa, v ktorom netúžila po ňom alebo po jej rodičoch. Vianoce nebudú výnimkou.

Avšak naozaj oceňovala Pansyin záujem a odhodlanie.

Desať minút po odchode dvojice sa Narcissa odobrala do svojej izby, predstierajúc vyčerpanosť. Ale skôr než odišla, trvala na tom, aby Malfoy dozrel, že sa bezpečne vráti domov. Po tichom rozhovore (ktorý sa dal vyložiť ako hádka) sa Malfoy podvolil.

"Môžeme?" spýtal sa chladne len s náznakom rozčúlenia a ukázal smerom na jedny z dverí jedálne.

Hermiona prikývla, ale necítila sa príjemne kvôli tónu jeho hlasu.

Narcissa sa usmiala, potešená a odišla inými dverami, ktoré podľa všetkého viedli do jej izieb.

Pohla sa k nesprávnym dverám, ale Malfoy položil ruku na jej driek a vyviedol ju von správnymi dverami. Ohromená do nemoty vďaka polohe jeho ruky ho Hermiona nechala viesť ju späť do tej veľkej haly, kým žmurkala s veľkým, roztvorenými očami.

Ten dom bol nádherný labyrint.

Naozaj nemala čas absorbovať tú nádheru Manoru počas ich cesty do jedálne, pretože bola príliš zamestnaná načúvaním Narcissinho rečnenia o večierku. Ale keď sa mlčky vliekli po jednej z mnohých chodieb, Hermiona zistila, že všetko absorbuje s roztvorenými očami. Povedať, že ich dom bol len nádherný, by bolo smiešne; bol to palác, ktorý by sa hodil pre kráľovskú rodinu... alebo pre Malfoyovcov.

Čo začalo ako jeho odprevadenie k letaxovej sieti v hlavnom salóne, skončilo nakoniec ako mini prehliadka, kde jej umožnil prístup do viac než niekoľkých priestorov. Boli tam vkusne vyzdobené izby s vysokými stenami. Nakukla do nádhernej knižnice na prízemí s regálmi vyrobenými z toho najdrahšieho dreva, čo existovalo. Dokonca chodby, po ktorých kráčali, boli nádherné v ich elegancii a kobercami a stenami vyzdobenými rodinnými portrétmi, ktoré sa na ňu mlčky uškŕňali, vďaka Narcissinmu umlčujúcemu kúzlu.

Ohromné.

S Malfoyovou rukou stále neprítomne na jej chrbte nemala náladu na to, aby ju nazvali špinavou humusáčkou, či inými kreatívnymi menami, ktoré ich napadli - bola nesvoja dostatočne.

"Je nablízku toaleta?" Spýtala sa dosť náhle.

"Hneď na poschodí, trináste dvere po chodbe."

Zízala na neho.

Malfoyove obočie sa nadvihlo. "Potrebuješ sprievod?"

"Nie." Zamračila sa, otočila na päte a odišla smerom ku schodisku so šatami vlajúcimi za ňou.

Kým sa dostala k dvojitému schodisku, ktoré viedlo na poschodie, Hermionina mrzutosť na Malfoya zoslabla a zistila, že je ohromená neistotou.

Do pekla. Povedal jej vôbec, ktorým smerom ísť? Vľavo alebo vpravo? Nemala potuchy. Predstava, že sa otočí, prebleskla v jej mysli, ale toľkokrát zahli, že si dokázala ťažko spomenúť skade prišli. Otočiť sa? Phá, to sa nestane.

Bola doslova na križovatke s dvoma možnosťami... a vybrala si vľavo. Vyštverala sa hore schodmi skôr, než mohla zmeniť názor, ale v okamihu, keď položila nohu na posledný schod, Hermiona vedela, že sa rozhodla nesprávne. Bolo šokujúco chladno a desivo ticho; tak inak od zvyšku domu, ktorý bol vrelý a skoro útulný (nuž, tak útulný, ako môže zámok byť). Hermiona nahmatala svoj prútik pod šatami a upokojilo ju, keď ho tam našla a vykročila na matne osvetlenú chodbu, počítajúc dvere, okolo ktorých prešla.

"Päť... šesť..."

Strašidelný vietor zafúkal po chodbe; všetok rozum a zmysly jej vraveli, aby sa otočila, našla Malfoya a prinútila ho odviesť ju do haly, aby mohla nájsť letax a bezpečnosť vlastného domova, ale neurobila to. Tvrdohlavo si myslela, že jeho pomoc nepotrebuje; pravdepodobne by bol kvôli tomu blb a prinútil ju pripadať si hlúpo. Nie, radšej to zvládne sama, len aby povedala, že to zvládla.

Svetlá potemneli.

"Sedem... os-"

Stojace hodiny v diaľke začali odbíjať.

Bola jedna hodina.

Zacítila dych pri uchu skôr, než k nej prehovoril strašidelným šeptom. "Čakali sme na teba, Hermiona Grangerová."

Farba zmizla z jej tváre a jediné, čo cítila, bola neopísateľná bolesť.


	15. Tragická irónia v tom najlepšom

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/15/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola štrnásť: Tragická irónia v tom najlepšom**_

**Časť 1: Dôvera je obojsmerná cesta **

_Finite Incantatem._

Steny sa triasli. Vysoké stropy Malfoy Manor sa asi každú chvíľu mali zrútiť...

Pri Merlinovi, Hermiona si len priala, aby také šťastie mala.

Dobre, takže steny sa netriasli. Stropy Manoru sa na ňu nechystali zrútiť a neukončia tú hrôzu, ktorá zvierala jej vynervované zmysly, jej skoro neexistujúce dýchanie a jej myseľ uháňajúcu o závod. Nie, to by bolo príliš jednoduché. To by bolo príliš bezbolestné.

_Nič_ v tomto okamihu nebolo jednoduché a bezbolestné.

_Finite Incantatem._

Každý sval v jej tele pulzoval; bola to ostrá bolesť, ktorú by žiadne liečivé kúzlo nemohlo zmierniť. Zase bola v situácii, keď potrebovala zachrániť. A rýchlo.

Primitívna vojnová partizánska taktika Luciusa Malfoya efektívne fungovala.

Premohol ju rýchlo a bez dlhých rečí; úder do zátylku jej hlavy prišiel okamžite a bez zľutovania. Ležala na zemi a zvíjala sa v bolesti skôr, než steny mohli pohltiť zvuky toho osamoteného zvonenia hodín starého otca.

A čo bolo horšie, len čo chcela, aby sa jej telo pretočilo, nemohla sa pohnúť. Ako keby bola prilepená k podlahe s trvalým lepiacim kúzlom a potom priviazaná neviditeľnými povrazmi. Napadlo ju kopať, bojovať a udierať. Ale žiadna z možností neprichádzala do úvahy jednoducho preto, lebo zakaždým, keď sa Hermiona pokúsila, mala pocit, že sa jej pokožka a svaly veľmi bolestivým spôsobom odtrhávajú od kostí. Jednoducho vedela, že akýkoľvek prudký pohyb z jej strany skončí stratou kúskov jej pokožky, ale aj tak sa znova pokúsila oddeliť ľavú ruku.

Hermiona skoro plakala. Bolelo to ako čert! Bolo to, ako keby niekto pomaly sťahoval nepoddajný pás lepiacej pásky z jej ruky a k ničomu to nebolo. Bolo to mučenie, čisté mučenie, ale nebude plakať jednoducho preto, že tá páliaca bolesť, ktorá vyžarovala z jej tela ju omráčila a do nemoty vydesila.

Bola to kliatba, to vedela, ale bola bezbranná. Prútik mala v tejto chvíli zastrčený v koženom puzdre vo svojich šatách.

Všetky pokusy o bezprútikovú mágiu skrachovali; už sa pokúsila. Pekných párkrát.

_Finite Incantatem._

Zistila, že bolo skoro nemožné sústrediť sa, keď bola tou na zemi a načúvala chichotajúcemu sa mužovi. Neverbálna mágia bez prútika bola, podľa všetkého, vylúčená.

_Finite Incantatem._

"Cítime tvoju špinavú krv prúdiť v tvojich žilách," hrozivo nad ňou zašeptal Lucius.

V tej chvíli konečne dokázala priradiť nejakú tvár tomu hrôzostrašnému hlasu a srdce jej skoro skolabovalo strachom.

Tento muž nebol ten istý Lucius Malfoy z tej noci na Oddelení záhad alebo ten muž z finálnej bitky. Vyzeral ako narkoman, ktorý bol roky ponechaný sám na seba.

Lucius Malfoy bol kompletne vychudnutý a pod jeho gumovitou pokožkou boli viditeľné kosti. Šedé oči mal skoro rovnaké ako Malfoy, ale boli prázdne, pomätené a mali červený okraj. Jeho pokožka nebola len bledá; bola taká biela ako panenský sneh a dokonca v matnom svetle chodby bola viditeľná každá žilka. Máločo zostalo z jeho kedysi dlhých a nádherných platinových blond vlasov, až na veľké chumáče, čo boli obklopené začervenanými lysinami, ktoré vyzerali, ako keby boli vlasy z pokožky surovo vytrhnuté.

Chradnúci Lucius Malfoy nemal na sebe nič, okrem bielych spodkov a bielej, bavlnenej košele na gombíky, ktoré visela na jeho vyziabnutých ramenách.

Pripomínal jej jedného z tých duševne chorých pacientov, ktorý videla v televízii, len horšie.

Oveľa horšie.

Bol absolútne desivý.

Hermiona chcela plakať, ale tie slzy jednoducho nevyšli.

Lucius Malfoy krúžil okolo jej nehybného tela, pomaly, ako keby bola jeho korisť a on sa snažil rozhodnúť len o tom, čo s ňou chce urobiť, keď dohoduje na jej mäse.

"Myslím, že si s tebou dáme načas." Lucius sa uškrnul s pomäteným zábleskom v očiach.

Skôr než mala čas premýšľať o existencii iného človeka, o ktorom hovoril, klesol na kolená a náhle sa nad ňou rozkročil.

Jeho tvár sa vznášala blízko pri jej.

Hermiona rýchlo zatvorila oči a zadržala dych. Bolo ho cítiť po drahom mydle a pote, ale na tom pachu bolo niečo, čo bolo vyložene zhnité. Dotkol sa pramienku vlasov, čo jej padal do tváre a zaksichtil sa, ako keby sa mu hnusilo len dotknúť sa jej vlasov.

A v tom okamihu vytasil dýku, vďaka čomu prestala dýchať.

Prešiel tupou stranou po jej líci a sadisticky sa spýtal: "Zažila si niekedy tú eufóriu, ktorá sa tvojho tela zmocní, keď niekoho zabiješ?"

Neposkytla žiadnu odpoveď.

Luciusove oceľové oči sa prižmúrili nad jej nemou drzosťou a pritlačil tupú stranu dýky do toho jemného mäsa na jej krku. "Odpovedz mi, ty špinavá humusáčka."

Vystrašené slzy zaplavili jej oči. "Nemô-" Vyľakane sa pridusila na vlastných slovách. "Nemôžem povedať, že som zažila... pustíte ma?" Jej hlas vyšiel von jemnejšie než zamýšľala. Chcela jačať, kričať a dožadovať sa, aby ju pustil; prekypovala surovou odvahou, ale nedokázala nájsť slová, aby ju predviedla. Predovšetkým bola rozumným človekom a rozumní ľudia nepožadujú nič od niekoho, ktorá ovláda nôž.

Hermiona nevedela, čoho je schopný. A nechcela to zistiť.

Len chcela ísť domov.

Nervy jej šli prasknúť a pulz jej neuveriteľne uháňal.

Lucius Malfoy sa zvrátene, šialene zasmial. "Nie až kým s tebou víglovia neskončia, ty špinavá malá humusáčka."

Víglovia? Čo do pekla? Nikdy predtým o vígloch nepočula.

Statočne tam ležala s pokojným výrazom na tvári.

Pokojne.

Zasmiala by sa, keby sa jej nechcelo zvracať po všetkých tých drahých koberčekoch. Hermiona ani zďaleka nebola pokojná. Bola skôr ako krehká stena, ktorá sa mohla rozpadnúť k zemi jediným výdychom; jediné, čo mohla robiť, bolo stále čakať... čakať, kým Lucius vydýchne.

"Nie až kým im neobetujem tvoj život a dušu."

Na to Hermionina hladina hrôzy vrazila do skleneného stropu.

"Nie až kým nezničím tvojho ducha."

Musela sa odtiaľ dostať.

_Finite Incantatem._

Hermiona sa znova pokúsila pohnúť.

Z oslepujúcej bolesti, ktorá vystrelila jej rukou, zaskučala; bolo to viac, než dokázala vydržať.

"Víglovia," vrčal, keď hladil jej líce zľahka dýkou, "mi hovoria, že všetko ovládaš, keď niekoho pripravuješ o dušu."

Hermiona najlepšie, ako mohla, odťahovala krk preč od chladného ostria, sotva dýchala. Kvapôčky potu stekali po jej tvári a ona si uvedomila, že sa potí skoro ako Lucius. Ich oči sa stretli a zmocnila sa jej nevysvetliteľná emócia. Z nejakého dôvodu to Hermionu k nemu priťahovalo. Ako keby nejaká zvieracia sila manipulovala s jej telom, zízala... skoro ako jeleň v svetlometoch. Hľadieť do jeho očí bolo ako hľadieť do krivého zrkadla na trhu; tá prázdnota v Luciusových šedých očiach bol znepokojujúca a zanechávala mrazivý chlad v jej hrudi.

Jeho krutý hlas ju prebral z myšlienok. "Všetko ovládaš. Ako silno alebo slabo dýchajú. Ako sa pohybujú. Ako rýchlo zomrú."

Lucius na ňu civel.

"Ty rozhoduješ, či chceš, aby trpeli alebo odišli bezbolestne. Je to nádherné... ako túžim cítiť tú moc. Ako túžim počuť tie výkriky."

Prerezal jej pokožku a Hermiona zasyčala bolesťou, zatvorila tuho oči, pretože jej slza unikla po líci. Nedá mu to potešenie prinútiť ju kričať.

Nie, nebude kričať.

"Túžim cítiť ten presný okamih, keď niekto opúšťa svoje telo..." Zdvihol dýku znova k svojmu nosu a potiahol nosom pach krvi na ostrí. Zaksichtil sa, ako keby to bola tá najodpornejšia vec, čo kedy cítil.

Hermionine pery sa triasli.

"... všetko, čo bolo teplé, bude zrazu studené," povedal spevavým hlasom, keď bodol tú dýku do pokožky tesne vedľa jej ucha, šialene sa pritom chichotal.

Bolesť, ktorú cítila, keď ťahal tú dýku od jej ucha ku kútiku jej úst, bola neuveriteľná.

Pokoj vyletel komínom, keď si uvedomila, že áno, toto sa naozaj dialo jej. Naozaj sa jej chystal ublížiť a nebolo nič, čo by mohla urobiť, aby sa zachránila. Prežila všetko, čo jej život postavil do cesty, len aby ju zbavil života chichotajúci sa maniak. Hermiona cítila krv tiecť do jej ucha. Chystal sa rozkrájať jej tvár, ako keď sochár reže mramor a Hermiona kričala, až kým už viacej nemala vzduch v pľúcach, tie slzy tiekli plným prúdom, a začula samu seba prosiť o život skomoleným a vydeseným hlasom.

Lucius sa len silnejšie zachichotal a priložil dýku na to isté líce.

"_Evanesco_ dýka."

Tlak na jej líci okamžite zmizol a Hermiona vzlykala naplno a úľavou.

Čas hrátok skončil a Luciusa Malfoya to nepotešilo.

Všimla si, ako trhol hlavou dohora, pripravený explodovať v zúrivosti, ale potom sa stalo niečo, čo nečakala. Na jeho bledej tvári sa roztiahol vševediaci úsmev.

Skrz slzy Hermiona začula kroky a Lucius sa zachichotal silnejšie, tlieskal rukami ako nedočkavý školáčik, ktorý má dostať nejaký darček.

"Ah," Lucius znel vzrušene, "prichádzaš na šou, Draco... poďme z nej preliať viacej krvi a uvidíme, aká je špinavá. Obetujeme ju víglom. Urobí ich šťastnými. Všetkých nás zachráni."

Malfoy.

Namiesto toho, aby bola znepokojená, zistila, že sa jej uľavilo, k jej nesmiernemu šoku.

Po rokoch, čo ju trápil, bolo všetko iné. Jeden z nich hodil olivovú ratolesť, ale nevedela, kto to urobil prvý. Medzi nimi existovala úroveň pochopenia a mieru; bol ťažkopádny, ale zistila, že sa cíti akosi pokojne v jeho prítomnosti.

Hovoriť s ním bolo ľahšie, než kedy očakávala a načúvať mu bolo dokonca ešte ľahšie.

Posledných pár mesiacov sa postaralo o nárast jej dôvery v neho; ona si to uvedomila len v tejto chvíli. Jednoducho vedela, že tam nebol, aby jej ublížil. Jednoducho vedela, že to ukončí. Jednoducho vedela, že ju ochráni. Jednoducho vedela, že čoskoro to všetko skončí.

Predtým ju nesklamal.

Hermiona zatvorila oči, modliac sa, aby prestala vzlykať.

Jednoducho vedela... _jednoducho vedela_.

"Rozrežeme ju..."

"_Stupefy_."

Luciusove vyziabnuté telo pristálo vedľa nej v hromade oblečenia.

Hnedé oči sa rozleteli, keď zacítila studený tlak na tvári a stretli sa so skoro úzkostlivými šedými. Držal mokrý uterák na jej rane, aby zvládol to krvácanie. Malfoy nepovedal ani slova, ale bolo toľko vecí, ktoré mu chcela v tejto chvíli povedať ona. Bola rozpoltená medzi tým objať ho a vzlykať.

Hermiona si vybrala to posledné.

Vzlyky lomcovali jej trasúcim sa telom, keď stratila všetok pokoj, ku ktorému sa tak zúfalo upierala. Nemohla dýchať, nemohla mu poriadne poďakovať, nemohla hovoriť, nemohla ho dokonca cez slzy vidieť, a nemohla ho dokonca ani počuť.

Nepočula to kúzlo, ale zrazu tie neviditeľná putá povolili a to neviditeľné superlepidlo, ktoré ju držalo na zemi, zmizlo. Nevedela, čo bolelo horšie, byť lapená na zemi alebo byť oslobodená. Každý sval v tele bol stuhnutý a hrozitánsky bolel. Myseľ mala zahmlenú a zmätenú, keď sa pokúšala, bez valného úspechu, spracovať to, čo sa práve stalo. Ale nedokázala sa sústrediť; jej srdce stále bilo o závod, ústa mala neuveriteľne vyschnuté, ale stále sa potila.

Bolo po všetkom.

Malfoy jej pomohol posadiť sa, ale ten čin samotný spôsobil, že bolesť ničila každučký sval v pohybe. "Ne-nemôžem."

"Onyx!" zavolal nevrlo.

Zjavil sa malý domáci škriatok. "Áno, pane?"

"Prosím, zober otca späť do jeho izby," nariadil autoritatívnym hlasom. "Požiadaj matku, aby dnes v noci nastavila silnejšie štíty, pretože, nejako, sa mu podarilo dostať cez tie posledné. Dozri na to, že znova neunikne zo svojej spálne. A tiež priprav izbu pre slečnu Grang-"

Hermiona vehementne pokrútila hlavou, ignorujúc bolesť, ktorá sa hnala po jej chrbtici. "Nemôžem tu zostať. Nezostanem tu." Jej oči skočili k prekvapenému mužovi. "Nie keď je tu on. Chcem ísť len domov. Len ma zober domov."

Nastal tichý okamih pochopenia skôr, než Malfoy prehovoril: "Len ho zober späť."

"Áno, pane." A s prasknutím bol ten škriatok a omráčený Lucius preč.

Malfoy jej zahojil ranu najlepšie, ako vedel. Bola oveľa hlbšia, než si myslela a jediné, čo sa mu podarilo, bolo zastaviť to krvácanie. Nezáležalo na tom. Viac než čokoľvek iné mu bola vďačná; viac než slová mohli vyjadriť alebo niekedy vyjadria.

Kto by si bol pred šiestimi rokmi pomyslel, že bude za Malfoya vďačná v nejakom ohľade?

Hermiona určite nie.

"Ublížil ti niekde inde?" spýtal sa Malfoy, stále kľačal vedľa nej.

Niečo v jeho hlase nesedelo. Znel skoro, ako keby bol rovnako vystrašený ako ona.

Začula ho presunúť váhu z jedného kolena na druhé.

"Nie," pokrútila hlavou, keď zízala na zložité vzory na koberčeku. "Okrem tej rany sa ma ani nedotkol."

"Máš šťastie."

Hermiona nevedela, čo tým myslel.

"Prečo-?"

"Dokážeš kráčať?"

Zmätená odpovedala: "My-myslím, že áno."

Pomaly sa dostala zo zeme a hoci ju svaly boleli po takom dlhom stuhnutí, urobila pár krokov. Bez ďalšieho slova Malfoy ovinul prsty okolo jej nadlaktia a viedol ju dole schodmi do veľkej sály.

Oprela sa o neho riadne kvôli podpore a on niesol jej váhu rovnako ako svoju vlastnú.

Ďalšie, čo vedela, bolo, že sedela v bublinkovom kúpeli, ktorý si pre seba napustila. Oblečenie odhodené, sedela tam a premýšľala o tom, čo sa stalo na Manore. Nerozumela a nevedela, či jej káva s Malfoyom pomôže porozumieť lepšie. Dohodli sa, že pôjdu do svojich vlastných domov, osprchujú sa a prezlečú sa skôr, než príde do jej domu na kávu. Pri odchode prenášadlom do Paríža za pár hodín nemalo žiaden zmysel snažiť sa zaspať.

Niežeby mohla.

Potom, čo sa prezliekla do pohodlných šiat a uistila sa, že má do Paríža všetko zbalené, šla dole a napustila kanvicu horúcej vody.

Uvoľnene oblečený Draco Malfoy vykročil z ohniska len, čo vytiahla dve šálky zo skrinky.

Privítali sa navzájom slabým prikývnutím, ale bez slov. Hermiona pripravila ich pitie a pripojila sa k nemu na gauči v obývačke, kde spočiatku sedeli v spola pohodlnom mlčaní.

"Čo tvoje líce? Vidím, že sa ti podarilo zahojiť ho trochu viac."

Pokrčila plecami, neschopná odpovedať slovne na jeho otázku.

Mala toho veľa na mysli a jej rana na tvári sa radila veľmi nízko na stupnici dôležitosti. Pravda, stále to bolelo, veľmi, ale podarilo sa jej to vyliečiť to tak, že vyzerala ako zapálený šrám. Najdôležitejšia otázka v jej mysli nemala nič spoločné s jej tvárou, s jeho záchranou či čímkoľvek; bola celkom jednoduchá. "Prečo ma tvoj otec napadol?"

Malfoy sa okamžite napol, odpil si z kávy, a položil tú šálku na konferenčný stolík.

Po prvý raz sa tváril znepokojene. Bolo zrejmé, že nechce o tom hovoriť. Bolo zrejmé, že chce zmeniť tému. Svojím najlepším aristokratickým hlasom povedal: "Nechc-"

Odložila svoju šálku vedľa jeho a pozrela sa na toho blonďavého muža. Jej hlas bol chladný a kontrolovaný, keď mu vravela: "Pri tom všetkom, čo som ti povedala o mojom živote a pri tom, ako veľmi ti dôverujem, nemyslím si, že je fér, že ty neveríš mne."

"Dôverovať mi si sa _rozhodla _ty sama-"

Hnedé oči sa prižmúrili. "Pretože ti verím, že mi to nevrhneš späť do tváre!"

"Prečo by som mal ja-"

"Pretože _vieš_, že ja to nevrhnem späť do tvojej!"

Malfoy vstal z miesta a zapálil oheň svojím prútikom. Ani jeden z nich dlhý čas neprehovoril, kým načúvali praskaniu dreva. Obaja sledovali, keď ten dym stúpal z plameňov. Po niekoľkých minútach mlčania sa Malfoy začal prechádzať po tom úbohom malom modrom koberčeku a ona sledovala jeho tvár, ako sa skrútila do niečoho, nad čím sa jej oči rozšírili.

Poznala ten výraz, ktorý mal; bol to výraz, ktorý mávala ona vo svojom živote veľakrát.

Bol to výraz človeka, ktorý mal starosti.

Bol to výraz človeka, ktorý čelil svojim vlastným búrkam.

Bol to výraz človeka, ktorý bol práve trochu uťahaný.

A práve vtedy si uvedomila, že bolo veľa hĺbok v záhade, ktorou bol Draco Malfoy.

So silným povzdychom Malfoy začal. "Môj otec nie je... sám sebou."

Nie je sám sebou? Rozhorčene si pomyslela Hermiona a nahlas povedala: "Je to prekliaty šialenec!"

Jeho suchý a posmešný hlas zazvonil. "Desať bodov pre teba, Grangerová, za tvoje znamenité pozorovacie schopnosti, skutočne brilantné," prevrátil oči a mäkko pokračoval. "Chcela si, aby som rozprával, tak ma to nechaj vysvetliť."

Pomaly prikývla, červenajúc sa.

"Napriek zmene jeho lojálnosti pred záhubou Temného pána, môjho otca odsúdili do Azbakanu na dva roky za jeho zločiny; mňa s matkou ušetrili, z dôvodov, ktoré by si mala poznať." Hľadel do sálajúceho ohňa krátku chvíľu, než pokračoval. "Spomínam si, ako bol otec znepokojený skôr, než nastúpil na trest. Pochop, ministerstvo dovolilo dementorom vrátiť sa ku stráženiu väzňov v Azbakane."

Hermiona si spomenula, že čítala o tomto konkrétnom rozhodnutí v Prorokovi. Bol to hrozný nápad. Bolo zrejmé, že dementori neboli oddaní ministerstvu, dokonca ani po finálnej bitke.

"Tí dementori ho spoznali ako zradcu ich veci a ich padnutého pána. Otec prosil ministerstvo, aby mu dovolili odsedieť si jeho trest v inom väzení, nejakom v Štátoch, ale odmietli. Nastúpil hneď po tom, čo zabili rodičov Blaisa a Pansy a dementorom stačil jeden týždeň na to, aby zaplatil za to, že v poslednej minúte zmenil svoju oddanosť Temnému pánovi. Rýchlo z neho vysali všetky šťastné myšlienky, nezanechali nič okrem jeho najhorších spomienok a najdesivejších nočných morí."

Už všetko pochopila.

Vo svojej mysli počula Lupinove slová o dementoroch a ako sa živili každou šťastnou myšlienkou a spomienkou a že zanechávali len tie zlé. Chápala, aké hrozné veci sa udejú s mysľou čarodejníkov a čarodejníc, keď sa ich šťastné spomienky vysajú príliš rýchlo. Bolo to to najhoršie mučenie, ktoré mohol niekto zažiť a vravelo sa, že malo hrozné následky na ich magické schopnosti.

Malfoyov hlas bol vzdialený a tvrdý, keď prehovoril: "Tí dementori ho mučili skoro neprestajne dva roky."

"Skúsili ste-"

Malfoy po nej strelil naštvaným pohľadom. "Hneď na druhý deň sme vedeli, že sa musí odtiaľ dostať. Aurori, ktorí v Azbakane všetko kontrolovali, povedali, že mohli počuť jeho výkriky skrz rozbúrený oceán. Práve som začal svoju prácu ako žalobca a v tom čase som nebol vo užšom kruhu ministerstva. Skúsil som všetko, aby ho presťahovali, ale mal som zviazané ruky. Nebol som v postavení, aby som niekoho podplatil, nikto sa nestaral o meno Malfoy, a polovica ministerstva ma chcela mať vo väzení spolu s mojím otcom. Nebolo nič, čo som mohol urobiť. A matka skúsila všetko možné, aby ho presunuli, ale nemala úspech."

Hermiona sa načiahla po svojej šálke, uprene načúvala.

"Kým ho prepustili, bol otec úplne šialený. Bol špinavý, bledý, a vychudnutý; blízko k tomu, ako vyzeral dnes večer, ale o trochu horšie. Mal magické schopnosti primitívneho decka. Okrem zamykania ľudí k zemi a prerušenia svetiel, nedokázal vykonávať jednoduché kúzla alebo zložitú mágiu. A okrem toho stále hovoril o stvoreniach, ktoré volal-"

"Víglovia?" navrhla so zachvením.

Malfoy vážne prikývol a stretol sa s jej trochu rozrušeným pohľadom. "Povedal ti o nich?"

Chladne povedala: "Povedal, že mu rozprávajú o tom, v akých euforických výškach je človek, keď sa snaží niekoho zavraždiť."

Tón jeho hlasu sa zhodoval s jej. "To znie povedome."

Mlčanie sa stretlo s týmito slovami a on hľadel do ohňa, zdanlivo stratený v myšlienkach. Nerozumela, čím prechádzal, a uvažovala, koľkokrát počul tie slová od svojho otca."

"Možno ministerstvo by mohlo pomôcť-"

Šedé oči stmavli a jeho tvár sa skrútila do úškrnu. "Vážne si myslíš, že ministerstvu nie je srdečne ukradnutý nejaký Lucius Malfoy? Je to usvedčený smrťožrút. Asi len povedia, že sa spravodlivosti učinilo zadosť a budú pokračovať vo svojich životoch."

Hermiona sa zarazila.

Jeho postreh bol veľmi oprávnený.

"Vieš," začal Malfoy, "bol som dokonca dosť zúfalý na to, aby som šiel za Potterom po pomoc asi tri mesiace potom, čo začal svoj trest, ale Potter dostal naliehavé prenášadlo mimo Británie. Nikto nevedel, kde je."

Napla sa a nechcela nič iné, len zmeniť tému. "Prečo nie je u Sv. Munga?"

"Bol u Sv. Munga odvtedy, čo sa ma pokúsil zaškrtiť-"

Z nejaké dôvodu jej dalo zabrať stráviť jeho slová. Malfoy? Napadnutý svojím otcom? Škrtený? Skoro zabitý? S každým novým detailom sa všetko stávalo strašnejším a strašnejším.

Hermiona zažmurkala a rýchlo sa spýtala: "On-on sa ťa pokúsil zaškrtiť? Aby ťa zabil?"

"Áno, a skoro sa mu to podarilo," odsekol Malfoy, kým zízal do ohňa.

Slová útechy nemohli vyjsť, ale naozaj sa vcítila do jeho situácie. "Ne-nevedela som-"

Dotkol sa krku otvorenou dlaňou a prehovoril s trochou emócii. "Kúzla krásy sú dôvodom, že som to dokázal udržať v tajnosti. Konečne minulý týždeň tie modriny zmizli."

"Prečo je vôbec na Manore? Je nebezpečný!"

"Matka ho chcela mať doma na Vianoce." Malfoy prehovoril, ako keby vysvetľoval pravidlá hry, z ktorej sa obzvlášť rád netešil, ľahkomyseľne pohadzoval rukou. "Povedali, že už viacej nie je hrozba a môže sa vrátiť domov na krátky čas, ale podľa všetkého sa mýlili."

Hermiona sa snažila necítiť ľútosť k Malfoyvmu otcovi, naozaj snažila, ale nemohla si pomôcť.

Jediné, čo videla, boli jeho prázdne oči zírajúce na ňu a súcitila s každým zainteresovaným. "Ach, to všetko je hrozné."

Nemala rada Malfoyovho otca, ale necítila k nemu nenávisť. Jednu chvíľu sa ho skoro bála, ale to, aby dementori vysali z niekoho všetky šťastné spomienky, nepriala nikomu, dokonca ani svojmu najhoršiemu nepriateľovi. Ona počas ťažkých časov visela na svojich šťastných spomienkach a nevedela, čo by bez nich robila.

Úprimne, asi by bez nich bola rovnako šialená ako Malfoyov otec.

Samozrejme, necítila k nim žiadnu zlosť za to, že pred ňou tajili Luciusov stav a mali pred ňou tajomstvá. Chápala, že urobili to, čo urobiť museli. Ona by urobila to isté. A čo viac, Hermiona nepredpokladala, že porozumie skutočnej dynamike vzťahu syna a otca Malfoyových, ale vedela, že to pre neho muselo byť ťažké vidieť jeho otca upadnúť do takého strašného stavu.

Uvedomovala si, že to bolo pre neho ťažké len vďaka tomu, že načúvala jeho hlasu. Hermiona už vedela, aké ťažké to muselo byť pre Narcissu, ale Draco Malfoy prakticky _uctieval_ svojho otca, keď dospieval. Každý človek na Rokforte vedel, že sa usiloval byť presne ako on, keď vyrastal. Podľa všetkého sa cestou tá túžba rozplynula.

Stratil svojho otca a svoj život, ako ho poznal, presne ako ona stratila svojho syna a svojich rodičov.

Ani k nemu nebol život láskavý.

Hermiona chápala dôsledkom choroby jeho otca na jeho život ako čistokrvného princa. V dvadsiatich troch rokoch obetoval Draco Malfoy zvyšok svojho mladých liet, tým že ho strčili do postavenia moci v jeho rodine. Musel chodiť, hovoriť a správať sa určitým spôsobom; musel reprezentovať a vylepšiť rodinné meno vo všetkom, čo robil. Chápala, že bolo hrozne dôležité, aby sa on (a hocikto, s kým sa stýkal) vyhol akýmkoľvek chybám v spoločnosti.

To nebolo postavenie, ktoré chcel nejaký dvadsaťtri ročný, ale on to prijal s malým sťažovaním, pokiaľ mohla povedať.

Ak bol Malfoy naštvaný kvôli stavu jeho otca, nedal to najavo. "Tak to je, ale život pokračuje a my sa s tým vyrovnávame najlepšie ako dokážeme. _Sme_ napokon Malfoyovci."

Znova sa začal prechádzať a mohla povedať, že mu bolo mimoriadne nepríjemné baviť sa s ňou o jeho otcovi.

"Možno mu môžu pomôcť u Sv. Munga, možno sa úplne uzdraví." To bola aspoň nádejná myšlienka.

Odfrkol si a odpovedal dosť trpko. "O tom pochybujem. Vravia, že už to zašlo príliš ďaleko, aby sa plne uzdravil, ale to nezabráni mojej matke dúfať." Zastal a dodal: "Keď niekto vynájde elixír, ktorý niekomu vracia jeho šťastné spomienky a ich duševné zdravie, daj mi vedieť."

Hermiona sa zamračila. "Ako to, že nikto nevie o jeho stave?"

Malfoy chladne odsekol, keď prestal kráčať, aby sa na ňu zvrchu pozrel. "Páni, páni, Grangerová, dnes v noci si plná otázok, ale našťastie pre teba som v ochotnej nálade. Nikto to nevie, pretože sme zaplatili množstvo galeónov a využili vinu ministerstva, aby sme sa uistili, že to tak zostane... Som si istý, že o tom ty vieš všetko, správne?"

Samozrejme, že on to otočí voči nej.

Vedela, že hovorí o tom, ako tajila správy o smrti jej rodičov pred novinármi.

"Viem," prikývla.

Malfoy sa dosť náhle otočil a jej oči sa stretli s jeho. "Myslím, že je len fér, keď som ti ja povedal o svojom otcovi, aby som mi ty povedala o svojich rodičoch."

Bolo jej jasné, že to je jeho spôsob, ako povedať, že sa už viacej nechce rozprávať o svojom otcovi.

Hermiona sa zhlboka nadýchla a pripravila pery k rozprávaniu, sama prekvapená, ako pokojne sa cítila, keď sa o jej rodičoch bavila zo všetkých ľudí práve s ním. Ale Hermione došlo, že ak jej on veril dosť na to, aby jej odpovedal na jej otázky, mohla mu ona veriť dosť na to, aby odpovedala na jeho.

Okrem toho načúvať mu, ako rozpráva o svojom otcovi, spravilo Draca Malfoya skutočnejším... viac ľudskejším v jej očiach. Naproti všeobecnej viere nevyšiel z vojny nezranený. Luciusov stav len dokazoval, že pre Malfoyovcov to boli a sú temné časy. Nebola sama vo svojom utrpení a to bolo čudne utešujúce. Zistila, že uvažuje, ako sa tak dobre držali pokope, ale rýchlo si uvedomila, že matka a syn mali jeden druhého, aby sa o seba opreli v temných časoch.

"Po Dumbledorovej... smrti," začala Hermiona pomaly, všimla si, že sa Malfoy trochu strhol len pri spomenutí mena ich bývalého riaditeľa, "som pozmenila pamäť mojich rodičov, tak aby na mňa zabudli a poslala som ich do Austrálii kvôli ich bezpečiu, ale keď sa obzriem späť, vyzerá to, že mali predurčené zomrieť." Jej hlas znel dosť tajomne a odpila si z vody, kým zadržiavala slzy.

Malfoy sa posadil vedľa nej. "Čo sa stalo?"

"Keď som zachránila Pansy, rozhodla sa, že mi chce pomôcť nájsť mojich rodičov. Tak sme spoločne prehľadali celú Brisbane kvôli nejakej stope a potom, deviateho septembra, sme našli ich dom a ja som ich našla. Ale nezaklopala som na dvere. Celý týždeň predtým, než sme ich našli, mi bolo zle, a tú noc mi bolo mimoriadne hrozne. Tak som sa rozhodla počkať až do druhého dňa, kým sa k nim priblížim, _nielen _preto, že mi bolo zle, ale aj preto, že som tiež bola vystrašená. Myslím tým, že som na nich použila pamäťové kúzlo, bez ich dovolenia. Nielen že je to nelegálne, ale mohlo to zničiť môj vzťah s nimi. Takže sme sa vrátili do hotela, šli sme spať a keď som sa zobudila na druhý deň a zapla správy - na obrazovke boli ich tváre."

Zastala a zatvorila oči, prehrávala si tie správy, ktoré stále držala v pamäti.

"Nenapadlo ma dať im na dom ochrany. Vôbec som na to nemyslela. Všetkému by sa predišlo správnymi štítmi-" jej hlas sa zlomil.

Jeho hlas bol stále vzdialený, ale oveľa jemnejší, keď sa spýtal: "Čo sa stalo?"

Chvejúca sa Hermiona mu začala hovoriť, čo si pamätala. "Dvaja mladiství zlodeji prenikli do ich domu uprostred noci po tom, čo si mylne mysleli, že nikto nie je doma."

Malfoy sa nepohodlne zamrvil na mieste vedľa nej a z toho prostého činu sa jej oči naplnili slzami.

"Až oveľa neskôr som zistila podrobnosti, ale podľa všetkého môj otec začul hluk a zišiel dole. Videl ich, ako sa snažia ukradnúť televízor, na spodku schodov zdvihol pálku a začal jačať 'vypadnite z môjho domu!' Nuž, tá pálka trafila jedného z nich do tváre a on odpadol, a to decko, ktoré chytili, povedalo, že spanikáril a strelil môjmu otcovi do hrude. A keď moja matka bežala dole schodmi, povedal, že sa raz na neho pozrela a pokúsila sa vybehnúť späť hore, ale strelil jej do chrbta. A potom zavolal políciu a ušiel. Chytili ho o dva dni neskôr."

Malfoy zízal na svoje ruky; pohár vody bol na stole.

"Môj otec zomrel na ceste do nemocnice, ale moja mama zo-zomrela na operačnom stole."

Nakoniec z tej spomienky prepukla Hermiona v plač.

Prehla sa dopredu, objala sa okolo brucha, pretože to bola jediná útecha, ktorú čakala, že v tejto chvíli dostane... až dovtedy, kým nezacítila Malfoyovu ruku na svojom chrbte, neohrabane ju poťapkával.

"Keby som tam bola šla a zru-zrušila pamäťové kúzlo, keby som nastavila ochranné štíty na ich dom v ten d-deň, keď som ich našla, keby-"

"Grangerová-"

Nezáležalo jej na trápnej situácii, nezáležalo jej, že on už nechce viac počúvať, nezáležalo jej na to, že to bolo od Malfoya a nie od jedného z jej takzvaných starých priateľov, tá ruka na jej chrbte sa vyrovnala súcitu v jej knihách. Tak dlho to už úprimne od nikoho necítila, že ani nevedela, aké to je.

Pansy ju rozmaznávala; Malfoy sa _staral_. Bolo to jednoducho tak. A bolo to príjemné. Tá minimálna útecha, ktorú poskytoval, stačila, aby jej vzlykanie zosilnelo, ale nakoniec sa upokojila.

"Vieš, zistila som, že som tehotná šesť hodín po tom, čo som videla tie správy. "

Jeho neohrabané ťapkanie sa okamžite zastavilo, ale ruku preč nedal.

"Chceš povedať-"

"Desiaty september bol najhorším dňom môjho života, som si tým istá."

Hermiona si utrela oči.

"Bolo to horšie, ako keď zomrel Matthew," priznala potichu. "Mala som osemnásť, do mojich devätnástich narodenín chýbal týždeň, a z ničoho nič sa všetko zmenilo. Presne takto," pukla pre efekt prstami. "Pochop, vedela som, že Matthew zomiera, bola som na to pripravená, a _stále_ to bolelo ako čert. Takže si ani nedokážeš predstaviť, ako som sa cítila desiateho septembra. Po prvý raz vo svojom živote som nedokázala premýšľať. Nemala som odpovede. Nemohla som dýchať. Nemohla som sa vrátiť v čase a všetko napraviť. Nemohla som _robiť_ nič, okrem trúchlenia nad tou stratou - a na dôvažok..." pokrútila ľútostivo hlavou, "...som v ten deň v búrke žiaľu a hnevu a zmätku urobila veľa nešťastných rozhodnutí - tak veľa nešťastných rozhodnutí."

Nakoniec jej oči prešli k bledému mužovi vedľa nej.

"Nie je zábavné, ako život funguje, Malfoy?" pokrútila trpko hlavou. "Nie je zábavné, ako tvoj otec, ktorý bol kedysi baštou sily a nadradenosti, je teraz slabý a ovládaný imaginárnymi démonmi... a nie je zábavné, ako sa mne podarilo prežiť vojnu a postupom času stratiť všetko." Slzy naplnili jej oči, keď stále šepkala tie slová. "Nie je to jednoducho zábavné?"

"Je to tragická irónia v tom najlepšom."

Jeho oči zostávali sklopené a jeho ruka, nuž, jeho ruka zostala na jej chrbte dlhý čas.

**ooo**

_(O dve hodiny neskôr)_

**Časť 2: Nemôžem spať**

Spánok, ktorý zrazu našiel Grangerovú, vôbec nenašiel jeho.

A nevyzeralo, že nájde, za ďalšie dve hodiny, ktoré zostávali pred odchodom do Paríža.

Draco zistil, že zíza z dverí terasy do temnoty, kým sa ona rozťahuje na gauči, zahĺbená v tom, čo vyzeralo ako znepokojujúci spánok. Usrkol si z tretej kávy a neprítomne odložil šálku na pult, načúvajúc Grangerovej slabému mumlaniu a stenaniu.

Nemohol prísť na to, či povedať Grangerovej o svojom otcovi bola dobrá vec, alebo veľmi zlá vec.

Viac než kedy predtým všetko jej povedať ho určite prinútilo premýšľať o stave jeho života v tejto chvíli. Keby chcel byť úprimný, nikdy nerozprával o svojom otcovi jednoducho preto, že nechcel, aby sa mu pripomínal jeho stav alebo stav jeho rodiny. V jeho očiach to všetko bolo v kaši, a nemalo sa to nijako časom zlepšiť. Nie, zhoršovalo sa to.

Všetko sa zhoršovalo. A jediné, čo chcel robiť, bolo ignorovať to, ale stávalo sa jasnejšie, že nemohol.

Tá udalosť s Grangerovou z neho vystrašila živú dušu, niežeby to niekedy priznal. Bol to jediný dôkaz, ktorý potreboval.

Ako dlho ho budú môcť ukrývať pred svetom? Koľko únikov o vlások dokážu zniesť?

Kto bude ďalší? Napadne Pansy? Alebo Blaisa? Alebo, Merlin vyvaruj, jeho matku?

Čo keby si nespomenul, že sa po skončení večierka zrušili štíty a každý v dome sa mohol zatúlať za zakázanú hranicu? Čo keby ignoroval svoje svedomie a nešiel za Grangerovou po tom, čo bola desať minút preč? Čo keby prišiel neskoro, aby ju zachránil? Čo by povedal? Čo by urobil? Ako do pekla by boli schopní vysvetliť, že sa len ukázala a zomrela na Vianoce na Malfoy Manor? Čo by Pansy robila bez svojej najlepšej priateľky? Čo by jeho matka robila bez čarodejnice, ktorú chovala v najvyššej úcte? Čo by on - koľko ďalších obetí by museli priniesť kvôli hriechom jeho ambiciózneho otca?

Ambície.

Draco o tom slove vedel všetko. Bol to, napokon, ten hlavný dôvod ich pádu.

Otec bol vždy ambiciózny muž; bola to vlastnosť, ktorú sa Draco časom naučil, ale nedovolil, aby sa vymkla spod kontroly, ako sa to stalo jeho otcovi. Nie, on bol iný.

On sa poučil z hriechov svojho otca.

Jednako, nevedel, že ambície jeho otca zavedú Draca po ceste, ktorou ho zaviedli: cestou k Temnému pánovi a dva roky v jeho službe.

Nie, Draco nevedel o smrťožrútskych aktivitách svojho otca; pripusťme, niečo tušil, ale nepotvrdilo sa to, až kým ho nezavreli po tom fiasku na ministerstve v piatom ročníku. Po jeho zatknutí Draco zúril; zúril na Pottera, zúril na jeho malú partičku, a najviac zo všetkého bol sklamaný a nazúrený na svojho otca za to, že nebol mužom, za ktorého ho považoval. Pomyslenie na jeho silného a ambiciózneho otca, ktorý nasleduje šialeného Temného pána, ktorého _neustále_ a _poriadne_ natĺkli decká, ho privádzalo do zúrivosti. Tá zúrivosť sa len zhnisala, keď mu Temný pán dal samovražednú úlohu zabiť Dumbledora ako potrestanie jeho otca, že nezískal to proroctvo.

Možno sa chválil pred svojimi priateľmi, že má úlohu, ktorú mu dal Temný pán, ale vo vnútri bol od začiatku vydesený, odvtedy, čo ho zasvätili spôsobu života jeho otca. Malo to byť všetko, čo kedy chcel, jeho sen byť ako jeho otec, ale hneď ako to začalo, chcel Draco svoj život späť.

Sny sú aj tak nanič.

Spomínal, ako celé hodiny presedel v Komnate najvyššej potreby, niekedy dokonca dni a pracoval na Skrinke zmiznutia a uvažoval, ako sa jeho život dostal do tohto bodu. Celé dni nespával, schudol, nedokázal sa sústrediť, sťažoval si duchovi, všetkým sa odcudzil, dokonca Blaisovi a Pansy, a kvôli čomu? Aby bol ako jeho otec a splnil jeho povinnosť ako Malfoya, aby ich vykúpil v očiach 'muža', ktorý prehral boj s nemluvňaťom?

Nebolo nič, čo chcel väčšmi v tom roku, než nové meno... _nič_.

A tá túžba sa rokmi veľmi nezmenila.

Draco urobil tak veľa prekliatych obetí, aby zachránil meno, ktoré zvyklo v minulosti určovať jeho cestu.

Povedal tak veľa lží, aby zakryl pravdu.

Bol tak prekliato silný a tak prekliato ticho po tak prekliato dlhú dobu, že z myšlienky na to všetko bol zatrpknutý, nahnevaný a nepokojný.

Niektorí ľudia si mysleli, že nezaplatil za svoje hriechy vo vojne, ale keby len vedeli...

Draco Malfoy sa vzdal zvyšku svojich rokov dospievania, aby bol chlapom v dome, vzdal sa všetkých, okrem dvoch priateľov, ktorí vedeli o stave jeho otca, vzdal sa bezstarostných povojnových rokov, ktoré mohli upokojiť jeho nepokojnú myseľ, vzdal sa všetkého pocitu normálnosti, keď sa jeho otec vrátil domov z Azbakanu, vzdal sa svojho domova, vzdal sa tých zopár vzťahov kvôli tomu, aby sa postaral, že sa nedostanú príliš blízko k pravde, a vzdal sa všetkého.

Áno, Draco si bol istý, že zaplatil za všetko, čo urobil, aby zachránil svoju rodinu pred nemilosrdným pánom v šiestom ročníku, zaplatil za to všetko, desaťnásobne.

Zažmurkal, otočil sa od dverí a potuloval sa spodnom poschodí Grangerovej domu, až kým nenašiel kúpeľňu. Keď Draco hľadel do zrkadla, ťažko spoznával sám seba; ťaživé vačky boli pod jeho očami a klenuté polmesiace na jeho lícach, ktoré vyzerali, ako keby jeho srdce nebolo celkom celé a hrozne túžilo po výžive.

Potreboval spánok, ale vedel, že v noc ako táto neprichádza do úvahy.

Nie keď jeho myseľ bola plná a jeho hruď bolela.

Jeho plecia poklesli rezignovaním a sklonil sa unavene v páse.

Malfoyovský vianočný večierok bol ôsmy, ktorého sa zúčastnil za posledných deväť dní. Obdobie sviatkov bolo pre neho obzvlášť náročné. Nielen že to bola ďalšia pripomienka, že jeho rodina bola hore nohami, ale vyžadovalo to od neho stráviť príliš veľa hodín v únavnej spoločnosti hornej vrstvy. Vyžadovalo to príliš veľa lží o pobyte jeho otca. Vyžadovalo to príliš veľa predstierania z jeho strany. Vyžadovalo to príliš veľa možností všetko zmrviť. Vyžadovalo to príliš veľa úzkosti, keď dúfal, že neprekuknú tie lži, ktoré im vravel.

Vyžadovalo to príliš veľa zo všetkého.

Všetko to bolo len pre dobro jeho rodinného mena, ale on už prekračoval svoje medze.

A bol unavený.

Uvedomil si, že mal dobré dôvody pre svoju vyčerpanosť.

Práca. Rodinné povinnosti. Matka. Celá tá Grangerovej situácia. Liečitelia a doktori. Život. Nočné mory. Otec... Niekedy mal pocit, že vojna neskončila, hlavne keď prišlo na Luciusa Malfoya.

Trojročná bitka medzi ním a jeho matkou ohľadne tej najlepšej liečebnej metódy ho otupila a trochu stlmila ich vzťah. Nedávne umiestnenie jeho otca do ústavu ublížilo jeho matke viac, než kedy čakal a Draco nenávidel vidieť ju trpieť. Chýbal jej. Túžila po ňom. Nezáležalo na tom, že nebola v jeho blízkosti niekoľko rokov; jednoducho nenávidela, že fyzicky nebol doma na Manore, napriek tomu, že tam mentálne nebol už roky.

Musela pochopiť, že dať ho do Sv. Munga bolo pre väčšie dobro. Bolo to to najlepšie, čo mohli pre neho urobiť... a pre nich. Jednoducho to musela pochopiť. Matka povedala, že to chápe, ale občas mal Draco pocit, že nechápala. Vôbec nie.

Draco otočil kohútikmi, podržal ruky pod točkou, a niekoľkokrát si šplechol do tváre vlažnou vodou. Vzdal by sa celého svojho dedičstva za takú vodu, čo by očistila jeho celý život od toho blata, ktoré ho zaplavilo; vďaka otcovmu dlhoročnému spojenectvu s Temným pánom; spojenectvu, ktoré ich všetkých stiahlo dolu.

Ale tá voda nič neurobila, nikdy neurobila.

Dokonca voda mala svoje hranice.

Keď nechal vodu stiecť zo svojej tváre, Draco sledoval ako steká do odtoku. A presne v tejto chvíli si prial, aby bol tiež kvapka vody, tak aby mohol zmiznúť a stratiť sa v mori bezmenných.

Možno potom by mohol naozaj ignorovať, ako zlé všetko bolo. Možno potom by mohol ignorovať skutočnosť, že sa jeho otec práve pokúsil obetovať niekoho iného pre očisťujúci účel. Možno potom by mohol zabudnúť a možno potom by mohol spať.

Dracovo telo kleslo k zemi. Kohútik stále tiekol, ale mal vo zvyku zablokovať čokoľvek a všetko, čo by mohlo napadnúť jeho uši. Ruky prevesil cez zohnuté kolená a držal nimi hlavu v rovnováhe. Po prvý raz za dobu, čo mu pripadala večnosťou, si v tejto chvíli dovolil cítiť _niečo_ kvôli nešťastnému stavu jeho života... niečo iné než apatiu, zhnusenie a hnev.

Grangerová spala. Bol sám. Bolo to dokonalé. Konečne mohol cítiť.

Nikdy by to nepriznal, ale v tejto chvíli túžil po tom byť znova dieťaťom. Chcel sa vrátiť do času, keď jediné, čo musel urobiť, bolo rozbehnúť sa do matkinho náručia, aby našiel útechu a bezpečie. Dvadsaťtri ročný by nemal mať tak veľa ľutovať ako ľutoval on; dvadsaťtri ročný chlapec by sa nemal cítiť tak starý, ako sa často cítil on.

A premýšľať o všetkom len spôsobovalo, že si pripadal staršie.

Jeho život sa stal tak podrobne skúmaný, že si skoro nepripadal s ním viac spojený.

"Malfoy?"

Dracova hlava vyletela dohora a jeho prižmúrené oči sa stretli s jej zmätenými. Vyzerala neporiadne. Jej šaty boli pokrčené a vlasy mala všade, vďaka tomu, že si zdriemla. Bola ovinutá v ťažkej vlnenej deke, ale jej pery sa aj tak trochu chveli. "Niečo si chcela, Grangerová?"

Zamračila sa. "Myslela som, že si šiel domov, až kým som nepočula tiecť vodu. Už je skoro päť. O hodinu odchádza prenášadlo."

Prikývol, ale nepovedal nič, až kým sa nezdvihol na nohy. "Myslel som, že spíš."

Neohrabane mu povedala: "Mala som zlý sen. Prečo si ty stále hore?"

Malfoy zízal na ňu dlhý čas, kým zamrmlal: "Nemohol som spať."

Pozerala na neho, ako keby naozaj rozumela, pretože sa otočila a zanechala ho svojim myšlienkam.

Draco vypol vodu, prehrabol si prstami vlasy a vzdychol si skôr než nasadil masku nezáujmu.

Mal to byť dlhý deň.

A on stále potreboval spánok.


	16. Situácia, v ktorej sa dá len prehrať

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/16/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola pätnásť: Situácia, v ktorej prehrá každý**_

_(O devätnásť dní neskôr: 12. január)_

Pre Draca Malfoya najhoršou vecou na tom vziať si dovolenku, bol návrat do práce.

Vážne.

Vždy bolo pre neho také náročné zapadnúť späť do kolobehu vecí. Dovolenka vždy zanechala jeho myseľ vyčerpanú a zničila na niekoľko dní jeho puntičkársku rutinu. Nedokázal sa sústrediť, nemohol pracovať, potreboval obrovské množstvo kávy len, aby ten deň prekonal a často strávil značné množstvo času snívaním s otvorenými očami namiesto toho, aby dozeral na svoje záležitosti. A to bol dôvod, prečo si Draco len zriedkakedy bral dovolenku.

Bolo treba každý kúsok jeho vôle, aby sa dnes ráno prinútil vstať z postele, keď mu budík povedal: "_Znova ten čas nastal. Je načase, aby si vstával, Draco,_" tým láskavým, melodickým hlasom, ktorý tak dôverne pozval. Nahnevane skopol prikrývky, zdvihol sa z postele a unavene sa pozrel na hovoriace hodiny, ktoré práve bez prútika umlčal.

Draco sa strhol, keď si uvedomil, ako je zavčasu. Bolo sedem hodín ráno a kým to bol jeho zvyčajný čas, kedy vstával, nemohol si pomôcť, aby nezívol vyčerpaním.

Nebol schopný spať. V skutočnosti sa mu asi okolo štvrtej podarilo zaspať, ale o hodinu a pol ho surovo prebudila živá nočná mora.

Napriek tomu, že sa jeho telo za posledných päť rokov proti svojej vôli prispôsobilo, nedostatok spánku ho frustroval. V poslednej dobe bolo skoro nemožné dobre si v noci pospať. Napokon, mal toho veľa na mysli. A keď sa táto skutočnosť skombinovala s nočnými morami, ktoré ustavične zaplavovali jeho myseľ, uvedomil si, že spať sa blížilo nemožnému.

Najdôležitejšia myšlienka, ktorá uháňala Dracovou mysľou, bola dosť jednoduchá. Nemal čas prebrať s Grangerovou dôležitosť nechať si stav jeho otca pre seba. Niežeby si myslel, že by to povedala, nie, veril jej dosť, aby vedel, že bude držať svoje ústa zatvorené; len by ho viacej upokojilo, keby svoju požiadavku vyjadril verbálne.

Minimálne sa potom nemohla hádať, že jej to nepovedal.

Nuž, možno pre niektoré veci bolo lepšie, ak zostali nevypovedané.

Kým sa sprchoval, premýšľal o svojej dovolenke v Paríži.

Hoci ho to tak veľmi vytrhlo z jeho puntičkárskeho režimu, dovolenka bola niečo, čo naozaj potreboval. Vianoce v Paríži sa rýchlo zmenili na Nový rok v Paríži a Nový rok v Paríži sa zmenil do ďalších dvanástich dní exkurzií a užívania si mesta.

Neochotne sa včera večer vrátil domov, ale to bolo len preto, že sa po skoro troch týždňoch všetci rozhodli, že je čas pripojiť sa ku skutočnému svetu. Pansy odchádzala na týždeň na Madeiru, Blaise sa vracal na aurorskú misiu, Grangerová spomenula niečo také, že na ňu čaká zmluvná práca, a jeho matka sa vracala zo svojej dvojtýždňovej vlastnej dovolenke na Kréte. Na neho nečakalo nič iné okrem obrovského množstva práce na stole, narodenín jeho matky za skoro dva týždne a to dokonca ani nezačal plánovať pre ňu večierok.

Zdalo sa, že život je pre každého dosť hektický.

Jednako sa nechcel vrátiť do Británie. Byť od všetkého preč mu poskytovalo tú normálnosť, po ktorej tajne túžil. Tam nebol hlavou malfoyovskej rodiny, tam nebol syn Luciusa a Narcissy Malfoyovej, tam nebol dokonca ani čarodejník; bol dvadsaťtri ročný Draco Malfoy, ktorý sa chcel len trochu zabaviť so svojimi dvoma najlepšími priateľmi... a jednou skoro priateľkou.

Skoro priateľka, odfrkol si, keď si po druhý raz namydlil telo. Naozaj s Grangerovou dospeli _tak_ ďaleko?

Skôr než si v duchu odpovedal na tú otázku, vytlačil ju z mysle.

Ale ona sa prihnala späť, keď si okolo pása ovinul osušku; keď si čistil zuby, holil sa a upravoval vlasy. Jeho myšlienky o nej nemali nič spoločné so sexualitou, Bože chráň, ale dovolil svojej mysli zatúlať sa späť k tým dňom, čo strávil v jej prítomnosti.

_Počasie v Paríži v tú vianočnú noc bolo veľmi svieže, ale nie mrazivé. Stále bolo príliš studeno a veterno, aby ste boli vonku bez bundy či slušného zahrievacieho kúzla. Ale ona bola, bez bundy či kúzla. Grangerová stála na terase, z ktorej bol výhľad nad pekne osvetlené mesto a hľadela na zlaté svetlá Eiffelovky; stále bol prítomný ten úžas, ktorý mala v očiach počas ich celodenných eskapadách po meste. _

_Ale v jej očiach bolo aj niečo iné. _

_Slzy. _

_Vyzerala, ako keby prežívala sladkohorký pokoj tou zmenou scenérie, a došlo mu, že ju nechce rušiť. Draco sa takmer otočil, ale zastal. Len teraz sa mu podarilo zdrhnúť od udalostí, čo sa diali v obývačke. Pansy práve terorizovala každú živú bytosť v dosluchu tými všetkými vianočnými piesňami, ktoré poznala, kým sa jej priateľ trpezlivo usmieval. Zo zvukov jej rozladeného spievania ho rozbolela hlava a jeho tvár sa skrútila do nepríťažlivého skrčenia. _

_Grangerová utiekla prvá, vyhovorila sa, že chce vidieť, ako na Eiffelovke zažnú svetlá. Blaisov byt mal na tú vežu úžasný výhľad, musel priznať, že chápal to, ako je tým okúzlená. On sa tiež ocitol vonku krátko po tom, ako prenášadlom prišli a zjedli vianočné raňajky pri východe slnka. _

_Draco, ktorý nebol požehnaný veľkou trpezlivosťou, sa evakuoval z obývačky a Pansyinho jačavého spevu presne pätnásť minút po Grangerovej._

_Vyšiel na terasu a zatvoril za sebou dvere so slabým, ale predsa počuteľným cvaknutím. Keď na tom bola podobne ako Pansy, dobre vedel, že sa k nej nemá priblížiť bez toho, aby najprv nedal najavo svoju prítomnosť. Len čo dvere zacvakli, všimol si, ako nadskočila a rýchlo si utrela slzy z očí. Potiahla nosom a nasadila prísnu tvár skôr, než sa pomaly otočila. Grangerovej oči sa roztvorili, keď ho tam zbadala. Všimol si jej črty, ale sotva videl tú jazvu, čo Pansy ukryla pod kúzlom krásy. Nie až dovtedy, kým sa plne neotočila. _

_Okamžite ten výraz, ktorý si nasadila, trochu povolil. "Ach, myslela som, že si Pansy." _

_"Nie," riekol posmešne. "Je stále dnu, ničí sviatočného ducha, jedna rozladená mukelská vianočná melódia za druhou." _

_Na jej tvári sa zjavil náznak úsmevu, ale zbledol dosť rýchle, keď sa jej oči rozmazali a vzdialili. "Bol to dlhý deň, súhlasíš?"_

_Draco strávil celý deň snahou ignorovať to, v akom veľkom trápení bola. Vyrazila silná, naozaj silná, ale ako deň pokračoval jej sila ochabovala. Keď sa túlali po meste, nakupovali v tých pár obchodoch, čo boli otvorené, a zjedli vianočnú večeru v tej najdrahšej reštaurácii v meste, bol svedkom pomalého rozpadania sa jej hradieb, keď sa vzďaľovala stále viac a viac do seba. Jej bolesť bola hmatateľná, tak veľmi, že bolo ťažké ignorovať ju, napriek jeho snahe. Dovtedy kým zasadli k večeri, farba zmizla z Grangerovej tváre a ona vyzerala na jedno nesprávne slovo vzdialená od nervového zrútenia. _

_Dvakrát počas večere sa vykradla von plakať. _

_Vedel to len preto, že keď sa vrátila, mala krvou podliate oči. _

_Obvinila z toho vietor, a kým znela dosť presvedčivo pre Blaisa a Pansy, Dracovi bolo jasné, že klame. _

_On vždy vedel, kedy klame. _

_Práve vtedy mu došlo, že jemu pred nejakým časom prestala priamo klamať. _

_Takže bol taký úprimný k nej, ako ona bola k nemu. "Áno, to bol. Nepripomínal veľmi Vianoce, napriek všetkému, čo Pansy robila."_

_Rýchlo znova otočila hlavu k Eiffelovej veži, ale on si všimol tie tiché slzy stekať po jej lícach. Nemé slzy, ktoré sa dosť rýchlo zmenili na vzlyky. _

_Normálne by jej povedal, aby prestala plakať, ale ten večer sám seba zastavil. _

_Hoci nenávidel vidieť jej slzy, vedel, že sa musia preliať. Tieto Vianoce museli byť pre ňu ťažké. Boli to jej piate Vianoce bez rodičov, ale jej prvé bez syna. A kým sa tvárila normálne, bolo zrejmé, že bola mentálne, fyzicky a emocionálne vyčerpaná a uštvaná. Zakaždým, keď niekto povedal 'Šťastné a veselé', viditeľne sa strhla, ako keby jej tie slová prebodli hruď. _

_Došlo mu, že svojím spôsobom prebodli. _

_Keď tam stál a sledoval ju, Draco uvažoval, či ťahať ju po cudzom meste bolo naozaj v jej najlepšom záujme._

_A potom premýšľal, prečo mu zrazu záležalo na najlepšom záujme Grangerovej. _

_Ale rýchlo tie myšlienky odohnal. _

_Radšej bude počúvať Pansy škriekanie vianočných kolied, než načúvať Grangerovej smrkaniu a jej štikútavým povzdychom._

_Draco urobil pár krokov dozadu, než sa k nej otočil chrbtom. Práve položil ruku na kľučku, keď ju začul slabo zašeptať. "Zostaň."_

_Strnulo sa spýtal: "Prečo?"_

_"Ja-ja neviem. Prosím, nepýtaj sa ma prečo. Len zostaň. Prosím."_

_Ten vnútorný hlas, ktorý bol tak príjemne ticho posledný mesiac, zaprotestoval v tom okamihu, keď stlačil kľučku. Jeho svedomie ho prosilo, aby zostal s Grangerovou vonku a práve keď si pomyslel, že ho bude ignorovať, Draco sa zvrtol - a zostal. _

Draco sa rýchlo vytrhol zo svojej spomienky, keď ten chlpatý, čierny froté uterák, ktorý mal pohodlne ovinutý okolo pása, sa zrazu ocitol na jeho členkoch.

Vďaka otvoreným dverám nebol už vzduch v kúpeľni teplý a vlhký zo sprchy, ktorú si predtým dal. V skutočnosti bolo dosť chladno; dosť, aby sa jeho telo mimovoľne striaslo a na rukách mu naskočili zimomriavky. Draco zdvihol uterák, ovinul si ho znova okolo pása. Pozrel sa na svoje telo v zahmlenom zrkadle a vrátil sa do svojej spálne, aby sa obliekol na to, čo malo byť veľmi dlhý a rušný deň.

Namiesto oblečenia si obvyklého čierneho habitu, ktorým bol preslávený, sa Draco obliekol do bridlicovo šedého, ktorý mu nevedomky zvýraznil jeho prirodzenú farbu očí. Pansy mu kúpila šedý habit, pretože mala dosť vídania ho v čiernom a pretože on odmietal obliecť si akúkoľvek z tých smiešnych farieb, čo navrhla, dohodli sa na šedej.

Nazul si topánky, keď si všimol čas.

Bolo skoro deväť hodín.

Čert ber raňajky, meškal. A s tým hektickým programom, ktorý mu sekretárka poslala včera večer po sove, nemohol strácať ani minútu, ak chcel dobehnúť dva týždne skôr než sa zotmie. Porada, stretnutie oddelenia, schôdza s ministrom, prípravy na proces s tým posledným čarodejníkom, ktorého chytili pri razii na Marguette, schôdzka s jedným z aurorov, ktorý bude svedkom obžaloby, a množstvo papierovačiek, ktoré bolo treba akosi premôcť.

Draco si zbalil svoje spisy, napchal ich do aktovky, naposledy sa skontroloval a preletaxoval sa na ministerstvo.

Po druhý raz za tri mesiace v tom okamihu, keď vykročil z kozuba, mal pocit, že niečo nesedí.

A jeho pocity sa nikdy nemýlili.

Naposledy, čo ho premohol tento pocit, našiel vo svojej kancelárii v temnote fajčiaceho Blaisa, rečniaceho o pravidlách a protokoloch, o Potterovom opustení a Grangerovej dolámanom tele.

Dúfal, že dnes to nie je ten prípad.

S každým novým odhalením zistil, že je vyčerpaný Grangerovej životným príbehom. Draco si nedokázal predstaviť, ako sa cítila alebo sa vyrovnala so všetkým, čo jej bolo hodené do cesty; bolo to vyčerpávajúce. Iste, problém s jeho otcom bol hrozný, desivý a veľmi stresujúci, ale bledol v porovnaní s jej životom a stratami.

Nezaslúžila si to, ako s ňou takto zasrane jednal život, ani si nezaslúžila to kruté zaobchádzanie od jej bývalých priateľov.

Draco striasol tie myšlienky z hlavy, a pohol sa smerom k výťahom. Nebol ešte pripravený vidieť vnútrajšok Oddelenia na presadzovanie čarodejníckeho práva, vôbec nie. Keď prechádzal popri nekonečných radoch kozubov a okolo Fontány čarovných bratov, razil si cestu tlačenicou návštevníkov a zamestnancov ministerstva s mimoriadnou mrštnosťou. Po rýchlom pohľade k nebesiam, bolo včas poznamenané v jeho mysli, že nad hlavou lieta veľmi veľa obežníkov.

Nič neobyčajné na pondelok.

Ďalší pohľad spôsobil, že si uvedomil, že ich je naozaj veľmi veľa, viac než zvyčajne. Čo sa do pekla dialo?

Keď sklonil hlavu, uvedomil si niečo iné.

Ľudia zízali bez hanby - na neho.

No, ľudia vždy na neho zízali. Bol napokon Draco Malfoy, dedič malfoyovského majetku. Zdalo sa, že na neho zíza celý čarodejnícky svet, odkedy vyšiel z matkinho lona. Neboli to celkom také pohľady, aké dostával Harry Potter, ale nemalo to ďaleko, a z úplne odlišných dôvodov.

V jeho tínejdžerských rokoch sa vždy na neho hľadelo pohľadmi žiarlivosti, uctievania a skoro túžby. Ale po vojne si musel zvyknúť na pohľady nenávisti, odporu a neľúbosti. Chvíľu to bolo skoro neznesiteľné, ale ako šli roky a jeho popularita na ministerstve rástla, tých škaredých pohľadov ubúdalo - trochu. Teraz, prevažná časť jeho pohľadov prichádzala od slobodných (a dokonca vydatých) čarodejníc. Niektoré sa karmínovo začervenali, keď ich prichytil, ale väčšina stále na neho hľadela bez akékoľvek studu.

Draco by obdivoval ich trúfalosť - keby by mu to nešlo šialene na nervy.

Ale na dnešných pohľadoch boli dve veci iné:

Číslo jedna: otvorene na neho zízali muži, okrem žien.

Číslo dva: Zachytil tri rozličné pohľady, ktorými ho ľudia prepaľovali: zmätok, intrigy a pochybnosti.

Hmm... nevedel, čo si do pekla myslieť.

Ako pokračoval vpred a nastúpil do výťahu, Draco si stále držal na tvári masku ľahostajnosti a moci. Ale vo vnútri bol trochu nervózny. Vedel, že jeho zamestnanie nebolo v ohrození, vedel, že sa nedozvedeli o jeho otcovi, vedel, že jeho matka je v bezpečí a vedel, že sú Blaise a Pansy v poriadku. Všetko bolo v poriadku. Alebo si to aspoň myslel.

Keď Draco prešiel dvojitými dverami a vošiel do Oddelenia na presadzovanie čarodejníckeho práva, vedel, že sa niečo deje, niečo, o čom nevedel, a ani trochu sa mu to nepáčilo.

Prirodzene, to oddelenie bola prekliata zoologická záhrada.

Niektorí zamestnanci pracovali vo svojich kójach v nádeji, že uvidia svoje rodiny pred západom slnka, ale väčšinou tam bolo veľa čarodejníc, ktoré len postávali, hlavne veľké množstvo sekretárok a asistentiek. Jediné, čo začul, boli zvuky džavotania z hlúčikov týchto čarodejok, neškodnú schôdzku aurorov v hlavnej konferenčnej miestnosti, ďalšie stretnutie v druhej zasadačke, a tlmené praskania premiestnení súdnych úradníkov, ktorí reagovali na nejaký naliehavý prípad.

Nemohlo to byť vážne; napokon, aurori tu stále boli.

Ale keď prechádzal tou hlavnou časťou, pohľady na ňom spočinuli a hovory ustali.

Šedé oči preleteli k dosť veľkej skupinke čarodejok, ktoré si ho prezerali s rôznymi pohľadmi v rozsahu od milostných pletiek po hanblivosť. Skoro sa ich spýtal, na čo do pekla hľadia, ale rozhodol sa, že bolo najlepšie chladne ich pozdraviť a pokračovať po chodbe, ktorá viedla s Správnej rade Starostolca a jeho kancelárii.

Sekretárka, ktorá si magicky maľovala nechty, keď sa priblížil k jej stolu, sa na neho čudne pozrela, keď prehovorila. "Dobré ráno, pán Malfoy."

Draco dvakrát nepremýšľal o tom čudnom pohľade, ktorý mu venovala. Shannon Marcelová sa stále na neho podivne pozerala. Začalo to po ich príšernom rande pred dvoma rokmi. Správala sa ako žiarivý príklad typickej, nafúkanej, rozmaznanej čistokrvnej princeznej. Jednoducho sa odmietala baviť sa o čomkoľvek inom než o jej bývalom priateľovi, jej zvláštnej posadnutosti svojimi nechtami, jej túžbe vydať sa za čistokrvného čarodejníka a o Týždenníku čarodejníc.

Nie je treba hovoriť, že sa Dracovi rýchlo zunovalo to jej neustále rečnenie.

V tom čase mala práve po tridsiatke a bol to jeho prvý pokus randiť so staršou ženou. Dopočul sa od niektorých zo svojich spolupracovníkov, že staršie ženy (okolo tridsiatky) boli celkovo lepšie než čarodejnice v ich veku a chcel tieto hypotézy otestovať. Netreba hovoriť, že tie hypotézy boli nanič a Shannon ho skoro úspešne presvedčila, aby sa držal čarodejníc svojho veku. To bolo až do okamihu, než si uvedomil, že prváčky z Bifľomoru boli dospelejšie než Shannon - a tiež bystrejšie.

Draco bol presvedčený, že zomrie na starobu, skôr než nájde čarodejnicu, ktorá bude nádherná a nebude mať mozog veľkosti hranolčekov.

"Bré ráno," bol jeho stručný pozdrav. Keď vytiahol prútik z vnútra plášťa. Draco skoro odišiel preč, než si na niečo spomenul a vrátil sa. "Mám nejaké sovy?"

Shannon vzhliadla od svojich nechtov a zdvihla jedno dokonale klenuté hnedé obočie.

Ironický úsmev sa roztiahol na jej tvári, keď sa posmešne spýtala. "Mali ste v Paríži peknú dovolenku, pán Malfoy?"

Prsty sa mu inštinktívne zovreli okolo prútika. Nemal rád ju ani ten falošný tón jej hlasu, ale Draco mal obrovské množstvo sebakontroly - a v tomto okamihu ju skoro všetku spotreboval. Stál vzpriamene na tvári s nasadeným výrazom autority, keď odpovedal, bez emócii. "Akokoľvek rád by som tu zostal a pobavil vás historkami z mojej dovolenky, nemám čas, a s blížiacimi sa štvrťročnými hodnoteniami oddelenia ho nemáte ani vy."

"Ale-" pokúsila sa namietnuť, ale neuspela.

"Naozaj vám musím pripomínať, ako je dôležité, aby všetky tieto papiere boli v perfektnom stave pre štvrťročné hodnotenie?"

"Nie, samozrejme, že-"

"Nuž, som si istý, že váš nadriadený by rád videl, čo robíte v pracovnom čase..." Draco zmĺkol, keď jej farba zmizla z líc.

Shannon si rýchlo prestala maľovať nechty a odložila všetky časopisy.

S akýmsi pocitom neústupčivosti jej Draco neposkytol ani chvíľku na pozbieranie sa skôr, než prižmúril svoje chladné šedé oči. "Keby ste mi mohli zodpovedať moju pôvodnú otázku," a dodal ako dodatočný nápad, "prosím."

"N-nie, pán Malfoy," koktala, nepohodlne sa mrvila na plyšovej stoličke. "Nemáte žiadne odkazy. Nemáte žiadne od minulého týždňa, pretože minister dal zastaviť všetku vašu došlú poštu."

Chcel sa spýtať prečo, ale zamietol to. Bol dosť unavený jej prítomnosťou. "Keby ste mi priniesli kávu a Denného proroka," a znova dodal Draco ako dodatočný nápad, "prosím."

A potom sa otočil na pätách a vošiel do svojej kancelárie.

Draco vytiahol spisy z aktovky a položil na stôl skôr, než sa posadil. Mal plne v úmysle pripraviť sa na prvé stretnutie tohto dňa, ale nemohol si pomôcť, aby sa nečudoval, prečo minister zabránil, aby mu všetci posielali poštu. Bol to ten istý dôvod, prečo na neho ľudia zízali? Zrazu sa Draco zaklonil na stoličke a zvrtol sa tak, že bol chrbtom k dverám. Bola to pravdepodobná domnienka.

"Pán Malfoy?"

Draco stočil stoličku späť len, aby videl Shannon položiť šálku kávy a poskladané noviny na stôl.

Okamžite zdvihol kávu a odpil si. Bola príjemná a horúca, ale nie príliš, jednoducho perfektná. Presne tak, ako ju mal rád. "Vďaka, Shannon."

Len prikývla. "Ešte niečo ste potrebovali?"

Pokrútil hlavou a o chvíľu neskôr sa za ňou dvere cvaknutím zavreli.

Časť z neho chcela preskočiť k opätovnému zoznámeniu sa s prípadom, ktorý mal zajtra viesť, ale tá ohromujúca väčšina chcela poľaviť pred každou formou práce. Draco si znova odpil z kávy a jeho oči dopadli na Proroka. Pery sa mu skrútili v úškrne; väčšina vždy rozhodovala. Prečo by mal tie pravidlá meniť? Bol uprostred väčšieho hltu kávy, keď sa rozhodol potešiť sa niekoľkými minútami pokoja.

Draco roztvoril Denného proroka, aby si prečítal titulky dňa - a okamžite všade rozprskol kávu.

Všetko začalo dávať zmysel. Tie vtieravé pohľady od každého, Shannon pýtajúca sa ho na dovolenku, a ten nepríjemný pocit, keď vystúpil z letaxovej siete. Všetko dávalo zmysel. Do prčíc!.

_**PRIŤAHUJÚ SA PROTIKLADY?**_

_**Od Parvati Patilovej**_

S novinami asi sedem palcov od tváre, Dracove oči dvanásťkrát preskenovali ten titulok; oči prižmúrené v čiastočnej neviere. A potom prečítal prvý riadok toho článku. Myslel si, že titulok bol zlý, ale prvý riadok bol horší, než si dokázal predstaviť. Nemohol tomu uveriť.

_**V prípade Draca a Hermiony zdroje vravia, že áno.**_

Temnejúce šedé oči ignorovali zvyšok článku, ale zaleteli na spodok strany. Naozaj, boli tam, na spodku stránky - obrázky. Tri zo štyroch obrázkov na tej stránke boli urobené minulý týždeň, počas ich dovolenky. Prvý bol z čarodejníckej reštaurácie s Pansy a Blaisom. Napriek tomu, že sedeli vedľa seba, Grangerová sa rozprávala s Pansy a on hovoril s Blaisom. Ani sa na seba nepozerali. Na druhom boli oni, keď sa prechádzali po parížskych uliciach; ona sa pozerala na svoje nohy a on sa pozeral dopredu. Na treťom boli zozadu. Stáli pred Eiffelovou vežou a pozerali sa na ňu.

Štvrtý obrázok bol urobený na vianočnom večierku. Grangerová rozprávala s nejakou staršou čarodejnicou, na ktorej meno si nemohol v tej chvíli spomenúť a on ticho načúval.

Nič zvláštne alebo usvedčujúce, keď teraz o tom premýšľal; boli to len obrázky, ktoré sa nesprávne vyložili, aby sa z nich zdali bližší než v skutočnosti boli.

A potom si prečítal slová na spodku strany.

_**Nie ste presvedčený? Otočte stranu.**_

Draco poslušne stránku otočil.

Keď sa zblízka pozrel na tie dve fotky, okamžite vedel, že sú sfalšované.

Vzdialenosť medzi nimi bola na skutočných obrázkoch zjavná, ale tie falošné obrázky boli absolútne smiešne. Prvý vytvorený obrázok bol z vianočného večierka; tancovali a usmievali sa jeden na druhého, ako keby v ich svete bolo všetko v poriadku. Pomyslel si, že to vyzerá dosť komicky. On sa priveľmi na týchto večierkoch neusmieval, a stopercentne netancoval. Druhý zmanipulovaný obrázok bol urobený v Paríži; boli zobrazení v hlbokom objatí na rohu ulice. Samozrejme, že nikdy Grangerovú neobjal. Nikdy. Pravdepodobne by ho prekliala, keby sa pokúsil, nie že by sa snažil.

O chvíľu neskôr Draco hodil noviny do koša, zablokoval letax, vypil zvyšok kávy a začal osnovať zánik každého človeka, ktorý bol zapletený v tých falošných obrázkoch a tom článku. Teraz, keď bol späť v meste, vedel, že musí jednať rýchlo. Draco nemal potuchy koľko veľa článkov vyšlo, keď tu nebol, ale mal pocit, že toto nebol prvý.

Ani posledný.

Bola jedna vec byť falošne spojený s nejakou úbohou čarodejnicou, ktorú nikdy vo svojom živote nestretol; inou bolo byť spájaný s čarodejnicou ako Hermiona Grangerová. Pravda, spojenie s ňou by bolo vynikajúce. Z toho by niektorí najsilnejší kritici jeho rodiny onemeli, ale, po prvý raz, premýšľal o dôsledkoch, ktoré by to malo na jej život. Grangerovú by prenasledovali v klebetných časopisoch jeho ženské obdivovateľky a slovne by ju vykuchali pyšní čistokrvní, ktorí stále považovali muklorodených za spodinu. Všetci by ju považovali za bezcennú muklorodenú zlatokopku - a jej bývalí priatelia by ju označili za zradcu.

Život by pre ňu nebol ľahký; reči by spravili bytie Hermionou Grangerovou veľmi náročné - ale život Draca Malfoya by bol oveľa ľahší.

Mohol ju využiť... naozaj mohol.

Niežeby jej život bol misou slnečného svitu. Bola stále taká nešťastná.

Napokon, bola nenávidená tými najdôležitejšími a najvplyvnejšími ľuďmi v jej živote. Čo by na tom záležalo, keby ju nenávidelo pár ďalších? Čo by záležalo na tom, keby ju pár ďalších ľudí zrazilo k zemi? Čo by záležalo, keby ju obvinili z toho, že je bezcenná zlatokopka? Čo by na tom záležalo? Jej svet sa už okolo nej rozpadal, čo na tom záležalo? Bola len prostriedkom k cieľu, správne?

Draco dlhý čas zízal na stenu, zvažoval svoje možnosti.

A potom si vzdychol.

Hermiona Grangerová bola prekliaty svätec.

Niesla absurdne ťažkú záťaž na svojich drobučkých pleciach; záťaž, ktorú nemala niesť sama. A predsa niesla. Prijala toľko bolesti a zármutku, aby sa uistila, že ani jeden z jej starých priateľov nikdy nič z toho nepocíti.

Pri Merlinovi, bola príliš sebaobetavá a príliš _dobrý_ človek, a toto, uvedomil si, boli jej najväčšie trhliny.

A hoci to boli slabé stránky, ktoré proti nej mohol použiť, Draco súhlasil so svojim svedomím a odmietol využiť jej meno, aby vylepšil to svoje. Odmietal dovoliť niekomu, aby ju ešte väčšmi zrazil. Odmietal jej zo života urobiť žijúce peklo, len preto, aby jeho mohol byť lepší. Bol by prekliaty, keby ju využil. Bola ublížená dosť tak ako bola, a on odmietal ublížiť jej ešte viac.

Práve keď sa chystať zavolať Shannon do svojej pracovne, aby ju trochu poobracal kvôli tým článkom, ozval sa ohlušujúci náraz, dve zajačania a potom zlovestná pauza. Draco vytiahol prútik, len pre istotu.

Potom niekto zabúchal na dvere jeho kancelárie.

Keď sa dvere rozleteli skôr, než mohol povedať ďalej, Draco sa v hneve zdvihol zo stoličky. Pery mal pripravené k prekliatiu tých, ktorí bez dovolenia vpadli do jeho kancelárie, ale zavrel ich, keď tam zbadal stáť vyobliekanú Pansy Parkinsonovú s vyrovnaným výrazom, ktorý maskoval tú vražednú zúrivosť pod ním.

Počkať sekundu. Nemala byť na ceste na Madeiru?

Všetko rýchlo začalo dávať zmysel, keď ukročila nabok a nadutá Parvati Patilová vošla do jeho pracovne a tvárila sa pritom, ako keby vlastnila celé ministerstvo mágie. Bola oblečená vo volánkovitých purpurových šatách, z ktorých boleli oči. Vlasy mala profesionálne zdvihnuté dohora, ale vo vlasoch mala toho smiešneho trepotajúceho sa umelého vtáka. Všimol si, ako sa Pansyina tvár znechutene skrivila, keď jej oči dopadli na ten trepotajúci sa vlasový doplnok.

Shannon vbehla dnu a dýchala pritom, ako keby práve zabehla maratón. "Ja-ja som snažila povedať - ja -"

Draco zdvihol ruku a zahnal ju odmietavo preč. "Nechajte nás."

Keď Shannon za nimi zatvorila dvere, Draco sa oprel o svoj stôl, prekrížil si ruky a zízal na Parvati. Kým považoval jej dvojča za znesiteľné, počas školy Draco tú preslávenú klebetnicu ich ročníka nenávidel a rokmi po vojne si to u neho nevylepšila.

Parvati Patilová bola ako komár, ktorý stále lietal okolo jeho hlavy, bez ohľadu na to, koľkokrát sa ho pokúsil zabiť. Pri Merlinovi, bola ako mladšia, ešte odpornejšia verzia Rity Skeeterovej, až na to, že Draco nemal jej priateľstvo či lojalitu ako matka mala Ritinu.

Bude na tom musieť do budúcna popracovať, ale najskôr to najdôležitejšie.

"Parvati Patilová, pozrime sa, to už je dávno." Neobťažoval sa skryť svoje pohŕdanie. Draco sa vrátil na svoje miesto a posadil sa, ukázal im obom, aby si sadli. Rýchlo dal preč spisy zo stola do zásuvky. Z dohľadu, a dúfajme, aj z mysle. Parvati rýchlo zaujala jedno z dvoch kresiel pred jeho stolom a zízala na neho.

Od tej noci finálnej bitky neprišli nijako do kontaktu, hlavne preto, že rešpektovala Ritu Skeeterovú dosť na to, aby počúvla, keď jej povedala, aby nestrkala nos do malfoyvských vecí. Uvažoval, prečo sa rozhodla vzoprieť sa svojej radkyni, ale odsunul tú myšlienku z hlavy, keď Parvati vytiahla svoje ružové Bleskové brko a kúsok pergamenu. Pansyin výraz mu napovedal, že len malá časť jej sebakontroly jej zabránila, aby to urážajúce brko neodpálila na milión kúskov.

Tmavé oči zaleteli k Pansy, kým sa ustálili na jeho. Jej odpoveď bola presne taká chladná ako očakával. "Bolo by to ešte dávnejšie, keby ma nebol vytiahol z mojej kancelárie naprostý šialenec." Strelila po Pansy ďalší vražedný pohľad.

Pansy len pokrčila plecami, tie urážky ju nevytočili a rýchlo zaujala zostávajúce kreslo.

"Priviedla ťa sem, na moju žiadosť," klamal Draco a jeho oči sa rýchlo stretli s Pansyinmi. "Nemusíš stihnúť lietadlo?"

"Odchádza za dve hodiny-"

"Pri všetkých tých bezpečnostných opatreniach, čo muklovia majú, som si istý, že sa tam chceš dostať zavčasu-"

"Uisťujem ťa-"

"Pansy," ostro odsekol, "odtiaľto to prevezmem ja."

Čiernovlasá čarodejnica sa tvárila pripravená vybuchnúť hnevom, ale namiesto toho sa zdvihla z kresla. "Fajn, ale musím sa s tebou vonku porozprávať." Modré oči hrozivo stmavli. "Okamžite."

"Ak ma ospravedlníš, Parvati." Draco sa postavil a ukázal ku dverám.

Pansy strelila po tej čarodejnici jediným pohľadom, kým sa otočila na svojich značkových podpätkoch a vyšla von.

Chcel za sebou zatvoriť dvere, keď mu niečo napadlo. Draco sa obzrel. "Ach, Parvati." Pozrela sa na neho, ledva skrývala svoju tlejúcu zlosť. "Na všetkých spisov v mojej pracovni sú anti-špehovacie kúzla. Ak chceš mať najbližších šesť rokov hladkú pokožku, radil by som ti, aby si sa ničoho nedotýkala."

Nebola to celkom lož. Tie anti-špehujúce kúzla by len spustili alarm, keby sa niekto dotkol nejakého spisu v jeho kancelárii, ale stálo za to vidieť jej tvár. Vedel, že by sa natruc nedotkla ničoho. Bola chrabromilčanka, ale nebola úplne hlúpa.

Draco za sebou rýchlo zatvoril dvere a otočil sa tvárou k nie-tak-potešenej čarodejnici. Poobzeral sa kvôli nejakým poslucháčom alebo ich zariadeniam a vrhol rýchle Muffliato, skôr než sa trochu predklonil. "Povedz mi, čo vieš."

Nestrácala ani okamih. "Dnes ráno som sa dozvedela o dvoch článkoch, od Blaisa. Odložila som svoj let a šla som do roboty, aby som zistila, čo môžem zistiť predtým, než niečo podniknem. Prvý článok vyšiel minulú stredu, ale nikto ho dobre neprijal. Každý ho odpísal ako komplikovanú fámu, pretože tam neboli žiadne obrázky a bola v ňom hromada citátov, ktoré boli tak hrozne prekrútené, že sa dalo sotva rozpoznať ku komu patria. Takže tentoraz ešte nesprávnejšie vyložila citáty a doložila fotografie. Jednu kúpila od fotografa, ktorý fotil na vianočnom večierku a poslala dvoch fotografov, aby nás sledovali v Paríži – na ňu veľmi slizolinské, dodala by som."

Draco to už pripustil sám.

"Dva z tých obrázkov nie sú pravé-"

"Áno, áno, to už viem," prerušil ju netrpezlivo Draco.

Nemohol si pomôcť, aby si neuvedomil, že doteraz mala veľmi rušné ráno.

"Zobrali fotku teba a Hermiony, očarovali ju, aby vás prinútili spolu na fotografii tancovať a skopírovali to, aby vyzerala autenticky - to isté urobili s tým objímajúcim sa obrázkom. Je to do istej miery základná falšovateľská metóda a dá sa ľahko spoznať, dokonca netrénovaným okom." Chcela začať bláboliť, ale zastavila sa. "Nuž, potom, čo som zistila, že jeden z jej kamošov fotografov sfalšoval tie obrázky, šla som do Denného proroka, ukázala dôkazy a pritiahla ju sem."

Nuž, to vysvetľovalo presne to všetko, čo potreboval vedieť.

"Tvoja matka počas dopoludňajších hodín taliančiny ukáže ten článok Hermione a dá jej pár rád, ako zvládnuť kohokoľvek, kto sa jej postaví do cesty, ale ty musíš prinútiť Parvati, aby to stiahla alebo odvolala svoje slová vo večernom vydaní. Musíš _niečo_ urobiť, Draco." Jej hlas sa zmenil z vyrovnaného k prosiacemu. "Roztrhajú ju na franforce, ak sa nič neurobí. Draco, ty vieš presne ako ja, že toto Hermiona nepotrebuje. Už si prešla peklom a snaží sa tak strašne, aby sa zlepšila, a tento článok len pre ňu všetko sťaží."

To už vedel, ale nič nepovedal.

"Začnú sa vŕtať v jej minulosti, Draco, ak sa dozvedia o-" Jej hlas znova stvrdol, kým nahnevane vyprskla späť. "Odmietam dovoliť, aby sa jej znova ublížilo. Odmietam dovoliť, aby ktokoľvek o nej rozširoval fámy. A odmietam dovoliť nejakej domýšľavej malej mrche s odporným vlasovým doplnkom, aby zničila všetok pokrok, ktorý už urobila. Takže to buď _ty_ zariadiš po svojom, alebo to _ja _zvládnem po mojom." Pansy skončila v ovzduší definitívnosti, naznačujúc, že rozhovor skončil.

Po sľube, že pošle sovu, keď príde na ostrov a poslaní mu dvoch vzdušných bozkov vo francúzskom štýle, Pansy odkráčala a zanechala ho zízať za ňou v čistom úžase.

Draco pokrútil hlavou, prečistil si myšlienky a znova vošiel do pracovne.

Parvati nepohla ani svalom.

"Malfoy, ja-"

Posadil sa na svoju stoličku. "Vybavme toto rýchlo, dobre? Obaja sme zaneprázdnení ľudia."

Olizla perie svojho brka, jej tvár plápolala rozčúlením. "Poskytneš mi rozhovor?"

"Nie," odpovedal bez emócii. Draco nasadil svoj najzastrašujúcejší výraz, predklonil sa na stoličke a spojil svoje oči s tou protivnou čarodejnicou. "Ale ty ma vypočuješ a budeš počúvať veľmi pozorne, pretože sa nerád opakujem."

"Č-"

"Neprerušuj ma, Parvati. Nie si v stave, aby si si také niečo mohla dovoliť."

Parvati ho prebodávala pohľadom.

"Takže, nabehneš do svojej malej kancelárie a zastavíš tlač dopoludňajších novín. Potom napíšeš článok pre popoludňajšie aj večerné vydanie, v ktorom odvoláš všetko, čo si povedala v tomto článku a v tom minulom. Zahrnieš fakt, že tvoj fotograf upravil tie obrázky, na ktorých tancujeme na vianočnom večierku a objímame sa v Paríži-"

"A keď nie?" Pohŕdavo sa uškrnula.

"Tvoja kariéra dotieravej, malej mrchy a tŕňa v oku pre každého skončí, než budeš môcť povedať '_Poskytnete mi rozhovor?_'," povedal jej s roztržitým mávnutím rukou. "Zapojím Hermionu Grangerovú a spoločne zažalujeme teba a Denného proroka za urážku na cti; pretože tvoje klebetné články poškodia, a asi už poškodili, jej reputáciu."

Skoro vyskočila z kresla. "To nemôžeš!"

Falošná ľútosť sa prevalila jeho tvárou. "Ty naivná, malá chrabromilčanka. Nemáš potuchy do čoho si sa dostala. Ja nie som človek, ktorého by si chcela za nepriateľa, Parvati. Pamätaj si to. Tvojej budúcnosti to prospeje."

"Ty zasraný malý hajzel! Nemôžeš zažalovať-"

"Ach, ale môžem zažalovať a ja _vyhrám_. V tom ma môžeš citovať, pretože ty miluješ svoje malé citátiky." Draco sa uškrnul. "A potom, čo podám žalobu, to bude stáť tie noviny milióny galeónov na samotných súdnych trovách, a nechci, aby som začal o tom, koľko to bude tie noviny stáť, keď stanovím čiastku, o ktorú ju budem žalovať. Denný prorok bude balansovať na pokraji bankrotu. Budú prinútení dramaticky znižovať stavy. Tisíce prepustia a veľa čarodejníkov a čarodejníc bude nezamestnaných. A budú z toho viniť teba." Draco hrozivo prižmúril oči. "Naozaj to chceš mať na svedomí, malá chrabromilčanka, vážne?"

Parvati onemela.

"Máš tri sekundy, aby si sa rozhodla, ako presne chceš, ako dopadne tvoja budúcnosť." Zdvihol tri prsty.

"Ale-"

"Tri!" zakričal Draco.

Niekoľkokrát sa funiaco nadýchla. "Ty-"

Zohol prstenník. "Dva!"

"Malfoy-"

Draco zohol prostredník. "Jedna!"

"Dobre!" ustúpila Parvati. "Urobím to! Poviem im, že Dennis sfalšoval tie obrázky a ja som množstvo ľudí citovala nesprávne!"

Krivý úsmev sa roztiahol na jeho tvári a potom skontroloval hodinky. "Máš čas do poludnia, inak ťa bude kontaktovať môj právnik." Draco namieril prútik a dvere sa magicky otvorili.

Zlomyseľne jej ponúkol rozchod. "Maj skvelý deň."

Parvati na neho zazerala s tlmenou nenávisťou pár sekúnd, než sa vyrútila von.

Keď sa dvere za ňou zatvorili, Draco sa zvalil na stoličke a v pomalých kruhoch si trel spánky.

Byť kreténom bola ťažká práca a on bol unavený.

Ale teraz nebol čas na odpočinok. Bolo priveľa toho, čo bolo treba urobiť, a nedostatok času, v ktorom to urobiť. Tak zdvorilo ako sa mu podarilo zvládnuť, požiadal Shannon, aby mu zatiaľ zdržala jeho listy. Dovolil si odísť z kancelárie dosť dlho na to, aby znova získal ďalšiu šálku pariacej horúcej kávy.

A potom sa vrhol do práce. Ďalšiu hodinu sa Draco prehŕňal poznámkami, rozhovormi, spismi a dôkazmi v príprave na zajtrajšie prejednávanie pred Starostolcom. Bol to posledný prípad z razie na Marquette Manor, a nikto nebol nadšenejší než on, to bolo naisto. Napriek faktu, že rozdelil tie prípady medzi svojich kolegov, stále mal sedemnásť prípadov, ktoré za minulé tri mesiace zažaloval. Všetci boli obvinení z rôznych obvinení, v rozsahu od najmenších po tie najvýznamnejšie; a Draco v každom konkrétnom prípade musel vedieť každý detail.

Bol to boj, aby sa všetko nepremiešalo v jeho hlave. Ale nejako uspel.

Zo šestnástich prípadom, ktoré prejednával, vyhral pätnásť.

Šestnásty prípad bol o vystrašenom, šestnásťročnom chlapcovi, ktorý tam bol len kvôli svojmu otcovi, jednom z vodcov, ktorý ho prinútil pripojiť sa. Draco v tom decku videl príliš veľa z neho samotného a súhlasil so žiadosťou obhajoby, aby ho podmienečne prepustili.

Niekto kedysi urobil to isté pre neho, napriek tomu, že to bolo v tom čase veľmi nepopulárne.

Ozvalo sa zaklopanie na dvere.

Neprítomne povedal: "Vstúpte."

"Pán Malfoy?"

Dracova hlava vystrelila z hromady papierov pri zvuku Shannoninho hlasu.

Stála vo dverách jeho pracovne, držala kľučku jednou pestovanou rukou a prezerala si ho podivným pohľadom.

"Áno?" odpovedal dosť nevrlo, keď sa pozrel na hodinky.

Odkedy naposledy vyšiel na vzduch prešlo tridsať minút.

"Je tu pán Potter, máte s ním o jedenástej stretnutie."

Pokúsil sa neprikrčiť, ale tvárou sa mu prehnal náznak mrzutosti.

Podľa všetkého ten výraz zachytila. "Môžem ho presunúť-"

"Nie, pošlite ho dnu. Musíme prebrať prípad, ktorý sa zajtra ráno prejednáva pred Starostolcom."

Draco začal upratovať svoj stôl.

Potter bol ten auror, ktorý velil razii na Marquette; o tom prípade vedel všetko, o dome, tej čistokrvnej nadradenej skupine, ktorú prichytili pri čine, o tých zapletených jednotlivých hráčoch.

Keďže bol profesionál v maximálnej miere, Draco potlačil svoj hnev (a jeho všeobecnú zlosť na zázračného chlapca), pochoval svoju zlosť a odpor k Potterovi kvôli situácii s Grangerovou, a pracoval s ním zakaždým, keď pripravoval prípad pre súd. Draco nemohol dovoliť, nie; nedovolí svojim osobným pocitom k Potterovi, aby sa postavili do cesty nejakému prípadu; to by bolo proti jeho osobným princípom. Takže jednal s tým prekliatym záchrancom, dokonca počas tých chvíľ, čo sa on rozhodol chovať ako blbec. Niežeby mal Potter čo iné na práci, vďaka Grangerovej. Stále pracoval v kancelárii a mal množstvo času plniť úlohu svedka obžaloby, na rozdiel od jeho aurorských priateľov, ktorí boli vonku na misiách a podobne. Keď sa dvere znova otvorili, nebola to Shannon, kto v nich stál, ale Potter.

"Sadni si," polo-zdvorilo Draco ukázal na kreslo oproti jeho čistému stolu.

Potter mlčky zaujal svoje miesto, oblečený vo svojom bežnom habite s aurorským odznakom.

Tváril sa nepríjemne - skoro sa mračil.

Samozrejme, že tam nechcel byť o nič viac než Draco, ale život pokračoval.

"Švihneme si s týmto, Malfoy. Ron na mňa vonku čaká."

Dracovo blond obočie prudko vyletelo, keď nachystal pery, že povie niečo kruté a podlé, ale ovládol svoj hnev.

"Fajn, čím skôr začneme, tým skôr môžeme skončiť."

Zjazvenec si odfrkol. "To bolo to najlepšie, čo si kedy povedal, Malfoy."

Skoro si nahlas vzdychol, ale zastavil sa, keď si spomenul, kde je a s kým je. Už to bol brutálne dlhý deň a bol vyčerpaný; nemal náladu na Potterovo protivné rozpoloženie. Takže ignoroval Svätého Pottera, otvoril spis a začal sa uisťovať, že mal správne aj ten najdrobnejší detail.

Trvalo to pár fučaní a naštvaných zavrčaní, ale ten blb vkĺzol do rutiny.

Za ďalšiu pol hodinu Potter odpovedal na každú jednu z jeho otázok s mimoriadnou detailnosťou. Podľa všetkého bol ten blb na niečo dobrý.

Ako u všetkých jeho prípadov, Draco nechcel, aby v tomto jednom niečo zle vypálilo a zajtra dúfal v hladký začiatok a ukončenie. Prešli otázkami, ktoré mu Draco položí, keď nastúpi na lavicu svedkov, a nútil Pottera odpovedať, ako keby tam naozaj bol. Po celý čas si Draco robil poznámky brkom, keď niečo potreboval zdôrazniť, prikývol, keď perfektne odpovedal na otázku, prerušil ho, keď hovoril o niečom inom, a vrátil ho späť k téme, kedykoľvek sa zatúlal.

Ale po celý čas to v sebe potlačoval.

Bolo tak veľa otázok, ktoré chcel položiť Harrymu Potterovi, otázok, ktoré nemali nič spoločné s procesom, ale mali veľa spoločného s jednou hustovlasou čarodejnicou.

Ale to nebol jeho štýl.

Keď Potter dokončil zapĺňanie dier v procese, stretnutie bolo konečne skončené. Potter pomaly zbalil svoje veci a Draco bol pripravený, že ho uvidí odísť. Tolerovanie jeho nadutej pózy za poslednú pol hodinu ho zatlačilo ešte hlbšie do mizernej nálady.

Ten blb sa chystal zdvihnúť z kresla, ale zastal a zvedavo si prezeral Draca. Povzdych unikol z jeho pier a Draco okamžite vedel, že sa Potter chystá položiť otázku, ktorú sa nechce spýtať, ale musí, pretože o nej premýšľal počas celého stretnutia a privádzala ho do šialenstva. "Sú tie reči pravdivé?"

Len z tónu jeho hlasu sa Dracova päsť skoro inštinktívne zovrela, ale zachovával každý kúsok dekóru. "Aké reči?" spýtal sa bez emócii.

"Tie reči, že ty a Hermiona spolu chodíte," odpovedal chrapľavo. "Sú pravdivé?"

Tak toto práve teraz nebolo niečo, čo čakal, že sa ho spýta úžasný Harry Potter.

Náznak úškrnu ozdobil Dracove samoľúbe pery. "Prečo sa staráš, Potter? Čo tebe na tom záleží?"

"Nezáleží," odsekol chladne.

"Takže, ak na tom nezáleží, prečo sa ma potom na to do pekla pýtaš?"

Potter pokrčil plecami. "Bol som zvedavý."

Odpovedal mu chladne. "Nuž, tak ti to poviem na rovinu. Mám v paži, či uspokojím tvoju prekliatu zvedavosť."

Keby pohľady zabíjali, pred západom slnka by sa konal Dracov pohreb. Súdiac podľa tmavnúcich zelených oči a Potterovej červenajúcej tváre, mohol bezpečne predpokladať, že toho blbca s jazvou na čele rozzúril.

A bolo mu to srdečne ukradnuté.

"Vieš, keď mi Ron povedal, že ty a Hermiona ste priateľmi, neveril som mu. Zdalo sa to príliš nemožné. Hermiona by sa nikdy, vôbec nikdy nestýkala so slizolinčanmi-"

Urazený Draco ho jedovato prerušil. "Nebuď taký trúfalý, pokiaľ ide o to, že ju poznáš, Potter."

Prevrátil oči. "Poznám ju od svojich jedenástich rokov. Myslím, že môžem bezpečne vyhlásiť, že Hermionu poznám."

Draco odfrkol. Potter vedel o Grangerovej hovno, pretože keby ju poznal, bol by zavrel svoje prekliate ústa.

"Ja ju poznám oveľa lepšie, než si myslíš, Malfoy."

Jeho oči stvrdli. "O tom vážne pochybujem. Keby si len vedel..." Draco hrozivo zmĺkol.

Smaragdové oči sa v reakcii na jeho slová prižmúrili. "To čo do pekla malo znamenať?"

"Presne to, čo som povedal, Potter - keby si len vedel."

"Oh, ja viem, čo je ona za človeka, Malfoy a ty to zistíš, keď ťa tiež opustí a oklame ťa. Nepotrebujem ťa, aby si mi povedal niečo o Hermione, ja už to viem."

"Nuž, informuj ma o tom, čo za človeka si myslíš, že Grangerová je - keď si myslíš, že vieš všetko."

"Ona je klamárka."

"Ach." Draco prevrátil oči, posmešne. "No _to je_ fakt originálne. To je toho, opustila Weasleyho-"

"Ten dôvod, prečo si myslím, že je klamárka, nemá nič spoločné s faktom, že odišla."

To _už_ ho zaujalo. Vždy predpokladal, že Potter nenávidel Grangerovú v mene svojho priateľa. Chrabromilčania boli takto lojálni. Alebo si to myslel. S tým všetkým, čo sa o nich dozvedel v poslednej dobe, Draco zvažoval, že sa zriekne svojho tvrdenia o nezlomnej lojalite chrabromilčanov jedného k druhému. Možno mal Blaise pravdu - najlojálnejšia fakulta bol Bifľomor.

"Potom mi povedz, Potter, čo do pekla Grangerová urobila, že je to také neodpustiteľné?"

Potterove oči sa prižmúrili a jeho hlas sa naplnil zlobou, keď vyšplechol: "Nielenže nás všetkých po vojne opustila, keď sme ju potrebovali najväčšmi, ale zabila Ronovo dieťa a potom o tom klamala. A potom sa pred nami skrývala päť rokov."

Draco skoro v údive otvoril ústa, ale neurobil to. Čo sa do pekla dialo? Potter v skutočnosti _vedel _o Grangerovej tehotenstve? Ale ako? A kedy? A čo? A kde ten Svätec dostal ten prekliaty nápad, že to decko bolo Ronovo? A prečo si do pekla myslel, že šla s tým dieťaťom na potrat? Nemal potuchy ako, ale ten blond muž udržal svoju tvár úplne zbavenú emócií.

No, ale to, čo v skutočnosti vo vnútri pokračovalo, bol iný príbeh. Dracovo srdce muselo chcieť nezávislosť, pretože sa pokúsilo vyšprintovať rovno z jeho hrudného koša. Keď sa počiatočný šok rozplynul do ovzdušia, uvedomil si niečo nové o Harrym Potterovi. Ten muž bol zasraný idiot.

Vždy to vedel a mal množstvo dôkazov vďaka všetkým tým sračkám, do ktorých sa on a zvyšok 'Zlatého tria' zaplietli v časoch, keď boli na škole, ale práve teraz mal konečne dostatočný povojnový dôkaz o jeho stupidite.

Vážne sa on a Weslík zriekli otázok a unáhlene vyvodili závery?

"Čože do pekla?" Draco vyšplechol trošku hlasnejšie než zamýšľal.

"Je tomu sakra tak ťažké uveriť?

Odmietol odpovedať na jeho otázku, pretože bol príliš mentálne zaneprázdnený kladením si svojich vlastných: oni sa jej vôbec na nič nespýtali, než prijali jej slová za pravdivé?

Hermiona Grangerová bola v osemnástich hrozný klamár; toľko vedel z tej noci, o ktorej nikdy nerozprával a ktorú navždy vyblokoval zo svojej pamäte. On by jej stopercentne neuveril tú zasranú historku, čo narozprávala Weasleymu. Opustiť ho kvôli nejakému chlapíkovi, ktorého práve stretla? V tom, čo robila, nebola unáhlená ako Potter a jeho Weslík. Samozrejme, počas rokfortských rokov s ňou nemal veľa kladných stretov, ale dokonca Draco vedel, že ona bola tá, čo myslela, plánovala a bola rozumná. Tiež vedel, že Grangerová zriedkakedy urobila nejaký pohyb bez toho, aby zvážila všetky svoje možnosti.

Nespomínajúc, že bola naprosto neoblomná vo svojej lojalite k tým dvom idiotom, a to dokonca aj teraz. Všetko držala vo svojom vnútri, pretože boli jej priateľmi a nechcela im spôsobiť bolesť. Takže ak toto nebol ten najbláznivejší, najextrémnejší príklad lojality, ktorú kedy videl - nevhodné zachichotanie uniklo z jeho úst. "Ako som povedal predtým, vôbec nič o Grangerovej nevieš."

Potter jasne spopolavel hnevom. "A ty si myslíš, že ty-"

Draco mu nedovolil dokončiť jeho vetu. "Skôr než sa dostaneme k otázke toho decka, povedz mi, Potter, _úprimne_ považuješ Grangerovú za typ, čo opúšťa? Považuješ ju za ten typ človeka, ktorý sa zbalí a odíde absolútne bez príčiny? Považuješ ju za typ, ktorý sa bezdôvodne skrýva?"

"Myslieval som si, že nikdy neodíde, ale potom-"

Venoval mu ďalšie odfrknutie. "Vieš, presne kvôli tomuto viem, že ju poznám lepšie ako ty. Vieš, kým sa zvyšok z nás musel zmeniť a musel po vojne dospieť, ty si ne-"

Zjazvenec explodoval. "Samozrejme, že som tiež dospel!"

"Nie." Pokrútil pateticky blonďavou hlavou. "Možno si dospel podľa _rokov_, Potter, ale nedospel si _mentálne_. Po piatich rokoch stále vidíš všetko čierne a biele, správne alebo nesprávne, ľavé alebo pravé, dobré a zlé. U teba nie je žiadne uprostred. Nečítaš medzi riadkami. Nepýtaš sa, nepozeráš sa a nevidíš. Ty len urobíš tieto divoké predpoklady a vyvodíš z toho svoje vlastné závery. Nič sa nezmenilo."

"Všetko sa zmenilo!"

"Nie," Dracov hlas bol trochu dôraznejší. "Nezmenilo. Stále voči mne chováš zášť, pretože som bol v škole odporný blbec, napriek tomu, že je zrejmé, že už viacej taký človek nie som. Ale toto nie je o mne. Podstatné je, že ty _stále _chováš zášť k Grangerovej, pretože si myslíš, že vás všetkých opustila a šla na potrat s Weslíkovým deckom-"

"Ja _viem_, že šla! Viem, že nás opustila presne tak, ako viem, že šla na potrat s Ronovým dieťaťom! Ja som tam bol, v Austrálii, Malfoy!"

Spotreboval každý kúsoček svojej vôle, aby zakryl svoje prekvapenie.

"Videl som ju vyjsť z tej kliniky s Pansy Parkinsonovou po boku. Čakal som, až kým Pansy nezalezie do lekárne skôr, než som sa k nej priblížil. Sedela na lavičke, pozerala na nejaké noviny a bola šokovaná, keď ma tam uvidela stáť."

Draco si dokázal predstaviť Grangerovej šok.

"Hermiona sa ma spýtala, čo robím v Austrálii. Spýtal som sa, čo robila na tej klinike. Povedala mi, že to nie je moja vec. Povedal som jej, že robí chybu a ona mi povedala, že ja jej nemôžem hovoriť, čo má urobiť so svojim telom. A vedel som, čo robí, vedel som to. Povedal som jej, že poviem Ronovi všetko a že ju bude nenávidieť za to, čo plánuje urobiť. A ona vstala, nakričala na mňa a utiekla. Keď sa vrátila do Británie, spýtal som sa jej na to dieťa a ona sa mňa pozerala, ako keby som prišiel o rozum a spýtala sa: 'Aké dieťa?'"

Potterove oči potemneli rozhorčením.

"Nikdy som nebol nikým tak zhnusený, ako som bol v tej chvíli. Myslel som si, že Hermionu poznám. Myslel som si, že bola niečo viac než, aby si zvolila tú ľahkú cestu von. Myslel som si, že by sa nikdy neznížila tak hlboko, aby zavraždila nevinné dieťa. Myslel som, že vie, že by sme stáli by jej boku. Ron-" nadýchol sa. "On ju miloval. Bol by si ju vzal. Bol by sa o ňu postaral. My všetci by sme sa! Ale ona odišla a urobila to po svojom. A potom to vôbec nepovedala Ronovi, jednoducho ušla a opustila nás. Ušla, pretože vedela, že urobila chybu tým, že šla na potrat. Utiekla, pretože vedela, že som chcel povedať pravdu a že by ju opustil. Takže opustila ona jeho - opustila nás všetkých skôr, než sme my mohli opustiť ju."

Drahý Merlin, Harry Potter _bol_ vážne idiot. Takže, Draco bol možno v osemnástich necitlivý blbec - dobre, _bol_ - ale v tom bode jeho života mal trochu viacej porozumenia pre ťažké rozhodnutia. Napokon, bol prinútený urobiť tak veľa rozhodnutí, ktoré boli ďaleko za jeho úrovňou dospelosti. Priveľa vedel, aby sa vyhrážal niekomu v takom zložitom okamihu jeho života, a priveľa vedel, aby sa snažil násilím prinútiť niekoho do rozhodnutia, ktoré ovplyvní zvyšok jeho života.

Jeho donútilo množstvo ľudí urobiť ťažké rozhodnutia a to nebolo fér.

Nedokázal si predstaviť, ako sa Grangerová cítila.

Práve stratila svojich rodičov, zistila, že je tehotná, nevedela presne, kto je otec, musela urobiť najťažšie rozhodnutie svojho života, kým sa vyrovnávala so smrťou svojich rodičov a starala sa, aby splnila ich posledné priania, a _potom_ sa jeden z potenciálnych otcov pokúsil pritlačiť ju o stenu a nanútiť jej trochu proti-interupčného, _každý-ťa-bude-nenávidieť-za-to-čo-plánuješ-urobiť_ tvrdenia do krku.

Pri Merlinovi, začínala ho z toho parádne bolieť hlava.

Potterovo vyhrážanie sa, že prezradí jej neplánované tehotenstvo jej priateľovi - druhému potenciálnemu otcovi - mohlo skončiť dvoma možnosťami:

Prvá: Grangerová mohla klamať Weasleymu a povedať, že je to jeho dieťa, keď to v skutočnosti nevedela. Keď by zistila pravdu, mohla by ju tajiť pred všetkými zainteresovanými. Weslík by urobil správnu vec a oženil sa s ňou jednoducho preto, že bol prekliaty ušľachtilý chrabromilčan. Po rokoch, keď by ju vina úplne zničila, by konečne priznala skutočné otcovstvo a to by zničilo životy všetkých, vrátane toho dieťaťa.

Alebo -

Druhá: Grangerová by Weslíkovi povedala pravdu a povedala mu, že nevie, kto je otec. Takto by v skutočnosti na zničenie svojho sveta nepotrebovala test otcovstva, ale všetko by sa urýchlilo. Jej svet, ako ho poznala, by skončil v okamihu, kedy by Weslík zistil, že spala s Potterom. Čert ber to, že spala s Potterom skôr, než sa dali dokopy, čert ber to, že ho stále milovala a chcela byť s ním, do pekla s tým. Weslík by to považoval za nekonečnú zradu. Sedem rokov priateľstva by okamžite odtieklo do kanála. Potter by zostal s Weslíčkou, aby sa vyhol masívnemu dopadu, Weslík by odišiel a Grangerová by bola úplne sama.

Nech by sa rozhodla akokoľvek, bola to situácia, v ktorej tak či tak prehrá.

Pravdepodobne obe možnosti zvážila a pripadala si ako v pasci.

Draco po niekoľkých minútach mlčania konečne pozbieral svoje zmysly a odpovedal. "Niet divu, že odišla z Británie. Nemáš ani potuchy akými sračkami v tom čase prechádzala."

"Je to neodpustiteľné!" jačal Potter; jeho hlas sa odrážal od stien a všetkého v miestnosti. Draco bol prekvapený, že vo svojom hneve nič nerozbil (mal sklony to robiť). "_Všetci_ sme v tom čase prechádzali množstvom sračiek, Malfoy! Ja som-"

"Napadlo ťa vôbec spýtať sa jej, čo sa deje? Alebo čím prechádza? Alebo kde sú jej rodičia? Alebo prečo s ňou bola _Pansy_, zo všetkých ľudí?"

Potter zakoktal, ale Draco odmietol dovoliť mu jedno slovo na viac.

"Nie, nenapadlo ťa spýtať sa jej na nič, pretože si uveril tomu, čomu si chcel o nej veriť, vyvodil si si z toho nejaké bláznivé uzávery a vychrlil si hromadu hrozieb, ktoré nepotrebovala." Trpko sa uškrnul a dodal: "Bol si jej najlepší priateľ a nielenže si napadol jej úsudok, ale napadol si to, akým bola človekom." Smutne sa zachichotal. "Keby som ja mal priateľov ako ty, Potter, _nepotreboval_ by som nepriateľov."

Potter sa tváril pripravený vypľuvnúť všade tekutý horúci hnev. "A kto je práve teraz blbec, čo tu vynáša súdy, Malfoy? Ty nemáš potuchy o tom, čo sa dialo medzi nami! Všetko bolo zmrvené, keď vojna skončila a vieš ty čo! Ja som sa snažil dať dokopy. Ja som sa snažil dosť svoj život späť-"

Draco mal akurát dosť jeho a jeho hovadín.

"To si presne ty, taký sebecký a neberúci ohľady na ostatných, Potter. Myslíš, že _ty_ si bol jediný, kto sa musel po vojne dať dokopy? Myslíš, že ty si bol jediný človek, čo chcel svoj život spiatky?" Vášnivo sa zasmial. "Ty si ho možno mal vo svojej hlave, Potter, ale on bol v _mojom_ dome, zabíjal a mučil ľudí nad mojim mäsom so zemiakmi, a nebolo nič, čo som s tým mohol urobiť. Nemohol som ho vyblokovať tak, ako si mohol ty." Zhlboka sa nadýchol a zvrchu hľadel na toho tmavovlasého muža. "Myslíš, že ty si jediný, kto trpel? Myslíš, že ty si jediný človek, čo _krvácal_? Ostatní tam boli tiež, Potter. Weasley tam bol tiež, sakra, stratil svojho brata!"

Draco cítil, ako sa jeho nálada pomaly presúva bližšie a bližšie k zúrivosti a mentálne sa upokojil.

Jeho hlas sa vrátil k normálu. "Grangerová tam bola tiež, ale ty netušíš, čím si prešla. Ty netušíš nič o jej živote."

Záchranca čarodejníckeho sveta sa tváril, ako keby mu do brucha vrazil vlak zmiešaných emócii.

"Čo neviem, Malfoy?" spýtal sa vážne.

"Nie je na mne, aby som ti to povedal, ty si nezaslúžiš poznať pravdu. Tak často ti počas školy zachránila prdel, a ty sa jej otočíš chrbtom a chováš sa k nej horšie, ako sa chováš k svojim nepriateľom."

"Ale ona-"

Draco škaredo zazrel. "Vravíš, že poznáš Grangerovú a vravíš, že si bol jej priateľ od jedenástich rokov, ale ten dôvod, ktorý si uviedol ako dôvod, prečo vás opustila, len dokazuje, že ju vôbec nepoznáte. Dokonca _ja_ viem, že všetko robí z nejakého ušľachtilého a nesebeckého dôvodu."

Potter bol samozrejme zmätený. "O čom to dopekla rozprávaš, Malfoy?"

Vo frustrácii chcel na neho vykríknuť pravdu, ale zastavil sa. Grangerová by mu nikdy neodpustila, keby to povedal. Pretože bolo jasné, že sa Draco nedostane s Potterom ďalej, rozhodol sa prehodiť výhybku. "Prečo si ju opustil, Potter? Prečo si ju opustil tú noc razie na Marquette?"

So skoro vyzývavým výrazom na tvári sledoval, ako sa Potterova tvár skrútila do nahnevaného výrazu, ktorý dôverne poznal, ale dlho nevidel, pretože sa snažil byť zdvorilý. Srať na to. Vidieť fučiaceho Pottera prinášalo oveľa viac potešenia než vidieť ho v akejkoľvek inej nálade.

Bohužiaľ, Potter sa od školy nezmenil; stále mal tie prekliate okuliare a tú jazvu, a nenaučil sa ovládať svoje emócie alebo ich držať pod kontrolou. Mal výbušnú povahu, dokonca bez Voldemorta nablízku, a stále sa zdalo, že ho **vášnivo** nemá rád. Draco vždy presne vedel, na ktorý gombík na tom mužovi na druhej strane stola zatlačiť; podľa všetkého zatlačil na ten náročnejší označený ako _Hermiona Grangerová_.

"To nie je tvoja vec, Malfoy," vyšplechol s prenikavým pohľadom. "Neklaď otázky, o ktorých nič nevieš."

"Bohužiaľ, viem priveľa o tejto situácii, viac než si myslíš, Potter," strelil nazad, hlas stále vyrovnaný, ale veľmi zvedavý, prečo tak rýchlo stuhol. "Dostalo sa mi detailného popisu toho, čo sa stalo. Nechal si ju samu a bezbrannú. Keby bola zomrela, jej smrť by bola na tvojich rukách."

Harry Potter nevyzeral presvedčený. "Ona nemala..."

"Blaise povedal, že keď padol posledný štít, vyzeralo to, ako keby niekto vypustil zákerný ohňostroj a lapil ju vo vnútri. Podarilo sa jej uhnúť pár svetelným lúčom, ale jeden ju zasiahol. Povedala, že ju to vynieslo do vzduchu a stále znova a znova ju zasahovali. Grangerová povedala, že to bola tá najhoršia bolesť, ktorú kedy zažila. A potom ju hodilo cez miestnosť, viac než päťdesiat stôp."

Farba na Potterovej tvári rapídne mizla.

"Povedala, že nevie, ako ďaleko dopadla, ale že silno zasiahla sem. Jej prútik bol zničený dávno predtým, takže sa nemohla odmiestniť von. Nie, musela čakať a _krvácať_, až kým ju niekto nenájde. Blaise povedal, že jeho kolegovia pri pohľade na ňu zvracali. Vraveli, že vyzerala, ako keby ju napadol horský trol a nechal umrieť."

Harry Potter sa tváril mdlo a znechutene, ale Draco bol nadšený.

"Krvácala z hlavy, nohu mala vykrútenú nesprávnym smerom a zlomené kosti v jej ruke prerezali pokožku. Blaise ju zdvihol a premiestnil ku Sv. Mungovi. Povedal, že si myslel, že ju rozštiepil, keď sa tam dostali, ale bol to len zvuk dvoch jej zlomených rebier, ktoré sa o seba treli."

Zelené oči sa rozšírili. "Malfoy! Ja - _prestaň_!"

Samozrejme, že nepočúvol. "Videl som Grangerovú na druhý deň. Videl som tie modriny, vyblednuté porezania, a modrinu pod okom. Kosti v ruke a nohe mala úplne zničené, mala zlomeninu lebky, päť zlomených rebier, a dve vyskočené platničky v chrbtici, zlomenú panvu, a zlomenú čeľusť-"

Svätý Potter vyzeral pripravený zvracať. "Ne-"

Draco nedokázal prestať. Cítil potešenie z toho vydeseného výrazu na tvári jeho nepriateľa. "Dokonca nedokázali vyliečiť všetky jej kosti naraz, pretože opuchlina bola taká strašná. Museli ju liečiť po častiach. A dokonca potom nebola celkom vyliečená. Nielenže musela brať elixíry na posilnenie kostí, musela viac než mesiac nosiť muklovskú sadru a musela, nie, _stále_ musí, chodiť k fyzioterapeutovi, aby znova získala svoju silu v ruke a napravila to krívanie, s ktorým kráča po tej _nehode_. A dovoľ mi povedať, že som to slovo použil veľmi liberálne, pretože obaja vieme, že to nehoda nebola."

"Prestaň!"

"Prestaň? Prestaň s čím?" Posmieval sa. "Ak chceš, aby som prestal rozprávať, tak to sa stane nepravdepodobne. Sú mi srdečne fuk tvoje pocity, Potter. Ja tu nebudem sedieť a bozkávať ti riť, ako to robia všetci ostatní. Ja ti nepoviem, že všetko bola jej chyba, keď to v skutočnosti bola _tvoja_."

"To nebola-"

"Či sa ti to páči alebo nie, to čo sa stalo v tú noc, bola tvoja chyba, Pot-"

Zrejme už nechcel počuť viac a vystrelil z kresla, tvár červená a nahnevaná. "Drž hubu!" Vyprskol ten čarodejník a kričal z plným pľúc. "Zavri svoju prekliatu hubu! Nemusím tu sedieť a počúvať toto, Malfoy! A nebudem!"

"Prečo nie, Potter?" posmieval sa posmešne Draco. "Čo sa deje? Nepáči sa ti počúvať o svojej ručnej práci?"

"Ja-ja som nechcel." Jeho hlas zoslabol na krehký šepot. "Nechcel som, aby sa zranila. Ja-"

Ach, tak on sa kvôli tomu cítil zle? Šokujúce.

"Ale zranila sa, a bola to tvoja chyba. Dovolil si, aby sa tvoja osobná nenávisť ku Grangerovej postavila do cesty tvojej práci, tvojim povinnostiam a tvojej prísahe." Zaklonil sa na svojej stoličke. "Si sklamaním pre oddelenie aurorov. Čakal som viac od Chlapca-Ktorý-Prežil... nuž, vlastne, nečakal som. Dovoliť ministerstvu, aby zamaskovalo tvoje chyby? Rozhodne hanebný ťah, Potter," karhal ho, keď sa hral roztržito s brkom. "Vďaka, že si dokázal mne a Grangerovej, že _si_ naozaj takým nedospelým blbcom, ktorý nedokáže prijať zodpovednosť za svoje vlastné činy."

Na niekoľko okamihov nastalo ticho, keď sa Harry Potter zotavoval zo slov Draca Malfoya.

"Ale, _naozaj_ som zvedavý, Potter," prehovoril Draco pokojne. "Čo povedala také strašné, že si musel zareagovať tak, ako si zareagoval?"

"Neurobila vôbec nič - bola úplne profesionálna." Zízal zamračene do svojho lona. "Bola vážne _tak_ zranená?"

"Áno."

Nikto mu to nepovedal?

"Pri Merlinovi, netušil som to." Potter prehovoril, ako keby začul Dracovu nemú otázku. Spustil hlavu do rúk. "Nemal som potuchy, že bola tak ťažko zranená. Žiadne detaily o tom, čo sa stalo, mi nepovedali; len že musím získať jej odpustenie skôr, než mi povolia, aby som sa vrátil do terénu." Rozstrapatený čarodejník si bolestivo vzdychol. "Niet divu, že mi ho vtedy nedala. Skoro som ju _zabil._ Skoro som zabil jedného z mojich najlepších priateľov."

"Najlepších priateľov?" Ten blondiak zbledol. "Ty ju nenávidíš, a všetci to vedia. A čo najdôležitejšie, _ona_ to vie."

"Nie, to nie je tak," povedal smutne Potter. "Snažím sa a snažím, ale nedokážem ju nenávidieť. Dokonca po všetkom, čo urobila, dokonca po tom, čo nás opustila, a dokonca potom, čo neodpovedala na môj list, jednoducho ju nedokážem nenávidieť. Jednoducho nedokážem."

Draco po dlhý čas zízal na skľúčené črty svojho nepriateľa z detstva. Jeho mysľou uháňalo množstvo otázok, ale zadržal ich, keď sledoval muža pred sebou. Ťažko ukrytý odpor k sebe samému a zhnusenie kazili jeho črty, a Draco premýšľal o tom, čo sa udialo počas ich ukričaného stretnutia. Potter bol skutočne znechutený sám sebou za to, čo urobil Grangerovej - tak veľmi, že o tom dokonca nechcel ani počúvať. To bolo čudné. Hlavne u niekoho, kto sa ku nej choval ako k sračke. A čo to bolo o tom, že mu neodpovedala na nejaký list?

Možno, len možno boli veci hlbšie, než si myslel. Možno to nebolo len o tom, čo povedal. Možno to bolo tiež niečo iné.

"Vieš, mám ten pocit, že tvoj odpor ku Grangerovej nie je len kvôli tomu, že si myslíš, že vás všetkých opustila a vzdala sa Weasleyho dieťaťa."

Potter trhol hlavou dohora, jeho tvár maska paniky a hnevu.

A potom mu to došlo, v spomienke.

_"Prečo ťa tak veľmi nenávidí?"_

_"Je to ako tá bájka, čo som rozprávala tvojej matke v ten úplne prvý deň v reštaurácii; tá bájka o líške a hrozne."_

Všetko iné bolo stále zmätené, ale ďalšia myšlienka naskočila v jeho mysli. Všetko sa mu vrátilo. Líška a hrozno; kde poučenie bolo oveľa zaujímavejšie než samotný príbeh.

_Je ľahšie pohŕdať niečím, čo nemôžete mať. _

"Vôbec si nemyslím, že toto je o tomto."

"O čom do pekla rozprávaš, Malfoy?"

"Hovorím o pravde. Hovorím o tom, čo sa naozaj deje. Nie si na ňu naštvaný, že opustila všetkých ostatných, ty si na ňu naštvaný, že opustila _teba_."

"To je smiešne!"

"Nie, nie je. Všetko teraz dáva zmysel. Myslel som si, že to skončilo, ale teraz si uvedomujem, že nie. To nikdy neskončilo, minimálne z tvojej strany."

"Malfoy, ty nemáš všetkých pohromade v tej-"

"Si naštvaný, pretože údajne šla na potrat s Weslíkovým deckom, to beriem, ale to čo ťa štve najväčšmi je fakt, že to Weslík nikdy nezistil. Takže prečo by si bol naštvaný, že to nezistil? Hmm, na to už poznám odpoveď, ale k tomu sa dostaneme neskôr."

"M-"

"_Vedel_ si, vzhľadom na jeho rodinu a jeho zásady, že by sa na ňu nikdy nepozeral rovnako, keby poznal pravdu o jej predpokladanom potrate. Vedel si, že by ju opustil v tom okamihu, kedy by to zistil a že by bola zlomená. A kto bol najlepší kandidát, aby pozbieral tie kúsky jej zlomeného srdca? _Ty_."

Potter vybuchol, ale chýbala tomu vášeň, ktorú mal predtým. "_Čože!_"

Draco pritlačil. "Ale Grangerová opustila Weasleyho a potom opustila Britániu, všetko predtým než sa pravda ukázala, pre nedostatok lepšieho slova. Už mi toto malo dôjsť dávno." Blondiak pokarhal sám seba rýchlym potrasením hlavy. "Hanba mi, že som ignoroval tie narážky, ktoré ležali predo mnou - hanba tebe, že si tak prekliato slepý a rýchly v úsudku."

"Ja-" Prudko zavrel ústa.

Draco na neho zvedavo hľadel. "Takže, keď sme si toto povedali, povedz mi niečo, Potter. Vie tvoja malá priateľka, že si stále zamilovaný do Hermiony Grangerovej?"

* * *

**Autorkine poznámky:**

1. Haha. Líška a hrozno. Ako vidíte, Hermiona sa im to snažila povedať už chvíľu...

2. Ako vidíte, existuje isté vážne, VÁŽNE nedorozumenie medzi nimi všetkými...

3. A ako vidíte, naberáme na obrátkach**.**


	17. Koniec viery

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/17/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola šestnásť: Keď sa všetko rozpadá - časť prvá**_

_(Súbežne)_

Keď sa Hermiona priblížila k stolu pre troch v lákavej mukelskej kaviarni počas jej hodinu a pol dlhej prestávky, okamžite zbadala za stolom s Narcissou Malfoyovou sedieť Ritu Skeeterovú, odpíjať si z čaju a dvíhať koláčik k jej jasne červeným perám.

Prvé, čo ju napadlo, bolo veľmi skľučujúce: '_Dnes jednoducho nemám svoj deň_.' V skutočnosti sa nad tou nespravodlivosťou chcela rozplakať. Bola to len poleva na čokoládovej torte '_zlého rána_'.

Bolo to, ako keby sa vesmír bavil tým, že ju trápil.

Po tom, čo sa včera v noci vrátila domov z dovolenky v Paríži, zaliezla do postele, aby si dobre v noci pospala - len aby sa prehadzovala a pretáčala väčšinu noci. Nakoniec o štvrtej sa vzdala spánku úplne a prechádzala sa po svojom malom modrom koberčeku, až kým o hodinu neskôr nezaspala na gauči. Snívala o svojom chlapčekovi - a bol to ten najlepší sen, ktorý dlhú dobu mala.

_Hermiona sa doslova strhla zo svojich driemot, keď malý a plachý hlások zašepkal: "Mamí?"_

_Plánovala zatvoriť oči len na chvíľu; nespala viac než dva dni a bola nekonečne vyčerpaná. _

_Matthew pred dvoma dňami podstúpil odporné kolo rádioterapie a ona strávila celú noc, aby na neho dávala pozor, keď sa prehadzoval a pretáčal vo svojej posteli. A potom šla na celý deň do práce, kým s ním pestúnka strávila deň, keď ho tíšila medzi spánkom a nekontrolovateľným zvracaním. Namiesto toho, aby šla domov odpočívať, Hermiona prišla domov k otrávenému skoro štvorročnému decku, ktoré sa chcelo hrať, ale bolo príliš unavené, aby sa pohlo. Pestúnka ten večer odchádzala preč z mesta na svadbu, takže neexistovala žiadna možnosť spánku, minimálne kým mu nebude lepšie._

_Nevedela, kedy zaspala, ale zdvihla sa z gauča okamžite, ako začula Matthewov hlas. _

_"Áno, srdiečko," zašepkala Hermiona, ani sa neobťažovala ukryť jej mimoriadnu vyčerpanosť. "Cítiš sa dobre?"_

_Malý Matthew prikývol a usmial sa. "Úplne lepšie." Jeho orieškovo-zelené oči sa rozžiarili, keď sa s nádejou v hlase spýtal: "Rozprávku na dobrú noc... prosím?"_

_Vždy zdvorilé dieťa, uškrnula sa Hermiona, dobre ho vychovala. _

_Napriek faktu, že chcela zaliezť do svojej postele a spať až do obeda, vedela, že nemôže. Ten piatkový večer bolo pol siedmej: Matthewov čas spánku. Miloval chodiť v piatok do postele. Bola to rutina: umyl si zuby, umyl si tvár, prezliekol sa do obľúbeného pyžamka a našiel ju. Vždy bol taký dychtivý na svoju rozprávku na dobrú noc. Hermiona mu vždy čítala príbehy, ale v piatky mu ich rozprávala spamäti s množstvom zvukových efektov. Niekedy si ich vytvárala v hlave, niekedy to boli príbehy o rokfortských metlobalových zápasoch, ktoré boli plné akcie, ale občas ho nechala, aby jej povedal, aké príbehy chce počúvať._

_"Hm-hm," zažiarila krivým úsmevom. "Utekaj do mojej postele."_

_Matthew slabúčko zapišťal a letel do jej izby, Hermiona mu šla za pätami._

_Po štekliacej bitke sa usalašili po dekami a on sa k nej pritúlil, ako keby všetko bolo v poriadku v jeho maličkom svete. _

_V takýchto okamihoch ako tieto láska k jej synovi rástla míľovými krokmi; nemohla chcieť od života viacej, ako už mala. Keby mohla, bola by prevzala jeho bolesť, krvácala miesto neho a obetovala by svoj život, aby zaistila, že bude žiť šťastný a naplnený život. V okamihoch ako tieto ďakovala Bohu, že je nažive. Okamihy ako tieto si bude pamätať po zvyšok svojho života. _

_"Aký príbeh chceš počuť dnes večer, láska?"_

_Odvážne povedal: "Ja chcem - chcem počuť o mojom tatinovi."_

_Hermione skoro zabehlo. Nikdy sa nedožadoval príbehov o Harrym. Nenašla žiaden dôvod nepovedať Matthewovi o jeho otcovi; legenda o Harrym Potterovi ešte do Talianska nedorazila, čo im umožňovalo žiť v anonymite. Bola to obrovská úľava. Raz zistí, že je synom legendy, raz zistí, že je synom chlapca, ktorý porazil najtemnejšieho pána ich doby, raz si ho k sebe posadí a všetko mu povie - ale tým dňom dnešok nebol._

_Až dovtedy ho bude zabávať príbehmi o otcovi, ktorý nemal tušenia, že vôbec existuje._

_"Nuž, je dobré, že chceš počúvať o svojom otcovi." Uviedla svojím najlepším rozprávačským hlasom. "Náhodou mám pre teba perfektný príbeh, ale najprv, chcel by si vedieť tajomstvo?"_

_Matthew nadšene prikývol._

_"Tvoj otec hrával metlobal."_

_Orieškovo-zelené oči skoro vypadli z jamiek. S fascinovaným výrazom, ktoré mohlo zvládnuť len dieťa, Matthew zašepkal: "Vážne?"_

_Hermiona prikývla, škeriac sa. "Áno, hrával, a bol skvelým hráčom. Porozprávam ti, ako chytil svoju prvú zlatonku..."_

_O hodinu neskôr hladila synov spiaci chrbátik, kým sa hlboko nadychoval v spánku. Po neovládateľnom pokrikovaní, smiatí sa, škerení sa, tlieskaní, lapaní po dychu a robenia rôznych zvukov vzrušeného a baviaceho sa dieťaťa nemala Hermiona potuchy, ako sa mu podarilo tak rýchlo zaspať. Prehrabla prstami jeho jemné a strapaté hnedé vlásky. Matthew sa pritúlil bližšie a zašepkal jediné slovíčko, ktoré jej oči neovládateľne zaplavilo vodou. _

_"Tati." _

Keby ju Pansy neprišla letaxom skontrolovať, Hermiona bola presvedčená, že by stále spala na svojom gauči, stratená v snoch.

Počas ich posledného sedenia, pár dní pred Vianocami, váhavo priznala svojej terapeutke, že v poslednej dobe spáva tak veľa ako môže, nie preto, že je pekelne deprimovaná, ale jednoducho preto, že vždy máva tie najživšie sny o Mattheowi.

Katherine povedala, že hoci takéto správanie nebolo celkom zdravé, bolo obvyklé, že trúchliace matky viseli na svojich snoch o ich zosnulých deťoch - a potom sa spýtala, ako jej snívanie o Mattheowovi pomáha v náprave.

Nevedela celkom presne ako zodpovedať túto otázku.

Okrem domácich videí, na ktoré nemala dosť odvahy dívať sa, sny boli pre Hermionu jediné miesto, kde vídala Matthewa. Keby mohla, spala by nekonečne dlhý čas len, aby videla jeho tvár, počula jeho smiech, dotýkala sa jeho vlasov a trávila čas s ním. Nezáležalo na tom, že spala a že tieto sny boli len spomienkami na minulosť - na ničom nezáležalo. Sny prinášali spiatky tie spomienky a tie dni, na ktoré si už viacej nedokázala spomenúť. Hoci úplne nevyhladili tú neustálu bolesť v jej hrudi z toho, že jej tak veľmi chýba, dočasne ju naplnili pokojom.

Kým bol v jej srdci a snoch, nebol skutočne preč. To isté platilo pre jej rodičov; hoci sny o nich neboli také časté či také živé ako tie sny o jej synovi. V jej snoch bol Matthew taký skutočný a taký žiarivý v jej mysli, že skoro zabudla, že ho tu už viacej nie je.

Bola to pripomienka toho, bez čoho dokáže žiť.

Pansy, spomenula si, ju vytrhla z týchto myšlienok, schmatla zo stola Denného proroka okamžite, ako sova doručila raňajšiu poštu a zmizla vo výbuchu zelených plameňov.

Čudné, ale Pansy Parkinsonová nebola známa tým, že je normálna. Hermiona odbila to podivné ráno a pripravila sa na deň. Mal to byť dlhý deň, tým si bola istá. Bude meškať, ak si nešvihne.

Počas jej snahy pripraviť si rýchle raňajky si skoro odrezala prst, kým krájala jahody a potom si privrela prsty do zásuvky. Vydala prúd násilných epitafov, čo ju prinútilo poobzerať sa po Matthewovi; jej ústa boli prirýchle s ospravedlnením a "_mamina nechcela povedať to škaredé slovo_", ale potom si uvedomila, že tam nie je. A akýkoľvek príjemný pocit, s ktorým sa v to ráno prebudila, bol okamžite preč.

Náhle mrzutá Hermiona zanechala všetky plány na zdravé raňajky a preletaxovala sa do kancelárie.

Prsty jej viac než hodinu pulzovali bolesťou - ale jej srdce búšilo oveľa horšie a oveľa dlhšie.

K nesmiernemu šoku jej spolupracovníkov po prvý raz, odkedy sa pripojila k spoločnosti, Hermiona Grangerová vynechala prideľovanie úloh počas ich týždenných stretnutí jednoducho preto, že desať minút meškala.

Dopadla tak, že jej pridelili stráviť ďalšie tri dni na ministerstve, robiť základné nenáročné kliatborušenia. Bol to jej prvý deň späť v teréne a kým chápala, že je najlepšie netlačiť na ňu, naozaj nechcela stráviť tento deň na ministerstve. Samozrejme, Gregory mal spočiatku pochybnosti o jej zadelení. Napokon, mala zlé skúsenosti s úlohami pre ministerstvo.

Ale Hermiona bola v prvom rade profesionálka.

A čo viac, bola profesionálka, ktorá odmietala stráviť ďalší deň vo vnútri svojej kancelárie.

Bez nejakého zdržania sa Hermiona preletaxovala na ministerstvo a okamžite na nej spočinuli všetky oči. Predpokladala, že ich pohľady pramenia zo skutočnosti, že je Hermiona Grangerová, ale čím dlhšie bola vo vestibule, tým si viacej uvedomovala, že sa mýli.

Bola to zmätená a skoro bolestivá cesta, keď na ňu zízali a nesúhlasne sa mračili, ale dobre ukryla všetky emócie a udržala si prázdnu tvár, keď sa obzerala. Čarodejnice na ňu hľadeli, ako keby bola odporný kal na dne bazénu.

Tak _toto_ bolo niečo nové.

Pohľady úcty, závisti a obdivu boli pre Hermionu dôverne známe; výrazy sklamania, odporu a nedôvery nie. Určite tým čarodejniciam, čo na ňu civeli, nič neurobila, takže ich ignorovala, držala hlavu tak vysoko ako mohla a nastúpila do výťahu.

Dnes nič z tohto nepotrebovala, fakt nie.

Hermiona sa rýchlo ocitla v súkromnej miestnosti hlboko na Oddelení záhad, zmätená a ubolená z tej raňajšej nehody v kuchyni. Hoci tie kúzla boli ľahké, trvalo jej skoro hodinu než sa do toho znova dostala. Skoro rovnako dlho jej trvalo, kým zlomila jednoduché kúzlo, ale zhromaždila svoje zmysly, potlačila tie pocity úzkosti, ktoré bublali v jej bruchu, a sústredila všetku svoju mágiu a pozornosť na to, čo bolo treba urobiť.

Alebo sa o to minimálne pokúsila.

_"Potom odíď!" Ukázal prstom na dvere. "Vypadni! Choď preč! Môj život bol bez teba lepší!" Hneval sa a zízal na ňu chvíľu predtým, než vyšplechol slová naplnené toľkým jedom, že jej z toho zmrazilo vnútornosti. "Urobila si z nás všetkých bláznov, a ja ťa nenávidím!"_

Bolo pol desiatej ráno, keď to prvé neúspešné kúzlo preletelo popri jej hlave. S malým výkrikom strachu a prekvapenia Hermiona okamžite padla na kolená; jej telo sa neovládateľne triaslo z tých spomienok, čo jej zaplavovali myseľ.

Čo sa do pekla s ňou dialo? Správala sa ako vystrašená začiatočníčka.

Odkedy sa bála niečoho, čo milovala robiť?

_Prvý lúč svetla narazil do jej tela s rovnakou silou ako pri čelnej zrážke v plnej rýchlosti. _

_Adrenalín poprel jej právo cítiť bolesť, ale vedela, že je zranená._

Pretože jej vášeň ju skoro zabila.

Hermiona sedela na gauči a relaxovala, ale len na chvíľu. Mala veľa na práci a málo času, v ktorej ju urobiť. Dostala sovu od Narcissy, ktorou jej pripomenula ich lekciu taliančiny o jedenástej. Hermiona na ich dohodu nezabudla, ale kvôli tejto konkrétnej lekcii bola trochu nervózna. Bola to prvá, ktorá nasledovala po tom fiasku s Luciusom a ona nevedela, čo čakať. Normálne tušila a tešila sa z jej týždenných stretnutí s Narcissou. Tá žena sa mimoriadne hnala a bola veľmi rýchlou žiačkou, nespomínajúc skutočnosť, že si vždy našla čas, aby sa Hermiony spýtala, ako sa jej vo všetkom darí.

Pravdepodobne bola jediným človekom, ktorý sa jej to pýtal pravidelne - nuž, okrem jej terapeutky.

Ale tej žene platila, aby kládla také otázky.

Narcissa ich kládla jednoducho preto, že mala starosť.

Chcelo to veľa, ale keď sa jej spýtala, ako sa má, na ich poslednej lekcii, Hermiona sa rozhodla od tohto okamihu byť k nej úprimná.

_"Mám sa fajn - počkať. To je lož. V skutočnosti si vediem dosť hrozne."_

Nerozoberala to a Narcissa nenaliehala. Tá žena len prikývla v porozumení.

A porozumenie bolo to jediné, čo Hermiona v tejto chvíli potrebovala.

Hermiona sa sústredila na to, čo bolo treba spraviť najprv a potom namierila svoj prútik.

_Oslepujúca, neznesiteľná, trýzniaca a kataklizmatická bolesť, nepodobná ničomu, čo kedy cítila vo svojom živote, trhala každý centimeter, každú časť, každú bunku jej tela. Chcela vykríknuť po niečo, po niekoho, aby pomohol, ale bolelo pohnúť perami. Slzy sa chceli preliať, ale bolelo plakať. Bolelo myslieť. Bolelo dýchať._

Druhé nesprávne vrhnuté kúzlo sa odrazilo od zrkadla na druhej strane miestnosti a Hermiona sa v panike hodila na kolená. Na rozdiel od minula mala dosť rozumu, aby vrhla rýchle ochranné kúzlo, ktoré ju zachránilo pred zásahom tohto kúzla. Tentoraz Hermiona zostala na zemi dlhú dobu. Oči mala zatvorené, keď sa namáhavo vydychovala a nadychovala.

Bolo pol jedenástej, keď sa rozhodla, že dnešok bude posledným pre mnoho vecí: bude to posledný deň, keď dovolila nehode z Marquette vstúpiť do jej mysle, posledný deň, keď pracovala bez prítomnosti nejakého aurora (nabudúce bude žiadať niekoho, kto pri nej zostane a nie iba prikývne, keď povedia, že v ten deň nemajú dosť personálu), a posledný deň, kedy dovolí svojmu strachu vstúpiť do jej srdca, keď sa jedná o jej milovanú prácu.

Jej práca ju dostala cez tie najťažšie okamihy jej života a nech je prekliata, keby kvôli jednej nehode dostala strach.

S odhodlaným zavrčaním sa Hermiona vytiahla znova na nohy a hľadela zvrchu na predmetnú malú krabičku, oči prižmúrené v koncentrácii, keď krúžila okolo tej veci, aby našla jej slabé miesto.

Hermiona bola neoblomná v jej ďalších myšlienkach.

Krabička.

Pre niekoho iného: to bolo malá prekliata krabička. Pre ňu: znázornenie jej života.

Tá krabička bolo niečo iné, nad čím mala zvíťaziť, ďalší problém, nad ktorý sa musela povzniesť, ďalší kopec, ktorý musela preliezť, ďalšia hora, ktorú musela podrobiť. A Hermiona bola vyčerpaná - fyzicky, mentálne, duševne a emocionálne vyčerpaná. Až po tú hranicu, kedy už nedokázala prísť na to, ktorá činnosť bola horšia: upadať do depresie alebo sa snažiť uzdraviť. Pri Merlinovi, bola tak prekliato unavená z boja so všetkými tými démonmi, ktorí neovládateľne uháňali jej životom, unavená z preliezania kopcov skľúčenosti a depresie, unavená - nuž... bola unavená zo všetkého.

Jediné, čo chcela občas urobiť, bolo seknúť s tým a vypariť sa a vykrvácať, ale Hermiona vedela, že skončiť sa rovnalo zlyhaniu... a zlyhanie neprichádzalo do úvahy.

Ona nemohla zlyhať - nie, ona _nezlyhá_.

Ona s tým nemohla seknúť - nie, ona s tým _nesekne_.

Ona premôže tú prekliatu krabicu a všetko ostatné v jej živote; ona dobije svet, ak to znamená, že nakoniec nájde svoj vlastný pokoj. Po prvý raz bola rozhodnutá dýchať, rozhodnutá nájsť harmóniu, a rozhodnutá prestať utekať a ukrývať sa pred všetkými z jej minulosti. Hermiona bola odhodlaná zachovať si každučkú spomienku na svojho syna a rodičov v špeciálnom mieste v jej srdci, rozhodnutá konečne žiť, pretože život, ktorý žila, sa nedal nazvať životom. Ona všetko toto zvládne - a na konci bude stáť na vrchole.

Hermiona namierila svoj prútik, zamrmlala správne zaklínadlo a kliatba sa okamžite zlomila so slabým prasknutím a malým zábleskom svetla.

To bolo sklamaním, ale po prvý raz, za dlhý čas, si dovolila usmiať sa.

Ďalších dvadsať minút nasledujúcich po tom objave prešlo v jednotvárnom mračne horlivej práce. Kým jej hodinky zapípali, že o desať minút je čas stretnúť sa s Narcissou, prelomila kliatby na polovici vecí v miestnosti; čo bolo oveľa viac než od nej žiadali. Hermiona mala pocit dobre vykonanej práce, keď nechala zmiznúť všetky opravené veci do správnej miestnosti a všimla si, že jej pracovné miesto bolo oveľa prázdnejšie. Potom sa rozhodla, že si naozaj zaslúži jeden extra dlhý obed a odišla, aby sa stretla s Narcissou kvôli ich taliančine.

A takto sa ocitla v jej súčasnej prekérnej situácii; potichu sedela za stolom oproti dvom ženám, ktoré reprezentovali dva extrémy v jej živote. Po tichom pozdravení si Hermiona od príjemnej čašníčky objednala šálku Red Zinger čaju a sladké pečivo z raňajok.

Potom zistila, že hľadí na tie potichu sa rozprávajúce ženy za stolom. Bola by zvedavá na to, o čom sa rozprávajú, ale došlo jej, že je zaujatá úvahami o tých extrémnych protikladoch medzi nimi - aspoň pokiaľ ide o to, ako zaobchádzali s ňou. Jedna ju považovala a starala sa o ňu skoro, ako keby bola jej dcéra (alebo aspoň člen jej rodiny; tá druhá sa k nej chovala s jasným pohŕdaním a asi sa jej bude na večné veky hnusiť.

Zábavné.

S povzdychom sa Hermiona sústredila na práve donesené lahôdky a čaj. Nemohla vyhrať, že nie? Ona nemohla mať jeden dobrý deň bez toho, aby sa niečo - alebo niekto - nezamiešal. Dnešné zamiešanie sa bolo len polevou na zlom dni, čerešničkou na zlom začiatku nového roka. Toto nepotrebovala. Toto vôbec nepotrebovala. S odfrknutím si Hermiona pomyslela, že si musí tú myšlienku zapísať do denníka hneď, ako bude mať čas. Nevyužívala ten denník tak veľmi, ako chcela pani Shepardová, ale ešte ho ani nehodila do ohňa.

Považovala to za isté zlepšenie.

"Slečna Grangerová," začala tá čarodejnica v tom známom, uštipačnom tóne, ktorý spôsobil, že sa Hermione päste inštinktívne zovreli. "Vyzeráte dosť - _chudo_. Moji čitatelia chcú vedieť všetko o vašej diéte."

Hermiona si bola stopercentne istá, že sa tvári, ako keby ju zasiahli celotelovým zviazaním.

Ďalšia myšlienka sa bolestivo prehnala jej mysľou. _Áno, volá sa to 'prehrať boj o dieťa s rakovinou', mali by ste to skúsiť. Robí zázraky._

"Nezačínaj s tým, Rita," Narcissin hlas bol pevný a úsečný, jej modré oči sa divoko prižmúrili, keď pokračovala. "Teraz nie je čas na tvoje slovné hry a ja ti odmietam dovoliť, aby si na ňu v mojej prítomnosti bola zlá; hlavne pretože ti nič nepovedala. Nevieš _nič_ o jej živote a nech som prekliata, ak ti dovolím zosmiešňovať ju."

Nie je treba hovoriť, že obe, Rita aj Hermiona, stratili reč.

V nasledujúcich okamihoch ticha napätie pri stole gradovalo. Vyzeralo to, ako keby hroznýš kráľovský pomaly krúžil okolo nich, zvieral svojím telom ich krky a odrezával ich od prívodu vzduchu.

Slabý výdych unikol Hermione v tom okamihu, keď Rita zašepkala: "Fajn, ale nech je jasné, že vás nemám rada."

Nebola si istá skade tá chladná sebadôvera pochádza. "Ten pocit je vzájomný."

"A nech je jasné, že jediný dôvod, pre ktorý som tu, je služba priateľke, ktorá je vám veľmi oddaná. Keby som mala na výber, súčasnú situáciu by som miliónkrát zhoršila, to mi verte. Mala by som pôžitok z toho spraviť váš život úbohým, užívala by som si sledovať, ako sa potíte. Bola by to dokonalá pomsta za to všetko, čo ste mi urobili."

Ach, verila, že Rita Skeeterová by použila svoju neobmedzenú mediálnu moc, aby sa postarala, že aj tá úplne najlepšia situácia by vyzerala hrozne a odplatila by sa jej za to, že ju zavrela do pohára. Ale pokiaľ ide o to, o akej súčasnej situácii hovorila? Hermiona nebola najmenšej potuchy, o čom hovorí. Situácii, o akej súčasnej situácii hovorila?

"Máte šťastie, že máte Narcissu za spojenca... a priateľa."

"Viem." Už sa nepozerala na Ritu, ale na Narcissu, ktorá zažiarila láskavým, ale predsa slabým úsmevom. Hermiona si bola dobre vedomá, že Narcissa vedela o jej synovi; nikdy sa nerozprávali o nijakých podrobnostiach, ale tá žena jednoducho vedela, v akej bolesti bola a urobila všetko možné, aby jej život uľahčila.

Slová by nedokázali popísať, ako požehnane sa cítila, že má vo svojom živote ženu ako Narcissa Malfoyová.

Tie dve ženy si vymenili nerozlúštiteľné pohľady skôr, než čarodejnica priamo oproti nej zavrčala do svojej šálky čaju a Narcissa si položila ruky na stôl elegantne a veľmi aristokraticky.

Hermiona prehltla. Vyzeralo to, že sú pripravené prejsť k veci.

"Takže, Hermiona, viem, že sa čuduješ, prečo je tu Rita, ale dovoľ, aby som ťa uistila, že bez ohľadu na váš vzťah v minulosti, nechce ti ublížiť." Narcissa prehovorila hlasom, ktorý ju mal upokojiť - nemala byť z ničoho nič tak prekliato nervózna.

Prezieravo Hermiona zostala ticho, ale slabo, váhavo prikývla.

Narcissa prijala jej mlčanie ako súhlas, že môže pokračovať. "Viem, že vy dve nemáte najlepšiu minulosť."

Na to si zamračená Rita odfrkla, ako keby to jej vyhlásenie bolo podcenením desaťročia.

Narcissa po nej strelila škaredým pohľadom. "Čo som predtým povedala? Buď milá, Rita."

Rita sa chvíľu mračila skôr než vyrovnala ramená; vždy chcela byť dokonalá dáma.

Dosť blbé, že bola zákerná čarodejnica.

Hermiona sa pozerala na obe ženy v naprostom úžase. Obe sa zdali znalé nevyhnutností k tomu, aby zapadli, kým boli vonku v mukelskom Londýne, ale jedna jasne chcela vyčnievať nad tou druhou. Narcissa mala čierne šaty po kolená s jemnými pančucháčmi a drahými topánkami na vysokom podpätku; kým Rita mala na sebe draho vyzerajúce žltohnedé šaty, ktoré mali na sebe fialové, oranžové, čierne a šedé vzory. Hermiona si pomyslela, že jej šaty vyzerajú, ako keby ich zobrali z hotelovej tapisérie spred tridsiatich rokov, spravil nevyhnutné úpravy a predali ich Rite Skeeterovej.

"Skôr než budeme pokračovať, musím ti niečo ukázať."

Hermione sa ten tón nepáčil, ale sledovala v napätom tichu, ako Narcissa siahla do kabelky a vytiahla noviny. Neboli to žiadne noviny, bol to Denný prorok. Skôr než mohla uvažovať, čo je v tých novinách, že to má prikázané vidieť, Narcissa ich otvorila, položila na stôl a posunula k nej, aby ich videla.

Keď zbadala ten článok a tie obrázky prebehlo jej hlavou tucet emócii.

Ale ani jedna z nich nebola hnev.

Mala by byť nahnevaná na množstvo vecí.

Hermiona by mala byť nahnevaná na to, že jej meno bolo vytiahnuté na svetlo takýmto spôsobom, mala by byť nahnevaná, že bola zatiahnutá do mlyna rečí po mesiacoch slobody, mala by byť nahnevaná, že niekto, koho považovala za spojenca, jej bodol dýku do chrbta v mene predajnosti novín, mala byť nahnevaná, že ten článok nenašla skôr, mala byť nahnevaná, že tie dva jej obrázky v novinách sú zrejmý podvrh, mala by byť nahnevaná, že Denný prorok ju dostal na cestu, ktorá viedla do divočiny konfrontácii.

Bývalí priatelia (menovite Harry a Ron) ju budú považovať za zradcu a zvyšok čarodejníckeho sveta za pobehlicu.

Mala by byť na to všetko nahnevaná... ale nebola.

Nuž, nie úplne.

Podivná vec bol prostý fakt, že tá prevládajúca emócia v jej hlave nebol hnev, ani dokonca nešťastie, ani to nebola emócia, ktorá hraničila s ľahostajnosťou. Vážne, čo bolo pár obrázkov a smiešny článok v porovnaní so všetkým ostatným v jej živote? Ona žila v pekle! Jediným dôvodom, prečo sa zaradili na stupnicu jej dôležitosti, bolo kvôli tej spätnej reakcii, ktorú už vyvolali.

Hermiona hľadela na tie bezvýznamné obrázky a ťažko si povzdychla.

V srdci vedela, že je to len otázkou času, kým si ich tlač začne dávať dohromady, nielen ako priateľov, ale ako romantických partnerov. Hermiona bola možno málo v obraze, pokiaľ išlo o tlač, ale nebola hlúpa. Ani v najmenšom. S Malfoyom trávili spolu množstvo času a boli dosť ľahkomyseľní v tom, aby verejne vymedzili hranice.

Vianočný večierok a skoro tri týždne v Paríži len pridali dosť oleja na ten oheň rečí, aby sa stal horiacim peklom. Bez ohľadu na ten malý detail vzdialenosti medzi nimi na tých fotografiách a zabudnúc na fakt, že nikdy neboli v Paríži zhliadnutí spolu osamote; ľudia povedia a uveria tomu, čo chcú.

To bolo niečo, čo Hermiona veľmi dobre poznala.

Protivný namyslený hlas Rity Skeeterovej prerušil jej myšlienky. "Škandalózne, však?"

Bez emócii odpovedala: "Bol by to väčší škandál, keby boli pravdivé."

"V tom máte pravdu, slečna Grangerová. _Sú _pravdivé?"

"Prečítajte si ten článok sama a povedzte mi, čo si myslíte," vyprskla mrzuto.

"Radšej by som to počula z vašich úst."

"Rita," varovala Narcissa. "Toto nie je interview a ak ho chceš na to zmeniť, navrhujem, aby si odišla." Otočila modré oči na svoju priateľku. "Máš tu byť, aby si mi pomohla, ako moja priateľka, nie ako bezcitná novinárka."

Tvrdohlavo sa zamračila. "Ako môžem pomôcť, keď to nepoprela?"

"Naozaj na tom záleží? Bez ohľadu na to, či to je alebo nie je pravda, vieš, že nebude namietať, ak tento článok nebude mať dlhého trvania. Budú rýpať do všetkého možného a zverejnia čokoľvek, čo nájdu."

Tieto slová značne schladili Hermioninu krv.

_Matthew. Jej rodičia. Austrália. Pansy._

"A čo _ona_ ešte musí skrývať?"

Narcissa si smutne prehliadla Hermionu. "To, čo musí skrývať, je jej vlastná vec, ale život nebol láskavý ani k jednej z nás."

Rita si zamyslene odpila z čaju, skôr než sa bez okolkov spýtala: "Ako sa má _on_?"

"Je späť u Svätého Munga," bola jej tichá odpoveď, kým zízala do vlastnej šálky. Narcissa Malfoyová vyzerala, že je puká srdce, keď odhodlane povedala: "Natrvalo. Milujem svojho manžela. Jeho útok na Draca ma prinútil pochopiť, že už sa viacej o neho nedokážem postarať, ale jeho útok na Hermionu - neprivediem ho domov a neposkytnem mu ďalšiu príležitosť, aby ublížil niekomu inému." Načiahla sa ponad stôl a ľútostivo pohladila palcom tú blednúcu stopu na Hermioninej tvári.

Bez prehovorenia nejakých slov Hermiona pochopila, že jej takto oznamuje svoje ospravedlnenie. Ale ona predsa nikdy Narcissu neobviňovala. So slabým, "to je v poriadku," sa postarala, aby to vedela.

Narcissa zažiarila ďalším úsmevom a na okamih všetky známky smútku zmizli z jej tváre a ona sa vrátila k povinnostiam. "Vieš, kto to sfalšoval?"

"Samozrejme. Bol to jej priateľ fotograf, Dennis Bristow."

Kým sa o tejto záležitosti tie dve priateľky bavili, Hermiona zahryzla do koláčika a zamyslene prežúvala, kým čítala článok, ktorý bol plný smiešnych klamstiev a cudzích citátov od ľudí, ktorých nikdy vo svojom živote nestretla, o tom, že sú zaľúbená dvojica. Obsah celého článku bol o náraste ich "vzťahu", o Malfoyovi ako pozornom priateľovi, a o nej, ako omdlievajúcej zamilovanej ženy; všetko to hraničilo s absurdnosťou.

Keby bola v lepšom bode svojho života, asi by sa na tom schuti zasmiala.

Ale keďže nebola, nezasmiala sa.

A bola si prekliato istá, že nepotrebuje žiadnu ďalšiu pozornosť.

"Dá sa niečo urobiť s tými falošnými obrázkami?" spýtala sa nakoniec Hermiona.

Slová boli bezvýznamné, keď išlo o klebetné články, ale obrázky boli prekliate.

"Draco to všetko zvláda, kým sa rozprávame."

Niečo na tých slovách Hermione povedalo, že by radšej nemala vedieť, ako presne Malfoy "všetko zvláda".

Mohla tušiť, že Malfoy ten článok nezobral veľmi dobre. Napokon, vedela, že bol mimoriadne uzavretý muž; v novinách bol len kvôli spoločenským udalostiam, ktorých sa zúčastnil, dobročinným darom, oznámeniam oficiálnych vzťahov a dôležitých procesov Starostolca, ktoré vyhral. Najradšej by sa novinám vyhol úplne, pokiaľ to nebolo vyložene pozitívne. A kým tie reči mali na neho veľmi malý dosah, mala pocit, že vedel presne, ako zničujúce sú pre ňu.

Skutočnosť, že sa o to postaral, len pre jej dobro, vypovedala mnohé.

Hermiona odtisla noviny späť do stredu stola.

"Keď si pomyslím, že _moja _chránenkyňa spôsobuje tento humbuk," uškrnula sa Rita Skeeterová, keď schňapla po novinách zo stola. Naposledy na ne zazrela, kým ich podala Narcisse, ktorá ich poskladala a dala znova do kabelky. "Počkajte, až sa mi do rúk dostane tá malá žaba. Bude ľutovať dňa, keď sa rozhodla vyhlásiť svoju nezávislosť na mne tým, že ignorovala moje priame príkazy." Jej hlas znel skoro vražedne, keď hrozivo mačkala svoju servítku.

"Vynúť si svoju pomstu, akokoľvek cítiš, že je treba, Rita, ale musíš poradiť Hermione, ako sa chovať nasledujúcich pár dní; aspoň kým tie reči neutíchnu."

Hermiona sa nadýchla. "Nemyslím si, že potrebujem-"

"Čuš a počúvaj," Rita, tá krava, vyprskla.

Nastal okamih, keď jednoducho vedela, že vytiahne svoj prútik a prekľaje tú čarodejnicu do zabudnutia; dokonca po prútiku siahla. Ale jej zbité a uštvané svedomie využilo všetku svoju silu, aby ju zastavilo. Ani jej postavenie vojnovej hrdinky by ju nebolo schopné zachrániť pred Azbakanom, keby ju prichytili použiť mágiu pred muklami. A aby sa vyhla väzeniu, nielen že by mu musela použiť Obliviate na všetkých v kaviarni, tiež by musela upraviť pamäť každému človeku, okolo ktorého prešla, len pre istotu.

To bola skoro stovka ľudí, viac či menej.

Nie je treba hovoriť, že Rita Skeeterová za to nestála.

Tá samotná myšlienka ju prinútila uvoľniť prútik.

"Takže, počúvajte slečna Grangerová," začala chladne Rita. "Toto je to, čo musíte..."

Ona nepotrebovala ten prekliaty návod, ako sa chovať. Zvládala to sama celkom dobre, mnohokrát ďakujem. Tento článok pre ňu nič neznamenal. Bol veľmi nízko na toteme starostí v jej živote. Pravdu povediac, jediné, čo chcela, bolo odísť. Hermiona hľadela do svojej šálky čaju, keď mlčky v hlave kričala. Pri Merlinovom mene! Nikto na svete nerozumel, že chce len trochu pokoja? Nikto sa nestaral dosť na to, aby to pochopil? Nikto nezavrel na jednu prekliatu sekundu ústa, aby o nej premýšľal? Budú vôbec niekedy ticho?

"A potom vy..."

Hermiona bola na pokraji sĺz a vo vyčerpaní si priložila ruku na čelo.

Päť rokov ju život tĺkol, päť rokov niesla bremeno, päť rokov mlčky trpela, päť rokov počúvala tie fámy, čo sa šírili okolo nej, päť rokov... prekonávala množstvo vecí a teraz urobila dva kroky vpred len, aby urobila päť krokov vzad. Nemohla vyhrať! Jednoducho nemohla vyhrať! Nikto je nedovolí žiaden pokoj. Svet jej nedovolí vyhrať aspoň jedno kolo.

A to nebolo fér. Jednoducho nebolo.

Chcela, aby ju nechali na pokoji - ľudia sami zabudnú na ten článok. Hermiona chcela, aby svet zabudol, zabudol na všetko, čo urobila, aby zachránila ich zadky, zabudol na všetko, čo o nej bolo povedané a zabudol, že muklorodená menom Hermiona Grangerová niekedy existovala. Vzdala by sa všetkých pozemských statkov, keby jej to zabezpečilo, že už ju nikto nikdy nebude otravovať: kvôli jej odchodu, kvôli jej návratu, kvôli jej minulosti, kvôli jej neoverenému vzťahu s Dracom Malfoyom, kvôli ničomu.

"Počúvate ma, slečna Grangerová?"

Tá lož vyšla ľahko a ona sa skoro za to prekliala, pretože už bývala taká dobrá v úprimnosti. "Áno."

"Dobre, takže, keď sa vás niekto spýta..."

Kým tá čarodejnica brbľala, jej myseľ sa zatúlala spiatky časom a priestorom, späť k času, na ktorý si nikdy nechcela znova spomenúť.

_"Kto vraví, že si to dieťa nechám?" _

_Boli to tie najťažšie slová, ktoré kedy povedala vo svojom živote: bola to lož._

_So všetkou tou smrťou a deštrukciou, ktorá sa udiala v jej živote, Hermiona nemala v úmysle zabiť dieťa, ktoré v nej rástlo. Bolo potreba troch dní, aby vstala z postele po tom, čo počula o smrti rodičov a videla trocha pozitívneho znamenia v tehotenskom teste, ktorý ju Pansy prinútila urobiť počas jej trúchlenia. Ale v ten deň sa Hermiona prinútila vstať z postele jednoducho preto, lebo vedela, že má toho veľa na práci. _

_Pansy mala pre ňu všetko, od jej šiat po jej raňajky, pripravené na okamih, keď vstane z postele. _

_Úprimne, Hermiona nevedela, čo by bez nej robila._

_To dievča, ktoré bolo kedysi jej nepriateľom, si dovolilo nielen zistiť miestne zákony o interrupcii, ale našlo tiež kliniku v Sydney, kde ju na ten zákrok vyšetria. Takže zamierili do Sydney na tú schôdzku, kde dostala odhadovaný termín pôrodu, hromadu brožúrok, recept na prenatálne vitamíny a zoznam možností. Ten doktor, po tom, čo počul, že je čerstvá sirota, jej ponúkol operatívne zvládnuť túto situáciu do týždňa, napriek tomu, že práve bola tesne za hranicou pre legálnu interrupciu. Dojednala si termín vediac, že sa tam neukáže. _

_Hermiona zapadla späť do rozhovoru práve, keď Pansy zalapala po dychu._

_"Toto je niečo, čo musím urobiť sama, žiaden Ron, žiaden Harry, nikto iný..."_

_Zobrala Hermionu za ruku. "Nedovolím ti, aby si to urobila sama... máš mňa."_

_Všetko medzi nimi bolo napäté a tiché, minimálne na chvíľu. Našli lavičku tesne pred klinikou, obe sa posadili a prezerali si veci, čo dostala od doktora. Kým Pansy rečnila o tom, ako bude prebiehať ich deň, Hermiona sedela mlčky. Nemala to srdce povedať Pansy, že nemá vôbec v úmysle ísť na potrat alebo prijať jej pomoc. _

_Čím menej ich vedelo o jej tehotenstve, tým lepšie; a akokoľvek veľmi chcela, Hermiona nepoznala Pansy dosť na to, aby jej verila, že udrží ústa zatvorené. Napätie v jej vnútri rástlo, ale obrovsky sa jej uľavilo, keď tá čiernovlasá čarodejnica našla recept a vyrazila do lekárne, aby ho pre ňu vybrala. Hermiona zízala na tie brožúry so slzami v očiach. _

_Ako dospela k tomuto bodu? Prešla v mrknutí oka od toho mať matku k tomu byť matkou. Čo do pekla mohla urobiť? Nemohla zostať v Austrálii navždy. Určite sa nemohla vrátiť domov k Ronovi či Harrymu..._

_Taliansko. Zažiarilo to v jej hlave ako neónové svetlo. Bola to odpoveď na jej modlitby._

_Jej myseľ sa zaoberala pracovnou ponukou, ktorú dostala deň pred odletom; pracovnú ponuku, ktorú v duchu zamietla. Ale teraz vyzerala lepšie a lepšie. Mohla by ísť do Talianska, žiť v anonymite, a vychovať to dieťa sama a nikto by to nevedel. Nie, nie, nie, NIE! _

_To nemohla urobiť! Nemohla ich jednoducho opustiť ich v obláčiku prachu. Bolo to zbabelé a ona mala iné možnosti. Nemohla utiecť od svojich problémov. To nebolo ku nikomu fér, nie k tomu dieťaťu, nie k jej priateľom, ktorým na nej záležalo, nie k nej samotnej._

_"Hermiona?"_

_Stuhla jej tínejdžerská krv v žilách, keď vzhliadla nahor a stretla sa so zelenými očami svojho najlepšieho priateľa. _

_"H-Harry? Čo tu robíš?"_

_"Hľadám ťa." Zažiaril znepokojeným pohľadom. "Použil som pohotovostné prenášadlo z Londýna, Percy má pár kontaktov tu na ministerstve a dali mi vedieť, kde si. A šiel som k tvojmu hotelu. Videl som ťa odchádzať, ale nepodarilo sa mi ťa dostihnúť. Tak som ťa sledoval - a tu som."_

_Nervózne si chvíľu hrýzla spodnú peru. "Znie to, ako keby si si prešiel mnohým." _

_Harry len pokrčil plecami. "Robil som si o teba starosti. Nikto o tebe nepočul, odkedy si odišla. Myslel som, že budeš v Austrálii len pár týždňov."_

_"Trošku som tu uviazla." Nuž, to nebola celkom lož. "Vrátim sa o pár týždňov." _

_"Potrebujeme ťa doma. Všetko je v strašnom stave a my ťa potrebujeme..." zmĺkol, keď zbadal ten výraz na jej tvári. _

_Ale ona už vedela, čo mal na mysli._

_Že potrebujú, aby prišla a všetko dala do poriadku. _

_Kedy pri Merlinovi sa stala pre všetkých ženou, čo všetko musí urobiť vlastnoručne napraviť?_

_V jej vlastnom živote bolo všetko v takom strašnom chaose a tu bol jej najlepší priateľ a žiadal ju, aby prišla domov a napravila všetky ich problémy. Kto pomôže jej? Zaujímalo to niekoho?_

_Ani raz sa jej nespýtal na jej rodičov. Keď o tom premýšľala, skoro plakala, ale držala sa pokope tenkým vláknom. Ako mohol byť taký sebecký? Ako mohol byť taký slepý? Trochu podráždene odpovedala: "A čoskoro budem doma, Harry." Nejako sa jej podarilo zakryť tú zlomenosť vo svojom hlase. _

_Keby chcela byť úprimná, v tejto chvíli ich potreby bledli v porovnaní s jej. Bola to sebecká myšlienka, okrem toho že zabila človeka, stratila rodičov a mala byť niekoho matkou. Bol to taký neočakávaný posun v jej plánoch, že jej dalo poriadne zabrať stráviť ho._

_Takže jej odpustite, že ostávala mimo Londýna a od všetkého iného na ďalších pár týždňov. Odpusťte jej, že zostala mimo, aby premýšľala a plánovala. Odpusťte jej za to, že sa snažila nájsť spôsob, ako určiť otcovstvo bez toho, aby to niektorý z potenciálnych otcov zistil._

_Nemohla byť pre každého všetkým, že nie? _

_"Hermiona, si chorá?" Harryho hlas prerušil jej trpké myšlienky._

_To ju vrhlo do víru zmätku. "Nie, prečo?"_

_Ten čarodejník presunul váhu z ľavej nohy na pravú. "To len, že som ťa videl vychádzať z kliniky a-" Jeho hlas sa zmenil na podozrievavý. "Čo sa deje? Čo si tam robila? Myslel som, že tvoji rodičia sú v Brisbane."_

_Jej hlas prekypoval obrannosťou. "To nie je tvoja vec, Harry." _

_"Zabudla si, že som vyrastal ako mukel, Hermiona." Zastavil, keď zalapala po dychu, ale dôrazne pokračoval, keď stál nad ňou. "Viem, čo je to za klinika, takže mi prestaň klamať. Ja viem, prečo tam ženy chodia."_

_Panika ovládla celé jej telo. Iste nemohol vedieť o dieťati, že nie? Spojila oči s Harryho a jediné, čo videla, bolo sklamanie. Vedel to. Musel vedieť. Nikdy sa na ňu takto nepozeral. Pri Merlinovi, s každou sekundou, čo prešla, sa všetko zhoršovalo. "Harry, ja som-"_

_"Toto je chyba. Robíš chybu."_

_Hermiona sa zdvihla na nohy v ochrannom hneve, zízajúc na neho. "A je to moja chyba, aby som ju urobila! Kto si ty, aby si mi hovoril, čo mám urobiť so svojím životom a svojím telom? Si môj najlepší priateľ, máš ma podporiť v čomkoľvek, čo robím; bez ohľadu na to, či si myslíš, že je to chyba alebo nie! Taký priateľ si __**ty! **__" _

_Zelené oči sa prižmúrili a po prvý raz si ju Harry Potter prezeral s tou istou úrovňou zhnusenia, s akou hľadieval na slizolinčanov. A bolelo horšie, že si to nikdy nedokázala predstaviť. "Nemôžem prižmúriť oči nad tým, čo robíš. Ron si zaslúži vedieť, čo plánuješ urobiť."_

_Nie! Ron sa to nemôže dozvedieť! Ani nevedela, či je dieťa jeho alebo - sakra. Prosila ho zúfalo. "Nemôže sa to dozvedieť, ešte nie. Prosím, Harry, nemôže. Nie až kým nebudem vedieť-"_

_"Poviem mu to a on ťa prinúti pochopiť, že to, čo robíš, je chyba."_

_Slzy začali a zdalo sa, že nikdy neprestanú. Čo jej to chcel urobiť? Nabehnúť späť do Londýna s krikom, že je tehotná a že nevie, kto je otec? Ona sa snažila zachrániť svoj vzťah s Ronom, ale Harry to robil nemožným. Čo chcel od nej? Prečo jej nemohol poskytnúť čas? _

_"Harry, prosím, len ma vypočuj! Počúvaj ma!"_

_"Počúvať teba?" Chladne si odfrkol. "Nedokážem sa na teba ani pozrieť." _

_V tú chvíľu jediné, čo cítila, bolo neuveriteľné množstvo bolesti; z jeho slov, zo zrejmého pohŕdania v jej očiach, a zo všetkého toho zármutku, ktorý ju sťahoval k zemi._

_A z tej zrady. _

_Bolo jej z toho zle. _

_Rozpadalo sa jej srdce a jediné, čo mohla urobiť, bolo hľadieť na neho so širokými, slzami naplnenými očami. _

_Život, ktorý poznala, skončil._

_On sa na ňu nedokázal pozrieť? Po tom, čo sa ho držala sedem prekliatych rokov, po tom, čo bojovala a pátrala a zachránila jeho zadok - po tom všetkom, jediné, čo jej mal povedať, bolo, že sa na ňu nedokáže pozrieť? _

_Bolo jej zle, ale nevedela, či to bolo to dieťa alebo to bolo z pocitu, že ju zradil priateľ. Jediné, čo vedela, že sa zrazu ocitla na križovatke. Keď pôjde naľavo, zachráni svoje priateľstvá a vzdá sa dieťaťa. Bolo to ľahké urobiť. Keď pôjde napravo, vzdá sa všetkého kvôli tomu dieťaťu. A uvedomovala si, že to je tá správna vec, čo sa dá urobiť. _

_Bol čas, aby sa rozhodla. _

_"Harry, prosím ne-"_

_"Nechcem to počúvať!_

_Pozbierala svoju silu a utrela si slzy z očí. "Raz budeš ľutovať, že si ma nevypočul. Raz budeš ľutovať túto chvíľu." Smutne sa usmiala. "Len si mi uľahčil to, aby som odišla od teba a od každého. Uľahčil si mi, aby som vám povedala zbohom."_

_A potom zabočila doprava. _

Hermiona vypadla z tej spomienky a vrátila sa späť do reality, kde Rita Skeeterová stála rečnila o dôstojnosti.

Horúce slzy bublali hlboko vo vnútri; chceli sa zúfalo uvoľniť zo svojho väzenia, ale odmietala plakať pred tou hovoriacou čarodejnicou Nikdy. "Ja-ja musím ísť," začala. "Prestávka mi skoro skončila."

A než niektorá z čarodejníc mohla protestovať, nechala peniaze na stole a odišla.

Pokiaľ si Hermiona pamätala, vždy si schovávala svoje slzy na okamihy súkromia, kde ju nikto nemohol rozmaznávať falošnými gestami a klamstvami. Zvykla si myslieť si, že ich môže uvoľniť, iba keď je sama, ale keď potláčala svoje slzy a kráčala sedemnásť blokov späť na ministerstvo, začali jej v mysli naskakovať uvedomenia si tých časov, kedy to bolo inak.

Raz plakala pred Narcissou, pred Pansy párkrát, a pred Malfoyom viackrát, než dokázala spočítať, hlavne za posledných pár týždňov. Z nejakého dôvodu mu Hermiona verila so svojimi slzami a svojimi slabými stránkami.

Ale mala dobrý dôvod mu veriť.

Malfoy nikdy nepovedal ani slovka počas alebo potom, hoci bol jasne kvôli tým slzám nesvoj. Z nejakého dôvodu vždy zostal, keď si všimol, že je rozrušená. Nevedela, či boli viac než známi, ale bolo jasné, že si boli oveľa bližšie než si boli vtedy, keď ju zachránil pred jeho otcom. Hermiona nevedela prečo, a v tomto okamihu jej na tom naozaj nezáležalo.

Jediné, čo vedela v tejto chvíli, bolo, že potrebuje - priateľa, pre nedostatok vhodnejšieho slova.

Pretože Pansy bola mimo mesta, bude to musieť zvládnuť Malfoy. Ale on nebol taká zlá voľba. Občas položil ruku medzi lopatky na jej chrbte, občas jeho ruka našla jej plece, a občas sa jej vôbec nedotýkal. Len tam stál, ich ruky sa sotva dotýkali. Tak si zvykla plakať v jeho blízkosti, že už nechcela plakať osamote.

A keď utekala z tej kaviarne, myslela na neho.

_Kedysi dávno generácie predtým žena z rodiny Zabiniovcov porodila šmukla (cz:motáka). Keď čistokrvní rasisti tej doby vyzvali tú rodinu, aby ho odvrhla, odobrala mu jeho meno a poslala ho žiť s muklami, ona odmietla. Rozhodnutá postarať sa, aby mal vynikajúce vzdelanie, ho poslala do francúzskej mukelskej školy, podobnej ako Rokfort, keď mal jedenásť. Tam sa stretol a neskôr oženil s mukelským dievčaťom, a spolu mali päť detí; a odtiaľ pramenia dve samostatné vetvy v Zabiniho rodine. _

_Z tejto strany rodiny sa rodili len motáci, žiadni čarodejníci a čarodejnice, ale všetci vedeli o mágii. Neboli zavrhnutí magickou stranou rodiny, v skutočnosti to bolo celkom naopak. Tie dve rodiny si boli veľmi blízke. Ale počas stoviek rokov sa magická strana rodiny postarala, aby utajili mukelskú časť pred tým, aby to niekto vedel, kvôli ich vlastnému bezpečiu. Dokonca po druhej vojne to Blaise povedal len tým, ktorým dôveroval. _

_Takže potom, čo Blaise všetko vysvetlil, pozval Hermionu, aby sa s nimi stretla a privítala s nimi Nový rok._

_Bol to jeho spôsob ako povedať, že sú priateľmi, pre nedostatok vhodnejšieho slova. _

_A ona vďačne prijala. _

_Keď prišli do domu jeho bratanca na predmestí Paríža, pozdravili sa objatiami a zvolaniami a bozkami na líce. Zabiniovská rodina bola výberovou zmesou ľudí z rôznych rás a rozličných častí Francúzska. Prostredie bolo útulné a milujúce. _

_Čoskoro nikto nemohol povedať, že sú cudzinci. Pansy dávala dievčatkám na tváre pleťové masky. Blaise hral vonku mukelský futbal s chlapcami. Draco sa uvoľnil dosť na to, aby pokračoval v rozhovore s niekoľkými Blaisovými bratancami. A Hermiona pomáhala starším ženám upratať kuchyňu po božskej večeri, až kým ju neposlali preč, aby sa pripojila k ostatným. Namiesto toho sa ocitla na terase, dívala sa, ako okolo pobehujú tí malí chlapci, kopú do čiernobielej lopty len pri svetlách z verandy svietiacich im na cestu. _

_Jej oči zvlhli pri spomienke na Matthewa. Keby bol nažive, mal by skoro päť a bol by tam s nimi vonku. Asi by im povedal, že je príliš malý na hranie, ale vôbec by ich neignoroval. _

_Presne taký chlapec on bol: tvrdohlavý a odvážny, ale tiež skromný. Presne ako jeho rodičia. _

_V posledných troch hodinách roka sa futbalová hra dajako zmenila na mini ukážku ohňostroja. Vonku boli obrovské hodiny, vďaka ktorým každý vedel, ako blízko sú k oslave Nového roka. Deti sa zamilovali do ohňostroja a zvukov petárd, tínejdžeri púšťali pirátov, Pansy a jej malý klan namaľovaných princezien držali prskavky a chichotali sa, a Blaise a zopár jeho mladších bratancov púšťalo menšie svetlice do vzduchu. Každý sa smial a dobre sa bavil. Bola to rodinná oslava a Hermiona zistila, že sa zo svojej výhodnej polohy usmieva. _

_Nie, nebolo to také dobré ako malfoyovský ohňostroj, ale bolo to nádherné vo svojich vlastných aspektoch. _

_Nepočula Malfoya, až kým sa neposadil na záhradné lehátko vedľa nej._

_Bolo 11:56._

_"Pansy si o teba robila starosti." _

_Hnedá sa stretla so šedou. "A poslala ťa, aby si ma skontroloval?"_

_Malfoy odfrkol. "Považuješ ma za typ, ktorý plní príkazy ostatných?" _

_Blaise vyslal ďalšiu raketu k oblohe a ona sledovala, ako vybuchuje v oslnivej modrej. S očami upretými na oblohu odpovedala. "Ak mám byť úprimná, nie som si istá, ako na tú otázku odpovedať. Nie si vôbec taký, ako som si myslela a pri každej príležitosti mi dokazuješ, že som sa mýlila."_

_Nič sa medzi nimi nepovedalo, až kým čas neukazoval 11:57._

_"Prišiel som sem kvôli veľmi prepotrebnému pokoju."_

_Chcela sa ho spýtať, kedy sa začal cítiť v pokoji v jej blízkosti, ale tie slová nikdy nevyšli. Namiesto toho sedeli v príjemnom mlčaní, až kým nezostávalo stodvadsať sekúnd do začatia Nového roka. Všetci vonku začali zháňať svoje polovičky a deti začali kričať vzrušením. Nad všetkým bolo počuť zvuky ohňostrojov a prskaviek. Rozhliadla sa a našla Pansy s Blaisom usmievať sa na seba._

_"Aké sú tvoje novoročné predsavzatia, Malfoy?" Len tak sa spýtala Hermiona._

_Prižmúril oči v zmätení. "Moje čo?"_

_"Tvoje novoročné predsavzatia, Malfoy. Sú to záväzky, ktoré niekto príjme, keď začína nový rok. Väčšinou sa predpokladá, že to bude cieľ na tento rok, akási zmena životného štýlu; ako prestať fajčiť alebo piť, schudnúť, alebo-"_

_"A tvoje?"_

_"Pôjdem do môjho podkrovia, najmem niekoho na pozemok, poviem pravdu a nájdem nových spojencov."_

_"Spojencov? Prečo ich nenazveš priateľmi?"_

_"Keď premýšľam o slove 'priateľ', myslím na niekoho, kto je nahraditeľný, znovu použiteľný a odstrániteľný," úprimne mu odpovedala Hermiona. "Dávam prednosť tomu nemať priateľov."_

_Malfoyov hlas obsahoval veľmi málo emócii, keď povedal: "Možno by tvojím predsavzatím malo byť zmeniť svoje zmýšľanie."_

_Šokovaná jeho slovami sa na neho pozrela a zistila, že sa nepozerá na ňu, ale na oblohu, kam vypustili ďalšie rakety na začiatku tradičného odpočítavania. _

_"Desať! Deväť! Osem!"_

_Hermiona sa rozhliadla dookola, kde bol každý popáraný. Na chvíľu zvraštila hnedé obočie. _

_A potom jej svitlo: tradičné (a obávané) novoročné bozkávanie._

_Za posledné štyri roky nestrávila Nový rok s nikým okrem Matthewa a zistila, že zaostáva za tradíciami. Nedokázala si spomenúť, kedy naposledy niekoho pobozkala. Možno päť rokov? Možno šesť? Do pekla. Aké smutné to bolo? Hermiona si bola poriadne istá, že už viacej nevedela, ako sa bozkáva. Možno bozkávanie nebolo ako jazda na bicykli, možno to bolo niečo, čo mohol človek zabudnúť. Nervózne si olizla pery a potom jej znova svitlo. Malfoy._

_"Sedem! Šesť! Päť!"_

_Sakra. Sedela so všetkých ľudí zrovna s Malfoyom._

_Hermiona vyskočila z miesta, ako keby sa popálila a rýchlo sa pohla k zábradliu terasy. Iste si neuvedomil, čo robí, keď sa vedľa nej posadil. Nie - svet spomalil okolo svojej osi, keď sa k nej Malfoy pri zábradlí pripojil. Vydesená sa na neho pozrela s veľkým hnedými očami, ale zistila, že jeho boli upriamené na oblohu. Uvoľnene pozeral na ten mesačný svit, pekný, v mužskom význame, samozrejme. Nemohla si spomenúť, kedy ho videla takého pokojného, tak slobodného, tak - šedé oči sa spojili s jej a ona sa odvrátila. Hermiona sa modlila, aby si nevšimol tú červeň, čo sa jej vkradla na líca. _

_"Štyri! Tri! Dva!"_

_Sakra, oh sakra._

_"Jedna!"_

_A zrazu vycítila, že sa vedľa nej pohol, presunul váhu z jednej nohy na druhú. Bol tak blízko, že sa ich ramená dotýkali, tak blízko, že cítila jeho dych na boku svojej hlavy, keď sa otočil k nej. Hermiona sa zachvela, keď jej položil ruku na chrbát. Jeho dotyk bol iný, nie nepríjemný - len nový. _

_"Šťastný Nový rok!"_

_Kým deti vykrikovali a dospelí bozkávali svojich príslušných partnerov, Hermiona sa pripravila na bozk - ktorý nikdy neprišiel._

_Namiesto toho jej Malfoy zašepkal do ucha, "Šťastný Nový rok," a dodal po slabom zaváhaní, "Hermiona."_

_Bola rada, že tma tej noci a tá oslava mu zabránila vidieť jej rozpálené líca. _

Pocit dažďových kvapiek na tvári ju vytiahol z tej spomienky.

Nebol to obyčajný dážď - bolo to, ako keby ju niekto strčil zo žartu pod studenú sprchu. Počasie prešlo od oblačna k búrke za päť sekúnd. Nemala dáždnik, a jediné pozitívum na tom byť dostihnutá dažďom bol prostý fakt, že bola len päť blokov od ministerstva.

Takže sa rozbehla.

Blesk udrel na oblohe a čoskoro nasledoval hrom; bolo to dokonalé stelesnenie jej života.

Podľa všetkého byť päť blokov od ministerstva ju nezachránilo pred nepriazňou počasia. Dážď jej úplne premočil šaty, kým vrazila do vchodu pre návštevníkov ministerstva. Premočená a trochu v depresii vykonala sušiace kúzlo, ktoré zanechalo jej šaty vlhké; vlasmi sa ani neobťažovala. Hermiona sa rýchlo zmierila s tým, že bude po zvyšok dňa vyzerať ako zmoknuté kura.

Vzdychla si a rýchlo sa hnala preplnením átriom, ignorovala všetky tie pohľady, ktorých sa jej dostávalo. Hermiona absolútne nemala tušenia, čo urobí alebo povie, keď príde do jeho pracovne, ale len dúfala, že sa jej neotočí chrbtom. Nebola si istá, či by dnes dokázala odmietnutie zvládnuť. Pohľady, ktoré Hermiona dostávala, keď sa hnala okolo kóji pred Oddelením presadzovania čarodejníckeho práva boli také bezvýznamné, že si ich Hermiona sotva všimla. Ale všimla si, že zopár ľudí poslalo interné obežníky. Nezáležalo na tom, čo v nich bolo. Na ničom nezáležalo. Nevedeli nič. A ona nebude nervózna kvôli tej nepríjemnej situácii alebo tým dotieravým prasatám.

Namiesto toho tá čarodejnica bežala rýchlo a slepo po prázdnych sieňach a chodbách, ktoré viedli k Správnej rade Starostolca a Malfoyovej pracovni.

Sekretárka nebola za svojím stolom, v skutočnosti tam ne-

Známy hlas nenávistne vyšplechol. "Čo tu _ty_ robíš?"

Hermiona sa prikrčila skôr, než sa pomaly otočila čelom k nahnevanému Ronaldovi Weasleymu.

Jediné, čo vedela, bolo, že tento okamih znamená začiatok konca.


	18. Začiatok pravdy

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/18/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola šestnásť: Keď sa všetko rozpadá - časť druhá**_

_(O sekundy neskôr)_

_**Časť 1: Spojenie záchvaty silnej úzkosti bolo vždy trochu nezmyselné**_

Neskorá ľútosť je fakt mrcha.

Mala z tej kaviarne odísť a ísť domov, aby sa spamätala. Mala Malfoyovi napísať z bezpečia svojej obývacej izby, dať sa dokopy a stretnúť sa s ním na obed alebo niečo také, len tam rozprávať alebo sedieť - nezáležalo na tom. Podstatné na tom bolo, že ona urobila niečo bláznivé. Bolo od nej absolútne bláznivé len kvôli nemu bežať naslepo cez celé ministerstvo. Nepremýšľala; toľko bolo zrejmé, pretože sa dostala na nepriateľskú pôdu a okamžite sa ocitla zoči-voči niekomu, koho nechcela vidieť.

A teraz sa od nej vyžadovalo čeliť dôsledkom.

Sama.

Hermione trvalo minútu, kým oživila svoju pamäť.

_"Čo tu __**ty**__ robíš?"_

V milisekunde nasadila na tvár masku dobre natrénovanej ľahostajnosti, ale v skutočnosti letela prudko strmhlav dole na emocionálnej horskej dráhe známej ako život. "Toto je slobodná krajina, nie?"

Modré oči sa prižmúrili v sotva skrývanej zúrivosti. "Prišla si pozrieť frajera, však?"

Obočie čarodejnice sa stiahlo v chvíľkovom zmätku, ale potom si spomenula na ten článok. Samozrejme, že bude veriť, že je pravdivý, také typické. Chladne: "Nechápem, prečo sa ty staráš do môjho života."

"Zabudla si, že som zvykol bývať súčasťou tvojho života, nielen ako tvoj chalan, ale aj ako tvoj najlepší priateľ."

Hermiona si nemohla nevšimnúť tú trpkosť v jeho hlase a jej odpoveď vyšla von trochu jemnejšie, než zamýšľala. "Nezabudla som, Ron."

Oči toho čarodejníka sa zabodli priamo do jej. "Potom, ak si nezabudla, prečo je pre teba také ľahké pohnúť sa ďalej?"

"Ľahké?" zopakovala Hermiona, užasnutá. "_Nič_ na mojom živote nie je ľahké, Ron."

Neposkytol jej na vysvetlenie ani jediný okamih. Ihneď prešiel do útoku. "Nestoj tam, Hermiona, a nechovaj sa ako zranená obeť. Ty si nás opustila, spomínaš si? Ty si opustila nás!" A jemnejším hlasom dodal: "Ty si opustila mňa."

Tie slová sa vpálili do jej hrude a uvedomila si, že nedokáže správne dýchať. Mal pravdu. Ona ho opustila, ale tou príčinou... "Je toho tak veľa, čo ti musím povedať, Ron. Ja-"

Ako keby ho jej slová zachránili pred sebou samým. Okamih emocionálnej slabosti skončil a Ronove modré oči sa rozžiarili bezcitným hnevom. "Nechcem počúvať nič, čo ty musíš povedať!"

Tvrdohlavo zatlačila všetky pocity nabok a nedala sa. "Ty to možno počúvať nechceš, ale ja ti to aj tak poviem! Nedokážem už viacej všetko toto držať vo vnútri! Nedokážem stále-"

"Stálo to za to?" spýtal sa chladne. "Stál za to on? Stál za to, aby si sa vzdala celého svojho života? Stál za to, aby si sa vzdala všetkých svojich priateľov? Stál za to, aby si sa vzdala mňa?"

Hermiona na neho uprene hľadela; myseľ jej ozlomkrky uháňala a jej naprostá duša sa mrzačila tým, ako útočil na ňu a na jej schopnosti rozhodovať sa. Nechystala sa mu dovoliť trestať ju za to, že ich opustila, keď on sám to urobil dvakrát.

Hlas tej čarodejnice bol lemovaný takou intenzívnou emóciou, že vďaka nej bolo pre ňu ťažké vôbec hovoriť. "On za to stál; stál za všetko a ešte oveľa viac. Ty si ani nedokážeš predstaviť, aký cenný bol. Keby som mala ďalšiu šancu vrátiť späť ručičky času, urobila by som to znova; dokonca aj keby som vedela, že to bude mať ten istý konečný výsledok. Urobila by som to všetko znova."

Bolesť mu naplnila oči a dokonca sa mu chvela spodná pera. Pripomínal jej toho osemnásťročného chlapca, ktorého zanechala stáť v obývačke Brlohu a kvôli nemu jej pukalo srdce. Nemal tušenia o tom, čo sa naozaj dialo. O ničom nemal potuchy. Neposkytla mu žiadnu inú možnosť, len tú mať zlosť na to, čo mu urobila. To nebolo fér. Jednoducho nebolo.

"A - a čo ja, Hermiona? Milovala si ma vôbec? Záležalo ti niekedy na mne? Alebo to bola len lož?"

Z jeho bodajúcich otázok sa jej oči zaliali slzami. "Ron, za- zamilovala som sa do teba, keď som mala pätnásť; to je tá najúprimnejšia pravda. Vtedy som ťa milovala, ver mi, milovala." Chcela sa ho dotknúť, ale vedela, že by to nebol múdry ťah. "Ale vojna, a okolnosti, a život, a... _všetko_ sa udialo." Hermiona sa nadýchla, aby si zabránila neovládateľne bľabotať. Hrozila sa tohto okamihu, ale bol tu."

Bolo tak veľa, čo mu chcela povedať, ale tie slová neprišli tak, ako po nich chcela.

Stála tam a hľadela na svoje ruky, snažila sa zostať silná, napriek tomu, že cítila, že sa jej sila náhle vyčerpala. "Urobila som tak veľa chýb a zlých rozhodnutí, a naozaj mi je ľúto, ako sme skončili-"

"Nie!" Zakričal tak silne, že z toho nadskočila. Ron potom ustúpil takým spôsobom, že si myslela, že mu fyzicky ublížila. "Nie, neľutuješ. Je ti to jedno, tebe ne-"

Tentoraz ho schmatla za plece tak tuho, ako dokázala svojimi drobnými rukami. "Ja viem- ja viem, že je ľahšie považovať ma za netvora, Ron, ale mne na tebe záležalo, a ja-"

Odstrčil jej ruky preč, cúvol, ako keby ho jej dotyk popálil. Otočil sa k nej chrbtom, priložil si ruky na uši. "Toto už nechcem viacej počúvať!"

Nahnevane ho obišla a stiahla mu rozčúleným trhnutím ruky z uší. Hermiona hľadela do jeho planúcich očí, keď trhane kričala. "Počúvaj ma! Nikto ma nikdy nepočúva! Len ma počúvaj, Ron! Mne záležalo! Stále záleží! Ľutovala som, že ťa opúšťam! Ľutovala! Nedokážeš si ani _predstaviť_, ako veľmi to bolelo, keď som ten večer od teba odchádzala! Nedokážeš si ani predstaviť, ako veľa som plakala, než som ťa opustila! Nedokážeš si ani predstaviť, koľko som sa naplakala po tom, čo som ťa opustila! Nedokážeš si ani predstaviť, ako veľmi som chcela zostať - s tebou!"

Na sekundu vyzeral omráčený jej výbuchom, ale s potrasením hlavy sa zdalo, že zbavil svoju myseľ všetkých myšlienok týkajúcich sa jej. Namiesto toho sa Ron sústredil na svoj hnev a bolesť. Mlátiť okolo seba bol jediný spôsob, ktorý poznal; rýchlo ju s buchnutím pritlačil o stĺp. Hermiona sa vôbec nestrhla, keď zareval: Potom, prečo si nezostala, Hermiona?" Jeho hlas bol lemovaný vášnivou zúrivosťou. "Prečo si nezostala?"

Hermione došlo, že by mala byť zastrašená tým, ako sa nad ňou týčil, ale nebola. Mlátiť okolo seba bol jeho najlepší obranný mechanizmus. Takže namiesto reakcie urobila niečo, čo šokovalo oboch. Priložila ruky na jeho líca a fyzicky ho prinútila, aby sa na ňu nielen pozeral, ale tiež aj počúval. "Nerozumieš, Ron, ja som nemohla zostať."

Bránil sa, ale nedovolila mu odvrátiť sa.

Frustrovane zajačal. "Nechcem to počúvať!"

Stisla jeho tvár tuhšie rukami a zajačala späť. "Ja viem, že nechceš, ale to je pravda! Dospej do čerta a vypočuj si pravdu, Ron! Už viacej nie si decko! Nemôžeš tu vybuchovať hnevom a čakať odo mňa, že ma tým presvedčíš, aby som ťa nechala na pokoji! Mňa nevydesíš!"

"Č-"

Karty sa otočili a Hermiona mu odmietala dovoliť hovoriť. "Môžeš si jačať tak hlasno ako sakra chceš, revať zo striech, zvaliť základy ministerstva, ale vedz toto, Ronald: ja neustúpim kvôli tomu, ako sa správaš! Len sa snažím byť úprimná a povedať ti pravdu! Viem, že je neskoro, možno príliš neskoro, ale ty sa musíš dozvedieť, že som odišla pre tvoje vlastné dobro! Musela som odísť, aby som nikomu neublížila! Musela som odísť, aby som neublížila tebe! Musela som!"

Úspešne ju schmatol za zápästia a strhol jej ruky zo svojej tváre, zanechajúc červené značky tam, kde sa jej nechty zaryli do jeho kože. "Nemusela si urobiť vôbec nič!"

"Áno, musela!" Hermionine chudé plecia klesli, keď slzy stekali po jej začervenaných lícach. Nemohla na neho ďalej jačať. Príliš to bolelo. Prosebne pokračovala jemnejším hlasom. "Prosím, pochop, že som musela odísť. Nemohla som zostať-"

Ronove oči sa viacej prižmúrili. "Aby si nikomu neublížila? Povedala si mi, že odchádzaš kvôli niekomu inému. Ja-"

"Ja som ti kla-klamala." Rozvzlykala sa, keď sa celé jej telo neovládateľne triaslo. Všetko tak strašne bolelo. "Klamala som ti. Ne-nestretla som nikoho v Austrálii, ne-nezamilovala som sa do niekoho druhého, a ne-neopustila som ťa kvôli nemu. Nič z toho nebola pravda. Nikdy. Prisahám na svoj život, že nebol nikto okrem teba, kým sme boli spolu. Povedať ti lož bola obrovská chyba a je mi to tak ľúto." Plakala skľúčenými slzami do svojich rozboľavených rúk. "Je mi to _tak_ ľúto."

Sinavý ryšavec vyzeral mimoriadne zmätený jej priznaním. "T-ty si _klamala_? Ale - ale prečo?"

Hermiona najprv nemohla hovoriť, pretože jej telo ničili bolestivé, zvierajúce vzlyky, ale podarilo sa jej upokojiť sa dosť na to, aby prehovorila súvislé slová. "Pre-pretože ja-ja-ja," ďalší vzlyk unikol z jej chvejúcich sa pier, "Ron, chcela som ťa chrá-chrániť, pretože som ťa milovala, pretože som nevedela, čo iné urobiť, pre-pretože som bola vydesená, že ma budeš nenávidieť, pretože Ha-Harry povedal-"

Ron ju drsne prerušil. "Harry? Čo do pekla má s týmto _Harry_ spoločné?"

Pery čarodejnice sa chveli, keď sa hnedé uplakané oči stretli so zmätenými modrými. "Je toho toľko veľa, čo ti chcem povedať-"

"Potom mi to povedz, Hermiona!" prosil.

Roztrasene sa nadýchla. Nemala potuchy, kde začať, takže začala od začiatku. "Všetko začalo, keď si-"

Z ničoho nič sa dvere, pred ktorými stáli, rozleteli a z nich vyšiel zúrivý Harry Potter.

Hermiona rýchlo nakukla do kancelárie, ale vo vnútri nezazrela nikoho predtým, než sa dvere s buchnutím zavreli. Už vedela, čia je to kancelária; to zlatom pokryté Draco Malfoy na boku dverí tej čarodejnici povedalo presne to, čo potrebovala vedieť. Hnusne sa pohádali a Malfoy, viac než pravdepodobne, sa dostal tak hlboko Harrymu pod kožu, že vďaka tomu stratil každý kus sebakontroly.

Malfoy mal poriadne šťastie, že jeho kancelária ešte existovala.

Mať takého vnímavého muža ako Draco Malfoy pod vašou kožou nebol ten najlepší pocit na svete, ale bol to pocit, ktorý tiež veľmi dobre poznala.

Napokon, jej sa dostal pod kožu takmer od začiatku.

Jednoducho presne vedel na ktorý gombík zatlačiť. Bol to jeho talent, a prekliatie každého na druhom konci jeho ostrých slov. A Harry, zdalo sa, bol vždy na tom nesprávnom konci.

Ten rozstrapatený čarodejník vyzeral jasne vražedne naladený a ona nechcela nič viac, než aby sa zem otvorila a celú ju prehltla, pretože táto možnosť vyzerala ako menej bolestivá. Harry sa raz pozrel na Hermionu a prižmúril oči, ale ona si všimla záblesk bolesti a niečo iné, čo nedokázala identifikovať len sekundy predtým, než zamaskoval svoje emócie.

Chladne sa spýtal. "Čo tu robíš?"

Z ničoho nič to bolo, ako keby jej niečo ukradlo jej dych. Bolo to, ako keby váha vesmíru drvila jej vnútorné orgány, dusila ju, vymačkávala každý kúsoček kyslíka z jej pľúc a trhala každú cievu v jej tele. Bolelo to! Všetko tak strašne bolelo, že chcela zavýjať. Hodiny predtým bol jej život jednoduchší; nebol ľahký, len jednoduchší. Pred hodinami nehľadela do tvárí svojich bývalých priateľov, sekundy od vysypania pravdy, ktorú tak dlho držala zamknutú vo svojom srdci. Pred hodinami veci neboli také komplikované. Pred hodinami, to tak strašne nebolelo.

Dnes nemala vstať z postele.

Hermionine srdce nekontrolovateľne uháňalo, divoko búšilo v jej hrudi. Pred očami mala žltohnedé a modré mžitky a pripadala si bezbranná. Hlava jej neúnavne búšila; mala pocit, ako keby ju niekto opakovanie udieral do zátylku tupým koncom sekery. A v takomto stave bola jej sebaistota preč a Hermiona prepadla úzkosti...

Nuž, vždy považovala spojenie záchvat silnej úzkosti za trochu nezmyselné.

"Čo tu robíš?" spýtal sa Harry, ale jeho hlas znel, ako keby hovoril v spomalenom filme.

Bez ohľadu na to, ako pomaly hovoril, jeho emócie boli zrejmé.

Ten silný odpor v jeho hlase a ten mrazivý chlad vo vzduchu boli príliš veľa, aby to dokázala zniesť.

Bez slov sa otočila na päte a utiekla z miesta, na ktoré prišla, slepo zavelila na ústup. Otvorila dvere a vyštartovala po chodbe s obratnosťou bežca na dlhé trate; schopnosť, na ktorú si nespomínala, že predtým mala. Bolo to hlúpe, naozaj to vedela, ale neudržala by ju tam ani všetka tá chrabromilská odvaha v jej krvi. Mohla zvládnuť jedného z nich, ale nie oboch.

Určite nie súčasne.

Ale neubehla viac než sto stôp, kým získala späť svoje zmysly a prudko zastala.

Pri Merlinovi, toto nemôže stále robiť. Nemôže stále od všetkého utekať. V minulosti to nikdy nerobila; vždy sa stavala problémov čelom. Ale od jej neslávneho odletu z Londýna, Hermiona tak veľa krát utiekla, že si z toho spravila zvyk.

Nuž, už viacej nie.

Bola rozhodnutá neutekať už viacej ani ďalej, nie od Rona, od Harryho alebo od toho pekla, ktoré sa rozpúta v okamihu, keď povie pravdu. Životy sa zničia a navždy zmenia priateľstvá, ale nemohla to už ďalej všetko niesť na svojich pleciach.

Nie, ona to už viacej nebude niesť.

Dva páry krokov spomalili, aby za ňou zastali.

Hermiona sa otočila a bol tam Ron, stál od nej menej než na pätnásť stôp - a naľavo od Harryho. Vravela si, aby dýchala; bolo to to jediné, čo mohla v tejto chvíli urobiť. Dýchaj.

Toto bolo ono. Posledná obrana Hermiony Grangerovej - a ona bola pripravená.

Nuž, z väčšej časti.

Ron bol prvý, kto sa spýtal: "Prečo od nás utekáš?" Jeho hlas nemal tú istú intenzitu, ako mal predtým a ona si nebola istá prečo.

"Neutekám ani pred jedným z vás." Vyšplechla zadychčane a dodala po krátkom nadýchnutí: "Už viacej nie."

"No tak, Ron," žobronil Harry. "Nič, čo povie, nemôže zmeniť-"

Hermiona prižmúrila svoje krvou podliate oči. "Harry, vieš lepšie než ktokoľvek iný, že mám veľa toho povedať."

Ron sa tlmene spýtal: "O čom hovorí?"

"O ničom."

"O ničom?"

"Áno, o ničom."

"Viete čo, som hotová. Skončila som. Už to viacej nevydržím. Je mi k smrti zle z toho, že sa vy dvaja ku mne chováte ako odpadu! Ron, teba dokážem pochopiť, ale ty - Harry. Tebe som neurobila nič!"

Čarodejník s havraními vlasmi cúvol, ako keby ho udrela do tváre lopatou. "Ty si mi nič neurobila?" Hrozivo zopakoval tie slová, keď sa jeho nosné dierky rozšírili hnevom. Pripomínal jej býka sekundy predtým, než zaútočí. "Čo kur- to myslíš sakra _vážne_, Hermiona? Päť rokov v Taliansku ti rozpustilo mozog? Nespomínaš si na náš posledný rozhovor? Na nič si nespomínaš?"

Nemala v úmysle odpovedať na žiadnu z jeho otázok, ale nemohla klamať sama sebe. Pamätala si ich posledný rozhovor presne tak dobre, ako si pamätala každý rozhovor predtým.

Namiesto toho zostala Hermiona taká pokojná ako dokázala, aby neurobila Voldemortovi po smrti láskavosť a nezabila úžasného Harryho Pottera holými rukami. "Vieš, na niekoho, kto so všetkým skončí napľutím mi do tváre, odkedy som späť, určite máš veľa otázok."

"Ty-"

"Možno," konečne prehovoril Ron so zvrašteným obočím, "možno je čas na nejaké odpovede. Možno je čas na pravdu."

"Ja už poznám pravdu, Ron!" podráždene vyšplechol spiatky Harry, keď si prekrížil ruky na hrudi.

Hermiona zažmurkala, ale udržovala kontrolu nad svojím dýchaním.

Ryšavec hľadel na svojho najlepšieho priateľa s ublíženými modrými očami. Uvedomila sa, že sa Ron nezmohol na slovo.

A Hermiona rovnako.

"Čože?" Spýtal sa skoro v krajnom zmätku. "T-ty poznáš-"

"Nie, on nepozná pravdu." Hermiona si namáhavo vzdychla. "On nič nevie. A ani ty."

"Ja viem dosť!" zajačal Harry.

Už podráždený Ron podliehal stále viac a viac potlačovanej frustrácii. "Povie mi niekto, čo sa tu kurva deje?"

Vydýchla jeho meno a oprela sa o jeden z mnohých stĺpov, ktoré lemovali chodbu. "Ron, ja-"

Harryho hlas ju prerušil. "Ja som tu skončil, poďme."

Mala pocit, že jej vnútro je v tlakovom hrnci, zúrivosť a bolesť bublali v hlbinách jej duše. S každou ubiehajúcou sekundou ten tlak v jej hlave a hrudi silnel, intenzívnejšie. "My sme tu neskončili." Mohla sotva dýchať a v skutočnosti ani nechcela. Dýchať bolelo. Počúvanie jeho hlasu bolelo. Vidieť Ronove zmätené a strápené oči bolelo. Všetko tak strašne bolelo. Bolo to, ako keby sa všetky tie steny k nej približovali, drvili ju vo víroch.

Viac než čokoľvek iné chcela utiecť a ukryť sa, ale zakázala si to. Nemohla si vybrať tú ľahšiu cestu. Nie. Toto musela urobiť a musela to urobiť hneď, kým stratí svoju odvahu.

Bolesť v jej hlase bola neklamná. "Odkedy si taký hrubý a bezcitný a nahnevaný, Harry, odkedy? Zvykli sme bývať najlepšími priateľmi-" Hermiona sa trasľavo nadýchla, nechcela sa ubrať týmto smerom. "Nie je to tak, že som sa vrátila do Londýna a čakala, že sa mi okamžite odpustí. Niežeby som vrátila a čakala, že ma prijmete s otvorenými srdcami a otvorenou náručou-"

"A nemala by si - ty si _nezaslúžiš_ naše priateľstvo." Prerušil Harry bolestivou pravdou.

Chcela plakať, ale ani jej oči ani jej pýcha nedovolili tým slzám prejsť cez slzné kanáliky. "Nie, nepredpokladám, že zaslúžim... a ani si nemyslím, že ho chcem... ale minimálne som si myslela, že budete v tomto dospelí." Hermiona sa objala rukami, keď sa jej plecia triasli hnevom a z bolesti z jeho slov.

Pri Merlinovi, tak strašne ubližovali - pravda bola vždy bolestivá vec.

"Ako ma môžeš žiadať, aby som bol dospelý, keď ty si sa chovala posledných päť rokov ako decko?" Nevraživo sa spýtal tmavovlasý čarodejník, keď prikročil bližšie k nej.

"Ja som bola dieťa, Harry!" Hermiona konečne vybuchla, keď do tých slov, ktoré nahnevane kričala, vložila všetko svoje trápenie. "Bola som dieťa, keď som odišla! Nerozumieš? Možno som vyzerala ako žena, keď som vyšla tými dverami, ale bola som dieťa!"

"Ako ako my, Hermiona! Zabudla si na to?" strelil Ron späť.

Ochromená sklamaním a zlomená slzami si prehrabla rukami svoje schnúce vlasy. "Ty nerozumieš, ani jeden z vás nerozumie, aké to pre mňa bolo. Ja-"

Frustrované prsty prehrabli červené vlasy. "A ty nerozumieš, aké to bolo pre nás!"

Slzy naplnili jej oči, keď vykríkla. "Keby ste ma len nechali vysvetliť!"

"Ja, čo sa toho týka, tvoje vysvetlenie nepotrebujem." Harry chladne odsekol, ale niečo na jeho slovách bolo iné. Bolo to, ako keby si nebol istý tým, čo vyšlo z jeho úst. "Po vojne nebol život ľahký ani pre jedného z nás a to ti nedáva právo na týždne zdrhnúť do Austrálie a potom sa vrátiť a opustiť svojich priateľov, keď ťa potrebovali najviac!"

Hermiona si chcela rozčúlením a hnevom vytrhať vlasy. Namiesto toho kričala: "To je to jediné, o čo sa staráš? Čo by som urobila, aby som uľahčila tvoje utrpenie? A čo _moje _potreby, Harry?" Urobila riskantný pokus usušiť si slzy, ale bolo to zbytočné; tie slzy neprestanú. A potom prišlo vzlykanie. "Keď si ma videl v Austrálii, ty-ty si sa ani na sekundu nezastavil, aby si sa ma spýtal, čo potrebujem! Ani na sekundu si sa nezastavil, aby si sa ma spýtal, čo-čo sa deje! Nikdy si sa ma nespýtal, prečo som tam alebo čo tam robím alebo čo mám v pláne urobiť! Nikdy si sa ma nespýtal, pretože ti na mne nezáležalo dosť na to, aby si sa spýtal!"

Farba zmizla z tváre Harryho Pottera a jeho oči podstatne zjemneli v niečom, čo vyzeralo ako spoznanie.

Vyzeral, ako keby tieto slová počul predtým.

Ale skadiaľ?

Ron bol naprosto stratený a ani trochu sa mu to nepáčilo. "O čom hovorí? Ty si ju videl v Austrálii?" Rýchlo žmurkal, keď sa snažil pochopiť, čo práve povedala. "Ale mne si povedal, že si ju nevidel-"

Hermionina tvár bola ako kameň po veľmi dobrom daždi. "Zdá sa, že medzi nami nie som jediný klamár."

Prichytený pri klamstve Harry koktal, "ja-"

Trpko prehovorila, vyjadrujúc všetku tú bolesť, ktorú cítila z jeho zrady. "Videl si ma, sedela som na tej lavičke a nikdy si sa ma na nič nespýtal. T-ty si len vyvodil svoje závery a veril o mne tomu najhoršiemu."

Skľúčene pokrútila hlavou, aby si vyčistila hlavu od búrlivých emócii a mohla tak pokračovať.

Konečne začala znova rozprávať; bolo to trochu liečivé. "Po všetkom, čím sme spolu prešli. Po tom nesčítane krát, čo som stála pri tvojom boku, všetko kvôli tebe opustila. Po tom, čo ma skoro zabili, čo som skamenela, kým som sa pre teba snažila nájsť informácie, bojovala so stovkami dementorov, smrťožrútov, Umbridgeovou, so Zúrivou vŕbou, bláznivými škriatkami, bola mučená Bellatrix Lestrangeovou, po mesiacoch v tom prekliatom Deanskom lese (cz: Deanovský), Voldemortom a všetkom ostatnom... ty si sa mi otočil chrbtom bez toho, aby si mi dovolil, niečo vysvetliť. Ty si ma zradil bez chvíľky zaváhania. Ty si mi dokonca ani nedal toľko času, aby si ma vypočul a dovolil mi povedať ti pravdu."

Pokorne priznal tie fakty. "Myslel som, že poznám pravdu."

Rozhorčene strelila späť. "Nuž, zrejme si sa mýlil."

Ronov rozrušený hlas zazvonil jasne uprostred toho zmätku, citového bojiska. "O čom rozprávate? Niekto mi prosím vysvetlite, čo sa tu sakra deje?"

"Videl som ju," zašepkal Harry hlasom, ktorý mohli počuť len oni traja. "Videl som ju v Austrálii."

Zavrčal. "Toľko mi došlo."

"Ale je toho viac..." Zmĺkol a zhlboka sa nadýchol, keď priznal: "Ve-vedel som, že ťa neopúšťa kvôli niekomu inému."

To Hermionu prekvapilo. Bolo treba každý sval v jej tvári, aby si zabránila zalapať po dychu. Ako vedel, že klamala? Čo presne vedel? Roky predpokladala, že Harry nevedel nič viac než to, čo si myslel, že videl, ale teraz... teraz uvažovala, čo ešte vedel a čo iné si nechal pre seba.

Ronovo utrpenie bolo možné počuť v každom slove, ktoré prehovoril. "Prečo si ma nechal veriť tej lži, Harry? A prečo si mi klamal o Austrálii?" Nech na začiatku pociťoval čokoľvek, kým dopovedal posledné slovo, jeho hlas bol rozhodný.

Chcel dostať svoje odpovede na svoje otázky a chcel, aby mu odpovedali hneď.

A Harry koktal: "Ja-ja neviem. Chcem povedať, nechcel som ti povedať, čo tam naozaj robila-"

"Áno, keď si to nevedel ani ty sám," prela sa Hermiona s úškrnom kaziacim jej smutné črty. "Myslela by som si, že ty, viac než ktokoľvek iný, bude klásť otázky skôr, než sa rozhodne zahájiť útok na niečí charakter."

"A čo do pekla som si mal myslieť, Hermiona?" jačal v rozčúlení Harry. Podľa všetkého sa mu nepáčilo, keď sa na neho útočilo na dvoch frontoch. "Bola si jednoducho tam a potom si prešla do defenzívy a-"

"Začala som sa brániť, pretože ty si začal čítať rozsudok skôr, než som sa mohla obhájiť! Nič si neuľahčil-"

"Čo teba od nás odlišuje?" Kričal čarodejník s havraními vlasmi. "Čo ťa núti si myslieť, že si taká výnimočná? My všetci sme bojovali a museli sa vyliečiť!"

"Áno," okamžite sa vložil Ron. "Čo ťa núti myslieť si, že ty si prechádzala niečím, čomu by sme neporozumeli?"

Lepšie chápala Dávidove pocity, keď stál proti tomu obrovi, Goliášovi. Lepšie chápala, aké to je, keď má niekto početnú prevahu a väčšiu moc. Lepšie chápala, aké to je, keď sa stratí všetka nádej. Chápala 'odvahe pod paľbou' v jej najprirodzenejšom zmysle. Všetko chápala. Ale, hlavne, chápala, že ona sa neprikrčí. Nie dnes, a nie pred nimi.

Z nejakého dôvodu jednoducho vedela, že uspeje.

Z nejakého dôvodu mala pocit, že nie je taká sama.

"My sme tiež prechádzali tými istými vecami!" Jačal Harry skrz jej myšlienky.

"Áno!" súhlasil z celého srdca Ron.

Očami rýchlo prebehla prázdnu chodbu, ale nevidela nič a nikoho. Vzdala by sa všetkého, keby mala v tejto chvíli dobrého spojenca. Malfoya alebo niekoho, do pekla, hocikto by bol fajn.

Ale, nie, bola sama.

Bola to ona proti svetu.

Bola to ona proti mužom, po boku ktorých kedysi stála.

Ach, ako sa karty obrátili.

"Prečo si myslíš, že ty si prechádzala vecami, ktoré boli nad naše pochopenie?" Ronov roztrpčený nahnevaný hlas spôsobil, že niečo zasyčalo a zapukalo v jej hlave.

A praskli jej nervy.

"Pretože, to je presne ono; vy by ste to nepochopili!" Vybuchla, treskla päsťou do najbližšieho stĺpa. Bolelo to, ale bola príliš nahnevaná, aby cítila bolesť. "Obaja z vás ste _ani náhodou _nemohli pochopiť, čím som vtedy prechádzala. A Harry - a Harry sa dokonca ani nezastavil a nevenoval mi kúsok svojho času, aby to zistil! Všetko bolo o tebe, ako vždycky! Vždy všetko bolo o tom, čo chceš ty!" Hermiona kričala tak nahlas a tak vášnivo, že jej preskakoval hlas.

Sipela ďalších pár nádychov a zatvorila oči. Hrdlo ju tak mizerne pálilo.

Poskytli jej chvíľku ticha, ale to čoskoro skončilo.

"Život nie je pekný, Voldemort zabil mojich-"

"Počúvala som o tvojich stratách od tej doby, čo som mala jedenásť, Harry. Myslíš si, že si jediný, kto trpel pod rukami Voldemorta? Myslíš si, že si jediný, kto krvácal? Vojna pre každého neskončila a je stopercentne isté, že neskončila pre mňa!"

"O čom to rozprávaš? Vojna skončila pred piatimi rokmi."

"Vojna s Voldemortom, áno, ale nie-"

"Ty si to prekonala, prežila si a tvoji rodičia-"

"Moji rodičia?" Zhromaždila dosť sily, aby povedal pravdu. "Moji rodičia sú mŕtvi, Harry. Sú mŕtvi! Zavraždili ich dvaja tínejdžeri uprostred noci. Nič som nemohla urobiť..." Hermionin hlas sa stratil v tichu chodby. Hlboký, pridusený vzlyk unikol z jej pier, keď plakala. "Sú mŕtvi." A ako keby si to práve znova uvedomila, zašepkala beznádejne: "Sú mŕtvi."

Ďalšie tri celé minúty ticho hodné maltézskych katakomb dopadlo na trojicu vojnových hrdinov. Vo vzduchu bolo cítiť žiaľ a zármutok. Hermiona Grangerová kľačala vedľa stĺpa, do ktorého len pred minútami udrela, plakala prudkými a srdce zvierajúcimi slzami, keď jej najdávnejší priatelia na ňu hľadeli zhora; ich oči lemované hanbou a záujmom.

Mala pocit, ako keby zomreli úplne znova, žiaľ, ktorý si málokedy dovolila cítiť, kruto ničil jej telo. Keď zomreli, nebol čas skutočne trúchliť. A ona sama sebe za posledných päť rokov neumožnila ten okamih. Tá bolesť bola taká surová, že tá čarodejnica vedela, že je stratená všetka nádej dať sa dokopy. Nedokáže to. Musela trúchliť, aj keď len na pár minút.

Ale nebolo jej poskytnuté to množstvo času, ktoré potrebovala.

Niekto urobil krok vpred a Hermiona treskla päsťou o zem; jej hlas bol taký ľadový ako arktický vietor, ale neskrývala svoj smútok. "Nepribližuj sa ku mne."

Všetko zmĺklo len o okamih dlhšie.

"Hermiona, ty- ja- ja- som to nevedel," povedal Harry smutne.

"Nespýtal si sa, Harry." Nejako nazbierala všetku svoju vnútornú silu a znova sa vytiahla na nohy, zotierajúc akýkoľvek náznak slabosti z tváre, ale vo vnútri, bola zmrzačená. "Ty si sa nespýtal." To všetko tak strašne bolelo. Chcela sa schúliť do klbka a všetko ignorovať. Chcela ignorovať svet a všetko v ňom. Nezáležalo na nich. Na ničom nezáležalo.

"Ako som to mal vedieť? Nič si nepovedala."

Bledo vyzerajúci Ron prehovoril slabým hlasom. Bolo to, ako keby zadržiaval vlastné slzy. "Povedala si mi-"

Spodná pera sa jej chvela. "Viem, čo som ti povedala. Nechcela som tvoju ľútosť."

Zatváril sa dotknuto. "Ľútosť? Práve som stratil svojho brata. Prečo by som ťa ľutoval?"

Na tú otázku nemala odpoveď. Po Fredovej smrti bola jeho skalou, nikto nemohol poprieť ten fakt. Bola jeho dôverníčkou, jeho dievčaťom, a jeho baštou sily počas toho náročného obdobia jeho života. Hermiona stála pri jeho boku, neoblomná a lojálna. Ron sa jej otvoril, dovolil jej objímať ho a nechal ju upokojiť jeho myseľ a zmierniť jeho bolesť. Aby pravdu povedala, bola tak stratená vo svojej bolesti, že si neuvedomila, že Ron jej mohol ponúknuť trochu útechy v minútach, ktoré predchádzali ich rozchodu. Alebo by sa aspoň mohol pokúsiť, keby mu tú šancu dala.

To bol ten okamih, keď si Hermiona uvedomila, že sa možno mýlila aj ona.

To bol ten okamih, keď si uvedomila, že možno aj ona bola trochu sebecká a slepá.

Ale v tom čase sa zžívala s takým množstvom svojej bolesti, že sa to stratilo hlboko v jej vnútri.

"Ja-ja neviem, jednoducho neviem." Jej hlas bol priškrtený slzami. "Tak veľa sa vtedy dialo, tak veľa. Nemyslela som jasne, nie že by som mohla. Urobila som chybu, priznávam. Mala som ti povedať pravdu, mala som ti o nich povedať hneď, ale nemohla som. Nechcela som ti povedať nič. Povedať ti to by otvorilo cestu pre nápor otázok, na ktoré som jednoducho nemohla odpovedať."

Nevedela, čo iné mu povedať.

"Kvôli tomu si odišla?" spýtal sa Ron, keď prikročil bližšie.

"Nie." Cúvla k tomu stĺpu.

"Potom prečo, Hermiona, prečo si odišla?" Stále sa približoval bližšie a bližšie, až kým nebol len šesť stôp pred ňou.

V hlase, ktorý bol sotva silnejší než šepot, mu Hermiona povedala: "Povedala som ti to. Musela som odísť. Musela som odísť preč."

Modré oči prebodli jej, keď ju prosil. "Len buď úprimná."

Hnedé oči sa zaplavili slzami a zahryzla si do pery. "Budeš ma nenávidieť, viac než ma už nenávidíš."

"Ja k tebe necítim nenávisť, Hermiona." Ronove slová boli dojímavé a láskavé. "Chcem ťa, naozaj chcem, ale nemôžem."

Plecia sa jej triasli, kým sa tie slzy valili. Bola si taká istá, že vyplakala všetky slzy, ktoré mohlo jej drobné telo zvládnuť, ale beda, mýlila sa. Bolo ľahšie myslieť si, že ju Ron nenávidel, pretože nepoznal pravdu, ale zistiť, že to tak nebolo, bolo rovnako úľavou ako to bolo bolestivé. Takže k nej necítil nenávisť, dobre, ale určite ju bude nenávidieť teraz.

"Budeš ma nenávidieť." Nešťastne plakala.

Ron cúvol pár krokov. "Nebudem."

"Áno, budeš!" Neovládateľne vzlykala.

"Povedz mi to!" Pozrel sa na Harryho, ktorý vyzeral hrozivo bledý a vinný. Očividne bol stále ohromený novinkami, čo na nich práve zhodila. "Povedz to nám!"

"Takto to nemalo byť. Takto sa to nemalo udiať." Pokrútila uschýnajúcou hlavou, boľavá vo vnútri.

"Pozri, je zrejmé, že sa nám nechystá priznať." Nemúdro prehovoril Harry, ale jeho hlas bol len sotva silnejší než šepot.

Hermionine oči sa prižmúrili. "Nemáte potuchy, aké je pre mňa toto ťažké. Nie je veľa ľudí, čo poznajú pravdu."

"Ale Malfoy ju pozná." Informoval Harry skoro, ako keby si to práve sám uvedomil.

Ronove oči sa rozšírili. "Čože?" Vraždychtivé oči sa otočili k Hermione. "Povedala si to Malfoyovi skôr, než si to povedala nám? Myslel som, že sme-"

"Nepovedz, že si si myslel, že sme najlepší priatelia." Vzdorovito hľadela.

"A on tvoj priateľ je? Ten bastard, ktorý sa nám posmieval počas školy, je tvoj priateľ?" Strelil Harry späť.

Skôr než si mohla ušetriť ďalšiu myšlienku, Hermiona sa vrhla do obrany. "Ach, dospej. On nie je ten istý Malfoy z Rokfortu! Je iný. Zmenil sa. Za posledných päť mesiacov mi tak veľmi pomohol. Takže ho nechaj na pokoji."

Obaja boli ohromení z jej obranných slov.

"T-"

Trvalo minútu, než sa jej podarilo stlmiť svoj hlas. "Náš vzťah s týmto nemá nič spoločné. Povedala som mu pravdu z dôvodov, ktoré nie sú vecou nikoho z vás." Jej oči potemneli. "Takže sa _neopovážte_, aby jedno zlé slovo o ňom vyšlo z vašich úst. Neopo-"

"Ale je to Malfoy!" zavrčal Ron.

"A mne je to jedno. Nechajte ho na pokoji! Čo sa deje medzi nami dvoma sa vás netýka. Okrem toho, nemá to nič spoločné s tým, čo sa deje teraz. Všetko je teraz iné!"

"Ako? Ako je to iné, Hermiona? Len nám to povedz!"

Niečo cvaklo v jej hlave a ona sa na nich pozerala, ako keby boli cudzinci. "Prečo by som mala? Vážne? Prečo by som vám mala niečo povedať?" Odpovedala rozvážene, keď triasla hlavou. Hermiona si chytila hrdlo rukami, pretože bolelo ako čert. "Je vám to jedno! Vy mi vždy vrháte našu minulosť do tváre, ale obaja si vediete celkom dobre."

"Ako sa opovažuješ!" penil Harry. "Ako sa opovažuješ tu stáť po piatich rokov a vravieť nám to!"

"Ty si nás opustila! My sme ťa neopustili, Hermiona!" kričal Ron.

Harry to prevzal, keď obaja postúpili smerom k nej. "Ty si jediná, ktorá utiekla preč!"

"Ty si jediná, ktorá nás opustila!"

"Ty si tá, ktorá nikdy neodpísala späť!"

"Ty si tá, ktorá sa vyparila do Talianska!"

Pritlačili ju o stenu.

Zúrivosť. Slepá zúrivosť trhala jej telo a vpaľovala sa do jej žíl, oparila jej jazyk, dokonca keď vrhla na nich svoje slová. "Urobila som, čo som musela urobiť!"

Hermiona dupla nohou v hneve o zem.

Pohltená svojou zúrivosťou odstrčila od seba Harryho. "Urobila som to, čo som považovala za najlepšie!"

"Opustiť svojich priateľov je to, čo si považovala za najlepšie?" Potkýnajúci sa Harry kričal späť.

"Nestarala som sa-"

Hermiona odstrčila Rona celou svojou silou.

"To si dala jasne najavo! Urobila si to, čo bolo najlepšie pre teba samotnú!"

"Nie, urobila som to, čo bolo najlepšie pre môjho syna!"

**oooo**

**Časť 2: Záchranné lano**

Nebolo nič; vôbec nič, okrem toho priškrteného ticha.

Dopadlo na nich ohlušujúce ticho tak nepodobné ničomu, čo kedy zažili, keď sa Hermionine posledné slová odrážali od všetkých stien.

Len keď tie steny konečne pohltili jej slová, pokračovala. "On bol jediná vec, na ktorej záležalo." Jej vyčerpaný hlas sa triasol a zoslabol pri pohľade na ich užasnuté tváre. Bola taká vyčerpaná, ale nestarala sa. "Urobila som rozhodnutie a rozhodla som sa pre svojho syna - keby som tú šancu dostala, urobila by som to znova. Vôbec nič by som nezmenila." Tiché slzy stekali po jej lícach, ale nemala v sebe to, aby vzlykala tak, ako chcela.

Vždy si myslela, že mlčať je zlato; toto mlčanie bolo hrozné.

Harry sa tváril šokovane a Ron vyzeral, ako keby sa vyparila všetka krv v jeho tele.

"Tvojho sy-syna?" koktal Ron, keď si prešiel rukami cez červené vlasy, ako keby sa pokúšal stráviť jej slová. "Ty si mala syna? _My _sme mali syna?"

Jej srdce sa rozpadlo pri tom skoro nádejnom tóne v jeho hlase a kvôli tomu, čo sa mu chystala povedať. "Nie," nešťastný vzlyk unikol z jej hrdla, "Ron, je mi to ľúto, ale my sme nemali syna- " Spojila oči s Harrym a zašepkala hlasom, ktorému len oni traja mohli porozumieť. "My sme mali syna."

Nič viac sa nepovedalo. Harry sa tváril, ako keby ho zrazil Rytiersky autobus; emócia za emóciou prechádzala jeho bledou tvárou, keď každý sval v jeho tele stuhol. Vyzeral pripravený omdlieť mŕtvy. Ale bol to ten výraz šoku a bolesti na Ronovej tvári, ktorý povedal viac než dosť. Tváril sa, ako keby život, ktorý poznal, skončil - a on skončil. Pre nich všetkých. Ale ona to vedela a rozumela tomu; rovnako dobre. Hermiona chcela niečo povedať, niečo, čo by uľavilo ich bolesti, ale čo mohla povedať? Čo mohla urobiť?

Jej srdce dávajúce sa do poriadku bolo znova rozbité a ničila ju vina za to, že tak kruto na nich vysypala tie novinky.

Len ona mohla zniesť tak veľa.

Obaja sa tvárili, ako keby ich pravda o Hermioninom synovi oboch fyzicky zranila, ale úbohý Ron sa tváril, ako keby vzal tie novinky ťažšie.

A ona chápala prečo.

Medzi nimi bola láska a počuť, že žena, ktorú ste milovali, vynosila dieťa iného muža, bolo priveľa. Jednoducho si nedokázala predstaviť, ako sa cítil. Jednoducho nemohla. Ron sa oprel o protiľahlú stenu, ako keby bol opakovane zasahovaný otrávenými šípmi, jednou rukou si zovrel brucho a druhou svoje červené vlasy. Harry, na druhej strane, tam len stál ako socha, keď ho ešte stále zaplavovali jej slová; pierko by ho zvalilo na zem.

Ronov hlas bol chrapľavý bolesťou. "Ako-" Pokrútil hlavou, ako keby mu z myšlienky na '_ako_' bolo fyzicky zle. "Kedy sa to stalo?"

Hermiona na neho hľadela s uslzenými očami. "Ron, ne-"

"Nie!" Zareval a ten zlomený výraz na jeho tvári ju zožieral. Bola to tvár, na ktorú nikdy nezabudne. "Povedz mi pravdu! Kedy sa to stalo?"

"Sta-stalo sa to dvakrát." Zašepkala tá čarodejnica, keď dvojica sĺz stekala po jej bledej tvári.

"_Dvakrát!_"

"Áno," prikývla Hermiona rozvážne, ale ten smútok a nešťastie nad nimi viseli ako hustý mrak. "Ten prvý raz to bola chyba, hneď po tom, ako si nás opustil v Deanskom lese. Druhý krát to bolo tú noc záverečnej bitky," riekla mu zamračene. "McGonagallová poslala Harryho do súkromných izieb, aby mohol odpočívať a potom čo si zaspal, šla som ho skontrolovať a on bol taký rozrušený a..." Hermiona zmĺkla, nešťastne sa pozerala na svoje nohy, keď si znova spomínala na tú noc. "Dohodli sme sa, že sa to nikdy znova nestane; dohodli sme sa, že sa vrátime k našim príslušným partnerom a zabudneme na to, čo sa stalo..."

Nemala srdce povedať mu zvyšok, ale pamätala si ho jasne. Hermiona odišla k Ronovi a Harry šiel k Ginny. Prvých pár týždňov bolo čudných, ale nádherných... až kým sa všetko nezmenilo.

Tá čarodejnica sa striasla z tých myšlienok.

Ron sa tváril zdesene, potom nešťastne, potom zvažujúco a nakoniec túžobne. "Ale my- po tom," koktal, "chcem povedať, ako vieš, že _ja _nie som otec?"

Tá myšlienka ju napadla, len čo zistila, že je tehotná. Nevedela a odhadovaný týždeň počatia, ktorý jej povedal doktor v Sydney, ani jedného nevylúčil. Dúfala a modlila sa, aby bol otcom Ron, ale modlitby nestačili. Modlitby nezmenili fakt, že s Ronom boli opatrnejší než s Harrym. Nič nebolo dokonalé, vedela to, a kvôli tomu sa rozhodla, že mala povinnosť zistiť pravdu.

"Ja-ja som vzala vzorku z tvojich vlasov ten večer, čo sme sa rozišli. Keď si ma pobozkal, prehrabla som ti rukou vlasy vzadu na hlave a nechala som tie pramienky v zovretej pästi. Keď som odišla, premiestnila som ich do malého vrecúška." Hermiona sa chytila rukami okolo tela, keď rozprávala. "Nebola som s nikým iným okrem Harryho. O týždeň neskôr som šla k mukelskému špecialistovi. Povedala som mu o situácii a on sa pozrel na tie vlasy. Povedal mi, že môže vykonať testy na tvojich vlasoch, ale až keď sa dieťa narodí. Takže tri mesiace po tom, čo sa narodil Matthew, vykonal ten test. Ron," priškrtený povzdych unikol z jej pier, "odišla som, pretože som nevedela, kto je otec, odišla som, aby som chránila svojho syna, odišla som, aby som ťa chránila pred pravdou, odišla som, lebo som nechcela, aby si ju zistil od niekoho iného než odo mňa, odišla som, pretože som sa cítila ohrozená, odišla som, pretože som bola vystrašená - odišla som z toľkých dôvodov, ale-"

"Ale čo?" Jeho oči boli také smutné a preplnené nepreliatymi slzami; bolo to, ako keby už vedel, čo sa chystá povedať.

Slzy pokračovali v stekaní nadol jej nešťastnou tvárou. "Ale nevrátila som sa späť-" Zhlboka sa nadýchla, jej dych škrípal, kým sa jej pery chveli. "Nevrátila som sa späť, pretože on- on nebol tvoj."

Ron klesal hlbšie a hlbšie do seba a jediné, čo mohla urobiť, bolo sledovať to.

Srdce jej kvôli nemu krvácalo; krvácalo kvôli nim všetkým.

"Klamal si mi," prehovoril Ron hrozivo.

Hermiona prižmúrila obočie. "Čo-" ale on sa nepozeral na ňu.

Nie, jeho pohľad bol upriamený na stuhnutého Harryho Pottera.

"Povedal si mi, že považuješ Hermionu za sestru, že nič sa medzi vami neprihodilo - povedal si mi to v tú noc, čo som premohol ten viteál!"

Po prvý raz odkedy priznala svojho syna, Harry zažmurkal a pozrel sa na Rona. "Ja-"

"Ušetri si to," vyprskol. "Nechcem to počuť. Nechcem počúvať tvoj hlas. Všetko, čo si urobil, je lož."

"Klamal som, aby som ťa chránil," vysvetľoval Harry.

Ron skoro prišiel o rozum. "Ak ešte niekto povie-" Nahnevane zavrčal. "Každý klamal, aby ma chránil, ale ja to nepotrebujem! Nepotrebujem ochranu od každého! Nie som prekliate decko!"

Hermiona nemohla nájsť reč.

"Ja-" Modré oči sa bláznivo rozhliadli. Každý mohol vidieť, že mu dáva hrozitánsky zabrať stráviť tú pravdu, tú zradu jeho najlepšieho priateľa, pravdu o utajenom dieťati jeho bývalého dievčaťa, všetko. Chcela mu pomôcť zmierniť jeho bolesť, ale zašiel tak ďaleko, že sa musela pripraviť na ďalšiu hádku. "Musím odísť."

"Počkaj! Len ma vypočuj!"

"Skončil som s tým, aby som ťa počúval! Sakra!" Zakryl si uši a prešiel si rukami po tvári vo vyčerpaní. "Nedokážem sa na teba ani pozrieť. Ani na jedného z vás. Ani neviem, čo robiť. Musím-"

"Ron. Ani ja neviem, čo robiť, ale poďme sa o tom porozprávať." Začal Harry, prosebne.

Pokrútil hlavou, ako keby z pomyslenia, že sa budú rozprávať o tamtej pravde, mu bolo zle od žalúdka. Dýchal nerovnomerne a kŕčovito. "Nie!" zaprel sa Ron, jeho oči a líca boli vlhké od sĺz. "Nechcem o tom hovoriť! Nedokážem dokonca o tom začať ani premýšľať! Je mi z toho len zle! Ja-ja nemôžem, jednoducho nemôžem." A zlomil sa. Pravda ho zlomila priamo tam na chodbe. Zlomila ho a nezanechala mu nič okrem chaosu. Plakal nahnevanými, ublíženými slzami muža, ktorý si práve uvedomil, že všetko, čomu veril, bola lož. Ruky sa mu triasli zúrivosťou, keď prehľadával hábit kvôli prútiku; jeho telo sa triaslo žiaľom.

Plakal - a ona plakala kvôli nemu.

Viac než čokoľvek iné ho chcela objať a byť jeho záchranným lanom. Jeho dýchanie nakoniec spomalilo do niečoho, čo pripomínalo normálnosť. Chcela mu niečo ponúknuť, _hocičo_, ale jediné, čo mohla urobiť, bolo stáť tam a túžiť po dňoch, kedy veci medzi nimi neboli také bolestivé. Chýbali jej tie dni neohrabaných objatí, a bozkov, keď si narazili hlavy skôr, ako sa ich pery stretli. Chýbali jej tie okamihy, keď sa na ňu pozrel a zažiaril tým priblblým úsmevom, ktorý milovala.

Ale tie dni boli stratené.

Nedokázal sa na nich ani pozrieť. Nedokázal s nimi hovoriť. Ron fyzicky a duševne nedokázal vydržať byť v blízkosti ľudí, ktorých kedysi nazýval svojimi najlepšími priateľmi.

A on odmietal byť v ich blízkosti, už ani chvíľu dlhšie.

Harry sa znova pokúsil, "Ron-"

Ron po prvý raz vytiahol prútik na svojho priateľa a uškrnul sa, keď ten pomaly ustúpil. "Nepribližuj sa kurva ku mne!"

A práve takto sa to pôvodné, úžasné 'Zlaté trio' stalo rozpadnutou dvojicou.

Minúty po Ronovom odchode rodičia Matthewa Grangera nič nepovedali a neurobili žiaden očný kontakt.

Nedýchala. Nepohla sa. Len sledovala Harryho. Sledovala, ako všetko vo svojej mysli spracúva. Sledovala, ako sa jeho tvárou preplieta veľké množstvo emócii: hnev, smútok, zmätok, bolesť, rozhorčenie, šťastie, láska, napätie, nešťastie, nenávisť a každá ďalšia emócia, ktorú poznala.

Hermiona si uvedomovala, že len čaká na to, kým nastane skutočný boj. Toto bol boj, ktorý ju prenasledoval v snoch, ale teraz to bola jej realita. Akýkoľvek chybný pohyb zaháji druhé kolo, hoci ani jeden z nich naň nebol pripravený. Hoci dobitá, zmlátená a dolámaná z predchádzajúceho boja, stála tá čarodejnica odhodlaná a silná.

Povedať to Harrymu a Ronovi bolo hroznejšie, než si kedy predstavovala; bolesť v jej hrudi bola neuveriteľná a dusila ju - ale súčasne sa cítila - sa cítila zvláštne. Ľahšie.

Ako keby ten náklad na jej pleciach trochu zoslabol.

Znova mohla dýchať.

Bola to sladkotrpká úľava; tá, ktorá pochádza z prílišného zármutku a zúfalstva.

Tej boj začal jedným slovkom od toho zlomeného čarodejníka. "Prečo-"

Hermiona zastonala. Nie znova.

Ale Harry pokrútil hlavou. Jeho hlas bol sotva silnejší než šepot, keď sa spýtal. "Prečo si mi to nepovedala?"

Vedela, že sa to spýta, ale to vedomie nijako tú odpoveď neuľahčilo.

"Snažila som sa. Naozaj som sa snažila." Musel jej uveriť, napriek tomu, že nemal iný dôvod. "Prisahám, že som snažila, ale ty si ma nepočúval."

"Mala si ma _prinútiť _počúvať!"

"Ja ťa nemôžem _nútiť_ do ničoho! Nikto nemôže! Ty si to robíš po svojom, Harry. Ty-" Znova sa nadýchla. "Snažila som sa ti povedať, že som tehotná a že si to dieťa nechám, v ten deň na lavičke, ale ty-"

"Myslel som, že ideš na potrat!"

"A ja som si myslela, že mi hovoríš, že robím chybu, keď si to dieťa nechám!"

Hľadeli na seba na krátky okamih. Tak veľká dráma, zármutok a nešťastie sa zrodilo z tak prostého nedorozumenia.

"Prečo si neodpísala? Prečo si mi to nepovedala v liste alebo - niečo?"

Zmätene zažmurkala. "Aký list, Harry? Nikdy som od teba nedostala žiaden list."

"Áno, dostala."

A znova boli tam, znova začínali od nuly.

"Nie, nedostala! Počúvaj ma! Nedostala som žiaden list!"

"Poslal som ti ho deň po tom, čo si odišla! Snažil som sa ospravedlniť sa za všetko, čo som v Austrálii povedal, dúfal som, že ťa moje ospravedlnenie privedie späť domov. Mne- mne na tamtom nezáležalo - ja som ťa len chcel späť." Jeho oči boli nejasné a vedela, že sa stratil v spomienkach. "Ale ty si vôbec neodpísala späť a ja som predpokladal, že-"

"To je tvoj problém, Harry, predpokladáš príliš veľa."

"To je možno pravda, ale ty si predo mnou tajila môjho syna."

Bola späť v obrane. "Aby som chránila! Aby som chránila teba, a Rona!"

"Nie, urobila si to, aby si ochránila seba!"

"Ochránila seba?" zľakla sa Hermiona. "Ja som nechránila seba! Ja som sa _mučila_! Chovala som tento nádherný poklad deväť mesiacov vo svojom bruchu a vo svojom srdci ďalších päť rokov! Schovávala som tú bolesť z pravdy, aby si ty necítil žiadnu - tak aby nikto žiadnu necítil! To, čo som urobila, bolo nesebecké!"

"Nie, to, čo si urobila, bolo sebecké!"

Ruky sa jej triasli, keď sa jej telo opieralo o ten stĺp, ale nič ďalšie nepovedala.

"A aké dobro to prinieslo, Hermiona? Aké dobro prinieslo tajiť takéto tajomstvo? Aj tak si všetkým nakoniec ublížila!"

"Už som viacej nemohla klamať! Zabíjalo ma to! Zabíjaloma ma pomyslenie, že ty a Ron neviete pravdu." Zoslabila hlas, keď sa ohromný vzlyk začal dvíhať z jej hrude. Musela mu to povedať a musela mu to povedať hneď, kým mala jeho pozornosť. "Ok-okrem toho už nie je viacej dôvod via-viacej to tajiť..." jej hlas zmĺkol.

Zmätené smaragdové oči sa stretli s jej a on zašepkal: "Č-čo tým myslíš?"

Nemohla dýchať; dych sa jej zasekol v hrdle, ruky sa jej triasli a pery sa jej chveli.

Začal na ňu jačať. "Povedz mi to, Hermiona! Povedz mi, čo myslíš!"

Jej chudé drobné telo sa začalo triasť a ona spojila svoje oči s jeho. "Harry," zašepkala Hermiona v hmle jej plaču. "On je preč."

Zelené oči zvlhli. "Čo-čo myslíš tým, že 'on je preč'?"

"Nemô-" Triasla sa, kým každý sval v jej tele úplne stuhol. "On zomrel."

Harry zažmurkal. Len žmurkal a zízal na ňu, ako keby nerozumel. A keď sa to porozumenie dostavilo, prišlo tak rýchlo, že sa Harry zapotácal. Bolo to, ako keby už viacej nedokázal niesť svoje bremeno. Hermiona mohla počuť jeho srdce lámať sa väčšmi a väčšmi s každým okamihom, ktorý uplynul.

Viac než predtým chápala, aký druh života viedol. A cítila sa kvôli nemu nešťastne.

On, tiež, stratil tak veľmi veľa ľudí vo svojom krátkom živote - a práve stratil ďalšieho človeka, ktorého nikdy nedostal šancu spoznať, objímať, milovať...

Osud nebol priateľský ani ku jednému z nich.

Jediné, čo mohla Hermiona urobiť, bolo sledovať, ako sa láme. Jeho ruky sa zovreli do tuhých pästí a zakryl si tak veľa tváre, ako bolo možné. Dve slzy unikli z jeho zamračených očí a chladne povedal. "Ty-ty mi povieš, že mám syna a potom mi povieš, že je mŕtvy. To je také kruté, Hermiona. To je jednoducho-" jeho hlas sa zlomil, keď slzy stekali po jeho bledých lícach. "To je jednoducho - ja ťa _nenávidím_."

Zatvorila oči a hoci sa snažila, nemohla sa prinútiť prestať plakať. Pretože v tejto chvíli sa tiež nenávidela. "Je mi to tak ľúto," priškrtene zo seba dostala. "Je mi to tak ľúto."

Túžiac po nejakom druhu kontaktu sa po ňom načiahla, ale on cúvol, ako keby jej dotyk bol jedovatý.

"Nie! Nechaj ma na pokoji!"

"Harry, prosím!" Tá čarodejnica sa stretla s jeho slzami naplnenými očami a jej srdce sa znova celkom zlomilo.

To nemohla vydržať.

"Prečo si mi to povedala?" Kričal na ňu, keď rýchlo postúpil vpred. "Prečo si to nemohla nechať tak?" Vrazil ju do stĺpa, keď ju silno chytil za plecia.

"Prestaň!" Jeho prsty zaborené do jej pokožky boleli a ona vydala priškrtený a bolestivý výkrik. "Harry! Prestaň! Ubližuješ mi!"

Okamžite ju pustil a prehrabol si rukou strapaté vlasy, keď plakal zlomenými slzami. Nikdy ho nevidela takého rozrušeného. Ani keď zomrel Cedric. Ani keď Sirius prepadol závojom. Ani keď zomrel Dumbledore. A ani dokonca po záverečnej bitke, keď ten žiaľ bol tak blízky pre nich všetkých. Nič sa nedalo porovnať s utrpením, ktorého bola svedkom dnes.

A zrazu na ničom viacej nezáležalo.

Na ich minulosti, na ich prítomnosti a dokonca ani na ich budúcnosti.

Na ničom nezáležalo.

Poznal pravdu a bol rovnako zlomený, ako bola ona.

A Hermiona ho objala. Nič nečakala, ale dostala všetko na oplátku, aj keď len na pár okamihov.

Nečakala, že ovinie ruky okolo nej, ale on ju objal. Nečakala, že si schová tvár v záhybe jej krku, ale on to urobil. Nečakala, že ju bude počúvať, keď rozprávala o ich synovi, ale on počúval. "Matthew sa narodil šiesteho februára presne o dve ráno. Vážil päť libier a dve unce, a meral dvadsaťtri palcov; mal tvoju bradu, tvoje mihalnice, tvoje spôsoby, tvoje ruky a tvoje vlasy. Nič na svete ich nedokázalo uhladiť a - myslím, že sa mu takto páčilo. Ja-"

"Prosím, prestaň, Hermiona. Ja-" jeho hlas sa zlomil. "Toto nedokážem. Nedokážem počúvať-" A odtlačil ju, jeho zármutok nahradila zúrivosť a hnev.

"Harry," zašepkala.

"Prečo, Hermiona, prečo si mi to povedala teraz?"

Pokorne oprela svoje vyčerpané telo o ten stĺp najlepšie ako mohla. "Chcela som prestať žiť v klamstve. Chcela som povedať tebe, a všetkým, pravdu. Zaslúžiš si poznať svojho syna."

"Ale on je mŕtvy!"

"Stále je to tvoj syn! Ty si stále jeho otec, presne tak, ako som ja stále jeho matka! Chcela som, aby si poznal pravdu!"

Udrel päsťou do toho stĺpa, pretože by sa neopovážil udrieť ju. "Nuž, ja nechcem poznať pravdu! Je mi to jedno! Ja-ja-ja si prajem, aby si mi nikdy pravdu nepovedala. Prajem si, aby som ju nikdy nevedel."

Ozval sa cudzí zvuk a Hermiona mala dôkaz, že neboli sami.

"Nevedomosť je slepá," dôverne známy hlboký, chladný, aristokratický hlas prehovoril z tieňa. "Je najvyšší čas, aby si sa tú pravdu dozvedel, aj keď odmietaš prijať všetky ostatné." Draco Malfoy vykročil z tieňov, blížil si k nim ako leopard. Zvuky jeho topánok z dračej kože sa ozývali po prázdnej chodbe. Jeho črty boli chladné a ostré, uvoľnené a vyrovnané, hodiace sa k tým nenúteným dlhým krokom, ktoré robil.

Hermiona, dokonca v hlbočinách jej vlastného zúfalstva, si uvedomila, že bola len spola tak prekvapená, že ho vidí, ako Harry.

"Malfoy!" ten čarodejník od nej ukročil. "Čo tu robíš?"

Prosto odpovedal. "Začul som zvýšené hlasy."

Citovo vyčerpaný Harry ignoroval novú postavu a skryl svoju tvár v rukách, šokovaný až na kosť a prekypujúci žiaľom za synom, ktorého nikdy nepoznal.

Čarodejnica pochybovačne hľadela na blonďavého čarodejníka. Nechystala sa rýchlo prijať Malfoyove slová za pravdivé z jediného dôvodu: poznala ho. Dobre ho poznala. A to, čo o ňom vedela, jej povedalo, že tam bol oveľa dlhšie než pripustil, pravdepodobne od začiatku. On bol asi tým dôvodom, prečo nikto neprešiel touto konkrétnou chodbou.

Hermiona vedela, že by mala byť na neho nahnevaná, ale jediné, na čo dokázala myslieť, bolo, že je vďačná za to, že mala nejakého spojenca, hoci ani nevedela, že nejakého má.

Bolo to utešujúce.

Jeho prítomnosť bola upokojujúca.

"Skontroloval si to tu; teraz choď preč, nechaj nás na pokoji!" nariadil hrozivo Harry.

"Myslím, že dám prednosť tomu zostať." Šedé oči zaleteli k Hermione a po prvý raz naozaj videla jeho záujem. Samozrejme, všimla si ho len na okamih skôr, než nasadil na tvár svoju typickú masku nezáujmu. "Pretože mračno pravdy doľahlo na nás všetkých, myslím, že Potter by mal odhaliť pravdu, o ktorú sa chce, nie, potrebuje, podeliť sa s tebou."

Harry kompletne zbledol. "Nie."

"Nie je lepší čas než práve teraz." Posmieval sa chladne.

Zelené oči sa rozzúrili. "Ty bastard!"

"Nazývali ma už horšie, ver mi."

"Malfoy," Hermiona začala váhavo. "Toto nie je ani čas ani miesto."

"Toto je dokonalý čas. Ty si mu povedala pravdu a teraz sa musíš ty dozvedieť pravdu."

Harry Potter dosiahol svoj bod zlomu. "Ty si myslíš, že je iný? Myslíš, že sa zmenil?" spýtala sa zlostne. "Ani trochu sa nezmenil. Stále je odporný-"

Malfoy pomaly pokrčil plecami. "Možno som, možno nie som - kto si ty, aby si ma súdil? Ty nie si lepší než som ja."

Hermiona sa zošuchla popri tom stĺpe a zatvorila na okamih oči. Jednoducho nemohla viacej zniesť. Jednoducho nemohla zniesť viacej jačania a kričania. Mala pocit, že kričala celý deň a bola jednoducho vyčerpaná. Chcela jedine, aby to všetko skončilo, ale to neskončilo. Chcela jedine odísť, ale nemohla sa pohnúť. Chcela len, aby ju zobrali preč, ale bola tu, počúvala dvoch mužov, ktorý sa hádali. Oprela sa o stĺp, neschopná sama sa postaviť.

"Ani neviem, prečo som ti to povedal!" Kričal Harry na Malfoya. "Jediné, čo urobíš, je vrhnúť mi to späť do tváre! To je tak od teba typické! Kopnúť do niekoho, kto je na zemi! Cítiš sa vďaka tomu ako chlap?"

Malfoyove oči sa prižmúrili. "Ja som bol chlap dávno predtým než ty, Potter."

Jed v jeho hlase prinútil Hermionu prikrčiť sa.

"Myslím, že si užijem porozprávať Hermione o detailoch nášho rozhovoru medzi štyrmi očami."

"Srať na teba!" Vystreli späť nahnevane. "Všetko skončilo! Všetko je zmrvené! Môj syn je mŕtvy a ja som ho ani nepoznal a dokonca ani neviem, čo cítiť! Moje priateľstvo s Ronom skončilo! Nič už znova nebude rovnaké a ty sa tu snažíš zmrviť všetko ešte viac!" Harry rozhodil rukami. "Len do toho a povedz jej to! Povedz jej všetko, čo vieš! Povedz jej svoje konšpiračné teórie! Povedz jej!"

"Draco," Hermionin hlas bol sotva silnejší než šepot.

Ale on ju začul a ten zvuk jej jediného slova ho okamžite zastavil.

"Už nie," prosila. "Už žiadna hádka. Viem - viem, že to myslíš dobre, ale už mám dosť pravdy na jeden deň. Len odíďme. Prosím. Ja nemô-" Vyčerpanie jej nedovolilo ďalej pokračovať. Z nejakého dôvodu, ktorému ani nerozumela, sa Hermiona za ním jednou rukou načiahla. Toto nedokáže urobiť sama, a nemo ho prosila, aby ukončil útok na Harryho tak, aby mohli odísť. Len chcela preč. Rýchlo.

"Musíš vedieť všetko."

"Možno to už viem."

"Možno nevieš!" vyprskol.

Slabo pokrútila hlavou. "Možno mi na tom nezáleží. Možno toto práve teraz nepotrebujem. Možno potrebujem-" utrela si vlhkú tvár, ale bolo to nanič. "Možno potrebujem trochu pokoja. Prosím. Nechaj to tak. Je koniec. Povedala som im všetko. Ja len potrebujem trochu pokoja."

Hľadel na ňu mimoriadne tvrdo po dobu, ktorá jej pripomínala večnosť. Mohla počuť Harryho, ale znel tak strašne vzdialene.

Nemala tušenia, čo Malfoy povie alebo urobí. Bolo to, ako keby v jeho mysli prebiehala vojna. Šedé oči sa mihali sem a tam medzi ňou a Harrym, ale nakoniec sa nadýchol, zaťal zuby a vytiahol ju z rohu tým, že ju chytil za natiahnutú ruku. Jeho ruka a jeho ďalšie slová boli drsné, ale jeho dotyk bol jemný a jemnosť bolo to, čo práve teraz potrebovala. "Fajn," odsekol nakoniec. "Nech sa v tom vyváľa. Je dosť patetický bez toho, aby som k tomu niečo pridal ja."

Ten druhý čarodejník nenávistne hľadel. "Ty nemáš potuchy, čím práve teraz prechádzam."

"Nie, nemám," posmieval Malfoy, keď sa pohol za Hermionu a položil jej ruku za plece. "Nemusím to pochopiť, ani to nechcem pochopiť. Ako som ti už povedal, Potter, svet nie je čierny a biely. A je najvyšší čas, aby si sa to naučil; a život, zdá sa, je najlepší učiteľ."

A potom ju odviedol preč.

Keď sa obzrela na Harryho, kým ju Malfoy viedol smerom k svojej pracovni, Hermiona čakala, že to bude jej bod zlomu. Čakala, že sa zlomí predtým, než dokáže odísť preč. Čakala, že steny okolo jej srdca a duše sa konečne rozpadnú do hromady trosiek. Hermiona čakala, že ju zaplaví také množstvo emócií, že jej srdce už viacej nedokáže biť. Čakala, že nezvládne prekonať tento rozhovor. Dokonca čakala, že steny okolo nej padnú k zemi kvôli slabinám, o ktorých ani nevedeli.

Ale v tejto chvíli, po prvý raz, bola podivne v akomsi sladkotrpkom pokoji svojho života. A jej opevnenia, hoci ťažko poškodené, boli stále celistvé, z väčšej časti.

Jej steny sa nikdy nerozpadli, ale Harryho áno.


	19. Spomenúť si ako žiť

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/19/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola sedemnásť: Spomenúť si ako žiť**_

_(O tri týždne neskôr: 3. február)_

_Hermiona vzhliadla od kufra a zažiarila nervóznym úsmevom na svojho najlepšieho priateľa s havraními vlasmi, ktorý sa stál vo dverách jej detskej izby. Prehrabol si rukou svoje práve ostrihané vlasy - láskavosť od pani Weasleyovej, a venoval jej trochu smutný úsmev._

_Odchádzala._

_Vojna skončila skoro pred dvoma mesiacmi a konečne nastal čas ocitnúť sa tvárou v tvár jej rodičom a zrušiť to pamäťové kúzlo, ktoré na nich použila. Bol čas čeliť následkom. Tá povinnosť ju desila a bola to úloha, ktorú by nemala musieť zvládnuť sama._

_Pani Weasleyová mala kvôli Hermioninej ceste mimoriadne obavy a nechcela, aby šla sama, ale všetci boli príliš zaneprázdnení so svojimi vlastnými povojnovými problémami a svojou prácou pri opätovnom vybudovaní lepšieho ministerstva, než aby pomáhali Hermione nájsť jej rodičov. Boli nenahraditeľní. _

_Hoci ona spočiatku pomáhala a bojovala v šarvátke na panstve Parkinsonových, na novom ministerstve neprijala stále miesto aurora. Harry a Ron áno, ale ona sa sústredila na iné dôležité veci, ako na svoj skoro dvojmesačný vzťah s Ronom, a na súkromné doučovanie, aby čoskoro mohla zložiť MLOKy. _

_Ale kvôli tomuto výletu bude všetko musieť počkať. _

_Percy mal pár známych na austrálskom ministerstve mágie, ktorí jej boli pri jej pátraní ochotní pomôcť, takže dospela k názoru, že to stačí. Nuž, bolo to lepšie ako nič. Keby mala byť úprimná, Harry jej v skutočnosti ponúkol, že pocestuje s ňou, ale jeho pomoc odmietla zo zrejmých dôvodov._

_Po prvý raz za ich skoro osemročné priateľstvo sa Hermiona necítila príjemne v blízkosti svojho najlepšieho priateľa. _

_Veselo, ale trochu ostražito: "Čo tu robíš, Harry? Myslela som, že ma na letisko berú Bill a Ron."_

_Zrazu jeho úplne nové tenisky upútali jeho záujem bez žiadneho náznaku, že ten záujem mal prestať. "Ja-ja som len zastavil, aby som sa rozlúčil."_

_"Rozlúčila som sa s tebou včera večer." _

_"Áno." Slabo kopal do koberca. "Naozaj mi budeš chýbať, Hermiona." _

_Hermiona sa uškrnula a zavrela kufor. _

_Po kontrole a sedemnásobnom prekontrolovaní si bola konečne istá, že má všetko, čo potrebuje. Peniaze (muklovské aj čarodejnícke), oblečenie, dokumenty pre seba a svojich rodičov, prútik, toaletné potreby a knihu s návodom ako zvrátiť konkrétne pamäťové kúzlo, ktoré použila na svojich rodičov. Hermiona mala všetko. _

_Mlčky prešla krížom cez izbu, pristúpila k svojmu najlepšiemu priateľovi a nesmelo ho objala. _

_"Aj ty mi budeš chýbať, Harry, ale vrátim sa čoskoro," utešovala ho láskavým hlasom. _

_Nech to akokoľvek chcela ignorovať, pravda bola, že Harryho objatie bolo v týchto dňoch iné. _

_Predtým sa zdalo, že ju objíma len preto, lebo ona objímala jeho. Bolo to čisto platonické, jeho ruky boli vždy na hornej časti jej chrbta a vždy bol ten prvý, čo sa odtiahol. Teraz, po všetkom, čo sa medzi nimi dvoma stalo, všetko bolo akosi to isté, ale... odlišné. _

_Harryho ruky sa spojili na jej drieku, keď sa k nej pritisol. To, ako si schoval tvár v ohybe jej krku a pomaly sa jej nadýchol, bolo dôverné. Bolo to, ako keby sa snažil zapamätať si jej vôňu, jej objatie, jej vlasy, jej - bytosť. _

_Smutne zatvorila oči. _

_Kedysi ju púšťal prvý, ale to sa už nedialo._

_A jediné, na čo mohla myslieť v tejto chvíli, bolo, že chce mať späť svojho najlepšieho priateľa, späť bez týchto komplikácii. _

_Harry jemne zašiel rukou do jej kučeravých vlasov a zamrmlal slová, ktorým nerozumela. Ten čin bol taký dôverný, že sa Hermiona rozhodla ukončiť to objatie. Napokon, nechcela, aby nadobudol nesprávny dojem. Sklamanie zažiarilo v jeho tvári a zdalo sa, že cúvne späť do svojej teraz obvyklej ulity, kde sa ho nedalo dotknúť, či horšie, nemohlo sa mu ublížiť._

_Jeho oči sa znova upierali na tie tenisky._

_Hermiona sa pátravo dotkla jeho pleca. "Čo sa deje, Harry?"_

_Zelené oči prebodli jej hnedé. "Len si začínam niečo uvedomovať, to je všetko."_

_Pravdepodobne nemala položiť nasledujúcu otázku, ale Hermiona ignorovala ten slabý hlások, ktorý jej vravel, aby od neho odišla. "Čo?"_

_"Urobil som chybu, Miona," priznal vážne Harry._

_Zmätenie sa prehnalo jej črtami. To isto nebolo to, čo čakala, že povie. "Čo tým myslíš?" _

_Jej najlepší priateľ sa zhlboka nadýchol a odvrátil sa. "Nikdy som ti nemal dovoliť odísť." _

_Napla sa a otočila sa mu chrbtom, dúfajúc len v dostatok času, aby mohla dať dohromady svoje pocity._

_Napokon, vytušila intenzitu jeho citov len pár dní po tom, čo dospeli k vzájomnej dohode, že sa rozídu k svojim príslušným partnerom. Ale Hermiona od neho nečakala, že s tým takto vyrukuje a tak priamočiaro to prizná. Myslela si, že priškrtí svoje pocity, obviní z nich to citové spojenie, ktoré medzi sebou mali a nechá ich odísť do zabudnutia. _

_Keby mala byť úprimná, tie dni po ich dohode jej dali zabrať, ale pripísala to skutočnosti, že jej srdce malo vždy pre neho slabosť, jednoducho preto, že bol jej prvý. Hermiona vedela, že pocity, ktoré cítila po ich spoločne strávenom čase, neboli skutočné. Tiež vedela, že to čo cítil on k nej, nebola láska, ale zaslepenie a žiadostivosť. Jednoducho dospela k záveru (nie, dúfala) že jeho city pominú a on bude s Ginny šťastný, presne tak ako si to naplánovali. _

_Podľa všetkého nič nešlo podľa plánu. _

_"Ale Harry-" začala Hermiona._

_Jemne ju prerušil. "Len ma vypočuj-"_

_Rezolútne pokrútila hlavou. "Nie, dohodli sme sa-"_

_"Fajn, zmenil som názor!" zaťal sa Harry, frustrovaný._

_"Na toto nemôžeš zmeniť názor, Harry!" prela sa, zrazu podráždená a unavená z tohto rozhovoru. "Je koniec!" Hlas jej zoslabol, ale nestratil svoju rozhodnosť. "Milujem Rona."_

_Zatváril sa, ako keby dostal ranu do brucha. "Ty-ty ho miluješ?"_

_Bez zaváhania odpovedala. "Áno, milujem." _

_Nastal okamih ticha, keď Harry premýšľal o jej slovách. Jeho zelené oči žiarili nádejou, keď zdvihol hlavu, aby sa stretol s jej pohľadom. "Ale veci sa menia... a ľudia sa tiež menia. Možno sme sa príliš unáhlili s tým, aby sme sa usadili s našimi partnermi, možno nemáme byť s nimi, možno sme predurčení pre niekoho iného, možno sme predurčení jeden pre druhého, možno-" _

_"To je-"_

_Harryho oči boli prenikavo zelené a jeho hlas bol nežný. "Možno, časom, sa do mňa zamiluješ rovnako ako do Rona." _

_Smutne, "ja ťa nikdy nebudem milovať ako milujem jeho, Harry. Je mi to ľúto. Bola to chyba."_

_Ten čarodejník vyzeral veľmi rozrušený. "Tak sme to urobili dvakrát? No tak, Hermiona, to nedáva zmysel."_

_"My sme nepremýšľali-"_

_"Možno nie prvý raz, ale ten druhý-"_

_"Prestaň!" Zasyčala podráždene, keď krútila hlavou. "Už sa viacej s tebou o tomto nechcem hádať. Urob nám obom láskavosť a nechaj to tak."_

_"Možno nechcem."_

_Hermionin hlas zosilnel hnevom a frustráciou. "A možno nie je všetko o tebe a o tom, čo chceš ty, Harry."_

_"To, čo chcem ja, si t-" _

_Prerušila ho, vediac presne, čo chce povedať. "A čo Ginny?"_

_V jeho očiach bola toľká úprimnosť, keď povedal: "Nemilujem ju."_

_Hermiona nerozumela. "Potom prečo si stále s ňou?"_

_Nastalo medzi nimi ďalšie mlčanie. Harry neodpovedal na jej otázku, ale ona už odpoveď poznala. Harry nechcel byť sám, a Ginny bola dokonalý prostriedok. Bola jeho neustálou podporou; dobrým priateľom, niekto, s kým mohol byť, až kým sa slečna Tá pravá nedostaví. Obaja vedeli, že by ho nikdy neopustila, ani by nezradila jeho dôveru; tá mladšia čarodejnica bola do neho stále zamilovaná, vybavila si to s každou schopnou čarodejnicou, ktorá chcela jeho pozornosť a lásku. _

_Hermiona pri tej myšlienke v duchu zanariekala. _

_Roky po tom, čo jej vravela, že sa nič nedeje a že boli len priateľmi, ona jednoducho musela dať tej čarodejnici príčinu k obavám. Keby sa niekedy dozvedela o tom, čo sa stalo medzi nimi dvoma alebo o Harryho pocitoch a zámeroch - pri Merlinovi, Ginny by ju zabila! _

_Zatlačila si pri tom pomyslení na koreň nosa a potom tu predstavu zatlačila preč. _

_Byť zavraždená najmladšou Weasleyovou nebol ten hlavný problém. _

_Samozrejme, kým Hermiona nejako obzvlášť nemala rada Ginny Weasleyovú, neschvaľovala Harryho dôvody pre to, prečo s ňou zostával. Prakticky ju využíval, kým ona ho milovala. Nebolo to fér ani k jednému z nich. Ginny si zaslúžila práve toľko šťastia ako ktorýkoľvek z nich, hoci bola zúrivá, psychotická, Harryho milujúca mrcha. Nezaslúžila si mrhať svojimi rokmi na muža, ktorý ju nemiloval._

_Nezaslúžila si dostať sa na druhé miesto._

_Ona - Hermiona si vzdychla. _

_Ginny bola tak ponorená do Harryho, že na pravde nezáležalo, pokiaľ ho na konci mala ona; pokiaľ si bola istá, že nikam neodíde. _

_Nuž, vďaka tomu nebola táto situácia menej hrôzostrašná. _

_Ale kým bola ona, aby Harrymu vravela ako žiť svoj život?_

_Hlavne keď - Hermiona si v duchu vzdychla, prežúvala zadumane spodnú peru. _

_Pri Merlinovi, všetko bol riadny, hnusný zmätok. _

_Ginny chcela Harryho, Harry chcel ju, ale ona a Ron chceli jeden druhého._

_Tá posledná časť bol jediný kúsok puzzle, ktorý nebol totálne posraný. _

_"Ty už vieš, koho chcem." _

_Pri Merlinovi, ako to dospelo k tomuto? Kedy prešli z priateľov k zasranému štvoruholníku lásky? Hermiona si vzdychla a prehrabla si rukou svoje husté vlasy. Už poznala odpoveď. Bola to jedine jej a Harryho chyba. Začalo to v tom lese a malo sa to ukončiť v tú noc po záverečnej bitke, ale nič neskončilo a ona si pripadala bezmocne. _

_Čoskoro sa Harry zlomí a povie Ronovi všetko a potom - potom to skončí. _

_Všetko skončí._

_Nazvite ju sebeckou, ale nechcela, aby to skončilo kvôli tomu, že sa niečo stalo predtým, než spolu začali chodiť. Ale poznala Rona, poznala jeho povahu a jeho sklony k žiarlivosti. Nie, nerozišiel by sa s ňou okamžite, ale ich vzťah by skončil dávno predtým, než by sa rozdelili; ak to vôbec dávalo nejaký zmysel. Už by sa na ňu nikdy nepozeral rovnako. Bez ohľadu na to, koľkokrát mu povedala, že miluje len jeho, jediné, čo by Ron videl, bola ona s Harrym spolu. _

_Jeho neistota by bola ich skazou._

_Ten škandál by zničil dve priateľstvá a dva vzťahy; nespomínajúc, že by to posilnilo žiarlivosť jednej osoby a asi by to dievča poslalo aj dvadsať kliatob jej smerom. Nechcela sa ani zaoberať myšlienkou, že by sa ten škandál dostal na verejnosť. Pri Merlinovi. Zničilo by to ich životy a nič by nebolo rovnaké, keby Harry nenadobudol kontrolu nad svojimi citmi. Hermiona si znova vzdychla a pozerala sa na nohy. _

_Musela túto šialenosť ukončiť, musela ho od seba dostať a vypudiť z jeho mysle všetky myšlienky na ňu._

_Musela to urobiť, nielen pre jeho dobro, nielen pre svoje, ale pre dobro všetkých, ktorých sa to týkalo. _

_"Harry - nemôžeš ma žiadať, aby som ti opätovala lásku, pretože nemôžem," povedala mu rezolútne._

_"L-" _

_Hermiona mu nedovolila prerušiť ju. "Nejdem ťa zavádzať, nebudem hrať hry s tvojím srdcom a nebudem ti klamať. Nechcem, aby si dúfal v niečo, čo sa nikdy nestane. To, čo k tebe cítim, Harry, je len platonické, nič viac. Si môj kamarát. Chcem, aby si bol môj kamarát-"_

_"Ja nechcem byť tvoj kamarát!"_

_Toľko k pokojnému rozhovoru. _

_"Ale to je to, čo si!" Hermiona si po druhý raz frustrovanou rukou prehrabla vlasy. "Pozri," snažila sa vysvetliť. "To, čo ku mne cítiš, je len klam-"_

_Vzkypel. "Ako sa opovažuješ-"_

_"Počúvaj-"_

_"Nemôžeš mi hovoriť, čo cítim a nemôžeš mi vravieť, že ty necítiš nič ku mne!" _

_"Pozri, Harry, to je presne to, čo ti hovorím!"_

_"Ale ja-"_

_Hlas sa jej zlomil a oči zvlhli, pretože vedela, že toto je koniec ich priateľstva, aspoň zatiaľ. "Nie." _

_"Milujem ťa, Hermiona." Znel vyplašene, mučivé slzy zaplavili jeho oči. _

_"Je mi to ľúto." _

_"Čo tým myslíš? Po všetkom, čím sme prešli, toto nemôžeš povedať, Hermiona." _

_Prehovorila rozhodne, ale jej odhodlanosť sa rozpadla a slzy sa jej divoko valili po lícach. "Môžem... a práve som to povedala. Je mi ľúto, že som ti ublížila, ale my nikdy nemôžeme byť spolu."_

_"To nemyslíš vážne." _

_"Myslím vážne každé slovo. Ginny ťa miluje a ja nie. Ľúb ju ako ľúbiš mňa a správaj sa k nej, ako by si sa správal ku mne." Nadýchla sa. "Potrebujem, aby si odišiel, Harry. Potrebujem, aby si okamžite odišiel." _

"Hermiona?"

S ostrým povzdychom si uvedomila, že je späť v pracovni terapeutky bez toho, aby si spomínala na rozhovor, ktorý predchádzal jej potulke uličkou spomienok.

Pri Merlinovi.

Za posledné tri týždne sa snažila vyhýbať premýšľaniu o Harrym a Ronovi alebo o tej hrôzostrašnej hádke, ktorú mali, ale zistila, že vyhýbanie je dosť nemožné, keď už bola pravda vonku.

Obaja okamžite zmizli zo sveta, ale predpokladala, že to sa dalo očakávať.

Ten istý piatok počas obeda jej Blaise spomenul, že Harry si vzal predĺženú dovolenku a zveril sa Blaisovi, skôr než odišiel. Povedal, že bude na chvíľu v dome, ktorý vlastnila Andromeda Tonksová v Aténach, na dovolenke - Ginny Weasleyová ho nesprevádzala.

A, pokiaľ ide o Rona, klebetnice v Prorokovi špekulovali o Ronovom náhlom odchode z Británie. Šiel do Rumunska k Charliemu, ale z uplakaného listu pani Weasleyovej zistila ešte niečo iné.

Bol to list, ktorý ju zanechal v slzách, keď ho dočítala.

Podľa jeho matky, po tom, čo sa Ron neukázal na rodinnej večeri v piatok večer, poslala Billa a Georgea do jeho bytu, kde ho našli rozbitý k nepoznaniu a jeho opitého a zúrivého. Priviedli ho späť do Brlohu, kde sa vyspal a keď zišiel dole, jeho celá rodina, vrátane Charlieho, na neho čakala. Napísala Hermione, že rozhovor začal pokojne; vysvetlil, že sa nahneval kvôli niektorým veciam a že sa nemal uchýliť k pitiu. Arthur mu robil kázanie, počas ktorého Ron prikyvoval a Molly odbehla, aby im pripravila obed, keď ten rozhovor skončí.

Rozhovor, napísala v liste, prestal byť taký vážny a bol skoro komický.

Ale, keď Ginny trpko spomenula, že Harry odišiel do Grécka bez nej, vypuklo totálne peklo. Pani Weasleyová nezašla do detailov, ale napísala, že Ron kričal, že nenávidí Harryho a že ho museli Bill a Charlie zvaliť na zem, keď ho Ginny neprezieravo obvinila, že je žiarlivý blbec. Molly písala, že si myslela, že Ron ten stôl preskočí a svoju sestru uškrtí. Vtedy si uvedomili, že jeho problémy boli hlbšie než len, že bol nahnevaný. Charlie sa rýchlo zamiešal a navrhol, že na pár týždňov vezme Rona so sebou do Rumunska, kde sa pokúsi prísť na to, čo sa s ním deje. Povedal, že ho o pár týždňov privedie späť.

V liste priateľsky kládla otázky, na ktoré Hermiona jednoducho nebola pripravená odpovedať. Bill a George povedali, že Ron vo svojej opitosti mrmlal jej meno a Molly chcela vedieť prečo. Chcela vedieť, čo sa medzi nimi stalo a čo sa stalo medzi Ronom a Harrym.

Ten list bol stále na jej stole, vedľa spola napísanej odpovedi.

_Je mi tak všetko ľúto, ale nemôžem odpovedať na vaše otázky - ešte nie..._

Všetko sa zmenilo v mrknutí oka a ona mala pocit, že sa jej... _uľavilo_.

Bolo jej z toho skoro zle.

"Hermiona?"

To ju prebralo z jej búrlivých myšlienok.

Zmätené, žmurkajúce, hlboké medovo-sfarbené oči vyhľadali hodiny na stene a zistila, že sedeniu zostáva len pätnásť minút. Keď si väčšmi uvedomila okolie, čarodejnica zbadala terapeutku hľadieť na ňu zvedavými modrými očami.

"Dvakrát som vás oslovila menom a vy ste neodpovedali. Ste v poriadku?" spýtala sa strnulo Katherine, ale Hermiona si všimla hlboký záujem v jej hlase. Bola ako ženská verzia Draca Malfoya (hoci trochu jemnejšia) a tak sa naučila, ako čítať medzi riadkami jej slov a vytiahnuť emócie, ktoré sú pod nimi.

Rýchlo zažmurkala, aby si vyčistila zvyšok svojich nekontrolovaných myšlienok z hlavy. "Áno, ja som- ja som sa len zasnívala."

Terapeutka si elegantne prekrížila nohy, brko v ruke, kým si načmárala krátku poznámku.

Hermiona, bez ohľadu na to koľko toho preskákali a koľko hraníc prekročili za posledných pár mesiacov, bola stále presvedčená, že si pani Shepardová čmára svoj nákupný zoznam. Myšlienka samotná by vyvolala jej úškrn, keby nebola v takej podivnej nálade.

"Chcete sa podeliť?"

Čarodejnica si uhladila vlasy a unavene si vzdychla. "Nebolo to nič vážne."

"Vyzerali ste krôčik od odpadnutia."

Uvedomila sa, že bola krôčik od toho, aby vyslovila lož a zastavila sa. Namiesto toho z jej jazyka skĺzla pravda. "Bolo to len hádkou s..." Zmĺkla, hľadela na nohy, keď s mimoriadnymi problémami zamrmlala ďalšie slová. "S otcom Matthewa."

Hoci sa snažila zakryť svoj počiatočný šok, obe blonďavé obočia pani Shepardovej sa prudko zdvihli. Odkedy pred dvoma mesiacmi začali ich sedenia, podrobne sa rozprávali o jej predchádzajúcom vzťahu s Ronom, tej noci v Austrálii a vine, ktorú spočiatku cítila po zabití muža, čo znásilnil Pansy, jej rodičoch a ich smrti, a o Matthewom živote a smrti; dokonca sa na začiatku tohto sedenia trochu otvorila o jej novom spojenectve s Dracom Malfoyom.

_"Sme asi podľa všetkého spojenci." _

_"Spojenci? Prečo ho nenazvať vaším priateľom?" _

_"Viete, ako zmýšľam o tom slove." _

_"Áno, ale možno musíte zmeniť svoje názory." _

_"Hmm, to je to, čo povedal on." _

_"Možno má pravdu." _

O Malfoyovi mohla rozprávať celý deň. Ale Harry bola téma, ktorej sa ešte nedotkli, a zo zrejmých dôvodov.

A Harry sa pre ňu v poslednej dobe stal naozaj boľavým miestom.

Záblesky spomienok z tej bolestivej citovej konfrontácie bežali jej hlavou ako film; každý záblesk lámal srdce viac než ten predchádzajúci. Keď teraz o tom premýšľala, bola si istá, že keby Malfoy nevystúpil z tieňov vtedy, kedy vystúpil, všetko by bolo stratené. Harry vyzeral len sekundy od prasknutia a ona tiež strácala rozvahu.

Po tom, čo ju Malfoy vliekol späť do svojej pracovne, bolo všetko rozmazané a boli tam diery, na ktoré sa ho ešte nespýtala. Keď sa prebrala, bolo to o dva dni neskôr a bola v Malfoyovej posteli - ten muž samotný nebol nikde k videniu. Namiesto neho bola pri jej boku Narcissu s pohárom vody a upokojujúcim úsmevom. Pansy, ktorá priletela spiatky ráno, jej kládla milióny otázok.

Otázok, na ktoré ešte nemala odpoveď.

"Viem," odvážne pokračovala. "Viem, že sme sa o ňom veľa nerozprávali. Viem, že som sa tejto téme vyhýbala ako moru. Myslím, že ktokoľvek by sa vyhýbal, keby bol mojej situácii."

"Tak prečo ste ho dnes spomenuli?"

"Ja-ja som povedala jemu a môjmu bývalému priateľovi o všetkom pravdu, o mojich rodičoch a otcovstve Matthewa." Vstala a prechádzala sa pred gaučom, na ktorom sedela. "Už som viacej nedokázala klamať, ani jemu ani Ronovi. Nemohla som nechať tú vinu hnisať ešte dlhšie. Musela som sa oslobodiť. Musela som im povedať pravdu. Ja-ja som musela byť úprimná. _Konečne_."

"A ja vám tlieskam za takéto rozhodnutie, Hermiona. Nebolo by vám prospelo, keby ste tieto záťaže niesli na svojich pleciach."

Slabo sa usmiala.

"Ako to všetko šlo?"

Vzdychla a zvalila sa nenútene na gauč, nešťastne kopala špičkou topánky do koberca. "Všetko sa teraz pokašľalo, Katherine. Nerozprávajú sa spolu, ani so mnou, čo sa toho týka."

"Čakali ste, že budú?"

Tá čarodejnica zúfalo chcela, aby slzy zostali v jej očiach a tá bolesť zostala usadená v jej srdci. "Nie, v skutočnosti nie," odpovedala potichu Hermiona. "Svojimi klamstvami som im obom ublížila a teraz som im ešte horšie ublížila pravdou."

Katherine vyčarovala prútikom vreckovku. "Nie, neublížili ste im pravdou, zachránili ste ich."

O čom to krucinál rozpráva? Zachránila ich? Hermiona si utrela oči a vyfúkala nos. "Neboli ste tam! Nemáte tušenia-"

Vecne, "poznajú pravdu. Teraz sa s ňou môžu zmieriť sami."

"Ale-"

Pani Shepardová nechala zmiznúť vreckovku nedbalým švihnutím prútika. "Urobili ste všetko, čo ste mohli. Teraz nastal čas pre nich, aby našli svoj pokoj. Nie je vašou prácou dať im ho, Hermiona. Vaša práca je sústrediť sa na vás a vaše vlastné zahojenie. Nie ich. Viem, že je to pre vás ťažké po tom, čo ste ich tak dlho chránili pred pravdou, ale musíte prestať. Musíte ich nechať, aby našli na všetko svoje vlastné riešenia. Nikdy nenájdete pokoj, ak sa budete neustále trápiť nad každou maličkosťou, ktorá s nimi súvisí."

Slzy jej naplnili oči. "Viem," zašepkala, "viem, ale je to také ťažké."

"Rozumiem," upokojovala ju terapeutka najlepšie, ako mohla. "Ale pre vás je načase, aby ste mysleli na seba."

Ticho naplnilo miestnosť, ale Katherine mu nedovolila dlho trvať.

"Aký pocit u vás vyvoláva to, že ste im povedali pravdu?"

"Tak veľa sa toho udialo, ťažko si dokážem spomenúť každé slovko, čo sa povedalo," prevravela Hermiona slabým hlasom, ktorý bol sotva silnejší než šepot. "Ron jednoducho vyzeral ako niekto, komu vrazili meč do srdca a Harry-" Prehltla. "Vyzeral taký stratený a vinný a nahnevaný a zničený. A k tomu som tam bola ja, ktorá pociťovala _úľavu_, že je pravda konečne vonku. Bola som tam ja, ktorá mala pocit, že značne zoslabla tá váha na mojich pleciach. Bola som tam ja a mala som pocit, že by som možno mohla znova dýchať."

Smutne potriasla hlavou a vzdychla si, keď si utrela slzy z líc.

"Je to odo mňa nesprávne, Katherine? Zničila som ich priateľstvo, zničila som čokoľvek, čo sme mali, zničila som všetko, roztrhala som ich srdcia, a - a neľutujem, že som k nim bola taká úprimná. Jednoducho neľutujem. Som teraz zlá? Nie je so mnou všetko v poriadku?"

Katherine vyzerala trochu zaskočená z tej surovej emócie v hlase svojej klientky, ale odkašľala si a odpovedala: "Vôbec nie, Hermiona." Upokojovala ju svojím príšerne pokojným hlasom. "Ten náklad, ktorý ste niesli, nebol v skutočnosti váš, aby ste ho niesli vy; minimálne nie sama. Povedali ste pravdu, aby ste všetkých zachránili, nielen seba. A jediné, čo môžete teraz urobiť, je pokračovať v napredovaní. Zvládli ste príliš veľa pokroku, aby ste si dovolili cúvnuť."

"Naozaj sa snažím pozerať dopredu, ale jediné, čo dokážem robiť teraz, je pozerať sa späť. Jediné, čo dokážem robiť, je-" Hermiona sa nadýchla. "Harry. Povedala som mu, že mal syna a ďalším dychom som mu povedala, že je mŕtvy. Bolo to také kruté."

"Úprimnosť môže byť trpko krutá vec."

Smutne zatvorila oči a spomínala. "Bol taký nahnevaný a taký zlomený."

"Pravda má svoje cesty ako zlomiť aj toho najsilnejšieho človeka, Hermiona. Smrť Matthewa zlomila vás. Nenapadlo vás, že jeho smrť by mohla tiež zlomiť jeho otca?"

"Ja-ja som nevedela, čo si myslieť."

"On možno nepoznal Matthewa, možno ho nevidel svojimi vlastnými dvoma očami, ale puto medzi rodičom a dieťaťom existuje. Viete to. Presne ako viete, že sa vráti a bude chcieť poznať svoje dieťa."

Hlboko vo svojom srdci vedela, že terapeutka hovorí pravdu.

Poznala Harryho. Poznala ho, ako poznala svoje telo a krv, ako poznala svoju pokožku a kosti, na ktorých bola natiahnutá, ako poznala telo, do ktorého bola sama strčená a tie prikrývky, pod ktorými spávala. Bývali priateľmi; dospievali spoločne, bojovali spoločne, spali spolu a splodili spolu nádherné dieťa. Hermiona poznala Harryho dosť dobre na to, aby vedela, že raz, keď prekoná svoju počiatočnú bolesť a príde k rozumu, bude chcieť vedieť o Matthewovi tak veľa, ako bude možné.

Matthew, napokon, bol jeho rodina, nezáležalo na tom, že bol teraz mŕtvy.

"Ale, čo urobím? Čo poviem, keď príde?"

"Dovoľte mu spoznať jeho syna. Neupierajte mu jeho práva ako otca kvôli vašim sporom v minulosti. Po celú dobu ste boli tým rozumnejším človekom, nech to tak zostane."

Hermiona absorbovala všetky terapeutkine slová a nechala ich nasiaknuť do jej mysle. Harry jej možno v minulosti ublížil, možno spravil všetko, aby ju ponížil pri každom ich stretnutí, ale ona sa nezníži na takú úroveň pokiaľ ide o to, aby mu uprela niečo, na čo mal právo. Túžba po pomste jej bola cudzia; do pekla, ani sa nikdy k tomuto bodu nepriblížila.

Všetko, čo sa stalo, bolo vďaka jednému nedorozumeniu za druhým. Mohla vyplytvať všetku svoju energiu na premýšľanie o všetkom tom 'čo keby', ale jednoducho existovalo niečo iné, čo jej v tom dokázalo zabrániť.

A napriek svojím úspechom mala dosť prekážok na svojej ceste.

"Na čo myslíte, Hermiona?" pokojne sa spýtala Katherine.

"Zdá sa, že na všetko. Na život, Harryho, Rona, narodeniny Matthewa o tri dni, na mojich rodičov - a lásku."

"Nechceli by ste sa rozhovoriť o tom poslednom?" Katherine odložila brko a pergamen a kultivovane si odpila zo svojho horúceho čaju.

Po zopakovaní jej činu so svojou vlastnou šálkou sa tá čarodejnica oprela lakťom o operadlo gauča. "Moje snívanie s otvorenými očami, to, z ktorého ste ma vytiahli, bolo o láske," priznala Hermiona, hoci nechápala, čo to priznanie vyprovokovalo. Zrazu si pripadala dosť hlúpo, keď sa rozprávala o svojom fantazírovaní s terapeutkou. "Naozaj o tom nechcem viacej hovoriť. Naozaj sa mi nepáči o tejto téme rozprávať."

Katherine vždy rešpektovala jej želania, ale ten deň nadvihla zvedavé obočie. "A prečo nerada rozprávate o láske?"

"To len-" Ťažký a unavený povzdych unikol z jej pier.

Toľko toho prebrali za túto hodinu. Mala o toľkom mnohom premýšľať, tak veľa o čom musela uvažovať. Nedokázala prijať žiadne ďalšie myšlienky – žiadne provokujúce rozhovory.

Ako mohla vysvetliť niečo, čomu ani ona polovicu času nerozumela? Ako mohla vysvetliť niečo, na premýšľanie o čom bola príliš zranená, vinná a nahnevaná? Hermiona vôbec nevedela, ako odpovedať na otázku terapeutky bez toho, aby otvorila zapeklité problémy, na ktoré nebola celkom pripravená otvoriť. Práve sa uspokojivo porozprávala s tou čarodejnicou o Harrym; nebola si istá, či sa jej môže otvoriť ešte viac.

Určite ešte nie.

Pravda bola, že bola rozpoltená medzi mimoriadnym rozčarovaním v záležitostiach srdca a svojou mimoriadnou príťažlivosťou predstavy _naozajstného_ ľúbenia niekoho, kým nezostarne a nezošedivie.

Ale, v tomto okamihu života, slová 'milujem ťa' boli pre ňu nebezpečné povedať.

V prvom rade - bola v procese liečenia; bola v procese mať rada samu seba. A kým k sebe necítila toľkú nenávisť, ako cítila kedysi, Hermiona nebola počas tak krehkého obdobia v svojom živote schopná pochopiť nikoho, kto je vravel, že ju miluje.

"Ja-" začala, ale nedokázala dokončiť, pretože bola príliš stratená v myšlienkach.

Kým ju láska priťahovala, bola tiež jej najväčšou obavou. Kompletne prevrátila jej svet hore nohami, ale v tom nebol jej hlavný problém s láskou.

Hermiona sa nebála, že bude niekoho milovať, ale skôr sa bála, že ho nebude milovať dostatočne na to, aby ho neopustila.

Opustila tak veľa ľudí, ktorých milovala, že jej z toho bolo zle. Jednoducho to nemohla znova urobiť - nie, neurobí to. Bolo to sebecké, ale neodovzdá sa niekomu inému len kvôli tomu, aby akýmkoľvek spôsobom odišli z jej života.

"Ja-" začala znova, ale zistila, že jej myšlienky zmenili smer.

Láska bola jedna z najmocnejších emócii, čo existovali a dobre vedela, že sa nemá pochybovať o jej moci. Ešte z čias pred tým, než sa príbehy zapisovali, skladatelia písali piesne o láske, rozprávači rozprávali príbehy o jej moci, tisícky mužov bojovali v tragických vojnách a často pre lásku zomierali. Láska dokázala niekoho stvoriť a súčasne ho zničiť. Bola to mocná emócia. A kto bola ona, aby popierala jej vplyv?

Hermiona si živo pamätala na ten deň, keď povedala Harrymu, že ju naozaj nemiluje, že jeho city ku nej sa dajú pripísať nevhodnej žiadostivosti. Teraz bola múdrejšia, aby nespochybňovala to, čo niekto cítil k niekomu inému. Láska, ktorú k nej Harry cítil, ho zmenila na niekoho, koho nepoznala a teraz rozumela, že bola blázon, keď provokovala moc lásky. Napokon, láska určite spravila z jej života chaos. Najprv Harry, potom Ron, jej rodičia a Matthew... v priebehu rokov jej láska tak strašne ublížila, ale nie len vo fyzickom zmysle.

Pravda, srdce ju tak strašne bolelo a často premýšľala o tom, či niekedy bude znova celá, ale na jej bolesti bolo niečo viac. Bolo to niečo, čo si len začínala uvedomovať.

Predtým si Hermiona neuvedomovala skutočnosť, že ju jej zlomené srdce robí chladnú k lichôtkam, tým o jej tvári a o jej tele. Ignorovala tú pravdu, že vďaka jej zlomenému srdcu bola ostražitá vo všetkom a pred všetkými. Predtým nehľadela na skutočnosť, že vďaka zlomenému srdcu udržiavala svoju bolesť uzamknutú hlboko vo vnútri. Neuvedomovala si fakt, že vďaka svojmu zlomenému srdcu bolo ťažké otvoriť sa niekomu, veriť, cítiť, byť úprimná, a... žiť.

Hermiona si práve uvedomila, že vďaka svojmu zlomenému srdcu sa vyhýbala spoločnosti a vyvolávala dojem tajomstva, ale to čo v skutočnosti nosila, bol kabát strachu.

"Slečna Grangerová?"

Keby mala byť úprimná, bála sa množstva vecí.

Bála sa, že všetky jej zlé rozhodnutia ovplyvnia všetky nádeje, ktoré mala pre svoju budúcnosť. Bála sa, že už zmeškala loď do zeme Žili šťastne naveky a že Ron bol jej posledná príležitosť pre normálny a šťastný život. Bála sa, že znova urobí tie isté chyby. Bála sa, že nikdy nikoho nenájde, aj keď sa jej srdce zahojí. Bála sa - samej seba.

Tajne uvažovala, či niekedy bude schopná skutočne byť milovaná a nemusieť odháňať tie spomienky, ktoré hrozili, že ju zaplavia.

"Hermiona?"

S malým trhnutím hlavy sa vytiahla zo svojho vnútorného snenia. "Prepáčte. Len sa dnes nedokážem sústrediť. Mám toho priveľa na mysli."

Katherine ponúkla utešujúci pohľad. "To je pochopiteľné, ale vôbec ste neodpovedali na moju predchádzajúcu otázku."

Pravdivo, "nemôžem... nie som si celkom istá, či môžem. Je to - komplikované."

"Záležitosti srdca mávajú sklon byť prirodzene komplikované," pripomenula.

Hermiona otupene prikývla. "Ešte mám toho veľa, čo treba zahojiť, aby som vôbec mohla premýšľať o mojom srdci."

"Úplne naopak, srdce je prvé miesto, ktoré musí byť zahojené."

Smutne povedala svojej terapeutke. "Ale nie som si istá, či ho dokážem zahojiť."

"A možno schopná nie ste, nie sama. Všetky druhy liečenia, či je to liečenie srdca alebo zlomenej nohy, všetky vyžadujú od vás čas a trpezlivosť a získavajú silu z porozumenia od tých, na ktorých vám záleží. Keď ste mali nehodu na Marquette Manor, len ste sa nezbalili a nešli domov, keď vás u Svätého Munga vyliečili. Nie, šli ste za fyzioterapeutom, aby ste sa uistili, že sa vaše fyzické schopnosti nezoslabia. A pretože je vaše srdce zlomené-" významne sa pozrela na Hermionu, "je mojou prácou postarať sa, aby vaše zlomené srdce nepoškodilo vaše emocionálne schopnosti. A hoci vás nedokážem zahojiť sama, aj keď si prajem, aby som mohla, je mojou prácou poskytnúť vám všetky prostriedky, ktoré potrebujete. Vašou prácou je použiť ich. Rozumiete tomu všetkému?"

Zamyslene, "áno." Nadýchla sa. "Myslím, že áno."

"To som rada. Ľuďom často trvá roky tomu porozumieť. Naozaj to ukazuje, o koľko ste ďalej než, keď ste ma začali vídať."

Na to klientka zažiarila slabým úsmevom.

Katherina po krátkom mlčaní naliehala ďalej. "Avšak, existuje niečo iné, čomu nerozumiete a čo nepripúšťate. Zatiaľ."

Hermiona dopila zvyšok čaju a uprene načúvala.

"Všetko, čím ste prešli, je strata, dalo by sa povedať. Rozumiete tomu?"

Prikývla.

"Dobre. Takže, musíte sa zmieriť so svojimi stratami v minulosti a dovoliť si bez viny trúchliť. Cíťte svoje emócie, Hermiona, ale neverte im." Ohľaduplne radila pani Shepardová. "To je chyba, ktorú od začiatku robíte. Cítiť sa zle je dobré, je to terapia, ale dovoliť tej beznádeji, aby vás premohla, dovoliť si veriť, že nikdy nebudete znova šťastná, a dovoliť si báť sa svojej minulosti; toto nie je pre vás dobré."

To dávalo zmysel.

_"Cíťte svoje emócie, Hermiona, ale neverte im." _

To dávalo tak veľký zmysel, že nedokázala hovoriť celú minútu, keď sa tie slová opakovane preháňali jej mysľou.

_"Cítiť sa zle je dobré, je to terapia, ale dovoliť tej beznádeji, aby vás premohla, dovoliť si veriť, že nikdy nebudete znova šťastná, a dovoliť si báť sa svojej minulosti; toto nie je pre vás dobré."_

Zovrela operadlo kresla. "A-ale ako sa mám prestať báť minulosti?"

Katherine dopila zvyšok čaju a odpovedala: "Potrebujete sa zmieriť so svojom minulosťou ako s niečím nezmeniteľným, poučte sa z nej, dospejte z nej, postavte sa čelom zvyšku svojich démonov a začnite oddnes žiť."

Časovač zabzučal, naznačujúc koniec sedenia.

Katherine vrátila svojej klientke jej denník, a Hermiona odišla z pracovne s ťažkým srdcom a zamračenou mysľou.

Nečakala, že uvidí Blaisa sedieť na lavičke vonku pred budovou. Hermiona mohla odkráčať iným smerom; nevšimol si ju. A kým ju jej srdce a myseľ prosili, aby šla domov a zostala tam až do jej večernej schôdzky s Pansy a jej gangom, namiesto toho zistila, že kráča smerom k nemu, skoro ako keby existovala nejaká slabá sila, ktorá ju ťahala jeho smerom.

Kedykoľvek videla Blaisa v mukelskom odeve, vždy jej pripomenul kombináciu medzi mukelským modelom zo štyridsiatych rokov a modelom pre CQ. _(PP: Commence Quest – modelingová agentúra)_

Budil dojem darebáka s vytríbeným vkusom a bol príšerne driečny, v klasickom, ale modernom význame, ak to dávalo nejaký zmysel. Blaise bol dosť vysoký muž, bol vyšší než Malfoy, ale tiež bol inak stavaný. Vďaka svalom z jeho rokov bytia aurorom bol Blaise Zabini stavaný ako skala, ale súčasne bol na pohľad štíhly. Jeho tmavá pokožka vyzerala jemná na dotyk, dokonca keď zimné počasie bolo hrubé k pokožke každého. Jeho čierne vlasy boli zastrihnuté nakrátko a uhladené.

Ten muž bol uhladený a elegantný, svojím vlastným spôsobom.

V ten deň bolo v Londýne chladno a on bol primerane oblečený. Blaise mal na sebe veľmi neformálny, dvojradový tmavomodrý oblek. Sako, ktoré bolo ležérne roztvorené, odhaľovalo sviežu košeľu s bledomodrými a bielymi pásikmi. Vrchný gombík bol strategicky rozopnutý. Jediné, čo potreboval urobiť, aby zavŕšil ten obraz, bolo zbaviť sa tej rozopnutej tmavomodrej bundy, ktorú mal na sebe a cigarety.

Blaise sa rozvaľoval na lavičke, nohy prekrížené v členkoch a jeho oči pomaly prechádzali po ulici.

Ten muž bol mimoriadne atraktívny a ona chápala, prečo ho Pansy nemôže dostať z hlavy.

Práve sa chcel zdvihnúť a odísť preč, keď ju zbadal.

Zažiaril okúzľujúcim a priateľským úsmevom.

"Práve si minula Pansy. Šla na svoje sedenie so Shepardovou."

Hermiona sa zamračila. Mala toho toľko na mysli, že si nevšimla, keď išla okolo. "Ach, nezbadala som ju."

Blaise slabo pokrčil plecami. "Bola vo svojom vlastnom svete, keď som ju sem odprevadil od premiestňovacieho bodu. Práve sme odišli zo Svätého Munga..." Zmĺkol, trochu roztržitý.

Drobná ruka sa zdvihla v pochopení. Už jej došlo, čo bol dnes za deň a vzdychla si kvôli Pansy.

Dnešok bol drsný deň. Na psychiatrickom oddelení u Sv. Munga bol Rodinný deň. Po zjavnom odmietaní ísť tam po minulé roky, tento rok Pansy skutočne zápasila s rozhodnutím zúčastniť sa. Napokon, tá žena nemala žiadne spomienky ani na to, že _má_ dcéru. Ale to nebol jej jediný problém s návštevou matky.

Pansy sa včera večer priznala, že kedykoľvek ju navštívila, jej matka rozprávala o nezmyselných témach, ale asi po desiatich minútach návštevy začala kárať Pansy takým spôsobom, že jej bolestivo pripomenula tú čarodejnicu z jej tínejdžerských čias, keď nebola dosť dobrá a jej matka chcela, aby sa vydala tak skoro, ako to bolo možné.

To stačilo, aby to prinútilo Hermionu, ktorá pôvodne podporovala Pansyino rozhodnutie navštíviť jej matku, aby spytovala Pansyine motívy. Prečo by niekto podrobil sám seba takému týraniu? Potom jej odpoveď, ktorá mala byť zrejmá, svitla.

Pansy sa liečila.

A čoskoro ona tiež bude musieť splniť niektoré nepríjemné úlohy.

Existovalo niečo, o čom vedela, že musí urobiť - a čoskoro.

"Ako to šlo?" potichu sa spýtala Hermiona.

"Musel som jej zabrániť, aby nedala zmiznúť matkine hlasivky," povedal tupo.

"Také zlé?"

Slabý úškrn sa zjavil na Blaiseho peknej tvári. "Áno, ale bolo to lepšie ako naposledy. Vedie si lepšie s každou návštevou. Čoskoro bude schopná sedieť v izbe so svojou matkou a nebyť ovplyvnená jej slovami. Čoskoro."

Hermiona mohla počuť to presvedčenie v jeho hlbokom hlase a cítiť tú nádej vyžarovať z jeho pokožky.

Pansy mala naozaj šťastie, že mala pri boku a vo svojom živote takého silného muža ako Blaise. Bol lojálny a chápavý, trpezlivý a láskavý. Prešiel búrkami v Pansyinom živote a nikdy neopustil loď, ani raz, hoci sa zdali všetky nádeje stratené. Láska a náklonnosť, ktoré pociťoval k Pansy, boli zjavné ešte než tá čarodejnica prišla k rozumu a znova mu otvorila svoje srdce. Bol všetkým, čo potrebovala a bol o toľko viac.

A po prvý raz Hermiona trochu závidela - nie, to nebolo možné.

"Vyzeráš, ako keby si mala ťažké sedenie."

Sťažka si povzdychla. "Mala som. Je toho toľko, čo musím urobiť, ale jednoducho nechcem."

"Tamto po ulici je malá kaviareň, kam rád chodievam, keď čakám, kým sa Pansy dostane z jej sedenia; nechceš sa ku mne pripojiť?"

Ako správny gentleman jej ponúkol rameno.

Myseľ jej vravela, aby šla domov, ale jej pery povedali, "iste," a prijala jeho ruku.

Blaise trval na tom, že zaplatí za jej horúcu čokoládu a spolu sedeli v zadnom boxe tej presvetlenej kaviarne.

Bola tichá, ale dali sa začuť útržky rozhovorov. Hermiona pozorovala muža na druhej strane stola.

Ako jeho najlepší priateľ si dal čiernu kávu a tvrdil, že kofeín odvedie správnu prácu bez toho, aby mu upchal tepny či jeho hlavu zbytočným svinstvom. A keď jej povedal, že Malfoy bol v skutočnosti človek, ktorý ho naučil piť čiernu kávu, musela bojovať, aby potlačila úškrn.

"Tak ako sa mávaš? Nikto, okrem Pansy, ťa v skutočnosti skoro dva týždne nevidel."

Hermiona si pripravila pery, že povie lož, ale potom sa včas zastavila.

Jemu nebude klamať, nie keď jej v minulosti veril a dôveroval jej.

Po pravde, Hermiona nemohla povedať, že nikto okrem Pansy ju za posledné dva týždne nevídal, ale ak to on nepovedal Blaisovi, potom mu to nepovie ani ona. "Len som potrebovala prestávku. Potrebovala som stráviť zopár nocí vo svojom vlastnom dome. Tie reči o mojom údajnom vzťahu s Malfoyom a celá tá konfrontácia s Harrym a Ronom, myslím tým, hoci ten článok odvolali, stále to bolo ťažké. Bola som jednoducho vyčerpaná a potrebovala som chvíľu trochu normálnosti."

"To znie perfektne zrozumiteľne."

Položila svoju horúcu čokoládu a oprela si lakte o stôl.

Bolo to teraz alebo nikdy.

"Blaise, chcela som ťa požiadať-" Zastavila a sklopila oči, keď si vzdychla.

"O čo?"

"Matthewove narodeniny sú o tri dni a ja nechcem byť sama." Zamrmlala svoje priznanie so sklonenou hlavou a ťažkými očami.

Usmial sa a vyčaroval bez námahy vreckovku. "Vážne si myslíš, že by ti Pansy dovolila byť sama?"

Hnedovláska pokrútila hlavou, smutne sa zachichotala, keď mrkala očami. "Nie, myslím, že nie. Ja len-"

"Viem, že to slovo nenávidíš, ale my sme tvoji priatelia, tvoji _spojenci_, ak to u teba vyvoláva lepší pocit. Podstata je, že za nami môžeš prísť kedykoľvek, keď niečo potrebuješ a my tam pre teba budeme, dokonca Draco."

Hermionine zmätené oči sa stretli s Blaisovými. Prečo spomenul Malfoya?

"Malfoy?" rýchlo zažmurkala. "Čo on má s týmto spoločného?"

Blaisova tvár stuhla a ona vedela, že sa chystá povedať niečo dôležité - niečo čo mu ležalo na mysli.

"Uvedomujem si, že toto je asi odo mňa nevhodné, ale myslím, že by si mala vedieť niečo o Dracovi. Nedovoľ, aby ťa jeho správanie oklamalo. Napokon, nie je tým najotvorenejším človekom na svete; nikdy nebol. Ako ty sa skrýva za dokonale opevnenými hradbami, ale za posledných pár mesiacov sa trochu znížili. Či to chce alebo nechce priznať, či si to pripúšťa alebo nepripúšťa, či si to uvedomuje alebo nie, ale Draco je do teba trošičku zamilovaný."

Zasmiala by sa, keby sa netváril tak vážne. "Do mňa?"

"Áno."

"Ale ke-"

Nedovolil jej pokračovať. "Hermiona, on si ťa veľmi vysoko váži a dôveruje ti tak ako verí mne, Pansy a svojej matke. Rešpektuje ťa, nielen kvôli veciam, ktorými si prešla, ale aj kvôli tomu čo si za človeka, keď je naozaj po všetkom. Hrozne ťa chráni, pretože mu na tebe záleží."

Vlny emócii vrazili do nej silou, ktorú už veky necítila.

Mohla sotva rozprávať. "Prečo-prečo mi toto hovoríš?"

Bolo to niečo, čo už vedela, ale nepremýšľala o tom až do tohto okamihu.

Po prvý raz za posledných šesť mesiacov, ktoré sa s ním poznala, Blaise Zabini vyzeral trochu nepohodlne. "Preklial by ma až za hrob, keby len vytušil, že som ti toto povedal, ale ako jeho najlepší priateľ som sa len chcel uistiť, že je to vzájomné, že ho nezneužiješ. Vieš, že nie je z kameňa."

Spomienka na to, ako na neho narazila v jej kúpeľni v to vianočné ráno, jej už toľko povedala. To množstvo bolesti, ktoré bolo vpísané v jeho tvári, ju šokovalo až onemela.

_Zraniteľný a Malfoy_ neboli dve slová, ktoré k sebe patrili v tej istej vete.

Často sa našla uvažovať o tom, prečo sa zdalo, že jej Malfoy rozumie, prečo sa zdalo, že ju chráni, a prečo mu vôbec na nej záležalo. Neposkytla si dosť času, aby na to prišla. Napokon, bola príliš stratená sama v sebe a vo svojej vlastnej bolesti, aby si naozaj všimla a ocenila druh muža, akým Malfoy bol.

Ale po prvý raz za dlhý čas Hermiona prekročila svoj tieň.

A v tomto okamihu jej zasvietila odpoveď. Všetko dávalo zmysel. Ich celý vzťah, ak sa to tak mohlo nazvať, dával zmysel. Dokonca Blaisove slová dávali zmysel. Pri Merlinovi, snažil sa prísť na jej zámery. Snažila sa ochrániť svojho priateľa, svojím vlastným spôsobom. On bol...

"Draco nie je nepremožiteľný, hoci ťa prinúti myslieť si niečo iné," povedal jej. "Ale ak ho zraníš, bude krvácať ako každý iný, bude krvácať ako-"

Spojila svoje oči s mužom na druhej strane slova a zašepkala: "ja".


	20. Dočasné šialenstvo

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/20/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola osemnásť: Dočasné šialenstvo**_

_(Neskôr ten večer)_

**Časť 1: Túžba po rovnováhe**

Všetko bolo v háji.

Popíjanie saké v špičkovej japonskej reštaurácii, kde sedeli, nijako nepomáhalo zmierniť jeho nudu.

Takže sa Draco uchýlil k počítaniu.

Čísla ho fascinovali odjakživa. Neboli to len bežné čísla - mal radosť z toho, keď ich počítal, prekrúcal ich a učil sa nové možnosti, ako s nimi manipulovať.

Mal vo zvyku počítať všetko, hlavne z nudy, ale čísla nikdy nesklamali v tom, aby ho stále bavili a zaujímali. Z týchto presných dôvodov exceloval v Aritmantike, získal Véčko aj na VČÚ aj na MLOKoch, príliš k zmäteniu jeho rodičov, ktorí sa nikdy o tento predmet nepokúsili.

Draco sa neobťažoval s vysvetľovaním jednoducho preto, že nevedel ako a prečo.

Vždy mával povesť trochu zlomyseľného fagana, ktorý sa nikdy nezaujíma o pravidlá či zákony a ktorý sa vzpiera každej ponúkanej príležitosti. Kvôli tomu zostali ľudia takí šokovaní, keď sa stal žalobcom. A kým zlomyseľnosť odišla s jeho detstvom, k pravidlám a zákonom nenávisť nepociťoval.

Áno, celý čarodejnícky svet bol strašne mylne informovaný.

Draco ako dieťa nie tak celkom nenávidel pravidlá, ale nepáčili sa mu. Pravda, bezostyšne ich porušoval presne tak ako každý iný. Otec vždy vravieval, že hocijaký blázon môže vytvoriť nejaké pravidlo a hocijaký blázon sa ním môže riadiť. Kým bolo v poriadku bez zaváhania _budiť dojem _bláznivého dodržiavania takýchto pravidiel, Malfoyovci si vytvorili vlastné pravidlá. Samozrejme, vojna zmenila jeho názory na učenie jeho otca. V skutočnosti z finálnej bitky Draco vyšiel s miernym rešpektom ku pravidlám.

Keď mal osemnásť, čítal niekde, že pravidlá sa robia pre podrobenie si bláznov a vedenie múdrymi ľuďmi a žil podľa tohto tvrdenia najlepšie, ako mohol. Poskytovalo oveľa väčší zmysel než učenie jeho otca.

Po pravde povedané, Draco, v jednom okamihu svojho života, nebol na tom lepšie než ktorýkoľvek iný blázon - a že ho to vydesilo jednoducho preto, že stále si sám seba považoval na vyššej priečke než ostatných. Napokon, strávil celý svoj život dodržiavaním toho, čo sa vyhlasovalo za tie "správne" pravidlá. Ako mohol byť tak slepý?

Vtedy sa rozhodol, že si musí vytvoriť svoje vlastné pravidlá.

Múdro ako návod využil niektoré z pravidiel čarodejníckej spoločnosti, keď sa rozhodol vytvoriť si svoje vlastné.

Pravidlá, zistil, boli vynikajúce na ohýbanie, ovládnutie a kontrolovanie. Ale k tomu, aby úspešne stvoril pravidlá, musel porozumieť ich účelu. To porozumenie netrvalo dlho. V skutočnosti ho zasiahlo dosť náhle jedno ráno nad kávou. Nielenže pravidlá riadili životy jedincov, pravidlá riadili celý vesmír. Bola to predstava tak ťažko pochopiteľná, že spočiatku len prešla jeho hlavou, ale po troche čítania dávala úplný zmysel. Pravidlá vytvárajú poriadok, ponúkajú hranice, garantujú rovnováhu a poskytujú pohodlie. Žiť bez pravidiel často viedlo k chaosu, zmätku, násiliu a anarchii.

Po tom, čo strávil dva roky svojho života bez pevných pravidiel, okrem pravidiel založených na tom, ako zostať nažive a udržať si tvár, Draco jednoducho vedel, že bez pravidiel nedokáže prežiť zvyšok svojho života.

Pravidlá mu poskytli možnosti k tomu, aby dosiahol všetko, čo kedy vo svojom živote chcel, ale nie tak celkom mal nárok mať.

A potom mu to docvaklo.

Všetko jednoducho zapadlo na miesto a on konečne vedel, prečo bol vždy tak fascinovaný číslami.

Boli jednoducho ďalšou pevnou vecou, z ktorej mohol mať radosť. Pochopte, nádhera čísel bola v tom, že boli navždy nablízku a nepatrili nikomu konkrétnemu. Ich význam, usporiadanie a výklad sa nikdy nezmenil. Jeden plus jeden sa vždy rovnalo dvom. Ani raz sa trojka nerozhodla, že bude odpoveďou na to, koľko je jedna a jedna; takto to nefungovalo. Čísla boli univerzálne, ale súčasne ako pravidlá, čísla sa dali zmanipulovať k tomu, aby splnili potreby ľudí. Bolo to jednoduché a predsa zložité, a presne takto to mal rád.

Pestované prsty mu pukli pred tvárou a priviedli ho späť do skutočného sveta. "Draco? Draco? Počúvaš ma?"

No, nechcel klamať. "Vôbec nie."

Pansy sa nafučala a znepokojené modré oči preskočili ku vchodu reštaurácie, prahnúce Blaisovi Zabinim, ktorý meškal. Nevrhlo odsekla. "Zabilo by ťa počúvať? Zabilo by ťa pripojiť sa ku mne v rozhovore, aby som nemusela premýšľať?"

Pokrčil plecami a zamrmlal do svojho saké, "nepochybne," a znova si odpil.

Vďakabohu ho nepočula.

"Myslím tým, tvoja najlepšia priateľka si robí obavy o svojho chalana - och, je tamto-" Vzdychla si, keď si uvedomila, že ten vysoký, čierny muž, čo práve vošiel do reštaurácie, _nie je_ Blaise. Skôr než ho mohol schmatnúť zo stola, tá čarodejnica mala svoj mobilný výmysel pri uchu - po piaty raz.

Bola skoro ako malý prenasledovateľ.

Draco sa pozrel na ten malý muklovský mobil, ako keby to bol cudzí predmet - čo bol.

Pred piatimi rokmi sa vrátila z Austrálie s touto prekliatou hrozbou pripevnenou na boku a odvtedy sa jej nezbavila.

Nedávno sa dozvedel, že Grangerová bola jediným dôvodom, prečo vôbec táto malá otrava existovala.

A čo bolo horšie, odkedy sa Pansy začala honosiť tým mobilným výmyslom z pekla, stalo sa prekliatym trendom pre čarodejníkov a čarodejnice, aby ho používali vtedy, keď nemohli poslať sovu alebo patronusa. Stal sa niečím, čo ste mali vonku v muklovskom Londýne, neustále. Stal sa veľmi populárnym vo všetkých miestach čarodejníckeho sveta.

Ich nešťastím bolo, že nefungovali vo vnútri žiadneho magického sídla a za to bol on mimoriadne vďačný. Ale keď boli v muklovskom Londýne, tá vec bzučala, spievala a ona vždy niekomu "textovala" - nech to znamenalo čokoľvek.

Nejako sa jej podarilo presvedčiť Blaisa, keď spolu začali chodiť - znova - aby si kúpil jednu z týchto vecičiek kvôli tomu, aby s ním mohla byť v spojení, kedykoľvek tú potrebu alebo túžbu pocíti. Pre nich to fungovalo dobre, hoci Blaise sa mu priznal, že okrem zavolania a prijatia hovoru nemal ani skurvenej potuchy o tom, ako sa tá vec používa. Ale podstatou bolo, že obaja boli večne mimo mesta a tá príšera, ktorá práve bola prilepená k Pansyinmu uchu, im umožňovala jeden druhého počuť, napriek tomu, že boli kilometre vzdialení.

Pansy prosila aj jeho, aby si jeden kúpil.

Nuž, Draco považoval sám seba za riadne pokrokového čarodejníka; venoval pozornosť všetkým tým kecom o nevyhýbaní, ale prijatí muklovskej technológie a nechal za sebou tie temné staré časy. Do pekla, vlastnil televízor - ktorý sotva kedy pozeral, ale to nebolo podstatné.

Keď trochu viacej porozumel muklovskej kultúre, získal k nim trochu väčší rešpekt. Boli horší? Iste, ale len preto, že nemali mágiu a metlobal. Oni, na druhej strane, mali takú širokú škálu zaujímavých zábaviek, ktorú jednoducho nebol schopný zmapovať. A ich technológia bola neuveriteľná, hoci podporovala lenivosť.

Mali veci, ktoré umožňovali napísať listy bez brka a pergamenu, tie mobilné príšery, televíziu a zariadenia, ktorým sa hrali hry na televízore, púšťali filmy. Mali športy, ktoré boli barbarskejšie než metlobal, ale vzrušujúce. Mali športy, ktoré zahrňovali úsilie pokúsiť sa zísť kopec s doskou pripnutou na nohách, skoro zabili jeden druhého kvôli lopte, ktorej sa nemohli dotknúť a hádzali niečím, čo vyzeralo ako kopia. Muklovia mali športy, ktoré sa dali hrať vnútri aj vonku, mohli sa hrať vo vode alebo na zemi; mali dokonca športy, ktoré sa dali hrať vo vzduchu. Bolo to úžasné.

Rýchlo dospel k záveru, že muklovia nežili zlé životy.

Ale to neznamenalo, že naskočí na módny trend a konvertuje k muklovskému životu.

V istých ohľadoch bol Draco vždy tradicionalista. Skalopevne veril, že príliš malá zmena by mohla byť na škodu ich čarodejníckej spoločnosti, ale príliš veľká zmena by spôsobila, že by čarodejnícky svet zabudol na svoj pôvod a dedičstvo. Rozhodol sa pre zlatú strednú cestu.

Stále mal rád brká a pergameny, ale nebránil sa používaniu pera a papiera. Mal rád muklovské akčné filmy, ale nenávidel nudné televízne šou. Ignoroval odporné muklovské kapucne a botasky, ale všetko ich oblečenie nebolo zlé. Napokon práve mal na sebe tmavomodré džínsy vyrobené na mieru a jednoduchý zelený sveter s výstrihom do Vé, z ktorého vykúkal golier jeho bielej košele; svoje hnedé športové sako mal prevesené na stoličke.

Nie je treba hovoriť, že bol prístupný aspoň raz niečo vyskúšať, ale rozhodne bol proti kúpe tej malej príšery na Pansyinom uchu.

A to jej povedal.

"Je tam odkazová schránka," zavrčala frustrovaná čarodejnica a cvaknutím zavrela svoj výmysel. "Kiež by sa ponáhľal. Vedel, že máme rezerváciu na ôsmu hodinu. Pre neho nie je typické meškať." Spomenula si na svoju výchovu a utrela si ruky teplým uterákom skôr, než ho znova položila na stôl.

Nech to akokoľvek nenávidel priznať, mala pravdu.

Draco sa mohol dostaviť, kdekoľvek sa mali stretnúť, o desať minút skôr a Blaise by tam už bol a čakal. Čokoľvek ho zdržalo, muselo byť niečo dôležité, ale nemal obavy o Blaisovu bezpečnosť. Ten čarodejník bol veľmi spôsobilý postarať sa sám o seba. Ale mal dobrý dôvod obávať sa o priateľku svojho priateľa; napokon, už si v úzkostlivom očakávaní skoro obhrýzala nervy.

"Stavím sa, že je v poriadku." Uistil ju, ale rýchlo mu došlo, že povedať to bola chyba.

Keď si Draco uvedomil, že by mal stále popíjať, a skoro sa prikrčil, keď sa Pansy zhlboka nadýchla a oslovila ho. "To nevieš. Čo ak sa niečo stalo a na ministerstve nastala rukojemnícka situácia..."

Šestnásť muklov v reštaurácii malo na sebe modré viazanky: štyria pruhované, traja jednoduché, traja bodkované, dvaja so zvislými čiarami, traja s priečnymi a jeden mal malé štvorčeky.

"... a _možno_..."

Jedenásť muklov malo čierne viazanky: piati bodkované, traja obyčajné, dvaja prúžkované a jeden mal malé trojuholníčky.

Desať muklov malo tmavozelené viazanky: sedem obyčajné, dvaja s čudnými tvarmi a jeden ma obrovský obrázok stromu.

"... myslím, čo ak bol na ceste a zmlátila ho nejaká magická príšera..."

Šesť muklov malo červené viazanky: päť malo obyčajné a jeden mal po celej dĺžke viazanky škaredé plamene.

Dvaja muklovia mali šedé viazanky: všetky obyčajné.

A jeden nešťastný gentleman mal jasne oranžovú viazanku s drobnými čiernymi hviezdičkami v strednom páse viazanky.

Draco presunul oči niekam inam, ale nebolo nič, čo by zabavilo jeho pozornosť. Ťažko si vzdychol. "Nerob si starosti, čoskoro tu bude. Povedz mi o svojom dni. Sľubujem, že budem počúvať." Bol by urobil čokoľvek, aby zastavil tie absurdné scenáre, ktoré unikali z jej úst."

"Nuž," začala pomaly. "Dnes som vstala, dala si ľahké raňajky a šla do práce pred Návštevným dňom u Svätého Munga. Je to škoda, že tvoj otec je v izolačke-"

"Tvoj deň, Pansy, hovor o svojom dni," vyprskol podráždene. Bol si prekliato istý, že nechce rozprávať o svojom otcovi.

"Fajn," a s prevrátením svojich modrých očí pokračovala, "keď som sa vrátila, pokúsili sme sa dokončiť farebné schéma pre jesenné vydanie. Tá sprostá mrcha, Carmen, navrhla čiernu a tehlovo oranžovú a ja som im povedala, že mi tie farby pripomínajú..."

V celej reštaurácii bolo sedemdesiatdeväť svietidiel, štyridsať stropných ventilátorov - desať zapnutých.

Bolo tam tridsaťjeden stolov, s tridsaťjedna sviečkami a tridsaťjednymi dekoráciami.

"... violeť je taká smiešna farba, nemyslíš? Dokonca znie smiešne. Zakázala som modelkám nosiť takú farbu... mám tetu, čo sa volá Violet a tiež dosť smiešne... pamätáš si ju? To je tá s tými čudnými fúzami..." _(PP: violeť - svetlofialová)_

Potlačil vnútorné zastonanie a pokračoval v počítaní.

Bolo tam dvadsať čašníkov a servírok, jedenásť pomocníkov upratovalo stoly a bola tam jedna veľmi uponáhľaná hosteska.

Draco dal mlčky znamenie čašníkovi, aby mu priniesol ďalší drink - práve keď Blaise Zabini vykročil z tej zimy a vošiel do japonskej reštaurácie. Vďaka Merlinovi!

Pansy bola tak zaujatá svojou témou, že ho nezbadala, čo bolo asi to najlepšie. Napokon, mohol čakať verbálny výprask od podráždenej a znepokojenej Pansy. Draco sledoval, ako si jeho najlepší priateľ dal dole bundu skôr, než sa k tej nervóznej hosteske priblížil. Nepočul, čo si povedali, ale sledoval, ako tá hosteska vzala jeho bundu, aby ju mohla odniesť do šatne so zvyškom kabátov, venovala mu vďačný malý úsmev a zaviedla ho k ich stolu.

"... možno by som dodala, kým tehlovo oranžová je fantastická jesenná farba, je tiež strašne okukaná a úplne všedná. Myslím-"

Pansyin hlas zamrel v okamžiku, keď začula. "Pán Zabini, môžem vám niečo priniesť na pitie?"

Zalapala po dychu, keď ho jej oči vyhľadali.

Bez vydania nejakého zvuku vkĺzol na stoličku vedľa svojej priateľky neschopnej slova, pobozkal ju na spánok a chladne odpovedal: "Zatiaľ pohár vody." Pozrel sa ponad stôl na Draca, keď nervózna hosteska odišla, aby odovzdala jeho kabát do šatne a objednávku pitia do kuchyne. "Prepáčte, meškám. Už ste si vy dvaja objednali?"

Draco sa pokúsil potlačiť úškrn, ale nevyšlo mu to. Aspoň po odmlke: "Ešte nie."

"Čakali sme na teba," strihla Pansy láskavým hnevom, keď chytila jeho ruku, ktorá zovierala okraj stola. Oči mala chladné a netvárila sa ani trochu potešená, ale jej hlas prekypoval všetkými druhmi emócii. "Kde si bol? Robila som si starosti."

S pocitom piateho kolesa u voza začal Draco počítať muklovské dámy, ktoré mali diamantové náušnice.

Blaise sa zatváril ospravedlňujúco, keď zastrčil kučeru svojej priateľky za jej ucho. "Prepáč, láska, nechcel som, aby si mala obavy. Stratil som pojem o čase..."

Dvadsaťšesť muklovských dám malo diamantové náušnice; dvanásť malo cvočky, osem náušnice v tvare slzičky, štyri mali pár, ktorý vyzeral ako luster a -

"... Hermione."

A presne vtedy prestal počítať.

Príval vnútorných odporných epitafov zaznel v jeho hlave, ale nepodarilo sa im preniknúť jeho perami. Draco zažmurkal, bojoval, aby sa zorientoval, ale zlyhal a rýchlo sa zbavil všetkých svojich počítacích plánov. Ostré šedé oči sa sústredili na dvojicu na druhej strane stola, ktorá sa rozprávala potichu; potichu o Hermione Grangerovej. Draco zrazu zistil, že nedokáže viacej spočítať muklovské ženy, čo mali na sebe zafíry. Namiesto toho mu došlo, že sa náhlym návalom zvedavosti zúžil jeho výhľad.

Blaise dnes videl Grangerovú? Zábavné, on ju videl tiež.

Než odišla na svoje sedenie s terapeutkou, dali si spoločne príjemný obed v akejsi trendovej muklovskej reštaurácii, ktorá sa jej páčila. Hoci dosť rýchlo vyčistila svoj tanier, väčšinu času bola poriadne utlmená a počas jedla mlčala ako zvyčajne. Draco zistil, že mu to mlčanie nevadí. Už viacej nebolo trápne. Grangerová neplytvala svojimi slovami na povrchnosti, takže keď prehovorila, načúval - jednoducho preto, že vedel, že jej slová nie sú nezaujímavé a neochromujú myseľ.

Ešte ho nesklamala.

"Nuž, povedala, že bude meškať." Čarodejnica si odpila zo svojho čaju. "Prečo neprišla s tebou?"

"Je stále vo svojom dome, asi presne tam, kde som ju nechal. To je dôvod, prečo meškám," vysvetľoval Blaise, keď otočil tmavé oči k načúvajúcej blond priateľke. "Dnes večer sa k nám nepripojí."

Na to Pansyin hlas nadobudol panovačný podtón. "A prečo nie?"

Vážne, "začala svoj očisťujúci proces."

Obočie sa mu zvraštilo zmätením, ale len na sekundu. Kým jemu svitalo pochopenie, Pansy, ktorá okamžite vedela, čo tým myslel, skoro vyskočila zo stoličky, ako keby si sadla na pripináčik. Blaisove aurorské reflexy prišli vhod, keď stiahol tú čarodejnicu späť na miesto. Pár ľudí pozrelo ich smerom, ale dlho sa na nich nesústredili. Pansy vystrelila pohľad, ktorý by dokázal rozpustiť titán, keď sa od neho pokúsila vykrútiť. "Musím ísť za ňou. Musím pomôcť. Ja-"

"Ty musíš zostať tu a nezdrhnúť ako nejaký prekliaty chrabromilčan," rázne jej povedal. Definitívnosť v jeho hlase naznačila konca diskusie. "Povedala, že ti zavolá, keby ťa potrebovala."

Frustrovaný ston sa zdvihol z vnútra jej brucha. "Ale ty-"

"Len som jej presťahoval tie krabice z podkrovia do skladovacieho priestoru na druhom poschodí a pomohol som jej tie krabice usporiadať," vložil sa Blaise. "Všetko bolo také pomiešané. Tá sťahovacia firma dala tie krabice do podkrovia bez ladu a skladu a ona sa neobťažovala ísť tam hore a upratať to. Po tom, čo si po sedení u terapeutky šla na to rýchle stretnutie do kancelárie, napísala mi domov a požiadala ma, aby som prišiel a pomohol jej."

"Ja-"

"Povedala, že to chce urobiť sama. Musíme to rešpektovať."

"Ale-"

"Je to jej rozhodnutie, nie moje. Keby bolo po mojom, bol by som stále tam, ale povedala mi, že to musí urobiť sama. Okrem toho, povedala, že dnes večer otvorí len jednu krabicu."

Draco dopil zvyšok svojho saké a zamyslene zízal, hoci bezvýrazne, na japonské maľby na stene hneď za ich stolom.

Takže, Grangerová sa odvážila do svojho podkrovia - hmm. Ale vedel, že to nebolo len o jej vpáde do podkrovia. Nie, bolo to oveľa hlbšie než to. Konečne sa postavila svojim démonom, vykročila z ulity a pustila sa do toho absurdného novoročného zoznamu, ktorý mu ukázala minulý týždeň.

V duchu si priznal, že je na ňu v poslednej dobe dosť pyšný. Chcelo množstvo sily nielen postaviť sa jej priateľom, ale pustiť sa do niečoho tak obrovského ako jej podkrovie - sama. Pri Merlinovi, rozprávala o tom, že pôjde do toho podkrovia tak dlho, že si myslel, že to nikdy neurobí.

Nuž, určite mu dokázala, že sa mýlil.

Pansyin trochu znepokojený hlas prenikol do jeho myšlienok. "Čo si objednáš? Ja si dám trochu suši a Blaise sa prikláňa k tempure."

Šedé oči prehliadli jedálny lístok. Nebol veľký fanúšik japonského jedla. Bol to Pansyin večer, takže vyberala reštauráciu, vďaka čomu on nemal čo povedať k tomu, kde budú jesť. Ona vždy vyberala niečo exotického, kým on lipol na reštauráciách v Šikmej uličke, Blaise zase na akomkoľvek mieste, kde mali pravé talianske jedlá a Grangerová mala snahu variť v Pansyinom dome.

Jeho oko zachytilo zoznam jedál suši a prešiel ním so zamysleným výrazom na tvári. Suši mu nevadilo. Napokon, minulý rok ho Pansy prakticky prinútila skúsiť ho. Potom, čo si zvykol na to čudné zloženie, uvedomil si, že nie je také zlé. Určite to nebolo niečo, čo chcel jesť každý deň, ale mať ho čas od času bolo v poriadku. Takže si objednal dosť bezpečnú suši misu a využil bľabotanie ostatných zákazníkov a tú melodickú japonskú hudbu, aby z hlavy vyblokoval Pansyin hlas, minimálne kým neprinesú jedlo.

Celý rozhovor sa zmenil v polovici jedla.

"Čo chceš dať Hermione?" spýtala sa Pansy, keď plastovými paličkami zdvihla suši rolku k svojim perám a zastala. Hoci by to nikdy nepriznal nahlas, Draco jej závidel obratnosť s paličkami. On mal dosť obratnosti len na to, aby to suši dostal z taniera k ústam. Nemal čas zastaviť sa. Nevyzeralo to pekne.

"K čomu?" Draco si odpil z ďalšieho saké.

"Za tri dni sú narodeniny jej syna a pozvala nás na večeru - teba tiež, Draco." Zažiarila zvláštnym úsmevom a pokračovala. "Myslím, že by to bol skvelý nápad, keby sme jej každý dali darček. Spomínaš si, čo som navrhla pred pár týždňami, skôr než sme vedeli o jej plánoch s večerou?"

Nie, nespomínal si, ale neopovážil sa priznať, že ju vtedy nepočúval.

Keď premýšľal viac a viac o predstave dať Grangerovej nejaký dar, Dracovo obočie neustále stúpalo. Potichu ten blond muž odložil svoju šálku. Zabudol na ten zvláštny úsmev, ktorým zažiarila, jednoducho preto, že jeho myseľ jednoducho odmietla dovoliť mu pochopiť viac, než bolo nevyhnutné. A čo viac, nevedel celkom, čo si o tom nápade s darom myslieť.

Mohlo to dopadnúť len dvoma spôsobmi: buď bude za ich pozornosť nesmierne vďačná alebo bude nahnevaná za ich nevhodnú trúfalosť. Pri oboch možnostiach bude zmesou vzlykov a plaču. Bez ohľadu na to koľkokrát v jeho blízkosti plakala, Draco mal stále z jej sĺz obavy.

Nie je treba hovoriť, že ho tá predstava trochu vykoľajila.

"Blaise a ja - nuž, mňa napadol darček a on ho zaplatil," uškrnula sa. "Tak sme jej zabezpečili víkend v týchto nádherných kúpeľoch v Škótsku. Samozrejme, ja idem s ňou - čisto ako morálna podpora," dodala hrdo.

Jej priateľ si odfrkol do pohára vody. "To si hovoríš _stále_."

Čarodejnicine modré oči sa prižmúrili, ale potom plachý úsmev narušil jej vyrovnanú tvár. "Prirodzene."

Prevrátil tmavé oči a pokračoval v jedení.

"Myslím, že je to dosť pozorný dar, čo myslíš, Draco?"

Nuž, ak mal byť úprimný, nevedel, čo si myslieť - a bolo mu to jedno. "Znie to fajn."

"Je to niečo, čo potrebuje. Merlin vie, ako potrebuje dovolenku po, nuž, '_tom incidente_'."

Ach, '_ten incident_' - viac známy ako hádka storočia medzi Weasleym, Potterom a Grangerovou, bola ukričaná zrážka, ktorej bol pred troma týždňami svedkom. Snažil sa nepremýšľať o tom dni a sakra ani nechcel o tom rozprávať. Grangerová o nej nehovorila ani s Pansy, ani s Blaisom, a on tiež nie.

Neprekvapivo jej odpor o tom rozprávať ich nezastavil pred tým, aby mu nešli na nervy tým, ako ťahali podrobnosti z _neho_.

Oni nemuseli vidieť, ako sa zosypala pri tom stĺpe po tom, čo im povedala pravdu o svojich rodičoch. Nevideli ten výraz naprostého šoku a ublíženia na tvári Weasleyho, keď sa dozvedel o otcovstve Matthewa. Nemuseli vidieť, ako objíma Pottera a rozpráva mu o ich mŕtvom synovi. Nemuseli vidieť tú bolesť v jej očiach, keď ju tlačil preč. Oni nemuseli vpadnúť a vytiahnuť ju z tej chaotickej situácie skôr než Potter stratil kontrolu. A prekliato isto sa o ňu nemuseli následne postarať.

Nie, _on_ bol ten jediný, kto sa pustil na more bez vesiel, len kvôli nej.

Ten okamih, keď Potter otvoril tie dvere a on začul Grangerovú a Weasleyho skoro na seba kričať, ho zaplavila vlna rýdzeho porozumenia. Jednoducho vedel, že sa všetko malo rozpadnúť. Vedel, že sa to musí stať; viac než kedy predtým vedel, že Potter potreboval byť zvlečený z jeho svätuškárskej fasády a že potreboval zistiť, čo za muža - nie, chlapca - je. Vedel, že Grangerovej pravda túto prácu odvedie dokonale. Vedel, že jej slová vyhodia jeho svet do vzduchu, ale tiež vedel, že tú čarodejnicu tie ruiny zasypú, keď bude po všetkom. Niekto ju musel vytiahnuť.

Takže Draco schmatol svoj prútik a šiel za ním ako nejaký prekliaty chrabromilčan - ale, držal sa v tieňoch a ako správny slizolinčan zamedzil akýmkoľvek vonkajším činiteľom.

"Hovorila o tom všetkom s tebou?" spýtal sa Blaise svojej priateľky.

Pansy pokrútila hlavou. "Nie veľa. Len že vedia o všetkom pravdu." S dokonalou eleganciou a jemnosťou zjedla posledný kúsok suši. Opatrne prežúvajúc tá čarodejnica starostlivo odložila svoje paličky. "Obetovala by som svoj plat na ďalších pätnásť rokov, aby som videla Potterovu tvár, keď mu povedala, že Matthew je jeho."

Blaise na sekundu stratil svoj pokoj a Dracovi skoro zabehlo pitie; ich káravé slová boli vyslovené súčasne.

"_Potter_ je Matthewov -"

"Po celý čas-"

"Otec?"

"Si vedela-"

"Chodila s Weasleym, nie?"

Najprv odpovedala svojmu šokovanému priateľovi jednoduchým: "Áno."

A Draco doplnil: "Technicky bola tehotná _skôr_ než spolu začali chodiť."

Blaise to všetko absorboval a krátku chvíľu rýchlo žmurkal, vyjavený. "Nemal som tušenia, ako strašne je toto všetko sakra domrvené. _Pri Merlinovi_. Niet divu, že bola v takom strašnom stave."

Draco vedel, čo za vzťah mali Blaise a Grangerová. S dôverou sa spolu rozprávali, ale on nekládol žiadne otázky. Nečmuchal a svojho času sa cítila menej ohrozená v Blaisovej prítomnosti než v jeho. Veci sa definitívne zmenili.

Záhadne povedal svojmu priateľovi: "Nepoznáš ani polovicu z toho."

"Potrebujem sa sakra napiť."

Chichotajúca sa Pansy mávla na čašníčku a objednala Blaisovi pitie.

Draco si odfrkol a zostal potichu, kým čašníčka nedoniesla jeho nápoj a neodišla. Trochu sa predklonil, zachytil jej oči a uprene na ňu pozeral. "Ako si do pekla na to prišla?" spýtal sa Draco a pripomenul: "Nikdy ti to nepovedala."

Svetlomodré oči sa naplnili veselosťou, keď po ňom strelila samoľúbym pohľadom. Jej smiech roztomilo zacinkal. "T-ty si si myslel, že to neviem?" Potiahla nosom a utrela si kútiky očí servítkou, rozhodnutá zachrániť svoju maskaru pred slzami zo smiechu. "Samozrejme, že som to vedela. Moje dedukčné schopnosti sa nepribližujú tvojim, Draco, ale nie som včerajšia. Úprimne, nemusela povedať ani slovka, hoci si prajem, aby povedala..."

Prehrabla si rukou svoje kučeravé vlasy, keď si pri tej spomienke vzdychla.

Blaise rýchlo dopil svoj drink, stále zmätený.

"Od okamihu, keď Hermiona otvorila dvere na svojom dome v Benátkach a on zozadu nesmelo nakukol, keď mu povedala, aby bol veľký chlapec a pozdravil, vedela som, čí syn to je. Okrem tej jazvy, okuliarov a faktu, že vyzeral trochu ako Hermiona, mi bolo jasné, že to nie je žiaden Weasley. Jeho oči, hoci trochu iné, ho prezradili."

Spomínajúc na ten obrázok, na ktorý ešte nezabudol, Draco v duchu súhlasil.

Pansyinmu hlasu chýbal všetok humor, keď sa spýtala: "Kedy ti povedala, že Potter je otec?"

Neprítomne blond čarodejník odpovedal: "Ten deň, keď som jednu vrazil Weasleymu."

Pansyine oči sa roztvorili. To určite nebolo niečo, čo očakávala. "Tak dávno? A nechal si si to pre seba?" Uškrnula sa. "Páni, páni, _ty_ si sa zmenil."

Bridlicovo šedé oči sa prudko prižmúrili. "Skonči, kým máš navrch, Parkinsonová," zavrčal.

Samozrejme, jeho reakcia ju nezastrašila. Poznala ho príliš dobre, aby sa naľakala. "Vy dvaja ste sa v posledných mesiacoch riadne zblížili."

"Mali sme na výber?" vyprskol, nie celkom sa mu páčilo, kam tento rozhovor smeruje.

Pansy len pokrčila plecami. "Myslím, že to bolo dosť nevyhnuteľné - ja som si len nemyslela, že sa to stane tak skoro."

Nuž, tak to boli dvaja.

Existovali prísne pravidlá ako postupovať v takejto situácii; pravidlá, ktoré nezaváhal v minulosti dodržať. Ale, pri Merlinovi, tieto pravidlá leteli do čerta, keď prišlo na Grangerovú. Za posledných šesť mesiacov porušil tak prekliato mnoho zo svojich osobných pravidiel, že začal pochybovať o svojom zdravom rozume.

Jeho plán bol jednoduchý: preniknúť dnu, získať informácie a vypadnúť. Žiadne ublíženie, žiadna osobná chyba.

Nuž, zvládol dva z troch. Prenikol dnu a získal informácie, ale zostal lapený v jej svete.

"Povedz nám, čo sa v ten deň stalo, Draco." Nebola to Pansy, ktorá o to požiadala, ale zamyslený Blaise.

"Ona vám to povie obom, keď bude pripravená. Ja, pokiaľ ide o toto, sa o tom dni vôbec nechcem baviť. Bol odporný, nechutný a pri ňom každá hádka, čo som kedy videl vo svojom živote, sa zdá banálna a bezvýznamná. Každý jeden bol zlomený a bolo tam tak veľa sĺz..."

Blaise nadvihol jedno vševediace obočie na svojho najlepšieho kamaráta. "A pre tvoju prítomnosť neboli žiadne postranné motívy?"

Draco po ňom strelil pohľadom, ktorý mu jednoznačne povedal, aby vycúval a jeho otázku nepoctil odpoveďou. Ísť za nimi bola vzácna chvíľka ochrannej rytierskosti, to vedel s istotou. Nastaviť štíty bolo okamihom uvažovania; vykonalo sa to pre úžitok niekoho, koho považoval za svojho priateľa. Ale zostať - teraz _to_ bolo okamihom dočasného šialenstva.

Tá mentálna, fyzická a emocionálna bitka medzi tým starým 'Zlatým triom' bola trošku príliš, trošku príliš _surová _na jeho vkus. Spôsobila, že ho príšerne bolela hruď z dôvodov, ktorým nechcel porozumieť. Do pekla, spôsobila, že mu bolo ľúto toho prekliateho Weasleyho - pri Merlinovi! Kam to ten svet spel? A čo viac, pri viac než jednej príležitosti to bolo príliš dôverné a on odísť chcel.

Ale zostal.

Rozhodne by bol mohol žiť bez dôsledkov vytiahnutia Grangerovej z tých ruín.

Po celých dvadsaťsedem hodín a devätnásť minút spola katonická Grangerová neprehovorila ani slova.

Okamžite po tej hádke ju zaviedol do svojej pracovne, povedal Shannon, že odchádza letaxom a potom zobral Grangerovú do svojho domu. Trvalo mu trinásť minút, aby vypáčil svoju ruku z jej, ďalšie dve, aby ju dostal do bodu, kde mala dosť emocionálneho uvedomenia si, aby sa sama osprchovala a ďalšiu, aby sa prezliekol z pracovných šiat. Usušila si vlasy, on zmenšil nejaké tepláky a tričko, aby si to mohla obliecť, posadila sa na gauč, on zapol televízor, ona ho znova chytila za ruku a počas ďalších dvanásť hodín a štyridsať sedem minúť neprehovorila ani slabiku, a ani on nie.

Sedeli tam a zízali na ten vrieskajúci televízor, ktorý bol zapnutý na stanici, na ktorej šli jeden za druhým akčné filmy. Nikdy vo svojom živote nevidel toľko výbuchov áut - a ona sa nestrhla... ani raz.

Vyzerala mŕtva. Mŕtva pre svet. Na smrť unavená. Mŕtva.

"Draco," Blaisov hlas ho prebral z tej spomienky. Zrejme prešlo veľké množstvo času, pretože Pansy sa pokúšala potajme pozrieť na účet, ktorý jej priateľ platil. Ich taniere boli preč.

"Čo je?" Vyprskol, podráždene.

Nadvihol obočie, "si v poriadku?"

"Je mi fajn... len som unavený." Siahol si do vrecka pre peňaženku, pozrel na svoj účet a hodil pár bankoviek, aby vyrovnal účet a veľkorysé prepitné. Keď opustili reštauráciu, Draco sa rýchlo rozlúčil so svojimi priateľmi a šiel k miestu, kde by sa mohol premiestniť bez toho, aby ho videli; jeho myseľ bola zahalená myšlienkami na ten hrozný deň.

O desiatej v tú noc sa jej spýtal, či nechce niečo jesť - neodpovedala.

O šestnásť minút neskôr si vypáčil svoju ruku z jej.

O štyridsať deväť sekúnd nevedel kam z konopí (cz: kudy kam) a napísal svojej matke.

O dve minúty neskôr vykročila jeho matka z letaxovej siete. Draco jej čiastočne vysvetlil situáciu a ona okamžite poslala po pár domácich škriatkov. Priniesli niekoľko sendvičov, ktoré Grangerová zjedla - len po tom, čo jej pohrozil, že jej ich napchá do jej prekliateho hrdla, ak ich nezje...

O deväť minút neskôr sa jeho matka dobrovoľne ponúkla, že zostane na noc.

O polnoci napísal svojmu šéfovi a povedal mu, že na druhý deň bude pracovať z domu.

Niekedy o jednej ráno jeho matka zaspala v hosťovskej spálni.

Okolo tretej zaspal na gauči vedľa Grangerovej.

A Grangerová - sa ani nepohla.

Stále zízala neprítomne vpred, keď sa o ôsmej zobudil.

Bolo treba ďalších štrnásť hodín a dvadsaťdeväť minút, aby sa to mlčanie prelomilo.

Jeho matka sa o ňu starala, rozprávala sa s ňou, snažila sa dostať skrz ňu, prinútiť ju jesť a zostala pri nej. On prechádzal z a do jeho kancelárie, kde pracoval na prípadoch a za každú cenu sa vyhýbal čarodejnici, čo sedela v jeho obývačke. Práve kráčal popri tom gauči, na ktorom stále sedela, keď sa konečne načiahla a chytila ho zápästie. A potom nakoniec prehovorila. Jediné, čo povedala, bolo: "Ďakujem ti," skôr než sa prevalila dopredu. Draco ju zachytil za pás skôr, než si udrela hlavu o zem, zdvihol ju a položil ju do svojej postele kvôli tomu, čo sa ukázalo ako trinásťhodinový spánok. Strávil pri jej lôžku časť večera. Napokon, aj tak by nijako nezaspal.

Draco Malfoy pokrútil hlavou, aby skoncentroval všetku svoju pozornosť a odmiestnil sa so slabým prasknutím z malej uličky len pár blokov od tej reštaurácie.

**ooo**

**Časť 2: V ústrety zrážke **

Ale nepremiestnil sa domov.

Namiesto toho sa ocitol pozerať sa na dôverne známu, ale stále žalostnú predzáhradku. Vonku bola tma ako v peci, okrem pár svetiel, ktoré boli na poschodí a tú predzáhradku osvetľovali. Bolo mu jasné, že ešte nenajala záhradného architekta. S pokrútením hlavy šiel otvoriť predné dvere. Boli zamknuté.

So zašeptaným, "_alahomora_", sa dvere odomkli a on vošiel dnu. Buď stále nenastavila štíty alebo ho tie štíty, ktoré nastavila, vpustili. Ten pocit tepla, ktorý prešiel jeho telom v okamihu, keď prekročil prah, mu napovedal, že to bolo to posledné. Hermiona Grangerová mu dôverovala dosť na to, aby mu umožnila vstup do svojho domu.

Také podivné zvraty osudu.

Zavrel dvere tak ticho, ako mohol a zašepkal: "_Lumos_", aby si poskytol trochu svetla, keď sa pomaly zakrádal tou malou, tmavou vstupnou halou do obývacej izby.

Prízemie Grangerovej domu bolo úplne tmavé, okrem príjemného ohňa, ktorý vydával jemné, blikotavé svetlo a zahrieval skoro prázdnu miestnosť. Izba samotná voňala po spálenom dreve a lesku na nábytok; čudne, ale nie nepríjemne. Draco sa práve chystal zavolať na Grangerovú, keď začul nejaký zvuk a stuhol.

Bol to hlas... nuž, spievajúci hlas.

Nežná, harmonická, ale stále skľučujúca hudba prenikala z poschodia a on si uvedomil, že premýšľa, či tá pieseň, čo hrala, bola titulnou piesňou pre Grangerovej život. Asi. Každý kúsok jeho zdravého rozumu a múdrosti mu vravel, aby sa otočil spiatky, premiestnil domov a šiel do postele - bol to dlhý deň a on tu aj tak nemal byť.

Keď si Draco dal dole kabát, zadumane vykročil ku schodom. Odkedy on niekedy načúval svojej inteligencii, múdrosti či zdravému rozumu, keď prišlo na Hermionu Grangerovú? Ignoroval ich tak často, že im vôbec nedal ani len šancu obhájiť svoj názor. Takže zamieril hore schodmi, bral pekne jeden po druhom, neponáhľal sa. Napokon, mal silnú predtuchu o tom, čo nájde na poschodí. To provizórne skladisko, ktoré jej pomohol zriadiť Blaise. A vedel, koho nájde v tom spomenutom skladisku. Grangerovú. V tomto okamihu ale nevedel, v akom stave bude. Ale bol pripravený na čokoľvek - aspoň si to myslel.

Keď nasledoval zvuky melodickej hudby, prešiel po krátkej chodbe, prešiel okolo piatich zatvorených dverí a otvorenej skrine na prádlo, ktorá bola úhľadne naplnená poskladanými, usporiadanými, farebne uloženými uterákmi, osuškami a utierkami.

Potichu si odfrkol. Typická Grangerová... bolo dobré vedieť, že sa niektoré črty jej povahy nezmenili.

Akosi to považoval za trochu- Tá myšlienka dočasne ubzikla z jeho mysle v tej chvíli, keď zbadal otvorené dvere.

Boli to posledné dvere naľavo pred tými, čo vyzerali ako dvere do podkrovia. Skladovacia miestnosť. Hlasnejšia, a predsa nerozoznateľná hudba melancholicky prenikala z osvetlenej izby. Jeho ďalších pätnásť krokov po matne osvetlenej chodbe bolo urobených obozretne, pretože nevedel, čo čakať. Draco nakukol do miestnosti - a bola tam.

Krabice, tašky a odkladacie nádoby napchané úhľadne popri prázdnych stenách jej provizórneho skladiska, všetky na boku s označením; pre organizačné účely, samozrejme. Grangerovej rezervná izba bola, z väčšej časti, chladná a pustá; svetlá boli matné a hudba znela, ako keby vychádzala z nejakého smutného filmu. Tá žena spievala o bolestivej a srdce lámajúcej strate milovaného človeka, a on by nesmel mať žiadne emócie, aby pri jej citlivom hlase nepocítil smútok.

_"__Andělé ani nenapadne, že by tě mohli vrátit. Budou se zlobit, když pomyslím na to, že se k tobě připojím?_ _"_

Chcel odísť, ale ako keby mu niekto bránil v pohybe.

_"__Brzy tady budou svíčky a modlitby, které se říkají, znám. Ale nenechte je ronit slzy. Ať ví, že jsem šťastná, že můžu jít.__"_

Jeho oči prešli po tej miestnosti. Nie všetko bolo v krabiciach. Detská postieľka bola položená v ľavom rohu izby, detská polička na knihy bola vo vzdialenom pravom rohu, detská ohrádka bola poskladaná a opretá o stenu a v strede zadnej steny bola zaprášená hracia skrinka. Tak to je ten vinník; dôvod, prečo počúval tie najsmutnejšie slová, ktoré kedy vo svojom živote počul. Chcel to kúzlom vypnúť a pripravil sa, keď jeho oči znova dopadli na Grangerovú.

Bola odvrátená od otvorených dverí a jej trasúce plecia mu povedali všetko, čo potreboval vedieť.

Pri Merlinovi, ona plakala.

Pri jej nohách bola krabica, a podľa polohy jej rúk si Draco uvedomil, že niečo drží.

_"Smrt není sen. Ve smrti tě laskám, s posledním výdechem mé duše, tě požehnám..." _

Jedna polovica jeho mysle ju chcela zanechať jej slzám a jej deprimujúcej hudbe, ale to prekliate svedomie vyslalo bodavú bolesť jeho telom len za to, že ho to napadlo. Ak jej ochranné slová na tej chodbe nič nepovedali Weasleymu a Potterovi, boli tým, vďaka čomu sa nakoniec stali spojencami, a opovážil sa povedať - priateľmi. Ich priateľstvo bolo prinajmenšom neisté a zložité, ale pretože počas jeho ťažkých časov ho jeho priatelia neopustili, on sa rozhodol neopustiť ju - napriek tomu, že dostať sa preč od jej sĺz by mu poskytlo pokoj-

"Mama si ju zvykla stále spievať," začala Grangerová pomaly; jej hlas prekypoval toľkými intenzívnymi emóciami, že si uvedomil, že nedokáže plynulo dýchať.

Neotočila sa.

"V skutočnosti jedna z mojich najstarších spomienok na moju mamu je jej spev. Mala taký nádherný hlas, silný a predsa nežný..."

Pieseň skončila a začala druhá.

"Mama ma zvykla brávať každú sobotu do obchodu s hudobninami a obzerala sa tam, kým ja som netrpezlivo vzdychala. Pochop, viac než čokoľvek chcela hraciu skrinku. Bolo to hlúpe a nerozumné, ale chcela ju..."

Draco vkročil do izby a zatvoril za sebou dvere, potichu, ako keby nechcel tú náladu narušiť nejakým hlukom.

"Spomínam si na deň, keď môj otec kúpil túto hraciu skrinku pre moju mamu." Hlas mala taký zlomený a nežný. "Boli Vianoce a bolo mi sedem. Moja mama," smutne sa zachichotala a on si všimol, ako sa jej kučeravá hlava natriasa nad tým smutným žartom. "Moja mama zvrieskla, keď ju zbadala a ja som tomu nerozumela. Pravda, bola taká lesklá a nová, ale nič to nebolo... alebo som si to tak myslela. Keď ju otec zapojil, okamžite ma fascinovali tie oranžové, zelené a červené svetlá. Bola nádherná..." Grangerová zmĺkla a vydala niečo, čo znelo ako priškrtený štikútavý povzdych.

Draco sa pozrel na nohy, zrazu znepokojený. Pripadal si ako votrelec, hoci hovorila k nemu.

"A nikdy neprešiel deň, aby si nehrala Billyho Joela, Ellu Fitzgeraldovú, Beatles..."

Nemal potuchy, kto to je. Draco sa jej chcel spýtať, ako vie, že tam stojí, ale potom mu svitla odpoveď.

"Nikdy som nezdieľala jej porozumenie pre hudbu. Jediný dôvod, prečo som si nechala tú skrinku, bolo, že mi ju pripomínala."

_Tie štíty._

"Ale-ale Matthew ju miloval. Zvykol pred ňou stáť hodiny a snažil sa prísť na to, ako to funguje... a keď som ju zapla..." Grangerová sa zastavila, neschopná viacej pokračovať.

Nakoniec sa otočila; jej smutné, slzami naplnené oči sa zabodli priamo do neho a ani za ten svet sa nedokázal odvrátiť, bez ohľadu na to, ako silno sa snažil. Keď sa ten pohľad už nedal zniesť, použil každý kúsok svojej vôle, aby sa prinútil svoje oči pohnúť sa doľava. A to, čo uvidel, že drží, spôsobilo, že si okamžite prial, aby ten očný kontakt neprerušil.

Malý červený plášť.

A jeho spomienky zaleteli späť k rozhovoru, ktorý viedli pred pár mesiacmi.

_"Mal vo zvyku pobehovať po celý čas v červenom Supermanovom plášti..."_

Pri Merlinovi.

"Vieš," začala, keď znova našla svoj hlas, ale bola znovu tak blízko k slzám. "Ja-ja som si myslela, že to dokážem urobiť sama. Bola som odhodlaná. Ja-ja som si myslela, že som silná. Ja-ja som myslela-"

Draco nemohol prísť na to prečo, ale urobil k nej pár krokov. Bolo toho tak veľa, čo jej chcel povedať, ale to jediné slovo, ktoré sa vytvorilo v jeho mysli a skotúľalo sa z jeho jazyka bolo veľmi znepokojujúce: "Hermiona."

Vyzerala vyložene nešťastne a z tej bolesti, ktorá vyžarovala z jej útleho tela, mu bolo nevoľno. "Prestane to niekedy? Zmizne to vôbec?"

Ďalšie kroky a potom jemné, ale rezervované: "O čom rozprávaš?"

"_O tej bolesti_," zachrapčala Grangerová, ako keby ju to slovo fyzicky bolelo. Hodila ten plášť späť do krabice a túžobne naň hľadela.

Draco stál len jednu stopu od nej, keď sa zohol a zdvihol ten plášť. Dlhý čas naň hľadel a podal jej ho späť, keď pochmúrne odpovedal: "Na tieto otázky nepoznám odpovede."

Potiahla nosom a zamrmlala: "Ty si v skrývaní svojej bolesti o toľko lepší než ja."

Bolo to po prvý raz, čo spomenula jeho bolesť a on uvažoval, či je taký dobrý v jej ukrývaní, ako povedala, že je. Odfrkol si pri tej predstave. Bolesť rozpoznala bolesť. Pravdepodobne si všimla jeho dokonca uprostred svojej vlastnej. Alebo možno nevšimla.

Dracove problémy sa zrodili v chladnom detstve, rozvinuli sa v čase jeho dospievania a prihlásili sa v dospelosti. Bez ohľadu na to, čo si hocikto myslel, život nebol k nemu ľahký, dokonca ani pred vojnou.

V mladom veku zistil, aký druh ľudí má za príbuzných, a neskôr zistil, čo za človeka bol muž, ktoré mal za otca. Záležalo im len na nich samotných, nadradenosti krvi a na zničení ostatných. Vždy považoval svoju matku za slabú, ale po Dumbledorovej smrti - a tej traume a vine, ktorú následne cítil - rýchlo zistil, že je tou najsilnejšou ženou, akú poznal. Bola tým jediným, čo mal.

A dokonca po vojne bola matka stále to jediné, čo mal, okrem svojich oddaných priateľov.

"Ako sa s tým všetkým vyrovnávaš?" potichu sa spýtala Grangerová.

Draco nebol schopný nájsť hlas, aby mohol odpovedať.

Otec bol šialený, vládnutie - spolu so zodpovednosťou, povinnosťami a očakávaniami - Malfoyovskej rodine bolo na Dracovi, a on bol ustavične pod tlakom, aby obstál, nielen ako čistokrvný, ale aj ako Malfoy. S takýmto tlakom na pleciach a tej vine, ktorú niesol na chrbte, prichádzala bolesť. Ustavičné porovnávanie s jeho otcom to všetko zhoršovalo.

Striasol zo seba tú myšlienku.

Lucius nemal ani tú slušnosť, aby mu zanechal nejaký návod. Nie, on riešil všetko za pochodu a využíval tú prekliatu vecičku nazvanú pocity. Na rozdiel od všeobecnej mienky ich mal. Nebol taký bezohľadný, ako nechal ostatných myslieť si. Ale nechávať si svoje pocity pre seba bolo nevyhnutnosťou. Bola to taktika prežitia. V Malfoyovskej rodine vyjadrenie niečích pocitov bolo znakom slabosti. A slabosi sa nehodili k tomu, aby mali tú česť byť Malfoyom.

A väčšina jeho širokej rodiny Draca považovala za slabú, rozmaznanú padavku.

Duševne chorý alebo nie, ten samotný fakt, že jeho otec stále dýchal, ho s matkou chránil pred zvyškom ich rodiny; tej, čo žila v cudzine v Nemecku, Dánsku a v severnom Francúzsku. Lucius Malfoy vládol rodine a ich obchodom železnou rukou, využíval strach, peniaze a zastrašovanie, aby si upevnil svoje postavenie. Dokonca po vojne mal jeho otec nad nimi pevnú kontrolu. Až kým nešiel do Azbakanu. Draco vedel, že všetka tá banda zalezená čaká, kým jeho otec zomrie alebo nebude schopný vedenia.

Tak málo vedeli...

Možno nemal rád svojho otca, ale musel rešpektovať jeho brilantnosť. Než odišiel do Azbakanu, urobil dve veľmi múdre veci. Po prvé, stiahol sa do úzadia ako prezident troch rodinných spoločností: Malfoy Enterprises, Malfoy Investments a Malfoy Manufacturing. Ale otec sa postaral, že si ponechá šesťdesiat percent podielov v každej spoločnosti, aby si poistil svoje postavenie hlavy rodiny. Po druhé, odovzdal všetky tri podniky svojmu obľúbenému bratovi, Arcturusovi v Nemecku.

Strýko Arcturus bol veľmi pravdepodobne tým najdesivejším človekom, ktorého Draco kedy poznal, ale bol brilantný samotár, ktorý viedol prostý život. Napriek tomu, že bol bohatý muž, nezáležalo mu na peniazoch; záležalo mu len na moci nad rodinnými obchodnými operáciami. Hoci technicky mal Draco konečné slovo vo všetkom, čo jeho strýko urobil, veľmi málo sa staral o tie obchody a nechal svojho strýka robiť čokoľvek sa mu do pekla zažiadalo. Arcturus riadil všetky obchody ako namazaný stroj, všetkých spravil veľmi bohatými ľuďmi a udržiaval pozornosť všetkých na obchodoch a mimo Draca a Narcissy.

Dokonalé.

Draco vedel, čo by urobili, keby sa dozvedeli o otcovej chorobe. Najlepšie by sa hodilo slovo anarchia. A nechcel premýšľať o tom, čo by sa im stalo, keby zistili, že _on_, tá padavka, vládol miesto svojho otca. Ochrana, ktorú im Lucius nevedomky poskytoval, by prestala existovať a bolo by len vecou času než jeho a jeho matku zvrhnú.

Hoci rešpektovaní po celej Európe kvôli ich mazaným obchodom, financiám a investičným schopnostiam, Malfoyovská rodina bola bezohľadná banda. Zabíjali by kvôli kontrole, zničili by všetko kvôli moci a bodli by kohokoľvek do chrbta, aby poskočili na jeho pozíciu. Ako sa do pekla Lucius zmocnil vlády? Získal ju a nepodelil sa.

Ten okamžik, kedy by rodila začala prichádzať o peniaze, ten okamžik, kedy by prišli na to, že je Lucius šialený, tou sekundou by si uvedomili, že všetko viedol Draco, tou minútou, čo by otec zomrel - pokúsili by sa získať moc späť.

Draco tak netúžil po moci ako jeho otec; len jej potreboval dosť, aby uchránil ich bezpečie.

Takže s matkou zostali v pozadí, starali sa, aby k sebe nepritiahli nechcenú pozornosť negatívnej tlače. Matka navštevovala významné rodinné udalosti, aby nevzbudila ich podozrenie, kým Draco zostával úplne mimo. Všetky obchodné záležitosti, ktoré mal s tou spoločnosťou, sa viedli cez soviu poštu. Vymysleli podrobné príbehy o otcových cestách, falšovali listy, kde ho nechali predkladať nové obchodné nápady jeho ďalším obchodne mazaným strýkom, platili enormné množstvo peňazí, aby udržali svoje tajomstvo a Draco zvládal všetky rodinné záležitosti so skoro minimálnymi problémami, pretože, technicky, bol otec nažive a on len 'jednal za neho, kým bol preč'.

Ale za tri roky, čo Draco držal opraty, obchody prospievali a rodina bola pokojná.

Dokázal sám sebe, že bol lepší vodca než jeho otec - a že bol tiež lepší človek.

Jednako boli časy, keď odmietal svoje priezvisko, boli časy, keď ho napĺňalo pýchou, a boli dokonca časy, kedy ho nechcel - sakra.

Grangerová zbalila tú pláštenku a dala ju nazad do krabice.

Draco sa mračil, stále stratený v myšlienkach.

Takže teraz čelil dôležitému rozhodnutiu. Mohol Grangerovej klamať, povedať jej, že nevie, o čom hovorí. Mohol klamať a povedať, že netrpel, že bol oslobodený od starostí, a že bol spokojný s tou prísnou kontrolou, ktorá obklopovala jeho život. Alebo mohol byť úprimný k nej a sebe.

To rozhodnutie sa zrodilo prekvapivo ľahko.

Grangerová sa nestretla s jeho očami, ale hľadela na zem. "Ty tak dobre skrývaš svoju bolesť..."

Sucho odpovedal po pravde, hoci jeho hlas bol trochu chrapľavý. "Mal som roky tréningu a rodinu, ktorá by to využila, aby ma zničila."

Hľadela na neho, ako keby ho nikdy predtým nevidela, kým medzi nimi uplynul okamih porozumenia. Nepoznal ju, ale ten okamih nastal s takou intenzitou osobnej jasnosti, že sa skoro zapotácal. Oni dvaja boli tak veľmi podobní, a predsa odlišní. Ako to vôbec bolo možné? Ako to k tomuto dospelo? Pred šiestimi mesiacmi si bol Draco skoro istý, že nemá s Grangerovou spoločnú ani jedinú vec. Pred šiestimi mesiacmi bol jeho život jednoduchší. Pred šiestimi mesiacmi všetko nebolo také jasné, ako to bolo v tejto chvíli.

Grangerová bola zlomená životom, toľko vedel, ale možno - možno život zlomil aj jeho.

"Premýšľam-" Zhlboka sa nadýchla a potom sa spýtala. "Prečo si sem prišiel?"

Poskytol jej vlažnú odpoveď. "Neviem."

Chvíľu bola zamyslená. "My-myslím, že sme oveľa viac podobní než odlišní. Myslím, že na-naše podobnosti sú dôvodom, prečo si tu."

Tá pieseň sa zmenila na niečo, čo poznal; muklovská pesnička, čo si Pansy zvykla hmkať po celý čas.

_"V každom srdci je miesto, útočisko bezpečia a sily..."_

A potom urobila niečo, čo nečakal.

Zamrmlala, viac sebe než jemu, "chápem to-"

Draco už viacej nechcel diskutovať o svojej bolesti s ňou. Nechcel tam už byť. On-

Skusmo sa predklonila, oprela si jej chladné čelo o jeho hruď. Bola tak neuveriteľne napätá a stŕhala sa s každým jeho nadýchnutím; pravdepodobne čakala, že ju odstrčí. A pravdepodobne by to urobil, keby bol myslel jasne. Ako sa mohol koncentrovať, keď to prostredie bolo až po okraj naplnené jej bolesťou a tou prekliatou hudbou?

Keď ju neodtlačil, Grangerová sa pomaly, hlboko nadýchla a otočila hlavu nabok. Ucho mala pritlačené priamo na jeho srdce, ktoré nútil prestať tak silno tĺcť. Tá roztrasená čarodejnica pomaly a opatrne ovinula svoje ruky okolo neho v niečom, čo mu pripadalo ako objatie.

Nuž, v skutočnosti si nebol celkom istý, čo to do pekla malo byť.

Draco sa nemo pozeral na temeno jej kučeravej hlavy a jeho tvár nadobudla výraz, ktorý bol zmesou úžasu a rezervovanosti, spolu so štipkou nervozity. S napätým zamračením kaziacim jeho pekné črty ten blonďavý muž skoro zvažoval, že sa jej spýta, čo si sakra myslí, že robí, ale potom ho stisla.

Draco ostro vydýchol, keď jeho nepohodlie vzrástlo na novú úroveň.

Bolo to objatie, v poriadku.

Krucinál.

Napäl sa a prikrčil sa v mimoriadnej úzkosti, ale nepohol ani svalom.

_"A stále mám pocit, že som povedala priveľa, moje mlčanie je mojou sebaobranou..."_

Draco si čestné slovo nedokázal spomenúť, kedy ho naposledy, okrem Pansy a matky - pri zvláštnych príležitostiach - niekto objímal. V skutočnosti mohol celkom bezpečne povedať, že ho celkovo členovia rodiny objali päťkrát, za celý jeho život.

Raz ho objal starý otec z otcovej strany tri mesiace predtým než zomrel.

_"Máš v sebe príliš veľa z Narcissy, chlapče," povedal desaťročnému chlapcovi vážnym hlasom v tom okamihu, keď sa jeho ruky pevne ovinuli okolo neho. "Bella mala o tebe pravdu; si slaboch."_

_Takže to bolo to, čo si o ňom jeho teta myslela? Chlapec predstieral, že sa ho to nedotklo. Bolo to tiež to, čo si o ňom myslel jeho otec? Viac než kedy predtým bol odhodlaný prinútiť všetkých pochopiť, že on nie je ako jeho matka. Bol lepší, lepší než tá bláznivá čarodejnica a - a celá tá ich banda." _

_"Mýlite sa, ja nie som slabý." Strelil vzdorovito späť a pokúsil sa odstrčiť, ale starý otec bol príliš silný a ten tlak sa desaťnásobne zväčšil. Draco mal pocit, ako keby mu drvil rebrá a zalapal bolesťou." _

_"A kam si myslíš, že ideš, chlapče? Ty-" _

_"Pusti ho." Strašlivý hlas jeho otca zazvonil v obývacej izbe. "Takto sa nebudeš správať k svojmu vnukovi a môjmu dedičovi." _

_Starý otec ho pustil a Draco sa zosypal na zem. Neopovážil sa pohnúť svalom počas tej vojny slov, ktorá sa zviedla medzi tými dvoma Malfoymi. Napokon, bolo veľmi dobre známe, že jeho otec a starý otec nemali najlepší vzťah. Mohol len dúfať, že vzťah s jeho vlastným otcom nezatrpkne._

Prikrčil sa pri tej spomienke. História sa určite zopakovala.

Draca dvakrát objala jeho psychotická teta. Prvý raz, keď zlyhal pri zabití Dumbledora. Bol skoro štyri hodiny zamknutý v svojej spálni so svojou vlastnou vinou a zúfalstvom, keď prišla dnu a rozprávala tým svojím dementným detským hlasom. A potom ho chytila do náručia v niečom, čo bolo kosti drviace objatie, povedala mu, že to je jeho chyba, že upadnú do nemilosti u Temného pána a potom mu tak silno strelila facku, že mohol v ústach cítiť vlastnú krv. Druhý raz to bolo potom, čo ich všetkých potrestali za to, že nechali uniknúť Pottera z Manoru. Raz, keď jeho matka odišla z izby, ho prakticky rozdrvila, svoje dlhé nechty zaťala do jeho zátylku s tým, či sa opováži vyjadriť nahlas svoju bolesť.

A pokiaľ ide o jeho dve posledné objatia - krv mu značne schladla.

Ani jedno z týchto objatí nebolo také vrelé a také zlomené ako Grangerovej. Nikto z nich ho neobjal jednoducho preto, že chcel alebo preto, že to potreboval. Nikdy ho nevyhľadali kvôli bezpečiu a ochrane.

Nie, ich objatia boli taktikou, ako nad ním získať kontrolu; ublížiť, podmaniť a potrestať ho za jeho slabosti. Ich telá boli chladné a ich slová dokonca ešte chladnejšie. Mali ho vo svojich náručiach pod maskou lásky a ochrany; priamo tam, kde ho chceli mať.

Nemilovali ho, nezáležalo im na ňom; chceli si len podrobiť jeho dušu a zmeniť ho.

_"Takže sa o toto miesto podelím s tebou, a ty môžeš toto srdce zlomiť." _

Nie je treba hovoriť, že bol na rozpakoch v tom, čo robiť, ale jeho tvár nedala najavo nával bolestivých spomienok a zmätku, ktoré sa prihodili jeho mysli.

Tie objatia sa odohrali v tej časti Dracovho dospievania, na ktoré chcel zabudnúť. Nikdy nemal dobré skúsenosti s tými, ktorí ho obklopovali. Okrem toho, jednoducho ho nevychovali k objímaniu. Bez ohľadu na to ako veľmi sa matka hádala, otec by sa neobmäkčil a neobjal ho, ani raz. Malfoyovci, prel sa Lucius, nemávali fyzický kontakt - a určite nevyjadrovali svoje emócie prostými fyzickými objatiami. Draco si vzal toto ponaučenie so sebou do Rokfortu, kde nechal emócie a objímania tým zatrateným chrabromilčanom.

Ale vojna - tá vojna všetko zmenila a keď bolo po všetkom, jeho otec ho v ten istý rok objal dvakrát. Raz, keď zistili, že je stále nažive a druhý raz tesne predtým, než otec odišiel do Azbakanu. Obe jeho objatia boli škrobené, studené a skoro zdráhavé. A Draco odkráčal preč a nenávidel ho ešte viac.

Tie objatia neboli ako Grangerovej.

_"A kvôli tomu sú moje oči zatvorené. Je to kvôli všetkému, čo som videl..." _

Zvuky "And So It Goes" Billyho Joela prenikali z reproduktorov starej hracej skrinky; tá hudba sa kombinovala so slabými posmrkávaním od priblblo sa usmievajúcej čarodejnice a spoločne zdokonalili tú melancholickú náladu v miestnosti, z ktorej ho rozbolela hlava a zovieralo mu hruď.

Nikdy sa vo svojom živote necítil tak nepríjemne a chcel od seba oddeliť jej ruky a utiecť z izby. Len čo tá myšlienka prešla jeho hlavou, Grangerovej trasúce sa ruky zovreli tuho chrbát jeho svetra; bolo to, ako keby čítala jeho myšlienky. Draco si vnútorne vzdychol, ale to nestačilo, aby uvoľnil svoje napäté svaly.

Jeho svet sa zmenil a všetko bolo teraz iné, keď Grangerová zanechala svoju stopu. Uvedomil si, že bol trochu opatrný a akosi vystrašený z akýchkoľvek zmien, ktoré sa medzi nimi udiali, v skutočnosti ich odmietal, až kým sa nebude schopný s nimi zmieriť.

Neboli viacej nepriateľmi z detstva, ale - priateľmi. Staral sa, rešpektoval, dôveroval a chránil tú čarodejnicu - a občas, ako teraz, ho to nekonečne rozčuľovalo. Každá zmena ich viac a viac zbližovala. Každou zmenou bol z nej viac a viac zmätený. Každou zmenou sa mu viac a viac páčila ako človek.

Draco v duchu zastonal - čubčí syn.

Všetko, čo viedlo až k tomuto okamihu, sa malo stať a bolo pre neho príliš neskoro, aby sa otočil chrbtom. Bez ohľadu na to, o čom premýšľal predtým, bol nútený hlbšie sa zahĺbiť do života tej hádanky, bol nútený vyhrabať cestičku, ako sa jej dostať pod kožu a bol nútený začať sa starať, akonáhle sa tam usadil.

Všetko, čo sa medzi nimi stalo, bolo neodvrátiteľné.

Nevyhnuteľné.

Stret medzi nimi bol tiež nevyhnuteľný.

Budú pokračovať v tej nebezpečnej hre, kto si trúfne ďalej, a budú stále utekať k tomu druhému na tej istej strane cesty, až kým...

A tá myšlienka samotná vyvolala v ňom strach; strach nepodobný ničomu, čo kedy cítil vo svojom živote.

Jeden z nich sa musel otočiť spiatky, inak to zmení život pre nich oboch.

Draco nevedel, koľko ďalších zmien vo svojom živote dokáže zvládnuť a popri tom si udržať svoju identitu. Ale mal čas, čas rozhodnúť sa, čo urobí a čas rozhodnúť sa, ako zvládne veci medzi ním a Grangerovou - nech boli akékoľvek.

Zatiaľ to mohol nechať tak a sústrediť sa na to peklo, čo sa dialo práve teraz.

Slabo zavzlykala.

Grangerová vyhľadala jeho a jeho náruč kvôli podpore a úteche. Tá predstava bola absolútne záhadná a neuveriteľná, nespomínajúc, že bola pekelne desivá. Nebol si istý, či si to vôbec uvedomila, ale Draco áno a nevedel celkom ako naložiť s takým intenzívnym vývojom v ich vzťahu - alebo čokoľvek to do pekla bolo.

Dobre, boli priateľmi, správne? Grangerová bola ako Pansy, správne? Toto by pre Pansy urobil bez premýšľania, správne? Grangerová je ďalšia Pansy... správne?

Radšej než odpovedať na tieto otázky nejakým vymysleným klamstvom, Draco vydýchol a postupne zdvihol ruky, ktoré doteraz zostávali pri jeho bokoch.

Toto nechcel urobiť.

Jedna nad druhou jeho ruky spočinuli v strede jej chrbta.

S obavami sa uškrnul, než si ju pevne pritiahol k sebe.

A tak to začalo.

Vycítil, skôr než začul, Grangerovej slabé, šokované zalapanie po dychu a jeho znepokojené zamračenie sa prehĺbilo. Krucinál. Ignoroval tie slabé zvuky, ktoré robila či ako silno sa jej telo triaslo a prinútil sa nestať sa zaplavený svojimi vlastnými zlými spomienkami.

Nepočítal tie sekundy, počas ktorých vzlykala voči jeho hrudi, nepočítal koľko piesní zahralo - vôbec nepočítal. Nie, Draco len zízal na temeno jej hlavy; jeho oči zahalené a tvár prázdna. Dokonca po tom, čo jej slzy ustúpili a jej trhané dýchanie sa vyrovnalo, ani jeden z nich neurobil pohyb, aby pustil toho druhého. Vôbec sa neprestala triasť a on sa nikdy necítil príjemne, ale nepohli ani svalom.

Nič to nebolo, odhodlane navrával sám sebe, skôr než konečne zatvoril oči, len ďalší okamžik dočasného šialenstva.

Autorkine poznámky:

1. Citát: "Rules are for the obedience of fools and the guidance of great men," povedal Douglas Bader

2. Luciusova teória o pravidlách: "Any fool could make a rule, and any fool could mind it," povedal Henry David Thoreau

3. Pokiaľ ide o tie dve piesne, ktoré počúvali: prvou bola "Gloomy Sunday" od Billie Holiday a druhou "And So It Goes" od Billy Joela.

4. Saké je všeobecný japonský výraz pre "alkohol" a nie je celkom správne použiť ho na popis toho, čo pil, mala som byť konkrétnejšia (čo za typ)... len som nechcela, aby bol niekto zmätený ohľadne toho, čo popíjal... tak som nechala všeobecný termín.


	21. Povedz niečo iné

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/21/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola devätnásť: Povedz niečo iné**_

_(O tri dni neskôr: 6. február)_

**Časť 1: Boh uzdravenia**

Po druhý raz za tri dni sa mračiaci Draco Malfoy pýtal sám seba, prečo súhlasil s návrhom Pansy ohľadne dania darčeku. A po obrovskom uvažovaní stále nedospel k žiadnej vhodnej odpovedi, ktorá by jeho zamračenie ešte väčšmi neprehĺbila.

Hlboko si vzdychol a pozrel sa na zatvorenú hnedú krabicu na konferenčnom stolíku v jeho obývačke.

Darček pre Grangerovú.

Nemohol si nárokovať úplne vlastníctvo tohto nápadu, pretože to bol rovnako tak nápad jeho matky ako jeho. Pred dvoma dňami ten nápad naimplantovala do jeho hlavy, keď mu povedala, aby jej dal niečo, čo potrebuje, niečo, čo by odpútalo jej pozornosť od toho, čo stratila. A po tom, čo sa včera celé popoludnie rozhliadal, táto krabica, či skôr jej obsah, bolo to, čo našiel.

Krabica samotná nebola širšia než dve krabice na topánky dohromady a nebola hlbšia než dve krabice od topánok na sebe. Mala na sebe vrchnák, ktorý na nej pohodlne sedel. Neobťažoval sa s nejakou ozdobou. Napokon, bola to len neužitočná krabica, ktorá bola nepodstatná pri tom všetkom, o čo išlo.

Napriek tomu zdvihol tú jednoduchú hnedú krabicu, nabral trochu letaxového prášku, vkročil do kozubu a preletaxoval sa do Grangerovej malého domu pri jazere.

Meškal štyridsaťpäť minút.

Draco vykročil z Grangerovej kozuba a privítali ho zvuky hudby, ktorá sa rinula z hracej skrinky. Skrinky, ktorú pred troma nocami na jej žiadosť zniesol na prízemie. Došlo mu, že len hlasitosť tej hudby je jediným dôvodom, prečo bol schopný do tej izby vojsť nepovšimnutý. Draco sa na tú hraciu skrinku pozrel. Bola vyčistená, naleštená a umiestnená pri prázdnej stene v jej čudáckej a jednoduchej obývačke, ktorej súčasťou bol kozub.

Pansy a Blaise, ktorý mali na sebe mukelské šaty, sa tlačili okolo nej; tá prvá načúvala tomu druhému, keď jej vysvetľoval, ako to funguje. A potom viedol jej ruku, keď stisla pár čísel - a na to sa hudba zmenila.

Pansy nadšená sama sebou zvýskla radosťou a ovinula okolo neho svoje ruky, aby ho objala.

Za posledných šesť mesiacov prešla určite dlhú cestu, a on si uvedomil, že sa z nej... tešil. Pansy sa viacej usmievala a smiala, a menej plakala. Viedla si na terapii dobre a vpred postupovala neuveriteľnou rýchlosťou. Pravda, stále spávala so zažatými svetlami a zrútila sa, keď pred troma dňami videla svoju matku, ale nielen že sa zlepšovala (v tom zmysle, že sa nepokúsila tú ženskú uškrtiť), ale tiež bolo treba menej času, aby sa z toho zrútenia pozbierala.

A pokiaľ ide o tie svetlá, nuž, na tom pracovali. Blaise povedal, že zvládla pätnásť minút v tme, než znova začala kričať.

To Draco musel prenechať na neho. Tá naprostá úroveň trpezlivosti a porozumenia toho muža, ktorú mal s Pansy bola neskutočne ohromujúca. Bol pre ňu naozaj dobrý, ale to bolo niečo, čím bol už roky, to už teraz vedel. Nebol si istý, či chcel to, čo mali oni, ale tá predstava bola trochu viac príťažlivejšia, a nie celkom tak nemožná, ako si predtým myslieval. Nepochybne pre každého niekto existoval.

Položil tú krabicu opatrne na Grangerovej konferenčný stolík, zaujal miesto na jej žltohnedom gauči a obzeral sa dookola so zamračením na tvári. Jej obývačka bola tak prekliato jednotvárna a nudná, že ho to trochu otrávilo. Neboli tam žiadne kvety, žiadne maľby, žiadne ozdoby, žiadne obrázky, nič... len gauč, dvojkreslo, dve police na knihy (ktoré boli prepchaté knihami), dva malé stolčeky s lampami (a ďalšími knihami), konferenčný stolík (s ďalšími knihami), neutrálne steny, patetický modrý koberček, ktorý bol vyšliapaný a tá prekliata hracia skrinka.

Celý jej dom bol dosť jednoduchý.

Žila ako niekto na úteku, v tom zmysle, že žila len so základnými životnými potrebami a vlastnila len vyložené nevyhnutnosti. Netrvalo by jej dlho všetko zabaliť. Napokon, nič zvláštne tam nebolo. Jej dom bol tak prekliato nudný! Nebolo to tak, že by nevlastnila žiadne ozdobné predmety. Videl ich. Videl tie obrazy, fotografie, krajšie koberčeky a všetko iné, keď niesol jednu z tých krabíc do podkrovia. Mala veľmi pekné veci, ale prečo ich nechcela rozmiestniť po dome?

Bola to ďalšia z vecí, ktorú na Grangerovej nechápal.

Zaznel ženský smiech a Draco vzhliadol nahor, aby zistil, že sa Blaise uškŕňa na svoju priateľku.

Blondiak sa nad svojimi priateľmi zachichotal. Naozaj spolu vyzerali veľmi pekne.

Ten úškrn, ktorý sa rozprestieral na jeho tvári z predchádzajúcich myšlienok, ustúpil, keď začul Pansyino spola zašepkané, spola zajačané vyšteknutie: "Meškáš, Draco." Ohromilo ho, že to dokázal začuť cez tú hudbu. Ale na druhej strane... "Myslela som, že som konkrétne tebe povedala, aby si tu bol..."

Na sekundu váhal medzi predstieraním, že ju nepočul a tým, že na ňu vyletí. Jeho myseľ podráždene zapracovala a zrealizovala kompromis. Múdro odpovedal: "Nuž, som tu teraz, nie?" Rozvalil sa na tom pohodlnom gauči a zatiahol: "A nevyzerá to, ani nie je _cítiť_, že by som niečo zmeškal."

"Je to kúzlo, vďaka ktorému nemôžeš cítiť, že varí." Informovala ho tým posmešným '_ty idiot_' hlasom, ktorý mu vravel, že boli priateľmi tak strašne dlhú dobu. Nafučaná Pansy sa zamračila a urobila pár krokov k nemu, kým Blaise zostal pri hracej skrinke, chichotal sa pod nosom a triasol hlavou. "Niežeby na tom záležalo. Stále si sa neukázal načas."

Draco ukázal na tú hnedú krabicu na stole. "Musel som jej ísť zobrať darček."

Pansy si prezerala tú krabicu, kým sa jej obočie dvíhalo. "Je to..."

"Kde je Grangerová?" Prerušil, zdvihol sa z miesta a zobral krabicu zo stola.

Blaise trochu stíšil hudbu a ukázal na zatvorené kuchynské dvere. "Práve šla skontrolovať jedlo."

Prvý raz zažil trochu pravej talianskej kuchyne u Blaisovej starej mamy, keď mal pätnásť. Na naliehanie svojej matky strávil celé leto u Zabiniho starej mamy v Neapoli. Draco rýchlo zistil, že neboli typická čistokrvná rodina - nie ako jeho. Blaisova matka, ktorá ich nechala na panstve jej matky a okamžite odišla so svojím posledným manželom, bola možno niečo iné, ale zvyšok Blaisovej rodiny vôbec nebol ako ona.

Vždy tam bolo aspoň sedem Blaisových tínejdžerských bratrancov, sesterníc a priateľov. Radi sa chválili všetkými tými kúzlami, ktoré sa naučili v škole, hrali metlobal a iné hry, preskúmavali pozemky; nikdy sa nenudil tak ako sa nudieval on, keď bol doma. Každý deň Blaise strávil niekoľko hodín so svojou starou mamou. Bolo zrejmé, že ju miloval a v to leto si ju zamiloval Draco tiež. Bola dosť zábavná čarodejnica so slabou toleranciou pre kraviny.

Dokonalé.

Po tom, čo vyhlásila Draca za "príliš chudého", vydala sa na vojnovú výpravu, aby mu pridala na objeme tým, že ho zoznámila s jedlami celého Talianska. Pri Merlinovi, o deväť rokov neskôr si stále spomínal na tie vône a chute jej varenia.

Tú sekundu, čo vošiel do Grangerovej kuchyne, zasiahla ho v hrudi prílivová vlna nostalgie tak silne, že mu skoro tá krabica vypadla.

Keby Taliansko malo vôňu, bolo by to toto. Toto - Draco sa rozhliadol, zmätený.

Ako veľa jedla si myslela, že zjedia?

Grangerovej skromný kuchynský stôl a jej pult boli pokryté dokončenými jedlami pod zahrievacími kúzlami. Draco len vypliešťal oči. Navarila dosť jedla, aby nakŕmila malú armádu. Šesť rozličných druhov čerstvo upečeného pečiva, vrátane panzarotti, ciabatta, pane casalingo, bruschetta a dvoch iných, ktoré nepoznával; pečené jahňa, rybacia polievka, Neapolitan pizza, gratinované mušle s mozzarelou po benátsky, makaróny s maslom a syrom, artyčoky so zemiakmi, tradičné lasagne, špagety s omáčkou zo srdcoviek, šaláty, polievky a pár iných jedál, ktoré nespoznával. Mala omáčky, nátierky, talianske syry, dressingy a zálievky. Malú časť jej pultu zaberali fľaše vína a vody. A Draco len vypliešťal oči.

Totálne sa zbláznila.

A potom sa pozrel naľavo a bola tam, vyťahovala pekáč von z trúby. Vyzeralo to, ako keby robila caprese tortu ako dezert. Na drese vedľa šporáku boli podnosy s teramisu a pohármi pudingu plného Zabaglione.

Pri Merlinovi.

Grangerová bola tak zaujatá tým, aby sa presvedčila, či je jej koláč hotový, že si nevšimla, že tam stojí.

Draco nevedel, čo pri tom pohľade na ňu robiť. Vyzerala dosť smiešne, ale nie v zlom význame, len komicky. Vôbec nie tak, ako si na to zvykol za posledných šesť mesiacov, čo bola dobrá vec. Starala sa o svoju myseľ, čo jej umožnilo postarať sa lepšie o svoje telo. Jej vzhľad mu pripomenul Grangerovú, ktorú si pamätal zo školy: divokú a nezvládnuteľnú.

Za posledných pár mesiacov si Draco všimol jej trvalé získanie na váhe, ale dnes sa to z nejakého dôvodu stalo zjavnejším. Dodatočná váha zmenila jej vzhľad, k lepšiemu. Už viacej nevyzerala ako kosť a koža vo voľnom oblečení, namiesto toho vyzerala - lepšie. Veľmi blízko k tomu, ako vyzerala na tom obrázku.

Hermiona Grangerová mala na sebe tmavomodré muklovské džínsy, ktoré mali na zadnom vrecku niečo ako odtlačok ruky od múky, sveter, ktorý bol starostlivo vyhrnutý až po lakte, pretože v kuchyni bolo strašne teplo a skoro bielu zásteru, ktorá zažila lepšie časy. Nemala žiadne topánky, len ponožky farby dúhy, ktoré vyzerali absolútne komicky. Vlasy mala nazbierané na temene hlavy do chaotického konského chvosta, ale jeden pramienok jej padal do tváre.

A potom sledoval, ako šla dole kopcom.

Zhlboka sa nadýchla, keď sa sklonila k čerstvému koláču. Zdalo sa, že sa na chvíľu jej oči zahmlili. Spodná pera sa jej chvela, náznak hroziacich sĺz, ale zastavila sa tým, že zavrela oči a na pár okamihov zovrela koreň nosa. Tá čarodejnica sa párkrát neisto nadýchla a zamrmlala niečo pod nosom, čo znelo ako: "len prejdi týmto dňom, Hermiona, len prekonaj dnešok..."

Grangerová potom otvorila oči a sústredila všetku svoju pozornosť na svoju úlohu.

Odfukovala si ten pramienok z tváre, keď si kútikom oka všimla Draca. Oči sa jej trochu roztvorili a výraz šoku pokryl jej tvár. Grangerová sa napla, urobila krok dozadu a zažmurkala. Jej privítanie bolo slabé, ale začul ho aj tak. "Ach, nevšimla som si, že tam si."

Bolo to po prvý raz, čo ho pozdravila nejako inak než len trochu chladným: "Malfoy."

Ale v skutočnosti nebol veľmi šokovaný.

Od jeho okamihu dočasného šialenstva pred troma dňami bolo všetko medzi nimi trochu zaujímavé, v tajuplnom a predsa neobvykle príjemnom význame. Ten údajný okamih dočasného šialenstva sa natiahol na niekoľko hodín, poriadne do noci, keď jej pomohol presťahovať tú hraciu skrinku na prízemie a sedel vedľa nej, kým otvorila a prešla ďalšími dvoma krabicami skôr, než sa rozhodla na dnes to zabaliť.

"Grangerová," pozdravil vyrovnane Draco, hoci jeho myšlienky boli niekde inde.

Skôr než tú noc odišiel letaxom, Grangerová mu povedala, že ďalšie krabice otvorí na druhý deň a po tým '_budeš tam_?' bolo boľavo zrejmé v každom slove, ktoré prehovorila.

Hoci sa snažil, ten pohľad plný nádeje v jej očiach nebolo možné ignorovať.

Draco strnulo prikývol, skôr než netrpezlivo hodil letaxový prášok a našiel sa vystupovať z vlastného kozuba.

Bez nadšenia sa vytrhol z tej spomienky a sústredil svoju pozornosť na čarodejnicu, ktorá stála pred ním. Grangerová si skoro zvedavo prezerala tú krabicu a potom sa rýchlo stretla s jeho očami. "Nemusel si nič priniesť. Zvládla som všetko jedlo, vrátane vína," povedala mu.

Jeho tvár bola stuhnutá, keď vysvetľoval. "Je to darček."

Zatvárila sa ešte zmätenejšie a obávajúco. "Ach."

Tú noc jeho myseľ kričala svoje donebavolajúce odmietania, aby jej prestal pomáhať, aby ju prestal vídať, aby sa o ňu prestal starať - ale jeho prekliate svedomie, s jeho slabým dôvodom '_ona je tvoja priateľka_' nakoniec vyhralo. O prekliaty vlások. Keď si tú noc ľahol do postele, Draco si priznal, že bol zmätenejší než kedy predtým.

Ak byť priateľom Hermiony Grangerovej znamenalo umožniť jej nevedomky zaliezť mu pod kožu a usídliť sa mu v lebke, potom nechcel byť jej prekliaty priateľ. Strácal svoju drahocennú kontrolu nad svojím svetom nezáujmu a, horšie, nad sebou. Draco tak skurvene tvrdo pracoval, aby tú kontrolu získal a teraz mu prekĺzavala spomedzi jeho prstov do jej. Krucinál, menil sa! Pansy si to všimla, jeho matka si to všimla, do pekla, dokonca _Draco_ samotný si to začal všímať.

Nie!

Draco Malfoy len chcel zdôrazniť, že, nie, _nemal _rád tie zmeny alebo tú stratu kontroly. Nemal to rád ani trošička - ale bolo to ako nevyhnuteľné. Chladné, bridlicovo-šedé oči sa roztvorili. Nemal tušenia, že boli zavreté. Grangerová si ho prezerala s výrazom záujmu a jediné, čo mohol urobiť, bolo mračiť sa.

"Si v poriadku?"

Vystreli späť uštipačne: "Myslíš, že si navarila dosť, Grangerová?"

Tá čarodejnica vrhla pár zahrievajúcich kúziel na taniere s dezertmi a položila svoj prútik na pult. "Urobila som všetko úplne od začiatku - dokonca ten chlieb. Odmeriavanie prísad udržuje môj mozog aktívny, vaľkanie cesta ma rozptyľuje, pečenie ma zamestnáva a príprava jedla udržuje moju myseľ mimo - vecí."

Draco sa pokúsil necítiť sa kvôli nej zle, pokúsil sa necítiť, ale ten skrytý význam pod úzkostnými slovami to robili značne zložitým.

Hermiona Grangerová si utrela ruky o zásteru a zhlboka sa nadýchla. Pri pokuse odvrátiť tie slzy (vďakabohu) si vzdychla a oprela sa o pult. Hnedé oči hľadeli na podlahu len okamihy predtým, než sa stretli s jeho pohľadom. "Keď som začala, nemohla som prestať. Najprv som urobila jedlo, ktoré preslávilo severné Taliansko, ale potom som si uvedomila, že Blaise žil v južnom Taliansku, takže som urobila zopár klasických jedál z..."

"Pochopil som. A ak si skončila," Draco sklopil zrak k tej krabici. "Je na tebe, aby si ho otvorila."

Blondiak sledoval, ako vyčistila priestor na kuchynskom stole. Kuchyňa bola organizovaným zmätkom, ak to dávalo nejaký zmysel. Vedel, ako jej myseľ fungovala, všetko bolo oddelené a roztriedené - ale pre kohokoľvek iného to bolo chaos. Grangerová sa posadila na jednu z prázdnych stoličiek a požiadala ho, aby dal tú krabicu na stôl pred ňu.

Mlčky vyhovel a sledoval, ako sa jej tvár menila od zmätku k radosti a strachu, keď otvorila jeho dar.

Tá krabica obsahovala spiace, štvormesačné mačiatko na tmavomodrej deke.

"Ach páni - Malfoy," Grangerová zašepkala trasľavým a priduseným hlasom, keď zľahka pohladila hlavičku mačiatka dvoma trasúcimi sa prstami. Jej dotyk bol neochotný a pomalý. Nedokázala odolať, ale bolo to to jediné, čo chcela urobiť. Slzy zaplavili jej hnedé oči a Draco vedel prečo.

V jednom z ich predchádzajúcich rozhovorov mu Grangerová povedala, že jej posledná mačka zomrela v Austrálii a ona nikdy nezistila prečo. Našla jeho hrob na zadnom dvorci rodičovského domu týždeň po ich "pohrebe". Neskôr ani nezvážila pomyslenie nahradiť ho ďalšou, pretože sa príliš bála zanechať niečo ďalšie smrti. Smrť Matthewa jej dôvody len viacej potvrdila. Grangerová nemala dokonca ani vlastné rastliny či kvety.

Prechádzajúc prstami po kožušinke mačiatka slabo zamrmlala: "Ja- ja si ho nemôžem vziať. Ja-"

Prísne naliehal. "Je tvoj."

Draco si uvedomoval, že bola na pokraji sĺz, ale že nechcela plakať. Tá sebakontrola Hermiony Grangerovej sa rýchlo rozpŕchla. "Ja ho chcem, ale nemôžem." Po zakrytí krabice si tá čarodejnica chytila hlavu rukami, pološialená. Keď sa nepohol, aby tú krabicu zobral, zajačala na neho. "Zober si ho! Ja ho nechcem!"

Uznať porážku nepripadalo do úvahy."On zostáva."

Dychtivo, "Nie, nezostáva!"

"Áno, zostáva," vyprskol späť hrubo. "On zostáva a ty sa o neho postaráš!"

Vzdorovito, "nemôžeš ma prinútiť nechať si ho, ja nemôžem-"

"Daj mi jeden dôvod, prečo nemôžeš."

Jej odpoveď prišla po jednej minúte ticha a áno, boli tam slzy. "Ja-ja nemôžem. Čo ak sa o neho nedokážem postarať?"

"Dokážeš."

"Ja-ja neviem, čo by-by som urobila, keby-"

"Zomrel?" Zasyčal bez súcitu a zasmial sa, keď vážne prikývla; tie prekliate slzy stále v jej očiach. "Bojíš sa, že zomrie? Potom hrozne potrebuješ budíček, Grangerová: všetko sa rodí, všetko žije a všetko zomiera. Nič neexistuje večne. Všetko zomiera, a raz zomrieš aj ty. Nie je treba báť sa nevyhnuteľného."

Draco sa skoro prikrčil pri tom poslednom slove.

Nevyhnuteľné.

Všetko z poslednej doby bolo dokonalým úvodom k nevyhnuteľnému.

Nech to bolo čokoľvek.

Blonďavý čarodejník odkryl tú krabicu. K jeho vnútornému prekvapeniu to mačiatko stále spalo. Prešiel nežne rukou po chrbte spiaceho šedého mačiatka a Grangerová, po niekoľkých okamihoch váhania, urobila to isté. To mačiatko zapriadlo v spánku. Jej dotyk bol starostlivý, hoci váhavý. Bolo to, ako keby zvádzala vnútornú občiansku vojnu. Nepredpokladal, že jej strach bude taký intenzívny. Hoci to bolo čudné, trochu rozumel jej dôvodom, ktoré boli za ním ukryté. Stratila tak veľa, že pomyslenie na to, že znovu niečo stratí, ju nútilo vyhýbať sa čomukoľvek, čo by jej mohlo spôsobiť bolesť.

"Matka mi kedysi povedala," prehovoril, keď Grangerová prevzala kontrolu nad tým maznaním. "Že strach zo straty v budúcnosti je plytvaním prítomnosťou. Stráviš svoj život osamelá, ak dovolíš, aby ťa ten strach ovládal. Chceš to? Chceš byť osamelá?"

Utrela si oči voľnou rukou, ale tie slzy jej stále stekali po lícach. "Nie."

Ukázal na toho kocúrika. "Potom vieš, čo robiť."

Nastala skľúčená pauza skôr, než ju konečne začul zašepkať. "Ďakujem ti, tak veľmi ti ďakujem."

Draco si nebol istý, za čo mu ďakuje, ale nepožiadal o žiadne ujasnenie.

Jej hnedé oči boli stále obťažkané slzami. "Čo-čo je zač?"

"Polovičný knézl (cz: maguár) a polovičná himalájska mačka," informoval ju.

Pokračovala v hladkaní jeho kožušiny, opatrne, aby ho neprebudila zo spánku. Draco hľadel dole na tú malú potvorku. Mal trochu našuchorenú, matne šedú kožušinu, ale jeho bruško a labky boli špinavo biele.

"Ako sa volá?"

"Apollo."

Ako keby na zavolanie, jedno z malých špicatých ušiek kocúrika sa zdvihlo dohora. Blankytne modré očko sa otvorilo skoro zdráhavo, keď venoval Dracovi sebavedomý pohľad, ktorý sa dal interpretovať ako '_ach, to si ty_', a zatvoril svoje očko, trochu zavrčal, keď si zakryl tvár labkou.

Jeho odkaz bol jasný: nechcel byť rušený.

"Apollo," zopakovala Grangerová. "Grécky boh slnka, veštenia, hudby a uzdra-uzdravenia..." Zmĺkla, trochu ohromená významom mena jej daru.

To nebola otázka, ale Draco strnulo prikývol. "Tá čarodejnica, ktorá pracuje v Zázračnom zverinci (CZ: Kouzelném zvěřinci) je úplne fascinovaná mukelskou gréckou mytológiou. Tá bláznivá babizňa povedala, že po celý čas rozpráva mačkám o mytológii, a zakaždým, keď spomenula tohto konkrétneho boha, on zareagoval. Posledný vlastník bolo dievča, ktoré ho chcelo pomenovať Orion, ale bola sklamaná, že to mača nereagovalo na meno, ktoré jej dala, takže ho priniesla späť. Napadlo ma, že Apollo je dokonale vhodné meno pre kocúra a kúpil som ho."

Ako keby chcel dokázať pravdivosť jeho slov, Apollo otvoril znova oči, zamňaučal, strelil po nich oboch pohľadom, ale nevrátil sa k spánku. Grangerová ho pokusne zdvihla a držala ho na ruke, jeho hlava sa opierala v mieste ohybu jej ruky. Prijal svoju novú pani dosť rýchlo, prítulne priadol, keď sa s ním jemne maznala. Všetko medzi nimi bolo tiché a pokojné, okrem toho jemného pradenia šedého mačiatka.

Pravdu povediac, bol rád, že Grangerová prijala ten dar. Po tom, čo ho mal vo svojom dome jednu noc, si Draco uvedomil, že je rád, že sa toho mačaťa zbavil. Tá čarodejnica zo Zázračného zverinca povedala, že by mal nechať Apolla po prvú noc vo svojej izbe, ak nechce, aby sa mu tú noc potuloval po dome. Skôr než šiel spať, Dracovi došlo, že tá čarodejnica vedela o tom mačiatku viac než on, takže mu dovolil spať pri nohách jeho postele pod tou modrou dekou, ktorá bola práve teraz v krabici.

To, čo nasledovalo, bola asi ten najhorší spánok, ktorý mal minimálne za mesiac.

Nielenže sa bál, že v spánku do neho kopne, tá prekliata vec priadla a celú noc robila ďalšie rozmanité zvuky. Ach, a prebudenie sa voči dvojici malých, zvedavých, blankytne modrých očiek len kúsok od svojej tváre bolo tým najhorším budíčkom o štvrtej ráno v jeho živote. Napadlo ho, že sa mu sníva - až kým to prekliate zviera nezamňaučalo.

Jeho zamračenie sa prehĺbilo, keď si spomenul na svoju reakciu.

Bol by to veľmi nemalfoyovský okamih, keby sa nekontroloval. Draco skoro zajačal a odhodil ten Grangerovej dar krížom cez mesiacom zaplavenú izbu. Príliš veľa krát sa prebudil uprostred noci a našiel na sebe cudzie oči. Akosi sa zastavil skôr, než spôsobil tomu mačaťu úraz. Je to len mačiatko, vravel si. Iste, Apollo bol trochu nesebecký, príliš zvedavý, a mierne sebavedomý, ale bol nevinný. Vyčerpaný z nedostatku spánku, ktorým trpel z predchádzajúcich dní, Draco zistil, že je príliš unavený, aby urobil povyk, keď Apollo vliezol na jeho vankúš, stočil sa a rýchlo upadol do vrčiaceho spánku.

Prekliata potvora!

Draca vytiahlo z tej spomienky, keď sa Grangerová zdvihla zo stoličky, stále to mačiatko držala.

Vyzerala ako čerstvý rodič: znepokojený ale predsa odhodlaný.

"Je tu všetko v poriadku?" Blaisov hlboký hlas zaznel v tichu. Jeho hlas samotný povedal blondiakovi všetko, čo potreboval vedieť.

Počuli ich.

"Všetko je v poriadku," Draco sledoval svojich dvoch najlepších priateľov.

Pansy sa neobťažovala zakryť svoje obavy, ale tvár jej priateľa bola nekonečnou maskou rovnováhy, ako zvyčajne. Blaise vždycky skrýval svoje emócie pod pokojnými slovami skôr, než ich ukázal. V posledných jedenástich rokoch, čo poznal Blaisa, ho videl jačať len dvakrát - na Pansy.

Grangerová sa otočila a priblížila sa k dvojici, ktorá stála vo dverách kuchyne; jej oči boli upreté na mačiatko v jej náručí. "Malfoy mi dal mačiatko. Zoznámte sa s Apollom."

Obe ušká kocúrika sa zdvihli rozoznaním a zavrčal, keď si olízal labku.

"Je rozkošný!" Tá čiernovlasá čarodejnica bola vo vytržení, jemne mu hladkala hlavičku. Apollo jej venoval slabé zavrčanie, jasne pozornosť tých dvoch žien miloval.

"Vďaka - ak ste všetci pripravení sa najesť, môžete ísť do jedálne," povedala im Hermiona, keď prenechala mačiatko Pansy, ktorá sa s ním rozprávala detským hlasom, kým ho držala v náručí.

O pár minút neskôr tá prehnaná večera, ktorú Grangerová tak svedomito naplánovala, bola v plnom prúde. Blaise sa dobrovoľne ponúkol pomôcť nosiť predkrmy a zanechal Draca a Pansy, aby si rýchlo našli cestu do tej prostej jedálne. Stôl bol pekný a ten malý luster tiež dobre vyzeral, ale ako obývačka, jedáleň bola bezvýrazná a holá. Apollo spal vo svojej krabici pri vchode do jedálne.

"Musím priznať, ten nápad s mačaťom bol šokujúco premyslený." Pansy si naliala pohár vína.

Vedel, čo robí. Bolo od neho múdre byť ticho.

"Vieš," Pansy preukázala svoje bezchybné zručnosti v etikete, ktoré pochádzali z rokov učenia sa a večierkov, v okamihoch po tom, čo usadila fľašu do ľadového kúpeľa. Zavírila vínom v pohári, privoňala mu a súhlasne sa zatvárila skôr, než si formálne odpila. Prikývla, položila pohár na stôl a prezerala si ho. Jej hlas mohol byť ľahký a vábivý, ale pod ním ležiaca zloba mu dokázala, že nie je žiadna nevinná princezná. "Po rokoch priateľstva si naozaj začínam uvedomovať, že v tebe je toho oveľa viac než sa dá vidieť zrakom."

"A to malo čo znamenať?"

"Nevezmem späť, čo som predtým povedala, Draco - zmenil si sa. Nedokážem ukázať prstom na to ako, ale nie si ten istý muž, ktorý ma oslovil v tvojej obývačke 15. augusta." Pansy významne krútila hlavou a jej oči žiarili ospravedlnením. "Tak som sa o tebe mýlila toho dňa, vôbec nie si ako tvoj otec. Si lepší."

Nebol si istý, čo by mal povedať, takže nepovedal vôbec nič.

"Vieš, naozaj prešla dlhú cestu a," hlas sa jej trochu zasekol. "Ďakujem ti, že si tam pre ňu bol."

Draco prichystal svoje pery k odpovedi, keď sa tí poslední dvaja vynorili z kuchyne. Blaise niesol dve tácky, kým Grangerová niesla misu.

A večera začala.

Vážne dokázal oceniť, akou silnou Grangerová bola, ako človek. Bola zranená, bolo to jasne napísané v jej tvári, ale ani raz sa nezlomila. Obdivoval ju zo samotného tohto dôvodu. Pravda, ocitla sa blízko, viac než párkrát, ale využila okamih, aby si odpila z vína a zhlboka sa niekoľkokrát nadýchla. Blaise odvádzal dobrú prácu v tom, aby sa k nej Pansy nechovala ako k dieťaťu. Vôbec sa neprestali rozprávať a Grangerová naskočila hneď späť, keď sa cítila lepšie.

A čo viac, tiež zistil, že mohol tiež plne oceniť, ako prekliato organizovaná bola. Ako v Rokforte, keď na niečo upriamila svoju myseľ, priviedla to k dokonalosti; spravila viac než sa očakávalo. Takže keď povedala, že im navarí večeru, večeru im navarila, ale bola nekonečne lepšia než typická večera.

Večera pochádzala z dvoch oblastí Talianska: z Benátok, kde žila a Campanie, kde žila Blaisova stará mama. Grangerová prefíkane nadeľovala ich porcie tak, aby nikto nebol príliš plný a nevládal ďalej, dávala krátke prestávky, vysvetľovala, prečo pripravila toto konkrétne jedlo a predviedla rozdiel medzi vínom z Benátok a Neapola. Tiež s každým jedlom, ktoré servírovala, zahrnula príbeh z talianskej minulosti. Ten blonďavý muž si uvedomil, že si nevšíma fádnosť stien, keď s Blaisom počas večere prechádzali storočiami talianskej histórie. Rozprávali sa o vojne, vládcoch a revolúciách; časoch mieru a časoch nepokojov. Rozprávali sa dokonca tiež o čarodejníckej histórii. Draco vážne nemohol prísť na to, kedy Grangerová vyzerala živšie. Ponorila sa do zábavného rozhovoru a on si všimol záblesky tej vševedky, ktorá bola ukrytá pod povrchom.

Každý z troch predkrmov, štyroch prvých chodov, štyroch hlavných chodov a troch dezertov bol servírovaný so svojim vlastným vínom, chlebom a krátkou lekciou histórie.

Bolo to všetko prekliato fantastické.

Rozprávali a načúvali, Pansy sa smiala a Grangerová prepukla do pár smutných úsmevov, Draco pracoval na svojej taliančine a Blaise sa tváril spokojne. Keď sa dojedol posledný dezert, keď bol každý plný a usrkával posledné zvyšky vína, Grangerová skromne prehovorila: "Ďakujem vám, že ste prišli..." Vzdychla si, dovolila časti svojho emocionálneho vyčerpania prejaviť sa. "Naozaj to pre mňa veľa znamená."

Pansy sa zasmiala, ako keby vravela '_nám netreba ďakovať_' a Blaise pokrčil plecami a povedal jej: "Sme tvoji priatelia," ako keby to bola tá najsamozrejmejšia vec na planéte.

Draco jej venoval rýchle prikývnutie, ale len keď sa stretla s jeho očami.

Grangerová sa len usmiala a zdvihla sa zo stoličky. "Mala by som asi začať upratovať, než budeme pozerať tie videá."

Tie videá...

Pansy Parkinsonovú zasiahne do hrude smrtiaca kliatba a Draco Malfoy bol odhodlaný byť tým, kto túto prácu odvedie.

Skurvené videá.

Tá druhá krabica, ktorú otvorili počas jeho noci dočasného šialenstva, obsahovala niekoľko domácich videí Grangerovej so synom. Mala ich všetky označené a zoradené, začínali odvtedy, čo mu bolo pár mesiacov. Všimol si, ako oddelila od zvyšku jednu pásku s nápisom "HJP". Ona to nevysvetlila, on sa nepýtal. Keď sa Pansy nasledujúce ráno zastavila, Grangerová jej tie pásky ukázala. Povedala tej druhej čarodejnici, že si ich pozrú s ňou. Ak chce.

Nič na svete nechcel Draco menej než sedieť vedľa Grangerovej, kým budú sledovať domáce videá jej mŕtveho syna.

Blaise zdvihol ruku. "Nechaj nás. Draco a ja to zvládneme."

Draco sa zamračil. Najprv tie videá - a teraz toto - on sa neprihlásil k umývaniu tých prekliatych riadov!

S obavami sa na nich tá čarodejnica pozrela. "Ste si istí?"

Pripravil pery, že dosvedčí opak, keď ho jeho najlepší priateľ kopol do nohy. Keď strelil na Blaisa škaredým pohľadom, zamrmlal niečo veľmi hnusné pod nosom, pretože ten kopajúci chlapík odpovedal ďalším pokrčením pliec. "Sme. Daj nám pár minút. Všetko vyčistíme kúzlom a pripojíme sa ku vám v obývačke o, povedzme, desať minút?"

"To je fajn." Venovala im významný pohľad, keď sa otočila, preťapkala krížom cez jedáleň (stále mala tie smiešne ponožky), zdvihla vrčiaceho Apolla z krabice a odišla z jedálne. Pansy sa rýchlo zdvihla, pobozkala svojho priateľa na líce a zašepkala slabé 'ďakujem ti' skôr než odišla za Grangerovou.

"Musel si ma kopnúť?" Uškrnul sa ten blonďatý čarodejník, keď tie dve čarodejnice boli mimo dosluchu.

Blaise ľahostajne pokrčil plecami, ale Draco si všimol veselosť v jeho očiach.

Blbec.

"O čo tom sakra bolo?" Spýtal sa Draco minúty neskôr, keď s Blaisom nechali miznúť všetky tie prázdne taniere, poháre, misy a striebro do kuchyne.

"Pansy si s ňou chcela pokecať."

A kým sa Blaise rozhodol zostať mimo ich vecí, Draco usúdil, že je príliš zvedavý, aby bol ušľachtilý. Po získaní pár slov o tom, aby nebol nestrkal nos do cudzích vecí, ten čarodejník na seba použil Splývacie zaklínadlo a postavil sa ku stene v Grangerovej obývačke, tichý a nehybný. Grangerová sedela na zemi pred kozubom, Apollo skúmal opatrne svoje nové okolie a Pansy sedela na gauči s výrazom obavy v tvári. Jemná hudba sa rinula z hracej skrinky a všetko sa zdalo byť príliš tiché, ale nemusel dlho čakať.

"Nechcela som ti klamať. Chcela som ti povedať, že som nespala dva dni a že som sa tohto dňa týždne bála. Neviem, čo by som robila, kebyže som tu sama. Chcela som ti povedať, že si naozaj úprimne vážim všetko, čo si pre mňa urobila."

Pansy pokrútila hlavou. "Neurobila som..."

"Pustila si ma do svojho okruhu priateľov, postarala si sa, aby som nebola sama počas dní ako Vianoce, Nový rok, dnešok... a držíš sa ma, dokonca aj keď ťa odtláčam, dokonca keď ti klamem..."

Čiernovlasá čarodejnica pokrčila plecami. "Si moja najlepšia priateľka. Minimálne tak, ako to slovo definujem _ja_."

Zatvárila sa zmätene. "Som?"

Pansy prikývla. "Hoci som práve nadobudla dojem, že chceš, aby som tie slová odvolala."

Grangerová si len vzdychla a použila prútik, aby vykúzlila pre Apolla klbko vlny. Mača po nej hravo skočilo. Po niekoľkých chvíľach sledovania scény pred ňou, odpovedala: "Chcem sa vrátiť šesť rokov späť, keď som dokázala chápať definíciu slova priateľa. Prajem si, aby som ti mohla byť skutočným priateľom. Prajem si, aby som dokázala poslúchnuť Malfoyov návrh a zmeniť svoje rozpoloženie mysle. Chcem, chcem ťa považovať za svoju najlepšiu priateľku, pretože si bola ku mne lepšia než som bola sama k sebe, ale moja myseľ..."

"Tvoje srdce, Hermiona," Pansy skoro zašepkala. "Čo si myslí ono?"

"Je stále príliš slabé, stále príliš domliaždené a..."

"Zlomené?" vložila sa.

"Áno, ale dáva sa do poriadku..." Zmĺkla a pozrela sa na Pansy.

"Ako sa môžeš zahojiť, keď stále ukrývaš veci?"

Grangerová vyzerala rozhodená.

"Skrývaš veci predo mnou."

V jej hlase, keď sa priznala, nebola žiadna hanba. "Skrývam."

"Prečo?" Pieseň z hracej skrinky zanikla v tichu a Apollo, hoci sa pôvodne zabával svojím vyčarovaným darčekom, sa začal od neho pomaly odsúvať a preskúmavať viacej zo svojho nového sveta.

Grangerová sa zdvihla na nohy a nabrala to mačiatko, ktoré kráčalo smerom k ohnisku. "Ty si tak dobre vedieš, Pansy. Ja-ja ťa len nechcem brzdiť nejakou mojou drámou."

Pansy si prekrížila nohy a oprela sa na gauči. "To stále nevysvetľuje, prečo tajíš veci-"

"Pretože - ťa nechcem sklamať," priznala narýchlo Grangerová, keď jej sčervenela tvár. Hladiac kvôli úteche to mačiatko si ťažko vzdychla. "Ja len, občas, to môžem vidieť v tvojich očiach. Nádej. Chceš, aby som bola šťastná a chceš, aby všetky veci boli normálne; zúfaš si po tom. Ale, oni nie sú, a neviem, kedy normálnymi znova budú. A, občas, keď mi moja pretvárka začne zlyhávať a dám najavo ako smutná naozaj som, vidím to tam, to sklamanie." Chladne mlela, "ja si len stále myslím, že ak ťa sklamem, opustíš..."

"Nikdy..."

"Takže, predstieram. Držím ústa zatvorené a klamem. 'Som v poriadku' a 'Všetko je jednoducho skvelé'. Dýcham, rozprávam a počúvam tvoje smiešne príbehy o tvojej práci. Robím _všetko_, aby som v tvojej blízkosti udržala tú pretvárku, keď jediné, čo robiť chcem, je kričať a plakať."

Draco sa cítil nesvoj. Pansy nebola veľký plačko, a predsa sa v jej modrých očiach objavili akési slzy. "Ja-ja-ja som to nevedela. Nechcem, aby si si myslela, že..."

Smutne položila Apolla na podlahu a dívala sa, ako sa šiel znova hrať s klbkom vlny. Grangerová stála pred kozubom, "ty si taká vznešená, Pansy. Uspokojíš sa so zametením všetkého pod koberec. Nedokážem posúdiť, kedy máš zlý deň. Keď si smutná, nedáš to najavo. Ja nedokážem byť ako ty. Ja nedokážem ignorovať, ako sa cítim. Všetko ignorovať je príčinou, prečo som sa ešte nezahojila, je tým dôvodom, prečo som tak dlho čakala, než som povedala pravdu, je to..."

"_Nikdy_ som od teba nežiadala, aby si svoje city zamietla pod koberec, Hermiona. Tak sa ja vyrovnávam s problémami. Ďalšie prekliatie mojej výchovy." Žalostne sa zachichotala. "Musíš pochopiť, že stále na sebe pracujem, presne tak, ako ty pracuješ na sebe. My obe sme v prebiehajúcom procese." Vzácny, úprimný úsmev sa zjavil na jej tvári, keď si rukou prehrabla vlasy. "A keďže stále na sebe pracujeme, budem k tebe otvorenejšia, aby si ty mohla byť otvorenejšia ku mne."

"Aj keď budem musieť priznať, že som slabá..."

"Ty _nie_ si slabá. Ja by som zomrela, keby som musela prejsť tým, či si prešla ty, ale ty... ty si prežila."

Trpko, "možno som prežila, ale nebol to život, ktorý stál za to žiť." Grangerová si vzdychla a zašepkala kúzlo, ktoré zapálilo oheň. "Pokojne si ma ten deň mohla pochovať vedľa Matthewa. Vzal ma so sebou, keď zomrel." Pansy zostala ticho a tá brunetka pokračovala. "Keď sa obzriem na seba spred šiestich mesiacov, tak dokonca ani ja nespoznávam, kým som bola. A pozerám sa na seba teraz a stále neviem, kto som, ale všetko - všetko je trochu jasnejšie."

Tá druhá čarodejnica sa usmiala. "A všetko bude stále jasnejšie a jasnejšie."

Pri ďalšom pohľade ponad jej plece Draco zbadal skoro nádejný záblesk v jej očiach. "Myslíš?"

"_Viem_ to. Nemusíš svoje bremená nosiť sama."

Výraz tej brunetky sa zmenil na znepokojený, keď sa odvrátila od ohniska. "Ja-ja ti musím povedať..."

"Že Harry je otec Matthewa? Nie je treba."

Dracovi bolo jasné, že Grangerová tieto slová nečakala.

Pansy pokračovala, naplno. "Nepozeraj sa na mňa tak. Viem to už dlho. Bolo mi to jasné v okamihu, keď som ho zbadala. Jeho oči a jeho zjavná nechuť ku česaniu vlasov ho prezradili... hoci," dramaticky zastala a priložila si prst k brade, sústredila sa pritom na stôl, ako keby to bola nejaká ťažká úloha z veštenia. "Rovnako ľahko mohol toto posledné zdediť po tebe."

Draco bol svedkom úprimného Grangerovej smiechu. Vyšiel von hrubý a veľmi pomalý, ale bol to smiech. Napriek tomu, že netrval veľmi dlho, Pansy sa tvárila potešene.

Grangerovej smiech sa zmenil na smutný povzdych. "Naozaj nenávidel kefy a hrebene. Okúzlila som ich, zmenila som ich na jeho obľúbenú farbu, nechala som ich lietať po izbe, predviedla som mu, ako si češem vlasy ja, nechala som ho sledovať zábavné videá, aká je to zábava česať mu vlasy - urobila som to všetko a tú sekundu, ako som mu ich šla učesať, začal kričať ako prekliata banší a neprestal, až kým som neskončila. A potom celú večnosť trucoval." Pokrútila hlavou pri tej spomienke, usmievala sa akokoľvek slabo. Ten úsmev sa pomaly zmenil na zvlhnuté oči a prudké nadychovanie. Napriek sebe sa Draco kvôli nej cítil zle. Grangerová si zakryla tvár rukami, tíško vzlykala. "Chýba mi." Plakala potichu, posmrkávajúc. "Tak veľmi mi chýba."

Pansy sa zdvihla zo sedadla, zanechala svoje topánky a priblížila sa k svojej priateľke a objala ju. Tak ako to ona urobila jemu pred troma nocami, privinula sa k tej druhej čarodejnici a na plno vzlykala, ale zdalo sa, že Pansy ani trochu nevadí, že sa na jej kašmírový sveter dostanú slzy. Len ju ťapkala po chrbte a upokojovala najlepšie ako mohla.

Zaklopanie na dvere prerušilo ten okamih.

Grangerová zdvihla hlavu z pleca svojej priateľky, rýchlo si utrela slzy. "Čo-čo to bolo?" spýtala sa zlomeným hlasom.

"Myslím, že to bolo..." Neodbytné klopanie ju prerušilo.

Blaise vyšiel z kuchyne, keď Pansy pustila Grangerovú a zamierila ku dverám. Draco rýchlo prešiel do kuchyne, zrušil Splývacie kúzlo a objavil sa - tam, kde stála Grangerová a čakala na neho. Oči mala stále červené, ale netvárila sa nahnevane, keď povedala: "Odpočúval si." Nebolo to obvinenie, len vyhlásenie skutočnosti.

Dovolil by svojim lícam nadobudnúť trošičku ružovkastý odtieň, ale Pansyino káravé: "Čo tu do pekla robíš?" a potom jej: "_Silencio_!" nasledované Blaisovým "_Expelliarmus_!" zachovalo jeho tvár presne takú bledú ako zvyčajne.

Oči ich oboch sa prižmúrili v zmätku a on ju mlčky nasledoval von z obývačky a do vstupnej haly.

Pansy stále kričala z plných pľúc, naprosto zúrivá. "Dnes, zo všetkých dní, máš tú drzosť ukázať tu ten tvoj ksicht! Keby mi Blaise nevzal môj prekliaty prútik, odkliala by som ti ten ksicht rovno z tvojho tela!"

Predné dvere boli doširoka otvorené, ale nemohli vidieť, kto tam je, pretože Blaise, ktorý držal prútik svojej priateľky, blokoval výhľad. Grangerová obišla tú dvojicu zľava, on sprava a Blaise zatiahol tú zúrivú ženskú viacej dozadu. Draco začul len jediný zvuk: Grangerovej slabé zalapanie po dychu, keď identifikovala muža pri dverách. Potkýnala sa dozadu niekoľko krokov, jej tvár maska šoku a nekonečného hnevu. Nevedomky chytil svojou rukou jej zápästie skôr, než mohla cúvnuť ešte ďalej.

Záblesk blesku ožiaril temnú oblohu, nasledovaný rýchlym rachotom hromu. Prichádzala búrka - aké príhodné.

Draco na neho zízal s prižmúrenými bridlicovo-šedými očami a zamračením. Ten muž vyzeral, ako keby prekonal desať kôl s muklovským boxerom - a bol porazený. Monokel, zlomené okuliare, napuchnuté líce, krvácajúca pera, a to, čo vyzeralo ako zlomený nos. Cítil to vôbec? Zdalo sa, že ho jeho zranenia netrápia. Jeho oči boli sústredené na Grangerovú a jeho na jej.

Keď hovoríme o Grangerovej, jej hlas sa zadrhol, keď spola zašeptala jeho meno: "Harry?"

**ooo**

_(O chvíľu neskôr)_

**Časť 2: A nastalo božie dopustenie**

Pansyino riešenie 'Harryho problému' bolo bezcitné: "Nechajte toho blba vykrvácať na rohožke... _vonku_."

To jej vyslúžilo umlčovanie kúzlo.

Bol to prekliato geniálny nápad, ale kontraproduktívny. Hermione bolo jasné, že by mala zatvoriť, nie, mala by ich zatresknúť Harrymu do ksichtu v tom okamihu, čo prerušila umlčujúce kúzlo trasľavým: "_Finite Incantatem_." Mohla počuť vlastný tlkot srdca búšiť vo vlastných ušiach, keď sa hnev začal dvíhať v jej bruchu a slzy za jej očami. Jej päsť sa chcela v Malfoyovej veľkej ruke. Chcela ho prekliať.

Zo všetkých 365 dní si na rozhovor zrovna vyberie dnešok. _Dnešok_. Vrela jej z toho krv. Nedokázala zakryť to rozhorčenie a hnev v tvári a vo svojej hrudi. Hermiona mala pocit, že jej vo vnútri lebky stláča mozog. _On_ sa chcel rozprávať? To teda – nie! Chcel jej načúvať, keď rozprávala ona? Nie! Prečo si do pekla myslel, že sa tu môže ukázať a prosiť ju, aby mu načúvala? Nedostal každú jednu vec, čo chcel, všakže? Ona ho nepotrebovala ani ho tu nechcela. Nemohla _dýchať_, keď tu bol. Jediné, na čo si dokázala spomenúť, bola tá bolesť, to popretie a nakoniec to odmietnutie. Nemal čo prísť do jej domu! Nie dnes!

Hermiona vedela, že by mala ignorovať jeho mlčanlivé, prosiace oči. Mala by ignorovať jeho ruku, ktorá sa dotýkala neviditeľnej steny jej mocných štítov - štítov, ktoré ho držali mimo jej života a mimo jej domu. Mala by nechať Malfoya, aby ju odprevadil späť do obývacej izby. Mal jej ruku; jediné, čo musel urobiť, bolo viesť ju tým smerom a ona by ho nasledovala. Ale on tam len stál, ako keby vedel, čo je treba urobiť.

_"...vy ste boli po celý čas lepším človekom, nech to tak zostane." _

"Malfoy, prosím ťa, zruš vstupné štíty." Vyšlo to von šeptom. Vedela, že bola príliš rozrušená, aby ich odstránila sama.

Jeho tvár bola taká prázdna ako maska diplomacie. "Čože-"

"Daj dole tie štíty!" vykríkla na neho, jej slová ťažké emóciami. Okamžite ich oľutovala. Maska diplomacie bola okamžite preč a nahradila ju nemá zúrivosť, z ktorej jej stuhla krv. Pustil jej ruku, ako keby sa mu hnusilo dotýkať sa jej. Ten čarodejník začal cúvať, keď ho Hermiona schmatla za ruku, ospravedlnenie na špičke jej jazyka. "Ne-nechoď. Ne-nechcela som na teba vyletieť."

Ako zvyčajne Malfoy na ňu len zízal. Jeho tvár nedávala najavo absolútne žiadnu emóciu, pery mal stiahnuté a jeho telo bolo presne také stuhnuté, ako keď ho objímala. Tá čarodejnica zniesla jeho pohľad. Hermiona mohla doslova vidieť, ako sa mu točia kolieska v hlave, keď zvádzal svoj vnútorný boj. Vedela, že nechce zostať, že nikdy nechcel zostať, ale urobil to z dôvodov, ktorým konečne začínala rozumieť. Zostal, pretože ho o to požiadala. Ich spojenectvo bolo, nuž - vždy mala dojem, že Malfoy nechce, aby ho obťažovala. To nezmenilo fakt, že nechcela, aby odišiel.

Hermiona sa neuvoľnila, až kým Malfoy z vrecka nevytiahol svoj prútik a pozorne, dodržiavajúc každý jej pokyn, zrušil prístupové štíty. Otočila sa mu chrbtom, keď Harry vkročil do domu, opatrne sa rozhliadajúc. Avšak keď sa znova otočila, kráčal preč, cez chodbu znova do obývacej izby. Chcela na neho zavolať, ale vedela prečo odišiel.

Existovali iné veci, s ktorými sa musela v tejto chvíli vysporiadať.

"Ako si našiel môj dom, Harry?" spýtala sa chladne.

"Vypýtal som si adresu od Molly. Povedala mi, že si jej ju dala pred pár mesiacmi. Myslel som si, že by sme sa mali porozprávať."

Vyrovnane, "môžeme sa rozprávať, až kým neomodrieme v tvári, ale to neznamená, že budeš počúvať."

"Nuž, teraz počúvam," povedal jej odhodlane Harry. "Som pripravený počúvať. Som pripravený poznať svojho syna."

Hermiona si pretrela spánky. "Prečo dnes?" Zastonala. "Prečo teraz?"

"Pokašľal som to. Pokašľal som to tak strašne s tebou a s Ronom, a ja som..." zhlboka sa nadýchol, "chcem to napraviť."

Na rovinu: "Nemôžeš."

Prikývol, "Nemôžem sa pokúsiť? Len chcem, aby sa všetko vrátilo k tomu, ako to zvyklo byť, keď sme boli priatelia."

Viditeľne stuhla. _Priatelia_. Nemohla uveriť, aká je nahnevaná. Priatelia? Chcel, aby boli znova priateľmi? Po tom všetkom, čo sa stalo, po jeho slovách a po jeho necitlivých činoch a jeho... nie, nedovolí si vtiahnuť sa do tohto späť. "Nenávidím, že ti kazím tvoju ilúziu, Harry, a veci sa _nikdy_ znova nevrátia k tomuto bodu."

"Nemôžeme sa aspoň pokúsiť?"

Jej odpoveď bola chladná, ale úprimná. "Neviem, či to chcem."

Tie slová bodli a ona to vedela. Harry sa strhol a zatváril sa dosť ublížene, ale neodpovedal, ani sa jej nepozrel do očí. Nie, ten čarodejník hľadel na svoje nohy. Nedokázala prísť na to, čo sa mu deje v hlave, ale musela sa ho spýtať na jeho tvár.

"Čo sa ti stalo?"

"Ron."

Takže sa vrátil z Rumunska.

Slová už viacej neboli potrebné. Bolo jej jasné, čo sa stalo. Ron sa musel vrátiť asi v rovnakom čase, kedy šiel Harry požiadať Molly o jej adresu. To, čo sa odohralo v nasledujúcich minútach, muselo Brloh obrátiť hore nohami. Úbohá Molly.

Hermiona ho zaviedla v napätom ovzduší do obývačky. Bolo zrejmé nastal prechodný spor medzi Blaisom a Pansy, pretože Malfoy sedel medzi nimi. Umlčaná (a mračiaca sa) Pansy hladkala Apolla, pokojný Blaise listoval jednou z jej kníh a Malfoy bez výrazu zízal na svoju ruku. "Malfoy, môžeš mi urobiť láskavosť a dať do poriadku Harryho nos?"

Každá hlava sa pri jej požiadavke prudko otočila. Pansy jasne mala čo k tomu povedať - bola veľká šanca, že tie slová neboli príjemné. Neochotný Draco Malfoy sa zdvihol z gauča a zdvihol svoj prútik zo stola potom, čo si zradne niečo hnusné zamrmlal pod nosom. Evidentne sa chystal byť lepším človekom a vyliečiť osobu, ktorú jasne nemal rád a ona ho za to naozaj rešpektovala. Urobil len tri kroky smerom k dvojici, skôr než sa prejavil Harryho nepokoj. "Ra-radšej by som dal prednosť Blaisovi."

Blonďavé obočie sa pomaly nadvihlo.

Harry zdôvodňoval: "Zlomil si mi ho v šiestom ročníku."

Malfoy prevrátil oči a Hermiona mlčky súhlasila. Bol smiešny. "Necháš ty niekedy niečo tak?" Uškrnul sa ten blond čarodejník.

Po tom, čo Blaise napravil jeho nos a Pansy na neho prakticky hodila vyčarované vrecko s ľadom, Hermiona sa rozhodla zrušiť zvyšok ich plánov. Začala sa ospravedlňovať, ale nebolo treba. Pochopili. Pansy s Blaisom boli prví, čo letaxom odišli. Obaja ju objali a Pansy strelila mlčanlivé smrtiace lúče na čarodejníka s havraními vlasmi. Malfoy odchádzal posledný.

_"Keby som niečo potrebovala," začala nervózne, kradmo sa pozrela ponad plece tam, kde stál Harry a uprene ich pozoroval. Bol mimo dosluchu, ale tváril sa odhodlaný vypočuť ich rozhovor. "Môžem k tebe prísť?" Pansy, jej ďalšia možnosť, neprichádzala do úvahy; dohnala by Harryho a odkliala by mu končatiny, keby len nadobudla tušenie, že jej niečo zlé urobil. _

_Po chvíli vnútorného uvažovania jej venoval veľmi škrobené a zdráhavé prikývnutie, skôr než hodil letaxový prášok a zmizol vo výbuchu zelených plameňov. _

Neurobil nič, aby zakryl nesúhlas vo svojom hlase. "Nevedel som, že ty a Malfoy ste takí dobrí priatelia."

Znova to slovo. _Priatelia._ Mohol by prestať vravieť _to _slovo? Pri Merlinovi! Nosové dierky sa jej rozšírili. Jej odpoveď bola veľmi formálna, ale ten prepletený hnev bol evidentný. "Je toho veľa, čo o mne nevieš, Harry a ocenila by som, keby si prestal brať jeho meno do svojich úst. Čokoľvek sa deje medzi nami, nemá to nič spoločné s tým, prečo si tu a ak má, vieš, kde sú dvere."

"Pri Merlinovi, Hermiona, vieš, že tu nie som kvôli tomu hnusnému blbcovi. On-"

Jednoducho: "Vypadni!"

Tváril sa, ako keby to bolo prvý raz, čo ho vyhadzovala. Nebolo. "Čože?"

Jasne: "Povedala som, vypadni."

"Prečo?"

"Pretože som si myslela, že si sa sem prišiel dozvedieť o svojom synovi, ale je jasné, že chceš byť nedospelý blbec-"

"_Som_ tu, aby som ho spoznal!" Nahnevane vykríkol. Harry nikdy nebral útok na svoju osobu veľmi dobre.

Rýchlo strelila späť. "Potom mi dokáž, že si schopný byť dospelý a zavri _zobák_ o Malfoyovi."

Harry na tvár nasadil odhodlaný výraz, skôr než vážne prikývol. "Dobre. V poriadku."

Upokojila sa niekoľkými hlbokými nadýchnutiami a pozvala ho, aby sa posadil na gauč, kým šla ku skrinke pod televízorom a hľadala pásku. Keď ju našla, vložila ju do jej jednoduchého videorekordéra. "Napadlo mi, že bude najlepšie, keď ti ukážem, skôr než porozprávam, o Matthewovi." Apollo sa jej obtrel o nohu a ona ho zdvihla.

"Kedy si dostala novú mačku?"

"Dnes." Nemyslela si, že je múdre povedať mu, že jej ju priniesol Malfoy.

"Čo sa stalo Krivolabovi?"

Smutne: "Zomrel niekedy počas toho roka, čo boli moji rodičia v Austrálii."

"Ach... Je mi to ľúto."

Hermiona nechcela jeho ľútosť a skôr než mu to mohla povedať, Apollo začal dosť náhle priasť, keď sa schúlil v jej náručí a prítulne po nej siahal. Jeho pradenie jej pripomenulo, že dnes nechcela bojovať, že to nebolo o nej a o Harrym; toto bolo o Matthewovi. Intuitívna mačička. "Vieš, dnes má narodeniny. Dnes."

S trochu priškrteným hlasom odpovedal. "Zapamätal som si to."

On si to zapamätal. "Ja," zdvihla diaľkové zo zeme a postavila sa na nohy, Apollo stále v jej náručí. Hermiona starostlivo vyberala svoje slová. "Dúfam, že si nemyslíš, že som ťa úmyselne držala mimo jeho života."

"To si nemyslím." Harry sa na ňu pozrel, jeho oči také otvorené, že mala pocit, že by sa mohla ponoriť rovno do jeho duše. A predsa sa neponorila, bála sa toho, čo by zistila a čo by mohla uvidieť. "Chcem povedať, že som si myslel, spočiatku. Ale potom som si sadol a premýšľal som o tom. Premýšľal som o tom, čo si povedala a čo Malfoy-"

"Malfoy?" prerušila Hermiona. "Kedy si sa rozprával s Malfoyom?"

"Ten istý deň, čo si nám to povedala."

Tak to bola pre _ňu_ novinka. Nebola si celkom istá, čo si myslieť, pretože jej srdce a tep nekontrolovateľne uháňali. Nedokázala sa sústrediť. Čo Malfoy povedal Harrymu?

Čože - povedal mu do pekla o Matthewovi? Povedal mu niečo, čo mu povedala ona? Zradil ju? Spanikárená Hermiona si vynadala. Krucinál! Mala vedieť, že mu nemá veriť! Nikdy jej k tomu v minulosti nedal dôvod. Mala vedieť, že mu nemôže všetko povedať. Mala - zastavila sa. Nie. Hermiona vedela, že ho nemá preklínať skôr, než niečo nemôže dokázať.

Nepošle ho do hája tak, ako Harry poslal ju.

"Čo-čo povedal?"

"Povedal mi, že nič o tebe neviem a ja som sa ním hádal. Myslel som si, že ťa poznám - zdá sa, že ten blbec mal pravdu." Harry pokrútil hlavou nad iróniou tej situácie.

"Povedal mi, že som nedospelý hlupák a že keby mal priateľov ako som ja, tak by nepotreboval nepriateľov. Povedal mi, že nemám tušenia, čím si v tom čase prechádzala - o tom mal tiež pravdu." A potom mu náhle niečo svitlo a jeho slová boli skoro zašeptané. "On mal pravdu - on mal pravdu vo všetkom."

Snažila sa neznieť znepokojene, ale nepodarilo sa jej to. "On- on ti nepovedal nič iné, že nie? O mojich rodičoch alebo Matthewovi?"

"Nie."

Hermiona vydýchla vzduch, čo zadržiavala. Nezradil jej dôveru. On - skoro sa usmiala. Mohol to povedať Harrymu, mohol mu povedať všetko, ale neurobil to. Pravdepodobne chcel, ale neurobil to. Jej pery sa chveli, pretože v tomto okamihu vpustila niekoho iného do svojho sveta. S celým svojím srdcom verila, že sa môže spoľahnúť na Draca Malfoya. Mohla ísť za ním, hovoriť s ním, stáť pri ňom, otvoriť sa mu, držať ho za ruku, sedieť s ním, objímať ho a vložiť do neho svoju vieru. Nebol dokonalý, nie; bol dokonale chybný, ako ona. Ale vďaka jeho chybám bol lepší. Nezradil by ju, nebodol by ju do chrbta, ani by jej neublížil. To uvedomenie bolo také rozveseľujúce, desivé a zmätené, ale bolo tam. A kým ďalšie uvedomenia dopadali na ňu, Harry mal niekoľko svojich vlastných.

"Ja som ti nedal na výber, že? Bol som k tebe nefér, však? Nemyslel som na teba, že? Ja som ne- Malfoy má pravdu, som idiot."

Uvedomoval si všetko, čo chcela päť rokov, aby si uvedomil, ale ona zdvihla ruku a zastavila ho. "Harry."

"Je mi to ľúto." Bol úprimný; mohla to skoro cítiť vyžarovať z jeho pokožky. "Je mi ľúto to, ako som sa k tebe vtedy správal a je mi ľúto, ako som k tebe správal posledných šesť mesiacov. Nikdy som nemal povedať tie veci, čo som povedal. Nikdy som ťa nemal opustiť. Nemal som sa snažiť ťa zastrašiť, aby si mi odpustila. Keby si to nikdy neurobila, ja-"

"Ja ti odpúšťam."

Ten čarodejník sa zatváril ohromene. "Odpúšťaš?"

Hermiona prikývla. "Odpúšťam ti, tak môžeš odpustiť ty mne, a tak si môžem odpustiť sama. _Potrebujem_ si odpustiť sama sebe."

"Ja ti odpúšťam."

Tri slová, vďaka ktorým sa rozplakala úľavou. Keď oslobodenie od viny dopadlo na nich oboch, preniklo ich pokožkou a ich srdcami. Odpustili si navzájom, ale nezabudli. Hoci sa mohli pohnúť ďalej, veci medzi nimi neboli iné. Bude to chcieť čas a trpezlivosť, pochopenie a silu. Od neho to bude vyžadovať načúvať a od nej odložiť jej spomienky nabok. Ale obaja tými troma slovkami preskočili obrovskú prekážku.

Harry prerušil mlčanie. "On sa- on sa niekedy na mňa pýtal?"

Čarodejnica sa smutne usmiala a prikývla. "Po celý čas. Šepkal tvoje meno v spánku..." Zmĺkla, jej hlas zrazu zastrený. Hermiona si odkašľala a chrapľavo pokračovala. "Ukazovala som mu tvoje obrázky a rozprávala príbehy o tebe, o nás a R-Ronovi, v Rokforte." Spozorovala, ako sa bolestivo strhol pri púhej zmienke jeho najlepšieho priateľa. Nenaťahovala to. "Trochu som mu rozprávala o vojne a o tom, aký si bol hrdina; že si nás zachránil pred Voldemortom. Netajila som ťa pred ním. Neskrývala som ťa pred ním. O-on bol-" znova jej zabehlo. "Harry, on-on ťa miloval, strašne moc." Musela sa posadiť, pretože sa jej podlomili kolená a hrozilo, že ju neudržia. Slzy zaplavili jej oči len pri pomyslení na všetky tie rozhovory, ktoré viedli o "tatinovi".

Harry Potter bol rozpoltený medzi smútkom a šťastím. Jeho syn o ňom vedel, ale to nezmenilo fakt, že on o svojom synovi nie.

"Vždy som ti to plánovala povedať, vždy som mala v pláne prísť domov a čeliť svojim démonom, ale keď ochorel..."

Hľadiac priamo na ňu so zmätenými, prižmúrenými očami zamrmlal: "Ochorel?"

"Áno. Bol chorý. Najprv mal leukémiu. Bola som len okamih od toho, aby som ťa kontaktovala, keď našli darcu."

"Aj tak si ma mala kontaktovať."

"Viem, Harry. Urobila som chybu a slová nedokážu vyjadriť, ako mi je to ľúto. Nechala som ho bez teba a to je niečo, s čím sa budem musieť vyrovnať po zvyšok svojho života."

Dlhý čas nastalo len mlčanie.

"Hermiona, ako on-"

Ochromene ho prerušila. "Nediagnostikovaný zhubný tumor mozgu." Pohladila jemne kožušinku mačiatka, keď sa pokúsila znovu prerozprávať ten príbeh bez sĺz. "Jeden doktor povedal, že rástol v jeho mozgu aspoň dva roky." Slzy stekali po jej lícach, ale bola bezmocná, aby ich zastavila. Toľko k príbehu bez sĺz. "Snažili sme sa to liečiť, pokúšali zastaviť a kontrolovať to, ale ono to len rástlo a rástlo. Nikdy neprestalo."

"A mágia-"

Mágia nedokáže všetko a ty to vieš. Mágia udržala jeho vlasy na hlave a udržala jeho príznaky pod kontrolou, ale inak než to ho mágia nebola schopná vyliečiť. Čoskoro mi povedali, aby som začala robiť prípravy. Vedela som, že som ťa mala vtedy kontaktovať, ale prišla som zo zármutku o rozum. Nekontaktovala som."

Pocítila, ako sa jeho ruka ovinula okolo nej a ako si ju pritiahol k sebe. Harry jej zašepkal štyri slová, vďaka ktorým v kombinácii s jej hladinou emócií pridusene zavzlykala.

"Neobviňujem ťa za to."

Mačiatko v jej lone bolo dávno zabudnuté, keď sa zlomila. Celý deň sa nútila neplakať, hrala úlohu silnej matky, rozptýlila sa varením a rozhovormi, usmievala sa úsmevmi, ktoré sa nedostali do jej očí, smiala sa prázdnym smiechom, ale nemohla si pomôcť a nedokázala popierať samu seba. Ten naprostý tlak emócii v jej hlave bol mimoriadne veľký. Hermiona to jednoducho nedokázala vydržať. Bola taká unavená z toho byť silná. Niekoľko jeho sĺz dopadlo na jej hlavu a ona z nich bola šokovaná. Dokonca Matthewa ani nepoznal - ale ani Pansy a ona spočiatku kvôli nemu neplakala väčšmi než Hermiona.

Deväť minút si dovolila plakať a trúchliť za svojím synom, ktorý by dnes slávil svoje piate narodeniny.

Do desiatej minúty už bola celkom vyplakaná.

Hermiona pomaly zdvihla hlavu, utrela si oči a pozrela sa na uslzeného Harryho. Apollo si nejako našiel cestičku na konferenčný stolík a práve ich sledoval so skoro smutnými blankytne modrými očkami. Naozaj to mačiatko ľúbila.

"Zo-zomrel o 4:21 poobede de-devätnásteho februára. Nechala som Pansy za-zavolať pomoc, kým ja-ja som ho len dr-držala..." Nebolo čo viac povedať.

Prekvapivo nič k Pansy nepovedal.

Kedysi na Rokforte Draco Malfoy vždy obviňoval Harryho, že nosí svoje srdce na dlani. A mal pravdu. Každá jedna emócia, každý kúsoček smútku a zármutku, ktorý pociťoval, bol evidentný. A to ju bolelo. Bolelo ju to viac, než si kedy predstavovala. Snažila si zabrániť premýšľať o tom 'čo keby', ale nemohla si pomôcť. Čo keby sa s ním bola porozprávala? Čo keby - nie, musela prestať. Musela sa pohnúť vpred. Minulosť bola minulosť. Nič to nezmení. Len jej to zabráni zopakovať znova tie isté chyby.

Hermiona sa načiahla po ovládač a zapla televízor. "Nahrala som pre teba pásku, len pre prípad, že by si sa niekedy dozvedel o Matthewovi alebo keby sa niečo stalo mne alebo jemu. Každý rok, na Matthewove narodeniny, sme si sadli a doplnili tú pásku. Nechcela som, aby si bol vynechaný - a priznávam, nikdy ma nenapadlo, že to niekedy uvidíš, ale - ale som rada, že ti to môžem ukázať."

Stlačila Play.

Niekoľko sekúnd bola obrazovka čierna, keď na spodku obrazovky zažiaril dátum: 4. marec 1999. Hermiona si ten deň pamätala, ako keby to bolo včera. Napokon, bol to jeden z jej najlepších dní v živote: ten deň, keď si priniesla Matthewa domov z nemocnice. Kamera sa trochu pohla, keď ju založili na stojan a dali dole krytku. Ako ďalšie uvideli Hermioninu obývačku v jej dome v Benátkach. Bola preplnená kvetinami, maľbami a životom. A potom devätnásťročná Hermiona prišla a posadila sa na gauč, rovno pred kameru. Vlasy mala stiahnuté dozadu do copa a mala na sebe biele tričko a šedé tepláky. Vyzerala vyčerpaná a zamyslená, ale šťastná.

_"Ak sa na toto dívaš, Harry, potom vieš, prečo som odišla. Dúfam, že sedím s tebou, keď toto sleduješ, ale ak nie, potom sa ti chcem ospravedlniť. Nemala som v úmysle ublížiť tebe či Ronovi, ale musela som odísť, pre dobro oboch a pre dobro nášho syna. V Austrálii si mi povedal, že robím chybu, keď si ho nechávam a ja ti len chcem ukázať, ako veľmi si sa mýlil."_

Dievčina vstala, odišla a vrátila sa s nádherným, pokojne spiacim dieťaťom v náručí. Bol pohodlne zavinutý v gaštanovej deke. Trošičku sa v spánku zamrvil, ale ona ho učičíkala a hojdala v náručí. Novorodenec mal hlavičku plnú tmavohnedých vláskov, ktoré odtrhli jej oči od jej mladšieho ja a pozrela sa na Harryho - aby ho našla úplne okúzleného. Predkláňal sa dopredu, lakte na kolenách a len hľadel.

_"Je nádherný, však?"_

"Áno," začula Harryho zašepkať a to jej trhalo srdce.

_"Volá sa Matthew Caleb Granger a práve prišiel z mesačného pobytu v nemocnici. Mal srdcový šelest. Vravia, že nebude môcť bežať alebo hrať sa bez toho, aby sa nezadýchal. My im ukážeme, však Matthew?" Pozrela sa na svojho syna s naprostou láskou žiariacou v jej očiach. "My ukážeme svetu, že nič nie je nemožné." Pobozkala ho na čielko. "A aj keby si nikdy neutekal alebo sa nehral, stále ťa budem ľúbiť." _

Obrazovka sčernela a dátum sa zmenil na 6. február 2000. Matthewove prvé narodeniny.

Hermionine vlasy boli odhrnuté z tváre a vyzerala začervenaná, ale držala krútiace sa jednoročné dieťa, ktoré trieskalo o seba dve modré kocky a opakovalo znova a znova slovo: "bum". Oblečené v zelenom tričku s dlhými rukávmi a nohaviciach, vlasy malo čerstvo zastrihnuté a jeho orieškovo-zelené oči boli otvorené a hravé.

_"Matthew, chceš povedať ahoj tatinovi?"_

Dieťa na obrazovke pokrútilo hlavou nie a pokračovalo v búchaní kociek o seba.

_"On krúti hlavou na všetko. Sleduj." Uškrnula sa a zaspievala jeho meno: "Matthew, chceš si pospať?" _

Pokrútil hlavou nie.

_"Chceš trochu torty a zmrzlinu?" _

Pokrútil hlavou nie. Hermiona na obrazovke sa zasmiala.

_"Rozlúč sa s tatinom." _

Búchanie kockami prestalo a on sa zvedavo pozrel do kamery.

_"Ta- ta?" _

Harry mal blízko k slzám a Hermiona bola v tesnom závese.

Ale do konca druhých narodením, kde Hermiona musela doslova prenasledovať smejúce sa batoľa po celej obývačke, obaja plakali - od smiechu.

Začal ako Harryho chichot a skončil Hermioniným výbuchom smiechu.

Veľmi jasne si pamätala ten deň. Bolo to neskôr toho roku, kedy mu diagnostikovali leukémiu, ale nedokázala to odhadnúť. Každým svojím úsmevom vystavoval na obdiv všetky svoje zuby. Pri Merlinovi, trvalo hodinu a niekoľko výziev, aby Matthew prehovoril, ale len čo začal, Matthew vôbec neprestal. Viac než hodinu rozprával o všetkom, od "bobo" na jeho lakti, k torte, ktorú mu urobila jeho mamina. Rozprával, že má rád "cukjíky", "knišky" a "metlból" (cukríky, knihy a metlobal ako ho v pozadí opravila Hermiona z videa). Tešil sa, smial sa, rozprával príbehy, ktoré boli sotva zrozumiteľné, rozprával o obľúbených televíznych šou a červenal sa. Potom sa dostal naozaj blízko ku kamere, ťukol do objektívu so svojím malíčkom a spýtal sa:

_"Neni tam nikto?" _

Jeho otec sa uškrnul.

Na Matthewove tretie narodeniny sa rozhodol posadiť sa ako "veľký chlapec" a rozprávať sám. On "nepotreboval maminku", aby mu pomohla. Dva mesiace po urobení tohto videa mu našli ten tumor, ale stále nemohla povedať, že je chorý. Matthew pomaly počítal čísla v angličtine a taliančine a povedal svojmu tatinovi, že ho ľúbi, v taliančine. Bol taký bystrý malý chlapček. Rozprával o svojej hračkárskej metle, o najlepšom priateľovi menom Zak: levovi, ako ho mamina bráva každú sobotu do parku hrať sa s inými deťmi, o piatkovom čase rozprávok a stredách s lasagne.

Hermiona si uvedomila, že toto je to, ako si pamätala Matthewa: usmievajúceho a šťastného. Nepamätala si jeho omdlievacie epizódy, vracanie po ožarovaní alebo jeho mimoriadnu vyčerpanosť. Pamätala si ho buď predtým alebo potom, ale nikdy nie počas.

Matthew bol uprostred narodeninového vydania 'Ukáž a povedz', keď sa ozvalo zaklopanie na dvere.

Harry si to nevšimol. Bol príliš zaneprázdnený usmievaním sa a chichotaním sa na svojho syna.

Vyzeral taký hrdý a spokojný, že Hermiona pocítila nával znepokojeného pokoja ovládnuť jej schopnosti; podpísali prímerie. Jednako uvažovala, či by bol Harry taký vnímavý ohľadne Matthewa, keby žil. Mala pocit, že áno, bol by. A hoci sa okamžite cítila hrozne za to, že ho držala mimo neho, musela sama sebe pripomenúť, že neukrýva žiadne nepriateľstvo. Keď ho nechala samotného v obývačke, Hermiona vrhla niekoľko dlhých pohľadov na muža na gauči a chlapca na obrazovke. Otec a syn, spojený televízorom.

Bol to zvláštne dojemné.

Vytrhlo ju z toho vytrvalé klopanie na dvere.

Otvorila dvere a uvidela niekoho, koho nečakala, že uvidí.

Ginny Weasleyovú.

Hlboký, prenikavý zvuk hromu zareval na nebesiach, keď prvé dažďové kvapky začali padať k zemi - aké príhodné.

Hermiona si založila ruky na hrudi a nasadila na tvár chladný výraz. Toto nebola zdvorilostná alebo priateľská návšteva. Hnedé oči tej druhej čarodejnice žiarili hnevom a nedôverou. Všetko bolo ako normálne. "Čo tu robíš, Ginny?"

Na rovinu, "je tu _môj_ priateľ."

"A ako presne vieš tento kúsok informácie?"

Červenovláska otvorila ústa, aby odpovedala, ale zrazu ich zavrela. Hermiona nadvihla obočie, pokojne stojac na mieste oproti tej druhej žene. Vedela, prečo tak zrazu zavrela ústa. Pretože v žiadnom prípade nemohla Ginny vedieť, že Harry je tu, musela by priznať, že ho sledovala buď magicky alebo fyzicky. Ani jedno by Harry neocenil. Pokiaľ Hermiona vedela, stalking bol stále v Británii nezákonný, muklovskej či magickej. Okrem toho faktom, že najmladšia Weasleyová stopovala svojho vlastného priateľa, by tiež musela priznať, že ich vzťah nebol taký dokonalý, ako ho Ginny robila v jej listoch a počas predchádzajúcich vyhrážok.

A to nebolo niečo, čo by chcela Hermione priznať, práve jej zo všetkých ľudí.

"Nuž, pretože nemôžeš odpovedať na tú otázku-" a zabuchla jej pred nosom dvere.

Hermiona na chvíľu zastala, pozerala na zatvorené dvere a uškrnula sa. To bolo dobré - nie, _brilantné_.

Otočila sa na pätách jej dúhových ponožiek a rozhodla sa znova pripojiť k Harrymu v obývačke. Bola v polovici tej úzkej chodby, keď si uvedomila, ako je ticho. Iste nedopozeral celú kazetu. Opatrne nakukla za roh a zbadala Harryho. Vyberal pásku z videorekordéra.

"Čo robíš?" ostražito sa spýtala.

Harry sa plne vystrel a otočil s videom v ruke. "Mal by som sa vrátiť späť, Ginny už asi šalie."

_Na to je príliš neskoro. _

"Ja som len jednoducho odišiel, keď mi Molly dala elixír proti bolesti a tvoju adresu."

Vysvetlené, prečo sa zdalo že si nevšimol svoje zranenia. "Ach."

"Vadilo by ti, kebyže si toto nechám?" Zdvihol tú pásku.

Pokrútila hlavou. "Nie, je tvoja." Prešla okolo neho, nabrala mačiatko zo zeme a kolísala ho v náručí. Čoskoro bude asi hladný, ak už nie je. "Ja-ja mám ďalšie videá a obrázky, kebyže si ich chceš niekedy pozrieť. Myslím, že som nafilmovala a zachytila každú väčšiu a menšiu udalosť v jeho živote," smutne sa zachichotala nad jej posadnutosťou fotografovať. Matthew na väčšine z nich ťažko dokázal sedieť bez pohybu.

Harry zažiaril slabým úsmevom. "Myslím - myslím, že by som rád." Ozval sa slabý zvuk, ktorý si ani jeden z nich nevšimol, pretože sa Harry pripravoval povedať niečo ťažké.

"Pozri, Hermiona, ohľadne Austrálie..."

"Myslím, že najlepšie bude, keď to necháme v minulosti, kde patrí." Nechcela, aby sa vynorili staré, bolestivé spomienky.

Nie dnes. Nie keď urobili taký veľký pokrok. Ešte mali príliš ďaleko k tomu, aby sa so sebou zahrávali tým, že sa ohliadnu späť.

Prikývnutie pochopenia bolo to, čo dostala na oplátku, keď ťažké ticho dopadlo medzi nich.

"Nemôžem si pomôcť, aby som nepremýšľal, čo by sa stalo, keby si nikdy neodišla."

"Kedysi som aj ja - ale uvedomila som si, že sa nemôžem takto stále mučiť. Ani ty by si sa nemal. Presne tak ako musím ja odpustiť sebe, musíš ty urobiť to isté. Bude to chcieť čas, ale nakoniec budeš lepším človekom-"

"Ako ty?"

Hermiona sa pritúlila k mačiatku, ktoré po nej nežne siahlo labkou. Pravdivo: "Nikdy som nepovedala, že som lepší človek."

Pomaly prišiel bližšie k nej. Bol tak blízko, že mohla cítiť jeho kolínsku. "Ty si, vieš to?"

Trochu znepokojená jeho blízkosťou: "Existujú takí, čo by si mysleli iné, keby poznali pravdu."

Harry zastal, napravil si okuliare na tvári a vzdychol si. "Len potrebujem byť k tebe úprimný, Hermiona, ale jednoducho neviem ako."

Strelila po ňom obozretným pohľadom. "Potom nebuď. Počkaj. Porozprávame sa o tom inokedy-"

"Ja som stále-"

"Harry, nehovor to." Zúfalo prosila Hermiona. "Nehovor to, čo si myslím, že chceš povedať-"

"Hermiona-"

"Povedz niečo-"

"Sakra, ja ťa stále milujem!" Vyhŕkol, jasne frustrovaný.

"_Iné_." Zašepkala.

Nebol čas hovoriť, nebol čas pohnúť sa a nebol čas dýchať. Hermione bolo dokonca odopreté plne zaregistrovať jeho slová. Jediné, čo počula, bol hnev a ublížené slová Ginny Weasleyovej. "Ty ju stále miluješ?"

Blesk ožiaril oblohu a v pätách mal neľútostný rachot hromu, ktorý sa zdalo, že trval večne. Začal padať ťažký dážď. Bolo to, ako keby mohla počuť každú kvapku dažďa, keď narazila na jej strechu. Dokonalé. Tá búrka, ktorá sa chystala celé hodiny, nakoniec prišla a tiež so správnym načasovaním.

Bude to skvelý čas pre náhlu a násilnú katastrofu.

Niečo, čo ju prehltne celú, pretože nastáva božie dopustenie.


	22. Žiadne cesty nezostali

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/22/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola dvadsať: Žiadne cesty nezostali**_

_(O chvíľu neskôr)_

**Časť 1: Keď sa tvoj svet stane búrkou**

Začalo to ako suchý chichot; hustý a priškrtený, '_nemôžem uveriť tejto sračke_' chichot, ktorý sprevádzalo pomalé trasenie jej mokrej hlavy. Všetko na Ginny Weasleyovej sa zdalo byť nahnevané a červené; červené vlasy, nahnevané oči, červená pokožka, spojené nahnevané obočia, červené topánky, a nespomínajúc, jej do červena rozpálená nálada. Bol to dosť zaujímavý pohľad – keď Ginnin hnev nebol sčasti, dobre _prevažne_, namierený na ňu.

Napätie, ktoré nasledovalo po jej otázke, bolo hmatateľné; tak husté, že bolo skoro nechutné. Dokonca malo vplyv aj na to mačiatko. Slabé, utešujúce pradenie Apolla skoro úplne prestalo; zdalo sa, že nechce od nich dvoch pritiahnuť žiadnu nechcenú pozornosť.

_Dobré mačiatko._

Hermiona mala svoje pery pevne zovreté. Ona neprehovorí. Uprostred Harryho vyznania lásky a faktom, že to boli Matthewove narodeniny, jednoducho nebola v správnom stave mysle, aby sa dala zatiahnuť do hádky. Ani na takúto hádku nebola pripravená. Keby jej Ginny mohla preukázať láskavosť a vrátila by sa zajtra, alebo dokonca až pozajtra, prisľúbila sebe a vyšším mocnostiam, že uspokojí tú čarodejnicu a zapojí sa do toho, čo zaručene malo byť nezabudnuteľnou konfrontáciou.

Tá druhá žena mala ruky opreté v bok, jasne dávala najavo, že nemá v úmysle odísť bez odpovedí. Pravdu povediac, táto hádka sa blížila dlhý čas. Prakticky nevyhnuteľná, zdalo sa. Bez ohľadu na to bola viac než ochotná zostať mlčky. Len o chvíľočku dlhšie. Len zadržať nevyhnuteľné.

Tá búrka sa zhoršovala. Rachot hromu bol skoro neustály. Zavíjajúci vietor vial tak prudko, že mohla počuť, ako sa jej nábytok na terase vonku posúva. Blesk osvetlil oblohu každých pár minút, kým dážď neúprosne búšil na strechu. Bolo to, ako keby sa ten dážď snažil dostať do jej domu.

Ale Harry _musel_ to ticho ukončiť otázkou: "Čo tu robíš, Gin?"

Vyletela na neho so zúrivosťou tigra. "Myslím, že lepšia otázka je: čo tu robíš _ty_, Harry?"

Zdal sa byť v pretrvávajúcom stave šoku. "Ako si vôbec vedela, kde som?"

Uštipačne červenovláska odpovedala: "Ľahko. Sledovala som ťa," ako keby na niečo také mala plné právo.

Tomu čarodejníkovi trvalo niekoľko sekúnd, kým mu plne došiel význam jej odpovede. "Ty -" Harryho smaragdové oči stmavli, keď sa za nimi vytvoril hnev. Vyštekol: "Ty si ma _sledovala_?" Po Ginninom pohľade bez žiadnej hanby spustil tirádu: "Nemala si právo -"

"Mala som plné právo a ty to vieš."

"Čože?" vykríkol. "Nemala si žiadne právo ma sem sledovať; nemala si žiadne právo prísť do Hermioninho domu -"

Ginny sa pokúsila vysvetliť logiku za jej rozhodnutím vojsť do Hermioninho domu. "Videla som ťa ísť dnu a _ona _mi povedala, že tu nie si. Čo som si mala myslieť? Mohol si ma podvádzať -"

Harry sa zatváril pohoršene, že sa vôbec znížila zájsť takým smerom. Hermiona si uvedomila, že dokonca _ona_ je šokovaná jej slovami. Harry bol množstvo vecí, ale bol verný muž. Dokonca aj keby bola opätovala jeho náklonnosť, vedela, že by nekonal, až kým by sa jasne nerozišiel s Ginny. Hrozivo odsekol: "No tak, vieš, že ja by som _nikdy _-"

Divoko ho prerušila. "A povedať, že si zamilovaný do inej ženy, nie je podvádzanie?"

"Nie, nie je."

"Áno, je."

"Rozhliadni sa. Vyzerá to, ako keby sme práve -"

"Podvádzanie nie je vždy fyzické, Harry. Vieš práve tak dobre ako ja, že si k Hermione roky niečo cítil."

Hermionu neprekvapilo, že sa nehádal.

Červenovláska urobila nahnevaný krok k svojmu priateľovi, keď pokračovala vyhrážajúcim sa hlasom. "Položím ti tú otázku ešte raz: _čo _tu robíš?"

Nebol taký zaskočený jej hnevom, ako bola Hermiona. "To naozaj nie je tvoja vec."

_Zlá odpoveď, Harry._

"_Je_ to moja vec!" boli prvé zajačané slová v tomto rozhovore. To jačanie neprestalo. Ginny Weasleyová sa len rozbiehala. "Môj priateľ je v dome inej ženy, priznáva k nej svoju dlhoročnú lásku a ty máš tu _drzosť _myslieť si, že to nie je moja vec?"

Apollo, uvedomila si rýchlo, nebol fanúšikom zvýšených hlasov.

Konečne Harry urobil pár krokov od nej smerom k svojej nahnevanej priateľke. Každým krokom, ktorým sa od nej vzdialil, sa cítila lepšie, ľahšie. Miestnosť bola stále na prasknutie preplnená hnevom a nepriateľstvom, ale už si viacej nepripadala dusená jeho blízkosťou. Toto nebolo to, čo chcela, aby sa udialo na Matthewove narodeniny. Chcela trochu pokoja. A práve keď si myslela, že ho našla, začala "búrka". A neprestala. Až doteraz tá hádka bola medzi Ginny a Harrym, ale Hermione bolo jasné, že je to len záležitosťou času než -

Mohla len bezmocne načúvať, ako bola ťahaná bližšie k tomu, aby sa do tej hádky zapojila.

"Pozri, Gin, toto nie čas na to, aby sme hovorili -"

"Toto je perfektný čas! Odišiel si a zmizol z krajiny na tri týždne; nepíšeš, a ignoruješ moje odkazy -"

Tak pokojne ako mohol, ju prerušil: "Potreboval som čas premýšľať -"

Hermiona si rýchlo uvedomila, aký vzťah Ginny a Harry mali. Nebola v ňom žiadna rovnováha. Bolo to nekonečná hra na 'preťahovanie sa lanom', kde to lano predstavovalo ich vzťah; Ginny bola na jednom konci, kde sa snažila presadiť svoju kontrolu a Harry bol na druhom, kde sa snažil uplatniť svoju mužskú dominanciu. To lano sa opotrebovávalo. Bolo len záležitosťou času...

Predvídateľne Ginny prerušila svojho priateľa. Zloba zažiarila v jej hnedých očiach veľmi podobne ako ten blesk vonku. "A potom sa vrátiš, pobiješ sa s Ronom a zdrhneš, aby si sa stretol -"

Rozhodne: "Potrebovali sme sa porozprávať -"

Ginny dupla nohou ako nahnevané decko a zarevala na neho svojím prenikavým hlasom. "Čo do pekla som si mala myslieť, Har-"

Harry zatvoril oči a pošúchal si spánky skôr, než zajačal späť. "Neviem! Neviem! Pri Merlinovi, keby si len na sekundu zavrela zobák a umožnila mi pár slov -"

"Mám ťa počúvať?" Tvárila sa, ako keby počúvať ho, bola tá najabsurdnejšia vec, o ktorú ju kedy požiadal. "Chceš, aby som tu stála a počúvala ťa? Ako môžem, Harry? Há?"

Nahnevane: "Ginny, ja -"

"Ako dlho?" Mlela, vokalizujúc jej bolesť.

Ohromený párkrát zažmurkal. "Čože?"

"Ako dlho!"

"Ako dlho čo?"

"Ako dlho _ju_ miluješ?" Vyšplechla posledné slovo bez toho, aby ho adresovala alebo vôbec sa pozrela na Hermionu.

To naozaj nebolo niečo, po čom Hermiona túžila. Držala sa svojho prvého priania: kde sa podlaha jej obývačky zmení na portál k jej osobnému peklu. Odísť bolo lepšie než zostať bez ohľadu na to, kde by skončila.

Ginnina otázka zostala visieť vo vzduchu; ale na Harryho odpovedi nezáležalo. V tom veľkolepom kolobehu vecí by žiadna doba, ktorú by poskytol, nepomohla. Tvárila sa ako zradená žena; žena, ktorá všetko poskytla len preto, aby jej to hodili spiatky do tváre. On už sa uznal za vinného. Nemohol sa vrátiť; klamať a povedať, že nemyslel vážne to, čo povedal Hermione. Bol v pasci vďaka svojej vlastnej hlúposti. Neochotne ten čarodejník nakoniec poskytol jednoduchú odpoveď: "Roky."

Červenovlasá čarodejnica vyzerala na sekundy od prepuknutia v plač; ale zadržala tie slzy vďaka jej nehanebnému hnevu. "Ty si - ti si ma niekedy miloval?"

Bolo by ľahké zmierniť jej zúrivosť slovami, že ju vždy miloval, ale Harry povedal niečo, čo Hermiona nečakala. "To je niečo, na čo sa snažím prísť."

Zatvárila sa, ako keby jej strelil facku do tváre. "Nie- niečo, na čo sa snažíš prísť?" Tá čarodejnica na neho neveriacky vypliešťala oči. "Chodíme spolu päť rokov, Harry! Päť rokov!" Slzy zaplavili jej oči, keď kričala. "Po piatich rokov by si mal _vedieť_, čo ku mne cítiš! Mal by si vedieť, že ma miluješ!" Rýchlo nad sebou strácala kontrolu, takže Hermiona musela naozaj urobiť krok dozadu.

"Nuž, možno neviem! Možno ja -"

Tá emocionálne zničená čarodejnica zrušila vzdialenosť medzi nimi a chytila ho za tvár rukami, čím ho prinútila sa na ňu pozrieť. Bolo to, ako keby úplne zabudla na prítomnosť Hermiony. "Vieš to! Nemôžeš tu stáť a vravieť mi, že nevieš, pretože ja viem, že vieš! Predtým si to povedal! Povedal si to!"

Znel smutne a znepokojene. "Ginny, upokoj sa!"

Bol to smutný pohľad a Hermiona sústredila svoje oči na Apolla, ktorý opätoval jej pohľad svojimi blankytne modrými očami. Tváril sa tak starostlivo. V tomto okamihu sa Hermiona do toho mačiatka zamilovala. Privinula ho bližšie k sebe a on priadol tak slabo, že ho cez tie burácajúce búrky nemohla počuť; aj tú v jej dome aj tú vonku. Nie, cítila ho na svojej hrudi; cítila ho na svojom srdci. Na chvíľu zatvorila oči. Nič viac nechcela než, aby odtiaľto vypadli, preč z týchto búrok, preč zo všetkého. Len chcela, aby tu bola ona, Apollo, Pansy, Blaise a...

"Nie! Povedal si to! Veľakrát!"

Vzdych unikol z jeho pier. "Pozri -"

Jej trasúce sa prsty sa otlačili na jeho lícach tam, kde sa zaťali do jeho pokožky. "Vieš to! Len si zaslepený tou -"

Potichu: "To nie je tak. To nie o tebe. To nie je o Hermione. To je o mne, Ginny."

Hladina sĺz v jej očiach dosiahla plný objem. Jej hlas bol neuveriteľne slabý, keď sa spýtala: "Ty-ty sa ma snažíš úmyselne odstrčiť?"

Harry pokrútil hlavou. "Len sa snažím byť úprimný k tebe a k sebe samému, aspoň raz. Ginny, dali sme sa dokopy hneď po vojne a možno sme to uponáhľali. Možno sme -"

Každý kúsok slabosti sa vyparil, keď zažiarilo ďalšie kolo bleskov. Ublíženie a hnev zostali. Vietor na chvíľu zamrel, ale ten dážď bol neúprosný. "Tým ma jednoducho nepresvedčíš, Harry a ty to vieš. To je niečo, čo riešiš po mesiacoch, nie po _rokoch_!"

Odhodlane stiahol jej ruky zo svojej tváre a držal ich pri jej bokoch. "Je to pravda."

"Mohol si mi tú pravdu povedať už dávno."

"Bola by si počúvala?"

Ginny na chvíľu pripomínala rybu, skôr než zatvorila ústa. Kým Hermiona zvierala svoje malé štvormesačné záchranné lano, v duchu si na tú otázku odpovedala. Bola si skoro istá, že by ho jeho priateľka nepočúvala. Spravila by z toho svoju úlohu zabezpečiť, že ju Harry miluje - alebo aspoň ho prinútiť myslieť si, že ju miluje.

"Bola by som ti pomohla -"

"To je presne to, Gin. Ja nepotrebujem tvoju pomoc!" Zastenal nad výrazom ublíženia na jej tvári, pustil jej ruky a prešiel si po tvári veľmi unaveným spôsobom. "Pozri, je mi to ľúto. Prechádzam mnohým a ja -"

"Nemyslíš, že _ja _tiež prechádzam mnohým?"

Okamžite chytil jej plecia a zatriasol ňou. Hermionine oči sa roztvorili, keď vykríkol. "Ginny, proste - pri Merlinovi, len ma na jednu prekliatu sekundu počúvaj! Počúvaj!" Zatvoril oči a zjemnel to držanie. "Predovšetkým nepočúvanie je tým dôvodom, prečo som vo všetkom tomto zmätku."

"V akom všetkom tomto zmätku?"

Po prvý raz sa Harry pozrel na Hermionu. Rozumela tej nemej otázke, čo sa pýtal a pokrútila mlčky hlavou. Môže jej povedať o Matthewovi? Nie! V žiadnom prípade nechcela, aby tá zlá, nahnevaná, Hermionu nenávidiaca Ginny Weasleyová odhalila existenciu Matthewa. Nedopadlo by to dobre pre nikoho, kto v tom bol zapletený.

"Nemôžem ti to povedať, aspoň nie teraz."

Dôrazne sa vytiahla z jeho rúk potom, čo jej dal odpoveď, ktorú neakceptovala. "To čo do pekla malo znamenať?"

"Pozri, nemôžem ti to povedať."

Ginny bola sekundy od toho, aby katastroficky vybuchla skôr, než vytriezvela. Znova sa zachichotala; ten istý chichot ako predtým. "Fajn, nie je toto perfektné, však?" Z nepriateľstva v jej hlase zredla Hermione krv. "Konečne si dostala to, čo si celý čas chcela, že, Hermiona?"

Dobre. Toto bolo ono. Už sa nevyhnuteľné nedá zdržať.

Diplomaticky odsekla. "Neviem, o čom hovoríš."

"Myslím, že naozaj vieš, o čom hovorím. Myslím, že to je tvoja _vina_, kvôli ktorej si tak ticho."

Hermiona Grangerová sa naštvala. "Nie, a ak chceš, aby som bola úprimná, je to absurdita celej tejto situácie, kvôli ktorej som ticho. Vošla si do môjho domu, samozrejme nepozvaná a predsa máš tú drzosť hovoriť som mnou a mojím hosťom takým šialeným a obviňujúcim spôsobom. Nerobíme nič, čo by ohrozilo váš vzťah. Nenáviď ma všetkým, čím chceš, Ginny, ale ja nie som ty. Ja mám vyššiu úroveň."

Užasnutá odsekla. "Vyššiu úroveň? Myslíš si, že máš vyššiu úroveň ako ja?"

"Nemyslím si to, ja to _viem_," strelila späť, keď jej hnev zosilnel. Bola z Ginny tak prekliato unavená; už roky bola unavená. "Iba niekto bez úrovne môže len tak nakráčať niekomu inému do domu a začať páliť obvinenia. Niekto bez úrovne môže na niekoho ukazovať prstom, keď on sám je ten jediný, kto je vinný. Niekto bez úrovne môže tvrdiť, že je jeho právo byť v niekoho dome len -"

"Mám plné právo byť -"

"Toto je _môj_ dom!" Vyprskla, keď jej srdce silne búšilo v hrudi. Adrenalín sa hnal jej krvou. "A to znamená, že _ja_ poviem, kto tu má právo byť!" Ginny mala tú drzosť otvoriť svoje ústa, ale Hermiona ukončila všetky jej nádeje, že sa dostane k slovu. "Nezosmiešňuj sa. Vieš, že tu nemáš čo robiť."

Harry si len vyčerpane vzdychol.

Dala si ruky v bok. "A _Harry_ má?"

Vecne: "Áno."

"Naozaj si myslíš, že sa otočím a odídem? Naozaj si myslíš, že odídem bez odpovedí? Naozaj si myslíš, že budem mlčať a dovolím ti ho odo mňa odviesť?"

Dážď zúrivo búšil na jej dom, ale Hermiona už viacej tú búrku nedokázala počuť; už si zvykla na ten hluk a búšiaci dážď. Neveriacky zízala na ženu v jej obývacej izbe. "Odviesť ho od teba? Ginny to je -"

"Vieš prekliato dobre, o čom hovorím!" Kričala z plných pľúc.

Pokúsil sa Harry, "Ginny -" a zlyhal.

"Nepleť sa do tohto, Harry!" A sústredila svoje hnedé oči na Hermionu. "A keď si pomyslím, že som ti skoro uverila tie hovadiny, čo si v novembri vychŕlila na tej streche s Malfoyom. Nemôžem uveriť, čo za idiota som bola. To bolo odo mňa hlúpe. Už ti nikdy neuverím ani slovo, čo vyjde z tvojich úst."

Ak túžila po tom uviesť Hermionu do pohybu, uspela.

"Počúvaj, Ginny, všetko, čo som povedala na tej streche, bola pravda -"

"Ha!" uškrnula sa. "Keby tvoje slová boli pravdivé, potom prečo ti môj priateľ vyznáva lásku?"

Chladne: "To je niečo, čo si musíš vybaviť so svojim priateľom, nie so mnou. Ja som ho sem nepozvala a _určite _som ho nežiadala, aby mi vyznal lásku, v skutočnosti som sa ho snažila zastaviť skôr, než to urobil."

"Klameš! Ty to hovoríš len preto, že som vás prichytila -"

"Nie, neklamem!" Dychtivo sa obhajovala. "Keby som milovala Harryho, nehanbila by som sa to priznať, ale ja -"

"Buď k sebe úprimná, buď! Vždy si ho milovala! Vždy si na mňa žiarlila -"

Vnímanie Apollovho pradenia ju už dlhšie nedokázalo udržať pokojnú.

"Žiarlila?" vykríkla ostro. "Ty si myslíš, že na teba žiarlim?" Drsný smiech unikol z Hermioniných pier skôr, než smutne potriasla hlavou. "Môj život nie je dokonalý. V skutočnosti bol občas vyložene hrozný, ale nikdy, _nikdy_ som sa neposadila a nepovedala si..." Hermiona k svojej ďalšej vete nasadila posmešne roztúžený hlas. "Ah, prajem si, aby som si mohla vymeniť miesto s Ginny. Ona má _perfektný_ život." Hermiona prižmúrila oči tak bezcitným spôsobom, že by bol naň Draco Malfoy pyšný. "Prečo by som chcela byť ako ty, Ginny? Žiješ v klame a to nespomínam, že sa dá tebou len opovrhovať."

Ginny zúrila. "Ako sa ku mne opovažuješ takto hovoriť? Nevieš nič o -"

"Niežeby si aj ty o mne niečo vedela, Ginny! A predsa tu stojíš a súdiš ma!"

"Ty -"

Nechcela počúvať ďalšie jej urážky. Ginny už rozprávala nepretržite pol hodiny, bola na rade, aby teraz počúvala ona. "Ty, Ginny, si taká biedna a nedospelá. Bez Harryho nedokážeš stáť na svojich vlastných nohách, a predsa sa ho snažíš kontrolovať. Využívaš Harryho meno a jeho prítomnosť, aby si vyhovela svojím vlastným zámerom. V každom rozhovore, čo poskytneš, vždy rozprávaš o tom, ako je tvojím snom pracovať pre _Magicky a elegantne_ ako fotografka a že dúfaš, že do roka to miesto získaš. Je čas čeliť pravde, Ginny. Všetkým je srdečne ukradnuté, koho si priateľkou! Ak ti ešte nepoklepali po pleci, aby ťa pozvali na pohovor, potom ťa možno nechcú! Ale, vieš, kto som ja, aby som sa plietla do tvojich snov, nech sú akokoľvek smiešne?"

Ginny sa tvárila pripravená vraziť jej jednu do tváre a Hermiona mohla len dúfať, že na ňu vyletí fyzicky.

"Ty dychtíš po svojom spojení s Harrym, skoro na úrovni, ktorá je posadnutosťou. Vďaka tomu si rovnako zlá ako tie zlatokopky tam vonku."

"Nie som -"

"Si si tak prekliato neistá ohľadne vášho _vzťahu_, ak to tak môžem nazvať, že ho nielenže prakticky _stopuješ _-"

"Ja nestopujem -"

Hermiona sa skoro zasmiala nad jej donebavolajúcou lžou. "Radšej by si, keby som použila iné slovo? Dobre, _prenasledovala_ si ho sem."

"Urobila som to kvôli -"

"Môžeš si hovoriť, čo chceš, Ginny. Môžeš to pripísať akémukoľvek dôvodu, ktorý sa ti najviac hodí. Môžeš to vyčistiť, vyhodiť do vzduchu, pretočiť a nechať to marinádovať v nezmysloch, ale skutočnosť zostane rovnaká; si stalker."

"Ja -"

"Áno, je to pravda. _Stalker_. Sledovala si ho sem, ako keby bol nejaké vzácne magické stvorenie. Ale _horšie _je, že na svojom správaní nenachádzaš žiadnu chybu. Myslíš si, že je normálne prenasledovať svojho priateľa. Myslíš si, že je prípustné obviniť ho z totálnej nevery, keď sme nič takého nerobili. Myslíš si, že je prípustné prísť do môjho domu a povedať mi, že na teba _žiarlim_! Fajn, dovoľ mi byť prvá, čo ti povie, že tvoje správanie _nie_ je prípustné."

Nech boli Harryho reflexy akokoľvek rýchle, nestačili na tú rozhnevanú červenovlásku. Prestrčila sa popri ňom a postavila sa pred Hermionu. Jej hlas a telo sa vyhrážali. "Kto si myslíš, že si?"

Nedala sa zastrašiť. "Čo to do pekla vypovedá o tvojej viere v neho? Há? Čo to vypovedá o vašom vzťahu? Do pekla, _Malfoy_ a ja máme silnejšie spojenie než máte vy dvaja. Ja _mu_ verím viac, než ty veríš Harrymu - a _on _je niekto, o ktorom vyhlasuješ, že ho miluješ?" Pokrútila hlavou. "Láska, ha, nemyslím si, že poznáš význam tvojho slova. Ja by som to nemohla urobiť niekomu, škrtám to, ja _by_ som to nikdy neurobila niekomu, o kom tvrdím, že ho milujem."

Odnikiaľ sa zjavila Ginnina ruka, aby jej strelila facku.

S mačacími reflexami Hermiona tú ruku odrazila a dôrazne svojou voľnou rukou tú mladšiu čarodejnicu odstrčila. Ginny sa zapotácala a zakopla o operadlo gauča. Bola by skončila tvárou na koberci, ale Harryho ruka ju schmatla skôr a vyrovnal ju. Ale ten čarodejník nemohol urobiť nič, aby rozpustil to dusné ovzdušie hnevu a napätie v izbe.

Blesk zažiaril oblohou, keď Ginny siahla po prútiku, ale Hermiona bola rýchlejšia, jej prútik bol na krku tej druhej čarodejnice skôr, než sa vôbec mohla pohnúť. Tým najchladnejším hlasom, ktorý dokázala nahromadiť, Hermiona strčila špičku svojho prútika do jej krku a prehovorila: "Už si nikdy znova nijako nepripusť myšlienku, že na mňa položíš svoje ruky."

Konečne sa v Ginniných očiach objavil trucovitý strach.

Hermionin hlas bol taký chladný ako ľad. "To nie je _žiarlivosť_, čo k tebe cítim. Ginny, je to _ľútosť._ Ja ťa ľutujem. Môj život nikdy nebude znova rovnaký a musím žiť s vecami, čo som urobila. Možno nie som dokonalá, ale som lepší človek, než ty kedy budeš -"

"Hermiona," odhodlane ju prerušil Harry. Jeho hlas bol pripomienkou, že musí udržať svoje emócie pod kontrolou. "Myslím- myslím, že stačí. Myslím, že je načase, aby sme odišli." Pozrel sa priamo na svoju priateľku.

Tvrdohlavo strelila späť. "Nie, ja odtiaľto neodídem bez odpovedí."

"_My _sa musíme porozprávať. O nás, o všetkom -"

Ginny Harryho odstrčila. Zapotácal sa niekoľko krokov, kým kričala: "Toto je _tvoja_ chyba, Hermiona! Odkedy si sa vrátila, všetko sa zmenilo -"

Apaticky: "Sotva si myslím, že toto môžeš zvaľovať na mňa."

"Áno, môžem! Odkedy si mu odmietla odpustiť za čokoľvek, čo sa stalo, je nešťastný. Pripravila si ho o prácu, o jedinú vec, ktorú miloval, kvôli ničomu inému než žiarlivosti na mňa a kvôli tvojej nenávisti toho, čo máme! A tvoja zloba vrazila medzi nás klin. Prinútila si ho, aby ťa opakovane vyhľadával a žiadal o tvoje odpustenia -"

To, čo bolo kedysi chladné, bolo teraz rozpálenou vášňou. "Nič z toho som neurobila a ty si šialená, ak si to myslíš! Nevieš, čo sa do pekla tú noc stalo! Nechal ma tam zomrieť!" Na ten skoro šokovaný výraz na Ginninej tvári vyšplechla, emočne: "Povedz mi, keď si ma konfrontovala na tej streche, myslela si si, že som u Svätého Munga na prekliatej kontrole?"

Aspoň mala tú slušnosť zatváriť sa trochu zahanbene. "Ja -"

"Práve som sa prebrala so štvordňovej kómy, telo som mala dolámané a on sa ma snažil prinútiť, aby som mu odpustila - a ty si sa pokúsila o to isté." Ginny otvorila ústa, ale Hermiona jej odmietla umožniť, aby sa vyhovorila z tejto situácie. "Dovoľ mi, aby som ti niečo o tej noci povedala. On ma mal chrániť a neurobil to. Mal zostať a nezostal. Mal nechať svoje osobné problémy doma a nenechal. Takže obviňuj _jeho_ za všetky jeho problémy spojené s prácou. Obviňuj _jeho_ za to, že nebol schopný získať moje odpustenia. Môžeš ďakovať jeho chýbajúcej morálke a jeho hnevu, ale neopovažuj sa obviňovať mňa, Ginny, _neopovažuj _sa."

Uplynuli okamihy, kým oslovila svojho priateľa. "To si mi nepovedal, Harry."

"Ani ja som to až donedávna nevedel. Povedali mi len, že ju musím požiadať o odpustenie."

"Oni ti to _nepovedali_?" Pobúrená Hermiona Grangerová si v tomto okamihu v duchu sľúbila, že kým bude kliatborušiteľkou, odmietne pre ministerstvo zlomiť ďalšie kliatby.

"Nie. Malfoy bol jediný, kto mi to povedal, dokážeš tomu uveriť? Neušetril ma žiadneho detailu. Pripadal som si ako hnusný blb po tom, čo mi vysvetlil, čo sa ti stalo."

Jej hnev sa okamžite skrotil len pri zmienke jeho mena. "Malfoy?"

Neprestával ju udivovať každý nový objav o tom záhadnom mužovi. Pomohol jej prekonať niektoré z jej problémov, hoci nevedomky (pre nich oboch). Bránil ju, nie raz, ale dvakrát, pokiaľ vedela. Priniesol jej mačiatko a poskytol jej všetky tie správne dôvody, aby si ho nechala. Stál pri nej pri týchto dverách. Stál pri nej počas najtvrdšieho dňa jej života. Stál pri nej, pravidelne. On zostal. On _vždy_ zostal. Neustále tu pre ňu bol, keď ho potrebovala. Čo ešte iné pre ňu urobil, o čom nevedela? A čo viac, ako sa mu mohla niekedy odplatiť?"

"Áno. A ver mi, keby som to vedel, nebol by som sa obťažoval prosiť ťa."

Neúprimne Ginny prehovorila. "Nech mi je akokoľvek ľúto, čo sa ti prihodilo, nechápem, čo má toto s niečím spoločné. Nechápem, ako to vysvetľuje, čo tu s tebou robí."

Hermiona skoro vyletela, ale pradenie Apolla udržiavalo jej náladu pod kontrolou. Len tak-tak. Rýchlo si spomenula, že sa nechcela hádať viac, než už sa hádala. "Harry má pravdu, Ginny. Toto nie je tvoja vec. Toto je medzi mnou a Ha-"

"Vedela som to! Vedela som, že- ach," sucho sa zasmiala. "Musíš byť na seba mimoriadne pyšná, Hermiona."

"Neviem, o čom hovoríš."

"Hlúposť na tebe nevyzerá dobre. _Viem_, prečo si sa vrátila."

Ľadovo: "Vieš, teraz?"

"Áno a musíš byť poriadne pyšná, že si dostala to, čo si po celý čas chcela."

"Naposledy, Ginny, ja nechcem -"

"Potom, prečo si späť, há? Prečo si sa vrátila z Talianska? Prakticky si sa vkradla späť do krajiny, nikto nevedel, že si späť, až kým ťa neuvidel. Prečo si držala svoj návrat v takej tajnosti, ak si sa _nevrátila _kvôli Harrymu?"

"Myslím, že _skutočná_ otázka, ktorú sa chceš spýtať, je, prečo som nepovedala _tebe_, že sa vraciam do Londýna."

Ginny zbledla. "Ja-ja ne-"

Harry strelil po svojej priateľke zmäteným pohľadom. "O čom hovorí?"

"Ach, ona ti nepovedala?" Hermiona sa skoro zasmiala.

Zelené oči sa prižmúrili. "Nepovedala mi čo?"

"Posledných päť rokov sme si s Ginny dopisovali. Dvakrát za rok. Ja som od nej dostala dva listy každý rok: jeden na začiatku júna a jeden na Silvestra. Odpovedala som na každý."

Jej tvár bola jasne červená, ale stále bojovala. "Nedarí sa mi pochopiť, ako toto -"

"Budem ignorovať skutočnosť, že si jej písala listy, ale ty si vážne _dostávala_ od nej odpovede? Kur- Ginny, nemôžem uveriť, že si to pred nami tajila! _Vedela_ si, že sa všetci snažíme -"

Neexistovali žiadne výhovorky, ktoré mohla použiť. "Ja -"

"_Kto si_?" Harry na ňu zúrivo hľadel. "Pretože ty _nie si_ prekliato iste moja päťročná priateľka. Mám pocit, že ťa vôbec nepoznám!"

"To je kvôli tomu, že ťa oslepila!" Ginny ukázala na Hermionu.

Nechajte to na Ginny Weasleyovú a ona neprijme zodpovednosť za svoje vlastné činy.

"Počúvaj sa, Gin! Hermiona ma neoslepila. Ty si jediná, ktorá tu robí smiešne predpoklady. Ty si jediná, ktorá predo mnou tají veci!"

"Ja nie som jediná, kto má tajomstvá, Harry! Ja viem!"

"Ty nevieš nič!"

"Viem, že si s ňou mal sex! Dvakrát!"

Hermionin žalúdok okamžite klesol k jej členkom.

_(Skoro súčasne)_

**Časť 2: Lovec hadov**

Po pätnásty raz za posledných dvadsaťdva minút dovolila Pansy uniknúť povzdychu z jej rúžom pokrytých pier.

Draco potlačil nutkanie prekliať ju.

Rukou tak tuho zvieral svoj prútik, že sa bál, že ho z tlaku svojho zovretia zlomí vo dvoje. Bolo treba zopár ďalších okamihov, ale znova nadobudol kontrolu nad sebou samým a uvoľnil svoje smrteľné zovretie. Sedeli na druhom poschodí v zbrusu novom, prvotriednom čarodejníckom bare v Šikmej uličke. Bol otvorený prvú noc a každý, kto niekto bol, si práve vychutnával nápoje a rozhovory. Nemali rezerváciu, ale v okamihu, keď ich to mladé dievča pri predných dverách zbadalo pripravovať sa počkať v tom dlhom rade, zaviedla ich na poschodie so všetkými tými ostatnými veľmi dôležitými ľuďmi.

V rozpätí dvadsiatich minút zazreli osem svojich bývalých spolužiakov, ale ten najprekvapivejší pohľad večera bol na zabijaka Nagini - Nevilla Longbottoma.

Uchádzal sa o prvenstvo 'Najviac zmenený od Rokfortu', ale prehral kvôli formalite. On už sa začal meniť skôr, než odtiaľ odišli.

Už to viacej nebol ten bacuľatý, koktavý chlapec, ktorý sa skoro pomočil zakaždým, keď popri jeho lavici na Elixíroch prešiel profesor Snape. Už viac nebol tou istou okrúhlou tváričkou, nemotorným bláznom, ktorý vo všetkom robil bordel a _ustavične_ strácal svoju žabu. Bol silnejší a štíhlejší, so všetkými sa rozprával s istotou a s Dracovými očami sa stretol s ľahkosťou. Kým Blaise s Longbottomom hovoril uvoľnene (stali sa po vojne priateľmi, odkedy obaja pracovali pre ministerstvo), Draco zistil, že načúva a točí sa mu hlava. Naozaj nedokázal uveriť, že _toto_ je ten istý idiot z Rokfortu.

V slizolinskej spoločenskej miestnosti svojho času obiehal zoznam s prácami, ktoré by Neville Longbottom nedokázal urobiť bez straty časti svojho tela... alebo života.

Draco si pomyslel, že jeho prídavok na ten zoznam bol trochu paradoxne: _číslo 347 - lovec hadov. _

Bolo to v siedmom ročníku, keď si ten chrabromilčan vyslúžil Dracov tichý rešpekt. Bol neohrozeným vodcom pre tým, ktorí sa ten rok nedokázali chrániť sami. Postavil sa voči Carrowsovcom, odmietol použiť neodpustiteľné kliatby na druhých študentov, kým sa všetci ostatní krčili, ukradol Chrabromilov meč zo Snapovej pracovne, zaviedol Pottera a jeho skupinu do hradu, a nezabudnite na jeho naprosto otvorený vzdor voči Voldemortovi skôr, než zabil Nagini. Draco si stále pamätal to, čo si pomyslel v tom okamihu, keď hlava toho hada narazila na zem.

_Myslím, že som sa o tom lovcovi hadov mýlil. _

Longbottom práve dostal miesto profesora Herbológie a bol vonku, aby to oslávil so svojou priateľkou, Cvočkou - Lunou Lovegoodovou., ktorá bola presne taká zvláštna ako vždy. Našťastie, Pansy udržiavala tú ženu zabratú do rozhovoru, pretože si bol poriadne istý, že nechce mať s ňou nič spoločné po tom, čo mu povedala, že strachopudy (cz: skazostreky) lietajú okolo jeho hlavy – a že to je dôvod, prečo sa nedokáže sústrediť.

Chcel sa.

Obaja sa spýtali Pansy na Grangerovú. Podľa všetkého naozaj nerozumeli tej roztržke medzi Harrym, Ronom a Hermionou. Lovegoodová sa dozvedela o Pansyinom priateľstve s Grangerovou, a chcela po nej, aby jej zariadila opätovné stretnutie s bývalou priateľkou. Hermiona Grangerová stále váhala, či sa stretnúť s jej dvoma bývalými priateľmi, ale nakoniec súhlasila dať s nimi na budúci týždeň obed.

Longbottom sa len usmieval, kým Lovegoodová si poťahovala za svoje redkvičkové náušnice v nervóznom očakávaní. Pansy sa len uškrnula a zatiahla tú blond ženu do rozhovoru o ich časopisoch.

Ako špičkoví editori dvoch odlišných časopisov, ktorí často pracovali spoločne, sa stýkali a pravidelne spoločne obedovali, aby diskutovali o hľadaní nápadov. Lovegoodová pomáhala svojmu otcovi viesť Sršňa (Cz: Jinotaja) - predstavte si - ale bola tiež dôležitou editorkou pre iný časopis, _Rodičovstvo pre čarodejnice a čarodejníkov_. To bolo niečo, čo nečakal. Každý rodič (alebo páry, ktoré plánovali stať sa rodičmi) v čarodejníckom svete čítal ten časopis.

A tým svetom myslel celý svet. Áno. _Rodičovstvo pre čarodejnice a čarodejníkov_ bol celosvetový časopis.

Popri ňom Denný prorok vyzeral ako nič mimoriadne. A bol len o rodičoch, ich príbehoch a ako byť rodičmi magických detí, spolu s inými vecami. Na dôvažok k svojej vlastnej práci a cestovaniu pre _Magicky a elegantne_, Pansy vlastnoručne navrhovala každý habit a každý kúsok oblečenia pre tehotenskú časť _Rodičovstva_, kým jej tím krajčírok privádzal jej návrhy k životu a do obchodov a skladov s oblečením na celom svete. A Cvočka - _Luna_ Lovegoodová viedla ten časopis. Krucinál. Bola jednou z najmocnejších žien v médiach.

Keď odišli, Draco zízal na Pansy a spýtal sa jej, či sú s Lovegoodovou naozaj priateľky.

Pansy len pokrčila plecami a povedala, že tá žena je zvláštna, ale ona rešpektuje každého, kto kráča podľa vlastného srdca.

A potom sa vrátila k ignorovaniu Blaisa.

Tá tmavovlasá čarodejnica si šestnásty krát vzdychla a Draco mal toho akurát dosť.

"Tvoje vzdychanie mi začína liezť poriadne na nervy. Povedz mu niečo."

Pansy sa pozrela na svojho priateľa, ktorý si pokojne odpíjal zo svojho elfieho vína a predstieral, že je nad všetko povznesený. Draco vedel viac. Nech bol tak pokojný a trpezlivý ako Blaise neodmysliteľne bol, Draco vedel, že naozaj nenávidí, keď sú pohádaní. "Jemu nemám _čo_ povedať."

Blaise krútil vínom v pohári. "Nechaj ju tak, Draco." Zatiahol. "Je zrejmé, že v tomto nechce byť _dospelá_."

Hnev sa zatrepotal v jej modrých dúhovkách. On vždy vedel, na ktorý gombík zatlačiť. "Ja nechcem byť - dospelá? Myslíš si, že _ja_ som nedospelá? Ty si ten, kto ma zasiahol umlčujúcim kúzlom, Blaise." Bola očividne zatrpknutá.

"Chcela si ho _prekliať_."

"Myslím, že jeho prekliatie by bolo najmenšou z jeho starostí," strelila späť. "Okrem toho, niežeby si _nezaslúžil _byť prekliaty."

"A kto si ty, aby si o tom rozhodla? Há, Pansy?"

"Ja-"

Draco sa oprel o chrbát stoličky a sledoval ten blížiaci sa tenisový zápas.

"Nemala by si prirýchlo vynášať tresty, keď nepoznáš všetky fakty."

Tvrdohlavo: "Viem dosť. Je to blb. Koniec."

Blaise si po prvý raz vzdychol. "On je blb, pravda. My všetci vieme, že ho od tej nehody na Marguette nemám rád, ale nemôžeš robiť také urýchlené závery o jeho charaktere. Áno, chová sa ako hlupák. Áno, urobil chyby a vravel lži. A áno, mal prsty v odchode Hermiony. _Ale_ Potter nie je svätec, ktorého z neho všetci robia. Je človek-"

"Nemôžem uveriť, že ho brániš!"

Hrozivo: "Nemysli si, že ospravedlňujem jeho správanie, Pansy. Neospravedlňujem ho. Len sa snažím prinútiť ťa pochopiť, že áno, možno zachránil celý čarodejnícky svet, keď mal sedemnásť, ale je to _človek_. Nie je dokonalý; nikto si ten titul nemôže nárokovať. Či sa ti to páči, alebo nie, ja tu nikomu nestraním. Obaja urobili chyby. Hermiona mala byť väčšmi otvorená a nemala sa snažiť chrániť city všetkých. Mala povedať pravdu. Harry mal počúvať a neskočiť k miliónom záverom. Nemal ju zatlačiť do rohu a prinútiť ju myslieť si, že musí odísť, aby sa vyhla prenasledovaniu. A ona sa nemala úplne izolovať. Ale do pekla, Pansy, snažia sa napraviť svoje chyby a my musíme rešpektovať tú snahu _aj_ ich samotných."

"Chápem to. Naozaj. Úprimne."

"Vážne? Naozaj tomu rozumieš? Pretože pokúsiť sa prekliať živú dušu z Pottera, keď sa objavil, mi ukazuje, že tomu vlastne nerozumieš. Nič by to nezlepšilo. Ty by si sa cítila lepšie, pravda, ale nič by to v tejto situácii nepomohlo. Všetko by sa pre Hermionu zhoršilo -"

"Bola som _nahnevaná_, Blaise. Nemal právo sa tam ukázať, nie dnes-"

"Mal _plné _právo sa tam dnes ukázať," vehementne sa hádal Blaise. "Nedovoľ svojmu hnevu na neho, aby ťa zaslepil a nevidela si pravdu a rozum, Pansy."

Tá čarodejnica sa zatvárila urazene. "Ja-"

Zábavné, už vedel, čo chce povedať a prerušil ju skôr, než mohla niečo vysloviť. "Áno, bola si. Dovoľ mi vyložiť ti to tak jasne, ako sa dá: Hermiona nebola jediná, kto stratil dieťa. On ho možno nepoznal za života, do pekla, možno až do nedávna nevedel o jeho existencii, ale Matthew bol tiež _jeho_ syn. Ako otec má plné právo chcieť spoznať svojho syna. Je to základná ľudská reakcia chcieť spoznať svoju rodinu. Ty a ja možno nie sme ako on, ale je to človek. Pamätaj na to."

Pansyine oči sa na chvíľu zaleskli. Zasiahol nejakú strunu. V poslednom úsilí sa pozrela na Draca. "Čo si myslíš ty, Draco?"

Odpil si z vínového pohára a nič nepovedal. Vedel, čo od neho čaká, že povie. Bol anti-potterovský odkedy mu bolo jedenásť, takže dávalo zmysel, že bude mať námietky voči Potterovej ľudskosti. Dávalo zmysel, že bude namietať voči čomukoľvek, vďaka čomu sa Potter zdal byť menším prvotriednym blbcom a viacej človekom. Ale naozaj nemala nič o ňom predpokladať. Blaise mal pravdu ohľadne Potterovej ľudskosti, o ich potrebe sa porozprávať, o tom, že Grangerová nie je jediná, kto stratil syna - o všetkom. Bolo to niečo, čo si uvedomil len v sekundách, ktoré nasledovali po Potterovom príchode.

Draco bojoval len v bitkách, ktoré mohol vyhrať a ktoré mu nakoniec priniesli prospech; hádať sa s Pansy, až kým nezmodrie v tvári, prospech neprinášalo, vôbec nie. "Radšej by som si vychutnal svoje víno, než sa bavil o Potterovi." Vyšplechol jeho meno rovnako, ako to robil, keď mal šestnásť a odpil si znova zo svojho vína.

Tá ľahostajnosť zafungovala. Bol to logický a diplomatický ťah.

Blaise sa uškrnul a Draco sa zamračil. Samozrejme, videl priamo skrz neho. "Neutralita, há? To je novinka."

Pansy súhlasila so svojím priateľom prostým prikývnutím hlavou a nadvihnutím obočia.

Vyrovnane: "Nie je to na nás, dal by som prednosť zostať mimo a nechať ich, nech si to vyriešia medzi sebou."

"Ale ty si sa už zamiešal," odsekla Pansy.

"Viac než si myslíš," podporil ju Blaise.

Mali pravdu. _Príliš _sa zaplietol a to ho rozčuľovalo - ale bola to pravda. Konečne sa zmieril so svojím miestom v jej živote, napriek tomu, že trochu váhal prijať jej miesto vo svojom. Keď si uvedomil, že pri dverách stojí Potter, Draco zistil, že je rozpoltený medzi túžbou odpáliť toho bastarda, aby dopadol rovno na zadok a jeho túžbou prinútiť Grangerovú, aby sa s tým úbohým blbcom porozprávala. Bolo to čudné. Nikdy nemal ohľadne Pottera protichodné pocity, až kým do jeho života nevstúpila Grangerová. Vždy to bolo jednostranné, a ten blondiak bol spokojný vo svojej menšej nenávisti a väčšej zlosti na vojnového hrdinu.

Teraz k nemu akosi pociťoval ľútosť. A nie, to nebolo dobre.

"Fajn," vyfučal svoje priznanie. "_Som_ v tomto zapletený, ale - nechcem sa už o tom baviť."

Tí dvaja spojenci si vymenili pohľady. "Bol by si zostal?" spýtala sa Pansy.

"Čože?"

"Bol by si zostal, keby ťa Hermiona požiadala?"

"Áno." Nebolo v tom žiadne zaváhanie a Draco mal pocit, že trieska frustráciou hlavou o stôl.

Klamal by, keby povedal, že nechcel zostať v úzadí - len aby sa uistil, či je v poriadku. Tiež by znova klamal, keby povedal, že si nedovolil premýšľať o tom, že sa vráti... raz či dvakrát. Ale ona musela zvládnuť svoj život a čeliť svojím démonom sama a to mu zabránilo vrátiť sa. Okrem toho, nechystal sa miešať do jej života - pokiaľ ho o to nepožiada.

A z toho pomyslenia sa mu zatočila hlava. Odkedy sa on miešal do života niekoho iného? Bol sebecký; vždy taký bol. Ak sa to netýkalo jeho alebo jeho rodiny (vrátane Blaisa a Pansy), potom sa nestaral.

Odkedy bola ona výnimkou? Odkedy pre ňu vytvoril novú kategóriu? A kedy sa v tejto novej a nepomenovanej kategórii usídlila? Bol tak skurvene zmätený, že bol z toho naštvaný. V skutočnosti bol taký nahnevaný, že položil sám sebe tú najabsurdnejšiu otázku, akú kedy položil.

Mala skutočnosť, že sa mu Grangerová páčila, s týmto niečo spoločné?

Draco sa napäl, keď sa mu krv stratila z tváre. Áno, toto bola tá najabsurdnejšia otázka, v celej histórii otázok. Nebol nejaký usmrkaný štvrtáčik s – jemu sa nikto _nepáčil,_ tobôž nie Grangerová! Ona bola - Grangerová! Ona bola tak - sakra! Nebola dokonalá, ani zďaleka, ale nebol schopný o nej povedať jedinú zlú vec. A to ho tak hnevalo, že nemohol vidieť priamo. Zo všetkých hlúpostí, nezmyselností, nerozumností, smiešnych absurdít -

Všetky ich tri vínové poháre sa zrazu rozleteli, víno sa rozlialo po celom stole, zdôraznené Pansyiným šokovaným zalapaním po dychu. Najbližšia čašníčka rýchlo nechala ten neporiadok zmiznúť, zdvorilo sa spýtala, či sú v poriadku a či nechcú ďalšie víno. Bolo treba každý kúsok jeho vôle a Blaisove: "_Nová fľaša vášho najlepšieho elfieho vína by bola skvelá,_" aby ovládol svoje náhle nutkanie použiť Crucio na každého v miestnosti. Čašníčka odišla a jeho najlepší priatelia sa na neho neveriacky pozreli.

Blaise sa spýtal prvý. "Čo sa s tebou deje?"

"Nič," vyšplechol nahnevane.

"Predvádzaš nekontrolovateľnú mágiu ako deväťročné decko. Myslím, že sa dá s istotou povedať, že sa _niečo_ s tebou deje."

"Blaise," Draco si bol istý, že mu syčí para z uší. "Ak vieš, čo je pre teba dobré -"

"Musíš sa upokojiť, kamoško."

Vedel, že sa musí, ale ľahšie sa povedalo, než realizovalo. Draco uhasil svoj hnev dvoma plnými pohármi vína a hoci bol mierne pripitý, už viacej nepociťoval nutkanie vrhať neodpustiteľné kliatby. To bolo plus. Konečne sa sústredil na svojich priateľov, ktorí ho sledovali s ostražitými očami. "Nechystám sa vás zabiť," povedal im, pokojne, hoci si bol istý, že jeho reč je trochu nezrozumiteľná.

"To je dobré vedieť, pretože pred minútou som si nebol istý."

Draco len na Blaisa odfŕkol. "Som v poriadku."

Na rovinu: "Začínaš byť opitý."

No a čo, keď začínal... "Pointa?"

Blaise nič nepovedal, len na neho zízal dlhú minútu. Jeho pohľad nebol tvrdý, v skutočnosti sa zdalo, že prehľadáva svoje vlastné spomienky skôr než Dracove. Draco len pre istotu zablokoval svoje myšlienky a odvážne sa stretol s očami svojho najlepšieho priateľa v tom, čo bolo krátkym súbojom pohľadov. Kútikom oka si všimol, že ich Pansy sleduje, trochu zaujatá, ale mlčanlivá. O dve minúty neskôr sa Blaisove tmavé oči trochu roztvorili, keď vypadol zo svojho skoro tranzu. Jeho hlas bol naplnený šokom. "Sladká Kirké, mal som pravdu."

Draco nevedel, o čom do pekla melie. "Pravdu v čom?" strihol.

"Hermiona sa ti dostala pod kožu, kamarát." Draco si v duchu všimol, že to nebolo obvinenie, len konštatovanie skutočnosti.

Jeho prvý inštinkt bolo popierať, popierať, popierať. "To je úplne a naprosto smiešne, Blaise -"

Ten druhý muž si odfrkol. "Si vo vážnom popieraní, kamoš. Myslím, že sa ti páči."

Chcel sa po ňom ohnať, ale biť sa by bolo dokonalým potvrdením, takže zostal pokojný. "Uisťujem ťa, nemám žiadne romantické zámery -"

Blaisov úškrn sa rozšíril. "Nepovedal som _vôbec nič_ o romantike, a fakt, že ty áno, znamená, že máš minimálne -"

"Nepovedz už ani slovo, Blaise," zlostne gánil Draco, nemilosrdne vrčal.

Pansyine oči sa pomaly roztvorili, keď jej to svitlo tiež. "Ach, pri Merlinovi, Blaise, ty máš pravdu!"

Bol si poriadne istý, že ich chce oboch prekliať, najradšej súčasne. Hlboko sa zamračil a uvedomil si, že dával prednosť tomu, keď sa medzi sebou nerozprávali. Potom by obaja nemali dôvod skočiť po ňom. Bola to jeho chyba, že tento rozhovor dospel k tomuto bodu. Draco dopil zvyšok svojho vína.

"Zmenil si sa," povedala mu Pansy druhýkrát v ten deň.

"Všetko sa mení," hádal sa s pomalým pokrčením ramien. Stále bol na nich tak prekliato naštvaný, ale to víno odviedlo svoju prácu.

"Pravda," vložil sa Blaise, "_ale_ ty si sa zmenil len vtedy, keď sa to týka jej. Stále jednáš so všetkými inými s tou istou apatiou a opovrhnutím, ale Hermiona, k nej sa chováš -"

Bolo chabé, ale bolo to to jediné, čo mal. "Mala posraný život."

Pansy nedokázala potlačiť svoj úsmev, keď jej priateľ odsekol. "No a čo? To ti nezabránilo zaobchádzať so všetkými ostatnými ako s kusom hovna."

Nech to akokoľvek chcel, nemohol nič poprieť. A čo viac, nemohol urobiť či povedať čokoľvek, pretože Blaise ho prečítal správne. Nepotreboval mu dať ďalší dôvod pokračovať. Draco nebol jediný s úžasnými dedukčnými schopnosťami, a vedel, že v tom okamihu, čo by prehovoril tú lož, čo mal na špičke svojho jazyka, jeho priateľ by videl priamo skrz neho a vyzval by ho na súboj. Kurva, bol v pasci. Bude im musieť zaplatiť riadne prachy, aby sakra mlčali. Jeho nepríjemné vnútorné myšlienky a ten hrozný pocit, že jeho zmätok ohľadne jeho pocitov ku Grangerovej sa pomaly rozptyľoval, bol dostatočne frustrujúci, ale jeho neschopnosť zvrátiť ten rozhovor späť na nich, to ešte zhoršovala. Zdalo sa, že prekonali svoje problémy, a že chceli, aby on prekonal svoje.

Nuž, on to nechcel. Dával prednosť zmätku pred zrozumiteľnosťou, minimálne keď išlo o Grangerovú. Všetko sa menilo príliš rýchlo.

Blaise pokračoval, príliš k jeho zlosti. "Dal si Hermionu do novej kategórie a myslím, že si nahnevaný, pretože si si aspoň čiastočne uvedomil prečo."

Čo presne cítil k Hermione Grangerovej? Páčila sa mu ako človek? Prečo ju umiestnil do novej kategórie? Mal Blaise vo všetkom pravdu? Preskočil rovno k 'romantike' pretože on, v istom okamihu, nevedomky zvažoval tú myšlienku? Mohol vôbec takto premýšľať o Grangerovej?

Draco si mohol stále navrávať, že nevie, čo cíti ku Grangerovej, ale po pravde povedané, čím viac o nej vedel ako o človeku, tým viac mal pocit, že by si s ňou mohol rozumieť. To bolo zvláštne, pretože on, na istej úrovni, stále nemal pocit, že ju veľmi dobre pozná. Mimo spoločných jedál a pitia nestrávili veľmi veľa času osamote.

Ale aký to malo význam v tom veľkom kolobehu vecí?

Vedel o nej tak veľa bez toho, aby ju veľmi poznal - ak to dávalo vôbec nejaký zmysel.

Pravda, nepoznal jej obľúbenú chuť zmrzliny či názov jej obľúbenej knihy, ale vedel, že si klopkala nechtami po predlaktí, keď bola nervózna a že mala vždy studené ruky. Draco nepoznal jej obľúbené kúzlo či obľúbený nápoj, ale vedel, že máva záchvaty úzkosti paniky, vďaka ktorým sa dostáva do "utekajúceho" režimu a že si zo spánku mrmle čísla hrobov jej rodičov. Vedel, že Grangerová nenávidí hádky, že sa prechádza sem a tam, keď je nepokojná, že sedí na móle, keď ma pocit, že ju to zmohlo, že sa rada pozerá na akčné filmy, že varí podľa svojej nálady a - Draco sa náhle vo svojich myšlienkach zastavil.

Naozaj o nej toto všetko vedel? A ešte lepšie, _ako_ toto všetko vedel?

Po určitom zvažovaní sa rozhodol, že je lepšie na túto otázku neodpovedať.

Mal ju rád ako človeka? Áno. To bola ľahká otázka. Bola tak prekliato inteligentná, opatrná, dospelá, múdra, silná, tvrdohlavá a ľahko sa s ňou rozprávalo. Urobila to, čo Potter a Weasley nedokázali, keď prišlo na neho; nechala ich minulosť minulosťou. Iste, začali hrozne, ale nezdalo sa, že by jej na tom ešte záležalo. Bránila ho, presne tak ako on bránil ju. On bol jej spojenec a ona bola jeho priateľ.

Tiež si boli veľmi podobní; niečo, čo si až donedávna neuvedomoval. Pre nich oboch bol každý jeden deň bojom, nie proti svetu, ale proti sebe samotným. Bola taká unavená, obaja boli, a predsa napriek všetkým očakávaniam vydržali. Draco pred ňou nemusel nič tajiť; poznala tajomstvá jeho rodiny a vedela o jeho bolesti. Vedela a vcítila sa, vedela a nepovedala to živej duši, ona... mohol jej veriť. A časť z neho bola naozaj rada, že mohol. Ďalšej jeho časti sa páčilo, že mohol vidieť, ako veľmi sa menila z mesiaca na mesiac, z týždňa na týždeň, zo dňa na deň. Liečila sa, každý deň. Dávala sa do poriadku, tým si bol poriadne istý. Na jej ceste bolo zopár nárazov, ale dostala sa takto ďaleko. Časť z neho bola svedkom jej zmien s akýmsi sebeckým a pomäteným optimizmom...

Zvláštne, zistil, že je v pohode s jej manierami, jej varením pre rozptýlenie a čítacími zvykmi, tým mlčaním a dokonca rozprávaním. Zvykol si na jej hrozne kučeravé vlasy a jej oblečenie. Draco si uvedomil, že bol dokonca v pohode s tým, že s ňou sedel počas jej temnejších okamihov. Stále nenávidel, keď plakala, ale prijal jej slzy ako časť toho, kým bola v tomto okamihu svojho života. Bola dobrým človekom, ktorý mal pár zasraných rokov. Bola človekom, ktorý znova cítil emócie. Bola človekom a Draco mal rád myšlienku, že v tom ohľade boli tiež rovnakí.

Ako ju mohol mať nerád ako človeka, keď mu ju každý tak dlho predhadzoval pred oči? Ako by nemohol, keď videl a počul veci, ktorými prešla a prekonala? Ako nemohol, keď boli spolu týždenne minimálne na štyroch večerách, piatich kávach a troch obedoch? Hermiona Grangerová mu určite prirástla k srdcu; vliezla mu pod kožu. Stále ho to nekonečne rozčuľovalo, ale neexistovalo nič, čo by s tým mohol urobiť.

Ale, prečo ju umiestnil do novej kategórie?

Možno sa to stalo, keď si Draco uvedomil, že ju nemôže zaradiť do kategórie s nikým iným. Konečne si začínal uvedomovať, že Hermiona Grangerová má v sebe tichú silu. Áno, bola krehká. Áno, bola zlomená. A áno, pri niekoľkých príležitostiach jej vytrhli srdce z hrude, ale stále bola na nohách, bojovala o každý pokrok, ktorý urobila. Bola skoro nepremožiteľná; nič ju nemohlo úplne poraziť. Obdivoval ju; to bolo niečo, čo si mohol priznať. Draco obdivoval Hermionu Grangerovú. Možno ju umiestnil do novej kategórie, keď ju začal obdivovať, keď si začal uvedomovať, že nie je ako žiadna iná žena, ktorú kedy stretol. Hmm... to bolo prijateľné.

Teraz musel prísť na to, ako ju z tejto novej kategórie dostať _von_.

Nad tým sa bude treba ešte hlboko zamyslieť.

Všetci si mysleli, že on sa bude len prizerať a nechá ju, aby prevzala jeho život? Odmietal to len tak bez protestu prijať. Odmietal len tak sa vzdať kontroly. Draco ťapkal nohou pod stolom. Nevadila mu prítomnosť Grangerovej v jeho svete; nebola zlá. Len sa mu nepáčilo, čo predstavovala.

Pochopte, Grangerová predstavovala zmenu. Bola zmena, ktorá sa nikdy nemala prihodiť, ale jednako zmena. Bola zmena, ktorá sa už začala diať. Pretože bol bezmocný, aby zastavil zmeny, ktoré vniesla do jeho života, rýchlo zúžil svoje možnosti. Boli dve: buď sa prispôsobí alebo zaostane pozadu. Fajn, v skutočnosti mal len jednu možnosť, pretože zaostať znamenalo zlyhanie a Malfoyovci nezlyhávajú.

Takže prispôsobenie, há?

Ako sa mohol prispôsobiť, aby postupom času nestratil sám seba? To bolo niečo, na čo ešte celkom neprišiel. Až dovtedy bol spokojný s -

"Chceš sa podeliť s nejakými hlbokomyseľnými myšlienkami, Draco?" prerušila Pansy svojím doberaním jeho vnútornú tirádu.

Blaise sa tváril samoľúbo ako vždy.

Draco len nasadil svoje najlepšie mračenie sa, ale poprenie nikdy neopustilo jeho ústa.

"Ako je toto hlbokomyseľné? Idem domov."

**ooo**

_(Súčasne)_

**Časť 3: Straťte svoj hlas**

Hermiona dúfala, že toto je časť nejakej dlhej a zvrátenej nočnej mory, ktorú má a že sa prebudí vo svojej posteli, s mačiatkom a všetko bude tak, ako má byť. Uvedomila si, že zvaliť to na nočnú moru bolo lepšie než obviniť skutočného vinníka - realitu. Bola už tak prekliato rozčarovaná z reality.

"Ako si to zistila?" spýtala sa, odmietla, aby ju jej hlas a oči zradili a informovali Ginny, ako hrozne zahanbená práve bola.

Prekrížila si ruky na hrudi a pozrela sa na nich oboch. "Takže je to pravda?" Jej hlas bol neprirodzene pokojný.

"Áno," odpovedal pomaly Harry, ale okamžite dodal. "Ale bolo to predtým, než sme začali -"

Ginnin hnev sa vyrovnal tej búrke vonku. Hermiona si bola skoro istá, že čoskoro jej odfúkne z domu strechu. "Je mi to jedno! Spal si s ňou!" Strelila nevysloviteľne ublížený a nahnevaný pohľad po Hermione, keď jej hlas zosilnel o ďalšiu oktávu. "Spala si s ním po tom, čo všetkých tých hovadinách, čo si navravela o tom, že si len jeho kamarátka! Ty si s ním spala!"

"Pozri, Ginny," pokúsila sa zostať chladná a zastaviť triašku svojej pery. "Bolo to predtým, než si s ním po finálnej bitke začala chodiť. Nikdy ťa so mnou nepodviedol. Ty si ho nakoniec získala. Nemalo by záležať na tom, čo sa medzi nami stalo."

"Záleží na tom!"

A Hermiona presne vedela, čo tým myslí. Mohla by vravieť Ginny donekonečna, že na tom nezáleží, ale tej čarodejnici na tom naozaj záležalo, dokonca aj keď tomu tak nebolo v prípade Hermiony. Tá mladšia žena od svojich jedenástich rokov bola v Hermioninom tieni a robila jednoducho všetko, aby z neho vystúpila: bola jedinou tretiačkou, ktorá sa zúčastnila na Vianočnom bále, dostala sa do metlobalového tímu a bola s Harrym.

Áno, Ginny bola obzvlášť pyšná na to, že má niekoho ako Harry; to bolo dokonale jasné v jej listoch. Veľa iných žien nemohlo povedať, že boli s tým skvelým Harrym Potterom. Ale Hermiona mohla; mohla tiež povedať, že ho mala _prvá_. A z toho bola Ginny zúrivá hnevom a zelená žiarlivosťou.

"Nuž, nemalo by, Ginny! Bola to chyba!" po pravde zajačala Hermiona a vzdychla si. "Hlúpa chyba, ktorá zahrňovala dvoch tínedžerov. _Nič_ neznamenala."

Harry zmrzol, a hoci sa snažil, nedokázal zakryť ten ublížený výraz, ktorý prešiel jeho tvárou a zažiaril v jeho očiach.

Ginny nepoľavila z tempa. "Možno pre teba to nič neznamenalo, ale je jasné, že to niečo znamenalo pre neho."

Jej meno na jeho perách bolo napäté a celé jeho telo stuhlo. "Ginny." Bolo to, ako keby sa snažil znovu získať kontrolu nad svojimi citmi použitím nejakých nových dýchacích cvičení. O sedem výdychov neskôr povedal: "Toto nie je čas, aby sme sa bavili o niečom, čo sa udialo tak dávno."

Dve emócie, čo zažiarili v jej hnedých očiach, boli zrada a zúrivosť. "Chcel si mi to niekedy povedať?"

Čarodejník rozhodne odpovedal: "Nie. Nechcel. Vedel som, že by si reagovala prehnane."

"Prehnane reagovala?" Cúvla, ako keby ju oslovil nejakou nadávkou. Oči jej žiarili ako bláznivé. "Myslel si si, že by som _prehnane reagovala_? Ja ti predvediem prehnanú reakciu -"

Toto už bolo na Hermionu priveľa.

"Ja -"

"Ako si mi toto mohol urobiť? Ako si niečo také mohol predo mnou tajiť? Päť rokov? Harry! Tajiť to predo mnou päť rokov! Všetko si nechal pokračovať, ako keby sa nič nestalo! Vieš, ako sa práve teraz cítim? Musela som sa dozvedieť o sexuálnom povyrazení môjho priateľa tak, že som odpočúvala Rona a Billa! Prečo si ku mne nemohol byť úprimný? Prečo -"

Dotlačila Harryho na hranu a on začal kričať. "Pretože si to prekliato sťažila! Ako som mohol byť úprimný ku niekomu, kto nebol úprimný ku mne? Há? Ako môžem byť vo vzťahu s niekým, koho podľa všetkého nepoznám? To mi vysvetli!"

Tieto slová sa stretli s mlčaním. Hermiona sledovala, ako sa Ginny pomaly uvoľnila. Slzy, ktoré sa vytvorili za jej očami, začali padať, keď pridusený vzlykot unikol z jej pier.

Zelené oči okamžite značne zjemneli a on si vzdychol, keď si uvedomil, že znova nad svojím hnevom stratil kontrolu. "Ginny," povedal a načiahol sa po nej.

"Nie!" Bolesť v jej hlase bola evidentná, keď na neho vykríkla. Tá čarodejnica ho odstrčila, silno - tak silno, že mu vypadla tá páska z ruky a spadla na zem.

Hermionin dych sa automaticky zasekol, keď pocítila, ako do nej narazil prvotná vlna, ktorá znamenal prvé nutkanie utekať. Vedela, čo príde ďalej.

"Čo je to?" Utrela si oči a začala sa predkláňať pre tú pásku.

Hermionine srdce sa zastavilo.

"To nič nie je," Harry ju rýchlo schmatol zo zeme a strčil si ju pod rameno.

Hnedé oči sa prižmúrili. "Ak to nič nie je, prečo to máš? Prečo sa zdá, že ti na tom záleží?"

Vyzeral, že nenávidí tie ďalšie slová, ktoré vyšli z jeho úst. "Nemôžem ti to povedať."

Miestnosť sa začala točiť a jej srdce začalo divoko biť. Bol to začiatok ďalšieho útoku paniky a ona ho nedokázala odvrátiť. Všetko šlo dosť rýchlo do pekla a ona bola bezmocná zastaviť čas, bezmocná pretočiť ho alebo pustiť rýchlejšie. Keď Hermiona zovrela svoj prútik svojou malou rukou, pokúsila sa najlepšie ako vedela upokojiť, dýchať a nájsť pokoj uprostred tejto búrky, ale nemohla. Jednoducho nemohla. Jediné, čo chcela urobiť, bolo schmatnúť tú kazetu a utiecť. Tá kazeta znamenala tak veľa a keby Ginny spoznala jej obsah - jednoducho nevedela, čo by robila.

Jazykom rozvážne navlhčila spodnú peru, kým sa držala Apolla.

Ginny mlčala pár požehnaných okamihov skôr, než sa spýtala. "Prečo mi to nemôžeš povedať? Prečo -"

"Preto," vzdychol Harry. "Hermiona nechce, aby si to vedela. Je tam pravda."

V tom okamihu by ho Hermiona bez štipky viny dokázala prekliať do zabudnutia.

Nenávistné hnedé oči sa prižmúrili na Hermionu. "Čo je na tej páske, Hermiona?"

S takým chladom, aký bola schopná nahromadiť a bez preukázania zrejmých príznakov jej rýchlo sa blížiacej úzkosti. "Ja ti nemusím odpovedať."

"Myslím, že mi to dlhuješ po tom, čo si spala s -"

"Ako sa mi to opovažuješ vrhnúť do tváre, Ginny?" Položila mačiatko na gauč, pretože bola príliš slabá, aby ho dlhšie udržala. Pri Merlinovi, bolo to, ako keby jej kruto zvierali pľúca. "Toto už pokračovalo príliš dlho. Vypadni z môjho domu." Udýchane švihla rukou smerom k dverám. Ak neodídu oni, bola si prekliato istá, že odíde ona. Svaly na jej nohách túžili po tom, aby utiekla; nevedela, ako dlho bude schopná potláčať to nutkanie.

Miesto toho sa začala Hermione posmievať. "Ty si si tú udalosť nahrala, há? Nahrala? Je to kazeta, na ktoré sexuješ s mojím -"

"Je to kazeta o jej synovi!" vykríkol Harry, rozzúrený, že by vôbec takú vec naznačila.

Hermiona mala pocit, ako keby ju trafili dorážačkou do hlavy. Čas sa zastavil, ale len na pár okamihov. Hrádza emócii v Hermioninom vnútri sa začala lámať.

Ginny zažmurkala a pokrútila hlavou. "To nedáva zmysel. Prečo by ti dávala kazetu jej a Ronovho syna?"

"Ty si vedela -" Harry zalapal po dychu, ale Hermiona pociťujúca závrat nebola prekvapená. Vždy mala dojem, že Ginny o jej tehotenstve vie.

Pohŕdavo: "Mama mala podozrenie, že je tehotná ten večer, čo opustila Rona. Povedala mi to a ja som si to nechala pre seba -"

"Ginny," Harry obozretne popošiel bližšie k nej. "Ron nie je -"

Chcela kričať, jačať a zapchať mu ústa; čokoľvek, čo by mu zabránilo povedať tie ďalšie dve slová.

Zúfalo ho prosila. "Harry, nie, prosím -"

"- jeho otec."

Hermiona zatvorila oči, keď neopísateľný výraz prešiel Ginninou tvárou; bola to zmes zmätenia a mrzutosti. Zdvihla svoje mňaukajúce mačiatko a držala sa ho, kým sa silne triasla. S pocitom závrate sa rozhúpala, ale nikdy nespadla. Nedokázala vidieť. Nedokázala nič počuť, len ten rytmus duniaci v jej hlave. Nohy jej vraveli, aby sa pohla, aby utiekla, aby sa dostala z toho pekla von, skôr než si Ginny dá jednotlivé kúsky dohromady. Ale zostala. Nevedela prečo.

Možno to bol jej hnev, ktorý jej nohy udržal prilepené k podlahe. Áno, bola nahnevaná. Bola nahnevaná, do prdele! A ublížená, tak veľmi ublížená. Prečo jej to povedal? Prečo si to nemohol nechať pre seba? Bolo by ho zabilo, keby ju počúval? Bolo by? Chcela kričať, niečo hodiť, niekomu vraziť, ale nemohla - nemohla sa ani _pohnúť_.

Všetka krv jej uháňala do nôh.

Cítila sa tak zradená. Cítila sa taká hlúpa. Cítila sa zničená žiaľom. Cítila sa ponížená. Cítila sa slobodná. Cítila sa odsúdená. Mala pocit, že sa smeje a plače nad celou tou situáciou - súčasne. Cítila tak mnoho, cítila sa tak plná emócii, že vôbec nič necítila. Nič, okrem paniky. Tá panika bola neopísateľná. Mala pocit, ako keby jej niekto hodil stolibrovú záťaž na hlavu bez toho, aby ju varoval. Ako jej toto mohol urobiť? Ako mohol?

"Ron nie je - ale mama povedala - ja," a zalapala po dychu v tom okamihu, keď Hermiona vzhliadla nahor. Jej telo sa hrozitánsky naplo, keď jej to všetko došlo. Ginny nebola hlúpa. Rýchlo si tie body pospájala. "Si to ty. Ty si otec."

Harry to potvrdil tým, že to nepoprel.

A Ginny sa zlomila. Celé jej telo sa triaslo od tých noviniek, keď súčasne z jej pier unikol výkrik aj vzlyk.

"Ginny, ja -"

Zvuk jej ruky spojenej s jeho lícom bolo jediné, čo Hermiona ďalej počula, a strhla sa, dovoliac niekoľkým slzám uniknúť z jej očí. Lámala sa čím ďalej, tým viac; pripadala si skoro zdivočená toľkým množstvom tak protichodných emócii. Jej myseľ a telo boli naplnené panikou, a jej srdce a duša boli drvené.

Harry tam len stál. Hermiona si uvedomovala, že ho jeho líce príšerne bolí, ale nezastavil svoju vzlykajúcu priateľku, keď ho udrela znova. A znova. Ginny nedokázala hovoriť; slová by nevyšli. Bola schopná vydávať len hysterické, škriekajúce zvuky, ako keby ju zaživa sťahovali z kože. Tá kombinácia jej zavýjajúcich vzlykov, ten zvuk ruky narážajúcej na mäso a pravda, ktorú si práve uvedomila, spôsobili, že Hermionine srdce uháňalo ako o závod a jej ruky zvlhli od potu.

Mala pocit, ako keby sa ku nej tie steny približovali. Ginny vedela. Vedela, že Matthew je Harryho dieťa. _Vedela_.

Harryho líce bolo višňovo červené od jej ruky, keď ju zachytil a pritiahol si svoju priateľku do náručia, šepkal svoje ospravedlnenia, keď naplno vzlykala. Odtrhla sa od neho, zajačala niečo skoro nesúvislé, keď mu búšila päsťami do hrude. Aj tak ju objímal, keď ho bila a prijímal jej neutíšiteľnú zúrivosť svojím telom. Pohľad na jeho tvár jasne ukazoval, že si myslel, že by mal byť potrestaný.

Hermiona sa na to dokázala dívať len s ťažkým srdcom.

V tejto chvíli skutočne Ginny Weasleyovú ľutovala.

Bola mrcha, áno, ale bola to mrcha, ktoré práve zistila, že jej priateľ splodil dieťa, o ktorom nevedela. Trvalo to pár minút, ale Ginny sa unavila a Harry ju len objímal, hovoril jej slová, ktoré mohla sotva začuť. "Je mi ľúto, že si to musela zistiť takto. Ja som to len teraz zistil sám. Mal by som -"

Ginny sa vykrútila z jeho náručia, našla svoj prútik a odmiestnila sa s hlasným a skoro zmäteným prasknutím.

Neexistovali slová, ktoré by popísali to mlčanie, ktoré na nich doľahlo. Hermiona bola okamihy od toho, aby si vykašľala svoje srdce z hrude a dala ho Harrymu, aby ho mohol znova rozdupať a Harry - Harry si oprel ruky o jej plecia. Odskočila, ako keby ju jeho dotyk oparil. Hermiona po ňou strelila roztrpčeným nahnevaným pohľadom. Nechcela tam byť s ním. Nechcela byť v jeho blízkosti. On to povedal jej! On povedal Ginny o Matthewovi! Zatváril sa ublížene jej činmi, ale čo čakal? Zradil jej dôveru. Mala byť z toho šťastná? Chcela mu streliť facku, ale nedokázala pohnúť rukami.

Takto to nemalo byť. Takto sa to nemalo udiať.

"Si v poriadku?"

Skôr než si to uvedomila, zasmiala sa. Hermiona sa smiala tak silno, že sa musela chytiť v bok. "Či... som... v poriadku?" Nedokázala hovoriť. Práve vtedy jej došlo, že sa smeje len preto, aby zakryla skutočnosť, že jej práve ublížil väčšmi než kedy predtým. Bol to buď smiech alebo plač a jej telo už bolo unavené z robenia toho posledného. Hermiona si uvedomila, že by sa rada vrátila k noci nehody na Marguette, pretože zlomené telo bolo lepšie než zlomené srdce; bolo to lepšie, než byť zradená.

Jej smiech okamžite prestal, keď nasadila smrteľne pokojný výraz. "Vypadni."

"Čože? Nie, ja som -"

On tu ani nemal byť! Mal byť vonku a hľadať svoju priateľku! Nijako zvlášť sa nestarala o ich vzťah, ale to bolo ono; oni mali vzťah. Dobrý či zlý, boli spolu. Nepotreboval byť s Hermionou.

"Ja nie som tvoja priateľka. Musíš ju ísť pohľadať."

"A urobiť čo? Porozprávať sa s ňou?" Harry si odfrkol. "Pochybujem, že bude v zhovorčivej nálade."

"Nuž, ani ja v nej nie som." Nedokázala zadržať ten chlad či hnev mimo svojho hlasu. "Nemal si jej to povedať."

Harry sa jej to pokúsil zdôvodniť. "Potrebovala to vedieť."

"Nie, nepotrebovala."

"Bez ohľadu na to, aký rozporuplný som vo svojich citoch k nej, stále je moja priateľka -"

Hermiona zovrela svoj prútik tak silne, že ho skoro zlomila na dva kusy. "Je mi to ukradnuté, Harry!" Odhodila ho na zem. "Nebola to jej vec!"

"Musel som jej to povedať!"

"Nie, nemusel!"

"Bola to správna vec!"

"Bola to sebecká vec, Harry! Cítiš sa teraz lepšie, keď si dostal tú pravdu zo svojej hrude? Cítiš?"

Stroho: "Bol som úprimný -"

"Úprimnosť býva preceňovaná," odsekla. "Hlavne keď príde na Ginny. Merlin vie, čo teraz urobí."

"Nie si fér. Ginny nič neurobí."

Jediné, čo dokázala zvládnuť, bolo dvojité odfrknutie. Evidentne nepoznal svoju priateľku. "To nevieš! Ty nevieš nič!" Trasúca sa Hermiona sa pokúsila položiť Apolla na gauč, ale on sa nepustil. "Toto je nočná mora. Toto nie je skutočné."

Keby to len bol tento prípad.

Pokúsil sa ju utešiť. "Bude to v poriadku -"

Otočila sa mu chrbtom. Jeho útecha nebola potrebná ani chcená. "Zdá sa ti to v poriadku? Pretože to, čo sa práve stalo, sa mne v poriadku nezdá! Bola to prekliata katastrofa! Neviem, čo teraz urobí s tým, čo vie a dala by som prednosť tomu, aby to nikdy nezistila!" vykríkla Hermiona.

"Nemôžeš ho tajiť naveky!"

"To rozhodnutie nebolo na tebe!"

"Bol som jeho otec!"

"Ty si bol darca spermií!"

"A čia je to chyba?" Vyčítavo na ňu hľadel.

Stuhnuto: "Touto cestou znova nejdem."

Jeho oči zjemneli. "Pozri, Hermiona, len jej daj nejaký čas, zmieri sa s tým -"

Ako keby to bolo oznámenie zrejmého, pripomenula mu: "Ona ma nenávidí."

"Hermiona -"

Očividne sa ju nechystal v dohľadnej dobe počúvať. "Harry, _choď._ Potrebujem byť sama. Potrebujem sa dostať od teba preč."

Na chvíľu sa zatváril ublížene a potom odhodlane. "Fajn, ale chcem, aby si vedela, že som myslel vážne, čo som -"

Zavrčala frustráciou. "Ja sa o tom nechcem teraz baviť!"

"Potom kedy?"

Hermiona zdvihla svoj prútik zo zeme. Jej ďalšie slová boli také chladné a necitlivé, ako zrazu bolo jej srdce. "Počúvaj, je veľa vecí, čo si potrebuješ vyriešiť sám v sebe, je veľa vecí, ktoré musíš vyriešiť a je veľa vecí, o ktorých sa musíš porozprávať s Ginny. Neviem, koho si myslíš, že miluješ, ale ty nemiluješ mňa. Nemiluješ človeka, ktorým som sa stala. Ja už nie som to isté dievča, ktorým som kedysi bola. Dokonca ani nie som tou istou osobou, ktorou som bola na konci vojny. Ja nie som... ja som iná. Zmenila som sa. Možno nie som taká zlomená, ako som kedysi bola, ale ani nie som ešte napravená. Takže, nebuď tak dychtivý, aby si mi vyznával lásku. Ty sa musíš zastaviť, premýšľať, dospieť a byť k sebe úprimný skôr, než urobíš také vyhlásenie. A ak, na konci svojej cesty k sebapoznaniu... ak, na konci, si stále budeš myslieť, že ma miluješ - skutočne miluješ, potom nám obom urob láskavosť, Harry..."

"Hermiona -"

"Urob nám obom láskavosť a zabudni na tie tri slová, nehovor ich..." zovrela tuho svoj prútik, keď sa pripravila. "A ak to zlyhá, priprav sa o svoj hlas."

**ooo**

_(Sekundy neskôr)_

**Časť 4: Budem utekať**

Hermione rýchlo došlo, že je príliš zmätená na premiestňovanie, ale bolo už neskoro.

Pristála v kope na kúsku trávy, hlboko vo vnútri parku asi štvrť míle od svojho zamýšľaného cieľu. Bolesť z dopadu vystrelila jej chrbtom a ona zastonala. V tom okamihu, keď zacítila ten silný dážď udierať na jej chrbát a hlasný rachot hromu, uvedomila si, že bola vonku uprostred prudkej búrky. Nie príliš múdre. Dážď na ňu útočil a vietor šľahal skrz jej oblečenie a vlasy. Kým sa zbavila závrate, premokla skrz naskrz. Bola len šťastná, že sa nerozštiepila.

Apollo, ktorý akosi skončil vedľa nej, sa triasol, ale bol nezranený.

Na kožu premočené mačiatko sa netvárilo šťastne, že je mokré.

Hermiona nevedela, čo sa stalo, ale ďalšie, čo si uvedomila, bolo, že zdvihla to mačiatko zo zeme a rozbehla sa. Bežala tak silno a tak rýchlo, že nebola schopná počuť ten búšiaci dážď či blesky. Bežala z dôvodov, ktoré nedokázala vysvetliť. Panika. Harry. Zrada. Pravda. Ginny. Bolesť. Matthew. Bolesť. Tá čarodejnica bežala zo všetkých týchto dôvodov, a z tak mnoho ďalších. Bežala za útechou. Bežala za slobodou. Bežala, aby sa dostala od všetkého preč. Bežala za svoj život. Bežala, aby mohla dýchať. Bežala dopredu, pretože nemohla utekať spiatky.

Keď stúpila na prvý kameň, uvedomila si, že nemá žiadne topánky. Bolesť vystrelila jej nohou a spomalila do bolestivého krívania, syčiac od bolesti. Hermiona rýchlo zo seba tú bolesť striasla a znova začala utekať.

Po rokoch utekania sa útek stal jej druhou prirodzenosťou. Pľúca sa jej dvíhali za kyslíkom a ona ho naberala tak veľa, ako mohla, ale nezastavila, aby chytila svoj dych. Pot sa miešal s dažďom a stekal po jej tvári, pálil jej oči dokonca ešte viac. Hermiona bežala rýchlo, slepo a mlčky po tmavých uliciach, narážajúc do všetkého, čo jej vošlo do cesty. Otvorené brány, poštové schránky, zvalené smetiaky a spadnuté konáre stromov; nič nebolo ušetrené.

Hrom zahrmel v nebi nad jej hlavou a mohla počuť lámanie sa vetiev stromov okolo nej.

Apollo nariekal a časť z nej chcela nariekať s ním. Vietor narážal do jej tela. Ten hrozný dážď ju skoro úplne oslepil. Údery blesku strieľali krížom po oblohe. A k tomu Hermiona, ktorá bežala ako šialená žena. Bežala, ako keby mala Harryho v pätách. Zastať bolo dokonca nepravdepodobnejšie, než sa vrátiť späť. Bolo to o toľko ľahšie utekať vpred. Bude utekať, až kým tie hlasy a tie slová v jej hlave neumĺknu; bude utekať, až kým sa nedostane na svoje miesto určenia.

Jej nechránené nohy len v ponožkách stúpili na nesčítané skál a kamienkov, skla a drievok. Tá bolesť bola skoro neznesiteľná, ale nemohla si pomôcť. Keď zabočila na rohu, strohá žiara pouličnej lampy olemovala jej tvár. Ostré črty a chladné, šialené oči, ktoré lietali dookola, keď hľadala cieľ, pre ktorý sa rozhodla; bola blízko. Musela sa tam _len_ dostať. Jej podošvy a nohy (a Apollo) žobrali o záchranu, ale jej myseľ im kruto nevenovala pozornosť. Keby sa nimi zaoberala, jej telo by sa vzdalo a ona by stále pokračovala v behu. Jej telo by sa zrútilo a ona by nezastala; bude utekať, až kým žiadne cesty nezostanú.

Bola pochabou čarodejnicou, vedela to, ale to už pre ňu viacej nemalo žiaden význam.

Všetko, čo vedela a všetko, čo sa naučila, sa zdalo byť ničím viac než preludom; len sériou očakávaní, ktoré vôbec neboli to, čo si predstavovala. Jediné, čo chcela, bolo trochu pokoja a práve keď ho mala na dosah, zdalo sa, že ho kruto vytrhli z jej zovretia.

Život bol krutý - a tak bežala.

Keď zabočila na správnu ulicu, konečne zastavila. Koniec jej dažďom premočeného trička sa zachytil na plote, ktorým sa predrala. Bez slova látku vytrhla. Uvoľnila sa, ale jej tričko sa roztrhlo vo švoch. Desať domov - bola tak blízko, keď sa konečne poddala a spomalila. Dážď začal trochu ustávať. Jej telo bolo slabé a ubolené; jej srdce začínalo krehnúť od toho behu.

Nedokázala prehltnúť skutočnosť, že Ginny vedela, tak sa znova rozbehla. Bez toho, aby si to uvedomila alebo sa o to starala, bežala, rýchlejšie, popri posledných desať domov. Čim ďalej bola od Harryho, tým lepšie. Čím bližšie bola k svojmu cieľu, tým lepšie. Bola to zbabelá cesta von, pravda, ale ona si už zvolila horšie. Nech sa akokoľvek pozrela na tú situácie či jej zvládnutie, prehrala. Takže, napriek všetkým tým logickým zdôvodneniam a všetkému, kým bola, bežala, až kým jej srdce úplne nezdrevenelo.

Takto to bolo ľahšie.

Hermiona prebehla tri schody jeho verandy, zazvonila na zvonček a čakala. Dostala sa na miesto určenia, už viacej či ďalej nemusela utekať.

**ooo**

**Časť 5: Slobodná vôľa**

Draco vypil svoj elixír na vytriezvenie skôr, než otvoril dvere. Rýchlo si uvedomil, že byť v tejto chvíli celkom triezvy, bol ten najlepší nápad; minimálne, keď žena ako Hermiona Grangerová stála na jeho prednom schode.

Grangerová vyzerala rovnako stratená, ako bola mokrá a špinavá. Tentoraz neplakala, ale vyzerala dosť bledá a zmeravená.

Skoro sa nedala spoznať a on od nej nedokázal odtrhnúť oči.

Špinavé, premočené hnedé vlasy viseli ochabnuto na jej pleciach, rozcuchané a dopletené. Pod jej prázdnymi očami mala vačky; vyzerala, ako keby týždeň nespala. Kvapky vody stále padali z jej oblečenia, jej tváre a jej vlasov. Jeho oči prešli po jej roztrhanom tričku, ktoré sa lepilo na jej telo ako druhá koža, k jej nohaviciam a nadol k jej - prečo do pekla mala stále na sebe tie smiešne dúhové ponožky?

Až na to, že už viacej neboli farebné a čisté, boli obnosené skoro až na kúsky a plné dier. Grangerová presunula váhu z jednej nohy na druhú a zahryzla si do pery. Bola zranená a jeho myseľ sa práve vyprázdnila.

Vidieť ju práve takto bolo ako sledovať jeden z tých starých, nemých muklovských filmov, kde nejakú ženu priviaže ku koľajniciam zlý bastard a nechá ju tam zomrieť. Ona tam kričí a prosí o život, ale je to márne. Ten vlak prichádza a prichádza rýchlo. Nikto po ňu nepríde a všetky nádeje sa zdajú stratené. Strojvodca ťahá za sirénu a snaží sa spomaliť, ale pohybuje sa príliš rýchlo. Divák nedokáže odtrhnúť oči od obrazovky, nežmurká, neje, nepije; nedá sa robiť nič, až kým neuvidí, že to dievča zachránia.

Ten istý pocit mal u Grangerovej.

A on tam stál; čakal, kým ju niekto nepríde zachrániť... ale nebol tam nikto iný, len on.

Prvé slová, ktoré preniesol, boli ľahostajné. "Si mokrá." Zdalo sa, že ju vytrhli z jej bezduchého stavu.

Mokrý Apollo zoskočil z jej náručia a vpálil do jeho domu, ako keby presne vedel, že sa ich Draco nechystá odmietnuť. Tá prekliata potvora pravdepodobne mierila ku kozubu, aby sa usušila.

Nekontrolovateľne jej začali cvakať zuby. "Ta-tam, uh, pr- pršalo."

"Viem," odsekol chladne. "Ale čo tu robíš?"

Grangerová sa strašne triasla. "Po-povedal si, že mô-môžem pr-prísť."

To povedal, však? Dracove pery sa skrútili do zamračenia. Našiel sa na ďalšej križovatke s dvoma možnosťami: zatvoriť tie dvere alebo ju vpustiť dnu. Prijať alebo zostať pozadu. Pohnúť sa dopredu alebo pohnúť sa spiatky. Draco vo svojej hlave spálil všetky tieto možnosti. Prestal kategorizovať a plánovať a intrigovať; bol tak prekliato unavený z bojovania, minimálne na dnešok.

Šedé oči sa sústredili na jej. Jej oči, tentoraz, boli ako otvorená kniha. A od nich kvôli ničomu nedokázal odtrhnúť oči. Hermiona Grangerová na neho hľadela s dúfajúcimi a predsa trochu ostražitými očami; boli to oči niekoho, kto bol sklamaný a zradený viac než dosť ľuďmi v živote. Pochopil, vcítil sa a poznačil si to ako ďalšiu z ich podobností, skôr než privolal hrubú deku a ovinul ju okolo jej chvejúcich sa pliec.


	23. Skloň sa a priprav sa na neočakávané

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/23/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola dvadsať jeden: Budem ťa nasledovať do temnoty - časť prvá**_

_(O mesiac neskôr: 11. marca) _

**Časť 1: Naše spomienky závisia na pokazenej kamere v našich mysliach**

Tradícia raňajkovať každé ráno s Hermionou Grangerovou začala presne pred tridsiatimi troma dni, keď sa prebudil a našiel ju vo svojej kuchyni, ako mu varí poďakovacie raňajky.

Prirodzene, bol zmätený, ale aj tak jej vyhovel, pretože hádať sa s ňou kvôli tomu, že mu pripravovala fantastické raňajky, bolo nezmyselné. Dobre, bolo to vyložene hlúpe.

Na druhé ráno potlačil otázky, ktoré vstávali v jeho mysli a tešil sa z toastov pečených na masle. Na tretie ráno na ňu čudne zízal, ale zjedol vajíčka, slaninu a toast. Štvrté ráno bolo rýchle ráno a ona mu pripravila raňajky, ktoré sa hodili k tejto príležitosti. Zamračil sa, ale predtým, než sa ponáhľal do kozuba, vypil _kávu latté_ a zjedol chlieb, ktorý opiekla. Na piate ráno zámerne nezišiel dole, ale následne ho uvítal tanier s vajíčkami a salámou pod ohrievacím kúzlom. Na šieste ráno sa cítil trochu vinne a zobral ju na raňajky von, spolu s Pansy, ktorá odišla skôr, aby sa stretla s Cvoč- _Lunou _Lovegoodovou. Ale keď nastalo siedme ráno, mal toho dosť...

_"Prečo do pekla stále chodíš do môjho domu a každé ráno mi robíš raňajky, Grangerová?" spýtal sa so zamračeným pohľadom._

_Len pokrčila plecami a povedala: "Mám po krk jedenia osamote." _

_Jeho zamračenie zosilnelo, ale Draco Malfoy nič ďalšieho na túto tému nepovedal. _

Takže, keď sa zobudil na vôňu jedla tridsiaty tretí deň po tom, čo ich podivný zvyk začal, ani na sekundu nepremýšľal. Jednoducho sa vymotal z postele a obliekol si tričko.

Draco si uhladil vlasy, umyl tvár a ruky a zišiel dole. Bolo to ako mechanický stroj. Nebol si istý, kedy začal pyžamový aspekt ich 'raňajkového vzťahu', ale začal a on sa nemal chuť dohadovať. Keď zišiel do kuchyne v čiernych teplákoch a tričku, dvakrát nezažmurkal, keď ju zbadal stáť nad šporákom v kockovaných pyžamových nohaviciach, ktoré neboli také voľné ako v minulosti, v šedom tričku s dlhými rukávmi a zelených ponožkách. Jej nedávno ostrihané vlasy boli stiahnuté dozadu do kučeravého, chaotického drdola.

Áno, presne pred pätnástimi dňami Grangerová podľahla neustálemu lamentovaniu Pansy a dala si do dĺžky po plecia ostrihať vlasy, ktoré bývali do polovice chrbta.

Radšej by sa nechal prekliať do novej dimenzie, než by priznal pravdu, že bol dosť priaznivo naklonený jej vlasom a bol tajne rád, že úplne neskrotili to skučeravenie alebo jej neskrotné kadere; niežeby im niekedy Grangerová dovolila niečo také vôbec skúsiť. Ten výzor sa jej hodil lepšie než bolo v jeho záujme priznať. Bol prirodzený, primeraný, a vďaka nemu bola... nuž, Grangerová. Avšak v tejto chvíli pociťoval to najčudnejšie nutkanie uvoľniť jej vlasy z toho drdola.

Draco, po tom, čo si uvedomil, že jeho pohľad na nej zotrvával príliš dlho, otočil hlavu a dal najavo svoju prítomnosť. Jeho hlas bol stále chrapľavý zo spánku, keď ju pozdravil: "Bré ráno."

"Bré ráno," pozrela na neho ponad plece skôr, než pokračovala vo svojej úlohe. Miešala šľahačom vajíčka, kým okúzlené nože krájali zeleninu na malé kúsky. "Ako si spal?"

Jeho odpoveď bola prostá: "Fajn." Nuž, nebola to úplne lož. Postupom času nočné mory pomaly ubúdali, ale nespavosť bola nemilosrdná.

Tá čarodejnica sa na neho znova pozrela. "Ako dlho?"

Jej otázka nebola jasná, ale Draco vedel, na čo sa pýta.

So svojou nespavosťou sa pochabo priznal Grangerovej v tú noc, čo sa objavila na jeho prahu. Na celú minútu sa myseľ Draca Malfoya zatúlala späť k ich rozhovoru spred tridsiatich štyroch nocí a trochu sa strhol. Povedal jej príliš veľa, ale na jeho obranu, _ona_ ten rozhovor začala. Pri Merlinovi, bolo to, ako keby mu naliali Veritaserum dole hrdlom. Keď začal, nedokázal prestať. A ak Draco neprezradil všetko o svojom odpore k otcovi a o tom, ako dvakrát skoro prišiel o život, potom mal mimoriadne namále.

V skutočnosti to začalo dosť nevinne.

Kým jej vyberal sklenené črepiny z chodidiel a liečil ich, povedala mu o jej strašnej hádke s Potterom a tou Weasleyovou, len aby tú bolesť nepripustila do svojej mysle. Jediné, čo Draco dokázal zvládnuť, bolo krútiť hlavou nad tým blbcom a jeho otravnou čarodejnicou. Bol príliš zaneprázdnený so svojou úlohou. Kým ona vypila elixír proti bolesti a on našiel mlieko pre to hladné (a nespokojné) mačiatko, porozprával jej o stretnutí s Lovegoodovou a Longbottomom a ona sa pritom usmievala. Keď Grangerová zišla dole po tom, čo sa prezliekla do suchého oblečenia, porozprávala mu o jej panickej úzkosti a ako sa hlúpo pokúsila premiestniť a len si vzdychla, keď súhlasil, že urobila niečo veľmi unáhlené.

Rozhovor sa zdal pohnúť vpred a ďalšie, čo si uvedomil, bolo, že sú tri ráno...

_Sedeli v tichu niekoľko minút, ktoré nasledovali po veľmi osobnej diskusii o nádejach._

_Bola schúlená pod dekou na jednom konci jeho gauča, kým on sedel pohodlne na druhom. Medzi nimi bol priestor, takmer ako keby niekto postavil neviditeľný múr. Na sekundu zauvažoval, ako dlho ten múr vydrží nedotknutý, než sa - tiež - rozsype._

_"Vieš, aké máš v skutočnosti šťastie, Malfoy?" nesmelo sa spýtala Grangerová._

_Jej otázka vymazala jeho myšlienky. "Ja sa nepovažujem za šťastného človeka. Musel som bojovať, aby som sa dostal tam, kde v živote som. V rozpore so všeobecným názorom, nič, čo som dosiahol, sa mi nedostalo na platinovom tanieri." Draco prekvapil dokonca sám seba svojou naprostou úprimnosťou._

_Len mu venovala prikývnutie, ktoré bolo veľmi veľavravné. A potom povedala: "Jednako, máš rodičov." _

_Ten čarodejník prevrátil svoje šedé oči a sucho sa zachichotal. "Mám duševne chorého otca, u ktorého musím každý utorok sedieť a dívať sa, ako sa pred mojimi očami zhoršuje." _

_"On je stále tvoj otec, bez ohľadu na to, v akom je stave."_

_"Prosím ťa," posmieval sa Draco. "On mi bol asi takým otcom, ako bol Potter Matthewovi. A kým bol možno prítomný počas mojich formujúcich rokov, v skutočnosti tam nebol. Bol pohltený rodinnými obchodmi, tým, že bol oporou spoločnosti, aby zostala jeho minulosť skrytá a udržiavaním množstva svojich mileniek šťastnými. Moja matka ho kladie na piedestál, ale väčšinu môjho detstva bola nešťastná a nahnevaná na neho za jeho netaktnosti. Napriek tomu, že ju považoval za slabocha, milovala ho - obaja sme. Ale on nás nemiloval dosť na to, aby nás uchránil pred nebezpečenstvom." Nedokázal zabrániť tej trpkosti vo svojom hlase, aj keď sa pokúsil. Dracove ruky sa triasli zúrivosťou._

_Nastavila svoje pery, aby prehovorila: "Moja terapeutka povedala, že ľudia zabúdajú, že ich spomienky závisia od pokazenej kamery v našej mysli..."_

_Neposkytol jej veľkú šancu prehovoriť niečo iné, pretože nebol ochotný počúvať. Aby získal kontrolu nad svojimi emóciami, pokračoval. "Pokazená kamera?" Draco si odfrkol. "Nemyslím si, že je to tento prípad, vôbec nie. Spomínam si na všetko s dokonalou jasnosťou. Spomínam si na tie hádky, slzy, bolesť, smútok; spomínam si, ako ho matka prosila, aby na nás myslel, než zdrhol, aby sa stal pätolizačom Temného pána. Spomínam si na ten strach, zbabelosť - na všetko."_

_Tá čarodejnica na neho len vypliešťala oči._

_Draco sa dal dokopy a pokračoval. "Aj tak, okrem šialeného otca mám matku, ktorá blažene ignoruje realitu, že jej manžel zomiera a namiesto toho sa rozhodne dúfať."_

_Tá čarodejnica sa posadila vzpriamene zo svojej opretej polohy, zastrčila si neupravené vlasy za uši a spýtala sa: "Je to zle, že má nádej? Väčšina dôležitých vecí na svete sa podarila vďaka ľuďom, ktorí pokračovali v snahe tam, kde sa nezdala byť žiadna nádej."_

_Zamračil sa a citoval svojho otca po prvý raz za mnohé roky. "Nádej je popretie reality."_

_Grangerová na neho zízala ďalší okamih, zmätená, skôr než si prekrížila nohy indiánskym štýlom. "Dobre, zdá sa, že ja nie som __**jediná, **__kto potrebuje zmeniť svoje nastavenie mysle." _

_"To veľmi dobre môže byť pravda, ale na rozdiel od teba ja nemám dôvod k zmene."_

_Pokojne: "A ja mám dôvod zmeniť svoje myslenie?"_

_"Máš štyri, presne povedané." Zdvihol štyri prsty a s každým menom jeden spustil. "Pansy, Blaisa, moju matku a - " Draco stuhol a zízal na ten osamelý prst, ktorý zostával._

_Pozrela sa na neho a v jej očiach bolo niečo, čo nedokázal zaradiť. Jej tvár bola trochu červená a zdalo sa, že nedýcha. "A?" spola zašeptala, keď sa ošívala s okrajom svojej deky._

_"Mňa, myslím." Draco zohol posledný prst a posunul sa na mieste, keď sa otočil, aby si mohol natiahnuť nohy. Skončili len kúsok od jej prekrížených. _

_Pozrela sa na ne skôr, než sa stretla s jeho očami. Zistil, že mu je trochu nepríjemne pod jej neistým pohľadom. Grangerová sa pokúšala nájsť diery v jeho tvrdení. Dobre, nech by akokoľvek miloval ukryť svoju neúprimnosť za falošnými slovami, naháňala sa za niečím, čo neexistovalo. Musela byť jeho priateľom, inak by nikdy tak veľa neurobil pre jediného človeka, pokiaľ by v tom nebolo zapletené aspoň priateľstvo._

_"Predpokladám, že sme priatelia." Snažil sa zľahčil svoje vážne slová tým, že pokrčil plecami a zízal na praskajúci oheň, pred ktorým pohodlne spalo nasýtené šedé mačiatko. _

_Len na neho hľadela, oči roztvorené a ústa nemé. _

_Draco prižmúril oči a nahnevane zafučal. "Nemôžeš sa snažiť netváriť sa tak prekliato šokovane? Možno som prvotriedny blb, ale nie som úplný -" _

_"Nikdy som nepovedala, že si," uistila potichu, ale vzdychla si. "Len sa snažím prísť na to, ako by som ti mohla poďakovať." _

_Nadvihol blonďavé obočie. "Za čo?"_

_Zhlboka sa nadýchla a nervózne pokrčila plecami. "Za to, vieš, že si nezradil moju dôveru ani vtedy, keď si mal všetky dôvody sveta tak urobiť. Za to, že ma ochraňuješ, že ma zachraňuješ, že zostávaš, že sa staráš, za pochopenie a za to, že si môj..." tá čarodejnica zmĺkla. _

_Draco hľadel do ohňa plných tridsaťštyri sekúnd, než zamrmlal. "Nie je to také hrozné slovo."_

_"To nie je ani nádej, ale ty si ho vyslovil, ako keby sa ti protivilo. Ty máš ďaleko od beznádeje, Malfoy."_

_"A ty máš ďaleko od toho nemať priateľov, Grangerová," ostro strelil späť._

_Dostali sa do slepej uličky, ktorá sa zdala byť večnosťou. _

_Draco položil svoje nohy znova pevne na zem a načiahol sa po knihe na konferenčnom stolíku. _

_Medzitým vstala Grangerová z gauča, prešla cez izbu a zdvihla podriemavajúce mačiatko, príliš k jeho podráždeniu. Všetko, zrejme, bolo odpustené, keď ho začala hladiť a šúchať jeho malé špicaté ušká._

_Apollove spokojné pradenie, ten zvuk jeho vlastných myšlienkových pochodov a to praskanie horiaceho dreva bolo to jediné, čo na chvíľu počul. Tá kučeravá čarodejnica sa skrútila znova na gauči so svojím mačiatkom, ale teraz sedela hneď vedľa neho. Grangerová sa pozrela na knihu v jeho lone, prehodila deku cez svoje nohy a nežne hladila hlavičku mačiatka. Preletel pohľadom po tej žene, znova nadvihol obočie a pokračoval v čítaní._

_Keby uzavrel svoje uši o chvíľu skôr, bolo by mu ušlo jej zamrmlané slovo: "Priateľ."_

"Malfoy?"

Dracova hlava trhla nahor a zistil, že sa díva na znepokojenú Hermionu Grangerovú. Držala v ruke fľašku repkového oleja. "Prepáč, čo si vravela?"

"Ako dlho si bol hore?"

Zamrmlal odpoveď skôr, než ju mohol naozaj premyslieť. "Do tretej, plus mínus. Doprezeral som spisy na prípade, na ktorom pracujem." Rozhliadol sa po zemi po šedom mačiatku, ale nikde ho nevidel. V skutočnosti vôbec pri sebe to mačiatko nemala. "Kde je Apollo?" Keď sa jej plecia zatriasli veselosťou, uvedomil si, že úspešne zmenil tému.

Apollo sa ukázal byť presne to, čo tá čarodejnica potrebovala.

Vrátila sa k svojej úlohe, vylievajúc vajíčka na rozpálenú panvicu. "Asi presne tam, kde som ho nechala - v mojej posteli. Povedala som mu, že môže ísť so mnou, ale venoval mi pohľad 'ty si snáď robíš srandu', zatvoril oči a znova zaspal." Grangerová pokrútila hlavou a zachichotala sa pod nosom. "Trochu váha ohľadne cestovania so mnou, ale predpokladám, že ho za to nemôžem viniť." Čarodejnica bez námahy chytila privolanú lopatku pravou rukou, skôr než sa na neho pozrela. "Takže, čo _nechceš_ na svojej omelete?"

Draco prišiel k nej a prezrel nasekanú zeleninu a mäso na doštičke. "Cibuľu a cuketu," s odporom odpovedal.

Grangerová sa zachichotala a prikývla, jeho omelu začala robiť ako prvú. Na chvíľu ju len sledoval. Vyzerala inak, keď varila. _Pokojná_ a _tichá_ boli dve slová, ktoré ju vtedy popisovali. V duchu priznal, že má radšej tú pokojnú Grangerovú než tú tvrdohlavú. Niektoré dní si pohmkávala piesne, ktoré počul z jej hracej skrinky, niektoré zostávala ticho a niektoré dni dokonca počas varenia rozprávala. Draco ju sledoval ako metodicky mieša jeho omeletu s nasekanou zeleninou, syrom a salámou. Nikdy nič neodmeriavala, to si všimol, ale všetko bol stále urobené dokonale.

"Máš záujem naučiť sa variť?"

"Malfoyovci nevaria," odpovedal snobsky.

"Nevaria alebo nevedia?" vyzývala tá čarodejnica, keď sa na neho bokom pozrela.

Pretože nemal odpoveď, Draco na ňu zazrel. Na oplátku sa len uškrnula. Mal neurčitý pocit, že Grangerová práve zažartovala, čo bolo zvláštne. Ich vtipkovanie bolo obvykle len doberaním, takže toto bolo iné - ale vôbec nie čudné či nepríjemné. Nevedel, že má zmysel pre humor, ale došlo mu, že keď bude na tom lepšie, pomaly sa vráti k tej Hermione Grangerovej, ktorú poznal zo školy, ale zmenenej, ak to vôbec dávalo nejaký zmysel.

"Myslím, že by si bol dobrý kuchár."

"A prečo si to myslíš, Grangerová?" odpovedal vyrovnane.

"Nedovolíš, aby ťa neúspešné pokusy odradili, si precízny a máš záujem."

"Ako si prišla na to, že mám záujem?"

Ledabolo: "Vždy ma sleduješ, keď varím."

Draco mal pocit, ako keby mu niekto vylial na hlavu vedro ľadovej vody.

On ju sledoval? Samozrejme, že nie. To bolo - to bolo absolútne smiešne! Nebolo? Pripravil pery, že sa bude priečiť, ale tá pravda mu vrazila do brucha ako päsť. Ach, sakra. Napäl sa tak, že vyzeral, ako keby ho omráčili. On ju sledoval... ale len zo zvedavosti!

Okrem toho prečo by to inak robil?

Prečo by do pekla _on_ sledoval čarodejnicu, akou je Hermiona Grangerová?

Blaise mylne predpokladal, že o tej čarodejnici premýšľa romanticky, čo bol taký smiešny nápad, že zistil, že o ňom často premýšľa - kedykoľvek sa potreboval dobre zasmiať, samozrejme.

V porovnaní s tými všetkými, s ktorými chodil, bola obyčajná. Pravda, Grangerová bola inteligentnejšia než celá tá banda. Pravda, bola definitívne nad nimi, keď prišlo na premýšľanie a poctivosť. Bola dokonca pravda, že bola kultivovanejšia než akákoľvek čarodejnica, s ktorou kedy chodil a rozprávať sa s ňou ho nenútilo chcieť si bodnúť do oka otváračom na listy, _ale_ Grangerová nebola kráska, o ktorej sa fantazíruje. Blaise povedal, že je pekná, a kým Draco spočiatku úplne nesúhlasil, postupne zmenil názor z rozhodného _nie_ na _možno_. Teraz bola _dosť _pekná, keď, z väčšej časti, znovu získala svoju postavu. Nie okúzľujúca, ale bola dosť -

S malým potrasením hlavy Draco okamžite vypudil tie myšlienky zo svojej hlavy.

Pri Merlinovi, ak Hermiona Grangerová bola tá najlepšia čarodejnica, na ktorú mohol prísť, keď prišlo na potenciálneho spoločníka, potom šťastne uznal, že bude žiť zvyšok svojho života ako slobodný mládenec.

"Priniesla som ti ďalšie filtre do kávovaru."

Draco, trochu vyplašený jej hlasom, otočil hlavu jej smerom, aby zistil, že sa na neho zvedavo pozerá.

"Povedal si, že chceš ďalšie filtre."

Ach, ten kávovar.

Prirodzene, keď pred dvadsiatimi dvoma dňami priniesla tú prekliatu mašinku do jeho kuchyne, vehementne protestoval, slušne povedané. Po pravde, prešiel do minibesnenia. Ale mohol neprejsť? Nielen že sa infiltrovala do jeho života, ona napadala jeho dom svojimi muklovskými spotrebičmi a snažila sa zmeniť to, ako ráno pil svoju prekliatu kávu! Vravel jej on ako má piť jej zatratenú horúcu čokoládu? Nie! Ale ona mala tú drzosť povedať mu, že muklovia majú možnosť robiť si kávu doma a že by to mal skúsiť. Káva - urobená doma? To bola tá najbláznivejšia vec, ktorú vo svojom živote počul.

Tá jednostranná hádka trvala asi pätnásť minút, kým Grangerová trpezlivo mlela tie zrnká v nejakom hlučnom malom strojčeku, opatrne tie zrnká nasypala do kúska filtrovacieho papiera, úzkostlivo naliala trochu vody do kávovaru a zapla to prekliate muklovské zariadenie. Práve vtedy mu povedala, že je hlúpy.

Hlúpy!

Draco, medzitým, stále zúril.

Napokon, mal svoje štandardy, do pekla! Existovalo veľa sračiek, ktoré dokázal vydržať, ale ona testovala jeho trpezlivosť s doma robenou kávou! Áno, nebol taký slepo fanatický proti muklovskej technológii, ale existovali veci, ktoré chutili lepšie, keď ich urobili profesionáli. Káva bola jedna z nich - nuž, to platilo dovtedy, kým neochotne neochutnal kávu, ktorú mu prakticky strčila do tváre.

Pri Merlinovi, ak toto _nebola_ tá najlepšia káva, ktorú kedy skúsil... krucinál, a keby _nemala_ ten domýšľavý úškrn, keď jej tú šálku odmietol vrátiť. Oči sa mu prižmúrili pri tej spomienke. Možno vyhrala bitku, ale nevyhrá vojnu.

Namiesto hovorenia alebo dokonca poďakovania sa za tie filtre do kávovaru, ktorý jej odmietol vrátiť, Draco len Grangerovej nevrlo prikývol a prešiel ku skrinke, kde mal uloženú predtým pomletú kávu.

Bolo treba šesť rán, päť šálok kávy, ktoré vyzerali (a chutili) ako decht, štyri spálené prsty, dohromady tri hodiny preklínania, dve rozbité kanvice na kávu a jednu rozveselenú čarodejnicu, aby sa naučil ako urobiť dokonalú šálku kávy. Jediná vec, ktorá zachránila jeho hrdosť, bolo to, že jeho káva chutila dokonca lepšie než jej.

"Čo chceš piť, Grangerová?" Napadlo ho, že keďže ona varila, on by mohol urobiť pitie.

"Priniesla som pomarančový džús."

Švihnutím prútika prestrel stôl a nalial jej pomarančový džús. Potom sa posadil so svojou kávou.

O pár minút neskôr mlčky jedli.

Na počudovanie dokázal vytušiť Grangerovej náladu a ako veľa spala minulú noc podľa toho, koľko jedla navarila. Keď mala dobrú náladu a pokojnú noc spánku, pripravovala svoje jedlá jednoducho a rozumne, ale keď nie - zvyčajne zobrala porcie pre Pansy aj Blaisa,... a svojmu šéfovi a celému tímu kliatborušiteľov.

Dnes očividne mala dobrý deň.

Urobila dokonalé raňajky pre dvoch: omelety a hrianky (cz: topinky) na masle. Nasekala trochu čerstvého ovocia, vhodila zopár vlašských orechov a nazvala to ovocným šalátom. Draco naozaj nemal rád vlašské orechy, ale nesťažoval sa. Nikdy sa nesťažoval. Zjedol všetko ostatné a keď umyli riady, všimla si všetko, čoho sa nedotkol a nabudúce to vynechala z ich jedál. Presne takto fungovali. Naozaj si túto rutinu neuvedomil až doteraz. Draco premýšľal o bojovaní, ale nebránil sa. Jednoducho to fungovalo prekliato dobre. Nemusel jej klamať a ponúkať nejakú tvár. A kým stále nosil svoju masku, zistil, že je to akosi úľava vedieť, že nemusí. Mal na výber.

"Vieš, premýšľala som o tvojej nespavosti - prečo neberieš Bezsenný dúšok?"

"Prečo ty nie?" sprudka odpovedal.

Čarodejnica nadvihla hnedé obočie. "Prečo by som mala?"

Vecne jej Draco povedal: "Mávaš nočné mory."

Oči sa jej trochu zarosili, skôr než zamrmlala odpoveď. "V skutočnosti nepovažujem snívanie o Matthewovi za nočné mory."

"A o tvojich rodičoch?"

Len pokrčila plecami. "Je milé ich znova vidieť."

Ten čarodejník sa na ňu pozrel, ako keby bola šialená. "To nie je zdravé."

"Viem, ale takto sa vyrovnávam s vecami, ktoré nemôžem zmeniť," odpovedala mu úprimne a spýtala sa. "A čo ty? Ako sa ty vyrovnávaš so všetkým, čo sa ti stalo?"

Draco prevrátil oči. "Nie je nič, s čím sa potrebujem vyrovnať."

"Neverím ti."

"Žiadal som ťa o to?"

Zdvihla vidličkou kúsok ovocia a strelila po ňom chladným pohľadom. "Ty si vždycky taký rýchly, aby si povedal, čo robím zle, a predsa neprijmeš kritiku rovnako, ako ju rozdávaš."

"Pretože, Grangerová," odsekol, "tu nie je čo kritizovať."

Grangerovej hnedé oči sa prižmúrili a pripomenuli mu časy, keď nebola taká zlomená ako bola neskôr. Práve vtedy si uvedomil, ako zosilnela za posledný mesiac. Definitívne na tom bola lepšie. "Takže, prosím povedz mi, ako sa vyrovnávaš s otcovou chorobou?"

"Po všetkom čo som ti povedal, si vážne myslíš, že sa starám o svojho otca?"

Dala si trochu so svojej omelety skôr, než si utrela ústa servítkou a znova neprehovorila. "Myslím, že sa pod tvojím hnevom a odporom staráš, akosi."

"Mýliš sa," uškrnul sa.

"Možno sa mýlim, ale nemyslím si to." Zjedla jahodu a premyslene ju prežúvala, než pokračovala. "Ty mi nepripadáš ako typ, čo sa niečoho vzdá, Malfoy. Možno boli časy, keď si sa chcel, ale nakoniec si sa nevzdal. Ja ťa jednoducho nepovažujem za niekoho, kto sa úplne vzdá svojho otca. Keby ti na ňom nezáležalo, potom by si ho nechodil navštevovať. Keby ti na ňom nezáležalo, nechránil by si ho pred -"

Možno mala pravdu o jeho neústupnej povahe (niežeby niekedy také dačo priznal), ale mýlila sa ohľadne Luciusa Malfoya. "Tajím ho a chránim pred všetkým len z čisto sebeckých dôvodov, to ťa uisťujem. Fakt, že dýcha, udržuje mňa a moju matku v bezpečí pred mojimi strýkami a zvyškom malfoyovskej rodiny. Ver mi, keď vravím, že keby boli veci inak a ja by som mal kontrolu nad jeho osudom, vôbec by som nezaváhal -"

"Urobiť čo?" Grangerová odložila vidličku a prekrížila si ruky. "Nechať ho zabiť sa? Alebo by si ho zabil _ty_?" Pýtala sa provokujúcim hlasom a potom odfrkla. "Ty nie si ani jedno z toho schopný urobiť, Draco."

Nebol zvyknutý, aby jeho krstné meno skĺzlo z jej pier s takou ľahkosťou a to ho rozhodilo. "Nechcem sa o tomto už viacej baviť." V jeho hlase bolo jasné ovzdušie definitívnosti. Tento rozhovor skončil. Grangerová to tvrdohlavo prijala a pokračovala vo svojich raňajkách.

Minúty ubiehali v mlčaní, ale to nebolo nepríjemné a netrvalo dlho.

"Malfoy," Grangerová odložila pohár pomarančového džúsu a zdvihla znova svoju vidličku. Rozdelila svoj kus napoly zjedenej omelety a nabodla ho svojou vidličkou. "Dnes budem musieť zrušiť obed. Obedujem v Brlohu."

Draco okamžite zastal a pozrel sa na ňu ponad stôl. Hoci vedel, čo to znamená, rozhodol sa, že bude múdre, ak nič nepovie. Grangerová sa nedávno rozhodla, že už sa nebude dlhšie odcudzovať a skrývať sa pred ľuďmi zo svojej minulosti. Obedom pred dvadsiatimi siedmimi dňami s Lovegoodovou a Longbottomom začala znovu nadväzovať spojenia s jej dávnymi priateľmi. Pansy a Blaise sa dobrovoľne ponúkli a na striedačku boli jej morálnou podporou, kým on šiel len vtedy, keď ho požiadala. Nebolo to často, len raz odkedy tú kampaň začala, ale rýchlo si uvedomil, že ho Grangerová zrejme chcela vo svojej blízkosti pri tom najťažšom spojení.

Nemal tušenia prečo.

Nie je treba vravieť, že večera s Billom a Fleur Weasleyovými pred deviatimi dňami bola nemožne trápna z množstva dôvodov. Kým očividne nervózna Fleur Weasleyová rapotala lámanou angličtinou, Grangerová strávila väčšinu večere zízaním do svojho taniera, aby sa vyhla očiam najstaršieho syna Weasleyovcov a Draco strávil väčšinu večere zízaním na jazvy toho druhého muža...

_"Hermiona," hlas najstaršieho Weasleyho prenikol hustým ovzduším ticha. _

_Bolo to po prvý raz, čo ju oslovil od ich prvotného objatia pred dvadsiatimi štyrmi minútami. Niežeby sa nesnažil; jeho žena nervózne držala opraty rozhovoru a nikto jej ich nezobral. Weasleyho žena unikla tomu napätiu tým, že sa vyhovorila na toaletu, aby sa "upravila". Draco by zaplatil riadne prachy, aby unikol, ale bol tam... a sedel pri tom prekliatom stole. _

_Po polovici fľaštičky Upokojujúceho dúšku bola Grangerová stále taká neistá a nervózna, že keď odišli na tú večeru, myslel si, že jej bude musieť zvyšok naliať do vody. _

_Pomaly tá čarodejnica naľavo vzhliadla nahor a Draco si všimol ten nepokoj a obavy v jej očiach - a potom ich zacítil, keď mu o dušu stisla ruku. Draco sa strhol a potom zakryl tú bolesť pod úškrnom, keď sa Bill na neho čudne pozrel. Možno to vyzeralo, že sa držia za ruky, ale v skutočnosti si bol dosť istý, že žiadnu ruku nemá. Obeh krvi šiel do kelu. _

_Posledných desať minút sa snažil uvoľniť z jej zovretia, ale ona zakaždým, keď sa pokúsil vykrútiť ruku, stisla ešte silnejšie. Vďaka tej bolesti nakrátko zvažoval samo-amputáciu._

_Ten nôž vyzeral stále viac a viac príťažlivejšie s každou uplynulou sekundou..._

_Starší muž pokračoval, "ako vieš, Ron a ja sme sa porozprávali, keď sa vrátil z Rumunska -"_

_"Pozri," jej hlas znel tak porazenecky. "Chápem, že ma asi nenávidíš -"_

"_Ani na sekundu si nemysli, že ťa nenávidím. Nikto z nás, dokonca ani Ron. Ak niečo, tak rozumieme. Nevravím, že bol každý nadšený okolnosťami, ale priali sme si len, aby si nám to povedala, priali sme si, aby sme mohli pomôcť, priali sme si, aby sme ťa počas toho všetkého mohli podporovať -"_

_Pochybovačne na neho zízala. Jej hlas bol nežnejší než zvyčajne. "Všetkým som vám ublížila, keď som odišla. Všetkým som vám ublížila pravdou a tými klamstvami. Prečo by si mi toto všetko vravel? Prečo -"_

_"Vždy si pre mňa bola ako malá sestra, Hermiona. Možno nie si z nášho tela a krvi, ale si súčasťou našej rodiny. Vždy si bola, už odvtedy, čo si bola tá ctižiadostivá vševedka, knihomoľka, ktorá nás všetkých privádzala do šialenstva." Najstarší Weasley sa zachichotal pri tej spomienke skôr, než sa usmial. "Rodiny sa neotáčajú ku niekomu chrbtom, hlavne nie vtedy, keď robia chyby. Tvoja rodina ťa neprestane milovať bez ohľadu na to, čo si urobila. A kým som si istý, že všetci môžeme premýšľať nad tým 'čo keby', minulosť nedokážeme zmeniť. Jediné, čo môžeme urobiť, je poučiť sa z nej a sústrediť sa na súčasnosť. Jediné, čo môžeme urobiť, je zapojiť sa a pomôcť ti pozbierať tie kúsky." _

_Grangerovej zovretie povolilo. _

Draco sa vymotal zo svojej spomienky len, aby zistil, že sedí sám pri upratanom stole. Hermiona Grangerová magicky upratovala jeho kuchyňu a na sekundu ju sledoval. Tak veľa sa tej noci udialo. Obaja odišli z tej reštaurácie s pocitom, ako keby sa z ich pliec zdvihla váha sveta. Jej odišla s pripomienkou Billa Weasleyoho, že je stále súčasťou ich rodiny. A jeho odišla s potrasením rukami na záver tej večere a so šiestimi slovami: "Za nič z toho ťa neobviňujem."

Úľava z týchto slov, ktorá zaplavila jeho mozog bola neopísateľná. Navrával sám sebe, že mu je jedno, či ho obviňujú. Navrával si, že nebude žiadať o ich odpustenie, pretože urobil to, čo by spravil ktokoľvek v jeho situácii; rozhodol sa pre život, nielen pre svoj, ale tiež pre život svojej rodiny. Ale vďaka slovám Billa Weasleyho si uvedomil, ako veľmi mu na tom záležalo.

"Kedy ideš do Svätého Munga?" Grangerovej otázka ho vytiahla z jeho myšlienok.

Draco Malfoy dal dokopy svoje zmysly, než odpovedal. "Mám sa tam stretnúť s matkou asi za štyri hodiny."

**ooo**

_(O štyri hodiny_ _neskôr)_

**Časť 2: Tak veľa práce, aby moje srdce fungovalo správne**

Keď Hermiona dorozprávala Molly Weasleyovej o posledných piatich rokoch svojho života, bola tá staršia žena zaliata slzami. Prekvapivo zistila, že ona má oči suché, keď objímala ženu, ktorá jej roky bývala druhou matkou.

Niežeby nebola smutná; rozprávať o rodičoch a Matthewovi jej stále skrúcalo vnútornosti ako vždy, ale ona už kvôli nim vyplakala potoky sĺz.

Kým Hermiona objímala pani Weasleyovú v tej istej obývačke, kde kedysi 'dala kopačky' jej najmladšiemu synovi, šokujúco si uvedomila, že trúchliť neznamená, že musí zastaviť svoj život, neznamená, že nemôže súčasne postupovať vpred a neznamená, že musí žiť svoj život vo vnútri nejakej krabice. Jej terapeutka kedysi povedala, že musí tú bolesť zovrieť v náručí a spáliť ju ako palivo pre svoju cestu. Nemala potuchy, čo tým v tom čase pani Shepardová myslela, ale v tomto okamihu tomu Hermiona porozumela. Musela spáliť svoju bolesť, aby prekonala ťažké časy. Musela spáliť svoju bolesť, aby pokračovala v živote.

Pani Weasleyová sa odtiahla a utrela si slzy zo svojich začervenaných očí. "Ach, odpusť mi, práve som ťa celú poplakala!"

Hermiona jej venovala slabý úsmev. "Iba ak vy mi odpustíte ako prvá."

"Ach, čo to vravíš, nie je čo odpustiť." Pokrútila svojou červenou hlavou. "Už som ti to povedala."

"Ja -"

Pani Weasleyová jej nedovolila dokončiť vetu. Vyhla sa nezmyselným slovám tej mladej čarodejnice a znova ju objala.

Hermiona len zavrela oči a prijala tú lásku a podporu, ktoré jej svojím objatím tá žena ponúkala. Nemyslela si, že by mohla niekedy získať dosť z lásky, ktorú tá červenovláska poskytovala. Silný pocit pokoja premohol Hermioninu hlavu aj srdce a všetky znepokojujúce myšlienky, ktoré prebývali v zadnej časti jej mysli, sa utlmovali... a potom zmĺkli. Toto potrebovala. Bez ohľadu na to, ako bola nervózna kvôli stretnutiu na obed v Brlohu s pani Weasleyovou, toto bolo niečo, čo Hermiona potrebovala. Potrebovala, aby sa jej ujala matka. Potrebovala, aby sa o ňu staralo. Potrebovala všetky tie slová, ktoré následne prišli. "Sme tvoja rodina. Nech sa stane čokoľvek, stále ťa budeme milovať."

Hermiona tieto slová počula za posledné dva týždne dvakrát, ale nezlyhali v tom, aby sa nezväčšili emócie v jej hrudi. Nie, neplakala ako naposledy, namiesto toho zdvihla hlavu z pliec staršej ženy a venovala jej úsmev s vlhkými očami. "Ďakujem vám."

"Nie, neďakuj mi za niečo, čo si vždy mala."

Hermiona len prikývla, ale nič viacej nepovedala. Jej búšiace srdce bolo jednoducho príliš plné.

Pani Weasleyová ju chytila za ruky a viedla ju k pohovke. Posadili sa, zjedli sirupové tortičky, vypili mlieko a na malú chvíľu si užívali ticho. "Ako sa držíš odkedy...?" Pani Weasleyová zmĺkla, nervózne sa pozerala do svojej šálky. Hovorila o tej nočnej more -hádke medzi ňou, Harrym a Ronom, ktorá sa udiala pred niečo viac než siedmymi týždňami.

V duchu sa striasla. Navonok odložila šálku mlieka. "Fajn."

"Ron si vedie oveľa lepšie."

Na chvíľu si Hermiona pripravila pery, aby jej pripomenula, že sa nepýtala, ale zastavila sa. Vedela, čo sa pani Weasleyová snaží tou poznámkou povedať. "Ron si vedie lepšie," znamenalo, že keď bude pripravená ona, Ron je pripravený s ňou hovoriť. Ron nikdy nebol typ, čo by ju vyhľadal, keď sa chcel porozprávať a vyzeralo to, že sa niektoré veci nikdy nezmenia.

To bola asi dobrá vec, pretože si nemyslela, že by po tom poslednom dokázala zniesť ďalšie prekvapenia.

Hermiona si nebola celkom istá ako odpovedať na vyhlásenie pani Weasleyovej, takže zamrmlala, "ach, vážne?"

"Áno."

Bola ona pripravená hovoriť s Ronom?

Jej žilami pri tej vyhliadke uháňalo toľko protichodných emócií. Srdce na ňu kričalo, že je pripravená, zatiaľ čo jej mozog reval, že nie je. Premýšľala, či by mala nasledovať svoje srdce alebo jednoducho len predpokladať, že je stále nestabilné. V každom prípade bolo veľa toho, o čom sa museli porozprávať, veľa toho, čo museli rozriešiť a veľa toho, čo potrebovali hodiť za seba. Tá úloha ju desila, ale ak je Ron pripravený, tak je aj ona.

"To som rada," úprimne odvetila Hermiona. Ron prijal ten drvivý úder o otcovstve Matthewa lepšie a dospelejšie než kedy očakávala. Mohol na ňu vyletieť, za všetko obviniť ju, ale neurobil to. V Ronovi podľa všetkého bolo viac než sa dalo vidieť.

Medzi tými dvoma ženami uplynulo ďalšie príjemné mlčanie. Až do okamihu kým Molly Weasleyová nezdvihla obrázok Matthewa, ktorý Hermiona priniesla so sebou. Spal na ňom vo svojej posteli, zovieral svojho leva a vyzeral, ako keby mu bol svet ukradnutý. Hermiona si spomenula na ten večer, keď urobila túto fotografiu. Prišla do jeho izby, aby mu prečítala rozprávku na dobrú noc a našla svojho syna, ktorého vyčerpalo to dávkovanie elixírov, spať. Odfotila ho, pobozkala na hlávku, zastrkala prikrývku a nechala ho jeho snom.

Molly Weasleyová prešla láskyplne po tej fotografii prstami. "Bol to taký rozkošný chlapček."

"Áno," Hermionin hlas sa trochu zlomil, "áno, bol."

Oči tej staršej ženy sa presunuli k trúchliacej matke, ktorej oči boli uprené na fotografiu. "Ako to zvládaš?"

"Asi tak ako každý iný, keby bol v mojej situácii," úprimne odpovedala tá mladá čarodejnica. "Beriem jednoducho deň za dňom. Niektoré dni je tá bolesť z jeho straty neuveriteľne príšerná a iné dni je to len tupá bolesť. Stále sa snažím dať sa znova dokopy."

Pani Weasleyová len s pochopením prikývla. "Keď zomrel Fred, boli sme zničení, ako vieš. Len sa nám zdalo, že niečo -"

"- chýba, ale vy ste nevedeli, ako to nájsť," potichu dokončila Hermiona a priala si, aby tie slzy zostali na svojom mieste. "Tak som sa cítila, keď Matthew zomrel. Najprv som mala chaos v sebe. A potom som bola otupená. Myslela som si, že to nie je skutočné. Na druhé ráno som sa zobudila a čakala som, že mi vlezie znova do postele... ale on neprišiel..." zmĺkla a zízala do svojej šálky mlieka. Čarodejnicine ruky sa triasli tak silno, že jej pani Weasleyová musela vypáčiť tú šálku z rúk.

"To je v poriadku," tíšila ju tá staršia žena, keď odložila šálku a hladila Hermionu po chrbte.

Pomaly prikývla a pokračovala. Rozprávať sa s pani Weasleyovou bolo ľahké. Ona tiež stratila svojho syna. Ona vedela, ako sa Hermiona cíti, pretože zažila to isté. "Jednoducho som si myslela, že som urobila niečo zlé a že mi vzali Matthewa, aby ma nejako potrestali. Ale keď ho pochovali..." Hermiona znova zmĺkla, krútiac hlavou. Tie slzy vystúpili, ale nevypadli. Prečo nevypadli? "V tom okamihu som si uvedomila, že už sa nevráti; že som ho stratila... navždy. Myslím, že v tom okamihu som stratila svoje srdce."

"To je normálne, Hermiona."

"Keď som sa vrátila do Londýna, zaliezla som do tej diery a odmietala vyjsť. Bola som taká nahnevaná, tak lapená v minulosti a tak v depresii. Mala som pocit, že všetko, čoho sa dotknem, všetko, na čom mi záležalo, vždy nakoniec skončí smrťou. Takže som sa odmietala o niečo starať. Mala som pocit, že nemám dôvod či zmysel prečo žiť. Úplne som stratila svoj smer. Málo som spala. Ledva som jedla. Začala som piť, aby som utíšila tú bolesť. Mesiace som sa potulovala ako nejaký zombie. Pansy sa ma snažila vytiahnuť, ale nepodarilo sa jej to. Myslím, že to bolo kvôli tomu, že jediný človek, ktorý mi mohol pomôcť, bol... ja sama. A to je to, čo práve robím."

Pani Weasleyová si utrela slzy z očí a tú osamelú slzu, čo stekala po Hermioninom líci.

"Bolo také ľahké zaliezť do tej diery, ale je také ťažké vyštverať sa von."

"Zliezať dole kopcom je vždy ľahšie než sa na kopec štverať."

Prikývla. "Som pripravená znova začať žiť, viac než kedy predtým."

Ale nie žiť v zmysle, v ktorom len existovala, tak ako to robila v minulosti. Nie, chcela byť viac než len vojnový hrdina, viac než dcéra, ktorá stratila rodičov, viac než matka, ktorá stratila svoje dieťa a viac než žena, ktorá stratila svoj smer. Hermiona chcela, aby jej život niečo znamenal... nevedela presne, čo chcela, aby znamenal, ale musel znamenať niečo viac než len toto.

Chcela byť radšej šťastná než smutná. Chcela sa viacej usmievať a menej plakať. Chcela mať priateľov a nie spojencov. Chcela dýchať a nie sa dusiť. Chcela lásku, ako keď bola mladšia. Chcem viacej dôverovať než byť opatrná. Chcela sa každý deň prebúdzať a byť pyšná na ženu, ktorou sa stala.

A tieto túžby neboli nové; boli to tie isté, ktoré mala, keď začala so svojou terapiou. Hermiona pochybovala, že v tom čase _skutočne _tieto veci chcela. Tieto slová zneli pekne, boli presne to, čo chcela pani Shepardová počuť, ale Hermiona si v tejto chvíli uvedomila, že neboli pravdivé.

Nuž, tak teraz sú.

Hermiona sa napriek dobrým úmyslom rozhodla začať s terapiou zo všetkých tých nesprávnych dôvodov. Urobila to kvôli Matthewovi, urobila to kvôli svojim rodičom, urobila to preto, lebo sa jej život špirálovito vymykal spod kontroly, a dokonca to spravila kvôli tomu, aby si o ňu Pansy nerobila starosti.

Ale teraz - teraz sa chystala robiť tieto veci kvôli sebe.

Po tom, čo chytila Hermionu za líca, Molly venovala tej mladej čarodejnici božtek na čelo, skôr než prehovorila kajúcnym hlasom. "Ak existuje vôbec niečo, čo môžem pre teba urobiť -"

"Len sa s vami o tom rozprávať pomohlo viac, než slová dokážu vyjadriť," odpovedala úprimne Hermiona. Iba Merlin vie, ako jej srdce uháňalo o závod predtým, než začala rozprávať. Ale keď začala, vďaka úľave sa jej trochu odľahčila hlava a pociťovala závrat; jediné, čo dokázala v tomto bode urobiť, bolo pokračovať. "Nedokážem vám povedať, ako sa mi uľavilo, že ste ma skutočne vypočuli."

Staršia žena sa len usmiala a potiahla nosom. "Ver mi, keď vravím, že ja budem vždy načúvať, keď ty budeš rozprávať." Pani Weasleyová zasunula Hermionine neskrotné vlasy za jej uši skôr, než sa na jej uplakanej tvári zjavil obrovský úsmev. Nebolo treba nostalgicky spomínať. Všetko bolo vonku a zverejnené. Bol to skvelý pocit. "Je to také fajn mať ťa späť." Znova objala Hermionu predtým, než ju vytiahla na nohy. Pani Weasleyová zdvihla jej ruky, aby mohla ohodnotiť jej postavu. "Vždy si bývala taká oblá. Teraz si štíhla ako Luna," znepokojila sa. "Už si mala obed?"

"Nie som vôbec hladná -"

"Ale, samozrejme, že si!" jedovala sa staršia čarodejnica. "Bola som taká vzrušená, že dnes prídeš, že som polovicu dopoludnia strávila robením všetkých tvojich obľúbených jedál. Zemiaková kaša, rezeň a ľadvinové pirohy, kura, asparágus, bravčové rebierka, yorkshirský puding..." Pani Weasleyová zmĺkla, keď sa otočila na päte a rozbehla sa do kuchyne. Podľa všetkého ešte neskončila s vymenovaním všetkých jedál, ktoré pripravila. "A, vieš, myslím, že ti urobím pastiersky koláč, zelenú fazuľku a kura na kari..." V tomto okamihu ju už Hermiona nedokázala počuť.

Uškrnula sa. Niektoré veci sa nezmenia, ale to bolo fajn. V skutočnosti dosť úľava. Hermiona zdvihla obrázok Matthewa z konferenčného stolíka a dotkla sa fotografie svojimi prstami. On by to tu určite miloval. Zdvihla sa na nohy a otočila sa, aby sa presunula do kuchyne, keď zmrzla.

Vo dverách stál Ronald Weasley.

**ooo**

_(Súčasne)_

**Časť 3: Zastaviť sa a zízať**

Vzduch, ktorá cirkuloval u Sv. Munga, bol čistý, upravený, recyklovaný, suchý a mŕtvy. Nikdy nesklamal v tom, aby sa Dracov žalúdok neovládateľne nerozbúril a nenútil ho spontánne sa každých niekoľko minút nadýchnuť.

Ústa mal suché, pery popraskané a zdalo sa, že ten vzduch vysal všetku vlhkosť z každej žijúcej bytosti, ktorá prešla chodbou. Draco si nikdy nezvykne na ten vzduch či vôňu stuchnutej čistoty a nechcel nič viacej, než sa otočiť a odísť nielen zo štvrtého poschodia, ale z celej nemocnice.

Planúcou vášňou nenávidel chodiť sem. Ale Draco tu bol, kráčal po lesklých bielych chodbách na štvrtom poschodí smerom k oddeleniu číslo 67.

Chodby boli prázdne, tiché a mŕtve. To, samo osebe, bolo čudné. Nikdy bezdôvodne svojich pacientov na ich oddeleniach neobmedzovali. Hoci dvere do iných oddelení boli zatvorené, čas od času videl nejakú tvár pritlačenú na sklené tabule. Draco sa na ne pozrel, naklonil hlavu doľava a venoval im podivný výraz. Vždy napodobnili jeho činy, predtým než na svoje tváre nasadili priblblý úsmev. Bola to hanba, čo toľkým slušným ľuďom prvá a druhá vojna urobila.

Draco zastal a obzrel sa. Keby toto bola jeho prvá návšteva na štvrtom poschodí Sv. Munga, zablúdil by. Na prázdnych chodbách nič nevyčnievalo, nič, čo by mohol použiť ako orientačný bod pre prípad, že by zablúdil. Vyleštené podlahy a holé biele steny bolo jediné, s čím si musel vystačiť. Ale toto nebolo prvý raz, čo tam bol, a on ani nezablúdil.

Pri Merlinovi, zaplatil by riadne prachy, aby sa práve teraz stratil.

Niežeby sa bál svojho otca, hoci v minulosti mal všetky dôvody... ale už viacej nie. Už viacej nebol násilný, ani tvrdohlavo nerozprával o vígloch. Kontrolovali jeho násilnícke výkyvy nálady a jeho halucinácie odporným množstvom elixírov a muklovských liekov. Takže teraz bol poslušný a často trávil dni zízaním na stenu, úplne ignorujúci každého človeka, ktorý vošiel do jeho izby. Chýbali mu emócie, vášeň a vôľa. Matka sa mohla postaviť rovno pred neho a on by ani nezažmurkal. Nejedol. Nespal. Stále ho vyživovali elixírmi, ale to nebolo také vhodné ako jedlo a voda.

Nie je treba hovoriť, že ako týždne ubiehali, nenastali žiadne známky zlepšenia.

Lucius Malfoy chátral a celý tím liečiteľov to vedel. Každý deň, každú hodinu a každú sekundu ho strácali. A absolútne nič neexistovalo, čo by mohol urobiť, okrem dívania sa a čakania.

Dosť zvláštne sa to pre Draca zmenilo na šialenú mentálnu hru. Zomrie tento týždeň? Podľahne zajtra? Dnes? Do hodiny? Matka sa rozhodla mať nádej, kým on bol realistickejší a začal robiť plány, len pre istotu.

Nechcel, aby boli zle pripravení, takže Draco nechal svojho právnika skontrolovať poslednú vôľu svojho otca; len, aby si bol stopercentne istý, že všetko zanechal jemu. Nechcel, aby boli nechránení pred zvyškom rodiny počas ťažkých časov, takže vytvoril nepriestrelný plán na prevod majetku v prípade otcovej smrti: využil ako splnomocnenec tú trvalú plnú moc, ktorú Lucius podpísal pred odchodom do Azbakanu, aby skúpil všetky nesplatené podiely spoločnosti a zaistil si tým kontrolu správnej rady sám pre seba. Dodatočne previedol všetky finančné účty na účty, ktoré boli len na jeho meno. Lucius mu tiež podpísal právo na všetky právne úkony ohľadne všetkých významných nehnuteľností. Nakoniec sa Draco podujal posilniť svoj vzťah so strýkom Arcturusom. Až do tej úrovne, že si pravidelne písali a vo veciach, ktoré nezahrňovali len obchody. Nikto si nezačínal s jeho strýkom a jeho strýko nedovolí, aby niekto obťažoval jeho.

Alebo tak akosi v to dúfal.

Potom čo zvládol obchodné hľadisko svojich prípravných plánov, získal spoluprácu svojich troch priateľov, aby mu pomohli v rámci svojich možností. Blaise mu pomohol začať robiť celkové záležitosti v súvislosti s pohrebom, tajne, samozrejme. Pansyina práca bolo napísať to, čo bude vytlačené v nekrológu. A Grangerová, ktorá sa konečne zmierila s tým, že hádať sa ním o nádeji, je zbytočné, ho prinútila urobiť zoznam všetkého, čo bude potrebovať v období medzi terajškom a potom. Zhromaždila všetky dokumenty, ktoré by mohol potrebovať po otcovej smrti a s istými ťažkosťami mu poskytla nápady zo svojej vlastnej skúsenosti.

Draco mal pocit, že je pripravený na čokoľvek.

S povzdychom začal znova kráčať, prešiel popri oddelení 65 predtým, než ho znova zastavil nejaký hluk.

Nebol to náhodný hluk, bol to hlas. Zvýšený hlas.

Draco sa hrdil tým, že nie je nejaký prekliaty chrabromilčan, ktorý nabehne na miesto činu s vytiahnutým prútikom. Blondiak spomalil kroky, tak aby mohol načúvať skôr, než sa zamieša, ale nepočul nič okrem tlmeného, panického kriku.

Potom nebolo nič.

Rýchlo vydedukoval, že niekto použil umlčujúce kúzlo. Hoci dával prednosť tomu, aby to nebola pravda, Draco vedel, že tie zvuky mohli pochádzať len z jednej izby.

Oddelenia 67.

Práve keď sa priblížil k dverám na oddelení jeho otca, ktoré bola umiestnené na konci dlhej chodby, rozleteli sa a prakticky vybehla vzlykajúca Narcissa Malfoyová. Okamžite zbadala svojho syna a hodila sa mu okolo krku, tuho ho objala a plakala na jeho pleci. Potrebovala útechu, ale Draco takmer onemel. Takto ho neobjímala od tej noci, čo ho otec skoro uškrtil na smrť. Bol tak prekvapený, že ju objímal bez otázok.

"Čo sa stalo?" spýtal sa, keď jej slzy konečne ustúpili.

Značne ho rozrušovalo vidieť svoju matku takú zúfalú.

Postupne sa Narcissa stiahla z Dracovho náručia a elegantne si usušila slzy z tváre vreckovou, ktorú zovierala v ruke. Oči mala lemované starosťou a hrôzou, ale jej hlas zostával silný, hoci emočne zlomený. "Ja presne neviem, Draco. Sedela som u tvojho otca, snažila sa prísť na to, prečo mu začali prepadávať líca, keď sa z ničoho nič niečo stalo..." Jeho matka zmĺkla, kým sa jej dych začal zrýchľovať.

Skôr než mohla znova začať vzlykať, opýtal sa zase: "Čo sa stalo, matka?"

Narcissa zatvorila svoje modré oči. "On - on začal mať záchvat. Chytil si hlavu, ako keby mal vo vnútri hlavy niečo, čo mu spôsobovalo nevýslovnú bolesť." Oči jeho matky sa roztvorili, keď vykríkla: "Nevedela som čo robiť! " Ruky sa jej strašne triasli. "Snažil sa hovoriť, ale nerozumela som mu; hlas mal taký nezreteľný! Nevedela som, ako mu pomôcť, tak som zavolala liečiteľa. Onedlho na to začal Lucius vracať." Narcissa zovrela jeho košeľu, zrejme traumatizovaná tým, čo videla.

Draco zostával odporne pokojný, ale z nejakého čudného dôvodu jeho srdce uháňalo o závod. Jemu predsa na tom nemalo záležať.

"Čo ti povedali?"

Jej hlas odviedol chabú prácu, aby zakryl vlastné sklamanie. "Nič! Neviem, čo sa deje! Nikto sa so mnou nebol ochotný rozprávať! Len sa prihnali do jeho izby a začali sa baviť v tom ich liečiteľskom žargóne. Povedali mi, aby som počkala vonku! Som jeho žena!" mlela, viditeľne sa triasla. "Mám byť dnu so svojím manželom!"

Napoly šialená, emocionálna Narcissa Malfoyová bola pre neho cudzinkou. S tými myšlienkami, ktoré nekontrolovateľne uháňali jeho mysľou, jednoducho nemohol zvládnuť ešte aj ju.

Ten čarodejník si nebol istý, ako spracovať to, čo povedala. Niečo sa stalo otcovi? Mal pocit, ako keby jeho myšlienky dostali náhubok; jediné, čo počul, bol hukot, ktorý mal pôvod v jeho vlastnej hlave. Matka bola v plne nahnevanom rečniacom režime a on ju musel upokojiť skôr, než stratí tú svoju masku pokoja, ktorú reprezentovala pred svetom.

"Upokoj sa, matka. Ja..." Draco zmĺkol, ale pokrútil hlavou, jeho tvár stvrdla, ramená sa vystreli a pozrel sa na Narcissu s odhodlaním vo svojich bridlicovo šedých očiach. "Pôjdem sa pozrieť, čo môžem zistiť." Narcissa prikývla a nič ďalšie nepovedala. Stále si delikátne utierala slzy z tváre, keď ju zboku obišiel a priblížil sa k dverám na oddelení 67.

Jeho myseľ bola prázdna, okrem toho tichého hučania, a zrazu mal drviaci pocit, že nie je taký pripravený, ako si len pred pár minútami myslel. Stočil kľučku a pomaly otvoril dvere.

Okamžite si zaželal, aby to neurobil.

Tá izba bola v totálnom chaose. Liečitelia jačali kúzla a jačali jeden na druhého, dve čaromedičky prútikmi čistili zvratky zo zeme a Draco len stál pri dverách, zamrznutý. Vedel, že v tejto chvíli sa deje niečo vážneho a nezvratného. Otcov tím liečiteľov bol zhromaždený okolo jeho postele, dohadoval sa, kým vykonávali diagnostické kúzla, liečivé kúzla a stabilizujúce kúzla na teraz bezvedomého muža.

V kruhu okolo otcovej postele bola medzera, ktorá mu umožnila vidieť na muža, ktorý ho splodil. Okrem toho prúžku usušených zvratkoch v kútiku jeho úst vyzeral, ako keby len spal.

Len spal.

Netrvalo dlho, kým si všimli Draca.

"Pán Malfoy," zavolal jeden z liečiteľov. "Mali by ste počkať vonku so svojou matkou."

Vážne: "Prišiel som zistiť, čo sa deje s mojím otcom."

"Pán Malfoy, musím vás požiadať -"

"Nie," zostra toho liečiteľa prerušil. "Musíte mi povedať, čo sa deje s mojím otcom."

Ten muž si vzdychol. "Stále sa snažíme určiť, čo sa deje -"

"Čo tým myslíte? Vy neviete, čo sa s ním deje? Je v bezvedomí!"

"Pán Malfoy, snažíme sa vášmu otcovi pomôcť. Nechajte nás robiť svoju prácu. Len čo to bude možné, niekto vyjde von a porozpráva sa s vami."

To nebola odpoveď, ktorú chcel, ale bola to odpoveď, ktorú prijal. S upätým prikývnutím zanechal liečiteľov ich práci. Akonáhle zatvoril dvere, jeho matka bola priamo tam, skoro nepríčetne sa dožadovala vedieť, čo sa deje. Povedal jej všetko, čo vedel, len aby ju upokojil a spoločne čakali. Draco sa uchýlil k prechádzaniu sa, aby ovládol svoje myšlienky, kým Narcissa stála tesne pred dverami ako šteniatko, ktoré úzkostlivo čaká na svojho pána, kým sa vráti z dlhého výletu.

O pätnásť minút neskôr, keď Narcissa bola na sekundy od rozsypania sa, vyšiel von iný liečiteľ. Draco prestal kráčať a Narcissa sa okamžite odlepila od steny. Stál vedľa nej, keď sa ustarane spýtala: "Aké sú správy o mojom manželovi?"

Liečiteľ ukázal na chodbu, "pár dverí ďalej je čakáreň, keby ste -"

"Nie," bola ostrá odpoveď tej čarodejnice. "Nepôjdem do nejakej čakárne," zavrčala Narcissa a potom požadovala: "Chcem, aby ste mi povedali, čo sa deje s mojím manželom a chcem, aby ste mi to povedali okamžite!"

Po tichu na prasknutie si ten muž vzdychol. "Má mozgovú aneuryzmu."

"Čože -" schmatla ho matka za ruku. Draco sa pokúsil zakryť svoje strhnutie sa zamračením. "Čo je to?"

"Je to mozgovo-cievna porucha, ktorá spočíva v slabých stenách mozgových tepien a spôsobuje akési 'vydutie' ciev. V prípade vášho manžela to 'vydutie' prasklo a krv sa mu rozliala do mozgu. Kým je ťažké povedať, čo tú aneuryzmu vášho manžela spôsobilo, tá náhla a intenzívna bolesť hlavy, zvracanie a tá strata vedomia sú všetko symptómy toho, keď aneuryzma praskne."

Narcissa vyzerala, ako keby život, ktorý poznala, práve končil. "Ach, pri Merlinovi."

Draco zažmurkal. "Aneuryzma? Nie je to niečo, čo sa stáva muklom?"

"Áno," odpovedal ten liečiteľ a pokračoval. "Ale čarodejníci nie sú imúnni voči muklovských chorobám a poruchám. Stále sme, napokon, ľudské bytosti. Samozrejme, naše telá nestarnú rovnako či tak rýchlo ako muklovské, ale máme sklony k väčšine ich nemocí. Ako viete, rozdiel medzi čarodejníkom a muklom je jediný gén, to je všetko. Všetko ostatné je rovnaké."

Nepáčilo sa mu, keď mu robili kázanie, ako keby bol nejaký chránený čistokrvný idiot. Draco sa hrdil tým, že je dobre informovaný o väčšine muklovských vecí. Hrdil sa tým, že sa naučil o veciach, kvôli ktorým viedli vojny. Radšej než len _poznávať_ minulosť, on sa _z_ minulosti _poučil_. "Som si toho dobre vedomý, pane."

"Tak - tak," znepokojená Narcissa konečne prehovorila. "Čo teraz urobíme?"

"Dobré je, že sme to zachytili zavčasu a že prežil počiatočné prasknutie; zlé je, že nevieme presne, aké prudké to krvácanie je, ani aké má dôsledky na jeho mozog. Premiestnili sme ho hore, kde tím liečiteľov, ktorí sú vyškolení v muklovskej neurológii, pracujú na tom, aby našli zdroj tej aneuryzmy, zastavili to krvácanie a znížili ten vnútrolebečný tlak."

Jeho matka sa prudko triasla, ale zostávala silná, pre dobro ich oboch. "A - a jeho prognóza?"

"Neviem, pani Malfoyová," ten pokojný liečiteľ odpovedal, ale slabé zaváhanie v jeho hlase napovedalo Dracovi všetko, čo potreboval vedieť. "Musíme zistiť, ako je na tom, po tom, čo ten problém napravia a odhadnú poškodenie, ktoré sa udialo s jeho mozgom. Práve teraz sa ho len snažíme udržať pri živote."

Tá posledná veta Narcissu dorazila.

Draco už roky nevidel svoju matku tak otvorene plakať. V skutočnosti to bolo v ten večer finálnej bitky, keď šli domov, keď ho objímala a vyplakávala si srdce, kým on tam len sedel, ochromený. Otec neprítomne zízal z okna, predstieral, že nepočuje tie posmrkávania a vzlyky svojej manželky. Na chodbe štvrtého poschodia u Sv. Munga, keď si vďaka liečiteľovi uvedomila krutosť situácie, prepukla do takých intenzívnych vzlykov, že ju Draco s tým mužom odprevadili do súkromnej čakárne. Ako večnosť mu pripadal čas, ktorý uplynul, kým sa upokojila dosť na to, aby pustila svojho syna. Draco rýchlo vykĺzol z jej tuhého objatia a spýtal sa liečiteľa, či sa s ním nemôže porozprávať na chodbe.

Zatvoril za sebou dvere a otočil sa k tomu mužovi, jeho oči divoké a prižmúrené. "Ja nie som moja matka, takže ma neskúšajte kŕmiť nezmyslami. Povedzte mi pravdu. Povedzte mi všetko, čo viete," chladne povedal Draco tomu druhému mužovi.

Vystrašený liečiteľ nezaváhal ani na chvíľu. "Má šťastie, že prežil to počiatočné prasknutie. Bolo lokalizované v tej časti jeho mozgu, ktoré ovláda funkčnosť orgánov. Váš otec mohol okamžite zomrieť."

"A aké sú jeho šance?" napäto sa spýtal ten blondiak.

"Najlepšie, čo môžeme asi urobiť, keď opustí operačnú sálu, je dať ho pod magickú podporu života, ale to je naozaj príliš zavčasu povedať."

"Je to všetko?"

"Chcete, aby som bol úprimný, pán Malfoy, tak úprimný budem. Vy a vaša matka potrebujete nádej, že to dobre dopadne, ale pripravte sa na to najhoršie. Teraz ak ma ospravedlníte..."

Draco zízal na vzďaľujúcu sa postavu liečiteľa. Mal pocit, že mu srdce vyskočí z hrude.

Pripravte sa, há?

Podľa všetkého nebol taký pripravený, ako si kedysi myslel.


	24. Budem ťa nasledovať do temnoty

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/24/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola dvadsať jeden: Budem ťa nasledovať do temnoty - časť druhá**_

_(Súčasne)_

**Časť 1: Bez záruky**

Podľa pani Shepardovej sú výzvy prítomné vo všetkom. Keby neexistovali žiadne výzvy a žiadne obete, potom by neboli dospievanie a učenia sa neprinášalo žiadne výhody.

Hermiona sa na to snažila pamätať, keď zízala na muža pri dverách.

Na Ronovi bolo niečo iné. Tvrdé črty na jeho tvári zjemneli, tie modré oči, ktoré sa na ňu kedysi pozerali s takým odporom, boli teraz nežné a to napätie, ktoré kedysi ničilo jeho telo, bolo preč. Domnievala sa, že spoznanie pravdy by obmäkčilo kohokoľvek.

Hermiona urobila smerom k nemu jeden krok, ale potom zastala.

Pred ňou ležali dve voľby, a ona mala sekundu na to, aby sa rozhodla, ktorým smerom chce, aby sa uberal jej život. Mohla buď prejsť popri ňom alebo sa mohla porozprávať. Mohla buď tú prekážku prekonať alebo padnúť rovno na hubu. Mohla buď stáť priamo tam, kde bola alebo mohla postúpiť vpred. Hermionine hnedé oči sa stretli s Ronovými, ale potom zmenili smer k jej nohám.

Čo urobiť? Každý ďalší krok, bez ohľadu na to, aké dobré boli jej úmysly, sa mohol preukázať ako katastrofa. Ale na nič v živote nie sú záruky. Hermiona toto ponaučenie poznala príliš dobre.

Mala chlapčeka a práve si uvedomila, že by ho o pár mesiacov odprevádzala do základnej školy. Vedela, že by mu pomáhala naučiť sa zaviazať si topánky, čítať knihy, ktoré miloval a stať sa tým nezávislým malým chlapcom, o ktorom vždy vedela, že bol. Nečakala, že ho stratí tak, ako ho stratila. Nič nečakala. Jej život zabočil na inú cestu, a dokonca po jej nečakanej strate, nabral jej život ďalší obrat. Vracala sa sama k sebe, otvárala sa tým, ktorým verila, bola úprimná, začala sa hýbať vpred, a pozdĺž tej cesty získala zopár veľmi nečakaných spoje- Hermiona sa zamračila a zadupala to slovo vo svojej hlave. _Priateľov_.

_Život na nič neposkytuje záruku_. Možno len na čas. Možno mohla použiť tú frázu na niečo o trochu pozitívnejšie. Áno, áno, to mohla urobiť. Možno tu Ron nebol, aby sa hádal, možno tu bol len, aby sa porozprával. Vystrela plecia a urobila smerom k nemu ďalší krok.

Mohla sa porozprávať, rozhovor bol to jediné, čo chcela, ale stále mohla nechať svoj strach zabrániť jej kráčať touto cestičkou.

To ale neprichádzalo do úvahy...

Hermiona sa nadýchla a urobila tretí krok, potom štvrtý. V minulosti urobila také množstvo chýb, že prestala rozhodnutia robiť len preto, aby neurobila chyby. Ale to už viac nebude. Mala pocit, že nech sa rozhodla akokoľvek, kvôli tomu, kým bola a čo za život viedla, boli šance vždy v jej neprospech. Nedal sa považovať za ľahký, ale prežila ho takto dlho. Bola schopná stále pokračovať.

Každá vec, každá skúsenosť, každý človek a každá situácia niesla so sebou ponaučenie.

Táto situácia nebola odlišná. Bola pripravená poučiť sa a tá myšlienka ju hnala vpred, až kým nestála len kúsok pred ním.

Ronove prvé slová ku Hermione boli váhavé. "Nie som tu, aby som sa s tebou hádal."

Úľava, ktorá zaplavila jej mozog, sa nedala opísať, ale aj tak sa pokúsila. "Úprimne, je to vážne úľava, pretože mám dosť hádok o všetkom a so všetkými."

Prehovoril, kým hľadel na zem a skoro nervózne kopal topánkou do koberca. "Mama mi povedala, že prídeš... len - len náhodou. Asi by ma prekliala do budúceho storočia, keby zistila, že som tu, ale napadlo ma... napadlo ma, že by sme sa mali porozprávať."

Ron bol tiež nervózny? Dobre, vďaka tomu sa cítila neskonale lepšie. Potom zmĺkol. Hermiona pomaly zdvihla oči, aby sa stretla s jeho, ostražitými, ale trochu uvoľnenými. Ron bol poľahky vyšší o sedem palcov než ona a jej krk nebol zvyknutý naťahovať sa tak dlho dohora. Najbližší človek k jeho výške bol Blaise a dokonca ten bol trochu nižší než Ron. Jednako sa neodvrátila či nesklopila zrak. Týčil sa nad ňou, ale nie hrozivo.

"Vieš, nikdy ma nenapadlo, že sem dospejeme." Ronov hlas bol nežný.

"A kam sme presne dospeli?" Zvedavo sa spýtala.

"_Sem_, vieš, kde stojíme jeden pred druhým ako cudzinci a nie vedľa seba ako..." zmĺkol na trápny okamih skôr, než dodal, "keď sme spolu začali chodiť, nikdy ma nenapadlo, že niekedy skončíme."

Ani ju nie, ale Hermiona zostala mlčať o tejto bolestivej téme. Napokon, boli v tej istej izbe, kde sa ich životy rozdelili a oni šli svojimi samostatnými životmi. Jednoducho sa nezdalo správne preberať ich rozchod.

"Spomínaš si na všetky tie plány, ktoré sme mali?"

Hermiona zatvorila oči a prehltla bublinu emócii, ktorá hrozila vystúpiť z jej žalúdka. Mali chvíľu spolu chodiť, zobrať sa, mať dve deti (jedného chlapca, jedno dievčatko) a spoločne zostarnúť. A čím viacej premýšľala o ich plánoch, tým väčšmi sa o nich nechcela rozprávať. Nechcela sa rozprávať o ničom. Jediné, čo to spôsobovalo, bolo to, že jej to pripomínalo, ako odlišne všetko dopadlo. Jediné, čo jej to pripomínalo, bolo to, prečo si už viacej žiadne plány nerobí.

Častejšie než naopak sa rozpadli na kúsky.

"Keď si odišla, premýšľal som, či si naozaj myslela vážne to, čo si povedala."

Prerušila to ticho slabým: "Myslela." Hermiona len chabo zakryla svoju trpkosť. "Ale život má svoje podivné cesty ako rozbiť niečie plány."

Ďalšia napätá pauza dopadla medzi nich.

"Takže, si šťastná?"

"A ty, Ron? Si šťastný?"

Len pokrčil plecami. "Nesťažujem si. Mám skvelú rodinu, priateľov a kariéru, ktorá mi umožňuje cestovať po celom svete. Chcem povedať, vždy je priestor pre dôležitejšie veci ako manželstvo a rodinu..." Ten čarodejník sa znova stretol s jej očami. "Ale ty si neodpovedala na moju otázku."

Hermiona na neho chvíľu hľadela. "Ako môžem? Ani neviem čo povedať," úprimne mu odpovedala. "Mám byť šťastná, Ron? Všetko som stratila. Stratila som svoj život, svoju identitu, svojich rodičov, svoj pocit bezpečia, svojho syna, svoj zmysel pre hodnoty, svojich priateľov, teba..." odvrátila oči k zemi a zamrmlala. "Ako by som mohla byť šťastná, keď som toľko stratila?"

"Ja- ja neviem." Presunul váhu z jednej nohy na druhú.

"Nie som šťastná," priznala úprimne. "Zatiaľ som nebola. Ja - ja neviem, či vôbec niekedy budem požehnaná šťastím, ale naozaj viem, že jedného dňa budem minimálne spokojná. Naozaj sa dostávam do bodu, kde sa dokážem zmieriť s vecami, ktoré sa udiali. Dostávam sa do bodu, v ktorom dokážem žiť sama so sebou. Dostávam sa do bodu, kde sa dokážem rozprávať o svojom živote a nemám pocit, že sa musím ukrývať. Dostávam sa do bodu, kde sa cítim dobre vo svojej vlastnej koži. A, aby som bola úprimná, práve teraz som s tým spokojná."

"Zmenila si sa," povedal jej. Tón jeho hlasu jej napovedal, že si nebol istý, či tá zmena je k lepšiemu alebo nie.

Hermiona sa stretla s jeho očami. "Nemala som na výber nič iné len sa zmeniť, Ron."

Kým znášala jeho pohľad, uvedomila si, ako veľmi sa zmenil _on_. Fyzicky mu metlobalový výcvik prospel; nezdal sa byť taký neohrabaný ako býval. Mal tú istú osobnosť, ale zdal sa trochu utlmený; minimálne v tomto okamihu. Všetko na ňom bolo cudzie a neznáme, pretože bol v podstate cudzinec, bez ohľadu na to, čo ich vzťah v minulosti znamenal. Ich životy sa rozbehli rôznymi cestami, zaplnili sa inými zážitkami a inými životnými ponaučeniami. A teraz, keď sa ich cesty znova skrížili, nebola si istá, čo si myslieť o dvadsaťštyriročnom Ronovi. Roky o ňom mávala všetky tie bláznivé romantické sny, v ktorých snívala o tom, aké to bude byť znova v jeho blízkosti, ale zistila, že realita je vždy tak veľmi odlišná od snov. Bola zvyknutá niečo pocítiť vždy, keď sa na ňu pozrel, ale teraz... nič tam nebolo. Ani iskrička. Nič.

A presne takto boli preč všetky tie podvedomé romantické predstavy o Ronovi Weasleymu. Odľahlo jej.

"Vieš, je mi ľúto, prepáč za všetko, čo som povedal. Nemal som potuchy. Nepoznal som pravdu, ja -"

"Nikto ju nepoznal."

"Na tom nezáleží. Bol som k tebe odporný blb, keď si si to ani nezaslúžila."

Hermiona onemela. Ron sa _nikdy_ neospravedlňoval. Bola taká ohromená, že jej trvalo niekoľko minút, kým prehovorila. "Áno, áno, bol si, ale nemôžeš brať všetku zodpovednosť na seba. Ja by som sa ti mala tiež ospravedlniť."

"Ale - ale tak všemožne som ťa urážal a bol som k tebe _hrozný_."

"Áno, bol si, ale ja som ti dala všetky dôvody sveta, aby si bol. Opustila som ťa, oklamala som ťa a povedala ti, že odchádzam kvôli niekomu inému, a že som ťa vôbec nemilovala. Snažila som sa ťa chrániť, keď si žiadnu ochranu nepotreboval. Ani som ti nedala šancu. Mala som byť k tebe úprimná o mojich rodičoch, o Ha-" čarodejnica náhle zastala, konečne prerušila ten pohľad. Nebola si istá ohľadne stavu Harryho a Ronovho priateľstva, a nechcela ho naštvať v takom náročnom čase."

"Vieš, môžeš povedať jeho meno. Ja nie som..." Ťažko si vzdychol a prehrabol si rukou svoje červené vlasy. "Nevravím, že dokážem zabudnúť alebo že sa vrátime späť k tomu byť najlepší kamoši, ale dokážem odpustiť. Percy ma naučil, ako sa to robí."

Pri zmienke o jeho kedysi svojhlavom bratovi Hermiona pár krokov ustúpila a otočila sa k nemu chrbtom. Keď mu kládla niekoľko ďalších otázok, nedokázala sa na neho pozerať. "Ale dokážeš odpustiť mne, Ron? Nemusíme zabudnúť alebo sa vrátiť k tomu, čo sme bývali, ani to dokonca nechcem... ale dokážeš mi odpustiť, dokážeš?"

Všetko zmĺklo, ale len na okamih. "Áno, myslím, že dokážem."

Obzrela sa ponad plece na toho vážneho červenovlasého muža a zažiarila uľahčeným úsmevom. Trvalo niekoľko okamihov, ale jej úsmev jej opätoval. Hermiona mu naznačila, aby ju nasledoval a prešiel cez obývačku. Posadila sa na gauči, Ron si sadol vedľa nej a ona začala rozprávať. Po druhý raz za posledné dve hodiny tá mladá čarodejnica porozprávala inému človeku celý svoj príbeh.

A on - ako jeho matka - načúval.

K jej prekvapeniu bolo dokonca ľahšie ten príbeh porozprávať druhý raz.

Rozprávali sa asi hodinu. Molly raz nakukla, zbadala, že izba je nedotknutá a zanechala ich tomu rozhovoru. Hermiona mu porozprávala o desiatom septembri, o Pansyinej úlohe vo všetkom, čo sa týkalo pohrebu jej rodičov, o narodení Matthewa, o jeho živote a smrti. Ron počas toho príbehu zostal nepokojný a cítil sa nepríjemne, ale ani raz jej nepovedal, aby prestala. Hermiona mu rozprávala o živote, aký viedla, keď sa konečne vrátila do Británie, a nič nevynechala. Povedala mu o nehode na Marquette Manor a o jej hádke s Harrym a Ginny.

"Vieš, Ginny to vie," prerušil ju. "Vie o tvojom synovi, o Matthewovi."

"Stála som vo svojej obývačke, keď zistila, čí je to syn."

Ron len prikývol. "Viem. Prišla sem v tú noc, čo to zistila a bola v strašnom stave. Mama jej musela dať fľaštičku Upokojujúceho dúšku, aby prestala plakať. Tú noc tu zostala a George ju odviedol domov. Harry tam bol, čakal na ňu. Mám pocit, že Ginny bola šťastná, keď mi povedala, že pred jej bytom táboril štyri noci, než ho pustila dnu. Mama si myslí, že sú v poriadku, teraz, pretože odišli na týždňovú dovolenku do Aruby a Ginny sa rozhliadala po zásnubných prsteňoch."

To ju trochu prekvapilo, ale nedala to najavo. Mohli sa odsúdiť k nešťastnému životu, hoci to Hermione nebolo jedno, nechystala sa na nich vyplytvať ďalším dychom.

"A čo si ty o tom myslíš, Ron?"

Ten čarodejník len pokrčil plecami. "Myslím, že ju čokoľvek urobí šťastnou. Chcem povedať, strávil som posledných pár rokov tým, že som ju presviedčal, aby sa s ním rozišla."

Hermiona bola prekvapená. "Prečo?"

"Nemyslím si, že ju miluje. Chcem povedať, myslím, že ju má rád, ale nehodia sa k sebe. Je to, ako keby niečo medzi nimi bolo."

Nebola si istá, čo povedať, ale našťastie nič povedať nemusela. Do izby vošiel strieborný patronus. Ron sa zatváril zmätene nad jeho formou, ale Hermiona zízala na približujúceho sa jaguára. Zaplavil ju pocit hrôzy a farba z jej tváre okamžite zmizla. Čo sa mu stalo, že jej poslal patronusa? Bola Pansy v poriadku? Stalo sa niečo? Vedela, kto ho poslal ešte skôr, ako jeho príjemný hlas tlmočil tú správu. Samozrejme že patronus Blaisa Zabiniho bude jaguár.

_Príď do Svätého Munga. S Dracovým otcom sa to zhoršilo. Stretnem sa s tebou v prijímacej časti. _

Hermiona doslova vyskočila na nohy a schmatla svoj prútik zo stola, čím Rona prekvapila. Vstal po nej a spýtal sa: "Čo robíš?"

"Musím ísť. Odovzdaj tvojej matke moje ospravedlnenia -"

"Čo sa deje?"

Nebol čas dohadovať sa s Ronom. Nerozumel by tomu bez ohľadu na to, aký jazyk by na vysvetlenie použila. Týmto spôsobom nedospel. "Pozri, nemôžem to vysvetľovať. _Musím_ odísť."

"Nie, nemusíš odísť. Je to prekliaty _Malfoy_. My sa rozprávame. On môže -"

Odmiestnila sa skôr, než mohol tú vetu dokončiť.

**ooo**

**Časť 2: Facka, ktorú počul celý svet**

O chvíľu neskôr sa Hermiona našla uprostred preplneného a skoro chaotického priestoru na príjme u Sv. Munga.

Blaise Zabini, ktorý bol stále oblečený v štandardnom aurorskom habite, stál vedľa nervózne vyzerajúce uvítacej čarodejnice a veľmi trpezlivo čakal. Zbadala ho okamžite, pretože to bol Blaise Zabini. Nielenže vyčnieval nad všetkých ostatných v miestnosti, ale okolo neho bola hmatateľná aura.

Ten čarodejník bol vyčerpaný, ale všimla si to len raz, keď si myslel, že sa nikto nedíva. Vtedy zdvihol oči k stropu a vypustil výdych, ktorý bol toho presvedčivým dôkazom. Hermiona sa krátko poobzerala po ostatných pacientoch v miestnosti: niekomu chýbali končatiny, niektorým vyrástli končatiny z iných častí ich tela, niektorí boli zelení, niektorí pokrytí vredmi a jeden zamračený chlapec mal tú smolu, že sa mu z úst a uší valila para, čo jeho mladší brat v úžase sledoval.

Chvíľu jej trvalo, kým si vyčistila myseľ a predrala sa skrz ten dav. Cestu k nemu našla dosť rýchlo. "Prišla som tak rýchlo ako som mohla."

Slabo sa uškrnul. "Poslal som ten odkaz len pred minútou."

Po tom, čo sa nervózne rozhliadla, spýtala sa: "Ako sa máš?"

Zdalo sa, že ho to vykoľajilo, ale len na chvíľu.

Blaise jej venoval ten najčudnejší pohľad, ktorý kedy videla, skôr než odpovedal: "Úprimne? Potrebujem prekliatu cigaretu a napiť sa, ale Pansy nenávidí zápach dymu a niekto tam musí byť, keď Draco stratí svoj pokoj a on ho stratí. Nemôžem svoju prácu odviesť veľmi dobre, keď budem opitý, že nie?"

Mal veľmi dobrý postreh. "Čo sa stalo?"

Keď sa rozhliadol, Blaise ju chytil za ruku a viedol k jednému z tých starých výťahov bez toho, že by prehovoril ďalšieho slova. Zatlačil gombík na štvrté poschodie a zostal ticho, až kým nenastúpili do toho starodávneho výťahu. Konečne, keď sa už Hermiona chystala tú otázku zopakovať, položil jej otázku. "Čo vieš o subarachnoidálnom krvácaní?"

Z tej otázky okamžite onemela. "Viem - viem, že sa vyskytuje samovoľne, zvyčajne z prasknutej mozgovej aneuryzmy. S tým tumorom, čo mal Matthew v mozgu, vždy bolo riziko, že sa mu vyvinie aneuryzma, takže som o tom veľa čítala, aby som rozpoznala príznaky toho prasknutia. Subarachnoidálne krvácanie môže byť smrteľné, dokonca keď ho objavia a ošetria zavčasu. Ale nie je nemožné nejaké prežiť. Ak pacient prežije, je mimoriadne vysoká šanca, že dôjde k zhoršeniu poznávacích schopností, aj že sa zhorší neurologicky."

Včas si všimla ten ohromený výraz na tvári toho čarodejníka. Možno sa nesprávala ako vševedka, ktorú si pamätali z Rokfortu, ale to neznamenalo, že nebola sčítaná alebo znalá v rôznorodých témach.

"Prečo sa pýtaš, Blaise?" A potom ju uvedomenie preplesklo tak silno, že sa skoro zapotácala. Jediné, čo dokázala zašepkať, bolo: "Pri Merlinovi."

"Presne."

Hermiona stále zisťovala, že je ťažké rozprávať. "A- ako sa má Narcissa?"

"Je neutíšiteľná, ako sa čakalo. Pansy je s ňou v súkromnej čakárni -"

Preplietla si palce v nervóznom očakávaní skôr, než sa spýtala: "A Draco?"

Blaise sa zatváril trochu prekvapene nad jej ohľaduplnými obavami o jeho najlepšieho priateľa, hoci Hermiona nerozumela prečo. V poslednej dobe trávili spolu poriadne veľa času. Dozvedela sa veľmi veľa o tejto situácii a o Malfoyovi. Samozrejme, že má obavy aj o neho rovnako ako o jeho matku. Ten vysoký, tmavý čarodejník nadobudol svoj stály pokoj a odpovedal. "Nepovedal slovka, odkedy sme prišli."

To sa od Draca Malfoya dalo čakať. Ten muž nebol veľmi zhovorčivý, pokiaľ nemal záchvat zúrivosti. Radšej by skočil z najvyššej budovy v Londýne, než by zložil masku, ktorú po celý čas nosil. Cítil sa za ňou pohodlne, to jej bolo jasné, ale tá maska nie vždy na neho fungovala. Existovali vzácne okamihy, keď bolo príliš ťažké udržať tú fasádu a musel prestať. Hermiona ho prichytila bez tej masky pri pekných pár príležitostiach; existovali okamihy, keď pri nej svoju ostražitosť oslabil neúmyselne a rovnako okamihy, keď ho život prinútil zložiť ju dole. Umožnilo jej to zistiť, v akých je problémoch; aký je ľudský. Pomohlo jej to o trošku lepšie porozumieť tomu mužovi.

"Sú nejaké nové správy?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

"Tesne pred tým než som ti poslal tú správu, prišiel liečiteľ a povedal nám, že kým dostávali do krvácanie a ten vnútrolebečný tlak pod kontrolu, v skutočnosti upadol do nezvratnej kómy a že je to len otázkou času. Tá prasknutá aneuryzma poškodila časť jeho mozgu, ktorá ovláda funkčnosť orgánov a že nedokážu napraviť to poškodenie bez toho, aby ho nezabili. Jeho orgány už boli poškodené predtým, ale liečitelia boli schopní to poškodenie napraviť. Už viacej nie sú. Rýchle to uzavreli. Jeho prognóza nie je dobrá. Má strašné bolesti, ale to zvládnu s elixírmi."

Boli to dôverne známe okolnosti, a predsa úplne rozdielne a ona si tieto rozdielnosti musela pripomínať, aby zabránila svojmu žalúdku rozvlniť sa. Nezáležalo na tom. Zasahovalo to príliš blízko k srdcu a ona chcela vracať. "Ako - čo..." Zmĺkla a hľadela na zem, aby zastavila ten svet, ktorý sa vymykal spod kontroly.

Z ničoho nič zacítila ruku na pleci. Ich oči sa stretli a jeho boli plné pochopenia, o ktorom nevedela, že ho Blaise má. Nerozprávali sa veľa o jej minulosti či dokonca o jeho; musel sa ten príbeh dozvedieť od Pansy alebo Malfoya... alebo od nich oboch. To posledné sa zdalo najpravdepodobnejšie. Ale nebola nahnevaná ani na jedného z nich. Možno to mala povedať Blaisovi sama. Verila mu, napokon, viac než len so svojimi tajomstvami – verila mu so svojím životom. Nikdy jej nedal dôvod myslieť si, že by ju zradil. Bol úprimný, silný, upokojujúci a spoľahlivý. Ale teraz nebol čas o tom premýšľať.

"Si v poriadku?" Obavy v jeho hlase boli evidentné.

"Blaise," váhavo sa na neho pozrela. "Ja - ja neviem, či som správna osoba, aby -"

"Samozrejme, že si. Prečo si myslíš iné?"

"Ja to len - je to len ťažké, to je všetko. Mám príliš skúseností so stratami."

"Človek čelí budúcnosti svojou minulosťou, alebo aspoň to mi vravievala moja stará mama," odvetil jej s pokrčením pliec.

Tie slová nemohli byť prehovorené v lepší čas. Toto bola skúška. Toto bol ďalší krok smerom k uzdraveniu a ona to musela urobiť. Musela poraziť svoj strach. Zlyhanie neprichádzalo do úvahy, pretože zašla príliš ďaleko, aby sa vzdala alebo neuspela. "Máš pravdu," Hermionin hlas sa chvel. "Máš úplnú pravdu."

"Postarám sa, aby som to povedal svojej starej mame," uškrnul sa Blaise.

Slabo sa usmiala, stále sa jej zdvíhal žalúdok.

Prešiel okamih ticha a obaja sledovali, ako ukazovateľ prešiel z jednotky na dvojku, naznačujúc, že sú na druhom poschodí. Istotne to bol ten najpomalší výťah v čarodejníckom Londýne, ale využila to ako svoju výhodu. Hermiona zhromaždila svoju odvahu a nadviazala na jej predchádzajúcu otázku. "Čo môžu pre neho urobiť?"

Blaise sa oprel o stenu výťahu a nadýchol sa skôr, než odpovedal. "To je ten najväčší problém, Hermiona. Narcissa má na výber buď ho nechať odísť prirodzene alebo ho napojiť na magický podporný životný systém, aby udržal jeho telo nažive, kým ostatné orgány zlyhajú."

"Ako dlho to potrvá?"

"Prirodzenou cestou bude mŕtvy, kým zajtra vyjde slnko. S pomocou prístrojov to môže byť od dvoch týždňov do šiestich mesiacov."

Tá čarodejnica sa pozrela na toho čarodejníka s roztvorenými hnedými očami. "A keď vie, že aj tak zomrie, Narcissa súhlasí s tým plánom, len aby ho udržala dlhšie nažive?" Blaise rozvážne prikývol hlavou. Toto naozaj udieralo blízko k srdcu. Hermiona si na chvíľu žula spodnú peru skôr, než položila tú desivú otázku. "A čo Draco hovorí na rozhodnutie svojej matky?"

Chladné, temné oči sa zaborili do jej, skôr než sa jemne spýtal: "Naozaj odo mňa na túto otázku potrebuješ odpoveď?"

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou. "Nie. Nepotrebujem." Malfoy mal asi vnútorný záchvat hnevu pri pomyslení, že jeho matka udrží jeho otca nažive. Nedal sa zachrániť a Malfoy nebol ten typ muža, ktorý by na niečom visel, keď vedel, že to stratí. Čoskoro krátka zápalná šnúra, ktorú už mal zapálenú, uderí. Prehrabla si rukou vlasy a jej srdce trúchlilo kvôli nim obom v tejto, pre nich oboch istotne veľmi náročnej noci. "Pri Merlinovi."

"Presne."

Ten deň, na ktorý sa Draco Malfoy pripravoval s takou prezieravosťou, ho zaskočil. Aké ironické.

"Prečo zavolali mňa?" čudovala sa. Napriek všetkej tej statočnosti, ktorú nazbierala počas cesty výťahom, zhruba dvadsaťdva jej percent po nej chcelo, aby na neho najačala za to, že jej toho patronusa poslal.

"Narcissa ťa miluje, ako keby si bola jej dcéra a prosí ťa, aby si tu bola. A pokiaľ ide o Draca..." Blaise sledoval, ako sa ukazovateľ posunul z dvojky na trojku. "V priebehu rokov sme mali o jeho otcovi príliš veľa hádok. On jednoducho odmieta pochopiť, že jeho otcovi na ňom záležalo. Môžem ti povedať, že sa nechystá byť nablízku, keď bude po všetkom. Bude príliš zaneprázdnený plánovaním svojho ďalšieho ťahu, príliš zaneprázdnený tým, ako ubrániť seba a jeho matku pred ich rodinou a príliš zaneprázdnený svojím hnevom, aby pochopil pravdu a rozumne uvažoval. Je to naozaj tvrdohlavý hlupák, ale keď si uvedomí chybu, ktorú urobil, jeho otec už bude mŕtvy a on bude pravdepodobne potrebovať, aby tam niekto bol."

"Ale prečo ja?"

"Prečo _nie_ ty, Hermiona?"

"Ja nie som -"

"Záleží ti na ňom, však?"

Zrazu bola znepokojená. "Neuchádza sa o cenu 'Najmilší človek v Londýne', ale -"

"Ale čo?"

"Áno, Blaise, naozaj mi na ňom záleží."

Roztrasené dvere na výťahu sa roztvorili a ich uvítali prázdne chodby štvrtého poschodia.

"Si pripravená?" spýtal sa jej.

Hermiona len prikývla.

S drobnou rukou zovretou v Blaisovej veľkej ruke ju viedol smerom k súkromnej čakárni. Jej hnedé oči hltali ten pohľad a jej nos nasával ten zatuchnutý vzduch. Zrazu bola taká napätá, že sa začala naozaj obávať, že dostane ďalší záchvat paniky. Ruky sa jej potili, namáhavo sa jej dýchalo, žalúdok ju hrozne bolel a jej hlava sa začínala vymykať spod kontroly. Ako jej zosnulý syn, Hermiona absolútne _nenávidela_ nemocnice. Ten zápach, tie prázdne chodby, tú smrť, tú - Hermiona sa zastavila uprostred myšlienky.

Toto nebolo o nej.

Toto bolo o dvoch ľuďoch, ktorý pre ňu veľmi mnoho znamenali a pomohli jej nájsť jej cestu, hoci svojím vlastným spôsobom.

Takže potlačila svoj mimoriadny nepokoj a nasadila odvážnu tvár.

Blaise pre ňu otvoril dvere a okamžite sa ocitli na bojisku občianskej vojny.

Tá izba bola malá a jasná so svojimi bielymi stenami a béžovým kobercom na podlahe. Jediným nábytkom v čakárni boli dve tvrdo vyzerajúce modré pohovky, ktoré lemovali dve zo štyroch stien a dva sklenené konferenčné stolíky umiestnené pred tými pohovkami, zahádzané starými časopismi tak, že Hermiona mala problém vidieť to sklo. Na stene viseli pohybujúce sa obrázky (hlavne kvetiny a zvieratá); v rohu vedľa dverí bola polica, ktorá bola plná oddychového čítania a v druhom rohu bol čarodejnícky rozhlas.

V strede izby sa odohrávala bitka.

Hrozne vyzerajúci Draco Malfoy bol na jeden strane a uslzená Narcissa Malfoyová s červenou tvárou bola na druhej.

Ešte nikdy predtým nevidela Narcissu takú zlomenú, a ťahalo ju za srdce vidieť takú silnú ženú takto zničenú životom. Skutočnosť, že prehrávala vojnu, ktorú kvôli svojmu manželovi roky viedla, bola pre ňu mimoriadne ťažká, aby ju dokázala prijať. Kvôli tomu bola asi ochotná oddialiť hroziacu smrť Luciusa Malfoya tak dlho, ako bolo možné. Hermiona vedela na základe vlastnej skúsenosti, že to nebolo veľmi dobré. Hnedovlasá čarodejnica ihneď zbadala vyčerpane vyzerajúcu Pansy, ktorá asi použila pohotovostné prenášadlo z Madeiry. Sedela na gauči čo najďalej od dverí, bezmocne sledovala, ako matka a syn vedú voči sebe impozantný zápas.

Draco Malfoy podľa všetkého prelomil svoj predchádzajú režim mlčania.

Bola prekvapená, že nad ich hlavami ešte stále bol strop.

"To nemyslíš vážne, matka!" vrčal ten čarodejník.

Narcissa vyzerala bez seba kvôli slzám a sklamaniu nad jej jediným synom. "Čo odo mňa čakáš, Draco? Nemôžem sa ho vzdať! Nevzdám sa! Nežiadaj ma o to!" Vzdorne kričala naspäť.

"Nežiadam ťa o nič, čo by v tomto prípade nebolo rozumné! Môžeš sa snažiť a snažiť, ale nedokážeš ho zachrániť! Môžu ho držať na prístrojoch naveky, ale nič to nezmení! Nikdy sa nevráti späť! Nikdy! Počula si, čo povedali! Je čas, aby si bola realistická! Je čas, aby si bola -"

"Ja _som_ v tomto realistická! Čo chceš, aby som urobila? Opustila ho? Ja -"

"Sedem percent, matka!" Jačal na ňu. "Má sedempercentnú šancu, že toto prežije! Sedem!"

Jeho matka pevne spojila pery, kým vyprskla. "Sedem nie je nula a spravilo by ti dobre, keby si na to pamätal." A potom na svoju tvár nasadila tvrdohlavý výraz. "Všetka nádej nie je stratená."

Malfoy sa posmieval. "Nuž, mne sa zdá poriadne stratená."

"Čo ak sa vzoprie tým vyhliadkam? Čo ak -"

"Na tom nezáleží!" zúril ten blondiak. "Či zázračne prežije alebo nie, nezáleží na tom, pretože bude fyzicky zoslabený, nespomínajúc, že bude úplne mentálne neschopný! Nebude schopný premýšľať, nebude vidieť, nebude odpovedať na dotyky či slová, bude neschopný vlastnými silami stráviť jedlo, neschopný počuť, neschopný ovládať svoj vlastný tlkot srdca, neschopný hovoriť, neschopný sám dýchať, neschopný močiť bez pomoci a neschopný bez podpory žiť! Bude to mátoha!"

Vzlykala. "Ale bude nažive, Draco! Nažive!" Luciusove bytie nažive bolo jediné, na čom záležalo jeho žene a Hermiona chápala aké dôležité to pre ňu je, ale...

"Nažive?" zúril Malfoy. Jeho normálne bledá tvár bola červená zúrivosťou. "Áno, bude nažive, ale len v najužšej definícii toho slova. Ale čo to bude za život? A povedzme, že prežije a všetky jeho orgány nezlyhajú, čo za život to bude, do ktorého si ho ochotná prekliať? Bude tu vďaka tým prístrojom a bude na nich úplne závislý, ale jeho myseľ bude dávno preč. To je to, čo naozaj chceš? To je ono?"

Narcissa vyzerala úplne zničená jeho slovami a situáciou, v ktorej sa nachádzali. Hermiona ju nikdy nevidela tak naprosto bezmocnú a stratenú. "Je to tvoj otec, Draco." Jej telo ničili vzlyky, keď pokračovala. "O-on je m-môj ma-manžel."

Draco na ňu dlhú dobu hľadel, než pokrútil hlavou. "Už ti roky nebol manželom, matka."

Všetci sledovali ako hnev jeho matky rýchlo dosiahol novú úroveň. "Ja -"

"_Roky_, matka," prerušil ju a pokračoval. "A najhoršie na tom je, že to vieš."

"Ako môžeš niečo také povedať?" Plakala nahnevanými slzami.

"Len preto, že dementori vysali všetky jeho šťastné spomienky, neznamená to, že musíš automaticky vyčistiť stôl. Len preto, že mal mozgovú aneuryzmu, neznamená to, že si povinná zabudnúť na jeho kurvy -"

Ten zvuk ako Narcissa spakruky udrela svojho syna po líci sa ozýval miestnosťou - zdalo sa, že trvá večne.

Čas zostal visieť, pozastavil sa vo vzduchu, ako artista na visutej hrazde uprostred smrti vzpierajúcom sa vrcholnom kúsku. Hermiona bola príliš šokovaná, aby dýchala. Tá zúrivá a roztrasená čarodejnica prehovorila k Dracovi Malfoyovi tým najchladnejším hlasom, aký ktokoľvek z nich kedy počul. "_Neopovažuj_ sa škaredo hovoriť o svojom otcovi. Nie dnes. Nie teraz."

Pansyine oči sa roztvorili šokom, keď si zakryla ústa, aby potlačila zalapanie po dychu, ktoré zúfalo chcelo uniknúť. Blaise váhavo ukročil nabok a stiahol Hermionu so sebou. Vyčistilo to peknú cestičku k úniku. Hermiona si dokonca ani nevšimla, že sa pohla, jej oči boli upreté na Malfoya.

Ako jeho matka sa triasol, silne. Rozpakmi a hnevom; to posledné bolo nespútané a zdalo sa zmeniť Draca Malfoya na niekoho, koho Hermiona nie celkom spoznávala. Zdalo sa, že sa mu všetka krv nahrnula do tváre, čím odtlačok ruky jeho matky vystúpil ešte viac. Zmizli vrásky frustrácie na jeho čele a zmizli tie vrásky rozčúlenia v kútikoch jeho úst.

Hermiona si bola poriadne istá, že ho ešte nikdy nevidela takého nahnevaného. Nikdy.

Na sekundu tá čarodejnica zadržala dych. Vyzeralo to, že svojej matke ten úder vráti, a ona si nemyslela, že by mohla stáť bokom a nezamiešať sa, keby to bol tento prípad. Ale neurobil to. Namiesto toho si Malfoy zdvihol svoju bledú ruku k rozpálenému lícu a strelil po Narcisse zničujúcim pohľadom, ktorý veľmi málo zakryl to, aký bol ublížený.

Rýchlo jej modré oči zaplavili výčitky a ľútosť. "Draco, ach, pri Merlinovi, je mi -" Narcissa urobila krok k nemu, len aby ju zastavili chladné a neľútostné šedé oči.

Bolo príliš neskoro.

Ten blondiak zdvihol ruku, ako keby povedal dve veci: "_Nepribližuj sa ku mne, pretože sa neovládam_," a "_Nechcem už od teba počuť ďalšie slovo_."

Malfoy popri šokovanej Hermione a pokojnom Blaisovi rýchlo vybehol z čakárne. Zatreskol za sebou dvere tak silno, že sa všetko vo vnútri zatriaslo; obrázky spadli zo stien a rozbili sa na zemi, a dvere vyleteli z pántov a s ohlušujúcou ranou padli do izby len centimetre od Blaisa a Hermiony.

**ooo**

**Časť 3: Láska je dívať sa ako niekto zomiera**

Po úteku Draca Malfoya nasledovalo šokujúce ticho, kým Blaise rýchlo opravoval dvere.

"Ma-mala by som sa s ním ísť porozprávať," o niekoľko minút neskôr apaticky zamrmlala Narcissa.

"Nie!" zazneli zborovo všetci traja, čím Narcissu vyplašili.

"To - to nie je dobrý nápad," riekla Pansy váhavým hlasom. "Dajte mu nejaký čas, aby sa upokojil. H-"

Jej múdre slová boli prerušené príchodom bacuľatého, strhaného liečiteľa menom Augustus.

Hermiona si ho pamätala zo svojho posledného pobytu.

"Aké sú novinky o mojom manželovi?" Narcisse v očiach sa zablysla nádej a jediné, na čo Hermiona dokázala myslieť, bolo tých sedem percent. Stačilo sedem percent na to, aby udržali niečie nádeje nažive? Podľa všetkého áno, ale ona si to nemyslela. Mať nádej bolo dobré, ale mať realistickú nádej bolo ešte lepšie.

"Pán Malfoy opustil operačnú sálu a do piatich minút bude späť vo svojej izbe." Augustus zastal a odovzdal to, čo bol drvivý úder. "Je mi to ľúto, ale nemôžeme urobiť nič, čo by zastavilo alebo aspoň spomalilo zlyhanie orgánov. Naše predpovede zostávajú rovnaké." Slzy sa začali liať po Narcissiných lícach a Hermiona sa cítila tak bezmocne. "Pani Malfoyová, asi za hodinu ho môžeme napojiť na magickú podporu života, aby sme mu predĺžili jeho život, ale - " Vedela, že jej chce povedať, že najlepšie bude nechať veci prírode, ale Blaisov tvrdý pohľad toho liečiteľa umlčal skôr, než mohol pokračovať. "Necháme rozhodnutie na vás. Príde po vás čaromedička, keď ho znova uložia v jeho izbe."

A s tým sa liečiteľ Augustus otočil o 180 stupňov a odišiel.

Bola to Pansy, ktorá tú staršiu ženu objala prvá a bola jej oporou, keď srdcelámajúce vzlyky trhali jej telom. Šepkala jej do ucha slová útechy, kým Narcissu tuho objímala. Jediné, čo mohla Hermiona urobiť, bolo dívať sa, ako iný človek prežíva to, čo prežívala ona; jediné, čo mohla urobiť, bolo dívať sa a zadržiavať slzy vo svojich vlastných očiach. Bolo dosť ťažké prejsť si tým sama, ale dívať sa na niekoho iného ako stráca niekoho, koho takto miluje, bolo ťažšie než čakala.

Život bol definitívne krutý.

Blaise stál vedľa Hermiona a díval sa na tú smutnú scénu.

Pansy trvalo celých päť minút, kým upokojila Narcissu na úroveň, keď sa jej hlasné, vnútornosti zvierajúce vzlyky zoslabili na nešťastné fňukanie. A predsa sa neobjavila žiadna čaromedička. Tá čarodejnica sa pomaly odtiahla z Pansyinho náručia a venovala mladšej žene bozk na čelo. Slzy unikli z Pansyiných modrých očí.

Všetko bolo tiché, až kým sa Narcissa nespýtala: "Čo by si ty urobila, Hermiona? Čo by si urobila, keby si bola na mojom mieste? Napojila by si ho na tie prístroje alebo by si tomu nechala prirodzený priebeh?"

Zo všetkých tých ťažkých otázok, ktoré jej v živote položili, tieto boli zďaleka najťažšie.

Zdalo sa, že sa každé oko v miestnosti otočilo na ňu a Hermiona zmrzla, zrazu neschopná dýchať. Krv jej stiekla z hlavy do nôh a jediné, čo cítila, bolo neuveriteľné nutkanie utekať ako o život. Niekoľko krokov sa potkýnala dozadu, ale Blaise ju chytil okolo pása. Musel predvídať jej pohyb a zadržal ju, aby neutiekla.

"Vy - vy sa ma na to nemôžete pýtať, Narcissa. Nemôžete sa ma pýtať, čo by som urobila, pretože ja nie som vy."

Keď si uvedomila, že ju Blaise nepustí, Hermiona premýšľala o Narcissinej otázke. Čo by urobila ona? Zatvorila oči, keď sa jej nekontrolovateľne roztriasli plecia. Toto nebolo o tom, čo by urobila; toto bolo o tom, čo ona už urobila. Bola v tej istej pozícii, v akej bola Narcissa. Ich situácie boli odlišné, ale to, čo Hermiona vedela, bolo, že viedla podobný boj sama so sebou. Trápila sa nad tým, nespala kvôli tomu, plakala kvôli tomu a nakoniec - nakoniec... jej myseľ sa zatúlala k Matthewovi.

Po tom, čo zomrel, boli dni, keď si myslela, že bola zlá matka, pretože neurobila nič, keď sa zrútil, pretože sa rozhodla nedovoliť im rozrýpať a rozpichať jeho krehké malé telíčko, pretože im nedovolila, aby opakovane šokovali jeho srdce a pretože sa rozhodla nepredĺžiť jeho nesmierne utrpenie. Tie dni ju tak ovládala vina, že skoro nedokázala vstať z postele. Boli dni, keď plakala a chcela si ublížiť, pretože mala pocit, že ho zabila.

Hlas tej staršej ženy bola taký zlomený, že ho skoro nedokázala zniesť. "Ty si sa niekedy vzdala svojho syna?"

Vážne odpovedala. "Nikdy. Ani na jediný okamžik. Dokonca ani potom nie, čo naposledy vydýchol."

Skôr než Narcissa mohla odpovedať, zjavila sa pri dverách čaromedička. Bola to Helga. Strelila vystrašený pohľad Pansyiným smerom skôr, než oznámila: "Pani Malfoyová, váš manžel je v -"

Narcissa nenechala tú mladú čarodejnicu dokončiť, rýchlo Helgu obišla a zamierila k oddeleniu 67. Čaromedička rýchlo nasledovala za ňou, zanechajúc dve čarodejnice a jedného čarodejníka stáť v čakárni. Emócie všetkých dosiahli najvyššiu úroveň; nemuseli sa rozprávať, aby vedeli, ako sa tí ostatní cítia. Pansy sa prehnala miestnosťou a hodila sa do náručia svojho priateľa. Netrvalo dlho, kým sa miestnosťou ozývali jej hrdelné vzlyky. Jediné čo Blaise mohol urobiť, bolo utešovať ju.

Hermiona si v tejto chvíli pripadala podivne sama. Nebol to dobrý pocit, ale cítila, že je príliš zdrvená, momentálne, aby sa tým zaoberala. Emocionálne otrasená Hermiona Grangerová sa zrútila na tvrdú pohovku, zakryla si tvár rukami a plakala.

Tentoraz neplakala kvôli sebe ani kvôli stratám, ktoré vo svojom živote utrpela. Namiesto toho plakala kvôli žene, ktorá mala stratiť telo svojho manžela dlho po tom, čo stratila jeho myseľ a plakala kvôli synovi, ktorý mal stratiť svojho otca. Plakala pre tie stratené možnosti a pre tie vyblednuté sny. Plakala kvôli tomu, že život je ku všetkým tak prekliato nespravodlivý. Plakala kvôli rodine, ktorá sa mala rozbiť a plakala kvôli manželke, ktorá nevedela, že "_až kým vás smrť nerozdelí_" sa malo stať realitou v jej mladom veku štyridsiatich deviatich rokov. Plakala kvôli synovi, ktorý nikdy nebude mať šancu opraviť rozbitý most medzi ním a jeho otcom. Plakala kvôli všetkému, čo nedokázala povedať a kvôli všetkému, o čom nevedela, že cíti.

Pocítila okolo seba ruky, silné a ženské ruky. Hermiona sa ponorila do Pansyinho objatia a spoločne plakali. Bol to emocionálny deň, počas ktorého bola taká silná, a do pekla, mala pocit, že si zaslúži ten luxus vyroniť zopár sĺz na plece... priateľky.

Jediná vec, vďaka ktorej Hermionine slzy dospeli ku koncu, bolo niečo, na čo si spomenula. V tejto chvíli si spomenula na sen: ten prvý a jediný sen o ňom, ktorý nebol vyvolaný spomienkami. Na ten sen, kde jej Matthew povedal, že už viacej nemá bolesti, a že nemusí byť smutná, že tam nie je. Hermiona si spomenula na ten pokoj, ktorý cítila. Spomenula si na tie emócie, ktoré pociťovala. Bolo to prvý raz, čo sa necítila taká vinná, prvý raz, čo sa nemučila, prvý raz, čo sa zmierila s pravdou, že urobila pre Matthewa správnu vec a prvý raz, čo si konečne uvedomila, že tým, že ho nechala odísť, urobila nesebeckú vec..

Možno...

Hermiona sa pomaly dala dokopy a odtiahla od seba Pansyine ruky.

"Kam ideš?" spýtala sa.

"Porozprávať sa s Narcissou."

"Ideš ju presvedčiť, aby počúvla Draca?"

"Nie." Nasadila odhodlaný výraz. "Idem ju presvedčiť, aby urobila to, čo je správne pre jej manžela." A s tým zanechala Pansy a Blaisa v čakárni.

Zhlboka sa nadýchla skôr, než otvorila dvere na oddelení 67.

Ako očakávala, Narcissa sedela pri posteli svojho manžela.

Chumáče vlasov Luciusa Malfoya boli minulosťou a jeho hlava bola obviazaná kvôli operácii. Pre Hermionu vyzeral vo svojom komatóznom stave dosť mierumilovne. Predtým vždy vyzeral, ako keby mal mimoriadne bolesti. Pripusťme, naposledy (a jediný raz), čo ho videla, ten muž sa jej pokúsil rozrezať tvár ako nejakú tekvicu.

Jeho manželka ho držala za ruku a potichu k nemu hovorila.

Hermionu napadlo otočiť sa, nechať ich na pokoji, ale neurobila to.

"Milovala som ťa odkedy mi bolo šestnásť. Neboli sme dokonalí: nemali sme dokonalý život ani dokonalé manželstvo, ale kedysi sme boli šťastní, však?" Hľadela na bezvedomého manžela a nežne pohladila jeho líce svojou pestovanou rukou. "Roky som nebola schopná dostať sa k tebe takto blízko. Roky som nebola schopná dotknúť sa ťa." Narcissin hlas sa zlomil, ale pokračovala, počuteľne priškrteným hlasom. "Tak veľmi si mi chýbal. Snažila som sa byť silná, ale..." Tá čarodejnica zmĺkla, ale znova rýchlo začala. "Vyskúšala som všetko, čo som dokázala vymyslieť, aby som ťa priviedla späť, ale nestačilo to." Narcissa pobozkala ruku, ktorú držala a priložila si ju k lícu. "Len chcem, aby si vedel, že som sa ťa nikdy nevzdala, ani na jedinú minútu... ani na jedinú sekundu."

Rozhodla sa, že je vhodný čas dať najavo svoju prítomnosť s tichými slovami: "Niekde som čítala, že dovoliť odísť neznamená, že sa vzdávate, ale skôr, že ste sa zmierili s tým, že existujú veci, ktoré sa nemôžu udiať."

Na chvíľu nepovedala tá staršia čarodejnica ani slovo, ani nedala najavo, že o nej vie. Hermiona sa nepohla. Nakoniec sa Narcissa zdvihla zo stoličky a položila ruku svojho manžela znova na posteľ. "A čo ak to nedokážem? Čo ak sa nezmierim s tým, že také veci existujú?"

Hermiona nevedela, ako na tú otázku odpovedať, ale urobila ďalší váhavý krok do izby.

"Ja neviem, čo robiť. Povedz mi, čo by som mala urobiť."

"Narcissa, to nie je na mne, aby som vám povedala, čo robiť, ale _môžem_ vám povedať, aby ste prestali myslieť na to, čo strácate a premýšľali o tom, čo Lucius -"

"Takto si sa ty rozhodla o Matthewovi?"

"Milujem svojho syna a vždy budem." Pravdivo jej povedala Hermiona.

"Ale vzdala si sa."

Vedela, že jej Narcissa nezamýšľala ublížiť týmito slovami, ale bodli horšie, než si kedy mohla predstaviť.

"Musíte pochopiť, že by som o jeho život bojovala bez prestania a pokračovala by som v tom boji až na večné veky. Jednako, na konci..." čarodejnica zmĺkla, stratená v jej vlastných myšlienkach.

Hermiona sa rýchlo vzchopila. "Bol na toľkých elixíroch a liekoch, že by zložili veľkého cicavca, tie dvojtýždňové ožarovania mu v skutočnosti _ubližovali_ viac než pomáhali a on nenávidel chodiť ku doktorom aj ku liečiteľom. Jeho osobnosť sa začínala meniť. Pripomínal mi toho sladkého chlapčeka, ktorý mi liezol do postele a bozkával ma každé ráno, len vtedy, keď sme robili niečo spolu a hrali sa spolu hry. V každom inom čase bol Matthew postrach, ktorý jačal ako banší. Bol absolútne nešťastný. Uvedomovala som si, že napriek jeho odvážnemu a statočnému zovňajšku počas liečenia, že je tak nešťastný." Hermiona odžmurkala slzy.

Vždy snívala o tých najlepších častiach Matthewovho života, nie o tých najhorších. Zanechávalo to v jej vnútri neuveriteľný chlad, keď ich prestala glorifikovať a spomenula si na pravdu. Narcissa potiahla nosom, ale nepovedala nič.

"Každú noc," pokračovala Hermiona, "som šla do jeho izby, len aby som ho skontrolovala. On tam len tak tichučko ležal a prvé, čo ma _vždy_ napadlo, je, že je mŕtvy. To nie je niečo, čo by si má matka myslieť, keď vojde do izby svojho syna." Urobila ďalší váhavý krok k tej staršej žene. "Myslím, že to poznanie a čakanie na úder, ktorému sa nemôžete vyhnúť, bolí viac než ten úder samotný."

Narcissa pri týchto slovách potichu plakala, súhlasne pri tom prikyvovala hlavou.

"Keď som sa musela rozhodnúť, mesiace som sama so sebou bojovala a zápasila. Previesť Matthewa peklom len kvôli tomu, aby mohol žiť ďalších pár mesiacov alebo mu poskytnúť trochu pokoja? A, nakoniec, mesiace predtým než zomrel, som sa rozhodla prestať byť sebecká. Prestala som s liečbou, ktorá mu ubližovala, vyhodila som všetky tie lieky a elixíry a umožnila som mu byť dieťaťom. Umožnila som mu prežiť zvyšok jeho života tak, ako ho prežiť chcel. Zabávali sme sa spoločne, vytvárali spomienky a on sa viacej usmieval. Áno, zomieral, ale ja som sa ho nevzdala, neodložila som ho niekam. Bola som s ním, každý okamih každého dňa, až do konca. Nevzdala som sa ho; milovala som ho dosť na to, aby som vedela, že je čas nechať ho odísť."

"Žiadaš ma, aby som sa vzdala nádeje, ale ja nemôžem."

Hermiona si vzdychla. "Nežiadam vás, aby ste sa vzdali všetkej nádeje, Narcissa."

"Potom, čo odo mňa žiadaš, aby som urobila?" Jej hlas kričal.

"Žiadam vás, aby ste premýšľali o svojom manželovi tak, ako som ja premýšľala o svojom synovi - dajte ho vo svojej mysli na prvé miesto skôr, než sa rozhodnete. Žiadam vás, aby ste to, čo chce on, kládli pred to, čo chcete vy. Žiadam vás, aby ste premýšľali o svojom synovi - nepredlžujte to; len to vám obom sťažíte. Žiadam vás, aby ste urobili to, čo som ja urobiť nedokázala a zmierili ste sa s tou stratou a začali sa vo svojom živote pohybovať vpred. Nedržte svoju rodinu na tom istom mieste, kde bola posledné tri roky. Nie je fér voči Draco, že musí niesť na svojich pleciach bremeno svojho otca, nie je voči nemu fér, že musí klamať svetu a nie je voči nemu fér, že musí neustále udržovať masku, pretože sa tak bojí, že prezradí rodinné tajomstvo. Už toho obetoval tak veľa, a vy tiež. Nie je voči vám fér, že držíte svoj život na uzde, keď by ste mala byť tam vonku a žiť ho, nie je voči vám fér, že sa naháňate za niečím, čo je nedosiahnuteľné."

Slabo: "Ja som -"

Pokúsila sa, aby jej slová nezneli kruto. "Nedostanete ho späť, Narcissa a vy to viete."

Narcissine plecia sa roztriasli.

"_Naozaj_ si myslíte, že muž ako Lucius Malfoy by chcel žiť takýto život?"

"On-on bol _príliš_ hrdý, aby dovolil vidieť ho ako -" zmrzla na dlhú minútu skôr než sklonila oči k telu svojho manžela. Nakoniec Narcissa smutne zamrmlala. "Ty by si toto nechcel..."

Hermiona sa postavila vedľa nej a pozrela sa na komatózneho muža.

Položila svoju ruku na Narcissinu a pozrela sa do červených a nešťastných modrých očí tej ženy.

Poznala také oči. Bola si istá, že ona s tými istými očami hľadela na Pansy v tie dni pred smrťou Matthewa. Skoro podľahla slzám, ale udržala pevnú tvár kvôli jej dobru. Narcissa v nej videla pilier sily, maják uprostred búrky a ona bola rozhodnutá nesklamať ju. Bude silná kvôli nej; bude silná kvôli nim všetkým.

Tá mladá čarodejnica na okamih zaváhala predtým, než tu plavovlasú ženu objala.

Narcissa, ktorá bola o hlavu vyššia než ona, sa pritisla k Hermione, ako keby sa držala tajomstva vesmíru.

"Keď som si ho brala," povedala srdcelámajúcim šeptom, "nečakala som, že naše manželstvo skončí takto."

Bolo také ťažké neplakať v tejto chvíli. "Ne-nečakáme veľa vecí, ktoré sa nám stávajú, ale stávajú sa a my ich musíme prekonať. Bolo pre mňa také ťažké sa toto naučiť, ale nemala sa nikoho, kto by mi na tej ceste pomohol."

"Milujem ho a milovať znamená, že musíš bojovať."

"Áno, to je pravda. Ale milovať znamená, že tiež musíte trpieť..." čarodejnica zmĺkla na chvíľu, kým zašepkala. "A milovať tiež znamená, že sa musíte dívať, keď niekto zomiera."

Narcissu zadúšalo a Hermiona cítila vlhkosť jej sĺz na svojom pleci, keď ju utešujúco hladila po chrbte.

"Ja -"

V jej očiach boli slzy, keď povedala: "Viem, že ho milujete, a ak ho skutočne milujete, využite svoju lásku k nemu, aby ste stáli pri jeho boku tak, ako ste stáli posledné tri roky. Stojte pri ňom, dokonca keď chradne... dokonca keď zomiera. Ukážte mu, ako veľmi ho milujete tým, že s ním budete až dokonca."

Hermiona začula, ako sa dvere na oddelení 67 pomaly otvorili a Pansy s červenými očami nakukla dnu. Blaise strčil hlavu nad jej. Hermiona im zľahka zamávala, aby im dala vedieť, že môžu vojsť dnu. Narcissa otočila hlavu, keď začula klopkanie Pansyiných podpätkov. Venovala čarodejnici s havraními vlasmi slabý úsmev a potom objatie, keď sa k nej Pansy pripojila pri Luciusovom boku. Blaise zostal pozadu, nakúkal od dverí. S pokrútením hlavou mu odpovedala na otázku, ktorú sa nemusel nahlas spýtať. Vybehol z dverí, aby dal liečiteľovi správu, že nie, nebudú potrebovať prístroj na magickú podporu života.

Narcissa znova chytila Luciusa za ruku a spýtala sa: "Zostanete tu so mnou... až do konca?"

Nechcela tu čakať, kým Lucius zomrie. Bolo to jednoducho pre ňu príliš ťažké. Urobila to pri Matthewovi; nemyslela si, že by to dokázala urobiť aj pri ňom. Ale, toto nebolo o nej, znova si pripomenula.

Hermiona zatlačila preč všetky sebecké myšlienky, ktoré sa zhromažďovali v prednej časti jej mysle.

Skôr než mohla odpovedať, Blaise za sebou zatvoril dvere a ukradol tie slová priamo z jej úst.

"Nebudete tu sama."

**ooo**

_(O šesť hodín neskôr)_

**Časť 4: Zvrat osudu**

Zvláštnym zvratom osudu našla Hermiona Draca Malfoya na streche Sv. Munga a z nejakého dôvodu jednoducho vedela, že tam bude.

Začínala sa usadzovať nádherná londýnska hmla a so šerom prišiel chlad večera. A bol to mimoriadne chladný marcový večer, keď potichu za sebou zatvorila dvere na tú strechu. Bolo to ťažšie než to vyzeralo s dvoma umelohmotnými pohármi - a prútikom - v rukách. Keď Blaise šiel všetkým zohnať jedlo, priniesol extra kávu pre Malfoya, ktorú doručiť poslal Hermionu. Nikto nemal potuchy kam šiel, keď vybehol z tej čakárne. Pansy sa ho pokúšala nájsť, ale neúspešne; povedala, že asi opustil nemocnicu. Takže keď jej Blaise uložil na plecia túto povinnosť, Hermiona si bola istá, že toho rozhnevaného samotára nenájde. Ale len čo vyšla z tej izby, jej nohy ju niesli ku schodom, ktoré viedli na strechu.

A tam bol. Neodišiel.

Hermiona si bola poriadne neistá, prečo sa zrazu cítila tak prekliato nervózne.

Vietor sa začal zdvíhať a zdalo sa, že ten plavovlasý muž, ktorý sedel na kúsku trávy v záhrade, si to vôbec nevšimol. Hľadel von na obrysy Londýna, hlboko zamyslený, kým jeho vlasy v tom vetre nemilosrdne lietali. Zdalo sa, že jeho hnev schladol následkom času, ktorý strávil na tej streche. Kolená mal pritiahnuté k hrudi a nikdy predtým ho nevidela takého zraniteľného.

Nebola si celkom istá, ako spracovať ten pohľad pred ňou. Bola rozpoltená medzi chcením stáť tam a dívať sa a medzi chcením priblížiť sa k nemu. To posledné vyhralo - ale nie o veľa. Hermiona urobila váhavý krok smerom k nemu, ale zastavila, keď začula jeho suchý hlas: "Čo chceš, Grangerová?"

Samozrejme, v ústach jej hrozne vyschlo.

Začínali sa rozsvecovať podvečerné svetlá. Malfoy si vystrel nohy, ale neotočil sa, aby sa na ňu pozrel.

Na okamih ho jeho otázka zaskočila. Zabudla na všetko, čo mu chcela povedať, ale urobila pár ďalších krokov. To bola asi dobrá vec. Draco Malfoy mal schopnosť vycítiť nezmysly na míle ďaleko. "Ja - hm, priniesla som ti kávu. Smiem sa k tebe pripojiť?"

Zaklonil sa a použil ruky, aby sa udržal vo zvislej polohe. "Ak musíš," zatiahol Malfoy.

To nebolo ani to ani ono; dokonalá diplomatická odpoveď od niekoho, kto nechce, aby si niekto myslel, že mu na niečom záleží. Keď začala vystupovať zo svojho mračna nešťastia, naozaj jej začínali dochádzať tieto jeho malé slovné kľučky. Podľa všetkého Draco Malfoy nebol veľmi prívetivý, ale ona si všimla, že s ňou zaobchádzal oveľa lepšie než s ostatnými čarodejnicami, s výnimkou Pansy.

"Ako si vedel, že som to ja?" spýtala sa, keď sa postavila vedľa miesta, kde sedel.

Konečne sa na ňu pozrel, ale len aby prijal svoj pohár, ktorý mu podávala. Znova sa vrátil k zízaniu na obzor, keď jej na rovinu vysvetľoval. "Pretože z vás troch tam si ty jediná súčasne dosť odvážna a dosť hlúpa, aby si ma sledovala sem hore."

Bez nejakej hanby Hermiona pokrčila plecami, keď sa posadila vedľa neho. "To musí byť niečo chrabromilské. Asi máš pravdu vo svojich predpokladoch, ale mýliš sa v jednej veci."

Znel extrémne znudene. "A tou je?"

"Nesledovala som ťa."

"Ach, tak ťa poslal Blaise." Odpil si z kávy.

"Možno som sa poslala sama."

Ten čarodejník si odfŕkol. "Hovadina, Grangerová."

Pokrčila plecami. "Možno je a možno nie je."

"Výber strednej cesty k tebe nepasuje."

"A utiecť od svojich problémov zas nepasuje k tebe."

"Áno, to sa viac hodí k tebe."

Hermiona sa strhla. To zabolelo, ale tá bolesť bola dočasná a bolo to niečo, čo od Draca Malfoya očakávala. Nešťastie, napokon, malo rado spoločnosť. "Bod pre teba, Malfoy. Nechcel by si ma rovno kopnúť do rebier, keď už si pritom? Mne by to nevadilo."

Malfoy neodpovedal, ale strhol sa pri tom zdeptanom a suchom hlase, ktorý mala. Z nejakého dôvodu nenávidel, keď takto rozprávala, ale Hermiona sa ho nespýtala prečo. Namiesto toho tu s ním sedela, mlčky. Odpíjal si zo svojej horúcej kávy a ona si odpíjala zo svojej horúcej čokolády. Ďalšie, čo si uvedomila, bolo, že vyzeral ako keby bol v nejakom tranze a jeho pery sa pohybovali. Jediné, čo mohla urobiť, bolo dívať sa a vzdychnúť si. On sa jej doteraz ospravedlnil len raz; nezdalo sa, že by sa z toho chystal urobiť opakovaný výkon. Sotva od neho niečo také očakávala.

Spoločne sedeli, popíjali svoje príslušné nápoje a sledovali ako sa deň mení na noc.

Nakoniec prehovorila. "Čo si hovoríš pod nosom?"

Malfoy stroho odpovedal. "Nehovorím si nič, Grangerová. Počítam."

Nadvihla obočie. "Počítaš čo?"

"V tej budove oproti cez ulicu je stotridsať sedem okien, ale svieti sa len v päťdesiatich piatich z nich."

Bola ohromená. "Prečo počítaš?"

Malfoy pokrčil plecami a nič viac k tejto téme nepovedal.

Ale keď prehovorila znova, uvažovala, či neprehovorila príliš skoro. "Ako sa držíš?"

Skoro okamžite na ňu uprel svoje chladné bridlicovo-šedé oči. Podľa všetkého prehovorila.

"Prečo ti na tom záleží, Grangerová?" zavrčal Malfoy. "Spojenci sa nestarajú o tých -"

"Po prvé, ako to vieš, Malfoy?" strelila Hermiona späť a potom si vzdychla, keď neodpovedal inak len vražedným pohľadom. "Po druhé, nie som tu ako tvoj spojenec. Som tu a _snažím_ sa naučiť ako byť tvojím priateľom."

"Dobre teda," odvetil jej ostro. "Buď moja priateľka a odíď."

Zostala tam, kde bola, ale nechala zmiznúť svoj pohár. "To si protirečí," a potom odstránila jeho.

Zavrčal a o chvíľu neskôr bol Malfoy na nohách. "Vypadni, Grangerová."

Hermiona sa tiež postavila. "Nie. Musíš byť dnu." Ukázala prstom na dvere.

"Ach, takže konečne sa prezradil účel tejto návštevy. Bolo načase -"

"Tvoj otec zomiera, Malfoy. Do rána bude mŕtvy!" vysvetľovala chvatom. Takto nemala v pláne oznámiť tomu mužovi tie novinky. "Tvoja - tvoja matka sa rozhodla nechať ho odísť prirodzene."

Chvíľu na ňu hľadel a potom pokrčil plecami, ako keby mu vyveštila osud. "Fajn, dobre, že sa ho zbavím."

Napomenula ho. "Ako to môžeš povedať? Je to tvoj otec!"

"Je to ľahké, Grangerová," a zopakoval posledné slová zo svojho predchádzajúceho vyhlásenia, ako keby bola mentálne neschopná pochopiť angličtinu. "_Dobre, že sa ho zbavím_." S kľudom si prekrížil ruky a hľadel na ňu so znudenými, a predsa rozpálenými očami. "Ak sa ma snažíš prinútiť cítiť sa vinne, pretože tam odmietam byť, držať ho za ruku, keď zomiera, potom plytváš svojím časom."

"Ja sa nesnažím -"

"Potom čo tu do pekla robíš?" kričal na ňu Malfoy.

"Snažím sa pomôcť!"

Nahnevane vykríkol. "Potom mi pomôž tým, že zavrieš svoje prekliate ústa!"

Založiac si ruky v bok strelila po ňom pohľadom, ktorý mu hlasne a jasne povedal, že sa nechystá odísť nikam, pokiaľ ju aspoň nevypočuje. "Budeš ľutovať -"

"Život je plný ľútostí."

"Ale toto je jedna, ktoré sa môžeš vyhnúť. Rozlúč sa s ním, to je všetko. Nežiadam ťa, aby si zostal a držal ho za ruku. Nežiadam ťa, aby si urobil niečo, čo je také sentimentálne. Len povedz zbohom."

Draco Malfoy sa každým kúskom choval ako ten blbec, ktorého si pamätala z Rokfortu, rozmaznaný a riadne nahnevaný. Kde sa dopekla podel ten dospelý a trochu pokorný muž? Ach, áno, bol zatlačený nabok v mene tej nahnevanejšej verzie jeho samotného, ktorá vyšplechla, "nedokážem nájsť jeden dobrý dôvod, prečo by som mal," tak chladne, že sa zachvela.

"Je to tvoj otec." Hermiona si začínala uvedomovať, že pokúšať sa prinútiť ho rozumne uvažovať sa, ako povedal Blaise, blížilo nemožnému.

"Neprekvapivo to nie je dosť dobrý dôvod," tupo hľadel Malfoy.

"Urob to kvôli svojej matke."

"Som na ňu stále nahnevaný."

Hermiona už toho mala akurát dosť. "Ty si nahnevaný na celý svet, Draco! Rozumiem! A je to v poriadku! Buď rozzúrený, buď nahnevaný, ale pre Merlinove dobro a svoje vlastné, _prekonaj _to!" kričala na neho tá vlasatá čarodejnica. Neposkytla mu žiadnu chvíľu, aby zajačal na oplátku, kým pokračovala, ale už viacej nekričala. "Ty mi vždy hovoríš, aby som prestala so všetkými bojovať, ty mi stále hovoríš, ako by som nemala robiť toto a mala robiť tamto, a ty mi vždy radíš. Nuž, tak tu je moja rada pre teba: prestaň bojovať a nechaj odísť svoju zášť." Zoslabila svoj hlas ešte viac, keď prikročila bližšie k nemu. "Lži zničili môj život, ale tvoj hnev ti zničí tvoj. To je to, čo chceš?"

Neodpovedal. Po dobu, ktorá sa zdala večnosťou, len na ňu zízal.

Nakoniec si Malfoy odkašľal. "Stále čakám na ten dôvod."

V tom okamihu bola schopná rozpriahnuť sa k rane a dať mu facku sama. Krucinál. "Láska. Nestačí ti to ako dôvod? Miloval ťa." Podľa jeho hodnotenia ich vzťahu, práve definitívne pokúšala svoj osud.

Ale vždy vedela, že každý príbeh má dve strany. Možno ona počula len jednu. Možno Malfoy tiež počul len jednu.

Draco sa poriadne prizrel Hermione a začal sa smiať. Nebola si istá, prečo sa smeje, ale bolo to trochu šialené a znepokojujúce. Nuž, možno to bolo preto, že ho nikdy predtým nepočula smiať sa - okrem hlúpeho doberania si každého kedysi škole, keď mával svojich dvoch bodygardov. V tejto chvíli Hermiona zúžila jeho dôvody na ten smiech na dva. Buď sa smial na jej slovách alebo tak zakrýval nutkanie prekliať ju do bezvedomia. Obdivovala ho za jeho úsilie zaobchádzať s ňou bez násilia.

A tak rýchlo ako začal, jeho smiech skončil.

"Môj otec ma nemiloval. On miloval len seba. Neviem, kto ti nasadil taký hlúpy nápad do hlavy."

Uprene na neho hľadela. "Možno v skutočnosti miloval, ale ty si jednoducho príliš zaslepený svojím hnevom, aby si to videl."

Malfoyovi sa tá odpoveď vôbec nepáčila. Otočil sa na päte a pohol sa k dverám. A Hermiona prehovorila k jeho vzďaľujúcej sa postave. "Nedovoľ, aby ťa tvoje rozhodnutie dnes večer navždy prenasledovalo, Draco. Ja by som dala čokoľvek, aby som mala takú veľkú príležitosť ako je tvoja. Prajem si, aby som mala príležitosť rozlúčiť sa so svojimi rodičmi."

Zmrzol, keď povedala jeho meno a načúval tomu ostatnému, čo musela povedať, stále otočený chrbtom. A práve keď si mi myslela, že sa k nemu dostala, otočil hlavu a pozrel sa na ňu naposledy. "Fajn," zamrmlal skôr než odkráčal.

Keď sa dvere za ním zavreli, Hermiona na tom kúsku trávy klesla na kolená, vyčerpaná - a predsa v jej žilách hučala sila; sila, ktorú roky necítila. Pripadala si tak silná; ako keby mohla urobiť čokoľvek. Pravda, toto bol dlhý deň. Vyhrala svoju hádku s Malfoyom a vyhrala svoj boj so samou seba. Vyšla z toho nešťastného dňa ako víťaz; vo viac než jednom smere. Ale to posledné víťazstvo pre ňu znamenalo najviac.

Malfoy urobil to, o čo ho žiadala. Možno sa nezmieril so svojim umierajúcim otcom, ale bolo to oveľa viac než Hermiona čakala od toho neskrotného muža. Stál pri svojom otcovi celú minútu, ale Draco Malfoy nebol prítomný, keď jeho otec naposledy vydýchol.

**ooo**

_(12. marca 3:47 ráno)_

**Časť 5: Neúprosný**

Presne tak ako káva, čo si pred chvíľou urobil, ten list sa zhmotnil pred Dracom presne o 3:47 v skorých ranných hodinách. Študoval spisy v pracovni svojho otca, snažil sa absorbovať všetko, čo mohol, skôr než sa správy o Luciusovej smrti dostanú do Londýna - a zvyšku sveta.

Bolo len záležitosťou času, kým rodina zaklope na jeho dvere.

Ten list bol vo vnútri jemnej, bielej obálky, na prednej strane ktorej bolo napísané jeho meno - otcovou rukou.

Draco zmrzol.

Sedem minút zízal na ten list, dohadujúc sa o tom, čo by mal urobiť. Mohol ho otvoriť, spáliť, mohol počkať alebo mohol počkať, až kým sa dostane domov než ho otvorí a potom ho spáliť. Draco sa konečne rozhodol.

Keď ho schmatol zo stola, ten plavovlasý muž sa zdvihol z kresla, prešiel pred kozub a preletaxoval sa do pohodlia svojho vlastného domu. Posadil sa na gauč, roztrhol obálku a s naprostým úmyslom hodiť ho do ohňa, keď skončí, ho Draco prečítal od začiatku do konca bez žmurknutia oka. Ihneď zistil, že otec, mysliac si, že vo väzení zomrie, napísal ten list predtým, než odišiel do Azbakanu. A kým ho čítal, zdalo sa, ako keby sa svet prestal točiť okolo svojej osi.

A keď ho dočítal, Draco si pripadal tak... tak _prázdny_.

Skĺzol z gauča na kolená. Ten list mu vypadol z ruky a padol na zem. Nevydal žiaden zvuk, keď pristál na koberci, ale ten hluk, čo narobil v jeho hlave, bol neznesiteľný. _Prázdny_. Vnútornosti sa mu zauzlili a mal pocit, že potrebuje vracať, hoci jediné to, čo bolo v jeho vnútri, bola ťažká váha _prázdnoty_.

_... Ak toto čítaš, Draco, potom som mŕtvy. Ak toto čítaš, potom už viacej nie som strašidlom v tvojom živote či bremenom na tvojich pleciach. Zdá sa, že osud má pre nás oboch iné plány a jediné, čo môžem robiť, je dúfať, že jeho plány pre teba budú oveľa lepšie než moje vlastné. Zdá sa, že byť úprimný je ľahšie, keď nemusíš rozprávať. Draco, existuje niečo, o čo ťa musím požiadať, aby si pre mňa urobil, teraz, keď už sa o tú úlohu nedokážem postarať sám. Chráň svoju matku, dávaj na ňu pozor a postaraj sa, že za mnou nebude veľmi dlho trúchliť. Počas tých rokov som nebol pre ňu ten najlepší manžel, ale to neznamená, že som ju nemiloval. Ochraňuj ju, Draco, a uisti sa, že je šťastná._

Tieto slová chladili toho blondiaka do hĺbky duše a nedokázal ich zastaviť. Nedokázal sa zahriať. Nedokázal myslieť. Nedokázal robiť nič a na chvíľu si povedal, že dokáže, ale v skutočnosti nemohol. Bol bez života.

_... A ty, synu. Sú veci, ktoré som ti chcel vždy povedať, ale jednoducho som si nenašiel čas, slová či dokonca odvahu. Obávam sa, že pre nás dvoch je už príliš neskoro, aby sme to napravili, ale nikdy nie je neskoro povedať pravdu. Viem, že som ti nebol najlepším otcom. Už viem, že som ti mohol vštepiť lepšie hodnoty, mohol som ti byť lepším vzorom a mohol som byť lepším človekom. Nebudem sa ospravedlňovať za veci, ktoré som vo svojom živote urobil, pretože všetky boli kvôli tebe. Urobil som to, čo som považoval za správne. Urobil som to, čo som si myslel, že je správne na to, aby som mohol pre teba vytvoriť lepší svet. Urobil som to, čo som považoval za najlepšie pre teba a tvoju budúcnosť. Nebudem sa ospravedlňovať za to, že som chcel, aby bol tvoj život lepší než môj, ale ospravedlním sa za metódy, ktoré som použil._

A to ho zabilo. Sedel a ohrýzal si hánky a zadržiaval všetko, čo cítil. Ale potom si to uvedomil. Draco si uvedomil, že si nikdy nevšimol, ani sa nestaral, aby sa spýtal. Jednoducho veril tomu, čomu chcel veriť a šiel svojou cestou, nikdy si nenašiel čas, aby "olúpal vrstvy" medzi inými vecami, o ktorých rozprával tak často, ale nikdy si nenašiel čas, aby to urobil sám sebe. Dracovo srdce a mozog bojovali: ten posledný sa pokúšal umlčať otcov hlas, kým ten prvý sa len smial na tom skurvenom načasovaní toho listu; bol to trpký smiech, ktorému chýbala veselosť.

_... Nemysli si ani na sekundu, že som ťa hrdo nenazýval svojím synom. Nemysli si ani na sekundu, že si nezaslúžiš byť Malfoy. Si dokonalé stelesnenie Malfoya, a predsa je v tebe tak veľa z Blackov... či lepšie, je v tebe tak veľa z tvojej matky. V tebe je veľa potenciálu, Draco. Využi ho v tom, čo považuješ za najlepšie, ale využi. Neži taký život, aký som žil ja, hoci existuje niečo, o čo si nerobím obavy. Ty urobíš všetko možné, aby si sa vyhol môjmu životu. Poučíš sa z minulosti a využiješ to, aby si zaistil svoju budúcnosť. Nemohol som si žiadať lepšieho syna._

V duchu si prikazoval, aby dýchal. Bolo mu tak zima. Bol tak pošetilý. Bol tak nahnevaný - na seba. Prijal časť Grangerovej rady a rozlúčil sa. Ale neprijal tú časť o pochovaní zášti. Draco pri otcovej posteli povedal všetky tie správne slová, ale jeho slová boli prázdne, presne také, ako prázdny bol on v tejto chvíli. Prázdne. Ten čarodejník sa znova posadil a bolo mu zle od žalúdka, pretože v skutočnosti nič neurobil. Mohol si navrávať inak. Mohol si navrávať, že povedal, čo mohol a mohol si navrávať, že bol spravodlivý, ale to by bola lož.

Všetok ten hnev, ktorého sa držal... nezáležalo na tom. Tá zloba a zášť, rodina a ich intrigy, tá bolesť, ktorú otec spôsobil, minulosť - na ničom z toho mu už viacej nezáležalo. Grangerová sa ho na tej streche spýtala, či chce žiť svoj život nahnevaný na celý svet a on si konečne uvedomil odpoveď.

Nie.

Nechcel.

_... Chcem to, čo by chcel akýkoľvek otec pre svojho syna. Chcem, aby si žil bez ľútosti. Pochovaj svoju zášť, keď pochováš mňa._

A cítil k sebe ľútosť, pretože sa cítil hrozne, pretože ľutoval veci, ktoré urobil a veci, ktoré povedal. Draco schmatol ten list a zovrel ho v rukách. Z toho chladu pociťoval bolesť a jediné, čo chcel, bolo kričať, pretože všetko rástlo a rástlo a on to nebol schopný zastaviť. A potom sa konečne naučil ponaučenie, ktorú učieval ostatných. Svet nebol len čierny a biely. A znova si pripadal prázdny.

Vo výbuchu zelených plameňov vyčerpane vyzerajúca Grangerová vystúpila z jeho kozuba. Skoro sa jej spýtal, čo tu do pekla robí tak neskoro, ale nedokázal hovoriť. Neprehovorí. Príliš sa bál toho, čo by povedal. Kútikom oka sledoval, ako sa k nemu tá čarodejnica priblížila, skoro ako keby bol nebezpečné zviera. Na sekundu si tak pripadal. Cítil sa zdrvený, cítil sa unavený a mal pocit, ako keby premrhal tak veľa času. Cítil tak veľa, že necítil nič. Cítil tak veľa, že si pripadal _prázdny_.

"Draco?"

Tá čarodejnica si pred ním kľakla a jemne mu vytiahla ten list z jeho chladných a trasúcich sa rúk. Emócie na jej tvári sa nedali opísať, keď čítala slová otca ku svojmu synovi.

Očakával, že mu povie, že mu to hovorila, očakával, že sa naňho rozcítene pozrie skôr, než ho nechá samého. Ale ona urobila niečo, čo neočakával. Keď dočítala, jej ruky sa triasli a v očiach mala slzy. Jej vlhké, hnedé oči sa stretli s jeho a on zistil, že sú plné emócii, ktoré nedokáže vyjadriť. Nebola tam žiadna ľútosť, len empatia a smútok.

Grangerová znela tak zranene, ako sa on cítil. "Odišiel."

To už vedel.

"O 3:47"

Ten list.

"Tvoja matka si vedie tak dobre, ako si asi môže v takýto čas."

Ako keby ten list bol z hodvábneho papiera, opatrne ho poskladala a položila vedľa seba.

"Nedokážem si predstaviť, čo sa ti práve teraz deje v mysli."

Nie, nedokázala.

Grangerová váhavo položila ruku na jeho srdce, ktoré pomaly bilo pod jej prstami. Bol prázdny a znecitlivený. Znecitlivený voči jej dotyku. Znecitlivený voči jej empatickému pohľadu. Znecitlivený voči svetu. Znecitlivený voči všetkému, čo nechcel cítiť.

Nadvihla sa a predklonila, zľahka pritlačila svoje pery na miesto medzi jeho očami, ktoré zostali otvorené a nesústredené. Draco zatvoril oči a podvedome prijal tú útechu, ktorú sa Grangerová pokúšala poskytnúť. Jej pery zotrvali po dobu, ktorá sa zdala večnosťou a on mohol cítiť jej slzy na svojom čele.

Pomaly prerušila ten kontakt a zamrmlala niečo pod nosom, čomu nerozumel. Draco znova otvoril oči len, aby si uvedomil, že to znecitlivenie sa usadilo v jeho kostiach.

Tá čarodejnica otvorila ústa, aby znova prehovorila, ale uvedomila si, že slová ho neutešia. Takže namiesto toho ho objala. Nedokázal sa pohnúť, takže musela ovinúť jeho ruky okolo seba.

Tentoraz to bol on, kto sa triasol, ale ona sa nepustila. Dracove šedé oči sa znova zatvorili, ale len na okamih. Bol taký hlúpy, taký slepý, taký ignorantský a taký nahnevaný. Tak dlho nenávidel svojho otca, tak dlho bol taký nahnevaný, tak dlho - Draco zovrel chrbát jej blúzky pevne vo svojich pästiach.

A keď o ho sekundy neskôr konečne zasiahol zármutok, bol neúprosný.


	25. Byť tvojimi hradbami

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/25/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola dvadsať dva: Byť tvojimi hradbami**_

_(O štyri dni neskôr)_

_**Časť 1: Bola hnedá**_

Dážď padal na osem návštevníkov pohrebu Luciusa Malfoya, a, Dracovi sa zdalo, že sa čas zastavil a potom sa zastavilo všetko okolo neho.

_Keď ma už nebude_

_Poplačte si za mnou_

_Občas na mňa pomyslite_

_Ale nie pričasto._

Keď muž, ktorý vykonával obrad, čítal tú báseň, Draco hľadel na zatvorenú rakvu svojho otca. V hrudi mu rástol čudný pocit. Ustupoval sám do seba, do svojich myšlienok. Bol zatláčaný všetkým - zvonka aj vnútorne - preč. Oči sa mu trochu prižmúrili. Vždy to takto bývalo. Vždy ho to našlo, obkrúžilo, zaplavilo a uväznilo. Vždy spočiatku bojoval, ale potom, poddal sa tomu.

Tomu?

Nuž, zmene, samozrejme. Toto, priamo tu a teraz, bola zmena. Jeho život sa menil a skôr než tomu mohol zabrániť, porozumieť tomu, zbadať to a či sa vôbec pokúsiť odolať, bola tu.

_Zmena. _

Jeho myšlienky obiehali a prudko klesali; plietli ho a rozčuľovali ho; škrtili ho a priväzovali k realite... k vonkajšku. Draco, v tomto okamihu, nechcel nič viac, než vonkajšku uniknúť a stratiť sa vo vnútri. Nezáležalo na tom, že jeho vnútro bolo v stave zmätku, na ničom nezáležalo. Všetko bolo aj tak zmätené; pre neho príliš zmätené, aby sa dokázal zorientovať.

_Zmena._

Jeho život sa zmenil. A čo s tým dopekla mal on urobiť? Čo s tým mohol urobiť? Čo mohol - Draco zatvoril oči, keď pocítil ďalšie bodnutie nepohodlia v hrudi, keď začal padať dážď. Zhoršovali sa, keď jeho telo začínalo byť s nimi viac a viac oboznámené. S tými bodnutiami zo straty. S tými bodnutiami viny. S tými bodnutiami hnevu. S tými bodnutiami uvedomenia si. S tým precitnutím. Bolelo to. Všetko jednoducho bolelo. A bolelo uvedomiť si, že sa jeho život zmenil. Bolelo zmeniť sa.

Ale potom tá bolesť skončila. Jeho svaly sa upokojili, jeho prsty uvoľnili a on mohol znova dýchať.

A dýchal, ale vedel, že nič netrvá večne.

Draco otvoril oči a hľadel.

_Myslite na mňa tu a tam_

_Aký som bol, keď som žil_

_v tých okamihoch, na ktoré je príjemné spomínať_

_Ale nie pridlho_

A potom sa to vrátilo a zasiahlo ho, silno. Plnou silou. Nemohol dýchať, nemohol hovoriť.

Zlyhal, aby si vôbec všimol okolie. Inak by sa načiahol po tej ruke, ktorá sa načahovala po jeho. Aká ruka? Draco sa neobťažoval pozrieť nadol. Tam nebola žiadna ruka. Toľko vedel. Oni nevedeli, čo sa deje v jeho mysli. Bol dobrý v maskovaní, predstieraní a obalamutení sveta. Ale, jediné, čo robil, bolo balamutenie samého seba. Bol taký skvelý herec, a to bol dôvod, prečo bol vždy tak prekliato unavený. Vyčerpávalo ho to. Vždy naplno. Nikdy nevypnúť. Jeho ústa sa pohybovali bez toho, aby jeho uši počúvali. Jeho oči hľadeli bez toho, aby jeho myseľ videla. A Draco mal závrat a bol pripravený zísť z toho stupienka, pretože mu z toho bolo zle.

Táto časť jeho života skončila, pretože sa zmenil.

Draco chápal, že jeho život môže byť ovplyvnený žitím, ale čomu začínal rozumieť hlbšie bolo, že jeho život mohol byť ovplyvnený aj smrťou. Otcovou smrťou sa všetko zmenilo a on nevedel presne, ako to zvládnuť. Ani nemal čas to všetko zvládnuť.

Keď sa o 6.14 12. marca rozniesli správy o smrti Luciusa Malfoya, Draco unavene hľadel z okna na to množstvo sov, ktoré klesalo na jeho dom. Grangerovej studená ruka bola pevne zovretá v jeho. Niečo zamrmlala, odtiahla ho preč od okna a pomaly ho viedla do kuchyne, kde ho čakala hromada listov. Grangerová apaticky vytiahla nejaké lahôdky pre tie sovy, kým Draco hľadel na listy, ktoré pokrývali jeho kuchynský stôl a podlahu.

V tej chvíli si uvedomil, že, znova, nebol taký pripravený na média, fotoaparáty, novinárov, reči ani tie úplné a naprosté psychotické fanfáry, ako si kedysi myslel.

A od tej doby začal byť jeho svet odtieňmi šedej.

Správy o smrti jeho otca boli prijímané so zmiešanými pocitmi. Zdalo sa, že časť čarodejníckeho sveta ho videla len ako smrťožrúta a, následkom toho, bola rada, že sa stal "potravou pre červy". Poslali Malfoyovcom Hulákov (cz: Vrešťadlá) s nezmyslami. Ďalšej časti to bolo jedno. Neposlali nič. Ale veľká väčšina ho považovala za muža, ktorý splatil svoj dlh spoločnosti a zomrel. Poslali listy s prejavmi sústrasti manželke a synovi, ktorých zanechal.

_Nechajte ma na pokoji_

_A ja nechám na pokoji vás_

_A kým budete žiť_

_Zanechajte svoje myšlienky tým žijúcim..._

Draco znova otvoril oči a spomenul si, kde je. Vonkajšok.

Ach, áno, ten pohreb.

A tie bodnutia začali znova len čo ten úradník prehovoril posledné slovo. Žijúcim. Jeho otec už viacej nežil.

Hoci nedokázal odtrhnúť oči, keď ten úradník mávol prútikom a vyslal prúdy toho, čo vyzeralo ako biele svetlá smerom k šedej oblohe, aby symbolizoval smrť, ten blondiak si uvedomoval všetko okolo seba: naľavo tiché pofňukávanie svojej matky, kašľanie strýka Arcturusa zozadu, znudený šepot jeho dvoch ďalších strýkov, Blaisové ostré, ale tiché slová, ktoré ich umlčali, Pansyin chlácholivý šepot k jeho trúchliacej matke, prešľapujúca Hermiona Grangerová napravo a ten silný dážď, ktorý na neho búšil vďaka zlému ochrannému kúzlu. Všetci ostatní použili vlastné ochranné kúzla, aby sa udržali v suchu, ale Draco sa neobťažoval.

A ani Hermiona Grangerová.

_"Odcházíš za noci do svého Zimního domu,_

_do domu Podzimu, Jara a Léta,_

_odcházíš za noci do svého věčného domu,_

_na své věčné lože ukládáš se k spánku__**.**_

Úradníkove slová vytrhli Draca z jeho myšlienok. Mal namierený prútik na vznášajúcu sa truhlu a začal ju pomaly znižovať do zeme. Jeho matka slabo zavzlykala, pretože vedela, čo tie slová znamenajú. Začal _Požehnanie pre odchádzajúcu dušu _a Draco len hľadel. Pochovávali jeho otca a to bude ten koniec. Tá zmena bude dokonaná. A kam on odtiaľto pôjde? Ako jeho život skončí? Čo bude robiť?

Keď sa prednášali slová požehnania, po prvý raz za štyri dni, sa zrazu jeho šedý svet stával zmesou farieb. Nevydržalo to. Tie farby jeho sveta namiesto toho, aby sa na plátne rozpustili, ako keď maľba príde do kontaktu s terpentínom, jednoducho len s ľahkosťou vykĺzli preč; žiadne trenie, žiaden odpor. Jeho jednofarebný svet bol zase rôznorodými odtieňmi šedej a zdalo sa, že Dracovi na ničom nezáleží, keď strčil svoje silné, tvrdé ruky do vreciek svojho dlhého plášťa.

Z diaľky to bola scéna ako vystrihnutá zo starého klasického čiernobieleho filmu. Bola to stereotypná, pohrebná scéna s výjavom mlčky plačúcej vdovy, rozporuplného syna, priateľov, a zvyšku členov rodiny - niektorí z nich radi videli definitívny koniec ich predpokladaného vodcu. Ale niečo bolo iné. Zdalo sa, že keď úradník to požehnanie prehovoril, búrka strašne zosilnela. Čo začalo ako jemný dážď, dospelo do silnej búrky. Draco cítil mágiu vo vzduchu, cítil mágiu tiecť skrz neho, ale ten jej hukot ho málo upokojil.

Temné mraky sa vynorili na oblohe nad nimi, prevaľovali sa takou divokosťou, že sa na to jeho strýkovia nervózne pozreli nahor.

Ostrý praskot blesku osvetlil oblohu, ale Draco mal stále oči uprené na scénu pred ním.

"… _Spánek sedmera radostí na tebe, milý můj_

_Spánek sedmera dřímot na tebe, milý můj _

_Spi, již spi v tichu nejtišším,_

_Spi, již spi na cestě všech cest,_

_Spi, již spi v lásce všech lásek..._"

S každým prehovoreným slovom dážď začínal padať silnejšie a silnejšie, každá kvapka sa kĺzala po Dracovej prázdnej tvári. Celý svet sa stal šedým lejakom a Draco mal pocit, ako keby bol vonku uprostred hurikánu, ale nezáležalo na tom. Tie chladné, bridlicovo šedé oči, ktoré kedysi rozjasňovali tú peknú tvár, sa premenili na tmavé, zármutkom zasiahnuté oči. Tie jemné kútiky jeho úst sa zmenili na úbohú grimasu. Tú rakvu už nebolo vidieť a on pocítil ďalšie bodnutie vo svojej hrudi.

_"__...Musel jsi odejít z družiny svých bližních,_

_od práce, domova odloučený._

_Kéž přátelské duše tě vyprovází,_

_kéž pomocní duchové tě ochrání,_

_kéž si tě Strážce duší přivolá,_

_kéž cestu domů tvoje nohy najdou,_

_kéž navrátíš se zpět...__"_

Zrazu mrzlo. Pritiahol si tuhšie plášť okolo premoknutého krku, snažiac sa zadržať teplo unikajúceho z jeho tela. Jeho ruky, teraz vytiahnuté z mokrých vreciek, spočívali pri jeho boku, chladné a bez pohybu.

Zádumčivé šedé oči sa pozreli naľavo, ale zistil, že pohľad na jeho matku je príliš, aby sa dal zniesť. Najprv si spojil oči s Blaisom, potom s Pansy. Tie farby boli stále preč, uvedomil si, keď mu Pansy opätovala pohľad šedými očami namiesto modrými. Niečo mu naznačila ústami, ale nepochopil to. Jeho oči sa vrátili k pohľadu pred ním. Šedá. Život bol šedý. A bez ohľadu na to, ako silno pršalo, nič nemohlo tú šedosť odplaviť.

Draco myšlienky oťaželi, keď postupne uháňali jeho zúfalou mysľou. Sklonil hlavu a ten dážď padal na zátylok jeho hlavy a po jeho krku, zmáčajúc oblečenie pod tým plášťom. Potom sa jeho oči zatvorili, ale nie skôr, než jedna osamelá kvapka nestiekla po jeho mokrých lícach. Neurobila nič, aby odplavila jeho utrpenie.

Nesmelé prsty zavadili o jeho tak zľahka, že si myslel, že to bol krutý vietor, ale nebol. Vrátili sa, také isté váhavé ako predtým, ale neodišli. Neodtrhol svoje oči od zeme, aby identifikoval vinníka. Už ho poznal. Poznal jej ruky. Skúmajúca, malá, hebká a ženská ruka sa oprela o jeho. Nepreplietla ich prsty a ani nimi nepohla, len poskytla počiatočný kontakt. Dlaň voči dlani, ich vlhké prsty sa zoradili. Jej ruky boli o toľko menšie než jeho, chladné a predsa utešujúce, a on nevykrútil svoju ruku preč, bez ohľadu na to koľkokrát ten nápad zvažoval.

Bol príliš unavený, aby bojoval s jej prstami, jej rukami, a jej ramenami. Bol príliš unavený, aby bojoval s ňou.

Keď preplietla ich prsty a stisla jeho ruku, Draco odtrhol oči od zeme a preniesol ich k Hermione Grangerovej.

K svojmu počiatočnému zdeseniu zistil, že jej hnedé oči hľadia na neho. Hnedé. Nie šedé. Hnedé. Skoro si nevšimol ich farbu, ale vyskočila na neho dosť znenazdajky. Hnedé. Jeho svet bol po štyri dni šedý, ona bola šedá po štyri dni a - a teraz, bolo to inak. Jej oči neboli šedé ako jeho, neboli šedé ako obloha, neboli šedé ako boli Pansyine, ani neboli také ako oči jeho matky. V svete šedej ona bola hnedá a jediné, čo Draco dokázal, bolo zízať, žmurkať a diviť sa, kedy sa v jeho očiach zmenila...

_Jačal na ňu a zatreskol jej dvere pred nosom._

_Draco vážne nezamýšľal urobiť tak veľa, ako urobil. Nezamýšľal povedať tak veľa, ako povedal. Ona si nezaslúžila jeho kruté slová, ale ospravedlnenie bolo posledné, na čo myslel, keď sedel hodiny na posteli pred pohrebom svojho otca. Presne tak ako každý deň, odkedy sa prevalili správy o smrti jeho otca, bol to šedý a vyčerpávajúci deň. _

_Odkedy sa prečítala posledná vôľa, jeho strýkovia boli neúprosní vo svojej misii presvedčiť ho, aby im prenechal moc, matka bola troskou tichých sĺz a smútku, Blaise bol príliš tichý a Pansy sa skoro úplne presťahovala na Manor, aby sa postarala o jeho matku a Grangerová od tej noci neopustila jeho dom._

_Musel sa predchádzajúci deň vyrovnať s bláznivosťou smútočného obradu jeho otca, ktorý sa zmenil na verejné divadlo, vďaka jeho strýkom a médiám. Bol len rád, že sa neukázali všetky otcove milenky - a že sa nepredstavili rodine či nezačali škandál s predstavovaním ich nemanželských dedičov._

_Skoro hodinu sledoval ako zdanliví cudzinci a členovia rodiny, ktorých nikdy predtým nevidel, klamali a hovorili o tom, aký skvelý muž bol jeho otec, kým žil a ako im bude chýbať. Draco s istotou vedel, že jeho otec nebol dobrý človek, ani že nebude chýbať nikomu okrem jeho matky. Kým nemohol povedať, že nenávidí svojho otca, nemohol ani povedať, že ho mal rád. _

_Uviazol uprostred roztržky medzi jeho hlavou a hrudníkom._

_Otec urobil pekných pár chýb a mal tak veľa nedostatkov, ale neboli takí všetci? Lucius Malfoy, Draco si uvedomil počas dní nasledujúcich po jeho smrti, bol človek. Uvedomil si svoje chyby a pokúsil sa ich napraviť skôr, než šiel do Azbakanu, ale niekedy ospravedlnenia prostredníctvom listu nestačia. _

_Ale sú dobrým začiatkom... a stačili, aby skrotil svoj hnev teraz, keď bol jeho otec mŕtvy._

_Po tom cirkuse, ktorý sa udial pri smútočnom obrade, sa veľká časť z neho nechcela zúčastniť pohrebu. Ale potom sa tesne po druhej ukázala ona a spýtala sa ho, kedy bude pripravený odísť na ten pohreb._

_Bolo dosť ťažké zúčastniť sa deň predtým smútočného obradu so všetkými tými kamerami a fanfárami, a teraz od neho chcela, aby sa obliekol na pohreb? Nie je treba hovoriť, že Draco vybuchol. Poriadne. Nebolo treba veľa, aby ho zatlačilo cez okraj._

_A nadol, kam šiel. _

_Jediná vec, ktorú jačanie na Grangerovú dokázalo, bolo, že nemôže pokračovať v ceste, ktorú žil. Šiel prasknúť pod tým ohromným tlakom na svojich pleciach, tá maska rýchlo skĺzavala preč a on prehrával vojnu voči zmenám, ktorú viedol posledných osem mesiacov. Do pekla, práve stratil, nuž, všetko._

_Zmena prichádzala a Draco bol bezmocný, aby ju zastavil. Jediné, čo mohol urobiť, zatiaľ, bolo čakať a zistiť, ako ho ovplyvní. A čo viac, Draco potreboval čas, aby spoznal muža, ktorým bude raz, keď tá maska bude preč, skôr než si na tú zmenu zvykne a skôr než znova prevládne ťažoba života. _

_Ísť na otcov pohreb mu nedá čas, ktorý potreboval. Alebo si tak navrával._

_Po pravde, boli časy, keď Draco ani nevedel, kto je alebo čo predstavuje. Býval lapený v tejto fasáde tak dlho, že zabudol, aké je to byť k niekomu celkom úprimný. A potom sa udiali vzácne okamihy, keď v súkromí odložil tú masku nabok a spôsobilo to jednu či dve čeľuste poklesnúť. Ale tie tiché poklesy čeľustí stačili, aby zdôraznili tú bolestivú pripomienku toho, čím mal byť a on sa vrátil späť k svoju obozretnému ja. _

_Jeho spálňa sa pomaly otvorila a vo dverách stála Hermiona Grangerová._

_Draco okamžite zaujal obranný postoj. "Myslel som, že som ti povedal, aby si vypadla."_

_"Nuž, som späť."_

_Chladne: "Ako si prešla cez štíty na mojej izbe?" Pokrútil hlavou a prevrátil oči, keď si uvedomil odpoveď na svoju vlastnú otázku. Posmešne: "Ach, áno, ty si Hermiona Grangerová. Ty dokážeš čokoľvek."_

_Strčila do vrecka svoj prútik. "Ak sa snažíš so mnou začať hádať, potom nám obom urob láskavosť, a nezačni."_

_"Kto si myslíš, že si? Ty -"_

_"Som tvoj priateľ, Draco a viem, čím prechádzaš."_

_Otočil hlavu, keď sa vedľa neho posadila. "Nič nevieš."_

_"Možno máš pravdu, ale viem, že si rovnaký ako ja. Nosíš masku, a kým je nevyhnutné nosiť ju, až kým ten zmätok s tvojimi strýkami neskončí, len chcem, aby si vedel, že ju nemusíš nosiť v mojej blízkosti. Už som ťa predtým videla. Naozaj videla... a ty si videl mňa. My pred sebou nemusíme nič skrývať." _

_Draco presne vedel, čo myslela. To ráno, keď sa jeho hradby zvalili a on užasnuto objavil, že mu v skutočnosti na otcovi záležalo... ona tam s ním bola, počas toho všetkého. Videla ho v jeho najnižšom a najslabšom, ale nevyhýbala sa mu a ani sa mu nesmiala. Grangerová ho videla v jeho najzraniteľnejšom stave, ale nehovorila o tom, ani sa mu neposmievala. Videla, kým v skutočnosti bol a neotočila sa mu chrbtom. Netrápila ho tými strašnými slovami, "vravela som ti to," dokonca aj keď boli veľmi zaslúžené. V skutočnosti toho veľa nepovedala._

_Možno... možno mala pravdu a nemusel byť pri nej taký obranný. Dosť často ho videla bez masky a zrejme jej to bolo jedno. A prečo by nemalo? Draco ju videl na jej naprostom dne a tiež ju príliš kruto neodsúdil. Videl ju v okamihoch, keď si myslela, že jej život skončil, sedel pri nej, keď bola prakticky katatonická, jačal na ňu a hádal sa s ňou, keď bola tvrdohlavá a patetická a vpustil ju dnu, keď nemala kam inam ísť. _

_A teraz mu ona tú láskavosť opätuje. _

_Záležalo na tom? Prešiel takým prevratom, že akosi nad všetkým stratil ovládanie a kontrolu. Záležalo medzi nimi viacej na niečom? Úprimne? _

_Bol naprosto zmätený a frustrovaný viac než kedy predtým._

_Hranice medzi nimi boli rozmazané a kým Draco bojoval, aby sa od nej rozlíšil, v skutočnosti len dokázal, akí sú rovnakí. Možno, možno kvôli ich podobnostiam, mohol byť k tejto čarodejnici úprimný. Naozaj by to pochopila. Toľko vedel. Vedel, že jej by čeľusť nepoklesla a že by sa nezatvárila nepríjemne. _

_Hermiona - pretože, vážne, po tom všetkom, čím prešli, Draco o nej nemohol premýšľať ako o Grangerovej - dokázala svoju oddanosť k nemu a on nemal žiaden logický dôvod, okrem pudu sebazáchovy a strachu, aby sa pred ňou schovával._

_A, naozaj, ako sa mohol uchrániť pred niečím, čo len sotva poznal?_

_Nepozeral sa na ňu, keď sa zdvihol z postele. Neobzrel sa ponad plece, keď sa postavil pred okno. Ani neotočil hlavu, keď hľadel z okna na ten šedý svet. Draco bol príliš zaneprázdnený brodením sa jazerom zmätku, aby si všimol, že sa k nemu pred tým oknom pripojila. _

_Tak tomu bolo, až kým neprehovorila. "Pansy trvalo štyri hodiny, kým ma dostala z kúpeľne v to ráno Mattheowho pohrebu. Bolo to absolútne hrozné. Myslela si, že som prišla o rozum a vedela som, že už som oň prišla dávno, ale nezáležalo na tom. Bolo mi to jedno. Myslím tým, ako by mi nemohlo byť jedno? Všetko som stratila. Čo ešte iné sa dalo stratiť? Vôbec som nechápala realitu. Dokonca som nevidela ani farby."_

_Draco sa vyplašil pri poslednej vete, ale nič nepovedal. _

_"Svet bol čierny a biely, a ona na mňa kričala, aby som vyliezla. A ja som odmietala. Chcem tým povedať, ako som mohla? Môj život bol tak chaotický a zmätený, že som jasne nevidela." Zastala na niekoľko minút a on hľadel von na svoj šedý život. Mlčal, kým ona rozprávala. "Pansy nakoniec skončila u kúziel a vytiahla ma von z ruky. O tom ráne sa nerozprávame." _

_"Prečo si nechcela ísť?" Začul sám seba sa pýtať, ale mal pocit, ako keby bol na míle ďaleko. _

_"Ísť na pohreb a dívať sa ako ho pochovávajú bolo niečo, o čom som si nemyslela, že zvládnem. Znamenalo by to, že je naozaj preč, že sa nevráti a ja som to jednoducho nedokázala prijať. Myslím, že časť mňa si jednoducho myslela, že sa vráti, dokonca potom, čo ho vyhlásili za mŕtveho. Jednoducho som vedela -" Nadýchla sa a pokračovala, ale jej hlas bol zastrený. "Rodičia nemajú stratiť svoje deti. Jednoducho nemajú." _

_"Zdá sa, že nám sa stávajú veci, ktoré by sa nám stávať nemali, však, Grangerová?" Hlas mal taký chladný a uhladený. _

_"Myslím, že áno, ale myslím, že nakoniec, budeme lepšími ľuďmi vďaka všetkým tým prekážkam, ktoré prekonáme. Určite to tak teraz nevyzerá, ale - možno." _

_To slovo zostalo visieť vo vzduchu. Možno._

_Grangerová to slovo použila ako slovo nádeje; on ho použil ako slovo neistoty. Jeho život bol plný možno. Žena vedľa neho bola určite možno, vo výnimočnom význame, ktorému ani nerozumel a ani nechcel pripustiť. _

_Krucinál. _

_Okamžite tú myšlienku vymazal z hlavy. V tejto chvíli nebol čas snažiť sa definovať niečo v jeho živote. _

_"Viem, že je to také vyčerpávajúce." _

_Konečne sa na ňu pozrel. "Čo?" _

_"Nosiť masku..." _

"Draco?"

A mala pravdu. Bolo to vyčerpávajúce. Bolo tiež pre neho ťažké pozerať sa do zrkadla bez toho, aby ho nepremohol zmätok. V to ráno, keď sa prevalili správy o otcovej smrti, priznal Hermione, kým stál v kúpeľni, že sa nepozerá do zrkadla často. Čo zabudol priznať bolo, že nebol schopný vystáť pohľad do zrkadla a nevidieť seba. Videl len povedomého cudzinca, niekoho koho v minulosti stretol, ale ktorého dobre nepoznal. A nenávidel ten pocit strachu, prázdnoty, neistoty a zmätenia, ktorý taký pohľad vyvolával.

"Draco?"

Jeho oči sa sústredili na ňu. "Čo je?" Využil chvíľu, aby sa na ňu pozrel. Hermiona bola mokrá od dažďa a to posolstvo bolo jasné ako deň, dokonca v jeho hmle. Chystala sa tu byť počas čohokoľvek. Zanechalo to v ňom čudný pocit, ktorému nerozumel.

Po dlhej pauze nakoniec povedala: "Je koniec." A s pohľadom smerom k rakve si uvedomil, že, naozaj, je koniec. Tá zmena bola úplná, ale necítil sa nijako inak... alebo možno cítil.

Dážď prestal, búrka sa upokojila a mágia sa rozplynula v ovzduší. Jeho svet bol stále rôznymi odtieňmi šedej, ale tá hnedá mu poskytovala dosť nádeje, aby vedel, že šedá nevydrží. Úradník schoval do vrecka prútik, zjavila sa veľká hromada hliny a jeho dvaja strýkovia sa rýchlo premiestnili do Manoru, aby sa pripravili na večeru a stretnutie, ktorého sa Draco niekoľko dní hrozil. Len Arcturus zostal. Jeho šedé oči sa stretli s Dracovými a prikývol svoju synovcovi. Ten potom sledoval, ako sa jeho strýko priblížil k jeho matke, poklepal ju po pleci (čo bol obrovský prejav náklonnosti v malfoyovskej rodine), zašepkal jej niečo do ucha, na čo prikývla a odmiestnil sa.

"Sme pripravení vrátiť sa na Manor. Večera je o dve hodiny a každý si chce predtým odpočinúť," riekol im Blaise.

Grangerová ho predbehla s odpoveďou. "Čoskoro tam budeme, dobre?"

Draco objímal svoju trasúcu sa matku po dobu, čo mu pripadala večnosťou, skôr než sa nakoniec odtiahla. Nezáležalo na tom, že ona bola suchá a on mokrý. Na ničom nezáležalo - len na kontakte medzi matkou a synom. Prvé dva dni po otcovej smrti bola totálne rozhodená, ale na tretí deň sa pomaly upokojila. Jeho matka bola silná; ona sa s jeho otcom uzmierila a hoci to bolelo, Draco vedel, že nakoniec bude v poriadku. Ale bude on? Bude on v poriadku? Prešli štyri dni a on si stále nebol istý odpoveďou. Stále bolo toho toľko, s čím bojoval. Hnev. Zvyšková zášť. Zármutok. Zmätenie. Prázdnota. Neistota. Strach...

Narcissa pobozkala syna na líce, povedala mu, že ho miluje s čerstvými slzami v očiach a znova ho pobozkala na líce. Sledoval, ako tuho objala Grangerovú. Blaise vzal Narcissu za rameno a premiestnil oboch na Malfoy Manor.

Pansy si ťažko povzdychla a pozrela sa na svoju najlepšiu priateľku. Medzi nimi prebehol nemý rozhovor, ktorý ho zanechal naprosto zmäteného, až kým sa Hermiona nerozhliadla... a prikývla. A dokonca v jeho šedej hmle pochopil. Toto bol prvý Grangerovej pohreb od pohrebu jej syna. Vedel, že tu nechcela byť, na rodinnom cintoríne Malfoyovcov, ale nepovedala ani slova. Bola tam kvôli nemu, bola tam kvôli jeho matke a bola tam, pretože jej na nich záležalo.

Draco sa vrátil do reality, keď mu Pansy mávla rukou pred tvárou. "Si v poriadku?"

Len prikývol, pretože to bolo to jediné, čo v tomto okamihu času dokázal urobiť a čoskoro, on a Grangerová boli na tom cintoríne jediní. Draco si len vtedy uvedomil, že sa s Grangerovou držia za ruky, keď ho pustila a otočila sa mu chrbtom.

Zmätený sledoval, ako sa priblížila k okraju nezaplneného hrobu. Nešla príliš blízko, ale bola dosť blízko. Váhavo ju Draco k tomu kraju nasledoval, zvedavý na to, čo sa chystá urobiť. Chcel sa jej na to spýtať, keď otvorila ruku a ukázala mu plnú hrsť hnedej hliny. Hnedej. Svetlovlasý čarodejník dvakrát zažmurkal, ale tá farba sa nezmenila. Hnedá. Pozrel sa jej do očí. Hnedá. Pozrel sa na jej mokré vlasy. Hnedé. Pozrel sa na oblohu. Šedá. V duchu si vzdychol.

Pustila tú plnú hrsť hliny do otvoreného hrobu, čo ho zmiatlo. "Čo robíš?"

_Pochovaj svoju zášť, keď pochováš mňa. _

"Je to mukelský pohrebný zvyk," odpovedala potichu Hermiona, keď si oprášila zvyšok hliny z rúk. "Je to symbol ukončenia. Musím priznať, že kým je to bolestivé, možno to nakoniec poskytuje to najlepšie liečenie."

_Pochovaj svoju zášť, keď pochováš mňa._

Liečenie. Mohol v tomto okamihu svojho života trochu z neho využiť. Grangerová mu povedala, že prvý krok k vyliečeniu, podľa jej terapeutky, je dovoliť odísť. Ale mohol? Mohol naozaj všetko nechať odísť? Nuž, podľa všetkého musel, pretože nezostal nikto, na koho byť nahnevaný, okrem neho samotného. A Draco mal plné zuby byť nahnevaný sám na seba. Mal plné zuby množstva vecí. A bolo unavený z toho byť unavený, takže bol ochotný urobiť čokoľvek, čo bolo treba aby - Draco otočil hlavu, keď začul tupé zvuky premiestnenia. Hrobári prišli odviesť svoju prácu.

"Pane, ak ste -"

_Pochovaj svoju zášť, keď pochováš mňa. _

"Neskončili sme," vyšlo von zmäteným šeptom.

"Čože?" vyslovil každý, vrátene Hermiony.

_Pochovaj svoju zášť, keď pochováš mňa. _

Dracov hlas bol silný a pevný, keď im povedal: "Ste prepustení."

"Ale," Hermiona sa pokúšala vysvetliť, kým tam tí muži stáli, ústa dokorán. "Musia urobiť svoju prácu. Sú to, aby pochovali -"

"Viem, čo tu robia," zavrčal.

"Možno keby ste nám dali trochu času -"

"Ja nepotrebujem čas! Potrebujem, aby vypadli z môjho pozemku!"

_Pochovaj svoju zášť, keď pochováš mňa. _

Zmätení muži sa otočili a jediné, čo bolo počuť, boli slabé prasknutia premiestnenia. Hermiona vyzerala dosť prekvapená jeho výbuchom, ale nič nepovedala, keď Draco striasol mokrý plášť z pliec a až po lakte si vyhrnul rukávy na košeli. Hermiona Grangerová ho uhovorila do urobenia pekných pár vecí. Jej vplyv na neho, uvedomil si, sa vyrovnal jeho vplyvu na ňu. Ale neexistovali žiadne slová, ktoré mohla použiť, aby mu vyhovorila jeho nečakané plány.

Jednako ten čarodejník nepotreboval jej hlas, ktorý by mu povedal, že je to zlý nápad. Bol si poriadne istý, že nebol. Bol si tiež istý, že je to jediná vec, čo môže urobiť, aby začal proces zanechávania všetkého, čo ho sťahovalo po tak dlhú dobu nadol. Keď sa otočil a kráčal ku kope hliny, v jeho očiach bola odhodlanosť. Musel toto urobiť.

A nemohol použiť mágiu. To by bolo príliš ľahké. To neprichádzalo do úvahy. Ale ako mohol - čo potreboval -

_Pochovaj svoju zášť, keď pochováš mňa. _

"Potrebuješ lopatu."

Dracov krk trhol jej smerom a ona tam stála s prstami zvierajúcimi lopatu, ktorá bola skoro tak vysoká ako ona. Čarodejník po zhodnotení toho mukelského náradia si od nej ten zvláštny nástroj vzal. Potom prikývol viac pre seba než pre ňu, pomaly kráčal ku kope hliny vedľa hrobu jeho otca a nechal sa riadiť inštinktom.

Hermiona mu neponúkla pomoc; len ustúpila nabok a nechala ho mlčky robiť to, čo potreboval urobiť. Plavovlasý muž si uvedomil, že sa dostáva do rozporu; bol rozpoltený medzi tým, aby ju požiadal zostať a tým povedať jej, aby odišla. Ale jeho mentálna vojna s Grangerovou musela byť odložená nabok pre niečo dôležitejšie. A ona zostala. Posadila sa na trávu, len dva metre ďalej a zostala. Neprehovorila, nespýtala sa, či nepotrebuje pomoc a ani sa na neho nepozrela. Len zostala.

Bol by radšej prešiel po rozpálenom uhlí než by priznal, že to, že zostala, spôsobilo všetky rozdielnosti sveta.

Počas ďalších sedemdesiatosem minút a štyridsaťšesť sekúnd Draco vložil všetko do pochovania svojej zášti, svojho hnevu, svojho zmätenia, svojej bolesti, svojho odpor; vložil svoje všetko do zapĺňania hrobu svojho otca. Keď zabodol lopatu do kopy hliny, ktorá bola okúzlená, aby počas dažďa zostala suchá, vložil tak veľa sily do toho činu, že hnedá hlina vyletela k oblohe. Zastal, rozhliadol sa po svojom šedom svete, potom na tú hnedú hlinu a pokračoval. Jeho prvé lopaty hliny boli chaotické, kým pre ten nástroj získal cit. Mraky hliny leteli do vzduchu, keď náhodne hádzal tú hlinu do hrobu.

Bolo to ťažšie než to vyzeralo a čoskoro sa mu pot lial dolu tvárou.

_Pochovaj svoju zášť, keď pochováš mňa. _

Chcel nenávidieť svojho otca. Každým vláknom svojho bytia chcel Draco Malfoy nenávidieť Luciusa. Chcel nenávidieť otca za všetko, čo mu dal, keď zanechal ten list a za všetko, čo mu presne v tom istom okamihu vzal. Chcel ho prekliať a poďakovať mu za to, že mu povedal pravdu, dokonca aj keď bolo pre Draca príliš neskoro, aby urobil čokoľvek, čím by napravil svoje správanie.

Draco tuho zovrel lopatu a zabodol do teraz menšej kopy hliny. Čarodejník využil chvíľu, aby si utrel obočie vyhrnutým rukávom košele, kým pokračoval v práci.

Viac než čokoľvek chcel neznášať Luciusa za to, že bol taký úbohý otec, ale chcel pripustiť, že by nebol človekom, akým je teraz, keby nebolo Luciusa. Chcel byť na neho nahnevaný za to, že ich ako rodinu vystavil toľkému, ale chcel mu poďakovať za to, že ich urobil silnejšími. Chcel ho nenávidieť za to, že zvalil na jeho plecia ten obrovský tlak v čase, keď on ešte len chcel prísť na svoje miesto na svete, ale chcel uznať, že tá zodpovednosť ho zmenila v muža. V skutočného muža. Chcel ho nenávidieť za to, že zomrel a prinútil ho prežívať túto melanchóliu.

_Pochovaj svoju zášť, keď pochováš mňa. _

Čarodejník pracoval tak silno a tak usilovne, že ho boleli svaly a jeho myseľ po ňom chcela, aby zastavil, ale on si nedal pauzu dosť dlhú, aby zažmurkal. Musel dať do poriadku svoju myseľ. Dokonca aj keby ho to malo zabiť, bol odhodlaný zaplniť tú dieru, nielen tú jednu v zemi, ale aj tú v jeho hrudi... tú dieru, ktorú si nie celkom až do tejto chvíle uvedomoval.

A, úprimne, nevedel, či niekedy dospeje k bodu, kde bude spokojný s úlohou jeho otca v svojej minulosti. Nevedel, či niekedy dospeje k bodu, kedy dokáže pripustiť, že v učení všetkých tých nesprávnych lekcií, ho otec tiež naučil všetky tie správne. Draco nevedel, čo sa niekedy dostane na miesto, kde nepocíti nával hnevu na Luciusom pridaný nátlak a tie nemožné ašpirácie, ktoré mal na Draca, keď bol mladší – tie nároky, v uskutočnení ktorých zlyhal. Nevedel dokonca, či niekedy bude bežne chápať čohokoľvek ohľadne jeho zosnulého otca.

Draco hodil ďalšiu hlinu do spola zaplnenej diery.

Ale - ale mal odlišný pohľad, trochu porozumenia a trochu pochopenia a to bol dobrý začiatok. S tým všetkým prišla kontrola. Za posledné štyri dni sa jeho svet tak veľmi zmenil, že bolo vítané akékoľvek množstvo kontroly, ktorá sa mu podarila získať nad sebou alebo nad svojím životom. Nemohol zmeniť svoju minulosť, nemohol zmeniť svoju súčasnosť, ale možno mohol mať trochu kontroly na tým, ako sa jeho život zmení, keď bude všetko povedané a urobené.

Trochu.

Plavovlasý čarodejník zatlačil lopatu do znižujúcej sa kopy hliny.

Napriek pocitu, že uviazol vo vyjazdených koľajach, Draco mal na výber. Mohol sa pohnúť so svojím životom vpred alebo mohol zostať tam, kde bol. Mohol stále dovoliť, aby ho jeho otec kontroloval z hrobu, alebo ho mohol jednoducho nechať odísť. Nemusel dovoliť, aby jeho otec z hrobu stále riadil jeho život a jeho pocity. Draco mal navrch. Mohol to zanechať. Mohol prijať. Mohol sa vyrovnať s tou zmenou. Mohol sa oslobodiť od všetkej zášti a hnevu. Mohol počúvnuť svojho otca a pochovať ho. Skutočne to všetko pochovať, pretože on dokázal pekne hovoriť, ale jednať podľa svojich slov bol vždy pre neho ťažké. Ale teraz to mohol dokázať.

_Pochovaj svoju zášť, keď pochováš mňa. _

Zastal s lopatou plnou hliny na hrobom, ktorý bol z troch štvrtín zaplnený. Prevrátil lopatu, utrel si pot z čela a rozhodol sa.

Tridsať sedem minút a devätnásť sekúnd neskôr hľadel do zasypaného hrobu svojho otca s pocitom... nie dobrým, ale ani zlým.

Bol špinavý od potu a hliny, na rukách mal pľuzgiere od práce, v hlave mu búšilo, v hrudi mu bilo tak silno, až ho to bolelo, ale - ale Draco sa cítil v poriadku. Nemal sa cítiť inak a zmenený? Nemal vôbec niečo cítiť? Možno nie. Necítil sa ani dobre ani zle, ani oslobodený ani nešťastný, ani šťastný ani smutný; a to, nuž, bolo pre neho dokonale fajn.

"Si v poriadku?"

Pozrel sa na tú obávajúcu sa čarodejnicu, ktorej ruky urputne zovierali kraj jej po kolená dlhých šiat. Hermiona vyzerala absolútne v nepohode; vlasy mala všade a červenala sa a hľadela na neho s obavami v jej hnedých očiach. Hnedých. Ale nemohol odtrhnúť oči, pretože iste zošalel. Boli vonku hodiny, mohol to zvaliť na to teplo.

Draco zatvoril oči a znova ich otvoril. Poobzeral sa.

Lopata padla k zemi.

Všetko bolo stále v rôznych odtieňoch šedej... ale Hermiona Grangerová bola farebná.

"Draco?" prižmúrila oči.

"Som v poriadku," dovolil prejaviť sa svojej mrzutosti, ale pokrútil hlavou. Nemal žiaden dôvod byť na ňu nahnevaný. Nebola to jej chyba, že bola farebná. Vinil z toho svoju myseľ. "Musím ísť domov a prezliecť sa skôr, než sa stretnem so svojimi strýkami." A s tým schmatol plášť zo zeme a začal od nej kráčať preč.

Potreboval si vyčistiť myseľ. Možno, ak sa od nej dostane, čoskoro splynie s pozadím. Možno potreboval od nej odstup, aby znova splynula s pozadím.

Ale Hermiona ho nasledovala. Počul jej náhlivé kroky, keď svižne kráčal súkromným cintorínom jeho rodiny.

Vedel, že sa mohol od nej odmiestniť, ale neurobil to. Namiesto toho kráčal. Jeho tempo bolo vytrvalé, ale chôdza bola lepšia než tie otázky, ktoré sa preháňali v jeho už tak zmätenej mysli. Draco ju začul nadýchnuť sa vzduchu, zastavil uprostred kroku a zvrtol dosť náhle celé telo. Grangerová nebola pripravená na jeho náhle zastavenie a vrazila rovno do neho. Narazila by si hlavy o náhrobný kameň, ale zachytil ju okolo pása a pritiahol k sebe. Hermiona neohrabane narazila do jeho hrude, zase. Okamžite sa Draco zacítil podivne a pustil ju skôr než získala rovnováhu, vďaka čomu padla dozadu a pristála na zadku.

"Au!" zvrieskla. "To bolelo! Prečo si ma pustil?"

Draco nemal odpoveď, tak jej len ponúkol ruku a vytiahol ju na nohy.

"Čo sa s tebou deje? Vyzeráš, ako keby som mala okyckanicu (kropenatku)."

"Som v _poriadku_." Trval na svojom, keď sa pozrel nahor k oblohe.

"Potom sa na mňa pozri."

Pripadal si ako zlostné decko. _Nechcel_ sa na ňu pozrieť. Nechcel si to pripomenúť. Nechcel prísť na to, prečo si ju jeho myseľ vybrala. Na toto teraz nebol čas. Draco práve pochoval svojho otca. Nepozrel sa na ňu. Namiesto toho zalovil v habite po prútik, zamrmlal niečo, čo ani on sám nedokázal rozoznať a nechal ju samu na tom cintoríne.

Nateraz chcel Draco vidieť svet v šedej. Takto to bolo ľahšie.

**ooo**

_(O dvadsať minút neskôr)_

**Časť 2: Pre tvoju matku**

Prvá vec, ktorú Draco urobil, keď sa ocitol vo svojom dome, bolo pustenie horúcej sprchy.

Keď sa za sklenými dverami sprchy zdvihla para, nadýchol sa a vyzul si zablatené topánky, mokré ponožky, špinavé nohavice a páchnucu košeľu. Strašne zapáchal, ale bolo to to posledné, na čo myslel. Za takú krátku dobu prešiel toľkým a stále to neskončilo. Jeho otec bol mŕtvy - pochovaný - preč, všetko bolo šedé, jeho matka trúchlila, prečítali im poslednú vôľu, Grangerová bola farebná, jeho strýkovia čakali, on hrozne smrdel, on - Draco zapol kohútik a ošpliechal si tvár vlažnou vodu z umývadla.

Toto naozaj potreboval.

Minúty neskôr stál pod sprchou a nechával na seba dopadať ten horúci vodopád.

Voda uvoľnila jeho boľavé svaly a upokojila jeho vyčerpanú myseľ. Než schmatol mydlo a ručník, vyhrieval sa v tom neustálom prúde vody po viac než pár minút. Keď opláchol mydlo zo svojej pokožky a vlasov, vychutnával si pocit byť čistý. A predsa, bez ohľadu na to, ako sa snažil, nemohol odplaviť všetko. Potreboval čas premýšľať, vyčistiť hlavu od všetkého, čo sa dialo v jeho živote. Takže si vychutnával čas pre seba a všetko zablokoval. Žiaden otec, žiadna matka, žiadna Grangerová, žiadni strýkovia, žiadna posledná vôľa, žiadna farba, žiadne obchody, žiadne - nič.

Zostal v sprche, až kým netiekla studená voda a nepocítil mimoriadne sucho.

Po tom, čo si ovinul froté uterák okolo pása, Draco sa rozhodol uhasiť svoj smäd skôr, než sa oblečie. Zišiel dole schodmi a bol v polovici cesty, keď objavil Hermionu Grangerovú - sedieť na jeho sedačke. Blondiak skoro nahlas zaklial, ale nechcel, aby ho objavila.

Z nejakého zvláštneho dôvodu si Draco tú čarodejnicu prezeral, od hlavy až po päty - nuž, tak ďaleko, ako bol schopný dovidieť. Hermiona Grangerová bola jednoducho oblečená v tmavých šatách po kolená. A áno, stále bola farebná. Premýšľal, že sa otočí a vylezie hore schodmi, ale nie. Toto bol jeho dom, krucinál! Nedá jej nad sebou takú moc. On bol napokon stále Draco Malfoy! Takže, urobí to, čo plánoval a ak - na okamžik ho rozptýlilo, keď si pritlačila koreň nosa, zatvorila oči a zhlboka sa niekoľkokrát upokojujúco nadýchla.

Nuž, roztržitý bol - ach, do pekla, bol roztržitý.

Stále ju obklopovala tá aura, tá, čo si všimol, keď pred ôsmymi mesiacmi vošiel do tej reštaurácie... alebo to bolo pred deviatimi? Bola silnejšia a jasnejšia, možno preto, že bola jedinou farebnou vecou, ale bolo na tom niečo iné - niečo iné _na nej_, čo presahovalo jej fyzické rozdiely. Nedokázal na to ukázať prstom, ale niečo na nej bolo iné než keď ju videl prvý raz po jej opätovnom objavení sa v Londýne.

Draco sa striasol z tej myšlienky a okamžite ukončil akúkoľvek ďalšiu vnútornú diskusiu o tej čarodejnici.

"Čo tu robíš?" Čarodejníkov hlas bol zreteľný, prísny a príliš sústredený na niekoho, kto bol len vo vlhkom uteráku.

Skoro vyskočila z miesta, keď ho zbadala a potom sa jej oči roztvorili. "Ach! Ja..."

Šedé oči sa prižmúrili pri tom pohľade pred ním, poriadne. Ona sa červenala? Áno, červenala. Draco by sa uškrnul, ale neurobil to, čo bolo dosť čudné, pretože bol len sekundy od toho, aby si vychutnal jej nepohodlie. Na Hermione Grangerovej to bolo skoro tragicky komické, pretože nebola celkom nevinná a predsa sa skoro puritánsky červenala, keď ho zbadala pred sebou v uteráku.

Jeho hlas zostal vyrovnaný. "Ty čo?"

"Ja - Ja som bola..." Hermione sa podarilo presunúť sa za ten krátky čas cez polovicu izby. "Prečo nie si oblečený?"

A tieto slová boli upätou pripomienkou toho, že nebol jediným človekom, ktorý nebol vo styku s istými oblasťami života. Grangerová bola horšia než panna - bola žena, ktorá mala sex a nielen že ho absolútne ignorovala, ale tiež sa emocionálne izolovala od ostatných telesných aspektov života. Hoci pri pohľade späť mala na také niečo plné právo. Napokon, jej zážitky so sexom neskončili dobre - a to bolo slabé slovo. Mala mizernú smolu.

"Toto je môj dom," odsekol. Draco bol trochu otrávený z tohto rozhovoru - a tiež mu bolo zima.

Čarodejnica bola mimoriadne nervózna. "Mo-mohol si sa aspoň tro-trocha obliecť."

Sucho: "Nečakal som spoločnosť."

Otvorila ústa, potom ich zatvorila a zízala na neho.

Ach, pri Merlinovi, po prvý raz mu ukradla titul 'Najtrápnejšia žijúca osoba'... a ani sa nezdalo, že si ho vyslúži späť.

Draco sa nikdy, vôbec _nikdy_ necítil tak nervózne a trápne pri nejakom človeku, ako v tejto chvíli pri Hermione Grangerovej. Nikdy. Bolo to skoro mimo jeho charakteru a on to vášnivo nenávidel. Tiež by nenávidel ju, pretože bola príčinou jeho nepohodlia, ale ju nedokázal nenávidieť. Nenávisť bola mentálna vec a on jednoducho nebol schopný použiť svoju mentálnu moc, aby nenávidel Hermionu Grangerovú. Ale vďaka nej sa cítil tak prekliato trápne.

Bol Draco Malfoy, pri Merlinovom mene! Mohol uvažovať, odôvodňovať a prehovoriť sa do / alebo z čohokoľvek, a to vrátane žien.

"Prečo na mňa zízaš?" Prekrížil si ruky. Jeho telo bolo suché, z väčšej časti, ale stále mu bola zima a stále odmietal byť prvý, kto ustúpi.

Hermiona sa odvrátila. "Mal by si sa obliecť." Jej hlas znel čudne. "Pôjdem po nejaké víno..."

A bola preč. Prakticky utiekla z jeho izby, ako keby mala v pätách smrťožrútov. Draco chcel niečo povedať tej očividne uťahanej čarodejnici, ktorá ustupovala, ale jediné, čo dokázal, bolo potriasť hlavou. Bolo široko známe, že Hermiona Grangerová už viacej nepila víno. Stál tam asi minútu a načúval ako rinčala riadmi v kuchyni. Dvakrát zakliala a rozbila dva poháre, kým vyšiel hore schodmi. Neznámy úsmev ozdobil jeho pery.

Podivne, keď sa obliekal, jeho myseľ naviazala presne tam, kde prestala. Ženy. A so ženami nasledovali následne myšlienky na sex a vzťahy.

V priebehu rokov boli vzťahy a sex početné tak veľmi, že mal nad hlavu aj to aj ono - dobre, možno nie ten sex; bol predsa napokon chlap, ale jednako. Vzťahy boli vysoko preceňované. Nuž, to nebola celkom pravda. Duševná choroba jeho otca iste zohrala svoju úlohu v tom, že mu nebolo dovolené spoznať, o čom všetkom je skutočný vzťah... alebo to bolo tými doterajšími _čarodejkami_, ktoré ho zanechali dosť neinformovaného?

Asi to bolo to posledné - alebo zvláštny hybrid medzi oboma.

Draco si pozapínal košeľu a zastrčil konce dokonale do čiernych nohavíc. Potom si ten čarodejník privolal viazanku.

Vždy chodil len s jedným typom čarodejníc: blond, nádherné, štíhle, arogantné a vyslovene hlúpe. A zaškrípal zubami nad svojou vlastnou hlúposťou. Ale, úprimne, boli dokonalé pre tamtú časť jeho života, keď tlak bol taký obrovský a on nepotreboval, aby sa mu kládli otázky. Hlúpe dievčatá nikdy nečítali medzi riadkami, nikdy ich nenapadlo otázky klásť a nikdy ich nezaujímalo nič okrem jeho galeónov. Nikdy. Bolo ich ľahké potešiť, ľahké využiť a ľahké sa ich zbaviť.

Ale teraz už pre ne nemal využitie. So smrťou jeho otca prišla nielen bolesť, ale aj oslobodenie. Draco bol slobodný, aby si našiel vhodnú čarodejnicu, ktorej nemusel klamať alebo niečo pred ňou tajiť. Mohol byť úprimný... alebo nie. Možno to nebol taký dobrý nápad. Keby mal byť úprimný o svojej prítomnosti, potom by musel byť úprimný o svojej minulosti a to bolo niečo, čo by radšej práve teraz nechal... v minulosti.

Ale Grangerová - pri tom Draco zmrzol. Počkať sakra! Skade sa do pekla zjavilo jej meno? Po prvé, nechodili spolu, bez ohľadu na to, čo vraveli fámy. _Nechodili _spolu. Dokonca sa nedokázal ani zaoberať pomyslením na chodenie s ňou, pretože to bolo jednoducho príliš - nevedel, čo to bolo, ale nebolo to normálne. _Ona_ nebola normálna. Bola zlomená, pri Merlinovom mene! Ako mohol chodiť s niekým tak zlomeným?

Nuž, niežeby on bol tak pokope - nie, okamžite tú myšlienku zastavil.

Čarodejník sa posadil, nazul si ponožky a topánky a uistil sa, že jeho čierny oblek je dokonalý. Trochu kolínskej, ale nie priveľa; nebolo mu to treba, napokon, jeho prítomnosť stačila, aby ovládla každú miestnosť, do ktorej vošiel. Nepotreboval kolínsku, aby urobil niečo, čo robil celkom prirodzene. Po tom, čo si napravil vlasy, Draco, spokojný so svojim zovňajškom, zišiel dole schodmi. Grangerová bola pred jeho kozubom, prechádzala sa. Takže nepila, ale jasne sa jej ešte nevrátili jej zmysly.

Čakal na neho pohár elfieho vína.

Posadil sa, zdvihol vínový pohár a vyprázdnil jeho obsah skôr, než si ho konečne všimla. "Ach, si oblečený."

"Očividne," Draco zatiahol. "Čo si chcela, Grangerová?" vyprskol, ale chýbalo tomu obvyklé ostrie.

Pozrela sa na neho; líca mala stále začervenané. "Potrebujem, aby si šiel so mnou."

K svojmu úžasu ju okamžite neodmietol. Namiesto toho sa spýtal: "Kam?"

"Získať niečo pre tvoju matku."

**ooo**

_(O tri hodiny neskôr)_

**Časť 3: Rodinný priateľ**

Hermiona tuho zvierala svoj prútik v ruke, keď kráčala dlhou chodbou na Malfoy Manor.

Iste, neboli tam žiadne hrozby schovávajúce sa v tieňoch a bola stále len na prízemí, ale spomienky na posledný krát, keď kráčala po tom obrovskom dome sama, stačili na to, aby bola v pohotovosti. To ticho si nevychutnávala.

Kde sú všetci?

Vedela, že nestihli večeru, ale po jedle vždy sedávali v salóne alebo v obývačke; nečakala, že sa každý len tak vyparí, nie keď sú nablízku Dracovi strýkovia. Nielenže tu boli isté izby, ktoré mali na sebe štíty, aby ich nevpustili dnu, ale Blaise a jeho priatelia aurori, ktorým dôveroval, z nich viditeľne nespustili oka, odkedy prišli do krajiny.

Salón, kam sa preletaxovala, bol prázdny, a to ju vyslalo na prieskum. Ale čoskoro po tom, čo vošla do jednej prázdnej izby za druhou, jej tempo spomalilo a jej myseľ, hoci ostražitá, sa zatúlala k jej posledným štyrom dňom. Hermiona fungovala takmer na autopilote, odkedy opustila Rona v tej obývačke.

Boli to tri dni? Alebo možno štyri? Nebola si celkom istá. Nenašla si chvíľku, aby premýšľala. Nebola to asi najprospešnejšia reakcia, ale vrhla sa do pomoci Narcisse a Dracovi - tak veľmi, že sa často vracala domov neskoro v noci k mrzutému Apollovi, u ktorého sa bude musieť riadne snažiť, aby ho dostala späť do dobrých koľají.

Tak dlho žila v bubline dobrovoľne prijatej samoty. Ale teraz nenávidela byť sama. Hermiona nemala rada myšlienky, ktorými sa sama porážala a ktoré sa vkradli na predné miesto v jej mysli - tej časti mysle, ktorá jej vravela, že si nezaslúži mať takých dobrých priateľov. Priateľov. To slovo začínalo byť stále ľahšie a ľahšie povedať. Mala priateľov. Ľudí, ktorým záležalo na jej pohode a chceli tu byť pre ňu; vždy ich mala, ale zatúlala sa príliš ďaleko, aby ich predtým videla či ocenila.

Nuž, tak to už viacej nie. Bude si ich vážiť, vloží do nich dôveru a podoprie ich, ak niekedy padnú.

A Draco presne to urobil. Padol. Tvrdo. A nastalo ráno, ktoré neočakávala. Čakala, že sa bude hádať, bojovať a že si na nej vybije svoj hnev a zármutok, ale dostalo sa jej niečoho úplne odlišného.

Preč bolo predstieranie, tie masky, tie výrazy ľahostajnosti a tá vzdialenosť medzi nimi.

Keď došlo k náhlemu obratu a jeho svet sa zrútil, všetko sa zmenilo tak náhle, že sa Hermiona po štyroch dňoch stále zotavovala. Úprimne, nemohla uveriť, že dopadol tak tvrdo. Draco Malfoy bol množstvo vecí, ale bol silný a silní ne- nuž, to nebola pravda. Ktokoľvek môže byť zlomený; to ponaučenie sa naučila tiež príliš dobre. Pansy bola zlomená. Narcissa, Ron, Harry, Ginny a teraz Malfoy, všetci boli zlomení ukrutnosťami života.

Blaise bol ten, kto jej prvý povedal, aby skontrolovala Malfoya, ale bola v polke cesty k letaxu skôr, než vôbec dokončil celú vetu. Nečakala, že ho nájde takého zlomeného, Draco – ten skutočný Draco - sa jej držal tak tuho a triasol sa, a ona ochotne prelievala slzy, ktoré on nemohol.

A keď upadol to nepokojných driemot s hlavou v jej náručí, Hermiona zatvorila oči s novým uznaním pre Pansy. Bolo neuveriteľne a boľavo ťažké dívať sa, ako Draco stratil opraty a trúchlil; bolo dokonca ťažšie byť jeho hradbami, keď sa jeho zrútili.

A Pansy to urobila dvakrát... kvôli nej.

Hermiona otvorila ďalšie dvere a... našla ďalšiu prázdnu izbu. Zamračila sa, zatvorila ťažké dubové dvere a pokračovala po chodbe. Malfoy Manor bolo bludisko izieb a chodieb, ale čarodejnica si pripomínala, že toto je definitívne naposledy, kedy sa potuluje po panstve.

Pravda, verila, že, ako Narcissa, bude Draco Malfoy v poriadku... nakoniec. Len mal niekoľko vecí, ktoré musel zvládnuť, a ten list bol perfektný začiatok. Pochovanie jeho otca, a všetkého s ním spojeného, dnes, bolo ďalším ohromným skokom, ktorý zvládol sám. Nevedela, čo si myslel, ale bol hlboko zamyslený, keď zapĺňal Luciusov hrob a mrmlal si pod nosom.

Keď skončil, vyzeral, ako keby sa práve vyštveral na Mont Everest. Špinavý, spotený, zúfalo potrebujúci sprchu a, nespomínajúc, že bol fyzicky a mentálne vyčerpaný. Hoci sa na ňu pozeral zmätene a v šoku, z nejakého neznámeho dôvodu, bolo v jeho očiach niečo iné.

Úľava.

Dnes preskočil obrovskú prekážku; zdalo sa, že prvú z mnohých.

Ale nemali všetci veci, ktoré potrebovali prekonať? Vedela, že sama ešte mala prejsť dlhú cestu skôr, než bude v poriadku. Pravda, podaril sa jej určitý velikánsky pokrok len tým, že bola s Malfoyovcami počas ich najtemnejších hodín, ale stále v noci plakala, keď bola sama. Stále bojovala so svojimi vlastnými démonmi, stále si robila starosti a stále pociťovala neuveriteľné množstvo bolesti - bolesti, ktorá sa zdala v poslednej dobe znásobiť, napriek jej zdaniu sily a odvahy navonok.

Kým si Hermiona bola istá, že tá bolesť ustúpi, časom, nebola si istá, že sa niekedy stratí úplne. V skutočnosti si nebola istá, či vôbec chce, aby sa stratila. Tá bolesť sa stala súčasťou toho, kým bola teraz ako človek; stala sa jej základom, niečím, čoho sa držala, keď všetko šlo do čerta. Stala sa symbolom hlbokého žiaľu a sklamania, ktorým čelila, symbolom situácii, v ktorých sa ocitla, ponaučení, ktoré sa naučila a tých strát, z ktorých sa jej zvieralo srdce.

Tá bolesť bola neoblomnou pripomienkou toho, že prežila a že nič a _nikto_ ju nedokáže zložiť.

Stále ju prekonávala a hoci ju nepociťovala väčšinu dní, bola silná. Bola na pokraji šialenstva z toho hrozného zármutku a utrpenia, ktorému sa vystavila po smrti svojich rodičov a syna. Vyhýbali sa jej, bola opustená, urážaná a odstrkovaná. Mala modriny a bola zlomená. Jej srdce bolo vytrhnuté z hrude nesčítane krát. Spoliehala sa na čistý inštinkt a držala sa života. Našla si cestu tam, kde vôbec žiadne cesty neboli. Milovala a stratila tak veľa...

Ale ešte musela nájsť tie dvere k životu - a svojmu srdcu - otvoriť ich a dovoliť ostatným, aby vošli.

A to ju naprosto desilo.

Tá čarodejnica bola taká vydesená, že sa jej znova ublíži, ale vedela, že nemôže žiť zmysluplný život bez niečoho takého hlbokého ako je láska v ňom. Hermiona milovala tak veľmi; odovzdala svoje srdce toľkým ľuďom len tak zadarmo a všetko riskovala v mene lásky. Bola vyslovene naivná a hlúpa, a nakoniec sa jej ublížilo viac, než si kedy dokázala predstaviť.

Láska, niečo čo malo byť čisté a nádherné, ju zničila. Zničila ich všetkých.

A ona ju potlačila, ignorovala ju a zaonačila inými výhovorkami, ale skutočnosť zostávala rovnaká. Viackrát mala srdce rozbité na nespoznanie a kvôli tomuto nevedela, čo robiť. Sformovala ju to do cynického človeka, ktorý nedokázal robiť rozhodnutia, ktorý sa bál pohnúť vpred a ktorý dokonca nedokázal premýšľal o slove 'láska' bez toho, aby ju nezadúšalo roztrpčenie.

Ale teraz sa uzdravovala. A s uzdravením prichádzala múdrosť. Tentoraz bude vyberavejšia ohľadne človeka, ktorému dá svoje srdce. Hermiona zastala a zažmurkala, aby zadržala slzy, keď sa pripravila zabočiť za ďalší roh v matne osvetlenej chodbe Malfoy Manoru. Ale zastavili ju zvuky jedného nahnevaného a druhého pokojného hlasu.

_"V žiadnom prípade ten prekliaty krpec nebude riadiť rodinné obchody. To patrí nám! Nie tomu malého stroskotancovi, potupe pre -" _

_"Upokoj sa, Emil. Je slabý, presne ako jeho matka. Odovzdá svoju moc tebe."_

_"Správne, Hesper. Nevie nič o obchodovaní. Bolo by bláznivé nechať si to. Určite to zmrví. Ten arogantný chlapčisko totálne zmrzačí rodinnú reputáciu a ja sa za to nepostavím!"'_

Cúvla pár veľkých krokov dozadu, ale bolo príliš neskoro, aby sa schovala v najbližšej izbe. Trvalo milisekundy, aby sa tá čarodejnica spamätala a upokojila sa, vyrovnala plecia a nasadila na tvár prázdny výraz skôr, než Dracovi dvaja strýkovia zašli za roh.

Časť z nej si myslela, že nezastavia, pretože podľa ich názoru nemala cenu blata na ich topánkach. Ale jej odhad sa ukázal ako mylný, pretože tí dvaja muži zastavili, keď zbadali muklorodenú čarodejnicu... _samu_. Presne takto takúto situáciu mali radi, pomyslela si. Sledovala s dokonalým pokojom a prázdnym výrazom, keď sa tie úškrny na tvárach Emila a Hespera Malfoyovcov sformovali do niečoho oveľa zlovestnejšieho. Jednako vôbec nezaváhala. Namiesto toho im odvážne hľadela do očí.

Emil Malfoy bol najmladší z bratov Malfoyovcov, mal tridsaťsedem a bol najnahnevanejší. Hermione došlo, že mal plné právo byť nahnevaný. Nebol taký príťažlivý ako jeho bratia a pravdepodobne celý svoj život žil v ich tieni. Pravdepodobne svoj hnev využíval, aby sa presadil a pripomenul svojím bratom, že existuje.

Samozrejme, bol prvý, čo prehovoril. "Bacha, kam ideš, humusáčka."

Hermiona sa odmietala dať vyľakať. "Odpustite si to," odsekla, vyrovnane.

"Odpustime si? Táto malé škvŕňa prišlo o rozum! Vieš, kto sme?"

"Áno."

"Si na Malfoy Manor, ty hnusná humusáčka. Preukáž svoj rešpekt."

Len tam stála, vzdorná, s prútikom pri boku.

Škeriaci sa Emil Malfoy bol dosť nízky, bledý a oblý muž so šedými očami a ustupujúcou líniou vlasov, ktorá začínala ukazovať jeho mliečne bielu pokožku. Emil mal krátke končatiny a veľké ruky a nohy, ktoré sa nehodili k jeho stavbe tela a vďaka tomu vyzeral hrozne neohrabane. Zdalo sa, že určujúcou črtou malfoyovských mužov bol nedostatok ochlpenia na tele. Emil so svojou plnou blond bradou bol jasnou výnimkou. Jeho ustupujúce vlasy boli ďalšou zvláštnosťou podľa toho, čo videla v minulosti a čo sa dozvedela. Ale musela priznať, že sa Emil nosil dobre, hoci si všimla, že mu bol tradičný habit tesný okolo pása.

"Nemáš čo povedať, humusáčka?" uškrnul sa.

To bola jediná malfoyovská črta, s ktorou si ťapol.

Draco kedysi povedal, že mu Emil pripomína Petra Pettigrewa, okrem toho fňukania, striebornej ruky a tej mimoriadnej zbabelosti. A v tomto okamihu Hermiona súhlasila. Vyzeral, ako keby bol pripustený do malfoyovskej rodiny len formálne.

"Keby ste ma naviedli smerom do salónu, kde všetci sú, to by bolo -"

"Nie som nejaký domáci škriatok - ach, počkať, ty _naozaj_ vieš, čo je domáci škriatok, správne? Alebo si tiež -"

"Radím vám nedokončiť tú vetu, Emil," prísne mu povedala Hermiona.

"Neopovažuj sa vysloviť moje meno!" Keď na neho tá čarodejnica len hľadela, ako keby mal mentálny problém, ten baculatý čarodejník vzhliadol k svojmu bratovi. "Nuž, pozrel by si sa na to, Hesper? Tu je kúsok špiny, ktorá potrebuje dostať lekciu v slušnom správaní." A dokonca keď sa jej vyhrážal, mohla vidieť, že vzhliada k svojmu staršiemu bratovi, aby to schválil.

Hermiona sa skoro zasmiala nad tým dojímavým obrazom pred ňou.

_Toto_ bol muž, ktorý mal tú drzosť trepať o tom, že _Draco Malfoy_ nepatrí do rodiny zakaždým, keď boli v tej istej izbe. Smiešne, v skutočnosti on bol čudák zjavom aj schopnosťami. Bol jediný z bratov, ktorý nemal vlastné peniaze okrem rodinných. Blaise jej povedal, že ho skoro zaradili do Bifľomoru kvôli jeho nedostatku ctižiadostivosti, ale dostal sa do Slizolinu, lebo sa nad ním Triediaci klobúk zľutoval.

Tak ako sa spoliehal na súhlas svojho brata, aby jej ublížil, tak Emil závisel na úspechu rodinných obchodov, aby mal plný príjem. Nielenže vďaka tomu túžil po spoločnostiach samotných, ale vďaka tomu chcel peniaze a moc, ktorá prichádzala s kontrolou nad obchodmi Malfoyov. Chcel, aby Draco odišiel a chcel, aby sa sám presadil; bola to skutočnosť, ktorú dával najavo, keď Narcissa nebola v izbe. Draco, s úškrnom, ho nazval úbohým, tupým blbom pri viac než niekoľkých príležitostiach. Hermiona si bola celkom istá, že Emilovi chýbalo to, čo potreboval, aby sa presadil.

"Ale, ale, Emil, nie je treba byť hrubý," nakoniec sa ozval chladný hlas Hespera Malfoya, najstaršieho žijúceho brata. "Ona je, napokon, priateľom rodiny."

Emil zavrčal. "Hnusná -"

Hesper ho ostro prerušil. "Stačí."

A presne takto ten oblý muž stíchol.

Ak niekto pripomínal Hermione Luciusa na jeho vrchole, bol to Hesper Malfoy. V skutočnosti vyzeral tak podobne ako ten zosnulý čarodejník, že sa musela ešte raz pozrieť, keď na ňom prvý raz spočinuli jej oči. Jediné, čo bratov rozlišovalo, boli Hesperove oči; boli oceľovo modré namiesto šedých. Ďalšia vec bola, že Hesper Malfoy bol sociopat. Absolútne nemal problém niekoho zabiť a odkráčať, ako keby sa nič mimoriadneho neprihodilo. Draco sa jej priznal, že keď bol dieťa, Hesper ho desil na smrť; predtým než si uvedomil, že ho nezabije, pretože bol rodina.

To by mu ale nezabránilo zabiť Hermionu - len Neporušiteľná prísaha, ktorú zložil.

A ten fakt, že nemal prútik.

"Slečna Grangerová, čo môžeme pre vás urobiť?" spýtal sa najohavnejším príkladom povrchného šarmu, ktorý kedy videla. Ale z výrazu na jeho tvári jej značne schladla krv. Podmanivosť jeho hlasu bola výrazná, ale skryté nepriateľstvo, ktoré sa tajilo za tými slovami, bolo znepokojujúce viac než čokoľvek iné v jeho aktuálnom vyhlásení.

"Hľadám ostatných." Zostávala sebaistá. On bol schopný vycítiť jej strach.

On miloval strach, dožadoval sa ho a bol neúprosný, keď ho raz vycítil. Podľa Draca to bolo to, kvôli čomu si boli s Emilom takí blízki; najmladší brat sa ho bál a plnil by jeho rozkazy, keby ho požiadal. Hesper bol dokonalý vo využívaní ľudí, v dostávaní toho, čo od nich chcel a ich vyradení, keď už to mal. Na dôvažok k jeho zdedeným akciám v rodinných obchodoch sa mu podarilo nahonobiť si majetok zvádzaním bohatých dedičiek, svadbou s nimi a ich zabití - hoci tá časť so zabitím sa nikdy nedokázala, pretože nikdy nenašli žiadne z tiel.

Vďakabohu bol práve slobodný.

"Nuž," zatiahol Hesper. "Sú hneď za rohom na tamtom konci chodby."

Klamal a to bolo niečo, čo považovala za desivo ohromujúce. Keď Hesper klamal, bol odporne pokojný a falošne úprimný. Klamár vždy dokáže rozoznať lož, keď sa mu vraví, ale Hermione chvíľu trvalo, kým si uvedomila pravdu. Bol taký dobrý. Každý mal svoje drobnôstky - veci, ktoré robili, keď klamali. Draco zostal trošku nervózny, Pansy sa jej nedokázala pozrieť do očí a Blaise - nuž... ten jej neklamal toľko ako jeho najlepší priateľ. Hermione došlo, že Malfoy mal svoje dôvody, ale bola si istá, že nebol sociopat.

Jediné, čo vedela v tomto okamihu, že do tej izby nepôjde.

"Chcela by si, aby sme ťa odprevadili?" úlisne sa usmieval Hesper.

"Nie, vďaka."

"Ale my na tom trváme." Zdôraznil posledné slovo, aby zakryl pod tým ležiacu hrozbu.

"My čo?" Emil sa zatváril zarazene.

"Samozrejme, nechceli by sme, aby sa niečo stalo tejto -" múdro vyberal slová, "muklorodenej."

Hermiona mala ďaleko od presvedčenia. "Som dokonale schopná nájsť si cestu sama."

"Nie je treba byť tvrdohlavá, slečna Grangerová."

"Ale je dôvod byť obozretná."

"Obozretná?" Zatváril sa trochu urazene, ale v jeho oceľovo modrých očiach sa diabolsky zalesklo. "Nemám prútik a som viazaný Prísahou, že vám neublížim."

"Tak ma nechajte prejsť."

"Odprevadíme vás tam."

"Ja nie som nejaká hlúpa humusáčka."

"Tomu neverím."

Emil sa zatváril zdesene.

Hermiona prižmúrila oči. "A ja neverím vám, takže sa tu prestaňte hrať."

Niečo zvädlo za očami Hespera Malfoya. Ten okúzľujúci úsmev prešiel do zamračenia, keď sa celé jeho správanie náhle zmenilo. Žarty skončili, on to vedel, ona to vedela a Emil bol jediný, čo bol zmätený. Hermiona sa prinútila necúvnuť, keď sa po nej načiahla jeho pravá ruka, keď sa zastavil tesne predtým, ako jej zovrel krk, uvoľnila sa - trochu. Nemohol jej ublížiť; nemohol sa jej dokonca ani dotknúť, ale to neznamenalo, že nebol nebezpečný. Jeho prsty sa napäli, aby ju uchopili, ublížili jej a vtiahli ju do jeho zvrátenej hry, kde by bola bezbranná. A mohol sa načahovať a načahovať, mohol si vykĺbiť ruku z kĺbu, a mohol rozťahovať prsty tak ďaleko ako šli, ale moc Prísahy mu odolala. Ten šialene frustrovaný čarodejník spustil svoju ruku a strašne sa zamračil.

"Nemôžem sa ťa dotknúť..." A potom sa usmial. A to bolo čudné. Pozrel sa na svojho mladšieho brata. "Ale ty môžeš, Emil."

Šedé oči toho zavalitého čarodejníka sa roztvorili. "Ale ja -"

"Urob to. Urob to _hneď_!" zareval. "Zbav sa tej _humusáčky_!"

Poslušne a so štipkou strachu Emil rýchlo siahol po svojom prútiku, ale Hermiona bola rýchlejšia. Jej prútik bol na jeho krku akonáhle on vytiahol skôr, ktorý bol namierený k zemi. "Nech vás to ani nenapadne." Hlas čarodejnice bol hlboký a hrozivý. "Poznám dvadsaťsedem kúziel, ktoré vám oddelia hlavu od tela jediným čistým úderom. Chcete ukážku?"

Dovtedy Hesper skoro zdivočel. "Je príliš _dobrá_ a _nevinná_, aby to dotiahla do konca!"

"Ach, vážne? Ja by som sa na to nespoliehala. Vravia, že keď človek raz použije Smrtiacu kliatbu, dokáže to znova..."

Emil prehltol.

"Je to len jedna čarodejnica! Zlož ju, okamžite!"

Hermiona poťapkala jeho bradu špičkou svojho prútika, vyzývajúc ho.

Emil bol nahnevaný, potil sa a klial. Súčasná situácia sa mu nepáčila. Uviaznuť medzi humusáčkou a svojím bezcitným bratom - nemožná situácia! Perami mu šklblo. "Hnusná malá humu-"

"To slovo by som nedokončila, kebyže som tebou," ozval sa skoro príliš veselý hlas Pansy Parkinsonovej. "To nie je slovo, ktoré sa zvykne používať v slušnej spoločnosti."

Červená tvár tučného čarodejníka náhle zbledla.

"Si v poriadku, Hermiona?" spýtala sa jej pozorne priateľka.

"Áno. Kde máš prútik?"

"Uprostred jeho chrbta, pripravený prebodnúť mu chrbticu, ak sa akokoľvek nesprávne nadýchne."

Hesperova blond hlava švihla dokola k tej žene. "Ty, čistokrvná, chrániš túto _špinu_?" Na čele mu vystúpili žily.

"Svojím životom," odpovedala hrozivo Pansy a načiahla sa okolo Emila a v tomto okamihu si bola Hermiona istá, že urobila správne rozhodnutie, keď nazvala Pansy svojou priateľkou. Bola tá najlepšia, ktorú mala; osvedčila sa znova a znova. Čarodejnica chytila ruku svojej najlepšej priateľky a pomaly obišla toho tučného čarodejníka, ktorý sa na nich škeril. Prútik mala stále namierený, len pre istotu.

"Nie si nič iné než zradkyňa krvi!"

"Myslím, že som," uškrnula sa Pansy, keď pomaly začali cúvať, pripravujúc sa na svoj rýchly odchod. "Ale som na to prekliato hrdá." Krok za krokom cúvali opačným smerom, z ktorého tí bratia prišli. "Ach, a pre vašu informáciu," čarodejnica s havraními vlasmi zdvihla prútik v okamihu, keď Hermiona bola bezpečne za rohom. "Asi o tridsať minút bude vaše stretnutie s Dracom v bývalej Luciusovej pracovni. Dozrite na to, aby ste nezablúdili. Nechcela by som, aby ste prišli neskoro."

A boli preč.

**ooo**

(_O päť minút neskôr)_

**Časť 4: Čo potrebovala. **

Skôr než vošli do obývačky, kde bola Narcissa, Pansy Hermionu objala a v tom okamihu si tá čarodejnica dovolila zapotácať a roztriasť sa z toho incidentu. "Si v poriadku. Neurobili -"

"Nie, vďaka Neporušiteľnej prísahe a tomu, ako pomaly Emil tasí prútik, nepoložili na mňa ruky. Ako si vedela -?"

"Štít upozornil Narcissu na tvoj príchod a keď si sa príliš dlho neukázala, poslala ma po teba. Blaise odišiel krátko po večeri - podľa všetkého pracovné stretnutie. Kde je Draco? Má stretnutie -"

"Zakrátko tu bude. Má povinnosti."

Pansy sa nespýtala na to, kde ten čarodejník je, spýtala sa na Hermiono zdravie. "Si si istá, že si v poriadku?"

"Je mi fajn. Nespomínaj to Narcisse, nechcem jej robiť starosti."

Rezignovane si vzdychla. "Dobre, ale -"

"Som len trochu otrasená, to je všetko."

"Predtým si neznela otrasene."

"Hesper vycíti strach."

"Ako prekliaty pes. Ako si vedela - Draco ti povedal?"

Prikývla. "Tú noc, o ktorej som ti hovorila, keď som bežala míľu v daždi a -"

"Ten blb povedal Weslíčke o Matthewovi. Počkaj až ja -" Hermiona sa na ňu prísne pozrela. Pansy povolila, trochu. "Zaslúži si spoľahlivú kliatbu, Hermiona."

"Pansy..."

"Alebo prekliatie."

Hermiona sa niekoľkokrát nadýchla, odtlačila dvere do veľkolepej obývacej izby a ignorovala čarodejnicu, ktorá si stále mrmlala sto a jeden spôsobov, ktorými chcela zmrzačiť Harryho Pottera. Narcissa sedela na gauči a zabíjala čas svojím najnovším hobby - magickým pletením.

Zdalo sa, že Lucius bol veľmi dobre pripravený na vlastnú smrť - až to skoro znepokojovalo. Zanechal listy svojej žene a synovi dávno pred svojou smrťou, aby to bola len čistá zhoda okolností. A kým Dracov list čítala niekoľkokrát, jeho matka bola o svojom dosť mlčanlivá. Ale čarodejnica mala o pokynoch v ňom celkom dobrý odhad. Lucius Malfoy odporučil Dracovi, aby sa zbavil nepriateľských pocitov voči nemu a oslobodil sa; dávalo zmysel, že povedal svojej žene niečo podobné "nájdi šťastie, skús niečo nové, netrúchli navždy, vykroč vpred, rozvíjaj svoj um a naprav zlomené mosty."

Narcissa Malfoyová - ona sa nechcela vzdať svojho vydatého mena tak skoro - mala plne v úmysle nasledovať posledné príkazy svojho manžela. Existovalo veľa vecí, ktoré Hermiona obdivovala na Dracovej matke, ale najviac obdivovala jej húževnatosť. Hermiona nevedela, či je vrodená alebo naučená, ale Narcissa vládla schopnosťou odraziť sa od čohokoľvek. Pravda, bola trúchliaca vdova, o tom nebolo pochýb, ale počas svojho trápenia sa jej darilo zachrániť svoju vyrovnanosť, svoju silu a svoje dôstojné držanie tela.

Ale bývali okamihy, kedy, ak sa Hermiona pozerala dosť usilovne, mohla uvidieť zármutok, utajený. Bol to ten druh žiaľu, ktorý mladá čarodejnica poznala dosť dobre. Bol to ten smútok, ktorý pochádzal zo zašlých snov a zradených nádejí. Nebola na tom tak dobre, ako chcela, aby si mysleli, ale s trochou pomoci možno mohla dospieť tam, kde kedysi bývala.

"Ospravedlňujem sa, že som nestihla večeru. Zdržali nás."

Vyplašená Narcissa sa otočila, zbadala Hermionu stáť pri dverách s Pansy a zdvihla sa, aby tú čarodejnicu objala. "Nie je treba sa ospravedlňovať." Niečo jej oči trochu rozsvietilo. "Draco je tu," zvraštila obočie, "s dvoma hosťami, ktorých štíty na Manore nespoznávajú - asi právni zástupcovia kvôli tomu stretnutiu." Nastal okamih ticha, kým Narcissa pokrčila plecami a zaviedla Hermionu ku gauču, kde sa posadila medzi tie dve čarodejnice.

Pansy si oprela hlavu o Hermionine plece.

"Ako sa máte?"

Narcissa sa slabo usmiala. "Robím to najlepšie, čo môžem."

"Viete, že budete v poriadku," povedala jej Pansy, zdvihla hlavu, aby sa na chvíľu pozrela na ženu, ktorá bola roky tým najbližším k matke, čo mala. "A my tu budeme pre vás."

Vdova sa zdvihla z pohovky a zastavila magické pletenie. Znova si k nim sadla a pozerala sa na pohybujúci obraz anjela na rímse kozuba, keď povedala: "Ale vy dve máte svoje životy a ja vás o ne nemôžem pripraviť. Potrebujem čas, to je všetko. Potrebujem čas a rozptýlenie. Starala som sa roky o Luciusa, dúfala, že mu bude lepšie, a -" zhlboka sa nadýchla. "A potrebujem zaplniť prázdnotu, ktorá po ňom zostala."

Hermiona začula dvere na obývačke pomaly sa so škripotom otvoriť a obzrela sa za seba, kývla hlavou a povedala: "Možno to nie je to jediné, čo potrebujete."

Pansy, ktorá sledovala jej pohľad, keď sa obzrela dozadu, potlačila zalapanie po dychu.

"Čo tým myslíš?" Narcissa stále hľadela na ten nádherný obraz.

"Možno potrebujete niekoho... ako rodinu."

Staršia čarodejnica zamietavo mávla rukou. Aspoň jej bolo jasné, skade to Draco má. "Mám rodinu. Mám Draca. Mám vás dve a Blaisa -"

"Ale čo sestra?" spýtal sa cudzí hlas.

Narcissa okamžite zmrzla.

Hermiona nemohla vidieť jej tvár, ale vedela, že Narcissa Malfoyová je stratená v bludisku emócii a je naprosto zmätená v tom, čo cítiť alebo ako uniknúť. Zrazu veľmi zbledla - alebo aspoň zátylok jej krku. Pansy chytila Hermionu za ruku, ako keby chcela podporiť ich obe. Prvým, čím pohla, bola hlava; trochu sa triasla, ako keby neuverila - nie - _nemohla_ uveriť, čí hlas počula.

Toto mohlo dopadnúť aj veľmi zle a otvoriť množstvo rán, ale mohla to byť pre ňu tá najlepšia vec na svete. Keď zozadu sledovala Narcissinu reakciu, Hermiona úprimne dúfala, že to bude to posledné. Tentoraz prosila všetky sily, v ktoré verila, a zopár, v ktoré neverila, aby prinútili niečo v živote _niekoho _dopadnúť čo najlepšie. Bolo jej tak zle a bola taká unavená z toho, ako všetci trpeli.

"To ne-nemôže - _nie_."

Narcissa sa viditeľne triasla, keď pomaly otočila hlavu. Široko roztvorené modré oči zvlhli, keď zbadala svoju sestru, Andromedu, stáť vo dverách s Dracom a malým chlapcom s modrými vlasmi, ktorý placho schovával tvár v habite svojej starej mamy.

"To som ja, Cissy." V jej očiach boli slzy, keď urobila prvý krok, malý chlapec v jej pätách.

Zdalo sa, že Narcissine nohy zmrzli.

Z toho, čo Hermione povedali, nevideli sa od vianočných prázdnin počas Narcissinho šiesteho ročníka.

Andromeda mala osemnásť a utekala, aby sa vydala za lásku svojho života, muklorodeného čarodejníka. Narcissa bola jediná, s ktorou sa obťažovala rozlúčiť. Ako plynuli mesiace, Bellatrix sa stávala viac a viac nebezpečnou, ale mladá Narcissa bola niečo iné. Hoci verila v čistokrvné elitárstvo, nepáčila sa jej Voldemortova taktika pri získaní moci. Ona bola tá, ktorá plakala a odmietala prevziať prsteň Blackovcov, ktorý jej sestra dobrovoľne odovzdala. Nechcela sa zmieriť s tým, že čoskoro bude sama. Narcissa ju prosila, aby neodišla a keď sa Andromeda nedala presvedčiť, aby zostala, najmladšia zo sestier Blackových jej tajne strčila do batožiny malý miešok zlata. Keby ju prichytili, vyobcovali by ju, ale bolo jej to jedno.

Hermiona nevedela, prečo po vojne znova nezačali komunikovať, tie dôvody sa nevysvetlili, ale tipovala, že za to mohli nedorozumenia a arogancia.

"Ale ako?"

Andromeda a Hermiona si spojili oči. "Spojila som sa s Hermionou, dnes ráno, v skutočnosti. A ona prišla s Dracom -" čarodejnica nežne pozrela ponad plece na synovca, s ktorým sa stretla po prvý raz v živote.

Neobyčajne váhal, keď mu Hermiona konečne povedala, kam v skutočnosti idú, ale zostal, napriek tomu, že vedela, že sa necíti príjemne. A ešte k tomu dokonca odpovedal na niektoré z jej otázok o jeho matke a o okolnostiach obklopujúcich otcovu smrť. Nebolo to veľa, ale bolo to viac, než Hermiona od toho čarodejníka kedy očakávala. Pravdepodobne si nikdy nebudú blízki, ale boli rodina a Draco rešpektoval jej postavenie člena rodiny.

Hnedé oči sa presunuli ku dverám, kde stál, rozvážne a pokojne. Pripadala si hlúpo za svoju reakciu, keď zbadala Malfoya v uteráku, ale cítila sa ešte hlúpejšie, že bolo treba hodinu, aby ten obraz opustil jej myseľ. Bola šokovaná, to je všetko. Áno, šokovaná. Hermiona sa na Draca slabo usmiala - a on sa na chvíľu neprítomne pozeral, kým jej prikývol na oplátku. Potom vykĺzol z izby kvôli stretnutiu s jeho strýkami. Hermiona mu mlčky zaželala veľa šťastia.

Zdalo sa, že Narcissa prechádza rôznymi stupňami šoku, keď Andromeda opatrne kráčala krok za krokom smerom k nej. "Ale prečo?"

Andromeda zastala. "Niečo som dostala... od Luciusa."

Hermiona nevedela, kto zalapal po dychu hlasnejšie, Narcissa alebo Pansy.

"Sova to doručila pred štyrmi dňami, ale ja -" hlas sa jej zlomil, "nevedela som, čo si mám o tom myslieť."

Narcissa úzkostlivo prešla vzdialenosť k svojej staršej sestre. "Čo - čo tam bolo?"

Staršia, tmavovlasá čarodejnica, ktorá vyzerala viac ako Bellatrix, než by kedy Hermiona priznala, siahla do vrecka habitu a vytiahla prsteň, ktorý len pred niekoľkými hodinami ukázala Hermione. Jej starý rodinný prsteň Blackovcov. Bol to ten prsteň, ktorý pred mnohými Vianocami nanútila vzlykajúcej Narcisse do rúk; prsteň, ktorý Lucius Malfoy vzal zo šperkovnice svojej manželky a vrátil ho právoplatnej vlastníčke ako symbol priateľstva.

Ten prostý čin nielenže poskytol Dracovi lekciu o jeho otcovi, ale tiež prinútil Hermionu o zosnulom čarodejníkovi premýšľať. Veci neboli vždy také, ako sa zdali. Nebol dobrý človek, ale nebol stelesnením zla. Zhrešil. Urobil veľa chýb, ktoré nakoniec zničili jeho život a životy tých, na ktorých mu záležalo, ale ona tiež. Zhrešila. Hriechy - Hermiona bola ohromená silou, ktorú mali hriechy nad ľuďmi; ohromená silou, ktorú ľuďom dávali. Bolo to slovo, ktoré sa mohlo povedať v sekunde a čin, ktorý sa v sekunde mohol spáchať, ale keď bolo všetko povedané a urobené, mohlo trvať roky, kým dôsledky takého slova či takého činu dozneli.

Lucius Malfoy vo svojom živote zhrešil. Spáchal zlé veci, a Hermiona vždy predpokladala, že bol zlým človekom. Každý si myslel, že bol zlým človekom, a nikto nedokázal pochopiť, ako takého človeka mohla Narcissa milovať. Ľudia vravievali, že si zaslúžil zomrieť. _Zaslúžil._ Nepokúšala sa teraz ospravedlniť jeho skutky, ale možno - možno tie hriechy spáchal, pretože si myslel, že robí správnu vec. Ona zhrešila, pretože si myslela, že účel svätí prostriedky. Zaslúžila si ona žiť v utrpení? Zaslúžila si to, čo sa jej stalo? Nie. Nezaslúžila. Zaslúžil si on zomrieť tak, ako zomrel? Nie.

Nebola od neho taká odlišná a on nebol taký odlišný od ostatných.

Podstata bola, že Lucius Malfoy nebol dokonalý, a predsa mu záležalo na jeho rodine, miloval jej členov a urobil všetko možné, aby zmierniť bolesť z jeho odchodu. Ona urobila všetko, aby zmiernila utrpenie ostatných a urobila všetko, aby zmiernila bolesť zo skonu jej syna. Obaja priniesli nesebecké obete. Zlý či nie, za to samotné ho rešpektovala.

A s touto myšlienkou sa hranice rozmazali. Kým bola ona, aby ho súdila, keď sa ona tiež mýlila? Kým bola ona, aby ho považovala za zlo? Nikto na to nemal právo. Nikto nebol dokonalý. Ľudia po celý čas robia chyby a občas tie chyby boli väčšie než tie, čo urobili ona a Lucius. Ale kto mal právo oddeliť hodné od nehodného? Kto sa stal sudcom a porotou pre ich životy? Bolo to niečo iné? Boli to iní ľudia? Boli to oni samotní?

Možno - možno Narcissa mala dobrý dôvod, aby ho milovala a aby jej chýbal teraz, keď bol preč. Možno nikto nemohol náležite súdiť Luciusa Malfoya, pretože nikto ho naozaj nepoznal - presne tak ako nikto nemohol náležite súdiť ju, pretože nie veľa ľudí poznalo skutočnú Hermionu. Možno Narcissa vedela o tom mužovi veci, ktoré si nikto z nich ani nedokázal predstaviť. Možno...

Všetci ho pochopili nesprávne. Draco najviac zo všetkých, ale niežeby Lucius niekomu poskytol príležitosť, aby ho prečítali správne. Takže kto mal pravdu a kto sa mýlil? Kto by mal byť oslobodený a kto by mal byť potrestaný? To boli otázky, ktoré nemala právo zodpovedať, pretože každý mal svojím vlastným spôsobom pravdu, ale všetci sa tiež mýlili. Všetci boli oslobodení, pretože každý trpel. Všetci vyhrali a všetci prehrali. Nikto sa verejne neprihlási k pokrytectvu.

Takže možno, možno nastal pre Malfoyovcov čas odpustiť sami sebe a odpustiť si navzájom, pohnúť sa vpred so svojimi životmi. Nemohli predvídať veci, čo sa im stali, ale nemohli sa za ne obviňovať. Presne tak ako ona nemohla predvídať a obviňovať sa za to, čo sa stalo jej rodičom a sladkému Matthewovi. Nebola zodpovedná presne tak, ako nebol zodpovedný Lucius. Nebola zlá matka a Lucius nebol zlý otec. Urobili svoje chyby, dopustili sa hriechov, ale bojovali ako čert, aby ich odčinili.

Ale Lucius zdá sa urobil tú jedinú vec, ktorú ona neurobila.

Odpustil sám sebe.

A ak si on dokázal odpustiť po všetkých tých chybách, čo urobil, Hermiona mohla určite nasledovať jeho príklad.

Narcissa vzala prsteň z ruky svojej sestry a hľadela naň, čerstvé slzy v očiach.

"Bol tam tiež list." Povedala jej Andromeda potichu, keď zaviedla malého Teddyho, aby sa posadil vedľa Hermiony.

Hlas mala priškrtený. "Č-čo v ňom bolo? Čo on -"

"Tvoja sestra ťa potrebuje."

Narcissa si schovala tvár v ohybe sestrinho krku a rozplakala sa.


	26. Niekde inde hodiny tikali časť prvá

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/26/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola dvadsaťtri: Niekde inde hodiny tikali - časť prvá**_

_(O pätnásť minúť neskôr)_

**Časť 1: Kreslo**

_Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak._

Veľké hodiny na stene sa mu posmievali. Ten zvuk ohlušoval a čierne ručičky na zlatých hodinách za kreslom jeho otca sa občas rozmazali.

Čas určite nebol na jeho strane.

Draco zo stredu miestnosti to tikanie ignoroval a sústredil svoju pozornosť na to kreslo skazy. Kreslo jeho otca bolo v čele dlhého, vylešteného mahagónového stola v moderne navrhnutej konferenčnej miestnosti. Za stolom bolo ďalších osem kresiel, štyri na každej strane stola, všetky dokonale čalúnené, naleštené a smaragdovo zelené, ale tieto kreslá mu boli ukradnuté; okrem tamtoho, jediného.

S čerstvou šálkou horúcej tekutiny v ruke, ktorú mu pred minútami doniesol domáci škriatok, sa jeho oči prižmúrili v koncentrácii, keď sa pripravoval odpiť si dlhý dúšok; šedé oči vôbec neopustili to zlatom pokryté smaragdovo zelené kreslo.

_Tik. Tak._

Bola to hodina, štrnásť minút a tridsaťsedem sekúnd odvtedy, čo sa tie farby znova vrátili do jeho sveta a Draco si pripadal akosi - nuž, nevedel, čo cítil, vedel jedine, že sa cíti podivne. Všetko bolo oveľa živšie než bolo v minulosti.

Bolo to skoro oslepujúce.

_Tik. Tak. _

Chcel prekliať tie zatratené hodiny. Nepotreboval ďalšie pripomienky toho, ako málo času mu zostávalo na premýšľanie.

Draco si vzdychol predtým, než si konečne odpil zo šálky – a zaksichtil sa. Nič nedokázalo zničiť ten sebapozorujúci okamih tak ako šálka čaju. Neznášal jeho chuť a zbledol, keď tá horúca tekutina narazila na jeho jazyk, ale jeho prižmúrené oči vôbec neopustili kreslo jeho otca. Nevedel prečo; bolo to len kreslo, u Merlina. Jednako sa ten čarodejník neodvrátil. Jeho pohľad bol taký upretý a prudký, že bolo isté, že každú chvíľu vzplanie.

Kútiky jeho úst sa pokrčili v sústredení.

Hlúpe, prekliate kreslo.

Chcel to kreslo a hodiny vyhodiť do vzduchu. Prečo? Pretože, tie hodiny mu pripomínali, že šiel na vypožičaný čas a to kreslo - kurva. Pozeral sa na to kreslo - kreslo jeho otca - nesčítane krát predtým, ale len v tomto okamihu niečo pre neho znamenalo.

A Draco dospel k desivému poznaniu, že si nebol istý, ako to zvládnuť.

To kreslo už viac nebolo jeho otca. Bolo _jeho_.

Bolo to _jeho_ kreslo, ktoré chcel odpáliť z tejto miestnosti, vyliať naň svoj odporný čaj a potom spáliť na prach. Jeho. Nie jeho otca. Existovalo veľa vecí, ktoré už viacej nepatrili jeho otcovi. Tie kreslá, stôl, miestnosť, krídlo, celý Manor; všetko bolo jeho. Každý obraz na stene, každé brnenie, každý kúsok nábytku, každý domáci škriatok; všetko to patrilo jemu. Sedemdesiat percent podielov zo všetkých troch rodinných podnikov bolo jeho, a tak aj tie milióny galeónov, ktoré nahrabali.

Draco zrazu pochopil, prečo tak Emil túžil po tých obchodoch; dokonca rozumel, prečo ten muž chcel, aby sa Draco všetkého vzdal. S peniazmi prichádzala moc. Draco zdedil značné množstvo moci a bolo na ňom použiť ju tak, ako uznal za vhodné.

_Tik. Tak. _

Čubčí - Draco si prehrabol vlasy.

A teraz sa musel rozhodnúť. Ani tie skurvené hodiny ničomu nepomáhali.

Zvádzalo to; tak prekliato lákalo, až mu z toho bolo zle. Mohol si ju nechať všetku pre seba a nepodeliť sa. Mohol skončiť so svojou prácou, využiť, čo sa naučil a viesť život majiteľa spoločností. Mal naozaj dobré nápady; po celý čas ich poskytoval Arcturusovi a bez žiadneho uznania. Ale teraz... teraz mohol to uznanie získať a premeniť ho na zisk. Mohol to urobiť. A mal _moc_ to urobiť. Nepotreboval nikoho z nich. Bolo to jeho. Všetko bolo jeho. Minimálne až do polnoci, ale dohody sa dajú porušiť...

Draco odložil šálku čaju na stôl a hľadel na to kreslo, znova.

Naozaj toto pre seba chcel?

Kurva.

Už viacej nevedel, kde do pekla stál.

_Tik. Tak. _

A nemal žiaden čas, aby na to prišiel.

Ach, vedel, že bol vo _svojej_ konferenčnej miestnosti, ale nikdy nesníval o tom, že niečo z tohto bude jeho. Otec bol vždy vodca, nie on. Prinútil Draca zúčastňovať sa týchto stretnutí odkedy mu bolo desať, a povedal mu, že raz všetko toto bude jeho. Neveril mu, samozrejme, pretože si bol istý, že jeho otec bude žiť navždy. To sa evidentne nestalo.

Zase mal Lucius pravdu.

Draco strávil väčšinu svojho detstva pozorovaním a učením sa všetkého o troch rodinných podnikoch. Sedával na stretnutiach, trpezlivo načúval všetkým nápadom, ktoré vzišli od členov rady a, pretože bol tak skvelý v číslach, dokonca mu boli jasné fakty, štatistiky a čísla zo všetkých troch spoločností. Spočiatku mal na výber, ale len čo si otec uvedomil jeho potenciál, jeho prítomnosť na stretnutiach sa stala žiadanou kedykoľvek bol doma zo školy.

Videl radu v tých najlepších časoch; v dňoch, keď žartovali a smiali sa spolu. A videl ich v časoch najhorších; keď nahnevané hlasy a hrozby zosadenia jeho otca zaznievali miestnosťou. Tie dni ho otec vyprevadil z izby s príkazmi, aby sa šiel učiť predtým, než mu zavrel pred nosom dvojité dvere. Ani raz Draco svojho otca nepočúvol. Nie, sedel pred touto istou konferenčnou miestnosťou a načúval uši trhajúcim výkrikom človeka, ktorý sa opovážil prehovoriť voči jeho otcovi - človeka, ktorý sa opovážil pokúsiť sa uchopiť jeho moc.

_Moc. _

On videl, čo moc a túžba po nej dokáže urobiť človeku. Zničilo to jeho otca, a zmenilo to Emila zo strýka, ktorý mu ako dieťaťu zvykol dávať sladkosti na strýka, ktorý chcel vidieť jeho hlavu na kláte (cz: špalku). Nebolo tajomstvom, že ho Emil chcel zosadiť počas tejto zraniteľnej prechodnej fázy. Presne tak nebolo tajomstvom, že Hesperovi bolo srdečne ukradnuté všetko okrem tlačenia ľudí k ich limitom. Odkedy prečítali otcovu poslednú vôľu, Emil usilovne podkopával jeho autoritu pri každej príležitosti tým, že odporoval všetkému, čo povedal.

A vďaka tomu začal premýšľať.

Naozaj chcel byť ako Emil? Chcel byť prevtelením svojho otca? Chcel hrať Hesperove hry? Naozaj chcel porušiť dohodu, ktorú uzavrel so strýkom a pripustiť, aby rodinné obchody kontrolovali jeho život?

Nuž, zodpovedať tieto otázky bolo dosť ľahké. Moc zvádzala, ale bola tiež návyková a Draco sa nechcel vzdať ďalšej kontroly svojho života viac, než už sa vzdal. Takže, nie. Nechcel byť ako jeho strýko či jeho otec. A, nie, nechcel hrať niečie zvrátené hry. Nie, všetko pôjde podľa časového plánu.

Stáť tam a pozerať sa na otcove kreslo spôsobilo, že všetko vyzeralo inak. Draco si zrazu uvedomil, že mu na ničom z tohto nezáleží. Nezáleží mu na spoločnosti, na moci, na po moci túžiacom Emilovi a ani na žiadnom z trikov, ktoré sa chystali na dnešnom stretnutí vytiahnuť.

Bolo mu to jedno.

A to tikanie prestalo.

_Bolo mu to jedno._

Šedé oči zachytili erb Malfoyov, ktorý asi pred storočím vyryli na zadnej strane dverí.

Keď bol mladý a vnímavý, bývali dni, keď hľadel na ten znak, túžil po dni, kedy po boku svojho otca zaujme svoje oprávnené miesto. Ale tieto sny sa zmenili. A nebola to zmena, ktorá by Draca trápila, ani trošičku. To, čo ho trápilo, bol ten čudný pocit, ktorý rástol v jeho hrudi. Ak toto nechcel, ak mu na tom nezáležalo, potom čo chcel? Už si viacej nebol istý ohľadne ničoho.

Ale bol si poriadne istý, že nevedel veľa o sebe samotnom.

Ale práve keď sa Draco prispôsobil tomu tichu, dvere sa otvorili. Práve keď sa pripravoval, že začne premýšľať o tom, kým je, niekto si odkašľal. A práve keď dopremýšľal o tom, čo urobí so svojou novonadobudnutou mocou, otočil sa a pozrel sa na svojho obľúbeného strýka, Arcturusa, ktorý práve vošiel. Stále bol vyobliekaný v tom istom habite, ktorý mal na sebe na pohrebe, ale okuliare mal trochu nakrivo a v ruke mal usporiadanú hromadu pergamenov.

Bol to dosť impozantný a desivý muž, pre všetkých ostatných - nuž, to bola lož. Jeho strýko ho zvykol vydesiť na smrť, keď bol dieťa; vlastne, všetci zvykli, s výnimkou hlúpo sa usmievajúceho Emila.

"Stratený v myšlienkach, Draco?" Jeho hlboký hlas sa odrážal vo veľkej izbe a Draco, na okamih, mal pocit, ako keď po prvý raz stretol svojho strýka, keď mal šesť. Nepokojne.

Odvrátil hlavu od strýka Arcturusa. V skutočnosti uprednostňoval rozprávať sa s ním len, keď sedeli; vtedy si nepripadal taký zastrašený. "Možno." Roztržito zamrmlal plavovlasý čarodejník, keď presunul oči zo strýka na hodiny.

Strýko Arcturus bol vysoký, presne taký vysoký, aký býval otec, ale chýbala mu ostrosť, ktorú jeho otec mával. Bol inak odchovaný Malfoy v tom zmysle, že sa neuchyľoval k násiliu, aby si presadil svoje, ani ho nevyužíval, aby prinútil ostatných k pokore. Bol čestný, múdry a pokojný. Suma sumárum, bol rarita; vlk vegetarián uprostred rodiny šeliem.

Veľa ľudí si mýlilo jeho odpor k súbojom a naprosté odmietanie použitia Neodpustiteľných so znakom slabosti, ale uviedol ich na pravú mieru niekoľkým prekliatiami vlastnej výroby, ktoré by mali byť označené za Neodpustiteľné. Draco sa zachvel pri tých niekoľkých spomienok, ktoré mal na kliatby svojho strýka. Arcturus bol prekliato _nemilosrdný_, keď sa mu skrížili cesty, naštvali ho a / alebo zosmiešnili.

Ten čarodejník roztrhal životy a mysle svojich oponentov bez toho, aby na ich pokožke zanechal nejakú stopu.

"Chcel by si, aby som odišiel a ty si tak mohol pokračovať v snahe zastaviť tie hodiny očami?"

Draco sa na svojho strýka zamračil. "Nie."

"Som si poriadne istý, že by ich mohlo zničiť nejaké kúzlo, ak chceš."

Neodpovedal, pretože mal pocit, že jeho strýko žartuje. Alebo možno nežartoval. Bol dosť inteligentný, aby také kúzlo vynašiel.

Malfoyovci boli vždy zaradení do Slizolinu, ale Arcturus mal prekliato blízko k tomu, aby bol Bystrohlavčan. Prečo? Bol pravdepodobne najtalentovanejší Malfoy nažive. Nielen že bol génius v číslach, ale jeho strýko Arcturus bol marketingová kapacita, neochvejný perfekcionista a nápaditý vynálezca. Ale nakoniec to bola jeho nemilosrdná zákernosť, ktorá ho zaradila do Slizolinu.

Jednako, bez ohľadu na to ako nemilosrdný Arcturus bol, stále bolo na ňom niečo pokojné. Na jeho povahe bolo niečo, čo prinútilo jeho otca veriť mu najviac zo všetkých; veriť mu dosť, aby sa zriekol časti tej vytúženej moci v jeho prospech. Ale mal na to aj dobrý dôvod. Draco mohol byť tvárou spoločností, ale Arcturus odviedol zázraky za scénou a prevzal od Draca neuveriteľnú záťaž. Nespomínajúc, že vďaka Arcturusovi sa im podarilo dostať naspäť skoro polovicu z peňazí, ktoré museli zaplatiť ako vojnové reparácie.

Jeho oči sa presunuli znova ku kreslu.

"Premýšľal si o svojom otcovi?"

"Prečo si to myslíš?" uškrnul sa Draco.

"Vošiel som sem trikrát a ty si zízal na to staré kreslo svojho otca."

Čarodejník zmrzol. Prečo ho nepočul? Ach áno, _bol_ stratený v myšlienkach. A to bola chyba toho kresla. Draco sa znova zaksichtil. Ach, tak toto bolo jednoducho smiešne. On bol smiešny. "Kde si bol?" Strnulo zmenil tému.

Hlas jeho strýka bol rovnako napätý. "To nie je tvoja vec, ale plnil som tvoje príkazy."

"Našiel si všetko, čo si potreboval?"

"Samozrejme. Hesperova predvídateľnosť je rovnako legendárna ako Emilova stupidita." V jeho hlase bol nezameniteľný odpor. "Jediné, čo teraz potrebujeme, je dôvod pre aurorov, aby prehľadali Hesperov dom. Napadá ťa niečo konkrétne, čo môžeme proti nemu použiť?"

"Nie v tejto chvíli. Počkám, až sa sám vykope hrob."

Sarkasticky sa zamračil. "Nádherné."

Draco sa pozrel na zamračeného muža. Zlá krv medzi Arcturusom a zvyškom otcových bratov bola notoricky známa a rozprávať sa o tom bolo v malfoyovskej rodine tabu. Lucius mal málo času, aby sa zaoberal spormi; malfoyovská rodina bola nimi presiaknutá skrz naskrz a jeho to nekonečne otravovalo. Matka, hoci sa pokúsila, nedokázala otca navnadiť, aby jej povedal, aký čin spustil tento konkrétny malfoyovský spor. Jediné, čo jej povedal, bolo, že to bolo hlboké, osobné a že on by zabíjal, keby bol v Arcturusovej situácii.

"Dokončil si svoju úlohu?"

"Áno." Draco sa obzrel na to kreslo v čele stola. "Zmenil som štíty, aby keď raz odídu, nemohli sa nikdy na Manor vrátiť. Škriatkovia im zabalili batožinu, varoval som matku a mojich priateľov a zmenil som štíty na dome, len pre istotu. Blaise poťahal za pár nitiek a pred Hesperovým domov v Škótsku čaká trpezlivo tím aurorov na svoje príkazy. Dal som im plány a poznajú rozloženie všetkých tajných chodieb. Nič z tohto aspektu nášho plánu nemôže dopadnúť zle."

"Dokonalé. A čo Emil?"

"Keď vyčiarkneme Hespera z rovnice, viem presne, ako s ním jednať."

"A tá čarodejnica?"

Pri poslednom slove Draco stuhol. _Čarodejnica_. "Je správne vo veci poučená, hoci nechápem, prečo som jej musel povedať všetko o -"

"Vy dvaja ste si blízki, nemýlim sa?"

"Nie, nemýliš sa." Bol podivne v pohode, keď pripustil, že on a Grangerová sú si blízki. Napokon, nemohol o tom veľmi dobre klamať. Bolo dosť zrejmé, že neboli cudzinci či obyčajní známi. Boli si blízki; za posledné štyri dni sa hranice medzi nimi rozmazali. A kým ešte nemal pre Hermionu presný titul, uvedomoval si, že sa stala pevnou súčasťou jeho sveta. A krucinál, neodchádzala. A možno nechcel, aby odišla. Možno. A nie, nechystal sa to vykričať z tej prekliatej strechy, ale nebola pre neho úplne bezvýznamná...

"Nuž, potom, tvoj vzťah s ňou použijú proti tebe každým spôsobom, ktorý si je možné predstaviť, takže drž svoje emócie pod kontrolou."

"To nie je problém."

"Dúfam, že nie. Hesper, v Emilov prospech, sa ťa pokúsi vyprovokovať. Takto on funguje. Emil je príliš slabý, aby skúsil niečo bez toho, aby ho Hesper držal za ručičku a kŕmil ho inštrukciami."

Domýšľavo: "Správaš sa, ako keby mali plán."

"Som si istý, že majú. Spoločne nie sú úplní idioti. Som si istý, že majú v rukáve nejaké intrigy a my musíme byť pripravení na čokoľvek, čo po nás hodia. Takže, viem, že sa neopovážia dotknúť sa Narcissy alebo niektorého z tvojich čistokrvných priateľov, ale ona je muklorodená. Možno je dosť silná, aby zložila Emila samotného, ale Hesper... nie. Kvôli tomu som presvedčil tvoju matku, aby ho prinútila zložiť Prísahu. Nemôže sa jej dotknúť a ona nedovolí, aby sa jej dotkol Emil."

"To neznamená, že sa nepokúsia." Draco vedel, že Hesper mal schopnosť obísť pravidlá. Nikdy nehral fér.

"Pravda, ale máme nádej, že sa nepokúsi."

Ach, znova tu bolo to slovo. Nádej. V poslednej dobe neochotne dovolil sám sebe mať v mnohých veciach nádej, ale väčšinou dúfal po kúsku normálnosti v svojom živote. Draco po nej dychtil. Všetko bolo takú dlhú dobu vyložene šialené, a život jednoducho potreboval spomaliť, aby mohol dýchať, premýšľať, pochopiť, plánovať a rozjímať. Potreboval čas tak strašne ako potreboval kontrolu a dúfal, že po dnešku bude pevne držať oboje.

"Si pripravený?" spýtal sa strýko Arcturus, keď za sebou mávnutím ruky zatvoril tie obrovské dvere.

Draco úprimne odpovedal. "Ak nie som, prekliato isto sa postarám, aby si každý myslel, že som."

Starší čarodejník si len odfrkol a zaujal miesto v prvom zelenom kresle napravo od otcovho - nie - od jeho miesta.

"Nemusíme to urobiť dnes. Je čas -"

Draco sa pri poslednom slove jeho strýka zamračil. "Nie pre mňa, nie je čas. Rozhodol som sa. Nechcem ani nepotrebujem žiadnu z týchto sračiek, ak mám byť úprimný."

"Ani ja nie, ale potrebujem sa niečím zamestnať."

"Nuž, ja mám viac než dosť problémov, ktoré ma zaneprázdneného udržia." Bolestivo pravdivé slová zostali visieť vo vzduchu po dlhý čas skôr, než Draco pukol prstami. Zjavil sa škriatok. "Mazy, zobral by si to," ukázal na šálku s čajom s náznakom odporu v hlase, "a prines mi kávu. Nie čaj. Vieš, ako ju mám rád."

"Áno, pane, Ja je -"

Netrpezlivo: "Mazy, nechcem, aby si sa mi pchal do zadku. Len mi dones šálku kávy."

Škriatok sa tváril otrasene a zmätene. "Á-áno, pane." S prasknutím zmizol. O sekundy neskôr sa pred jeho kreslom zjavila pariaca sa šálka kávy. Pred jeho kreslom. Krucinál. Nemohol sa zbaviť tejto časti svojho dedičstva.

Dracovi trvalo minútu než prešiel na druhú stranu a získal tú šálku.

"Od nich sa predpokladá, že ťa budú uctievať," strnulo riekol Arcturus.

"Nie, predpokladá sa, že počúvnu moje príkazy."

"Ty si ich pán."

"Nezáleží na tom, čo pre nich som, keby som chcel, aby sa mi celý čas pchalo do prdele, stále by som randil."

"Ty vôbec nerandíš?"

Draco sa napäl. "To nie je tvoja vec, strýko, ale nie. Nerandím."

Zatváril sa zmätene. "Len som predpokladal -"

Šedé oči sa prižmúrili, až kým nezostali viac než štrbiny. "Predpokladal čo?" spýtal sa pomaly.

"Že chodíš s tou čarodejnicou."

Draco stuhol. Kým bol zvyknutý na reči, ktoré sa rozvírili ohľadne jeho vzťahu s Grangerovou, jednoducho nečakal, že jeho strýko túto tému vytiahne. V tejto chvíli mu myseľ zaplavovalo také množstvo myšlienok. Nedostatok hnevu, obviňujúceho tónu a zhnusenia jeho strýka ho načisto zmiatli. Až do tej miery že nedokázal hovoriť v celých vetách. Pravda, bol povznesený nad čistotu krvi, ale Draco si vždy myslel, že hlboko vo vnútri mu v skutočnosti na nej záležalo. Podľa všetkého nie.

"Takže, chodíš s tou čarodejnicou?"

Otrávený smerom rozhovoru zavrčal na Arcturusa. "Ona má meno, strýko."

"Ach, a ja ho poznám, celkom dobre. Slečna Grangerová a ja sme si vymenili pekných pár slov. Je to dosť nadaná a rozvážna čarodejnica. Inteligentná a predsa slušná a skromná; v skutočnosti takých už viacej veľa nenájdeš. A ani nenájdeš oddanú čarodejnicu. A ona je oddaná - tebe. A zdá sa, že je to opätované."

"My nevedieme tento rozhovor, nie teraz, ani inokedy," zavrčal.

Podľa všetkého Arcturus odmietal nechať tú tému tak. "Vždy som vravel, že nie je vhodnejší čas ako teraz."

"Hovor si, čo chceš, ale nemôžeš ma presvedčiť, aby som sa o tejto téme bavil s tebou."

"Iste pre teba niečo znamená, Draco. Viac než čokoľvek iné, brániš ju."

Sucho: "Zdá sa, že som si z toho urobil zvyk."

Nastala krátka pauza.

"Takže, cítiš k nej niečo?"

Pozrel sa na toho muža, ako keby mu zrazu narástli parohy. Arcturus čakal - on čakal na odpoveď! Dobre, do pekla s tým! On na to neodpovie! Nie, ignorovať ho bolo lepšie. Draco si odkašľal. "Myslel som, že by sme mali prebrať pár vecí skôr než -"

"Hm." Strýko si odkašľal a venoval mu pohľad, ktorý vravel: "Stále čakám."

Draco stuhol do tej miery, že mal pocit, že ho zasiahli celotelovým zviazaním.

Zo všetkých smiešnych otázok, ktoré sa mohol spýtať - Dracove zovretie šálky kávy zosilnelo. Kde nabral tú drzosť klásť mu takúto otázku? A o Grangerovej, bez pochýb! Páčila sa mu? Draco si nahnevane odfrkol. Ako do pekla mal na tú otázku odpovedať? Bolo to nebezpečné! Áno, bola jeho priateľkou, áno, záležalo mu na nej (dokonca občas ho to nekonečne rozčuľovalo) a áno, bola poriadne isto dôležitou osobou v jeho živote. Ale potom musel Arcturus zapojiť do toho tie prekliate city a musel Dracovi pripomenúť, aký rozpoltený je ohľadne Grangerovej.

Možno Pansy a Blaise mali pravdu. Draco zažmurkal. Skade sa do pekla zjavila táto myšlienka? Očividne prišiel o rozum z traumy zo smrti jeho otca. Dobre, tak možno v tomto prípade tomu tak nie je. Možno v nej začal vidieť potenciál. Arcturus mal o nej pravdu. Bola mu oddaná, nebola hlúpa, nebola dokonalá a ona - ach do pekla. V tejto chvíli Draco váhavo pripustil, že Grangerová bola možnosťou; jednoznačným _možno_.

Určite nebola tým najbystrejším nápadom, ktorý kedy mal, ale možno to mohol skúsiť. Určite budú musieť veľa prekonať, ale možno mohli mať niečo trochu funkčné. Určite by bolo ľahké chodiť s ňou, ale možno by bolo treba príliš veľa práce. Toto určite nebol ten najlepší čas jeho života, aby premýšľal o tom, či mať s niekým vzťah, ale možno, keď bude správny čas, mohol by sa zaoberať myšlienkou, ktorú mu každý vkladal do hlavy...

Hlava sa mu začala krútiť.

Ale otázka bola, či k nej niečo cítil - _romanticky_. Dosť sa mu páčila, ale romanticky? Nuž, tým si nebol istý. Napokon, zmyslom chodenia je pomôcť osobe A prísť na to, či má romantické city k osobe B a opačne.

A on si bol poriadne istý, že nemal - dobre, tak možno zmenil názor. Možno nebola taká obyčajná a nudná, ako predtým presviedčal sám seba, ale stále nebola tradične krásna. To bolo isté. A teraz, keď o tom premýšľal, občas, keď sa na neho správne pozrela, pomyslel si, že je pekná; ako v ten deň, keď jej dal Apolla. Občas ju považoval za trochu zábavnú, ako keď utiekla z izby, keď ho zbadala v uteráku. A občas sa mohol na ňu pozrieť a vidieť, že jej na ňom úprimne záležalo, ako keď jeho oči našli jej po tom, čo pochoval svojho otca...

Čubčí syn! Na toto nemal čas a Arcturus nemal právo nasadiť mu to do hlavy! Niečo také čakal od Blaisa, ale nie od svojho strýka, nie dnes a nie práve teraz.

"Na toto nemám čas. My na toto nemáme čas." Trval na svojom.

"Máš dvadsaťštyri. Urob si čas. Nemáš večnosť. Malfoyovci sa ženia mladí."

Draco si odfrkol. "Tak vraví doživotný slobodný mládenec."

"Vdovec."

Bolesť v Arcturusovom hlase bola hmatateľná, a vďaka nej znel prvý raz veľmi zraniteľne. To slovo samotné viselo vo vzduchu, obalené bublinou konečnosti. Nebolo nič, čo Draco mohol povedať a vďaka tomu sa cítil nesvoj.

"Neodvažuj sa myslieť si, že ma poznáš, Draco. Ja nie som to, čo si myslíš, že som."

Debatoval o dušu, a predsa tie slová nevyšli. _"Ja nie som to, čo si myslíš, že som." _Bolo jasné, že musí dávať väčší pozor, pretože sa zdalo, že každého nesprávne posúdil. Strýka, otca, Grangerovú... tých posledných dvoch nesprávne posúdil najviac. Otec nebol ten muž, ktorý si myslel, že je a Hermiona - sakra. Draco si stisol koreň nosa. Zrazu ho búšivo bolela hlava.

Dvere sa roztvorili a dravý a frustrovaný Hesper vošiel s vyčerpaným a uškŕňajúcim sa Emilom v pätách. Tlak zintenzívnil. Nenapadlo ho spýtať sa ich, čo sa deje. Čoskoro na to príde. Draco vystrel plecia, ukázal im, aby si sadli oproti Arcturusovi a neochotne sa posadil do svojho kresla.

Tie hodiny začali znova odtikávať.

**ooo**

_(Medzitým)_

**Časť 2: Túžba**

"Nudím sa!" vyhlásil šesťročný chlapec s našpúlenými ústami, keď sa jeho vlasy zmenili z oceľovo modrej do pochmúrnej šedej. Postavil sa a po tretí raz si vzdychol. "Nana a tá pani sa už rozprávajú celú _večnosť_..." zakňučal.

"Ona nie je len nejaká pani. Je to sestra tvojej starej mamy," vysvetľovala láskavo Hermiona. "A rozprávajú sa. Nevideli sa tak dlho."

Zatváril sa zmätene. "Ona je tiež moja nana?"

"Nie, ona je tvoja prateta," odpovedala Pansy, trošku zložito.

Teddy očividne nerozumel tomu, ako fungujú príbuzenské vzťahy a po zatvárení sa skrz-naskrz zmätene, pokrčil plecami a vyštveral sa zo zeme. "Chcem ísť do parku. Je streda. V stredu vždy chodíme do parku. Hráme sa na preliezačkách. Nana nemá rada, keď ich preliezam sám. Vraví, že sa môžem zraniť, ale ja jej po celý čas hovorím, že nespadnem. Som silný. Vidíš?" Zohol ruku, aby im ukázal svaly.

Hermiona s Pansy potlačili zachichotanie. Tá prvá povedala: "Ach, áno. Si taký silný."

Teddy sa vševediacky usmial. "To je to, čo jej stále hovorím, slečna 'Minie. Dokážem tú preliezačku preliezť sám." Pozrel sa na pobavenú tmavovlasú čarodejnicu. "Môžeš ísť po moju nanu, prosím, slečna Pansy?" Rozkošne sa uškrnul, čím ukázal svoj štrbavý úsmev. Chýbali mu dva predné zuby.

Matersky sa Hermiona usmiala. "Práve sa rozprávajú, Teddy. Čoskoro sa vráti, aby ťa vzala do parku, dobre?"

Našpúlil pery a vzdychol si. "Dobre." Vedľa nej sa prehol ku gauču a zanariekal, predtým než zaboril tvár do podušky. A potom mu jasne zorandžovela hlava, keď ňou búchal rozčúlením hore a dolu. "Ja viem! Ja viem! Budeš sa so mnou hrať 'schovku', slečna 'Minie? Prosím!"

Hermiona sa usmiala. "Samozrejme, že sa s tebou zahrám, Teddy."

Chlapec rozhodil rukami, "júj!" Potom sa jej hodil okolo krku – a tuho ju stisol.

Cítila, ako jej silne zovrelo srdce. Teddy bol prvé dieťa, ktorého sa dotkla odkedy - Hermiona zavrela oči, nadýchla sa a pokusne chlapca objala. Sakra, to bolelo. Bolelo dokonca objímať ho, ale nemohla ho pustiť.

Predtým, keď sa s Dracom rozprávali s Andromedou, Teddy zišiel dole a poskakoval pritom po schodoch. Práve sa prebudil a bol hladný po olovrante. Prehltla. Na sekundu odprisahala, že sa Malfoy napol. Ale teraz pochopila, že sa napäl, pretože sa napla ona. Veď ho napokon držala za ruku. Až doteraz si Hermiona neuvedomila, prečo sa predtým napla. Bolo to preto, že na sekundy jej myseľ, jej telo a duša chceli, aby to Matthew zišiel dole schodmi, nie Teddy.

A zarmútila sa, pretože to bolo neuskutočniteľné prianie, prinajlepšom.

Len tá spomienka jej vohnala slzy do očí. Srdce jej búšilo.

Bolo to naprosto smiešne, vedela to, ale nemohla si pomôcť. Teddy ju nepustil. Dosť čudné, zdalo sa, že sa v jej objatí uvoľnil. Hermiona vedela, že ho bude objímať, až kým sa on neodtiahne. Videla v Teddym kúsky Matthewa - ach, do pekla, koho klamala? Videla kúsky Matthewa v každom malom chlapcovi vo veku od štyroch do siedmych rokov okolo ktorého na ulici prešla.

Bola zlá, že chcela to, čo tieto matky mali? Bola zlá, že bola tak prekliato unavená z pocitu, že je neúplná?

Občas, keď túženie boli zvlášť bolestivé, šla do parku, sadla si, dívala sa a túžila. A keď dostatočne tuho zavrela oči, mohla vidieť Matthewa utekať smerom k nej. Jeho zelenkavé oči boli dokorán, vynaliezavé a šibalský hravé. A - ruky sa jej triasli. Len premýšľanie o tom jej spôsobovalo hrozné utrpenie, prázdnotu a túžbu. Chcela tú myšlienku zničiť, prestať o tom parku premýšľať a prestať si priať niečo, čo sa nikdy nemohla stať, ale...

Vidieť deti usmievať sa a smiať sa a rozprávať bez prestávky o nezmyselných témach - bolo to skoro neznesiteľné. Množstvo emócii sa hnalo jej žilami, vylučovalo do svalov a zaťažovalo jej kosti. Chýbalo jej byť matkou - nie, to vôbec nie. Chýbalo jej byť _jeho_ matkou.

Materstvo bolo ťažšie než čokoľvek, čo kedy zažila. Byť jediným živiteľom bolo náročné, a Matthewova choroba to všetko ešte sťažila - ale vďaka nemu to stálo za to. Tie slzy, obavy a nepokoj; vďaka Matthewovi každá sekunda stála za to všetko a ešte viac. Chýbalo jej byť budená o šiestej ráno, pretože si chcel niečo zahryznúť. Chýbali jej náhodné veci, ktoré považoval za absolútne veselé. Chýbala jej jeho lajdáckosť a jeho šplhacie zlozvyky. Chýbalo mu jeho okúzlenie chrobákmi a superhrdinami. To všetko jej chýbalo.

A jej myseľ pulzovala, ale jej srdce bolelo viac.

Hermiona sa mučila sama, ale nevedela ako to prinútiť prestať. Nevedela, ako sa prinútiť prestať. Ako mohla? Ako to mohla prinútiť zastaviť? A malo to byť takéto? Bude sa takto cítiť vždy v blízkosti nejakého dieťaťa? Bude vždy na seba myslieť ako na čarodejnicu, ktorá stratila svojho syna? Bola viac než tá strata? Bola viac než akákoľvek z jej strát? Tieto otázky bolo jednoducho ťažké odpovedať, hlavne v tomto okamihu. Túženie, ktoré pociťovala, skoro oslepovalo a požieralo.

Hermiona odžmurkala slzy a objala Teddyho trošku silnejšie.

Áno, toto bol Teddy v jej náručí, ale - ale keď zatvorila oči, mohla sa oklamať a myslieť si, že je to Matthew. Sladký Matthew, ktorý sa tak dobre správal, až to bolo skoro alarmujúce. Nevinný Matthew, ktorý jedol zeleninu a na oblečení mal viac zo svojho dezertu než zjedol.

A slzy stekali po jej lícach. Pokúsila sa ich zadržať, ale nemohla. Už chvíľu takto neplakala. Zviedla poriadny boj a snažila sa zahojiť svoje srdce, ale dnešok ju prichytil nepripravenú. A tak aj Teddy. Bolo ťažké byť silná po celý čas, snažila sa a snažila, ale stále to bolelo. Hermiona priškrtila povzdych.

"Hermiona?" Pansyin hlas znel vyplašene.

Neodpovedala.

"Slečna 'Minie," Teddy sa konečne odtiahol. "Prečo plačeš? Si zo mňa smutná?"

Hermiona si utrela oči, keď zachytila Pansyin pohľad obáv kútikom oka. "Nie, Matt- " Zmrzla, Pansyine oči sa roztvorili a Teddy sa zatváril mimoriadne zmätene. Naozaj sa chystala - ach, áno, chystala.

Pri Merlinovi, toto musela zastaviť! Toto nemohla sama sebe robiť! Nebolo to zdravé ani fér. Teddy _nebol_ Matthew a bolo absolútne desivé, že sa pomýlila a povedala mu iným menom. To si nezaslúžil. Nie. On nikdy nebude Matthew, ani ho nemôže v jej srdci nahradiť. Nevyužije tohto malého chlapca, aby získala späť niečo, čo stratila. Nemohla ho využiť, aby vďaka nemu získala späť pocity, ktoré stratila.

"Ach, prepáč, Teddy."

"To je v poriadku." Malý chlapec nedbalo pokrčil plecami. "Nana mi občas hovorí Ted, a potom úplne zosmutnie, ale ja jej poviem, že mi to nevadí. Mám rád prezývky," oznámil pyšne, potom sa jeho obočie prižmúrilo. "Ale nemyslím, že ma predtým nazvali Matt."

Hermionine ruky sa triasli. "Teddy, ja som -"

"Čí Matt? Urobil niečo, kvôli čomu si smutná? Nana vraví, že nie je pekné zraniť ľudské city."

"Má pravdu," odpovedala pomaly. "Nie je to pekné, ale Matthew neurobil nič, čím by zranil moje city. Ja som jednoducho zostala veľmi smutná."

"Prečo?" Bola to detská zvedavosť vo svojom najlepšom.

Vďaka tomu sa chabo usmiala. "Nuž, bol to malý chlapec, presne ako ty."

"S modrými vlasmi?" Ukázal na svoje divoké vlasy.

Pansy sa uškrnula a Hermiona mierne pokrútila hlavou, s úsmevom. "Nie, Matthew mal v skutočnosti hnedé vlasy."

"Ach. Takéto?" A zmenil si vlasy na tmavohnedé. Nie ako Matthewove, ale dosť blízko.

"Niečo také, áno."

Šesťročné dieťa sa poškrabalo na nose. "Čo sa mu stalo?"

"Bol vážne chorý a -"

Teddy vlasy skoro očerneli. "Zomrel, však?"

Zalapala po dychu, trochu šokovaná jeho trúfalosťou, ale pomaly prikývla. "Áno, zomrel."

"Moja mama a otec tiež zomreli."

Hermiona si uvedomila, že skoro onemela.

"Chýbajú ti?" potichu sa spýtala Pansy.

Teddy si poškriabal hlavu, pozrel sa na Pansy, zamyslel sa na chvíľu a pokrčil plecami. "Občas, keď Viktória hovorí o svojej mame a otcovi. Neviem." Tváril sa trochu frustrovane. "Nepamätám si ako vyzerali. Nana mi musí ukazovať obrázky." Trošku sa vypäl. "Mama mala úžasné ružové vlasy a môj otec bol - á - nepamätám si, čo bol, ale bol skvelý! Strýko Harry vraví, že bol najlepší!"

Hermiona prikývla. "Vážne bol."

Šesťročné dieťa zalapalo po dychu. "Poznala si môjho otca?"

Prikývla. "A tiež tvoju mamu."

"Budem lovec černokňažníkov, presne ako ona," oznámil pyšne Teddy. Jeho malé plecia sa vystreli a tváril sa nebojácne.

Čarodejnica mu rozstrapatila vlasy. "Nepochybujem, že budeš úžasný."

Uškrnul sa a uťapkal si svoje teraz tyrkysové vlasy. Chvíľu sa zamýšľal a potom sa ten malý chlapec zaksichtil skôr, než povedal: "Keď mi chýba mama a tato, nana mi ukazuje obrázky a rozpráva mi o nich príbehy. Je mi potom lepšie. Občas plače. Nemám rád, keď je smutná. Nechcem, aby si aj ty bola smutná. Chcem, aby si bola šťastná. Nana vždy vraví, že mama a tato chcú, aby som bol šťastný, nie smutný. Nemyslím si, že na to pamätá, keď je smutná ona, ale ja si to pamätám." Vypäl hruď, ako keby bol tým najdôležitejším človekom na zemi. "Budeš si to pamätať, slečna 'Minie?"

Utrela si padajúce slzy z líc. "Budem si to pamätať. Vďaka, Teddy."

Malý chlapec sa znova usmial a priklonil sa bližšie, placho sa pýtajúc. "Už sa môžeme hrať? Môžem sa ukryť prvý. Ty sa nemusíš. Ja sa chcem. Všetci vravia, že som dobrý skrývač."

Nie, neodpovedala mu. Namiesto toho Hermiona len zatvorila oči a začala počítať...

**ooo**

_(O hodinu neskôr)_

**Časť 3: Lepšie než sa poznám sám**

A nastalo ticho.

_Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak._

Nuž, okrem toho prekliateho tikania hodín za jeho chrbtom.

Draco si občas odpil z kávy a čakal, kým miestnosť, či skôr jeho strýko Emil, exploduje. Práve vyslovil nahlas svoj plán ohľadne jeho budúcnosti v rodinných spoločnostiach a už to bremeno na jeho pleciach značne zoslablo. Teraz jediné, čo musel urobiť, bolo čakať, kým niekto zareaguje. Arcturus bol pripravený, flegmatický a jeho tvár Dracovi pripomínala vytesanú žulu. Hesper sa zaklonil v kresle a prezeral si nechty, ako keby sa tými novinkami nudil. S každým uplynulým okamihom Emilova tvár viac a viac červenala.

To nebude dlho trvať.

_Tik._

Najmladší Malfoy v miestnosti sa zamračil. Tej podráždenosti sa musel zbaviť. Dracovi to bolo srdečne ukradnuté, ale tie hodiny museli ísť občas správne, inak sa chystal otočiť a odstreliť tú starožitnosť do zabudnutia.

_Tak. _

Keď o tých hodinách premýšľal v okamihoch nasledujúcich po jeho rozhodnutí, uvedomil si, že je dosť desivé mať ich na stene za svojou hlavou. Uvažoval, prečo ich otec pred toľkými rokmi umiestnil priamo tam. Bol to symbol jeho smrteľnosti, rovnako ako dosť znepokojujúci symbol nádeje pre všetkých ostatných sediacich na nižších postaveniach moci. Čas pre vodcu večne unikal, každý klik tých hodín bol toho dôkazom.

Nič netrvá večne.

Počkať - možno _to_ bola lekcia, ktorú sa otec snažil nenápadne učiť, keď umiestnil tie hodiny za svoje kreslo. Nezamýšľali byť majákom nádeje, ale vlastnou pripomienkou. Nič, ani moc netrvá večne. A to ho zanechalo s dosť podivným pocitom v hrudi, pretože veci sa v jeho mysli začínali vyjasňovať.

Možno tam otec tie hodiny nedal len kvôli sebe, možno ich tam dal tiež kvôli Dracovi.

Lucius mu tým vravel, že má čas. Poskytoval mu čas, aby správne rozhodol - kurva, on to vedel.

_Ty urobíš všetko možné, aby si sa vyhol môjmu životu_

Po celý čas jeho otec vedel, čo urobí so svojou novou mocou. Vďaka tomu, že si to uvedomil, sa cítil dosť čudne a nepríjemne, ale vôbec to nedal najavo. Toto nebolo miesto pre takéto emócie, ale vo svojom vnútri sa potácal. Zdalo sa, že ho otec poznal oveľa lepšie, než Draco kedy čakal.

_Tik. Tak._

Tikanie hodín. Ktoré odviedlo svoju prácu. Poskytlo mu čas, aby premýšľal a opätovne sa uistil, že urobil správnu vec. Iste, bolo by ľahké nastúpiť na úlohu vlastníka obchodných spoločností. Bol dosť ambiciózny, nespomínajúc, že mal nápady a bol inteligentný a dobrý s peniazmi. Bol by býval úspešný, ale on nechcel byť len úspešný. On chcel... on... vlastne Draco nevedel, čo chcel, ale chcel viac než len úspech. Chcel viac, než mal jeho otec.

On chcel.

On jednoducho chcel.

A ani to nebola nevyhnutne zlá vec.

Nakoniec Lucius Malfoy poznal Draca lepšie než sa poznal sám. Nakoniec jeho otec urobil niečo správne uprostred mora chýb. Umožnil Dracovi vykonať svoje vlastné rozhodnutia... bez jeho vplyvu. A svojím vlastným spôsobom otec odviedol svoj podiel v tom, aby ho zachránil pred osudom žiť v jeho tieni a kráčať v jeho šľapajach. Vedel, že Draco, ak dostane na výber, sa vyhne jeho životnému štýlu. Ale súčasne otec tiež vedel, že ho Draco nenávidel dosť na to, aby zo vzdoru nasledoval jeho cestu, len aby mu ukázal, že to dokáže urobiť lepšie. Ale nepredpokladal, že jeho syn mu porozumie dosť na to, aby sa nad takúto myšlienku povzniesol.

_Tik. Tak. _

Možno - Draco prehltol. Možno sa otec staral... svojím vlastným rezervovaným a chladným spôsobom, samozrejme. Možno -

"To je tvoj plán? Je definitívny?"

Emilov rozzúrený hlas vytrhol Draca z jeho myšlienok. "Nuž -"

"To nemôžeš myslieť vážne!"

Sústredil svoj pohľad na strýka, kým zatiahol ďalšie slová. "Naozaj nie je treba jačať."

"Pretože som starší, môžem si jačať koľko chcem!"

"To je možné, ale -"

Emil ho hrubo prerušil. "Nie sú žiadne 'ale', Draco! Toto nemôžeš urobiť!"

"Ak sa ti to nepáči po mojom, potom si daj vyplatiť svoje podiely a skús šťastie vo svojich vlastných obchodoch." Po krátkej pauze tichšie dodal: "Prajem ti všetko šťastie sveta."

Najmladší z bratov Malfoyovcov prskal. "To je jednoducho - ja nemôžem - nie, _odmietam_ ti toto dovoliť!"

"Smiešne, nemohlo by mi to byť viacej ukradnuté. Je hotovo."

"Prepáč?"

"Povedal som, čo som povedal a neexistuje nič, čím by si eventuálne mohol zmeniť môj názor."

A to bola pravda. Oni to nevedeli, ale s Arcturusom už podpísali papiere, ktorými spravil zo svojho strýka stáleho prezidenta všetkých troch rodinných spoločností; práca, ktorá prinášala absurdne veľký plat a moc nielen v rodine, ale aj v obchodnom svete. Bola to práca, ktorú Emil chcel viac než čokoľvek iné; práca, o ktorej si myslel, že zastraší Draca, aby mu ju dal.

Čarodejník si pri tej myšlienke skoro odfrkol. Emil bol asi tak desivý ako puzzle pre štvorročné batoľa.

Ako súčasť dohody už Draco previedol dvadsať percent zdedených podielov z každej spoločnosti na svojho strýka Arcturusa, čím znížil svoje celkové vlastníctvo spoločností zo sedemdesiatpäť na päťdesiatpäť percent. Bol to ťah, ktorý im poskytol množstvo poistiek, keby niečo malo vypáliť zle.

Keby sa rodina pokúsila zinscenovať na Arcturusa prevrat, bolo by to zbytočné, pretože Draco stále vlastnil väčšinu spoločností. A keby sa pokúsili zabiť Draca, nuž, boli by svedkom konca všetkého, čo poznali. Draco to zariadil tak, že v prípade jeho smrti (úmyselnej či nie) viac než dvesto ľudí zdedí akcie troch malfoyovských spoločností - dve stovky ľudí mimo rodiny Malfoyov. Také niečo by vyslalo rodinu do totálneho zmätku. Boli by ako malí pešiaci, hľadali skutočného vládcu tam, kde by žiadneho nebolo. On sa o to postaral.

Neboli by schopní spojiť svoje sily a prevziať spoločnosť. Nielenže by nemali dosť podielov, aby také niečo urobili, ale boli by príliš chamtiví a sebeckí, aby sa vôbec priblížili nejakému druhu logiky a spolupráce.

Nech bolo akokoľvek čudné spísať závet vo veku dvadsiatich štyroch rokov, urobil tak na naliehanie svojho strýka. A vo svojej vôli strategicky zanechal akcie spoločnosti priateľom, známym, a blízkym (ale dôveryhodným) cudzincom. Dokonca Grangerovej priateľka, s ktorou si dopisovala, Charlotta, by dostala päť percent Malfoy Enterprises v prípade Dracovej smrti. Áno, Draco Malfoy bol kráčajúca, rozprávajúca, dýchajúca hrozba pre rodinné obchody a ich spôsob života a neexistovala ani jedna prekliata vec, ktorú by s tým mohli urobiť.

Emil sa tváril pripravený vydychovať oheň. "To je strašné!" Podľa všetkého jeho zúrivosť ešte neustala.

"Nie, tvoje spôsoby sú strašné. Myslel som si, že sme všetci dospelí muži."

Emil sa zamračil na svojho synovca skôr, než otočil zúrivé oči na Arcturusa. "Tento nás všetkých privedie ku krachu! Nevie nič o tom, ako sa riadia obchodné operácie! Ja áno! Mohol si vybrať mňa!"

"To akože vážne?" zatiahol ľadovo Draco. "Pracuje pre tie spoločnosti, odkedy si pamätám a ty nie. Takže, s tým, čo som povedal, myslíš, že som si mal vybrať teba?"

"Áno!"

Odfrkol si. "Vďaka čomu si myslíš, že ti s niečím môžem dôverovať?"

Káraný vykríkol: "Ja som dôveryhodnejší!"

Draco sa skoro zasmial nahlas, ale uchoval si vážnu tvár aj hlas. "Tebe by som nedôveroval ani v tom, že mi povieš správny čas, tým menej s riadením rodinných podnikov. Tvoja pracovná etika a tvoje zlostné spory s manažmentom zďaleka neuspokojujú -"

"Čože? Musím ťa poučiť, že ja som -"

"Na rovinu, je mi srdečne ukradnuté čokoľvek, čo musíš povedať. Zabudnime na tvoju zúrivosť a skutočnosť, že si za posledný rok sexuálne obťažoval trinásť zamestnankýň Malfoy Enterprises, vrátane šéfky finančného oddelenia -"

Hesperove obočie sa nadvihlo skoro komicky a Emil veľmi očervenel. "Klamú!"

"Správne. Iste," Draco odsekol a posunul sa na mieste, keď uvoľnene prehovoril. "Zavážilo všetko, tvoj nedostatok ctižiadostivosti, riadiacich schopností, tvorivosti, trpezlivosti, skromnosti a citu pre vedenie spoločností."

"Ako sa opovažuješ ty -!" Jeho strýko kypel.

Mladý muž pokračoval, pokojne. "Ty bodneš kohokoľvek do chrbta, pretože si priveľký zbabelec, aby si ho bodol spredu. A čo je horšie, ani to neurobíš sám. Pošleš Hespera vykonať tvoje príkazy."

"Zbabelec?" Emil vyskočil zo sedadla. "Ja nie som zbabelec - ty malý nevďačník! Nie si nič iné ako decko!"

"A ak sa ty ako decko prestaneš správať, rád by som pokračoval," strelil späť. Emilove oči sa zúrivosťou prižmúrili a jeho pery mrmlali slová, ktoré Draco nedokázal počuť - a potom sa vrátil do svojho kresla. Pomaly. "Takže, myslím, že musíme prediskutovať -"

"Ja nediskutujem o ničom!" vypálil Emil. "Nemôžem uveriť, že plánuješ dať toto všetko tomuto -"

"Akému tomuto, Emil?" Arcturusov hlas bol taký chladný ako vzduch v miestnosti, pohŕdavý a vražedný.

Oči najmladšieho brata sa prižmúrili a trhlo mu fúzami. "Vieš, čo si zač." Znova sa uškrnul, keď si uvedomil, že medzi ním a bratom je uspokojivá vzdialenosť. Prekliaty zbabelec.

"Pretože sa zdá, že si myslíš, že ma poznáš lepšie, než sa poznám sám, možno potrebujem zopár pripomienok." To posledné slovo bolo pomalé, ale napätie v miestnosti bolo tak husté, že si ho Hesper začal všímať.

Uvoľnené obočie toho čarodejníka sa akokoľvek mierne nadvihlo. Jeho pohľad sa plynulo presúval medzi jeho bratmi predtým, než nakoniec spočinul na Arcturusovi. Zívol. "Nie som človek, čo sa babre s jemnôstkami, takže pôjdem rovno s pravdou von. Toto je o tej malej špinavej miešankyni, okolo ktorej si poskakoval -"

"Ja som okolo nej neposkakoval, Hesper. Bola to moja žena."

Poslednú vetu sprevádzali zvoniace hodiny. Prešla ďalšia polhodina a Draco mal pocit, ako keby len začali. Skoro mu klesla sánka, ale akosi sa mu podarilo udržať vyrovnanú tvár. Len tak-tak. Arcturus mal manželku - ale bol vdovec. A v tej sekunde sa mu rozvidnelo. Jeho zosnulá manželka bola mieš _- čo do pekla_? Samozrejme, vojna odviedla svoju prácu a prinútila Draco umiestniť čistotu krvi na zoznam veci, ktoré mu boli srdečne ukradnuté, ale zvyšok jeho rodiny - krucinál, boli absolútni cvoci ohľadne udržania všetkého čistého a v rode. Práve si robili zálusk na dôvod vypáliť Draca z malfoyovského gobelínu.

Vždy predpokladal - kurva, zase to slovo. Predpokladal.

Viac než čokoľvek iné musel prestať predpokladať.

Nemal o Arcturusovi nič predpokladať. Napokon, ten muž strávil posledných tridsaťjeden rokov v skoro odlúčení od zvyšku rodiny. Nechcel mať s nimi nič spoločné a ani oni ho nedržali vo zvlášť hlbokej úcte. Zdalo sa, že jedine otec dal svojmu bratovi šancu, ale pravdepodobne len so sebeckých a praktických dôvodov.

Alebo možno nie.

Možno mu na ňom naozaj záležalo. Do pekla, Draco nevedel. Nevedel nič o trojici mužov v konferenčnej miestnosti. Boli rodina, ale tiež cudzinci.

"Hmm, vážne... " Hesper pokojne brnkal prstami po stole. "Ako mohla byť tvoja žena, keď po svadbe nežila dosť dlho, aby ju zapísalo na gobelín?"

A po prvý raz bol svedkom zúrivosti strýka Arcturusa; zažiarila za jeho očami ako úder blesku, ale skončila skôr než naozaj začala. Ale stačilo to, aby si Draco uvedomil, že sa súčasná situácia začína rapídne vymykať spod kontroly. Napätie medzi nimi všetkými bolo ako zatuchnutá deka. Bolo bolestivo zrejmé, že niečo sa dialo rovno jemu pod nosom a Draco úprimne s tým nechcel mať nič spoločné. Už sa do toho zamiešal a pozrite, kam ho to dostalo.

Len im chcel povedať o jeho dohode, podpísať pre Arturusa posledné papiere a skončiť s celou touto prekliatou vecou. Nie, nechcel bojovať, nechcel sa hádať, len chcel pokračovať vo svojom živote. Bol pripravený na trochu pokoja. Bol pripravený vystúpiť z tejto odpornej horskej dráhy, v ktorej bol posledné tri roky. Bol pripravený.

"Som si istý, že si v tom mal svoj podiel." Zloba v hlase jeho obľúbeného strýka bola nezameniteľná.

Hesperove oči nebezpečne zažiarili. "Z niečoho ma obviňuješ, Arcturus?"

"Myslím, že prekliato dobre vieš, čo -"

"Gentlemani, prosím. Máme prebrať obchody. Ešte som ani nedohovoril," pokojne prerušil Draco, keď vo svojich slovách naznačil len štipku svojho podráždenia.

Tí dvaja zazerajúci muži upreli svoje pohľady na muža sediaceho v čele stola, kým ten zostávajúci si nahnevane mrmlal pod nosom.

"Iste si nemyslíš, že dovolíme tomuto krvizradcovi viesť naše spoločnosti," uštipačne riekol Hesper. Bolo to, ako keby sa hádal len preto, aby naštval svojho brata. Hrozne nedospelé a skôr hlúpe. Arcturus sa uškrnul.

Draco nedokázal zabrániť, aby neprevrátil oči. "Nechali ste ich viesť ho tri roky miesto môjho otca."

Emil prskal. "To bolo iné. Tvoj otec bol v Azbakane."

"Pravda. A nielenže za jediný prvý rok zoštvornásobil hodnotu akcií, ale tie ani neprestali rásť na cene, všetko vďaka Arcturusovi. Krvizradca alebo nie, je kvalifikovaný a má viac skúseností než my traja spoločne.

"To mám aj ja."

"Hovno máš. Musel som zavrieť tri oddelenia, ktoré si viedol, v prvý rok, čo si zobral to miesto. Prečo? Pretože 'nesprávne zaobchádzaš' s fondami a sexuálne obťažuješ zamestnankyne," uškrnul sa Arcturus.

"Ty - " Emil zmrzol, keď na neho jeho brat provokatívne hľadel. Potom sklonil hlavu.

"Stačí," vážne im obom povedal Draco. "Moje rozhodnutie je urobené a je konečné. Ak sa vám to nepáči, smola. Nemám žiaden zámer zmeniť svoj názor. Ak chceš viesť tie spoločnosti, Emil, fajn. Môžeš viesť ten rozhovor so svojím bratom, pretože ja nie som ten, s kým by si mal," Draco sa posmešne uškrnul. "Môžem si len predstavovať, ako dobre _ten _rozhovor pôjde."

"To sa nedozvieš, pretože taký rozhovor sa nikdy neudeje. Ako keby som ja žiadal tohto krvizradcu o prácu. Myslím, že nie!" Zavalitý muž ledabolo vytiahol prútik z habitu a namieril na svojho synovca. "To, čo sa chystáš urobiť, je že všetko zmeníš! Ty to všetko dáš mne!" Jeho hlas sa triasol presne tak, ako sa triasla jeho ruka s prútikom a Dracovi bolo jasné, že nebude schopný vykonať kúzlo správne, aj keby sa pokúsil.

Takže zostal pokojný. "Takže dám?"

"Áno, dáš."

"A ak nie?" Odpil si z kávy. "Skôr než ohrozíš moju osobu, asi by som ti mohol pripomenúť, že v tom okamihu, ako na mňa použiješ mágiu, prídeš o svoje miesto v rade a každý kúsok moci, ktorú máš."

Emil horlivo niečo zamrmlal pod nosom potom, čo sklonil prútik.

Dracove oči sa prižmúrili do štrbín. "To bolo čo?"

"Neviem ako, ale raz ťa naučím lekciu."

"Naučíš? To je milé," uštipačne odpovedal.

Emilove oči zažiarili hnevom. "Nemyslím, že mi rozumieš, Draco. Urobím ti zo života peklo. Mám prostriedky!"

"Pochopil som ťa dokonale, a úprimne povedané, kašlem na to. Pokračuj, vyhrážaj sa mi. Prečo by mi na tom malo záležať?" Musel zostať pokojný, ale cítil, ako v ňom rastie rozčúlenie. To nebolo dobré. Vôbec nie. Rozčúlenie viedlo k hnevu, hnev viedol k vášnivej zlosti a zlosť viedla k strate rozumných myšlienok a k impulzívnemu jednaniu. Pravda, Draco Malfoy nemal impulzívnosť vrodenú, ale v poslednej dobe nastali okamihy, kedy úplne stratil svoju vyrovnanosť. Určite nepotreboval, aby sa to stalo znova. Nie v deň, aký je tento.

"Len pretože sa ťa nemôžem dotknúť fyzicky alebo magicky, neznamená to, že ti nemôžem spraviť zo života peklo. Ty neprekročíš svoj tieň, Draco. Tvoj otec mal ten istý problém. Bol to sebecký bastard, však?" Draco sa viditeľne napäl a Emil sa kruto usmial. "Ach, netvár sa tak. Je to pravda. Tvoj otec bol extrémny egocentrik a zaslúžil si všetko, čo dostal."

Asi pred štyrmi dňami, devätnástimi hodinami a dvadsiatimi troma minútami by z celého srdca súhlasil, ale veci sa zmenili. Stále asi nemal veľmi rád svojho otca, ale Lucius Malfoy si nezaslúžil nič z toho, čo sa mu stalo. Otec bol obeť okolností a nešťastných rozhodnutí, ale kto sa chybne nerozhodoval alebo neuzavrel hlúpe spolky? Nie, jeho otec nebol dokonalý, ale nikto si nezaslúžil ten koniec, ktorý mal on. Draco nemal problém to priznať. A pretože ten usmievajúci sa Emil, ktorý nikdy vo svojom živote neurobil múdre rozhodnutie, tu sedel a bez problémov vláčil meno jeho otca bahnom - hnev vystrelil jeho žilami.

Tvár mu horela silnejšie než zvyčajne a vedel, že dospel k plnohodnotnému rozčúleniu, ktoré hraničilo s dočervena rozpáleným hnevom. Ale nedokázal sa zastaviť. "Neopovažuj sa z tvojich úbohých pier vypustiť ďalšie negatívne slovo o mojom otcovi!" kypel Draco. "Bol trikrát taký chlap, ako ty niekedy budeš, Emil." Svojou obranou prekvapil dokonca sám seba.

"Trikrát taký - ako sa _opovažuješ_! Ja som väčší chlap než _kedy_ tvoj otec bol!"

"Chlap?" Dracov hlas stále silnel. "Ty sa považuješ za chlapa?" A vtedy už kričal. "Absolútne sa klameš, keď sa za neho považuješ! Chlap? Ha! Nikdy vo svojom živote som nevidel horšiu náhražku chlapa!"

Emilova tvár bola skoro karmínová. "Prečo -"

"To čím si ty, je usmrkaný blbec, ktorý sa skrýva za ostatných! Si pijavica a nemáš žiaden problém vysať život zo všetkého, pokiaľ sa to hodí tvojím potrebám." Draco sa zaklonil v kresle. "Ty sa považuješ za muža? Si plný slov a nezmyselných hrozieb, ktoré nikdy nedovŕšiš."

"Ja -"

"Ja som nedohovoril!" dunel Draco.

"Fajn, ja som dopočúval!"

"Prečo?" Jeho hlas nabral zlovestnejší odtieň. "Nedokážeš zvládnuť pravdu? Nedokážeš zvládnuť fakt, že musíš _obťažovať _ženy, aby si pociťoval nejaký druh ovládania? Nedokážeš zvládnuť predstavu, že im musíš ubližovať, aby si si pripadal ako chlap?" Zaksichtil sa. "Absolútne odporné, to je to, čo si. Ty nie si muž. Možno si myslíš, že si a možno môžeš o tom presvedčiť sám seba, ale nie si a ja sa rád vzdám svojho dedičstva kvôli tomu, aby som sa vyhol stať sa 'mužom' ako si ty."

Jediné zvuky, ktoré bolo po tomto počuť, boli Emilovo rozzúrené funenie a Arcturusov tlmený chichot. Nuž, to bolo predtým, než sa Hesper ležérne rozvalil v kresle.

"Páni, páni, toto začína byť zábava."

"Čuš, Hesper," vyletel Emil.

Niečo zažiarilo za očami jeho strýka. Draco nevedel, čo to bolo, ale prinútilo to Emila strhnúť sa a zamrmlať ospravedlnenie.

Trvalo to pár minút, ale Draco znova nadobudol svoju vyrovnanosť. Zdvihol brko po svojej ľavici a začal sa preberať skrz nejaké právne listiny. "Takže, je tu niekoľko článkov zmluvy, o ktorých si musíme pohovoriť. Po prvé, chcem povedať, že toto nie je len plán, už -"

"Ja nediskutujem o ničom."

Draco skoro rozlomil brko vo dvoje a zazrel na Emila. Zavrčal: "Ty _musíš_ byť do toho naozaj žeravý."

Hesper sa uškrnul.

Emil vo frustrácii a hneve buchol zaťatými päsťami po stole. "A ty musíš byť naozaj idiot, ak si myslíš, že ma dokážeš zastaviť! Nič mi nezabráni dostať to, čo chcem, ani ty, ani nikto! Patrilo by sa, aby si si uvedomil, že mám na mysli obchody."

"To je všetko pekné, ale nemôžeš urobiť nič, čím by si mi ublížil. To by -"

"Fajn, fajn, nie je všetko o tebe, že, malý Dráčik?" konečne prehovoril vyrovnane Hesper.

Ach, do pekla. Toto nebolo to, čo potreboval. Nemal skutočný dôkaz, aby v tejto chvíli umlčal Hespera, takže bol dosť bezmocný, aby zastavil tento rozhovor teraz, keď sa doň zapojil on. Draco vedel, že musí pokračovať a zistiť, kam ich to zavedie, čo bolo niečo, čo nie celkom plánoval. Musel niečo urobiť. Mohol zraziť Emila bez akýchkoľvek problémov, ale Hesper - nie, ten nepôjde k zemi tak ľahko. "Teba nič z tohto nezaujíma, takže -"

"Možno zaujíma, možno nie," usmial sa hrozivo. "Jediné, čo viem je, že táto malá hádka vyzerá sľubne."

"Navrhujem, aby si držal svoje ústa zatvorené," varoval Arcturus.

"Prečo by som mal?" odsekol. "Možno má Emil pravdu. Nemám čo do toho hovoriť?"

Draco sledoval, ako sa po bratovej poznámke Emilova tvár rozjasnila. Mal na svojej strane spojenca. Kurva.

"Vieš, si oveľa viac ako tvoj otec, než som kedy čakal, Draco." Hesper sa usmial a pukol hánkami. "Chodíš ako on, vyzeráš ako on a dokonca zvieraš brko presne tak isto, ako to robil on, keď bol na pokraji zúrivosti." Jeho slová by mali Draca utešiť, ale namiesto toho ho zanechali trochu rozrušeného. "Stavím sa, že existujú stránky tvojej osobnosti, ktoré sú veľmi podobné jeho. Tvoj otec mal bod zlomu. Pre neho to bola tvoja matka. Urobil mnoho, aby sa postaral, že sa jej neublíži, dokonca vtedy, kedy by som sa ja ani neobťažoval. Nuž, to bolo predtým, než si sa narodil." Draco stuhol a odložil brko na stôl. Hesper sa zaklonil v kresle. "Viem, že chceš, aby som sa do tohto neplietol, takže trochu dopraj aj mne."

"A ako to môžem urobiť?" Bol si poriadne istý, že do tohto okamihu skoro stuhol.

"Každý má bod zlomu. Poďme nájsť tvoj, dobre?"

Čarodejník znehybnel a skoro sa preklial za to, že takto zareagoval. Niežeby neočakával, že jeho strýkovia sa vydajú touto cestou. "Nebudem tu sedieť a hrať tvojej malé psychotické hry. Máme obchodné záležitosti, ktorým sa musíme venovať."

"Samozrejme, samozrejme. Viem, že obchody majú prednosť. Napokon, sedávam v tejto rade tak dlho, čo si ty nažive," odpovedal úlisne. Ale to mu nezabránilo pokračovať. "Pred týmto stretnutím sme s Emilom diskutovali o tvojej malej, dozretej čistokrvnej broskynke, ktorú máš vo svojej skupinke. Pansy, však? Je celkom rozkošná, však Emil?"

Dopytovaný čarodejník sa uškrnul. "Rád by som do nej zaboril svoje zuby a prinútil ju zaskučať ako nabodnuté prasa."

Draco sa napäl, nepríjemne, keď spomienka na Pansyino hrozné znásilnenie prebehla jeho mysľou. A rýchlo ten čarodejník prešiel k rozčúleného k nahnevanému. Bol kúsok od zovretia svojho prútika, keď zastal. Chceli ho nachytať, snažili sa zatlačiť na jeho gombíky a prinútiť ho hrať Hesperovu chorú hru. Nuž, on si nezahrá. "Takže, nech si akokoľvek užívam vaše urážlivé taktiky zastrašovania -"

"Urážlivé taktiky zastrašovania?" odfrkol Hesper. "Toto nie je zastrašovanie, ani v najmenšom. Vždy by som mohol stáť pri Emilovi a postarať sa, aby nestálo za to žiť tvoj život, Draco, a ver mi, ja viem ako. Ale som ochotný dať ti šancu, nuž, presvedčiť ma, že tvoj plán je lepší než jeho. Nechcem počuť fakty či čísla, predveď mi svoju moc. Ukáž mi, že dokážeš pod tlakom urobiť správne rozhodnutia. Naozaj si užívam sledovať ťa, ako sa zvíjaš."

"Blafuješ," povedal mu Arcturus. "Nič nevieš."

"Neviem? Hmm. Pansy žije sama, však? A spáva s rozsvietenými svetlami, áno? Pracuje nepravidelne pre nejaký časopis a vždy cestuje sem a tam medzi Madeirou. Premýšľam, prečo v noci kričí..." Zamyslene zmĺkol, ale rýchlo pokračoval. "Jej dom má nepreniknuteľné štíty, cez ktoré som nikdy predtým neprešiel, ale som si istý, že s časom a pomocou sa dokážem cez ne dostať."

Bingo. Dracova tvár zostala nedotknutá, ale jeho srdce uháňalo o závod a krv mu vrela. Nemal byť nahnevaný. Nakoniec našiel niečo, čo by mohol proti Hesperovi použiť. Ale z nejakého dôvodu nedokázal potlačiť svoj hnev. Vonkoncom nie.

Zdalo sa, že Hesper dokázal vycítiť zmenu v jeho nálade a uškrnul sa. "Ako si vediem?"

Nepoctí jeho detektívnu prácu odpoveďou.

"Nuž, pretože si sa rozhodol zostať mlčanlivý, Draco, ja budem pokračovať v rozprávaní. Takže, tvoja matka na druhej strane je asi najzraniteľnejšia zo všetkých -"

Hnev mu zašumel v hlave. Ako keby jeho matka nemala nadostač toho, s čím sa mala v tejto chvíli vyrovnať. "Moju matku z tohto vynechaj," kypel. "S týmto nemá nič spoločného."

Emil sa vložil s hnevom vyvolanou tirádou. "Ona má všetko s týmto spoločné! A má nervy nazývať sa Blacková. Je slabá a bude z nej dobrá kurva -"

Draco Malfoy bol na nohách s vytiahnutým prútikom za menej než sekundu. Hnev prešiel do vášnivej zlosti a on bol úplne v háji. Nič ho nemohlo zastaviť.

"Máš tri sekundy, aby si zavrel svoje skurvené ústa alebo -"

"Poďme sa všetci upokojiť," navrhol Arcturus.

Emil sa pozrel na Hespera, ktorý prikývol. Vediac, že má brata na svojej strane, rozhodol sa byť odvážny. "Alebo inak čo? Začaruješ ma? Prekľaješ ma? Použiješ Neodpustiteľnú? Ty mi nič neurobíš. Nie si schopný zabiť. Všetci to vieme."

Čarodejník kypel. "Nevieš, _čoho_ som schopný, Emil."

"Nemáš na to nervy, Draco. Čeľ tomu. Si slabý, presne ako tvoja matka. Ty nie si len potupa mena Malfoy, ty si potupa tvojho mŕtveho otca."

"Môjho otca, ktorého si nazval sebeckým bastardom? Nemyslím si, že by ti zostal priestor, aby som mohol byť jeho potupou!"

"Bastard alebo nie, Lucius by sa otočil v hrobe, keby vedel, čo robíš a akej špine odovzdávaš moc."

"Pozri, ak máš problém, fajn. Je mi to kurva ukradnuté. Tam sú dvere," vystrelil rukou. "Môžeš sa kedykoľvek odprevadiť sám, ale urážať moju matku, mojich priateľov a môjho otca ma ani náhodou neprinúti zmeniť môj názor v tvoj prospech, Emil. Ani snažiť sa ma prinútiť hrať tvoje hlúpe malé hry nespôsobí nič, Hesper."

Obaja sa uškrnuli.

"Ja vlastním túto spoločnosť, ja vlastním jej zamestnancov a ja vlastním všetko!" zúril vášnivo Draco. "A ak to chcem dať Arcturusovi, potom je to moje rozhodnutie!" pokračoval. "Môj otec zanechal kontrolu mne, nie tebe, Emil a ja sa nedám donútiť niekým, koho skoro zaradili do Bifľomoru!"

To vyslalo Emila cez okraj. A s výkrikom zúrivosti siahol po prútiku, zase, ale jeho pokus sa zastavil, keď si uvedomil, že v jeho tvári je hlohový prútik.

"To by som skutočne zvážil, kebyže som tebou," Dracove oči zúrivo zažiarili. "Nechaj moju matku na pokoji."

"Ty -" Emilov hlas sa triasol; oči sa mu prekrížili, keď sa snažil sústrediť na špičku prútika.

"Emil. Dosť," prikázal Hesper lusknutím prstov.

Ako čakal, ten muž sa stiahol na bratov príkaz. Dojímavé.

Draco pomaly spustil prútik k boku a otočil sa, aby získal nejaké pergameny od Arcturusa, ktorý mal roztvorené oči. Bol od nich skoro plne odvrátený, keď začul: "To je sranda. Jeho malá humusácka kamoška bola vyrovnaná dokonca pod väčším tlakom, nemyslíš, Emil?"

Najmladší muž v miestnosti značne stuhol.

"Určite. Dlhujeme jej lekciu slušného správania, že?"

"Áno, dlhujeme." Jeho oči sa prižmúrili.

Draco hlas bol hlboký a dožadujúci sa. "Vypadnite."

"Prepáč nám?"

Otočil sa k nim tvárou. "Počuli ste ma, vypadnite. Nebudem tolerovať vaše vyhrážky mojim priateľom a rodine."

"Draco, ten plán -"

Zúrivo Arcturusa prerušil. "Srať na ten plán! Je mi to jedno! Chcem, aby všetci vypadli!" Šedé oči sa spojili s jeho sediacimi strýkami. "Aby som to spočítal, všetko prechádza k Arturusovi a on bude rozhodovať o každej stránke spoločností, vrátane toho, kto bude sedieť v tejto rade. Je pravdepodobná šanca, že to nebude ani jeden z vás, takže sa považujte za vykopnutých z rady. K tomu vám domáci škriatkovia zabalili veci a pripravili vám ich. Vezmite si svoje sračky a vypadnite."

Hesper sa uvoľnene zdvihol na nohy. "Fajn."

Emil sa uškrnul. "Áno. To je v poriadku. Aj tak máme v pláne lepšie veci. Okrem iného mám schôdzku s jednou malou humusáčkou, ktorá je niekde vo vnútri týchto stien. Dúfam, že je sama, pretože mám v úmysle plne poučiť tú malú žabku o nadradenosti. Zaručujem, že nebude mať toľko šťastia, ako mala naposledy."

Draca trhlo a než mohol potlačiť svoju reakciu, prekĺzlo mu: "Naposledy?"

Vzduch praskal surovou mágiou.

Emil sa pozrel na Hespera, ktorý prikývol, než odvážne povedal. "Ach, tá malá čarodejnica ti nepovedala? Ach, áno, mali sme na chodbe malú zrážku. Boli by sme z nej spravili pekný humusácky obložený sendvič, ale odišla. _Miloval _by som roztrhať tú humusáčku zvnútra -"

Červené iskry vystrelili z konca Dracovho prútika len sekundy predtým, než vypuklo peklo.

Hodiny zazvonili na znak konca ďalšej hodiny.


	27. Niekde inde hodiny tikali časť druhá

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/27/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola dvadsaťtri: Niekde inde hodiny tikali - časť druhá**_

**Časť 1: Potom možno**

Vysoké stojace hodiny v rohu miestnosti zazvonili svoju melódiu, aby signalizovali začiatok novej hodiny.

Hermiona si práve pripomenula, aké namáhavé bolo po hraní sa upokojiť jedného aktívneho chlapčeka a došlo jej, že tlmiť Teddyho bolo skoro ako odškrabnúť si čerstvú chrastu; kontraproduktívne a mierne bolestivé. Ale keď sa asi po hodine 'schovky' zrútili na gauči, prekvapil ju tým, že zaspal v polovici svojej vyžiadanej rozprávky.

Bola o tom, ako po prvý raz stretla jeho mamu.

Teddy si najprv oprel hlavu o jej plece, ale čoskoro ju nadvihol, schmatol vankúš, položil jej ho do lona a oprel si hlavu naň. Kým spal, Hermiona opatrne položila ruku na jeho hlávku a hrala sa s jeho vlasmi, ktoré sa premieňali medzi tyrkysovou a kobaltovou modrou s každým jeho nadýchnutím.

Hranie s Teddym upokojilo jej nervy, uľavilo jej mysli a otupilo bolesť v jej srdci. Zdalo sa, že by urobil aj nemožné, aby u Hermiony vyvolal úsmev; so šťastným úsmevom vyskakoval z náhodných miest a bežal dokolečka, aby sa vyhol zajatiu, keď ho objavila.

Teddy uspel vo svojej misii.

Nedokázala si spomenúť, kedy naposledy bola taká uvoľnená. Uplynulé štyri dni boli dlhým a stresujúcim duševným (a dokonca fyzickým) testom pokroku, ktorý urobila a bolo príjemné len existovať. Nezáležalo na tom, že to 'bytie' v podstate znamenalo hrať sa hry so šesťročným dieťaťom. Bolo to obyčajné a presne to potrebovala.

Tá uvoľnená atmosféra ovplyvnila aj Pansy. Strávila tú hodinu srdečným smiechom zakaždým, keď Teddy vystrelil z nového (a nápaditého) úkrytu. Hermiona sa obzrela na teraz čítajúcu priateľku a láskavo sa usmiala. Počuť Pansyin smiech jej urobilo dobre. Počuť smiať sa samu jej tiež urobilo fajn. Potrebovali sa smiať.

Vzdychla si a znova prehrabla prstami Teddyho farebné vlasy. Nepreriekla sa a nenazvala ho znova Matthewom, pretože Hermionina myseľ znova nadobudla kontrolu nad Hermioninými ústami. Teddy nebol Matthew. Nikdy nebude Matthew. Bol iný, vyzeral inak a znel inak. Keď zvraštil nos, pripomínal jej Remusa. A keď zakopol na koberci a sám na sebe sa zasmial, bol absolútne presná Tonksová. Jeho rodičia.

"Hermiona?"

Keď sa vytiahla z myšlienok, pozrela sa na Pansy. "Áno?"

Zatvorila knihu s počuteľným buchnutím. "Nie je ti niečo?"

Čarodejnica sa na chvíľu zamyslela, než zvraštila nos. Bola v poriadku? Trochu ju bolelo srdiečko a bola k smrti unavená, ale myseľ mala neuveriteľne jasnú. "Áno, myslím, že som."

Pansy sa smutne usmiala. "Bol to dlhý deň, však?"

"Dlhý, ale celkovo nebol taký zlý," zamrmlala, keď sklonila zrak k mierumilovne spiacemu chlapcovi. "Zo všetkého tohto nešťastia vzišlo niečo dobré." A myslela to viac než len v jednom zmysle.

"Naozaj som nečakala, že tými dverami uvidím vojsť Andromedu."

Hermiona sa ostýchavo usmiala. "Prekvapená?"

"Totálne. Čo si myslíš, že sa teraz deje?"

Pozrela sa na Teddyho meniace sa vlasy a zľahka sa dotkla jeho hlávky. "Dúfajme, že bude ako Draco a začne proces posúvania sa vpred."

Zvedavo: "Ako - čo Draco urobil?"

"Zahádzal Luciusov hrob."

Pansy bola zmätená. "Prečo to urobil? Nemajú byť na túto prácu nejakí ľudia?"

Prikývla. "Áno, ale poslal ich všetkých preč."

"Pri Merlinovi, Draco je v tom riadne hlboko."

"Nie, nie je," obhajovala Hermiona a potom sa na chvíľu zastavila. "Je to naozaj komplikované, Pansy, ale bolo to niečo, čo musel urobiť. Jediné, čo som mohla urobiť ja, bolo dívať sa."

Čarodejnica zvraštila nos. "Prečo si mu nepomohla?"

Pokrčila plecami. "Musel to urobiť sám. Nepotreboval, aby som ho držala za ručičku."

Pansy bola niekoľko minút ticho. Vyzeralo to, ako keby upadla do zadumaného mlčania, ale Hermiona ju poznala lepšie. Myseľ tej čarodejnice bola v pohybe. Mohla skoro počuť, ako sa jej myšlienkové pochody valia po dráhe niekam, kam nemali čo zájsť. Jej čiernovlasá najlepšia priateľka položila knihu na stôl a zdvorilo si prekrížila nohy. "Mám otázku."

"Uh - ach," odpovedala opatrne Hermiona.

Uvoľnene sa usmiala. "Nič, s čím by si si mala robiť starosti, ale s Blaisom sme boli zvedaví..." Pansy zmĺkla.

"Zvedaví na čo?"

Trochu znepokojene sa hrala so svojimi vlasmi. "Nuž, ohľadne teba a Draca."

Nastala malá pauza.

"Dobre... v akom zmysle?"

Pansy sa trochu začervenala. "V romantickom."

Hermiona by sa zasmiala, keby nebola taká prekvapená. "V tom sa nič nedeje."

"Vy dvaja sa držíte za ruky," zdôvodňovala.

"A tým mieriš kam? Množstvo ľudí sa drží za ruky s niekým, s kým nie sú romanticky spojení. To nie je vážne."

"Máš pravdu. Množstvo ľudí sa za ruky drží, ale nie Draco Malfoy. Nedokážem si spomenúť na poslednú ženu, ktorej dovolil držať ho za ruku," Pansy sa zachichotala. "Dokonca si nedokážem spomenúť na poslednú ženu, ktorej niekedy dovolil stáť tak blízko pri ňom ako tebe." Zastala a nadvihla kútiky úst. "Dajme tomu, neobviňujem ho za to. Videla si ten druh ženských, s ktorými chodil? Blbane, celá tá banda a on s nimi tak jednal. Ale ty -"

To, čo naznačovala, bolo smiešne, prinajmenšom. "To je absurdné."

"Okrem jeho matky sa k tebe správa lepšie než ku komukoľvek, dokonca lepšie než ku mne."

Hermiona si poškrabala hlavu a nedôverčivo sa zatvárila. "Myslím, že si trochu smiešna."

"A ja si myslím, že ty si trochu slepá," odvetila svojej priateľke, ale pokračovala po tom, čo tie slová nechala na chvíľu visieť vo vzduchu. "Ale on tiež – vlastne nie je tak slepý, pretože je v plnohodnotnom popretí."

"Plno - čo? Popretí? Čoho?"

"Teba, nepochybne," odpovedala Pansy, ako keby to bolo také jasné, keď prevrátila oči.

"Nemá byť v akom popretí, Pansy, _mňa_ najmenej zo všetkého."

"O čom rozprávaš?" Odfrkla si. "Draco si dáva popretia na raňajky!"

Hermiona na chvíľu zízala než vyhlásila. "Sme _len_ priatelia."

"Viem, že možno preháňam a ty možno nie si pripravená ani premýšľať o tejto stránke svojho života, ale si si istá? Myslím, naozaj, si si na sto percent istá, že ty a Malfoy nie ste viac než len priatelia?"

Žiadne zaváhanie. "Nie sme."

Pansyine modré oči sa spojili s jej. "A si si istá, že neexistuje žiadna možnosť byť niečo viac?"

"Sme priatelia a nuž..." _Priatelia_. Hermiona zmĺkla, keď množstvo zmätených myšlienok o priateľstve a všetkom ostatnom si podrobovalo jej myseľ. Urobila tak veľa chýb, keď prišlo na priateľstvo. Nehovorila, že jej dávne priateľstvo s Harrym a Ronom bola chyba, ale mohla veci zvládnuť lepšie. Mohla veci urobiť inak. Mohla položiť hranice. Mohla si udržať odstup...

Zo všetkých správnych a pravých dôvodov dovolila, aby sa zaplietla do ich životov. Dovolila im naložiť jej na plecia tak veľa záťaže a zavesiť nad jej hlavu očakávania - očakávania, v ktorých občas zlyhala, aby im vyhovela. Zlyhania. Jej život bol plný zlyhaní. Zlyhala v tom byť dcéra. Zlyhala v tom byť matkou. Zlyhala v tom byť priateľkou. Zlyhala byť v tom byť kamarátkou. Hermiona zažmurkala. Nie, nie, to nebola pravda. Urobila isté chyby, ale nezlyhala. Urobila všetko, čo mohla pre svojich rodičov, ale osud si ich s Matthewom vzal. A pokiaľ ide o Harryho a Rona, keď sa všetko povedalo a urobilo, učinila rozhodnutia a oni sa rozhodli tiež.

Jej rozhodnutia ju zaviedli niekam úplne inam a neočakávane. Zaviedli ju do pekla a spiatky. Zaviedli ju na pokraj šialenstva. Tiež ju zaviedli k novému začiatku. Jej rozhodnutia ju zaviedli k Pansy, ktorá začala ako niekto, o kom si Hermiona nemyslela, že mu môže veriť, ale teraz bolo všetko inak. Jej rozhodnutia ju tiež zaviedli k Blaisovi, ktorý bol silný a spoľahlivý a rozumný. Ale, potom, ju zaviedli na to najviac neočakávané miesto. K Dracovi Malfoyovi.

Z nejakého dôvodu rešpektovala ich priateľstvo o trošku viac než tie ostatné. Bolo to asi tým, že nemal veľa priateľov a bolo to asi tým, že sa ťažko niekomu otváral. Menili sa. Veci medzi nimi sa menili tiež. Nie, bola ublížená, ale nebola slepá. Ale nebola si celkom istá ako a čo sa menilo. Ale, z nejakého dôvodu, nechcela, aby sa veci zmenili priveľmi, pretože bola vystrašená, že stratí ďalšieho priateľa. Takže sa šťastne nepohne z miesta, zostane tam, kde je, aby sa nemusela pohnúť vpred.

"Nechcem, aby sa niečo zmenilo," povedala po pravde Pansy.

"Niektorá zmena je nevyhnuteľná. A pretože to ty si mi robila kázanie o zmene, mala by si to vedieť," odpovedala Pansy. "Zmena ti pomôže dozvedieť sa viac o sebe a o ľuďoch okolo teba."

Vedela o Dracovi veľa, asi viac než vedela o Pansy a Blaisovi. Na ňom bolo tak veľa vrstiev, zopár roztvorila a k iným sa ešte celkom nedostala. Prešla dlhú cestu od myslenia si, že je bezcitná osina v zadku. Cítila sa s ním príjemne a Hermiona nechcela, aby sa z akéhokoľvek dôvodu to pohodlie zmenilo na niečo trápne. Malfoy bol dobrý človek, keď ste ho mali za priateľa a možno bol dokonca lepší priateľ než Pansy. Nuž, v tomto prípade tomu tak nie je. Boli to odlišné typy priateľov.

Pansy bola jej podpora, jej barla; udržiavala Hermionu stáť, keď jediné, čo chcela, bolo rozpadnúť sa. A Draco bol, nuž, bol viacej ako kompas. Nie vždy vedela, kam ide, ale jeho slová jej vždy ukázali správny smer; vždy jej ukázal, kde jej sever. Hermiona bola stratená, až kým jej nevedomky neukázal cestu. Zaviedol ju ku kraju. Prinútil ju konečne vidieť, že kráča po skazonosnej ceste. A keď spadla, skočil za ňou...

Hermiona sa zadumane mračila.

U Merlina, za posledných šesť mesiacov urobil kvôli nej tak veľa; z pomyslenia na to všetko sa jej roztočila hlava. Draco Malfoy ju provokoval, nareval na ňu, načúval jej a rešpektoval ju; prišiel jej na pomoc, zachránil jej život, poskytol jej miesto, kde zostať, stál pri nej, objímal ju po dobu, ktorá sa zdala byť hodinami a chránil ju pred všetkými formami ublíženia. Pri ňom si verila, ale viac než to, verila jemu. Záležalo mu na nej; jeho činy, hoci nenápadné, to dokázali. Hermione úprimne záležalo na ňom; toľko bola pravda. A teraz, keď o tom premýšľala, možno jej na ňom záležalo trošičku viac než normálne, ale nebolo to viac než by si nezaslúžil.

Tá myšlienka samotná ju vystrašila na smrť.

"Hermiona?"

Rýchlo zažmurkala, vrátila sa do reality, kde na ňu Pansy zízala s obavami vo svojich modrých očiach. "Prepáč," zamrmlala trasľavo, keď sa maznala s Teddyho vlasmi. Z nejakého neznámeho dôvodu sa jej prsty neprestali triasť. Čarodejnica zavrčala sklamaním predtým než zamrmlala: "Len som premýšľala."

"Ach, pri Merlinovi, ty sa trasieš, Hermiona. Prepáč mi, nemyslela som to -"

"Nie, to je v poriadku," bola jej roztržitá odpoveď. Nedokázala prestať premýšľať. Ani za nič na svete. A čo bolo horšie, nedokázala prestať premýšľať o Malfoyovi. Krucinál, Pansy.

Niežeby bol tým najlepším človekom. Bol druhý uchádzač o cenu "Najzmätenejší človek nažive"; cenu, ktorú by ona vyhrala ľavou zadnou. Nuž, možno nie ľavou zadnou. Zdalo sa, že sa veci medzi nimi obrátili. Kým sa ona zlepšovala, on sa zhoršoval a ani to nebolo tak, že by za to mohol obviňovať smrť svojho otca.

Teraz, keď konečne mohla o tom premýšľať, jeho zostup započal mesiace pred Luciusovou smrťou. Prehrávala si všetky jeho slová s ktorými sa jej zdôveril, počas celej tej doby. Nebolo ich mnoho, ale vykreslili slušný obraz bolesti, v ktorej bol. Tiež vykreslili slušný obraz toho, čo za muža bol. Možno, nebol taký pokope, ako prinútil svet myslieť si. Možno bol zraniteľný, teraz väčšmi než kedy predtým. A možno - možno bol tiež trošku stratený.

A to bolo utešujúce.

Nebola sama v jej hľadaní návratu k akémusi stavu normálnosti. Mala Malfoya, ktorý pravdepodobne hľadal to isté a vďaka tomu ju podivne hrialo u srdca. Koho lepšieho mať so sebou na tejto ceste než Draca Malfoya? Nebol stelesnením dokonalosti, nebol svätec a mal viac kostlivcov v skrini, než si kedy dokázala predstaviť.

Ten muž bol nezahojený, zlomený, skutočný, ale pravdivý.

Pravdivý.

"Nechávam to tak," riekla Pansy s presvedčením. "Jasne to nie je naša vec snažiť sa určiť, čo sa deje medzi tebou a Dracom."

"Nie, to nie je," zamrmlala neprítomne Hermiona, keď jej nekontrolovane vírila myseľ.

Sedeli mlčky, až kým znepokojená čiernovlasá čarodejnica nakoniec nepovedala: "Možno to nie je moja vec, ale poviem to aj tak. Myslím, že si vystrašená."

Uprela oči na svoju priateľku. "Vystrašená? Z čoho?"

"Zo všetkého - nuž, všetkého, čo sa týka opačného pohlavia."

Hermiona sa zamyslene zamračila. "Možno som." Potom sa znova zamyslela nad jej trápnym ústupom, keď zbadala Malfoya v uteráku a opravila sa. "Nie. Nie možno. Viem, že som."

"Prečo?"

"To je dosť hlúpa otázka, nemyslíš? Mám všetky dôvody sveta, aby som bola."

"Pravda, ale ja rovnako."

"Ty máš Blaisa."

"Ja som mala Blaisa vždy. Len som bola príliš slepá, aby som to videla. Presne ako ty máš Draca, ale si príliš slepá, aby si ho videla - alebo si príliš vyľakaná, aby si ho videla."

Hermiona sa strhla. "Ja- ja sa nechcem o tomto baviť -"

"Nemôžeš to celú večnosť ignorovať. Nemôžeš dovoliť, aby ťa brzdil tvoj strach. Pravda, ty a ja máme všetky dôvody k tomu, aby sme sa báli vzťahov, ale tiež máme všetky dôvody k tomu, aby sme sa pokúsili s tým strachom bojovať. Chceš sa vyliečiť, že?"

Potichu: "Samozrejme."

"Takže, zvíťaziť nad svojím strachom je tiež súčasť liečenia. Nemôžeš si vybrať, s akými stránkami svojho života budeš pracovať a pred tými ostatnými stále utekať. Jednoducho musíš brať jeden problém za druhým tak, ako vychádzajú na svetlo, vieš?" Zastala na chvíľu. "Nemaj pocit, že musíš urobiť to, čo som povedala, ja ťa nenútim. Len sa ťa snažím prinútiť premýšľať. Len chcem, aby si bola šťastná a kým to vždy neznamená mať nejaký vzťah, myslím, že by ti urobilo dobre, keby si otvorila svoje srdce tak veľmi, ako si otvorila svoju myseľ."

Hermiona zízala na Pansy dlhú dobu a snažila sa prísť na to, kedy začala byť tak hrozne rozumná.

A kým sedela na tom gauči a prehrabávala sa prstami v Teddyho tyrkysových vlasoch, urobila zopár rozhodnutí o svojom živote. Mala každý dôvod sveta, aby ignorovala Pansyine slová múdrosti, ale možno bol čas načúvať, možno bol čas zložiť si klapky z očí, možno bol čas znova zaviesť ďalšie slovo do svojho slovníka - ach, do pekla.

Najprv _priatelia_, a teraz... do pekla. Hermiona sa zhlboka nadýchla. _Vzťahy._

Čarodejnica sa prikrčila.

Už si sľúbila, že nabudúce, keď niekomu dá svoje srdce, bude ohľadne príjemcu opatrnejšia. Ale na tej úvahe bolo niečo viac. Nedovolí si dostať sa k niekomu blízko, ak si bude myslieť, že ju zradí. Možno to bolo sebecké, ale ak sa mala niekomu otvoriť, urobí to podľa svojich podmienok.

A nie, nevystaví samu seba situácii, kde by ju mohli zradiť, znova. Toho už stačilo a nebude žiadne ďalšie klamanie, aby chránila niekoho iného; zmrzačila si dušu už dosť kvôli dobru iných. A ani žiadni klamári. Možno získajú jej pozornosť, ale nezískajú ju. Mohla sa na nich pozerať, ale v skutočnosti ich neuvidí. Mohli počuť ako rozpráva, ale nebudú v skutočnosti počuť jej hlas. Môžu stáť rovno pred ňou, ale budú neviditeľní.

Hnedé oči sa premýšľavo prižmúrili.

Ale čo ak neboli falošní a neuskočia pred jej dokonale vybudovanými hradbami? Čo keď sa im nejako podarí pomôcť jej von z jej plášťa obranného postavenia a odstrániť tie tmavé okuliare, ktoré strážia jej oči? Keby sa posadila a na chvíľu zostala, potom možno...

Keby boli trpezliví a odpúšťajúci, pokojní a úprimní, rozumní a dôveryhodní, potom možno. Keby boli silní a pravdiví, pretože len Merlin vedel, že potrebuje počuť pravdu (bez ohľadu na to ako krutú), potom možno...

Keby jej pomohli porozumieť veciam, ktoré jej ušli, potom možno. Keby ju mohli držať za ruku, keď kráčala po ceste uzdravenia, potom možno. Keby mohli silnieť, keď silnela ona, poznávať, keď spoznávala ona a zmeniť sa, keď sa menila ona, potom možno. Keby dokázali porozumieť a prijať jej slzy, potom možno. Keby ju jednoducho mohli objímať tak tuho bez toho, aby sa vyplašili, keď sa roztrasie strachom, potom možno. Keby ju dokázali len objímať dovtedy, kým tie hlasy a výkriky zmĺknu v jej hlave, potom možno...

Možno by mohla znížiť svoje opevnenia a otvoriť sa bez strachu z odmietnutia a zrady. Možno by sa mohla uvoľniť, zvíťaziť nad svojím strachom a dýchať o trochu ľahšie.

Potom možno...

Zvuk otváraných dverí vyplašil Hermionu z jej myšlienok. Obzrela sa cez plece a usmiala sa na dve sestry, ktoré vošli, ruka v ruke. Narcissa mala červenú tvár a líca zmáčané slzami, ale vyzerala lepšie, skoro odľahčene. Andromeda sa usmievala a jej úsmev zosilnel, keď zachytila pohľad na spiaceho Teddyho. "Aký bol?"

Skôr než mohla Hermiona otvoriť ústa, Pansy odpovedala: "Perfektný. Hrali sme sa na 'schovku, nevolá sa to tak?"

"Áno," prikývla Andromeda s úsmevom. "V ukrývaní je Teddy fakt dobrý. Raz mi trvalo dve hodiny, kým som ho našla. Musela som ho vylákať z jeho úkrytu zmrzlinou." Pustila sestrinu ruku, kľakla si pred Hermionu a pohladila láskavo svojho vnuka. "Teddy, láska." Malý chlapček zastonal a mávol po nej, ako keby bola otravná mucha. "Teddy, zobuď sa," prosila potichu.

Hnedé oko sa pomaly otvorilo. "Nana?"

Usmiala sa. "Chcel by si ísť do parku s -?" Andromeda nikdy svoju otázku nedokončila.

Teddy vyletel. Bol trochu dezorientovaný zo spánku, ale vykríkol vzrušením. "Áno! Môžeme zobrať slečnu 'Minie a slečnu Pansy?" Pozrel sa na Hermionu a Pansy s veľkými očami. "Pôjdete?"

Usmiala sa. "Možno nabudúce, dobre Teddy?"

Zatváril sa trochu váhavo. "Sľubuješ?"

Pansy bola tá, ktorá odpovedala. "My sľubujeme."

Rýchlo ju objal, zoskočil z gauča, objal Pansy a skákal rozjarene ku dverám. Zdvihla sa na nohy a sledovala, ako venoval Narcisse podivný pohľad, než sa dosť nečakane spýtal. "A ty ideš s nami?" Narcissa prikývla. Chvíľu premýšľal. "Rozhojdáš ma _naozaj _vysoko na hojdačke?" Tá otázka čarodejnicu prekvapila, ale znova prikývla; nepatrný úsmev sa objavil na jej tvári. Bolo to, ako keby bola stratená v spomienkach. Teddy sa uškrnul a okamžite začal štebotať o tom, prečo má tak veľmi rád park.

Hermiona bola taká zaujatá tým rozhovorom, že úplne zabudla na Andromedu. Nuž, to platilo až dovtedy, kým jej nepovedala: "Viem, že dnešok musel byť pred teba ťažký."

Pozrela sa na ruky a spýtala sa: "Čo máte na mysli?"

Andromeda na chvíľu zmĺkla, povzdychla si skôr, než sa priznala. "Harry mi povedal... všetko."

Napla sa len pri zmienke jeho mena, ale nepovedala nič.

"Vieš, prišiel ku mne, keď to prvý raz zistil."

Napäto zamrmlala. "Nie, to som nevedela."

"Nuž, prišiel. Bol taký nahnevaný, taký ublížený, a tak naprosto zlomený, že skoro nedokázal logicky uvažovať. Niekoľko hodín rozprával o tom, ako sa cíti, čím prechádza a čo stratil, ale musela som mu pripomenúť, že nie je jediným človekom, čo utrpel stratu. Musela som mu pripomenúť, že nie je jediným človekom, ktorý je zlomený. Samozrejme, bol tvrdohlavý ako vždy, ale po nejakom čase v Grécku, na moje naliehanie myslím, že sa vrátil do Británie s väčším pochopením."

Odfrkla si.

"Mala by si vedieť, že Harry nie je zlý človek. Spravil niekoľko chýb, rýchlo predpokladal, ublížil ti a zradil tvoju dôveru -"

Hermiona zalapala po dychu. "Ako vy -"

Andromeda ju láskavo prerušila. "O tom mi tiež povedal. Je mu to tak ľúto."

"Nuž, to mi môže povedať sám." Odpovedala tvrdohlavo.

"Nie, nemôže. Nebudeš sa s ním rozprávať."

"A prečo by som mala?" Tá otázka znela zatrpknuto dokonca jej ušiam. Nechcela už viacej byť zatrpknutá, ale bolo ťažké potlačiť tie pocity. "Myslím, že to už nikdy nebude medzi nami rovnaké. Ja som sa pokúsila. Myslela som, že by sme sa možno mohli pokúsiť napraviť to, čo sa pokazilo, ale nie som si istá, či mu môžem vôbec veriť. Povedal to Ginny, dokonca keď som mu povedala, aby to nerobil. Ja -" Upokojujúco sa nadýchla. "Nechcem sa o tomto baviť."

"Prečo nie? Dobre, chápem, že povedal Ginny o vašom synovi, ale prečo je to taký problém?"

Srdce jej uháňalo o závod. Slová staršej čarodejnice boli trochu nečakané na jej vkus, a predsa zostala pokojná a povedala jej: "Nepoznáte obe strany toho príbehu."

Andromeda zamyslene zmĺkla. "Máš pravdu," zmiernila trochu. "Ospravedlňujem sa. Odpusť mi, že som bola taká príkra."

Strnulo slabo prikývla. "Chápem," a potom si vzdychla. "Neviem, aký je váš vzťah s Ginny, ale ja jej neverím, že uchová moje tajomstvá. Nevideli ste ten výraz na jej tvári, keď zistila, že Matthew je Harryho. Myslela som, že mi môj dom roztrhá na kusy. Je to ten druh hnevu, ktorý sa nestratí s dovolenkou a prísľubom svadby v bielom. Jednoducho nezmizne."

"Možno je lepšie, že to vie."

Hermiona sa zamračila. "Ako to môžete povedať?"

"Ľahko, pretože viem, že nie všetko môže zostať tajomstvom naveky."

"Je to moje právo uchovať to ako tajomstvo. Mám právo na súkromie. Nechcem, aby môj život rozoberali na predných stránkach novín. Ani teraz, ani nikdy. Netajím ho z hanby, verte mi, nehanbím sa za Matthewa. Bol to môj syn, a je to moje právo ako matky chrániť jeho pamiatku. Viem, že existujú ľudia, ktorí by roztrhali jeho pamiatku na kusy, keby sa im poskytla tá príležitosť a správne množstvo galeónov. Je to moje právo veriť komukoľvek, komu chcem, je to moje právo povedať to komukoľvek, komu chcem a Harry ma oň pripravil. On -"

"Asi si zaslúži tvoj hnev, ale Hermiona, napriek všetkému, toto nie je o tebe a ňom. Toto nie je o tajomstvách. Toto je o otcovi, ktorý chce stále spoznať svojho syna; toto je o liečení matky a jej posune vpred, toto je o vás dvoch, ktorí prestavujete a znova žijete. Hermiona, on je človek. Robieva chyby, ale tak aj ty. Potrebuješ mu odpustiť," povedala jej rozhodne Andromeda.

"Odpustila som predtým -"

"Odpusť _znova_. Vy dvaja nemáte čas, aby ste ním na toto plytvali. Je načase v tomto dospieť, pretože nepotrebujete žiaden ďalší žiaľ. Znie to, ako keby si strávila priveľa času ľutovaním."

"Máte pravdu. Potrebujem mu odpustiť, zase." Nie len pre jeho dobro, ale aj pre jej. Znova sa zatáčala tou cestou a nechcela sa vrátiť tam, skadiaľ prišla. "Vy niečo ľutujete, Andromeda?"

Andromeda oprela ruku Hermione na chrbát a odpovedala: "Nie, neľutujem. Myslím, že sa všetko deje z nejakého dôvodu. Tie ťažké časy, ktoré si podstúpila, len posilnili tvoj charakter. Prinútili ťa nájsť silu, keď si si myslela, že žiadna nezostala. Ja som prijala bolesť, uchovala si radosti a odpustila tým, ktorí potrebovali odpustiť, dokonca aj keď si to nezaslúžili. Keby som to všetko musela urobiť znova, nezmenila by som jedinú sekundu." Zastala zamyslene. "Ty to môžeš povedať, Hermiona? Môžeš povedať, že žiješ bez ľútosti?"

"Z väčšej časti... môžem, ale sú chvíle, keď chcem mať znova obracač času, aby som sa mohla vrátiť späť a znova vytvoriť svoj život. Sú časy, kedy premýšľam 'keby tak'-" Hruď jej oťažela. _Keby tak_.

"Toto, moja drahá, sú tie najsmutnejšie slová na svete."

**ooo**

_(Medzitým)_

**Časť 2: Rozhodnutia**

Jediné, čo bolo počuť, bol zvuk tela narážajúceho o zem a chladné, vypočítavé zatiahnutie. "Dobre, dobre, toto _je _zaiste zmena okolností."

Posledných štyridsaťpäť sekúnd jeho života sa zlialo dokopy a on si uvedomil, že sa usiluje zastaviť roztočenú myseľ, ale bolo to zbytočné. Ako dopekla dospeli do tohto bodu? Prečo sa do pekla do tohto bodu dostali? Dokázal vidieť Emilovo necitlivé telo na zemi, počuť Hesperove odporne pokojné slová a dokázal im porozumieť, ale Draco nedokázal dýchať.

Zašiel príliš ďaleko. Nie, to kúzlo nebolo príliš vážne. Emil bude chvíľu v bezvedomí, ale potom sa preberie. Ale čo keby to bolo niečo vážnejšieho? Čo keby kúzlo, ktoré mu uniklo z pier, bývalo _Avada Kedavra_? Čo potom?

V zápale okamihu chcel Draco Emilovi ublížiť. Chcel ho roztrhať na kusy a prinútiť ho žobrať o zľutovanie - zľutovanie, ktoré by on neposkytol. Blondiak zažmurkal. Pri Merlinovi, prekročil hranicu. Naozaj prekročil a teraz neľútostne bojoval, aby zastavil boľavé búšenie svojho srdca v hrudi.

Nebol žiaden vzduch. Nebol žiaden priestor. Bol to len on a ten zvuk tikajúcich hodín.

_Tik. Tak._

"Draco?" Nejasne začul Arcturusov hlas.

Zmena. Bola späť a rozbolela ho hlava. Ale čo sa zmenilo? To vnútro? Nie. Ten vonkajšok? Nuž, to všetko bolo stále také zmätené a popletené. Stále to bolo skutočné, stále to bolo nechcené, ale krucinál, bolo to potrebné. Tie bodania zmeny boli už niekoľko hodín preč, preč tak dlho, že skoro zabudol, že vôbec vztýčila svoju odpornú hlavu. Ale čo sa zmenilo? Vedel, že niečo áno, pretože zmena vždy podnecovala takéto okamihy. Bolo to ako keby bolo v jeho hlave poplašné zariadenie, ktoré mu dávalo najavo, že sa prihodila nejaká zmena, že sa nejaká zmena mala udiať alebo že sa nejaká zmena udiať potrebovala.

Čo sa zmenilo?

"Veľmi zaujímavé... to bolo naozaj veľmi zaujímavé," zatiahol Hesper pomaly.

Draco sa skoro zapotácal, keď si uvedomil, že stratil jedinú vec, o ktorú neustále zápasil - kontrolu.

Čo mohol teraz urobiť? Skutok bol vykonaný. Vadilo mu to vôbec? Nie! Vyložene zúril! Ako sa opovažujú prísť do jeho domu - bola jedna vec vyhrážať sa znova jeho matke a Pansy; bolo to niečo, čo čakal. Ale prekročili tú hranicu a - počkať sekundu. Tak toto bolo čudné. Grangerová. A jeho posledná myšlienka predtým, než preklial Emila, sa prehrala znova v jeho mysli. Vážne napadol Emila na jej obranu? Draco podstatne zbledol.

Hergot, napadol.

A to bola tá najjasnejšia myšlienka, ktorú mal, odkedy vytiahol svoj prútik. Bola to tiež myšlienka, ktorú mohol najľahšie odpálkovať.

Dobre, takže nemohol poprieť, že bránil Hermionu, ale - nuž, na tom nebolo nič zlé. Bola jeho priateľkou a určite tým jediným človekom, ktorý mu pomohol, keď bol na tom najhoršie. Nebolo nič zlé na napadnutí tých, ktorý napadli ju.

"Malfoy brániaci humusáčku. Je pri tebe príliš dlho, há, Arcturus?" zachichotal sa Hesper.

"Zavri zobák!" zavrčal ten čarodejník.

Draco zastal a prehrával si Hesperove slová v mysli. Slová ako zaujímavé a brániaci poľahky vyčnievali nad ostatnými. A jeho srdce sa rozbúšilo, keď mu svitlo. Hrom do toho, hrom do toho, hrom do toho! Nebolo nič zlé na obrane Grangerovej, ale tou obranou nahral priamo Hesperovi do karát.

Už identifikoval jeho bod zlomu a nebol to ten, ktorý očakával.

Arcturus zaklial, Hesper sa zachichotal, Emil zastonal a hodiny zatikali.

_Hrom do toho!_

Tučný čarodejník, ktorý bol na nesprávnom konci kliatby svojho synovca, prišiel k vedomiu a práve sa ledva hýbal. Jeho zmätené stony zaplnili miestnosť a upútali pozornosť skoro zúrivého Draca. Bez toho, aby zastal a uvedomil si, že sa chová dosť smiešne,. zdvihol prútik a namieril na Emila, ktorého oči sa roztvorili v hrôze.

"Ja - ja - ja -"

"Priveľmi koktáme?" hrozivo vyprskol Draco.

Emil hľadal svoj prútik. "Som bezbranný. Naozaj by si voči mne použil mágiu?"

Ten mladý svetlovlasý čarodejník zažmurkal a odpovedal dosť chladne. "Rozhodne."

"Draco, prestaň. Nestojí za to," pomaly mu povedal Arcturus.

"A na to si ako prišiel?" Hesper nedal nikomu šancu odpovedať predtým, než vzniesol ďalšiu pomalú otázku. "Okrem toho, prečo by mal prestať? Toto je väčšia zábava," zatiahol chladne Hesper.

"H-H-Hesper? Neurobíš nič?" koktal Emil, keď sa opatrne posadil. Oči mal uprené na Dracov prútik.

"Čo navrhuješ, aby som urobil?" Jeho brat sa pozeral na nechty, úplne nezaujatý. "_Ja nie_ som ten, kto má prútik." Pozrel sa na Emila a uškrnul sa. "Navrhujem ti, aby si začal vymenovávať dôvody, prečo by mladý Draco nemal prevrátiť tvoje črevá naruby. Naozaj nechcem ten koberec zašpiniť. Vieš, že je k nezaplateniu."

"Ale - ale - "

"_Ale - ale_ čo?" posmieval sa mu dosť bezcitne Hesper. "Naozaj by si sa mal snažiť kontrolovať svoj problém s koktaním. Je to maximálne nevhodné."

"Ale to-toto nie je sú-súčasť toho plánu." Emil posledné slovo zašepkal.

Oceľovomodré oči sa presunuli z fučiaceho Draca, potom k zamračenému Arcturusovi a nakoniec k tej usmrkanej kôpke čarodejníka na zemi. "Toho plánu? Už mám po krk tvojich plánov, Emil. Nudili ma, a, úprimne povedané, ty ma nudíš tiež. Draco má pravdu. Bol by z teba úbohý vodca. Nedokážeš dokonca ani dovŕšiť svoj vlastný plán." Chladne sa zachichotal nad dotknutou a bledou tvárou svojho brata.

Draco mal tušenia, o akom pláne hovorí, ale jeho zúrivosť mu nezabránila povedať: "Plán?" Emilove oči sa roztvorili ešte viac, keď začul Dracovu vražedne pokojnú a chladnú otázku.

"Ach, áno. Zabudol som spomenúť Emilov malý plánik o uchopení moci skôr, než budeš schopný niečo podpísať Arcturusovi." Zastal, aby si zastrčil dlhé blonďavé vlasy za ucho. "Musím priznať, že tvoj plán bol dosť brilantný, Emil." Pozrel sa na svojho mladšieho brata odmietavo a pokračoval. "Teda na teba." Hesper vystrel plecia. "Vynútiť si Dracov podpis vyhrážaním sa odstránením ľudí, ktorí sú mu najbližší, bol ten najlepší plán, s ktorým si kedy mohol prísť. Je to predvídateľné, ale ukazuje to, že minimálne myslíš ako Malfoy, aj keď tak nevyzeráš."

"Ja -"

"Nuž?" opýtal sa Draco s prižmúrenými očami.

"Ja - ja -" Emil v hrôze sledoval, keď jeho synovec zdvihol prútik. "Nie! To nebol môj nápad, to bol H-"

"Taká hanba, že? Nedokážeš ani využiť tú dokonalú príležitosť uskutočniť _tvoj_ plán," uškrnul sa Hesper.

Dracovo zovretie prútika zosilnelo. Jeho hlavou sa hnalo milión myšlienok rýchlosťou milión míľ za hodinu. Nedokázal sa na jednu sústrediť dosť dlho, aby ju zachytil. Alebo možno mohol. Možno ignoroval všetky tie myšlienky, ktoré sa chceli nahnať do jeho hlavy po tom poslednom malom uvedomení si. Len premýšľať o tom nútilo jeho hlavu a srdce urputne búšiť a jeho ruka s prútikom túžila prekliať dušu zo všetkých, ktorí mu stáli v ceste.

Bol zaslepený hnevom, hluchý všetkému okrem slov vychádzajúcich z Hesperových úst a ničený zmätkom, obavami, neistotou a množstvom emócii, ktoré takú dlhú dobu necítil.

A to bola ich chyba. Keby sa nepokúsili o túto ich malú hru o moc, potom by stále bol tam, kde bol pred polhodinou. Nebol by v tom mal tak jasno, ako nechcel a nepotreboval. Oči prižmúril na muža pred sebou. Napriek malému hádavému hlásku v zadnej časti jeho hlavy, Draco bol viac než ochotný realizovať svoju pomstychtivú zúrivosť na tom úbohom čarodejníkovi na zemi. Na Emilovi.

Ale prečo? Nebolo to kvôli tomu, že bol tak prekliato unavený z Emilových kecov a nebolo to tým, že sa tento deň dostal na vlastný bod zlomu. Nebolo to kvôli tomu, že potreboval vypadnúť z tejto prekliatej izby skôr, než zošalie a nebolo to tým, že chcel všetko zlomiť. Nebolo to tým, že práve pochoval svojho otca a nepotreboval žiadne tieto sračky. Nebolo to preto, že Emil a Hesper sa vyhrážali jeho matke a sledovali Pansy. Nebolo to ani preto, že plánovali ublížiť Hermione. Nebolo to dokonca kvôli tomu, že všetky tieto sračky urobili úplne bezdôvodne. Muselo to byť niečím iným.

"Draco, drž sa plánu..." Začul Arcturusov hlas, ale znel tak zďaleka.

"Držím," zamrmlal na odpoveď.

"Ach, vy máte tiež nejaký plán. Nuž, nie sme my príliš aktívna banda chlapov!" Hesper vyhlásil radostne, ale niečo v jeho hlase bolo hrozivé. Dracova hlava búšila ešte silnejšie, a začul slabé zapraskanie v ušiach práve, keď Hesper drzo pokračoval. Vycítil, ako sa jeho strýko presúva bližšie a bližšie k nemu, keď jeho sebadôvera narastala. "Nech je známe, že som mu povedal, aby dokonca nešiel po tej -"

Emilove oči sa roztvorili. "Jasne, že povedal!" vykríkol, keď sa pozrel na svojho bublajúceho synovca. "Povedal mi, 'Zbav sa tej humusáčky'. Ja - ona mala prútik na mojom hrdle a vyhrážala sa mi dvadsiatimi siedmimi kúzlami, ktorými mi oddelí hlavu!"

To skutočne znelo ako niečo, čo by povedala Grangerová.

Hesper stál vedľa Draca, keď sa spýtal: "Prečo by som také niečo robil? Zmrzačiť ťa tým, že sa ublíži tvojej malej humusáčke - to je smiešne! Nič nezískam, až na fakt, že by sa svet zbavil jednej humusáčky, ale tých sú tu ďalšie tisícky." Zamračil sa pri pomyslení na také množstvo špinavých muklorodených v čarodejníckom svete, ale pokračoval.

"To je lož! Povedal si mi -"

"Ale Emil, na druhej strane získa výhodu - nad tebou." Skoro zasyčal tie posledné slová Dracovi do ucha. "Chcel si vynútiť tvoj podpis, Draco, a prinútiť ťa podpísať všetko jemu skôr, než to podpíšeš tomu -"

"Je príliš neskoro," úprimne mu riekol Draco, pretože o päť hodín, dve minúty štyridsaťšesť sekúnd jeho úloha v tomto zmätku skončí.

_Tik. Tak._

"Nikdy nie je príliš neskoro, nie je pravda, bratku?"

Spomenutý brat neodpovedal; pomaly si čupol, ale zostal blízko pri stene.

Draco sa pozrel na svojho Emila. Nemal tušenia, že by on - dobre, to nebola celkom pravda. Zrejme to vždy prichádzalo do úvahy. Povedať Hesperovi, aby špehoval Pansy a iniciovať útok na Grangerovú sa teraz zdalo byť len miernym vybočením z jeho bežnej taktiky. Pravda, bolo to všetko zbytočné, ale on nikdy nebol človekom pre - pravda ho zasiahla tak silno do tváre, že sa skoro zapotácal.

Preklial nesprávneho strýka.

_Hesper_ po celý čas ťahal za šnúrky. Prinútil Emila myslieť si, že sú spojenci, keď v skutočnosti mal svoje vlastné postranné úmysly.

Hodiny zazvonili, aby označili začiatok ďalšej hodiny.

Ach, sakra. Prečo na to neprišiel skoršie?

Draco mohol ľahko argumentovať, že jeho myseľ bola niekde inde. Pri otcovi a jeho listoch, matke, Grangerovej, pri sebe... Pozrel sa na krčiaceho sa Emila, ktorý mal odvahu stretnúť sa s jeho pohľadom. A práve vtedy sa jeho hnev znova rozhorel, ale nad jeho vlastnou neuvedomelosťou. Ale Draco sa prinútil očistne sa nadýchnuť. Nebol čas na hru o vine. Musel plánovať a taktizovať. Musel prísť na to, ako sa odtiaľto dopekla dostane bez toho, aby prišiel o hlavu, znova. A čo viac než iné, musel prísť na to, ako zmanipuluje Hespera. Draco vedel, že na to musí ísť pomaly, nechať Hespera myslieť si, že ho dostal, nechať Hespera myslieť si, že môže zmeniť Dracov názor na obchody a potom...

"Takže čo urobíš s touto situáciou, Draco?" vyrovnane sa spýtal Hesper. "Čo by urobil tvoj otec?" Neposkytol mu ale šancu o tej otázke uvažovať. "Ja viem, čo by urobil. Ty to vieš tiež. Emil ti neuviedol dôvod, prečo by si mu nemal dať to, čo si zaslúži."

Emil začul túto časť a čistý výraz nedôvery na jeho tvári vyvolal u jeho brata úsmev. "Čo to - Nemôžem uveriť, že by si ma takto zradil!"

"Nemôžeš?" Hesperove slová boli chladné ako ľad. "To ukazuje, aký si inteligentný, hmm." Pozrel sa na Draca. V jeho očiach sa diabolsky zablysklo, keď prehovoril: "Spomeň si, čo som povedal predtým. Spomeň si na jeho plán."

"To bol náš plán!" vykríkol Emil.

"On povie čokoľvek, aby sa vyvliekol z tejto prekérnej situácie, ty to vieš."

Draco zvažoval svoje ďalšie činy skôr, než pomaly prikývol.

"Ty takýto nie si, Draco," povedal mu Arcturus sčista-jasna.

Tá veta sa mu odrážala v hlave znova a znova. A zo všetkých tých myšlienok mal zaplnenú hlavu. Lenže toto nebol čas na sebaobjavovanie. Musel si hlavu udržať pokope. Musel počkať, že kým nebude správny čas všetko odhaliť. Musel - Draco zastal. Možno sa Arcturus mýlil. Možno bol typom človeka, ktorý by preklial niekoho ako Emil a možno bol typom človeka, ktorý požieral slabých. Urobil to predtým. Šiel po Grangerovej - až na to, že to bolo iné. Áno, to bolo určite odlišné. Potrebovala nakopnúť do prdele, aby začala kráčať. Urobil jej láskavosť. Ale Emil na druhej strane... Draco nemohol povedať, že po ňom šiel, pretože do tejto situácie sa dostal sám.

Myšlienky v okamihoch, ktoré predchádzali záblesku bieleho svetla, boli skoro vražedné a možno sa nikdy nevzdal skutočnej možnosti predviesť, kým je. Možno _bol_ naozaj krutý. Na druhej strane možno to bolo len vášňou tejto chvíle. Alebo na tom vôbec nezáležalo. A naopak možno záležalo. Možno...

"Nuž?" prerušil Hesper jeho myšlienky.

Draco vystrel plecia a zaťal čeľusť, kým opatrne odpovedal. "Môj otec by ho asi potrestal."

"Presne. A ty?"

_Tik. Tak. _

Pozrel sa na zem na tú bledú kôpku muža, ktorý na neho zízal s roztvorenými, slzami naplnenými očami. Ach, jeho myseľ nepochybovala, že _nechce_ Emila zabiť. Iste, Emil bol zlý podľa jeho kritérií, ale zabiť ho... Áno, v zápale okamihu, keď ho premohli emócie, preklial toho muža do bezvedomia, ale Draco nebol vrah. Ak niečo o sebe vedel, bolo to toto. Ale no a čo, keď nebol vrah; to neznamenalo, že nebol krutý. Neznamenalo to, že nebol typom človeka, ktorý lovil slabých a nevinných. Len to znamenalo, že nebol dosť krutý, aby zabil.

"Premýšľaj o tom, Draco. Spomeň si na svojho otca," líškal sa Hesper.

To tvrdenie striasol zo seba dosť rýchlo. Bolo mu jasné, že sa Hesper pokúša využiť jeho otca, aby ho zmanipuloval a to nezaberalo. Ten boj zvádzal roky sám so sebou a urobil všetko možné, aby dokázal, že nie je ani náhodou taký ako jeho otec. Nuž, nakoniec, možno bol... a možno to nebola zlá vec. Otec urobil chyby a rovnako aj on. Posledné štyri dni ho prinútili pochopiť, že možno jeho otec nebol takým zlým človekom, takže možno ani on nebol.

"Máš na výber, presne tak ako mal na výber Emil, keď ma poslal špehovať Pansy -"

"Ale ja som ho neposlal -"

"Ticho!" zareval Hesper. "Zvolil si si svoju cestu."

Emil sa rozčúlil. "Ale -" Prikrčil sa, keď po ňom jeho brat strelil zúrivým pohľadom.

"Máš na výber," pripomenul mu Hesper chladne. "Ukáž mu, že nestrpíš neposlušnosť. Ukáž mu, že si veľmi, veľmi vážny. Ukáž mu svoju krutosť."

_Krutosť._

Hesper mal pravdu. Otec mal pravdu. Dokonca ten starý hlupák Dumbledore mal pravdu. Draco mal na výber. Pravda, bolo to niečo, čo nie vždy vedel, ale po rokoch čo mal pocit, že v množstve situácii nemá žiadnu voľbu, túto pripomienku potreboval. Draco potreboval pripomenúť, že nie je v pasci, ani od Temného pána, ani od svojho otca, ani od svojej rodiny, ani od kohokoľvek - pokiaľ to sám nedovolí.

Draco bol slobodný robiť svoje vlastné rozhodnutia. Bol slobodný stať sa tým človekom, akým chcel a nie človekom, ktorým každý očakával, že bude. Bol slobodný, a na ňom bola voľba rozhodnúť sa, ako chce stráviť svoj čas. Draco mal na výber a _vybral_ si, keď došlo na iné stránky jeho života: ako na jeho matku, Pansy, Blaisa, prácu, rodinné obchody a dokonca Grangerovú - _zvlášť _Grangerovú.

Grangerová. Do pekla, nesčítane krát bola terčom jeho krutosti, aj v minulosti aj v súčasnosti, ale nezdalo sa, že by voči nemu cítila nejakú zášť. V skutočnosti sa stali priateľmi napriek jeho slovám a skutkom. A ona sa ho napriek všetkému zastala a stála pri ňom. Možno ona vedela. Možno ona ho nevidela tak, ako sa videl sám. Možno...

Draco sa zamyslene pozrel na svoj prútik. Iste, boli okamihy, keď jeho krutosť premohla jeho rozum, okamihy, keď ho zmiatli tie temnejšie stránky ľudskej povahy a dokonca okamihy, kedy ľahko šiel po niekom oveľa slabšom, než bol on sám, ale očividne v ňom bolo niečo dobré. Jasne nebol čisté zlo. Nebol ten sadistický bastard, ktorý si mnohí mysleli, že je. Draco urobil veci, ktoré urobiť nechcel. On si vybral.

A iste nastanú dni, keď stratí kontrolu a urobí nesprávne rozhodnutia; dni, keď niekomu bezdôvodne ublíži a dni, keď nebude hrdý na svoje činy. Ale bude oveľa viacej dní, keď sa rozhodne správne. Draco sa rozhodol, že sa nerozsype nad každou chybičkou, ktorú kedy urobil, pretože nebol dokonalý, bol z mäsa a kostí... presne ako jeho otec.

"Akurát tebe zo všetkých ľudí nemusím nič dokazovať."

Hesper sa zamračil. "Čože?"

Pokrútil hlavou. "Mýliš sa. Mýliš sa v množstve vecí, ale v prvom rade sa mýliš vo mne."

"Tak si v popretí, ak si toto myslíš." Potom s úškrnom dodal: "Ty si zrejme v popretí množstva vecí." Na to sa jeho tvár upokojila. "Máš namierené po nebezpečnej ceste, Draco, a čoskoro budeš ako tuto Arcturus. Tiež budeš skazou na rodinnom gobelíne."

"Ak si vážne myslíš, že mi na tom záleží, potom naozaj potrebuješ skontrolovať realitu."

Hesper zafučal hnevom. "Budeš hanbou svojej rodiny -"

Šedé oči sa prudko prižmúrili. "Ty si myslíš, že my sme rodina? Pchá! Si možno môj strýko, ale len podľa mena. Ty nie si moja rodina."

"A kto je?" vrhol späť miesto odpovede. "Arcturus? Tí krvizradcovia, s ktorými sa kamarátiš? Alebo možno považuješ za rodinu tú _humusáčku_."

Pokojne Draco odpovedal: "Nemyslím si, že sa ťa to nejako týka."

"Ty náš potrebuješ, Draco!"

"Nie, Hesper, vy potrebujete mňa," odvetil. "Neklam sám sebe, vieš, že je to pravda. Podľa teba som ešte neprepísal všetko na Arcturusa a myslíš si, že existuje šanca, že ma presvedčíš, aby som to neurobil. Potrebuješ ma na svojej strane tak veľmi, že sa ma snažíš zmanipulovať, aby si ma tam dostal."

"Čože?" Hesper predstieral, že je dotknutý. "Ja by som nikdy -"

"Navrhujem ti, aby si skončil, kým máš navrch," nakoniec prerušil Arcturus.

"Skončil? Ja význam toho slova nepoznám." Hesper sa vystrel, a pozrel sa zvrchu na svojho brata.

"Potom by som ti možno mohol odporučiť nejaký slovník?" poradil chladne Draco. Zastal na chvíľu, aby načúval zvukom tikajúcich hodín, prižmúril oči a pokračoval. "Toto nikdy nebolo o Emilovi, že? Toto bolo vždy o tebe a o tom, čo _ty _chceš najväčšmi. _Moc." _Kým rozprával, niečo zažiarilo za Hesperovými ľadovo modrými očami, niečo hrozivé, niečo, čo Draco nespoznával, ale pokračoval. "Je návyková, však?"

"Neviem, o čom rozprávaš," s ľahkosťou klamal Hesper.

Draco si odfrkol a hľadel zhora na Hespera. "Emil bol len pešiakom v tvojej hre, že? Postavil si ho, aby kvôli tebe padol. Postavil si ho kvôli jeho povahe a pretože je tak prekliato dôverčivý, že?" Pozrel sa na chvíľu na Emila, ktorý sa mračil na nich oboch. Obrátil oči znova k Hesperovi. "Sľúbil si mu, že ustúpiš nabok, keď ma presvedčí, aby som všetko podpísal tebe. Nuž, som si istý, že je to lož. Som si istý, že si vôbec nemal v úmysle dodržať svoje sľuby." Emilova tvár sčervenela a Hesper sa tváril vyslovene vražedne. "Vytrénoval si ho vo všetkom; povedal si mu všetky tie slová, ktoré musel povedať a prikázal si mu všetky tie veci, ktoré musel urobiť. Nie je to pravda, Emil?" Pozrel sa na toho muža.

"Vlastne -"

"Neodpovedaj na to, ak vieš, čo je pre teba dobré," hrozivo zastrašoval Hesper.

"Nemáš prútik a nikdy si nebol schopný zvládnuť mágiu bez prútika." Arcturus si napravil okuliare. "To vie len zopár ľudí. Väčšine chýba trpezlivosť a talent, aby zvládli takú obratnosť. Takže nemôžeš urobiť nič."

"Vážne?" zavrčal Hesper. "Ale keď odtiaľto odídeme -"

"Si si taký istý, že odtiaľto odídeš ako slobodný muž? Nechcel by si sa o to vsadiť, keďže máš tak rád _hry_?" Draco posledné slovo povedal ostro, keď si založil ruky. "Takže, Emil, odpovedz mi na otázku."

"On - on to urobil. Povedal mi, čo vravieť. Povedal mi, aby som -"

"To stačí. Viem, že priznáš čokoľvek, aby si sa oslobodil," riekol Arcturus.

"Ja hovorím len pravdu," vyhlásil Hesper.

Draco sa skoro Hesperovi zasmial. "A toto je lož. Po celý čas klameš. Myslíš si, že je tu v stávke veľa moci, že?"

"Áno," nevrlo priznal.

"Dokážem tiež pochopiť, prečo ju chceš. Ale možno, keď si sa vyhrážal mojej matke, sledoval mojich priateľov a obťažoval moju - priateľku, tak si mal dávať lepší pozor."

Hesper zazrel. "Nič nevieš."

"Ach, ale myslím, že viem. Viem, že chceš tie obchody a _kvôli tomu_ sa ma snažíš obrátiť voči Emilovi, niežeby na to bolo treba veľa práce. Ale on bol len odrazový mostík, však? Ďalší bol Arcturus. Neviem, ako by si medzi nás vrazil klin, ale pokúsil by si sa. Tvoj plán bol po celý čas dostať sám seba do perfektnej pozície, aby si ma bodol do chrbta."

Hesperove oči sa zlomyseľne prižmúrili. "Si príliš bystrý pre svoje vlastné dobro. Ako dlho to vieš?"

"Odkedy som si uvedomil, že sledovanie a obťažovanie je viac tvoj modus operandi," odpovedal vyrovnane. "Základný fakt je, že obaja ste premrhali hodinou môjho života bojom o neexistujúcu moc. Povedal som, že nemôžete zmeniť môj názor a myslel som to tak. Keby ste ma nechali dokončiť namiesto toho, aby ste sa ma pokúšali zastrašiť či hrať hry s mojou mysľou, bol by som vám mohol povedať, že sme už podpísali všetky potrebné dokumenty a len čo magická zmluva nadobudne účinnosť dnes o polnoci, rodinné obchody sa ma už viacej týkať nebudú.

Hesper a Emil boli na chvíľu ohromení.

"Čože?" neveriacky zažmurkal Emil. "Už je to dokončené, ale ja som si myslel -"

"Jasne si si myslel zle," posmešne odpovedal.

"Tvoj otec pracoval -"

"Nič z tohto nemá s ním nič spoločné," rezolútne povedal Draco Hesperovi.

"Toto má s ním spoločné všetko!" Oceľovo modré oči nebezpečne zažiarili. "On je dôvodom, prečo si v tomto postavení! On bol tým hlupákom, že to zanechal všetko tebe! A ty si to dal krvizradcovi, ktorý je dobrý v číslach? To je nechutné! Tvoj otec nazhromaždil všetku túto moc pre teba, ubližoval ľuďom kvôli tebe, aby si ty bol tam, kde práve teraz si a dokonca _zabíjal_ ľudí kvôli tomu, aby si ty mal túto príležitosť!"

Draco sa spýtal: "Pre koho zabíjaš ty, Hesper?"

Hesperov hnev dosiahol vrcholu veľmi rýchlo. "Čože? Ja som ne- !"

"Kto je teraz v popretí? Nechcel by si zvážiť svoje ďalšie slová, kým vyjdú z tvojich úst?" drzo sa spýtal Arcturus, keď rukou ukázal na hromadu pergamenov. "Pretože my máme dôkazy, ktoré svedčia o inom. Si _mimoriadne_ predvídateľný."

Zvuk zaklapnutia úst bolo jediné, čo na to počuli.

Draco privolal hromadu pergamenov zo stola. Skôr než prehovoril, podal pergameny o dohode Arcturusovi. Už ich prečítal miliónkrát. "Vy dvaja by ste asi mali vedieť, že ak sa objaví _akýkoľvek _dôkaz o tom, že sa snažíte zinscenovať nejaký prevrat voči Arcturusovi, budete zbavení svojich akcií a prídete o prácu v spoločnostiach. Ďalej, nemáte dovolené vrátiť sa na pozemky Malfoy Manor a -"

Hesper zavrčal. "Vďaka čomu si myslíš, že budeme s niečím takýmto súhlasiť?"

"Nezáleží na tom, či budete alebo nie. Táto záležitosť už bola rozhodnutá. Premrhali ste týždeň, aby ste vymysleli plán, ktorý vôbec nebol dôležitý; plán, ktorý ti nezabezpečí nič iné okrem hodenia do Azbakanu."

"Nemáš žiadne obvinenia -"

"Začnime prenasledovaním." Draco mu hľadel priamo do očí.

Hesper pohodil hlavou dozadu a zasmial sa. "A dostanem maximálne veľmi mierny trest. Nulový čas v Azbakane."

"Pravda, ale potom môžeme prejsť k obťažovaniu."

"Opakujem, nulový čas v Azbakane," uškrnul sa Hesper. "Čeľ tomu, Draco, nemáš nič."

"Pozri, obvinenia z stalkingu a obťažovania stačia na príkaz pre aurorov, aby podnikli raziu v tvojom dome. Aby zaistili dôkazy, samozrejme. _Možno_ majú dôvodné podozrenie, že si použil temné artefakty, aby si spáchal svoje zločiny..."

"To je lož!" vykríkol Hesper.

"Nuž, ale to oni nevedia. A ak náhodou nájdu niečo, čo preukáže iné zločiny, ktoré si spáchal, potom budú mať plné právo prešetriť to..."

"Ja -"

"V skutočnosti sú už pri tvojom dome v Škótsku, len čakajú na príkaz, aby začali prenikať tvojimi štítmi." Draco sledoval, ako sa stráca Hesperov sebavedomý výraz a jeho lícami sa rozširuje príval hrôzy. "A s plánmi tvojho domu, ktorý označuje všetky tvoje tajné komnaty a miesta, len Merlin vie, čo a _koho_ tam nájdu ukrytého." Draco položil pergameny na stôl. Hesper po nich zúfalo schmatol a prezeral si ich obsah.

Oči sa mu rozširovali viac a viac s každou vetou, ktorú prečítal.

"Mám množstvo kópii a rovnako aurori. Vedia presne, kde hľadať, vďaka Arcturusovej detektívnej práci, ale môžeš poďakovať sám sebe za to, že si mi poskytol perfektný dôvod nechať aurorov vpadnúť do tvojho domu," povedal mu Draco.

Pergameny mu vypadli z rúk a Hesper zazeral na svojho brata. "Prečo si -"

"_Stupefy!"_ V okamžiku sa Hesper zredukoval na hromadu oblečenia a končatín na zemi. Draco strčil svoj prútik do vrecka práve, keď Emil v hrôze zalapal po dychu. Ale keď sa dva páry šedých očí sústredili na neho, múdro sa rozhodol nevydať žiaden ďalší zvuk. Draco sa otočil k Arcturusovi skôr, než sa pozrel na Hesperove bezvedomé telo.

Bol koniec. Hotovo. Dokončené. A vďaka Merlinovi, pretože bol pripravený vypadnúť z toho pekla. Zvuk tikajúcich hodín sa mu prakticky zakorenil v pamäti. _Tik. Tak._ Bol čas; čas očistiť si ruky od všetkého a čas odísť preč. Vydýchol úľavou a uvoľnil si vrchný gombík na košeli v nádeji, že ho to uvoľní, ale nezabralo to.

"Arturus, doručil by si Hespera na ministerstvo a poslal aurorom príkaz, aby začali hľadať? Urobil by som to sám, ale ľahko by som ho zhodil do Temže, než by sme sa tam vôbec dostali."

"Aby som pravdu povedal, ja tiež," odpovedal úprimne Arcturus. "Ale urobím to. A pokiaľ ide o ten príkaz, doručím ho osobne. Vezmem sa tam prenášadlom s Grangerovej šéfom, aby dozrel na celé to pátranie."

Draco sa zatváril zmätene. "Kedy si sa takto rozhodol?"

"Vlastne to bol nápad slečny Grangerovej."

Štyrikrát zažmurkal, než sa spýtal: "Ako vôbec vedela, čo sa deje -"

Arcturus ho prerušil. "Povedal som jej o tom počas nášho malého rozhovoru. Poradila mi, aby som sa ubezpečil, že na scéne bude aspoň jeden kliatborušiteľ, keď začnú dávať dole štíty. A nejako sa jej podarilo získať svojho šéfa, aby súhlasil, že ten prípad sám prevezme, bezplatne. Prepravia všetky dôkazy do ústredia jej firmy, kde ich vytriedi tím kliatborušiteľov skôr, než ich pošlú na ministerstvo."

Draco na neho hľadel niekoľko sekúnd, nemohol tomu uveriť.

"Ako som povedal predtým, je to mimoriadne talentovaná čarodejnica a je ti oddaná." Jeho synovec nijako neodpovedal a Arcturus sa dovtípil, že sa má posunúť ďalej. Šedé oči sa upreli na tretiu osobu pri vedomí v miestnosti. "Takže, čo by som mal urobiť s Emilom?"

To bola otázka, na ktorú odpovedať mohol. "Uprav mu spomienky a potom s ním urob to, čo sa ti hodí."

Po prikývnutí sa Arcturus nadýchol, ale zastal, keď zachytil pohľad na Draca kráčajúceho k dverám. "Kam ideš -?"

"Prediskutujeme tie nedôležité detaily zajtra, ale práve teraz musím vypadnúť z tejto izby. Musím vidieť svoju matku. Musím ísť," odpovedal, keď kráčal bližšie a bližšie k dverám.

"Dnes si si viedol dobre," povedal mu Arcturus.

Zmrzol. "Urobil som všetko, čo si povedal, aby som nerobil. Vybuchol som, keď som ani nemusel."

"Áno, vybuchol, ale bola to prirodzená reakcia. Draco, aj ty si len človek."

Niekoľko minút neodpovedal. Náhle sa otočil a začal odchádzať, ale potom zastal. "Vezmi všetko. Vezmi ten stôl, koberce a tie kreslá - zober tiež moje kreslo. Nechaj si to, predaj to, daj si to do svojej konferenčnej miestnosti, je mi jedno, čo s tým urobíš. Chcem, aby bola táto miestnosť prázdna, keď sa sem zajtra vrátim."

"Dobre."

Draco otvoril dvere, zastal a vydal svoj posledný príkaz. "Ach, a zober preč tiež tie prekliate hodiny."

**ooo**

_(Neskôr ten večer)_

**Časť 3: Sila gravitácie**

Meteorológovia predpovedali túto noc dážď. Stopercentná šanca, ale ona bola tam a stála na kraji móla. Jej myseľ stále sužovali myšlienky, ale jej telo bolo suché. Keď sa šero zmenilo na noc, Hermiona sledovala ako búrkové mraky pokrývajú oblohu a ako z východu zadunel hrom. Jednako nepršalo, len závan vetra, vďaka ktorému sa jej vlasy šialene rozfúkali.

Privinula si šálu okolo tela, chránila sa pred jarným chladom.

Hermiona bola vonku už - pozrela sa na hodinky a zamračila sa, dve hodiny. Len dve hodiny? Pri Merlinovi, mala pocit, že sedela na tom móle so svojimi myšlienkami dva dni. Pansyine a Andromedine slová vírili, miešali sa a premiešavali sa medzi sebou. Slová ako _odpustenie, ľútosť_ a _vzťahy_ vplávali do jej hlavy v samostatných bublinách. Tá prvá bublina bola malá, druhá bola trochu väčšia, ale tá posledná bola robustná, z nejakého neznámeho dôvodu. Tá posledná bublina bola taká veľká, že sa vďaka nej jej žalúdok víril v neistote. Nebolo to jednoznačné, len niečo, k čomu sa priblíži s opatrnosťou.

Tak prečo o tom stále premýšľala? Strach nabok, čo naozaj chcela? Chcela byť sama? Navždy? Hermiona sa skoro striasla pri tej myšlienke. Nie, to nechcela. Minimálne už viacej nie. Strávila mesiace s páskou na očiach. Strávila veľa mesiacov uviaznutá v emocionálnom a fyzickom väzení a Hermiona si bola istá, že už nikdy nechce vo svojom živote žiaden takýto okamih. Bola si istá, že nechce byť sama alebo dokonca osamelá. Ale ona nebola sama či osamelá, nie doslovne. Musela prejsť dlhú cestu a teraz mala priateľov, ale vzťah... nuž, ten nemala.

Chcela ho? A ešte lepšie, bola ochotná niesť riziká spojené s tým, že sa o seba s niekým podelí?

Keď sa znova pozrela na oblohu, Hermiona sa zamračila. Naozaj nemala čas na nič z tohto - nuž, to bola lož.

Mala všetok čas sveta.

Ale potom štíty oznámili, že má návštevníka. A dosť skoro začula hluk, zvuk jej hosťa, ktorý vstúpil na mólo a škripot dreva, keď sa pomaly približoval. Hermiona sa nepohla. Zasekla ruky vo vreckách svojich džínsov a zízala na temné vody. Sekundy neskôr stál za ňou. Vietor kvílil, hrom dunel, Hermionine vlasy boli božie dopustenie a Draco Malfoy mlčal.

"Šlo so strýkami všetko hladko?"

Prešli tri minúty, kým odpovedal krátkym: "Nie."

"Ach." Konečne sa na neho pozrela a jej hnedé obočie sa nadvihlo len z toho, čo videla. Vyzeral hrozne, skoro ako keby ho doviala víchrica. Malfoy nemal plášť, viazanku mal úplne uvoľnenú a dva vrchné gombíky košele boli rozopnuté. Keby to bol niekto iný, predpokladala by, že sa snaží po ťažkom dni uvoľniť sa. Ale pri Dracovi Malfoyovi vedela, že sa niečo deje. Hermiona bola okamihy od toho, aby sa ho spýtala, či je v poriadku, ale zastavila sa. Bolo zrejmé, že v poriadku nebol, takže prečo sa pýtať? "Si hladný?" Vytiahla si ruky z vreciek a pohla sa späť. "Urobím -" Ruka schmatla jej zápästie a Hermiona sa na neho pozrela v zmätku.

"Zostaň..."

Neprehovorené druhé slovo viselo vo vzduchu medzi nimi. _Prosím._

Hermiona nezaváhala, dokonca ani na chvíľu. Veľakrát ho ona požiadala zostať, v časoch, keď vedela, že nič nechce menej, ale on zostal - kvôli nej. Spôsobilo to všetky rozdiely sveta, takže teraz ona to isté urobí pre neho.

Hľadela na mesiac, ktorý bol skoro úplne zakrytý mrakmi a čas pomaly ubiehal.

Prešlo desať minút než si Hermiona uvedomila, že sa ich ruky dotýkajú, pri pätnástej si uvedomila, že ju neprestal držať za zápästie a konečne po dvadsiatich minútach prehovoril. "Dnes som preklial svojho strýka."

Hnedé oči sa roztvorili. Vedela, že tá schôdza mala byť vášnivá, ale nevedela, že dospeje do tohto bodu. "Prečo?" Hermiona čakal tri minúty, ale bolo jasné, že sa nechystá odpovedať, takže položila ďalšiu otázku. "Čo sa stalo?"

"Nuž, jednoducho povedané, pokúsili sa ma prinútiť zmeniť môj názor."

Zvraštila obočie. "To bola zbytočná misia, správne? Ty a Arcturus ste podpísali zmluvu, aby ste sa vyhli akémukoľvek zmätku, ktorý by z toho mohol vzniknúť, správne? Tá magická -"

"Vstúpi do platnosti za niečo cez tri hodiny," prerušil ju Draco chladne, keď otočil hlavu. "Otázka je, ako si o tom vedela _ty_? Nikdy som ti nepovedal nič o tej zmluve či -"

"Arcturus povedal, asi pred dvoma dňami. Pred pohrebom." A to bolo niečo, o čom nepremýšľala až tohto okamihu, pretože sa toho dialo tak moc. "Zatiahol ma nabok a porozprávali sme sa. Povedal mi, že tvoji strýkovia, Hesper a Emil, stroja proti tebe úklady. Povedal, že asi prídu na to stretnutie bez toho, aby vedeli, že vy dvaja ste už zmluvu podpísali a že sa budú vyhrážať tvojím priateľom a matke, aby ťa prinútili podpísať všetko Emilovi."

"Urobili to - všetko z toho."

Hermiona zastala, konečne pochopila, čo za deň Draco Malfoy mal. Akosi sa kvôli nemu cítila zle a naozaj nemala predstavu, ako by zareagovala ona, keby bola v takej situácii. "Ach, ja -"

"Čo ešte?"

"Hmm... povedal mi, že vykonal nejaké vyšetrovanie na svojho brata a našiel voči nemu kopec dôkazov v tých podozrivých zmiznutiach jeho manželiek, ale že by to neobstálo pred Starostolcom kvôli tomu, _ako _tie informácie získal. A potom povedal, že keby si našiel legálny dôvod, poslal by si aurorov vykonať raziu v Hesperovom dome, tým dôvodom by bolo, _keby_ sa ti rozhodol vyhrážať." V skutočnosti otvorila znova ústa, aby mu povedala, že sa značne rozprávali o ňom, ale zastavila sa. "Povedal mi, aby som si na seba dávala pozor."

"Nuž, tak v tom si odviedla excelentnú prácu," vyšplechol Draco posmešne.

Hermiona sa zamračila, nepáčil sa jej jeho sarkastický tón. "Čo ti je?" Strelila obranne späť.

"Nepovedala si mi o tvojom stretnutí s mojimi strýkami." Hlas mal hlboký a odhalila v ňom aj trochu hnevu. Nuž, to bolo čudné.

"Nevedela som, že to _musím_ urobiť, Malfoy," odpovedala, keď na neho hľadela s prižmúrenými očami. Hermiona si vykrútila zápästie z jeho ruky. "Videla som ťa celkovo šesť sekúnd po tom, čo sme sa vrátili na Manor. A okrem toho, nebolo to také vážne, Pansy ma našla. Ona -"

Draco sa otočil k nej a dychtivo sa spýtal. "Ale čo keby nenašla, čo potom?"

"Prečo si na mňa taký nahnevaný? Ja som neurobila nič zlé!" Hermiona vykríkla.

Zhlboka sa nadýchol a založil si ruky na hrudi, ale nevydal ani hlásku.

Posadila sa na kraj móla a využila ďalších niekoľko minút, aby upokojila svoj bublajúci hnev. "Pozri, nedotkli sa ma. Len sa ma snažili zastrašiť a vydesiť ma. A možno mali niečo hrozivého za lubom, ale nevyšlo to, takže sa upokoj." Pozrela sa na neho a zachytila jeho vážnu tvár v slabom mesačnom svite. "Zábavné, nikdy som ťa netipovala za príliš ochranný typ."

"Ja ním nie som."

"Mohol by si ma popliesť. Skoro si mi pripomenul Pansy." Keď sa zamračil, uškrnula sa a poťapkala na miesto vedľa seba. "Prečo sa neposadíš? Myslím, že by sa ti zišla prestávka. Bol to dlhý deň." Zastala a premýšľala o všetkých rozhovoroch a o všetkom, čo si v ten deň uvedomila. Premýšľala o Pansy, Teddym, Andromede, Narcisse a dokonca Luciusovi. Premýšľala o tom malom chlapčekovi v jej srdci a tom mužovi vedľa nej. Premýšľala o všetkom. "Príliš dlhý, že?"

Draco neodpovedal, až kým sa neposadil vedľa nej. "Nemáš potuchy."

Tie slová zotrvali vo vzduchu, než ich závan vetra odvial preč. A potom tam bola prázdnota. Pokoj. Kľud. Ticho. Nevedomky jej ruka našla jeho a stisla ju. Draco sa pozeral na Hermionu po dobu, ktorá sa zdala večnosťou, ale nič nepovedal.

Veľa premýšľala o tom, čo povedala Pansy, o tom, že Draco si nikoho nepripustí tak blízko k sebe ako ju. Hermiona pozrela na ich spojené ruky. Možno jej priateľka mala pravdu. Videla ho správať sa k iným dosť bezcitne; v skutočnosti sama bola pri pár príležitostiach na druhom konci jeho bezohľadnosti. Ale tiež bola prijímateľom jeho podivnej láskavosti. Hermiona nevedela kedy či kde či prečo, ale v istom okamihu prestal byť ku nej blb. Nebola si istá, či si to vôbec uvedomil; vedela, že so všetkým, čo sa dialo, si to ani ona nevšimla.

Možno to bolo preto, že sa stali priateľmi. Nuž, možno nie, pretože Pansy povedala, že Draco sa k nej správal lepšie než sa správal k nim. A možno to bola pravda. Neodstrčil ju preč, ani ju neodmietol. V skutočnosti, keď o tom premýšľala, Malfoy ju nikdy naozaj neodmietol. Uvažovala prečo. Teraz, keď o tom premýšľala, Malfoy sa za posledných pár mesiacov postupne menil. Ale prečo? Čo tú zmenu vyvolalo?

Upokojujúci vietor ju vytrhol z myšlienok a znova vzhliadla nahor k oblohe. Hrom zadunel tesne vedľa nich a tie mraky - nuž, boli zase v pohybe.

"Vravia, že má dnes večer pršať. Celú noc." Hermiona nemala potuchy, prečo mu to povedala.

"Ach, vážne?" Znel dosť napäto.

"Áno." Nepovedala nič iné a ani on.

Nuž, to bolo trochu trápne.

Skôr než si to Hermiona uvedomila, mraky sa presunuli dosť na to, aby ho zbadala. Na temnej oblohe sám, zavesený samotnými silami prírody, visel ten najdokonalejší mesiac. Hľadela naň. Na namodravý osvetlený biely kruh v kontraste so zamračenou nočnou oblohou. Bolo to úžasné. Hermiona ďakovala silám vesmíru za spoločnosť a ten spln, v noci, o ktorej meteorológovia vraveli, že bude preplnená búrkami.

Tlak na jej ruke ju prinútil pozrieť sa inam. Na Draca.

Pozrela sa na neho, znova. Mal na sebe výraz ustaraného, zmäteného a zamysleného muža. Jeho oči boli trochu prižmúrené a jeho dýchanie začínalo byť povrchným chripotom. Čas od času pokrútil hlavou, ako keby mu na myseľ naskočila nechcená myšlienka. Stisla slabo jeho ruku, aby získala jeho pozornosť, ale nezareagoval. Úprimne, tá čarodejnice nevedela, čo sa deje v jeho hlave, ale zrejme ho niečo trápilo. Zvádzal vojnu sám so sebou, a nedarilo sa mu to príliš dobre.

"Vieš, že nie si sám?" povedala mu potichu.

Šedé oči sa stretli s jej dosť rýchlo. "Čože?"

Opatrne mu stisla ruku. "Nie si sám. Nie si jediný, kto bojuje a nie si jediný, kto je zmätený." Keď sa jeho tvár skrútila, Hermiona rýchlo prehodila. "Nepredpokladám, že viem, čo sa ti deje v hlave, ale chcem, aby si vedel, že rozumiem."

"Rozumieš práve teraz?" Zatiahol a potom odfrkol. "Nemáš _vôbec_ potuchy, čo sa deje v mojej mysli, takže by si mala skončiť, kým ešte môžeš, Grangerová."

Zamračila sa a pozrela sa na tú vodu. Bola taká nádherná, že odmietala dovoliť, aby ju jeho posmešný tón naštval. Prečo tu vonku nesedávala častejšie? Tá pravda prišla s jemným vánkom. Ach, správne. Naposledy - ach, pri Merlinovi, naposledy, čo bola vonku, sa skoro utopila. A - Hermiona sa pozrela na Draca. "Prečo si skočil za mnou?"

Tvár sa mu skrivila. "Čože?"

"Keď som spadla, prečo si skočil za mnou?"

Draco si pomaly vytiahol ruku z jej a pokrčil plecami. "Možno mám svoje vlastné dôvody, možno moje dôvody pre ten skok za tebou sa počas mesiacov zmenili, možno som skočil z toho istého dôvodu, prečo si sa ty ukázala v mojom dome v to ráno, čo môj otec zomrel alebo sa možno o tom nechcem baviť."

Nuž, to iste bolo obsiahle vyhlásenie. Hermiona si nebola celkom istá, ako na toto môže odpovedať. Nebola si istá, čo si o tom vôbec myslieť. Nuž, možno to bolo preto, lebo ju to nútilo premýšľať o jej vlastných motívoch. Nuž, mala nejaké? Šla k nemu, pretože to bola jej povinnosť ako priateľa... povinnosť, ktorá sa mohla ľahko prenechať niekomu, kto ho poznal lepšie. Niekomu ako Pansy, či dokonca Blaise. Ale nie, šla k nemu ona.

Hermionu bolela hlava. Hrozne. Podľa všetkého keď prišlo na Draca, premýšľanie jej nerobilo dobre. Očividne vyvolávalo bolesť. Nevedomky ju dnes prinútil priveľmi premýšľať. A vyzeralo to, ako keby tie myšlienky mali ďaleko od toho, aby bolo po nich. Krucinál. Zabije Pansy len čo ju nabudúce uvidí. "Ja - možno máš pravdu. Možno by sme sa o tom nemali baviť." Hermiona si nebola istá, čo sa to s ňou deje, ale muselo to prestať. Hlúpa Pansy s jej hlúpou radou o tom hlúpom slove, ktoré prinútila Hermionu znovu zaviesť do svojho slovníka. _Vzťahy_. Hlúpe, hlúpe, hlúpe.

Nemohla dýchať. "Pôjdem a... pôjdem."

Draco sa na ňu pozrel skoro zmätený, keď nadvihol obočie. "Si v poriadku, Grangerová?"

Ach, pri Merlinovi, panikárila a nevedela prečo. "Ach, áno, nuž, musím ísť. Utiecť."

"Máš záchvat paniky?"

Zdalo sa, že každý sval v jej tele nečakane stuhol. Ako on - Hermiona na neho chvíľu hľadela, preklínala sa za to, že mu kedysi povedala o svojich prejavoch náhlej úzkosti.

Ľahkomyseľne otočil hlavu nabok a pozrel sa na tú vodu predtým, než navrhol: "Mala by si asi dýchať."

Vzduch medzi nimi bol ťažký, hustý napätím a nevyslovenými slovami.

"A potom by si mala prísť na to, prečo panikáriš."

Hermiona sa zamračila. Aké príznačné vyhlásenie od frustrovaného a tvrdohlavého muža. Bol fontánou rád, ale v okamihu, keď sa niekto na oplátku pokúsil poradiť jemu, uzavrel sa. Ale hrom do toho, keby aspoň nedával zmysel. Kašľať na to. "Možno by si mal počúvnuť svoju vlastnú radu, Malfoy, a namiesto toho, aby si mi vravel, že mám prísť na to, prečo panikárim, ty by si mal prísť na to, čo sa deje s tebou."

"Možno by si sa nemala pliesť do mojich vecí, Grangerová." Posmieval sa, keď sa na ňu mračil.

Prižmúrila oči. "Možno, ak nechceš poradiť, nesnaž sa dávať rady druhým."

Draco sa na ňu chvíľu pozeral skôr, než jeho šedé oči potemneli. Predklonil sa bližšie a odmerane jej polohlasne poradil. "Možno by si mala utiecť. Si v tom dobrá."

"Bingo," strelila späť upäto, keď mu hľadela priamo do očí.

"A to malo čo znamenať?"

"Ja som šprintér, Draco, ale ty si bežec na dlhé trate."

Malfoy na ňu prudko hľadel. "Ach a ty si perfektný človek na to, aby si ma súdila."

"Ja ťa _ne_súdim."

"Neznie to tak." Začal sa dvíhať.

Hermiona ho chytila za ruku a prinútila ho zostať tam, kde bol. "_Ty_ si ten, kto na mňa zaútočil."

"Ja na teba _ne_útočím."

"Potom prečo tej postoj, Malfoy? Bol si taký, odkedy si prišiel a viem, že to nemá nič spoločné s tvojimi strýkami či tvojím dňom. Má do niečo spoločné so mnou."

Čas odtikával, kým na seba hľadeli. A potom sa niečo stalo. Hermiona skôr vycítila než počula, že vydýchol. Všetky poplašné alarmy zazvonili v jej hlave. Toto nebolo správne. Okamžite sa to napätie rozptýlilo a to, čo za ním zostalo, bolo niečo iné, niečo, čo nedokázala identifikovať.

Hermionine oči sa presunuli k jeho perám, keď si uvedomila, ako blízko boli ich tváre. Možno mohla - ach, _to_ teraz bolo smiešne...

Hnedé oči stretli šedé, znova. Nemohla rozoznať ten výraz v jeho očiach či prísť na to, prečo sa tak akokoľvek slabo mihotali, ale uviazla v nich. Dopadlo medzi nich nebezpečné ticho. Hermiona sa nemohla pohnúť a Draco sa nepohol. Nedýchal alebo to možno nedýchala ona. Nevedela. Nevedela nič.

Nuž - bzučivý zvuk v jej hlave ju prinútil prudko sa strhnúť dozadu. Štíty ju informovali, že mala troch nových návštevníkov. Dvoch z nich čakala, ten posledný bol návštevník, ktorého neočakávala. Malfoy sa tváril absolútne zmätený a ona ťažko prehltla. "Ja, hm, mám hostí." Neohrabane sa postavila. "Pozri, Draco, nemám chuť hádať sa s tebou -"

"Nech by som akokoľvek rád toto zvalil na teba, nebola to celkom tvoja chyba, Grangerová."

To bolo asi to najbližšie k ospravedlneniu, čo mohla dostať.

Stuhnuto prikývla, vystrela plecia, otočila sa na päte a kráčala preč od kraja móla. Zdalo sa, že každý krok sa ozýva v jej hlave, ktorá búšila skoro tak silno ako jej srdce. Elixír proti boleniu hlavy bol presne to, čo potrebovala. Áno, elixír na bolesť hlavy a dobrý nočný spánok jej vyčistia hlavu od všetkého, čo do nej Pansy nasadila.

Hermiona začula za sebou kroky, ale stále kráčala, pretože ju čoskoro dohoní. A mala pravdu. Obzrela sa na Draca, ale nič nepovedal. Čo mohla povedať ona? Bol to čudný večer. Príliš čudný, ak ste sa spýtali jej. Znova zahrmelo. Prichádzala búrka alebo sa to chystala ďalšia búrka? Hermiona zakopla a Dracova ruka vystrelila, aby ju vyrovnala. Ach, áno, určite búrka. Možno prinesie dážď.

Po tom, čo mlčky kráčali po schodoch k jej zadnému vchodu, Hermiona otvorila dvere. Nemala potuchy, prečo tam bol a súdiac podľa toho rýchleho pohľadu, ktorý urobila, aj on vyzeral, že nemá potuchy, prečo je tam. Medzi nimi tak veľa napätia; oveľa viac napätia než by malo byť a oveľa viac napätia než by sa jej páčilo. Malfoy za sebou zatvoril dvere a Hermiona pomaly kráčala do obývačky.

Oheň bol zapálený a traja ľudia sedeli na gauči, potichu sa zhovárali. Pansy ju zbadala prvá. Hermiona si všimla obavy v jej očiach. V náručí mala Apolla, ktorý potichu priadol. Čarodejnica potom štuchla Blaisa, ktorý sa okamžite postavil. A potom...

"Ron? Čo tu robíš?"

Ryšavý čarodejník sa zdvihol z miesta, tváriac sa skoro nervózne. "Ja -" Ale potom jeho modré oči sa pohli poza ňu a prižmúrili sa v zmätku. "Čo tu robí _on_?"

Hermiona sa pozrela na Malfoya, ktorý sa práve vynoril napravo od nej. Pansy sa uškrnula a Blaise sa zatváril zaujato. Tej prvej určite ublíži a súdiac podľa zamračenia na Dracovej tvári, myslel si niečo podobné. Alebo si tak myslela ona. "Sme priatelia. Bodka. Takže čo tu robíš?"

Trvalo chvíľu, ale Ron sa znova zameral na to, kvôli čomu prišiel. Prehrabol si rukou vlasy a zdvihol veľkú obálku z konferenčného stolíka. "Toto som dostal dnes poobede a, nuž, nevedel som, ako to dostať k tebe, tak som poslal list Blaisovi. A ja -"

"Dobre, čo je to, Weasley?" dosť netrpezlivo vyprskol Draco.

"Na." Ron ignoroval Malfoya a podal tú obálku Hermione.

Otočila ju. Pečať bola zlomená. "Otvoril si ju?"

"Myslel som, že je to list od fanúšičky."

Pansy poťapkala Apolla. Blaise tam stál, bez pohybu. Draco odfrkol a prevrátil oči. Ron sa mračil. Hermiona sa zamračila na nich oboch a nadvihla tú zlomenú pečať. Siahla dnu a vytiahla kus papiera. Žiaden pergamen, ale muklovský papier. To bolo čudné. Prevrátila ho a mala pocit, ako keby niekto vysal všetok vzduch z izby.

"Čo je to, Grangerová?" spýtal sa Draco.

"To - to je -" Začala udýchane, s pocitom, že sa jej dvíha žalúdok.

Vážny Blaise dokončil jej vetu: "Je to kópia Matthewovho rodného listu."

_A niekde inde hodiny tikali._


	28. Záblesk v temnote

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/28/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola dvadsaťštyri: Záblesk v temnote**_

_(25. marec)_

**Časť 1: ****Questions of science**

Tak toto sa začínalo stávať naozaj hnusným zlozvykom.

Draco chcel len poukázať na to, že po dnešku si už viacej takéto správanie nepripustí. Bolo to pod jeho úroveň a úplne mimo jeho charakteru. Tiež chcel poukázať na to, že nie, nechcel tam byť, ale bol tam; stál pred pracovňou Grangerovej a čakal.

Jej sekretárka, ktorá na neho stále kradmo zazerala ponad časopis Týždenník čarodejníc, mu povedala, že má práve nejakú schôdzu a že môže počkať v salóniku, až kým neskončia, ale Draco odmietol.

Nuž, to nebola celkom pravda. Len sa nepohol. Mozog prikazoval jeho nohám, aby kráčali, nielen do tej čakárne, ale von z celej tejto budovy skôr, než bude príliš neskoro. A jeho nohy, nuž, neboli veľmi spolupracujúce.

Sekretárka po tridsiaty druhý raz vydala ten istý slabý chrapľavý zvuk a Draco si uvedomil, že škrípe zubami, aby potlačil svoje podráždenie. Pri štyroch rozličných príležitostiach sa tá malá ryšavka, ktorá mu priveľmi pripomínala Weslíčku, pokúsila k nemu prehovoriť. Zakaždým jej výber témy zavialo od 'snahy o rozhovor' do krajiny 'zjavného flirtovania'. Prinútil sa, aby neprevrátil oči.

Všetky jej poznámky o počasí, kvalite jeho habitu, jeho plánoch na dnešný večer a tá dotieravá žiadosť o večeru boli ignorované alebo na rovinu odmietnuté. Takže vydávala tie zvuky, aby získala jeho pozornosť. Zúfalé čarodejnice boli kvôli nemu vždy rozčarované - toľko sa nezmenilo - ak sa vôbec zmenilo niečo iné.

Draco sa zamračil a zdvihol hlavu od zeme. Očami sa po tretí raz zameral na Grangerovú, odkedy mu Cecilia - alebo Cynthia - ukázala, kde je. Všetky kancelárie v budove boli dosť zvláštne. Namiesto pevných stien mali nerozbitné sklenené steny, ktoré sa správali ako jednostranné zrkadlo. On ju mohol vidieť, ale ona jeho nie.

Vďaka Merlinovi.

Nevidel ju od tej zvláštnej noci na móle, ktorá sa pre ňu zmenila na nočná-mora-sa-stáva-realitou. A kým predtým nevidieť ju by Draca netrápilo, tentokrát mu to vadilo; trochu viac než čakal a trochu viac než plánoval.

Začalo to na tretí deň ako mierna bolesť, keď sa prebudil do tichého domu, kladením otázok na deň šiesty, keď bol na večeri s Pansy a Blaisom a skončilo dostavením sa do jej práce dnes, na deň desiaty. Keby mal byť Draco úprimný, povedal by, že nevidieť Grangerovú posledných desať dní ho prinútilo uvedomiť si, takmer k svojmu zdeseniu, že sa mu páčilo vídať ju každý deň.

Už si zvykol na jej vyrušovanie, jej omelety, jej jednoduchosť a jej spoločnosť. Zvykol si na _ňu_.

Draco pozastavil tú myšlienku.

Posledný týždeň a pol trochu premýšľal. Nemal nič iné okrem času, keďže si vzal v práci osobné voľno. Strávil dva dni kalkulovaním, premýšľaním a zvažovaním svojich možností skôr než sa nakoniec zmieril s tým, že niečo medzi ním a Grangerovou je. Ale nevedel presne čo. Bola to na prehltnutie dosť ťažká pilulka a Draco sa určite nechcel dať zaviesť týmto myšlienkovým pochodom, iba ak už nebude mať kam inam ísť.

Bolo to všetko dosť náhle. Alebo možno nebolo. Draco nevedel, ale to, čo vedel, bolo, že všetko postupovalo tak plynule a potom - bum! Nuž, to nebola celkom pravda! Teraz, keď o tom premýšľal, všetko sa medzi nimi budovalo pomaly. Mohol to vidieť s takou jasnosťou. Ako povodeň za neúčinnou hlinenou hrádzou. Bola to len záležitosť času než...

Čarodejník v duchu zastonal.

V poslednej dobe premýšľanie o čomkoľvek spojenom s Hermionou Grangerovou vyvolávalo bolesti hlavy impozantných rozmerov a nebyť v jej blízkosti - krucinál. Za dvadsať dní prešiel od požehnanej nevedomosti k búrlivému uvedomeniu si. Prešiel od pohodlného prežívania svojho života takého, akým bol, k lipnutiu na niečom len, aby sa toho držal. A či to Draco prizná či neprizná, bol viac než frustrovaný. Bol tiež trochu nervózny. A vydesený. Nikdy predtým nebol v takejto situácii.

Ale musel si udržať zdravý rozum. Potreboval ho, aby sa z tejto situácie dostal. Bolo by ľahké panikáriť a časť z neho to chcela, ale nie. Draco možno stratil kontrolu so svojimi strýkami, ale nestratí ju kvôli 'situácii s Grangerovou'. Bola to len bezvýznamná etapa. Prejde to. Tým si bol istý. Nie, ona ho neovplyvní. Správne?

Tak prečo bol tu?

Nedokázal na tú otázku odpovedať a kvôli tomu sa zamračil. Ďalšia vec ho prinútila zamračiť sa: pohľad na Hermionu Grangerovú.

Keď Draco pred dvadsiatimi siedmymi minútami vošiel ku Kliatborušiteľom, čakal že nájde vyčerpanú trosku, ale dostalo sa mu niečoho úplne iného. Vyzerala dokonale normálne, ako keby sa nič nestalo a dnešok mal byť ďalším obyčajným dňom. Ani jedno z toho nebola pravda.

Tá čarodejnica stála v čele dlhého stola, pohybovala rukami, pretože hovorila k trinástim ďalším ľuďom v miestnosti; všetci si čmárali poznámky na pergameny. Prednášala im. Mala autoritatívny postoj a to bolo pre neho najväčšie prekvapenie. Čas od času niekto niečo povedal alebo položil otázku a ona si dovolila trochu sa pousmiať a ukázala na jeden z tých obrazcov, čo sa pohybovali po oboch jej stranách.

Draco zistil, že obdivuje to, ako sa držala pokope dokonca, keď sa všetko rozpadalo.

A veci sa v jej živote definitívne rozpadali.

Grangerová, všimol si, bola oblečená v muklovskom oblečení, ale to sa dalo očakávať. Vidieť ju v habite bola vzácnosť. Nebolo to len tým, že jej šéf ich podporoval, aby nosili menej obmedzujúce muklovské oblečenie, keď boli vonku v teréne; bolo to kvôli tomu, že sa typicky stretávali na obed v muklovských reštauráciách. Vždy si musel premeniť svoje šaty, aby sa hodili. Draco sa dostal tak ďaleko, že si neochotne všimol dĺžky jej čiernej sukne a to ako jej tmavomodrá blúzka prilieha na telo, keď sa ľudia v miestnosti začali baliť a dvíhať zo svojich miest.

Ak mal odísť, muselo by to byť práve teraz. Prvý človek opustil miestnosť. Práve teraz. Druhý človek vyšiel, nasledovaný rýchlo tretím. Štvrtý a priaty vyšli von v spoločnom rozhovore. Obaja sa na neho pozreli s úctou skôr než šiesta osoba, ďalšia žena, ich odtiahla preč. Prečo sa jeho nohy nepohybovali?

Draco si v duchu vzdychol. Možno sa jeho nohy nepohybovali, pretože v skutočnosti nemal v úmysel opustiť svoje miesto. Kvôli tejto myšlienke sa ešte viac zamračil, predtým než ich všetky vypudil. Dobre, kašľať na to. Draco sa prinútil otočiť a chcel urobiť prvý požehnaný krok von z tejto zasranej situácie, keď začul: "Draco?"

Čubčí syn.

"Čo tu robíš?"

Záplava nadávok skoro vyletela z jeho úst, keď celé jeho telo stuhlo, ale zabránil tým slovám vytvoriť sa a otočil sa ku Grangerovej. Vyzerala potešená a predsa zmätená, že ho vidí. Kútikom oka mohol vidieť ako ich sekretárka pozorne a zvedavo sleduje. Zopár 'študentov' sa tiež zdržalo, prejavovali nesmierny záujem o to, čo vyjde z jeho úst.

Draco sa nejako zvlášť nestaral o obecenstvo a rýchlo si uvedomil, že príchod do jej práce bol zlý nápad; asi najhorší, čo kedy mal. Sakra, ani on nevedel, prečo tam bol.

Toto nedopadne dobre.

"Nuž, Grangerová, ja..."

"Slečna Grangerová, mám poslednú otázku ohľadne protokolu o núdzovej situácii," prerušil čarodejník s okuliarmi. Mal svoje poznámky len kúsok od tváre a pod pazuchou zastrčenú knihu o bezpečnostnom protokole. Vzhliadol. "Ach, ruším?" Skôr než niekto mohol odpovedať, pokračoval. "Zaberie to len pár okamihov vášho času, ale som zvedavý na ten nový systém, čo ste vytvorili. Je totižto brilantný," vydal zvláštny zvuk, ktorý znel ako zmes nervózneho smiechu a neúmyselného odfrknutia. "Nemôžem si pomôcť, ale zaujíma ma, čo keby osoba mala nejakú pohotovosť, kým by bola na ministerstve."

Jedna zo zostávajúcich čarodejníc si podráždene pleskla dlaňou na čelo, ale Draco chcel vážne poďakovať tomu blbcovi za jeho prerušenie. Nepočul Hermioninu odpoveď, pretože bol príliš zamestnaný plánovaním svojej vlastnej lži, ale všimol si, že ten čarodejník odišiel preč.

"Ospravedlňujem sa za to. Práve sme najali skupinu nových kliatborušiteľov a ja som im dávala základy bezpečnosti. Vravel si?"

"Ja som-"

Skontrolovala hodinky. "Mám posledné uvádzacie stretnutie asi o dve hodiny, a potom -" jej oči zostali prázdnymi len okamih, kým sa prebrala. "Chcem ísť na obed, a ak sa chceš ku mne pridať, mohla by sa mi zísť spoločnosť..." Grangerová zmĺkla, pozrela na zem a potom na neho.

Myseľ na neho kričala, aby povedal nie, ale namiesto toho Draco odpovedal neutrálnym pokrčením pliec. "Dobre."

Grangerová tam ďalšiu chvíľu stála. "Nuž... dobre teda."

V duchu sa snažil prísť na to, či si jednoducho predstavuje tie rozpaky alebo či tam naozaj boli. Odkedy sa veci medzi nimi stali trápne? Nuž, to bola dosť hlúpa otázka. Vždy medzi nimi bolo trocha rozpakov, ale nikdy nie takéto zjavné. Mal na to svoje hypotézy prečo, ale práve teraz sa mu ich fakt nechcelo otestovať.

Čarodejnica sa trochu usmiala a po prvý raz si všimol ten stres, ktorý sa pokúšala udržať ukrytý. Otočila sa k sekretárke. "Vrátim sa do dvoch hodín, Callista. Nechaj u seba všetky moje odkazy, prosím."

Takže _takto_ sa volala...

Čarodejnica prikývla. "Áno, slečna Grangerová."

Pozrela sa znova na neho. "Musím si zobrať pár vecí z mojej kancelárie, nevadí?"

Opäť jeho myseľ požadovala, aby odkráčal preč, ale neurobil to. Namiesto toho prikývol a nasledoval ju popri oneskorencoch do jej pracovne. Draco sa poobzeral. Jej pracovňa bola asi tak jednoduchá a bezvýrazná ako jej dom. Od vchodu, kde stál, sa rozhliadol na tie holé steny, kozub, uprataný stôl priamo pred ním, tri police kníh, ktoré boli umiestnené za jej stolom, kartotéková skriňa v ľavom rohu a kreslo, ktoré bolo od neho napravo.

A potom si Draco všimol obrázok v ráme na jej stole.

Na tom ráme nebolo nič nejako mimoriadne, až na to, že bol otočený lícnou stranou k nemu. Čudné. Prešiel k stolu a pozrel sa na Grangerovú. Mrmlala si niečo pod nosom, keď niečo hľadala v tej obrovskej skrini so spismi. Dobre. Neuvidí, čo robí.

Šedé oči sa rýchlo presunuli späť k obrázku a nezaváhal predtým, než ho zdvihol. Nebol prekvapený faktom, že to bol obrázok Matthewa, ale Draca prekvapilo to, že Grangerová ho otočila tak, aby sa na neho nemohla pozerať, keď sedí za stolom.

Prečo by niečo také robila? uvažoval. Možno mala ďalší drsný deň; on by ju úprimne neobviňoval za to, že nejaký mala. Možno bola stresovaná; Grangerová mala plné právo byť. Možno - zažmurkal. Jeho záujem o ňu v poslednej dobe bol znepokojivý, ale napriek tomu ospravedlniteľný, ak zvážime posledných pár mesiacov.

Tá myšlienka ho prinútila pohnúť sa, aby vrátil ten obrázok na jeho pôvodné miesto, ale jeho oči zachytili chlapca na obrázku. Videl predtým fotky Matthewa, ale čarodejník zistil, že hľadí na chlapca, ktorý podľa všetkého zaspal na gauči, kým si pozeral obrázkovú knižku. Na tej magickej fotografii vyzeral tak na tri roky, ale ešte naviac vyzeral tak veľmi ako jeho matka. Draco videl Hermionu spať dvakrát, odkedy si nanútila svoju cestu do jeho života a tá nepatrná vráska medzi zatvorenými očami Matthewa bola zhodná s matkinou.

Zmrzol. Skade _toto_ prišlo? Predtým si to nevšimol. Možno si to len predstavoval.

Áno, to bolo pravdepodobnejšie a menej absurdné.

Draco sa zadumane mračil a namiesto zaoberania sa predchádzajúcou myšlienkou, sústredil všetku svoju pozornosť na obrázok v jeho rukách. Všimol si maličkosti: farbu jeho trička, rozháranosť jeho vlasov, šmuhu od niečoho, čo vyzeralo ako džem na jeho ľavom líci a fakt, že jediná vec, ktorá sa na tej fotografii pohybovala, bolo jeho hruď, keď sa dvíhala a klesala. Vyzeral pokojne, ako keby bol uprostred skvelého spánku a Draco dokázal pochopiť, prečo si nechávala na stole tento konkrétny obrázok. Keď sa pozrel zbližša, bolo ťažké povedať, že to nebolo skutočné; že to bol len obrázok.

Bolo to nanajvýš podivné. Bolo to - "To je asi pre mňa jeho najobľúbenejší obrázok."

Vyplašený Grangerovej prerušením Draco položil zarámovaný obrázok na stôl dosť tvrdo a okamžite sa otočil čelom vzad. A ona bola - krucinál! Priamo tam! Blízko. Nie príliš blízko, ale dosť blízko. Bližšie než boli počas desiatich dní a bližšie než chcel, aby boli, pri všetkej úprimnosti.

Necítil sa príjemne, keď stál tak blízko pri nej.

Naposledy, keď boli takto, nevedel, čo sa do pekla udialo. Jednu minútu si vymieňali posmešné slová. Dalo sa nahmatať napätie medzi nimi. Draco nevedel prečo, ale bol na ňu nahnevaný a rozhodol sa zvaliť to na ňu, dokonca aj keď to nebola jej chyba. Chcel jej ublížiť, ale nenechala ho. A Grangerová, nuž, dostávala sa príliš blízko, aby to bolo príjemné; dostávala sa príliš blízko ku podstate jeho hnevu.

Množstvo _možno_ poletovalo po celom tom mieste, jej hnev rástol, hodiny v jeho hlave tikali, nakričala na neho ohľadne jeho postoja voči nej, a potom...

Niečo sa stalo.

Ten večer neplánoval ísť do jej domu. Keď opustil matku, ktorá odišla s Andromedou a Teddym do parku, šiel domov a celkovo pätnásť minút si vychutnával blažené ticho. A potom si uvedomil, že len zíza na steny. A impulzívne schmatol prútik a premiestnil sa k nej, zo všetkých ľudí. Bol to ťah, za vrátenie ktorého by dal čokoľvek na svete.

To bol ten skutočný dôvod, prečo bol u nej v práci, dnes.

Draco na ňu ten večer vyletel. Chcel toho ľutovať, ale trápenie má vždy rado spoločnosť. A on bol naprosto utrápený. Hesperove slová, tie uvedomenia, Emilove hrozby, jeho bod zlomu, strata kontroly, tento deň, pochovávanie otca s tou prekliatou lopatou, a vidieť ju vo farbe, keď všetko ostatné bolo čierno-biele - to všetko ho dalo do poriadne neférovej situácie, kde bol neférovo prinútený vidieť svet inak; kde bol neférovo prinútený vidieť ju inak.

A samom konci jeho neúspešného pokusu ublížiť jej sa niečo stalo. Draco neskôr za všetko obviňoval ju, dokonca za veci, z ktorých sa obviniť nedalo.

Práve sa chystať vzdať, keď sa _to_ stalo. Ale Draco si nebol celkom istý, čo _to_ bolo. Jediné, čo vedel, bolo, že to napätie zmizlo a niečo po ňom zostalo; niečo, čo nedokázal vysvetliť; niečo čo ho vyplašilo, až onemel. Draco si pamätal dýchanie, ale viac než to si pamätal ten výraz na Hermioninej tvári. Prešla od nahnevaného výrazu k vyplašenému a k... niečomu. Pamätal si, že videl zmeny v jej očiach a pamätal si, že premýšľal o všetkých možných absurdných myšlienkach.

Ale bola tam jedna blikotajúca sekunda, keď si Draco myslel, že sa to chystá urobiť; posunúť sa posledný pár centimetrov a... _pobozkať ho_.

Nuž, to nebolo také ťažké priznať. Možno nie. Ale to presne nebol ten problém. Ach, nechápte ho zle, to bol problém; hlavný problém, ale nie ten najväčší. Nie, ten skoro bozk nebol tým problémom, ktorý posledných niekoľko dní ničil jeho mozog. Bolo to niečo celkom iné...

"Si pripravený?" spýtala sa, zvedavo sa na neho pozerala, keď od neho pár krokov odstúpila. "Nadol po ulici jej príjemná reštaurácia. Nechcel by si sa tam prejsť?"

Čo _naozaj_ Draca trápilo, bolo to, že presne počas tej sekundy sa tešil z pomyslenia, že jej to dovolí.

A odkedy si to uvedomil, nedokázal sa v jej blízkosti chovať rovnako.

"To je v poriadku," prehltol ťažko.

Prechádzka k reštaurácii bola mlčanlivou prechádzkou. Draco bol stratený vo svojich vlastných myšlienkach a Grangerovej sa nejako podarilo udržať s ním jeho dlhý krok bez toho, aby ho chytila za ruku. Za to bol vďačný. Ulice boli poloprázdne, pretože pršalo, už zase; nie silno, len slabé mrholenie. Skutočný dážď sa blížil; tým si bol istý. Zdalo sa, že mraky stále viac a viac tmavnú každým okamihom, ktorý uplynul a tiež začalo hrmieť.

Ďalší deň v Londýne.

Grangerovej muklovský dáždnik sa hompáľal pri jej boku a keď tú tmavomodrú vecičku zachytilo jeho oko, Draco zanechal každú znepokojujúcu myšlienku, aby prevrátil oči. Nikdy neporozumie tejto Hermioninej stránke. Bola najbystrejšou čarodejnicou ich generácie, ale občas premýšľal, či nežila medzi muklami príliš dlho. Čarodejnice nepotrebujú také bezcenné krámy ako sú dáždniky, ale nepovedal jej to.

Vonkajšok tej talianskej reštaurácie nestál za veľa, len tehlová stena a firemná tabuľa; skutočná diera v múre a ani veľmi príťažlivá. Ale nezistil, že by premýšľal nad tým, do čoho sa to práve dostal tým, že prijal jej ponuku na obed. To bolo čudné. Vždy bol obozretný ohľadne Pansyiných volieb reštaurácii, ale Hermioniným dôveroval.

A z dobrého dôvodu.

Vnútrajšok bol kompletne odlišný a v hlave mu zazvonila tichá pripomienka, aby nesúdil knihu podľa obalu. Mrzuto sa zamračil. On ju nesúdil, on len poukázal na to, že vonkajšok je nepríťažlivý. Draco využil chvíľku, aby sa poobzeral. Hoci to nebolo podľa jeho bežného vkusu, bola to svojrázna a príjemná reštaurácia. To sa dalo očakávať. Napokon, túto reštauráciu vybrala Hermiona Grangerová, ktorá bola stelesnením týchto dvoch slov.

Zamračil sa z dôvodov, ktoré ešte celkom nedokázal vysvetliť.

Len čo Hermiona uviedla svoje meno, hosteska sa veselo usmiala, vrelo ju privítala a spýtala sa, či by mohli chvíľočku počkať, kým pripravia jej obľúbený stôl. Draco sa pozrel na tú čarodejnicu s vlhkými vlasmi. Nebol si istý, že či keď uschnú, nebude z nich levia hriva. "S tebou prednostne zaobchádzajú v každej reštaurácii v Londýne?"

Grangerová len pokrčila plecami. "Často som tu jedávala, keď som sa vrátila späť do Londýna. Poskytlo mi to anonymitu, ktorú som potrebovala a upokojujúcu atmosféru, po ktorej som túžila. Napadlo mi, že toto bude vhodné miesto, kde sa dnes najesť. Netušia, kto sme alebo prečo by sme nemali byť niekde inde. Nuž, aspoň nie spolu."

Neochotne pripustil, že má pravdu.

Keby šli do Šikmej uličky sami, tlač by mala svoj deň. Nepáčilo sa mu to, ale bola to pravda. Niekoľko dní by bláznivo poletovali špekulácie a reči, ale potom by sa vrátili k svojej normálne úrovni; úrovni, na ktorú si navykli za tie mesiace, od výletu do Paríža a odvtedy, čo sa stali priateľmi.

Keď ich hosteska usadila do rohu reštaurácie, prijala ich objednávky nápojov a zanechala ich v mlčaní. O tri minúty a štyridsaťšesť sekúnd neskôr sa čašníčka vrátila s nápojmi. Odpovede na čašníčkine otázky plynuli z jeho úst skoro automaticky, kým sledoval tú mlčanlivú čarodejnicu. Nie, neboli si pripravení objednať. Áno, rozumeli všetkému na jedálnom lístku. Nie, nemali záujem o Denné menu.

Ďalšie štyri minúty a tridsať sekúnd po odchode čašníčky Draco sledoval, ako sa Grangerová ošíva, bubnuje prstami po stole a rozhliada sa. V jednej chvíli hľadela na stôl tak uprene, že zdvihol svoj pohár zo strachu, že sa ten stôl pod jej intenzívnym pohľadom zmení na prach. Bolo zrejmé, že ju niečo trápi viac a viac s každou uplynulou sekundou, ale začínala mu liezť na nervy.

Viac než obyčajne. Draco sa zamračil. "Pozri, Grangerová -"

"Môžeme sa porozprávať?"

Trochu zaskočený niekoľkokrát zažmurkal, než odpovedal vyrovnane: "Prepáč?"

Ona bola na rade, aby sa zamračila a zatvárila sa frustrovane. "Myslím tým, môžeme sa _naozaj_ porozprávať?"

"Práve teraz sa rozprávame," zatiahol, vecne. Keď sa zamračila ešte viac, čarodejník sa vzpriamil na stoličke. "Fajn. Keď musíš."

"Som nervózna," prezradila.

Zrazu sa Draco cítil nepríjemne. Nuž, viac než zvyčajne. "Možno by si sa mala porozprávať s Pansy-"

Grangerová sa zamračila. "Už si o mňa robí obavy, a úprimne, nechcem jej obavy potvrdiť."

"Pochybujem, že môžem nejako pomôcť."

"Bol si väčšmi nápomocný, než si uvedomuješ," zamrmlala.

Zábavné, tá naprosto mrňavučká časť z neho jej chcela povedať to isté. Namiesto toho sa prinútil spýtať sa: "Kvôli čomu si nervózna?"

"Kvôli dnešnému večeru."

Jej odpoveď ho prinútila vrátiť sa k noci, na ktorú chcel zabudnúť.

Po odhalení rodného listu nasledoval blázinec. Dokonca o desať dní neskôr si nedokázal spomenúť na všetky detaily. Jedine, že bol väčšinou pekelne naštvaný. Weslík začal jačať a nezmyselne ho obviňovať za všetko, čo sa stalo, Blaise mal zamestnané ruky tým, že sa pokúšal mimo tej hádky udržať Pansy a on bol veľmi zamestnaný tým, že sa snažil neprekliať toho fľakatého blbca do bezvedomia. Grangerová tam len stála a zízala na ten papier. Toľko si pamätal.

Draco sa považoval za experta v predpovedaní jej reakcií. Ak jej minulé reakcie niečo znamenali, túto noc od nej čakal, že po tom, čo počiatočný šok ustúpi, urobí dve veci: podlomia sa jej nohy a zrúti sa v slzách. Slzy boli skoro zaručené. Nie, stále ich nemal rád, ale očakával, že sa v nich Hermiona stratí.

Ale v oboch predpokladoch sa mýlil.

Grangerovej sa nepodlomili kolená a nezrútila sa v slzách. Nie, dokonca sa ani nezosypala. Ale stala sa neuveriteľne zúrivo nahnevanou.

_"Za toto ho neobviňuj, Weasley!" pobúrene jačala Pansy, kým ju Blaise zadržiaval spiatky. Apollo na gauči hlasito mňaukal, ako keby sa snažil upútať ich pozornosť. Draco sa pohol, aby nasledoval výhľad toho zvieraťa, ale neurobil to. "To nie je -"_

_"Toto má všade na sebe napísané 'Malfoy'!"_

_"Ach, to teraz vážne?" zatiahol Draco, keď si prekrížil ruky. Ruka ho svrbela po prútiku._

_"Áno! Má to-"_

_Pansy zavrčala. "Toto nie je-"_

_"Intrigujúci, manipulujúci, krutý bastard je napísané všade-" _

_"BUĎTE TICHO!" Grangerová zajačala tak nahlas, že si všetci okamžite zakryli uši. Tak to bolo to, pred čím sa ich Apollo snažil varovať. Krucinál! Šokujúce na tom bolo to, že nepoužila kúzlo Sonorus. "Dosť - jačania; nič to nezmení, ani nevyrieši! Len vďaka tomu sa mi ťažšie premýšľa." _

_"Ale -"_

_"Ron! Sme dospelí, pri Merlinovi. Správaj sa tak!"_

_"On-"_

_"Urob mi láskavosť a na sekundu si vytiahni hlavu z prdele!" Oči toho červenovlasého bastarda sa urazene prižmúrili. Zhlboka sa nadýchla a pokračovala. "Pozri, je mi jedno, čo si myslíš o Dracovi. Pre mňa za mňa ho nenáviď, ale rob to vo svojom vlastnom čase. Práve teraz niekto potenciálne ohrozuje môjho syna a ja mám v úmysle sústrediť všetku svoju pozornosť na toto, a nie na tú obviňujúcu vojnu, ktorú ste viedli."_

_"Ja-"_

_Zdvihla ten rodný list. "Práve teraz je tento papier pre mňa dôležitejší než tvoja detinská nenávisť. Toto je dôležitejšie než ty. A ak to nemôžeš prijať, potom si nemôžeš ani náhodou myslieť, že budeme znova priatelia." Pri tom ublíženom výraze na Weslíkovej tvári Grangerová trochu zjemnela. "Viem, že nemáš Draca rád, Ron, som si istá, že je to vzájomné." Strelila po Dracovi prísnym pohľadom, keď zavrčal. Zareagoval svojím vlastným nemilosrdným pohľadom skôr, než sústredila svoju pozornosť znova na toho červenovlasého muža. "Ale keby si mohol prekonať svoju nenávisť dosť dlho na to, aby si pomohol, naozaj by som to ocenila."_

_Jediné, čo počuli, bolo Apollove pradenie, ale potom sa niečo stalo. Weasleyove oči znežneli. Zdalo sa, že jeho nasledujúce slová boli tými najťažšími slovami, ktoré kedy musel povedať. _

_"Ospravedlňujem sa."_

_Grangerová sa slabo usmiala, pozrela na ten rodný list a veľmi sa zamračila. "Máš odpustené... len ak sa začneš správať civilizovane a prejdeš s nami svoj deň predtým, než si dostal tento list."_

_Weasley pomaly súhlasil s jej podmienkami a napätie v izbe povolilo, ale napätie v Dracovej hlave nie. Zistil, že uviazol na jednom slove, ktoré sa opakovalo stále znova a znova v jeho hlave._

_Nami. Draco sa na ňu pozrel. Nami. Zamračil sa. Nami. Čo sa to s ním do pekla deje? Nedostávala sa mu pod kožu. Nie._

_Pozrela na ten papier v rukách skôr, než ho podala Pansy. "Môžeš sa ísť presvedčiť, či je moja kópia dnu? Nepáči sa mi predstava, že by sa niekto mohol možno dostať do môjho domu."_

_"Nedostal sa, aspoň si to nemyslím. Snažil som sa ti poslať balíček sovou, ale nemohol som. Moja sova ťa nemohla nájsť a ja som sa s tebou nemohol spojiť letaxom, pretože nie si zapojená, takže som napísal niekomu, koho poznáš. Blaisovi. Pred pár hodinami sa so mnou stretol na ministerstve."_

_Grangerová zamyslene na chvíľu zastala, skôr než prikývla. "Aj tak to chcem skontrolovať a zistiť, či je tam. Je v krabici s tými -"_

_Čiernovlasá čarodejnica ju jemne prerušila. "Viem."_

_"Si si istá, že by sme sa mali rozprávať, kým -"_

_"Draco toto neurobil." Po významnom pohľade jeho smerom dodala hlasom, ktorý mohol počuť len on. "On by to neurobil."_

Pansy bola tým, kto si všimol odkaz napísaný na zadnej strane rodného listu.

**25. marca. Sedem hodín. Deravý kotlík.**

Dnes večer.

Vrátil sa do rozhovoru, keď Grangerová povedala: "Naozaj neviem, ako zareagujem."

Nuž, vďakabohu, to bolo niečo, s čím sa nebude musieť vyrovnať on. Vybrali Blaisa, aby sa toho stretnutia zúčastnil s ňou. Bolo to posledné rozhodnutie, ktoré urobili tej noci, keď Weslík odišiel a Pansy sa odobrala k spánku do Grangerovej hosťovskej izby.

Blaise bol ten najvyrovnanejší zo skupiny. Pansy bola príliš emocionálna, Draco potreboval oddych od drámy a Weasley ani neprichádzal do úvahy. Tá obálka mu mohla byť poslaná z množstva dôvodov a strávili hodiny špekulovaním o všetkých možných, až kým jemne nepovedala vyčerpanému Blaisovi, aby šiel do postele. Vyštveral sa hore schodmi a pripojil sa k Pansy v hosťovskej izbe.

Draco si nebol istý, ako dlho sedeli tú noc na jej terase, ale rozprávali sa o ničom a o všetkom, čo nezahrňovalo dnešný deň. Vďakabohu. Nakoniec sa rozhovor upokojil k občasným poznámkam, kým Apollo priadol spokojne v jej lone. Bolo chladno, on bol mrzutý a nemal rád tú horúcu čokoládu, čo mu dala, ale nesťažoval sa. Na nič. Draco si nebol istý, prečo neodišiel alebo prečo mu jednoducho nepovedala, aby odišiel, ale mal pocit, že nechce byť sama. Mal tiež pocit, že by toho ani veľa nenaspala. A tak zostal. Aj tak nemal čo iné na práci.

Slnko vykúkalo spoza horizontu, keď konečne šiel domov.

"Nenávidím len tu sedieť a rozprávať o..." Grangerová zmĺkla.

Ach, ona rozprávala? Nuž, on nepočúval, ale to nemusela vedieť. A ani nemusela vedieť o tom, vďaka čomu bol roztržitý. "Je to v poriadku." Zdvihol menu a začal zužovať svoje možnosti.

Trošku neohrabane sa spýtala. "Ako si sa mal?"

"Fajn," úprimne odpovedal Draco.

"A tá razia? Viem, že našli veľa temných artefaktov, ale našli -"

"Nie, nenašli žiadnu z jeho nezvestných žien. Jednako s tým všetkým, čo našli, si posedí v Azbakane riadne dlho. Arcturus je rád... nuž, je tak rád ako môže byť vo svojej situácii. Podstata je, že je všetko v poriadku."

Mohol vycítiť na sebe jej oči, keď povedala: "To je úľava, som si istá. Kedy začne jeho proces?"

Draco sa na ňu nepozrel. "Vážne neviem. Zo zrejmých dôvodov to nie je môj prípad." Za to bol rád.

"A Emil?"

"Arcturus zmenil jeho spomienky, určil mu prácu, kde ho môže sledovať a poslal ho domov."

"A-"

"Odišiel len dnes ráno," odpovedal automaticky. Potom sa spýtal, "už si skončila s výsluchom?"

S obavami sa ospravedlnila. "Nechcela som, aby si to považoval za nejaký výsluch. Len som sa snažila o rozhovor... Ja som, nuž, zvedavá. Nevidela som ťa desať dní."

Trochu ohromený Draco sa pozrel ponad jedálny lístok. "Ty si to počítala?" Cítil sa čudne.

Grangerová sklonila hlavu, pokrčila plecami nad tou otázkou a prešla prstom po okraji svojho pohára. "Len som si zvykla vídať ťa, to je všetko. Povedz mi, je _to_ taká zlá vec?"

Draco neodpovedal.

All Characters belong to JKR . Autor originálu _Broken_ **: **_inadaze22_

"_Pocítil niečo blízke ľútosti k žene pred ním. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu_."

Link na originál: .net/s/4172243/28/Broken

Druhú časť kapitoly venujem: **guaita, Izzy, anonym, Natalie, beruska1, Carma, doda357, Rapidez, Lucka, wanilka, tonks, soraki, simasik, denice, jane-anne, HOPE, Ela, Jacomo, teriisek, Elza, jerry, JSark, Jin a Pavlina.**

Špeciálne venovanie pre cyrus s prianím, aby sa jej dobre učilo a dopadlo na skúškach tak, ako má.

**ooo**

**Časť 2: Jeden krok**

Spojenie záchvaty silnej úzkosti bolo vždy trochu nezmyselné.

Hermionin jazyk premyslene navlhčil jej spodnú peru, keď sa pokúšala kontrolovať svoje dýchanie. Za poslednú hodinu sa jej Blaise dvakrát spýtal, či nepotrebuje Upokojujúci dúšok, ale ona odmietla. Bola z nich unavená a chcela byť v strehu na to, čo príde. Nech príde čokoľvek, ponuro si pomyslela čarodejnica, keď sa priblížili ku vchodu do Deravého kotlíka. Nevýhodou bola tá šialená nervozita, trochu nepokoja, búšenie srdca, hrozná úzkosť a tá naprostá hystéria, ktorá sa diala v jej hlave.

V to ráno sa prebudila pripravená bojovať voči komukoľvek, kto by sa opovážil zneužiť jej mŕtveho syna, ale tá horlivosť rýchlo zoslabla. Počas raňajok sa zmenila na nepokoj, počas obeda na nervozitu a potom asi pred dvadsiatimi minútami rovno k hrôze, keď ona a Blaise sedeli mlčky v muklovskej kaviarni.

Počas chôdze tam tá hrôza zosilnela, a kým prišli, mala pocit, ako keby jej do nôh niekto vstrekol olovo. Ako pravý džentlmen, päť minút pred siedmou, Blaise pre ňu podržal otvorené dvere, ale Hermiona sa nemohla prinútiť cez tie dvere prejsť.

"Si v poriadku?" Blaisov hlboký hlas prinútil Hermionu zdvihnúť hlavu, aby sa stretla s jeho znepokojeným pohľadom.

"Nedokážem tam vojsť. Moje nohy sú -"

"V dokonalom poriadku. Čo sa stalo tvojej chrabromilskej odvahe?"

"Nuž, moja sa stále opravuje, presne tak ako všetko ostatné."

Blaise nechal dvere zatvoriť sa a položil ruky na jej plecia. Predklonil sa bližšie, ale nie príliš blízko. Napodiv stáť blízko k Blaisovi bolo iné ako stáť blízko Malfoyovi, ale nebol čas všímať si rozdiely než len to, že tam nejaký bol.

V jeho tmavých očiach bolo krajné odhodlanie, keď povedal: "Nikto sa nedozvie o Matthewovi, nie dovtedy, kým nebudeš chcieť. Urobím všetko, čo je v mojej moci, aby som sa postaral, že sa to nestane. Veríš mi?" A v tomto okamihu mu skutočne verila. "A ani ja nie som sám. Máš na svojej strane žalobcu, aurora, vydavateľku časopisu a podľa všetkého slávneho metlobalového hráča. Bez ohľadu na to, čo tento človek povie alebo urobí, pamätaj, že neexistuje nič, čo nedokáže napraviť pamäťové kúzlo."

Hermiona sa napriek víreniu v jej žalúdku usmiala. "Povedal si to ako skutočný slizolinčan."

Čarodejník sa uškrnul a pohol sa, aby jej otvoril dvere. Zízala na otvorený vchod a zhlboka sa nadýchla. Zábavné ako bolo prejsť šesť stôp ťažšie než bežať štvrť míle v daždi. Keď okamžite nevošla do Deravého kotlíka, Blaise jej pripomenul. "Postupne krok za krokom."

Správne. Jeden krok. A bol to váhavý krok. Druhý bol sebavedomejší. Tretí a štvrtý sa urobili naraz. A piaty a šiesty šli ľahšie než očakávala. Dosť skoro Blaise hovoril s Tomom, kým sa Hermiona rozhliadala. Zdalo sa, že sa na ňu upierali všetky oči, ale nebolo to celkom nezvyčajné. Našťastie bol večer a tak nebolo veľmi preplnené. Niežeby na tom záležalo; bolo tam viac než dosť očí, ktoré sledovali každý jej pohyb.

"Hermiona," mávol na ňu Blaise a ona sa pohla smerom k nemu, snažila sa pritom udržať si svoj pokoj pod tým množstvom tlaku, pod ktorým bola. Položil jej ruku na plece a informoval ju: "Čakajú na nás v súkromnej časti. Tom mi nemôže povedať, kto to je, ale postará sa, aby nás nikto nevyrušil, kým tam budeme. Si pripravená?"

Bola pripravená? Asi nie, ale na tom nezáležalo. Jej žalúdok sa stále víril, keď vystrela ramená a povedala mu: "Som pripravená."

Blaise zažiaril bezstarostným úsmevom, položil ruku na jej driek a viedol ich preč od zotrvávajúcich očí. Hermiona bola rada, že ho má pri svojom boku. Chcela mu veriť - nie. Zhlboka sa nadýchla. _Bude_ mu veriť.

Skôr než otvoril dvere, kývol na Hermionu. Jej dýchanie spomalilo k normálu a ponúkla mu slabý úsmev; úsmev, ktorý poskytovala, keď chcela, aby si ľudia mysleli, že je v poriadku. Ale v tomto okamihu to bola pravda. Bola, prinajmenšom, v poriadku. Vôbec nebola sama, ani nebude sama, keby pre ňu dnešok nevypálil dobre.

Bez toho, aby najprv zaklopal, otvoril pre ňu ťažké drevené dvere a ona vošla do izby. Jej oči spočinuli na jedinom človeku, ktorý tam bol a ústa sa jej roztvorili šokom a nevierou. Nie.

Lavender.

Prílivová vlna hnevu a odporu v skutočnosti zabránila Hermione zareagovať. Tá čarodejnica vzhliadla nahor, vyplašená vyrušením a Hermiona chcela zajačať, prekliať, čarovať a niečo urobiť - čokoľvek. Hermione vrástli nohy samé od seba do zeme. Jednoducho tomu nemohla uveriť. Lavender poslala tú obálku Ronovi. Lavender vedela o Matthewovi. Lavender musela zariadiť celé toto stretnutie. Lavender. Nie. To nedávalo zmysel.

"Ach! Tu ste."

"Ty?" neveriacky sa spýtala Hermiona.

Kde boli všetky znamenia? Hermiona trápila svoju myseľ, snažila sa prísť na to, čo urobila, aby ju prinútila urobiť také niečo, ale nenašla nič významné. Iste, neobťažovala sa udržať s ňou kontakt po tom, čo na seba pred mesiacmi narazili, ale nikdy predtým neboli priateľky a ľudia po celý čas robia prázdne sľuby. To jej nedalo právo hrabať sa v jej minulosti. Nedávalo to zmysel.

Blaise za nimi zatvoril dvere a zdalo sa, že to vytrhlo všetkých z ich tranzu.

Lavender otvorila ústa, aby prehovorila, ale prerušil ju hravý chichot. Detský chichot. Hermiona bola taká sústredená na svoju bývalú spolužiačku, že si nevšimla toho malého chlapca v detskej stoličke. Urobila pár krokov bližšie k stolu. Bacuľatý Chase.

Vyrástol, odkedy ho naposledy Hermiona videla, ale stále bol pekným bacuľkom s plavými vlasmi. Aspoň sa tentoraz usmieval. Mal niečo, čo vyzeralo ako čierne chrániče a zakrývalo mu to uši. Hermiona okamžite vedela, čo sú zač. Kúpila také pre Matthewa. Boli očarované, aby blokovali všetok hluk v miestnosti a tiež hrali hudbu.

"Hermiona, ja -" pozrela sa, prižmúrila oči a zvedavo sa spýtala. "Zabini?"

Keď sa jeho matka zdvihla na nohy, Chase sa zvedavo rozhliadol dokola skôr, než otočil hlavu a zažiaril šesťzubým úsmevom. Otvoril a zatvoril svoje malé pästičky a radostne povedal: "Ahoj." Lavender si priložila prst na pery, aby mu naznačila, že ma zostať ticho. Napodobnil ju a dodal slabé: "_Ššš_."

A z nejakého šialeného dôvodu len z pohľadu na Lavenderinho syna vyvrel vo vnútri Hermiony hnev. Sekundy či minúty, nebola si istá, ako dlho tam stála, len zízala. Ten šok, ktorý dúfala, že sa rozpustí, zotrvával a zúrivosť sa rinula jej žilami. Ona vážne mala tú drzosť priviesť ho do svojej hry. Čo to bola za matku? Viac než to, čo to bola za človeka?

"Nemôže nás počuť, čo je dobrá vec," nakoniec Lavender povedala a spojila si ruky. "Myslím, že by sme mali porozprávať."

"Porozprávať?" strhla sa Hermiona, obranne si založila ruky na hrudi. "Ty sa vážne s nami chceš rozprávať?"

"Nuž, ja -"

Nedovolila jej dokončiť. "Si to ty. Ty si tá, ktorá mi poslala tú obálku s rodným listom môjho syna?"

Lavender si vyrovnala sukňu. "Áno, nuž -"

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou, smutne sa zachichotala. "Vieš, keď som ťa naposledy videla v auguste, pomyslela som si, že si sa možno zmenila a vyrástla z tej dotieravej lovkyne klebiet, ktorou si bola na škole. Myslela som si, že vydať sa a mať dieťa ťa zmenilo k lepšiemu, ale teraz vidím, že si sa ani trochu nezmenila."

Blonďavá čarodejnica sa pri jej slovách zatvárila urazene, ale ten ublížený výraz rýchlo prešiel do nahnevaného. Jej postoj prešiel od otvoreného k obozretnému. "Tak to teraz nie je fér."

Blaise sa pokúsil všetko upokojiť. "Pozri, Hermiona, len nás..."

Jej hlas bol nízky a neľútostný. "Nie."

"Nepočúvaj si Blaisa," zamrmlal si pod nosom, ale Hermiona bola príliš nahnevaná, aby sa na neho pozrela.

"Ona si myslí, že toto nie je fér. Ona si myslí, že ja nie som férová. Nuž, ja si myslím, že by si mala vedieť, že to, čo naozaj nie je fér, je to, že niekoľko _dní_ nespávam, pretože o tomto premýšľam." Jej hlas sa stal trochu hysterický. "Čo ti kedy urobil? Čo on kedy niekomu urobil?"

"Nepovedala som, že toto je fér," dosť ostro vyšplechla Lavender. "To som nepovedala, vôbec -"

Hermiona cúvla. "Stavím sa, že chceš, aby som ťa vypočula. Prečo by som mala? Prečo by som vôbec mala byť v tej istej miestnosti ako ty? Viem, čo chceš povedať. Poznám ťa, Lavender. Ja viem -"

Lavender nahnevane prekročila izbu a strčila prst Hermione do tváre. "Možno si bola najbystrejšia čarodejnica, ktorú kedy Rokfort videl, ale nebuď, ani na jednu sekundu, taká trúfalá, aby si si myslela, že ma poznáš, Hermiona. Nepoznáš."

Hermiona odtlačila jej ruku zo svojej tváre a hľadela zvrchu na tú druhú čarodejnicu. "Máš pravdu. Možno ťa nepoznám, ale tvoje činy hovoria o dosť hlasnejšie než tvoje slová."

Chase začal vydávať pravidelné a predsa nepočuteľné zvuky. Inštinktívne obe ženy odtrhli od seba na chvíľu oči, aby sa pozreli na chlapca, ale len zistili, že Blaise zaujal miesto za stolom a držal teraz hraciu kocku, ktorú mu dal Chase. Napätie v izbe sa rozptýlilo, ale nie priveľmi. Lavender sa pri tom pohľade trochu usmiala skôr, než sa otočila znova k Hermione, ktorej oči na ten výjav pozerali o trochu dlhšie. Len o pár okamihov dlhšie sledovala toho šťastného chlapca.

Úsmev na tvári blonďavej čarodejnice sa rýchlo zmenil na zamračenie, keď si dala ruky v bok. "Hermiona, musíme sa porozprávať."

"Len mi povedz, čo chceš? Sú to peniaze?" Hermionin hlas sa s každým slovom, ktoré prehovorila, stával nahnevanejší a nahnevanejší. "Chceš súhlas, aby si bežala s tým článkom do Denného proroka? Chceš, aby som ti porozprávala o mojich posledných piatich rokoch života? Čo chceš? Povedz mi!" dožadovala sa.

"Nič nechcem!" vykríkla prudko tá blondínka. "Nechcem od teba nič, Hermiona! Som len žena v domácnosti a pred dvadsiatimi dňami bol môj život oveľa lepší, ver mi. Ja nie som v tých klebetách. Dokonca ani nechcem byť tu a tvoj postoj spôsobuje, že tu chcem byť ešte menej! Ale som tu. Nie som to isté dievča zo školy a ani ty nie si."

Pochybovačne hľadela na Lavender. Jej slová dávali zmysel, ale bola príliš nahnevaná, aby naozaj počúvala to, čo tá druhá žena hovorí. Bola príliš nahnevaná, aby si uvedomila, že robí Lavender presne to, čo jej pred šiestimi rokmi urobil Harry. Hermiona už označila Lavender za nepriateľa. "Potom prečo si tu? Vysvetli mi to? Prečo si mi prostredníctvom Rona poslala synov rodný list? Ako sa ti vôbec dostal do rúk? A čo si za človeka, aby si niečo také urobila? Vážne sa nudíš vo svojom živote?"

Jej hlas bol zúrivý a vážny. "Teraz ma počúvaj, nie som znudená svojím životom, Hermiona. Mám lepšie veci na práci než tu stáť a byť slovne bezdôvodne napadaná. Mám manžela a syna -"

"Nezneužívaj takto svojho syna. Nie keď si mala drzosť priniesť ho sem so sebou. Tvoj syn si zaslúži lepšiu-"

Čarodejnicina tvár jasne očervenela, keď hnedovláska zaútočila na ňu ako na človeka a ako na matku. Bez seba zúrivosťou Lavender začala kričať. "Môj syn má všetko, čo potrebuje! A nie som tu kvôli sebe! Nie som tu dokonca ani kvôli tomu, aby som sa ťa pokúsila vydierať-"

"Potom prečo si tu?" prudko sa dožadovala Hermiona.

"Som tu kvôli svojmu synovi!"

Mlčanie v izbe bolo ohlušujúce. Hermiona niekoľkokrát zažmurkala, než povedala: "O čom to rozprávaš?"

Lavendrina tvár trochu zjemnela. "Chápem, prečo si taká nedôverujúca, vážne chápem. Keby sa niekto vyhrážal Chasemu, so Seamusom by sme urobili čokoľvek, čo je v našej moci, aby sme ho chránili." Zadumane zastala. "Dáva len zmysel, že ty urobíš to isté pre svojho."

"O čom to-?"

"Nie som tu, aby som ti ublížila. Nie som tu, aby som ťa vydierala. Nie som tu ani preto, aby som z teba dostala tajomstvá o tvojej minulosti, ale som tu, aby som ti pomohla." Keď Hermionine ruky klesli k jej bokom, Lavendrine urobili to isté. "Priala som si, aby som videla tie znamenia vtedy, keď som ťa v auguste stretla. Mala som vedieť, že to bol dôvod, prečo si vedela, že sa Chasemu prerezávajú zúbky. Teraz to dáva taký zmysel." Položila ruku Hermione na plece. "Nemala som tušenia, že máš syna."

Hermionine srdce začalo boľavo búšiť. Rozhliadla sa po prázdnej izbe predtým, než sa stretla s očami bývalej spolužiačky. Keby toto bolo pred šiestimi mesiacmi, Hermiona si bola istá, že by mala v očiach slzy, ale teraz neboli nikde k nájdeniu. Dotkla sa líca, aby sa uistila. Žiadne slzy, ale bolesť srdca bola prítomná. Vždy bude; s tým sa zmierila.

Jej hlas bol len nepatrne silnejší než šepot, keď povedala: "Už nemám."

Reakcia tej čarodejnice bola okamžitá, presne tak ako čakala. Ale namiesto ľútosti jediné, s čím sa stretla, bola empatia. "Nedokážem si predstaviť, čím si musíš prechádzať; ani sa nepokúsim. "

"Najlepšie, kebyže to neskúšaš."

Lavendrina tvár zvážnela. "Musíme sa porozprávať, ak si ochotná ma vypočuť." Keď Hermiona prikývla, pokračovala. "Neposlala som ti ten rodný list, aby som ťa vydesila, ale myslím, že asi som nechtiac. Prepáč. Poslala som ti ho, aby som ťa varovala. Niekto vie o tvojom synovi a chce ho odhaliť, ale ja to nie som. Je to Parvati."

To bolo to, čoho sa bála, ale tiež niečo blízke tomu, čo očakávala. Sila toho úderu nebola vôbec taká silná ako mohla byť. Parvati. To dávalo zmysel. Mala každý dôvod, aby chcela využiť Matthewa. Článok samotný by ju urobil slávnou a bohatou novinárkou. Ale Lavender - "Si jej najlepšia priateľka. Prečo si tu a hovoríš mi niečo, čo môže potenciálne ukončiť jej kariéru?"

Čarodejnica si smutne vzdychla. "Milujem Parvati ako sestru, ale ona sa zmenila, dokonca Padma to povedala. Boli v Rokforte nerozlučné, ale už sa viacej nerozprávajú; vedela si to?"

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou.

"Padma sa pred dvoma rokmi vydala za Anthonyho Goldsteina a Parvati ani neprišla na jej svadbu. Prečo? Pretože bola príliš zaneprázdnená prácou na nejakom článku a nechcelo sa jej unúvať. Odvtedy spolu neprehovorili." Lavender sa zatvárila nešťastne. "Tá práca ju stravuje, a ja som sa pokúšala stáť pri nej, pretože to je to, čo by mali robiť priatelia, ale už viacej nemôžem." Utrela si zatúlanú slzu a využila chvíľu, aby sa nadýchla. "Bola mojou najlepšou priateľkou, ale už viacej neviem, kým je a to ma desí. Ona ma desí a ja neviem, čoho je schopná. Čo za človeka by sa pokúsil využiť nevinné dieťa a potom sa otočiť a bez žmurknutia oka sa blázniť s mojím? Nepoznám na to odpoveď, ale naozaj viem, že nechcem, aby bol taký človek v blízkosti môjho dieťaťa."

"Ale Rita Skeeterová robí to isté."

"Viem, ale to je iné. S Ritou Skeeterovou vieš, do čoho ideš. Vieš, že je hnusný hajzel v okamihu, keď sa s ňou stretneš. Ona je tým, čím je, a ľudia to buď môžu prijať alebo nechať tak. S Parvati neviem, a kedysi som mohla povedať, že ju poznám najlepšie. Pozri, nie som tu, pretože ju nenávidím. Stále mi na nej záleží, ale nebudem tu sedieť a dívať sa, ako ubližuje niekomu, kto si to nezaslúži. A môže ma nenávidieť. Je mi to jedno, ale nedovolím jej, aby jej cieľom boli nevinní ľudia. Jednoducho nedovolím."

"Možno by ste sa vy dve mali posadiť," riekol Blaise od stola. Chase mal moc práce so zvedavým poťahovaním jeho tmavomodrej viazanky, ale akosi sa mu stále darilo vyzerať uhladene.

Lavender sa rýchlo prihnala a uvoľnila jeho ruky, dojímavá s ospravedlním, ktoré ten čarodejník jednoducho odmietol. "To nie je potrebné. Toto je privátna izba, správne?"

"Áno, nastavila som svoje vlastné chrániace štíty," odpovedala Lavender, keď sa posadila. Chase zívol. Čarodejnica sa pozrela ponad stôl na Hermionu, ktorá sa posadila vedľa Blaisa.

"Ale ak chcete nastaviť svoje vlastné, potom to prosím bez všetkého urobte."

A on to urobil, kým Hermiona prehovorila. "Ospravedlňujem sa, že som o tebe skočila k unáhleným záverom tak, ako som to urobila."

Lavender prikývla.

"Takže, ako vieme, že hovoríš pravdu?" spýtal sa Blaise.

"Okrem faktu, že by som o niečom takomto neklamala, neviete. Budeš mi musieť veriť, pokiaľ nemáš iné možnosti."

"Mám. Veritaserum."

"Tušila som, že to povieš," odpovedala ponuro, keď zdvihla Chasa z detskej stoličky, premenila ju na kočiar a dala ho doň. Zívol a rýchlo prešiel z čulých ku oťapeným očkám. Hral sa so slúchadlami, ale nedokázal ich dať celkom dole. "Od piateho ročníka tomu elixíru nedôverujem, ale ak si myslíte, že je to treba, potom nech sa tak stane."

Hermiona sledovala, ako si Blaise vytiahol malú fľaštičku z vrecka. Položila mu ruku na jeho. "Žiaden elixír."

"To nie je múdre, Hermiona."

"Viem, že nie je, ale," Hermiona sa pozrela ponad stôl na Lavender. "Nezískava nič tým, že tu je. Ak niečo, tak stráca." Blaise prikývnutím súhlasil a vrátil fľaštičku znova do vrecka, kým Hermiona požiadala blondínku, aby začala od začiatku.

A ona začala.

"Pred trinástimi dňami som večerala v Parvatinom byte. Seamus šiel do krčmy s Deanom, Terrym a zopár inými chlapíkmi z Pánskej nočnej jazdy - alebo niečo také. Už chvíľu nevidela Chase, pretože bola nejaký čas mimo mesta. V Taliansku, myslím."

Hermione srdce vynechalo jeden úder. "Povedala v ktorej časti?"

"Nie. Nebola nejako ústretová ohľadne svojho výletu."

"Ako dlho tam bola?"

"Myslím, že mesiac."

Blaise a Hermiona si vymenili pohľady. Myseľ jej zaplavovali myšlienky a hoci vážne zvažovala položiť Lavender viacej otázok, rozhodla sa tak neurobiť a spýtala sa: "Aká bola večera?"

"Spočiatku fajn. Zdalo sa, že Taliansko urobilo zázraky s jej náladou, pretože vyzerala oveľa šťastnejšia, než keď odchádzala. Spýtala sa ma, či som sa od augusta s tebou stretla alebo s tebou hovorila, ale nič som z toho nevyvodila, pretože to bolo len tak medzi rečou. Povedala som jej, že nie. A potom ju niekto v druhej izbe zavolal letaxom, nepovedala, kto to je, ale povedala mi, že je to obchodne a že to bude trvať len pätnásť minút."

Hermiona absorbovala všetky jej slová. Skoro zabudla, ako veľmi Lavender rapotala a kým by jej to v minulosti liezlo na nervy, dnešné rapotanie bolo zatiaľ veľmi informatívne.

"Čo sa stalo potom?" spýtal sa Blaise.

"Chase zmizol. Dívala som sa na tie nové obrazy, čo si povesila v obývacej izbe a z ničoho nič všetko stíchlo. A ticho nie je slovo, ktoré by som použila, aby som popísala život so štrnásťmesačným dieťaťom." Hermiona súhlasne prikývla a Lavender sa zatvárila, ako keby nevedela, či sa usmiať alebo zatváriť súcitne. Namiesto toho sa rozhodla pokračovať v rozprávaní. "Takže som ho začala hľadať a našla som ho v Parvatinej pracovni." Lavender sa s láskou pozrela na svojho teraz spiaceho syna.

Hermiona sa usmiala, trochu znepokojene, ale nedala ten nepokoj najavo nikomu v izbe.

Lavender sa začervenala, "nechápte ma zle. Stále do všetkého strkám nos ako v škole, ale myslím, že je to viac zvedavosť než niečo iné. Bola som na ňu zvedavá. Odcudzovali sme sa odvtedy, čo ju v januári skoro vyhodili za publikovanie toho článku o tebe a Malfoyovi. Bola taká nahnevaná. Otriasla sa jej dôveryhodnosť, nikto nechcel od nej nič publikovať a Denný prorok ju volal na zodpovednosť. Nič sa nezmenilo, takže som chcela vedieť, prečo sa zmenila ona. A tak som začala snoriť. Nenašla som nič zaujímavé, až kým som sa nepozrela na jej stôl. Bol tam obrázok teba a Malfoya, ako sedíte spolu v nejakej reštaurácii. Ty si vyzerala z okna a on sa na teba dosť uprene pozeral; to je všetko, čo si z toho pamätám.

Zvedavosť zaplavila jej zmysly, keď otvorila ústa, aby sa pýtala ďalej. "Čo -" A vtedy si uvedomila, že tá fotografia nemá absolútne nič spoločné s aktuálnym problémom, ale má spoločné všetko s istým Malfoyom. "Nič."

Blaise a Lavender jej venovali zvláštny podhľad, kým ten prvý naznačil tej druhej, aby pokračovala.

"Áno, nuž, zdvihla som ten obrázok, aby som sa naň pozrela zbližša a pod ním bol ten rodný list, spolu so všetkými tými dokumentmi, novinami o tebe, článkami o Malfoyovi spred pár rokov a poznámky, ktoré vyzerali ako nejaký článok, na ktorom pracovala. A ešte k tomu tam po celej izbe boli kópie rodných listov. Ten, čo som ti poslala, bola kópia, myslím."

Hermiona sa vzpriamene posadila. "Čože?"

"Niektoré z nich nemali vyplnené meno otca, ale niektoré z nich mali. Len som schmatla tú, ktorá to meno nemala." Lavender sa znova začala cítiť nepríjemne. Nazrela, aby sa uistila, či jej syn stále spí, skôr než sa spýtala. "Ty si uviedla meno otca?"

"Nie, neuviedla."

Lavender sa na chvíľu pozrela k zemi. "Potom nerozumiem."

"Nerozumieš čomu?" spýtal sa Blaise.

Čarodejnica chvíľu hľadela na stôl, než sa spýtala: "Je Draco Malfoy otcom tvojho syna?"

Hermiona sa zasmiala. "Samozrejme, že nie. Nielenže je to absurdné, ale je to nemožné."

Blondína sa tvárila, ako keby sa snažila spracovať všetko, čo sa práve dozvedela. "To vážne je, ale musela som sa spýtať. Pochop, na niektorých tých rodných listoch bolo doplnené jeho meno."

Hermionine ústa sa šokom otvorili, ale pomaly jej začali v hlave dopadať kúsky do seba. "Dala som si jeden do vrecka, zdvihla Chasa zo zeme a šla som jej povedať, že odchádzam. Musela som odtiaľ jednoducho vypadnúť, pretože, vo všetkej úprimnosti, som nevedela, kým je moja najlepšia priateľka a nepáčil sa mi ten nový človek, ktorý sa zjavil. Ale keď som jej šla povedať, že odchádzam, stále mala ten hovor."

"Počula si niečo z toho rozhovoru?" spýtal sa Blaise.

"Len trochu. Parvati niekomu vravela, že nie je spokojná s tým, že by sa mal do tejto situácie vtiahnuť Malfoy a že by mali využiť niekoho iného. Ten hlas bol ženský, ale jej slová boli tlmené."

"Čo má s týmto spoločné Draco?" uvažoval ten čarodejník nahlas.

Hermione všetko dávalo zmysel. Podľa všetkého bola jediná, ktorej to v tejto chvíli jasne myslelo. "Nerozumieš, čo robí?" spýtala sa hnedovláska. "Pomysli si, čo za škandál by to spôsobilo. Parvati by bola bohatá. Nemusela by pracovať pre Proroka; mohla by spustiť vlastný klebetný časopis. Jej dôveryhodnosť by dosiahla strop."

"Ale je to _lož_," prerušila Lavender.

"Ja to viem, ty to vieš, ale verejnosť nie. Ľudia uveria tomu, čomu chcú a majú sklony veriť tomu úplne najhoršiemu." Hermiona cítila, ako tá panika začína rásť s každým slovom, a s každým uvedomením si. Začala ťažšie dýchať. "Toto je nočná mora. Je dosť zlé, že som mala dieťa bez toho, aby to niekto zistil, ale podhodiť falšovaný rodný list, ktorý tvrdí, že Draco je otec a že sa Matthew narodil deväť mesiacov po finálnej bitke..." Stlačila si koreň nosa a zastonala.

"Čo myslíš, že sa stane?" spýtala sa blondína. Rozhliadala sa taká zmätená, ako sa Hermiona cítila.

"Nie som si istá, čo za reakciu by to malo na Draca, ale viem, že by mu to nijako neuľahčilo život. Ale _môj_ život by bol pod psa. Nielenže by tie reči boli nekonečné, ale zničilo by mi to reputáciu. Akýkoľvek 'dôkaz', že som mala dieťa so smrťožrútom, by spôsobil, že by ostatní pochybovali o moje lojalite počas vojny, zverejňovali svoje vlastné príbehy o tom, čo sa stalo, zverejňovali nehorázne lži, aby si zarobili pár stoviek galeónov. Toto zachádza hlbšie než len prezradenie môjho syna; toto zachádza hlbšie než len to, že jeho spomienku pošpinia ľudia, ktorí asi nevedia, že je mŕtvy. Toto je môj _život_ a všetko, čo som s ním urobila a ona sa ho snaží svojimi klamstvami zneuctiť. A to je jednoducho na Parvati príliš osobný cieľ; to je jednoducho príliš hlboké na niekoho ako ona."

Nepovedala to nahlas, ale malo to všade na sebe napísané Ginny Weasleyová. Hermiona sa nenávidela za to, že okamžite ukázala prstom na Ginny, ale kým nebude mať iný dôkaz, zdala sa byť najviac podozrivou osobou. Mala príležitosť, mala motív a prostriedky, aby niečo takéto naplánovala.

"Myslíš, že je v tomto niekto iný?" spýtal sa Blaise.

"Áno a myslím, že mám tušenie, kto to je." Pozrela sa na tmavého muža a prikývla hlavou. "Jedna veľmi nahnevaná čarodejnica." Vysloviť Ginnine meno bolo príliš blízko ku podstate celého problému. Zdalo sa, že Blaise pochopil, že nemá dovolené baviť sa o tom pred Lavender.

"Kto?" spýtala sa blondína.

"Vážne ti to nemôžem povedať."

Lavender zastala, "ale prečo by ten človek mal za cieľ teba?"

"Odplata," zamračila sa Hermiona.

"A Malfoy?"

"Dracovu dôveryhodnosť neroztrhajú na cucky; on nebude musieť odrážať reči o jeho lojalite vo vojne. Keby Parvati a - ten človek - naozaj šli po ňom, potom by tu bol Draco a nie ja. Ale toto nie je o ňom. Som si istá, že urobiť mu na pár týždňov zo života peklo je pre Parvati len čerešničkou na torte, ale toto je hlbšie než len on. A tiež to zachádza hlbšie než len odhaliť Matthewa, nech ma to akokoľvek bolí pripustiť."

"Prečo to hovoríš?" spýtal sa Blaise.

"Prišla som sem s predstavou, že budem musieť bojovať za Matthewa, ale teraz vidím, že budem musieť bojovať za seba. A ten boj je o trošku ťažší. Len ma to núti premýšľať, či to za to všetko stojí-"

"To nehovor, Hermiona," jeho hlas bol taký vážny, že ju prekvapil. "Ty za to stojíš. Nebol by som tu, keby si nestála. Nič z tohto sa nedostane von. Dávam ti svoje slovo, že urobím všetko, čo môžem, aby som sa o to postaral, dobre?"

Hermiona zízala na Blaisa niekoľko okamihov. Nebolo to tým, že neverila slovám, ktoré vyšli z jeho úst, bolo to tým, že im _verila_. A jediné, čo dokázala urobiť, bolo sedieť v úžase, nielen z neho, ale aj zo seba. Nemohla uveriť, ako ďaleko dospela. Hermiona bola stále tam a hoci mala pocit, že trochu začína praskať, dnešné udalosti je nezanechali celkom zlomenú.

Ale bolo veľa vecí, ktoré sa zmenili medzi vtedy a teraz.

Jej viera v ostatných exponenciálne narástla, dokonca aj keď jej viera v ňu samotnú nenadobudla rovnakú hodnotu. K tomu tiež dospeje. Dosť skoro, predpokladala. A neublížilo, že mala priateľov. Hermiona bola zvyknutá zvádzať svoje bitky samotná, nie preto, že chcela, ale preto, že si myslela, že musí. Ale nemusela. "Máš pravdu."

Blaise sa usmial, ale chladne pokračoval. "Takže, vieme, že ešte ten článok nenapísala-"

"Ale ani nevieme, kedy ho napíše," podotkla Lavender.

"Dúfajme, že budeme mať všetko, čo potrebujeme, aby sme ju zastavili, než sa to stane."

"Čo potrebujeme?"

"Potrebujeme vedieť, s kým pracuje a potrebujeme zistiť, ako sa dostala k tomu rodnému listu. Pretože ja mám svoj a neexistuje možnosť, že by sa mi mohla vlámať do domu bez toho, aby som o tom nevedela, musela ho vziať z nemocnice, kde sa Matthew narodil," dospela k záverom Hermiona. "A k tomu, aby ho vzala, musela urobiť _niečo_ ilegálne, pretože muklovia len tak nenechajú ľudí prísť a záznamy si vziať."

Blaise sa spýtal Lavender, či je to všetko a tá čarodejnica vehementne prikývla. "Áno. Povedala som vám všetko."

"A za to ti veľmi pekne ďakujeme," vľúdne sa usmiala Hermiona, hoci to bol trochu problém.

Lavender sa vypla. "Mám ísť zajtra s Parvati na obed. Seamus si berie deň voľna a berie Chaseho na metlobalový zápas."

"Seamus -"

"Nepozná detaily, ale vie, že má Parvati niečo za lubom. Myslím, že najlepšie je, keď nevie všetko."

"To je asi najlepšie," súhlasil Blaise.

"Mohla by som ešte trochu popátrať a získať pre vás viacej informácii. Mohla by som pomôcť dokonca ešte viac. Teda ak chcete."

Malý úsmev sa roztiahol Hermione na tvári tesne predtým, než odpovedala: "To by bolo skvelé, Lavender. Ďakujem ti."

Niekoľko ďalších minút sedeli mlčky, snažili sa absorbovať všetko, čo sa za hodinu, čo sedeli v tejto izbe, stalo. Blaise prvý prehovoril, "takže Weasley v tomto všetkom nie je? Nuž, Pansy mi dlhuje masáž. Bola si istá, že toto bol jeho diabolský plán."

Lavender sa zachichotala, "v skutočnosti som na neho narazila na druhý deň, čo som bola u Parvati. Bola som v lekárni, aby som vybrala nejaké elixíry pre moju matku, keď som ho zbadala vojsť. Stále sme priatelia, ale už som sa s ním chvíľu nerozprávala. Naposledy, čo som vedela, nenávidel ťa, ale keď som náhodne spomenula tvoje meno, Ron mi povedal, že vy dvaja ste si to ujasnili. Povedal mi, že dúfa, že vy dvaja sa znova stanete priateľmi, časom."

Hermiona nemohla nájsť slová.

"Šli sme k Floriánovi Fortescueovi, aby sme sa pri zmrzline porozprávali, a povedal mi oveľa viac, ale som si istá, že nechce, aby som to zverejnila. Podstata je, že som nevedela prísť na to, ako to varovanie dostať k tebe; tvoj letax je súkromný, moje sovy ťa nemohli nájsť, tvoj dom je nezakresliteľný a tvoje pracovisko blokuje akékoľvek listy zvonku, ktoré dostávaš. Takže som to poslala Ronovi anonymne a dúfala, že on ťa pôjde pohľadať. A on to urobil."

Hermiona bola zaskočená úsilím, ktoré vynaložila. "Lavender, naozaj neviem, čo povedať."

Čarodejnica sa usmiala. "Potom nehovor nič. Viem, že sme v škole neboli najlepšie priateľky, ale možno to môžeme skúsiť teraz."

Skúsiť. Nuž, to bolo nové slovo. Skúsiť. "Dobre, môžeme to skúsiť."

Lavender zažiarila šťastným úsmevom, ktorý zbledol, keď sa pozrela na hodinky. "Ach, pri Merlinovi, je skoro deväť hodín! Naozaj by som mala ísť." Postavila sa a začala si baliť veci.

"Napíšeš mi?"

"Urobím niečo lepšie. Nechceli by ste so Seamusom prísť v piatok na večeru?" Hermiona sa tiež postavila a pokračovala v pozvaní. "Budú tam tiež Pansy a Draco, a možno dokonca Ron, ale tým som si nie istá-"

"To znie báječne. Preberiem to so Seamusom, ale som si istá, že bude súhlasiť." Lavender zastala a potom sa zachichotala. "Vieš, čo je naozaj sranda? Čakala som, že sa s tebou ukáže Malfoy, namiesto Blaisa Zabiniho."

Hermiona presne vedela, prečo také niečo Lavender napadlo. "Myslíš si, že spolu chodíme, však?"

Vecne odpovedala. "Nuž, áno."

"V skutočnosti nechodíme."

Zdala sa byť prekvapená. "Ale existuje toľko obrázkov vás dvoch spolu. A to ako sa na teba pozerá... si si istá?"

Hermiona neodpovedala.

**ooo**

**Časť 3. V ktorej prichádzajú s plánom**

Pansy Parkinsonová bola presne dvanásť slov od toho, aby bola prekliata. Nie desať. Nie pätnásť. Dvanásť.

Dracovo otrávenie tou čarodejnicou začalo krátko po tom, čo prišiel do jej domu, ktorý bol určený za miesto stretnutia. Komentovala to, ako prišiel zavčasu a jej slová zafungovali ako brokovnica na začiatku závodu. Bol si poriadne istý, že si vychutnáva to, ako ho rozčuľuje, pretože zakaždým, keď mu zaškrípala na nervy, ten malý úsmev na jej tvári zosilnel.

"Počula som, že si dnes bol s Hermionou na obede," Pansy vyložene žiarila.

Zamračil sa. Práve prišla o desať slov. "A čo je teba do toho?"

"Nie je treba byť obranný, Draco, ja som to len oznámila."

A teraz prekročila svoj prídel. "Zamiešala sa zdá byť pravdepodobnejšie," zavrčal.

"Nuž, niekto sa musí zamiešať. Vy dvaja ste zhruba rovnako tupí, keď na to príde a to je povedané mierne."

"Do toho sa nepleť!" povedal jej pobúrene Draco, konečne dovolil svojej namrzenosti prejaviť sa. "Nie je to tvoja vec."

Pansy ledabolo pokrčila plecami. "Možno nie je, ale je akosi ťažké ignorovať niečo, čo je mne neustále zjavné a niečo, čo vy ustavične ignorujete." Otvoril ústa, aby sa hádal, ale zdvihla ruku a odmietla mu umožniť jediné slovíčko. "Si v popretí, Draco. Si o nej v popretí. Ja to viem, ty to vieš, Blaise to vie, tvoja matka to vie a dokonca Grangerová to vie - nuž, dozvedela sa to po tom, čo som jej to povedala."

Zbledol. "Čože?" spýtal sa prísne.

Čiernovlasá čarodejnica sa na neho chvíľu pozerala, než vstala na nohy a povedala dosť drzo: "Povedala som Hermione, že k nej niečo cítiš."

Draco ju chcel uškrtiť a keby bola niekým iným, urobil by to. Jeho hlas bol trochu zlostnejší než chcel. "Čo si urobila?" Krucinál! To kvôli tomu to bolo medzi nimi v poslednej dobe také trápne. Skrz zaťaté zuby jej povedal: "Radšej jej povieš opak, Pansy, a radšej jej to povedz dnes."

Nezdalo sa, že by ju hnev zasiahol. "Môžeš si tu sedieť a popierať všetko, čo chceš, ale je poriadne jasné, čo k nej cítiš! Dostala sa k tebe, Draco. Nie si tým istým človekom, ktorým si bol minulý august; do pekla, nie si ten istý človek, ktorý si bol minulý týždeň! Všetko sa medzi vami dvoma zmenilo a je už načase. Je už načase, aby to jeden z vás priznal. Hermiona je vylúčená, pretože skoro dostala záchvat úzkosti, keď som jej navrhla, že by mala slovo _vzťah_ pridať do svojho slovníka. Takže to zostáva na tebe."

Čarodejník vstal a založil si ruky na hrudi. Mal práve dosť všetkých tých vonkajších síl, ktoré sa zdali vychutnávať si, že mu robia zo života spúšť. "Neprinútiš ma urobiť nič, hlavne nie nič, čo zahrňuje Grangerovú; takže to nechaj a nechaj to rýchlo." Začal kráčať preč, ale otočil sa. "A možno Grangerová mala skoro panický záchvat, pretože si ju hnala do niečoho, na čo nebola pripravená."

"Nuž, ak to bol tento prípad, prečo mi o pár dní neskôr povedala, že by nemala mať brať moju radu na ľahkú váhu?"

"Neviem, čo sa jej ženie mysľou. Je mi to jedno."

"Takže tebe je to jedno?"

"Áno, je." Zavrčal.

"Potom prečo sa na ňu stále pýtaš, keď nie je nablízku? Ak ti to jedno, potom prečo si sa dnes ukázal v jej práci? Prečo - kašli na to, poznám všetky odpovede na tieto otázky a nie je to kvôli tomu, že ti to jedno; je to kvôli tomu, že ti to jedno nie je a to je podľa tvojich štandardov trochu príliš mnoho."

Draco zvraštil obočie. "Na ničom z toho nezáleží. Podstata je, že nemáš právo prechádzať sa tu a -"

"A čo? Klamať? Klamem, Draco? Klam si mne, ak ti vďaka tomu bude lepšie, ale prestaň klamať sám sebe."

Nepovedal nič, ale jeho myseľ začala pracovať nadčas. Ak - a bolo to _veľmi _mocné ak - táto vec medzi nimi predstavovala city, Draco chcel, aby ten idiot, čo mu ich dal, si ich zobral nazad za náhradu, či dokonca na úver. Chcel sa ich zbaviť tak skoro, ako sa dalo, pretože mu nijako neuľahčovali život. Nebol na ne pripravený a nebol pripravený na ňu. Grangerovej záťaž súperila s jeho vlastnou a to nemohlo byť zdravé, že nie? Ale na tom nezáležalo, ak sa tá vec medzi nimi nedala pripočítať k citom.

Dala? Samozrejme, že nie! Ako mohol mať city k niekomu, kto sa mu dostal pod kožu najhorším možným spôsobom? Ako mohol mať city ku niekomu, kto sa nikdy na neho nepozrel, ale snažil sa vidieť cez neho? Ako mohol mať city k niekomu, vďaka komu sa cítil tak nepríjemne? Ako mohol mať city ku niekomu, kto bol poškodeným tovarom? Ako mohol mať city ku niekomu, vďaka komu si pripadal ako cudzinec vo svojej vlastnej koži? Pomyslenie mať city ku niekomu, kto dokázal v jeho vnútri vyprovokovať takú strašnú reakciu, bolo absolútne smiešne. To nemalo takto fungovať alebo aspoň on si to myslel. Bolo to úplne nerozumné. Malo to byť ľahšie. Bolo... bolo to...

Blaise a Hermiona sa premiestnili do izby s dvoma zreteľnými prasknutiami, ktoré vytrhli Draca z jeho myšlienok a prinútili Pansy založiť si ruky v bok. Prvý z dvojice, ktorá práve prišla, si všimol ich obranný postoj a spýtal sa: "Všetko v poriadku?" A ten posledný okamžite prešiel k letaxu a zavolal toho idiota Rona Weasleyho.

"Prečo ho voláš?" spýtala sa so zamračením Pansy.

"Pretože ho potrebujeme. A teba." Otočila sa a venovala Dracovi jeden z tých pohľadom, ktorého presvedčili, že sa snaží nazrieť cez neho. "A teba tiež."

Ryšavec vystúpil z krbu o niekoľko okamžikov neskôr a rozhliadol sa v zmätení. Najprv sa jeho oči stretli s Hermioninými a Dracovo zamračenie sa prehĺbilo, keď položil ruku na jej plece a slabo ju stisol. Weasleyov pozdrav Blaisovi bol ľahostajný, jeho pozdrav Pansy bol napätý a jeho pozdrav k Dracovi bol neexistujúci; len jeden na druhého hľadeli po dve sekundy, než sa pripojili k ostatným pri stole.

Weslík zaujal posledné miesto vedľa Grangerovej, kým Draco si pritiahol ďalšiu stoličku ku stolu, zmätený.

Draco načúval, keď Grangerová a Blaise preberali všetko, čo sa predtým ten večer stalo, ale bol príliš rozrušený vlastnými myšlienkami a svojím rozhovorom s Pansy. Dosť necharakteristicky poberal len časti rozhovorov, kým sa zdalo, že Weasley hltá každé Grangerovej slovo. Draco sa zamračil.

Nie, nebol hrozne prekvapený, kto je za týmto všetkým, Mal vedieť, že nepochopí správu, ktorú sa jej snažil odovzdať pri prvom pokuse. Podľa Dracovho názoru nebolo nič horšie než špinavá novinárka, ktorá nebolo kúpená a platená Malfoyovcami. Veľmi mu sťažovali život a Draco mal problémov dosť do konca života. Nevynahradil si priveľa času na premýšľanie o Lavender, hlavne preto, že si ju vážne zo školy nepamätal. Ak jej Grangerová s Blaisom verili, potom jej bude veriť aj on. Dokonca nemal čas, aby spracoval možnosť existencie druhého človeka, ktorý pracuje s Parvati, pretože všetko z ničoho nič stíchlo. Draco zdvihol hlavu a zistil, že sa všetci pozerajú na neho.

Keď Weasley zavrčal a spýtal sa: "_Prečo Malfoy_?" Draco si uvedomil, že by mal asi venovať viacej pozornosti. Zaklonil sa na stoličke a spýtal sa: "Prečo Malfoy čo?"

"Nepočúval si?" spýtala sa Pansy s trochu hysterickým nádychom v hlase. "Parvati plánuje sfalšovať tvoje meno na rodnom liste Matthewa, aby povedala, že ty si jeho otec a nie Harry."

Dracovi trvalo presne devätnásť zažmurkaní, kým sa spamätal zo šoku. Hlava ho bolela. Hrozne. Pošúchal si spánky štyrikrát v smere hodinových ručičiek, skôr než ich pretrel dvakrát proti smeru. Kedy presne sa všetko konečne zjednoduší? Nevedel to, ale chystal sa zničiť Parvatin život a život kohokoľvek iného, kto v tom bol zapojený, za to, že komplikujú jeho. To bolo isté. Draco sa pokúsil spomenúť na všetko, čo bolo povedané, ale to sa ukázalo ako veľmi zložité. Jednako z kúskov, ktoré sa mu podarilo dať dokopy, mal aspoň dosť rozumu, aby vedel, že toto nebolo o ňom. Jeho povesť by zostala nedotknutá. To bola úľava. Ale Grangerová - určite sa potrebuje uistiť, že tento príbeh neuvidí denné svetlo. "Musíš urobiť zoznam všetkých svojich nepriateľov."

Weasley bol pripravený hádať sa. "Ak potrebuje urobiť zoznam, potom tak urob-"

"Toto nie je o mne, ty blbec, toto je o nej," zavrčal Draco, keď ukázal na Hermionu, ktorá trochu sklonila hlavu. "Veľmi nedávno niekoho naštvala. A podľa výrazu jej tváre si myslím, že vie koho."

Weasley obrátil svoju pozornosť k vlasatej čarodejnici. "Koho?"

"Tvoju sestru," odpovedal Draco skôr, než mohla Grangerová.

Weasley zazrel na toho plavovlasého čarodejníka. "Ale Ginny by ne-"

"Myslím, že sme už spoznali, že tvoja sestra nie je žiadna princezná z rozprávky. Je schopná ďaleko viac zla, než si ty a Potter myslíte," odsekol.

"To je ono," prerušil Blaise. "Potter. Musíme ho naverbovať."

Hermiona sa vzpriamene posadila. "Harryho? Ale-" Dosť rýchlo jej to svitlo. "Ach!"

"Nuž, mohli by ste nás vy dvaja láskavo informovať?" domýšľavo sa spýtala Pansy.

"Žijú spolu," odpovedala prosto. "Je jediný človek, ktorý môže zistiť, či má niečo za lubom."

Weslík sa tváril nepríjemne. "Je to moja sestra. Neviem, aký mať z toho pocit-"

"Nuž, vieš, kde je letaxová sieť." Draco sa uškrnul a ryšavec zazrel. "Nepopáľ sa v tom chv-"

"Draco!" vykríkla Hermiona. Vôbec sa nezatváril ospravedlňujúco a Weslík vyzeral zúrivo. Pokrútila na nich dvoch hlavou skôr, než pokračovala. "Nevieme celkom isto, či je to Ginny. Vieme len, že je podozrivá. Ak získame Harryho na našu stranu, môžeme ju vylúčiť, vtedy, ak nerobí nič podozrivé."

Jedno blond obočie sa trochu záujmom nadvihlo. Určite v týchto dňoch rýchlejšie získavala sebadôveru. Draco bol presvedčený, že keby nebolo jej krvi, Hermiona Grangerová by bola zaradená do Slizolinu.

Ronald Weasley sa tváril na chvíľu zamyslene, než kývol hlavou.

"Ako kto ho presvedčí?" spýtala sa Pansy.

"Dáva len zmysel, ak si s ním pohovoríme ja a Hermiona," navrhol Weasley.

"Nie, ja nie." Hermiona rýchlo vycúvala. Blaise po nej strelil pohľadom. "Stane sa to veľmi osobné, veľmi rýchlo, a pochybujem, že budem schopná presvedčiť ho."

Draco sa uškrnul predtým, než sa zaklonil na stoličke, zamyslene sa pri tom dotýkal brady. Grangerová mala pravdu. Asi by nebola schopná priblížiť sa k tejto téme bez toho, aby nad situáciou nestratila kontrolu. Trochu príliš veľa bolo medzi nimi a bolo medzi nimi niečo, čo Weasley nepotreboval vedieť.

Potter bol horká hlava, toľko bola pravda, ale Draco nikdy nemal problém s ním jednať. Pripusťme, naposledy, čo sa zhovárali, dospelo to skoro k násiliu, ale keď tam bude Weasley, poslúži ako dokonalý tlmič. Draco sa zamračil. Krucinál.

"O čom premýšľaš?" spýtala sa ho Hermiona.

"Nech ma to akokoľvek bolí priznať, asi mám šancu presvedčiť Pottera, aby špehoval svoju priateľku."

"Ty?" odfrkol Ron.

"Áno, ja... a ty." Hľadel na ryšavca, ktorému skoro oči vypadli z lebky.

Hermionine ústa poklesli, keď si Pansy odfrkla. "Počas toho rozhovoru by som rada bola mucha na stene."

Draco sa na ňu uškrnul.

"Si si istý?" spýtala sa neisto Grangerová.

"Pracujem na prípade, ktorý Potter vedie ako auror a máme na budúci piatok naše predbežné konanie. Je to dokonalé miesto dostať ho do úzkych. Keď si Weasley naplánuje s Potterom-"

"Len sa práve začíname zhovárať."

"Potom kde je problém?"

"Ani som ešte nesúhlasil."

Draco netrpezlivo luskol prstami. "Potom súhlas. Nemám celý deň. Pozri, Weasley, nemám ťa rád. Nikdy som nemal a nikdy nebudem. Si otravný a máš asi taký odhad ako Potter, ale toto nie je o mne a nie je to ani o tebe." Pozrel sa na Hermionu, ktorá vyzerala totálne vyvedená z miery. Povedal príliš veľa. Hergot, musel hovoriť rýchlejšie. "A, nuž, nechcem, aby vyšiel tento článok viac než tá druhá osoba, takže ak je Potter dôležitý pre to, aby sme zastavili kohokoľvek, kto je za týmto, potom idem do toho."

Weasley vrčal ďalšiu minútu, než cez zaťaté zuby súhlasil. Grangerová sa na toho ryšavca usmiala a on jej pomaly úsmev opätoval.

Draco sa zamračil. "Takže, kým my budeme verbovať Pottera, čo budete robiť vy?"

"Ja pôjdem do Talianska," oznámil Blaise.

Pansy zalapala a pleskla svojho priateľa po ruke. "A mne si to nechcel povedať?"

Uškrnul sa na ňu. "V skutočnosti som ti to práve povedal." Keď na neho zazrela, ponúkol viac informácii. "Budem preč týždeň, maximálne. Pôjdem trochu vyšetrovať, aby som zistil, či Parvati na muklov použila mágiu, aby sa dostala k rodnému listu Matthewa."

"A ako presne sa to chystáš dokázať?"

"Je ilegálne použiť mágiu na muklov, alebo dokonca blízko nich, ako všetci vieme. Ministerstvo mágie prešetruje akýkoľvek druh mágie, ktorá sa v ich blízkosti použije, ale je to ťažké urobiť bez Stopy, ktorá zmizne, keď čarodejnica alebo čarodejník dosiahnu plnoletosť. Ako rýchlo prešetrujú použitie mágie závisí na vážnosti kúzla a ako veľa muklov je naokolo, keď sa vykonalo. Nemáme ľudské zdroje, aby prešetrili každé malé kúzlo okamžite po jeho vrhnutí. Temná mágia sa prešetruje okamžite, bez otázok, kým malé zamykacie kúzlo alebo náhodná mágia sa prešetruje neskôr," pokojne vysvetľoval Blaise.

"Aj keby použila mágiu na muklov, stále jej to môže prejsť," podotkol Weasley.

"Pravda, ale aspoň to môžem vyšetriť. Zariadim si tam prenášadlo a dohodnem s nimi schôdzku, aby sme prešli ich záznamy za posledný mesiac."

"A čo ak nedokážeš nájsť nejaký dôkaz?" spýtala sa Pansy.

"Nájdeme spôsob ako to prekonať, ak a keď sa tam dostaneme."

Vzdychla si a otočila sa k Hermione. "Čo potrebuješ, aby som urobila ja?"

"Potrebujem, aby si sa porozprávala s Ritou. Presvedč ju, aby dozerala na Parvati a postarala sa, aby zostala príliš zaneprázdnená a nemala čas pracovať na nejakých projektoch bokom."

Pansy bez váhania súhlasila a na nich všetkých dopadlo mlčanie. Bolo tak veľa na práci a tak málo času. Bolo to trochu zdrvujúce.

Keď sa Draco spýtal Hermiony, čo bude robiť ona, Hermiona sa zdvihla zo stoličky a povedala: "Zhromažďovať informácie od Lavender a pripravovať sa na boj. Ak ma všetci ospravedlníte, potrebujem trochu vzduchu. Bol to dlhý deň." A vyšla z Pansyinej obývačky na jej verandu; dvere zatvorila počuteľným cvaknutím. Weasley sa rýchlo zdvihol na nohy a nasledoval ju. Po len šesťdesiatich štyroch sekundách sa vrátil, zaželal im zbohom a odišiel letaxom. S Dracom budú v kontakte, priveľa k ich vzájomnému zdeseniu.

Trvalo ďalších štrnásť minút než zanechal Blaisa a Pansy ich tichému rozhovoru o výlete do Talianska. Postavil sa, uhladil si šaty a ospravedlnil sa. Potreboval spať. Potreboval čas. Potreboval prestávku, aby premýšľal o veciach. Pansy mu ponúkla, že ho odprevadí do obývačky, ale došlo mu, že sa pokúša dostať odpovede na jej predchádzajúcu otázku. Nebol pripravený odpovedať na ňu či akúkoľvek z jej iných otázok.

Draco stál pred jej kozubom šesť minút a tridsaťsedem sekúnd s rukou plnou letaxového prášku v ruke. Mal pocit, ako keby bol na križovatke. Pred ním boli dve cesty. Mohol utiecť preč a ignorovať všetko až do ďalšieho dňa alebo mohol zostať a vyriešiť všetko práve teraz. Odísť by bolo ľahšie. Tak oveľa ľahšie. Ale koľkokrát bol ochotný zvádzať tento boj sám so sebou? Koľkokrát bol ochotný poskakovať okolo tejto konkrétnej situácie? Tak dlho až pokiaľ by ho tohto problému nezbavilo, správne?

Nuž, jeho myseľ vravela iné a jeho telo robilo niečo druhé.

Náhle sa otočil a pohol sa smerom k Pansyinej verande. Bolo to hlúpe. On bol hlúpy. Dracov mozog kričal o jeho hlúposti každý krok na tej ceste, ale on stále šiel. Nebol si istý, či ju tam ide skontrolovať alebo tam ide kvôli sebe.

Ale bol tam, stál pred tými sklenými dverami s plnou hrsťou letaxového prášku zovretého v pästi, stále neistý o ceste, ktorou sa rozhodol vydať.

Zdalo sa, že Grangerová prezerá oblohu, aby získala odpovede na svoje otázky a jediné, na čo dokázal myslieť, bolo, že či tam vonku sú aj odpovede na jeho. Ruky mala prekrížené na hrudi a plecia sa jej trochu triasli, aby dali najavo, že jej je zima. Druhou rukou sa Draco načiahol po kľučke. Teraz bol _vážne_ v slepej uličke. Letaxový prášok alebo kľučka. Čo chcel? Draco premýšľal a uvažoval, bol nerozhodný a znepokojený, ale nakoniec sa mu nepáčilo, kam to všetko viedlo. Ani trošička. Nepáčili sa mu zmeny v ňom alebo zmeny, ktoré sa diali okolo neho.

Tá čarodejnica náhle otočila hlavu a naznačila mu, aby sa k nej pripojil, malým priateľským úsmevom na tvári. Pohla sa zo svojho miesta, aby prišla k nemu a Draco sa cítil čudne, keď s takou ľahkosťou otvorila tie sklenené dvere medzi nimi. "Prichádzaš, aby si si tiež trochu uľavil zo svojich problémov?"

Práve sa na svoj problém pozeral, ale nemal chuť jej to povedať. "Nie celkom." Draco sa nepohodlne zamračil. Bolo ťažké spomenúť si na časy, keď sa v jej blízkosti necítil znepokojene. "Bol som pred kozubom. Odchádzal som." Otvoril ruku, aby to dokázal; áno, naozaj odchádzal, pretože, nie, ona na neho nemala vplyv. Ale to bola... lož.

Grangerovej oči sa zvedavo prižmúrili. "Tak potom prečo si neodišiel?"

Draco neodpovedal.


	29. Veľké veci vznikajú z maličkostí

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/29/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola dvadsaťpäť: Veľké veci vznikajú z maličkostí**_

_(12. apríl)_

**Časť 1: Biele steny**

Steny jej obývacej izby boli biele.

Samozrejme, jej steny boli biele vždy - príliš biele podľa Draca - ale bolo tomu len vtedy, keď im naozaj venovala pozornosť. Možno to nebola celkom pravda. Bola dosť dlho vonku zo svojej duševnej a emocionálnej hmly, aby si konečne všimla niečo také nepodstatné ako svoje steny.

Hermiona sa so značným pohŕdaním rozhliadla. Tie steny boli obyčajné. Veľmi obyčajné. Príliš obyčajné. Oči jej dopadli na jej nábytok. Ten, tiež, bol povážlivo obyčajný.

Jej obývačka bola dokonalá pre dom dôchodcu, nie pre dom dvadsaťpäťročného človeka.

Keď o tom Hermiona premýšľala, uvedomila si, že hlavný problém s jej obývačkou bolo to, čo predstavovala. Nebolo tam nič, čo by dosvedčovalo, čím je dnes, svedčila jedine o tom, čím bola predtým.

V skutočnosti tá izba vyzerala ako zmes všetkých tých žien, ktorým vo svojom živote bola: poličky s knihami ten mozog, úbohý modrý koberček pred kozubom toho chodca, hracia skrinka dcéru, stopy pastelky na nohe stola matku, deka, pod ktorým spalo mačiatko, priateľku, prázdny krb samotárku a prostý nábytok pustovníka. Zaťažko to reprezentovalo ju.

Pravda, všetkým týmto bývala. A pravda, stále niečím z tohto bola. Ale teraz bola aj niečím iným. Nič nedávalo najavo tie nové začiatky a tie nové kroky vpred, ktoré podnikla; nič neukazovalo tých nových priateľov a nové putá, ktoré utvorila.

A ona potrebovala nejaké miesto, ktoré by reprezentovalo tie zmeny, ktoré podstúpila.

Aby bola nestranná, posledný vlastník tohto domu sa jej pýtal, čo chce zmeniť. Ponúkol jej položiť nový koberec a namaľovať steny inou farbou, ale v tom čase nedokázala nič formulovať. V skutočnosti tam stála a len hľadela; príliš stratená a príliš zničená životom, aby naozaj prejavila svoj názor. Pri ohliadnutí sa späť si to Hermiona zdôvodnila tým, že nezmenila nič, pretože nechcela, aby to bola ďalšia katastrofa, na ktorú by sa ohliadala s ľútosťou.

Takže skončila s bielymi stenami a obyčajným nábytkom. Skončila u izby, ktorá neobsahovala nič, vďaka čomu by sa cítila príjemne, okrem tej hracej skrinky. A skončila u izby, ktorá jej zanechala pocit chladu.

Hermiona kedysi počula, že izba má zobrazovať skryté ja človeka. Počula, že človek by sa mal vo svojej vlastnej obývačke cítiť príjemne a pokojne, ale nebola schopná prekonať bolestivé spomienky a tie zlé rozhodnutia dosť dlho na to, aby našla pokoj. Zamračila sa a zadumane sa rozhliadla.

Možno je čas na zmenu.

A možno jej obývačka nebola jediná vec, ktorá potrebovala nejakú zmenu.

Možno zmenu potrebovala _ona_.

Ale ona už toľko zmien urobila; tak veľa zmien, že z pomyslenia na ne sa jej krútila hlava; tak veľa zmien, že si skoro nedokázala spomenúť na život pred nimi. Nuž, to nebola pravda. Vždy si bude pamätať. Vždy. Tie spomienky budú uzamknuté v jednej časti jej mozgu, aby slúžili ako pripomienka miesta, z ktorého sa vrátila a miesta, ku ktorému už nikdy nechcela znova ísť. Tieto spomienky budú slúžiť ako pripomienka všetkých tých zmien, ktoré urobila.

Znamenalo to, že teraz bola Hermiona úplne normálna?

Nie, nebola, ani zďaleka. Ale raz možno normálna bude... nuž, 'normálná' podľa toho, čo ona chápe pod tým slovom. Normálnosť, ako krása, bola záležitosťou vnímania. Spoločnosť mala jednu definíciu toho slova, ale Hermiona mala inú. Jej predstava o tom slove - jej predstava o v_šetkom_ - bola tak dlho pokrivená, že musela znovu definovať, čo slovo 'normálna' vôbec znamená.

Musela znova definovať, čo pre ňu znamená množstvo slov.

A ešte neskončila s opätovným definovaním všetkého; zdalo sa, že nikdy neskončí, ale to bolo pre ňu len dobre. Opätovné definovanie bol proces, ktorý nezvládne ľahko. Neuponáhľa ho, nebude ľahkomyseľná ani nedovolí nikomu inému, aby ho kontroloval.

Stále existovali problémy, ktoré musela prekonať, niektoré veci, o ktorých musela byť úprimná sama k sebe a niektoré úlohy, ktoré stále musela dokončiť. Hermiona stále potrebovala viac liečenia a viac času, aby rozriešila všetky tie veci, nad ktorými nikdy predtým vážne neuvažovala. Stále potrebovala pochopenie a trpezlivosť a starostlivosť; tieto tri veci boli faktorom v tom, ako dospela tam, kde v tej chvíli bola. Toto bola časť faktorov, ktoré ju priviedli do krajiny normálnosti.

Ale bolo na nej veľa vecí, ktoré neboli 'normálne', samé o sebe. Hermiona sa stále cítila nesvoja vo svojej vlastnej koži a stále sa šimrala a poťahovala, ako keby jej nepasovala správne. Stále si nebola istá niektorými rozhodnutiami, ktoré urobila a stále potrebovala trochu útechy. A áno, Hermiona si stále pripadala ako na úteku, ale nie po celý čas. Veľakrát za posledných pár týždňov mohla utiecť, ale neutiekla. Zostala.

A áno, keď ten čas príde, bude tiež bojovať. Jej znovu objavená odvaha ju zanechala silnejšou. Jej znovuobjavená inteligencia ju zanechala bystrejšou. A kvôli všetkému, čím prešla - a stále prechádzala - mala pocit, ako keby dozrievala, napriek tej bolesti.

Bolesť. Bývalo jej tak veľa. Tak veľa bolesti, že časť z nej tu stále bola, dokonca po všetkom tom čase. Tak veľa bolesti, že predtým mala pocit, že sa v nej utopí; tak veľa bolesti, že pomyslenie na ňu ju stále nútilo chcieť plakať.

Ale Hermiona si pripomenula, že to neboli len fyzické či emocionálne bolesti, ktoré sa usadili v naprostom jadre jej duše; boli tam aj bolesti dozrievania. Vždy tam boli, číhali, prestrojené za buď fyzickú alebo emocionálnu bolesť - alebo možno boli súčasťou týchto dvoch bolestí. Nevedela, ale nakoniec bolesti dozrievania zohrali obrovskú úlohu na jej ceste. Nakoniec ju bolesti dozrievania priviedli na miesto, kde bola dnes.

Nie celkom tu, nie celkom tam, ale niekde uprostred.

"Hermiona?"

Prebrala sa zo svojich myšlienok a otočila svoju pozornosť k ohnisku, odkiaľ ten hlas pochádzal. Pozastavila sa a skontrolovala hodinky. Vyvalila oči. Bolo už poludnie! Strávila posledných štyridsať minút státím v tranze. Apollo pomaly priadol spod deky, ale nepohol sa, až kým sa nepohla ku kozubu. Ako keby ho určili za jej ochrancu, to mačiatko bolo pred jej nohami, keď konečne odpovedala na ten hovor. "Áno?"

"Tu je Lavender, môžem prísť?"

Čarodejnica sa rozhliadla po svojej jednoduchej obývačke a vzdychla si, než si drepla k Apollovi, ktorý zapriadol a nežne jej chmatol po ruke, než jej dovolil zobrať ho. Hermiona sa znova rozhliadla po izbe, kým ukročila od krbu. _Naozaj_ to tu potrebovala zmeniť. "Iste."

Keď plavovlasá čarodejnica vstúpila do jej obývacej izby, pozdravila Hermionu šťastným úsmevom a poťapkala láskavo Apolla. Hermiona jej ponúkla vlastný úsmev, kým jej mačiatko zapriadlo.

Lavender začala okamžite rozprávať. "Nuž, pretože je Chase na dnešok u mojej matky, rozhodla som sa, že by som mala urobiť nejaké veci okolo domu. Práve som preusporiadala kuchyňu, keď som si spomenula, že si vravela, že máš dnes voľno v práci. Napadlo ma, že sa zastavím a zistím, ako sa máš. Nevidela som ťa od minulého piatka."

Hermiona sa prikrčila.

Ach, minulý piatok, večer, kedy sa večera pre štyroch zmenila na večeru pre siedmych a jedno dieťa. Finniganovci sa pripojili na večeru k ich malej skupinke. Hermiona si pamätala, že bola maximálne nervózna kvôli tomu, ako bývalí chrabromilčania príjmu jej priateľov – bývalých slizolinčanov, ale prišiel Ron a to zmiernilo trochu napätia v miestnosti. Jednako prvý chod jedla bol veľmi tichým chodom; bolo tomu tak až dovtedy, kým sa Pansy nespýtala Lavender, kde zohnala svoje topánky.

To prelomilo ľady do konca života.

"Ach, vediem si fajn." Hermiona pozrela na svoje nohy v ponožkách, než ich použila, aby prešla k pohovke.

"Mali by sme si všetci dať znova večeru. Bola to zábava." Lavender si k nej na gauči prisadla, než sa spýtala: "Nuž, najprv to bolo riadne neohrabané, ale kladiem to za vinu našej minulosti." Načiahla sa a poťapkala ešte raz Apolla, než pokračovala v rozprávaní. "Pansy Parkinsonová _vôbec_ nebola tým, čím som predpokladala. Vôbec nie."

To, čo nasledovalo po prelomení ľadov medzi tými dvoma čarodejnicami, bol dvadsať minútový rozhovor na rôzne témy - v rozsahu od najnovšej módy v topánkach k tomu, ako rozkošne Chase vyzeral vo svojom metlobalovom tričku. Zdalo sa, že to prelomenie ľadov sa odrážalo skrz izbu. Blaise a Seamus si vymenili niekoľko prevrátení očí v stĺp (cz: protočení panenek) nad svojimi ženami. Zdieľali medzi sebou niekoľko vzájomných, "_ženské, nemôžeš žiť s nimi, nemôžeš žiť bez nich_," okamihov, ktoré ich spojili, napriek faktu, že sa o tom v ten večer spolu nerozprávali. Chase skoro prehĺtal tie malé jednohubky, čo mu Hermiona pripravila. Draco bol mimoriadne zamĺknutý na druhej strane stola, kým Ron po jej lavici bol dosť utáraný.

"Dokonca _Malfoy_ bol rozdielny od toho, čo som čakala."

Hermiona sa trochu napla len pri zmienke jeho mena. "Ach?"

"Áno. Vyzerá... starší."

"_Všetci_ sme starší."

Lavender pokrútila hlavou. "Nie, nie takto." Zamyslela sa na chvíľu a ujasnila: "Zdá sa, že ako ty, tak aj Malfoy zažil oveľa viac, než by mal ktokoľvek v našom veku. Jednoducho vyzerá pritlmený, trochu nepokojný, akosi naštvaný, stále trochu arogantný, ale celkovo - nuž; od vojny poriadne dozrel."

Po poťapkaní Apollovej hlavičky Hermiona odpovedala. "Nemyslím si, že mal na výber. Nemyslím si, že hocikto z nás mal na výber." Naozaj chcela, aby zmenila tému. Na čokoľvek okrem Malfoya.

Plavovlasá čarodejnica na chvíľu zmĺkla. "Nuž, bolo zaujímavé vidieť po večeri jeho trochu inú stránku. Bola som na neho zvyknutá ako na obrovského blbca, ale vyzeral skoro ľudsky."

Hermiona sa prikrčila ešte viac.

Keď večera skončila, odišli sa porozprávať do jej obývačky. Pre Hermionu to bolo skoro druhá prirodzenosť zaujať na sedačke miesto vedľa Draca; radšej než kreslo vedľa Rona. Nebola si istá prečo; do pekla, prvých päť minút si to ani nevšimla.

Spočiatku sa Chase hral s Apollom na zemi, ale potom sa s ním to batoľa začalo maznať trošku hrubo. Apollo sa po zvyšok večera ukrýval pod gaučom a Chase skončil uložením vo hosťovskej spálni na poschodí. Dovtedy to napätie schladlo ešte väčšmi a každý, dokonca mlčanlivý Malfoy, začal viesť zdvorilý rozhovor.

Ron a Draco k sebe neprehovorili slovíčka, ale obaja sa rozprávali so všetkými ostatnými; samozrejme pri rôznych príležitostiach. Pansy a Lavender sa stmelili nad ich nehanebným materializmom. A Hermiona si uvedomila, že potichu sleduje každého, zapája sa, len keď jej položia otázku. Nikto nevytiahol žiadne bolestivé spomienky z ich školských čias, nikto nehovoril o Parvati, nikto nevytiahol žiadne z tých rečí, ktoré sa šírili o nej a o Dracovi a nikto nehovoril o vojne.

Lavender si prekrížila nohy. "Bolo milé len si posedieť a porozprávať sa ako dospelí bez toho, aby nad nami viseli spomienky z nášho detstva."

"Vždy budú nad nami visieť, Lavender," podotkla Hermiona. "Som len rada, že sme všetci dosť dospelí na to, aby sme nič nevyťahovali."

"Malfoy a Ron na seba zazerali väčšinu večera."

"Zazeranie dokážem zvládnuť. Vážne som si myslela, že sa prekľajú skôr než ten večer skončí. Vďaka Merlinovi za tú malú láskavosť!"

"A nezabudni mu tiež poďakovať za to víno!"

Áno, vďaka Merlinovi za to víno. Určite odviedlo svoju prácu v ďalšom eliminovaní toho napätia.

Dosť skoro bola atmosféra pre Hermionu dosť v pohode, aby uvoľnila plecia. Ešte si neodpila vína, ale vďaka skutočnosti, že všetci ostatní - okrem Draca - si sami dopriali, sa cítila trošku lepšie.

Skutočnosť, že si nemusela robiť obavy kvôli tomu, že Ron a Draco zavraždia jeden druhého, ju zanechala tak v pohode, že sa skoro načiahla po Dracovej ruke, ale rozmyslela si to. Čudne sa na ňu pozrel. Skutočnosť, že si nemusela robiť obavy s nejakým fakultnými posmeškami, zanechala Hermionu taká neroztrasenú, že si všimla, že si Draco nevedomky obtrel ruku či nohu voči jej presne trinásťkrát.

Áno, počítala, napodiv. Nemala nič lepšie na práci.

A na základe uvedomenia si, že počítala, líca jej zružoveli. Samozrejme, keď sa jej Pansy spýtala, prečo má začervenané líca, Hermiona mala výhovorku pripravenú. Únava. A to bol okamih, keď sa všetci rozhodli ukončiť to.

Suma sumárum to nebol veľmi zlý večer.

Zamračila sa nad tými spomienkami. Takže čo ten večer šlo zle? Prečo boli veci medzi ňou a Dracom také... nesprávne? S povzdychom to Hermiona vymazala z mysle.

"Mali by sme to určite skúsiť znova."

Hermiona odpovedala zdvorilým úsmevom, ale v duchu to odmietla skúsiť znova, minimálne ďalších šesť mesiacov.

Ale podstatné bolo, že bola ochotná znova to skúsiť. _Skúsiť._ To bolo ďalšie z tých slov, ktoré v poslednej dobe mala vo svojej mysli a slovníku. _Skúsiť._ Bolo ochotná pokúsiť sa usporiadať ďalšiu skupinovú večeru, napriek tomu, že tá posledná nebola tak strašne skvelá. Bola to situácia, ktorej by sa v budúcnosti vyhla, ale teraz to bola ochotná skúsiť znova. Bola ochotná pokúsiť sa o množstvo vecí, ako znova zaviesť do svojho slovníka romantiku a vybudovať si priateľstvo s Lavender. Ale nedá sa uniesť. Hermiona stále mala svoje obavy, svoje neistoty a svoj nepokoj. Boli veci, ktoré nebola ochotná skúsiť, ako lietanie či Pansyino varenie. _Skúsiť._ Pokúšala sa.

A pretože to stálo za to, jej pokusy s Lavender mali úspech.

Určite to spočiatku bolo ťažkopádne, ale snažili sa. Musela sa pýtať sama seba, či sa priatelí s Lavender kvôli tomu, čo tá žena pre ňu urobila. Ale keď si uvedomila, že Lavender k nej bola naozaj milšia než bývala v škole, Hermiona si na tú otázku rýchlo odpovedala. Nie. Nebolo to kvôli tomu. Hermiona sa pokúšala spriateliť s Lavender preto, pretože bola úprimná. Nebola by sa obťažovala, keby si myslela, že je tá čarodejnica falošná.

"Takže, ešte niečo som ti prišla povedať - _ach_!" Lavender luskla prstami. "Je to o Parvati, ale počkaj-" Začala sa hrabať v kabelke. "Mám niečo pre teba."

Hermiona nebola prekvapená. Ak Lavender mala nejaké výčitky ohľadne špehovania svojej najlepšej priateľky, nedala ich najavo. Za posledné tri týždne bola pre to pátranie kľúčovou postavou, zásobovala ich malými kvapkami informácii, ktoré ich dostávali bližšie a bližšie k tomu, aby na všetko prišli. Hermiona úprimne nevedela, čo by bez Lavender robili. Tá cesta by určite bola hrboľatejšia.

Prvý týždeň si odpísala Parvatin mesačný rozvrh na kúsok pergamenu. Hermione s Pansy trvalo hodinu než ho rozlúštili - vďaka nedostatku času Lavender zapísala záznamy do jedného stĺpca, nie do okienok, niečo skôr vo forme listu.

Nebolo to v zhode s ich pôvodným plánom, ale o dva dni neskôr Pansy len tak 'náhodou' narazila na Parvati v magickom salóne krásy. Rozprávala sa s tou indickou čarodejnicou a poznamenala si v duchu, koľkokrát Parvati položila otázky o Hermione. Pansy opatrne odpovedala na všetkých jej dvadsaťtri otázok, zatiaľ čo sa jej darilo znieť dosť ľahkomyseľne. Za každú otázku, ktorú odpovedala o Hermione, Parvati odpovedala na dve otázky o sebe.

Keď sa jej spýtala, kedy naposledy videla Ginny Weasleyovú, napäla sa pred odpoveďou. "Vlastne len včera."

Na druhý týždeň Lavender 'započula' ďalší s Parvatiných letaxových hovorov s jej spolupracovníčkou. Bol mimoriadne nudný a krátky, ale bolo tam pár vecí, ktoré vytrvalo zostávali trčať v Hermioninej mysli, kým počúvala Lavendrin popis udalosti. Prvá, Lavender povedala, že odkedy sa Pansy rozprávala s Ritou, jej práca sa zdvojnásobila a to zabrzdilo jej postup. Dokonalé. Po druhé, tá blondína povedala, že spoznala hlas tej spolupracovníčky, ale nedokázala ho zaradiť. Tretia, spomenula, že Parvati bola váhavejšia než kedy predtým ohľadne zapojenia Draca do tejto rovnice. Parvati počas toho hovoru poukázala na to, že mali dosť streliva, aby po tom šli bez toho, aby spomenuli Draca, ale Lavender im povedala, že tá druhá osoba bola skoro neodbytná.

To potvrdilo to, čo si myslela. Toto bolo určite osobné. A nestarala sa, čo Ron povedal, musela to byť Ginny. Ona bola jediným človekom, ktorý dával zmysel. Ona bola človekom, ktorý mal motív, prostriedky a spojenia, aby niečo takéto vytiahol. Pokrútiť skutočnosť, aby ju zmenili na výmysel bolo bystré, ale nie príliš bystré. Ako keby to Ginny podpísala.

Ale čo by Ginny z tohto získala?

Pravdepodobne vedomie, že ublížila Hermione tak veľmi, ako ona ublížila jej. Alebo to bolo ešte hlbšie. Možno Ginniným motívom bola žiarlivosť a nenávisť, alebo sa možno vážne snažila, aby sa veci medzi ňou a Harry nedali napraviť. Možno to bola kombinácia všetkého. Nevedela, ale ani sa nebude trápiť nad tým, aby na to prišla.

Ak za týmto všetkým bola Ginny a Hermiona si bola poriadne istá, že bola, potom sa vydala na cestu, na ktorú sa vydať chcela. Nestála jej za ďalšiu myšlienku.

"Aha! Našla som to!" triumfálne vyhlásila Lavender. Hermiona sa na ňu pozrela a zvraštila obočie, keď zbadala, čo má tá čarodejnica v ruke. Muklovský magnetofón. "Seamusov bratanec to pred pár mesiacmi nechal v našom dome. Študuje na univerzite a volá to 'šťastné kúzlo'. Vraví, že má tri, takže som sa rozhodla tento si nechať. Neviem, čo to je alebo ako to funguje, ale nosím ho v kabelke, keď som na výzvedách. Ak to šťastie pre mňa zafungovalo, potom to možno zaberie aj na teba, keď príde čas, aby si konfrontovala Parvati."

"Vďaka," Hermiona láskavo prijala ten dar. "Je to muklovská verzia Predlžovacích uší, až na to, že to nahráva, čo ľudia povedia."

Lavendrine oči sa roztvorili. "Ach!"

Nič iné nepovedala, ale pretočila to trochu a stlačila play. Naozaj, zvuky toho, čo znelo ako prednáška, zneli z toho malého magnetofónu. Fungoval. Niet divu, že povedal, že to je jeho šťastné kúzlo.

Možno mohol byť aj jej.

**ooo**

**Časť 2: O čase a rozhodnutiach**

Ako sa to hovorí? Do tretice všetko dobré? Áno, tak je to. Draco dúfal, že to tvrdenie má niečo do seba, pretože si nebol istý, čo urobí, ak toto stretnutie s Harrym skončí znova fiaskom.

V čase pôvodného termínu stretnutia bola veľká razia na Welsh Manor. Draco tú rodinu nepoznal, ale aurori objavili odporné množstvo temných artefaktov. Začul, že na scénu povolali Grangerovú, ale na rozdiel od posledného razu prišla s množstvom zálohy. A po celý deň zostala Hermiona Blaisovi na dohľad. Na druhý pokus mal Weslík akýsi predĺžený tréning a napísal mu pätnásť minút pred začiatkom stretnutia, aby ho informoval o zmene plánov. Draco sa vtedy zamračil a rýchlo zmenil termín, zase, keď použil výhovorku na nejaký obrovský prípad. Potter neochotne súhlasil s ďalšou zmenou termínu. Na dnešok.

Ak ten pehavý blbec niečo dnes zmrví, nuž - na zemi nebude sila dosť silná na to, aby zabránila Dracovi uškrtiť ho.

Chcel mať tú úlohu splnenú. To čakanie ho zanechávalo nepokojnejším než by mal byť; len predstava samotná mu visela nad hlavou ako dažďový mrak a všade ho prenasledovala. Nemohol dokonca spať bez toho, aby o tom nepremýšľal. Ako keby nemal na mysli dosť toho, s čím si robiť starosti a stresovať sa, ako keby nemal dosť vecí, ktoré mu v noci nedovolili zaspať. Pri Merlinovi, nemohol ani uveriť, že nielenže s týmto súhlasil, ale on s týmto prekliatym nápadom prišiel! Na čo do pekla myslel?

Bol to hrozný nápad dať ho v jednej miestnosti dokopy s jeho dvoma najmenej obľúbenými ľuďmi. A ani na nich nemohol použiť mágiu. Takže prečo to robil? Vážne?

Poznal odpoveď, a tá odpoveď bola dôvodom, prečo ho tak hrozitánsky posledné tri týždne bolela hlava. Bola tiež dôvodom, prečo sa vyhýbal istej čarodejnici. Draco zaklial pod nosom a sústredil svoju pozornosť na aktuálny problém; predstierať, že pracuje ďalších osem minút alebo ako dlho bude Potterovi trvať, než sa sem dostane. Na celom ministerstve bol známy svojou nedochvíľnosťou. Niektoré veci sa nikdy nezmenia.

Úškrn, ktorý sa zjavil pri tej poslednej myšlienke, sa v polovici zastavil pri zaklopaní na dvere. Draco skontroloval hodinky. "Ďalej." Zbadal Potterove rozstrapatené tmavé vlasy skôr, než videl jeho tvár. Draco sa zamračil.

Možno sa niektoré veci _zmenili_.

Spodná časť Potterovho aurorského hábitu a jeho topánky boli zamazané takým množstvom blata, že Draco schmatol prútik z vrchnej zásuvky a okamžite zamrmlal niekoľko čistiacich kúziel, než mohol vniesť nejakú špinu do jeho kancelárie. Neprekvapilo ho, keď mu Zjazvenec nepoďakoval, ale prekvapil ho pohľad, ktorý mu ten čarodejník venoval. Tváril sa skoro obávajúco, ale jeho postoj mu hovoril niečo úplne iné.

Potter sa snažil zachovať si tvár.

Draco sa zamračil. Čo mohlo - _ach_. Zdalo sa, že mal dobrý dôvod správať sa tak, ako sa správal. Naposledy čo boli v tejto kancelárii spoločne, Draco poriadne do Pottera zarezal raz - či stokrát. A jeho slová, ktoré spočiatku odmával ako hovadiny, sa ukázali byť ako pravdivé, keď bolo všetko povedané a urobené.

Zjazvencov život od tej doby nebol ten istý a pravdepodobne netúžil po repete.

"Malfoy," ľahostajne pozdravil Harry.

"Potter," odzdravil Draco, keď vložil svoj prútik späť do zásuvky. Potom ju zatvoril. Nepotreboval pokušenie. "Sadni si." Nesadol si. Nie, Harry Potter stál pred jeho stolom s rukami založenými na hrudi. Blondiak prevrátil oči a zamrmlal pod nosom: "Alebo si nesadni."

"Čo to musíme ohľadne toho procesu prebrať?"

Zdvihol brko a otvoril zložku na stole. Draco sa ani nepozrel na Zjazvenca, keď sa spýtal: "Niekam sa ponáhľaš, keď si ani nemôžeš sadnúť?"

Strnulo odpovedal: "Čaká na mňa Ron."

Draco zmĺkol na hodnú chvíľu, než uviedol svoj plán do akcie. "Dobre, môže počkať tu."

Potterove obočie sa pochybovačne nadvihlo. "Žartuješ."

"Vyzerá to, že žartujem?" Draco sa ostro spýtal, keď venoval tomu strapatému čarodejníkovi ten najvážnejší pohľad, ktorý bol schopný stvoriť. "Uisťujem ťa, že vidieť toho pehavého blbca mi nijako nevylepší deň, ale viem, že moja sekretárka, hoci výkonná, je trochu nediskrétna a nevie sa zmestiť do kože pri nejakom _slávnejšom_ čarodejníkovi." Prevrátil oči, keď na neho Potter zazrel. "Okrem toho, rád by som, aby si odviedol svoju prácu namiesto toho, aby si si robil starosti o Weslíka. Takže, ak chceš," urobil gesto k dverám, "pozvi ho dnu."

Jeho deň šiel do vývrtky, keď Ronald Weasley prešiel dverami. Videl toho idiota za posledný mesiac dosť na to, aby mu to vydržalo do konca života. Mlčky na seba hľadeli, Weasley ponúkol kývnutie, ktoré Potter nemohol vidieť, ale ťažko to bolo prikývnutie priateľstva. Bolo to skôr prikývnutie, ktoré znamenalo: "_Poďme, nech už to máme za sebou._"

Draco nemohol väčšmi súhlasiť.

Ryšavec zaujal miesto po Potterovej ľavici. Ale namiesto, aby sa rozvalil a relaxoval chvíľu, kým Draco začne pracovať, ten idiot sedel vpredu, obranne. Draco zbledol, keď Weasley otvoril ústa. Bol _vážne_ taký hlúpy, aby okamžite spustil takýto druh rozhovoru bez nejakého úvodu? "Nuž-"

Podľa všetkého bol.

"Pokiaľ nezistíš, že ťa udusí tvoja vlastná hlúposť, navrhujem, aby si po dobu tohto stretnutia zostal ticho," vyprskol Draco a ako dodatočný nápad dodal: "Ešte lepšie, nehovor nič, _vôbec_." Strelil po Weasleym upretým pohľadom. Poznal Pottera a vedel, že musí čakať, kým s tým vyrukuje, iná možnosť nebola. Keby sa Draco rozhodol uponáhľať sa, Potter by sa rozčúlil a to, čo mohlo byť pokojným rozhovorom, by sa zrazu zmenilo na slovnú potýčku.

Prvou Weslíkovou reakciou bývalo zamračenie, ale jeho druhou bývala hádka. "Ale-"

"_Ticho_," zasyčal Draco.

"Ja-" Weslík sa pokúsil pokračovať.

"Si hluchý alebo len tupý? _Povedal_ som ti, aby si bol ticho." Uškrnul sa.

"Nehovor s ním tak!" vyštekol Harry.

Nuž, toto išlo riadne rýchlo dole kopcom. Nie, toto nevyjde, ani náhodou. Unáhlený Weasley nebol súčasťou jeho plánu a preklial Hermionu za to, že sa dostala do nejakej situácie so Zjazvencom a Omedzeným čudom. Bolo to jednoducho jeho šťastie, že Ronald Weasley bol taký otvorený a predvídateľný než ktokoľvek, s kým sa kedy stretol. Niežeby ho to prekvapilo, ale vážne, jednoducho _vedel_, že vlastnil viacej rozumu než toto! Draco v duchu zanariekal. Občas predstavy neboli vždy skutočnosťou. Ron sa aspoň _choval_, ako keby dospel, nuž; aspoň sa tak choval v blízkosti Grangerovej.

Zrejme jeho dospelosť závisela na prítomnosti Grangerovej.

"Bol to tvoj nápad priviesť ho sem. Preukáž mu trochu rešpektu."

Draco skoro vyskočil z kresla. Rešpektu? "Prečo by som mu mal preukazovať nejaký rešpekt, keď je zrejmé, že on ku mne žiadny nemá? A, ešte lepšie, prečo by som mu mal preukazovať rešpekt vo svojej vlastnej kancelárii?"

"Pretože-"

"V tejto miestnosti ty nestanovuješ pravidlá, Potter. Ja áno. A ak to nedokážeš zniesť, potom kurva vypadni." Výhražne mu povedal.

"Fajn teda, idem!"

Potter bol spola obrátený, keď Draco prehovoril. "Dobrý nápad. Uháňaj." Štval ho, ale rýchlo dodal. "Ach, a nezabudni informovať svojho nadriadeného, že s ostatnými veľmi dobre nespolupracuješ. Povedz mu, že to začalo ovplyvňovať tvoju prácu a to ako ministerstvo pokračuje v prípadoch. Som si istý, že mu to vylepší deň. A tvoj."

Za menej než minútu situácia prešla od ľahko ovládateľnej k balansujúcej na pokraji božieho dopustenia. Do kelu s Weasleym za to, že s touto sračkou začal. Ukazoval sa byť skôr nevýhodou ako tlmičom. Draco chcel práve túto misiu prerušiť a obom im povedať, aby vypadli z jeho pracovne, keď si spomenul, že toto nerobí pre seba.

Čarodejník sa zvrtol so zúrivým zábleskom v jeho zelených očiach. "Ty-"

"Ešte jedno neslušné slovo, Potter, a nechám tie správičky vykĺznuť... náhodou, samozrejme." Draco sa v kresle uvoľnil a hral sa s brkom. "Myslíš, že tvoja práca za stolom po nehode na Marquette Manor bola mučením-"

"Fajn!" ustúpil Potter. "Ale nechovaj sa k Ronovi ako k blbcovi."

"Pomenujem blbca, keď ho vidím." Ron zavrčal. Potter zagánil. A Draco konečne prevrátil oči. Nuž, určite boli znova kamoši. Zamračil sa. "Fajn, ale nedovolím ti na mňa jačať v mojej kancelárii. Tentoraz nie, Potter." Zúrivo prižmúril oči. Weasley sa tváril naprosto zmätene. Draco vážne chcel dať najavo svoju nespokojnosť, ale odmietal klesnúť tak hlboko.

Keby sa niekto iný než Hermiona Grangerová dostal do takejto situácie, vôbec by sa neobťažoval zájsť do tohto extrému. Spolčiť sa s niekým, kým pohŕdal? _Musel _byť riadne šialený, ale podstata bola, že sa niekoľkokrát pokúšal vyvrátiť svoje zdôvodnenie a nakoniec sa vždy všetko predralo k faktu, že predsa len robí ďalšiu nesebeckú vec. Kvôli _nej_.

Rád by racionalizoval svoje činy tvrdením, že ona by urobila to isté pre neho, ale bohužiaľ veci neboli také jednoduché. Ak tie posledné tri týždne niečo dokázali, tak to, že veci boli komplikovanejšie než si pôvodne myslel.

Nuž, z jeho strany.

Draco nevedel, čím do pekla prechádza Grangerová. Navrával si, že mu je to jedno, ale nebola to pravda. Odpálkoval tú myšlienku. "Takže, keď sme už toto prekonali, mám pár otázok-"

"Sú to otázky, ktoré mi chceš položiť na procese?"

Prevrátil oči. "Poznáš ten nácvik, Potter."

"Dobre," zamrmlal napäto ten čarodejník. "Mohol by si ma oboznámiť znova s prípadom? Už je to chvíľa."

Draco nič nepovedal, len podal spis Potterovi, ktorý ho rýchlo preletel skôr než mu ho vrátil. "Už si spomínaš?"

"Ten chlapík, čo si skoro vyhodil do vzduchu dom, keď miešal zakázané elixíry v suteréne; áno, pamätám si ho."

"Fajn, poďme si to prejsť."

Kým kládol Potterovi otázky, veľmi malá časť Dracovej mysle sa zatúlala.

Pred troma týždňami, keď Hermiona otvorila tie dvere medzi nimi, spýtala sa ho, prečo zostal. Ten piatkový večer, kým po večeri sedeli v Grangerovej obývačke, dospel k akémusi vnútornému pochopeniu ohľadne jeho neprehovorenej odpovede.

Bol prekliaty idiot. Mal odísť, keď mal šancu. Keby tam nebol, potom by mu tú otázku nikdy nepoložila. A keby mu tú otázku nikdy nepoložila, potom by Draco od toho dňa nepremýšľal o odpovedi. Keby tak dlho nepremýšľal o tej odpovedi, potom by bol v poriadku. Ale práve teraz Draco Malfoy bol všetko možné len nie v poriadku.

"Preveď ma cez všetko, čo si urobil, keď ste prišli na miesto činu," napäto nariadil Draco.

"Asi o jedenástej doobeda nás upozornili na magický oheň a ja som prišiel na miesto činu krátko na to, čo nám zavolali. Pán Schusses bol vonku pred domom a zatkli sme ho hneď, ako bolo zrejmé, že ten oheň založil on. Nasledovalo spísanie bežnej zápisnice... potrebuješ, aby som tú zápisnicu prešiel s tebou?" spýtal sa Potter.

Draco pokrútil hlavou. "Nie. Viem všetko o aurorskej zápisnici v tejto konkrétnej situácii." Rozložil hromadu pergamenov v spise a jeden vybral. "Len potrebujem, aby si sa pozrel na svoje prísažné vyhlásenie." Podal Potterovi kúsok pergamenu a sledoval, ako si ho prezerá. Weasley sa na neho pozrel, ako keby sa ho snažil spýtať: "_Na čo čakáš_?"

Krucinál, nemal ani štipku trpezlivosti? Úprimne?

Úprimne. Draco v duchu zbledol, kým si robil poznámky. To slovo nosil v hlave niekoľko dní. Každý po ňom chcel, aby bol úprimný, dokonca matka. Včera večer bol s ňou na večeri, pretože ho chcela vidieť, kým vyrazí na Fidži na svoju veľmi potrebnú - a liečebnú - dovolenku. Ukázalo sa, že naplánovala večeru, aby mu dala požehnanie, že sa môže usilovať o Hermionu.

_"Viem, že sme sa o tom ešte nerozprávali, ale ak sa držíš spiatky kvôli jej krvi... nemusíš sa." _

_Draco zažmurkal. "Čože? Jej krv by mi nemohla byť ukradnutejšia. Kde si dostala ten nápad, že premýšľam o uchádzaní sa-"_

_"Nepremýšľaš? Úprimne?"_

Zamračil sa nad tou spomienkou. Úprimne. Pansy mu pred troma týždňami povedala, že jej môže klamať vo všetkom, čo chce, ale že sám k sebe musí byť úprimný. Nuž, počas večere s Finneganovcami presne to urobil. A to, čo z toho vzniklo, bola najhoršia večera jeho života. Jeho myšlienky ho zanechali tichšieho než zvyčajne, ale nikto si to nevšimol. Alebo aspoň v to dúfal. Okrem toho, počas rozhovoru v obývačke viac než len vynahradil svoje mlčanie. Hoci hovoriť vyrovnane bolo prekliato ťažké s jej rukou a nohou otierajúcou sa o jeho.

Čo to do pekla s ním bolo?

Úprimnosť určite nebola jeho priateľom, pretože počas tých minút úprimnosti si Draco uvedomil, že keby bol mal čas rozhodnúť sa medzi letaxovým práškom a otočením tej kľučky, bol by tú kľučku otočil. Bol by šiel k nej, pretože mu na nej záležalo a bol by zostal, pretože záujem o ňu - konečne to priznal - sa stal niečím iným.

Niečím viac.

Niečím hlbším.

_Citmi. _

Ale to vnútorné priznanie nič neznamenalo. Aspoň nie pre neho, neznamenalo. Jeho city boli nielen smiešne, oni nestáli ani za zmienku. Jeho city zmiznú. Vždy zmizli, takže Draco si v duchu odsúhlasil, že si ich nechá pre seba. Potreboval len čas, to bolo všetko. Čas, aby sa ich zbavil. Čas, aby nadobudol kontrolu, ktorú stratil. Čas, aby si našiel svoju vlastnú cestu. A to jednoducho nebol schopný urobiť, keď bola ona na blízku. Takže sa jej vyhýbal. Nehanebne. Potreboval to. Dostal jej lístky a odkazy, ale neodpísal. Neodpíše. Nie až kým jeho problém neodíde.

Zatiaľ to bolo osemnásť dní a žiaden úspech.

Vzadu v jeho mysli bol drobučký, rýpajúci hlások, ktorý mu vravel, že je hlúpy.

Draco si určite hlúpo pripadal.

"Áno, všetko je to správne." Keď mu Potter podal ten pergamen, Draca to vytiahlo z jeho myšlienok. "Už sme tu skončili?"

Weslík sa tváril neuveriteľne nervózne; tak nervózne, že jediné, čo Zjazvencovi stačilo urobiť, bolo sa na neho pozrieť a zistil by, že s ním niečo určite nie je v poriadku. To Draco _určite _nepotreboval. Napriek tomu blondiak zatlačil svoje myšlienky nabok a zostal pokojný a sústredený. "Myslím, že áno."

Potter sa zdvihol z miesta, ale Weasley zostal sedieť, kým si prezeral Draca búrlivými očami. Rozvážne zdvihol ruku. Trpezlivosť. Naposledy to zabralo. Weslík sa spola zdvihol zo stoličky, keď sa Potter konečne otočil. Vyzeral, ako keby radšej prežúval sklo než hovoril s Dracom o niečom inom ako o práci, ale vystrel plecia a spýtal sa: "Viem, že to nie je moja vec, ale hmm... ako sa má Hermiona?"

Draco za zaklonil v kresle a spojil si ruky. Presne včas. Weslík sa tváril šokovane.

Samoľúbo sa spýtal: "Ty nevieš?"

Čarodejník sa zamračil. "Keby som vedel, nebol by som sa teraz pýtal, nie?" rozhorčene odsekol, ale vzdychol si, keď si uvedomil, že jeho hnev u Draca Malfoya nezaváži. "Pozri, viem, že nemôžem ísť do jej domu, ale všetky moje listy pre ňu sa vrátili. Len chcem vedieť, že je v poriadku."

Bol zaujatý. Zjazvenec nevedel, že ju Weasley vídal a Weasley sa v tejto chvíli tváril strašne vinne. Možno veci medzi nimi nie sú tak fajn ako predpokladal. Toto bolo určite zaujímavé, ale rozhodol sa hrať hlúpeho. "Má sa, ale som si istý, že ti to mohol povedať Weasley."

Potter otočil hlavu k svojmu najlepšiemu priateľovi, v jeho očiach výraz ublíženia. "Ty si ju videl?"

Sledovať Weslíkove zvíjanie sa bolo určite maximálnym vrcholom Dracovho dňa. "Nuž, áno, párkrát, ale-"

"A ty si mi to nepovedal?"

"Nepýtal si sa, Harry. Nevedel som, že sa chceš s ňou opätovne spojiť."

"Ja som - potrebujeme sa porozprávať. Obaja sme povedali veci, ktoré sme nechceli, nuž, ja som nechcel. Ale sme najlepší kamaráti, mohol si mi aspoň poskytnúť takýto druh informácie-"

To vyslalo Weslíka do obrany. "Veci sa menia. Naše priateľstvo nie je také isté ako bývalo predtým a ak si myslíš, že sa môžeme hneď vrátiť k stavu, v akom veci bývali, mýliš sa." Weasley sa zdvihol na nohy. "Čo si si myslel, že urobím, jednoducho na všetko zabudnem?"

Potter si frustrovanou rukou prehrabol strapaté vlasy. "Samozrejme že nie, ale myslel som, že sa snažíme-"

"Snažíme, ale to neznamená, že ti teraz absolútne dôverujem. Vieš, občas si myslím, že nie celkom chápeš, čo si mi urobil. Klamal si mi roky, _roky_. Vedel si, čo sa stalo medzi tebou a Hermionou a vôbec si mi to nepovedal! Nechal si ma myslieť si o nej niečo, o čom si vedel, že nie je pravda! Ty-" Weasley náhle zastal a pozrel sa nepohodlne na Draca.

"Kvôli mne nezastavuj," zatiahol.

"Vieš, ty si skutočný kretén, Malfoy." Weasley na neho zazrel. "Nechápem, ako ťa Miona dokáže vystáť."

Pokrčil plecami len preto, že si tým ani on nebol celkom istý.

"Musí byť poriadne šialená, keď _teba_ považuje za priateľa."

"To, čo vo mne vidí ona, sa ťa netýka, Weasley." Vyprskol a obrátil svoj pohľad k druhému stojacemu čarodejníkovi. "Odovzdám Grangerovej tvoje pozdravy. Teraz, choď do čerta. Vy obaja."

"Ale -" začal Weasley, ale nikdy nedokončil, pretože ho Potter prerušil.

"Pozri, povedz jej, že mi je to ľúto. Nemal som to bez jej dovolenia povedať Ginny. Len som si myslel - nie, nepremýšľal som. Ja som len -" Zjazvenec sa tváril nekonečne frustrovane a Draco s ním len na tú jednu sekundu súcitil. Vedel, aké je to cítiť sa frustrovane. Tiež poznal ten pocit príliš dobre. Draco zastavil tú myšlienku a zízal na Pottera, ktorý sa rozhodol dať najavo svoju ľudskosť, keď si znova vzdychol a spýtal sa: "Všetko som zmrvil, však?"

Draco nedokázal nájsť slová. Čože? Prečo do pekla _jemu_ kladie takýto druh otázky? Nemal čas pomáhať niekomu ďalšiemu s jeho problémami. Nie keď mal problémy svoje vlastné. Po nepríjemnej pauze blondiak odpovedal trochu kruto. "Myslím, že na tú otázku poznáš odpoveď, Potter."

Stroho prikývol. "Myslím, že poznám, ale myslíš, že ju môžeš presvedčiť, aby mi napísala?"

Obočie toho čarodejníka skoro zmizlo v jeho vlasoch. Zjazvenec žiadal o láskavosť _jeho_? Za posledné dva mesiace musel úplne zcvoknúť. "Nie, nemôžem."

"Prečo nie?" Penil z dôvodov, ktorým Draco rozumel, ale tak dlho ignoroval.

Potter sa tu znemožnil, keď požiadal Draca o tú láskavosť a on ho totálne odmietol. Život bol celý o odmietnutiach. Draco Malfoy si bol toho dobre vedomý, ale Potter nebol. Kto by odmietol 'Vyvoleného'?

A vtedy si niečo uvedomil. Harry Potter urobil tak veľa chýb, pretože nežil na tom istom mieste ako všetci ostatní. Draco, Grangerová a Weasley boli slávni, ale Potter bol jednoducho _legendou_.

Nič v Potterovom živote nebolo normálne a bol si istý, že nikdy normálne nebude. Ako mohlo byť? Stratil svojich rodičov a tú istú noc ho označkoval Voldemort. Nespomínajúc, že vyrastal v tom prekliatom prístenku, správali sa k nemu ako k domácemu škriatkovi a pri poriadne pekných pár príležitostiach zanedbávali. A v okamihu, keď vykročil z toho prístenku a z toho života, jeho svet sa zmenil. Všetci sa mu pchali do prdele, poskytovali mu množstvo šancí, Temný pán chcel jeho hlavu na tanieri a čarodejník, ktorému dôveroval, ho väčšinu jeho života poriadne manipuloval. Bola to nemožná situácia.

A o tých Draco vedel všetko. V skutočnosti mu bolo skoro Pottera ľúto. _Skoro_.

Iste, zdalo sa, že ten čarodejník bol expert na smrť; ale bol nováčikom, keď prišlo na život. To bolo čudné. Bol by si myslel, že sa Potter poučil a dospel zo svojich chýb, ale to sa nestalo. Nie keď robil tie isté chyby znova a znova. Nedospel, nezmenil sa veľmi - Potter zostal rovnaký. Celý ich svet sa zmenil, ale jeho hrdina nie. Draco mohol hypotetizovať o tom prečo, až kým by nebol modrý v tvári, ale neurobil to. Ak si Potter myslí, že sa zloží a pomôže mu, potom potreboval skontrolovať realitu a jednu kontrolu potreboval veľmi rýchlo.

Život bol plný odmietaní a len čo - zastal pri tej myšlienke. Nemohol to povedať_, nie_ keď on by radšej neriskoval, aby sa vyhol tomu zaoberať sa odmietnutím. Draco skutočne o tom nepremýšľal a teraz ho to prinútilo uvažovať nad množstvom vecí. Prinútilo ho to premýšľať, prečo skákal roky zo vzťahu do vzťahu. Prinútilo ho to premýšľať o tom, prečo sa neobťažoval nájsť si po vojne iných priateľov. Draco to ľahko zvalil na otcovu utajenú chorobu a stres, ktorý prišiel spolu s vedením malfoyovských spoločností, ale možno to nebola celkom pravda. Ach, otec bol časť problému, zaiste, ale možno tam bolo niečo iné.

Možno _on_ bol ten problém. Možno si po vojne nenašiel nových priateľov, pretože sa bál, že ho opustia. Možno mal viac problémov s dôverou, než si chcel priznať. Možno nedal žiadnej z tých čarodejníc, ktoré prišli a odišli, šancu, pretože nechcel byť odmietnutý, keď sa všetko povie a urobí.

"Položil som ti otázku, Malfoy. Prečo nie?" stroho zopakoval Harry. Weasley bol červený v tvári, ako zvyčajne.

Blondiak na neho hľadel dlho a tvrdo. "Nuž, na začiatok, my nie sme priatelia. Grangerová a ja sme." Nezáležalo na tom, že sa jej práve aktívne vyhýbal. "Prečo by som ti pomohol, aby si jej mohol znova ublížiť?" Keď Potter otvoril ústa, Draco luskol prstami. "Nepovedz slovka." Smutne pokrútil hlavou. "Vieš, toto mi ani neprináleží. Ty si nezradil moju dôveru, ty si zradil jej-"

"A povedal som, že to ľutujem!"

"Nie je treba jačať, Potter. Bol to len postreh," odpovedal úsečne Draco.

"A ja ti hovorím-"

"Zase nič, čo by som nejako mimoriadne chcel počuť," vyprskol netrpezlivo. "Už som ti povedal, čo si myslím. Pekelne potrebuješ dospieť."

"Dospel som!" nahnevane vykríkol Potter. "Šiel som k nej! Pokúsil som sa s ňou hovoriť! Povedal som jej pravdu! Urobil som všetko, čo som mohol, aby som všetko napravil, ale ona-"

"Prijala ťa!" Draco nakoniec stál na nohách. Weasley vyzeral Dracovým zápalom skoro omráčený. Blondiak využil chvíľku, aby sa upokojil. V zápale okamihu jediné, čo chcel, bolo preskočiť svoj stôl a Pottera uškrtiť. "Ona ťa prijala," zopakoval chladnejšie. "Bol som tam. Prinútila ma otvoriť tie dvere, kvôli tebe. Prinútila ma zrušiť jej štíty, kvôli tebe. Dokonca nás vykopla preč, kvôli tebe. A vieš, čo sa stalo potom. Posadila sa a porozprávala sa s tebou. Povedala ti pravdu. Dokonca ti dovolila dívať sa na tie videá. A čo sa stalo? Zvrtol si sa a všetko si dosral. Takže neobviňuj ju, Potter. _Neopovažuj_ sa."

Ticho na prasknutie dopadlo na trojicu mužov. Draco sa vrátil do svojho kresla a pozeral sa na tých dvoch mužov. Weasley vyzeral absolútne šokovaný, kým Potter mimoriadne bledý.

Draco si prehrabol rukou vlasy a prehovoril. "Kvôli tebe, tebe, _tebe_. Urobila to všetko kvôli tebe. A čo si ty urobil pre ňu?"

"Ja-"

"Neurobil si nič." Prerušil ho. Ďalšie napäté ticho dopadlo medzi nich, ale Draco ho rýchlo ukončil. "Pozri, ona ti nepošle list. Ani si nemyslím, že by som ju mohol prinútiť, i keby som sa pokúsil."

"Ale-" prerušil Potter.

"Zavrieš _niekedy_ svoj zobák a budeš počúvať?" spýtal sa Draco skrz zaťaté zuby. "Potter, tvoj život by bol určite ľahší, keby si to robil."

Prekrížil si ruky a zafučal. "Fajn, pokračuj."

"Nepošle ti list, pretože nedôveruje tomu, ako máš zariadené svoje bývanie."

"Moje bývanie - žijem s Ginny!"

"Presne."

"Čo to malo znamenať?"

"Porazil si Temného pána, príď si na to."

"Ale ja nerozumiem. Žijem s Ginny -"

"Presne." Draco sa na neho pozrel ešte demonštratívnejšie.

"To je šialené! Ginny by nikdy neurobila nič-"

Blondiakove obočie sa zdvihlo. "Existuje nekonečné množstvo dôvodov, prečo by sme nikdy nemali vravieť 'nikdy', Potter."

"Myslím, že poznám svoju priateľku dosť dobre na to, aby som povedal, že-"

Weasley vyskočil na nohy. "Dosť týchto narážok sem a tam. Už sa strácam!" Draco a Potter sa pozreli na ryšavca, jeden s prižmúrenými očami a ten druhý so zvedavými. "Ja to jednoducho poviem na rovinu. Niekto má v pláne vydierať Hermionu."

Miestnosť upadla do ticha.

**ooo**

**Časť 3: Vychádzajúce slnko**

Hermiona sa zamračila.

Znova sa jej tie steny posmievali.

Zjavne bez ohľadu na to, ako prižmúrila oči, jej steny boli stále príliš biele a príliš jednoduché, aby sa dali zniesť. Stena nad krbom sa jej posmievala svojím nedostatkom obrázkov a histórie. Vravela: "_Nemáš nič a si sama_," a ona už toho mala po krk. Chcela farby. Veľa farieb. Chcela obrázky, ktoré by nevyvolávali bolesť. Chcela fotografie, vďaka ktorým by nemala zlé spomienky. Hermiona chcela umenie. Život. Zmysel. Niečo. _Čokoľvek_. Už viacej nechcela biele steny. Chcela niečo, čo by umlčalo tie posmievajúce sa steny. Chcela im ukázať, že ona je viac než len prosté steny a hlúpy nábytok. Že je viac než len prázdnota a smútok. Chcela im dokázať, že nie je osamelá.

A čo je dôležitejšie, chcela to dokázať sebe.

Bez toho, aby sa pozastavila lepšie si to premyslieť, vybehla do svojho podkrovia, schmatla prvý obraz, ktorý zbadala a zavesila ho nad krb. Otočila sa k svojmu mačiatku, ktoré sedelo na poduške a lízalo si labku. "Čo myslíš?"

Apollo po nej strelil jedným z tých svojich špeciálnych pohľadov apatie a zamňaukal.

Hermiona ukročila dozadu, naklonila hlavu nabok a uvedomila si, že je na krivo. Potvora.

Keď sa pohla, aby ho napravila, pozrela sa na tú maľbu trochu zbližša. Hermiona nemohla prísť na to, či je to jeden z obrazov jej rodičov, ktorý nadobudla po ich smrti alebo je to jeden z tých, čo si kúpila sama, keď sa jej financie zlepšili. Vlastne na tom nezáležalo, pretože z toho obrazu jej vyschli ústa a srdce sa naplnilo. Bola to úžasná olejomaľba východu slnka, ktoré vychádzalo nad horizontom z vody.

V žiadnom prípade si nevybrala ten obraz náhodou. Keby sa v tejto chvíli dali namaľovať jej pocity, bol by to tento obraz. Ona bola to vychádzajúce slnko. Pomaly sa štverala vyššie a vyššie k oblohe. Ako vychádzajúce slnko bola šťastná, spokojná a umožňovala nazrieť farebnosti na svet, ktorý bol kedysi tmavý a chladný. A nie, nebola celkom vo svojom plnom potenciáli, neposkytovala tak veľa tepla ako mohla, ale k tomu sa dostávala.

A tá myšlienka vyslala Hermionu behom von z dverí v pyžamových nohaviciach a rozlietanými vlasmi. Dostala sa do jej zriedkakedy používaného auta a šla do najbližšieho muklovského obchodu s farbami. Bol to malý rodinný obchod, ale odišla so vzorkou každej dostupnej farby a mena predavača, ktorý jej pomôže, keď bude pripravená. Museli si myslieť, že je šialená. Určite tak vyzerala.

Hermiona sa vrátila domov, postavila sa pred prázdnu stenu v obývačke a postupne ju prikrývala vzorkami Rumelky červenej, Čiernej kostnej, Oranžovej tmavej, Žltej neapolskej, Zelene olivovej, Modrej ľadovej, Magenty tmavej a množstva iných farieb.

Pre kohokoľvek iného to bolo zahltenie farbami, ale pre Hermionu to bol nový začiatok.

Potom začala vyraďovať svoje možnosti.

Odtrhla zo steny Ultramarín svetlý a práve mala zálusk na Anglickú červeň, keď začula Pansyinu obozretnú otázku. "Čo to do pekla robíš?"

Hermiona hodila Anglickú červeň na zem spolu s ostatnými devätnástimi farbami, ktoré už vyradila, otočila sa a pokrčila v rozpakoch plecami. "Chcem vymaľovať svoje steny."

Pansyino obočie sa nadvihlo. "Nuž, to je... impulzívne."

"Viem." Zaksichtila sa a zo steny farieb dala preč Staroružovú.

Pansy sa posadila na gauč a usmiala sa, keď sa jej Apollo sám usalašil v lone. "Vážne si nedokážem spomenúť, kedy si urobila niečo také impulzívne -" potom jej oko niečo zachytilo. "Nemáš to na stene obraz? Cítiš sa v poriadku?"

"Je mi fajn." Modrá blankytná sa rýchlo pripojila k odmietnutým na zemi.

"Hej, tá sa mi páčila!"

"Bola príliš obyčajná."

Čiernovlasá čarodejnica sa pozastavila. "Ty to myslíš vážne, však?"

"Naprosto."

Pansy zdvihla Apolla, postavila sa na nohy a vyzula si topánky. "Potom rozhodne potrebuješ génia na farby ako som ja. Takže ak chceš, môžem použiť svoj prútik -"

"Žiadne prútiky. Pri muklovskom maľovaní sú farby živšie." Hermiona sa ospravedlnila Šedej oceľovej a nechala ju spadnúť na zem. Niekoľko minút bolo všetko tiché, kým Pansy nezdvihla Žltú zinkovú, Van Goghovú hnedú a Šarlátovú červenú z tej farebnej steny bez toho, aby zažmurkala. Hermiona sa na ňu pozrela s roztvorenými očami. " V skutočnosti sa mi tá Žltá zinková _páčila_."

"Nehodila by sa k tvojmu kobercu," poznamenala.

"Mám v pláne nový koberec... a nábytok."

Pansy odtrhla Fialovú, Fialovú červenú a Fialovú modravú skôr než sa nakoniec spýtala. "Čím sa toto vyvolalo?"

"Prebudila som sa a uvedomila som si, že moje steny sú biele."

Nadvihla obočie. "Tvoje steny boli vždy biele."

"Presne!"

"Nedochádza mi to."

"Moje steny boli vždy biele, ale dnes som si to všimla po prvý raz. Dnes som si uvedomila, že _opovrhujem_ bielymi stenami. Uvedomila som si, že nič v tejto izbe nehovorí nič o zmenách, ktoré som za tieto mesiace urobila. Táto izba," Hermiona sa otočila v kruhu s roztiahnutými rukami, "hovorí veľmi málo o tom, kto v tejto chvíli som a napadlo mi, že by som mohla risknúť zmenu."

Jej najlepšia priateľka na ňu chvíľu hľadela, než sa jej na tvári rozprestrel úsmev. "Takže si sa rozhodla vymaľovať."

"A zavesiť obraz na stenu."

"Všimla som si."

"Detské krôčiky, ale -"

"Nie, detské krôčiky sú prospešné. Naozaj prospešné. Som na teba pyšná. Vážne."

Hermiona sa trošičku usmiala a dala dole zo steny Ružovú. "Takže, čomu vďačím za túto návštevu?"

Pansy sa uškrnula a dala preč zvyšok ružovo sfarbených vzoriek. "Ničomu konkrétnemu. Len som sa prišla porozprávať."

Pochybovačné obočie sa pomaly nadvihlo. "Porozprávať? Nemáš byť v práci?"

"Samozrejme, ale dávam si dlhý obed." Dala preč Purpurovo-karmínovú, zvažovala ju na chvíľu a pustila na zem. Na stene zostávalo najmenej päťdesiat ďalších farieb.

Hermiona si prekrížila ruky a bezvýrazne hľadela. "Prišla si sa sem porozprávať?"

"Áno," odpovedala Pansy.

"Dobre, o čom si sa chcela porozprávať?"

"Ach, len obyčajne," odpovedala ľahkomyseľne. "Len ako sa máš, ako ti ide terapia, či si sa rozprávala s Dracom a ako ti ide práca."

"A ja som ťa videla len vče-"

"Len mi vyhovej."

Hermiona odstránila zvyšok fialových vzoriek. "Mám sa fajn, terapia ide dobre tiež a práca ide dobre -"

"A Draco?" spýtala sa Pansy tónom, ktorý nedokázala rozoznať.

Plecia napla len trochu. "Od tej večere som ho nevidela. Zdržal sa, díval sa ako upratujem a potom odišiel. Odvtedy som ho nevidela, ale nie je to kvôli tomu, že by som sa z mojej strany nesnažila. On sa urobil nedosiahnuteľný, minimálne pre mňa." Hermiona sa pokúsila neznieť tak dotknutá, ako sa cítila.

Nevedela, čo sa s ním deje alebo čo urobila, že ho naštvala - _ak _bol naštvaný. Pred týždňom a pol mu napísala, ale jeho odpoveď bola prinajlepšom strohá. Samozrejme, Hermiona sa počas uplynulých pár týždňov veľmi usilovne snažila nemyslieť na to alebo na neho, ale nefungovalo to. Vyhýbal sa jej a ona to vedela. Nebola hlúpa. Šiel na všetky večere, ktorých sa nemohla zúčastniť ona, povedal svojej sekretárke, že má príliš práce, keď jasne nemal a odpojil ju od svojej letaxovej siete.

A to, čo začalo ako nepríjemný pocit v hrdle, sa zmenilo na pálčivý pocit v rukách a pocit hrôzy v srdci.

"Som si istá, že to -"

"Ignoruje ma. Už viacej nechce moje priateľstvo." Jej hlas bol chladný ako ľad.

Neskončilo to. Mala stratiť niečo ďalšie - stratiť _jeho _- a nevedela, čo robiť. Medzi hrozbou Parvati - a možno Ginny - si Hermiona nebola istá, či existovalo niečo, čo urobiť _mohla_. Nemala na neho žiadny vplyv. On sa tiež mohol rozhodovať a zjavne jedno rozhodnutie urobil. A ju to tak nahnevalo, pretože bolo nezmyselné. Neurobila žiadnu chybu! Ale ak nechcel byť jej priateľom, potom - Hermiona odtrhla vzorku Oker svetlý zo steny a pustila ju na zem. Už sa viacej necítila veselo.

Pansy sa na ňu pozrela s nepokojom vpísaným v celej jej tvári. "Hermiona - "

"Som v poriadku. Vážne," rozhodne odpovedala.

"Klameš."

"Neklamem. Trénujem ľahostajnosť."

"Ale ty nie si ľahostajná."

Pozrela sa na Pansy. "Bolo by to ľahšie, keby som bola."

Pri Merlinovi, ani by sa nemala starať! Bol to Malfoy! Pred deviatimi mesiacmi jej na ňom ani nezáležalo. Bol to len tyran. Bol to len - Malfoy. Ale teraz - pre ňu nebol _len_ Malfoyom. Bol jej priateľom. Dôverovala mu a stal sa jej kompasom. Dokázala bez neho nájsť svoju cestu, ale necítila sa dobre. Bol Dracom a Draco bol tou príčinou, prečo sa starala.

Ale možno jemu nezáležalo na nej.

"Mala by si sa s ním porozprávať. Som si istá, že -"

"Snažila som sa." Hermiona pokrčila plecami. "Nechce ma vidieť. Došlo mi to."

Časť z nej mu chcela znova napísať, zistiť, či je všetko v poriadku a možno dohodnúť nejaký obed, ale neurobila to. Jej znovu nájdená hrdosť jej to nedovolila. Nebude ho prenasledovať, nebude prosiť a nebude sa poskúšať - hlavne preto, že on to zjavne nechcel. Ak sa nestaral, potom sa najzatratenejšie ako vie, pokúsi, aby sa ani ona nestarala. A potom bude predstierať, že nestarať sa nebolí. Bude predstierať, že nie je sklamaná a na neho nahnevaná za to, že ju bezdôvodne odstrčil. Bude predstierať, že nemá pocit naprostého odmietnutia a ublíženia. Hermiona sa pozrela na Oker zlatý s nápadným zamračením na tvári.

"Pokús sa znova. Aspoň to vytiahni," navrhla Pansy. "Draco je tvrdohlavé stvorenie. A hoci ja mám svoje podozrenia, prečo sa ti vyhýba -"

"Prečo?"

"Pokúša sa vyhnúť pravde, že má k tebe city," odpovedala prosto.

"City?" Hermiona rýchlo zažmurkala. "On nemá ku mne city, Pan-"

Pansy jej nedovolila dokončiť. Namiesto toho otvorila ústa, aby sa hádala, ale pokrútila hlavou. "Sú isté veci, ktoré potrebuješ vedieť, Hermiona. Pre Draca je typické spustiť obranu voči čomukoľvek, čo nemá pod kontrolou. Je pre neho charakteristické spustiť obranu voči tebe. Pamätaj na to, a pamätaj si, že bojuje prehratý boj a nemala by si sa vzdávať pri prvom znamení porážky."

Hermiona niekoľkokrát zažmurkala. Nevedela, o čom do pekla predtým Pansy rozprávala, ale tej poslednej časti rozumela veľmi dobre. „Z nejakého dôvodu sa volajú _znameniami-„_

Pansy zložila Žltú kadmiovú a povedala: "Áno, aby ťa varovali; aby ti dali vedieť, že sa deje niečo mimo tvojej kontroly. Neznamená to zvrtnúť sa dokola pri prvom náznaku problému. Keby som sa ťa vzdala pri prvom náznaku problému, nestála by som tu dnes. Nepodarilo by sa nám prekonať to, že si mi klamala o Matthewovi, ale ja som bojovala o tvoju dôveru. Snažila som sa maximálne ako som dokázala udržať si tvoje priateľstvo, pretože som vedela, že za to stojí. A pozri, tu sme," rezolútne pripomínala Pansy. "Neprestaň bojovať."

Hermiona rozvážne zízala na svoju najlepšiu priateľku.

"Existuje veľa vecí, o ktoré má cenu usilovať sa, ale len pár vecí, o ktoré stojí za to bojovať."

**ooo**

**Časť 4: Svätý patrón klamárov a falšovateľov**

Dracova pôvodná myšlienka bola niečo podobné k: _"Nuž, toto bolo maximálne nečakané." _

Ale keď Potter otvoril svoje ústa a povedal: "Neverím ti," Draco si uvedomil, že by sa nemal príliš unáhľovať vo svojom premýšľaní. A potom si spomenul, že to Weasley vyrukoval s touto novinkou, nie on. Potterova reakcia lepšie zodpovedala niečomu, čo povedal Draco a _nie_ jeho predpokladaný najlepší kamarát. Bol to ďalší dôkaz, že záležitosti medzi nimi neboli také pokojné ako spočiatku predpokladal.

Weasley vyzeral taký prekvapený, ako sa Draco cítil. "Ty čo?"

Potter otvoril ústa a potom ich zaklapol. "Ja ne - počkať, nie, _tomuto_ neverím," urobil veľký krok dozadu, keď neveriacky krútil hlavou. "Toto bolo naplánované! _Celá_ táto vec bola naplánovaná! Vy dvaja ste toto naplánovali!" Potter vyčítavo ukázal na nich oboch. "Neviem, čo sa krucinál deje, že vás dvoch to prinútilo spojiť sa voči mne, ale-"

"Ach, prestaň byť vzťahovačný, Potter. Toto vôbec nie je o tebe." Draco ho drsne prerušil.

"Toto je o Hermione," dokončil Weasley.

Zamračil sa. Nechajte to na tú červenovlasú príšeru a on poskytne jeho odmeraným slovám milý pekný okraj.

"_Správne._" Zelené oči sa na nich pochybovačne prižmúrili. "A aký máš motív byť tu ty, Malfoy?"

"Pozri-" začal Draco, ale bol prerušený rečniacim Harrym Potterom.

"A nekŕm ma nejakými nezmyslami o tom, že si tu z láskavosti svojho-"

"Vypadni, Potter!" švihol dychtivo Draco.

"Ty-" Weasley schmatol svojho priateľa za ruku, keď sa na neho pokúsil zaútočiť.

A keď sa blondiak predklonil v kresle, vzal späť stošestnásť zlých vecí, ktoré povedal za poslednú hodinu o Ronaldovi Weasleym. Nebol _úplne_ neužitočný.

"Keď budeš pripravený vytiahnuť si hlavu z prdele a počúvať, môžeme ťa informovať o tom, čo sa deje. Tak ako som uviedol predtým, toto nie je o tebe, ale Weasley má pravdu. Je to o Grangerovej a ak sa s ňou chceš naozaj zmieriť, potom prehltni svoju pýchu, zavri zobák, posaď sa na zadok a počúvaj, čo ti chceme vysvetliť."

Potter na neho zúrivo hľadel, než si rozvážne vytiahol ruku z Weasleyho zovretia. "Fajn," zamrmlal predtým, než sa znova posadil na stoličku. "Ale toto robím len kvôli Hermione."

Keď Weasley začal hovoriť, Draco sledoval Potterovu tvár, zatiaľ čo prijímal všetky tie veci, ktoré sa dozvedeli za posledných pár týždňov. Mračil sa, keď mu Weasley vysvetlil, ako dostal od Lavender ten rodný list. Potterove oči sa prižmúrili, keď počúval svojho priateľa vysvetľovať úlohu Lavender v tom všetkom. Zamračil sa, keď zistil, že je to Parvati, kto je za tým. Tváril sa zvedavo, keď Weasley hovoril o komplicovi. Potter sa znova zamračil, keď Draco prerušil Weasleyho a začal hovoriť o vyšetrovaní, ktoré spustili. Jeho zamračenie sa prehĺbilo, keď vysvetľoval, ako Blaise nič užitočné v Taliansku nenašiel.

"Dobrá správa je, že Pansy sa podarilo zvýšiť Parvatino pracovné vyťaženie s pomocou Rity-"

"Skeeterovej? Ale ona Hermionu nenávidí!" Potter vykríkol, čím Draca prerušil.

"A stále je tomu tak, ver mi. Pansy povedala, že sa mračila pätnásť minút predtým, než neochotne súhlasila pomôcť."

"Takže prečo to urobila?" spýtal sa zvedavo.

Blondiak zatvoril spis na svojom stole. "Pretože Rita dosť zbožňuje dvoch ľudí, ktorí budú chrániť Grangerovú za každú cenu: Pansy, a čo je dôležitejšie, moju matku. Sú veľmi blízke priateľky, vieš, a odkedy môj otec... _odišiel_, Rita je dosť nápomocná v udržaní mena mojej matky mimo dosahu klebetných časopisov." To množstvo klebiet, ktoré sa vynorilo o jeho rodine po pohrebe jeho otca, bolo skoro odporné, ale nič z toho sa neobjavilo v tlači. "Nechce, aby bola moja matka nešťastná."

"Ale vďaka čomu si myslíš, že sa jej dá veriť?"

"Proste sa dá," odpovedal podráždene. "A ak to u teba vyvolá lepší pocit, už jej bolo pohrozené. Ak sa rozhodne prekročiť hranicu, postarám sa, aby ju Grangerová na pár mesiacov zavrela do pohára." Obaja, Weasley aj Potter, na neho hľadeli s otvorenými očami. Draco sa uškrnul a dodal skoro neúctivo. "Rita zjavne po tom netúžila."

Weasley zakoktal. "A-ako si ve-vedel-?"

Draco sa zaksichtil. "Niežeby na tom záležalo, ale Grangerová mi o tom povedala v tú noc, čo Weasleyho sestra zistila niekoľko znepokojujúcich vecí o svojom priateľovi." Zízal priamo na Pottera. Ten čarodejník zbledol.

Ryšavec sa zamračil. "O čom hovorí?

Bolo to tu. Okamih, keď Weasley mohol zistiť, že jeho najlepší priateľ bol posledných päť rokov do Hermiony zamilovaný. Draco sledoval, ako sa bledý Potter pozrel na Weasleyho, znepokojene. Napravil si okuliare a poškrabal svoje strapaté vlasy. Urobiť to by bolo bývalo pre neho príliš ľahké; otvoriť ústa, povedať pravdu a ukončiť Weasleyho vieru, že to, čo sa medzi nimi prihodilo, bol len nezáväzný sex na dve noci. Bolo to tu. V jeho rukách. Moc rozdrviť najpopulárnejšie priateľstvo v čarodejníckom svete. Moc uštedriť posledný úder, ktorý by oddelil Pottera a jeho Weasleyho. Bolo to tu.

Potter bol príšerne ticho. Weasleyho zamračenie sa prehĺbilo. "O čom... hovorí, Harry?"

A potom Draco premýšľal o dôsledkoch, hádkach a nezmyselnosti toho všetkého. Nakoniec si uvedomil, že to nebolo na ňom. Nakoniec si uvedomil, že to bolo viac než len zničiť ich priateľstvo. Nakoniec si uvedomil, že dôsledkami by bol ovplyvnený tretí človek; osoba, ktorá nepotrebovala ďalšiu drámu vo svojom živote. Nechcel povedať, že to robí kvôli Grangerovej, pretože potom by to paralyzovalo akýkoľvek pokrok, ktorý urobil vo svojej výprave na zabití citov, ktoré k nej mal, ale bola to pravda.

Hrom do toho!

Takže keď sa Weasley pozrel na neho, opätoval mu pohľad. A keď sa ho spýtal: "_O čom si hovoril, Malfoy_?" Draco odpovedal tým, že si pošúchal zátylok a povedal: "Hovoril som o tej noci, keď sa tvoja sestra dozvedela o Matthewovi. Udržuj krok, Weasley." Zavrčal.

Potterova tvár začala ružovieť. Ryšavcova tvár sa začervenala, keď zamrmlal. "Ach, len som myslel, že sa deje ešte niečo iné, o čom mi nikto nepovedal."

Potter sa pozrel naľavo, neschopný priamo sa pozrieť na svojho priateľa. Draco pokrútil hlavou, ale pri Merlinovi, chcel sa vôbec v tejto chvíli ozvať? Vzdychol si. Všetko to urobil, aby chránil Grangerovú. "Nuž, myslel si si zle. Nebolo by to prvý raz, že nie?"

Weasley na neho zazrel predtým, než sa pozrel na svojho priateľa. "Tak či tak je toho viac. Parvati chce sfalšovať Matthewov rodný list, aby tvrdil, že otcom je Malfoy."

Miestnosť znova upadla do ticha, keď všetci absorbovali ryšavcove slová; jeden po prvý raz a zvyšní dvaja po druhý. Draco, z nejakého zvláštneho dôvodu, nezareagoval tak zle, ako zareagoval Weasley. Chápal, že to boli pre Grangerovú zlé správy, ale pomyslenie na to, že je s ňou v tejto záležitosti spojený, ne-" Draco zbledol. Tá myšlienka nepomáhala v jeho výprave za tým, aby sa jej zbavil.

Nepokoj, ktorý náhle pocítil, zažiaril v očiach Harryho Pottera. "A-ale prečo ty?" spýtal sa toho blondiaka, ktorý prevrátil na oplátku oči, aby zamaskoval, ako sa v duchu cítil. "_Ja som_ Matthewov otec. Malo by to-"

Draco sa zhlboka nadýchol. "Pozri, nechcem, aby toto vyšlo o nič viac než ty, ale -"

"Nemyslíme si, že je to o prezradení Matthewa, Harry," prerušil Weasley, ale zatváril sa mrzuto, že v skutočnosti súhlasil s niečím, čo Draco Malfoy povedal pred pár týždňami. "Niekto chce naozaj zničiť Hermioninu povesť a život." Zastal. "Premýšľaj o dobách. Matthew sa narodil pred šiestimi rokmi. Vojna skončila zhruba pred šiestimi. Malfoy mal znamenie. Hermiona je hrdina. S 'dôkazom', že Malfoy je otec Matthewa by ju tie dôsledky mohli zničiť. Ale my to zastavíme skôr, než to niekedy vyjde."

Nastalo ďalšie ticho. Potter si hrýzol nechty a zvažoval Weasleyho slová so zamysleným prikyvovaním. Draco sa zamračil odporom. Posledný človek v miestnosti vyzeral trochu pokojne. Ale keď Potter začal znova hovoriť, zdalo sa, že sa jeho otázky valili z jeho úst. "Takže, čo vy všetci s týmto robíte? Ako toto všetko berie Hermiona? Čo potrebujete, aby som urobil? Č-"

"Nuž, na začiatok, mohol by si sa nadýchnuť a nechať nás odpovedať," odpovedal nevrlo Draco.

Potterove zamračenie ešte zosilnelo, ak to bolo možné.

"Povedali sme ti o Blaisovej návšteve Talianska a Pansyinej pomoci spomaliť Parvatino pátranie," pripomenul mu blondiak. "A Grangerová si zjavne vedie fajn." Nebol si celkom istý, aký mala z tohto všetkého pocit, vedel jedine, že bola unavená z bojovania za každý krok, ktorý urobila v opätovnom uzdravení a že bola trochu nervózna z toho, že ju nezastavia včas. Muselo tam byť toho viac. _Musela_ cítiť viac než to, ale on to nevedel, pretože s ňou o tom v skutočnosti nehovoril. A nechystal sa... až kým sa nedokáže na ňu pozerať tak, ako mával vo zvyku; ako na človeka, ktorý pre neho neznamenal tak veľa ako znamenala pre všetkých ostatných v jeho živote. "A keď ti poviem, čo musíš urobiť, urobíš to?"

"Pre Hermionu, urobím." Tváril sa naprosto odhodlane a Draco to považoval za dosť znepokojivé, že Zjazvencovi na nej zjavne záležalo tak veľmi, ako záležalo naposledy, keď boli v tejto pracovni. "Čo je to?"

"Postráž svoju priateľku."

Niečo zažiarilo za Potterovými zelenými očami. Vyzeralo to ako zmes nedôvery, pochopenia a hnevu. "Čože?"

"Nie si hluchý, Potter. Potrebujeme ťa, aby si strážil svoju priateľku."

Bol rýchlo na nohách. Jeho tvár prešla z normálnej do červenej v dosť strhujúcej rýchlosti. "Myslíte si, že _Ginny_ má s týmto niečo spoločné." Bolo to vyhlásenie, nie otázka. Keď Draco nič nepovedal, otočil sa k Ronovi. Vášnivé slová zrady sa rinuli z jeho úst. "Ty si myslíš, že tvoja _sestra_ mala s týmto niečo spoločné!"

"Nie! Nemyslím! Ale Hermiona povedala, že ju potrebujeme vylúčiť a ja súhlasím! Gin bola zúrivá, keď to zistila, Harry. Chápem, prečo by ju podozrievali. Je jediná, kto má naozaj dôvod toto jej urobiť." Keď sa jeho priateľ posmešne zasmial, Weasley sa ho snažil prinútiť rozumne uvažovať, niečo čo Draco považoval za podivné. Weasley? _Logicky _niekomu dohovárať? Hmm. Možno trochu dospel. Ale len trochu. " Žiadame ťa, aby si to urobil a dokázal jej nevinu, nie jej vinu."

Draco sa pod nosom zasmial a Weasley sa ho snažil vykuchať vražedným pohľadom. Bol poriadne presvedčený o jej vine.

"Ale toto je smiešne. Prekonala to. Rozprávali sme sa a hádali. Povedala, že s tým nemá problém. To, že Ginny vie o Matthewovi nič nezmenilo."

"Fajn, tieto táraniny ukončím. Všetko to zmenilo, Potter, či to vidíš alebo nie. Ten informátor musel prinajmenšom poznať Hermioninu adresu v Taliansku. Musela poznať veci o jej meste a o nemocnici, kde sa Matthew narodil. Akoby inak mohla Parvati zistiť všetky tie informácie o Hermione, ak jej niekto nedal tip? Premýšľaj o tom. Ten informátor tiež musel veľmi dobre poznať Hermionu, ale nie dosť dobre, aby vedel, že Matthew už viacej nežije."

"Ginny - počkaj, odišla skôr než sme mohli dohovoriť. A ja som to nikdy nevytiahol, pretože ho nikdy nespomenula ona. Hádali sme sa výhradne o Hermione..." Zmĺkol na chvíľu. "Len som predpokladal, že to vie, ale myslím, že to vážne nevie."

"A nehovor jej to," nariadil Draco. "Mohlo by to všetko zmeniť. Nevieme."

"Ale toto je smiešne. Ginny by niečo také neurobila! Zo všetkého čo vieme, mohol si to byť ty, Malfoy!"

Draco sa zaksichtil. "Ja? Prečo by som ja-?"

"Neviem, pretože si -"

"Áno, chápem, som _Malfoy_," zatiahol znudeným hlasom. "Ja znásilňujem, plienim a lúpim. Je to tak?" Draco zavrčal. "Vyrukuj s lepším dôvodom, Potter, pretože ja viem o Matthewovi príliš veľa mesiacov na to, aby som sedel na zadku, ak som chcel urobiť niečo, čo by ublížilo Grangerovej."

"A prečo si nič neurobil?"

Blondiak zmrzol. Na jeho vkus sa Zjazvenec dostával príliš blízko. "To nie je tvoja vec," napäto mu odvetil.

"Nie, myslím, že je. _Nenávidel_ si Hermionu-"

"Zase chyba, Potter. Nenávidel som _teba_. A Weasleyho." Strelil po ryšavcovi odmeraným pohľadom, ktorý mu bol rýchlo opätovaný. "Grangerová bola len ctižiadostivá vševedka, ktorá sa náhodou s vami dvoma spriatelila vo vlaku. Necítil som k nej nenávisť. Počas školy mi bola ľahostajná a po vojne som skoro zabudol, že niekedy existovala, pri tom jej náhlom odchode do Benátok."

Potterove obočie sa nadvihlo, ale napätie v jeho hlase bolo nezameniteľné. "A teraz?"

Teraz. Nuž, teraz mu krv búšila v ušiach ako deväťlibrové kladivo. Teraz, zase, vedel presne aké je to nepríjemné, keď vás všetci skúmajú. Weslík a Potter na neho hľadeli zmesou zvedavosti a zmätku a Draco nedokázal prehovoriť. Nedokázal dokonca ani premýšľať. Bol unavený z premýšľania; duševné napätie, pod ktorým bol posledné tri týždne, ovplyvnilo každú stránku jeho života. A teraz bol príliš vyčerpaný, aby v duchu odpovedal na Potterove a Weasleyho otázky. Urobí to neskôr. Nedokázal premýšľať o svojej pripravenej odpovedi na to, čo pre neho bola, teraz. Nedokázal premýšľať o snahe predstierať, že na nej nezáležalo.

"A teraz Malfoy?" Weasley zopakoval Potterovu otázku, ale tváril sa nekonečne ustaranejšie než Potter, ktorý sa tváril zmätene.

Dracove pery sa pripravili k tomu povedať, že sa nič nezmenilo, ale nedokázal klamať. Nie, nebude klamať. Ale bol si pekelne istý, že tu nebude len tak sedieť a nenechá im klásť mu otázky o jeho citoch ku Grangerovej. "Už mi viac ľahostajná nie je," nakoniec jasne odpovedal. "To je všetko, čo potrebujete vedieť."

"Ty si ne-"

"Weasley!" blondiak nakoniec vyletel. "Toto _nie _je ten čas!" Využil chvíľu, aby znovu nadobudol kontrolu nad svojou náladou. "Mne dajte pokoj a vráťme sa k problému." Áno, ten problém. Aký dokonalý spôsob odvrátiť ich od toho, kam sa tento rozhovor v skutočnosti stáčal. K chúlostivému pátraniu, aby sa zistilo, kto má city ku Grangerovej, a k akejsi rivalite. Toho sa Draco vôbec nechcel zúčastniť. Počas chvíle mlčania si Draco vyčistil hlavu. "Takže urobíš to?"

"Nebudem špehovať svoju priateľku," neoblomne vyhlásil Zjazvenec.

"Špehovanie znie trošku priostro. Potrebujeme, aby si... dával na ňu pozor, to je všetko," navrhol Draco. "Venuj jej viacej pozornosti, poobzeraj sa po svojom dome po čomkoľvek, aby sme ju vylúčili -"

Potter pokrútil hlavou. "Pozrite, s Ginny máme dosť problémov, nepotrebujeme -"

"Len sa _popozeraj_, Harry. To je všetko, čo ťa žiadame urobiť. Prešetri to," povedal mu Weasley.

Znova stále na nohách. "Obaja ste neuveriteľní a ja odchádzam!"

Ryšavec sa na neho pozrel so širokými, spanikárenými očami a tiež sa postavil. Potter sa im nechystal pomôcť; nie spôsobom, akým potrebovali. Takže sa Draco rozhodol, že je potreba prevziať kontrolu nad situáciou, prinútiť ho premýšľať. Bol čas doraziť ho; zasiahnuť ho všetkým, čo vedel o minulosti. V tom tichu zaznel príšerne pokojný hlas. "Bol by si ohromený tým, čo by si mohol zistiť, keby si zavŕtal trošku hlbšie, Potter."

Zjazvenec zmrzol a otočil sa. "_To_ malo akože čo znamenať?"

"Vážne si taký sprostý? Naozaj nemôžem uveriť, že si na to po takom dlhom čase ešte neprišiel." Blafoval. Nepotreboval povedať celú pravdu; len dosť, aby bol vďaka tomu zostal podozrievavý.

"O čom to rozprávaš, Malfoy?" vyšplechol.

Pokúšal sa o nemožné, keď povedal: "Povedal si mi o liste, čo si poslal Grangerovej-"

"Čo to má s týmto spoločné?"

Draco sa nad tým na sekundu zamyslel. Pozrel sa na Weasleyho, ktorý robil rukami hlúpe malé gestá. "Ja - ja ti vytváram pohnútky, aby si prestal byť takým idiotom."

"Znie to, ako keby si blafoval, Malfoy." Založil si ruky. "Nech mi -" Potter múdro vyberal svoje slová, "akokoľvek _záleží _na Hermione, nekonečne som pokašľal veci medzi mnou a Ginny a nechcem ju stratiť -"

Konečne! Niečo s čím sa dalo pracovať. Blondiak sa posmešne zasmial. "Skonči s tými kravinami, Potter. Ani ju nemiluješ." Toľko vedel, aby to bola pravda.

"A kto do pekla si ty, aby si mi hovoril, koho milujem a koho nemilujem?" dychtivo vystrelil Zjazvenec.

"Ach, nesnaž sa, aby to vyzeralo, že nič neviem, Potter. Viem. Viem o tomto viac než si dokážeš _predstaviť_," zavrčal Draco. "Klameš sám sebe, každý prekliaty deň, keď otvoríš svoje ústa a povieš svetu, že miluješ svoju priateľku." A on spoznal klamára, keď nejakého videl, ale nepovedal to nahlas. Bolo to príliš blízko. Nemiluješ, však? Buď úprimný." Prikrčil sa pri svojich vlastných slovách, kým malý hlások v jeho hlase vravel: '_rob to, čo kážeš, Malfoy_'. Umlčal ho a pokračoval. "Nemôžeš to povedať, že nie? Môžeš?" Keď Potter stále hádzal svojimi očami vražedné pohľady, Draco pokrútil hlavou a rozhodol sa, že bol čas pustiť sa do toho. "Si s Ginny Weasleyovou len preto, že _ty_ nechceš byť sám, pretože nemôžeš mať to, čo naozaj chceš, a pretože ona je dostupná a užitočná a potrebuje ťa. Merlin nedovolí, aby si bol s ňou, pretože ti na nej v skutočnosti _záleží_. To je jednoducho - nie, _ty _si taký zasrane patetický." Bol by zašiel oveľa ďalej, ale bol tam Weasley.

Na začiatku jeho reči zažiaril v Potterových zelených očiach nespútaný hnev, ale ku koncu Zjazvenec strašne zbledol. V skutočnosti, keď Draco prestal hovoriť, nastalo ticho. Len ticho. Weslík vstal na nohy a urobil pár krokov smerom k svojmu priateľovi. Ticho. Vzduch v miestnosti bol preplnený neuveriteľne hustým mrakom napätia. Bolo to dusivé. Draco zažmurkal.

Weasleyova tvár červenela viac a viac každou uplynulou sekundou. A potom sa hrádza napätia prelomila so slovami: "Je to pravda?" Harry Weasleymu neodpovedal a ryšavec sa pokúsil znova. "Harry! Je to pravda?"

Zjazvencove pery sa spočiatku našpúlili. Zaťal päste, zízal na zem a celú minútu strnulo stál. Nakoniec zdvihol oči k svojmu priateľovi a uvoľnil telo. "Myslím - myslím, že časom by som mohol naozaj -"

"Časom?" Weasley vykríkol; jeho tvár červená hnevom. "Nemal si nič iné okrem času! Bol si s Ginny zkurvených _päť rokov_! Mal by si to doteraz sakra vedieť!"

Potter vyzeral nahnevaný, že ho kárajú. "Občas to jednoducho tak nefunguje. Občas môžeš byť s niekým roky a ani nevedieť -"

"Potom choď preč! Jednoducho nezostaň a neplytvaj jej a svojím časom! Ty -"

"Čo ty vieš o mojom vzťahu... alebo o akomkoľvek vzťahu, keď ide o to?" strelil Potter späť dosť prudko. "Nemal si ani jeden, odkedy ťa Hermiona opustila!"

To určite bola rana pod pás. Draco si založil ruky na hrudi. Toto začínalo ísť veľmi dobre.

Zdalo sa, že Weasley prijal jeho slová ako prudký úder do zátylku. Strhol sa. Silno. Potom sa zhlboka nadýchol. Bol to nádych, s ktorým bol Draco veľmi dobre oboznámený. Bol to posledný nádych pred tým, než sa rozčúli. A šokujúco Weslíkov hnev nebol namierený na Draca, ale na Pottera. Tým najchladnejším hlasom, ktorý Draco kedy počul, ryšavec prehovoril. "Viem dosť na to, aby som niekoho neťahal za nos."

"To nebol môj úmysel!"

"Ale je to presne to, čo si urobil, Harry! To je to, čo si urobil!" Ryšavec si prešiel rukou po tvári. "Pri Merlinovi, _povedal_ som jej, aby ťa opustila, ale neurobila to. Ona si myslí, že ju naozaj miluješ. Myslí si, že si pripravený usadiť sa a oženiť sa-"

"Oženiť sa?" vykríkol Potter, šokovaný. "Nikdy som nepovedal _nič_ o tom, že sa vezmeme. Povedal som jej, že začíname odznova. Povedal som, že musíme vyriešiť naše problémy. Nikdy som nepovedal nič o tom, že sa vezmeme."

"Hovorí, že ste boli spolu kupovať snubné prstene!"

"Nie, neboli! Ona klame! Ona-" Harryho oči zjemneli a zdalo sa, že si uvedomil niečo o svojej priateľke. "_Ona klame_."

"Už sme dokázali, že klame, Potter," zatiahol Draco.

"Daj sa vypchať, Malfoy." Strelil späť, ale bolo to spola zamrmlané, pretože sa zdalo, že má toho veľa na mysli. "Ona klame. Ale nerozumiem tomu. _Prečo_ klame?"

Draco by sa zachichotal, keby jeho myseľ nevírila všetkými tými novými informáciami. Weslíčka odvádzala dobrú prácu v plánovaní svojej budúcnosti s Harrym... bez jeho pomoci. Potom sa rozhodol, že je dokonalý čas prehovoriť. "Je _veľa_ dôvodov, prečo ľudia klamú." Urobil krok bližšie tam, kde dvaja priatelia stáli skoro zoči-voči. "Niektorí klamú, aby sa chránili, niektorí klamú, aby chránili tých, ktorých milujú, niektorí klamú, pretože môžu a niektorí klamú, pretože sa cítia niečím alebo niekým ohrození."

"Sklapni, Malfoy," vyšplechol Potter.

"Ja _nie _som ten, čo má za priateľku klamárku, to si ty. A nielenže potrebuješ zistiť, _prečo_ klame, musíš zistiť, o čom inom ešte klamala," navrhol pokojne. "Vieme, že klamala o vážnosti vášho vzťahu a päť rokov o výmene listov s Grangerovou. Premýšľaj o tom, Potter. Som si istý, že je toho viac. V minulosti..." Zmĺkol.

"A ja som si istý, že nie je," odpovedal tvrdohlavo.

Draco sa zamračil. Musel Potterovi _všetko_ vysvetľovať? Vážne? Nemohol sa dovtípiť? "Krucinál, ty si blbec. Vždy si býval, ale v tomto exceluješ," povedal dosť jednoznačne. "Venuj jej pozornosť! Venuj pozornosť veciam, ktoré si mi už povedal! Venuj pozornosť veciam, ktoré si povedal Grangerovej!"

"Čo do pekla-"

"Prečo si nedal do poriadku záležitosti s Grangerovou potom, čo odišla do Benátok?"

"Poslal som jej list, ale nechápem -"

"Merlin, ty si _slepý_! To je dôvod, prečo nedokážeš vidieť!" zajačal Draco. "Pravda o tom mi hľadí do tváre mesiace, prečo ju nedokážeš vidieť? Tvoj problém, _Potter_, je, že okrem seba nikoho nepočúvaš. Tvoj problém je, že nevidíš veci, ktoré vidieť nechceš. Pozri sa, kam ťa _to_ dostalo. Si s čarodejnicou, ktorá očividne klame tebe a o tebe, ale ty si príliš slepý, aby si to videl. Nemôžeš dokonca veriť človeku, ktorého nazývaš svojím najlepším priateľom a si príliš hluchý, aby si počúval, čo musí povedať. A nechci, aby som začal o tom, čo tvoja ignorancia spôsobila Grangerovej -"

"Potom ma osvieť, krucinál! Osvieť ma!"

Úplne a naprosto frustrovaný Draco zajačal. "Ten list, ty idiot! Ten list spred šiestich rokov! Kto ho poslal?"

"Ja som ho poslal!" vykríkol späť, tvár červená. "Ja som poslal ten list! Napísal som ho, vložil do obálky a... ja..." Potter zatvoril oči, akoby v duchu prechádzal tým ránom. Jeho hlas značne zoslabol, keď pokračoval. "Býval som na Grimmauldovom námestí. Meškal som na stretnutie s Kingsleym. Ginny tam nocovala. Dal som ten list na stôl s ostatnými listami na odoslanie a -"

"A čo, Harry?" netrpezlivo sa spýtal Weasley.

Jeho oči sa roztvorili a Draco okamžite spoznal ten pohľad. _Konečne_ mal okamih toľko potrebnej jasnosti.

"Ten list. Povedal som Ginny, aby ho odoslala..."

A v tej chvíli Draco vedel, že Potterovi nebude veľmi dlho trvať, aby si uvedomil, že chodí so svätým patrónom klamárov a podvodníkov.


	30. Okamih, keď zastal čas

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/30/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola dvadsaťšesť: Okamih, keď zastal čas**_

_(19. apríl)_

**Časť 1: Prehral**

Najprv, keď Hermiona od neho odišla, Draco dvakrát nezažmurkal.

Počas tej sedemdesiatštyri sekundovej výmeny mu zvieralo žalúdok a chcel, aby odišla tak rýchlo, ako ju jej nohy dokázali niesť. A ona odišla. Grangerová vytiahla ten list, načiahla sa po jeho ruke, bez odporu ju otvorila, vložila do spomenutej ruky ten list, otočila sa na päte a zanechala ho tam stáť.

A nie, neobzrela sa späť.

Jediné, čo bol schopný urobiť, bolo na ňu v šoku zízať. Draco chcel druhú šancu; šancu, v ktorej by na ňu nemo nezízal s otvorenými ústami sedemdesiatštyri sekúnd; šancu, ktorá by ho nezanechala s pocitom cudzinca vo svojej vlastnej koži; šancu, ktorá by mu nedovolila prijať list, ktorý mal stále vo svojej ruke viac než hodinu po tom, čo odišla.

_Zajtra. _

Grangerová sa s ním zajtra chcela porozprávať.

Chcela, aby sa stretli v jej dome pred západom slnka, aby sa mohli porozprávať.

_Zajtra. _

A téma zajtrajšieho rozhovoru nebola pre neho tak celkom záhadou, ale nebol pripravený odpovedať na akékoľvek otázky, ktoré ona iste bude mať.

Draco si znova prečítal ten krátky odkaz, snažil sa čítať medzi riadkami a medzerami jej slov, ale neprišiel na nič užitočné. Jej rukopis mu povedal veľa o tom, akým človekom v skutočnosti bola: sebadisciplinovaným, puntičkárskym a mimoriadne inteligentným. Nič nového. To vedel vždy. Ale život spôsobil, že sa tá osoba stratila a to, čo zostalo, bol niekto nerozhodný, znepokojený a mimoriadne opatrný.

Čarodejník znova prečítal ten odkaz, zase. Jej rukopis bol jednoducho dokonalý; každý oblúčik bol symetrický, každý riadok rovný, každé 't ' úhľadne prečiarknuté, každé 'i' malo dokonale umiestnenú bodku...

Zvraštil obočie. Grangerovej rukopis bol _príliš_ dokonalý, príliš natrénovaný a príliš dôkladný.

Tento odkaz určite nebol napísaný na prvý pokus. Dokonca ani na druhý. Alebo na tretí.

V skutočnosti, keď sa prizrel bližšie, všimol si Draco drobné nedokonalosti. Všimol si pritlačenie vo veľkom 'D' vo svojom mene a to slabé zaváhanie v slove 'zajtra'. Grangerová _chcela_, aby bol tento list dokonalý, ale viac než to, chcela, aby si on _myslel_, že je _ona_ dokonalá.

Alebo dokonale v poriadku.

Draco si nebol istý, čo chcela, ale zjavne Hermiona vynaložila obrovské úsilie, aby dala najavo, že nie je ovplyvnená tým, ako sa k nej škaredo chová, ale jediné, čo dokázala, bolo, že je.

A Draco nevedel celkom, ako sa kvôli tomu cítiť. Bola to spleť medzi vinným a oprávneným, a to nesvedčalo veľmi dobre jeho svedomiu, ktoré sa zjavilo kedykoľvek, kedy nepredával nejako lacno svoju kožu. Alebo keď urobil niečo chybné, keď prišlo na Hermionu Grangerovú. Draco sa vrátil k presvedčeniu, že potrebuje tú prekliatu vecičku vykázať na dobro.

Ale až neskôr.

Nemal v tejto chvíli čas, pretože bol príliš zaneprázdnený premýšľaním o Grangerovej, plánovaním zániku citov, ktoré k nej mal a spomínaním na to, ako k nemu pristúpila.

Hermiona sa tvárila, ako keby bola na dôležitej misii. Nielenže k nemu počas tej sedemdesiatštyri sekundovej výmeny neprehovorila slovíčka, ale ani sa neobťažovala mať s ním očný kontakt. On sa na ňu pozeral, ale ona sa mu do očí nepozrela. Ale to Grangerová zvyčajne robila. Nedokázal si spomenúť, kedy sa nepozerala; dobre, od tej doby, čo sa stali priateľmi.

_Priateľmi._

Draco sa zmieril s tým postupným priateľstvom, ktoré rozkvitlo za nezvyčajných okolností, vpustil ju do svojho úzkeho kruhu s Pansy a Blaisom, a dokonca sám sebe dovolil byť sa s ňou tak v pohode, ako si dovoliť mohol, ale nedávno začal ten čarodejník o ich priateľstve pochybovať.

Ach, boli priateľmi, ale niečo medzi nimi bolo práve teraz odlišné. Ich rozhovory a ich čas, keď boli sami, neboli veľmi priateľské. V skutočnosti boli vždy mierne napäté, tiché a príjemne nepríjemné, ak to vôbec dávalo zmysel.

Posledná výmena nebola rozhovorom medzi dvoma priateľmi, ale medzi pohádanými milencami.

Tá myšlienka vyslala skrz Dracove telo neznámy otras a jeho výsledkom sa mu napli plecia. Odtrhol od toho odkazu oči, zložil ho na polovicu a strčil si ho vrecka. Jeho prvé kroky boli pomalé; svaly na nohách mal stuhnuté z nedostatku pohybu. Šiel k skrinke, vybral prvú fľašu, ktorú uvidel, našiel pohár a mechanicky si nalial pitie. Potreboval niečo, aby si upokojil nervy a umlčal svoje myšlienky, a ohnivá whisky bola najlepšou voľbou.

Odfrkol si. Umlčať svoje myšlienky? Upokojiť svoje nervy? Prekliato nepravdepodobné, ale bol ochotný pokúsiť sa o to. Po vypití prvého pohára ohnivej whisky Draco pohol hlavou z boka na bok. Napätie v krku a ramenách bolo neuveriteľné, ale dávno si uvedomil, že to napätie nebolo nové.

Vždy tam bolo, ale on vážne až doteraz nevedel prečo. Stále očakával, že sa niečo - nevedel čo - stane. Keď boli sami, bolo ťažké udržať svoj pokoj, ťažké držať sa svojho scenára a ťažké udržať si odstup. Draco uvažoval, či to vždy takto bývalo a uvedomil si, že odpoveď na túto otázku bola rozhodné áno.

Stratil svoj pokoj v jej blízkosti nespočítateľne krát, nedržal sa svojho scenára a neudržal si svoj odstup.

A pozrite, kam ho to dostalo. Draco mohol v tejto chvíli robiť čokoľvek, ale on premýšľal o tom skurvenom odkaze a kučeravej čarodejnici, ktorá bola pred skoro siedmymi mesiacmi zlomená.

Ako sa dostal do bodu, v ktorom je dnes? Kde urobil chybu? Ale to na zodpovedanie bola priťažká otázka, pretože neexistovala konkrétna sekunda, minúta, hodina či deň, kedy sa to prihodilo.

Draco si nalial ďalší pohár.

Zdalo sa, že jednoducho robil chyby postupne.

Minulý október. Draco jej poradil ohľadne škriatkov na Marquette Manor. V novembri šiel na strechu Sv. Munga, aby ju skontroloval, ale skončil tým, že tam v trápnom tichu zostal hodiny. V decembri Draco strávil srdce lámajúcu hodinu, keď ju sledoval, ako sleduje nebesá plakať. V januári prekročil hranicu a priniesol ju do svojho domu po jej katastrofickej hádke s Potterom a Weasleym, sedel s ňou, držal ju za ruku a uisťoval sa, že je o ňu dobre postarané. Vo februári urobil niečo úplne protikladné voči svojej povahe a objímal ju dlho po tom, čo jej vzlyky utíchli. V marci ho Grangerová pobozkala na čelo a objímala ho a držala ho za ruku, kým bol otrasený zo smrti svojho otca.

Jeho tretia whisky pálila pri svojej ceste dole hrdlom, ale to pálenie bolo vítané.

Teraz bol apríl a čarodejník si poškrabal hlavu na tým, ako prešla z ničoho k niečomu. Poškrabal si hlavu nad všetkými tými zmenami, ktoré urobila a nad všetkými tými zmenami, ktoré vyprovokovala v ňom. A Draco zistil, že sám premýšľa nad tým, čo mu prinesie zajtrajšok. Zistil, že uvažuje nad tým, kam ich tento mesiac zavedie na tejto pomalej ceste k... kamkoľvek do pekla idú.

Tá cesta bola zatiaľ pomalá, pozvoľná a náhodná - cesta, ktorú nebol pripravený podniknúť a cesta, po ktorej si ani neuvedomil, že kráča, až kým nebolo príliš neskoro otočiť sa. Neočakával, že si k nej rozvinie nejaké city... ale rozvinul. Neboli silné, ale boli silné dosť a boli tu. Užierali ho, ešte užierali ho väčšmi za posledných pár dní. Nútili ho premýšľať, nútili ho čudovať sa a nútili ho vidieť veci jasnejšie. Jedna vec, ktorú Draco vidieť dokázal, bola ich predpokladaná cesta tam, kam mohli zájsť, keby to riskli. Ležala pred nimi. Nebola dokonalá či hladká či upravená, ale bola tam - z väčšej časti.

A práve táto neistota mu zo života robila žijúce peklo. Draco nemohol povedať, že keby si začal niečo s Grangerovou, bola by ich cesta dokonale vymedzená, iba by bola trošku pohodlnejšia. Tá neistota ho nútila chcieť sa otočiť po ceste najmenšieho odporu a preč od nej. Tá neistota bola dôvodom, prečo sa pokúšal zavraždiť svoje city k nej. Hľadal to, hľadal jasnú cestu k istote.

S ňou žiadnu nemal.

Draco bol najväčším fanúšikom istoty. Nebol človek, ktorý sa tešil z hrátok na šance. Hrával ich, keď bol mladší, ale v tú noc, keď Voldemort padol, sľúbil si, že už viacej nebude znova hrať s rizikom. Bojoval len bitky, o ktorých vedel, že môže vyhrať. Chodil len s čarodejnicami, o ktorých vedel, že s nimi chodiť môže. Nenaháňal sa za nedosiahnuteľným a vďaka tomu neniesol veľa rizika. Draco Malfoy sa poučil zo svojich mnohých chýb a bol spokojný so svojím životom.

Zakašľal a nalial si ďalší.

Tento život skončil.

Nevedomky zariskoval, keď sa minulý august priblížil ku Grangerovej. A jeho život už nebol ten istý.

Ak ten odkaz v jeho ruke a ten chlad z ich poslednej výmeny, niečo vravel, bolo to to, že jeho život už nikdy nebude rovnaký.

Draco sa uškrnul nad svojimi zlovestnými myšlienkami. Vidíte? To kvôli tomuto ju ignoroval. Nútila ho príliš veľa premýšľať, príliš si robiť starosti, príliš piť a príliš veľa cítiť. Stratil kontrolu, pokiaľ išlo o Hermionu a on ju chcel späť. Nebolo príliš neskoro, že nie? Len musel stratiť svoje city k nej a - pozrel sa na stôl.

Pravda mu zízala do tváre a posmievala sa mu. Ani whisky mu nepomohla zmazať hranicu medzi skutočnosťou a výmyslami. Skutočnosť bola, že si klamal, keď povedal, že jeho city k nej neboli také silné; boli. Minimálne boli silnejšie než očakával alebo si vôbec uvedomil. To bola pravda, pravda, ktorú nie celkom preskúmal, ale mal dosť rozumu, aby ju zobral na vedomie. Skade do pekla jeho pocity vzišli? Ako dlho ich mal?

Nenarástli cez noc. Museli tu byť týždne, dokonca mesiace.

Predstava, že odídu rýchlo preč, bola fikciou. Draco urobil, čo mohol, aby to ignoroval, ale začínalo to byť trochu príliš zrejmé. Napokon, snažil sa týždne a nič sa nezmenilo. Len sa to zhoršovalo. Ale Draco nebol pripravený tej fikcie sa vzdať a zmieriť sa so skutočnosťou, že prehral boj sám so sebou.

Skoro sa zasmial nad tým, aké to bolo smiešne, skoro sa zasmial nad tým, aký smiešny bol _on_, ale Draco nebol ešte tak opitý. Nanešťastie jeho odolnosť mu nedovolila prepych blaženej nevedomosti. Jeho problémy boli stále jeho problémami a boli rovnako zjavné, ako boli vždy.

Prehral.

**ooo**

**Časť 2: Náprava ich zlomených kostí**

Slnko bolo vysoko na blankytnej oblohe, keď Hermiona prišla do riedko zaplneného parku v Malých Neradostniciach (cz: Kvikálkov).

Bolo tam pár mrakov, ale neboli dostatočným dôkazom toho, že je dážď na ceste. Hermiona sa rozkašľala zo svojho zármutku, keď prešla okolo niekoľkých rodičov, ktorí boli vonku so svojimi deťmi. Spočinula na nich očami, keď sa tešili z teplého počasia, ale nezotrvala príliš dlho.

Bolo to dávno, čo bola v parku a premýšľala, prečo sa s ňou chcel Harry stretnúť zo všetkých miest práve tu.

Hermiona vytiahla list z vrecka a ešte raz si prezrela jeho obsah.

Ron jej ho strčil do ruky po tom, čo sa pripojila k Weasleyovcom na včasnú večeru včera napoludnie. Bola to strašne trápna udalosť, s množstvom prázdnych stoličiek, keďže Bill a Fleur s ich dvoma deťmi boli na návšteve Fleurinej rodiny vo Francúzsku, George bol na večeri s jeho svokrovcami a Percy zase dlho pracoval na ministerstve. Ale bol tam na týždennej návšteve Charlie. S Ronom jej ponúkli miesto medzi sebou, kým bledý Harry a napätá Ginny sedeli oproti nim.

Keď sa pani Weasleyová spýtala Harryho, či nie je chorý, odpovedal s napätým: "Ospravedlňte ma," a odišiel od stola. To bolo čudné. Ginny ho nasledovala von, ale vrátila sa dosť rýchlo s napätým úsmevom a nahnevanými očami. Keď sa Harry o desať minút neskôr vrátil, Hermiona si všimla napätie medzi nimi a zmätok v Ginniných očiach.

Ona, tiež, bola zmätená.

Nemali byť jeden do druhého zamilovaní? Nemali sa brať? Vedela, že Harry súhlasil pomôcť s vyšetrovaním Ginny, ale v ten deň zjavne Harryho jej prítomnosť odpudzovala... a Ginny sa zdala byť stratená.

Nie je treba hovoriť, že zvyšok večere bol nekonečný. Pani Weasleyová hádzala nádejné pohľady na ňu a na Rona, Harry zostal mrzutý a roztržitý a Ginny zostala tichá a nahnevaná. Hermiona bola pripravená odísť skôr, než pani Weasleyová mohla upratať riady, ale vďaka Merlinovi za Charlieho. Keby tam nebol ako nejaký nárazník Ronových pretrvávajúcich pohľadov, Harryho rozladenosti, Ginninho hnevu, tajných úsmevov pani Weasleyovej a otázok pána Weasleyho, Hermiona si bola istá, že by to až do dezertu nezvládla. Ale zvládla to.

Len tak-tak.

Stále si pre nich pripadala ako cudzinec. Stále nemala pocit, že tam patrí, ale pokúšala sa.

_Pokúšala. _

A dnes sa pokúsi tiež. S Harrym. Alebo prinajmenšom pokúsi sa skúsiť to.

Hermiona si nebola istá, skade ten odkaz pôvodne pochádza, ale predpokladala, že Harry ho dal Ronovi pred jeho náhlym odchodom po dezerte, bez Ginny. Ron jej ho dal po tom, čo sa odtiahla z jedného dlho trvajúceho objatia pani Weasleyovej. Ginny tú výmenu sledovala s mimoriadnou zvedavosťou, ale nič nepovedala. Po doručení svojho vlastného odkazu Dracovi, šla Hermiona domov, aby si Harryho odkaz prečítala v súkromí.

Čakala jednu vec, ale dostalo sa jej inej. Bolo to príjemné prekvapenie. Harry písal, že sa musia porozprávať, sami, a že jej chce niečo ukázať, niečo, čo bolo veľmi dôležité.

Bola to jej zvedavosť a jej hlboká potreba urovnať s ním veci, ktoré ju priviedli do Malých Neradostníc v určenú hodinu.

Harry tam na ňu čakal.

Pravda, bola od neho viac než sto dlhých krokov, bol k nej chrbtom a slnko bolo skoro oslepujúce, ale Hermiona vedela, že je to on, kto sedí na hojdačke s dvoma sedadlami. Vo vzduchu bol jemný vánok, keď sa zhlboka nadýchla, vystrela plecia a pohla sa smerom k nemu.

S každým mierne váhavým krokom, ktorý urobila, ho sledovala. Hermiona by Harryho spoznala vždy. Bol takou veľkou súčasťou jej života, takou dôležitou časťou toho, kým bola a kým sa stala - súčasne dobrou aj zlou. Nezáležalo na tom, či prešli dni, týždne, mesiace či dokonca roky, čo ho naposledy videla, Hermiona by ho vždy spoznala. A nezáležalo na tom, ako ďaleko by sa od seba odlúčili, existovala jedna vec, ktorá ich do konca ich životov zviazala.

Matthew.

Jeho meno rezonovalo v jej hlave, rebrách a bruchu, skôr než sa odrazilo v hlbinách jej duše.

Tak veľa z nej chcelo byť nahnevané na Harryho za všetky jeho chyby, ktoré urobil, za to, že ju odmietol, vyhýbal sa jej a nepočúval. Tak veľká jej časť chcela byť nahnevaná na ňu samotnú za všetky tie chyby, ktoré tiež urobila, ale nedokázala byť nahnevaná. Nie na neho a nie na seba. Nie naozaj. Keby neboli urobili tie nešťastné rozhodnutia, keby neboli bývali takí neskúsení a keby neboli takí nedokonalí ako ľudské bytosti počas tých dvoch nocí, potom by nebola mala Matthewa.

Časť z nej jej pripomenula, že keby nebola mala Matthewa, potom by nebola vedela, čo je to stratiť kúsok svojej vlastnej duše. Ďalšia jej časť jej pripomenula, že to boli straty, ktoré ju ponížili, sformovali, zmenili a nakoniec jej pomohli vážiť si veci - a ľudí - ktoré mala.

Vo svojom živote bola Hermiona vždy tá s odpoveďami, ale posledných šesť rokov ju naučilo, že nemohla mať odpoveď na všetko. Že vždy existuje priestor pre rast a rozvoj, dokonca aj pre najbystrejšiu čarodejnicu jej generácie. Ani zďaleka nebola dokonalá a bola viac než schopná premýšľať o niečom povrchne. Celý jej život ju ľudia chválili za jej postoj a brilantnosť, ale Hermiona sa naučila, že dokonca aj tí brilantní dokázali byť hlúpi.

Tí brilantní, napokon, boli stále ľuďmi.

A naučila sa, že ľudia, ktorí sú _skutočne_ brilantní, boli tými, ktorí sa nikdy nevzdali, dokonca aj keď všetko zmrvili, sklamali ľudí a pritlačili ich k múru. Títo boli skutočne brilantnými ľuďmi. Nie Hermiona. Ona sa vzdala. Museli do nej šokom znova dostať život, než našla svoju odhodlanosť. Musela klesnúť na dno jazera, než našla svoju vôľu žiť. Musela byť zachránená, než pochopila, aký je život cenný. Musela zasiahnuť skalu na dne, než našla samu seba.

Ale možno bola na seba príliš tvrdá a možno bola trochu príliš odsudzujúca. Vzdať sa nebolo znakom slabosti či hlúposti. Možno to bolo znakom jej ľudskosti. Možno to bola pre Hermionu cesta ako pochopiť, aká skutočná je; cesta pomôcť jej pochopiť, že nie je mimoriadna či odlišná od niekoho iného, bez ohľadu na to, čo hovorili ľudia. Niektorí ľudia skončili, a niektorí vydržali, niektorí prešli a niektorí zlyhali. To bol život; dobro bolo vždy prepletené so zlom a poskytovalo rovnováhu.

A ona sa po prvý raz cítila vyrovnaná.

Možno bolo dobre, že dopadla tak tvrdo. Možno to bolo jej zlyhanie a ten akt vzdania sa, ktoré vytvorili podmienky, ktoré ju dohnali do tohto stavu jej života.

Bola dvadsať dlhých krokov od Harryho, keď kopol do hliny a vyslal do vzduchu mrak prachu, ktorý okamžite vánok odniesol. Bola od neho pätnásť krokov, keď si prstami prehrabol vlasy a vzdychol si. Bola od neho na desať krokov, keď sa napäl a otočil hlavu.

Harry si uvedomil, že tam je.

Nevyzeral vôbec ako človek, ktorý jej spôsobil toľko zármutku, ale skôr ako človek, ktorý býval jej najlepším priateľom po tak dlhú časť jej života. A na chvíľu vzala späť to, čo povedala o tom, že veci medzi nimi sú príliš rozbité.

Možno bol úprimný. Možno to naozaj tentoraz chcel skúsiť, ale ona neodhodí svoju opatrnosť do vetra. Nechystala sa znížiť svoju bdelosť. Nie. Hermiona sa rozhodla, že zostane rozvážne optimistická, aby sa vyhla sklamaniu, bolesti srdca a ďalšej zrade. Bol to jediný spôsob, ktorý poznala, aby ochránila samu seba.

Po pokusnom trhnutí za reťaz hojdačky naľavo od Harryho, sa Hermiona posadila po tom, čo sa uistila, že celá hojdačka nespadne. Jej nohy boli smerom na sever a Harryho smerom na juh, ale oči oboch boli uprené na zem pod ich nohami.

Sedeli tak celú večnosť, načúvali škrípavým zvukom, ktoré stará hojdačka vydávala a slabým zvukom hrajúcich sa detí. Čas od času zafúkal závan vetra, na čo sa Hermiona v duchu usmiala a Harry kopol botaskami do hliny, ale žiadne slová sa neprehovorili.

Dovtedy, kým Harry nepovedal: "Začínal som si myslieť, že neprídeš."

"Na pár minút včera večer som sa zaprisahala, že neprídem," odpovedala po pravde Hermiona, keď sa na neho pozrela.

Zelené oči sa zabodli do jej na pokojný okamih. "Potom prečo si prišla?"

"V skutočnosti z množstva dôvodov," odpovedala. "Pretože som zvedavá, pretože viem, že sa musíme porozprávať a pretože som vážne unavená z tejto vojny medzi nami."

Všetko zmĺklo, než ten čarodejník zamrmlal. "Tak ako ja." Hermiona mlčky sledovala, ako kopal topánkou do hliny hlbšie. Práve keď chcela niečo povedať, Harry prestal a povedal. "Bol som totálny blbec, však?" Tváril sa tak hrozne, ako sa tváril včera pri večeri. "Počkaj, neodpovedaj na to. Nepotrebujem, aby si odpovedala, pretože ja viem, že som bol totálny a naprostý blbec."

Jej inštinktom bolo povedať mu, že to nebola jeho chyba, ale ten inštinkt ignorovala. Namiesto toho prikývla. _Bol _blbec.

"Som si istý, že existuje množstvo ľudí, ktorí by v tomto so mnou súhlasili. Teda, keby poznali skutočnosť."

Hermiona si vzdychla. "Vieš, že ti odpúšťam."

"Ale ja som sa ešte neospravedlnil."

"Ale chcel si sa, však?"

"Áno, samozrejme, ale -"

"Potom dobre, odpúšťam ti."

"Ale prečo?" Harry vyzeral, ako keby bol v rozpakoch. "Ublížil som ti, opakovane. Zradil som tvoju dôveru. Urobil som neodpustiteľné veci. Ja by som si neodpustil, keby som bol tebou."

"Takže je dobré, že ja tebou nie som." Hermiona chvíľu hľadela na zem, než sa stretla s jeho zvedavým a zmäteným pohľadom. "Harry, ja ti neodpúšťam len preto, že chcem alebo aby som ti pomohla očistiť tvoje svedomie. To je niečo, čo musíš urobiť ty sám. Bude to chcieť čas a množstvo bolesti, ver mi, ale som si istá, že to zvládneš, pretože ja som to zvládla. A ak ja dokážem očistiť svoje vlastné svedomie, potom to dokáže ktokoľvek."

Harry si napravil okuliare, ktoré začínali skĺzavať.

"Odpúšťam ti preto, lebo to potrebujem. Odpúšťam ti, pretože nechcem byť už viacej nahnevaná alebo zatrpknutá alebo namrzená na kohokoľvek." Hermiona sledovala, ako jeho oči znežneli. "Odpúšťam ti, Harry, pretože keď znížim počet štyridsiatich dvoch vzoriek farieb, ktoré mám ešte stále magicky pripevnených na svoju stenu, chcem vymaľovať steny vo svojej obývacej izbe. Bude to pre mňa znovuzrodenie a nechcem začať nanovo bez toho, aby som nenapravila to, čo je medzi nami zlomené. Alebo aspoň bez toho, aby som proces tej obnovy nezačala." Hermiona sa hrala s odkazom vo svojich rukách. "Odpúšťam ti, pretože, viac než čokoľvek, chcem, aby si si odpustil sám."

Harry zadumane odvrátil od nej svoj zrak a hľadel do diaľky. Hermiona premýšľala, čo jej povie ako odpoveď.

Nemusela čakať dlho.

"Pokúsim sa."

Na jej tvári začal rásť slabý úsmev. _Pokúsi sa_. "Vážne?"

Harry prikývol. "Vážne." Prehrabol si rukou vlasy a vzdychol si. "A nie pretože si mi povedala, aby som to urobil, ale pretože ja to chcem..." Keď zmĺkol, pomyslela si, že bude pokračovať, ale neurobil to. Jeho slová boli viac než dosť a viac než očakávala, a ona ich prijala a zmierila sa s nimi ako s pravdou.

Alebo minimálne _jeho_ pravdou.

Chvíľu sedeli mlčky, než Harry ledabolo povedal: "Vyzeráš dobre." Hermiona, ktorej neboli príjemné žiadne chvály na jej vonkajší vzhľad, sa nepohodlne pohla na hojdačke. Harry si všimol jej nepohodlie a začervenal sa. "My-myslím, že vyzeráš oveľa lepšie... než si vyzerala... keď... krucinál..." Znova zmĺkol, ako keby ho zasiahla zlá spomienka.

Áno, existovala ich celá rada, pokiaľ išlo o ich vzájomné vzťahy, ale nebol čas sa nimi zaoberať.

"Nechaj to tak. Ja som nechala alebo aspoň sa pokúšam."

"Správne." Keď nepovedala nič ďalšie, vzdychol si. "Tieto rozpaky medzi nami, nenávidím ich." Harryho hlas bol bolestivo úprimný. "A chceš vedieť, čo ešte nenávidím? Nemať ťa za priateľa. Chýba mi to. Myslím, že chcem tvoje priateľstvo viac než chcem... nuž, veď vieš."

A ona vedela, ale nepovedala nič. V skutočnosti vážne chcela, aby sa pohol ďalej. Z jeho citov ku nej sa vždy cítila nepríjemne.

"Ja stále, veď vieš," povedal potichu, "ale ty nie, a my-myslím, že sa musím naučiť s tým žiť. Nechcem, ale musím, takže to znova nevytiahnem."

To určite bolo najviac nečakané. Pozrela sa na neho, trochu ohromená, skôr než povedala: "Ďakujem ti."

Tie dve slová povedali viac, než mohla ona v tejto chvíli.

Trochu sa začervenal, než sa spýtal: "Myslíš, že sa k tomu môžeme vrátiť? K nášmu priateľstvu?"

"Nie, nemyslím," odpovedala Hermiona rovnako úprimne. Keď sa zamračil a pozrel na zem, dodala: "Ale časom, myslím, že ty, ja a Ron dokážeme sedieť v tej istej miestnosti a rozprávať sa bez toho, aby nad našimi hlavami visela minulosť. Myslím, že všetci môžeme byť znova priateľmi, ale možno nie najlepšími priateľmi."

"To si myslíš?" Keď prikývla, smutne sa usmial. "To by bolo pekné."

"Aby som bola úprimná, nemôžem sa toho dňa dočkať. Je mi jasné, že my všetci musíme veľmi tvrdo pracovať, odpustiť si navzájom, pochovať svoju zášť a prehltnúť našu pýchu, aby sme k tomuto bodu dospeli. Je mi jasné, že to bude chcieť čas zahojiť naše rany a vyčistiť tú zlú krv, čo je medzi nami všetkými, ale myslím, že to dokážeme. Len musíme byť všetci ochotní."

A veľká jej časť ochotná bola. Toto boli jej najlepší priatelia, jej prví priatelia a zdalo sa nezmyselné odhodiť to všetko preč. Zmieriť sa s minulosťou bolo nevyhnutnosťou pre to, aby sa pohli k budúcnosti.

"Ja som ochotná, a viem, že Ron je ochotný ..."

"A ja som ochotný tiež."

Harryho vyhlásenie viselo v tom sviežom vzduchu, rušenom len detskými zvukmi a vŕzgajúcou hojdačkou.

Nechcela prerušiť to mlčanie, ale jej zvedavosť nezostala mlčať. "Musím sa spýtať, Harry... čo toto všetko vyvolalo?" Keď sa na ňu pozrel, odkašľala si a ujasnila svoje slová. "Len sa to zdá tak z ničoho nič, to je všetko."

Neochota v jeho očiach bola očividná. "V skutočnosti to nebolo z ničoho nič. O tejto situácii s tebou som premýšľal týždne a snažil som sa o tom s tebou porozprávať, ale asi som sa nesnažil dostatočne. Možno si nebola pripravená vypočuť ma, pretože možno ja som nebol pripravený vzdať sa ťa. Beriem to. Konečne mi to dochádza. Ale zdá sa mi, že si ochotná načúvať, pokiaľ to nechám tak. A ja som. Hermiona, mýlil som, v množstve vecí, ale povedzme len, že som mal dosť zaujímavý rozhovor, ktorý ma prinútil po prvý raz pochopiť."

"A čo si pochopil?"

"Pochopil som, že je množstvo vecí, ktoré neviem a množstvo vecí, ktoré sa stále potrebujem dozvedieť. Chápem, že je množstvo vecí, ktoré som unáhlene predpokladal. Chápem, že možno nepoznám ľudí okolo seba tak dobre, ako som si myslel. Chápem, že možno keby som otvoril svoje oči, dokázal by som uvidieť všetko to, čo si sa mi snažila povedať, všetko to, čo sa mi pokúšaš povedať. Ja..." Na chvíľu zmĺkol a vzdychol si, než zaťal zuby a povedal: "Chápem, že Malfoy nie je taký zlý, ako som si kedysi myslel, že je..."

Hermionina tvár sa zvraštila zmätkom. "Draco? Ale čo-"

"Malfoy mi povedal, aby som sa pozrel zbližša a načúval. Neviem prečo, ale urobil som to. A nepáčilo sa mi, čo som zistil."

"Harry, nedávaš skoro žiaden zmysel."

Čarodejník si prehrabol frustrovane vlasy a znova kopol do hliny. "V januári mi povedal, že svet nie je len čierny a biely. Povedal mi, že musím zavrieť ústa a venovať pozornosť, ale ja som to neurobil. Nie naozaj. A pred deviatimi dňami mi povedal, aby som venoval viac pozornosti Ginny. Sledoval ju. Načúval jej. Rozhliadol sa po veciach v našom dome." Na chvíľku sa tváril trochu nešťastne. "A ja som to urobil. Pozeral som. Načúval. Špehoval som. Na-našiel som niečo."

Len tam sedela a načúvala.

"Nikdy som si nemyslel, že nájdem. Chcem povedať, je to _Ginny_. Ona by nikdy -" zmrzol a pokrútil hlavou. "_Myslel_ som si, že toho nie je schopná. Chcem povedať, je to _Ginny_. Ona by mi úmyselne neublížila alebo predo mnou niečo netajila. Viem, že som spravil zopár vecí, ktoré neboli správne, pokiaľ išlo o ňu, ale - je to Ginny. Odpúšťa a ... súhlasíš so mnou, správne?"

Hermiona, ktorá veľmi stuhla, odvrátila od neho oči. "Harry..." zmĺkla. Bolo tak veľa vecí, čo mu chcela povedať - hrubých vecí, o Ginny a tom, čo bola za človeka, ale ona tak hlboko neklesne. Avšak mohla odpovedať na jeho otázku. "Nie, nesúhlasím."

Čarodejník sa zatváril zmätene. "Ale vy dve - boli ste priateľkami, na Rokforte. Najlepšími priateľkami."

Čudne sa na neho pozrela. "Neviem, skade si získal tento dojem, ale ona nebola moja najlepšia priateľka. Ani zďaleka. Ginny nebola, ale ty a Ron ste boli." _Boli._ Harry sa strhol pri tom slove, ale Hermiona sa zaň v duchu neospravedlnila.

Bola to pravda. _Bývali_ jej najlepšími priateľmi, ale veci sa zmenili. Jednako chápala, prečo bol Harry tak ovplyvnený jej slovami. _Boli._ To slovo bolo pre neho asi fackou do tváre, ale Hermiona nemohla pomôcť tomu, že to slovo bolo bolestivou pripomienkou toho, že on, tiež, zohral úlohu na ceste ich priateľstva od _je_ ku _bolo_.

Pokiaľ šlo o ňu, boli za to vinní všetci.

"Pozri, Harry, nebudem niečo prikrášľovať a ani tu nebudem sedieť a nevrátim ti späť tvoj titul najlepšieho priateľa. Áno, chcem vyriešiť naše problémy, aby sme sa mohli znova stať priateľmi, ale nie sme rovnakí, ako keď nám bolo jedenásť. Dokonca nie sme rovnakí, ako keď sme mali osemnásť. A, vieš, veci sa automaticky nenapravia len preto, že si jeden druhému odpustíme."

"Viem to. Necháp ma zle, nečakám, že sa všetko vráti k tomu, ako to bývalo, ale je ťažké tu sedieť a vedieť, že som zodpovedný za to, že som vyštval svoju najlepšiu priateľku. Je ťažké tu sedieť a vedieť, že som zodpovedný za to, že si zažila ťažké časy."

"Ty nie si za mňa zodpovedný. Rob sa zodpovedný za svoje vlastné činy, nie za moje. Neklaď na svoje plecia moju záťaž, Harry. Harry, neskončí to dobre. Tá bolesť, depresia, tie bezsenné noci -"

Harry si smutne odfrkol. "O tých viem všetko. Nenaspal som veľa od môjho rozhovoru s Malfoyom a Ronom, ale ani nevravím, že som spával dobre pred tým dňom."

Otvorila ústa, aby povedala veci, ktoré povedala jej terapeutka, ale zastavila sa. Kým bola, aby dávala rady, ktoré bola pred pár mesiacmi taká váhavá prijať? Len Merlin vie, aké úbohé boli v poslednej dobe jej spiace návyky. Obavy z Parvati a Ginny ju zanechali sledovať niekoľko hodín svoj budík, ale teraz s touto situáciou s Malfoyom - vzdychla si smutne. Nájsť spánok nebola ľahká úloha.

A ani naraňajkovať sa.

Hermiona sa pri tej myšlienke prikrčila. Niežeby jej chýbala jeho spoločnosť. Medzi Pansy a Lavender nikdy netrávila priveľa času osamote. Bolo to len tým, že jej chýbalo to ticho, ktoré mávala s Malfoyom. Kým naozaj oceňovala ich spoločnosť v čase, keď sa cítila osamelá, ony vždy rozprávali. _Vždy._ Občas chcela ticho, aj keby to bolo napäté ticho. Napätie medzi ňou a Malfoyom ju udržiavalo v pozore, ale súčasne jej umožňovalo premýšľať bez hrozby zo slov. Bolo to upokojujúce.

Viac než mlčanie Hermione chýbali zvuky hrkotajúcich riadov, listovanie najnovším vydaním Denného proroka a to, ako jej každé ráno nevrlo poďakoval, kým upratovala jeho kuchyňu. Chýbala jej vôňa čiernej kávy a horúcej čokolády, keď sa preplietali vo vzduchu. A chýbali jej ostražité pohľady a improvizované lichôtky, ktoré vychádzali zo zdráhajúcich sa úst...

Pohla sa na hojdačke a zastrčila tieto myšlienky bezpečne do úzadia svojej mysle. Bude sa týmto problémom zaoberať neskoršie, ale práve teraz tu bol Harry. A nevyzeral dobre. "Neviem, čo ti povedať na ten problém so spánkom, stále prechádzam svojim vlastným, ale navrhujem ti s niekým sa porozprávať. _S kýmkoľvek_. Pomáha to. Ver mi. Pomáha."

Nič na odpoveď nepovedal, len prikývol.

Všetko zmĺklo. Napätie medzi nimi akosi povolilo, ale neodišlo. Mala pocit, že ešte neskončil, že ešte je čo prezradiť, ale zostala ticho. Najlepšie bolo nehnať ho či nenútiť ho urobiť niečo, čo urobiť nechcel.

"Klame mi."

Hermiona bola zmätená. "Čo-"

"Ginny. Nielenže klame mne, ale klame ľuďom _o_ mne. Vraví, že sa budeme brať a že sme si už vybrali prstene a-" poškrabal si jazvu. "Proste nerozumiem. Prečo klame?"

Pätnásťročná čarodejnica v jej vnútri sa znepokojila; do okamihu než si obaja neuvedomili, že jeho jazva prestala bolieť po Voldemortovej porážke. Hermiona si odkašľala. "Ľudia klamú z množstva rozličných dôvodov." Tie slová boleli, pretože, kedysi, bola jedným z týchto klamárov.

"Malfoy to povedal," poznamenal nevrlo.

"Nuž, vieš, má pravdu." Hermiona si zľahka potiahla vlasy. "Viem, že vy dvaja ste mali svoje problémy, ale on vážne nie je taký zlý - keď ho spoznáš." Len čo tie slová boli vonku, pozrela sa na zem.

"To hovoríš ty. Ty si -"

"Jeho kamarátka," prerušila. "Ale nehovorím to kvôli tomu, Harry. Hovorím to preto, lebo je to pravda." Hermiona si poškriabala pokožku na ľavom predlaktí a povedala: "On je... _iný_."

"Možno k tebe je," odfrkol si Harry. "Ale stále so všetkými jedná ako so sračkami."

Smutne sa usmiala. Nuž, práve teraz s ňou jednal, ako keby medzi ňou a ostatnými nebol žiaden rozdiel. Čarodejnica si zaťala nechty do pokožky, dúfajúc, že zanechajú odtlačok. Umierala túžbou po zmene témy. "Na tom nezáleží, stále má pravdu. Ľudia klamú z tak množstva rozličných dôvodov. Prečo si myslíš, že Ginny klame?" Áno, toto bolo dokonalé.

Harry si chvíľu žul peru, než odpovedal. "Neviem prečo, len viem, že klame. Je to ako keby sa snažila, aby si všetci mysleli, že sme dokonalí, ale my nie sme. Ani zďaleka..." zmĺkol, zase, a prehrabol si rukou vlasy, aby ich uhladil. Bolo to zbytočné. Závan vetra mu ich znova sfúkol do tváre. "Po tom, čo sa dozvedela o Matthewovi, myslel som si, že to dokážeme vyriešiť. Myslel som si, že môžeme zachrániť veci medzi nami. Boli sme spolu päť rokov, a nie, veci neboli dokonalé, ale boli stabilné. _My_ sme boli stabilní."

"To je všetko, čo chceš? Stabilitu?"

"Spomínaš si, ako chaotické boli veci po vojne? Bol to zmätok. A keď sa všetko začínalo upokojovať, odišla si bez stopy a -" zdalo sa, že zápasí so slovami. "Ja-ja som sa len chcel každé ráno prebudiť a vedieť, že nestratím nikoho ďalšieho. A Ginny tu bola. Vždy tu bola, vždy tu bývala a sľúbila, že tu vždy bude. Nemohol som o to prísť. Je to odo mňa sebecké?"

"Nie je na mne, aby som ťa súdila."

Hojdačka zaškrípala, keď sa Harry pohol na sedačke, aby získal viac pohodlia. "Malfoy mal pravdu. Nemilujem ju. Sakra, ani ju _nepoznám_. Myslel som, že keď som si to vo februári uvedomil, mohol by som ju začať spoznávať. Myslel som si, že to teraz bude iné, mohlo to byť iné... ale nie som si istý, či bude, a som si dokonca menej istý, či chcem, aby bolo."

"Harry -" Hermiona potichu prehovorila.

"Nemôžem -" Pokrútil hlavou.

"Harry!" pukla mu prstami pred tvárou. "Čo sa deje?"

Čarodejník zastal a nadýchol sa, než odpovedal. "Dnes ráno som sa prebudil, otočil a nespoznal som ženu, s ktorou som bol v posteli. Vedel som, že je to Ginny, ale posledných deväť dní alarmujúco ujasnilo, či viem viacej o Veštení než o svojej priateľke. Vieš, zostával som s ňou, pretože tam bola. Zostal som s ňou, pretože nebola ty. Zostal som s ňou, pretože som vedel, že neurobí nič, čím by mi ublížila. A teraz..." zmĺkol.

"Harry, nerozumiem. Čo toto všetko vyvolalo?"

"Čím viac sa o nej dozvedám, tým viac si uvedomujem, že to nie žena, za ktorú som ju považoval. Čím viac zisťujem, tým viacej chápem, čo Malfoy vravel. Čím viac zisťujem, tým menej ju mám rád. Pri Merlinovi, nie som si ani istý, či ju v tomto okamihu vôbec rád mám. To, čo urobila -"

"Čo sa stalo? Čo urobila?" Možno vysvetlí, prečo bol taký zarazený u večere. Možno vysvetlí, prečo takto hovorí.

"Pochop, pred deviatimi dňami ma Malfoy s Ronom požiadali, aby som špehoval Ginny a ja som súhlasil. Malfoy hádzal všetky tie obvinenia a časť zo mňa chcela dokázať, že sa mýli... a tá druhá moja časť chcela odpovede."

"Čo-"

"Len počúvaj, Hermiona."

Prikývla.

"Prvý deň som nezistil nič mimoriadne. Na druhý deň prišla domov trochu mrzutá. Povedala, že mala v práci zlý deň... vieš, že pracuje pre Proroka, že?"

Nie, to Hermiona nevedela. Posledné, čo počula, bolo, že Ginny bola svadobná fotografka, ktorý chcela prácu v _Magicky a Elegantne_. Takže pre ňu mať istú prácu v Prorokovi - nuž, to bol dosť posun za tak krátky čas. Keď sa Harry na ňu pozrel, predstierala, že nevie nič o Ginninej práci a prikývla. "Áno... je tam už pár mesiacov, že?" navnadila ho.

"V skutočnosti menej než mesiac."

"Ach." Hermiona sa napla. "Pokračuj, Harry."

Čarodejník sa na ňu chvíľu pozeral, než pokračoval. "Na tretí deň som prišiel domov skôr, aby som sa trochu porozhliadol a našiel som ju s Parvati rozprávať sa v obývačke. Keď som sa jej neskôr spýtal, o čom sa rozprávali, povedala, že sa bavili len o práci a zmenila tému. Nepýtal som sa viacej. Vyzerala rozrušená. Na štvrtý deň ma prichytila, že sa pozerám na jej mesačný rozvrh a totálne na mňa vyletela, keď som sa spýtal, prečo máva tak často s Parvati obed. Nakričala na mňa, že jej kladiem priveľa otázok a že jej neverím. A vtedy mi to došlo. O niečom klamala. Len som sa jej spýtal, prečo chodieva na tie obedy a ona spustila obranu najvyššieho kalibru. To jednoducho nesedelo."

Hermione búšilo srdce, ale udržiavala svoj pokoj. "Nie... to nesedí."

"Naozaj som začal hľadať na piaty deň, ale zase som nič nenašiel. Ale potom," Harry sa náhle postavil. Sledovala ho zvedavými hnedými očami, keď začal prehrabávať svoje vrecká na nohaviciach. Opatrne vytiahol kúsok poskladaného pergamenu a zízal naň s pohľadom, ktorý nedokázala rozlúštiť. "Našiel som pod jej posteľou krabicu. Nikdy predtým ma tam nenapadlo pozrieť. Chcem povedať, ja som sa nasťahoval do jej bytu. Nikdy ma nenapadlo -" zmrzol a nadýchol sa. "Prišiel som na to, ako zlomiť na nej kúzlo. Bolo to ľahké. Bolo tam veľa fotiek a tretky, čo si nechala zo školy, ale pod tým všetkým som našiel toto," otočil sa a podal Hermione pergamen. "Otvor to."

Časť z nej nechcela, ale prevalcujúcim pocitom bola zvedavosť. Takže s trasúcimi rukami a divoko búšiacim srdcom rozložila ten list raz, dvakrát a tretí raz, než sa sústredila na slová na stránke. Spoznala ten rukopis okamžite. _Harryho._ Vyzeral uponáhľaný ako eseje z elixírov, ktoré písal noc pred ich odovzdaním. Jej oči sa najprv pohli k dátumu. _2. október 1998. _

Deň po tom, čo odišla. Nikdy ho nezabudla. Bol to deň, keď dostala list od Ginny.

Zalapala po dychu a pozrela sa na Harry, ktorý ju uprene sledoval. "To je ten list, čo si mi poslal."

Smutne prikývol.

Hermiona rýchlo ten list poskladala. Nemohla ho prečítať. Nie teraz. Nie keď nedokázala dýchať. Nie keď bola tak... tak... tak _nahnevaná_. Tá čarodejnica bola bleskovo dole z hojdačky a prechádzala sa rozčúlená sem a tam. Tak veľa myšlienok jej uháňalo mysľou, tak veľa scenárov o tom, čo sa mohlo udiať, keby bola ten list dostala, tak veľa scenárov o tom, ako sa mohol zmeniť jej život a život Matthewa a - zastala uprostred kroku. Nie. Už žiadne ďalšie 'čo keby'. Hermiona si to sľúbila. Už viac nie.

"Prečítaš si ho?"

Čestne, nemohla. Srdce mala príliš preplnené toľkými rozličnými emóciami, že sa jej chcelo zvracať. "Ja - ja nemôžem." Harryho obočie sa zvraštilo, ale ona rýchlo dodala. "Nie, prečítam. Len nie práve teraz. Ja - je toho veľa, vieš. Priveľa, aby som to tak rýchlo prijala." Sklopila oči k listu. Napätie v jej hlave bolo neuveriteľné. "Ale prečítam si ho. _Prečítam_. Len potrebujem čas, aby som sa upokojila. Len potrebujem trochu času, aby som sa presvedčila, že nemám nájsť Ginny a neprekliať ju na márne kúsky. Ako mohla -" Nie. Toto nie, nie teraz, nikdy. "Myslím, že pracuje s Parvati. Myslím, že ona je -"

"Informátor, ale-"

"Nie, Harry, vypočuj ma. Vedela, kde som v Taliansku žila a vedela, že som bola tehotná, hoci si myslela, že to bolo Ronove, ale jednako. Pre ňu by nič neznamenalo povedať to Parvati - a Parvati má jeho rodný list!" Bľabotala, Hermiona to vedela, ale potrebovala ho prinútiť, aby pochopil to, čo videla ona. "To nie je náhoda, Harry. Ona vedela, kde hľadať. Ona _vedela_. Ja -"

"Ja to viem."

Cúvla prekvapením. "Čože? Ako vieš - čože?"

"Ten list nebola jediná vec, čo som našiel v tej krabici. Našiel som predbežný náčrt toho článku."

**ooo**

**Časť 3: Pravda**

Draco mal pocit, ako keby kráčal na svoju vlastnú popravu. Pred troma minútami sa preletaxoval do Grangerovej domu. Očakával, že ju nájde čakať na gauči, ale privítala ho úplne iná scéna. Jej dom bol prázdny, s výnimkou mrzutého mačiatka. Zamračil sa a rozhliadol sa. Apollo zamňaukal. Draco zagánil. Prekliate zviera. Apollo znova zamňaukal.

Keď sa spýtal, kde je Grangerová, mačiatko odpovedalo tým, že ho úplne ignorovalo a olizlo si labku. Takže sa spýtal znova - rozhodnejším hlasom. Apollo sa na neho neprítomne pozrel predtým, než zazíval. _Pekné._ Draco si nakoniec vzdychol, vynechal ten dožadujúci sa tón a spýtal sa ho po tretí raz. Mačiatko si dalo poriadne na čas, než zoskočilo z pohovky a nafúkane poskakovalo k dverám na terasu.

Draco bol uprostred zamračenia sa, keď zachytil pohľad na čudne vyzerajúcu stenu. Čarodejník k nej podišiel, zmätenie vyryté v jeho čele, keď v tom tichu zaznelo podráždené zamňaučanie. Otočil sa a pohol sa k dverám na terasu a po tom, čo trochu prižmúril, spozoroval Grangerovú sedieť na kraji móla.

Slnko už zapadalo.

Kým kráčal k nej, hrôza visela nad jeho hlavou ako dažďový mrak, ktorý na neho v prúdoch pršal obavy a strach. Neexistoval reálny dôvod báť sa, ale on mal všetky dôvody sveta, aby bol nervózny. Včera večer Draco pil a rozjímal, prechádzal sa a rozvažoval, ale neprišiel na to, čo jej chce povedať. Ach, pripravil si zoznam klamstiev, ale všetky sa zdali byť otrepané a jeho svedomie do neho hučalo, vravelo mu, aby bol úprimný. Áno, nuž, srať naň. Úprimnosť _neprichádzala_ do úvahy. Dokázal si predstaviť ten výraz na Grangerovej tvári, keby sa zlomil a povedal jej pravdu.

Len pri tej myšlienke sa Draco prikrčil, keď vykročil na mólo. Áno, lepšie bude nechať si pravdu pre seba.

Nič bolo vždy lepšie než odmietnutie, tým si bol skoro istý. Tiež si bol istý, že potrebuje rýchly plán: plán, ktorý zanechá jeho tajomstvo nedotknuté a plán, ktorý zabráni Grangerovej, aby niečo zistila.

A to, čo ho napadlo v tejto chvíli, bol zásah čistého génia. Bolo dobre známym faktom, že je lepšie ochrániť vlastné ja zavčasu. Napokon, Grangerová bola v naozaj dobrej pozícii, aby mu zmrzačila jeho ego. Samozrejme, že boli potrebné preventívne opatrenia. Nedovolí jej, aby zničila túto jeho časť. Bola životne dôležitá. Takže sa rozhodol, že nasadí svoju najvážnejšiu masku a bude ju mať skrz celý tento rozhovor. Nezaváha. Nezlomí sa. Neurobí nič, čo urobiť nechce. Správne.

Vystrel plecia a pokračoval v chôdzi smerom k nej.

Draca ohromilo, že Grangerová neotočila hlavu, keď k nej prišiel. Myslel si, že v niektorom okamihu to urobí. Napokon, kráčal dosť hlučne v nádeji, že to pritiahne jej pozornosť skôr, než sa postaví za ňu. Smola. Nezáležalo na tom, že jej štíty dali pravdepodobne najavo jeho príchod dávno predtým, než vyšiel na jej terasu; predtým si vždy našla čas, aby sa na neho pozrela. V žalúdku sa mu objavila znervózňujúca napätosť, keď si uvedomil, že sa na neho nepozrela už - Draco fyzicky odpálkoval tú myšlienku, ako keby bola otravný komár.

Nedokázal dovidieť, na čo sa pozerá, ale nech to bolo čokoľvek, tak ju to upútalo, že keď druhý raz stúpil zvlášť silno, nepozrela sa. Ani sa nestrhla.

Draco sledoval jej plecia kvôli reakcii, ale žiadna nenastala. Potlačil svoju mrzutosť na ňu a na seba, keď sa priblížil za ňu na celú stopu.

Grangerová sa stále nepohla.

Draco si prekrížil ruky. On tu v prvom rade vôbec nechcel byť! Ona ho pozvala, a nie naopak! Vedel, že sa chová ako netýkavka, ale v žiadnom prípade nepovie nič, aby získal jej pozornosť. Nie - Draco sledoval, ako sa jej ruka pohla, aby sa poškrabala vzadu na hlave. Bol to zázrak, že sa tá ruka nestratila v tej džungli vlasov.

Pošúchal si zátylok.

Možno to nebolo také zlé. Iste, tie kučery boli trochu rozfúkané a rozstrapatené, ale to sa dalo čakať vzhľadom na ten čas, ktorý Grangerová pravdepodobne strávila vonku. Vsadil by sa, že to boli minimálne tri hodiny, ale zamračil sa, keď si uvedomil, že nie je pravdepodobné, že zistí skutočný čas.

Draco si spomenul na svoju úlohu. Žiadne nezmyselné rečičky. Len odpovedať na jej otázky a odísť tak rýchlo, ako bude možné.

Tá istá ruka sa posunula, aby zovrela zvyšok svojich vlasov a prehodila si ich ponad pravé plece. Nijako veľmi to nepomohlo. Zdalo sa, že sa vrátili späť na miesto, ako úplne nová pružina. Rozveselilo ho to, ale uzavrel to za svojou kamennou maskou.

Vonku bolo nezvykle teplo a kým on zostal u trochu nedbalej verzii svojho typického odevu, Grangerová sa obliekla podľa počasia - krátke rukávy, muklovské modré džínsy a čierny opasok. Predkláňala sa tak, že chrbát jej bledoružového trička sa trochu vyhrnul a ukazoval kúsok bledej pokožky na jej páse. Draca prekvapila jeho rekcia, ktorá zanechala jeho líca trochu teplejšie než zvyčajne. V pokuse odvrátiť tú myšlienku si odkašľal.

Hermiona otočila hlavu a vyzerala naozaj prekvapene, že ho tam vidí stáť. "Ach! Nepočula som ťa vyjsť von. Myslela som, že čakáš dnu. Prepáč. Aké nevychované odo mňa," ospravedlnila sa, ale nepozrela sa mu do očí.

Boli štyri veci, ktoré si okamžite všimol: jej umazané líca, krvou podliate oči, chrapľavý hlas a vlhkosť na jej tvári. Plakala. Dosť nedávno. Draco sa jej chcel spýtať, čo sa deje, ale zastavil sa. Ten ťah by sa nezhodoval s jeho jasným plánom. Namiesto toho sa pozrel na vodu. Jeho oči sa nepresunuli k nej, až kým sa nepostavila na nohy. Opatrne poskladala kúsok starého pergamenu. Draco si nemohol pomôcť. Bol zvedavý. "Čo je to?"

Grangerová sa naň chvíľu pozerala, než si znova utrela oči. "Je to list, ktorý som nikdy nedostala."

To priamo cez neho vyslalo náraz. "Potter ho našiel?" Niežeby Draco nemohol uveriť, že Potter skutočne našiel niečo, o čom on len špekuloval, ale nemohol uveriť, že ho počúval dosť na to, aby ho hľadal. Možno konečne zmizla tá naivita, možno konečne odpadli tie klapky z očí, možno ten idiot bol o krok bližšie k tomu, aby porozumel všetkým tým veciam, čo Draco povedal a možno Zjazvenec nebol taký stratený prípad, ako si kedysi myslel.

Pochmúrne prikývla. "Bol v chránenej krabici pod ich posteľou. Chceš si ho pozrieť?" Hermiona mu ho podávala.

"Nie," strnulo odvetil Draco. Dokázal si predstaviť, čo v tom liste stálo. Bolo tam asi zopár ospravedlnení, hromada sľubov, že sa ten zmätok medzi nimi napraví, zopár vážnych slov o tom, ako veľmi chce, aby sa vrátil k tomu, čím kedysi bývali, zopár viet venovaných prosbám, aby ich neopúšťala a odsek, ktorý venoval žobraniu, aby sa vrátila domov. Potter bol rovnako predvídateľný ako bol uponáhľaný a odsudzujúci. Okrem toho, ak stačil na to, aby Grangerovú rozplakal, nechcel ho vidieť.

Hermiona si strčila list do vrecka a hľadela pomimo neho niekoľko minút.

To mlčanie ho zanechalo pateticky napätého. Draco šesťkrát prestúpil z nohy na nohu a pokúsil sa nemyslieť na to, ako vďaka bledosti jej pokožky boli pehy na jej chrbte ešte viditeľnejšie. Okamžite mu zmizla farba z tváre. Čubčí syn.

Slnko klesalo za horizont. Začínalo sa ochladzovať.

"Prečo sme tu, Draco?" spýtala sa zrazu Grangerová.

Na chvíľu ho to zaskočilo. Čože? "Stojíme tu, pretože si to naplánovala," odpovedal nevrlo.

Pokrútila hlavou. "Nie, to som tým nemyslela. Myslím, prečo sme _tu._.." zdôraznila posledné slovo, " akože v tom, v tomto bode v našom vzťahu."

Zase ho tá otázka prekvapila. Vzťahu? V duchu zbledol. Premýšľal o tom, že jej kúpi slovník, pretože to čo mali, sa nedalo definovať ako vzťah.

Draco pri tej myšlienke zastal. Alebo možno dalo. Priateľstvo bolo tiež formou vzťahu, správne?

Jednako nevedel, o čom do pekla hovorí. Radšej než tam stáť a hľadieť na ňu rozpačito, Draco odpovedal: "Nie som si istý, či ťa chápem, o čom hovoríš."

Hermionine pery sa našpúlili, než ujasnila. "Prečo dokážeme stáť na tri stopy od seba a nepozrieť sa na seba?"

"Práve teraz sa na teba pozerám."

Presunula váhu z ľavej nohy na pravú. "To som nemyslela, Draco."

"Potom čo _si_ myslela, Hermiona?" spýtal sa ostro.

"Myslela som, že je niečo zle... medzi nami. Boli sme priateľmi až do tej večere a potom –"

Nepozeral sa na ňu, keď povedal: "Nič nie je zle."

"Očividne je, pretože sa práve teraz na mňa nepozeráš," rýchlo pripomenula.

Keď sa stretol s jej očami, Grangerová ich prehľadávala, ako keby bola za jeho dúhovkami skrytá odpoveď, ale vôbec nedostala šancu pozrieť sa. Draco, ktorý bol pripravený na jej prenikavý pohľad, nasadil svoju stenu ľahostajnosti predtým, než sa skutočne na ňu pozrel. Prekvapilo ho, že jej oči boli pre neho také otvorené. Smútok v nich mu bol jasný, ale domnieval sa, že to bolo z Potterovho listu.

Po pár okamihoch ich súboja pohľadov sa Hermiona odvrátila, zamrmlala niečo pod nosom a povedala: "Teraz viem, že je niečo zle."

"Ach, a to ako?" zavtipkoval s prevrátením očí.

"Znova máš nasadenú masku."

Draco zbledol, ale nestratil svoje odhodlanie. Čo ona vedela o maskách? "Nič zle sa nedeje," tvrdil, pretože to bolo to jediné, čo mohol urobiť, aby jej nepoložil otázku, ktorú mal vo svojej mysli.

Hlas jej o kúsok zosilnel. "Prestaň mi _klamať_. Niečo zlé sa deje s tebou - s nami." Pokrútila hlavou a vyzerala, ako keby to slovo znelo čudne, keď vychádzalo z jej úst. "S naším priateľstvom."

Blonďavý čarodejník bol unavený opakovaním tej istej vety znova a znova. Prečo jednoducho nemohla nechať veci na pokoji? Prečo sa vždy musela miešať? Draco predpokladal, že Grangerová nebola veľmi odlišná od neho. Napokon, jeho zamiešanie sa bolo dôvodom, prečo bol _v_ tejto prekérnej situácii. Sprostá zvedavosť. Tá bola dôvodom, prečo takto hlboko klesol.

"Fajn, pretože ty nemáš čo povedať na túto tému, hovor o tejto. Prečo sa mi vyhýbaš?"

Pocítil ďalšie ostré bodnutie v žalúdku, keď mračno hrôzy nad jeho hlavou začalo hrmieť. "Ja som -" Nedokázal ani klamať. Nie o tomto. Draco sa jej vyhýbal. Čarodejníka len šokovalo, keď zistil, že ona po celý čas vedela, čo robí. Podcenil nielen jej uvedomelosť, podcenil aj jej starostlivosť. Grangerová by sa neobťažovala vytiahnuť to, keby sa nestarala.

"Ty si sa čo?" jej hlas znel trochu nahnevane. "Nehovor, že si sa mi nevyhýbal, Draco. Neodpovedal si na moje odkazy či pozvania na obed, nechal si svoju sekretárku klamať mi a zablokoval si svoju letaxovú sieť. Ak toto nie je-"

Draco mal toho dosť. Bol vinný z toho, z čoho ho obvinili. "Beriem to, dobre? Nemusíš mi pripomínať všetky veci, čo som urobil."

Hermiona o krok cúvla, keď sa zľakla tej pravdy v jeho slovách. "A-ale prečo? Nič som neurobila."

"Ja viem." A naozaj to vedel.

"Máme byť priateľmi."

A po prvý raz, odkedy ju zaradil za priateľa, Draco zistil, že to slovo nenávidí. _Priateľ_. Zamračil sa, ale nič jej nepovedal. To slovo zapálilo niečo, čomu nedokázal porozumieť. Bola to neznáma forma frustrácie a on nedokázal zabrániť, aby nenarastala. Začala v chodidlách jeho nôh a rýchlo sa dostala k jeho členkom. "Rozumiem tomu," povedal trochu otupene.

"Potom buď ku mne úprimný. Povedz mi, čo som urobila. Možno som -"

"Nie," prudko ju prerušil. To neprichádzalo do úvahy.

Grangerová vyzerala trochu zmätená jeho strohou odpoveďou. "Nie, čo? Nie, že mi nepovieš, čo som urobila? Alebo nie, že ku mne nebudeš úprimný?"

"Oboje."

Stlačila si silne koreň nosa. Draco si uvedomoval, že jej frustrácia z neho sa rapídne zvyšuje. "Ty si taký bastard." Jej hlas bol slabý a nezreteľný. "Myslíš si, že si môžeš robiť čokoľvek čo do pekla chceš a ľudia sa len zložia a prijmú to. Myslíš si, že sa môžeš k ľuďom správať akokoľvek do pekla sa správať chceš a oni tu vždy budú." Jej hlas sa vyrovnával. "A kým som si istá, že to možno funguje na Pansy a Blaisa, som si pekelne istá, že to neplatí na mňa!"

"Prečo, presne, na mňa jačíš?" spýtal sa, keď si založil ruky.

Grangerovej hlas nadobudol citový nádych, keď odpovedala: "Prečo jačím -" vydala akýsi hrdelný zvuk, ktorý bol zmesou medzi zavrčaním a povzdychom. "Nemôžeš sa ku mne takto správať! Nemôžeš byť jeden deň mojím priateľom a na ďalší ma kompletne vyškrtnúť zo svojho života. Priateľstvo jednoducho takto nefunguje!"

Dovtedy sa ten neznámy pocit zdvihol k jeho kolenám. "Ak sa ti nepáči moje zaobchádzanie, potom máš plné právo odísť preč."

"To je tá pointa, ktorú sa pokúšam urobiť! Ja nechcem odísť preč! Ja chcem porozumieť! Chcem sa pokúsiť napraviť to, ale nemôžem nič napraviť, ak mi nepovieš, čo som urobila zle! To nie je fér, Draco, musíš mi dať šancu!"

"Ja nemusím urobiť nič!" zajačal, keď sa ten cudzí pocit vyštveral do oblasti jeho brucha.

Grangerovú zjavne vyplašil tón jeho hlasu a horšie než to, tvárila sa absolútne ublížene. Pera sa jej chvela a zosilnela zovretie okolo svojho pása, skoro ako keby objímala samu seba.

"Nemôžeš ma prinútiť urobiť nič, čo urobiť nechcem, Grangerová. Takto to nefunguje."

"Myslím - myslím, že to začínam chápať. V skutočnosti začínam chápať množstvo vecí," povedala mu potichu. "Začínam chápať, že ti nezáleží na našom priateľstve. Začínam chápať, že ti nezáleží dokonca ani na mne."

"Teraz vkladáš svoje slová do mojich úst."

"Slová?" vystrelila prudko späť. "Ty si nepovedal nič, čo by stálo za zmienku, Draco! Len lži a výhovorky a nezmysly, ktorým myslím, že ani ty nerozumieš, ale ja áno," nahnevane povedala Hermiona. "Pochop, ja nemusím vkladať slová do tvojich úst. Tvoje činy za posledných pár mesiacov hovoria nahlas a jasne."

K tomu nebolo veľa, čo mohol povedať - to v skutočnosti nebola pravda. Vedel, čo jej môže povedať, aby to jednoducho všetko ukončil, ale táto možnosť neprichádzala do úvahy.

"Prepáč, že som - som plytvala tvojím drahocenným časom," povedala trpko. "Už sa to znova nestane."

Draco si na svoju tvár nasadil prázdny výraz a díval sa, ako začala od neho odchádzať. Úľava pumpovala jeho žilami, ale ten zvláštny pocit sa plazil nahor jeho telom. Chcel sa uštipnúť a potiahnuť za svoju brniacu pokožku, ale nemohol. Chcel otvoriť ústa, ale opäť, nemohol. Dracove ruky sa zohli, keď sa k nemu otočila chrbtom. Časť z neho kričala víťazstvom; kričala, pretože sa mu podarilo prejsť týmto rozhovorom bez toho, aby niečo pokašľal... až na ich priateľstvo. Zamračil sa nad tým slovom a nad tou pravdou. Druhá časť z neho kričala tiež, ale z iných dôvodov. Kričala, že bol najväčší blázon, ktorý kedy kráčal po zemi.

Urobila krok, potom ďalší a práve keď si myslel, že sa dostane do rytmu pri odchode od neho, zastala. Zdalo sa, že jeho dýchanie spomalilo, keď sa otočila. Ten zvláštny pocit sa rýchlo posúval k jeho hrudi. Mal pocit, ako keby sa nadychoval ľadového vzduchu.

"Pansy povedala, že sú veci, za ktoré stojí bojovať, povedala, že za teba stojí bojovať, ale mýlila sa. A ja som sa mýlila, keď som jej verila. Mýlila som sa, keď som si myslela, že -" Jej oči na chvíľu zostali prázdne, ale potom sa z toho otrepala. Stretla sa s jeho prázdnym pohľadom s otvorenými a úprimnými očami, ktoré pretekali slzami. "Jednoducho som sa mýlila."

A Draco bolo omráčený dokonca ešte do väčšieho mlčania. Nedokázal dýchať.

Ten hlas. Jej slová. Jej oči. Tá _bolesť_ v nich. Hermiona bola ublížená kvôli nemu - kvôli tomu, čo on robil. Draco si nebol istý, prečo ho to predtým nenapadlo. Nebol si dokonca ani istý, prečo nevidel - ach, počkať, videl. Ten smútok predtým. Tie emócie, ktoré predpokladal, že patria k Potterovmu listu.. a oni patrili k _nemu_.

A vďaka tomu jeho vnútro schladlo ešte viac.

Toto nemal v úmysle. On nebol taký krutý. Samozrejme, bol občas trochu nemilosrdný, ale nebol celkom taký krutý, ako si mnohí mysleli. Draco nebol typom človeka, ktorý by niekoho prilákal a potom ho úplne rozdrvil. Taký druh zloby si vyžadoval úsilie, ktoré Draco nemal čas vynaložiť. A viac než to, nebol takým človekom, ktorý by úmyselne ublížil niekomu, na kom mu záležalo a pre koho ustavične bojoval. To bolo zjavne kontraproduktívne a v tejto situácii nezmyselné. A bez ohľadu na to čo ona predpokladala, jemu na nej _záležalo_.

Ale záležalo mu viacej na ochrane samého seba.

A teraz sa zdalo, že v ochrane samého seba urobil obrovskú chybu.

V tomto okamihu to všetko povedali jej oči. Bola k nemu otvorená a úprimná. Dôverovala mu, ale viac než to, Grangerová mu verila, že jej neublíži. A to bolo presne to, čo robil. Ubližoval jej.

Z bolesti v jej očiach sa mu dvíhal žalúdok, z nejakého dôvodu, a nedokázal zostať ticho. "Pozri, Grangerová, ja-"

Jeho chabý pokus o ospravedlnenie bol prerušený jej otupeným hlasom. "Chápem to, Malfoy," Hermiona sa pozerala na zem. "Nezáleží ti na mne či na mojom priateľstve. Beriem to. Nebudem ti klamať, bolí to, ale ty si sa rozhodol. Musím to prijať, chápem. Nemusíš mi vysvetľovať nič viac. Budem len-"

"Ja som ti ešte nevysvetlil vôbec nič!"

Hermionine oči sa prižmúrili, čím prinútili tie slzy stiecť po jej lícach. "Potom to urob! Vysvetli to sám!"

Draco otvoril ústa, ale prudko ich zavrel. Nebol si istý, kde začať.

Smutne sa zachichotala po pár okamihoch ticha a pokývala hlavou. "Presne ako som myslela."

A to bolo ono. Presne ako si myslela? Tieto štyri skurvené slová - jej odmietnutie - stačili, aby sa ten cudzí pocit dostal do jeho mozgu. Usídlil sa v jeho emočnom kontrolnom centre a odsal všetky rozumné myšlienky. Mal pocit, ako keby bol sopka na pokraji explózie. Presne ako si myslela? Krv mu vrela, keď povedal: "Presne ako si myslela? Nuž, prekvapenie, prekvapenie, Grangerová, myslela si si zle! Keby si bola len počkala, vypočula by si si moje ospravedlnenie! Keby si bola počkala, bola si ma počula vysvetľovať ti niečo, ale nie! Nie, ty si nepočkala! Ty si len -"

"Počkala som!" zajačala na neho. "Boli sme tu vonku tridsať minút a čakala som, kým _niečo_ povieš, ale ty si nepovedal! Len si tu stál a pozeral si sa na mňa, ako keby si bol -"

"Nepovedal som nič, pretože som nič povedať _nemohol_!"

"Mohol si niečo povedať! Nikto ti nedrží prútik pri hlave! Nikto sa ti nevyhráža! Nie je tu tvoj otec! Nie je tu nič, čo môžeš použiť ako výhovorku, okrem seba samotného! Ty si sa rozhodol! Ty si _urobil_ rozhodnutie! Nepovedal si nič, pretože si nič povedať nechcel!"

"Máš pravdu! Nechcel som!"

"Prečo!"

"Prečo sa vôbec staráš, Grangerová?" vykríkol.

"Pretože - pretože som tiež sebecká! Pretože nechcem, aby si ma odhodil, ako keby ti na mne nezáležalo! Pretože na mne naozaj záleží, krucinál! Ja som dôležitá! A _ty _si dôležitý pre mňa! A ja ťa nedokážem stratiť! Pretože som tvoj priateľ!"

"Prestaň _hovoriť_ to slovo!"

"Prečo? Je to preto, že -"

"Nie, je to preto, že zakaždým, keď ho povieš, mám pocit, ako keby ma niečo koplo medzi oči! Je mi zle z toho, keď ho počujem a je mi zle z toho, keď ho hovoríš! Ja nechcem _byť_ tvoj priateľ!"

Ticho bolo ohlušujúce.

Ich vykričané slová sa vznášali vo vzduchu medzi nimi a mal pocit, že mu bude zle, keď sa na neho pozrela. Emócie na tom móle boli také ťažké, že hrozili, že ich oboch rozdrvia.

Hermionina reakcia a Dracovo uvedomenie si, čo práve povedal, sa udiali súčasne. Začala cúvať od neho preč, s výrazom, ako keby práve podstúpila bez varovania Crucio. A jediné, čo Draco mohol urobiť, bolo dívať sa. Mal pocit, ako keby mal niečo v hrdle, čo ho dusilo. Vlhké slzy začali stekať po jej lícach a Draco sa nikdy necítil väčšmi stratený, než sa cítil v tejto chvíli.

Bola to pravda. Tieto slová, ktoré na ňu nakričal. Boli _pravdivé_.

A v tomto okamihu si Draco uvedomil, že bol na tom horšie než očakával.

Nechcel byť jej priateľom. On chcel - tá myšlienka bola prerušená Hermionou, ktorá sa k nemu otočila chrbtom s výrazom absolútnej porážky. Prečo bola taká rozrušená? _On_ bol ten, čo urobil také hrozné odhalenie! Nie - Draco zbledol, keď si uvedomil, ako pre ňu možno vyzneli jeho slová.

Sakra.

Pošúchal si zátylok. Krucinál, naozaj všetko zvrtal. Čarodejník si v duchu vzdychol. Ako mohol dovoliť, že sa veci takto vymkli spod kontroly? Draco prišiel s plánom, hoci zlým plánom, ale stále to bol plán. Teraz musel niečo povedať... _čokoľvek_. Prvé slová, ktoré mu prišli na myseľ, boli absolútne nesprávne v tejto situácii, takže vyšiel s tými druhými, ktoré boli trošku viac úprimnejšie, než by sa mu páčilo. "Nemyslel som to tak. Nie tak, ako -"

Grangerová sa zvrtla s nahnevaným prstom namiereným na neho. "_Nehovo_r - ani slovka mi nepovedz."

Z jej krutého hlasu a rozzúrených očí Draco na chvíľu onemel, ale keď sa dal dokopy, jeho hlas nebol tak veľmi odlišný od jej. "Chcela si, aby som rozprával, tak som rozprával. A teraz nechceš, aby som. Znie mi to, ako keby som nebol jediný, kto nevie, čo chce."

"Ach, gratulujem, ty rozprávaš! Ty-"

"Povedal som ti pravdu. To je to, čo si chcela. Ale -"

"Ale nič!" vykríkla Hermiona. "Nestoj tu a nechovaj sa, ako keby si mi urobil obrovskú láskavosť, že si mi povedal pravdu." Sklonila hlavu a zamrmlala viac pre seba než pre neho. "Zabudla som, ako veľmi to bolí."

"Keby si ma len nechala-"

"Čo? Zaboriť ten nôž hlbšie?"

"Zle si pochopila moje slová," vybuchol. Draco si skoro pleskol rukou po čele. Podľa všetkého spojenie medzi jeho mozgom a ústami dnes malo poruchu, a pre neho nebol dobrý nápad rozprávať. Vravel absolútne _všetko_, čo povedať nechcel.

Grangerová vyzerala vyvedená z miery a uplakaná. "Čože?"

Draco zaťal zuby, pretože mal pocit, ako keby ho vrazili o stenu. Akýkoľvek pohyb bude jeho posledný. "Nemyslel som to takto," zamrmlal neochotne.

"Potom ako si to myslel?"

Chcel sa zasmiať - alebo urobiť niečo, čo by uľavilo tomu napätiu v jeho pleciach a dostalo by ho z rohu, v ktorom bol. Hermiona sa na neho pozerala so zmätenými očami a jediné čo chcel urobiť on, bolo skočiť do jazera. "Ja..." Potreboval chvíľu, aby si prečistil hlavu; okamih, aby porozumel veciam, ktoré si vďaka tejto hádke uvedomil. Ale nie, ona tam bola, čakala a očakávala od neho odpoveď - odpoveď, o ktorej si nebol istý, že dokáže poskytnúť.

Po pár okamihoch mlčania Grangerová pokrútila hlavou. "Vieš ty čo? Je to v poriadku. Som unavená z toho, ako s tebou bojujem, som unavená -"

Draco ju dosť ostro prerušil. "_Unavená_?" vykríkol rozhorčene. "Ty si myslíš, že _ty_ si unavená? Nikto nie je väčšmi unavený, než som ja, to si ujasnime, Grangerová." Ten čarodejník sa uškrnul. Než si to uvedomil, stál tesne pred ňou. "Nikdy som o ničom tak veľa nepremýšľal, ako som premýšľal o tomto! Strávil som _týždne _premýšľaním o tomto, vyhýbaním sa tomu, zvažovaním svojich možností, bojom s tým, pitím a nedostatkom spánku, urobil som všetko, čo som dokázal vymyslieť urobiť, ale nikam to nevedie -"

"O čom to hovoríš?"

"O tomto!" vykríkol. "O _tebe_!"

Grangerová sa zatvárila prekvapene. "O mne?"

"Áno, o tebe! Neviem, kedy sa to stalo, kde sa to stalo alebo ako sa to stalo, ale stalo sa a - prestaň sa na mňa tak pozerať!" Hermiona šokovane cúvla. "Ty si chcela pravdu. Ty si ma sem prinútila prísť a povedať ti pravdu, tak tu ju máš. Som si istý, že už ju poznáš, pretože ti to tá všetečnica už povedala. Ale pre poriadok, naozaj mi na tebe záleží. Záleží mi na tebe skurvene _príliš moc_!"

Podarilo sa jej vykoktať zadýchané: "Čo-_čože_?"

"Ja k tebe _niečo_ cítim, Hermiona," povedal jej ostro. "A nepáči sa mi to, nepotrebujem to a určite na to nemám čas, ale cítim to. Nie som na to pyšný, a nenávidím, že som ti to povedal, ale je príliš neskoro. A dovoľ mi len vyjadriť, že ak si myslíš, že _chcem_, aby som cítil... k tebe _niečo_, potom sa poriadne mýliš."

Draco dovtedy, kým skončil, prakticky lapal po dychu. Nedokázal vyjadriť, ako sa cítil. Bolo to niečo uprostred úľavou a zdesením s popraškom viny, ktorá pochádzala z toho, že preklopil všetku svoju frustráciu na jej plecia. Zjavne niesla tú extra záťaž mlčky, ale hlavu mala sklopenú, takže nedokázal vidieť jej tvár. To bolo asi najlepšie.

A potom začul potiahnuť nosom.

"Stavila by som sa, že sa po tomto cítiš ohromne lepšie, že Draco?" jej hlas znel čudne a priškrtene. Zdvihla hlavu a jej oči boli chladné a temné. "Uisťujem ťa, že tvoje hrubé a bezohľadné priznanie na mňa nemalo vplyv." Teraz bol on na rade, aby sa zatváril totálne šokovane. Grangerovej oči sa prižmúrili, keď jej tvár stvrdla. "Vyzeráš prekvapený. Čo si čakal, že urobím? Omdliem? Dovolím ti zraziť ma z mojich nôh? _Volať na slávu_?"

Nie, nič z toho neočakával. Čakal, že sa jej oči roztvoria hrôzou a možno čakal, že utečie preč. Ach, koho chcel obalamutiť? Draco nemal skutočné očakávania, pretože vonkoncom nikdy neplánoval povedať jej to. A teraz čelil rozzúrenej čarodejnici.

"Pretože sa nezdá, že by som zareagovala tak, ako si očakával, potom ako by si rád, aby som odpovedala, Draco? Chcel by si, aby som bola šťastná z niečoho, z čoho si ty taký nešťastný? Chcel by si, aby som bola rada, že ti na mne záleží 'skurvene príliš moc'? Chcel by si, aby som ti poďakovala za to, že si mi tak bezcitne povedal pravdu - " náhle zastala a cúvala od neho. "Srať na to." Otočila sa na päte a odkráčala preč.

Bolo to druhý raz, čo od neho Hermiona odkráčala. Draco zažmurkal, dvakrát, a nachystal si pery, aby jej povedal nech zastane. Nastal okamih, keď sa zastavil čas a on jediné, čo chcel, bolo povedať jej, aby zostala. Okamih, keď jediné, čo chcel urobiť, bolo ospravedlniť sa, nie za to, čo povedal, ale za to, ako to povedal.

Ale ten okamih bol len - okamihom.

A ten okamih, tak ako Hermiona, bol už preč.


	31. Na milosť minulosti

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/31/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola dvadsaťsedem: Na milosť minulosti**_

_(26. Apríl)_

**Časť 1: Umenie nechať odísť**

_**Osoba, ku ktorej v tomto príbehu klamstiev, zrady a žiadostivosti pociťujem najväčšiu ľútosť, je dieťa, ktoré sa z tohto všetkého zrodilo. Je dieťaťom, ktoré sa narodilo do takého krutého prostredia. Je dieťaťom splodeným z tak veľkého negativizmu, že by som nebola prekvapená, keby mal z neho vyrásť ďalší Temný pán. Je potomkom fanatického a hrôzostrašného otca; a matky, ktorá odmieta jeho existenciu až po tú úroveň, že bude radšej klamať, než prizná jeho existenciu...**_

Hermiona prestala čítať.

Ešte tam zostávalo čo čítať, ale jej mozog, oči a jej rastúci hnev by jej nedovolili prečítať žiadne ďalšie ohavné slovo.

Ak niekedy pochybovala o tom, prečo toto robí, ak si niekedy pripadala zvedená z cesty, stačilo jedine pripomenúť si tieto zvrátené slová, ktoré napísali o Matthewovi a bolo to viac než dosť na to, aby ju to postrčilo späť na cestu. Parvati možno napísala, že pociťuje k Matthewovi ľútosť, ale Hermiona cítila ľútosť k nej a Ginny. Pretože keď s nimi skončí...

Dosť ledabolo ten pergamen poskladala.

Miestnosť bola rovnako sklesnutá, ako bola tichá a to sa jej vôbec nepáčilo. Pansy skoro úplne prestala hovoriť k ustarane vyzerajúcej Lavender, Blaise odišiel letaxom do Seamusovho a Lavenderinho domu, aby pomohol všetko, čo im Hermiona dala, uložiť v ich podkroví, Harry sedel s ňou za stolom, Chase potichu driemal matke na pleci a dokonca Apollo len sedel vedľa stola a lízal si labku. To mlčanie ju doháňalo do šialenstva.

Pozrela sa na Harryho. Ten výraz hanby a ľútosti na jeho tvári bol skoro taký urážajúci ako prvý koncept Parvatinho článku. Ľútosť? To bolo posledné, čo od neho - zo všetkých ľudí - potrebovala. Hermiona nechcela na neho vyletieť - nie po tom, čo ju varoval pred bezohľadnosťou toho článku a nie potom, čo jej odporučil, aby ho nečítala. Nie keď všetko medzi nimi stálo na tak tenkom ľade. Nie keď si nezaslúžil jej postoj. Jednako Hermiona nechcela jeho ľútosť a neobťažovala sa stretnúť sa s jeho pohľadom, keď mu vrátila ten pergamen, zdvihla sa zo stoličky a vyšla z kuchyne do obývacej izby.

"Hermiona?" zavolal za ňou Harry, keď sa vyhrabal zo svojho miesta a nasledoval ju do obývačky.

Zastala na mieste, ale neotočila sa. Jediné, čo vôbec dokázala urobiť, bolo zastaviť. Hlava jej nemilosrdne búšila; mala ju naplnenú až po okraj slovami z toho pergamenu. Nedokázala jasne myslieť a ani to nechcela, pretože premýšľať jasne vyvolávalo jej hnev a ona nepotrebovala byť nahnevaná. Hermiona zistila, že si neuvedomuje, čo musí v tejto chvíli cítiť, ale vedela, že hnev to nie je. Hnev by zahalil jej úsudok. Hnev by ju vyslal po ceste, ktorou nepotrebovala kráčať; po ceste, ktorá viedla ku koreňu tohto všetkého. K Ginny.

Bolo príliš skoro na takýto pohyb. Príliš skoro.

"Si v poriadku?" spýtala sa Pansy.

S jedným posledným pohľadom naľavo Hermiona zatvorila oči, aby všetko vyblokovala. Pansyinu otázku, Lavenderin znepokojený pohľad, šuchot Harryho nôh, Apollove mňaučanie. Zhlboka sa nadýchla, stále sa pokúšala upokojiť. Vôbec nebola v poriadku. Ani zďaleka. A Hermiona vedela, že keby musela na tú otázku odpovedať, stratila by všetku kontrolu nad svojimi slovami a myšlienkami. Lavender, ktorá vycítila isté napätie, sa rýchlo a potichu so všetkými rozlúčila a so spiacim Chaseom odišla letaxom.

Po Lavenderinom odchode to ticho prerušil Harry. "Mali by sme vymyslieť plán -"

Jej hlas znel priškrtene. "Ja namojdušu-" zabehlo jej pri vlastných slovách, "nemám správnu náladu, aby som niečo plánovala." To bola pravda. Hermiona mala pocit, ako keby za posledných tridsať minút ostarla o tridsať rokov. Ústa jej vyschli a srdce jej pripadalo také prázdne. Práve dnes, zo všetkých dní, si _musela_ toto prečítať. _Idiot._ Bola totálny idiot, keď si myslela, že ju to neovplyvní; keď si myslela, že tie slová nenarušia tú príjemnú náladu, ktorú celý deň mala.

"Viem, že nie je vhodný čas, ale podľa toho, ako ten článok vyzerá, asi nemáme čas. Neviem, kedy sa ho pokúsi zverejniť alebo kontaktovať -"

"Harry, prosím, počúvaj ma," dožadovala so zaťatými zubami. "_Nechcem_ sa práve teraz o tomto baviť."

"Viem, že si rozrušená -" začal Harry.

"Nie, nie som rozrušená, Harry," otočila sa a rozhorčene vyhlásila," som pekelne naštvaná! Čítal si to vôbec? Veci, ktoré napísala o -"

"Nemyslíš si, že ja som tiež naštvaný?" spýtal sa rovnako vášnivo. "On nebol len _tvoj_ syn, Hermiona. Možno som ho nepoznal, ale to nič nemení. Nemení to to, ako sa cítim."

Hermiona si stisla koreň nosa a využila ďalšiu minútu, aby sa upokojila.

Na toto nebola zvyknutá, to bolo isté. Bola slobodná matka, pri Merlinovi. Kým žil, bola Hermiona celým jeho svetom. Čokoľvek Matthew chcel, čokoľvek potreboval, všetko to poskytla a odviedla prekliato dobrú prácu. Akýkoľvek problém, ktorý mal, Hermiona vyriešila najlepšie, ako bola schopná. A, dobre, teraz tu bol Harry. Bol tu pre ňu a pre Matthewa. Snažil sa pomôcť a napraviť škody. Nebol tu, aby sa pokúsil prevziať to po nej a prehnane si to vynahradiť. Bol tu, aby pomohol. Zopakovala si to, keď otvorila oči. "Správne. Prepáč, že som vyprskla. To je -"

"Nemusíš to vysvetľovať. Ja, hmm, prepáč, že som ťa tlačil."

Pokúsila sa usmiať, ale zdalo sa to falošné, takže sa neusmiala. "Nie, ja som len - toto nie vhodný čas preberať to. Ale máš asi pravdu. Dnes som nemala čítať ten článok. Ja sa len - ja sa len stále snažím ovládnuť svoje emócie, ale nedokážem vidieť poza to, ako som nahnevaná. Stále sa snažím dostať do hlavy myšlienku, že si tu, ale je to ťažké." Pozerala sa na svoje nohy. "Ale, ja - ja si toho cením. A naozaj viem, že máš pravdu. Naozaj to musíme prediskutovať."

"Parvati musí dostať súhlas, aby zverejnila ten článok," povedala Pansy, ktorá bola veľmi tichá. "Pochybujem, že ho prepašuje poza Ritu bez toho, aby sa to najprv niektorý z nás nedozvedel, ale môže ho publikovať v inom klebetnom časopise."

"Ako Týždenník čarodejníc?" spýtal sa Harry.

"Áno. Je to ťah, ktorý by pravdepodobne Parvati stál prácu, ale na to by som sa u nej nespoliehala. Dobrá vec je, že _Magicky a Elegantne_ veľmi veľa pracuje s Týždenníkom čarodejníc. Nemám dosť vplyvu, aby som im zabránila zverejniť to, ale mám vo vnútri zopár ľudí, ktorí mi už sľúbili, že ma budú informovať o hocičom, čo by robila s ich časopisom. Ach, a to neplatí len pre Týždenník čarodejníc, mám v každom klebetnom časopise v Británii niekoho, kto dáva pozor. Je ich osemnásť, aby ste vedeli."

"Kedy si - ako si toto všetko urobila?" spýtala sa ohromená Hermiona.

Pansy sa lišiacky usmiala. "Mám svoje cestičky."

"To ma v skutočnosti znervózňuje," odvetil nepohodlne Harry. "Keby to nebolo legálne, nehovor mi o tom."

Nebolo žiadnym tajomstvom, že napriek Harryho a Hermioninmu pokusu znova opraviť mosty, medzi Harrym a jej priateľmi sa nedalo hovoriť o láske. S Blaisom mali len pracovný vzťah. Pokiaľ šlo o Draca a Harryho, dospeli k akejsi tichej dohode, vďaka ktorej sa už Harry neposmieval pri akejkoľvek zmienke Dracovho mena. Jediným človekom, ktorým naozaj opovrhoval, bola Pansy, ale ten pocit bol vzájomný a pravdepodobne sa to nezmení. Len sa pre Hermionine dobro vzájomne tolerovali.

Tá čarodejnica len pokrčila plecami a snobsky prevravela: "Urobíš to, čo musíš urobiť, aby si dostal to, čo chceš."

Harry prevrátil oči. "Prehovoril pravý slizolinčan."

Hermiona sa zamračila. "Harry -"

Pansy ju prerušila. "Nikto z nás nemá ten luxus byť slávnym Harrym Potterom," odsekla posmešne. Vzápätí sa chcela ospravedlniť a ísť hore, ale namiesto toho zastala a venovala Harrymu dosť nechutný pohľad. "Už sme viac než šesť rokov vonku zo školy a v tvojich očiach nie som Pansy Parkinsonová. V tvojich očiach som stále úskočná slizolinčanka. Som stále to dievča, ktoré ťa chcelo odovzdať Voldemortovi. Stále som tá bezcitná mrcha, ktorá si robila žarty z Hermioninej krvi."

Zatváril sa rozčúlene. "Ty -"

Vložila si ruky vbok. "Rozumiem, že trvá dlho, než sa niektoré rany zacelia, ale toto je smiešne."

Harry si prekrížil ruky na hrudi a pozrel sa inam.

"Ono je to takto, Potter: ja už viacej to dievča nie som," povedala mu vážne. "Ja som dospela. Zmenila som sa. Nepredstavujem svoju fakultu na Rokforte. Ja som Pansy Parkinsonová a ty sa _budeš_ ku mne správať ako ku Pansy Parkinsonovej. Žiadne ďalšie tieto slizolinské sračky," mávla rukou, ako keby odháňala muchu, predtým než si založila ruky na hrudi. "Je toho toľko, čo o mne nevieš, takže nepredpokladaj, že ma poznáš. My obaja vieme, čo sa stane, keď priveľmi predpokladáš." Dovolila tým slovám visieť na chvíľu vo vzduchu, než sa spýtala: "Pochopili sme sa?"

Hermionine oči boli uprené na Harryho, ktorý dosť tvrdo zazeral na Pansy. Po dlhom a nervy drásajúcom tichu, v ktorom Hermiona zízala medzi Pansy a Harrym, nakoniec prikývol hlavou. "Fajn."

Pansy mu venovala upäté prikývnutie. "Skvelé. Takže, ak ma ospravedlníte, budem vonku." Prešla k nim, zdvihla Apolla a nechala ich samých.

Založila si ruky na hrudi. "Urobili sme súhrnnú dohodu, Harry. Vieš to, správne? Nemôžeš mať jedno bez druhého."

"Chápem, ale -"

"Žiadne ale, Harry," vyrovnane mu povedala Hermiona. "Nepoviem už nič iné, pretože ona to dokonale ujasnila." Potiahla si za koniec copu a vzdychla si. "Potrebujem dokončiť balenie. Možno mi to trochu vyčistí hlavu." Pochybovala, že je to pravda. "Blaise mi povedal, keď odchádzal, že to oblečenie vezme a ja som ho ešte nedobalila."

"Daj mi vedieť, keď sa budeš chcieť stretnúť, aby sme to prediskutovali."

Prikývla. "Dám."

Nastalo napäté ticho, ktoré dopadlo medzi nich, ale Harry ho prerušil s dosť nervóznym: "Pozri, musím ísť toto vrátiť a dnes večer ísť na večeru do Brlohu. Ty ideš?"

"Nie." Pani Weasleyová ju prosila, aby prišla, ale nedokázala by zniesť ďalšiu večeru s nekonečnými Ronovými pohľadmi, Ginniným zazeraním a Harryho znepokojenými pohľadmi. Keď dobalí, chcela stráviť večer schúlená sa svojou mačkou, knihou a dekou. S nádejou, že to udrží jej myseľ mimo všetkého. "Mám nejaké veci na práci, takže -"

"Správne. Rozumiem." A s tým Harry zamával a odišiel letaxom.

Hermiona sedela na gauči pol hodiny, dávala sa dokopy, skôr než šla na poschodie a pokračovala v balení.

Toto robila z nejakého dôvodu, pomyslela si Hermiona, keď zabalila posledné Matthewove staré trička do očarovaného vreca a zatvorila ho pevným uzlom.

Jednoducho musel existovať nejaký dôvod, prečo zbalila veľkú časť jeho vecí. Jednoducho musel existovať dôvod, prečo dávala preč časť jeho spomienok. Jednoducho musel existovať dôvod, prečo sa obmedzila len na preplnenú krabicu pamiatok zo štyroch rokov jeho života.

A nie, nebolo to šialenstvo, ako pôvodne podozrievala.

Bolo to - bolo to niečo, čo nedávalo veľký zmysel, keď spočiatku začínala baliť. Bolo to niečo, čo dokonca ani nenaplánovala či nepremyslela. Nebol pre to žiaden bod v jej zozname úloh na tento deň; nedávalo to žiaden zmysel, ani pre nič z toho neexistovala nejaká príčina. Hermiona sa len jednoducho v to ráno posadila na posteli s nápadom v hlave a iracionálnym nutkaním, aby začala odhadzovať tie veci preč.

Nie, nie odhadzovať preč. _Dávať preč_.

Už dala preč tak veľa. Jeho posteľ, nábytok, niektoré z jeho nedotknutých hračiek a zopár z jeho kníh, ku ktorým sa nikdy nedostal, aby ich prečítal, dala veľmi zdráhajúcim sa Seamusovi a Lavender pre ich syna. Matthewovu trojkolku, prebaľovací pult, postieľku, kočiarik, lampy, úplne nové deky a zvyšok jeho kníh a hračiek, ktoré neboli v jej krabici s pamiatkami zobral do rôznych darovacích centier v Londýne dnes skoro ráno zmätený Blaise. A teraz. Teraz už toho veľa nezostávalo - len tri vrecia jeho oblečenia a umelecké dielo, ktoré si cenili jej rodičia a ona nemala dosť odvahy pridať ho k tej osamelej maľbe nad kozubom.

Hermiona zízala na vrecia starostlivo zbaleného oblečenia s mimoriadne ťažkým srdcom a slzami v očiach. Tričká v jednom, nohavice v druhom a topánky v poslednom; všetko poskladané a vyčistené do dokonalosti. Boli chladné z toľkých mesiacov, čo boli uložené v krabiciach v studenom podkroví. Boli zatuchnuté z ďalších mesiacov, čo boli zamknuté v provizórnom skladovacom priestore.

_Mesiace._

Nebolo to tak dlho, že nie?

Hermiona sa objala okolo pása. _Bolo._ Štrnásť mesiacov a dvadsaťjeden dní; aby bola celkom presná. Zízala na tie vrecia. Bolo to štrnásť mesiacov odvtedy, čo ich mal na sebe a vo svojich zásuvkách. Štrnásť mesiacov odvtedy, čo boli tieto topánočky na jeho malých nožičkách a zoradené v jeho skrini. _Štrnásť mesiacov._

A teraz... teraz nebolo nič.

Teraz bola len prázdnota, smútok a ticho. Teraz boli v chladných a neosobných čiernych vreciach. Teraz boli vytriedené namiesto toho, aby boli rozhádzané po jeho dlážke. Teraz na jeho tričkách neboli stopy hroznového pudingu či kečupu, žiadne známky po škvrnách od trávy na jeho nohaviciach, a žiadne stopy blata na podrážkach jeho topánok. Teraz už viacej všetko v týchto vreciach nevoňalo ako on. Vôbec neboli cítiť ničím. A to v jej vnútri zanechalo trochu chladný pocit.

Ale možno to vďaka tomu bolo ľahšie. Ľahšie pre ňu, aby sa ich dotýkala dosť dlho na to, aby ich napchala do vriec. Ľahšie pre ňu, aby ich dala preč. A možno to bol ten dôvod, prečo sa nemohla prinútiť, aby dala preč niečo, čo bolo teraz v jej preplnenej krabici s pamiatkami. Oblečenie v tej krabici nebolo ovplyvnené mesiacmi chladu; jeho vôňa sa nestratila časom, ktoré strávilo v skladisku. Stále voňali ako Matthew, pripomínali jej ho a napĺňali jej myseľ drahocennými spomienkami na to, čo sa stalo, keď nosil toto oblečenie.

Boli nenahraditeľné.

Hermiona otočila hlavu na slabé zaklopanie na dvere. Bol to Blaise, a vedľa neho stál Harry.

Myslela si, že odišiel.

"Si si týmto absolútne istá?" spýtal sa Blaise.

Dávať tieto veci preč bolo ľahšie, ale čin samotný nebol, ani v najmenšom. Ale Hermiona si uvedomovala, že sa to muselo urobiť. Tento deň prichádzal veľmi dlhý čas; toľko vedela už dosť istú dobu. Musela to niekedy nechať odísť, ale nemyslela si, že bude kvôli tomu celkom taká pokojná. Predpokladala, že sa zosype, plánovala hlbokú depresiu a očakávala, že ten proces bude zdĺhavý a mučivý.

Ale v tomto okamihu sa cítila - v poriadku.

Áno, bola tu bolesť a stres. Áno, bola tu tá drviaca bolesť v jej hrudi. A, áno, tá túžba, ktorú cítila, keď skladala jeho oblečenie, takmer vysiľovala. Ale Hermiona sa nerozpadla. A nechystala sa nijako zakrátko rozpadnúť. A to bol ten okamih, keď bola pripravená. Bol čas. Áno, bol čas naučiť sa umeniu nechať ísť.

"Áno, áno," jej hlas trochu zakolísal, ale ona zostala pevná. Hermiona sa otočila chrbtom a nezvrtla sa dovtedy, kým si nebola istá, že sú všetky tri vrecia a tí dvaja muži preč. _Preč._ Hermiona sa zhlboka nadýchla a dúfala, že to udrží skutočné slzy tam, kam patria. Potom ešte jeden nádych, pretože ten prvý nezafungoval dobre.

Toto robila z nejakého dôvodu, pomyslela si znova Hermiona, keď sa pohla k oknu s čerstvými slzami v očiach. Áno, z nejakého dôvodu.

"Si v poriadku?" zaznel v tom tichu Pansyin hlas.

Hermiona otupene prikývla. "Len som vyčerpaná." Nastala dlhá pauza, kde jediné, čo počula, bol zvuk Pansyiných podpätkov, keď prechádzala cez izbu. Potom zacítila bradu tej druhej čarodejnice oprieť sa o jej plece a trochu otočila hlavu, aby sa na ňu pozrela.

Pansy sa pozerala von oknom, keď povedala: "Pri všetkom čo sa deje s -" prerušila sa a zamrmlala: "Je to pochopiteľné."

Tuho zatvorila oči. Hermiona úprimne nechcela premýšľať o všetkom, čo sa deje. Bolo toho všetkého príliš veľa pre jej mozog, aby to skutočne spracoval a zanechalo ju to dosť ochromenú. Medzi emocionálne vyčerpávajúcom procese zbavovania sa väčšiny synových vecí zo skladiska, a hrozby toho článku, ktorá jej visela nad hlavou, bol zázrak, že sa ešte úplne nerozpadla. Bol to zázrak, že bola taká vyrovnaná, aká bola.

Pred šiestimi mesiacmi by toto zanechalo Hermionu totálne vyčerpanú. A teraz, skôr než by bola uplakaná po prečítaní prvého návrhu Parvatinho urážlivého článku, nebola len nahnevaná, bola odhodlaná, urazená a pociťovala rôznorodé iné emócie, ktoré ešte nebola schopná v tomto okamihu popísať.

Viac než kedykoľvek predtým Hermiona chcela len, aby to skončilo. Prežila dosť drámy, aby jej to vydržalo do konca života a to bolo príliš vyčerpávajúce. Bola unavená z premýšľania o tom článku, zo snívania o ňom a z robenia si starostí ohľadne neho. Chcela len, aby jej syn odpočíval v pokoji. Ona chcela len odpočívať v pokoji. A viac než kedy predtým bola pripravená za ten pokoj bojovať, za nich oboch.

"O čom premýšľaš?" potichu sa spýtala Pansy vedľa nej.

Pozrela sa na čarodejnicu, ktorá držala jej mačiatko. "Som unavená z toho, že som unavená. A to nie je všetko. Som unavená z toho, že som celá nesvoja, keď čakám, že sa niečo stane."

Hermiona otočila hlavu, keď vycítila, že sa Pansy pohla a sledovala, ako sa oprela o stenu vedľa okna. Chvíľu bola zamyslená a potom povedala: "Potom nebuď. Premýšľala som o tom, a myslím, že by sme mali využiť náš víkend v kúpeľoch -"

"Ale ten je na víkend až -"

Pansy ju odmávla. "Môžem na to letovisko napísať. Chodievam tam celé roky. Nechajú mi zmeniť to na hocijaké tri dni, ktoré si vyberiem, takže to nie je problém." Pansy zastala na pár okamihov, než povedala: "Potrebuješ vypadnúť a som si istá, že si môžeš vziať z práce tri dni voľna. Ja viem, že môžem." Keď Hermiona len prikývla, Pansy pokračovala. "Myslím, že čas mimo ti trochu prospeje."

Vzdychla si. Kúpele _by_ boli veľmi rozptyľujúce -

"Len o tom premýšľaj. Budeme tam ty, ja a tím magických masérok. Žiadne myšlienky na ten článok, žiadna dráma, žiadne obavy, žiaden Draco -" náhle zastala. Keď sa Hermiona zamračila a presunula váhu z jednej nohy na druhú, Pansy predniesla tiché: "_Sakra_," a odkašľala si. "Ja -"

Hermionine oči poklesli k jej nohám.

_Draco._ Nepočula to meno, odkedy sa s ňou pred štyrmi dňami nepokúsil porozprávať Blaise; nevidela ho od toho katastrofálneho ukričaného stretnutia na móle pred siedmymi dňami. Hermiona zízala von z okna, ktoré jej poskytovalo jasný výhľad na miesto, kde sa tá hádka odohrala. Vážne to bolo tak dávno? Vážne to bolo sedem dní? Na chvíľu zatvorila oči. Krucinál. _Bolo._

A počas uplynulého týždňa si prehrávala ten rozhovor v hlave v tých najčudnejších časoch: v sprche, v práci, počas obeda s Pansy a keď sa maznala s Apollom... len aby pár menovala. Zjesť obed v jej obľúbenej reštaurácii bolo prakticky nemožné, pretože jediné, na čo dokázala myslieť, boli veci, čo povedal, veci, čo povedala ona a veci, čo povedali jeden druhému. Zo státia na tom móle pred dvoma dňami sa jej násilne pretočil žalúdok, pretože jediné, o čom dokázala premýšľať, boli tie neprehovorené slová, ten hnev, a tá zlosť. Počuť jeho meno spôsobilo, že Hermiona premýšľala o tom, čo si v poslednej dobe uvedomila...

Ten večer boli všade rozlietané jej emócie, ale hnev bol tou jedinou emóciou, ktorá bola prítomná vtedy, keď tam nechala Draca stáť. Ale keď ten hnev odišiel, ten prúd neuvoľnených emócií sa presunul k pochybnostiam. Netrvalo dlho, kým ťažoba jeho slov prenikla jej pokožkou. Ona sa páčila Dracovi Malfoyovi - _nie_, to bol príliš detinský popis toho, čo sa naozaj dialo. Draco Malfoy naozaj, úprimne-pre-Merlina, k nej _niečo _cítil.

_K nej. _

Bolo to udivujúce, mierne povedané, ale Hermiona by asi nemala byť príliš prekvapená. Pansy jej už povedala o jeho citoch tak mnohými slovami, ale počuť ho jačať ich na ňu bolo niečo úplne nečakané. Nebol pyšný na to, čo k nej cítil a Hermiona si nebola istá, čo si o tom myslieť. V zápale okamihu bola na neho naštvaná. A dokonca hodiny po tom, čo odišla, chcela byť na neho Hermiona naštvaná. Ale ako plynuli dni a jej hnev chladol, zistila, že je chápajúcejšia než čokoľvek iné.

Tak veľa sa mu stalo za predchádzajúci mesiac, že sa Hermiona čudovala, ako sa mu podarilo zostať nad hladinou.

"Si v poriadku?" spýtala sa Pansy, čím prerušila jej myšlienky.

"Áno," odpovedala potichu, s nádejou, že jej hlas neprezradí, aká je v tejto chvíli roztržitá.

Hermiona si uvedomila, že nebola ľahkým človekom, ku ktorému sa dalo niečo cítiť, ani nebola ľahkým človekom, s ktorým sa dalo mať nejaký blízky vzťah. Nebolo to tým, že by prichádzala s väčšou príťažou než priemerný človek, pretože on bol pyšným majiteľom svojej vlastnej príťaže. Nebolo to tým, že by bola poškodený tovar, pretože on bol tiež poškodený - aj keď sa zdráhal priznať to. A nebolo to preto, že stratila tak veľa vo svojom živote, pretože ani jemu neboli straty cudzie.

Bolo to tým, že Hermiona bola tak zvyknutá byť sama, že nevedela, ako byť v nejakom vzťahu. Do pekla, sotva vedela, ako si nejaký vzťah udržať. Bolo to tým, že bola taká slepá k množstvu vecí, ktoré sa vyskytli okolo nej, hlavne keď prišlo na záležitosti srdca. S ňou neexistovala žiadna istota, že niečo dobre dopadne. S ňou nebola žiadna záruka budúcnosti. Neexistovala žiadna istota, že zostane alebo že to cíti rovnako.

Možno to Draco vedel dávno predtým, než si to uvedomila ona. Možno to bolo dôvodom, prečo nenávidel niečo ku nej cítiť, medzi inými dôvodmi. Možno - ach krucinál. Hermiona odstúpila od okna.

"Čo si myslíš o tom nápade s kúpeľmi?" spýtala sa Pansy. "Môžem pre nás zariadiť, aby sme odišli zajtra ráno."

"Zajtra, to je ono."

**ooo**

**Časť 2: Ten dôvod...**

Vrátil sa z nejakého dôvodu, pomyslel si Draco, keď zdvihol ukazovák, aby zatlačil na žiarivý zvonček pri dverách.

Jednoducho musel existovať nejaký dôvod. Prešlo sedem dní odvtedy, čo sa ich zvýšené hlasy podivne ozývali nad tým pokojnými vodami jazera. Prešlo sedem dní odkedy v ňom jej hlas prebudil niečo zvláštne. Prešlo sedem dní odvtedy, čo jeho slová a pocity voči nej sa stali osobnejšími. Prešlo sedem dní, odkedy odkráčala od neho preč. Prešlo sedem dní, ale nič sa nezmenilo.

A tu bol on s prstom pomaly sa posúvajúcom k tomu tlačidlu. Akosi si dokázal nájsť vo svojej hlave ospravedlnenie, prečo je tam.

Draco si len nedokázal spomenúť aké presne. Možno tá posledná myšlienka bola samý nezmysel a on si skutočne pamätal, prečo tam stál. Možno si naozaj pamätal, ale len nebol pripravený prezradiť svoje myšlienky až do toho správneho okamihu. Bolo dokonca možné, že si to v tomto konkrétnom okamihu nepamätal, a že potreboval pripomenúť, aby stále posúval svoj prst smerom dopredu miesto dozadu.

Alebo to možno bolo len dlhých sedem dní.

Zostal. Dlho potom, čo Hermiona odišla, zostal zakorenený na mieste. Draco zostal, aby sa upokojil. Keď sa upokojil, zostal a premýšľal. Keď skončil s premýšľaním, zostal, aby si znova a znova prehrával tú hádku vo svojej hlave. Bol to čin, pri ktorom s každým ďalším zopakovaním sa viacej prikrčil. Draco zostal, a neprekvapujúco, nebol si istý prečo. Mohol odísť, ale to mólo sa zdalo byť jediným miestom na svete, kde mohol nájsť akýsi zdravý rozum.

V poslednej dobe sa zostávanie stalo jednou z mála konštánt v jeho živote. A bolo to rovnako ironické ako smiešne. Draco bol profesionál v odchádzaní. Odišiel z hádok zo svojou matkou, svojimi priateľmi a dokonca pri jednej či dvoch príležitostiach s Grangerovou. A to množstvo žien, od ktorých Draco odišiel za posledných šesť rokov, bolo astronomické. Nepremýšľal o stanovení toho množstva, pretože mu každá z nich bola ukradnutá. Boli len číslom, tvárou, niečím čo ho zaplavilo, prázdna nádoba a prázdny mozog.

A to bolo to, vďaka čomu odchod od Grangerovej bol taký inakší. Ona bola viac než to. Lepšia než to, minimálne v jeho mysli. A možno - nie, nie možno - _určite_. To bol _určite_ dôvod, prečo sa staral. To bol _určite_ dôvod, prečo ju minulý december vyhľadal po ich hádke v uličke. To bol určite dôvod, prečo sa Draco staral dosť na to, aby za ňou skočil, keď spadla do jazera - dokonca predtým než vedel, že je to náhoda a nie úmysel.

Áno, zdôvodnil si svoje dôvody, zvalil to na tak mnoho iných faktorov a ľudí, ale možno to bolo viac než to. Možno tam Draco skočil _kvôli_ nej. Možno tam skočil tiež kvôli sebe. Pretože _on_ ju chcel zachrániť. Pretože _on_ nechcel, aby sa utopila. Pretože _on_ nechcel, aby zomrela - nie po tom všetkom, čím si prešla. Možno ten okamih, kedy skočil z toho móla, nebol okamihom nesebeckosti, ale bol okamihom mimoriadneho sebectva.

Možno to bol ten začiatok; ten okamih, kedy sa veci medzi nimi nevedomky začali meniť. Možno to bol ten okamih, keď sa zrodili jeho city k nej.

Draco záporne pokrútil hlavou, ale zastal. Bolo to - _pravdepodobné_.

Dôkaz bol v jeho budúcich činoch, nie slovách. Po tej noci Draco verbálne udržiaval odstup, ale jeho činy dokazovali jedine to, že sa stávajú bližšími. Po tom, čo umiestnil Grangerovú pred seba samotného, spravil zo zostávania zvyk - kvôli nej. Spravil zvyk z robenia vecí - kvôli nej. Spravil zvyk z rozdávania rán, pátrania, záchrany, vyhrážania sa, špehovania, schovávania sa a správania sa kompletne mimo svojho charakteru - kvôli nej. Všetko kvôli Hermione.

Draco zbledol a zízal na ten zvonček. Krucinál. Mal to vidieť skôr. Mal rozoznať tie príznaky. Mal niečo urobiť - Draco si odfrkol. Bez ohľadu na to, kedy by si uvedomil skutočnú podstatu svojich citov, bolo by to bývalo príliš neskoro. A teraz bolo príliš neskoro.

Ale Draco to pred dvadsiatimi minútami nevedel; nevedel to dokonca ani pred siedmymi dňami, keď stál celé hodiny na jej móle než šiel domov a rovno do postele.

Zamračil sa a sklonil hlavu, keď si spomenul na tie dni po ich hádke.

Nasledujúci deň bol pondelok: prekvapujúco namáhavý pondelok. Prebudil sa s malým fliačikom viny vo svojej mysli. Do desiatej narástol dosť, aby minister spýtavo nadvihol obočie, keď sa Draco zaksichtil len pri zmienke o kliatborušiteľoch. Do poludnia Draco nebol schopný obsedieť v tichu bez toho, aby nepremýšľal o hádke z predchádzajúceho dňa. Do druhej jeho nálada poklesla tak prudko, že si to všimla Shannon a spýtala sa ho, či nepotrebuje Životabudič. Do šiestej mu to konečne došlo. Jeho slová, a ten hnev a obvinenie v nich. Nebolo divu, že odišla.

Pokašľal to.

Druhý a tretí deň bol dokonca ešte ťažší, ale vďakabohu boli na ministerstve sviatky a on ich nemusel stráviť uzavretý vo svojej pracovni. V snahe zbaviť sa trocha z tej viny, ktorá v ňom narástla za tie tri dni, Draco všetko povedal Blaisovi.

Rozhovor sa udial po priateľskom metlobalovom zápase s pár aurormi a žalobcami na domácom ihrisku Holyheadských harpyjí. Vďakabohu sa Potter nezúčastnil. Po odohraní slušnej hry ako Triafač (Cz: Strelec) - dokonalá pozícia na zabránenie jeho zradným myšlienkam vrátiť sa ku Grangerovej - začal rozprávať, keď kráčali do prezliekarne.

Blaise nebol prekvapený - ničím z toho. V skutočnosti jediná otázka, ktorú mal, bola: "_Ako chceš toto napraviť? A tým 'toto' myslím teba a Hermionu._"

Skutočná otázka, ktorú kládol sám sebe na štvrtý a piaty deň, bola: _vážne to __**chcel**__ napraviť_?

Draco nemal žiaden čas premýšľať o odpovedi. Razia aurorov vo Walese v stredu v noci spôsobila, že vo štvrtok exponenciálne narástli spisy na jeho stole a matkin návrat v piatok mu prakticky nezanechal žiaden čas pre seba. Dala si za úlohu stráviť s ním včerajšok tým, že ho ťahala po celej Šikmej uličke, aby dokázala tlači, že sa nestala po otcovom odchode pustovníkom. Na ten sobotný výlet išla celá v čiernom. Pansy, ktorú tento týždeň zo všetkých ľudí chcel najmenej vidieť, sa s nimi stretla v Šikmej uličke. Dracovi bolo jasné, že jej reakcia bude pamätihodná, ale bol dosť ohromený, keď prešla hodina a ona mu nepovedala ani slovka ohľadne ničoho, čo by súviselo s Hermionou Grangerovou.

Výlet dopadol dobre, celkom vzato, a Draco sa vrátil na Manor s matkou a Pansy na večeru. Keď dojedli, matka venovala Pansy akýsi pohľad, než sa na schodoch odmiestnila, aby si zdriemla. Bol to pohľad, ktorý mal rozoznať, ale nespoznal ho, až kým mu Pansy nepovedala, aby podal vysvetlenie. A potom si uvedomil, o čom bol celý ten deň.

Keď Draco skončil s vysvetľovaním toho, čo sa stalo, Pansy tam sedela celú minútu skôr, než mu vrazila do nosa a položila mu tú istú otázku, akú pred pár dňami Blaise. "_Ako chceš toto napraviť?_"

A to ho priviedlo ku dnešku. K nedeli. Sedem dní po tom, čo odišla preč.

Draco strávil väčšinu rána premýšľaním o ich otázke a o svojej vlastnej. Naozaj chcel napraviť veci medzi ním a Hermionou? Veľmi malá, nekonečne malá časť jeho mysle sa všetkému chcela vyhnúť: zlomenému priateľstvu, tomu vyhláseniu a dokonca tej hádke. Chcela po ňom, aby to nechal tak, ako to je, pretože takto to bolo ľahšie. Mohol vziať svoje city k nej a pochovať ich dostatočne hlboko tak, aby ho neovplyvnili...

Drvivá väčšina jeho mysle si ale myslela opak. Nič na tom pláne nebolo ľahké.

Draco pred siedmymi dňami neklamal Grangerovej, keď povedal, že je unavený. Draco bol vyčerpaný. Mal po krk bojovania v tom, čo bolo zjavne prehratým bojom, unavený z pochovávania niečoho, čo nechcelo byť pochované a unavený z popierania niečoho, čo bolo tak znepokojivo jasné pre všetkých ostatných. Nie, nepoznal odpoveď na Blaisovu a Pansyinu otázku. Nevedel, ako do pekla chce napraviť veci a bol si pekelne istý, že nevie, čo urobí so svojimi citmi k nej, ale nechcel zanechať ich priateľstvo nenapraviteľne zlomené.

A to bola myšlienka, ktorá ho pred dvadsiatimi minútami vytlačila von z dverí.

To bola tá myšlienka, ktorá ho priviedla do tohto okamihu v čase.

Draco oprel prst na zvonček, ale nezatlačil.

Naozaj sa sem vrátil z nejakého dôvodu. Toľko bola pravda.

Draco sa vrátil, pretože sa vrátiť chcel. Vrátil sa, pretože, predovšetkým, sa chcel ospravedlniť za veci, ktoré povedal, a za to ako ich povedal. Draco sa vrátil, pretože predstava, že zanechá veci tak ako sú, ho nútila prikrčiť sa. Vrátil sa pretože, nech ho to akokoľvek bolelo priznať si, jeho city k Hermione boli hlboko zakorenené v jeho naprostej podstate - zakorenené v jeho inštinktoch. Draco sa vrátil, pretože jeho city k nej boli jeho súčasťou, ako každý jeho prst bol súčasťou jeho ruky. Vrátil sa, pretože nič - žiadne množstvo rozpletania, bojovania, popierania či hádky – nemohlo zrušiť to, čo už sa udialo.

Štekot psa v diaľke prebral Draca z jeho myšlienok a skôr než sa mohol od toho odhovoriť, zatlačil na zvonček.

Matka kedysi povedala, že to chce silného muža, aby si priznal, že urobil chybu; že to chce silného muža, aby prehltol svoju pýchu. Keď sa dnes premiestnil k jej domu, nepremýšľal nad tým, či je dosť muž, aby sa ospravedlnil, ale premýšľal nad tým, či je dosť muž, aby prehltol svoju pýchu a rozprával sa s ňou o veciach, o ktorých sa nechcel baviť.

Zatlačenie na ten zvonček bolo dobrým začiatkom.

Neodmiestniť sa, keď sa kľučka začala pohybovať, bolo dokonca ešte lepšie.

Ten výraz sa zmenil na zamračenie, keď jeho oči pristáli na samoľúbej Pansy.

"Ale, ale, ale. Pozrime sa, čo za ovečku to ku nám prišlo."

Draco nič nepovedal. Bol si dosť istý, že to úslovie bolo o vtáčikovi, ale až taký istý si nebol.

"A naozaj sa musím pýtať, ako dlho si tu vonku?" založila si ruky na hrudi a usmiala sa.

Vážne nemal energiu či vôľu začať si s Pansy. V tejto chvíli ani v najmenšom. Napokon, šetril si svoje odhodlanie pre Grangerovú. "Nezačínaj si so mnou, Pans," uškrnul sa Draco. "Čo tu robíš?"

Pansy si dala ruky v bok. "Mala by som ti položiť tú istú otázku."

"Myslím, že vieš, prečo som tu," vyprskol s uštipačným nádychom v hlase.

Ak bola prekvapená, nedala to najavo. Namiesto toho len prikývla, predtým než povedala: "Nepokašli to, Draco. Bol to pre ňu dlhý deň."

"Dlhý deň?"

"Áno. Dobalili sme všetko z jej skladiska. Ona... nuž, vzdáva sa niektorých Matthewových vecí, dáva ich charite a tiež Seamusovi a Lavender... pre ich syna." Pansy pokrčila plecami, keď sa nadvihlo Dracovo obočie. "Nie som si istá, skade ten nápad pochádza, ale myslím, že je to pokračovanie toho dňa so vzorkami farieb -"

"Vzorky farieb?" Draco bol naozaj zmätený.

Pansy po ňom strelila pohľadom, potom pokrútila hlavou. "Pravda, ty to nevieš. Chce vymaľovať steny a zavesila na stenu obraz. Vraví, že chce začať od začiatku. Ako znovuzrodenie či niečo také."

Znovuzrodenie. Veľmi výstižné, pomyslel si so slabým prikývnutím. A tiež prekliato načas, ale to nepovedal. Namiesto toho tam len stál. Vo všetkej úprimnosti, Draco bol zaujatý, ale mal na mysli iné veci. Analyzovať jej obraz, tie vzorky farieb a ten náhly výbuch inšpirácie boli všetko veci, ktoré mohol urobiť neskôr.

Práve teraz - nuž, v tomto okamihu Pansy štebotala rýchlosťou míľu za minútu. "Keď sme s Blaisom dnes ráno prišli, bola na poschodí a zúrivo balila. Vravela, že sú to veci, o ktorých hovorí, že už si ich viacej nepotrebuje nechať. Vravela, že sú to veci, bez ktorých dokáže žiť. Potter prišiel s Blaisom a zobrali posledné tri vrecia oblečenia do-"

Draco zdvihol ruku. "Bol tu Potter?"

"Áno."

"Prečo?" spýtal sa trošku prirýchlo.

Na tvári tej čarodejnice sa nadvihlo zaujaté obočie, ale nezisťovala viac. Vďakabohu. "Vlastne prišiel ukázať Hermione ten článok. Teda jeho návrh. Tá Weasleyovie krava trávi dnešný deň s rodičmi, takže Hermiona mala konečne čas poriadne sa naň pozrieť." Pansy zastala a s odporom pokrútila hlavou. "Nečítala som ho, ale nemohol byť dobrý usudzujúc podľa toho, ako reagovala Hermiona. Nikdy som ju nevidela takú nahnevanú."

Dracove oči sa prižmúrili. "Takže ako sa postaráme, aby ten článok nikdy nevyšiel?"

"My?" pozrela sa na neho zvedavo.

"Nezačínaj -"

Čarodejnica ho odmávla s úškrnom hrajúcim na jej perách. "Len som si myslela, že keďže ste vy dvaja pohádaní -"

"To nič nemení, Pansy, takže začni hovoriť," usekol.

Jej úškrn sa okamžite rozšíril do úsmevu, skôr než úplne zmizol. "Pretože Blaise nedokázal nájsť žiadne presvedčivé dôkazy v Taliansku, rozhodli sme sa, že musíme prinútiť Parvati k tomu, aby sa priznala, že použila mágiu na muklov, aby získala rodný list Matthewa. Nahlas... a so svedkami. Bude to stačiť, aby ju zavreli. A potrebujeme prichytiť tú Weasleyovie kravu pri čine, aby sme raz a navždy túto záležitosť ukončili."

"A -"

"Potter spomenul niečo o tom, že má neviditeľný plášť, ktorý by sme mohli použiť. Hermiona povedala, že ak všetko ostatné zlyhá, mohla by nahrať ten rozhovor s... s akousi čudne vyzerajúcom muklovskou vecičkou, čo jej dala Lavender." Pansy sa zaksichtila.

Pomaly nadvihol obočie. "To by znamenalo, že sa musia dajako stretnúť."

"Áno, nuž -"

"S kým sa to rozprávaš?" prehovoril hlas spoza Pansy.

Draco ten hlas spoznal okamžite. _Hermiona._ Na Pansyinej tvári nebol žiaden prekvapený výraz, čo znamenalo, že musela počuť jej príchod dávno predtým, než tú otázku položila. Pansy sledovala jeho tvár, dokonca predtým než sa Hermiona tú otázku spýtala; asi aby videla, čo urobí alebo ako veľmi ho jeho tvár prezradí. Našťastie jeho tvár nedala najavo nič z toho, o čom premýšľal.

Bol ešte vďačnejší za svoju rozhodnosť, keď Grangerová vkročila do jeho zorného poľa a postavila sa vedľa Pansy.

Nad všetko iné vyzerala prekvapená, že ho vidí, ale nemohol povedať, či to bol v skutočnosti tento prípad, pretože sa tvárila trochu uzavreto a nezaujato. Predpokladal, že toto sa dalo čakať, vzhľadom na to, čo sa medzi nimi pred siedmymi dňami odohralo. Draco jej to nemohol dávať za vinu. V skutočnosti v tomto okamihu nebol schopný urobiť veľa z čohokoľvek. Prečo? Pretože ho prekvapila jeho vnútorná reakcia na to, že ju vidí, a tiež ho zmiatla.

Hermiona vyzerala inak; nie inak vo vzhľade či dokonca v správaní, len inak. Pre neho.

Z pohľadu na ňu sa cítil dosť čudne, a nepríjemne. Draco mal pocit, ako keby to nebolo sedem dní, ale sedem týždňov - nie, _mesiacov_ - odkedy ju naposledy videl. Nebol si istý, čo si o tom myslieť.

Vždy si jej bol vedomý - dokonca vtedy v auguste, keď ju behom sekundy zbadal na druhej strane miestnosti. Ale dnešok bol iný, príliš iný, pokiaľ šlo o Draco, ale nie prekvapivý. Bol k nej priťahovaný: k začervenaným očiam, kučeravým vlasom, čiernemu tričku, oranžovým ponožkám a ku všetkému.

"Čo tu robíš?" spýtala sa Hermiona, keď si zastrčila ruky hlboko do vreciek svojich džínsov. Nebol prekvapený jej otázkou, len jej tónom. Draco mohol sotva uveriť, že toto bola čarodejnica, s ktorou sa pred siedmimi dňami hádal. Znela tak vyčerpane ako vyzerala a vyzerala rovnako unavene, ako sa on cítil. Grangerová sa stretla len na sekundu s jeho očami, než ich znova sklopila k zemi. Krútila nohou v ponožke.

"Ja, nuž..." pozrel sa na Pansy, ktorá sa tvárila stále väčšmi zaujatá. "Smiem vojsť?"

"Prečo?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

Draco napäl ruky. "Aby som sa s tebou porozprával - v súkromí."

"Som si istá, že to, čo jej musíš povedať, sa môže povedať v mojej blízkosti," vyhlásila Pansy. Obaja sa na ňu pozreli, jeden zazeral a tá druhá mala oči dokorán. Pozrela sa z jedného na druhého, zaksichtila sa a zdvihla ruky na znamenie, že sa vzdáva. "Fajn, fajn. Nie je treba týchto pohľadov a zazerania," snobsky sa fučala. "Musím sa postarať o pár vecí, aby som pripravila náš zajtrajší výlet, takže nechám svoju letaxovú sieť otvorenú, áno?"

Hermiona prikývla a čoskoro sa Draco s tou čarodejnicou ocitol sám.

Mlčanie medzi nimi bol také napäté a nabité nervozitou, ale nie celkom nepríjemné. Hermiona sa kývala sem a tam na pätách a Draco ju sledoval. Nepýtal sa na to. Viac sa zaoberal starostlivým výberom svojich slov.

"Ako si sa mal?" spýtala sa.

"Fajn." Bola to lož, ale bolo to to najlepšie, čo mohol v tomto konkrétnom momente urobiť. "A ty?"

"Ja? Ach, správne... áno, fajn. Mala som sa fajn," odpovedala, kým si škrabala ruku. Hermiona bola očividne riadne nervózna. Nespomínajúc, že klamala a ani neodvádzala dobrú prácu, aby to zakryla. Dracovi sa skoro uľavilo. Aspoň nebol osamotený so svojimi pocitmi a klamstvami.

"Počul som, že Potter priniesol -"

Hermiona zdvihla ruku, aby ho náhle prerušila. "Môžeme sa o tomto nerozprávať?"

Draco si strčil ruky do vreciek, zopakoval jej čin. "Fajn."

Stáli tam dlhú dobu. Draco sa uchýlil k pohľadu na koberček pod svojimi nohami a Hermiona sa uchýlila k presúvaniu svojej váhy z jednej nohy na druhú. Chystal sa zamračiť, keď sa jej škaredé ponožky posunuli do jeho periférneho videnia a Hermiona povedala: "Prepáč, že som hrubá, ale prečo -"

"Ospravedlňujem sa," vybuchol Draco cez zaťaté zuby. "Prišiel som sa sem ospravedlniť... ak to je to, čo si sa chcela spýtať. Ja -" prehrabol si rukou vlasy a potom si pošúchal zátylok. Krucinál, toto bolelo. "Urobil som chybu, keď som to na teba minulý týždeň vyklopil... " Vyšlo to von čudné a nevrlé, ale aspoň na ňu nejačal. Podľa jeho názoru to bolo zlepšenie. Jeho oči sa vrátili k zemi, pretože naozaj si nedokázal spomenúť, kedy sa naposledy niekomu ospravedlnil. Bolo to čudné a on z toho nechcel urobiť zvyk.

Jej hlas mu znel podivne. "Ne -"

"Nenúť ma to zopakovať." Draco jej to povedal skôr, než sa dokázal zastaviť. To bolo príliš hrubé, aby to nasledovalo po dajakom ospravedlnení. Dokonca potom, čo prehovoril, mu tie slová chutili horko na svojom vlastnom jazyku.

Spočiatku Grangerová nič nepovedala a Dracovi došlo, že to asi pokašľal, zase. Ale potom prehovorila jediné slovo. "Dobre."

Jeho myseľ sa v tom okamihu začala potácať. Očakával, že sa bude hádať, ďalej s ním diskutovať a nazve ho blbcom za to, že sa jedným dychom ospravedlnil a druhým jej povedal, aby ho nežiadala urobiť to znova. Ale ona namiesto toho povedala dobre. Len dobre. Dobre? Čo do pekla? Draco na ňu neveriacky zažmurkal. Dobre?

V duchu na ňu jačal. Dobre? Dobre! Nič nie je dobre! Nikdy nič nebolo dobre! Ani zďaleka! Hľadia ponad horský chrbát na '_dobre_', načúvajú ozvene z druhej strany, ktorá nikdy nepríde.

Draco chcel niečo povedať, nejako zabiť to nové mlčanie, ale nemohol. Nedokázal vymyslieť nič, čo jej povedať, aby to vyznelo správne. Nikdy nebol majstrom slov, hlavne keď prišlo na ňu. Takže namiesto toho vyšplechol: "Dobre? To je _všetko_, čo povieš?" Zase si uvedomil, že sa prikrčil pri svojich vlastných slovách. Znova strácal kontrolu nad svojimi vlastnými ústami a to bola posledná vec, čo potreboval. "Pozri, ja -"

Zachichotala sa. Bolo to hlboké a chrapľavé, ale bol to chichot. Nervózny chichot.

Draco sa na ňu pozrel, ako keby totálne zcvokla. "Čo je smiešne?" spýtal sa, trochu urazený.

Grangerová sa stále chichotala, ale jemu pomaly začalo dochádzať, prečo sa chichoce. Chichotala sa z dôvodov, prečo sa on občas chcel smiať. Smiech bol vždy jeho posledným útočiskom na to, aby uvoľnil napätie v tele.

"Ty vážne v tomto nie si dobrý, však? Blaise mi povedal, že nie si, ale ja som si len myslela, že sa ti snaží kryť chrbát."

"Nie som dobrý v čom?"

"V slovách."

Draco otvoril ústa - nebol si istý prečo; ani nevedel, čo chce povedať. Našťastie slabý zvuk niekoho, kto odchádzal letaxom, zastavil tie idiotské slová pred vyliatím sa z jeho úst. Grangerová otvorila dvere širšie, aby ho vpustila dnu, ale on neurobil žiaden pohyb, ktorým by prijal jej pozvanie. Napokon, urobil to, čo dnes chcel urobiť. Prehltol svoju pýchu, zaklopal na jej dvere a ospravedlnil sa jej. Čo tu ešte ostávalo k prediskutovaniu? "Asi by som mal ísť."

Hermiona sa zatvárila trochu sklamane. "Prečo?"

"Urobil som, prečo som prišiel," jednoducho odpovedal Draco, keď pokrčil plecami. Nastal napätý okamih, keď študoval výraz na jej tvári, ale nakoniec povedal: "Takže neskôr sa uvidíme, áno?"

"Áno."

"Správne," zamrmlal Draco pod nosom, keď sa na ňu naposledy pozrel. Hermiona mala ruky založené na hrudi a hľadela na zem s takou intenzitou, že si Draco pomyslel, že sa jej podlaha vznieti. Stál tam trošku dlhšie, než sa jej otočil chrbtom.

Bolo to teraz alebo nikdy, pomyslel si, keď sa pohol, že odíde. Bolo to teraz alebo nikdy, ale v hrudi mal ten ubíjajúci pocit a na jeho myseľ doľahla váhavosť. Draco si v tejto chvíli uvedomil, že chce zostať. To dobrý nápad nebol. Okrem toho, čo by robil, keby zostal? Asi by zo seba urobil blázna - nuž, viac než ho už urobil. Čo by povedal, čo už povedané nebolo? Zase asi niečo vďaka čomu by vyzeral a pripadal si ako idiot. Asi niečo, čo nebol pripravený povedať. Draco sa uškrnul. V tom bol skoro expert, ale odmietal sa znova vydať tou cestou. Odmietal sa dať vyprovokovať do ďalšieho rozhovoru, ktorý by ho zanechal nahnevaného, zmäteného a s pocitom viny.

Draco narovnal plecia. Musel si pripomenúť, že urobil správnu vec. Prehltol svoju pýchu a dokončil svoje poslanie. Krucinál, prehltol tak veľa svojej pýchy, že prakticky praskal od pokory vo švíkoch.

A nepáčilo sa mu to. Vôbec nie.

Áno, teraz bude skvelý čas odísť. Takto to bolo lepšie. Potreboval vykašľať trocha tej pýchy a prinútiť svoju myseľ vrátiť sa znova k normálu. Na svoj vkus si pripadal príliš zraniteľný a možno teraz si mohol nájsť čas, aby znova vybudoval svoje opevnenia. Možno sa potom všetko vráti do akéhosi zdania sa normálnosti.

Draco sústredil svoju pozornosť rovno pred seba, keď kráčal k premiestňovaciemu bodu a preč od nej. Ale ten pocit bol stále prítomný; ten pocit, ktorý mu vravel, aby zastavil - aby zostal. Draco predpokladal, že to bolo kvôli faktu, že zostal toľkokrát, že jeho myseľ nebola schopná pochopiť skutočnosť, že opúšťa... _ju_.

"Myslel si to vážne?"

Jej otázka bola položená tak potichu, že Draco pôvodne uvažoval, či ju vôbec počul. Ale počul a spôsobila, že zmrzol uprostred kroku. Ale neotočil sa. Draco si uvedomil, že rozprávať sa s ňou bola jednoduchšia úloha, keď sa na ňu nepozeral. Rozprávať sa s ňou bolo jednoduchšie, keď sa na neho nepozerala tak, ako keby sa snažila prečítať jeho myšlienky.

"Myslel čo?" zopakoval Draco dosť drsne a zamračil sa na seba za prechodnú stratu vyrovnanosti.

Smiešne, dokázal sa pozerať Hesperovi a Emilovi do očí a povedať im, čo chceli urobiť, ale nedokázal urobiť to isté s ňou.

Grangerová nič celú minútu nepovedala, ale keď povedala, začul v jej hlas slabé chvenie. "Čo si povedal minulý týždeň... myslel si to vážne?"

Draco sa uškrnul. To bola tá najhlúpejšia otázka, ktorú mu kedy položila. Samozrejme, že to myslel vážne! Nebol by to povedal, keby to nebol myslel vážne! "Prečo sa ma pýtaš na toto? " pokúsil sa to spýtať pokojne, ale vyšlo to von skôr napäto.

"Naozaj neviem prečo, úprimne, naozaj nemám miesto vo svojom mozgu, aby som pochopila všetko, čo sa medzi nami deje alebo tie veci, ktoré sa medzi nami prihodili. Tak strašne moc sa deje v mojom živote, viem to, ale tiež viem, že proste... chcem, aby si zostal, Draco. Len chcem, aby si zostal... tu." Grangerová znela, ako keby tie slová boli tými najťažšími slovami, ktoré kedy musela vysloviť. Zo všetkých tých čias, kedy ho požiadala zostať, požiadať ho tentoraz bolo pre ňu zjavne najťažšie. Uvažoval prečo.

Zastrčil ruky do vreciek. "Zostal tu a robil čo?"

"Ja neviem." Hermiona znela neuveriteľne frustrovaná jeho otázkami a Draco sa musel nútiť, aby sa neškeril ako magor. Teraz konečne vedela, čím počas ich predchádzajúceho rozhovoru prechádzal. Teraz vedela, aké je to, keď sa jej kladú otázky, na ktoré nie je pripravená odpovedať, otázky, na ktoré nemá žiadne odpovede. "Rozprávať, možno," nakoniec zamrmlala. Skoro bol v hlave schopný vidieť, ako pokrčila plecami.

Ale Draco svoju hlavu neotočil.

Namiesto toho sa spýtal: "O čom sa máme rozprávať? Alebo ešte lepšie, o čom sa máme baviť a obaja sme ochotní o tom hovoriť?"

Napriek hluku, ktorý príroda robila okolo nich, začul ako jej naprosto nepríťažlivo pukli členky. Nechtiac sa prihrbil. "Len som myslela -" zastala, "počkať, čože?"

Pošúchal si zátylok ľavou rukou a presunul váhu z jednej nohy na druhú. "Nevadí, ja -"

"Ja viem - viem, že toto je ono," vyletelo chvatom z Hermiony. "Viem, že ak teraz odídeš, nikdy sa znova o tom neporozprávame. Viem, že ak ťa teraz nechám odísť, nikdy nezískam guráž, aby som to znova vytiahla. Viem, že ja -"

"Chceš o tom hovoriť, znova? Úprimne? Pretože ja by som radšej prežúval sklo, než sa o tom s tebou znova bavil." Draco prižmúril oči, keď ho trklo niečo iné. "Čomu nerozumiem je, čo získaš tým, že vedieš so mnou tento rozhovor? Z toho, čo si pamätám, bola si tým zhnusená. Z toho, čo si pamätám, odkráčala si preč."

"Bola som _nahnevaná_!" vykríkla Grangerová a zastala na napätý okamih. "Mala som plné právo odísť od teba preč, ale bol to môj hnev, ktorý ma prinútil odísť. Nič iné, len hnev. Ty si na mňa jačal! Spomínaš si na to? Jačal si na mňa, že nenávidíš ku mne niečo cítiť; že nechceš cítiť, že to nepotrebuješ ani nemáš čas -"

"Ja som tam bol, Hermiona!" vyprskol Draco s očami sústredenými na chodník, ktorý ho viedol na ulicu a potom k premiestňovaciemu bodu. "Nemusíš ma citovať. Spomínam si na to všetko celkom jasne, ale to čo mi jasné nie je, je to, prečo sa chceš o tom baviť práve teraz."

"Ja - môžeš sa prosím otočiť?" spýtala sa dychtivo. "Je mi zle z rozprávania sa s tvojím chrbtom."

Nepohol ani svalom. "Prečo by som sa mal? Nemáme sa o čom baviť, Hermiona. Položil som ti otázku a ty nemáš žiadnu odpoveď. Som unavený, prišiel som a urobil som, čo som zamýšľal urobiť a teraz idem domov." A s tým začal znova kráčať.

"Čo chceš, aby som povedala, Draco?" spýtala sa Grangerová. Hlas mala taký zraniteľný, že sa skoro prikrčil. Tu bola ona, kládla to všetko na stôl, zase. Tu bola ona, skoro ho prosila, aby sa otočil a podelil sa s ňou o svoje myšlienky a pocity. Zavrčal. Srať na to. Raz jej to už povedal a nechystá sa opakovať sám seba.

"Nič. Nechcem, aby si niečo povedala."

"Počkaj. Dobre? Len počkaj. Ja - Draco, ja -" zatvorila oči a stisla si koreň nosa.

"Pozri, viem ako toto skončí, Hermiona a radšej by som odtiaľto odišiel, kým je moja hrdosť nedotknutá." A viac než to, chcel odísť s toľkou kontrolou nad situáciou, s akou mohol, ale Grangerová to nepotrebovala vedieť.

"Nuž, mne by sa páčilo, keby si vôbec neodišiel. Mne by sa páčilo, keby sme sa-"

"Porozprávali - správne? Chceš, aby sme sa porozprávali? Do pekla, Hermiona, už som skončil so všetkým rozprávaním, ktoré som musel urobiť. Už som narozprával dosť na to, aby mi to vystačilo do konca života. Rozprávanie nič nezmení, rozprávanie to neprinúti odísť preč a rozprávanie nezmení to, čo cítim k -" zastavil sa, pretože, už zase, sa prerušilo spojenie medzi jeho mozgom a ústami.

"To je presne ono, Draco," prudko zosilnel Hermionin hlas. "Ty vieš, čo cítiš ku mne! A pripusťme, možno sa ti to nepáči ani to nechceš ani to nepotrebuješ, ale aspoň to vieš! Aspoň tomu rozumieš!"

Nechcel tam zájsť, znova. Dracove oči sa prižmúrili. "Toto s tebou robiť nebudem. Nie dnes, nie-"

"Ja-ja neviem, čo k tebe cítim!"

To stačilo, aby sa vďaka tomu Draco zvrtol a vykročil smerom k nej. "Ak to nevieš, Hermiona, potom nič, čo môžem povedať, ti nepomôže prísť na to," odsekol jej. Jeho hlava a srdce búšili z akéhosi nevysvetliteľného dôvodu - hnevu, domnieval sa, pretože naozaj chcel byť na Grangerovú nahnevaný za to, že mu toto povedala. Chcel byť nahnevaný, pretože nielen že počúval veci, čo povedala, ale počúval aj to, čo nepovedala.

_"Ja-ja neviem, čo k tebe cítim!"_

Hermionina neschopnosť prísť na to, čo k nemu cíti, znamenala len jedinú vec: že musela aspoň _niečo_ k nemu cítiť. A on nevedel, čo si o tom myslieť, ale Draco absolútne nenávidel dedukciu, ktorá zaplnila jeho hlavu s niečím, čo nechcel cítiť, niečím, z čoho sa mu trochu zakrútila hlava - _s nádejou_.

Draco nad tým slovom zažmurkal, potom nad čarodejnicou pred ním, potom nad tým výrazom na jej tvári, ktorý bol krížencom medzi obavami a zvedavosťou a potom ešte raz, keď si uvedomil, ako blízko stáli.

Nemal ani šancu ani ukročiť dozadu, pretože to urobila prvá, keď vykríkla. "Nie, nie, nie! Na toto práve teraz nemám čas!" Dupla nohou a pozrela sa na neho. "Hmm, je tu Ron a -" Draco urobil dlhý krok dozadu. Prudko sa nadýchla. "Môžeš jednoducho počkať? Prosím. Len počkaj. Kvôli mne."

Existoval nejaký dôvod, prečo by počkal a nie, nepotreboval prísť na to aký.

**ooo**

**Časť 3: Jasná myseľ**

Hermionina myseľ bola ako v hmle, keď vbehla späť do domu.

Čo to povedala? Nie, to nebola správna otázka. _Prečo_ to povedala? A ani to nebola tá správna otázka. Vedela, _čo_ povedala a _prečo_ to povedala. Bola to pravda, to všetko, ale napočudovanie, Hermiona si tú pravdu neuvedomila, až kým tie slová neopustili jej ústa.

Bolo čudné, ako sa tie najväčšie okamihy osvietenia udejú počas okamihov takého zmätku a stresu.

Draco sa chystal odísť a jediné, čo chcela ona, bolo, aby zostal. Zostal, až kým na všetko nepríde. Zostal, až kým si nevyjasní hlavu. Zostal, až kým sa všetko neupokojí. Zostal. Jej prosba odpálila hádku, ktorá jej naozaj otvorila oči. Draco sa jej spýtal na dôvod, prečo by mal zostať, ale ona žiaden nemala.

A potom ju to trklo.

Nielenže _iba_ chcela, aby zostal zo všetkých tých dôvodov, bolo to tým, že chcela, aby zostal, až kým nepríde na to, čo k nemu cíti. Chcela, aby počkal, až kým nepríde na to, čo chce ohľadne neho urobiť. To vážne nebolo fér; žiadať ho, aby zostal kvôli niečomu, čo sa môže alebo nemôže udiať, ale Hermiona to bolo ukradnuté. Len chcela, aby zostal. Počkať. Stop.

Hermiona si bola dobre vedomá, že mala na zvládnutie dôležitejšie veci, než mohla vôbec uvažovať nad niečím ohľadne neho. Musela si to vybaviť s dvoma čarodejnicami, upratať svoje skladisko, namaľovať steny, urobiť nanovo nielen svoju izbu, ale aj svoj život. Potrebovala dať do poriadku svoj život! Na toto jednoducho nebol čas! Nebol žiaden čas snažiť sa prísť na to, kam zapadá Draco Malfoy v tom veľkolepom kolobehu vecí. Nebolo času prísť na to, kam v jej živote patril. Ale súčasne vedela, že keby odišiel, nikdy by znova túto príležitosť nemala. Keby odišiel, bol by to koniec.

Ale chcela ona, aby to bol koniec?

Krucinál, nevedela! Nebola si istá! Bolo to príliš ťažké! Toto bolo priveľa! Ona - Hermiona sa zhlboka nadýchla a pomaly vydýchla, než sa úplne zrúti. Nijako to nezmiernilo tú ostrú a bodavú bolesť v jej hlave; nijako to neupokojilo jej podráždené nervy. Masírovala si spánky, neistá, čo si o všetkom ďalej myslieť.

Keď Hermiona otvorila oči, zbadala Rona. Bol chrbtom k nej a ruky mal zastrčené do vreciek nohavíc. Jeho hlava sa posunula zľava doprava skôr, než sa pozrel rovno dopredu. A bolo to čudné, pretože v okamihu čo ho uvidela, skoro zabudla na svoj cieľ zbaviť sa ho tak rýchlo, ako bude možné. Pozeral sa na ten obraz nad jej kozubom.

Ten obraz vychádzajúceho slnka.

Hermiona by nechala svoje myšlienky zatúlať sa týmto konkrétnym smerom, ale Apollove mňaukanie ju vyrušilo. A podľa všetkého vyrušilo Rona z jeho myšlienok, prečo vyzeral vyplašený tým slabým zvukom.

Otočil sa, pozrel nadol a zamračil sa. "Zase ty?"

Pomyslela si, že je načase vojsť do deja. "Stále nie si fanúšik mojich mačiek, že?"

Ak Rona prekvapila, nedal to najavo. Pomaly sa usmial. "Nie celkom. Nikdy som nebol veľký milovník mačiek."

"Viem." Mlčanie medzi nimi bolo trápne a chcela, aby skončilo čo najskôr. "Prečo si tu, Ron?" Vyznelo to drsnejšie než zamýšľala. Dúfala, že si to nevšimol, ale nepatrné prikrčenie ho prezradilo. "Prepáč. To vyznelo blbo, ja som len -"

"Nie," prešiel si rukou po hlave a presunul váhu. "Ja - nuž, Harry prišiel do môjho bytu a spomenul, že si bola rozrušená kvôli tomu článku. Ja - ja som ťa len prišiel skontrolovať." Nestretol sa s jej očami.

To bolo od neho pekne pozorné. Bola to jedna z Ronových vlastností, ktorá jej počas ich krátkej známosti nezovšednela. Hermiona nič nepovedala. Zdvihla Apolla, ktorý k nej pribehol len čo dala najavo svoju prítomnosť a pritúlila si ho k hrudi, ako keby bol malé dieťatko. Mačiatko zapriadlo, keď neprítomne hladila jeho ušká presne tak, ako to mal rád. "Som v poriadku, takže si -"

"Ideš na večeru do Brlohu?"

"Nie, nedokážem byť v tej istej izbe ako Ginny a neprezradiť všetko, čo sme zatiaľ urobili."

Prikývol, ale náznak zamračenia v jeho tvári zostal. Hermiona niekoľko okamihov stála mlčky, očakávala, že začne ďalšia hádka. Bola tak unavená z hádania sa so všetkými, ale z tejto hádky vážne nevycúva. Ron nezobral pravdu o Ginny veľmi dobre.

Vo všetkej úprimnosti, bola by prekvapená, keby ju bol zobral.

Keď mu Harry pred piatimi dňami povedal o nájdení toho článku v Ginninej krabici pod ich posteľou, Hermiona mlčky sledovala, ako Ron totálne stratil rozvahu. Povedal im, že klamú, zvalil vinu za všetko na nich, obvinil ich, že sfalšovali dôkazy len, aby Ginny ublížili. Bolo to škaredé - jednoducho škaredé. A bolo treba, aby mu Harry vrhol do tváre každý kúsoček dôkazu, čo mali, aby uvidel pravdu.

Ale len preto, že pravdu uvidel, neznamenalo to, že sa ustavične nepokúšal ospravedlniť svoju sestru. Obvinil Parvati, obvinil Harryho, dokonca obvinil Hermionu - nuž, až kým nevyletela a nepovedala mu, že Ginny je jediná, ktorá je vinná za svoje činy. Povedala mu, že ona neprinútila Ginny toto urobiť. A že bola dosť stará, aby niesla zodpovednosť za svoje vlastné skutky.

Ale neskôr akosi pochopila, prečo sa rozhodol pre túto cestu.

Pre neho bolo len prirodzené, že chcel chrániť svoju sestru. Presne ako bolo pre ňu prirodzené, že chcela chrániť Matthewa. Bolo medzi súrodenecké puto, presne tak ako bolo puto medzi ňou a Matthewom. A Hermiona si uvedomila, že ak nebude mať Harryho, keď sa to všetko uzavrie, Ginny bude mať stále aspoň svoju rodinu.

"Chápem," povedal, "ale stále mi nedochádza, prečo by niečo také robila. Vieš, myslím, že ona -"

Hermiona chápala, ale nemala náladu počúvať ho, ako sa snaží ospravedlniť činy svojej sestry. "Nepoznám jej motívy, a je mi to jedno. Len chcem, aby toto všetko skončilo."

"Áno, ale -"

"Ron," prerušila ho poľahky. "Nie si tu, aby si hovoril o Ginny, že nie?"

"Nie."

"Dobre teda, Ma -" zastavila sa. Jeho reakcia na to, že by ho poslala preč kvôli Dracovi, bolo niečo, čo nechcela spoznať. "Mám nejaké veci na práci skôr než zajtra odchádzam." To nebola lož. Dostať pár dní voľna bude ľahké, mala dosť ušetrenej dovolenky. Ale prísť na to, čo si na ten výlet musí zobrať so sebou, prísť na to, kto bude kŕmiť Apolla a prísť na to, kto jej bude dávať pozor na dom, to neboli ľahké úlohy.

"Takže zajtra odchádzaš?"

Bolo smiešne, ako sa niektoré veci nikdy nezmenia, dokonca ani potom, čo prejde toľko času. A bolo úžasné ako dobre dokázala Rona prečítať, dokonca po toľkých rokoch, čo neboli spolu. Nebývala to ľahká úloha. Niekto mohol povedať, že Ron nosil srdce na dlani, ale to nebola celkom pravda. Možno si ich všimla neskoro, ale Hermiona už od štvrtého ročníka vedela, že k nej niečo cíti, ale nikdy to slovkom nespomenul. Tak dobre ho poznala dovtedy, kým spolu začali chodiť, že vedela, kedy bol nepokojný, vedela, kedy sa bál a vedela, kedy sa s ňou chcel rozprávať o niečom dôležitom.

Boli to maličkosti, ktoré ho prezradili, a možno to bolo niečo, vďaka čomu si boli s Dracom takí podobní.

Ale na rozdiel od Draca, Rona _skutočne_ poznala...

"Áno," odpovedala trochu znepokojene. "Pansy ma na tri dni berie do kúpeľov v Španielsku. Myslí si, že musím na pár dní vypadnúť, aby som sa uvoľnila a zbavila svoju myseľ... _vecí_." A tými vecami myslela jeho sestru a Parvati.

"Áno, to je asi dobrý nápad."

Hermiona sa na neho chvíľu zadívala, než prešla cez izbu až k nemu. "Ron?"

Ten pohľad, ktorý jej venoval, bol pohľad, ktorý už predtým videla... dávno. "Čo je?"

Odložila Apolla a sledovala, ako odcupital preč. "Prečo si tu? Naozaj?"

"Povedal som ti -"

"Lož... povedal si mi lož." Keď otvoril ústa, aby protestoval, zastavila ho so slovami: "A nehovor mi, že nepovedal, pretože to by bola lož. Keď klameš, nikdy sa nepozeráš do očí a vždy trochu znervóznieš," povedala mu vecne. Ronove oči sa roztvorili a jeho pery oddelili prekvapením nad faktom, že ho stále pozná. "Nie si tu, aby si ma skontroloval. Si tu kvôli niečomu inému. Povedz mi to."

Dlho na ňu hľadel než začal hovoriť. "Vieš, existuje jedna žena. Volá sa Kate a je metlobalovou reportérkou pre Proroka. Túto sezónu píše o našich zápasoch po tom, čo ten posledný chlapík náhle skončil. Myslím, že to bol problém s platom, ale nie som si istý."

Rečnil a Hermiona mohla len počúvať.

"Katie nevie nič o metlobale. Zabrala to miesto, pretože to buď bolo písanie o metlobale alebo nekrológy." Ron pokrčil plecami a rapotal ďalej. "Skoro si vybrala tie nekrológy, ale jej šéf ju prinútil ísť na ihrisko a sledovať náš tréning. Nepamätám si, že by som ju videl, ale podľa všetkého sa skvele bavila." Zachichotal sa pod nosom a pokračoval. "Učil som ju základy a pomáhal som jej vo svojom voľnom čase, a..."

"Áno?"

Líca mu začínali červenieť. "Je milá, Hermiona. Je pekná a praktická a je s ňou zábava. Nezáleží jej na tom, kto som. Na ničom z toho jej nezáleží a aby si vedela, v skutočnosti som si nie istý, čo sa mi na nej páči najviac: jej duchaplnosť alebo jej neohrabanosť, ale... áno. Naozaj sa mi páči. Veľmi."

To nebolo to, čo čakala, že povie. Dobre, Hermiona sklopila zrak. Nebola si istá, čo čakala, že povie. A naozaj nevedela, ako sa v tejto chvíli cítiť. Hermiona vôbec nikdy nepremýšľala o tejto stránke Ronovho života... vôbec nikdy ju nezvážila, pretože predpokladala, že sa pohol ďalej dávno predtým, než sa vrátila do Londýna. "Ach..." nuž toto bolo určite trápne. "Zdá sa, že je milá, Ron, _vážne_."

Zatvárila sa znepokojene. "Áno, je," zmĺkol, keď si poškrabal hlavu. "Ale je tu problém."

Nepáčilo sa jej, ako to znelo. "Aký?" jej hlas zakolísal.

"Ja -" Ron sa pozeral na nohy skôr, než sa znova pozrel na ňu. "Ja som stále zamilovaný do teba."

Neexistovali slová, ktoré by dokázali popísať, ako presne sa v tejto chvíli cítila. Urobila opatrný krok dozadu; oči mala všade, len nie na ňom, keď sa pokúšala spracovať jeho posledných šesť slov. Tie jasné svetlá na hracej skrinke, obraz a jej farebná stena, to všetko na ňu volalo, nárokovalo si jej pozornosť, ale nie na príliš dlho. Slabá vôňa letaxového prášku a Ronovej kolínskej podráždili jej čuchové bunky. Začula Apolla škrabať na dvere.

Hermiona sa chcela pohnúť, hovoriť, urobiť - _niečo_. Čokoľvek!

On ju stále miloval? Po všetkom, čo urobila a po všetkom, čo on urobil jej? Po tých klamstvách, bolesti, ubližujúcich slovách a pravde, on ju stále miloval? Hermiona sa pokúsila ignorovať ten cválajúci pulz, spotené obočie a to napätie, ktoré sa očividne usadilo v jej kostiach, ale zbytočne. On ju miloval. Pred hodinami bol jej život jednoduchší. Nie, to nebola pravda. Alebo možno bola. Nebola si istá.

Jediné, čo vedela, že bola zaťažená a napnutá nad svoje možnosti. Snažila sa uistiť, že neúmyselne neprekročí hranice s Harrym, snažila sa znovu vybudovať svoj život, snažila sa pochopiť svoje pocity z toho článku a potlačiť svoj hnev naň, snažila sa prísť na to, čo cíti k mužovi, ktorý asi stále stál vonku a teraz toto. Teraz Ron?

Bol toto _skutočne_ jej život?

V priebehu dvoch mesiacov sa jej traja muži priznali so svojimi citmi k nej a - ako _do pekla_ mala na toto odpovedať?

"Ron," povedala jeho meno v dosť vyčerpanom povzdychu. "Ja -"

Pobozkal ju.

Bolo to dosť hrubé a veľmi impulzívne, ale jeho pery sa stretli s jej a rukami prešiel na jej plecia, aby udržal jej stabilitu. Nebolo to viac než dotyk pier, ale zotrvávalo to a zanechalo to v nej čudný pocit. Zanechalo jej pomyslenie, že sa niektoré veci vážne zmenili. Predtým tam niečo bolo: iskra a trochu elektriny. Hermiona si pamätala pocit závrate po ich prvom bozku a po každom ďalšom.

Ale teraz tam nebolo nič. Žiadna iskra. Žiadna elektrina. _Nič_.

Hermiona rýchlo ten bozk ukončila a cúvla od neho. Niečo cudzie prebublalo na povrch jej pokožky. Toto bola chyba. Hrozná chyba; a ona nebola tam, kde by mala byť. A dosť podivne mala pocit, ako keby urobila niečo zlé. "Nemal si to urobiť."

Ron sa na ňu pozeral, ako keby bola šialená. "Čože?"

"Toto si nemal urobiť, Ron. Ja - ty nemôžeš jednoducho niečo také urobiť. Jednoducho nemôžeš -"

"Milujem ťa, Hermiona. Pri-prišiel som sem, aby som zistil, či je nejaká šanca, že by sme mohli - ja neviem, mať niečo viac než priateľstvo. Znova. Prišiel som sem, pretože si nechcem začať niečo s Kate, ak sa niečo deje medzi nami. Nechcem začať niečo, ak existuje nejaká nádej..."

Hermiona zatvorila oči a pokúsila sa nájsť správne slová, ale jediné, čo mohla povedať, bolo: "Ron."

"Počkám na teba, počkám. Myslím, že malá moja časť vždy čakala na teba, pod tým všetkým," začula ako posunul nohu. "Nechcem sa obzrieť späť a premýšľať nad tým, čo by sa možno stalo, keby som -"

"Nie," nakoniec našla svoj hlas. Hermiona otvorila oči. Stál od nej len kúsok a jej mozog jej pripomenul zlovestnú spomienku na ten čas, kedy ho opustila. Odlišné usporiadanie, odlišné oblečenie, odlišná Hermiona, odlišný Ron, ale všetko ostatné bolo rovnaké. Vravel jej, že na ňu počká, vravel jej všetko, čo chcela počuť a vravel jej pravdu. Ron nikdy nebol úprimnejší než bol ten večer... to platilo až do tejto chvíle.

Opakovali minulosť.

"Nie čo?"

"Nečakaj na mňa."

"Ale ty nerozumieš, ja -"

Pokrútila hlavou, smutne. Bolo by také ľahké povedať áno. Bolo by pre ňu ľahké odovzdať sa mu, ale to sama sebe nemohla urobiť... alebo jemu. Počas toho bozku necítila nič, pretože už viacej necítila nič k nemu. Nech to bolo akokoľvek smutné, bolo to asi to najlepšie. "Rozumiem všetkému, čo hovoríš, ale nedovolím ti, aby si to kvôli mne urobil. Nie, keď som ti predtým tak strašne ublížila. Nie keď ja - možno v inom živote by sme mohli dostať všetko, čo chceme. Možno v inom živote by sme mohli byť spolu šťastní. Možno by sa nám to mohlo podariť, ale - ale nie v tomto."

Vyzeral neuveriteľne ublížene a jediné, čo mohla urobiť, bolo udržiavať s ním spojenie. "Hermiona..."

"Zaslúžiš si byť šťastný, Ron. Chcem, aby si bol šťastný. Naozaj chcem." Povedala mu úprimne. "A Kate ťa robí šťastným. Vidím to. Tvoja tvár sa rozžiari, keď o nej hovoríš. Nedovoľ, aby som tomu stála v ceste. Nedovoľ, aby som ti bránila v tom byť šťastný."

"Ale ty ma robíš šťastným - robila si, kedysi."

"Pokašľala som to. Nezaslúžim si druhú šancu... a nemyslím si, že by sme to mali vôbec skúšať."

"Prečo? Viem, zmenila si sa, ale ja som sa tiež. Možno časom -"

"Ja ti nemôžem dať to, čo chceš. Ja ťa nedokážem urobiť šťastným, pretože to vždy bude v pozadí mojej mysle. Tá vina z toho, čo som ti urobila. Nechcem prežiť svoj život s nejakou ľútosťou a viem, že vrátiť sa k tebe by jedna veľká ľútosť bola," povedala mu po pravde. "Ja si tiež zaslúžim šťastie a -" Hermiona zastala, keď ju zasiahla tak silne prílivová vlna myšlienok, že sa skoro nemohla pohnúť.

Ron prikročil bližšie k nej. "A čo, Hermiona? Nemám k tomu aspoň ja čo povedať? Snažíš sa chrániť moje city, ale ja ti hovorím, že nepotrebujem ochraňovať."

Pocítila, ako jej z tváre zmizla krv, keď na neho hľadela. "Ja nechránim teba, Ron. Vravím ti, že toto nechcem urobiť. Vravím ti, že chcem -"

"Čo chceš, Hermiona? Naozaj? Čo potrebuješ?"

Úprimnosť ju ťahala celou silou.

Musela byť úprimná, začať so sebou.

_Buď k sebe úprimná_, vravela si.

Čo potrebovala? Čo chcela? Tie otázky do nej búšili, hnali ju a rozpútali na ňu neúprosný lejak. Tie otázky ju bili dovtedy, kým nechcela padnúť na kolená, ľahnúť si na zem a dovoliť zjaviť sa slzám. Čo potrebovala? Čo chcela? Nepotrebovala a nechcela nič z tohto! Čo potrebovala? Potrebovala spať! Bola taká unavená! Čo chcela? Odpočívať! Únava prenikala každým jej svalom, každým orgánom, všetkým. Nikdy nebola väčšmi vyčerpanejšia.

Ako sa mohla sama urobiť šťastnou? Hermiona sa prevaľovala strašne dlho vo svojej vlastnej neistote a tá odpoveď začínala byť alarmujúco jasná. Bojovala s ňou, nechcela priznať pravdu, ale bola tu, stála vonku pred jej dverami. Bola tu a čakala na ňu, kým príde k rozumu. Bola tu, tam, kde už bola hodnú chvíľu.

A na pokraji zrútenia sa priamo pred Ronom bola tá odpoveď jasná.

"Čo potrebuješ?" spýtal sa znova Ron.

"Potrebujem odísť."


	32. Za prítomnosti strachu

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/32/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola dvadsaťosem: Za prítomnosti strachu**_

**Časť 1: Ale ty sa tiež dokážeš rozhodnúť...**

_Stáť tam bola jedna vec, ale čakať bolo niečo úplne iné. _

_Draco sa už musel naučiť ako zostávať, ale aj teraz bol stále nováčikom. Ale nikdy sa nenaučil umeniu čakať. Matka vždy vravievala, že tým, čo počkajú, sa stávajú dobré veci, ale otec vravieval, že Malfoyovci boli stvorení na to, aby na nič nečakali. Priebehom rokov sa ich protichodné názory vzájomne vyrušili a zanechali jedného strašne skazeného a netrpezlivého chlapca. Ten chlapec dorástol v muža – v muža, ktorý nevedel nič o čakaní na niečo alebo na niekoho, a najmenej zo všetkého na nejakú ženu. _

_S odfrknutím Dracovi došlo, že nemôže za svoju netrpezlivosť výhradne viniť svojich rodičov. Nech si boli akokoľvek podobní, stále boli dosť odlišní. Trvalo mu dlhý čas než dospel k bodu, kde mohol prijať ich radu a ubezpečiť sa, aby pre neho zafungovala. _

_Vo veku dvadsiatich troch rokov mohol bezpečne povedať, že kým vedel veľa o svojej matke, otec bol stále záhadou, o ktorej si uvedomil, že čaká, kým ju sám odhalí, ale nevedel ako. Lucius Malfoy sa zjavne hral so slovami vo všetkom, čo povedal, v Dracovej mysli dobré či zlé slová zjavne zostávali roky. Niektoré z jeho najskorších spomienok boli na otca, ktorý rozprával, vravel mu, čo nemá robiť ako Malfoy. _

_Než jeho otec zomrel, navykol si ignorovať jeho rady. _

_Ale teraz tu nebol, teraz, keď uvoľnil všetok svoj hnev a zlobu spojenú s Luciusom Malfoyom, Draco dovolil, aby sa otcove slová znova a znova opakovali v jeho mysli. A jeho slová ho prinútili uvedomiť si, že hoci mu otec dal všetky tie rady a prostriedky, ktoré dostával ako dieťa, vždy za jeho slovami bolo niečo. Pod tými prísnymi pravidlami a zásadami správania sa bola nádej, že Draco urobí veci inak, bude samostatný a bude žiť nezávisle na rodine Malfoyovcov. _

_Draco pokrútil hlavou. _

_Bol tu, v nesprávnej situácii, v nesprávnom čase, a premýšľal o nesprávnom človeku a videl veci tak, ako ich chcel vidieť on. _

_Alebo možno nie. _

_Vždy vravieval, že Malfoyovci na nikoho nečakajú. Možno to malo byť, že Malfoyovci nečakajú na nikoho, pokiaľ toho nie je hodný. A možno Draco nikdy na nikoho nečakal, pretože za to nikto nestál. Väčšia otázka: ona stála? _

_Zrejme stála, pretože bol stále tu a čakal. Zrejme stála, pretože čakal vonku pred otvorenými dverami päť minút a ona sa stále nevrátila. Zrejme stála, pretože ani raz ho nenapadlo odísť. _

_Draco strávil prvú minútu státím, druhú prechádzaním, tretiu sa pozeral na hodinky a štvrtú počítal všetko, čo mal vo svojom výhľade. Ale do piatej minúty sa Draco nudil a zvedavo hľadel do jej domu. _

_Čo jej tak dlho trvá? Čo mohol Weasley asi chcieť? Okamžite mu vyskočil v hlave dlhý zoznam možných odpovedí a on prekročil prah jej domu, pretože sa mu ani jedna z nich nepáčila. V tom okamihu k nemu prehovorilo jeho svedomie, vravelo mu, aby zostal a počkal a že ona k nemu príde. _

_Ale Draco ten dotieravý pocit ignoroval. _

_Napokon, nikdy nebol obdarený trpezlivosťou. A stále bol v umení čakať nováčikom. _

_Potichu prešiel tou chodbou, ale zastal, keď začul Weasleyho otravný hlas. _

_"Na ničom z toho jej nezáleží a aby si vedela, v skutočnosti som si nie istý, čo sa mi na nej páči najviac: jej duchaplnosť alebo jej neohrabanosť, ale... áno. Naozaj sa mi páči. Veľmi." _

_Draco prevrátil oči a urobil zopár ďalších krokov. Čakal, pretože Weslík rozprával o nejakej novej láske? Kvôli tomuto čakal? Aká totálna strata času. Skvelé. Cítil niečo k nejakej inej. Chcel to oznámiť v rozhlase? _

_"Zdá sa, že je milá, Ron, vážne," odvetila Grangerová, ale jej hlas znel trochu napäto. _

_"Áno, je." Zmĺkol na tak dlho, že Draco nakukol spoza rohu, aby zistil, či sú stále tam. Boli. "Ale je tu problém." _

_Nepáčilo sa mu, ako to znelo. _

_"Čože?" Hermionin hlas znel podivne. _

_"Ja - " Weslíková hlava sa pohla a Draco sa stiahol späť s nádejou, že ho nevidel. Keď nezaznel rozzúrený rev, Draco sa trochu uvoľnil. Dovtedy, kým nepovedal: "Ja som stále zamilovaný do teba." _

_Samozrejme, že bol stále do nej zamilovaný. Nebol prekvapený. Weasley bol typom človeka, ktorý lipol na veciach a ľuďoch. Roky vytrval pri všetkom tom hneve; dávalo len zmysel, že vytrvá tiež vo svojich citoch. A nech z toho bolo Dracovi akokoľvek zle, zjavne v tom bol úprimný. A nech to Draca akokoľvek rozčuľovalo, Weasley to tiež povedal lepšie. _

_Ale poznal Grangerovú. Vedel, čo povie. Vedel, že ho odmietne, pretože mu nedávno povedala, že Weasleyho už viacej nemiluje; že už sú teraz iní. Bol si istý, že bude počuť, ako ho odmietne. _

_Takže po druhý raz v ten deň si Draco uvedomil, že čaká. Čakal, kým ona niečo povie, čakal, kým mu povie to, čo už Draco vedel. Čakal, kým povie, že vonku čaká Malfoy a že musí odísť. Nebol si istý, prečo čakal - alebo to možno nebola pravda. Draco si nebol istý, prečo mu tak záležalo na tom, aby ho odmietla, ale pravda bola, že záležalo. Ona bola lepšia než to. Bola lepšia než ten blbec, Weasley. Asi bola tiež lepšia než on samotný, ale -" _

_"Ron," jej hlas znel stále priškrtene. Draco sa predklonil a natiahol hlavu, aby mohol vidieť, ako sa zatvári, keď ho odmietne. "Ja -" _

_Dracove oči sa neroztvorili, keď ju Weasley pobozkal, ale roztvorili sa, keď narastalo množstvo uplynulých sekúnd bez toho, aby ho odstrčila. Jedna. Dve. Tri. Tie sekundy mu pripadali ako minúty a s každou uplynulou sekundou sa jeho grimasa prehlbovala a prehlbovala, až kým už viacej nedokázal zniesť..._

Narcissa Malfoyová bola usadená na gauči priamo pred ohniskom, držala zlatom lemovaný tanierik so šálkou v jednej ruke a lyžičku v druhej. Keby bol venoval pozornosť výrazu na jej tvári alebo tomu, ako delikátne mieša svoj čaj, Draco by odišiel tak rýchlo ako prišiel. Nielenže matka nikdy nepila čaj vo svojej súkromnej obývačke, ale nikdy nedávala pozor na dekórum, keď bola sama.

Nie, to bolo vyhradené pre hostí.

A on nikdy nebol nadšený zo spoločnosti, ktorú jeho matka mávala. Na jeho vkus boli príliš snobskí a príliš neúprimní, aby sa dalo s nimi rozumne porozprávať. Vždy museli priveľa rozprávať o Dracovom staromládeneckom životnom štýle a málo o niečom, na čom naozaj záležalo. Narcissa jeho nechuť poznala dosť dobre, aby sa zatvárila dostatočne vyplašene, keď prišiel dnu v žiari zelených plameňov. "Draco?" Odložila tanierik so šálkou na stolík, keď vstala. "To je prekvapenie! Nevedela som, že prídeš!"

Ani on neplánoval prísť.

Draco odišiel od Grangerovej s plnou a nepokojnou mysľou. Na pár minút šiel domov, prechádzal sa a potom sa rozhodol ísť sem. Keď Draco začul matkine vykríknuté slová, bol už plne vonku z kozuba a vyberal si imaginárne zrnko prachu z pravého rukáva svojho habitu. Ani sa neobťažoval vzhliadnuť, keď ironicky vyhlásil: "Nastala zmena plánov."

"Kým tvoja zmena plánov je smola pre teba, pre nás je to šťastie," prehovoril trochu povedomý prenikavý ženský hlas, vďaka ktorému zmrzol na mieste. "Teraz sa k nám musíš pripojiť na večeru."

Draco pomaly otočil hlavu. Na sedačke so svojou povýšeneckou matkou a s jasným úsmevom sedela jeho posledná priateľka. Astória: posledná čarodejnica v jeho barvitej minulosti nefunkčného randenia; minulosti, o ktorej sa nikdy nebavil alebo až do veľmi nedávnej doby nepremýšľal.

_Aký nový zvrat v tomto znamenitom dni._ Draco si pri tej myšlienke odfrkol.

"Draco, som si istá, že sa už s Astóriou poznáš."

Prikývol a pokúsil sa neuškrnúť pri tom sarkastickom tóne, ktorý mal hlas jeho matky. Nikdy Astóriu neschvaľovala. V skutočnosti neschvaľovala nikdy nikoho.

_Nikoho okrem Grangerovej_, trochu sa pri tej myšlienke zamračil.

Tá doba, ktorú mu trvalo prejsť späť k premiestňovaciemu bodu, bola tým správnym množstvom času, ktorý Draco potreboval, aby si dôkladne skontroloval realitu. Znova a znova sa ten bozk medzi Weasleym a Grangerovou prehrával v jeho mysli. Prehrával sa až kým sa jeho počiatočná reakcia šoku a hnevu neotupila. Prehrával sa, až kým sa prakticky nenaučil naspamäť slová, ktoré boli prehovorené predtým. Prehrával sa, až kým jedinou myšlienkou v jeho hlave bolo zžierajúce: _"Koho balamutíš?"_

Vážne, tým jediným človekom, ktorého balamutil, bol on sám.

Prečo bol taký prekvapený, taký nahnevaný tým, čo sa stalo? Tí dvaja mali svoju minulosť, puto a predpokladal, že keby sa dostatočne silno snažili, mohli mať budúcnosť. A Draco využil chvíľku, aby premýšľal o svojej vlastnej budúcnosti a uvedomil si, aká neistá bola. Nebol si ani istý, čo za budúcnosť chcel, pretože si nedal ten čas, aby si ju skutočne premyslel.

Ani si nedal dosť času, aby si premyslel _seba samotného_.

Čo chcel od života? Draco si nebol istý. Nedokázal si spomenúť, kedy naposledy urobil niečo, čo chcel _on_. Bývalo to o povinnosti, o nevyhnutnosti a o rodine; nikdy nie o ňom. Draco možno nenávidel život pred otcovou smrťou, ale bol s ním spokojný. Nemusel premýšľať o sebe samotnom; vôbec nemusel premýšľať.

Bolo to ľahké.

Ale teraz – teraz mu nič nestálo v ceste a to ho prinútilo uvidieť pravdu. Pravda bola, že Draco nepremýšľal tak dlho o sebe samotnom, že si nebol istý, kde začať. Pravda bola, že táto cesta, na ktorú sa podujal s - a kvôli - Grangerovej, ho priviedla do tohto bodu. Pravda bola, že už to bol viac než mesiac, odkedy otec zomrel a on bol rovnako stratený ako bol v to ráno, čo ho Grangerová našla. Pravda bola, že neurobil dokonca ani prvý krok, aby sa našiel.

Jednoducho nebol čas, vážne, ale to bola lož.

Pravda bola, že Draco sa príliš bál urobiť nejaký pohyb, nasledovať otcovu radu a žiť bez ľútosti. Zabudnite na to, príliš sa bál začať _žiť_. Pretože potom by musel odpovedať na tieto otázky, vykročiť von zo svojej pohodlnej zóny, skúsiť nové veci a dokonca pomenovať všetky tie problémy, ktoré mal - a bolo ich veľa. Príliš veľa.

Pri Merlinovi, bol v takej riadnej sračke.

To bolo niečo, čo vedel už dávno, ale ignoroval, pretože, zase, to bolo ľahké. Bolo ľahké zisťovať pravdu o všetkých ostatných a ľahké sústrediť sa na problémy druhých. Ale teraz to bolo alarmujúco jasné; teraz jeho problémy vyliezali z dreva ako termity. A čo viac, on bol pripravený pokúsiť sa zaoberať sa nimi, jedným za druhým, pretože si bol pekelne istý, že takto už viacej nechce žiť.

Aby bol úprimný, Draco bol rád, že Hermiona ešte neprišla na to, čo k nemu cíti.

Keby prišla, skočili by do vzťahu a všetko by sa rýchlo rozpadlo. Boli by dvaja skurvení ľudia v jednom skurvenom vzťahu. Museli by sa vyrovnať so vzájomnými problémami, jeho obavami, jej neistotou, jeho neochotou a jej obavami. Ona by sa musela vyrovnať so skutočným Dracom: skazeným a tvrdohlavým, strateným a pripraveným byť nájdený. To by bolo príliš veľa... pre nich oboch.

Takto to bolo lepšie.

Počkať... on predpokladal, že ona dospeje k tomu, že k nemu niečo cíti. Draco si pri tej myšlienke odfrkol. Bol blázon, že to predpokladal a dával si nádej. Dracova päsť sa zaťala. Bolo to naozaj to, v čo dúfal v tie okamihy nasledujúce po tom, čo sa mu priznala? Naozaj? Pri Merlinovi, naozaj sám seba balamutil.

Ale Draco nedokázal celkom potlačiť ten dotieravý pocit, že možno nie.

"Pamätáš si Abigail Greengrasovú, však?" Prerušila jeho myšlienky matka.

Bol čas prepnúť na šarm. "Áno, pamätám. Je príjemné znova vás stretnúť, pani Greengrasová." Dúfal, že jeho slová nezneli tak sucho, aké suché bolo v tejto chvíli jeho hrdlo.

Čarodejnica len strnulo prikývla a položila si ruky do lona. Draco sa vždy čudoval, prečo sa jeho matka priatelí s takou nezmyselne domýšľavou ženskou, ale uistila ho, že bola milšia, keď boli samé a nebola triezva. Nedokázal pochopiť príčinu... alebo prečo so všetkými, okrem jeho matky, zaobchádzala ako s odpadom. Niežeby ona bola na vrchole sociálneho rebríčka v čarodejníckom svete.

"A čo ja? Nie si rád, že ma vidíš?" spýtala sa Astória a dala si ruky v bok. Mala na sebe veľmi krikľavé žlté šaty, ktoré kričali na niekoho - kohokoľvek - aby sa na ňu pozrel a Draco zistil, že nie je prekvapený, ako málo sa zmenila za posledný rok.

"Je to určite prekvapujúce..." povedal sucho.

Astórii sa nikdy nepodarilo odlíšiť od svojej rodiny - či dokonca jej sestry, Dafné. V skutočnosti bola takou zanedbateľnou značkou na jeho radare, že keď sa mu minulý júl predstavila, tak ju úplne ignoroval, až kým neprišla Dafné a nepredstavila ich. Draco jej venoval svoj čas, pretože obiehali reči o neprítomnosti jeho otca a potreboval odvrátiť pozornosť. Odvádzala svoju prácu dovtedy, až kým jej už nebolo potreba.

Draco otočil svoje nezaujaté oči k svojej matke.

"Abigail a Astória sa rozhodli prísť ma navštíviť, keď som späť doma."

Zaksichtil sa. "Si doma od minulého -"

"My sme tiež boli tento týždeň mimo mesta," povedala mu so zamračením pani Greengrasová. Šklbla zápästím, keď ľahkomyseľne povedala: "Nakupovať v Miláne."

Draco sa zaksichtil, neschopný zakryť svoj odpor. Stráviť svoj večer počúvaním troch čarodejníc o najnovšej móde v čarodejníckom oblečení nebolo to, ako chcel dnešný večer stráviť. "Som si istý, že to bolo vzrušujúce, mal by som vás tri nechať vášmu -"

"Nie," lákavo odvetila Astória. "Mal by si zostať a navečerať sa s nami."

"Nedokážem si predstaviť, prečo by si ty, zo všetkých ľudí, chcela, aby som sa ku vám všetkým pripojil na večeru." Keď náhle prerušil ich vzťah, ak sa to tak vôbec dalo nazvať, nezobrala to veľmi dobre. On sa vôbec neobťažoval robiť si starosti alebo sa cítiť vinne.

"Už som to prekonala," povedala Astória s hlavou vysoko.

"My Greengrasovci sme odolní. Je to jedna z našich lepších vlastností, myslím," pyšne okomentovala jej matka.

On to nekomentoval.

Napokon, nemyslel si, že bolo vhodné povedať pani Greengrasovej, čo bola v skutočnosti najlepšia vlastnosť jej dcéry. Draco venoval matke pohľad, ktorý vravel, aby zasiahla, než dá Astoriinej matke dôvod, aby sa zatvárila, že má niečo smradľavé pod nosom. Astória sa postavila a usmiala sa. Pri Merlinovi, vážne s ňu chodil? Bola veľmi pekná, toľko pravda bola, ale bolo na nej niečo prázdne. Nenútila ho premýšľať, starať sa, všímať si či _vidieť_.

Alebo možno toto všetko bolo pre neho nové.

Nebolo vylúčené, že táto cesta, na ktorú sa podujal s Grangerovou, nebola celkom nanič. Možno to bolo pre neho presne také dôležité, ako to bolo pre ňu. Možno ona bola nevedomky jeho lístkom von z pekla. Možno on nevedomky podnikol tú cestu spoznať jej démonov a pomôcť jej ich prekonať kvôli tomu, aby mohol spoznať a premôcť svojich vlastných. Možno ona bola kľúčom ku všetkému. A možno, len možno, ju potreboval tak veľmi, ako sa zdalo, že ona potrebuje jeho.

Vďaka tej myšlienke zbledol viac než zvyčajne.

Matka sa postavila a položila mu ruku na plece. "Cítiš sa v poriadku, Draco? Vyzeráš bledý."

"Je mi fajn," zaklamal. "Som len hladný."

"Pozriem sa, či je pripravená večera," a potom od neho odišla, aby povolala domáceho škriatka.

O päť trápnych minút neskôr ich požiadala, aby prešli do jedálne.

Narcissa mu venovala posledný znepokojený pohľad skôr, než prešla k dverám obývačky. Pani Greengrasová vstala a rýchlo ju nasledovala po tom, čo venovala Dracovi a Astórii pohľad, ktorý nedokázal rozlúštiť. Začul, ako pani Greengrasová začala hovoriť s jeho matkou o Miláne a prevrátil v reakcii oči. Keď sa Astória pohla smerom k dverám, Draco využil chvíľku, aby si stisol koreň nosa, skôr než ju nasledoval.

To bude dlhá večera.

Astória nestrácala čas. "Je dobré znova ťa vidieť, Draco," hlas mala stíšený, ale nie dostatočne. Väčšmi spomalil, dúfal, že pochopí narážku a bude pokračovať v chôdzi. K jeho zdeseniu a mrzutosti nepochopila. "Nevidela som ťa, odkedy sme sa rozišli."

"To je presne to, čo sa stane, keď sa ľuďom rozdelia cesty." Nasadil kamennú tvár, keď si strčil ruky do vreciek.

Chvíľu nič nepovedala. Potom dôkladne pozorovala jeho tvár a oznámila: "Budem sa vydávať."

Draco sa na ňu pozrel. Prečo mu to hovorí? Malo ho to vážne zaujímať? Mal toho na mysli strašne moc, aby sa vôbec - jeho obočie sa pomaly nadvihlo, keď Astória stále sledovala jeho tvár, aby zistila jeho reakciu. Sakra, mal sa zaujímať. Blbé, že mal chuť jedine sa zasmiať. A nie tým smiechom, ktorým sa smial, aby si zabránil urobiť niečo hlúpe. Ten smiech bol rezervovaný pre chvíle s Hermionou. Nie, chcel sa jej skutočne vysmiať za to, že si myslela, že bola niečo viac než len ďalší zárez na jeho pažbe. Jednako, Draco rezignoval k rezervovanej gratulácii. "To je -"

"Za Thea Notta," informovala.

"Thea? Toho exota?"

Astória zdvihla ruku, aby sa pochválila diamantom. "Ten 'exot' je teraz veľmi bohatý biznismen."

"Dobré pre neho," zatiahol Draco. Naozaj na nič z tohto nemal náladu.

"Požiadal ma pred dvoma mesiacmi, na našom štvormesačnom výročí."

Štvormesačnom? V duchu sa tej myšlienky zľakol, ale nie z dôvodov, ktoré by človek predpokladal. Neurobil to, pretože bol celkom proti randeniu či vzťahom; bolo to tým, že bol plne voči hlúpostiam.

"Bráva ma nakupovať, na večere a na výlety. Premýšľa o tom, čo mám rada a čo chcem ja, a potom to kvôli mne urobí. Je taký sladký a ohľaduplný a oddaný a zábavný, keď si v jeho blízkosti. Naozaj ma miluje a váži si ma a vraví mi to po celý čas."

Kým Astória štebotala o tom, čo Theo urobil a povedal, Draco si uvedomil, že možno fakt, že sa Hermiona dopotácala do jeho života ako zatúlaná dorážačka nebol takou zlou vecou. Dávala pozor na šírenie rečí, prestal sa vďaka nej zameriavať na znepokojujúcejšie aspekty svojho života a zachránila ho pred plytvaním jeho času na ďalšie Astórie. Zachránila ho pred ním samotným.

"Theo bol ten, kto ma poslal s matkou do Milána. Poskytuje mi tak veľa slobody a nechá ma skoro všetko kontrolovať. Ja vyberiem kde, kedy a na akom mieste sa najeme. Ja vyberám, čo urobíme. Ja rozhodujem, kam pôjdeme. Myslím, že ja -"

"Myslím, že si už povedala dosť," prerušil prudko Draco. "Snažíš sa mi niečo povedať?"

Astóriine oči sa na neho trocha prižmúrili. "Len sa snažím, aby si si uvedomil, o čo prichádzaš."

Pozrel sa na ňu, zrazu premožený nutkaním dostať zo seba frustráciu z celého dňa a naozaj zraniť jej city. "Alebo o čo neprichádzam," povedal jej priamočiaro Draco. "Ak si myslíš, že ma rozhneváš alebo budem cítiť nostalgiu vďaka tvojmu rečneniu, potom si totálne vedľa, Astória. On. Ťa. Môže. Mať. Myslím, že som minulý august dal svoj názor jasne najavo," úsečne jej odvetil. "Dúfam, že si šťastná so svojím životom zloženým z nakupovania a večerí a výletov."

"Áno, budem veľmi šťastná. To som s tebou nikdy nemala. Nikdy som od teba _nič_ nedostala."

Ach, tak toto bol skutočný problém a dôvod, prečo mu toto všetko hovorí. Dokonalé. Ale prinútilo ho to premýšľať, len na sekundu. Draco mohol na nej spísať zoznam všetkých zlých vecí, ale ona nebola jediná. Ona nebola celý problém. Napokon, on bol emocionálne nedostupný nielen s ňou, ale s každou ženou, s ktorou kedy bol. "Čo presne odo mňa práve teraz chceš?"

"Úprimne povedané, chcem, aby si žiarlil a závidel," povedala mu, keď si založila ruky na hrudi. "Chcem, aby si si uvedomil, že si prišiel o dobrú vec, keď si sa ma vzdal. Ja -"

"Je mi to jedno, Astória. " Vďaka tomu náhle zavrela ústa. Zastavila a on tiež. Draco sa pohol, aby stál pred ňou a bezvýrazne sa na ňu pozeral. "A dovoľ mi to popísať priamo, môžeš žiarliť len na niekoho, kto má niečo, čo chceš. Môžeš závidieť len to, po čom túžiš. A keďže ja ťa ani nechcem ani po tebe netúžim... dúfam, že pochopíš, čo sa ti snažím povedať. Hovor si všetko, čo chceš, ale na mňa to vôbec nebude mať vplyv. Dúfam, že ty a ten exot budete spolu veľmi šťastní."

Astória sa z jeho slov tvárila nahnevane, ale bolo mu to fuk. Čakala, až kým sa jej neotočí chrbtom a nezačne znova kráčať, kým povedala: "Vieš. To je všetko, čo si o ňom povedal... že je exot. Nemal by si žiarliť na jeho inteligenciu."

Draco si odfrkol, zastal pred dverami, v ktorých zmizli ich matky a pozrel sa ponad plece na ňu. "Skutočnosť, že si berie teba, ma jedine núti pochybovať."

S tým vošiel do jedálne a posadil sa vedľa matky. Strelila po ňom rýchlym ospravedlňujúcim pohľadom skôr, než sa otočila a začala sa rozprávať s pani Greengrasovou. Vošla Astória a usadila sa oproti nemu, ale vďakabohu sa mu nepozrela do očí. Líca mala začervenané a jemu bolo jasné, že ju rozčúlil, ale úprimne, čo si myslela, keď na neho takto vybehla? Myslela si, že bola mimoriadna? Odlišná? Lepšia než ostatné? Nazvite ho chladným; nazvite ho bastardom, ale ona bola nič... len bezvýznamná kvapka v mláke jeho bývalých vzťahov.

A možno Hermiona bola tou nohou, ktorá opakovane dupala do tej mláky, vysielala vodu všetkými smermi... až kým žiadna nezostala...

Draco pri tej myšlienke zbledol ešte väčšmi.

Večera prebiehala hladko. Prehovorilo sa veľa slov, ale len zopár bolo namierených na neho. Za to bol vďačný. Jeho myšlienky ho zanechali rozlietaným a neschopným sa sústrediť. Jeho myseľ chcela, aby premýšľal, pokračoval a snažil sa porozumieť všetkému, čo sa v ten deň udialo, ale on nebol pripravený.

"Si v poriadku, Draco?" Obava v hlase jeho matky bola taká úprimná, že skoro chcel začať hovoriť. Skoro jej chcel povedať, čo sa udialo s Grangerovou. Chcel jej povedať o všetkom, čo mal na mysli, odkedy prišiel. Neskôr, samozrejme, ale jednako, premýšľal o tom, že jej poskytne možnosť vypočuť si príbeh o tom, ako dospel tam, kde v tomto okamihu vo svojom živote bol.

Ale nepovedal.

Vedel, kde začať, ale nevedel, čo povedať. Namiesto toho povedal: "Áno, je mi fajn."

Matka si ho podozrievavo prezerala, ako keby vedela, že jej nehovorí pravdu. "Chutí ti jedlo?" ukázala na jeho skoro nedotknutý tanier. Bol to jej spôsob, ako mu povedať, že vie, že ho niečo trápi a že sa o tom porozprávajú neskôr.

"Chutí, matka." Definitívnosť v jeho hlase dala jasne najavo, že sa o tom nechce baviť ani teraz ani neskôr.

Narcissa na neho dlho hľadela, než prikývla a obrátila pozornosť k svojmu jedlu.

"Takže, Draco," nakoniec prehovorila pani Greengrasová. "Čím si sa zaoberal odkedy -" vrhla znepokojený pohľad na jeho matku. "Nuž, vieš..."

Krucinál.

Odložil vidličku a odpil si elfieho vína než odpovedal. "Prácou a presunom kontroly nad obchodmi môjho otca k môjmu strýkovi, väčšinou, a -" Draco sa zastavil presne v čas. Chystal sa spraviť chybu bez toho, aby o tom premýšľal. Jeho ďalšie slová boli: "_a Grangerovou._" Draco si nebol istý, čo si o tom myslieť, ale vedel, že povedať nahlas jej meno pred Greengrasovcami nebol najlepší ťah. Nie s tými nepotvrdenými dohadmi, čo tu vírili okolo ich vzťahu. Ale to nebolo všetko, čo ho trápilo na jeho skoro prerieknutí. Bolo to tým, nuž, že sa ju vážne chystal spomenúť prvú pred všetkými ostatnými? Pred Pansy a Blaisom? _Naozaj_ zaujala tak veľa z jeho života?

A tá pravda studená ako ľad nebola to, že zaujala, pretože to vedel, ale to, že kvôli tomu nebol taký rozhorčený.

Kedy sa to stalo? Len minulý týždeň bol taký nahnevaný na ňu a na svoje city k nej. A teraz dospel k tomu, že ich pripustil. Napokon, nemalo zmyslu bojovať. Napokon, neexistovala žiadna šanca.

"A čo, Draco?" zatiahla pani Greengrasová.

"To je všetko." Ale možno to všetko nebolo.

Elegantne si odpila z vína, pozrela sa na Astóriu a potom na neho. "Ach, chápem, že si ešte nenašiel vhodnú čarodejnicu, s ktorou by si sa usadil, že?"

Stálo ho to veľa nepovedať nič hrubé. "Nie, je celkom zrejmé, že som ešte nenašiel... keď chýba tá šialená fanfára." Zdvihol ruku dohora a sucho dodal: "Alebo snubný prsteň."

"Vieš, myslím, že je hanba, že si sa ešte neusadil. Mohol si mať akúkoľvek čarodejnicu, ktorú si chcel a pozrime sa. Si tu, slobodný. Tvoji rodičia sa brali -"

"Ja nie som moji rodičia," strnulo pripomenul Draco pani Greengrasovej. Astória zdvihla pohár s vínom a odpila si.

"Okrem toho Draco robí dôležitú prácu pre ministerstvo," dodala Narcissa.

"Nedokážem si predstaviť, čo je dôležitejšie, než udržať rod Malfoyovcov nažive. Mohol aspoň s niekým chodiť."

"Nepočula si tie reči, matka," nakoniec prehovorila Astória. "Chodí s Hermionou Grangerovou."

Draco ani na jej slová nezareagoval. Začul ich toľkokrát od toľkých rozličných ľudí, že už si na ne zvykol. Nebol si istý, či to bolo jeho nedostatkom potvrdenia alebo popretia toho všetkého, ale ani Grangerová to nikdy nepoprela. Dialo sa toho jednoducho tak veľa, a aj tak by im nikto neveril, tak prečo sa snažiť, správne?

"Ach, počula som, ale s ňou sa samozrejme nemôže oženiť."

Astória mala toľko slušnosti, aby sa na matku šokovane pozrela. "Matka!" Bolo jasné, že ona, ako jej staršia sestra, nezdedila matkin slepý fanatizmus. "To si nemala povedať."

Pozrela sa na svoju dcéru. "Čo je? Prečo? Myslím to vážne. Bude poškvrnou -"

"Abigail," vážne prehovorila Narcissa. "Nedovolím nikomu v mojom dome negatívne hovoriť o Hermione Grangerovej. Je to milá mladá žena a ja ju schvaľujem, bez ohľadu na jej krv. Keby sa mala niekedy pripojiť k našej rodine, nepoškvrnila by ju, ona by ju drasticky zlepšila. Skoro som kvôli svojmu fanatizmu stratila syna, stratila som kvôli tomu manžela a vo svojom dome ho nebudem mať. Takže, ak sa tohto pravidla nedokážeš držať, potom ti nič nebráni odísť." Jej hlas bol vážny ale predsa ľahký.

Sledoval, ako si pani Greengrasová na svojom mieste poposadla dozadu a pozrela sa ponad stôl na Narcissu. Keď prikývla, zamrmlala ospravedlnenie a odpila si z vína, Draco si uvedomil, že je trochu ohromený tým, akú moc mala jeho matka nad ostatnými.

Všetko zmĺklo, až kým sa Astória nespýtala: "Sú tie reči pravdivé? Theo si myslí, že nie sú, ale ja si myslím, že sú."

"Tie reči sú... nepresné, niežeby to bola tvoja vec." Zamrmlal Draco s väčšími ťažkosťami, než si táto situácia vyžadovala. Ani nevedel, čo ho to napadlo poprieť ich teraz, ale jednoducho musel. "My nie sme... spolu." Avšak len čo tie slová opustili jeho ústa, pripadal si čudne.

"Nie ste?" Spýtala sa ho pani Greengrasová so vzácnym úsmevom na perách.

"Nie." Cítil sa podivne.

Abigail Greengrasová bola neobvykle drzá. "Nuž, teraz nezáleží na tom, čo si myslím, keď to ani nepripadá do úvahy."

Draco sa cítil podivne mrzuto.

_Ani to nepripadá do úvahy._

Zdvihol sa tak prudko, že sa na neho okamžite sústredila pozornosť všetkých. Matka zavolala jeho meno, ale to vírenie v jeho hlave a žalúdku bolo také hlasné, že nedokázal ani počuť jej hlas. Ten podivný pocit sa zmenil na žalúdočnú nevoľnosť a on vedel, že musí odísť tak rýchlo, ako je možné, inak hradby, čo si vybudoval, sa okolo neho zrútia.

So slabým zamrmlaním sa ospravedlnil od stola... a z miestnosti.

_Ani to nepripadá do úvahy. _

Draco bol stratený v hmle myšlienok.

Nohy sa pokúsili predbehnúť tie slová a pravdu v nich, ale tie sa stále držali jeho dlhých krokov. Ani to _nepripadalo_ do úvahy. Mala pravdu. Dnes sa to skončilo, v tom okamihu, keď videl ten bozk a v tom okamihu, keď odišiel preč. Spočiatku nebol rozrušený, ale teraz... všetko sa tými slovami zmenilo.

_Ani to nepripadá do úvahy. _

A keď bežal po chodbe, cieľ neznámy, Draco si uvedomil, že bez ohľadu na svoje problémy, bez ohľadu na to, aký skurvený bol, bez ohľadu na to, ako veľa práce musel na sebe urobiť, bez ohľadu na všetko ostatné, on nechcel, aby to bol koniec. Chcel, aby to do úvahy pripadalo...

Nakoniec spomalil a začal kráčať. Potom zastavil a otvoril prvé dvere naľavo. Bola to kúpeľňa. Draco vošiel dnu, zatvoril za sebou dvere a ošpliechal si vodou tvár v nádeji, že ho to upokojí. A potom nechal pustený kohútik, keď sa posadil na zem.

Po druhý raz za štyri mesiace sa ocitol v kúpeľni, kde premýšľal. A do jeho kostí prenikla trpkosť z celej tejto situácie. Uvedomenie si, že nielenže cítil niečo ku Grangerovej, ale že ju chcel, obsahovalo istú úroveň irónie. _Chcel_. Po všetkom tom čase nevedenia, si to uvedomil s tými piatimi slovami.

To bola skurvená irónia.

_Alebo v tom vôbec irónia zapletená nebola_, pomyslel si, keď si oprel hlavu o stenu. Možno len mal strašné načasovanie pre tento druh osvietenia. Keď sa všetko zváži, nemalo to byť príliš prekvapivé. Draco uvažoval a dokonca to zvažoval predtým, než vyhnal túto myšlienku zo svojho mozgu.

Srať na to, bolo to fantasticky ironické. A myslel to v tom najtrpkejšom, najsarkastickejšom možnom význame.

Pozrel sa na strop a potom zatvoril oči, aby sa upokojil.

_Ani to nepripadá do úvahy._

Ani trochu sa mu nepáčil pocit, keď si uvedomil, že chce niečo, čo nemôže mať.

A vďaka tomu Dracovi došlo, že musí urobiť určité rozhodnutia.

Rozhodol sa, že si poskytne sekundu na to, aby zauvažoval, čo keby bol možno zostal. Poskytne si sekundu na to, aby premýšľal nad tým, čo keby vošiel do tej izby, varoval ich o svojej prítomnosti a niečo povedal - _čokoľvek_. Draco si poskytne dve sekundy, aby tú myšlienku vyhodil zo svojej hlavy. Nebol človekom, ktorý si to do izby napáli. Bol typom človeka, ktorý stojí v rohu, príliš pyšným, aby niekomu povedal, čo chce... a možno tiež trochu nervóznym.

Draco sa rozhodol, že si poskytne jednu minútu, aby premýšľal, či chybne nezobral ten bozk medzi nimi ako príznak toho, že sa rozhodla. Stalo sa to tak rýchlo. Poskytne si dve minúty, aby uvažoval, prečo sa vôbec stará. Napokon, nepripadalo to do úvahy.

Rozhodol sa, že si dá jednu hodinu, aby premýšľal, či Grangerová niekedy príde na to, čo k nemu cíti, časom. Draco si dá dve hodiny, aby premýšľal, či - časom – on bude dosť dospelý, aby sa s ňou vrhol do niečoho viac než priateľstva. Poskytne si tri hodiny, aby premýšľal, či by mohol byť mužom, ktorým potrebovala, aby bol. A dá si štyri hodiny, aby vypudil všetky predchádzajúce myšlienky a nápady.

Draco sa rozhodol, že si dá jeden deň, aby premýšľal, či cítiť niečo k žene ako Grangerová, bolo zdravé. Neurobí to nič s jeho povesťou zadumaného chlapa, čo neustále strieda partnerky. Poskytne si dva dni, aby premýšľal nad tým, kedy tú hranicu prekročil. Hranicu, kde bez skoro žiadnych ťažkostí udržoval tú myšlienku, ale nikdy celkom nevyslovil slovami. Dá si tri dni, aby prestal uvažovať nad odpoveďami na tú otázku, pretože to stále nepripadalo do úvahy.

A dá si jeden týždeň, aby si uvedomil, že to nepripadanie do úvahy bolo - dobrou vecou. Nebolo to, čo chcel, ale uvedomil si, že mu to poskytne čas, ktorý potreboval, aby všetko rozriešil. Draco si dá dva týždne, aby vec s Grangerovou úplne uzavrel. Áno, dá si tri týždne, aby si uvedomil, že naozaj urobil správnu vec, keď odišiel preč... keď to nechal ísť.

**ooo**

**Časť 2: Naľavo**

Hermiona sa vypotkýnala z hlavného letaxového krbu a rozbehla sa.

Vôbec to nedávalo zmysel, ale ona utekala. To, čo hľadala, bolo tu. Bola totálne vyčerpaná a ubolená až na kosť, ale šla smerom, ktorý jej ukázal škriatok, a bežala nahor pravým schodiskom a po chodbách, zatáčala vpravo a vľavo v labyrinte, ktorý vytvárali chodby Malfoy Manoru, až kým sa nedostala k správnym dverám.

Toto boli ony.

Hermiona využila chvíľku, aby popadla dych. Potom jej to došlo. Práve pobehovala kade-tade viac než hodinu - a hľadala ho. Nebola si celkom vedomá prečo. Bolo to len tým, že keď opäť vybehla von a zistila, že tam nie je, zaplavil ju pocit hrôzy. Odvtedy až doteraz bola Hermiona na misii nájsť Draca. Šla k Blaisovi, k Pansy, do jeho práce a bez nejakého zdaru k nemu domov.

A teraz bola tu.

Nedá sa popísať úľava, ktorú Hermiona pocítila, keď jej domáci škriatok povedal, že Draco je tu, ale teraz, keď bola tu, ani nevedela, čo chce povedať. Dokonca nevedela, čo tam robí. Mohlo to počkať. Naozaj mohlo. Mala čas, ale súčasne bolo pre ňu príliš neskoro, aby odišla.

Narcissu už asi upozornilo na jej príchod. Bolo by nevychované, keby odišla bez toho, aby niečo nepovedala.

Takže zatlačila do dvojitých dverí a zbledla. Narcissa mala na večeru hostí. Dvoch hostí, ktorí sa otočili a venovali jej pohľad prekvapenia, nedôvery a hodnotenia. Vedela, že vyzerá úplne a absolútne chaoticky a vedela, že ju posudzujú dvaja cudzinci. Napočudovanie zistila, že jej to je jedno, pretože jej v hlave krúžia dôležitejšie veci. Dôležitejšie myšlienky než to, čo si o jej vzhľade myslia dve vyobliekané čarodejnice.

Neprekvapujúco bola Narcissa jediná, ktorá ju privítala s úsmevom. Hoci keď o tom premýšľala, ten polovičný úškrn na tvári mladšej čarodejnice sa mohol mylne považovať za malý úsmev, keby nevyzerala tak totálne zmätená. "Hermiona! Nuž, to je príjemné prekvapenie. Nechcela by si sa ku nám pridať?"

"Ach, ja -" sklopila zrak na svoje oblečenie a potom sa v rozpakoch pozrela na ňu. "Nie som oblečená pre -"

Ležérne mávla rukou. "Ach, s tým si nerob starosti. _Musíš_ sa ku nám pripojiť! Som taká šťastná, že si sa zastavila. Musím ti toho toľko o svojom výlete porozprávať. Musím ti porozprávať, ako sa mi zišli naše hodiny taliančiny a -" Potom venovala Hermione pohľad, ktorý nedokázala zaradiť. "Prečo si tu?"

Hermiona mala pocit, ako keby na ňu v tú sekundu zasvietil obrovský reflektor. Zrazu dostala trému. "Nuž, prišla som si sem pohovoriť s Dracom." To bola pravda. Príliš blbé bolo, že si Hermiona nebolo istá, čo mu povie. Tie zvyšné dve čarodejnice si vymenili pohľady a Hermiona ich s miernym záujmom sledovala. Nebola si istá, či sa jej to páči.

"Ach, odišiel z izby asi pred desiatimi minútami."

"Povedal, že sa vráti?" snažila sa neznieť znepokojene.

"Som si istá, že sa čoskoro vráti. Mala by si sa posadiť. Nechám Mimzy priniesť ti tanier."

A skôr než mohla Hermiona zdvorilo odmietnuť, Narcissa zavolala domáceho škriatka, požiadala o ďalší tanier pre nového hosťa a predstavila ju tým druhým dvom čarodejniciam. Astória a Abigail Greengrasové. Hermiona si všimla, ako sa Astória prikrčila, keď sa spýtala: "Greengrasová? V nejakom vzťahu s Dafné?" Pravdu povediac, Hermiona vedela o Dafné Greengrasovej len preto, že čas od času Pansy spomenula, že musí prehltnúť kyslé jablko a znovu sa spojiť s jej bývalou spolužiačkou. Na Pansyinom stole bol dopoly napísaný list, ktorý jej pýcha ešte neumožnila dokončiť.

"Áno. Dafné je moja najstaršia dcéra. Astória je moja najmladšia."

"Ach." Hermiona nevedela, že Dafné má sestru, ale výraz na čarodejnicinej tvári jej napovedal, že by to radšej nemala spomínať. Z toho, ako sa tvárila, jej bolo jasné, že Astória strávila množstvo času ako neviditeľná. Slabo tej mladej čarodejnici prikývla. "Je pre mňa potešením, že ťa spoznávam, Astória." Potom sa Hermiona otočila k jej matke a kývla. "A vás tiež, pani Greengrasová."

"Je to potešením pre nás všetkých, slečna Grangerová," odvetila Abigail, ale Hermiona jej ani na okamih neuverila. Dala svoj odpor k nej jasne najavo svojím pohľadom a suchosťou svojich slov. Hermiona sa neobťažovala trápiť sa tým, aby prišla na dôvod, prečo sa pani Greengrasovej nepáči. Ani sa neobťažovala prísť na to, prečo sa Astória tvári tak zmätená jej prítomnosťou. Jednako statočne prehltla a zaujala miesto za stolom. Veľmi rýchlo sa rozhliadla popri Narcisse na Dracov skoro nedotknutý tanier.

Hermiona si uvedomila, že nie je veľmi hladná. V skutočnosti jej bolo trochu nevoľno od žalúdka.

"Slečna Grangerová, vyzeráte trochu začervenaná," vyhlásila pani Greengrasová.

"Ach, prosím, hovorte mi Hermiona." Čarodejnica sa na ňu čudne pozrela, ale ona to ignorovala. "A je mi celkom dobre, uisťujem vás. Len som trochu unavená. Mala som rušný deň. Bežala som... povinnosti a tak." Kým tie dve čarodejnice zjavne nemali podozrenie, pohľad na Narcissinu tvár jej povedal poriadne jasne, že jej neuverila. Sakra. Kedysi bola taký dobrý klamár. Toto je len dôkaz toho, že túto schopnosť stráca. Hermiona si od podivnej úľavy skoro povzdychla skôr, než sa spýtala Narcissy na jej dovolenku.

Narcissa zovrela ruky a zdala sa byť vzrušená tým, že o nej môže rozprávať. "Fidži bolo fantastické, naozaj. Poskytlo mi presne ten druh duševnej a fyzickej prestávky, ktorú som potrebovala po..." zmĺkla na okamih, počas ktorého sa zamračila skôr, než nasadila úsmev. "Nuž, veď vieš."

Hermiona vážne prikývla a venovala jej úsmev. "Pokračujte."

Na chvíľu sa tá staršia čarodejnica zdala zmätená, než prikývla. "Áno, dobre. Počasie bolo nádherné. Čarodejnícka komunita bola veľmi milá a všetkým som priniesla domov darčeky. Tvoj je stále v mojej izbe, ale možno po večeri -"

Dvere sa otvorili a vošiel Draco - alebo by vošiel, keby okamžite nezamrzol, keď ju zbadal. Zistila, že ju pohľad na neho z nejakého dôvodu zasiahol. Čierne šaty, bledé črty, upravené vlasy, vážne držanie tela, mierne zamračenie. Podľa jej názoru normálne, ale niečo na ňom bolo dosť iné. Vyzeral unavený, bledší než zvyčajne a trochu prenasledovaný. Vyzeral dokonca väčšmi prenasledovaný, keď jeho oči dopadli na ňu. Hermiona si nebola istá, o čom to bolo, ale nemohla sa zbaviť dojmu, že Draco vyzeral, ako keby zviedol nejakú bitku. A Hermiona sa našla uvažovať...

"Čo tu robíš, Grangerová?" zaznel hrubo, naštvane, prekvapene a napočudovanie dosť nervózne. Bolo vôbec možné cítiť všetko toto naraz? U priemerného človeka možno, ale nie u muža ako Draco Malfoy.

Ona za posledných šesť rokov nerobila nič iné okrem prežívania emócii, ale Draco - jeho emócie boli pre neho rovnako nové ako boli mätúce. Nie, netvrdila, že ich nikdy nepociťoval, videla ich a počula o nich, ale po vojne zjavne Draco pochoval svoje hlboké pocity pod žulovú dosku. A nielen to, zdal sa byť opatrný pri každom slove, čo vyslovil - nuž, nie v poslednej dobe a nie pri nej. Hermiona nebola zvyknutá na neopatrného, nespútaného Draca, ktorý bojoval s tým, aby udržal svoju chladnú vyrovnanosť a vyjadroval svoju frustráciu zakričanými slovami. Ani nebola zvyknutá na rečniaceho Draca.

"No?" netrpezlivo vyprskol.

V tej chvíli šla Hermionina hlava do vývrtky. Snažila sa prísť na to, či to napätie v miestnosti bolo len jej predstavivosťou, alebo ho stvorili tie dve čarodejnice a teraz tento čarodejník. Súdiac podľa výrazu na Astóriinej tvári, nebola Hermiona jediná, kto bol zvedavý alebo zmätený. A Draco sa na ňu pozeral, ako keby spáchala nejaký hriech. A tiež stále čakal. Hermione došlo, že by asi mala začať hovoriť, napriek faktu, že stále nemala slová na to a prečo je tu. "Ja, nuž," krucinál, tie slová nevychádzali. "Ja," plecia jej poklesli, "odišiel si."

Draco odfrkol a založil si ruky na hrudi. "Nuž, excelentný príklad zrejmého, že? Desať bodov pre Grangerovú."

"Draco!" Dohovárala mu rozhorčene Narcissa.

Strelil po nej pohľadom. "Do tohto sa nemiešaj, matka. Nevieš, čo sa deje."

"Môže to počkať aspoň, kým neskončí večera."

"V skutočnosti nemôže."

Zachytila výraz záujmu na Astóriinej tvári, ale Hermiona ju nepoznala dosť dobre, aby sa pokúsila prísť na to, čo sa deje v jej mozgu. Namiesto toho zistila, že ju väčšmi nahneval tón jeho hlasu. Jednako sa nedokázala ešte celkom zorientovať. Možno to bolo kvôli párom uší a očí navyše v miestnosti. Možno to bolo kvôli jej zviazanému jazyku.

"To si nezaslúžim," zamrmlala, snažiac sa udržať svoj pokoj.

"Nemyslíš si, že rozhodnúť to je na mne?"

"Nie, nie je," Hermiona nakoniec vyprskla na oplátku. "Nemôžeš byť na mňa naštvaný. Ty si ten, ktorý odišiel."

"A sleduj ma, ako to urobím znova." S tým sa otočil a odišiel z obývacej izby.

Hermiona tam pár okamihov sedela v šoku skôr, než sa postavila a vyšla za ním dokonca bez toho, aby sa ospravedlnila. Posledné, čo začula, než nechala za sebou zatresknúť dvojité dvere, bolo Astóriine: "_On má byť ľahostajný! On je vždy ľahostajný!_" Nasledovalo to drsné: "_Toľko k tomu, že to neprichádza do úvahy_," od pani Greengrasovej. Hermiona si nebola príliš istá, o čom to bolo, ale teraz na to nebol čas. Hermiona si uvedomila, že sa za Dracom rúti po chodbe Malfoy Manoru a kričí jeho meno.

Neodpovedal.

Kráčala rýchlejšie a rýchlejšie, až kým ho nechytila za plece. "Mohol by si len -"

Draco si od nej vytrhol plece a zavrčal: "Bol by to od teba dobrý nápad, keby si odišla preč."

"A od teba by to bol nápad ešte lepší, keby si mi povedal, čo sa s tebou deje."

Škaredo na ňu pozrel, ale v jeho očiach bolo niečo, čo nedokázala zaradiť. "Do tohto s tebou nejdem," povedal jej vážne Draco.

Pokrútila hlavou, odmietajúc prijať nie ako odpoveď. "Čože? Prečo? Ja v tom nemám čo povedať?" Hermionin hlas zosilnel o oktávu každou otázkou, čo položila.

Draco nakoniec zajačal: "Nie, nemáš, Grangerová! V tomto nemáš čo povedať! Toto je moje rozhodnutie!"

Hermiona ho schmatla za rukáv habitu, keď sa pokúsil odísť. Zase. "Prečo nie? Predtým sme boli v pohode!" A uvedomila si, opäť, že sa rozpráva so zátylkom jeho hlavy. Hlas jej trochu zjemnel, ale zovretie jeho šiat nie. "Čo sa stalo? Myslím, že si zaslúžim vedieť, prečo sa so mnou nerozprávaš. Myslím, že si zaslúžim vedieť, prečo si na mňa nepočkal." Bolo toho viac, Hermione to bolo jasné, ale stále nedokázala nájsť tie správne slová, ktoré mohla použiť. Frustrácia z toho všetkého si na nej vyberala svoju daň, ale ona sa stále držala pokope.

Náhle sa ku nej otočil, striasol jej ruku zo svojho rukáva a hľadel na ňu tak uprene, že Hermiona si pomyslela, že sa samovoľne vznieti. "A ja chcem vedieť, prečo si vôbec tu." Jeho slová boli zamrmlané tak slabo, že ich skoro nepočula.

"Ja - ja myslím, že som dala jasne najavo, že som tu, aby som sa s tebou porozprávala." Jej impulzívnosť nájsť ho pripravila Hermionu o drahocenný čas na plánovanie a za to si nadávala. Dávala prednosť tomu premyslieť si, čo povie, prevracať slová znova a znova vo svojej hlave, až kým si nebola istá každou stránkou, každým ostrím a každou nedokonalosťou. Bolo to asi vďaka tomu množstvu chýb, čo urobila v minulosti, ale bolo jej to jedno.

Viac než kedy predtým si uvedomila, že potrebuje čas, aby všetko roztriedila, ale Draco sa nechystal nechať ju vycúvať. Bolo to viac než frustrujúce.

"Nie, nedala. Zakoktala si sa na svojich slovách a potom si poukázala na zrejmé."

Hermiona si uvedomila, že je na pokraji plaču, pretože nikdy nebola viac naštvaná než bola v tejto chvíli. "Ale _ty si_ odišiel, Draco, a tiež bez nejakého dôvodu."

"Ach, mal som svoje dôvody, Grangerová," povedal jej a potom dosť ľahkomyseľne dodal. "Len som si myslel, že chceš trochu času osamote... aby si sa znova zoznámila."

Slzy jej začínali zahmlievať videnie; zmätok začínal zahmlievať jej mozog. Jediné, čo mohla urobiť, bolo potriasť hlavou a spýtať sa: "O čom to hovoríš?" A Hermiona si uvedomila, v čom je problém. Medzi nimi dvoma bolo povedaných príliš veľa nevyslovených slov, ktoré spôsobili zlyhanie komunikácie. On hovoril, ale nerozprával, ak to dávalo nejaký zmysel. A ona si pripadala bezmocná, ako keby nič čo povie alebo urobí, nemohlo spôsobiť žiaden rozdiel.

Toto bolo viac než dohadovanie sa a víťazenie, viac než jeho čakanie a zostávanie, a viac než mať navrch a dominovať nad tým druhým. Toto bolo o sebazachovaní alebo minimálne aspoň pre neho. On bojoval jedine pre to, aby zachránil sám seba - _pred ňou_.

Hermiona bola bezradná. Ale prečo bol taký znepokojený? Prečo sa pred ňou snažil zachrániť? Nechystala sa mu ublížiť. Ak sa mohlo niekomu ublížiť, bola to _ona_. Keby sa niekomu bolo bývalo ublížilo, bola by to ona. Nie on. Tak prečo bol taký horlivý, aby sa ochránil? Znova sa ho spýtala. "O čom to hovoríš?" A pokúsila sa nedovoliť svojmu hlasu chvieť sa, ale on sa zachvel.

Draco, tentoraz, dal najavo svoju frustráciu z nej tým, že si rukou prehrabol vlasy. Hermiona sledovala, ako si pripravil pery, že niečo povie, ale zastavil sa. "Do tohto vážne nejdem. Je koniec. Je hotovo. Nechcem to naťahovať. Ty si sa rozhodla a ja som sa rozhodol tiež."

Pozrela sa na neho, úplne stratená. "O čom do pekla rozprávaš? Čo skončilo? Čo je hotovo? Čo mi nehovoríš? Čo nechceš naťahovať? O čom som sa rozhodla? Čo -"

"O tomto!" vykríkol tak nahlas, že ju to vyplašilo. Draco sa nadýchol a pokračoval. "Ty si sa o tomto rozhodla. A tak som sa aj ja. Vzdávam sa."

"Vzdávaš sa čoho?" Keď sa jeho oči prižmúrili, neprikrčila sa. V skutočnosti urobila opak. "Nepozeraj sa na mňa takto, nie som veštec! Nedokážem sa ti dostať do hlavy a čítať tvoje myšlienky, Draco. Rozprávaš v hádankách! Bav sa s mnou na rovinu!"

"Bavím sa!"

"Fajn, ja som stratená a mám pocit, ako keby sme sa znova hádali o tom istom. Ja to nechcem. Ja len -" Hermiona si podráždene vzdychla. "Som zmätená a chcem jasnú hlavu, Draco. Chcem, aby si so mnou hovoril a nejačal na mňa. Chcem -"

"Chceš viac, než ti dokážem dať, pretože práve teraz jediné, čo chcem urobiť, je na teba jačať. Vyšiel som z tej obývačky, sedel na zemi v kúpeľni a rozhodol som sa, že som na tom lepšie, keď sa mi _toto_," ukázal rukou medzi nimi, "nepletie do cesty." Znova striasol jej ruku zo svojho habitu. Ani si neuvedomila, že sa ho držala. "Pri Merlinovi, s tebou nedokážem vyhrať, že nie? Ja sa rozhodnem a ty si tu. Nechám ťa odísť, a ty si tu. Ty si vždy tu. Ty si vždy nájdeš cestičku sem, ku mne, keď jediné, čo chcem, aby si urobila, je aby si odišla preč."

Hermiona na neho pár okamihov zízala, neistá, čo si o tomto myslieť. "Je to problém?" Chcela povedať viac. Bolo toho oveľa viac, čo mu potrebovala povedať; oveľa viac, čo zadržovala vo svojom vnútri pripravené explodovať. Ale tie slová... stále jej unikali. A práve pochopila prečo. Slová pridávali vysvetlenie a vysvetlenie bolo desivé a konečné. Akonáhle by vymedzila svoje slová a city, potom by riskovala, že sa zdeformujú.

"Prečo si tu?" náhle sa spýtal Draco.

Vypotácala sa zo svojich myšlienok. "Čože?"

"Prečo. Si. Tu?" zopakoval pomaly a kruto.

"Ja -" Hermiona bojovala, aby našla tie slová. "Nuž -"

Draco sa rýchlo otočil a pohol sa preč.

A ona pocítila niečo vo svojom vnútri, niečo ako náhly okamih mimoriadnej jasnosti, keď všetko dávalo dokonalý zmysel. Zvláštne veci začali bublať nahor jej hrdlom: slová, významy, zmysel - všetko sa to vyjasnilo. Na chvíľu sa Hermiona pokúsila zachytiť samu seba, zastaviť sa pred tým, aby sa všetko tak nečakane vylialo, ale bolo to ako snažiť sa zachytiť mrak.

Zrazu vedela, ako sa Draco cítil ten večer na móle.

"Počkaj," dožadovala sa rozochvene Hermiona, ale Draco nezastavil. "Keby si len zostal a počúval. Myslím, že viem, čo povedať. Myslím, že viem -" zabočil na rohu. Hermiona sa za ním rýchlo pohla, odhodlaná nedovoliť mu dostať sa preč skôr, než bude môcť povedať všetky tie veci, čo povedať chcela - nie, čo potrebovala povedať. Zatočila na rohu a uvedomila si, že on je v polovici obrovského schodiska. "Draco!" zajačala za ním. A potom, keď nezastavil, stále po ňom jačala: "Čo chceš, aby som povedala a a prinútila ťa tým zastaviť? Čo chceš, aby som urobila a prinútila ťa rozprávať sa so mnou?"

Ale Draco stále len kráčal, stále ďalej a ďalej.

Hermiona zastala a otvorila ústa, aby mu povedala všetko, na čo povedať predtým nedokázala nájsť slová. Nezáležalo na tom, že si to nepremyslela. Nezáležalo na tom, že on stále kráčal.

Vo všetkej úprimnosti, bola vydesená, ale začala rozprávať napriek svojmu strachu. "K-keď si odišiel, všade som ťa hľadala. Šla som do tvojho domu, šla som k Pansy, Blaisovi - dokonca som šla do tvojej kancelárie. Ja - ja som spanikárila a aby som pravdu povedala, panikárim aj práve teraz," priznala otvorene Hermiona. Srdce jej bilo v hrudi tak silno, že ho mohla počuť vo svojich ušiach. Nepohla sa, pretože si nebola istá, či môže. "Chcem, aby si zostal, ale ja- ja ti vravím, že nepoznám správne slová. Neviem, čo robiť. Iba ty vieš, takže mi povedz..:"

To znelo zúfalo dokonca jej vlastným ušiam, ale tentoraz jej to bolo jedno. Hermiona zmrzla. _Jej to bolo jedno._ Ale prečo? Kam odišla jej hrdosť? Dnes bolo rozhodených toľko otázok, ale ona nezodpovedala žiadnu z nich. Opustila Rona s otázkami stále hučiacimi v jej hlave a s pravdou prerezávajúcou sa cez jej opevnenia. Ale Hermiona opustila Rona s neporušenou hrdosťou.

Ale tá sa musela stratiť, pretože toto nebola ona. Ona nebola typom človeka, ktorý sa naháňal za nejakým chlapom. Ona nebola tým typom, čo odhodí všetku svoju hrdosť nabok, pretože krucinál, bolo to to jediné, čo dlhú dobu mala. Ale s Dracom to urobila pri viac než jednej príležitosti. Hermiona to robila práve teraz, vykladala všetko na obrazný stôl a dúfala k Merlinovi, že sa jej neublíži. Zase. Prehltla svoju hrdosť, nielen preto, že to musela, ale pretože na ňom jej záležalo viac než na svojej hrdosti.

Na Dracovi jej záležalo a kvôli tomu chcela, aby zostal - preto vždy chcela, aby zostal.

Ona ho _potrebovala_.

To uvedomenie ju prinútilo pripadať si, ako keby padala v tme dole schodmi. Keď začala, nedokázala sa chytiť ničoho, čím by zastavila svoj pád. Bolo to náhle, neočakávané, a nehovoriac, že bolestivé. Jej ťažisko bolo preč, a ona bola tam, sápala v tme, snažila sa niečo dočiahnuť - čokoľvek - aby sa toho chytila. Neexistovali žiadne slová, ktoré mohla Hermiona použiť, aby mu niečo z tohto popísala. Neexistovalo žiadne vysvetlenie pre slzy, ktoré jej rozmazávali videnie či pre tú bolesť, ktorý bola vyrytá v jej slovách "Snažím sa tak veľmi ako môžem. Povedz mi, čo by som mala urobiť."

A on zastavil, príliš k jej počiatočnej úľave. Zastavil, ale neotočil sa. Hermione to okamžite pripomenulo rozhovor, ktorý mali pred jej prednými dverami. Lenže teraz bola ona hore na schodoch a on bol naspodku.

"Mala by si ísť domov," povedal jej Draco, ale jeho hlas znel čudne.

Hermiona si utrela oči. "Asi by som mala, ale nejdem." Zišla po schodoch, nenápadne. Pri Merlinovi, bola vydesená. "Nie až sa so mnou na rovinu neporozprávaš." Ďalšie schody. Hermiona nezastavila, až kým nebola dva schody nad ním. "Nie až dovtedy, kým mi nepovieš, čo sa deje. Ak je toto o minulom týždni, na tom móle -"

Draco sa otočil.

Na zlomok sekundy sa stena pred jeho očami zdvihla a Hermiona zbadala niečo, čo nedokázala vysvetliť. Existovalo len zopár vecí, ktoré bola schopná na Dracovi Malfoyovi vysvetliť a dokonca ešte menej vecí, ktoré vedela naisto. Jeho priznanie minulý týždeň to len dokazovalo.

Bol ako kniha - kniha, ktorú zabudol nejaký cestovateľ v krajine, kde nikto nedokázal čítať. Mala pocit, že všetko ohľadne neho je rovno pred ňou, ale jednoducho nemohla - nedokázala mu úplne porozumieť. A možno to bola jej chyba, ale nebola si istá ako a prečo. Nie, nebola jej, ale možno - možno ona ignorovala všetky tie sporné veci, ktoré kedy povedal, ignorovala tie zvláštne veci, ktoré kedy urobil a ignorovala ten občas podivný spôsob, akým sa na ňu pozeral. A možno ona bola tak lapená v snahe znova spoznať samu seba, že si neposkytla čas, aby spoznala jeho.

A po prvý raz Hermiona zauvažovala, aké by to bolo, keby si ten čas našla.

Uvažovala, ako by sa veci zmenili, keby mala tú moc odomknúť ho, vidieť a cítiť a byť všetkým, čím Draco bol. Strach a zmätenie sprevádzali tú zvedavosť, pretože to bolo príliš, aby sa o tom dalo premýšľať. Hermiona vedela, že už viacej neuvidí to, čo _ona_ chcela v Dracovi vidieť a že už ho viacej nebude vidieť tak, ako ho _ona _chcela vnímať.

Nie, takéto nahliadnutie by Hermione dalo moc vidieť viac než len muža, ktorého ona potrebovala. Bola by schopná prehliadnuť všetok ten odpor a hnev a tvrdohlavosť, a nahliadnuť ku koreňu jeho problémov - jeho problémov _s ňou_. Jeho problémov s ním samotným. Jeho problémov s jeho otcom. Jeho problémov so životom samotným. Bola by schopná cítiť všetko, čo cítil on, ale nikdy nedal najavo. A súdiac podľa toho výrazu v jeho očiach v tom zlomku sekundy, asi by to pre ňu bolo priveľa, aby to dokázala zvládnuť.

Ale toto poznanie nestačilo, aby zmenilo jej názor, či ju zastavilo pred tým, aby zišla tie posledné dva schody.

"Chceš po mne, aby som ti to povedal, fajn, poviem. Toto s tým nemá nič spoločné. Toto má všetko spoločné s dneškom."

Teraz bola znova zmätená. "Čože? Čo sa dnes stalo?"

Draco zaťal zuby. "Nechovaj sa ako kebyže nevieš."

"Ale ja neviem!" Jej vykríknuté slová sa odrážali od stien Manoru.

Zatvoril na sekundu oči a stisol si koreň nosa. "Len pokračuj a povedz to."

Ten porazenecký tón v jeho hlase ju znepokojil. Vyzeral unavený. Pochopila. Dnešok ju vyčerpal tak strašne, že sa tešila na ďalšie tri dni strávené s Pansy v kúpeľoch.

"Povedz čo?"

"Len mi povedz, čo si mi prišla povedať," povedal jej Draco so zaťatými zubami. "Len mi povedz, že ty a Weslík znova vznietite čokoľvek kurva ste v minulosti mali. Len to povedz a skoncuj s týmto."

"Ja som -"

"Vedel som to," smutne sa zachichotal a pokrútil hlavou.

Hermiona mu strčila do hrude a spýtala sa ho skoro v úžase. "To bolo o tomto? O Ronovi? Vážne?" Hermiona tomu nemohla uveriť. Hádali sa nesčítane minút... kvôli tomuto? Mala byť na neho nahnevaná, pretože práve v tomto okamihu zbadala paralelu medzi ním a Harrym. Dve odlišné situácie, ale skoro tá istá reakcia. Mala by byť nahnevaná, ale nebola, pretože Draco nebol ako Harry. Ten žalobca v Dracovi ho vždy nútil nájsť dôkaz, než zareagoval, čo znamenalo...

"Čo vieš?"

Šedé oči sa trochu prižmúrili. "Nie je to o tom, čo viem, ale čo som videl -"

"Videl si čo?" A potom ju to trklo, silno. Ako dorážačka do hrude. "Videl si to." Ten bozk. Ten rozhovor.

"Áno, videl," ponuro zopakoval Draco.

"Ale prečo si -" a Hermiona si znova prehrala slová, ktoré už povedal. "Ty si myslíš, že sa vraciam k nemu?" Keď neodpovedal, pokračovala. "Možno si videl tamto, ale nevidel si všetko. Nevidel si ma, ako som ho odtlačila. Nevidel si ma vravieť mu, že nemôžeme byť to, čo sme bývali."

Ak bol Draco prekvapený, nedal to najavo. Zohol prsty pri bokoch, to bolo všetko, a ona ani nevedela, čo si o tom myslieť.

"Ja nie som..." Hermiona zmĺkla na okamih, aby nazbierala svoje slová. "Ak som vôbec zvažovala vrátiť sa k Ronovi, potom prečo by som prišla sem? Prečo by som stála na týchto schodoch, žobrala, aby si zostal, aby si so mnou hovoril, aby si počkal, aby si sa otočil, do pekla, aby si sa vôbec na mňa pozrel? Prečo som stále tu? Prečo tu vôbec plytvám svojím časom? Prečo sa starám?"

Tie otázky nasledovali rýchlo jedna za druhou a Draco zažmurkal len dvakrát než zamrmlal niečo, čo nedokázala počuť.

Hermiona sa pozrela na zem, než zdvihla oči späť k nemu. "Vieš, že by to bolo také ľahké," povedala mu potichu, "vrátiť sa k Ronovi, pokračovať tam, kde sme prestali. Bolo by to ľahké a on to ponúkol. Ale ja som odmietla. Nemohla som mu to urobiť, ale čo je dôležitejšie, nemohla som to urobiť sama sebe. Ja už viacej nie som to dievča. V skutočnosti som si nie istá tým, kto som." Hermiona nemohla uveriť, že toto všetko vraví Dracovi, ale súčasne tento rozhovor sa zdal byť dlho očakávaný. "On chce niečo, čo mu nemôžem dať. Chce rodinu, chce manželku, chce deti... a ja nič z toho nechcem."

Draco sa pozeral na nohy. Nechystal sa povedať ani slovíčka, ale to bolo v poriadku, pretože hovoriť potrebovala ona.

Teraz bola ona na rade s rozprávaním.

"Ja nehľadám dokonalosť. Stále sa snažím prísť na to, čo hľadám."

Keď sa konečne na ňu pozrel, spýtal sa: "Prečo mi toto hovoríš?"

"Ja neviem, ale ja... myslela som, že by si to mal vedieť." Zastala a pokrútila hlavou.

Krucinál, toto bolo ťažké. Niet divu, že bol Draco minulý týždeň taký zúrivý. Hermiona chcela skoro na neho vo frustrácii nakričať, ale nenakričala. On tam len stál, nútil ju cítiť všetky tieto hrozné pocity, ktoré cítiť nepotrebovala a ani nechcela. Boli to pocity, ktoré už chvíľu v jeho blízkosti cítila, ale jednoducho ich nedokázala rozlúštiť. Až doteraz nie. A viac než čokoľvek chcela Hermiona proste to nechať tam a odísť, ale neurobila to. Krucinál, ak on dokázal byť úprimný - svojím vlastným spôsobom - potom dokáže byť úprimná aj ona.

"Počkaj. To nie je všetko. Ja - ja len chcem, aby si vedel, že nie si sám v tomto... v tvojich... erm... nuž... pocitoch."

Dracove obočie sa maximálne pomaly nadvihlo, keď si založil ruky na hrudi a pochybovačne sa na ňu pozrel. "Mojich pocitoch," vyhlásil sucho.

Poťahovala spodok svojho trička, aby sa vyhla tomu, že si vytrhá vlasy. "Mne... na... tebe... záleží... veľmi..."

Pri Merlinovi, toto bolo trápne. Chcela sa hodiť do práve vybuchujúceho kotlíka. Hermiona presunula váhu na ľavú nohu, strčila si ruky do vreciek a čakala, kým niečo povie. Napočudovanie, mohla ťažko vydržať očný kontakt a strávila tie tiché okamihy presunom hore a dolu medzi šedými očami a mramorovou podlahou.

Zdalo sa, že prešla celá večnosť, než sa Draco spýtal: "To je všetko?"

Hermiona sa na neho pozrela, oči dokorán. "Čože?"

"To je všetko, čo si mala povedať?"

"Nuž, ja neviem. Dúfala som, že povieš niečo ako odpoveď - čokoľvek."

Dracovi trvalo večnosť, aby zamrmlal. "Neviem, čo povedať."

Hermiona si hrýzla spodnú peru. "Zmenili sa... tvoje city za posledný týždeň?"

Draco zdvihol hlavu k povale a na chvíľu zatvoril oči, než sa znova stretol s jej očami. "Bolo by to ľahšie, kebyže sa zmenili," zmrzol a zaksichtil sa. "Ale, nie, nezmenili sa."

Neohrabane sa rozhliadla, prekvapená tým množstvom úprimnosti v jeho hlase. Nastalo medzi nimi mlčanie, ktoré on strávil zízaním popri nej a ona budovaním svojej odvahy položiť ďalšiu otázku. Bola to otázka, ktorú sa musela spýtať, ale v skutočnosti nechcela. "Draco, ty ma... vieš,... ehm,... nemiluješ -"

Výraz na jeho tvári bol k nezaplateniu. "Ach, pri Merlinovi, nie!" vykríkol, pokrútil skoro v hrôze hlavou len z tej predstavy. "Nepredbiehaj, Grangerová."

Hermiona vydýchla úľavou. "Nie. Nepredbieham. Vážne." Vo všetkej úprimnosti, zachichotala by sa, možno by sa na ňom zasmiala, keby nebola tak prekliato znepokojená. "To je len tým, že už mi to povedali dvaja iní a jednoducho by som v žiadnom prípade nedokázala zvládnuť tretieho. Nie som na to pripravená."

"Fajn, práve sme si to vyjasnili. Nemilujem ťa," znova zopakoval Draco.

Ďalšie mlčanie. Využil ho na zízanie si na ruky a ona ho tiež využila na zízanie na _jeho_ ruky. Nakoniec sa načiahla a položila svoju skoro trasúcu sa ruku na jeho. "Len aby si vedel... nie si jediný, kto je vystrašený."

"Ja nie som vystrašený," vážne jej odpovedal.

"Nie si? Pretože ja som vážne dúfala, že si."

"Nie-"

"Ja som prekliato _vydesená_," vyhŕkla Hermiona, neschopná zakryť tú paniku vo svojom hlase. "Nič z tohto som nečakala. Ja - ja som sa nezobudila dnes ráno s poznaním skutočnej povahy mojich... citov... k _tebe_. Ja som si neuvedomila, že mi... na tebe... záleží. A mala som si. Mala som to vedieť už..."

"Grangerová-"

Draco pri jej rečnení znel veľmi nepohodlne, ale ona jednoducho nedokázala prestať. "To len práve vtedy, keď si odišiel preč, ja... je to ťažké vysvetliť." Hermiona pokrútila hlavou, čakala na neho, že ju to prinúti vysvetliť, ale on to vôbec neurobil. "Nemyslela som - neviem, či som pripravená na toto všetko."

Odfrkol si. "To sme potom dvaja."

Bol to medzi nimi vzácny okamih úprimnosti a Hermiona sa nedokázala zbaviť dojmu, že prišiel trochu prirodzene. Tiež si nemohla pomôcť, ale uľavilo sa jej, keď pochopil, ako sa cíti. "Už dlhý čas som nepremýšľala o svojich pocitoch, Draco. Vždy bolo niečo iné, niekto iný ma potreboval. Jednoducho som na seba nemala čas. A teraz keď to robím, je to zvláštne."

"Takže, čo urobíš?" zamrmlal trochu neohrabane Draco.

"Prečo to chceš vedieť?" Ale len čo tá otázka bola vonku, poznala odpoveď. "Ty si na tom rovnako." Čarodejník ani nepotvrdil ani nepoprel jej slová, ale jeho mlčanie bolo jediným potvrdením, ktoré potrebovala. Hermiona sa smutne zachichotala. "Aký sme my dysfunkčný pár. Nedokonalý a nekompletný; nie sme tam, kde potrebujeme byť. Ani jeden z nás nechce byť tu, ani jeden z nás tu v skutočnosti byť nepotrebuje, a ani jeden z nás si naozaj nemôže dovoliť tu byť, ale sme tu... a nemôžeme sa pohnúť."

Začula tú frustráciu v jeho povzdychu a pochopila, ako presne sa cítil.

"Kde presne sme, Grangerová?"

Pokrčila plecami. "Myslím, že na križovatke."

"Akej?"

"Existujú dve cesty, po ktorých teraz môžeme ísť. Môžeme ísť napravo a ignorovať všetko, čo bolo za uplynulý týždeň povedané... alebo môžeme ísť doľava a pokúsiť sa pochopiť to všetko..." zmĺkla, nechala posledné slovo neprehovorené.

_Spoločne. _

"Ktorou cestou chceš ísť ty?" spýtala sa Hermiona, pretože mala pocit, že keď sa raz rozhodnú, už nebude cesty späť.

"Ktorou chceš ísť _ty_?" opýtal sa Draco okamžite spiatky.

Urobila váhavý krok smerom k nemu. "Asi doľava."

**ooo**

**Časť 3: Zostup do šialenstva**

"_Asi doľava."_

Draco mal pocit, ako keby strávil poslednú hodinu na očarovanej metle, ktoré sebou šklbala a točila sa. Bol pripravený na to, aby tá prekliata jazda _skončila_. Práve keď si privykol na to naprosté šialenstvo, ktoré sa dialo v jeho mozgu, práve keď začínal chápať všetko, čo bolo povedané, Grangerová musela urobiť krok vpred a hodiť na neho niečo iné.

_Doľava._ Ona chcela ísť doľava. Draco nevedel, čo si myslieť.

Ona nemala byť tá, čo robí rozhodnutia, minimálne nie tak rýchlo. Hermiona mala byť tá príliš vystrašená, aby niečo rozhodla, pretože sa nechcela rozhodnúť chybne. A ona tu stála, kúsok od neho, a vravela mu, že chce ísť doľava. Doľava!

V akom alternatívnom vesmíre to žil?

Kým premýšľal, jeho pohľad sa vôbec nepresunul z temena Grangerovej hlavy. Jej oči sa upierali na jej hrozné topánky a vlasy jej viseli tak, že vôbec nemohol vidieť jej tvár. To bola asi tiež dobrá vec. Draco nedokázal zotrieť ten šokovaný výraz zo svojej vlastnej tváre.

Asi by nemal byť taký prekvapený. Veľmi sa zmenila. Tie kúsky Hermiony Grangerovej sa čiastočne dali dokopy. Tam, kde už tie kúsky nebudú sedieť dokonale, boli trhliny a priestor, ale on tie medzery dokázal zaplniť svojou predstavivosťou.

Ale dosť o nej, ktorou cestou chcel ísť on?

Pravá bola ľahšia, ale ľavá bola... radostnejšia. Alebo možno to bola cesta, po ktorej skutočne ísť chcel, ale bola príliš - _všetkým_ - aby to priznal. Draco by o tom premýšľal chvíľu či dve, ale Hermiona sa zrazu pozrela nahor. "A ty?"

Zase sa na neho pozerala. "Ja -"

"Čo chceš _ty_, Draco?"

Preklial samého seba, pretože mal stále pocit, ako keby balansoval na pokraji zdravého rozumu, kedykoľvek sa na neho pozrela tak, ako sa na neho pozerala práve teraz. "Ale -"

Pukla hánkami a neohrabane zamrmlala. "Je to trochu ľahšie, keď o tom priveľmi nepremýšľaš."

Nepremýšľať? Pozrel sa na ňu, ako keby zošalela. Ako mohol nepremýšľať, keď bol tak ďaleko mimo svojej zóny pohodlia? "Aspoň jeden z nás o tomto premýšľať musí. Toto - toto je šialené. Nikdy to nevyjde, pretože sme všetko to, čo -"

"Máš pravdu, ale ja som nikdy nepovedala nič o tom, že nám to spolu vyjde. Len som povedala, že by sme sa mali pokúsiť pochopiť to. Kto teraz predbieha?" To malo byť uštipačné, ale nervozita v jej hlase bola boľavo zrejmá.

"Ja mám rád stabilitu."

"A ja tiež."

"Ale -"

"Nie si veštec, Draco. Nedokážeš predpovedať budúcnosť." Otvoril ústa, aby sa hádal, ale umlčala ho. "Opakujem, povedala som, že by sme sa mali pokúsiť všetko pochopiť."

"Pozri -" pokúsil sa ju znova prerušiť, ale prikročila bližšie k nemu.

"Možno nie som jediná, kto je vystrašený -"

"Ja nie som vystrašený, a -"

"Počúvaj ma. Uvedomujem si množstvo vecí a ... cítim množstvo vecí, ktoré som dlhý čas necítila, ale vypočuj ma. Záleží mi na tebe a tebe záleží na mne. To je všetko, čo práve teraz máme, ale nemyslím si, že niečo iné potrebujeme. Uvedomujem si, že je to komplikovanejšie než len to. Uvedomujem si, že my sme väčšmi komplikovaní. Uvedomujem si, že nie som presne tým najľahším človekom, ku komu... niečo cítiť, ale ani ty nie si, Draco. Máš presne tak veľa problémov ako mám ja. Videla som ich a možno jedného dňa mi o nich porozprávaš. Uvedomujem si, že ani jeden z nás toto v skutočnosti nepotrebuje, ale..." Hermiona na chvíľu zmĺkla. "Ak som sa niečo za posledných desať mesiacov naučila, je to to, že musíš v niečom zariskovať. Ja som zariskovala, keď som ti minulý december povedala o tom, čo sa stalo medzi mnou a Harrym. Ty si to riskol so mnou po tom, čo tvoj otec zomrel."

"A týmto kam presne mieriš?" ticho sa spýtal Draco.

"Jediné, čo hovorím, je, že by si nemal ľudí odpísať príliš rýchlo. Mohli by ťa prekvapiť," významne sa na neho pozrela a dodala, "mohla by som ťa prekvapiť ja."

Bolo príliš neskoro. Hermiona ho prekvapila, až onemel.

Hermiona urobila k nemu ďalší pomalý krok. Triasla sa, ale jej hlas bol silný. "Doľava alebo doprava, Draco? Pretože som si nie istá, ako dlho dokážem byť tá statočná. Nie som si istá, ako dlho tu dokážem stáť a dúfať v niečo, v čom by som vôbec dúfať nemala. Nie som si istá, ako dlho vydržím než začnem analyzovať toto... a teba."

Draco chcel toto uanalyzovať k smrti, a bol by to schopný urobiť, keby nestála priamo tu a nepýtala sa ho, ktorou cestou chce ísť. Bol by schopný premýšľať, keby tam nebola, nežiadala ho, aby to s ňou riskol. Bol by bol schopný premýšľať, keby nebol vyplašený faktom samotným, že Hermiona Grangerová, zosobnenie strachu, zvládala toto lepšie než on. A rozhodol sa, že ak ona k nemu dokázala urobiť krôčik za krôčikom, ak ona dokázala čeliť svojim obavám, ak ona dokázala risknúť čokoľvek, čo sa do pekla dialo medzi nimi, ak ona dokázala nepremýšľať... potom _možno_... potom možno to mohol dokázať aj on.

Takže keď odpovedal, neurobil to slovami alebo gestami. Draco sa neisto načiahol a dotkol sa jej ramena. Pokúsi sa. Krucinál, bol hlúpy a toto bolo hlúpe a... Grangerová zatvorila oči. Keď končeky jeho prstov váhavo zavadili o jej líce, zachvela sa a on si nebol istý, či to bolo od strachu alebo od niečoho iného.

Keď použil prsty, aby jej nadvihol bradu, Hermionine oči sa náhle otvorili a pozrela sa na neho. Čeľusť mala zaťatú, pery stisnuté a oči trochu prižmúrené. Bol to výraz naprostej statočnosti, ale Draco poznal pravdu. Reč jej tela, jej predchádzajúce slová a jej zhromažďujúce sa slzy tú pravdu kričali.

Ona bola vydesená.

Keď sklonil oči a otvoril ústa, aby k nej prehovoril, vôbec sa neodvrátila.

Zase to tu bolo. Ten pocit. Ten pohľad. Znova sa to snažila urobiť. Prečítať ho, spoznať ho, porozumieť mu, uvidieť ho. Snažila sa ho preskúmať pravdepodobne z tých istých dôvodov, prečo sa on snažil preskúmať ju; kvôli neistote, kvôli zámeru, kvôli dôvodu, aby sa zastavil pred tým, než urobí najväčší pád svojho života. Pád, na ktorý nebol pripravený.

Draco nevedel, čo bolo horšie, skutočnosť, že nevidela nič, čo by ju prinútilo ukročiť alebo skutočnosť, že ani on nič nevidel. Pretože existovalo milión dôvodov, prečo by nemal a len jediný dôvod, prečo by mal.

Keď zamrmlal tých niekoľko slov, ktoré jej poskytli dokonalý únik, zdalo sa, že Hermiona na krátky okamih zaváhala, skôr než sa rozhodla a pomaly prikročila bližšie k nemu. Keď Draco prikývol, zahryzla si do spodnej pery. Bolo naprosto jasné, že do tohto ide s prítomnosťou strachu. Ale v tom okamihu, drahý Merlin, keď ju sledoval, uvedomil si, že prichádza o rozum.

Bez ohľadu na ich vzájomné poznanie, že toto všetko bolo príliš skoro a bez ohľadu na ich zdráhanie, on toto chcel - viac než si kedy myslel, že chce.

Keď sa predklonil len dosť na to, aby zavadil svojimi perami o jej, Draco pocítil, ako sa striasla, ale nepohla sa, ani neodpovedala. Hermiona len vydýchla a triasla sa ako myška pod labou nejakou vrtošivej mačky. Keď si ju pritiahol trochu bližšie, Draco nedokázal striasť pocit, že Hermiona mu pripadá malá a krehká. Mal pocit, že ju zlomí.

Možno zlomí, raz. Alebo možno ona zlomí jeho.

Keď sa načiahla za jeho rukou, prorokoval k svojmu naprostému zdeseniu, že to bude to posledné.

Keď mu prvý raz stisla ruku, Draco si spomenul na ten deň, keď ju zničil. Nebol to jeho zámer, ale to bolo to, čo sa stalo. Zničil ju, ale súčasne skončil s tým, že zažal plameň, ktorý pomaly rástol a rozširoval sa. Kým si ho všimol, bol príliš veľký, aby sa dal skrotiť. A teraz stál pred ňou so spálenou pokožkou, chuťou popola vo svojich ústach a sadzami na prstoch.

Teraz stál pred ňou, porazený.

Keď po druhý raz jeho horná pera zavadila o jej spodnú, Hermiona sa tvárila rovnako nepohodlne, ako sa on cítil. Nebola nič iné len bledá pokožka a ľadové črty, ale jej oči boli stále uprené na neho. Opäť tu Grangerová len stála, bez pohybu a bez odpovede. Bol to výraz na jej tvári, ktorý si Draco skoro pomýlil s odporom.

Pomyslel si, že ukončí to, čo bolo pár trápnych okamihov skoro-bozkov, úbohých nahrážok z jeho strany, žiadnych odpovedí z jej a obáv zo strán oboch.

Ale potom, keď zavrel svoje pery nad jej, Hermiona tuho zatvorila oči a on pocítil jej malý povzdych. To, ako sa jeho pery pohybovali nad jej, bolo váhavé, ale doteraz kontrolované, pokusné, ale stále odhodlané. Chladne kalkuloval každý pohyb, zoznamoval sa s podivnou situáciou a v duchu odoberal akýkoľvek a každý význam svojim činom. Na tomto nezáležalo. Nezáležalo. Alebo možno záležalo.

Zabočil doľava, nakoniec.

Keď ju začal bozkávať poriadne, bozkávať hlboko, pocítil stekať slzu po jej líci, keď pomaly začala reagovať. Keď po druhý raz zovrela jeho ruku, pokúsil sa, znova, ignorovať ako silne sa triasla, ale nedokázal to.

Bola vystrašená.

Tak vystrašená.

Ale... on bol tiež.


	33. Držať sa v hurikáne za ruky

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/33/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola dvadsaťdeväť: Držať sa v hurikáne za ruky **_

**Autorkina poznámka:** Chcela som s touto kapitolou dosiahnuť veľa, a nie je treba hovoriť, že moje prehnané plánovanie spôsobilo, že napísať túto kapitolu bolo neobyčajne náročné. Myslím, že to je kvôli tomu, že je to asi najľahšia kapitola celého príbehu, z čoho som tiež trochu znepokojená. Neviem, možno kvôli všetkej tej úzkosti predtým... a potom na vás takto hodiť niečo ľahšie. Ach, bolo to nevyhnutné. Ďalším dôvodom, prečo to bolo také namáhavé, bolo, že táto kapitola vedie priamo k ďalšej (ktorá bude hviezdna, aj keď to nemôžete posúdiť) a ja som zápolila s tým pripraviť to. Nespomínajúc, že som zúfalo chcela ukázať, ako sa veci medzi Hermiona a Dracom zmenili... bez toho, aby to bolo gýčové a smiešne. Chcela som, aby posun medzi nimi bol jemný, ale nie zásadný. A chcela som ukázať ich rozpaky a ich nepokoj pri tom všetkom.

Nie každá kapitola musí byť šialene mocná, či úzkostlivá či plná drámy. Nielenže to tak nefunguje, ale tiež to neplynie správne a je to vyčerpávajúce pre čitateľov a aj pre autora. Táto kapitola s ničím z tohto nepracuje. Má to byť pokoj pred búrkou. Tiež sa táto kapitola, hoci je ľahšia než ostatné, dotýka problémov emocionálnej záťaže a iných vecí, ktoré tu nespomeniem.

**Časť 1: Slovíčka keď a teraz teraz**

Bolo možné byť v raji a pekle súčasne?

Hermiona si vzdychla. V tomto ešte nedospela k rozhodnutiu.

Boli tomu dva dni, odkedy prišli do tohto magického škótskeho raja. Dva dni, počas ktorých sa tá otázka formulovala v jej mysli. Dva dni odkedy - pri Merlinovi, Hermiona nemohla uveriť, že stále o tom premýšľa! Nemala na premýšľanie niečo iné? Odfrkla si. Samozrejme že mala!

Ale bolo vysoko pravdepodobné, že dôvodom, prečo strávila dva dni formulovaním rozmanitých filozofických teórii o niečom tak hlúpom ako možnosť súčasne byť v raji aj v pekle, bolo to, že vážne nechcela premýšľať. Vôbec. Ale nebolo to tým a Hermiona to vedela. Chcela premýšľať, potrebovala premýšľať, ale premýšľať _nedokázala_. Odkedy prišla do tohto kúpeľného letoviska, jej myšlienky neboli ničím iným len poprehadzovaným a pomotaným zmätkom a ona bola kvôli tomu v pekle.

Čarodejnica sa strhla, keď jej čarodejnícka masérka štuchla prstami do zvlášť stvrdnutého miesta.

"Ach, moja, ďalšie," zamrmlala si tá čarodejnica pre seba, keď sa načiahla po prútiku, ktorý bol na vznášajúcom sa stole pri jej masážnej posteli. Čoskoro jediné, čo cítila, bolo teplo a bolesť bola preč. Potichu si pre seba povzdychla.

Raj.

A peklo.

Možno bolo možné byť súčasne v oboch. Zdalo sa, že emócie sú prenositeľné; niektorí ľudia si všade so sebou brávali svoje obavy a nepokoj. Hermiona nebola iná. Napokon, vzala si všetky svoje emócie so sebou niečo cez sedemsto míľ z Benátok do Londýna. Tento malý výlet do Škótska nebol výnimkou.

Hermiona si zabalila svoju nervozitu a obavy a všetko ostatné, čo zahaľovalo jej myseľ a srdce. Nebol to jej zámer. Naozaj sa od všetkého chcela dostať preč, ale nezdalo sa správne nechať to všetko doma. Takže si so sebou priniesla svoju emocionálnu záťaž: tašku obsahujúca Parvati a Ginny, ktorá bola stále neotvorená; pripomienku Matthewa, ktorý bol stále blízky jej srdcu; a pätnásťlibrový kufor, ktorý obsahoval Draca Malfoya a množstvo pekných šiat, ktoré v skutočnosti už trochu preskúmala.

Čoskoro si bude musieť jedny obliecť a postaviť sa mu zoči-voči.

Postaviť sa mu zoči-voči? To bolo zjavne trochu ostrejšie než to, čo sa v skutočnosti chystalo diať. Rozhovor - skutočný rozhovor. Asi. Dúfajme.

Hermionin žalúdok sa začal vlniť.

Pri Merlinovi, ten deň sa dobre vyrozprávala, ale ona v prvom rade nevedela ako zahájiť nejaký vzťah. S Ronom sa dali dokopy počas ťažkých časov. Pripusťme, existovalo sedem rokov postupného budovania a narážok a napätia, ale to čo v skutočnosti dalo všetkému smer, bolo uvedomenie si, že deň finálnej bitky môže byť ich posledný. Skutočnosť, že nezomreli, len všetko vylepšila.

Hermiona sa znova strhla, keď masérka zaryla do ďalšieho uzla.

Draco nebol Ron. Dokonca ani zďaleka. Vedela, že nemôže porovnávať to, čo mala s Ronom, s tým, čo by možno mohla mať s Dracom. Plecia sa jej napli, vďaka čomu masérka zavrčala: "Sladká Kirké, myslela som, že po dvoch dňoch rozmazľovania nebudete taká napätá. Myslím, že som sa mýlila," a použila prútik, aby zmiernila jej bolesť. "Pripusťme, ste na to oveľa lepšie, ale -"

"Nevzdávaj sa, Carmine," zatiahla Pansy z vedľajšieho stola. Zjavne si masáž užívala. Hermiona bojovala so zamračením. "Naozaj toto potrebuje. Ver mi. Neverila by si tomu poslednému roku... nuž, šiestim rokom, čo mala." Čarodejnica na okamih zastala, aby si vzdychla. "Carmine, si najlepšia. Dala by som sa ti masírovať sama, ale chcem pre svoju najlepšiu priateľku to najlepšie. A tým najlepším myslím, že chcem, aby bola mäkká ako Červoplaz (cz: Tlustočerv) dovtedy, kým zajtra odídeme. Chcem, aby jej dôkladnou starostlivosťou zmizli vrásky zo starostí."

Hermiona si odfrkla. "S tým veľa šťastia."

"Nemali sme zanechať negativitu v Londýne?" uštipačne sa spýtala Pansy.

"Priniesla som si zopár vecí, ktoré by som nemala," zamrmlala trochu hlasnejšie než zamýšľala.

"O čom hovoríš? Nepriniesla si si polovicu vecí z toho zoznamu, čo som ti dala."

Nemala veľa času pobaliť sa. Keď si to uvedomila, trochu sa začervenala. "Bol to dlhý zoznam."

"Ten zoznam mal päťdesiatsedem položiek!"

"Opakujem, _dlhý_."

Pansy prevrátila oči. "Ach, správne, aj tak je to už jedno."

"Ja to viem," Hermiona zatvorila oči. "Ty si tá, ktorá je podráždená."

Pansy si odfrkla a potom nastalo ticho.

Bolo hlúpe, že si to nemohla vychutnať tak ako Pansy či iní exkluzívni hostia. Ale dokázala oceniť, že táto miestnosť - nie, celé toto letovisko - prekypovalo mágiou. Vďaka nej sa cítila teplo a omámene. Carminine prsty také neboli, ale to nebolo dôležité. Hermiona dokázala oceniť tú intenzívnu vôňu horiaceho tujového dreva, elixírov, mastičiek a vanilkových kadidiel._._ Rozmanité vône by sa jej za iných okolností naprosto hnusili, ale Hermiona považovala túto vôňu za trochu hypnotizujúcu - a dokonca dôverne známu, ale nedokázala spojiť túto podivnú vôňu s konkrétnou spomienkou. Hermiona dokonca uvítala tú pokojnú hudbu, ktorá sa rinula z rozhlasu zabudovanom v stenách.

Dokázala to všetko oceniť, ale nebola schopná sa uvoľniť.

Bolo treba Upokojujúci dúšok, dve hodiny a od Pansy tri energické rozhovory, aby dospela k bodu, kde dokázala ležať na tejto magickej masážnej posteli len v uteráku - veľmi malom uteráku, ktorý jej zakrýval len zadok - bez vrtenia sa. Ale stále sa cítila prekliato nepohodlne. Elixír s tým urobil len veľmi málo, ale predpokladala, že to bolo tým miestom.

Malé zastonanie uniklo z jej úst, keď sa čarovné prsty masérky zaborili do zvlášť boľavého miesta medzi jej lopatkami. Carmine ju musela začuť, pretože Hermiona zacítila, že jej dala dokonca ďalšiu svaly uvoľňujúcu masť na chrbát a pustila sa do tej uzlíkovej kože s väčšou vervou. Počúvala ako jej Carmine hovorí - po šiestykrát - že za dvadsať rokov, čo toto robí, je Hermiona tá najstuhnutejšia čarodejnica, ktorú kedy masírovala. Nič na to neodpovedala. Namiesto toho zatvorila oči a pokúsila sa zostať pokojná.

V tichu, ktoré nasledovalo, zaznelo Pansyino posmešné odfrknutie z vedľajšieho stola. Hermiona sa zamračila.

Nemálo minút uplynulo, než Carmine zavolala na Stellu, svoju asistentku. "Môžeš mi priniesť ďalšiu nádobu masti na uvoľnenie svalov? Došla mi." Hermiona začula len Pansyino zachichotanie sa. O minútu neskôr pocítila ako jej masérka kydla ďalšiu masť na chrbát. A prsty sa vrátili, zaborili do jej chrbta, aby uvoľnili tie uzly. Netrvalo dlho, aby našla ďalší veľký uzol. "Ach, pri Merlinovi. Snažte sa nekrútiť. Bohovia. Budete si pripadať ako nový človek, keď s vami skončím."

Smiešne, ona si už pripadala ako nový človek. Vo vnútri. Nebude bolieť pripadať si tak aj zvonka.

Hermiona zatvorila oči, nadýchla sa pri pokuse uvoľniť sa a zistila, že je ohromená tým, ako vôňa tej miestnosti posilňuje mnoho spomienok. Ako mohla zatvoriť oči a živo vidieť spomienku spojenú s touto vôňou. A dnes ju, všetko to kadidlo a elixíry a masážne oleje a masti na uvoľnenie svalov, zaniesli späť do Snapovho laboratória, späť k Nevillovi ľahko spôsobiacemu nehodu, späť k Harrymu a Ronovi zmätene sa prebíjajúcimi ich úlohami, späť ku dňom skoro nevinnosti, späť k Dracovi, ktorý bol - nuž - _Malfoy_.

A ak niekedy pochybovala o sebe a tom množstve pokroku, ktorý za posledných deväť mesiacov urobila, uvedomila si, že toto je skutočný dôkaz toho, ako ďaleko dospela. Po prvý raz za veľmi dlhý čas tieto spomienky u nej nevyvolali smútok či depresiu, nebola vďaka nim nostalgická či mrzutá a nemala pocit, že zaostala pozadu. Cítila sa - nie zle, ale ani nie dobre. V tejto chvíli si Hermiona skutočne pripadala, ako keby jej niekto nalial trošku nádeje do skoro prázdneho pohára.

Nádeje, ktorú bude naozaj potrebovať na svojej ceste k uzdraveniu - na svojej ceste k budúcnosti.

Budúcnosť.

Náhle otvorila oči.

Nie, toto nebola budúcnosť, toto bola _jej_ budúcnosť.

Kútiky úst sa jej stočili mierne dohora v skoro úsmeve. Ona mala nejakú budúcnosť.

Samozrejme, Hermiona mala nejakú budúcnosť vždy, ale z akéhosi dôvodu jej to dochádzalo znova a znova. Všetko. To rozhodnutie, ktoré urobila, tá nová cesta, po ktorej pôjde - do pekla, naozaj toto urobí. Postaví sa svojím obavám. Začne niečo nové. Pohne sa dopredu. Uvedie všetky tie možno to akcie. Bola si istá - bola si týmto _absolútne_ istá? Bola naozaj pripravená preskúmať svoje - city k nemu? Hermiona prudko zažmurkala. Toto bol hlavný dôvod prečo bola v pekle a v raji. Bola si istá, že je pripravená. Toto chcela, ale nepripadala si tak pripravená.

Neexistoval nejaký manuál? Nejaké 'Ako na to' pre smoliarov? Asi nie. Vzdychla si. Vážne, čo mohla urobiť, aby sa pripravila? Čo mohla urobiť, aby sa pripravila na niekoho ako je on?

Toto - _všetko_ - bude ťažké.

Okamžite vytriasla tú myšlienku zo svojej hlavy.

_Samozrejme_, že toto bude ťažké.

Hermiona nebola expert, ale nebola taká nevedomá. Nemyslela si, že vzťahy sú predurčené byť ľahkými, obzvlášť vzťah ako ich, prepletený váhavosťou a strachom. Nemali vzťahy vyžadovať prácu a obetavosť? Nepredpokladalo sa, že majú učiť, skúšať a nútiť ich účastníkov, aby sa spoznali a napravili tie svoje časti, ktoré ešte neobjavili? Vzťahy mali pomôcť naučiť sa o sebe pravdu, tak aby sa mohli na seba spoľahnúť. A keď Hermiona o tom všetkom premýšľala, uvedomila si, že ona a Draco boli _predurčení _k ceste.

To kvôli tomu by niečo medzi ňou a Ronom nikdy nefungovalo. To bol jeden z mnohých dôvodov, prečo si nemohla dovoliť vrátiť sa späť k nemu. Ach, nemala pochybnosti, že samotný Ron bol na ceste, ale jeho cesta bola odlišná od jej. Jeho viedla na miesto, kde ona nechcela byť. A s Dracom sa zdalo, že obaja cestujú tým istým smerom. Nie tou istou cestou, ale dosť blízko, aby sa načiahli a stiahli toho druhého späť, keby začínal vybočovať z kurzu.

Hermiona sa trochu uškrnula, keď Carminine prsty našli ďalšie boľavé miesto.

Skôr než mohla odplašiť tú myšlienku, zauvažovala, čo by sa mohlo stať, keby veci medzi ňou a Dracom boli zauzlené - ako jej chrbát. Hermiona vedela, že je naozaj príliš skoro o tomto skutočne, ale nedokázala prestať. Čo sa stane ak - nie, _keď_ - zasiahnu stvrdnuté miesto. Čo urobí on? Čo urobí ona? Implodujú?

_(PP. Implodovať – zrútiť sa smerom dovnútra, opak explodovať) _

A keď ju masérka začala masírovať namiesto použitia mágie, aby uvoľnila jej stuhnuté svaly, v jej hlave to splynulo. Toto nebolo nijako odlišné od hocičoho iného v živote. Hermiona zasiahla dosť stvrdnutých bodov, aby vedela, čo robiť. Ak - nie, _keď_ - s Dracom zasiahnu stvrdnuté miesto, urobia všetko inak. Alebo minimálne ona urobí. Bude silnejšia. Neutečie a ani sa nebude problémom vyhýbať. Bude mu dôverovať a bude dôverovať sama sebe. S ním sa prepracuje ťažkými časmi; tak dajako ako sa Carmine prepracovávala jej uzlami.

Hermiona si prikývla s prudkým odhodlaním. Myseľ jej začala uháňať a srdce sa začalo nadúvať.

A takto si uvedomila, že neexistovalo obmedzenie na to, čo dokáže urobiť, teraz, keď mala vedenie a priateľov a ľudí, ktorým na nej záležalo a ruky, ktorých sa mohla zachytiť, kedykoľvek by zakopla. Hermiona sa cítila - lepšie než sa dlhý čas cítila a vedela, že teraz, keď vložila svoju vieru a dôveru v ostatných, bude sa stále len zlepšovať. Všetko bude teraz odlišné - teraz, keď _oni _zabočili doľava.

Dobre, všetko sa až tak nezmenilo. Ešte nič nedefinovali, ani neurčili žiadne pravidlá či skutočne prehovorené slová od toho - incidentu. Incidentu? Nie. Hermiona stále pracovala na priradení emocionálneho významu tomu, čo sa medzi nimi odohralo. A po premýšľaní a prekonfigurovaní svojho mozgu dospela k záveru, že to bolo viac než incident, viac než len jeden z tých najzraniteľnejších okamihov jej života a viac než začiatok... _niečoho_.

Bol to – jeden _bozk_.

Tak, povedala to - nie, pomyslela si to.

Stále bola zmätkom emócií, ale Hermiona si tiež pripadala - rozveselená. Dokonca spanikárená. Takže, keby mohla prísť na to, čo sa mu chystá povedať, život by bol oveľa lepší.

Carmine sa prepracúvavala ďalším uzlom.

Toto bolo to, čo chcela _ona_. Počkať. Toto bolo niečo, čo chceli urobiť _spoločne_. Alebo aspoň to povedal. Iste, bola vysoká šanca, že to nezvládnu viac než do zajtrajška alebo len do budúceho týždňa či dokonca budúceho mesiaca, ale...

Hermiona zatvorila na chvíľu oči, keď sa jej úsmev začal rozširovať.

Bol to zvláštny pocit, vážne. Takéto je to, keď je niekto šťastný? Pri Merlinovi, nebola takáto už riadnu chvíľu. Bol to príjemný pocit zabudnúť, keď bolo v jej živote tak veľa smútku, ale bola si poriadne istá, že takéto je šťastie - nuž, opatrné šťastie. Vďaka nemu si pripadala - v bezpečí. Vďaka nemu si pripadala trošku odvážna - ako keby vlastnila záchrannú sieť, ktorá by ju zachytila, keby sa rozhodla rozhodnúť urobiť niečo unáhlené alebo chybné.

Pri Merlinovi, Hermiona za posledné dva dni rozhodne urobila zopár veľmi impulzívnych vecí.

Impulzívnych, ale...

Jej úsmev sa rozšíril ešte viac.

"Nad čím sa to tu usmievaš?" Pansyina samoľúba otázka prerušila jej myšlienky.

Hermiona sa strhla, keď sa prsty masérky zabodli do jej pokožky a odpovedala: "Nad ničím dôležitým."

Odfrkla si, potom si vzdychla, keď masérka zašepkala kúzlo na kamene a položila jej ich na chrbát. "Ach, to je príjemné." Potom sa vrátila k téme. "Ach, správne. Nič dôležité, no to určite, Hermiona. Vyzeráš... _radostne_." Pansy sa spokojne usmiala. "Mám tušenie, že to nemá nič spoločné so všetkým týmto rozmaznávaním, ktorého sa ti dostáva."

Na chvíľu sa zvedavá Hermiona pozrela na svoju priateľku. Pansy Parkinsonová nemávala tušenia. Zjavne všetko vedela, ale zostávala ticho až do správneho okamihu. A bola tiež trpezlivá. Vedela o otcovstve Matthewa. Vedela o Dracových citoch k nej. Vedela veľa iných vecí, ktoré ešte Hermiona nevyslovila nahlas, čo znamenalo - _bohovia_.

Kým sa zvíjala počas zvyšku Carmininej masáže, Hermiona premýšľala o tom, čo jej priateľka vie, aby sa vďaka tomu takto tvárila, ale nechcela, aby masérka začula niečo, čo by malo zostať medzi nimi. Čakanie bolo dlhé a trochu náročné, ale keď masérka zašepkala posledné kúzlo a položila jej na chrbát posledný kameň, bola rovnako nervózna, ako bola zvedavá. A keď obe ich masérky so svojimi asistentkami opustili miestnosť, aby im pripravili bahenný kúpeľ, Hermiona prerušila dočasné mlčanie otázkou: "Čo vieš?"

Pansy, samozrejme, sa rozhodla hrať nič netušiacu. "Čo máš na mysli?"

Hermiona sa na ňu podozrievavo pozrela. "Len aby si vedela, nehráš, že nič nevieš, veľmi dobre."

"Samozrejme, že hrám. Ja som kráľovná nevedomosti."

Jediné, čo Pansy získala na oplátku, bol úškrn. "Ty nemáš len preludy, ale aj meníš tému."

Čarodejnica zdvihla hlavu a zazrela. "Nemením..."

"Vysyp to. Ihneď," dožadovala sa Hermiona.

"Niežeby to bolo veľké tajomstvo. Ja to viem, Blaise to vie, dokonca Narcissa to vie. Blaisovi som to povedala ja, skôr než sme odišli. Domnievam sa, že je to týmto." Kamene na jej chrbte jej zabránili založiť si ruky na hrudi, ale nezabránili jej našpúliť pery. "A úprimne povedané, nie som šťastná, že už sú to dva dni a stále si mi to nepovedala. Som tvoja najlepšia priateľka. Nemávala som veľa _ozajstných _priateliek - ktoré by sa ma nebáli - ale niečo naozaj viem. Nemáme mať tie smiešne babské chvíľky, kedy pištíme a spolu poskakujeme skoro desivou radosťou? Nemáme sa chichotať nad zmrzlinovým pohárom? Nemáš mi povedať každý -"

"Pansy," Hermiona konečne zastavila tú rapotajúcu čarodejnicu. "O čom do pekla rozprávaš?"

"Viem, čo sa stalo medzi tebou a Dracom," povedala jej s úškrnom. "A je tiež prekliato načase."

Bola rozpoltená medzi tým tváriť sa ohromene a tváriť sa - nuž - neprekvapene. Ale Hermiona si nebola istá prečo. O plných desať sekúnd neskôr sa spýtala. "Kto ti to povedal - počkaj. Poznám odpoveď na tú otázku."

Narcissa.

Namiesto toho, aby poslala škriatka nájsť ich, šla ich kvôli dezertu pohľadať sama. Hermiona si nebola istá, čo sa stalo. Jednu sekundu boli Dracove pery na jej a ďalšiu vravel svojej matke, aby vyšla spoza toho rohu. Ako ju prepánakráľa videl, Hermiona doteraz nevedela. Došlo jej, že to zapracovalo u Draca Malfoya nejaké vnútorné... _niečo_. To bolo to najlepšie, na čo to dokázala zvaliť.

Keď už o nej vedeli, Narcissa pokojne povedala, že po desiatich minútach ticha sa rozhodla ubezpečiť sa, že jeden druhého nezabili. Ale Hermiona zazrela náznak úškrnu na jej tvári, keď mrzutý Draco nevľúdne odpovedal, že by sa nezabili, kým by ju nezaviedol hlbšie do súkromných priestorov.

Odvtedy Narcissu nevidela.

Keď sa Hermiona znova sústredila na Pansy, tá sa škerila tak veľmi, že to bolo znervózňujúce.

"Takže, keď si sa prebrala zo svojho omámenia, _všetko_ mi o tom porozprávaj."

Hermiona si oprela hlavu o ruky a zatvorila oči. "Vlastne nie je o čom hovoriť."

"To je riadna kravina. Narcissa povedala, že celých päť minút všetci mohli počuť, ako na seba jačíte, než ste sa stratili z dosluchu."

"Ako si si dokázala nájsť čas, aby si zistila všetky tieto detaily? Ja som mala sotva čas napísať odkaz svojmu šéfovi."

Pansy sa uškrnula. "To preto, že si bola príliš zaneprázdnená muchľovaním -"

Muchľovanie bolo príliš detinské na popis toho, čo sa udialo. "To nebolo muchľovanie," argumentovala Hermiona, ale zrazu si pripadala trápne, keď sa o tom bavila s niekým iným. Bolo ľahšie prehrávať si to vo svojej mysli. Takto tomu nemusela priradiť slová. Možno toto bola dobrá vec. "Bol to len bozk, to je všetko."

Čierne obočie sa nadvihlo. "Ach," odfúkla si vlasy z tváre. "Takže tvoje ruky v jeho vlasoch a jeho jazyk v tvojom hrdle sú iste charakteristické pre obyčajný bozk? Odkedy je tomu tak?"

Ignorovala Pansyine znepokojujúco presné detaily. "To nebolo presne také," Hermiona prevrátila oči. "Bolo to... iné. Ja neviem."

"Ty nevieš? Alebo nechceš, aby som ja vedela?"

Bolo to trochu oboje, ale len pokrčila plecami. Hermiona si nedokázala vložiť tú odpoveď do slov, vďaka ktorým by neznela alebo si nepripadala smiešne. Ten prvý bozk - a všetko, čo nasledovalo - bol ako voľný pád so zaviazanými očami. Akosi to bol ten najpresnejší popis celého jej vzťahu s Dracom. Možno to pre neho bolo iné. On si musel uvedomiť svoje city skôr, než ich na ňu nakričal. Mali čas rozvinúť sa a vystavať sa, zatiaľ čo jej ju zasiahli do tváre ako netopier. Hermiona sa stále pokúšala pozbierať sa.

Áno, _stále_.

"Fajn, neodpovedaj," trucovala Pansy, "ale musíš mi povedať, čo sa stalo medzi tým, keď vás prichytila Narcissa a keď sme my dve dnes ráno odišli."

"Nič-"

"A neopovažuj sa povedať, že sa za tie hodiny nič nestalo, pretože si mala napuchnuté pery, vlasy rozlietané po celej hlave, nebola si pobalená a Draco spal na tvojom gauči-"

Hermiona si odkašľala a zamrmlala: "To som nechcela povedať."

"Potom, čo si chcela povedať?"

"Nič z toho nie je tvoja vec, ale po tom, čo nás našla Narcissa, sme šli do môjho domu." Keď jej najlepšia priateľka nadvihla obočie, Hermiona rýchlo zadupala predstavu, ktorá sa jej formovala v hlave. "Nie, nič také. Len sme sa rozprávali -"

"Stavím sa, že rozprávali," drzo sa zachichotala. "Presne ako veľa 'rozprávania sa' sa vám podarilo?"

"Nie veľa..." Hermiona zmĺkla, v nepohode.

"Vedela som to!"

Pansyine vykríknuté slová ju vyplašili. Našťastie kamene boli očarované, aby jej zostali na chrbte, inak by už všetky boli na zemi. S každou uplynulou sekundou sa zväčšovala jej nechuť k tomuto rozhovoru. "Nerobili sme to, čo si myslíš, že vieš, že sme robili..." Poškrabala si hlavu. "Počkať. Ja-"

"Viem, že ste nerobili... _tamto_. Dokonca ani Blaise a ja-" zaksichtila sa a nepohodlne sa rozhliadla. "Nuž, áno, tamto... ešte nie." Hermiona nemala skoro dosť času, aby sa tešila z Pansyinej nepohody. "Späť k tebe a Dracovi."

"Nestihli sme sa na seba naštvať než..." začervenala sa, "nuž, vieš."

Pansy žiarila. Prekliata baba. "Skôr než sa vy dvaja muchľovali ako šiestaci päť minút pred večierkou?"

Hermionino začervenanie zosilnelo. "Nie, nie také. Bolo to... iné."

"To už si povedala dvakrát. Čo to vôbec znamená?"

"Nie som si celkom istá. Ja - necháp ma zle, ja som si to užívala. Veľmi. Ale začalo to hrozne."

"Hrozne typu 'Weasley-snažiaci-sa-ťa-pobozkať'?"

Striasla sa pri tej spomienke. "Nie, bolo to hrozné skôr ako 'piatačka-Cho-Chang-pod-imelom'."

Pansy zalapala po dychu. "Vážne?"

Hermiona zastonala ako odpoveď. "Vážne."

"Ale prečo?"

"Neviem! Jednoducho som nebola sama sebou, emocionálne. Predstierala som, že som statočná a sebeistá, ale bola som totálne a absolútne vydesená. Nedokázala som sa ani pohnúť či hovoriť či premýšľať. Mala som pocit, ako keby som mala hlavu v aerodynamickom tuneli. A skôr než som si to uvedomila, bozkával ma a ja som plakala."

Pansy úboho skryla svoje pobavenie. "Ako vzlykala?"

"Nič také. Väčšmi skôr nemými slzami," pokrútila hlavou pri tej spomienke. "Nevedela som, aký vášnivý dokáže Draco byť a tiež som mala pocit, že som ním zaplavená."

"Zaplavená?"

"Ale, nie v zlom význame, len -" zastala. "Naozaj neviem ako to vysvetliť, ale skoro som zabudla, aký bol nerozhodný, keď tam predo mnou stál. Draco mal... pod kontrolou skoro každú stránku nášho bozku. Nevadilo mi to, samozrejme, pretože som chápala, že to potrebuje, ale v tom okamihu jej bolo jednoducho - priveľa."

Porozumením prikývla. "Čo sa stane teraz?"

To bola dobrá otázka. "Nebola som v správnej nálade, aby som naozaj rozprávala a mám podozrenie, že ani on nie. Súhlasili sme, že sa porozprávame, keď sa vrátim. Zajtra večer ideme na večeru."

"Ako rande?" Pansy sa tvárila príliš nadšene na Hermionin vkus.

"Neviem, či je to rande. Nechala som na neho, aby vybral reštauráciu a povedal mi, že bude asi v muklovskom Londýne a že by som mala asi vyzerať decentne a to bol koniec rozhovoru."

"_Je _to rande!"

"Nie, máme sa porozprávať o tom, čo urobíme a stanovíme nejaké základné pravidlá."

"Základné pravidlá? Toto nie je zlúčenie spoločností, Hermiona. Toto je -"

"Viem, čo to je, ale ja si vážne pri tomto všetkom dohodnem pravidlá."

"Rozumiem tomu, Hermiona, ale odpovedz mi na túto otázku: ako sa ohľadne neho cítiš?"

"V tejto chvíli sa mi točí hlava."

Uškrnula sa. "Myslím všeobecne."

Hermiona zmrzla. Toto bol okamih, kedy vysloví nahlas - pred niekým iným než Dracom - čo už vie presne dva dni. Možno to tentoraz nevykoktá tak zložito. "Ja - ja ho mám rada. A áno, dohodli sme sa, že to pochopíme spoločne, ale nemám potuchy, čo robiť."

Pansy sa usmiala. "To nie je také ťažké, že nie?"

Hermiona si odfrkla. Namietala by opak, ale jej priateľka jej vôbec neposkytla príležitosť povedať ďalšieho slovo."

"Ach, a netráp sa kvôli tomu. To je tá najlepšia vec. To nevedieť."

"Nuž, dovolím si nesúhlasiť," odsekla Hermiona. "Nie som si istá, či mám neistotu rada-"

"A vy obaja by ste sa mali pripraviť na ešte väčšiu, pretože vzťahy - zvlášť komplikované vzťahy ako tvoj a Dracov - sú celé o neistote," povedala jej popravde. "Keď sme s Blaisom začali znova chodiť, pokúšala som sa naplánovať si každé riešenie každého problému, ktorý budeme mať a on ma zastavil. Povedal, že na žiadnych "_keď_" nezáleží, nie keď je tak veľa "_práve teraz_" k odvedeniu pozornosti. A aby si vedela, mal pravdu. Všetko je oveľa ľahšie, keď to necháš tak a jednoducho sa do toho vrhneš."

**ooo**

**Časť 2: Ty nevieš**

Dracove päste sa pri bokoch zaťali, keď kráčal po dlhej chodbe z ministerskej knižnice smerom k výťahom. Zvuk jeho krokov sa hlasno ozýval v prázdnej chodbe. Klap, klap, klap. Stop. Kla - stop. Zamračil sa. Draco nenávidel množstvo vecí, ale byť sledovaný, špehovaný či všeobecne s pocitom, že ho pozorujú, bolo na špici tohto zoznamu. Vo svojom živote sa veľakrát cítil ako v klietke a preskúmavaný. Nenávidel to tak veľmi, že sa náhle otočil, prútik vytiahnutý a zistil, že sa pozerá na osobu, ktorú nechce vidieť.

Na ozbrojeného a rozstrapateného Pottera.

Draco nadvihol obočie, keď obaja súčasne strčili prútiky do vreciek. "Toto je asi hlúpa otázka, ale prečo ma do pekla sleduješ?"

Potter sa zamračil. "Ja som ťa nesledoval, Malfoy."

"Ach, správne, takže kradmé zakrádanie sa za mnou na prázdnej chodbe - úboho, musím dodať - sa nepovažuje za sledovanie? Hmm, nuž, uistím sa, že si to zapíšem do pamäte pre budúce použitie."

Zjazvenec sa zaksichtil skôr, než prevrátil oči. "Dnes mám službu," skontroloval staré hodinky. "Nuž, nie som v službe ďalšiu hodinu, ale mám byť na mieste za polhodiny, aby som sa ubezpečil, že - nemám byť videný alebo počutý."

"V tomto si úboho zlyhal, ale to nie je prekvapujúce," odpovedal a chcel odísť, keď mu v hlave vyvstala otázka. "Odkedy si ty brávaš nočné služby?"

"Ginny počas dňa pracuje a ja som sa rozhodol pracovať v noci, tak aby som sa mohol cez deň poobzerať a," rozhliadol sa, "všetko ostatné."

Na sekundu si Draco uvedomil, že je prekvapený. A potom porušil sľub, ktorý zložil sám so sebou vo svojich štrnástich. Zložil mu kompliment. "To bol skutočne rozumný ťah, Potter. Nevedel som, že to v sebe máš."

Zjazvenec sa necítil v pohode s Dracovou kúsavou pochvalou. "Správne, hmm, takže, potrebujem s tebou hovoriť."

Draco ležérne skontroloval svoje hodinky. Za hodinu sa mal stretnúť vo svojom dome s Grangerovou, aby šli na večeru, kde budú mať rozhovor, ktorého sa čiastočne hrozil posledné tri dni. "Nemám čas."

"Je to o Parv-"

Náhle Pottera prerušil. "Nepovedz ani slovka. Stretneme sa o desať minút u mňa v kancelárii."

A potom tam zanechal Zjazvenca stáť, samotného.

Draco využil čas, ktorý potreboval na návrat do svojej kancelárie, na to, aby si vyčistil hlavu, ktorá bola zahmlená celkom slušný čas. Dospelo to do bodu, v ktorom si privykol na život v nejasnej duševnej, fyzickej a emocionálnej hmle. Myslel, že vyjasnenie nedorozumenia s Grangerovou jeho mozog zaostrí, ale to by sa možno stalo, keby si to _naozaj_ vyjasnili. So slovami a možno definíciami, ale to sa neudialo. A možno to bola jeho chyba. Naozaj jej neumožnil veľa povedať. Ale Dracovi sa podarilo skrotiť aspoň _trochu_ vlastnej frustrácie Hermionou tým, že z tej čarodejnice vybozkával dušu.

Priveľmi k jeho mrzutosti na neho čakal Potter pred dverami jeho pracovne.

Ako sa mu to do pekla podarilo? Namiesto otázky odomkol dvere, vošiel dnu a za Zjazvencom zatvoril. "Mal by sa posadiť," povedal, snažiac sa byť trochu zdvorilý. Prešiel miestnosť a usadil sa do svojho kresla.

"Radšej postojím."

"Nemám s tým problém," pokrčil Draco plecami. Keď Potter nič nepovedal, vyprskol: "Začni hovoriť. Nemám celú noc."

V skutočnosti mal len polhodinu, aby šiel domov, prezliekol sa a počkal, kým príde Grangerová. Rezerváciu mali za hodinu.

Čarodejník siahol do svojho aurorského habitu a vytiahol kúsok pergamenu. "Myslím, že sa niečo chystá."

"Vysvetli," netrpezlivo prikázal.

"Prezeral som si Ginnin rozvrh a každý týždeň tam boli schôdzky s Parvati... až do budúceho týždňa. Prvého mája. Potom úplne prestanú. V skutočnosti skončia všetky kontakty medzi nimi. Na začiatku budúceho mesiaca sa Ginny presúva do iných novín. Myslím, že Týždenník čarodejníc. Ponúkli jej miesto asistentky ich hlavného fotografa a ona ho berie. Ach, a dnes ma požiadala, aby som si vypýtal na nejaký čas voľno, ktoré začína od štvrtého mája. Zase chce ísť na dovolenku. Tentoraz do Mexika. Myslím, že na tri týždne."

Draco sa zaklonil v kresle a zachichotal sa. Och, Weslíčka bola dobrá, ale nebola tak dobrá. Pri Merlinovi, jej činy kričali, aby to celý svet počul: 'podozrievajte ma!'. A Draco počúval. Pozorne. "Dobre, dobre, vyzerá to, že máš dôvod robiť si starosti, Potter," povedal skôr pre seba. "Nechce, aby si bol nablízku počas počiatočného dopadu toho článku."

Toto bolo na ňu poriadne typické, nuž, z toho čo o nej vedel. Weslíčka bola rovnako bystrá ako bola ľstivá, ale nebola taká dobrá v ukrývaní svojich stôp.

Dokonca aj keby s Weasleym neprinútili Pottera pochopiť, čo je naozaj zač, minimálne by ju už sám podozrieval; aspoň v tomto okamihu. Náhla zmena práce? Nečakaná dovolenka v Mexiku, kde novinám z Londýna trvá týždne než dorazia? Náhle a _plánované _prerušenie komunikácie s niekým, s kým bola mesiace v kontakte?

Pekné. Celé to bolo pekné, ale nie dosť pekné.

"Je to dôležité?" tváril sa zmätene a trochu nervózne.

Draco sa pozrel na hodinky. Už mal len dvadsaťpäť minút. "Je to dôležitejšie než si myslíš."

Weslíčka zjavne vedela, že ak Potter uvidí článok, ktorý menuje Draca ako otca Hermioninho dieťaťa, urobí ušľachtilú vec a povie pravdu. A pravda bola posledná vec, ktorú chcela, aby povedal. A tým, že ho zoberie na druhú stranu sveta, kde sovy nedokážu doletieť bez zastávky, preč od hlavných čarodejníckych médií, preč od všetkého, zabezpečí si čas, ktorý potrebuje, aby všetci tomu článku uverili. A keď sa Harry vráti, aj keby povedal pravdu, nikto mu nebude veriť.

Ale prečo? Je to dôležité? Matthew bol Potterov syn. Neexistovali žiadne fámy dosť významné na to, aby túto skutočnosť zmenili. Hocikto, kto sa pozrel na fotografiu toho chlapca, by to uvidel. Takže prečo prejsť týmto všetkým kvôli tomu, aby sa povedalo, že Potterove dieťa je _jeho_? Do pekla, prečo sa vydať touto cestou? Draco sa nad tým na chvíľu zamyslel, ale nedokázal prísť s definitívnou odpoveďou, ktorá by sa nevymykala malichernej žiarlivosti, hnevu, pomste a záchrany vzťahu, ktorý bol odsúdený k záhube dávno predtým, než Grangerová povedala Potterovi o Matthewovi. V čom bola do pekla pointa?

Bol by to pekelný trest, keby ich Lavender nevarovala.

Tiež by to bola pekelne cielená katastrofa.

A k tomu to bolo hlúpe.

Weslíčka mohla len nečinne sedieť, nechať Hermiona a Matthewa na pokoji a to všetko by sa nakoniec vyriešilo. Zistila by pravdu, preliala zopár sĺz a našla trochu porozumenia. Neobrátilo by sa to na tento zmätok, aký bol teraz. A pri Merlinovi, bol by vôbec nejaký zmätok? Stále by mala svojho drahocenného Pottera a Parvati by do toho ani nebola zasvätená. Nespomínajúc, že on s Grangerovou by si nemuseli robiť starosti, či sa stresovať kvôli niečomu z tohto. Mali dosť na premýšľanie toho, čo už bolo.

Draco sa zamračil. Vážne mali.

"Stále si myslím, že keby som Ginny povedal, že Matthew je mŕtvy, všetko sa zmení. Možno keby som jej to povedal, jednoducho prestane s tým, čo robí... alebo s tým, čo sa pokúša urobiť."

Chcel potriasť hlavou nad Potterovou nevedomosťou o tom, ako tieto veci fungujú, ale nepotriasol. Ani Draco nikdy nebol fanúšikom médií. Bolo to jedna z mála vecí, ktorú mali spoločnú. "Nezáleží na tom, či pozná pravdu alebo nie. Povedala to novinárke. Novinárke, ktorá bola vycvičená nehrať vždy podľa pravidiel." Keď sa Potter zamračil, Draco pokračoval. "Viem, že Parvati píše klebetné články, ale toto je niečo, čo by mohlo prinútiť ľudí brať ju vážne. Som si istý, že pre takúto informáciu asi dala tvojej priateľke podpísať súhlas, ktorý ju oprávňuje urobiť čokoľvek, čo chce, s informáciou, ktorú jej ochotne poskytla. A pre tvoju informáciu, ten súhlas je magicky záväzný."

"Čo keby zmenila názor?"

"Nemôže. To, čo tu máš, je hlúpe dievča, ktoré urobilo hlúpe rozhodnutie v čase, keď nemala urobiť žiadne. S tým nemôžeš veľa urobiť." Skontroloval hodinky a poklopal nohou na zem.

"A nepovedať jej to spôsobí presne čo?" spýtal sa Potter.

"Ak jej to povieš, asi bude chcieť odvolať celú tú vec. Možno je idiot, ktorý sa chce odplatiť Grangerovej," Draco si odkašľal. "Za to čo sa do pekla stalo medzi -" Nebolo to niečo, o čom chcel premýšľať či vysloviť nahlas. "Pozri, jednoducho jej to nepovedz."

"Nedal si mi dobrý dôvod, aby som to neurobil."

Začínal byť frustrovaný. "Dobre, fajn. Keby si jej to povedal a ona chcela von, bude to prekliato blízko nemožnému. A ona asi, v celom tom jej bľabotaní, povie Parvati všetko, čo nechceme, aby taký dotieravý malý krpec ako ona vedel. A potom by to viedlo k ešte väčším problémom, ktoré nebudeme schopní zvládnuť. Bude to viac než len jej malý klebetný stĺpec. A kým som si istý, že to očistí tvoje svedomie, nekonečne to zhorší Grangerovej život.

"Ginny bude..."

"A prečo sa staráš?" spýtal sa nevrlo Draco. "Ani ju nemiluješ?"

"Čo má s niečím spoločné láska? Bola šesť rokov významnou súčasťou môjho života. To sa jednoducho cez noc nezmení. To sa jednoducho nezmení preto, že my sme sa zmenili. Záleží mi na nej. Vždy mi bude na nej záležať."

"Opúšťaš ju?"

"Áno, ale nie preto, že mi na nej nezáleží. Opúšťam ju preto, že ma zradila, že mi klamala a už jej viacej neverím. Stále mi na nej záleží."

"Možno by ti malo, neviem, _prestať_."

Potterova tvár trochu sčervenela a jeho ústa sa dvakrát otvorili a zatvorili než nakoniec povedal: "Kto do pekla si, aby si mi dával rady ohľadne nejakého vzťahu? Ginny a ja sme možno urobili zopár vecí nesprávne. Možno, len možno, sme sa mali rozísť už dávno, ale aspoň sme sa pokúsili vyriešiť naše problémy. Bol som jej oddaný, a nikdy som neuhol či nezaváhal."

"Ach, a byť zamilovaný do Grangerovej sa nepovažuje za váhanie?" prevrátil oči, zazrel na hodinky a v duchu zastonal. Pätnásť minút. S podráždením vyrytým v jeho hlase riekol: "Prosím, Potter, ušetri ma tých svätuškárskych hovadín. Klamal si jej, klamal si všetkým a čo je najhoršie, klamal si sám sebe."

"S Ginny to neboli všetko lži. Kedysi som to k nej tak cítil a to sa zmenilo. Nemôžem tomu pomôcť."

"A keď sa to zmenilo, nemal si radšej odísť než -"

"Ja nie som ty, Malfoy. Ja nie som zbabelec!"

"Ani ja nie som zbabelec! Ja-"

"Ja jednoducho neprestanem, keď sa všetko stane ťažším. Ja zostanem a pokúšam sa _bojovať_. A to je to, čo som urobil s Ginny-"

"A Grangerová? S ňou si nič z tohto neurobil."

Zazrel nebezpečne tvrdo na Draco. "Tamto - urobil som chybu. Nie som si istý, čo som si ten deň myslel. Vrátil by som sa späť a zmenil to, keby som mohol, keby som vedel, že ten deň zmení tak veľa..." na chvíľu zmĺkol, "ale nemôžem. Nie som dokonalý, Malfoy. Nikto nie je."

"Potom tu nestoj a nesnaž sa znieť, ako keby si robil tomu Weasleyovie dievčaťu láskavosť, že si s ňou takto dlho zostával. Pretože si nerobil."

"Nuž, aspoň som neskákal od jednej ženy k druhej, hľadajúc -"

"Ani sa ne-" potichu hrozil Draco.

"Ani sa nesnaž čo? Povedať ti pravdu? Kedy naposledy to bolo, čo si niečo také urobil, Malfoy? Kedy naposledy si bol oddaný niekomu inému než sám k sebe? V skutočnosti, kedy si bol _niekedy_ v nejakom vzťahu, ktorý trval dlhšie než tri mesiace?"

Zaťal zuby, ale nepovedal nič na svoju obhajobu.

"Nebol si, že nie? Nemyslím si to. Nemáš _potuchy_, aké to je, nemáš potuchy, aké je to ťažké a nemáš potuchy, koľko treba, aby nejaký vzťah fungoval alebo sa ukončil, keď nefunguje. Takže nesúď mňa alebo Ginny či náš vzťah, bez ohľadu na to, aký je pokašľaný. Neprináleží ti súdiť to. Nenaznačuj, že jej urobím láskavosť tým, že odídem. Nevieš, čím sme prešli a nevieš, prečo dokonca opustiť ju je pre mňa také ťažké. Do pekla, zabudni na to, nehovor mi nič, Malfoy. Ty. Nevieš."

Nič sa nepodobalo uvedomeniu si, že Harry Potter - osoba, ktorá mala _talent_ mýliť sa - mal v skutočnosti pravdu. V skutočnosti bolo dosť desivé, ako blízko sa jeho slová zhodovali s Dracovým stavom mysle počas posledných pár dní. A prinútilo ho to naozaj premýšľať o tom, do čoho sa dostáva... pokiaľ ide o Grangerovú.

Pri Merlinovi, on _nevedel_.

To bol problém, vzhľadom na to, že neistota bola jeho nepriateľom.

A spomínajúc neistotu, jej stelesnenie vošlo do jeho pracovne v závane zelených plameňov.

Draco sa zamračil. Presne čo potreboval... _ďalší_ nepríjemný okamih. Asi by sa mal oboznámiť s nepríjemnosťou, ak chce toto skúsiť s Grangerovou. A on povedal, že chce. Hoci bolo dosť zvláštne, že Draco urobil najväčšie rozhodnutie svojho života - neodpísať Grangerovú ako klinicky duševne chorú, keď mu povedala, že ho možno prekvapí - bez veľkého premýšľania či pripomienok. Nútilo ho to uvažovať, či všetky tieto veci boli vôbec nevyhnutné.

Ani istota nebola jeho veľkou priateľkou. Ako Potter sa Draco zmýlil v zopár veciach - dobre, možno vo _viac_ než zopár - o ktorých si bol absolútne istý.

Grangerová strelila zvedavé pohľady na tých dvoch mužov, než úplne vystúpila z jeho súkromného letaxu do lepšieho svetla. Draco sa viditeľne napäl, keď si zložila kabát. Vyzerala - _vôbec_ nie tak ako čakal, že bude vyzerať. Dnes popoludní jej poslal list s časom ich rezervácie a pokynmi ako sa obliecť. Po premýšľaní a návrhoch od Blaisa sa uspokojil s muklovskou reštauráciou, v ktorej už všetci boli predtým. Bola neformálna a príjemná, nič príliš špičkové alebo vážne. A Grangerová - vyzerala pekne - dokonca krásne.

A nervózne.

"Čau," pozdravila oboch slabým mávnutím, ale jej oči zotrvali na Dracovi. "Neprerušila som niečo dôležité, že nie?"

"Nie, neprerušila," uistil ju Potter, ale jeho hlas bol trochu napätý.

Pozrela na nich ešte viac pochybovačne. "Správne. Dobre," Hermiona pozrela na neho. "Môžem počkať vzadu-"

Potter sa medzi nimi pozeral s nadvihnutým obočím. "To je okej," začal trochu zložito. "Už som odchádzal. Služba volá."

"Dnes večer pracuješ?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

Prikývol, zastal a spýtal sa: "A vy..."

Grangerová sa zatvárila znepokojene. "Ideme na večeru." Dracove oči sa trochu roztvorili. Potter sa jej zjavne vzdal, ale nechcel pokúšať šťastie tým, že sa mu povie, že toto bolo - počkať, čo to do pekla bolo? Iste nie rande. Bola to len večera. Aby sa porozprávali. K jeho úľave dokončila slovami: "ktorej sa máme zúčastniť."

"Ach, nuž, vyzeráš pekne. Užite si večer." A s tým Harry Potter opustil miestnosť.

**ooo **

**Časť 3: Tí, čo sa brodia**

Harryho odchod povedal Hermione všetko, čo už vedela. Bola absolútne na figu vo vymýšľaní výhovoriek. Jednoducho na figu. _Ideme na večeru_... _ktorej sa máme zúčastniť?_ Čo si myslela?

Naozaj to nedokázala pochopiť. Nemohla sa zbaviť pocitu, že rozsekla nejaké neviditeľné puto medzi ňou a Harrym. Ale aké? Mimo tých dvoch nocí neboli ničím viac než najlepšími priateľmi. Ale niečo sa zmenilo, keď sa preletaxovala do Dracovej kancelárie, niečo sa zmenilo, keď sa jej nepozrel do očí a niečo sa zmenilo, keď odišiel. Dokonca keď sekundy tikali, nemohla sa zbaviť pocitu, že sa niečo skončilo.

Možno teraz mohli prekonať tie rozpaky, ktoré ich obklopovali zakaždým, keď boli v tej istej miestnosti.

Hermiona sa na to tešila.

Trvalo tri minúty, kým Draco zamrmlal: "To bolo trápne."

"Áno, to bolo. Nechcela som vyrušiť čokoľvek, o čom ste sa vy dvaja rozprávali. Len som prišla do tvojho domu trochu zavčasu a čakala som, ale nebol si doma. Napadlo mi, že si stratil pojem o čase a nechcela som, aby sme zmeškali rezerváciu a - a mala som sa s tebou najprv spojiť kozubom."

"Na tom nezáleží," pokrčil plecami a začal si upratovať stôl. Bez prútika.

Naklonila hlavu nabok, kým sledovala, ako si zhromažďuje roztrúsené papiere, prechádza cez miestnosť ku kartotéke, organizuje spomínané zložky spôsobom, ktorý nedokázala pochopiť, a ako ich kládol úhľadne do kartotéky. Bolo zaujímavé vidieť to. Draco bol vo svojom živle, a len vidieť ho úplne do niečoho ponoreného, nútilo Hermionu uvedomiť si, že na ňom bolo o toľko viac než bola schopná kedy pochopiť. Na ňom bolo viac než jeho slová, jeho práca, jeho láska ku káve, jeho nemé zápasy a neistoty a jeho podivný zvyk počítať. Bola súčasne zaujatá a zmätená.

Hermiona sa k nemu priblížila zozadu.

Draco sa rozhodol v tej chvíli zatvoriť kartotéku a otočiť sa. Ak bol nejako prekvapený, keď ju tam videl stáť - _presne tam_ - nedal to najavo. A ani sa nepohol. Namiesto toho ju sledoval očami, ktoré nedokázala rozlúštiť. Niežeby ho niekedy rozlúštiť dokázala, ale byť _presne tu_, zase, ju len nútilo ešte väčšmi chcieť ho prečítať. Hermiona sa chvíľu pokúšala, než jej oči klesli k podlahe, zrazu znepokojená svojimi myšlienkami a svojou blízkosťou k nemu.

Strach sa začínal predierať na povrch.

Stále sa vďaka nemu necítila vo svojej koži. Súdiac podľa toho, ako si rukou prehrabol vlasy, bolo to vzájomné. To by ju malo utešiť, ale neutešilo. Hermiona o krok cúvla.

"Som pripravený, ak chceš ísť so mnou späť letaxom. Musím sa prezliecť, ale nebude mi to trvať dlho."

Dracov hlas znel podivne a Hermiona nedokázala ignorovať ten pocit, že niečo je iné. Celá ich dynamika sa zmenila a ona si nebola istá, čo si o tom myslieť. To, ako sa na ňu pozeral, bolo iné ako predtým a bolo hrozivo jasné, ako len tri dni dokázali všetko zmeniť. A súčasne tri dni mimo v ničom veľa neurobili. Veci boli ťažkopádne, ale úplne iným spôsobom. To nebolo zlé. Bolo to len neznáme. Nemala potuchy, čo robiť alebo čo mu vôbec povedať.

Avšak poznala skutočný dôvod, prečo sa preletaxovala do jeho kancelárie.

"Dobre," zamrmlala pri pokuse zrovnať svoje slová.

Draco si odkašľal, vytiahol prútik z habitu a privolal si plášť, ktorý visel na očarovanom vešiaku na šaty. "Vieš, že ešte máme do tej rezervácie tridsať minút. Chcel som, aby si prišla do môjho domu asi v tomto čase, tak by sme mali čas premiestniť sa do Londýna a -"

"Okej, klamala som," vyletela Hermiona, "ja som ťa tu len nehľadala. Myslela som, že ak prídem do tvojho domu zavčasu, mohli by sme sa do toho pustiť a vybaviť ten rozhovor, nech ho máme za sebou. Akosi mi posledných pár dní strašne moc ťaží moju myseľ a vážne by som nebola schopná jesť, kým si to nevyjasníme."

Čarodejník zastal uprostred obliekania si kabátu. "Práve teraz?" Bolo dosť zrejmé, že rozprávanie nebolo vysoko v jeho plánoch na tento večer a Hermiona premýšľala, či vôbec plánoval viesť rozhovor, ktorý potrebovali viesť. Pokúsil sa zastaviť s " možno by sme mali-" ale nikdy nedokončil.

"Ja viem, že by si radšej chytil hrozný prípad Okyckanice (cz: Kropenatky), než by si mal so mnou tento rozhovor," povedala mu úprimne. "Ver mi, ten pocit je vzájomný, ale viem, že toto potrebujem... a myslím, že ty tiež."

Jednoducho vedela, čo na to povie a len na to čakala. Namiesto toho urobil Draco niečo, čo neočakávala. Chvíľu na ňu neprítomne hľadel, nadýchol sa a dostal zo seba asi šesť najťažších slov svojho života. "O čom - si sa chcela - porozprávať?"

Po pravde, zabehlo by jej, keby práve niečo pila. Jej ústa sa otvorili, ale slová nevyšli. Vzdal sa? Musel existovať dôvod prečo. Draco odložil kabát a venoval jej netrpezlivý pohľad.

Náznak úsmevu sa objavil na jeho tvári, keď vykoktala svoje ďalšie slová. "Vlastne ja - ja myslím – úprimne, toto som nečakala." Keď nadvihol zvedavé obočie, potiahla sa za konce svojich trochu skrotených vlasov. Skoro mohla v hlave počuť Pansy, ktorá ju preklína za to, že sa ich vôbec _dotýka_, ale ignorovala ten vadiaci sa hlas.

"Ty si _vážne_ so mnou súhlasil," nedokázala zo svojho hlasu dostať ten zvuk úžasu. "Toto bolo skoro... _ľahké_," Hermiona povedala posledné slovo, ako keby jej zanechalo cudziu chuť na jazyku. A zanechalo, ale čo bolo podivné, bol skoro rozveselený pohľad, ktorý jej venoval. Ako keby toto bola len hra. Nuž, hra to nebola a ona chcela - nie, _potrebovala_ - vedieť, prečo s ňou súhlasil! Nedokázala svoj hlas zbaviť paniky, keď rapotala. "Mal si sa so mnou hádať o všetkých dôvodoch, prečo by sme nemali a ja som ti mala odseknúť všetkými dôvodmi, prečo by sme mali. Draco, _celú_ túto hádku som mala naplánovanú, došlo mi, čo povieš a ja - ja som si to dokonca natrénovala! A ty si len -"

"Súhlasil?" Znel tak samoľúbo, že ju to rozčuľovalo. Keď na neho Hermiona zazrela, Draco pokrčil plecami a skontroloval hodinky. "Pozri, a keďže máme byť - _úprimní_," to slovo vyslovil s odporom, "potom mi dovoľ povedať ti, že som s tebou a proti tebe bojoval dlhý čas, Grangerová a úprimne povedané, mám toho plné zuby. Zjavne to neprospieva môjmu duševnému zdraviu a náhodou v tejto chvíli potrebujem všetky svoje schopnosti." Tu zastal, ale nie nadlho. "Nespomínajúc, že som mal mimoriadne dlhý deň, som unavený, hladný a mám nával prípadov, aký si ani nepredstavíš a musím sa sem vrátiť zajtra o siedmej ráno. Takže, prepáč mi, ak som ti zničil plány, ale práve teraz sa nebudem hádať." Keď sa jej oči roztvorili, ukázal na ňu a varoval so zamračením na tvári. "Ale neočakávaj, že to isté urobím v budúcnosti."

To posledné slovo sa na ňu prisalo. _Budúcnosť_. Mala význam. Pri Merlinovi, tohto malo byť viac. Ďalšie z týchto šialene trápnych rozhovorov a ďalšie z nich. Dúfajme, že v budúcnosti budú menej trápne. Ach, zase to tu bolo. To slovo. A čo ju tentoraz na tomto trklo, nebol len fakt, že bolo prehovorené; bol to fakt, že ho prehovoril Draco. Buď si neuvedomil závažnosť toho slova alebo mal viacej viery než predpokladala.

Asi to prvé.

"Nuž, ja -"

"Len povedz, čo musíš povedať, nech môžeme odísť," náhle jej povedal.

Toto sa dialo rýchlejšie než plánovala, ale to v tomto okamihu bol zjavne príbeh jej života. Vzdychla si a tuho zovrela päste. "Draco, my nie sme Pansy a Blaise."

"O tom boli nejaké pochybnosti?"

Frustrovaný povzdych unikol z jej pier. "Nie, chcem povedať - Pansy mi povedala, že tentoraz do vzťahu s Blaisom len skočila a ja - ja nie som ona."

"Dobre..."

"Chápem, prečo by navrhla niečo také. Ona a Blaise majú minulosť, ale ty a ja nič z toho nemáme. My nie sme oni."

"Myslím, že na tom sme sa už dohodli."

Ignorovala ho. "Len hovorím-"

"V skutočnosti toho nehovoríš veľa. V skutočnosti hovoríš stále dokola-"

"Nemyslím si, že by sme mali začať nejaký vzťah!" vyletelo z Hermiony, a potom zatvorila ústa tak silno, že si bola istá, že začul zvuk, ako jej cvakli zuby. Vyšlo to von náhle a celkom zle.

Výraz na Dracovej tvári sa vôbec nezmenil. Nuž, to nebola pravda. Na chvíľu vyzeral, ako keby zacítil niečo zhnité alebo začul banší zavíjať v diaľke.

"Chcem povedať - to vyznelo blbo," vzdychla si Hermiona. "Myslela som, že by sme teraz nemali začínať niečo vážne. A tým vážnym myslím niečo, čo by viedlo, hm, k sľubom," nebola si istá čia tvár sa zvíjala viac, jej či jeho. Pukla hánkami, aby uvoľnila to nervózne napätie. Prikrčil sa z toho. "Ach prepáč. Nervózny zvyk."

"Mala by si zvážiť nájsť si iný," zatiahol Draco.

"To je jediný, ktorý mi zostal a ktorý nezahŕňa šklbanie si vlasov."

"Škoda."

Hermiona nebola prekvapená, keď na nich dopadla tá trápnosť a napätie a zvláštne ticho. Zjavne to bola jediná vec, ktorá medzi nimi zostávala neustále a kvôli tomu sa začala trochu uvoľňovať. Ale nie veľmi. "Ja - ja myslím, že skôr než sa čokoľvek stane, musíme jeden druhého lepšie spoznať. Myslím, že musíme prekonať zopár našich individuálnych problémov. Myslím... môžeš sa zapojiť s akýmkoľvek postrehom."

Zatváril sa zmätene. "Hovoríš, že by sme mali randiť, ale nie vážne, pretože nie sme Pansy a Blaise?"

Bola trochu naštvaná, že sa Dracovi podarilo zhrnúť jej výlev do tak pár slov. "Áno," odvetila, prikývnuc trochu nepohodlne. "Niečo také." Bolo trochu podivné vyjadriť tie veci, ktoré sa jej diali v hlave. "Nemôžeme robiť všetko ako Blaise a Pansy, pretože my sme Draco a Hermiona."

"Som si dobre vedomý toho, kým sme," nevrlo povedal.

"Ja to viem, ale nezdá sa, že by si chápal, čo hovorím. Ich vzťah je niečo, do čoho sa ponorili. My nie sme potápači. My sme tí, čo sa brodia," Hermiona zastala. "Mali by sme jednoducho nechať veci diať sa. Nemali by existovať žiadne očakávania, žiadne sľuby a žiadne časové obmedzenia. Nechcem byť pod tlakom alebo tlačiť ťa do niečoho skôr, než sme pripravení. Kvôli uponáhľaniu vecí som predtým narobila zmätky a nechcem to urobiť znova, err, s tebou." Hermiona sa na neho na chvíľu pozrela, než znova sklopila zrak. Takto to bolo lepšie. Takto nemusí vidieť ten strašne znepokojujúci pohľad, ktorý jej venuje. "Chcem, aby sme boli iní. Chcem, aby sme boli prirodzení. Len chcem, aby sme boli _nami_."

Hermiona zdvihla hlavu a zistila, že sa na ňu Draco pozerá trochu pochybovačne. "Takže ty nechceš nič?"

Uškrnula sa. "Zjavne je to pre teba náročná predstava, aby si sa ňou vyrovnal?"

"To je." Draco si pošúchal zátylok. "Žiadne očakávania, sľuby či časové obmedzenia?" vyzeral a znel absolútne zmätený všetkým, čo vravela. "Musíš _niečo _chcieť. " Nepovedal niečo ďalšie, ale vedela, že to sa v skutočnosti snaží povedať. Musela niečo chcieť, pretože každý niečo chcel.

"Nič," povedala mu vážne. "Ja ťa neporovnávam s Ronom, takže ma neporovnávaj s-"

"Neporovnávam," zavrčal.

"Potom mi ver, keď vravím, že nechcem nič, čo mi nemôžeš dať." Hermiona sa na neho pozrela.

Prikývol.

"Myslím, že by sme mali využiť tento čas ako skúšobný postup k niečomu vážnejšiemu. Mali by sme sa k sebe správať tak, akí sme, err," začervenala sa. "Správaj sa ku mne tak ako správaš k svojím druhým -" Hermiona zastala na chvíľu a prikrčila sa. "Alebo radšej nie."

"Myslím, že mi to došlo, Grangerová. Nie je treba robiť toto trápnejšie než už to v skutočnosti je. Ideme na to pomaly. Chápem to." Draco nevrlo odvetil, keď zberal kúsky imaginárneho smietka zo svojich šiat. "Takže, čo teraz?"

"Ako práve teraz?"

"Aké iné 'teraz' existuje?"

Prevrátila oči. "Asi najskôr večera, a - nie som si istá. Počúvam, že toto je to, o čom je brodenie sa."

Prikývol. "Sme pripravení?"

"Áno -" Ale skôr než Hermiona mohla dokončiť svoju vetu, Draco mal oblečený kabát a chystal sa obísť ju, aby prešiel ku svojmu kozubu.

Toto bol jeho pokus ako utiecť alebo znovu sa usporiadať po trápnom rozhovore. Jedno či druhé, nepáčilo sa jej, že ona všetko to povedala a on nepovedal skoro vôbec nič. Ale súčasne Hermiona porozumela. A tiež sa za to preklínala. Chcela byť na neho naštvaná, ale chápala, že nemá v povahe deliť sa o informácie. Bude rozprávať vo svojom vlastnom čase. Vyjadrí sa sám svojím vlastným spôsobom. A vyrovná sa so všetkým svojím vlastným štýlom. A to bolo niečo, na čo si bude musieť zvyknúť - tak to je, ak toto chcela.

Jednako si nepripadala príliš sebaisto. Hermiona nenávidela, keď odchádzal s neistotou v očiach. Nenávidela cítiť sa bezmocná zmeniť jeho myšlienky. Takže namiesto toho, aby ho nechala odísť, otočila sa a nasledovala ho ku ohnisku, kde práve hodil hrsť letaxového prášku. Hermiona mu položila ruku na plece a pocítila, ako sa mu napli svaly. "Draco, ja -"

Pozrel sa na ňu. "Čo je?"

"Toto bude znieť hlúpo, ale bude to v poriadku. Všetko z tohto." A bez toho, aby vôbec premýšľala či zvažovala dôležitosť alebo dôsledky svojich činov, Hermiona sa zdvihla na špičky a pobozkala ho nežne na líce.

Len nevinný božtek.

A bol by zostal nevinným, keby boli niekým iným. Ale oni neboli.

Začala sa odťahovať, ale nemohla. Ale chcela.

Zase to tu bolo. Napätie. Strach. Opar. Najprv prišlo napätie a skoro ju zaplavilo. Skôr než dokázala cúvnuť, napätie sa rýchlo usídlilo v jej prstoch a ona si uvedomila, že zviera rukávy jeho habitu. Usídlilo sa v svaloch jej lýtok a zistila, že v duchu kričí bolesťou.

Ale nepohla sa. A ani Draco sa nepohol. Ktokoľvek iný by sa pohol, ale, zase, ona - oni neboli ktokoľvek iní. Boli lapení v podivnom stave, kde každé slovo, čo povedali a každý pohyb, čo urobili, budú vo svojich hlavách rozoberať a prehrávať znova a znova.

A keď ho pobozkala, Hermiona si bola istá, že túto noc, keď bude na pokraji spánku, si bude prehrávať toto.

**ooo**

**Časť 4: Chyby**

Draco si bol poriadne istý, že chce, aby ju chytil za ruku.

Ale nebol si úplne istý. Pri Merlinovi, pripadal si ako idiot len tým, že o tom vôbec premýšľal. Jednako sa šedé oči presunuli doľava a bola tam. Jej ruka spočívala na sedadle, len šesť palcov vzdialená. Len čakala. Pozrel sa na Grangerovú. Jej tvár neprezrádzala nič, ale jej prsty sa zvierali a rozťahovali.

Počkať, bol toto kód pre niečo?

Krucinál, toto bolo totálne smiešne! Celý tento večer bol ako sledovať po prvý raz let Nevilla Longbottoma. Nie, _horšie_. Oveľa horšie. Bol si poriadne istý, že nie je nič horšie ako byť absolútne bezradný, ale sledovať bubnovanie jej prstov medzi nimi hrozné bolo. Klop, klop, klop, klop -ach, pri Merlinovi! Draco sa načiahol a prikryl jej ruku svojou.

Avšak zbledol, keď Grangerová nadskočila, ako keby ju to šokovalo. Neočakávala to. A na okamih jednoducho vedel, že tú ruku odtiahne, ale ona to vôbec neurobila. Namiesto toho sa Hermionin šokovaný výraz premenil do váhavého úsmevu, keď si s ním preplietla svoje prsty.

Bolo príliš neskoro zvrátiť to - Draco pri tej myšlienke zastal.

Niečo bolo zle a to ho otravovalo do tej miery, že nedokázal počítať bez toho, aby ho nebodalo v spánku. Čarodejník dvakrát poťapkal nohou pod stolom, rozhodnutý zistiť, čo sa deje. Oči presunul na Hermionu, ktorá si prezerala menu, ako keby to bola rafinovaná otázka z Veštenia z čísel.

Draco predtým zamýšľal preskenovať zvyšok reštaurácie, ale zistil, že sleduje Grangerovú, ako si čítala pre seba popis chodu, na chvíľu zauvažovala, zahryzla si do vnútornej strany líca, zaksichtila sa a trochu pokrútila hlavou. Bolo neobvykle dôverné sedieť vedľa nej, viac než oproti. Nebol si istý, ako a prečo sedeli tak blízko pri tak veľkom stole, ale...

Odkedy opustili jeho pracovňu, nebola veľmi zhovorčivá, ale na jej obranu, ani on nebol. Draco nikdy nebol ukecaný človek a počas celého toho rozhovoru si musel zabraňovať, aby zostal frustrovaný či nepokojný. Jediné, čo chcel, bolo nerozprávať sa a jediné, čo chcela ona, bolo... dať dokonalý zmysel. Zabudol, ako veľmi ho praktická, dbajúca a rozvážna Grangerová rozčuľovala.

A potom ten bozk. To bolo... niečo.

Áno, zmieril sa so všetkým ohľadne Hermiony Grangerovej, ale stále existovala jeho mrňavá časť, ktorá chcela, aby ten bozk bol menej uspokojujúci. Len tak mohol mať dôvod, aby odišiel preč. Len tak mohol povedať, že sa nič nedeje. Bolo to hlúpe a pripadal si ako blázon len tým, že si to myslel, ale časť z neho chcela považovať ich prvý bozk za šťastnú náhodu. Nechápte ho zle, užíval si ho, ale ako dni ubiehali, Draco si uvedomil, že hľadá akúkoľvek a ktorúkoľvek výhovorku, aby ho bagatelizoval. Bol dobrý, pretože sa musel udiať. Bol dobrý, pretože prichádzal dlhý čas. Bol dobrý, pretože to bolo iné.

Pri Merlinovi, ale bol hlúpy.

Dnešný bozk ale túto teóriu zabil a prinútil ho prijať pravdu.

Bol dobrý, pretože, nuž, bol dobrý.

A viac než to, on vážne chápal to, čo hovorí. Oni neboli úžasní, neboli ničím, o čom sa píše domov, ale možno mohli byť skutoční - a to bolo lepšie než veľa vecí práve teraz v jeho živote. Ale len z toho, že to pripustil, sa mu pretočil žalúdok.

Draco si odpil z pohára s vodou, znova sa pozrel na Hermionu a prezrel si svoj jedálny lístok. Predtým bol hladný, ale teraz nemal veľkú chuť jesť. Skvelé. Toto jednoducho nebol jeho deň. Potter mal skutočne v niečom pravdu, Grangerová zruinovala jeho hlúpu teóriu a teraz stratil chuť k jedlu.

V rozpätí dvoch hodín všetko šlo veľkolepo dole kopcom.

Výslovne požadoval stôl pre dvoch v pokojnej časti reštaurácie, ale po tisícke ospravedlnení a výhovoriek od hostesky a manažéra, ich usadili do najrušnejšej časti reštaurácie do smiešne veľkej polkruhovej kóje, ktorú dokázali obsadiť minimálne ďalší šiesti zákazníci. A to nebol koniec. Ich prvý čašník úplne skazil ich objednávku predkrmov, doniesol na ich stôl nesprávne jedlo a dostal sa nebezpečne blízko k tomu, aby na Grangerovú rozlial jej pitie. Manažér povedal, že to bol najlepší čašník, ktorého mali a že na neho urobiť za jeden večer tak veľa chýb... a keby bol Draco pri rozume, bol by povedal, že ten mukel sa správal, ako keby bol...

A tu to bolo znova. Ten nepríjemný pocit, že sa na neho upierajú nejaké oči.

Dracove oči prezreli miestnosť, znova, len čakali na povedomú tvár - či niečo - čo zaregistruje jeho mozog. Ale, zatiaľ, nič a nikto. Každý človek dnu bol cudzinec. Jednako sa nedokázal zbaviť pocitu, že ich sledujú. Asi to bola jeho mimoriadna predstavivosť alebo fakt, že vážne trávil priveľa času v blízkosti ostražitého Blaisa, ale - Draco sa znova rozhliadol.

Nič.

Zamračil sa a domnieval sa, že toto je príjemné miesto na to, aby si začal predstavovať veci. V hlučnej reštaurácii s veľkými kójami, umelými rastlinami, obyčajnými obrazmi a jeho rukou prepletenou s Grangerovej.

Ich nový čašník sa priblížil k ich stolu. Venoval jeden poriadny pohľad na Dracovu rozčúlenú tvár a namiesto neho prehovoril k Hermione. "Manažér by rád, aby ste vedeli, že vaše jedlo pôjde dnes večer na účet podniku. Je nám veľmi ľúto za komplikácie a dúfame, že si svoje jedlo vychutnáte."

Draco chcel povedať tomu muklovi, kam si môže strčiť svoju zdvorilosť, ale Grangerová to ukončila tým, že mu zdvorilo poďakovala.

"Ste si obaja pripravení objednať?"

Hermiona pustila jeho ruku, keď si objednávala kuracie cestoviny. Draco si objednal steak. O minúty neskôr sa čašník vrátil s ich správnymi nápojmi a objednávkami predkrmov. Krabie koláčiky. Slabý úsmev sa vyformoval na jej tvári. Bolo to isté, o čo sa delili počas ich prvej spoločnej večere. Ten deň priniesol späť množstvo spomienok: vrazenie Weasleymu, hádku s Grangerovou a zistenie pravdy o Matthewom o- Draca vtiahlo späť do reality vďaka cinknutiu, ktoré narobili taniere, keď ich pred nich položili. Pozrel sa na Grangerovú, potom na krabí koláčik na tanieri pred ním, potom znova na ňu.

"Mal by si niečo zjesť, Draco... vyzeráš choro." Ohromený jej slovami len na ňu vypliešťal oči. Hermiona nastavila pery, že niečo povie, ale tá nostalgia bolo mocná dosť na to, aby ju tiež ovplyvnila. "To znie povedome."

"Malo by. Napokon, ty si ma obvinila, že ťa v ten deň chcem otráviť," sucho vyhlásil s prevrátením očí.

Oči sa jej roztvorili, prehltla a odpila si z pohára skôr, než sa prela. "Neobvinila! Len som sa spýtala, či ma to zabije," Hermiona sa zachichotala. "A okrem toho, vážne ma dokážeš obviňovať za to, že som bola trochu paranoidná? Ty nie si typ človeka, čo robí niečo z láskavosti svojho srdca."

Pozrel sa na ňu kútikom oka, keď odkrojil kúsok krabieho koláča. Zdvihol vidličku k ústam a riekol: "Myslím, že je bezpečné povedať, že nevieš, čo som za človeka."

Draco očakával, že jej skoro úsmev sa rozbije, ale nestalo sa. Namiesto toho sa tvárila dosť domýšľavo. "Predpokladám, že neviem, ale mám čas sa to naučiť. Teda, ak si ochotný ma učiť. Stále sa teším z učenia sa."

Bol by povedal - ach, krucinál; nevedel, čo na to povedať. Znelo to skoro koketne, ale nemal šancu potvrdiť si to. Draco si zakusol do vnútornej strany líca, keď sa ten bodavý pocit vrátil. Nie, nemal halucinácie a ani nebol paranoidný. Bolo to skutočné. Niekto ich sledoval. Bol odhodlaný na všetko prísť, ale musel byť absolútne pokojný. Boli v muklovskej reštaurácii hlboko v muklovskom Londýne. Vybral toto miesto, pretože jednoducho vedel, že nikoho ani nenapadne, aby ich tam hľadal.

Grangerová si ho podivne prezerala. "Čo robíš?"

Utíšil ju, keď jeho oči pomaly začali prezerať reštauráciu. A práve keď sa chcel vzdať, zbadal ju. Parvati. A všetko od čašníkovho zmätenia až po dôvod, prečo nedostali svoj stôl, začalo dávať dokonalý zmysel. Sedela za stolom - stolom v oblasti, kde mali byť usadení oni - sama. Musela si myslieť, že sa pozrie inam, ale vydržal jej pohľad až dovtedy, kým sa nakoniec neodvrátila ona. Draco sledoval, ako Parvati dopila svoj drink, zdvihla sa so stoličky a pohla sa smerom k ich stolu s nejakým zámerom v očiach.

"Len aby si vedela, Parvati kráča k nášmu stolu -" Keď sa napla, Draco ju schmatol za ruku a cez zaťaté zuby jej nariadil: "Nepozeraj sa na ňu, Grangerová. Potom bude vedieť, že sa rozprávame o nej."

"Ale -"

"To, že je tu, nie je náhoda."

"Ja -"

"Máš asi desať sekúnd, aby si sa vzchopila, Grangerová."

V skutočnosti mala štyri.

Parvati zastala pred ich stolom, pozdravila ich oboch s dosť rezervovaným prikývnutím. Aj ten úsmev na jej tvári, aj tá radosť v jej hlase boli falošné, ale nebol prekvapený. "Som tak prekvapená, že tu vidím údajný milenecký pár. Som si istá, že moji fanúšikovia si o tom radi prečítajú v zajtrajšom Prorokovi. Už vidím tie titulky: 'Údajní milenci večerajú v romantickej reštaurácii'. Je to trochu prikrášlené, samozrejme," rozhliadla sa po príjemnej, ale obyčajnej reštaurácii. "Ale to sa nikto nedozvie."

"Ako keby ti niekto uveril," odsekol dosť neúctivo Draco. "Tvoja reputácia je na bode mrazu."

"To je možno pravda, ale trúfam si tvrdiť, že s niekoľkými _skutočnými_ fotografiami, ktoré som už urobila, si môžem poľahky zaistiť prednú stranu. Spraví to zázraky v mojej výprave za obnovením svojej reputácie." Parvati sa pozrela na Hermionu. "Vy dvaja ste veľmi prospešní pre obchody a pre moje plány, a ja budem pokračovať, aby to tak bolo naďalej."

"Čo presne toto malo znamenať?" veľmi napäto sa spýtala Grangerová.

Parvati si vzdychla, ako keby bola v núdzi a potom sa uškrnula. "Som na figu v hraní hier. Som si istá, že to obaja viete. Nemám ich rada, takže dnes večer nebudem hrať žiadnu. Už to viem," úškrn zmizol a prezerala si oboch s veľmi vážnym pohľadom. "_Všetko_." Draco otvoril ústa, aby prehovoril, ale prerušila ho. "Ani ty nehraj neznalého. Viem, že vy dvaja viete o tom článku všetko. Lavender je hrozný špión a dokonca ešte _horší _klamár. Neviem ani, prečo si sa obťažoval nahovoriť ju, aby ma špehovala, Malfoy. Prichytila som ju včera vo svojej pracovni. Povedala mi, že Pansy Parkinsonová sa dozvedala o tom článku v mediálnej šuškande a že ty si ju prinútil, aby ma špehovala."

Tá čarodejnica bola prekliato dobrá. Draco bol ohromený. Grangerová mu stisla ruku a mohol vidieť, že konečne začína rozumieť. Teraz nebol čas na hnev; bol to čas na informácie. Chybne predpokladala, že vedeli všetko. Tiež chybne predpokladala, že Lavender bola zlý špión a hrozný klamár. Čo iné ešte chybne predpokladala?

"Ak všetko vieš, potom prečo si tu?" spýtal sa veľmi rezervovane.

"V skutočnosti sa toto teba netýka, Malfoy. Len Hermiony," Parvati si všimla, že sa Hermiona napla. "Ach, toho nie je treba. Pochop, mám v úmysle len ti pomôcť."

"Nedochádza mi, ako mi asi môžeš pomôcť, keď napíšeš nezmysly o -"

"Uisťujem ťa, že sliedenie v tvojom živote nebolo niečo, čo som sa rozhodla urobiť ako nejaký rozmar. Ginny Weasleyová to na teba vytiahla, čo je zvláštne, pretože som jednoducho _vedela_, že vy dve ste bývali na Rokforte najlepšími priateľkami." Zauvažovala na chvíľu a pokrútila hlavou. "Napriek tomu pred pár mesiacmi prišla ku mne a spýtala sa ma, či som zvedavá na to, čo si robila posledných päť rokov. Samozrejme, že som bola. Celý čarodejnícky svet bol, a stále je, zvedavý. Neverila som jej, keď mi povedala, že máš päťročného syna, ale poskytla mi tvoju adresu tam dole a povedala mi, aby som si vypátrala pravdu sama a urobila si s tým, čo sa mi zapáči, pokiaľ to prekrútim tak, aby si ľudia mysleli-"

Draco sa pokúsil nestrhnúť sa, keď mu stisla ruku silnejšie a spýtala sa: "Prečo mi toto hovoríš?"

"Pretože som napísala článok, ktorý hovorí, že Draco Malfoy je otec tvojho syna a hoci by celá tá debata bola absolútne šialená a veľmi výnosná, jednoducho neverím, že je to pravda. To načasovanie vôbec nesedí a _neurobím_ zo seba blázna po druhý raz."

To bola asi najinteligentnejšia vec, ktorú za dlhú dobu povedala.

"A, opakujem, tvoj účel pre to, aby si tu bola..." Draco zmĺkol. Jeho myseľ uháňala o závod so všetkým, čo sa dozvedel.

"Dať tuto Hermione príležitosť povedať pravdu. Každý jej detail." Dala si ruky v bok. "Rozhodnutie je na tebe a dám ti deň, aby si si to premyslela, ale bez ohľadu na tvoje rozhodnutie mám v úmysle zverejniť to o dva týždne." Cúvla o krok skôr, než pukla prstami, ako keby si spomenula na niečo dôležité. "Ach, a radila by som ti, aby si pripravila sladkého malého Matthewa na jeho svetovú premiéru."

Odkráčala.

Všetko medzi nimi bolo tiché presne pätnásť sekúnd než Hermiona povedala: "Práve urobila svoju druhú chybu."

"Akú?"

"Dala nám termín."

"A aká bola jej prvá?"

Divoko sa na neho pozrela. "Dala mi ultimátum. Ja nenávidím ultimátum."

Kým Grangerová ubodávala svoj krabí koláč k smrti a vymačkávala cit z jeho ruky, Draco si začal dávať v hlave tie kúsky dohromady. Svoj rozhovor s Potterom. Plány Weasleyových dievčaťa. Prvý máj. Grangerová. Informácia od Parvati. Lavendrine lži. Všetko. A potom ich začal lúštiť, ako keby to bolo zložité puzzle, ktorú bol prinútený poskladať bez toho, aby sa pozeral na vrchnák. Nemal potuchy, ako dať tie kúsky dokopy, ale s trochou trpezlivosti, trochou premýšľania a trochou času všetko spolu zapadne.

A keď zapadlo, Draco sa k nej otočil. "Myslím, že by si mala prijať jej návrh."

"Zošalel si?" Jej hlasu sa podarilo byť tichým a jačavým zároveň.

Draco si odfrkol. Zbláznil sa už pred hodnou chvíľou, ale to nepotrebovala vedieť. "Nie, nezošalel. Myslím, že mám dokonalý plán ako zabiť dve muchy jednou ranou, obrazne povedané, samozrejme. Napíš jej domov a povedz jej, že prijímaš jej dohodu. Dohodni si interview s Parvati na prvého mája, niekde v súkromí, a nedovoľ jej zmeniť ten dátum. Poviem Potterovi, aby strážil svoju soviu poštu."

"Ale -"

"Všetko ti vysvetlím," vzhliadol, aby zistil, že sa k stolu blíži čašník s ich jedlami. "Keď sa najeme."


	34. Keď niet žiadnych slov časť prvá

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/34/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_**Kapitola tridsať: Keď niet žiadnych slov I.časť**_

_**

* * *

**_

_(1. mája)_

**Časť 1: Niečo k zničeniu**

Dážď narážal do chabého dáždnika, o ktorý sa delili.

A Dracovi to znelo, ako keby sa stovky nahnevaných včiel snažili ten nylon roztrhať a bodnúť ich. Ale držal nad nimi ten veľký dáždnik, pevne, bez pohybu či slova - len sa díval. Čudné bolo, že obaja mali za úlohu dívať sa. Ale - dívali sa na úplne rozličné veci. Draco sa díval na zátylok Hermioninej hlavy, ako pomaly ešte viac kučeravie od dažďa. A Grangerová sledovala dvere Denného proroka, len čakala, kým nimi vyjde Parvati von.

Draco skontroloval hodinky. Mali minimálne päť minút, kým sa to udeje. Potom trochu presunul váhu, len aby zistil, že má spodok svojich nohavíc mokrý.

_Nádhera_, pomyslel si mrzuto.

Bol to jej nápad stáť tu vonku. On by dal prednosť čakaniu v reštaurácii naproti cez ulicu. Bola suchšia, na začiatok, ale výhľad od ich stola bol hrozný. Toto, k jeho krajnej hrôze, bolo najlepšie miesto. Bolo by bývalo lepšie, keby nepršalo, ale počasie nebolo celkom prekvapujúce. Dážď sa zjavne zdal byť nielen príbehom posledného týždňa, ale aj príbehom celej ich cesty až k tomuto okamihu. Draco by považoval za čudné, keby aspoň nemrholilo. Tiež by považoval za zvláštne, keby Hermiona bola pokojná a vyrovnaná.

Ale ona nebola.

Hoci pri predstieraní odviedla fantastickú prácu, existovali maličkosti, ktoré ju prezradili.

Jeho podozrenie začalo nad výdatnými raňajkami, ktoré pripravila, ale uvedomil si, že ho rozptyľuje spoločnosť Blaisa a Pansy, aby tomu naozaj venoval veľa myšlienok. Vzrástlo, keď sa ukázala v jeho kancelárii, neohlásená, a strávila skoro hodinu prechádzaním sa sem a tam, kým on študoval spisy k prípadom - či sa aspoň snažil. Vtedy predpokladal, že sa prechádzala z netrpezlivosti a zobral ju na obed, kde trestala jedlo tým, že ho ubodávala vidličkou, až kým nepresunul tanier z jej dosahu. A potom tú vidličku. Ale bolo to len pred piatimi minútami, práve keď začali 'Parvati hliadku', keď si svoje podozrenie definitívne potvrdil.

A jediné, čo urobila ona, bolo, že ho chytila za ruku.

Ale to nebolo držanie za ruku, čo drví kosti, škrtí prítok krvi, bolo to... podivné, dokonca ako keby ho potrebovala.

Bolo ustrašené.

Draco nemohol povedať, že by zdieľal jej obavy. Proste chcel, aby toto všetko skončilo a on odvedie svoju časť, aby sa to udialo. Ale nervózny? Vôbec nie, ale toto nebolo o ňom, že? Toto bolo o jej šanci konfrontovať Weslíčku a pustiť sa do hlavného problému. Bol väčší než ten článok, väčší než oni všetci; bola to posledná časť z Grangerovej minulosti, ktorú musela poraziť. A dnešok bol o nej, ako robí niečo, čomu on ešte len začínal plne rozumieť.

Byť lepším človekom.

A pri Merlinovi, Hermiona bola lepším človekom, než kedy mohol snívať, že je, hlavne v tejto konkrétnej situácii. Draco už mal naplánované ako sa vyhrážať, zmanipulovať či dokonca vydierať to Weasleyových dievča za jej neustále mlčanie, ale Hermiona si chcela vybrať iný - _lepší_ - smer. Kým Draco chcel zničiť ju a jej povesť do úrovne, kde by nebolo žiadnej záchrany, Hermiona sa nakoniec rozhodla, že zničiť ju by znamenalo, že by musela klesnúť na jej úroveň.

A to bolo niečo, čo urobiť nechcela.

Grangerová argumentovala, že zašla príliš ďaleko a vyštverala sa príliš vysoko, aby dovolila niečomu takému ako pomste, aby ju stiahla nadol. Domnieval sa, že to dáva dostatočný zmysel. Tiež predpokladal, navzdory skutočnosti, že bol v tomto zmätku ponorený mesiace, že nebolo na ňom, aby to spochybňoval alebo kazil. Chcel to urobiť, ale ak všetko, čo Grangerová chcela, bolo konfrontovať tú čarodejnicu, jediné, čo Draco mohol urobiť, bolo dohliadnuť na to, aby dostala svoju príležitosť.

"Trvá to celú večnosť."

"Čože?" Sotva ju dokázal počuť cez ten dážď a svoje burácajúce myšlienkové pochody.

"Povedala som, že to trvá celú večnosť."

Správne. Draco zovrel dáždnik tuhšie. Toto bola chvíľa, kedy mal presvedčivo preniesť akési upokojujúce slová. Draco nikdy nebol na slová či útechu; nemal potuchy, čo povedať, aby to ešte zlú situáciu nezhoršilo. Takže urobil jedinú vec, ktorú mohol. Stál tam... potom jej stisol ruku a zamrmlal: "Počkaj," pod nosom.

Hermiona sa obzrela cez plece. "Čože?"

Načasovanie bolo dokonalé. Práve keď to slovo vyšlo z jej úst, jeho oko zachytilo pohybujúcu sa škvrnu ružovej a fialovej. "Počkaj," zopakoval Draco, keď pozrel na hodinky a uškrnul sa. Dážď začal slabnúť a Parvati bola tu, presne podľa plánu. Nespustil oči z čarodejnice, ktorá prešla cez prázdnu ulicu a zamierila do Deravého kotlíka, kde sa mala stretnúť s Hermionou kvôli ich rozhovoru. Hermiona pohla perami, aby mu znova položila otázku, keď ju prerušil. "Ako je ten citát? Dobré veci sa stávajú tým, čo _čakajú_? Nuž, tamto ide..."

Ak si myslel, že vidieť Parvati odchádzať podľa plánu spraví niečo s Grangerovej nervozitou, veľmi sa mýlil. Ak niečo, tak ju to posilnilo. Jej ruka v jeho sa začala triasť. Do pekla. "Tamto ide."

Draco nič nepovedal. Len začal počítať. _Päť, štyri, tri, dva, jeden_ -

"Bohovia," zrazu ustarane povedala Hermiona. "Si si absolútne istý, že toto vyjde?" Nebol prekvapený, že všetko spochybňovala. Bol to len nepokoj pred tou konfrontáciou. "Možno potrebujeme viac času, aby sme všetko naplánovali. Len sa uistiť, že je všetko dokonalé -"

Draco ju prerušil tým, že jej poskytol svoju pripravenú odpoveď. "Je to dokonalé a v žiadnom prípade nezačneme odznova. Teraz alebo nikdy. Prešli sme týmto asi stokrát. Ja sa stretnem s Parvati, aby som sa postaral, že ten článok zmizne a ty sa stretneš s tým Weasleyových dievčaťom, aby si ju mohla konfrontovať a vykonať svoj ušľachtilú chatrnú -"

"Viem, Draco. Poznám ten plán z vnútra aj zvonku. Ja som len -"

"Ustaraná?" ponúkol znepokojene, ale odpoveď už poznal. Dokázal ju vycítiť. A nielen to, Draco mal stále to šialené nutkanie urobiť niečo, čo by zmiernilo jej obavy, dokonca aj keď v tom bol naprostá sračka. Takže keď Hermiona pomaly prikývla, akosi sa mu podarilo udržať svoj hlas pokojný a pevný, keď povedal: "Vyjde to."

Nuž, to bolo celkom presvedčivé.

O chvíľu neskôr si obaja uvedomili, že už viacej neprší. Hermiona zobrala dáždnik, sklopila ho a vysušila kúzlom skôr, než ho dala do svojej lemovanej tašky. A potom znova začala. "Čo keď Harry nezadržal ten list od -"

"Zadržal. Dal mi ho pred pár dňami len, aby sa uistil, že ho ona nikdy neuvidí."

"Ach," Hermionina tvár sa okamžite skrivila. "Ale nemal by si už ísť za ňou?"

"Nie." Draco sa už rozhodol, že jej dá presne desať minút, než sa pohne smerom k Deravému kotlíku. Desať minút bude perfektné množstvo času. "Keby som vošiel hneď po nej, uvedomí si, že je to pasca, hlavne, keď ťa neuvidí stáť pri mne. A čo si myslíš, že potom Parvati urobí? A pretože jasne nie je tým obyčajným idiotom, za ktorého som ju pôvodne považoval, odkráča okamžite preč a vráti sa do svojej kancelárie, aby prišla na to, čo sa stalo. A ten plán, na dokonalosti ktorého som tak pedantne pracoval, sa zničí. Takže desať minút je všetko, čo jej poskytnem."

"Prečo desať minút?"

Ach, na to boli dva dôvody. Prvý, potreboval čas vyčistiť si svoju vlastnú hlavu, ale to jej nepovedal. Namiesto toho začal vysvetľovať ten druhý - a dôležitejší - dôvod. "Nuž, v skutočnosti je to psychologické, ale tých desať minút jej poskytne čas, aby sa pripravila na ten 'rozhovor', prestala byť nervózna, upravila svoj zoznam otázok, dostala sa do pohody a tešila sa z falošnej eufórie úspechu. Desať minút je dosť dlho na to, aby vďaka nim Parvati uverila, že úspešne zahrala svoju vlastnú hru a teraz musí zavŕšiť kontrolu nad situáciou... keď v skutočnosti nezahrala," vysvetľoval Draco.

"To mi nepripadá ako tvoj štýl," odpovedala Hermiona. "Ty si trpezlivý, všímavý a - nuž, z toho, čo si pamätám - čakáš na ten kritický okamih, keď budeš mať nad druhým človekom navrch."

Bolo pre neho ťažké zakryť, aký jej ohromený. Teda nebola taká nevedomá, ako si myslel, ale viac než to, všímala si. Rozhodol sa premýšľať o tom, čo to znamenalo, neskôr. "Máš pravdu. Ja sa nesnažím o moment prekvapenia, je to príliš chrabromilské na môj vkus. Ale toto je špeciálny prípad... napokon jednám s jedným z nich. Bude premýšľať ako Slizolinčanka a nie ako Chrabromilčanka, ale ja budem premýšľať ako obaja. Otec vždy vravel, poznaj svojho nepriateľa a poznaj sám seba..." zmĺkol, keď sa najlepšie ako mohol, snažil ignorovať tú bolesť vo svojej hrudi. Už to bola chvíľa, čo naposledy citoval svojho otca.

_(PP: ten citát je od Sun Tzu a celý znie: Poznaj nepriateľa a poznaj seba. Tak vyhráš sto bitiek a nebudeš porazený. Ak nepoznáš nepriateľa, ale poznáš seba, raz vyhráš a raz budeš porazený. Ak nepoznáš ani nepriateľa, ani seba, určite prehráš každú bitku.)_

"Draco." Obavy vryté v jej hlase prinútili jeho žalúdok trochu sa pretočiť. "My -"

"Nie dnes," povedal jej nevrlo, keď sa pozrel na hodinky a pokračoval tam, kde prestal. "Aj tak najhorší pocit na svete je, keď pod tebou podtrhnú koberec, takpovediac." To poznal príliš dobre z vlastnej skúsenosti. Draco sa nakrátko uškrnul a zatlačil tie myšlienky bokom. Na jeho tvári bol výraz naprostého odhodlania, keď povedal: "Keď prejdem cez tie dvere, nebude vedieť, čo ju zasiahlo."

Hermiona zažmurkala. "Toľko si do tohto vložil premýšľania... možno až _príliš _mnoho."

"Nič takého," mávol Draco rukou. "Zvlášť nie v tomto prípade."

Nadvihla obočie, ale nedohadovala sa.

Neprekvapujúco sa tešil, že rozmačká Parvati ako plošticu, ktorou bola... raz a navždy, ale nahlas to nepovedal. Posledná vec, ktorú potreboval, bolo, aby Hermiona rozšírila svoje ušľachtilé konanie aj na Parvati a navrhla niečo absurdné ako napríklad sa s ňou _porozprávať_. Hoci -

Počkať.

Šance, že sa to stane, sa blížili skoro k nule. Grangerová v skutočnosti vyzerala, že sa nemôže dočkať, až ten článok zmizne. Vlastne ani raz nespochybnila jeho metódy alebo plán realizácie.

"Ja-" Hermiona začala, ale nikdy nedokončila.

"Len urob to, čo musíš urobiť ty a ja urobím to isté. Žiadne obavy."

Nebolo tajomstvom, že mu Hermiona dôverovala, ale to vždy bývalo len akousi poznámkou pod čiarou, ktorú stále uschovával na pozadí svojej mysle. Draco _vážne_ nerozumel tomu, čo to znamenalo; nerozumel až do tejto chvíle. Stalo sa to tisíckrát zjavnejšie - a významnejšie - keď sa s ním nehádala. A stalo sa to nespochybniteľné, keď prikývla a nervózne sa usmiala.

A, pri Merlinovi, všetko toto už vedel, ale toto bolo stále také - _divné_.

Jej absolútna dôvera v neho.

Ich nové usporiadanie, definícia a postavenie v živote toho druhého.

A stále to všetko bolo také nové, a -

Draco sa zamračil, keď trochu zbledol.

_Znepokojujúce_.

Zjavne si to nevšimla - príliš zaneprázdnená tým, ako sama sebe dávala ďalšie tiché povzbudenie. "Dobre," riekla s odhodlaním. "Urobím to. Nebudem sa znepokojovať."

A v tom okamihu, priamo tam na vonkajšom kraji uličky medzi reštauráciou a metlobalovým obchodom, si Draco uvedomil niečo iné. Tým dôvodom, prečo bol tak prekliato rozrušený zo všetkých tých nedávnych zmien v ich vzťahu, nebol jej rozumný postoj či jeho stále prítomná neistota. Toto malo všetko čo dočinenia s ňou. Nie s ním. Nič nové, ale už to bolo iné. On sa v _skutočnosti_ desil toho, že urobí niečo - _čokoľvek_ - čo jej ublíži.

Áno, jej.

Draco nebol svätec. Pri Merlinovi, prinajmenšom to bolo vylúčené a - znehybnel. Toto nebolo ľahké ani pre jedného z nich. Dospieť do tohto bodu prinieslo množstvo trápenia aj z jej strany, ale u neho existovala časť, ktorá myslela len na seba. Na jeho obavy a strachy. Bolo to sebectvo, ktorého sa nedokázal úplne zbaviť, ale v tomto bláznivom okamihu si Draco uvedomil, že to chce, pretože ona to isté urobila pre neho.

Koniec koncov, bolo by to len fér.

Hermiona sa vzdala každej veci, na ktorej on rezolútne lipol. Dôvery. Odovzdala ju jemu a áno, Draco jej dôveroval, minimálne čiastočne. Stále bojoval s tým, aby sa uvoľnil, aby naozaj prijal ju a toto a dôveru, ktorú z toho mohli vyťažiť. Ale ona to všetko urobila a urobila tak oveľa viac. Splietla ich dohromady a zjavne bola opatrne odhodlaná postarať sa, aby to fungovalo. A - do pekla.

Dôvodom pre jeho neočakávané správanie v poslednej dobe bolo, že, na istej úrovni, ani on nechcel zničiť toto... ju... _ich_. A pokiaľ ide o to, on - či skôr jeho pýcha - by mu nedovolila vyjadriť ten strach ani jej ani nikomu inému.

Bolo to frustrujúce, ale nie neobvyklé. Cítil to už tak dlho, že by ho to už nemalo viacej trápiť, ale teraz to bolo iné. Prešli dva týždne od ich trápneho rozhovoru v jeho kancelárii a jemu trvalo tak dlho pochopiť - či skôr _zmieriť_ _sa_ s tým, pretože to už istý čas vedel - že dávali zmysel. Boli logickí. Nedokonalí, ale logickí. A on bol fanúšikom logiky vo všetkých jej formách. Pokiaľ ide o tú nedokonalú časť, nuž, bol čas popracovať na jej zmene. Áno. Čas. Draco sledoval, ako si venuje ďalší povzbudzujúci prejav. Možno Grangerová napokon nebola taká šialená. Toto mohli dokázať... a možno byť nakoniec šťastní. Odviedla svoju časť tým, že všetko dala do pohybu a teraz bolo na ňom odviesť svoju. Napokon, nemohol dovoliť, aby všetko urobila sama.

Jediné, čo musel urobiť, bolo vykročiť zo seba, vynaložiť trochu úsilia a možno sa mohli prepracovať všetkými svojimi osobnými problémami bez implodovania či rozpadnutia sa. A keby sa dokázal _naozaj_ pokúsiť a vložiť do toho len _zlomok_ seba samého, včas, Hermiona by mohla byť pre neho niečím viac než bola práve teraz.

Možno napokon pre neho existovalo niečo, čo mohol zničiť.

Ale ľahšie sa povedalo, než urobilo. On to dokazoval zas a zas. Možno jeho problém bol, že sa snažil urobiť príliš veľa príliš zavčasu. Detské krôčiky, správne? Draco to chvíľu zvažoval a potom si prikývol. Skvelé. Teraz jediné, čo museli urobiť, bolo zvládnuť dnešok, aby mohol možno urobiť prvý krôčik.

Nech je to čokoľvek.

Potreboval plán.

"Mala by som ísť do Parvatinej kancelárie a počkať na Ginny," oznámila Hermiona, keď sa siahla do kabely a vytiahla odtiaľ Potterov slávny neviditeľný plášť. Draco si uvedomil, že je - nie žiarlivý - zvedavý. Netušil, že sa v poslednej dobe videli. Grangerová to musela prečítať z výrazu jeho tváre, pretože rýchlo začala vysvetľovať. "Včera som šla kupovať nábytku a keď som prišla domov, zavolal kozubom Harry a spýtal sa, či by mohol prísť. Povedala som áno, a -" zastala a zamračila sa. "Netvár sa tak."

"Ako?" zatiahol.

"Podozrievavo."

Draco jej chcel povedať, že ohľadne Pottera bude vždy podozrievavý, prinajmenšom pokiaľ šlo o ňu, ale zamietol to. "Nie som podozrievaný." No, tá lož vyšla von ľahko. Príliš blbé, že pravda nie. Prehrabol si rukou vlasy skôr, než napoly zamrmlal: "Ja ti ... verím." Bude musieť popracovať na tej časti 'úplne'.

Nech hľadala vo svojej taške čokoľvek, bolo to zabudnuté, keď to povedal. Hermiona zmrzla a niekoľko sekúnd na neho zízala s trochu roztvorenými očami, ale nepovedala ani slovka. Vďaka Merlinovi za to. Povedal tie slová a bol úprimný, ale nechcel odpovedať na žiadne otázky či počuť akékoľvek jej poznámky. "Ja - my sme sa len rozprávali, dali si horúcu čokoládu a dívali sa na videá s Matthewom." Na sekundu vyzerala znepokojene. "Povedal mi, že premýšľa o nejakej zmene vo svojom živote, ale nepovedal akej, kedy alebo kvôli čomu."

Nejakej zmene? Draco si uložil jej slová do pamäte. Keby mal čas, premýšľal by nad Potterovým ďalším ťahom. Len nie dnes. Mal dosť premýšľania bez toho, aby do tej zmesi pridal ešte jeho. "Dobre."

Hermiona bola nervózna. "Porozprávame sa o tom neskôr -"

"Ale nie dnes." Draco pochyboval, že po konfrontácii s Weslíčkou bude mať náladu na rozhovor.

"Správne, nuž, kedykoľvek." Zase si žuvala peru, než prehovorila. "Naozaj by som mala ísť dnu. Ich naplánované stretnutie začína o pätnásť minút a ja musím mať čas vyčistiť si hlavu a precvičiť si, čo jej poviem."

Draco nadvihol obočie. Ona mala naplánované, čo jej povie? To nebolo príliš prekvapujúce. "Dobre."

Hermiona si začala nasadzovať neviditeľný plášť, ale zastala. "Ach, koľko mám času, než sa Parvati vráti?"

"Máš všetok čas, čo potrebuješ," odpovedal akosi záhadne.

Kriticky si ho prezerala. Uvedomil si, že sa ho chce spýtať, čo presne tým vyhlásením myslel, ale trochu sa mu uľavilo, keď to neurobila. Čím menej vedela, tým lepšie. "Dobre," Hermiona zmĺkla, keď presunula váhu z pravej nohy na ľavú. "Pansy mi povedala, že Blaise sa dnes musí zúčastniť na nejakých súkromných záležitostiach, takže dnešnú večeru zrušila. Ja som -"

"Naťahuješ," bezvýrazne hľadel.

Líca jej začali ružovieť. "Viem." A potom sa začala prechádzať. Dva kroky doľava, dva doprava.

Draco ju musel schmatnúť za ruku skôr, než ich oboch privedie do šialenstva.

"Tak strašne chcem, aby toto skončilo, ale nemôžem sa prinútiť ísť tam dnu. Bolo by to bývalo ľahšie, keby som ti ju dovolila zakopať spolu s Parvati. Viem, že to chceš a asi si to zaslúži, ale -" sucho sa zachichotala, "kedy som si ja niekedy vybrala ľahšiu cestu?" Hermiona ho nenechala odpovedať. "Toto je niečo, čo musím urobiť. Sama. Myslím - nie, viem, že sa bojím, čo sa stane, keď sa dostanem dnu. Čo ak odtiaľ odídem a nič sa nezmení? Čo ak nedokážem zmeniť jej názor a prinútiť ju, aby všetko toto vzdala? Čo ak -"

"Nepovedala si, že si túto frázu vymazala zo svojho slovníka?"

Pozrela sa na neho. "Vymazala. Máš pravdu."

"Proste -" Draco sa nepohodlne rozhliadol, potom si prehrabol rukou vlasy. Na to jej položil obe ruky na plecia a veľmi vážne sa na ňu pozrel. "Proste si s tým nerob starosti. Ak tam niečo vypáli zle, prejdeme na plán B."

"Existuje plán B?"

Znova vrátil ruky späť k svojim bokom. "Nie, ale nejaký vymyslíme, keď bude potreba."

Kútiky jej pier sa zdvihli dohora.

To mu stačilo. Draco sa pozrel na hodinky. Už prešlo skoro osem minút, čo Parvati odišla do Deravého kotlíka a za šesť minút sem príde Ginny na jej naplánované stretnutie s Parvati. Hermiona musela ísť. "Mala by si -"

"Ísť." Pomaly o krok cúvla. "A mať toto za sebou." Hermiona rozvinula plášť a najprv si ho prehodila cez plecia, vďaka čomu celé jej telo zmizlo z očí. Draco zažmurkal, prvý raz, aby si zvykol na pohľad na Hermioninu vznášajúcu sa hlavu. Zažmurkal znova, keď mu nečakane dala božtek na líce a zašepkala: "Ďakujem ti," do jeho ucha, než si zakryla hlavu a úplne zmizla z očí.

Draco sledoval, ako sa dvere na Dennom prorokovi otvorili a zatvorili, než sa pohol zo svojho miesta. Kúzlom usušil spodok svojich nohavíc a rozhliadol sa, aby sa uistil, či nikto nie je nablízku - pretože Draco Malfoy vystupujúci z uličky stál prinajmenšom za klebety. Potom, čo sa uistil, že je všetko voľné, vykročil a pohol sa smerom k Deravému kotlíku.

Šikmá ulička sa začínala rovnakou mierou zapĺňať zákazníkmi aj predavačmi, všetkými, ktorí opustili ulice počas silného dažďa. Slnko začalo nakúkať spoza búrkových mrakov a len na sekundu zauvažoval, či je to znamenie toho, čo malo prísť. Draco obratne zatlačil tú myšlienku do zákutí svojej mysle a prinútil sa sústrediť sa na aktuálnu úlohu, keď dosiahol východ z Šikmej uličky.

Ach, v jeho mysli nebolo pochýb, že presne vie, ako dnešok dopadne. Draco prepracoval tie najmenšie detaily a mal rezervný plán pre rezervný plán, keby vyvstala akákoľvek situácia.

On bol pripravený, ale jeho myseľ nebola.

Ale dosiahne toho.

Draco potreboval vytlačiť všetko irelevantné zo svojej hlavy. V jeho mysli neexistovalo žiadne miesto pre akúkoľvek slabosť. Takže, von šli jeho myšlienky na Hermionu, budúcnosť a jeho sebeckosť; von šla každá myšlienka a každé malé odhalenia, čo dnes urobil, všetky tie veci, čo mohli potenciálne zle vypáliť a tie obavy, z ktorých sa mu zvíjal a pretáčal žalúdok. Bol pripravený na boj - na boj, o ktorom vedel, že vyhrá - ale aj tak boj. A keď Draco prešiel zvyšok cesty ku Deravému kotlíku, zatvrdil tvár a myseľ, naplnil svoju hlavu slovami a stratégiami a plánmi.

Šachovnica bola prichystaná, otvárací ťah naplánovaný a zosnovaný a všetci hráči boli na svojich zodpovedajúcich miestach.

Draco prešiel dverami a urobil prvý ťah.

**ooo**

(medzitým)

**Časť 2: Podľa plánu**

Hermiona mala vo zvyku za žiadnu cenu si nevytvoriť v práci rutinu. Pochopte, krásou a prekliatím rutiny bolo, že, v istom okamihu sa nevyhnuteľne stala druhou prirodzenosťou. Keď sa to niekomu stalo, jeho práca už viacej nebola profesiou, ktorá zahrňovala zručnosť; bolo to len niečo, čo bezmyšlienkovite robil, aby si skrátil čas a vyzdvihol si šek. Jeho práca a výkonnosť trpela, rovnako ako jeho schopnosť všimnúť si, že niečo je trochu mimo.

Ako záhadné otvorenie sa dverí výťahu... keď nikto nebol dnu.

Teoreticky bol jej plán dostať sa dnu jednoduchý a predsa bezchybný. Ale prakticky by mal monumentálne zlyhať. Ale nezlyhal vďaka - nuž, rutine. Boli štyri hodiny pred posledným termínom na tlač večerného vydania Proroka, ale stres a chaos neovládal celé poschodie - zatiaľ. Ale to bola len záležitosť času. Možno ďalšej hodiny. Ale práve teraz bolo celkom tiché a všetci sa tvárili, že pracujú, ale v ich očiach dokázala vidieť nudu. Vďaka ich nepremýšľaniu bolo také ľahké vkradnúť sa dnu - príliš ľahké. A hoci Hermiona nebola zvyknutá, že by niečo dostala ľahko, využila príležitosť, ktorá sa jej naskytla.

Po obídení dvoch zamestnancov, ktorí nevenovali pozornosť svojmu okoliu a jednému tesnému stretnutiu s obežníkom, Hermiona našla cestu do Parvatinej kancelárie.

Vlastne ju nebolo ťažké nájsť.

Celé poschodie pozostávalo z radov a radov kójí, s jednou radou kancelárii na ľavej stene. Parvatina bola prvá. Prezradil ju jej hnusný zlato-fialový štítok. A ten neónovo zelený odkaz na dverách.

_**Vrátim sa za hodinu. P.P.**_

Bola len kúsok od strhnutia toho odkazu z dverí, keď zastala a prebehla miestnosť. Bola tam jedna čarodejnica zízajúcu jej smerom. A na sekundu sa Hermionin pulz rozbehol z obavy, že ju nejako zbadala. Ale potom sa tá blondína strhla, znova si oprela lakeť o svoj stôl a začala znova zízať. Spala... s otvorenými očami.

Hermiona čakala minútu skôr, než rýchlo strhla ten odkaz zo dverí.

Určite nepotrebovala, aby ten odkaz niekto videl.

Potom využila svoju rozsiahlu znalosť štítov k prístupu k Parvatiným, a potom ich rýchlo a bez nejakého hluku zrušila. Napočudovanie boli dosť jednoduché. Hermiona očakávala, že naozaj otestuje svoje schopnosti, ale vyzeralo to, ako keby Parvati nebola nijako zvlášť paranoidná. Nemohla uveriť svojmu šťastiu - alebo Parvatinej hlúposti. Ona bola Hermiona Grangerová! Strávila sedem rokov zakrádaním sa po Rokforte, neochotne porušovala školské pravidlá pre vyššie dobro a Parvati ju tak hrozne podcenila.

Ale bez ohľadu na to Hermiona využije Parvatinu ignoranciu pre svoj vlastný zisk. A so skoro nečujným _Alahomora_ odomkla Parvatinu kanceláriu a otvorila dvere dosť široko na to, aby prekĺzla, nepovšimnutá.

Po okamihu ticha si dala dole kapucňu neviditeľného plášťa, vrhla tlmiace kúzlo a rozhliadla sa.

Parvatina kancelária bola malá - nuž, menšia než si predstavovala. A tiež farebnejšia.

Steny boli holé, nudné a namaľované čudnou marhuľovou farbou, z ktorej sa Hermiona prikrčila. Bola si istá, že túto hroznú farbu už dávno zložila zo svojej steny. Parvati asi očarovala steny touto farbou pri pokuse dať miestnosti trochu príjemnejší a osobnejší pocit.

Nuž, impozantne zlyhala.

Skončilo to tak, že to vyzeralo ako Parvatin pokus zmiešať dve časti svojho života, ktoré by nikdy nemali byť zmiešané: osobnú a profesionálnu. Hermiona sa vďaka tomu cítila nesvoja. Posledné dve minúty jej poskytli viac preniknutia do Parvatinho charakteru než mohla kedy očakávať. Alebo chcieť.

Takže, toto bolo to, čo šesť rokov tvrdej práce, vplyvu Rity Skeeterovej a slepá ctižiadostivosť niekomu urobí.

Hermiona podnikla pár ďalších krokov do vnútra kancelárie. Nebola ničím viac než mišmašom rokokového nábytku snažiaceho sa premiešať sa s poslednou čarodejníckou technológiou a škaredými stenami. Neboli tam žiadne obrázky či osobné veci, ale bolo tam množstvo pergamenových hárkov. Pokrývali stôl, spolu s niekoľkými šálkami, fotografiami a prázdnymi krabicami jedla na donášku. Parvati očividne v tejto kancelárii trávila príliš veľa času; bolo to skoro znepokojujúce.

Ešte niečo iné mrazilo: fotografie.

Boli tiež porozhadzované po stole, oddelene od tých šálok, pergamenov a krabíc. Hermiona nebola pobúrená tým, že to boli fotografie jej a Draca; to očakávala. Parvati zjavne bola šťastná z robenia ich fotiek, už od bálu u Malfoyovcov. Ale na rozdiel od tamtých fotografií tieto boli pravé. Hermiona to dokázala rozoznať. Dokázala dokonca identifikovať dni, kedy ktorá bola urobená. Samozrejme, bolo tam zopár z večera, kedy sa k nim Parvati priblížila, ale tiež tam bolo zopár z rôznych stupňov ich zbližovania, ktoré zjavne zaznamenávali posledných pár týždňov ich životov.

Ale to, z čoho sa jej pretočil žalúdok, bolo to, že Parvatin fotograf sa zamiešal dnu tak dobre, že ani jeden z nich nemal podozrenie, že ich fotografujú. Alebo sa nesústredili. Hermionine sa rozpálili líca.

Väčšina fotografií nič nehovorila, ale zopár áno, a tie boli oddelené od ostatných.

Boli to drobnosti: to, ako sa na ňu na jednej fotografii pozrel a to, ako sa ona na neho pozrela na druhej. Pre náhodného pozorovateľa to bolo nič, ale Hermiona vedela... a Parvati vedela tiež. A jej žalúdok sa pretočil, pretože si pripadala... neobvykle zneuctená. Iste, boli vonku na verejnosti, ale tie obrázky boli osobné. Príliš osobné. A skutočnosť, že nezasvätený človek ich takto vyložil - bolo to jednoducho príliš, aby to dokázala zniesť. Takže ich začala zbierať, ale prestala. Parvati nebola hlúpa.

Asi ich vytlačila -

Sled dvoch zaklopaní na dvere plné sústredenie vrátil nazad, ale bolo príliš neskoro.

Hermiona nemala čas ukryť sa či sa zakryť plášťom; jediné, čo mohla urobiť, bolo sledovať, ako sa dvere otvorili a Ginny Weasleyová strčila dnu hlavu. Zľahka zaklopala, zase, "Parvati?". Pozrela sa doľava. "Prišla som na-" Pozrela sa doprava... a ich oči sa stretli. Prekvapenie zažiarilo v jej črtách, ale rýchlo zmizlo, keď sa jej tvár zmenila na kameň.

Zrazu to bolo späť. Napätie. Ten druh napätia, ktoré Hermiona vždy cítila v blízkosti Ginny a necítila od toho popoludnia na streche Sv. Munga. Bol to ten druh napätia, s ktorým bola oboznámená dosť na to, aby jej stále pripadalo bežné a obvyklé. Nakoniec sa Ginny pohla. Ruka jej poklesla k boku, keď pomerne nafúkane vystrela chrbát. To spôsobilo, že Hermiona vystrela vlastné plecia a strnulo si založila ruky na hrudi.

Súboj pohľadov netrval oveľa dlhšie, pretože červenovláska urobila malý krôčik dozadu, ako keby sa otáčala k odchodu a Hermiona ju zastavila veľmi chladným: "Ja by som to nerobila, kebyže som tebou."

Kútikom úst tej čarodejnice trhlo; prchavý tieň úškrnu. Hlas mala neprirodzene hlboký, keď povedala: "Nemáš potuchy, čo chcem urobiť."

"Odchádzaš, nie? Možno, aby si sa vrátila s ochrankou..."

Ginny presunula váhu z jednej nohy na druhú. "No a, kam tým mieriš? Ty sa si vlámala dnu. Niežeby toto bol tvoj úplne nový zvyk, ale bez ohľadu na to, bude to zábava, ako konečne dostaneš, čo si zaslúžiš." Na jej tvári sa usídlil záblesk úškrnu. "Bude dokonca ešte väčšia zábava čítať o tom, ako ťa zatknú. Možno by som mohla celú tú vec nafotiť. Iste by mi to zabezpečilo titulnú stranu večerného vydania."

"Kým sa vrátiš s ochrankou, budem dávno preč a nezostane žiadna stopa, že som tu niekedy bola," vecne odpovedala Hermiona. "Nikto ma nevidel vojsť, a nikto ma neuvidí odchádzať. Takže pokračuj, urob, čo máš pocit, že musíš urobiť, ale nikto ti nebude veriť."

To, čo sa stalo potom, bolo niečo, čo predpokladala a dokonca s tým počítala. Ginny siahla po svojom prútiku, asi by ju znehybnila, ale Hermiona bola rýchlejšia. Prútik mala vytiahnutý skôr, než tá druhá čarodejnica bola schopná získať svoj. A o jedno odzbrojujúce kúzlo neskôr bol Ginnin prútik v jej ruke. Hermiona položila oba prútiky na Parvatin rozhádzaný stôl.

"Vráť mi môj prútik!" dožadovala sa horlivo.

"Aby si ho mohla na mňa použiť? Myslím, že nie," s neveriackym odfrknutím odpovedala Hermiona. "Vrátim ti ho, keď skončíme a ani o minútu skôr." Ukázala rukou na kreslo na druhej strane stola. "Mala by si sadnúť." A keď tam tá čarodejnica stála, vzdorná a nahnevaná, Hermiona si pre seba zamrmlala: "Alebo nesadnúť." Rozhliadla sa skôr než tú druhú čarodejnicu oslovila. "Pozri-"

"Skonči s tými sračkami, Hermiona. Prečo si tu? Pretože niečo mi hovorí, že tu nie si kvôli interview."

"Tentokrát sú tvoje inštinkty správne. Nie som tu kvôli nej, som tu kvôli tebe."

To jasne nebola odpoveď, ktorú Ginny očakávala. V tvári mala evidentný zmätok. "Kvôli mne?"

"Áno. Nechcem žiadnu drámu, chcem sa len porozprávať -"

"Porozprávať?" zľakla sa Ginny. "Ty sa chceš porozprávať so _mnou_?" Nasledovalo odfrknutie. "To je sranda, vzhľadom na to, že ty si posledný človek na zemi, s ktorým ja chcem viesť akýkoľvek rozhovor. Niežeby sme sa v prvom rade mali o čom rozprávať."

Hermiona prižmúrila oči. Nemali sa o čom rozprávať? "Kde do pekla si bola posledné dva mesiace? Napadá ma _milión_ vecí, o ktorých sa konečne musíme porozprávať, zoči-voči. Veci, o ktorým sme sa ešte nerozprávali."

Ginnine oči sa najprv roztvorili pochopením, potom prižmúrili vzdorom.

Tvrdohlavosťou.

Bola v Ginniných očiach a v jej povahe, presne tak ako bola v jej vlastnej. Nedovolí jej ustúpiť, podľahnúť či prijať porážku, ale mnohokrát ju Ginnina tvrdohlavosť zatlačila do vecí, ktoré hraničili s hlúposťou. Jej hlúposť bola dôvodom, prečo vôbec dospeli do tohto bodu. A pretože v jej povahe bola, Hermiona očakávala, že urobí ešte niečo hlúpe, ale - prekvapujúco - neurobila.

"Parvati to na mňa narafičila, že?" potichu sa spýtala Ginny.

"Toto je narafičené, ale za povrázky neťahá Parvati. Ona, samozrejme, nemá potuchy, že som tu, inak by tu bola so mnou tiež. V skutočnosti je práve teraz v Deravom kotlíku a čaká na mňa. Viem si predstaviť, že práve utrpela šok svojho života, ke-"

"Počkaj." Zdvihla ruku, kým na pokojnú Hermionu vrhla otázku po otázke. "Čo myslíš tým, že čaká na teba? Prečo by čakala? Máme mať práve teraz schôdzku."

"Ach, o tom viem." Hermiona neposkytla tej čarodejnici šancu spracovať tieto štyri slová, ale v jej očiach zazrela náznak uvedomenia si. "Ale to nemení fakt, že si so mnou na dnes dohodla interview." Presunula sa, aby nazrela do zásuviek jej stola. Prvá bola plná bŕk, druhá plná sladkostí a tretia obsahovala poklad - vo forme malého fialového plánovača. Hermiona ho vybrala, otvorila na dnešnom dátume a podala Ginny. "Skontroluj si jej rozvrh. Uvidíš sama."

Vytrhla ho a prezerala tú stránku v snahe nájsť nejaký dôkaz, že Hermiona klame a jej zvraštené obočie sa pomaly uvoľnilo, keď jej zaplo. Ginny náhle vzhliadla nahor. "Ale - ale prečo by sa chcela s tebou stretnúť? Vy dve sa nemáte o čom rozprávať."

"Si si istá?" spýtala sa Hermiona, keď sledovala, ako tá čarodejnica pozorne zatvorila plánovač. "Si si tým _absolútne_ istá, Ginny?"

Tvárila sa, ako keby sa snažila porozumieť a súčasne odpovedať na svoje vlastné vnútorné otázky. Nakoniec prehovorila dosť rezervovaným hlasom. "Vôbec si neodpovedala na moju otázku." Potom sa vyrovnaným pohľadom stretla s Hermioninými očami. "Prečo si tu?"

"Súdiac podľa toho, ako sa tváriš, myslím, že ti odpoveď začína dochádzať."

"Nemám náladu hrať sa tvoje slovné hry, Hermiona," vyšplechla Ginny.

Založila si ruky vbok. "Ginny, ja som nebola tá, čo tu hrá hry, to si ty - odvtedy, čo som sa vrátila z Talianska a dokonca predtým! V skutočnosti si tie hry _neprestala_ hrať. Keď si sa snažila poštvať Pansy voči mne, keď si sa pokúšala zmanipulovať ma u Svätého Munga, keď si vzala môj list pre tvoju mamu a keď si sa objavila v mojom dome bez ohlásenia a nepozvaná a nenúť ma, aby som začala s tým svinstvom, ktoré si spôsobila, keď si ukryla list, čo mi napísal Harry potom, čo som odišla." Keď Ginny zalapala po dychu, Hermiona si odfrkla. "Myslela si si, že o tom neviem, že nie? Je toho veľa, čo ty ne-"

"Nedokážem si predstaviť, že by si pochopila, prečo som urobila-"

Hermiona zdvihla ruku. "Ušetri si to. Všetko toto som už počula, a na rovinu, je mi ukradnuté počúvať to znova. Už som to prekonala." A znehybnela, keď si uvedomila, že, áno, naozaj to prekonala. Naozaj. "Vážne som."

Áno, bola stále nahnevaná - a veľké množstvo iných emócii - ale bolo to iné. Bolo možné byť na niekoho nahnevaný, ale súčasne prekonať všetky dôvody, kvôli ktorým ste na neho boli nahnevaný predovšetkým? Každý kúsok z nej nahnevaný byť chcel – tým sklo lámajúcim, zem otriasajúcim hnevom. Ona chcela hromy blesky. Posledné dva týždne čakala na tento deň, len aby mohla dať najavo, aká je zúrivá. Toto bol dokonalý čas. Toto bola dokonalá chvíľa.

Ale...

Nedokázala sa prinútiť, aby sa takto cítila. A to ju desilo. Z nejakého dôvodu Hermiona mala pocit, že ak nie je nahnevaná, dajako to ich činy oprávňuje – a na nich nič správne nebolo. A prekliala svoj hnev, za to že stále je, ale tiež za to, že je tak veľmi pod kontrolou. Vždy plánovala povedať jej pravdu, ale tiež plánovala použiť ju, aby ju vrazila do steny. A priveľmi k jej zdeseniu, sa všetko - ten plán, jej myšlienky a pocity - zmenilo.

"Nuž, to je dobré pre teba," odvetila s kamennou tvárou Ginny. "Ale stále si mi neodpovedala na moju otázku. Prečo. Si. Tu?"

"Ginny, neprišla som sa sem s tebou hádať, to je isté. Ale môžem ti povedať, že dôvod, prečo som tu, sa za posledných pár minút zmenil. Pôvodne som sem prišla, aby som ťa presvedčila, dokonca prinútila, aby si dostala rozum, ale teraz - teraz sa chcem s tebou naozaj _porozprávať_."

"To je hlúpe vzhľadom na to, že ja ti nemám povedať nič, čo už povedané nebolo. Ty -"

"Ja som sem neprišla, aby som ja počúvala teba, Ginny," vyprskla Hermiona. "_Ty_ si tu, aby si počúvala mňa, tentoraz. Prišla som ti sem povedať pravdu. Celú. A môžeš ma nepočúvať, ignorovať ma, ale neprejdem tými dverami, až kým nedorozprávam. Neodídem, pokiaľ sa _ja_ nerozhodnem neodísť."

Ginny si založila ruky na hrudi. "Takže? Poď na to. Aká je tá 'pravda', čo chceš povedať -"

Hermiona ju ostro prerušila. "Nepočula si _nič_, čo som -" zastala zmätená. "Počkaj, čože?"

"Povedala som, _hovor_."

Bol to vzácny okamih - čoho, Hermiona nevedela. Tentoraz nedokázala vymyslieť ideálne slovo. Ale fakt, že Ginny jej poskytovala príležitosť hovoriť, ju dočasne vyviedol z konceptu a zviazal jej jazyk. Kde začať? S čím začať? S _kým_ začať? Naplánovala tento rozhovor do posledného písmenka, ale nič sa nedialo podľa plánu. Hoci sa domnievala, že sa to dalo čakať. Napokon, celý jej herný plán sa zmenil. Bola asi dobrá vec začať s čistým stolom. Keby len teraz dokázala viacej hovoriť a menej zízať s roztvorenými očami. Bolo to akosi smiešne. Pravda nechcela nič menej len sa preliať v nesúdržnom zmätku, ale zdala sa byť zaseknutá v jej hrdle.

To bola asi tiež dobrá vec.

Prinútilo ju to premýšľať pár okamihov o ďalších slovách. "Ja -"

"Vysyp to, Hermiona," vyšplechla Ginny.

"Nežeň ma. Je toho veľa, čo ti potrebujem povedať a pretože pravdepodobnosť, že ma budeš počúvať po celý čas, je skoro nulová-"

"Ach, len si poslúž. Čím skôr nájdeš svoj pokoj, tým skôr sa mi vráti prútik. Čím skôr sa mi vráti prútik, tým skôr odtiaľto vyhodím tvoj zadok. To je jediný dôvod, prečo sa vôbec bavím tvojím -"

"Mlč."

A to, čo nastalo potom, bolo napäté ticho.

Ginny cmukla perami a nahlas vydýchla, kým Hermiona zdvihla plášť zo stoličky a podržala ho v ruke. Keď červenovláska okamih neskôr zalapala po dychu, uvedomila si, že urobila nenapraviteľnú chybu. Do pekla. A potom sa pokúsila niečo povedať, ale nedostala príležitosť.

Jej hlas bol nízky a Hermiona v ňom začula len sotva skrývaný hnev. "Ako -" zastala a pokrútila hlavou, ako keby ju prípadná odpoveď zabolela. "Prečo ho máš? Je Harryho." Hermiona otvorila ústa, ale znova nedostala šancu prehovoriť. Ginnin hlas sa stával nahnevanejším a nahnevanejším. "Povedz mi, že si sa vlámala do nášho bytu a zobrala ho."

Na dlhú chvíľu Hermiona nevedela, čo povedať, pretože v oboch prípadoch bude jej odpoveď nesprávna. Skvelé. Ďalšia z tých prehráš tak či tak situácii, ktoré nenávidela. Prekliata, ak povie pravdu, prekliata, ak bude klamať. A hoci existovali dve cesty, ktoré mohla využiť, existovala len jedna skutočná cesta, po ktorej sa mohla pohybovať. Bolo by ľahšie klamať, ale ona nemohla – ona nebude klamať. Už viacej nebola takým človekom. Nebola profesionálnym klamárom a odviedla príliš veľa pokroku, aby sa vrátila späť, dokonca len na tento okamih.

Áno, toto vyzeralo - nie _bolo_ - veľmi zlou situáciou, v ktorej sa ocitla, ale bola v takom okamihu svojho života, že to bola schopná zvládnuť. "Áno," odpovedala Hermiona tak vyrovnane, ako dokázala. "Je Harryho, ale -"

"Povedz mi, ako si sa k nemu dostala," dychtivo požadovala.

Hermiona si prežúvala vnútornú stranu líca skôr, než odpovedala. "Po prvé, nevlámala som sa do vášho bytu. Dal mi ho Harry. On -"

"Harry ti dovolil požičať si ho? On - on sa mi sotva dovolí naň pozrieť!" Vďaka nahnevanému jakotu v Ginninej otázke sa vnútorne strhla a pustila plášť na sedadlo stoličky. "_Harry_ vedel, že sem prídeš? On -" Nastala bolestivá a náhla pauza. "On to predo mnou zatajil." Zúrivosť v jej hlase nahradila akási chladná rezignácia. "Harry je do tohto zapletený." Bolo to vyhlásenie. Nie otázka. A pozrela sa na Hermionu, aby si to potvrdila.

Mala dosť skúseností s Ginny, aby vedela, že jej len sekundy od výbuchu, ale to ju nespomalilo. "Čo si čakala? Ty -" Hermionine ďalšie slová boli prerušené červenovláskou, ktorá explodovala silou umierajúcej hviezdy.

"Nemôžem tomuto uveriť! On je v tom! Nemôžem uveriť-" náhle zastala, všimla si zmenu vo výraze Hermioninej tvári. "Ty... to ty. Bohovia, ty si to _vždy_, že? Vedela som, že sa niečo deje - vedela som to posledných pár týždňov. Harry sa zmenil. Bol rezervovaný, náladový a dokonca nahnevaný. Správal sa ku mne, ako keby som bola nejaké cudzie dievča, s ktorým len náhodou býval. A ja som si myslela, že je to stresom, myslela som, že to bolo tým tlakom, pod ktorým je v práci, ale teraz vidím, že si to _ty_. Ty si to urobila. Ty si ho zmenila. Ty si ho prinútila -"

Hermiona cúvla, ako keby ju obarili. "Okamžite zadrž, ja som neprinútila Harryho urobiť nič, čo urobiť nechcel. Urobil svoje vlastné rozhodnutie a -"

"Prečo neprestaneš jednoducho klamať? Nemá to zmysel! Ja vidím cez tvoje kecy! Ty -"

"Čože?" strela zúrivo späť. "Otvor oči, Ginny! Prestaň sa snažiť vidieť skrzo mňa a pozri sa tentoraz skrz seba! Napadlo ťa vôbec niekedy, že to možno nie je mnou, že je to možno _tebou_? Možno ty si ten dôvod, prečo je Harry taký vzdialený, možno ty si príčinou, prečo sa zdá byť nahnevaný, možno -"

"To by si ty povedala, však? Nič nikdy nie je tvoja chyba. Ty si v tomto všetkom taká nevinná."

"Nikdy som nepovedala, že som nevinná, ale nebudem brať na seba vinu za všetko, čo sa deje medzi tebou a Harrym. Ja nie som toho dokonca ani súčasťou!"

"Áno, si!" zajačala Ginny, keď treskla päsťou po stole. Bolesť v jej hlase prinútila Hermionin žalúdok rozvíriť sa vinou. "Vždy si bola súčasťou nášho vzťahu, dokonca aj keď si bola preč."

Hermiona sklopila zrak, zahryzla si do vnútrajšku líca, zase. Mala pocit - nuž, bolo ťažké vložiť ho do slov. Čo mohla na to povedať? Zamýšľala sa miešať do ich vzťahu? Nie. Jej plán po celý čas bol, aby na ňu Harry zabudol, aby zabudol na to, čo mali a vrátil sa späť - a bol šťastný - s Ginny. A vrátila sa do Londýna mysliac si, že urobil presne to.

Spomenula si na prvý raz, keď ich videla spolu. Vyzerali šťastní, ale veci zjavne nie sú vždy tým, čím sa zdajú. Harry a Ginny boli ako fatamorgána, ilúzia ich unavených myslí, vyvolaná absurdným množstvom humbuku, vzájomnej neistoty a Ginniných očakávaní.

Takže, bola to všetko jej chyba? Bola jej chyba, že bola škvrnou na ich už popraskanom vzťahu?

Hermiona pozrela na tú rozčertenú čarodejnicu.

Nie, nebola.

"Nemám problém v tomto všetkom prijať svoju vlastnú zodpovednosť," začala dôrazne Hermiona. "Ale nemôžeš ma obviňovať za útrapy vo vašom vzťahu... ešte lepšie, ja ti nedovolím, aby si ma obviňovala." Ginny rýchlo otvorila ústa, aby odsekla, ale Hermiona ju prerušila. "Je mi jedno, čo povieš, nie je to moja chyba. Si to len ty a Harry. To je všetko. A áno, poznám Harryho a prešli sme spoločne mnohým - viacej nahor než nadol - ale to naprosto nesúvisí s tvojím vzťahom s ním. Okrem toho, snažíme sa všetko toto prekonať v mene -"

"Vedela som to," zase ju Ginny prerušila. A Hermiona ju po prvý raz chcela udrieť. "Povedala si, že si tu, aby si mi povedala pravdu? Toto je pravda, Hermiona? Že sa ti podarilo ukradnúť mi môjho priateľa - zase. Čo? A si teraz tu, aby si mi povedala, že vy dvaja chcete urovnať svoje spory, že sa chystáte utiecť do Škótska, zobrať sa a vychovávať to – to decko, ktoré spolu máte?"

Hermionine obočie sa v zmätku zvraštilo. "Čože?" Ginny vo svojom typickom štýle úplne zmenila situáciu do niečoho, čím nebola. Nepočula nič z toho, čo povedala? Hovoriť s Ginny bolo vždy ako hádzať hrach na stenu. Hermionine slová sa vždy vrátili späť bez toho, aby na ňu vyvolali akýkoľvek dojem. Bolo zbytočné sa vôbec snažiť, ale ona nebola srab. "Počkaj sekundu, v tomto si totálne na omyle, Ginny. Ja -"

"Ach, nestoj tu a nesnaž sa to popierať, Hermiona. Viem, že ma opúšťa!" A znova bola späť u jačania. "Vedela som to skôr, než som si na nočnom stolíku všimla inzeráty s bývaním! Možno som veľa vecí, ale nie som hlúpa! Harry by ma opustil jedine vtedy, keď by si sa ty rozhodla, že ho chceš!"

Zaksichtila sa. To je to, čo si myslela? Pri Merlinovi, bola absolútne mimo. "Vieš, po celý čas som sa presviedčala, že nie si hlúpa, len hrozne zle informovaná, ale teraz si začínam myslieť, že naozaj si -"

"Len mi to povedz. To kvôli tomu si tu? Aby -"

"Vôbec si-"

"- si ma požiadala, nech ustúpim z cesty, aby ste vy dvaja mohli byť spolu?"

Hermiona si pripravila pery k odpovedi, ale v duchu prevrátila frustráciou oči.

"To je to, čo odo mňa chceš?" nahnevane sa spýtala Ginny. Ruky sa jej triasli.

Neodpovedala, pretože musela múdro zvoliť slová. "Nemám potuchy, o čom rozprávaš-"

"Klamár," vyšplechla nenávistne. "Budeš v šoku svojho života, pokiaľ si myslíš, že jednoducho zahrám peknú, vycúvam a dovolím ti, aby si mi ho vzala."

Hermiona presunula váhu z jednej nohy na druhú, ale nič nepovedala. Nepochybne bolo pre Ginny ľahké zvaliť na ňu zlyhanie svojho vzťahu, ľahšie než sa zmieriť so skutočnosťou, že ona mala prsty v tom, že Harryho vytlačila preč. Zvažovala, že to povie, ale mala pocit, že len musí stáť a nechať Ginny, aby všetko zo seba dostala skôr, než jej to vyjasní ona. Toto nebolo v jej "ja hovorím, ty počúvaš" pláne, ale odkedy u nej šlo niečo podľa plánu?

"Dovoľ mi, aby som ti to dokonale ujasnila. Ja som s ním bola šesť rokov. Ja som ho milovala, starala sa o neho, dávala ho dokopy po tom, čo si ho opustila a nedám sa poraziť bez boja." Naprostá sila za jej slovami ju skoro prinútila cúvnuť. Hermiona nemohla uveriť, že jej stále neverí. "Neodídem preč. Nevzdám sa. Neustúpim. Je mi jedno, že máš jeho decko, je mi jedno, že ťa stále miluje, kašlem na to všetko. Nikam neodídem, takže môžeš pekne krásne odísť z toho -"

"Je tvoj, Ginny!" nakoniec Hermiona vykríkla, len aby ju umlčala. "Tvoj," zopakovala tichšie. "Akýkoľvek názor či nápad máš o mojom vzťahu s Harrym, jednoducho nie je pravdivý. Áno, požičal mi svoj neviditeľný plášť. Áno, vedel, že idem sem. A áno, vedel, že chcem s tebou hovoriť, ale celá táto konšpiračná teória, ktorú si o nás vytiahla, že utečieme preč, jednoducho nie je pravda. V skutočnosti je to naprostý a totálny nezmysel!"

"Viem, že klameš. Klamala si mi predtým."

"Ja som klamala všetkým, Ginny! Ale to ma nerobí nespôsobilou vravieť pravdu!" Ginny otvorila ústa, aby sa hádala, asi aby namietala opak, ale Hermiona ju nenechala. "Môžeš si tu stáť a ukazovať na mňa prstom, môžeš ma nazývať klamárom, môžeš ma za všetko obviňovať, ale pravda je: my _všetci_ sme klamali a naše klamstvá - tvoje klamstvá tiež - sú dôvodom, prečo tu dnes stojíme."

Otvorený odpor bol napísaný v každej črte jej tváre, žiaril v jej hnedých očiach. "Moje klamstvá? Čo _ty _vieš o mojich klamstvách?"

Ach, konečne miesto, kde mali byť. V duchu sa zaradovala.

"Všetko," vyrovnane odpovedala Hermiona. "'Rafinovanosť' nikdy nebola tvoja špecialita. Keď si chcela niečo urobiť, jednoducho si to urobila. Ty neplánuješ, nepremýšľaš o nejakých dôsledkoch a dokonca ani nehľadáš pravdu. Skutočnú pravdu. Nikdy nepočúvaš, len reaguješ," povedala jej po pravde. "Tú sekundu, čo som sa dozvedela o tom _článku_, čo Parvati chcela - _chce_ - publikovať o mojom synovi, v mojej mysli neboli skoro žiadne pochyby, že s tým máš niečo spoločné."

Ginny mala tú slušnosť, že dovolila svojim lícam mierne sa zafarbiť. "Nemala si to zistiť. Nie až kým nevyjde." A potom jej tvár stvrdla. "Prečo je tomu tak, že dokonca aj keď využijem každý pre mňa dostupný zdroj, tebe sa vždy podarí - nielen to zistiť, ale aj zorganizovať plán ako to zastaviť?"

"To bola hlúpa otázka," rýchlo odsekla Hermiona. "Je to úžasné, však? Ako si plánuješ a plánuješ a myslíš si, že si premyslela každý najmenší detail. Ale keď nastane čas vytiahnuť tvoj plán, objavia sa premenné, na ktoré si nemyslela. Vždy nejaká malá premenná existuje. Premenná, ktorá sa ľahko prehliadne, ale na konci sa ukáže ako mimoriadne dôležitá." Hermiona uvoľnila ruky. "Mala by si byť opatrná ohľadne toho, s kým spolupracuješ, Ginny."

Teraz bola na rade ona, aby sa zatvárila zmätene. "O čom to hovoríš?"

Ignorovala jej otázku a pokračovala: "Ver mi, keby som nevedela, že sa niečo chystá, zistila by som to v okamihu, keď k nám pristúpila Parvati, povedala mi, že neverí tým nezmyslom, ktoré si jej povedala o tom, že s Dracom máme dieťa a snažila sa ma dotlačiť k tomu, aby som jej povedala skutočnú pravdu."

Tentoraz onemela Ginny.

Hermiona sa zbytočne nadýchla, len aby poskytla tej druhej čarodejnici čas, aby jej toto všetko preniklo do vedomia. "Nevedela si to, že nie? Nevedela si, že plánovala otočiť to voči tebe?"

"To by neurobila."

"Vážne? Pretože _ja_ som si myslela, že by sa nikdy neotočila chrbtom k svojej rodine, priateľom a svojej poctivosti kvôli tomu, aby dosiahla úspech, ale ona - neviem, kým je teraz, ale nezverila by som jej ani svoje mačiatko. Ale ty... ty si sa jej zverila so lžou a proste vedela, že nepôjde hľadať pravdu. Nuž, ale ona šla. Ešte ju nezistila, ale hľadá ju." Naklonila hlavu nabok a spýtala sa: "A čo myslíš, že urobí, keď tú pravdu zistí? Iste si ju nenechá pre seba kvôli tvojmu 'priateľstvu' s ňou. Ach, celý svet bude vedieť... všetko." Hermiona pokrútila hlavou. "Vážne si verila nesprávnemu človeku."

Mohla vidieť, ako jej to pomaly dochádza.

Hermiona teraz neprestala, keď mala plnú Ginninu pozornosť. "Napadlo ma, že urobíš niečo hlúpe po tom, čo sa dozvieš o Mattheowi. Len ma nenapadlo, že to bude niečo tak kruté." Bolo pre ňu ťažké udržať vyrovnaný hlas. "Hoci máš sklony podceňovať tých okolo seba a hoci len na pol ucha počúvaš, čo sa ti hovorí, toto nie si ty."

"Nemáš tušenia, Hermiona, kto som. Nemáš potuchy, čo mi urobilo trinásť rokov v tvojom tieni." Nad výrazom prekvapenia v jej tvári sa Ginny zasmiala. "Dúfam, že si nemyslíš, že len preto, že si odišla, oddýchla som si od tvojho tieňa? Neoddýchla! Všetko sa stále točilo okolo teba. Harry. Ron. Mama. Otec. Celý ten prekliaty čarodejnícky svet bol zameraný na teba. Nemohla som ísť nikam bez toho, aby sa ma niekto na teba neopýtal, kam si šla, prečo si odišla - " Ginny náhle zastala a trpko sa zamračila. "Bolo mi zle z počutia tvojho menia."

"Ako som povedala predtým, to nie je moja chyba."

"Ale je!"

"Počúvaš sa vôbec? Znieš ako zlostné decko! No a čo keď sa mi dostávalo veľa pozornosti, no a čo, keď si musela 'žiť v mojom tieni', to ti nedáva žiadne právo chovať sa tak, ako si sa!" vystrelila Hermiona. "Už som to povedala predtým a poviem to znova: Dospej. Ginny. Svet sa netočí okolo teba a _tvoj svet _sa netočí okolo mňa. Svet je širší než to úzke zameranie, pre ktoré si sa rozhodla."

Ginny nič nepovedala, ale kypela zúrivosťou.

"A z toho dôvodu, ja - nehovorím, ale žiadam ťa, aby si sa prestala sústrediť na mňa. Možno si zaslúžim množstvo vecí, ale toto si nezaslúžim."

"To je to, kde sa mýliš," odsekla. "Zabudnúť na Parvati, mám pocit, že aj tak nezistí to, čo hľadá. Ty jej to nedovolíš."

"Ale mohla by som."

"To je pravda, ale nedovolíš."

Hermiona sa nehádala.

"A pretože jej to nedovolíš, bude pokračovať a zverejní to pôvodné a ja sa nemôžem dočkať. Zaslúžiš si všetko, čo vzíde z toho článku a oveľa viac než to. Karma je mrcha, nie?"

"V prvom rade ty o karme nevieš vôbec nič. Všetko, čo robíš, sa znova a znova vráti späť. A ak si myslíš, že sa to teba netýka, mýliš sa." Stroho jej povedala Hermiona. "A pokiaľ ide o ten smiešny nápad, že si zaslúžim všetko, čo sa mi stane... kto z teba spravil sudcu a porotu nad mojím životom? Kto ti dal to právo?" kruto sa pýtala Hermiona. "Vravíš, že ťa nepoznám, fajn, predovšetkým ty nič nevieš o mne či mojom živote. Videla som a spravila veci, ktoré si ty nedokážeš predstaviť. Kedysi som spochybňovala svoju ľudskosť, takže nie, ani na jedinú sekundu, si nemysli, že môžeš jednoducho-"

"To nič nezmení. Toto nezmení to, čo sa stalo medzi tebou a Harrym. Toto nezmení fakt, že-"

"To možno nič nezmení, ale nemala by si ma trestať tým, že tlačíš na Parvati, aby zverejnila ten nezmyselný článok," nahnevane sa hádala Hermiona. "Ja nie som jediná, na koho by si mala byť nahnevaná. Ja nie som tá jediná. Áno, spala som s Harrym. Áno, mali sme dieťa. Áno, áno, áno. Spravila som svoje chyby a robím všetko, čo môžem, aby som si ich odpykala, ale ten fakt stále zostáva. Ja som možno súčasťou toho problému, ale ten problém nie som."

"O čom to hovoríš? Ty vždy budeš tým problémom, a vždy budeš tou-!"

"Ja som nepočala Matthewa úplne sama, Ginny!" vykríkla na tú druhú čarodejnicu. Hermiona sa rýchlo nadýchla, aby sa upokojila. "V tej miestnosti so mnou bola – bola aj iná osoba." Niečo sa zmenilo v Ginninej tvári a Hermiona pokračovala. "Harry tam bol tiež, a nič, čo urobíš či zverejníš, to nezmení. Nezmeníš minulosť; nemôžeš zrušiť to, čo už bolo urobené. Jediné, čo môžeš urobiť, je poučiť sa z nej, jediné, čo môžeš urobiť, je pohnúť sa vpred."

Ginnine oči neboli ničím iným len úzkymi štrbinkami.

"A prinútiť ma zaplatiť nie je riešením tvojich problémov. Prinútiť ma zaplatiť ti neodpovie na otázky, o ktorých viem, že máš. Vytiahnutie tých nezmyslov len veci zhorší - nie mne, ale tebe." Zastala a múdro vybrala ďalšie slová. "Už zhoršilo."

Na chvíľu zaváhala. "O čom - o čom to hovoríš?"

Hermiona sa na ňu pozrela a povedala jej tak priamočiaro ako dokázala. "Harry vie... všetko."

Ginnina premena bola postupná. V skutočnosti, keby ju Hermiona nepoznala lepšie, bola by si pôvodne myslela, že plne nepochopila, čo hovorí. Ale toto nebol ten prípad. Najprv zoslablo prižmúrenie jej očí. Potom sa zmenilo jej dýchanie a postoj, keď sa začala striedavo pozerať na Hermionu a tú škaredú marhuľovú stenu za ňou. Premýšľala a panikárila. Nakoniec znehybnela a jej pokožka, ktorá sčervenala hnevom, začala blednúť. Ginny znela skoro bez dychu, keď zašepkala: "Všetko?"

Nechala tú otázku visieť vo vzduchu, než rozvážne odpovedala: "Všetko."

Vo vnútri červenovlásky stále narastala hrôza, keď si začala uvedomovať, čo to znamená.

Nebolo to Hermionou, bolo to ňou.

Chcela prestať rozprávať, ale nemohla si pomôcť. Bolo toho veľa, čo chcela povedať a teraz, keď Ginny mlčala, teraz, keď mala trochu času naozaj premyslieť svoje myšlienky a pocity... teraz bol čas na odpovede. "Čo si čakala, že týmto získaš? Pretože som sa posledné mesiace usilovala prísť na tvoje motívy a nič logické ma nenapadlo," povedala jej po pravde.

Ginny si jej pozrela do očí.

"Viem, že toto nemá nič spoločné s Dracom, nič spoločné s Matthewom a všetko spoločné so mnou. Viem, že toto bol tvoj pokus o pomstu, ale pomsta si vždy nájde cestičku, ktorou sa k tebe vráti." Pokúsila sa kontrolovať vlastné dýchanie, ale zistila, že to nie je ľahká úloha. "Viem, že článok ako tento spôsobí v mojom živote veľa zbytočnej drámy a prinúti ľudí spochybňovať moje postavenie vojnového hrdinu. A spočiatku som bola vydesená, ale teraz... teraz mi je jedno, čo si ľudia o mne myslia," povedala jej Hermiona s hlavou vysoko dohora. "Viem, že čokoľvek, čo z tohto vyjde - ako povedzme pravda - bude spochybňované a preskúmavané, ale tento článok, tieto nezmysly, nič nevykonajú, Ginny. A poviem ti prečo..."

Sledovala, ako sa jej päste pri bokoch zovreli.

"Pretože Harry všetko vie a ak budeme musieť, povieme pravdu spoločne. Nebojím sa jej. Nikdy som sa nebála. Tajila som Matthewa len preto, aby som ho chránila, ale v tomto prípade povedať svetu pravdu ho tiež ochráni."

Ginny sa trasľavo nadýchla. "Ja-"

"Nie, už si mala priestor, teraz som na rade ja. Harry vie, že si to bola ty, kto poskytol Parvati prostriedky napísať tento článok, vie, že si to bola ty, kto s ňou naplánoval stretnutie za stretnutím a vie, že si ho chcela udržať mimo, kým budú tieto nezmysly obiehať v novinách, pretože si vedela, že povie svetu, ak-"

"Ja-"

"Povedala som, že som ešte neskončila!" vykríkla Hermiona. "Ak toto vyjde," začala znova, jej hlas sa triasol len tak-tak zvládnutými emóciami. "Harry sa dozvie, že si to bola ty, kto pomohol roztrúsiť klamstvá o - nielen o mne, nielen o Dracovi, ale o mojom synovi... jeho synovi... našom," hlas sa jej konečne zlomil, "_mŕtvom_ synovi."

A keď z Ginninej tváre zmizol posledný kúsok farby, Hermiona chcela znova prehovoriť, ale zistila, že žiadnych slov niet.


	35. Keď niet žiadnych slov časť druhá

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/35/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola tridsať: Keď niet žiadnych slov II. časť **_

_(Medzitým)_

**Časť 1: Kamoši zo školy**

Otec kedysi povedal, že v mene zabezpečenia si úspechu, by malo stretnutie medzi vydieračom a osobou, ktorú vydiera, prebiehať ako hra medzi čarodejníckym šachovým veľmajstrom a majstrom.

Veľmajstrovým cieľom bolo vstúpiť do hry s akýmsi rešpektom k protivníkovi, aby hral s istotou, ale nie aroganciou a aby ukončil hru skôr, než ten majster spozná jeho stratégiu a použije ju proti nemu. Každý z veľmajstrovým pohybov musel zahŕňať rozsiahle premýšľanie a plánovanie, všetky možné protiťahy a výsledok musel byť dôkladne zvážený a nemohli nastať žiadne prekvapenia.

Veľmajstri - ako vydierači - neznášali prekvapenia či čokoľvek, čo by mohlo narušiť ich sústredenie a zabrániť im v ich postupe. Ale niekto toto všetko zabudol vysvetliť Parvati Patilovej, pretože hneď od začiatku urobila niekoľko kritických chýb.

Ale to bolo v poriadku.

Draco to našťastie využil ako svoju výhodu.

Problém s Parvati bol, že sa v tejto hre považovala za veľmajstra, ale hrala ako začiatočník.

A navyše hlúpy začiatočník.

Jej prvý krok bola arogantná pohroma; klasický prípad toho, ako sa nesprávať, keď hráte dôstojného protivníka. Vážne to bola škoda. Po tom prekvapivom stretnutí v reštaurácii pred pár týždňami od nej očakával viac. Ale jej hrubé chyby mu len všetko uľahčili.

Pochopte, keď Draco vošiel do súkromného priestoru, v ktorom sa mali stretnúť, nielenže sa tá čarodejnica neobťažovala vzhliadnuť nahor od stola, ona si stále čmárala do poznámkového bloku. Otázky, nepochybne. Škrabanie jej brka bolo jediným zvukom, ktorý po zatvorení dverí počul. Očný kontakt, tak mu vraveli, bola nevyhnutnosť. Dával najavo autoritu a sebadôveru, dve veci, ktoré vydierač potreboval, aby okamžite stanovil, že to myslí vážne a má to pod kontrolou. Značne ho rozčúlilo, že sa na neho ani neobťažovala pozrieť, ale nepovedal to nahlas.

Prečo? To bolo jednoduché. Pretože on bol šachový majster. Cieľom šachového majstra bolo urobiť všetko, čo bolo v jeho moci, aby predĺžil hru –zatiaľ čo bude spoznávať svojho protivníka. Pre neho to bolo cudzie teritórium, keď sám seba umiestnil do postavenia, v ktorom nemal od začiatku kontrolu, ale bola to súčasť toho chaosu 'pre väčšie dobro', ktoré počul chrliť ministerstvo po vojne. Iste, význam - v tomto prípade - bol odlišný, ale celkové poučenie bolo to isté.

Zase, bez toho aby vzhliadla nahor, mu uvoľnene ukázala, aby si sadol oproti nej a navrhla: "Bolo by najlepšie, keby si si sadla, Hermiona."

Na to odpovedal chladným a posmešným: "Ale no tak, takto sa zdraví dávny priateľ?"

Draca potešilo ten výraz 'sračky samotnej' na Parvatinej tvári, ale zvládol vlastnú tvár udržať neutrálnu. Ale bolo ťažšie udržať svoju vyrovnanosť, keď pri vstávaní skoro spadla zo stoličky, oči dokorán a ruky zaťaté pri bokoch. "Draco Malfoy!"

Ach, toto bolo jednoducho dokonalé a neoceniteľné.

"Osobne," zatiahol Draco, úmyselne dodal nepatrnú strnulosť k svojmu hlasu, ktorá, ako dúfal, presvedčí jeho protivníka o zrejmom - a predsa falošnom - nepokoji. Mal len tridsať minút, aby urobil to, čo potreboval a ak chcel, aby jeho plán fungoval, musel ju uviesť do falošného pocitu bezpečia. Potom bude ochotnejšia rozprávať a menej ochotná uvedomiť si, že sama pochoduje skočiť z útesu. Aby toto vykonal, musel sa držať spiatky, uplatniť trpezlivosť a sebaovládanie a k jeho krajnému zdeseniu nechať ju myslieť si, že vyhráva.

Čarodejnica ho pozorovala s pochybovačnými očami, než sa spýtala: "Ako si zistil, že som tu? Čo tu robíš? Kde je Hermiona? Prečo-?"

Umlčal ju mávnutím ruky. "Nech je to akákoľvek zábava, radšej by som sa nehral na dvadsať otázok."

"To je fajn, pretože mám len jednu. Kde je Hermiona?"

"To nie je tvoja vec," odpovedal, kým si zberal neviditeľnú smietku z rukáva svojho habitu. Samozrejme, nič tam nebolo, ale Draco mal tušenie, že počas mesiacov, ktoré nasledovali po ich poslednom stretnutí, si Parvati našla cestičky, ako spoznať jeho maniere. Neexistoval žiaden empirický dôkaz, ktorý by toto tvrdenie potvrdil; len predtucha, ktorú testoval úplne po prvý raz. Pri Merlinovi, dúfal, že mal pravdu, pretože jeho rezervný plán nebol skoro taký bezchybný ako jeho pôvodný.

Parvati na neho zazerala s prižmúrenými očami. "Teraz vážne. A prečo nie je?"

Skoro okamžite postrehol návrat jej arogancie. Nuž, toto šlo ľahšie než očakával.

Tak či tak, už mu poskytla všetky dôkazy, ktoré potreboval. V minulosti ho sledovala, študovala ho, snažila sa spoznať jeho zvyky - asi, aby sa pripravila na to prekvapujúce stretnutie v reštaurácii. Draco si odfrkol. To bolo pre neho jednoducho fantastické, ale pre ňu blbé. Hanebné, vážne. Nikto jej ešte nepovedal, že problém v tom robiť si o iných predpoklady je ten, že človek buď predpokladá príliš veľa alebo príliš málo. V tomto prípade predpokladala príliš málo, ale to bolo fajn. Draco sa prinútil, aby bol len trochu znepokojený, keď odpovedal: "Jednoducho nie je. Takže keby sme mohli proste pokračovať."

Založila si ruky na hrudi, chladne na neho zízala. "Pokračovať s čím?" potiahla nosom spôsobom, ktorý mu pripomenul jej učiteľku. "Stretnutie mám s Hermionou, nie s tebou."

"V skutočnosti-"

"Takže, keby si sem poslal Hermionu-"

Na sekundu Draco opustil svoje plány a prerušil ju veľmi rozhodným a strohým: "Prestaň." Pohŕdal skákaním do reči, ale - ako skoro stále - Draco uplatnil obdivuhodné sebaovládanie, keď namiesto, aby zaškrtil tú šokovane tváriacu sa čarodejnicu, pokračoval. "Nečaká na chodbe; nie je dokonca v budove. Bojím sa, že dnes budeš musieť zápoliť pri tomto stretnutím so mnou."

Parvati tvrdohlavo vystrčila bradu. "Ani náhodou. Je mi jedno, ak budem musieť-"

"Posaď sa a zmier sa s tým, že dnes budeš mať schôdzku so mnou."

Zase ho ignorovala a založila si ruky na hrudi. Obranný postoj, kým útočila. Ďalší zlý ťah, Parvati. Ale z jej strany nebolo všetko stratené. Parvati sa, minimálne, podarilo napraviť svoj problém s očným kontaktom. Vôbec nespustila oči z jeho, keď ho informovala: "Toto nie je súčasť dohody."

"Dohody, ako vieš, sú na to, aby sa porušovali."

"Nie, nie sú. Hermiona a ja sme mali dohodu, navyše jednoduchú. Buď mi povie pravdu alebo dám vytlačiť Ginninu pravdu. Tak či tak to bude pre mňa víťazstvo. Snažila som sa nebyť voči nej zaujatá."

"Len preto, že si sa nechcela strápniť - zase. Alebo skôr," dodal sarkasticky, "si sa chcela očistiť po tom najtrápnejšom vydaní."

To bolo príliš moc, príliš skoro. Draco sledoval, ako sa napäla, potom uškrnula, nechcela, aby sa jej pripomínal hrubý omyl v kariére. "To nemá s ničím nič spoločné."

"Ach, vážne?" Pomyslel si, že po tom pôjde, ale zastavil sa. Len tak- tak. Toto nebol ten správny okamih. A okrem toho, nepovedala ešte nič, čo by mohol voči nej použiť. Krucinál. A zostávalo dvadsaťštyri minút.

"Áno, vážne," hnevala sa a mračila. "Toto stretnutie skončilo. Môžeš sa vyprevadiť sám," čarodejnica zastala a poťapkala si bradu, ako keby si práve spomenula na niečo dôležité. "Ach, a uisti sa, že povieš Hermione, že o štyri dni si môže prečítať všetko o vašej vášnivej milostnej avantúre na jednu noc, v tú noc záverečnej bitky, ktorá viedla k narodeniu vášho syna. Iste to bude senzačné čítanie," pozrela na svoje upravené nechty skôr, než dodala: "Aj keď je to lož."

Zaťal čeľusť, ale tentoraz to neurobil úmyselne. V jeho hlave vírilo milión odpovedí, ale Draco si zabránil vysloviť jedinú, jednoducho preto, že sám sebe nedôveroval. Alebo svojim slovám.

"Vyzeráš trochu napätý, Malfoy. Udrela som na citlivú strunu?" nádejne sa spýtala Parvati. "Je to škoda, vážne, že sa nemôžeme porozprávať dlhšie. Stavím sa, že sú toho kopy, čo mi môžeš porozprávať, ale beda, bez Hermiony nevidím zmysel tohto stretnutia. Pokiaľ..." Parvati sa na neho pozrela s drobným úškrnom na tvári. "Pokiaľ nepoznáš pravdu a neposlala ťa sem, aby si mi ju povedal."

Nuž, tak toto zatáča neočakávaným smerom.

"Prečo by do pekla také niečo robila?" strelil späť chladne Draco, hranie divadla zabudnuté. "Myslíš si, že ma tak dobre poznáš, ale dala si prekvapivo najavo, že nepoznáš. Ja _nie _som jej - alebo niečí - poskok."

Parvati otvorila ústa, ale potriasla hlavou a nakoniec sa posadila; ten domýšľavý úškrn stále na jej perách. Minimálne táto časť šla podľa plánu. Potom ukázala na stoličku oproti nej. "Posaď sa, Malfoy. Asi som zrušila to stretnutie príliš skoro. Zdá sa, že toho máme na prejednanie veľa."

Tentoraz bol on ten, čo nepočúvol. "Radšej postojím."

Pokrčila plecami a nastavila niekoľko súkromných štítov. Nič príliš komplikované. Namáhal sa potlačiť úškrn, pretože táto časť jeho plánu fungovala dokonale. "Rob si čo chceš, ale pretože ja musím 'zápoliť' s tebou - tvoje slová, nie moje - rovnako asi môžem pár otázok položiť tebe." Čarodejnica nezastala ani na chvíľu, než pokračovala: "Pochop, s týmto mám malý problém."

Draco trochu naklonil hlavu nabok, ale nič nepovedal.

Čarodejnica považovala jeho mlčanie za slabosť a usmiala sa, než pokračovala: "Urobiť niečo nesebecké, ako sa tu ukázať miesto Hermiony, nie je naozaj tvoj štýl."

"Ako vieš, že to nie je sebeckosť, čo ma sem dnes privádza?" spýtal sa, keď presunul váhu z jednej nohy na druhú. Len vtedy si uvedomil, ako má napäté svaly. Keď sa Parvati na neho iba pochybovačne pozrela, Draco jej povedal: "Prišiel som sem ako jej zástupca," trochu mrzutým hlasom.

"Vážne?" spýtala sa a zaklonila sa trochu na stoličke. "Nebola som si vedomá, že potrebujeme právne zastúpenie na nejaký formálny rozhovor. Také -"

"Ušetri ma tých nezmyslov, Patilová. Zdá sa, že zabúdaš, že poznám tvoj druh - zdá sa, že ďaleko lepšie než ty. A čo je dôležitejšie, poznám tvoju učiteľku. Nič nie je nikdy formálne." Uštedril jej ľahostajný pohľad, než dodal: "Alebo fér."

Jej chladné oči zažiarili hnevom. "To odmietam." Sledoval, ako sa jej na stole zovrela ruka v päsť. "Ja som jedine fér."

Fér? Draco pomaly nadvihol obočie. "A máš preludy, ale to nie je pre mňa novinka."

"Čože?"

"Počula si ma dokonale. Fér. Ty si myslíš, že si fér?" odfrkol si. "Vydierala si-"

"Nikoho som nevydierala. Len som Hermione poskytla šancu, aby-"

"Kedykoľvek si to môžeš prestať navrávať. Ty si jej neposkytla šancu, ty si jej dala ultimátum. Povie ti pravdu alebo ty povieš svetu lož. Ťažko to považujem za nejakú šancu, ešte menej za šancu, na ktorú by bol niekto dostatočne hlúpy, aby ju naozaj využil. Takže si nemysli, že jej robíš nejakú láskavosť."

"A predsa ju využila."

Draco rozovrel päste.

"To, čo stále nechápem, prečo si tu ty. Vravíš, že nie si jej poskok, ale si tu a robíš jej špinavú prácu. Čo si pre ňu? Pretože sebecký bastard ako ty by nikdy-"

Ona jednoducho musela naraziť na bránu niečoho, čo ho už týždne trápilo. "Nepredpokladaj nič o mojej povahe." Pretože on, občas, prekvapil sám seba. Ako práve teraz. Práve prešiel okamih, kde stratil svoju trpezlivosť a zareagoval, ale teraz tu stál s hnevom pod kontrolou.

Možno sa Grangerovej vyzretosti - či čomukoľvek - podarilo o neho obtrieť.

Ešte lepšie, možno on dozrel oveľa viac než si pôvodne myslel.

"Mne by sa ani nesnívalo predpokladať tvoju povahu. Bol to len postreh." Parvati potiahla nosom, keď zdvihla brko. "Nie je treba byť taká netýkavka, Malfoy." Keď sa jeho výraz nezmenil, vzdychla si. "Neexistuje skutočný dôvod, prečo by sme sa o tomto nemohli porozprávať ako dvaja dospelí ľudia."

Bolo to ako prepnutie nejakého vnútorného prepínača; existoval len jeden dôvod, ktorým sa dala popísať tá náhla zmena jej správania sa. Skoro zastihla Draca nepripraveného, ale tomu, aby úplne vypadol zo svojej hry, zabránila skutočnosť, že toto všetko už predtým videl. Naozaj sa oplatilo mať Ritu Skeeterovú za rodinnú priateľku. Poskytlo mu to príležitosť k tomu, aby ju sledoval a spoznal jej štýl; štýl, ktorý Parvati Patilová napodobnila do dokonalosti... asi preto, že sa vôbec neobťažovala nájsť svoj vlastný. Preč bola chladná Parvati a na jej mieste bola - nuž, chránenkyňa Rity Skeeterovej plne v mámiacom novinárskom štýle.

"Malfoy, som tu len, aby som pomohla."

Zamračil sa. "Pomohla a získala svoj článok." Zostávalo devätnásť minút.

"Prirodzene," uškrnula sa. "Ak som sa niečo naučila, je to to, že nič v živote nedostaneš zadarmo. Musíš pracovať a prinášať obete, aby si dostal to, čo chceš."

Draco nič nepovedal, ale premýšľal, prečo sa s ním rozpráva, ako keby on o obetiach nevedel nič. Skoro si nahlas odfrkol. On nič iné okrem obetí nerobil a nikdy to nebolo o tom, čo chce on. Bolo možné byť sebecký a nesebecký súčasne? Alebo možno nesebecký z prinútenia?

To znelo pravdepodobnejšie.

A z toho, čo vedel, Patilovej obete boli motivované len čistým sebectvom. Vzdala sa jednoducho všetkého - a všetkých - len aby mala úspech. Uvedomil si, že premýšľa o tom, aký bol do pekla jej cieľ.

Ale potom si spomenul, že mu je to srdečne ukradnuté.

Počas napätého ticha si Parvati prekrížila nohy a zovrela ruky, keď sa snažila ukázať mu, že má jej plnú pozornosť. Draco sa rozhodol, že toto je správny čas, aby jej poskytol ďalší dôvod myslieť si, že má kontrolu nad situáciou; posadil sa na určenú stoličku a hľadel skoro vzdorne ponad stôl na tú domýšľavo sa tváriacu čarodejnicu.

Mlčanie trvalo len dosť dlho na to, aby sa usadil na mieste. A potom si odkašľala. "Nenávidím mlčanie. Nič sa nikdy v mlčaní nevykoná. Takže, pretože ty si mimoriadne zamĺknutý, myslím, že by som mala začať s tým, čo viem. Len aby reč nestála, alebo tak by muklovia povedali."

Ďalší chybný ťah.

Okamžite v hlave začul hlas svojho otca, tak jasný ako keby jeho otec stál vedľa neho. _Bez ohľadu nato, aké zlé to začína byť, neukáž, čo máš za lubom, Draco_. Bola to živá spomienka na ten vážny výraz na tvári jeho otca, keď mu tieto slová pred rokmi hovoril, vďaka ktorej si skoro urobil pauzu. Premýšľal o Luciusovi od tej pôvodnej myšlienky v uličke a nakoniec sa mu to začínalo stavať do cesty aktuálnemu problému. Draco rýchlo vyčistil svoju myseľ od svojho otca.

Cez toho sa dostane sám.

"Viem, že Hermionine dieťa nie je tvoje."

Jeho tvár zostávala prázdna. "Som si istý, že máš niečo lepšie než to, pretože je celkom jasné, že som s Grangerovou nemal žiadny kontakt, až kým sa pred siedmymi mesiacmi nevrátila z Talianska." Draco zastal a dodal ako dodatočný nápad. "Ako keby ona mala predtým nejaký dôvod byť so mnou v kontakte."

Parvatin úsmev zostal. "To nie je o tomto. Nestarám sa o drobky. Sú pre mňa nepoužiteľné. Viac ma zaujíma časová línia. Poskytuje mi jasnejší obraz o skutočnom otcovstve jej syna, ktoré je oveľa zaujímavejšie. Podľa muklovského rodného listu jej syna a predpokladu, že sa nenarodil zavčasu, bol počatý tesne okolo finálnej bitky."

Bola v skutočnosti oveľa bližšie k pravde, než predpokladal a jeho žalúdok sa skrútil. Toto už viacej nebolo o tom, či dokáže zamedziť, aby tá informácia vyšla von. Situácia bola ešte hrozivejšia.

A Draco si uvedomil, že má pätnásť minút, aby ju umlčal... natrvalo.

"Muklovský rodný list?" predstieral nevedomosť.

"Ach, nehraj hlúpeho, Malfoy," povedala mu nevrhlo, keď si zastrčila tmavé vlasy za uši. "Iste, vzhľadom na tvoje -" Parvati zastala, aby starostlivo zvolila slová., "priateľstvo s Hermionou, si musel vedieť, že ten chlapec sa narodil v _jedinej_ nemocnici v historických Benátkach."

V skutočnosti to nevedel.

Matthew bol stále veľmi citlivá téma; téma, s ktorou nezačal, až kým to nebolo naprosto nevyhnutné alebo sa to nehodilo. Čo znamená: nikdy. Vedel dosť, ale nevedel všetko a došlo mu, že mu to Grangerová porozpráva vo svojom vlastnom čase. Tiež mu došlo, že ona čaká na neho, kedy urobí to isté. Zamračil sa pri tej myšlienke skôr, než ju odstrčil preč.

Parvati rýchlo preletela ten pergamen, než na niečo ukázala a prikývla, "áno, presne ako som si myslela. Giovanni e Paolo... či ako sa to volá. Na tom nezáleží. V mojom článku nemocnicu nespomínam a nespomeniem ju ani v tom novom."

Bingo. Dostal ju.

Draco sa zaklonil na stoličke a spýtal sa: "Potom ako si sa o nej dozvedela? O tej nemocnici, myslím."

"Jednoducho. Ja som dobrá novinárka," samoľúbo odvetila Parvati. "A dobrí novinári hľadajú pravdu, kamkoľvek môže viesť."

"A teba zaviedla do Benátok," riekol sucho.

"Nie, tam ma zaviedla Ginny Weasleyová," zachichotala sa. "Smiešne, keby som bola vedela, že má hlavné vodítko k tomu, kde je po vojne Hermiona, šla by som za ňou skôr, než ona prišla za mnou."

"Po bitke je každý generál."

"Stavím sa, že to už teraz hovoríš sám, há?"

Keby mal čo do toho povedať, ona tieto slová povie za menej než štrnásť minút, ale bol rozhodnutý nehnať to len z čistej mrzutosti. Draco sa musel prinútiť nezatváriť sa nijako tak, čím by sa prezradil.

"Takže, je čas povedať mi niečo, čo vieš. Nemôžem byť jediná, čo poskytuje informácie."

Dracovi bolo jasné, že musí múdro vyberať slová. Veľmi múdro. Bol tak blízko, aby ju dostal tam, kde ju chcel mať a nemohol to pokašľať alebo teraz zaváhať. Ale čo jej povedať? Muselo to byť niečo, čo by vybudilo jej záujem, niečo čo bola pravda a niečo, čo by nezradilo Grangerovej dôveru. "Môžem potvrdiť tvoj dohad ohľadne doby, kedy bol jej syn počatý."

Na chvíľu si nebol istý, čo povie - alebo urobí. Parvati sa tvárila naprosto pochybovačne. "Ako viem, že sa ma nesnažíš oklamať? Ako viem, že to, čo hovoríš, je v skutočnosti pravda?"

Pokrčil plecami. "Nevieš," a dovolil si uškrnúť sa po prvý raz, odkedy vošiel do miestnosti. "Záleží na tom vôbec? Svoj príbeh máš."

"Je to lož."

"Je to klebetný časopis. Tie hovadiny sa hodia k -"

Prerušila ho svojím ostrým smiechom. "Vážne si myslíš, že vytlačím článok, ktorý ste vy všetci 'našli'? Nikdy by som neodovzdala svoju prácu niekomu inému, najmenej zo všetkých usmrkanému malému faganovi ako je Ginny Weasleyová."

A to ho zasiahlo. Ako rana do brucha. Ako mu toto pri Merlinovi ušlo?

Medzitým sa Parvati uškŕňala. "Za akého idiota ste ma mali? Ten článok, čo ste našli som napísala len, aby som uspokojila jej absurdnú zúrivosť a aby som sa jej zbavila. A zabralo to. Čím bolestivejšie, tým lepšie - celkom neuveriteľné, ale na tom nezáleží," mávla prostoreko rukou. "Myslím, že po tomto všetkom sa pustím do pátrania, čo Hermiona Ginny urobila, keď tá chcela jej hlavu na tanieri." Ale potom zastala. "Pokiaľ tú odpoveď nenájdem pri hľadaní pravdy o otcovstve toho dieťaťa."

Draco stále zápasil, aby dostal do hlavy, ako sa všetci ohľadne všetkého hrozne mýlili.

"Jasne dychtí po krvi," Parvati pokrútila hlavou. "Dala mi Hermioninu adresu a všetko, čo som potrebovala vedieť. Šla som na pár týždňov do Benátok a šla som do každej nemocnice v okolí jej domu a nemala žiaden úspech. A potom ma napadlo: 'čo by urobila Hermiona Grangerová?' A presne takto som vedela, že by svoje malé tajomstvo ukryla v najrušnejšej nemocnici v tej najrušnejšej časti mesta. My všetci vieme, že najlepšie miesto, kde niečo ukryť, je to priamo pred očami."

A jeho myseľ začala pracovať nadčas, keď sa snažil prísť na to, ako nájde spôsob dostať sa späť na cestu, ktorú už založil.

"Bola hanba, že to nedokázala utajiť, bola hanba, že mala tú drzosť všetkých podceniť, ale predpokladám, že to je dobrá vec."

"Takže tá časť o mne, že som-"

"Ach, tá je stále tam... pokiaľ mi nedáš dôvod zmeniť to." Čarodejnica sa usmiala. "A nemyslím si, že toto bude publikované v nejakom hlúpom klebetníku alebo časopise, ktorému nikto nevenuje pozornosť. Nie, toto si vybral na zverejnenie úplne nový časopis mimo Británie. Bude to ich prvý významný titulok a práve si robia zálusk na môj konečný návrh."

Využil chvíľu, aby si dal znova dokopy hlavu. Možno napokon nehrala túto hru ako nováčik. Možno on urobil zopár svojich vlastných podcenení. Bol čas zmeniť plán. Veľa času nezostávalo. "Čo musím urobiť, aby si z toho vynechala moje meno?"

Parvatin úškrn sa rozšíril. "Ach, to je on. Ten sebecký bastard, ktorého si pamätám."

Draco sa zamračil. "Priveľa rozprávaš. Dostane ťa to do problémov."

"O tom veľmi pochybujem."

"Len mi povedz, čo chceš."

"Meno chlapcovho otca. Zisti ho ako-"

"Už ho poznám."

Teraz bola na rade ona, aby sa tvárila prekvapene. "Hermiona jasne prišla o zdravý rozum, ak dôveruje tebe, zo všetkých ľudí, s niečím takým."

Draco zápolil, aby udržal tvár ľahostajnú. "Chceš to meno alebo nie?"

Zatvárila sa pochybovačne. "Ako viem, že mi povieš pravdu?"

"Predpokladám, že mi musíš veriť."

"Tvoje slovo možno stačí Rite, ale mne nestačí."

"Potom prečo sa so mnou rozprávaš? Jediné, čo mám, je moje slovo."

Tá čarodejnica na neho tvrdohlavo zízala istý čas. Počas nasledujúcej sekundy si Draco nebol istý, či príjme jeho ponuku, ale potom jej trhlo kútikmi a usmiala sa. Rovnako aj on, v duchu, keď povedala: "Myslím, že máš pravdu." Vzpriamila sa. "Pokračuj, povedz mi to."

Draco skontroloval hodinky a poklopal prstom po stole. Zízal jej priamo do očí a odpovedal na jej požiadavku rozhodným: "Nie."

Hnev v jej očiach bol nezameniteľný. "To nie je tak, ako malo-"

"Nie," zadusil jej slová ako malý plamienok. "Nepoviem ti nič. Nie až kým mi nezodpovieš na otázku."

"Otázku," odfrkla si. "Nemyslím si, že si na správnom mieste, aby si si začal robiť požiadavky, Malfoy."

"Ach, až na to, že ja som v dokonalej pozícii, aby som požiadavky kládol. Myslíš, že na mňa niečo máš? Myslíš, že máš niečo, čo môžeš použiť, aby som bol vďaka tomu povoľný? Nuž, mýliš sa."

"Ja-"

Draco ju prerušil zachichotaním. "Vážne si myslíš, že ma tvoje hrozby zaujímajú? Pre mňa sú absolútne bezvýznamné. Len ďalej, vytlač to, že som otec Grangerovej decka; vytlač akékoľvek smiešne lži, čo chceš... každý rýchlo zistí, že si klamár a podvodník. A nie, neblafujem." Draco sa na okamih pozrel na dvere, než sa pozrel znova na teraz napätú čarodejnicu. "Vieš, myslíš si, že si chytrá, ale urobila si veľa chýb na to, aby si bola. Obvinila si Ginny Weasleyovú z toho, že všetkých podceňuje, ale ty si urobila niečo ďaleko horšie. Ty si nielenže všetkých okolo seba podcenila, ale ty si podcenila mňa."

Aspoň sa pokúsila udržať svoj pokoj, ale bol to prehratý boj.

"Hádam, že si nepočítala s mojím nedostatkom záujmu. To je škoda, vážne, pretože si mala." Predklonil sa, sila sa vlnila každým údom jeho tela. Bol to dobrý pocit mať späť kontrolu. "Stavím sa, že viem, o čom práve teraz premýšľaš."

Parvati nič nepovedala.

"Stavím sa, že uvažuješ, čo môžem vedieť, aby som dokázal, že si klamár a podvodník."

Jej tvár sa stiahla odporom. "V skutočnosti uvažujem o tom, aká je tvoja otázka."

To presne nemal na mysli, ale bolo to slušné. "Teraz, keď si už všetko vysvetlila - hlúpy ťah, mimochodom - ostáva už len jediná vec, na ktorú som zvedavý. _Ako_ si narazila na ten rodný list?"

Posunula sa na mieste, zrazu nervózna. Draco by sa uškrnul, keby nemal takú predátorskú náladu. "Našla som ho."

Draco ani nezažmurkal. "Skús to znova bez toho, aby si sa ošívala."

"Ja-"

"Klameš," pokojne vstal, hľadel na ňu svojimi chladnými očami. "A ja nenávidím, keď sa mi klame, takže položím túto otázku ešte raz. Ako sa ti dostal do rúk ten rodný list?"

"Ja... som ho vzala," zamrmlala.

"Ach, teraz nebuď skromná," posmieval sa Draco. "Nie, keď si bola pred pár minútami taká odvážna." Zastal a rozhodol sa zahrať na jej tvrdohlavosť. Už to nebude dlho trvať. "Nehanbi sa-"

Divoko prižmúrila oči. "Pochop, toto je to, kde sa _ty _mýliš, _Malfoy_. Ja sa nehanbím za nič, čo som urobila. Urobila som to pre väčšie dobro."

"_Svoje_ väčšie dobro," strelil späť.

"Presne."

"Takže ak sa nehanbíš, ak si to urobila pre svoje väčšie dobro, potom mi len povedz, ako si ho vzala-"

"Mätúce kúzlo na nespolupracujúcich muklov zaberá dokonale."

To bolo všetko, čo potreboval a prišlo to presne včas.

Ozvalo sa rozhodné zaklopanie na dvere.

Parvatina hlava nadskočila, oči sa jej zaplavili zmätkom. "Kto je tam?"

Draco nič nepovedal, pretože už odpoveď poznal. Len vstal zo stoličky, šiel k dverám a otvoril ich. Vo dverách stál Blaise, oblečený v aurorskom habite a na tvári mal nasadený vážny výraz. Pozdravili sa len slabým kývnutím hlavy, ktoré bolo v skutočnosti nemou správou. Draco potom ustúpil nabok. "Vojdi."

"Blaise Zabini?" spýtala sa tá čarodejnica, zmätok vytepaný v jej tvári. "Čo tu robíš?"

"Pozvali ma."

Draco sledoval, ako chladné uvedomenie zaplavilo jej tvár. Po druhý raz v to popoludnie vyskočila zo stoličky tak silno, že ju skoro prevrátila. Líca mala červené a prstom na neho vyčítavo mierila. "Ty si ma oklamal!"

"V skutočnosti si sa oklamala sama," povedal jej Draco. "Uvažovala si vôbec, _prečo_ Grangerová prijala tvoju ponuku?" spýtal sa, keď urobil krok vpred.

Čarodejnica o krok cúvla. "Len som predpokladala, že zvolila najrozumnejšiu voľbu."

"A predpokladala si chybne. Prijala tvoju dohodu, pretože som jej to povedal. Účelom tohto stretnutia nebolo, aby si ty získala svoj príbeh, bolo ním, aby si sa usvedčila... v čom si odviedla skvelú prácu." Uvedomoval si, že záblesk v jeho očiach bol skoro zákerný, ale toto bol okamih, na ktorý čakal. "Ako som predtým povedal, priveľa rozprávaš. Dostane ťa to problémov. Opakované použitie mágie na muklov; to ti iste vyslúži pár rokov v Azbakane."

Blaisove obočie sa trochu nadvihlo.

Parvati vážne mala tú drzosť zasmiať sa. "To je tvoj skvelý plán, Malfoy? Dostať ma do Azbakanu, aby si mi zabránil zverejniť ten článok? To je vážne dobré. Dovoľ mi hádať, Zabini tuto," ukázala na toho čarodejníka, "počúval celý náš rozhovor s použitím Predlžovacích uší alebo nejakej iného magického odpočúvacieho zariadenia. Mám pravdu?" Ani jednému nedovolila odpovedať. "V tom prípade si potom nepočul nič, pretože, ako vieš, nastavila som vlastné súkromné štíty. Magické zariadenia tu nefungujú." Jej úškrn bol arogantný a Draco mal nutkanie zotrieť jej ho práve tu a teraz, ale mal tušenie, že má ešte máličko povedať... a umožnil to. "Je to moje slovo voči tvojmu, Malfoy. Možno si talentovaný žalobca, ale nič nemôžeš dokázať."

"Ale, pochop, _to je to_, kde sa _ty _mýliš. Stále môžem dokázať všetko." Siahol do vrecka hábitu a povedal: "Povedala si to sama. Magické zariadenia tu nebudú fungovať, ale muklovské vynálezy..."

Jej úsmev sa zmenil na zamračenie. "O čom to hovoríš?"

"Nepotreboval som Predlžovacie uši, nie keď mám..." Draco vytiahol z hábitu malý magnetofón, "túto malú... vecičku."

Parvatine oči sa roztvorili poznaním. Opakovane otvorila a zatvorila ústa, ako ryba, a bolo to celkom zábavné. Očividne nedokázala nájsť slová čo povedať.

"Grangerová strávila posledných pár týždňov jeho testovaním, uisťovala sa, že je odolný voči mágii. A potom ma naučila ako ho použiť." Po kratučkej manipulácii sa Dracovi podarilo vypnúť ho a podať ho Blaisovi, ktorý ho zvládal ako nejaký expert. _Samozrejme_, že vedel, ako sa pracuje s muklovským magnetofónom.

O sekundy neskôr začuli: " - predpokladala som, že si vyberá tú najrozumnejšiu voľbu." Blaise stlačil ďalší gombík a potom počuli: "- mätúce kúzlo na nespolupracujúcich muklov zaberá dokonale."

A tá čarodejnica sa prikrčila.

"Počkaj! Ja - to bol od teba lesť!"

"Áno, ale lesť je dokonale legálna. Na druhej strane vydieranie, podplácanie, krádež a použitie mágie na muklov také legálne nie sú," vypálil späť. "A ty si sa nepriznala len k tomu, že si porušila zákon len tu v Anglicku, ty si sa priznala, že si porušila zákon v cudzej krajine. Ministerstvo nebude tolerovať -"

"Ministerstvo nemá vôbec dôvod, aby ma prešetrovalo!"

"Keby nemalo, nestál by som tu pripravený zatknúť ťa," riekol jej Blaise.

"Tá tvoja trúfalosť s tým malým kúskom v reštaurácii pred pár týždňami s naším čašníkom zdvihla veľa červených vlajočiek na Oddelení na prešetrenie nenáležitého použitia čarodejníckych schopností (CZ: Odbor nepatřičného užívání kouzel)," informoval Draco. "A to poskytlo vedúcemu oddelenia všetky dôvody sveta, aby ťa prešetril ešte väčšmi, než sme to urobili sami."

"Vy ste ma prešetrovali?"

"Samozrejme, ale výsledok vyšetrovania ministerstva bol veľmi podobný nášmu. Neboli schopní nájsť dosť dôkazov, aby ťa zavreli. Potrebovali slovný dôkaz - priznanie."

"Ale nikomu sa neublížilo!"

"Na tom nezáleží," nakoniec prehovoril Blaise. "Viacnásobne si porušila zákon a my sme tu, aby sme robili svoju prácu."

"My?"

Skoro ako na zavolanie vstúpili do miestnosti dvaja aurori. Prvý jej magicky zviazal ruky a druhý jej vzal prútik. Z reality tej situácie zostala Parvati skoro hysterická. Celé jej telo sa triaslo a po lícach jej začali stekať slzy. "Počkať! Dobre! Poviem vám všetko, čo potrebujete vedieť! Poviem vám o tých novinách! Poviem vám všetko! _Urobím_ čokoľvek! Len ma neposielajte do Azbakanu!"

Draco nič nepovedal - jeho úloha v celej tejto veci práve skončila. Blaise kývol na tých dvoch aurorov, aby vyviedli stále jačiacu čarodejnicu von z podniku. Všetko medzi tými dvoma čarodejníkmi stíchlo, než Blaise povedal: "Vieš, že ak toto pôjde k súdu, ty a Hermiona budete musieť ísť svedčiť, správne?"

"Ak je tu kľúčové slovo. _Ak_ toto pôjde k súdu. Mám plne v úmysle nedovoliť to."

Blaisove tmavé oči sa najprv prižmúrili zmätením, potom uvedomením. "Plánoval si to ďalej, než som si myslel."

Blondiak prikývol. "Viem, kto dostane tento prípad a náhodou aj obhajcu poznám veľmi dobre. Bude chcieť udržať to mimo Starostolca."

"A ak žalobca nebude chcieť?"

"Bude chcieť," uistil ho rozhodne Draco. "Snažíme sa pri malých prípadoch uzavrieť dohodu. Nová politika. Vďaka tomu je naša práca zvládateľná a Starostolec nemusí vypočúvať smiešne prípady."

"Myslel by som si, že vy obaja budete mať väčší záujem vidieť ju hodenú v Azbakane, vzhľadom -"

"Myslím, že hovorím za nás oboch, keď poviem, že mám väčší záujem, aby tieto muky boli za nami." Keď sa Blaise uškrnul, Draco ho ignoroval. "Okrem toho, každý by bol šialený, keby jej nenavrhol dohodu. Dostali sme ju na dosť mizerný dôkaz a formalitu."

"A priznanie."

"To by sa dalo v mihu zvrátiť obhajcom s dvoma mozgovými bunkami. Hanba jej, že ju to nenapadlo." Draco vytiahol prútik a použil ho, aby zhromaždil všetky papiere na stole. "Nikdy ju neusvedčia."

"Vrav si čokoľvek," Blaise zdvihol ruky. "To je tvoja parketa. Ja len vyšetrujem a zatýkam. Hoci musím povedať, dnes to bolo zďaleka to najľahšie. Čakal som, že bude trochu bojovať." Starostlivo pobalil všetky čarodejnicine veci a zamieril ku dverám, ale zastal a otočil sa. "Ty a Hermiona musíte prísť na ministerstvo poskytnúť výpoveď, len pre istotu."

Draco si vložil ruky do vreciek. "Myslíš, že to môžeme odložiť na zajtra?"

"Ja by som -" čarodejník zadumane zastal a prikývol. "Iste, zajtra... Uistím sa, že poviem Pansy, aby vás dvoch dnes nečakala na večeru."

A potom odišiel.

Keď sa za Blaisom cvaknutím zavreli dvere, Draco dovolil kútikom svojich úst skrútiť sa do nepatrného úsmevu.

Vo vzduchu bolo prenikavo cítiť vôňu víťazstva a tá chuť bola, ach, taká príjemná.

**ooo**

_(Medzitým)_

**Časť 2: V tvojich rukách**

_Mlčanie._

Bolo ho tak veľa v okamihoch nasledujúcich po jej slovách, že sa zdalo, že vydáva svoj vlastný zvuk.

Ale nebol to ten druh, ktorý predchádza obrovskej explózii alebo zahrmeniu, keď začína búrka. Namiesto toho to bol ten druh, ktorý začína nepostrehnuteľne, pokračuje tým, že dá najavo svoju prítomnosť a stále ju prenasleduje. Bol to ten druh mlčania, ktorý k nej rozprával, vravel jej, že len preto, že je pravda vonku, neznamená to, že sa môže uvoľniť, neznamená to, že prestala byť skúšaná a neznamená to, že sa situácia sama rozriešila.

Hermiona mala pocit, že jej riešenie už viacej nie je v jej rukách.

Kým šokované ticho medzi tými dvoma čarodejnicami pretrvávalo a hustlo, usadilo sa na Hermione a pomohlo jej usporiadať si to, čo sa už stalo a to, čo malo prísť. To mlčanie ju upokojilo a pomohlo jej spomenúť si, prečo tu bola. Bolo príliš ľahké stratiť svoj cieľ v situácii ako je táto. Bolo príliš ľahké stratiť samu seba v hneve, keď sa na ňu Ginny konečne pozrela a povedala: "Klameš."

Keby mala iné rozloženie mysle, nepočula by rozdiel medzi týmto 'klameš' a tým minulým. Kým to minulé bolo jasným obvinením, toto bolo lemované nádychom... _nádeje_.

"Nedokážem vyjadriť ako veľmi si prajem, aby som klamala, ale neklamem."

Ginny ochromene vytiahla stoličku, na ktorú sa len pred pár minútami odmietala posadiť a sadla si. Zízala vedľa nej na marhuľové steny, a jej oči skákali zo strany na stranu, ako keby sa snažila prečítať niečo svojím vnútorným okom. Potom sa náhle pozrela na Hermionu. "Ale-"

"Ale čo?" prerušila ju tá čarodejnica, veľmi namáhavo sa snažila zabrániť svojmu hlasu, aby zosilnel.

"_Musíš_ klamať inak-"

"Nie," Hermiona pokrútila hlavou. Bolo čím ďalej ťažšie a ťažšie udržať svoj hlas vyrovnaný. "Nedovolím ti toto urobiť, Ginny. Nedovolím ti toto prekrútiť, aby som vyzerala ako zlý človek. Ty si urobila všetko to, čo som povedala, posledných - ani si neviem spomenúť ako dlho! Neklamem ani nič nevynechávam. Môj syn zomrel." Ginny sa prikrčila pri jej poslednom slove a ona nedokázala zabrániť emóciám v jej hlase, keď sa spýtala: "Prečo by som klamala o niečo takom?"

Červenovláska vyzerala, ako keby stále zápolila s tým, aby pochopila Hermionine slová, ich význam, všetko. Položila lakte na stôl a prehrabla si vlasy jedným frustrovaním pohybom. Jej ďalším slovám chýbal predchádzajúci hnev. "Pretože ty - ty by si povedala čokoľvek, aby si očistila svoje meno a aby som ja vyzerala ako blázon."

"Počúvaj samu seba, Ginny. Dáva ti toto zmysel? Aby som pravdu povedala, keby som chcela, aby si vyzerala ako blázon, šla by som na to úplne inak." Toto neznelo správne. Rýchlo opravila jej slová. "Pozri, len použi svoje inštinkty."

To nebolo oveľa lepšie.

Tvrdohlavá čarodejnica prižmúrila oči. "Moje inštinkty mi hovoria, aby som ti neverila."

"Len pretože si sa poštvala proti mne!"

"Nie, ja som sa voči tebe nepoštvala!"

"Prestaň to _robiť_!" zavrčala frustráciou. "Ty si presvedčila samu seba, aby si neverila ničomu, čo vyjde z mojich úst. Je hanba, že si tak zničená nenávisťou ku mne, že ani nedokážeš rozoznať pravdu. Pretože ja ti pravdu hovorím. Čo chceš, aby som urobila a dokázala ti to? Chcela by si vidieť jeho úmrtné oznámenie? Chcela by si vidieť jeho úmrtný list? Chceš ísť prenášadlom do Benátok, aby si videla jeho náhrobný kameň? Pretože inak si nie som istá, ako ťa dokážem presvedčiť." Hermiona sa prudko postavila. "A úprimne povedané, je mi ukradnuté, či mi veríš alebo nie. Len som ti sem prišla povedať pravdu."

"Ale prečo to čakanie, kým si mi to povedala?" spýtala sa Ginny, keď na ňu zízala. "Prečo si čakala až kým-"

"Nabehneš k Parvati a poskytneš jej svoju verziu pravdy, ktorá ju presvedčila, aby skočila strmhlav do mojej minulosti?" dokončila, neschopná zadržať tú zlobu mimo svojho hlasu. Červenovláska mala tú slušnosť, aby sa odvrátila. "Teraz si ty na rade, aby si bola k sebe úprimná, Ginny, bola by si ma počúvala?"

Ginny veľmi dlho nič nepovedala, ale práve keď Hermione dochádzala trpezlivosť, zamrmlala: "Nie."

"Presne."

"Ale stále si mi to mohla povedať ten večer, čo som o ňom zistila... vtedy si mi to mala povedať. Mohli sme sa vyhnúť tomuto všetkému, keby si proste povedala, že je mŕtvy."

"Aký rozdiel by jeho smrť spôsobila?" skoro vykríkla. "Čo to mení? Nemení to absolútne nič!"

"Mení to všetko, Hermiona! Ja nie som úplne nemilosrdná! Nikdy by som takto neznevážila mŕtve dieťa."

"Ach, takže je v poriadku znevážiť dieťa živé? Je to správne?"

Spadla jej sánka. "Nie! Tak to nie je!"

"Ale to je presne, čo si povedala. Je v poriadku niekoho najať, aby napísal zničujúci článok o dieťati a jeho matke, pokiaľ je to dieťa nažive."

"Vkladáš mi slová do úst!"

"Jednám len podľa tvojich činov! Nemala si kúštik výčitiek za svoje činy, kým si nezistila, že je mŕtvy. Hádaj, kto je teraz monštrum? Tu je nápoveda: ja to nie som."

"Ale ty-"

"Neexistuje nič, čo môžeš povedať, ktoré nás umiestni na vyrovnané hracie pole. _Nič_."

Ginnin hlas znel mechanicky, nacvičene a príliš nacvičene. Hermiona vedela, že len opakuje to, čomu sa prinútila celé tie roky veriť. A premýšľala, prečo Ginny tak pevne visela na jej domnienkach; prečo jednoducho nedokázala prijať pravdu a jej podiel na nej? Nedávalo to zmysel... alebo možno dávalo. Hermiona tajne dúfala, že jej slová - _tá pravda_ - bude mať nejaký vplyv na správanie tej čarodejnice, ale nemala... a bolo to väčšie sklamanie, než kedy predpokladala.

To prinútilo Hermionu položiť sama sebe otázku: čo očakávala od dneška?

Odpoveď: priveľa.

Jeden okamih pravdy _nič_ nepretočí a ju nezmení. Nič vymaže Ginninu bolesť, hnev a hlbokú nedôveru; ani jej to nepomôže dospieť a pohnúť sa vpred. Tá predstava bola idealistická - nie, nereálna. Nebola schopná Ginny zmeniť; ani to vôbec nechcela. Nebol to jej boj či jej miesto. A Hermiona jasne pochopila to, čo dnes potrebovala urobiť.

Vložiť to do Ginniných rúk.

"Ginny-"

Neočakávane Hermionu prerušila. "Prestaň - prestaň tak vravieť moje meno. Neverím ti. Ja ti _nemôžem_ uveriť."

Hermiona si odfrkla. "Nebudem tu sedieť a rozprávať sa s tebou stále dookola. Ver si tomu, čomu chceš veriť." Zastala a otvorila pracku na svojej taške a začala sa v nej prehrabávať. "Stále mi never; stále sa snaž vykonať svoju pomstu. Mám po krk starania sa a ani sa ti v tom nepokúsim zabrániť. Takže, pokračuj, nájdi niekoho iného, kto o mne napíše. Ach, po dnešku budeš musieť, pretože som si istá, že Parvati veľmi na blízku nebude." Nie podľa toho, čo hovoril Draco. "Pokračuj a nájdi niekoho, kto napíše o mojom synovi - urob čokoľvek, čo si myslíš, že je treba urobiť, aby si ma potrestala. V skutočnosti ti ešte pomôžem."

A začala pomenúvať všetko, čo vyťahovala zo svojej tašky, kým sa červenovláska nepohodlne posunula na mieste.

"Tu je fotografia nás dvoch," ruky sa jej začali triasť, "jeho smútočná reč, ďalšia jeho fotka..." Toto bolo ťažšie než si predstavovala. "Tu je jeho zošit s kresbami," Hermiona si priala, aby jej nevypadli slzy, keď letmo zahliadla jeho obrázok. Posledná vec, čo chcela, bolo toto všetko predhodiť Ginny, ale vedela, že sa to musí urobiť. "Mô-môžem ti dokonca poslať jeho úmrtný list-"

Ginny na ňu len hľadela s roztvorenými očami. "Č-čo to robíš?"

Zatvorila oči a pomaly potlačila tú malú kôpku papierov po stole. "Kladiem ti to do tvojich rúk."

"O čom to rozprávaš?"

"Neviem, ako ťa prinútiť pochopiť, tak si to ber. Ber si to všetko. Použi to, ako sa ti hodí. Už viacej od tohto alebo teba nebudem utekať."

Ginny sa na ňu pochybovačne pozrela.

"Ale ak to použiješ," pomaly povedala Hermiona, "radšej by si sa mala uistiť, že sa povie celá pravda. Všetka pravda. Povedz im o mne a o Harrym, povedz im o Matthewovi, povedz im, že bol statočný malý chlapček, ktorý si nezaslúžil to, čo mu osud nadelil." Hermionin stále trasúci sa hlas stvrdol, keď povedala ďalšie slová: "Povedz im všetko, ale radšej im povedz o svojej úlohe v tomto všetkom. Radšej im povedz, ako si ukryla Harryho list, povedz im, ako si si so mnou všetkým za chrbtom päť rokov písala, povedz im, ako si sa pokúsila všetko zmanipulovať, aby som vďaka tomu vyzerala ako spodina vesmíru, povedz im, ako si všetkým klamala o stave tvojho vzťahu s Harrym, povedz im, ako si dala novinárke-"

"Prestaň. Dobre. Proste _prestaň_." Červenovláska sa zrazu po Hermioninej ponuke prebrala. "Takže máš zopár dokumentov a fot-" Jej oko tú fotku zachytilo. Ginny sa prizrela bližšie a potom preletela cez všetky tie papiere, čo je Hermiona poskytla, hľadala niečo, čo by jej povedalo niečo iné. Ale potom jej plecia poklesli porážkou, jej líca sa značne sfarbili a vyzerala, ako keby jej bolo zle od žalúdka, keď spola zašeptala: "Ty neklameš."

Hermiona nič nepovedala. Čo mohla povedať?

"Ach, bohovia, má Harryho oči." Čarodejnica sa pozrela na Hermionu, potom znova na ten obrázok. Ticho sa vrátilo, ale nie nadlho. V jej hlase bolo zhnusenie, keď povedala: "Vyzerá tiež ako ty." Ale potom Ginny pustila tie noviny a fotografie, ako keby pálili. "Vezmi si ich späť. Nechcem ich. Ja -" stuhla, výraz zdeseného uvedomenia na tvári. "Toto je Harryho _syn _a je mŕtvy a ja som sa pokúsila - a Harry _vie_ a - myslí si, že som monštrum a - vezmi si ich späť, Hermiona!"

Pokojne pokrútila hlavou. "Nie. Tie fotografie a dokumenty sú tvoje, až kým sa naozaj nerozhodneš."

"Nerozhodnem čo?" hlas je skoro kričal.

Hermiona vrátila tej čarodejnici prútik. "Až kým sa nerozhodneš, či porozprávaš tento príbeh inému novinárovi, až kým sa nerozhodneš, či to necháš tak, až kým sa nerozhodneš, že si na mňa prestala byť nahnevaná za niečo, čo som neurobila sama."

Ginny si skoro ochromene strčila ten prútik do vrecka.

"Myslím, že by si mala vedieť, že v tom okamihu, ako vyjdem tými dverami, skončila som. Ty si môžeš na mňa plytvať svojím životom, ale ja to isté neurobím." Zdvihla neviditeľný plášť, opatrne si preložila cez ruku a pohla sa k odchodu.

"Vieš, Harry sa mi pokúšal povedať pravdu. Nesčítane krát. Ale ja som ho nepočúvala."

Hermiona zastala. Už jej chcela povedať, že Harry nie je jediný, kto sa pokúšal, že Harry nie je jediný, kto stratil syna a že Harry nebol jedinou vecou, na ktorej záležalo, ale neurobila to, pretože to bolo zbytočné.

Toto bude potrebovať nejakú skutočnú profesionálnu pomoc, ale to sa naučí sama.

"Bola som presvedčená, že ty..." čarodejnica zmĺkla.

"Keď som odchádzala do Austrálie," začala Hermiona, "Harry ma prišiel pozrieť. Chcel ťa kvôli mne opustiť, vieš, čo som mu povedala?" pozrela sa na Ginny. "Povedala som mu, že to bola chyba, ktorá sa prihodila dvakrát. Povedala som mu, že ma nemôže žiadať, aby som ho milovala, pretože ho nemilujem. Povedala som mu, že chcem byť jeho kamarátkou a nič viac. Povedala som mu, že ty ho miluješ a že on by mal milovať teba tak ako miloval mňa, mal by sa k tebe správať tak, ako by sa ku mne. K Harrymu necítim nič okrem platonických citov."

"Ale, ty, ja-" jej hlas zaváhal.

"Premrhala si množstvo času snahou zachrániť vzťah, ktorý nebol ohrozený," zastala. "Nie, to nie je pravda. Váš vzťah bol ohrozený, ale nie mnou. Ty a tvoja neistota, tvoja žiarlivosť, tvoja posadnutosť ním a tvoja neschopnosť nechať to tak... _to _bolo to, čo ohrozovalo váš vzťah."

Zatvárila sa zmätene. "Nechať to tak?"

"Počula si, že mi Harry povedal, že ma stále miluje a predsa si s ním ostala. Dokonca si sa pokúsila za _jeho _city potrestať _mňa_; za city, ktoré ja nezdieľam. Pokúsila si sa potrestať mňa a _nášho_ syna za niečo, čo sa stalo, keď ste ty a Harry ani neboli spolu." Hermiona mohla ľahko pokračovať, ale toto nebola skutočná pointa, ktorú sa snažila ujasniť. "Ale, zabudni na to všetko. Mohla si odísť preč. Mohla si s ním hovoriť bez toho, aby si toto všetko urobila a teraz -" Hermiona sa zastavila, aby nepovedala viac.

"Čo teraz?"

Hermiona nič nepovedala.

Po prvý raz červenovláska dala najavo skutočnú ľútosť. "Stratím ho, že?"

Sklopila zrak na plášť vo svojich rukách. "Toto je rozhovor, ktorý musíš mať s Harrym, keď mu toto," podala jej ten plášť, "vrátiš."

Ginny vzala plášť oboma rukami a zízala na neho, trasúc hlavou. Hermiona sa zhlboka nadýchla a prešla ku dverám. Vykonala všetko, čo prišla urobiť a teraz bola pripravená na trochu pokoja. Čarodejnica stlačila kľučku, keď začula Ginny potiahnuť nosom. Jej život sa práve chystal urobiť drastický obrat a Hermiona sa chcela cítiť zbavená viny, ale z nejakého dôvodu nemohla.

"Stavím sa, že ma súdiš vo svojej hlave," trpko povedala Ginny a potom napodobňovala: "Ginny je blázon, ktorý.-"

"Kto som ja, aby som ťa súdila?" Kto bol ktokoľvek, aby ju súdil? Ginny nebola odlišná od Hermiony. Od Draca. Od Luciusa. Od Rona. Od Harryho. Nikto nebol svätec v tomto svete plnom hriechov. "My všetci robíme chyby; niektoré sú horšie než iné, ale sú to všetko chyby. Ja som v tomto rovnako vinná ako si ty, ale ja som pri tomto našla svoj pokoj. Ty by si mala tiež."

Ginny sa stretla s jej pohľadom a zistila, že sa nedokáže odvrátiť. Poznala ten pohľad. Bol to pohľad zlomeného pochopenia. A Hermiona konečne porozumela, prečo sa to muselo udiať teraz a nie pred týždňami. Teraz bola konečne pripravená toto zvládnuť správne. Pred dvoma týždňami by mala nutkanie nakopať Ginny v tejto chvíli, keď bola na dne. Bola by jačala a kričala a preklínala ju a naučila ju, čo je skutočná bolesť.

Ale ona už viacej takým človekom nebola.

Smiešne, ako sa nejaký človek dokáže za dva týždne zmeniť.

Dnes nebude Ginny súdiť a odsudzovať. Dnes nebude tým človekom, ktorý ju zavrhne. Dnes nedovolí slovu 'pomsta' aby vôbec vstúpilo do jej mysle. Pomsta, ako sa Ginny naučí, bolo vždy chabé potešenie malej a obmedzenej mysle. Dnes nezíska Hermiona žiadne potešenie z jej bolesti. Takže Hermiona vystrela plecia a povedala jedinú vec, ktorú mohla v takomto čase povedať: "Ja ti odpustím, niekedy. Viem, že odpustím."

Tak. Bolo to vonku. A bola to pravda. Ona jej odpustí, hoci si mnohí mysleli, že by nemala. Odpustenie, ako sa Hermiona naučila od Rona, neznamenalo, že stále nebola ublížená, ani neznamenalo, že zabudne. Nikdy nebudú priateľky, ale ona bola schopná ísť a posunúť sa ďalej; bola schopná nájsť iné cesty ako uvoľniť všetku zvyškovú zlosť.

Áno, Hermiona si prikývla, to urobí.

Druhé potiahnutie nosom od červenovlásky preniklo jej myšlienkami.

A po chvíľkovom zaváhaní, Hermiona znova zovrela kľučku dverí. Mala by povedať viac, mala by povedať Ginny, že hrozne potrebuje profesionálnu pomoc, ale v tomto okamihu si Hermiona pomyslela, že je najlepšie, ak nepovie vôbec nič.

Takže keď zatvorila za sebou dvere, nezabuchli sa.

Namiesto toho sa zavreli slabým cvaknutím.

* * *

**Autorkina poznámka:** Keď som plánovala túto časť, obe mali byť zrazené a TVRDO spálené... ale keď som sa dostala k písaniu, jednoducho sa to nezdalo správne. Uvedomila som si, že potrebujem každému nastaviť cestu na dráhu do ich budúcnosti, skôr než ich potrestať za to, čo urobili. Každý sa môže hádať, že si obe zaslúžili hodiť do priepasti, že si zaslúžili viac než sa stalo, ale vo všetkej úprimnosti, ich životy nebudú od tohto okamihu prechádzkou v parku.

Uvažovala som, že keby Hermiona kruto potrestala Ginny, vrátilo by ju to späť na začiatok príbehu, kde bola nahnevaná a to som určite nechcela. Ginny sa _- jasne_ – starala len o Harryho (hovorí o Mattheowi ako o Harryho synovi), nuž, má ísť domov a mať rozhovor, ktorého sa hrozí, rozhovor, ktorý ju môže ovplyvniť viac než ten, čo mala s Hermionou. Myslím, že fakt, že sa jej ešte len podtrhne koberec spod „stojím bokom" je dôležitejší než, aby jej ho podtrhla Hermiona. Pokiaľ ide o Parvati, myslím, že najhoršia bolesť nie je fyzická, ale skôr psychická. Parvati si jasne myslí, že je nad zákonom a Draco ju nakoniec naučil po kostole hvízdať. Ona nekončí tým, že sa jej kleplo po prstoch, pretože na jej treste bude niečo viac. Zvažovala som, že ju Draco naozaj rozdrví, ale potom som si uvedomila, že je to nielen strata času (pretože jej je ukradnuté čokoľvek, čo by na ňu mohol vrhnúť), ale tiež by sa to natiahlo o jednu kapitolu či dve. To som nechcela. A niečo väčšie, niečo viac verejnejšie by bolo pre Draca náročnejšie, aby to všetko zahladil. A to je jasne niečo, čo nechce. Ale Parvati pravdepodobne stratí svoju prácu, svoju dôveryhodnosť, všetko... a pretože sa vyhýbala svojej rodine... nebude mať nič. Bude to vážne zaujímavý príbeh vidieť, kam z tohto bodu pôjde (a bude krátko spomenutá v epilógu). Nie je treba spomínať, že jej cesta nebude cestou ľahkou.

Tak či tak dúfam, že ste si túto kapitolu vychutnali.


	36. V popole polnočného slnka

**BROKEN**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Beta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: Inadaze22 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/**1394384/inadaze22**)

_Pocítil k žene pred ním niečo blízke ľútosti. A kým to nekonečne Draca rozrušovalo, to, čo ho znechucovalo najviac zo všetkého, bol mučivý fakt, že niekto či niečo zlomilo dušu Hermiony Grangerovej k nepoznaniu._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4172243/36/Broken**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __**Inadaze22**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola tridsaťjeden: V popole polnočného slnka**_

_(10. jún)_

**Časť 1: Zdobená truhlička**

Vo vzduchu bola výrazná vôňa muklovskej farby a on nasledoval svoj nos, až kým sa neocitol vo dverách veľmi dôverne známej zasadacej miestnosti.

Alebo možno nie.

Matka vymaľovala, znova, a Dracovi dalo zabrať, aby sa jeho tvár neskrútila do zamračenia.

Rozhliadol sa, potom ukročil späť, aby sa uistil, že je to tá správna miestnosť.

Skutočne bola.

Ale - Draco plne vošiel do miestnosti. Nič nebolo správne. Namiesto luxusných stien a mramorových podláh boli teraz steny smotanovej farby. Nespomínajúc ten koberec na zemi - jasne _modrý_ koberec - ktorý zobrazoval metlobalového hráča, ktorý náhodou neustále stíhal zlatonku, ktorú nikdy nechytil. Namiesto mlčky sa uškierajúcich portrétov tam boli plagáty slávnych metlobalových hráčov a jedného strašidelného stvorenia poskakujúceho okolo.

A _hračky_. Boli všade.

Niektoré boli upratané na jednej stene veľkej miestnosti - väčšina nebola. Draco sa zamračil odporom.

Jeho zvraštené obočie sa nakoniec zmenilo do jasného zamračenia, keď - kým zašiel hlbšie do izby a všímal si výrazné zmeny - skoro zakopol na jednej z tých diabolských malých hračiek. Najbližší plagát, ktorý náhodou bol toho namysleného chrabromilského blbca, Olivera Wooda, urobil veľmi málo, aby potlačil svoj chichot. Draco zazrel. Wood sa zasmial. Draco mávol prútikom. Wood zažiaril nafúkaným úsmevom. Draco _nahlas_ zauvažoval o tom, ktoré ohňové kúzlo bude najlepšie.

A Wood zmĺkol.

Keď vyslal nechutnú hráčku letom cez miestnosť, Draco si oprášil plecia, strčil prútik do vrecka a otočil sa k odchodu. A vtedy to začul.

_Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak. _

Jeho hlava sa prudko zvrtla, zvedavo sa vystrčila s neuveriteľne všímavými očami. A boli tam.

_Tie _hodiny.

Mohol by _odprisahať_, že povedal Arcturusovi, aby ich vzal preč. A predsa...

Draca to k nim zjavne priťahovalo ako nejakého starého muža k lavičke v parku. S opatrnými prstami sa načiahol nahor a dotkol sa ich. Drevo pod jeho prstami bolo hladké, dobre opracované a dokončené presne tak šikovne. Bolo to dedičstvo Malfoyov, ale súčasne vyzerali veľmi nepodobne tým istým hodinám, ktoré sa mu posmievali, keď bol naposledy v tejto miestnosti. Drevo malo jasnejšiu farbu, a vzhľad prednej časti hodín sa zmenil, aby sa hodili k tomu detskému dojmu miestnosti.

Detskému.

Draco si skoro odfrkol nad iróniou toho všetkého.

Nemal jedinú dobrú spomienku, ktorá by sa konala v tejto miestnosti, ale s trochou času, kobercom, hračkami a muklovskou farbou sa matke podarilo znova predekorovať minulosť. Alebo sa o to minimálne pokúsila. Taká vec v skutočnosti nebola možná, ani s tými hračkami rozťahanými po kobercom prikrytej podlahe. Minulosť striehla zovšadiaľ: spod vrstiev farby, v tieni malej knižnice, spod jeho nôh a tikala priamo pred ním.

Bola neodstrániteľná. Draco sa načiahol dohora a dotkol sa skleneného povrchu.

Jej ručná práca bola pôsobivá, skoro dokonalá, ale to tikanie ich vždy prezradí. Jeho ruky a oči sa pomaly presunuli. Draco nemal potuchy, prečo bol taký opatrný - alebo prečo vôbec posudzoval tú prekliatu vec. Boli to hodiny. Len hodiny. Otravné hodiny, pochopte, ale aj tak hodiny. Vďaka tomu uvažoval, prečo dával tak veľa moci nejakým bezvýznamným hodinám. A teraz bolo zjavne hlúpe, aby k nejakým hodinám pociťoval odpor... dokonca k týmto hodinám. Jemu nič neurobili, samé o sebe. Pravda, to tikanie omieľalo zlé spomienky a vracalo ho späť k miestu, kde si pripadal najviac zraniteľný, ale... bol koniec.

Tam už _teraz _nebol. V skutočnosti bol celé veky od toho dňa a tých pocitov.

A Draco pochopil, prečo jeho matka tú izbu predekorovala, ale tie hodiny tam nechala. Pre Draca tie hodiny a táto miestnosť reprezentovali čas jeho života, kde sa cítil mimo rovnováhy a emocionálne odhalený. Ale pre jeho matku to bola pripomienka toho, skadiaľ pochádzali... a jej nádej pre budúcnosť.

"Draco?" zavolala jeho matka od dverí.

Ohromený, že ju dokázal počuť aj cez tie hlasy vo svojej hlave, sa otočil a zažmurkal. Jeho matka mala na sebe jednoduché tmavomodré - nie čierne - šaty s perlovým náhrdelníkom, ktorý jej poslal pred pár týždňami. A prekvapilo ho to, pretože farebné veci nenosila od otcovej smrti. Nie je treba hovoriť, že tmavomodrá nie celkom prekypovala životom, ale bol to začiatok. Podivne, fakt, že jej šaty boli muklovské, mu nedošiel dovtedy, až kým sa nezamračila, neodprášila si neviditeľnú smietku prachu zo svojho rukáva a neposťažovala sa: "Je mi jedno, čo Pansy hovorí a ako veľa kúziel použila na tento strašný kus šiat, nikdy to nebude lepšie než od madam Sphoonsovej. Nikdy."

Draco ponúkol matke malý, ale trochu napätý úsmev. "Vyzeráš nádherne, matka. Ako vždy."

A nehovoril to len tak. Vlasy mala natočené a vypnuté dohora do akéhosi komplikovaného drdolu a na tvári mala dokonalý make-up, ale to neboli dôvody, prečo jej zložil poklonu. Po prvý raz za veľmi dlhý čas jeho matka vyzerala... menej prenasledovaná a celkovo zrelaxovaná. Tie neustále vrásky starostí vytepané okolo jej očí sa začínali vyhladzovať a Draco si uvedomil, že s nimi sa pomaly strácajú jeho vlastné nemé starosti o jeho matku.

Usmiala sa. "Ďakujem ti, Draco." Zdalo sa, že si Narcissa na niečo spomenula a vykríkla: "Ach!" Chcel sa spýtať, ale ona už uvoľnene prešla miestnosť a objala ho. Bolo to trochu čudné, a predpokladal, že s tým má niečo spoločné Grangerová. Ale nechal ju objímať ho a do ucha mu zašepkať: "Vitaj späť, synu."

Trochu sa zamračil, keď mu bez toho, aby si to uvedomila, napravila kravatu, ale nič nepovedal.

"Vyzeráš dobre. Zdá sa, že ti Benátky prospeli. Možno kvôli tomu si ani raz nenapísal."

"Nie tak celkom. V skutočnosti to bol veľmi dlhý výlet. Benátske ministerstvo nechcelo spolupracovať, najprv, ale jediné, čo musel Potter urobiť, bolo zažiariť svojou jazvou a každý sa mu začal pchať do riti-"

"Slovník, Draco."

Čarodejník prevrátil oči. "Prepáč."

"To je v poriadku. Práve si sa vrátil?"

Draco pokrútil hlavou. "Som späť od včera večera."

"Ach?" Narcissa sa tvárila zaujate. "Hermiona tu bola včera večer na večeri. Len náhodou sa zmienila, že sa vraciaš až dnes ráno."

Vedel presne, čo vravela. "Viem," samoľúbo odpovedal Draco. Pokiaľ šlo o to, čo Hermiona vedela, strávil posledného tri a pol týždňa na celosvetovom seminári o čarodejníckom práve vo Viedni. Ako týždne ubiehali, mal pocit, že mu neverila. Len maličkosti, domnieval sa. Nikdy sa ho na ten seminár neopýtala, ani na nič pokiaľ šlo o to. Škoda. Získal kópiu celého programu zbytočne.

Možno bol jednoducho paranoidný.

Áno, tým to bolo.

"To je to, čo som jej povedal predtým, než som odišiel. Bolo by mimoriadne ťažké vysvetliť, prečo som prišiel domov o deň skôr a celý večer som sa len flákal."

Zachichotala sa. "Myslím, že má v tejto chvíli na mysli príliš veľa, aby si to vážne všimla."

Draco bol zvedavý. "Čo tým myslíš?"

"Ona je... nepokojnejšia než zvyčajne."

Pomaly nadvihol obočie. "Nepokojnejšia... ako?"

"Nuž, bola hnacou silou za prerobením tejto miestnosti. Pracuje navyše, varí enormné množstvá jedál, plánuje renovovať svoj dom, keď je doma, ťahá ma po muklovskom Londýne, aby-" Narcissa si vzdychla. "Zbytočné hovoriť, že je celá strhaná a privádza ma vyložene do šialenstva. A prechádza sa, veľmi. Nedokážem vydržať to jej prechádzanie sa. Ako to pre pánabeka zvládaš? Chodí sem a tam a tam a sem a vôbec sa nezastaví! Len stále ďalej-" Odkašľala si. "Práve som ju presvedčila, aby šla domov a zdriemla si. Pravdepodobne miesto toho vydiera dieru do svojho koberca."

Bolo ťažké nezachichotať sa. Značne ho pobavilo, keď bola jeho matka znepokojená jednoducho preto, že sa to nestávalo často. Len on býval schopný rozcuchať jej perie niekoľkokrát vo svojom živote a trvalo mu roky, kým to urobil. Nejako sa to Hermione podarilo za pár týždňov. Nevedel, či to bolo desivé alebo naprosto geniálne. A keď načúval, ako jeho matka robí povyk kvôli jeho... kvôli Grangerovej, Draco uvažoval nad možnosťou, že zdedil svoj nedostatok trpezlivosti od svojej matky.

"Matka, prechádzanie je ničím oproti jej neznesiteľnému pukaniu hánkami."

Narcissa zbledla. "Vďaka nebesiam, tejto forme mučenia ma nepodrobila."

Len potiahol nosom. "Nevieš, čo sa s ňou deje? V listoch sa zdala byť v poriadku."

"Mám podozrenie, že to má niečo spoločné s tými novinami na jej zadnej verande."

Draco zažmurkal. "S tými čo?"

"Ach... ona ti nepovedala." Oprášila neviditeľnú smietku prachu z jeho pleca. "Nuž, myslím, že to čoskoro zistíš."

Nepáčilo sa mu, ako to znelo. Vôbec nie.

Matka - s podivne dokonalým načasovaním - sa spýtala: "Páči sa ti táto izba? Ja som vybrala len farbu, Hermiona urobila zvyšok. Nemala som potuchy, ako vyzdobiť detskú izbu. Bolo to dávno, vieš, ale keď som ten plán spomenula Hermione hneď potom, ako si odišiel, jednoducho prevzala nad všetkým kontrolu. Protestovala by som, ale mala som pocit, že je to niečo, čo potrebovala urobiť."

Draco zmĺkol. "Mohli ste použiť moju starú izbu."

"To bol pôvodne môj úmysel, ale tu máme viac než dosť miesta. A vážne, von so starinou a... a možno dnu s novotou."

"Nezbavili ste sa tých hodín."

Narcissa sa mierne usmiala. "Všimol si si, há?"

"Bolo ťažké nevšimnúť si."

"Hermiona povedala, že si všimneš."

A to bolo čudné, pretože si Draco len sotva pamätal, že by sa jej o tých hodinách zmienil. Nebol si istý, kedy sa to stalo, len že to bolo neskoro v noci a Grangerovej vlasy boli skučeravené tým najohavnejším spôsobom po prechádzke, ktorú práve podnikli. Možno tú noc predtým, než odišiel z mesta? Draco zauvažoval, ale potom sa rozhodol, že na dátume nezáležalo, záležalo len na tom rozhovore. Čo začalo ako skutočný rozhovor sa zmenilo na šepot z jej časti a zívanie z jeho. Nebol si istý ako či prečo jej ten príbeh porozprával, ale Draco sa utešoval vierou, že nezostala dosť dlho hore na to, aby všetko počula. Podľa všetkého sa mýlil. A ona mala pravdu.

"Toľko mi došlo."

Hrala sa so svojím náhrdelníkom a ukázala ho Dracovi, ktorý bol pripravený zmeniť tému otázkou: "Páčia sa ti tie perly?"

"Áno, sú nádherné. Kde si ich zohnal? A čo je dôležitejšie, kto ich vyberal?"

"V Austrálii a Pansy, samozrejme. Navrhla tvar toho náhrdelníka a poslala mi ich do Talianska." Keď sa trochu zachichotala, dodal: "Ja, minimálne, som zohral hlavnú časť v tom, že som ti sovou ten darček poslal."

Keď odpovedala, rozoznal ten láskavý a predsa maznavý tón, ktorý používala, keď prijímala jeho darčeky, keď bol dieťa. "To bola tá najdôležitejšia časť, samozrejme." Potom sa usmiala.

Draco prevrátil oči a strčil si ruky do vreciek. "Napadlo mi, že z Benátok nebudeš chcieť nič, keďže tam pôjdeme na konci augusta." Otázka naskočila do popredia jeho mysle. "Keď o tom hovoríme, ako _presne_ si presvedčila Grangerovú, aby sa k nám pripojila? Písala mi minulý týždeň, aby nám dala vedieť, že pôjde s nami. Ja som sa neobťažoval pozvať ju, pretože-"

"Myslím, že podceňuješ silu liečiacej sa ženy. Nepotrebuje, aby si ju chránil, Draco. Tak či tak musí čeliť týmto veciam. A budú nepríjemné, pre vás oboch, ale ak to naozaj myslíte vážne-"

Stroho prerušil jej predlžujúcu sa reč. "Matka."

"Potrebuje partnera, nie ochrancu."

Draco jej chcel povedať, že toho sa už zúčastňuje, ale rozhodol sa, že to by ten rozhovor zaviedlo smerom, kam nebol pripravený cestovať. Hovoriť so svojou matkou o nejakej stránke jeho vzťahu s Grangerovou bolo druhé na zozname jeho 'rozhovory-ktoré-nikdy-nechce-viesť'. Porazilo to len neuveriteľne trápnu diskusiu na tému 'koľko-vnúčat-budem-mať'. Tak stál a žmurkal, kým mu Narcissa vysvetľovala dôležitosť správania sa k Hermione ako k rovnocennému partnerovi, dokonca ku kráľovnej.

"Videla som, ako si sa správal k svojim predchádzajúcim partnerkám a tiež som ich nikdy neschvaľovala, takže som si udržiavala odstup. Hermiona je iná. Mal by si preukázať svoje uznanie darčekmi a drobnosťami a, pre lásku k Merlinovi, byť romantický-"

U tohto sa rozhodol, že je správny čas zmeniť tému. "Myslím, že som si nechal niekoľko šiat vo svojej izbe a pôjdem tam... po ne..."

Narcissa sa usmiala. "Chápem, prečo je tento rozhovor trochu trápny."

"Trochu?" Draco si odfrkol. "Skús príšerne." Presunul váhu. "Poznám svoje povinnosti k nej a k tomu, aby som udržal náš... vzťah." Nad tým nadvihla svoje dokonalé blond obočie a on sa ju pokúsil upokojiť. "Naozaj viem. Ver mi, ale my nie sme... takíto. Grangerová by nevedela čo robiť so šperkmi a keby som sa niekedy rozhodol byť 'romantický', myslela by si, že ma niečo posadlo. Vďaka za radu, ale ja - _my_ - urobíme všetko po svojom."

Namiesto toho, aby vyzerala urazená, Narcissa zažiarila širokým úsmevom a chystala sa previesť posledné úpravy miestnosti. Boli to bezvýznamné úlohy, ktoré bola schopná urobiť so svojím prútikom, ale Draco, ktorý bol trochu zmätený jej reakciou, to využil, aby ju sledoval s chrbtom opretým o čerstvo uschnutú stenu.

Nejasne si ju pamätal robiť niečo podobné, keď bol malý chlapec, až na to, že vtedy asi sedel na zemi s prekríženými nohami a na jeho tvári bolo zamračenie z nudy a nesúhlasu. Teraz bolo podivne osviežujúce stáť a sledovať svoju matku robiť niečo zbytočné bez toho, aby sa obávala... nuž, čohokoľvek. A Draco zistil, že premýšľa, či toto bolo to, aké to mohlo byť pre neho. Jednoduchá, od obáv oslobodená existencia. Mohol to dokázať? A čo viac, mohol byť pri tom šťastný?

Pravdu povediac, po posledných ôsmich rokoch jednoduchý život nevyzeral tak zle.

Minimálne aspoň teoreticky.

"Vieš, Draco," povedala Narcissa, keď sa k nemu otočila. "Nemôžeš sa všetkého zbaviť len preto, že je to nepríjemné. Občas ťa tieto bolestivé veci potrebujú udrieť do tváre, aby si si naozaj vážil, že si nimi prešiel... a čo si prekonal.

Draco zastal. "Ja - tomu už rozumiem."

Trochu naklonila hlavu nabok. "Vážne?"

"Áno."

"Potom pre teba niečo mám." Narcissa sa usmiala a odišla z izby. Vrátila sa len o sekundy neskôr s veľmi povedome vyzerajúcou ozdobenou zlatou truhličkou, ktorá bola pokrytá rôznymi drahokamami a diamantmi.

Vyzerala taká stará ako rodina Malfoyov. Báječné. Draco mal naozaj dobré tušenie, komu patrila, ale aj tak sa na to spýtal. "Čo je to?"

"Prechádzala som vecami tvojho otca a - ani nezačínaj, Draco," vyhrešila ho Narcissa, keď sa zaksichtil. "Našla som toto v pracovni tvojho otca, keď si bol preč."

Čarodejník zažmurkal.

Narcissa sa usmiala, keď si uvedomila, že jej syn na to neskočí. "Je plná listov... listov, ktoré pravdepodobne napísal tvoj otec, kým si bol na Rokforte. Tiež sú tam iné veci..."

Draco zažmurkal znova.

Jej ďalšie slová boli prehovorené pomaly, obozretne. "Viem, aký bol tvoj vzťah s otcom -"

"To nemá nič s ničím spoločné, matka. Pochoval som svoj hnev. Som v bode, v ktorom som prijal to, čo urobil a pochopil, že veril tomu, že jeho rozhodnutia sú správne. Odpustil som mu úplne? Stále na tom pracujem, ale nejaká truhlička s listami spred viac než desiatich rokov nezmení nič ani k lepšiemu ani k horšiemu. Jediné, čo to urobí, bude plytvanie mojím časom."

"Draco -"

"Nechcem ich, ani ich nepotrebujem."

Narcissa vždy bývala neústupná, takže ho neprekvapilo, keď sa v tomto odmietla vzdať. Otravné? Áno. Prekvapujúce? Nie. "Naozaj by ti mohli pomôcť spoznať ho."

"Aby som bol úprimný, matka, poznám otca práve tak dobre, ako by som mal - nuž, ako by on chcel, aby som ho poznal. A aby sa to stalo, potreboval som na to len jediný list. Hocičo iné by zredukovalo to, čo už viem." Draco zastal. "Takže ak ma ospravedlníš, musím ísť zachrániť Grangerovú skôr než si vyšliape dieru do svojho koberca. Ty by si mala zamieriť k tete Andromede."

Narcissa mu podávala tú truhličku, zase. "Len si to vezmi. Urob s tým čokoľvek, čo chceš, najprv. Nikdy nevieš. Možno skutočne zmeníš svoj názor."

"Viem, že nezmením."

**ooo**

**Časť 2: Odvaha muža**

Ten deň sa vliekol rýchlosťou sirupu - pomaly, ale predsa sa zdalo, že sa deje milión vecí.

Minimálne v jej hlave.

Samota bola náročná a to čakanie bolo nekonečné, ale skôr než si to Hermiona uvedomila, slnko začalo svoje dlhé a pomalé klesanie. Jednako bol večer v nedohľadne a ona bola nevysloviteľne nepokojná. A jej nepokojnosť viedla k prechádzajúcemu sa cvičeniu impozantných rozmerov. Nebol to ten druh nepokoja, ktorý cíti šprintér, keď na bloku čaká, kedy vystrelí štartérova pištoľ.

Nie, to bol ten druh nepokoja, ktorý človek cítil, keď bol prinútený niečo opravovať bez správnych nástrojov. Vzdychla si. Na jej zadnej verande bol neporiadok. A kým Hermionina myseľ vymýšľala, čo urobiť s tými zabavenými papiermi, ktoré jej Blaise pred niekoľkými týždňami doručil, ona _v skutočnosti_ zápolila s tým, ako napraví svoj problém bez toho, aby si ten článok prečítala.

Hermiona preklínala ich anti-magické kúzla. To bolo dôvodom, prečo nemohla odstrániť to Konzervačné kúzlo - to jediné kúzlo, ktorá náhodou fungovalo na novinách - a roztrhať ich na kúsky.

Kto do pekla by dal anti-magické kúzlo na noviny?

Niekto, kto sa zamestnával mučením mysle. Alebo minimálne mučením _jej _mysle.

Hermiona si nemohla pomôcť, iba sa prechádzala.

Kráčala od drezu ku stolu a potom späť k umývadlu. Potom prešla od umývadla k zadným dverám, kde strávila skoro minútu zízaním na tú hromadu novín na svojej zadnej verande. Hrýzla si spodnú peru, zastonala a zízala. Hermiona presunula váhu z jednej nohy na druhú skôr, než si vzdychla a vopchala ruky do vreciek. Uvoľnila sa, než si spomenula, čo bolo v jej ľavom vrecku a vytiahla ruky, ako keby horeli. Po tom, čo sa vrátila späť ku drezu, odpila si z kávy a začala odznova.

Apollove oči ju od dverí vôbec neprestali sledovať, ale pri desiatom raze sa rozhodol olízať si labku a Hermionu už boleli nohy. Stačilo to, aby ju to presvedčilo zastaviť. Nuž, to a uvedomenie si, že premrhala celú pol hodinu len prechádzaním sa. Pozrela sa na svoje mačiatko. "Toto nemôže byť zdravé."

Zívajúc Apollo precupkal k zadným dverám.

"Chceš ísť von?"

Dotkol sa labkou dverí.

Založila si ruky na hrudi. "Už si sa poučil?"

Mačiatko zamňaukalo.

"V poriadku." Hermiona sa láskavo usmiala, než ich otvorila a vpustila ho dnu. "Vyhýbaj sa -"

Sledovať Apolla v tejto chvíli bolo ako sledovať náraz motýľa do skla.

Ako to urobil zakaždým, keď ho predtým pustila von, šiel ku kope tých novín. V okamihu, keď sa jeho malá labka dotkla ochranného kúzla, odrazilo ho. Nie ďaleko, ale dosť na to, aby ho to na krátku chvíľu omráčilo. Keď pokrútila hlavou, Hermiona sledovala, ako vstal a skúsil to znova. Na také inteligentné mačiatko mala Hermiona vážne pochybnosti o Apollovom zdravom rozume. Možno jeho tvrdohlavosť a odhodlanosť, aby sa dostal k tým novinám, vždy vyhrali bitku vôlí.

Hermiona ho zdvihla nad hlavu. "Ty sa nikdy nepoučíš, že nie?"

Apollo sa pozrel na tie noviny, potom znova na ňu, než zamňaukal.

"Myslela som si, že nie." Pritúlila si ho v náručí a vrátila sa k dverám, otvorila ich len trochu. "A kvôli tomu sa vrátiš dnu." Hermiona ho položila na podlahu kuchyne a povedala: "Čoskoro sa vrátim." Apollo zavrčal, vďaka čomu sa na chvíľu jej obočie výrazne nadvihlo. "Ach, nezačínaj. Dala som ti šancu a ty si ju premrhal. Zajtra to skúsime znova." Mačiatko znova zavrčalo, ale otočilo sa a odskákalo. Hermiona sa pokúsila neobzrieť, keď sa otočila a opustila ho, ale zlyhala práve, keď sa pohla po schodoch. Napadlo ju, že sa bude niekde schované hnevať, ale namiesto toho ho našla pri zadných dverách s labkou opretou o sklo.

Bolo prekliato ťažké pokračovať v prechádzaní, ale pohľad na tú kopu novín jej pomohol pokračovať.

Rýchlo.

Zvažovala, že sa posadí na mólo, ale namiesto toho sa Hermiona rozhodla dať si dole ponožky, vyhrnúť nohavice nad kolená a prejsť sa po trávnatom brehu jazera. Bolo to po prvý raz, čo opustila hranice svojho vlastného pozemku, ale kráčanie sa zdalo byť tou najlepšou vecou, ktorá sa dala urobiť, a jazero vyzeralo viac a viac príťažlivejšie s každým krokom, s ktorým sa vzďaľovala od móla. Vonku bolo dokonale. Studeno, ale nie chladno. Zatiahnuto, ale aktívne nepršalo... a nezdalo sa, že by bol na tento večer predpovedaný dážď. A ani nebola jediným človekom, ktorý využíval výhodu počasia.

Na malom člne uprostred jazera bol nejaký mukel a chytal ryby.

Hermiona si nebola istá, ako ďaleko zašla, než sa pokušenie proste si omočiť nohy stalo príliš silným. Prešla ku kraju vody, tesne kde končila tráva a začínalo kamienkové blato a stála tam zízajúc do vody. Hermiona urobila krok vpred. Nemala potuchy, do čoho vkročila a to blato presiaklo pod jej nohami. V tejto chvíli bolo plytké, pokojné a predsa veľmi temné. Voda jazera pozvoľna obaľovala jej nohy. Tá prvá bola ako chladným šokom pre jej systém, ale netrvalo dlho, kým si tá čarodejnica na tú vodu zvykla.

Hermiona zatvorila oči a pomaly vošla do jazera tak ďaleko ako mohla, čím sa jej namočil spodok jej zrolovaných nohavíc. Ale na tom nezáležalo. Bola príliš zaneprázdnená absorbovaním všetkých tých zvukov a vôní okolo nej. Vo vzduchu bol nevynútený pokoj a zdalo sa, že príroda bola v jednej z jej temperamentných nálad. Netrvalo dlho, kým jej začali cvakať zuby. Hermiona mohla na seba umiestniť zahrievacie kúzlo, ale nakoniec ten chlad ignorovala.

V čase, čo tam stála, Hermiona nemohla nájsť spôsob, ako premôcť svoju úzkosť či odtiahnuť svoje myšlienky preč, ani neprišla na to, čo chce urobiť s problémom na jej zadnej verande. Ale našla si krátky okamih, keď na ničom nezáležalo.

Chcela zájsť ešte ďalej.

Najprv si vyhrnula pravú nohavicu ešte vyššie, potom ľavú -

A vtedy začula vzdialené pokrčenie papiera. Siahla do svojho vrecka, získala odtiaľ ošúchaný list a tuho ho zovrela v pästi. Bolo to minulý piatok, keď Ginnina sova dlhochvostá doručila všetko, čo na ňu Hermionu vrhla v Parvatinej kancelárii. Nebol tam žiaden odkaz. Stále žiadne ospravedlnenie, ale fakt, že všetko vrátila späť, hovoril viac, než kedy mohlo nečakané ospravedlnenie.

Ginny sa konečne rozhodla.

Skončila a čo je dôležitejšie, bola pripravená nechať to byť.

Hermiona jej priala veľa šťastia.

Ten list strávil posledné tri dni presunom z vrecka jedných šiat do vrecka druhých. Nemala potuchy, prečo ho pri sebe nosí. Pani Shepardová sa jej to spýtala počas sedenia dnes ráno, ale neexistoval skutočný dôvod. Alebo si to ona myslela. Bez ohľadu na to nebolo to zdravé. Takže, čo jej bránilo, aby ho jednoducho otvorila, položila ho na hladinu vody a nechala odniesť preč?

Nebolo by to -

Prasknutie nejakej vetvičky na brehu ukončilo jej myšlienky.

Rýchlo sa obzrela cez plece. Bola pripravená siahnuť po prútiku, aby najprv preklínala a až po tom kládla otázky, ale stuhla, keď zistila, že to je len Draco.

Ten istý Draco, ktorého mesiac nevidela.

So spokojne vyzerajúcim Apollom - ktorý pravdepodobne slúžil ako jeho sprievodca - vlečúcim sa mu pri boku, sa ten blondiak na ňu divne pozeral, ale nepovedal ani slovka. Hermiona prisahala, že zazrela náznak úsmevu na jeho perách, keď ho prvý raz uvidela, ale nebola si istá. Mohol sa usmievať na tú mačku - počkať, nie. To sa nezdalo správne. Zriedka spolu vychádzali. Sympatie nehrozili.

Okamih mlčania pokračoval, ale nie veľmi dlho. Hermiona sa naposledy obzrela znova na vodu jazera, než sa plne otočila tvárou k nemu.

Ale nepohla sa.

Bolo to zvláštne, ale bola taká popletená. Pravdepodobne pretože prešlo tak veľa času. Bez ohľadu na to; tie rozpaky, ktoré sa začali rozptyľovať tesne predtým, než odišiel, boli vehementne späť. Nebola si celkom istá, čo povedať alebo urobiť. Jej prvá reakcia bola prihnať sa k nemu a... hodiť sa mu okolo krku či udrieť ho za to, že ju vystrašil, nemohla sa rozhodnúť čo. Len vidieť Draca upokojilo niečo vo vnútri jej hrude, o ktorej nevedela, že je tesná. Chýbal jej, pravda, ale existovalo niečo, čo ju držalo bezpečne v jazere preč od neho, kývajúc sa na mieste.

Prvé slová medzi nimi vyšli od neho. "Tvoje mačiatko má zvláštnu posadnutosť papierom, hlavne tými papiermi na tvojej zadnej verande. Mala by si sa ich zbaviť."

"Snažila som sa prísť na to ako to urobiť bez toho, aby som sa na ne pozrela. Mágia neprichádza do úvahy, bohužiaľ."

Draco sa zamračil. "Prečo sú v prvom rade na tvojej zadnej verande?"

"Jedna teória, ktorú mám, je, že je to Blaisova komplikovaná forma samorealizovaného mučenia. Čeliť strachu a tak ďalej."

"Ach, to skutočne znie ako on."

Hermiona si strčila list do vrecka a vzdychla si.

"Si mokrá."

Vtedy si uvedomila, že urobila niekoľko krokov dozadu a teraz bola po pás hlboko v jazere. Hermiona zažmurkala. "Nie je studená." Už nie je.

"Ale je špinavá."

Hermiona zažmurkala. "Nie tak celkom. Mal by si vojsť."

Draco si odfrkol. "Bez toho sa zaobídem. Mala by si ísť von."

"Riskni to."

"To už som."

Nastala trápna pauza, kedy obaja zízali jeden na druhého. Využila to mlčanie, aby si tie slová prehrala vo svojej mysli. _To už som._ Stále tam bol náznak znepokojujúcej nedôvery v jeho hlase - ako keby bojoval, aby prekonal fakt, že je tu, s ňou, zo všetkých ľudí. A Hermiona mala pocit, že on vždy bude mať ten odtieň - alebo možno zmizne, keď prekonajú toto štádium. Jednako chápala. Napokon, Hermiona tomu sama celkom nemohla uveriť.

Apollovo pradenie prelomilo mlčanie a Draco si pošúchal zátylok. "Chcel som povedať," odkašľal si a chabo dodal, "už som v tom jazere bol, aby som ti zachránil život. Nemám náladu si to zopakovať. Prečo si vôbec _v_ ňom?"

Dala si ruku vbok. "V skutočnosti som si nie celkom istá. Vtedy to vyzeralo ako dobrý nápad. Potrebovala som si prečistiť hlavu."

"Nevieš ani plávať."

"Nie som vo vode ďaleko. Pochybujem, že utopenie prichádza do úvahy." Zaškúlila na neho. "Ty skutočne chceš, aby som vyšla von, že?"

"Vlastne chcem, ale nie preto, že sa bojím, že sa utopíš."

"Potom prečo?"

"Chcem ti niečo ukázať."

Zvuk čvachtajúcej vody zaznel v tom tichu, keď Hermiona kráčala späť ku brehu jazera. Chlad sa neusídlil v jej nohách a zablatených chodidlách až dovtedy, kým sa nepostavila pred neho, ale dlho to netrvalo. Draco ju usušil s párom rýchlych a tichých kúziel. Stúpila na skalu v tráve a uskočila. A jeho ruka bola hneď tam, na jej pleci. Jeho starostlivosť bola nemá a Hermiona chcela poznamenať, aký v tom bol dobrý, ale so zavrčaním po tej skale skočil Apollo. To odvrátilo Hermioninu pozornosť od faktu, že kým Dracova ruka bola stále na jej pleci, jeho oči boli spojené s jej.

"Jasne sa potrebuje dostať von častejšie," zatiahol Draco.

"Práve som na to myslela." Jej oči sa zatúlali k ich nohám, ktoré boli len kúsok vzdialené. Jej boli bledé a jeho topánky boli pokryté kúskami trávy. Hermiona sa znova pozrela na neho, potom prikryla jeho ruku na svojom pleci, neobťažujúc sa prepliesť ich prsty. A Draco neurobil nič, len ju zblízka sledoval... a pustil ju. Tá príčetná časť jej mozgu sa zavrela a keď sa zdvihla na špičkách, Hermiona uvažovala, či jej dovolí len...

Pobozkala ho s pomalou, obávajúcou sa obozretnosťou. Každá myšlienka, aj dobrá aj znepokojená, unikla z jej mysle, keď Draco vkĺzol rukou za jej krk, presunul nohu a bozk jej opätoval. Jeho bozky boli opatrné a dominantné, ale s náznakom intenzívneho citu. A Hermiona to na ňom mala rada.

Draco bol tým, kým bol, neovládateľný a mlčanlivý, hlavne pri svojich pocitoch. Neuveriteľne tvrdo bojoval, aby udržal svoje pocity dôverné, ale vždy urobil niečo, čo jej ukázalo, že mu na nej záleží. Až doteraz to urobil dotykom a jednoduchým sušiacim kúzlom. Málo, ale všetko, čo potrebovala... jediné, čo mohla práve teraz zniesť. Napadlo ju, že na tom môžu stavať.

Práve keď jej začali klesať plecia, práve keď sa s ním znova zoznámila, a práve keď sa začala o neho opierať, Draco sa uvoľnil. Hoci sa nepohol. S jeho čelom opierajúcim sa o jej a s jeho voľnou rukou na jej zápästí, Draco mlčky čakal. Hermiona nevedela prečo, ale ani nespochybňovala jeho blízkosť. Možno bol šťastný, že ju vidí. Tá predstava vyvolala jej úsmev.

"Vitaj späť," zamrmlala Hermiona, oči stále zatvorené.

Pustil ju trochu príliš zavčasu na jej vkus. "Je dobré byť späť."

"Ako dlho si späť?"

"Nie dlho." Draco sa konečne na ňu pozrel a ona premýšľala, prečo vyzeral tak napäto, tak vážne, keď sa spýtal. "Ako sa máš?"

"Lepšie," ľahko odpovedala. "Bola tichá po prvý raz za dlhú dobu. Moja hlava, to myslím."

"Je ešte stále pokojná?"

"Áno, áno je."

Po tom nebolo nič, až pokiaľ nezacítila jeho dva prsty načiahnuť sa po jej, váhavo sa okolo nich obtočiť. Ten bozk a tie tiché okamihy po ňom boli niečo, čo podnietila ona. Ale on dotýkajúci sa jej? To neočakávala. V tomto mužovi nebolo ani za štipku 'dotýkania sa' a vďaka tomu si ho Hermiona pochybovačne prezerala. Takto sa snažil? Draco rýchlo odvrátil oči. A zrazu bola jeho ruka vo vlasoch a jej žalúdok zauzlený. Ešte sa nerozhodla, či to boli dobré alebo zlé uzly.

Takže Hermiona zamrmlala. "Aká bola Viedeň?"

"Rušná." Po druhý raz si odkašľal.

Hermiona pokrčila plecami, pripadala si porazená. "Takže čo si mi chcel ukázať? "

**ooo**

Hermiona tvrdo zakopla pri pristátí, ale nespadla. Nemohla. Nie s Dracovou rukou zvierajúcou jej zápästie. A bolo to čudné, pretože skoro nesprávne stúpil, keď sa _ju_ pokúšal udržať na nohách. Skôr než ju jej myšlienky mohli zaviesť smerom, kde by premýšľala, čo to znamená, pomaly otvorila oči... potom zmrzla.

Vytiahla si ruku z jeho, srdce jej tĺklo tak silno v hrudi, že si pomyslela, že jej prasknú rebrá. Hermiona zápolila, aby dýchala, ale ťažšie pracovala na tom, aby zabránila svojim rukám triasť sa.

"Prečo - prečo sme tu?" potichu sa ho spýtala.

Kovaná železná brána na cintorín bola vysoká a impozantná, a nespomínajúc, pevne zamknutá veľkým hrdzavým zámkom. O krok cúvla, len aby narazila na Dracovo telo. Jeho ruky okamžite klesli na jej plecia a spôsobili, že sa napla.

"Prečo sme tu?" Hermiona sa ho spýtala znova, tentoraz rozhodnejšie.

Draco neodpovedal.

"Nemám rada cintoríny."

"Šla si k hrobu môjho otca."

"To bolo iné! Urobila som to kvôli Narcisse! Uro-urobila som to kvôli _tebe_!"

Jej slová viseli vo vzduchu.

"Draco, prečo... sme tu?"

S rukami stále na jej pleciach viedol zdráhajúcu sa čarodejnicu k bráne. Presunul sa od nej, aby odomkol tú bránu prútikom a obzrel sa na ňu cez plece. "Chcel som ti niečo ukázať," povedal, keď zatlačil, aby sa brána otvorila s hlasným zaškrípaním.

Hermiona tam len stála, ruky založené na hrudi a jej tvár maska neochoty. Draco nepovedal ani slovka. Čo mohol povedať? Len sa na ňu pozeral. Pozrela sa na tú bránu, potom na neho a pokrútila hlavou. Prižmúril oči. A ona vedela, čo hovorí, dokonca aj keď sa neprehovorili žiadne slová. _Nasleduj ma. Dôveruj mi._ Zamračila sa. To nebolo to, čo nerobila. Bohovia, už chvíľu bol jediným človekom, ktorému _mohla _dôverovať... napriek tomu, že to nezobrala na vedomie. _Nasleduj ma. _

Bol jednoznačne neústupný, a čoskoro, zovrela svoju ruku v jeho a prešli cez tú vstupnú bránu. Začínalo sa stmievať; slnko začínalo zapadať v žiari farieb, ktoré spolu s mužom s ňou poskytovali Hermione akúsi útechu, ktorú nikdy nepoznala. A ona sledovala, ako sa obloha vyhýba tomu stretnúť sa so zemou. Sledovala tie oblaky v nádeji, že zabudne, kde sú.

Nefungovalo to.

Keď kráčali popri niekoľkých hroboch, ktoré boli rozložené pomedzi kedysi živú trávu, Draco zaváhal a to ju prinútilo sklopiť zrak. Potom sa rozhliadnuť. Morbídne v duchu dumala nad tým, ako sa na tomto mieste príroda neobťažovala existovať medzi týmito zabudnutými dušami. Rozbolelo ju z toho srdce a podlomili kolená. Draco zastal.

"Si v poriadku?"

Nadýchla sa. "Áno."

"Sme skoro tam."

Hermiona prikývla a vydýchla; jej nohy ju niesli vpred, netypicky pomaly.

Cintorín, ktorým prechádzali, bol starý, takmer znepokojujúco starý, ale plný zanedbanej minulosti. Machom zarastené náhrobky lemovali obe strany cestičky, s krížmi pokrytými načervenalou hrdzou, ďalšie z dreva sčerneli a klesli k zemi. Hustá tráva, tu a tam žltá s púpavami a burinou zarástla mnohé hroby. Toto musela byť najstaršia časť cintorína, ale keď ju Draco viedol do jednej z bočných uličiek, Hermiona zbadala niečo, čo neočakávala.

Čerstvé hroby.

Tri náhrobné kamene blízko u seba, stredný menší než tie ostatné, v chladnom tieni veľkého stromu, ktorý šušťal vo vánku. Hermiona skoro čakala, že prejdú popri nich, ale on to neurobil. Namiesto toho jej Draco pustil ruku a trochu ju potlačil vpred. Smerom k nim. Pozrela sa na neho, len aby zistila, že sa jej otočil chrbtom. Toto bolo to, čo jej chcel ukázať, a podľa všetkého to mala vidieť sama.

S pocitom ustavičného zamračenia sa na tvári sa Hermiona znova pozrela na tie tri hroby. Skoro sa otočila k odchodu, keď si niečo všimla.

Bolo to jednoduché, dokonca prosté, ale tá rytina anjela bola nezameniteľná... rovnako ako boli slová pod ňou.

_Matthew Granger_

_22. február 1999 - 4. február 2003_

_Mal odvahu muža._

Hermiona nebola schopná rozprávať.

Srdce sa jej zaseklo v hrdle.

**ooo**

**Časť 3: Klamár**

Plných dvadsaťsedem minút sa Hermiona nepohla.

Draco nevedel, čo bolo horšie: pohľad na ňu ako kľačí, hlava sklonená a plecia trasúce sa... či tie tiché vzlyky, ktoré jej občas unikli z pier. Cítil sa vďaka tomu skoro nepríjemne. Keď prišli Pansy a Blaise, ruka v ruke, Draco cítil ako ten nepokoj len trochu poľavil. Keď prišla jeho matka, rozhliadajúc sa obozretne, keď stála s tou dvojicou niekoľko stôp ďalej, nakoniec sa odtlačil od starého dubu, o ktorý sa opieral. A keď sa Potter potichu pripojil k tej malej skupinke, nesúc veľkú kyticu kvetín, ktorý vyzeral presne tak nepohodlne, ako sa Draco cítil, nakoniec podišiel k nim.

V duchu zaklial. Sakra. Zabudol na kvetiny...

Pansy na neho kývla a opustila tú skupinku, aby sa pripojila k Hermione. Narcissa ju nasledovala pomalým tempom, ale zostala trochu v odstupe.

"Nesledoval ťa sem niekto, Potter?"

Média šaleli odkedy pred týždňom správy o tom, že sa Potter a Weslíčka rozišli, prenikli na verejnosť. Bola dobrá vec, že míňali viac energie nad špekuláciami o dôvodoch prečo, namiesto toho, aby sledovali svojho hrdinu. Jednako si Draco nemohol dovoliť nejaké riziko.

"Nie, samozrejme, že nie. Uistil som sa."

Skôr než Draco mohol odpovedať, Blaise sa spýtal: "Ako dlho ste tu?"

Všetci sa pozreli smerom na tie dve ženy.

"Asi tridsať minúť. Ako sa má Pansy?" Draco si nemyslel, že bude múdre pýtať sa na ich výlet do Austrálie, jednoducho preto, že by sa musel baviť o svojom výlete do Benátok s Potterom. Bol to ďalší z tých rozhovorov, ktorý by radšej nemal. Nebol si istý ako, ale vrátili sa späť ako odlišní ľudia. On sa vrátil tiež.

"Dosť dobre, s ohľadom na to."

To vyvolalo Potterov záujem. "S ohľadom na čo?"

"Netráp sa s tým." Blaise vkĺzol rukami do vreciek svojich čiernych nohavíc. "Ako sa má Hermiona?"

Potterov záujem nezoslabol, príliš k Dracovmu zdeseniu. Jednako odpovedal na priateľovu otázku, kým očkom sledoval Zjazvenca. "Nechcela vojsť do tej brány, a bez môjho vedomia privádzala moju matku do šialenstva, ale celkom vzato je v poriadku. Až na to že mi umačkala ruku k smrti."

Blaise sa uškrnul, ale ten úškrn zamrel v tom okamihu, keď Potter poznamenal: "Áno, to robieva."

Mlčanie, ktoré nasledovalo túto poznámku, bolo také bodavé, že bolo skoro neznesiteľné. Blaise začal žuť žuvačku, Potter zízal na tie kvetiny a Draco sa pokúsil potlačiť ten nepríjemný pocit, ktorý v ňom začal narastať. Pochyboval, že tie slová povedal úmyselne. Bol to asi len ďalší z tých jeho okamihov, keď povedal, čo mu slina na jazyk priniesla, ale odviedol dobrú prácu v tom, aby mu pripomenul, že Potter tu vždy bude, číhajúci. Sakra.

Draco si bol skoro na sto percent istý, že Grangerová o nich povedala Potterovi... a že to urobila, kým boli v Benátkach. Jediný dôkaz, ktorý mal, bolo pár pohľadov bokom a mrmlanie a urobil si v duchu poznámku, aby sa jej to neskôr na to spýtal.

"Povedala niečo?" Potter prelomil to mlčanie.

"Nie, nie pokiaľ viem."

Čarodejník sa rozhliadol. "Ach, nuž... Priniesol som jej tieto kvetiny - erm, im. Tri kytice..."

_Tri_? Krucinál. On si nespomenul priniesť aspoň _jednu_. "Vidím," povedal.

Blaise sa zachichotal.

"Myslíš, že sa jej budú páčiť?" spýtal sa plný nádeje.

Sval na čeľusti mu naskočil a Draco si zahryzol do vnútornej strany líca, silne. Blaise odpovedal na Potterovu otázku slovami, ktoré Draco nepočul, kým sa pozeral ponad plece na tie tri ženy. Pansy kľačala vedľa Hermiony, kým jeho matka stála nad nimi. Pansyina ruka bola na Hermioninom pleci a vyzerala, že k nej hovorí. A - Draco si vzdychol. Znova to všetko prinieslo späť do perspektívy.

Bol vysoko povznesený nad nemou súťažou, kto ďalej domočí, s Potterom, zo všetkých ľudí.

Nie kvôli nejakým prekliatym kvetinám.

Draco zistil, že je ľahšie nedovoliť, aby sa jeho odpor k tomu blbcovi ukázal. Zdalo sa, že stráviť s ním pár týždňov v cudzej krajine urobilo zázraky s Dracovou trpezlivosťou s Potterom. Pravda, stále ho nenávidel, žiadne množstvo času v žiadnej krajine by to nemohlo zmeniť, ale... dokázal ho minimálne tolerovať. Na krátke obdobie. V dobrom dni. Ach, nuž, niežeby jeho tolerancia toho čarodejníka mala trvať naveky, bez ohľadu na fakt, že sa Draco cítil zle kvôli tomu úbohému bastardovi. Nie _tak_ zle, samozrejme. Napokon, jeho rezerva empatie bola v tomto okamihu na mizine.

Pred troma dňami bol Draco na inom cintoríne, v inej krajine a robil tú istú prekliatu vec s Potterom. A bol tak zasrane unavený zo smrti a z účinkov, ktoré má na ľudí. Nielenže tam stál a sledoval, ako si Potter kľakol pred hrob svojho syna, od neho sa potom požadovalo, aby stál vedľa neho, kým pár pracovníkov benátskeho ministerstva exhumovalo urnu a pripravovalo ju na prevoz.

Potter sa tú noc hlúpo opil a Draco sa cítil dosť človekom, aby nechal na druhý deň niekoho poslať mu do jeho izby elixír na opicu. Hoci sa necítil dosť človekom, aby s ním o tom hovoril.

Blaise sa rozhliadol. "Prečo tu, Draco?"

"Nikto ich tu nenájde a -" Čokoľvek sa snažil povedať, bolo umlčané Hermionou.

Pohla sa.

Všetci sledovali, ako sa postavila, potom sa otočila, aby objala Pansy. Grangerovej líca, z toho, čo mohol vidieť, boli trochu začervenané. Nič vážne. Kým si Blaise a Potter vymieňali slová, Draco sledoval, ako sa tie dve čarodejnice šeptom rozprávali medzi sebou. Potom sa k nim pripojila matka. Nedokázal počuť, čo hovoria, ale napadlo ho, že na tom nezáležalo, pretože Hermiona mala na tvári malý úsmev. A vtedy pochopil, že jej reakcia predtým nebola zo smútku.

Vďaka tomu bol len o trošku spokojnejší s touto cudzou situáciou.

"Tvárte sa živšie." Blaise zmrzol.

S Potterom sa nedôverčivo pozrel na svojho najlepšieho priateľa.

Čarodejník si odkašľal. "To nemala byť slovná hračka, samozrejme, ale idú sem."

Draco sa neobťažoval otočiť hlavu, pretože o sekundy neskôr bola Hermiona priamo tu. Usmiala sa na Blaisa, potom zažmurkala, keď si všimla, že Potter stojí vedľa neho. Jasne zmätená jeho prítomnosťou sa zakoktala, než povedala: "Harry?"

Skoro prevrátil oči, keď Potter neohrabane odpovedal so slovami: "Čau."

"Čo tu ro-?"

Potter vystrčil kvetiny smerom k nej. "Tieto sú pre teba... vlastne nie pre teba, pre nich, ale - len som prišiel prejaviť svoju sústrasť. Malfoy mi povedal, aby som prišiel -"

Otočila sa k Dracovi, konečne, ale bol príliš zaneprázdnený mračením sa na Pottera, aby si to hneď všimol. Výslovne povedal Potterovi, aby do tohto akokoľvek nezaťahoval jeho meno. Ale Hermiona prudko žmurkala a Dracovi došlo, že by mal niečo povedať.

Príliš blbé, že ho v tom predbehla. "Ty si - ako si toto -" Nadýchla sa a znova sa pokúsila. "Ani neviem, čo povedať. Nikto z vás nemá potuchy, čo toto pre mňa znamená."

Draco vážne nevedel, čo povedať.

"Všetko najlepšie ku Dňu matiek!" široko sa usmiala Pansy.

Zamračila sa. "Dnes nie je Deň matiek."

"Každý deň je Deň matiek," pripomenula Narcissa mávnutím ruky, čo sa zdalo nevhodné na to, kde boli. "Čo je dôvod, prečo dnes večer máme na Manore oslavu. Škriatkovia pripravujú veľkolepé benátske hody; Andromeda a Teddy sú už tam. Dokonca som pozvala Weasleyovcov - nuž, niektorých z nich." Nastala trápna pauza. "Vážne by som už mala ísť, aby som sa uistila, že je všetko pripravené." Skôr než zmizla so slabým 'prásk' Narcissa sa vyslovene pozrela na Pottera a povedala: "Všetci sú pozvaní."

_Matka definitívne potrebuje popracovať na svojej delikátnosti_, pomyslel si Draco s prevrátením očí.

Potter sa tváril hrozne nepríjemne.

Asi to malo niečo spoločné s tým, že každý čakal na jeho odpoveď.

"Ja - ja mám zopár vecí na poslednú chvíľu, ktoré musím urobiť než sa presťahujem."

"Zajtra, správne?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

A jej otázka presvedčila Draca o niečom, o čom mal len malé tušenie. Grangerová hovorila s Potterom viac za uplynulých päť týždňov, než hovorila s _ním_ a nebol si istý, čo si o tom myslieť. Existovalo niečo, čo s tým mohol urobiť? Niežeby mohol Grangerovej povedať, aby sa prestala rozprávať so svojím priateľom... a niežeby ho aj tak počúvla. Tá predstava bola smiešna. Oni dvaja budú vždy spojení dohromady spôsobom, ktorému on nikdy neporozumie.

Počas ich pobytu v Benátkach začal Draco nerád chápať Potterovu potrebe zaplátať tú trhlinu... a tvrdohlavo chápať Grangerovej potrebu dovoliť mu to. Nikdy s tým nesúhlasil, samozrejme, ale nakoniec to nebolo na ňom. Nebolo to jeho rozhodnutie. Nebol to jeho život. Bol to jej. Prekvapujúco to bola pre neho na pochopenie náročná predstava. Tá presná hranica medzi ním a Grangerovou bola tak dlho rozmazaná... že bola skoro neviditeľná.

"Áno, kvôli tomu by som mal vyraziť..."

Potter sa zdvorilo ospravedlnil, ale nezašiel ďaleko než Hermiona podala tie kvetiny Pansy a šla za ním. Tí dvaja sa krátko rozprávali než ju pokusne objal...a ona mu to objatie opätovala. Keď pretrvávalo, Draco sa nepohodlne pohol.

"Bez obáv, kamoš." Blaisov hlas hladko prerezal jeho myšlienky. "Ona je tvoja."

Boli časy, keď ho Draco _vážne_ nenávidel. A toto bol jeden z nich.

"Nemám obavy."

Blaise si odfrkol a zachichotal sa, keď na neho Draco zazrel. Pansy prevrátila oči. Skoro súčasne ju Potter pustil, prikývol, ako keby odpovedal na niečo, čo povedala a odkráčal. Počkala, až kým nebol z dohľadu, než sa vrátila ku skupinke.

"Všetko v poriadku?" spýtala sa Pansy.

Tvárila sa potešene, keď odpovedala: "Áno, naozaj verím, že je všetko proste v poriadku." Hermiona získala kvetiny od Pansy a zostala pred nimi stáť. Obzrela sa cez plece, oslovila tú dvojicu. "Ja - Draco a ja - pôjdeme položiť tie kvetiny. Takže..."

"Stretneme sa s oboma na Manore?"

A poriadne skoro tu boli zase len oni dvaja. Draco sledoval, ako si Hermiona dáva načas s kladením kvetov na hrob jej rodičov, a potom na Matthewov. Potom sa postavila vedľa neho. Medzi nich dopadlo mlčanie a bolo to mlčanie naplnené až po okraj spojenými spomienkami a ich minulosťou; bolo to mlčanie, ktoré obaja príliš dobre poznali.

"Povedala si o nás Potterovi, však?" Jeho hlas nebol obviňujúci, len vecný.

Hermiona sa na neho pozrela. "Nemusela som. Už to vedel."

Draco celú večnosť nič nepovedal. Potom zamrmlal. "Zabudol som na kvetiny."

Hermiona sa na neho pozrela, pobavená. "Kvetiny? Po všetkom, čo si urobil, sa chceš baviť o zabudnutých kvetinách?" Neodpovedal. Čokoľvek, čo by povedal, by bolo usvedčujúce. Založila si ruky na hrudi a počkala niekoľko minút, než povedala: "Vedela som, že si nebol vo Viedni."

Čarodejník sa napäl.

"Tvoj príbeh bol solídny. Dokonalý dokonca, ale vedela som, že si klamal, v tej chvíli, čo som ťa uvidela."

Len sa na ňu pozrel, čeľusť zaťatá.

"Celý mesiac vo Viedni pršalo a predsa si bol opálený."

Čarodejník sa chcel na ňu zamračiť za to, že je bezočivá, ale neurobil to. Tá príliš všímavá Hermiona Grangerová bola späť a on zistil, že sa mu páči. On ju bude udržiavať v pozore, ale ona ho bude udržiavať úprimným.

Vyjde im to. On sa o to postará.

"Ty si toto urobil, však? Ty -" Hlas sa jej trochu zlomil, ale odkašľala si, aby to zamaskovala a zašepkala: "Priniesol si mi moju rodinu späť domov."

"Bolo to skupinové úsilie. Pansy s Blaisom šli do Austrálie, ja s Potterom sme šli do Benátok. Pravdu povediac, jediné, čo som urobil ja, bolo zvládnutie tých papierovačiek."

"Klamár." Ale povedala to s mrňavým úsmevom, ktorý jej ihral na perách.

**ooo**

**Časť 4: A zapáľ tú moju časť, ktorou si ty**

Hermiona predstierala únavu a ospravedlnila sa zavčasu zo slávnostnej večere, ale nevrátila sa domov. Namiesto toho kráčala po vonkajších schodoch Malfoy Manor do záhrady pod ním a rozbehla sa okolo umelých vodopádov, nasledujúc pešiu cestičku, ktorá sa točila okolo vodnej cesty a viedla do ružovej záhrady. Bolo tam tmavo a desivo v kombinácii zvukov: padajúcej vody, cvrlikania cvrčkov a vzdialenej ozveny smiechu. Ale čím ďalej kráčala, tým slabšie tie zvuky boli, až kým to nebol len zvuk húkajúcich sov a jej krokov drviacich listy na betóne.

Stále bolo niekoľko vecí, ktoré musela vykonať, problémov, ktorým musela čeliť a prekonať - hneď. Vidieť svojich rodičov a syna to popoludnie to strašne ujasnilo. Mohlo to počkať, ale po prvý raz tie črepiny jej života dopadali na miesto, opravovali sa a hojili sa. Nezdalo sa správne ukončiť deň bez napravenia všetkého ostatného.

Jednako bolo to všetko príliš na jedného človeka, aby sa s tým vyrovnal. Takže pokračovala v chôdzi, jednoducho nasledovala tú cestičku, premýšľala a pokúšala sa striasť zo seba svoje obavy.

Keď Hermiona dosiahla najvzdialenejší okraj záhrad, vzhliadla na nočnú oblohu, veľmi hviezdnatú noc s úplnkom. Hermiona si pamätala niekoľko okamihov za posledných šesť rokov, kedy sa s ťažkým srdcom pozerala na nebesia. Spomínala si, ako si pripadala taká malá, kým jej problémy boli také obrovské a zložité ako celý vesmír.

Dnes večer sa Hermiona pozrela na oblohu z úplne iných dôvodov.

Keď sa vrátila do Londýna, spomenula si, ako sa cítila úplne sama a prešpikovaná vinou. Keď konečne povedala pravdu Harrymu a Ronovi, Hermiona pocítila úľavu. Po presvedčení Narcissy, aby dala manžela na prvé miesto, pripadala si múdrejšia. Neskôr, kým sledovala trúchliaceho Draca trhane spať, pripadala si živá - dôležitá. Po rozhovore s Harrym si pripadala podivne šťastná. Keď Hermiona konečne konfrontovala Ginny, odišla s pocitom úspechu. Po tom, čo s Dracom dnes popoludní opustili ten cintorín, mala pocit, ako keby sa jej sila obnovila, zrekonštruovala. A dnes večer, keď sledovala usporiadanie hviezd a pozrela sa na oje Malého voza, Hermiona si spomenula skade prišla a bola rada, že prežila.

Po všetkom, čím prešla, sa tieto zvyškové problémy, ktoré stáli pred ňou, nezdali viacej také veľké.

A Hermiona cítila... pokoj.

Okamihy, ktoré nasledovali, boli také nekonečné a ohromujúce ako obloha nad hlavou. Hermiona urobila otočku a rýchlo kráčala späť na Manor so zámerom ísť rovno domov a dať do poriadku posledných pár vecí. Keď ju jej krátke, trhavé kroky neviedli, kam potrebovala ísť dosť rýchlo, rozbehla sa. Všetko bolo rozmazané, keď bežala nahor vonkajším schodiskom, vkradla sa do Manoru a bežala k prvému kozubu, ktorý mohla nájsť. Nejasne si spomenula, že začula svoje meno, keď vhodila letaxový prášok a vykríkla svoj cieľ určenia, ale bolo príliš neskoro.

Bola preč.

Draco Malfoy vyskočil vyplašene na nohy, keď sa vyrútila z letaxu, naprosto zadýchaná.

"Čo -?"

"Tá farba - obloha - stena - noviny - ja viem!" vravela mu sotva popadajúc dych.

Pozeral sa na ňu, ako keby totálne zcvokla. "Čože?"

Ignorovala ho, prešla k riedkej farebnej stene a zatvorila oči. Jej ruky naslepo preleteli po stene, potom sa spojili a spočinuli na jednej vzorke farby. Hermiona ju zdvihla. "Toto je ona." Pretočila ju. "Chromoxid ohnivý." Otočila sa a ukázala farebnú vzorku ohromenému čarodejníkovi. "Čo myslíš? Dosť sa mi páči."

Draco zažmurkal. "To je... fajn?"

"Vidím -" Hermiona zastala. Počkať okamih. Pozrela dole na Apolla, ktorý ju pozoroval s hlavou trochu naklonenou nabok. Potom sa Hermiona pozrela na Draca, ktorý jej venoval podobný pohľad. Nakoniec sa spýtala: "Čo tu robíš?" Pripravil si pery k odpovedi, keď si Hermiona všimla niečo na jej stole, čo tam nepatrilo. Bola to zlatá, drahokamami pokrytá vyzdobená truhlička. "Čo je toto?"

"Niečo, o čom si moja matka myslela, že bude pekné zmenšiť to a strčiť mi to vrecka," odpovedal nevrlo.

"Čo je to?"

"Staré listy od môjho otca."

Prikývla pochopením a položila vzorku farby na roh stola najbližšie k nej. Prekrížiac si ruky Hermiona prešla tú krátku vzdialenosť k nemu. "Ja – ešte raz prečo si tu?" Stála pred ním, len na dva kroky, odzrkadľovala jeho postoj.

"Odišla si zavčasu," pripomenul Draco. "Weasleyovci si robili starosti."

"Bola som unavená."

"Klamala si."

Hermiona pokročila vpred. "A ty si ma prišiel skontrolovať?"

Keď si pošúchal zátylok, položil ruky na jej plecia a odpovedal: "Napadlo mi, že urobiť to je správna vec..."

"Správna vec?"

"Nuž, pretože som tvoj -" Draco ju pustil. Nastala tá strnulosť, s ktorou bola Hermiona takmer dôverne oboznámená. Jeho čeľusť a ruky boli tuho zovreté, a Draco šiel tuhšie ako lacné hodinky a stále sa pozeral medzi ňu a svoje nohy. Báječné. To znamenalo len jedinú vec: bol okamih od prasknutia. Ale kvôli čomu? A o čom hovoril? Len čo tá myšlienka prešla jej mysľou, prešiel priamo k stolu a zdvihol tú truhličku.

A vtedy jej to všetko docvaklo.

"Len aby si vedel, Draco." Stuhol, keď vyslovila jeho meno. "Ja si nepotrpím na tituly," potichu uisťovala. Len sa na ňu pozrel, plecia také napäté ako drôt. "Ty to vieš. Komplikujú veci, ktoré sú už od začiatku komplikované." Kým čakala na jeho reakciu, Hermionin žalúdok bol v uzloch a jej pery tuhé, keď sa povrchne nadýchla. "Prečo na chvíľu neodložíme tie tituly, há?"

Draco pokrčil plecami a odložil tú truhličku znova na stôl. "Ak je to to, čo chceš, mne to vyhovuje." Pošúchal si zátylok, než dodal: "To nie je titul, s ktorým mám problém."

"Potom čo to je?" Sledovala ako kráča k nej.

"Nemám problém. Len som sa snažil vysvetliť, prečo som tu."

"Ach."

"Ja sa... viac či menej snažím byť... oporou. Ako partner."

Hermiona na neho vzhliadla. "Oporou? Pretože som mala dlhý deň?"

"Presne."

Dlhý čas na neho zízala, než pokrútila hlavou. "Ty si hlupáčik."

"Prepáč?"

"Ty ma podporuješ, ako partner, už dlho. A..." Bolo toho viac, čo chcela povedať, ale neurobila to. Hermiona mu chcela povedať, že keby nebolo jeho, stále by bola uviaznutá v minulosti. Bez neho by sa stále utápala v sebanenávisti. Bez neho by nepoznala či neocenila, akých dobrých priateľov mala. A bez neho by bola lapená vo svete, v ktorom niesla ťažké bremená na svojich pleciach, vo svete, ktorý nehľadel na jej zápas, a vo svete, ktorý nedokázal porozumieť.

"A čo?" jeho hlas bol hlboký.

"Ak chceš, môžeš zostať. Mám niečo na práci, čo dnes večer musím urobiť. Zvažovala som urobiť to sama, ale myslím... myslím, že potrebujem pomoc."

O pätnásť minút a nesčítane ciest sem a tam z jej zadnej verandy neskôr, pustili posledné noviny na trávu niekoľko stôp od schodov na mólo. Hermiona sa posadila na trávu a pritiahla si kolená k hrudi. Mohla počuť ako Draco vedľa nej trochu namáhavo dýcha, ale ťažko dokázala spomenutého muža v tej tme vidieť. Bola skoro polnoc a mesiac bol čiastočne zakrytý mrakmi. Hermiona úmyselne zabudla zapnúť vonkajšie svetlá, pretože ju napadlo, že takto to bude ľahšie. Draco sa na nič nepýtal, a za to mu Hermiona mlčky ďakovala.

"Čo teraz?" spýtal sa, keď polapil dych.

Hermiona sa postavila a nahmatala poslednú vec, ktorú schmatla, než vyšli von. "Zápalky."

"Prepáč?"

"Pretože ich nemôžem spáliť magicky, spálim ich... po muklovsky."

To prinútilo Draca vstať na nohy. "_Snažíš_ sa podpáliť svoj vlastný dom?"

"Samozrejme, že nie!" odpovedala, prešla okolo hromady novín k schodom na mólo. Hermiona zdvihla prútik a po tichom _Lumos_ kúzle sa špička zažala slabým svetlom. Potom použila to svetlo, aby sa navádzala po svojom dvorci a niečo hľadala... "Aha!" vykríkla tá čarodejnica. "To je dokonalé."

Draco bol pri nej, prútik zažatý. "To je krík," zatiahol.

"Nie nadlho."

Sekundy neskôr bol z toho kríka kovový sud.

"Čo je do pekla toto?"

"Sud na vodu."

"Dobre... a čo s ním presne urobíme?"

Hermiona mu neodpovedala. Namiesto toho s ďalším tichým kúzlom odlevitovala ten sud a opatrne prešla k mólu. Vycítila Dracove ruky na svojich bokoch, keď kráčala nahor tými troma schodmi, ale len čo sa dostala preč z vrchného schodu, boli preč. Hermiona sa sústredila na levitujúci sa sud a opatrne ho umiestnila tesne na koniec móla. Draco zjavne vedel presne, kam s týmto všetkým mieri, pretože odkráčal preč a vrátil sa s plnou náručou novín. Bez dlhých rečí ich hodil do suda.

Netrvalo to tak dlho ako očakávala a skôr než to niektorý z nich vedel, bola pripravená škrtnúť zápalkou. "Počkaj." Draco sa otočil a zišiel z móla. Ohromená Hermiona zízala za ním v temnote niekoľko minút než sa vrátil... s tou zlatou truhličkou.

"Nemyslím si, že to dokážeš spáliť."

"Samozrejme, že nie," pretočil vrchnák a to, čo vyzeralo ako stovky listov, spadlo do suda. Sledovala s roztvorenými očami, ako ňou potriasol - aby sa uistil, že je úplne prázdna - a položil ju na mólo. "Pokračuj."

"Si si istý, že tie listy chceš spáliť? Sú od tvojho otca -"

"Čo je presne dôvod, prečo ich spáliť chcem."

Hermiona sa na neho pozrela.

"Len to urob."

Škrtla zápalkou a na chvíľu bol ten plamienok najjasnejšou vecou v temnote. Opatrne zdvihla niekoľko listov z vrchu hromady a priložila ich k zápalke. Obálky sa rýchlo chytili od ohňa a Hermiona ich opatrne zasunula tak hlboko do tej kopy ako mohla, kým ju Draco mlčky sledoval. Keď plamene tou hromadou preskočili, niečo zamrmlal a odišiel, aby sa vrátil s niekoľkými drievkami. Opatrne bez ponáhľania Draco podával Hermione jedno drievko za druhým, aby ich položila na rastúci oheň. A o pár minút tie paličky popraskali a teplo z plameňov hralo na ich tvárach.

Hermionu napadlo, že toto bude vhodný čas pridať tú úplne poslednú vec, ktorú posledných pár týždňov nosila po vreckách.

List. Harryho list.

Už viacej nemala dôvod nechávať si ho.

"Myslel som, že ho má to Weasleyových dievča."

"Nie," odpovedala Hermiona, keď ho pridala na hromadu horiacich spomienok. "Poslala mi ho a všetko ostatné späť v piatok."

"Ach."

"Áno."

Hermiona sa na neho pozrela. Bolo toho toľko, čo mu chcela povedať, ale tie slová jej uviazli v hrdle.

Zadumaný.

To bolo slovo, ktoré ju napadlo, keď popisovala výraz na Dracovej tvári, keď tam stál, vážny, uprene sledujúci tie plamene rozširovať sa a silnieť. Zadumaný, ale nie ustaraný či dokonca melancholický. Pravdu povediac, vyzeral... ako keby sa mu uľavilo.

"Myslíš, že ten oheň je dosť silný, aby všetko spálil?" spýtal sa.

"Mal by byť."

Draco zastal. "Dobre."

Dym sa vznášal do ovzdušia a oni sa nadychovali za zvuku horiaceho papiera a ihličia a niečoho, čo cítilo ako zhnité vajcia. Na vôni nezáležalo, nie keď zmysel za tým bol oveľa silnejší. Oheň predstavoval zničenie, ale tiež predstavoval niečo, čo obaja zdá sa v tomto okamihu potrebovali.

Očistenie.

Hermiona pomaly začínala rozumieť, prečo spálil tie listy.

Z toho istého dôvodu, prečo sa ona vzdala Harryho listu. Vždy by tu bol ako pripomienka toho, čo sa stalo, toho, čo všetci stratili a toho, čo mohlo byť. Nepotrebovali mať takú pripomienku v nejakej truhličke... či prepaľovať dieru vo vrecku.

"Rozumiem tomu," zašepkala.

Po týchto dvoch prehovorených slovách medzi nich dopadlo ťažké mlčanie. Natiahlo sa do pokoja, keď sa noc zdala sťahovať okolo nich. Temnota všetko umlčala, až na špliechanie vody na brehu jazera, praskajúci oheň pred nimi, jeho tiché dýchanie a jej vlastné búšacie srdce.

Draco sa v tej tichej temnote po nej načiahol, váhavo sa dotkol jej prstov. Pozrela sa na neho zvyčajným vyplašeným spôsobom, tak pre ňu prirodzeným kedykoľvek urobil niečo neočakávané. Ale tentoraz sa Hermiona nepohla. Dracove oči zostali sústredené na plamene, ale potom sa presunuli na ňu. Sklopila zrak len, aby videla jeho prsty prekĺznuť cez jej. Ich oči sa stretli. A kým ona rýchlo žmurkala, on sa zdal vyzerať... uvoľnený.

Mlčanie pretrvávalo, ale oni stáli v pokoji. Ruka v ruke sledovali, ako ich minulosť horí, až kým nezostalo nič - len popol.

**Koniec.**

**

* * *

**

**Autorkina poznámka:** Vážne nemôžem uveriť, že sme sa dostali na koniec - áno, koniec, pretože som sa rozhodla nenapísať epilóg, pretože by bol poriadne úbohý a nič by k príbehu nepridal. Som naprosto ohromená tým množstvom podpory, lásky, fandenia a dokonca kritiky, ktorú tento príbeh dostal. Všetkým vám ďakujem. A dokážete uveriť, že tento príbeh sa zrodil z jednej otázky a tony riadov? Šialené. Myslím, že by som mala okamžite povedať, že tento príbeh nebude mať žiadne pokračovanie. Nedokážem si predstaviť, čo dobrého by to prinieslo... či dramatického. Zlomení Draco a Hermiona sú unavení a chcú len existovať... spoločne.


End file.
